Le devoir
by Maryfanfictions
Summary: OS pour le concours des 7 pêchés capitaux - Bella, étudiante en histoire de l'art, doit réaliser un nu et un portrait...
1. Le Devoir

**TITRE : ** Le devoir

**AUTEURS : ** Familykoala alias Mary

**BETA ****: **Maryon

**Pêchés ****:**Orgueil, envie et luxure

**_Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _**_**(pensez à supprimer les espaces)**_

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

« Bella ! Bella... bouge-toi, on va être en retard à la fac » cria Alice

« Ouais Ouais j'arrive... deux minutes »

Je sautais du lit et m'habillait à la hâte. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée tout en enfilant mes converses. Alice était déjà sur le palier. Nous étions voisines et elle venait me chercher chaque matin pour aller la fac.

« Bella, va falloir que tu trouves un truc, on peut pas arriver tous les matins en retard à la fac ! C'est la dernière fois que je t'attends »

« Je sais Alice mais ce matin j'avais vraiment la flemme de me lever ! »

« Comme tous les matins Bella ! T'es une vrai paresseuse... à part quand il s'agit de peindre ou de dessiner ! »

Nous étions arrivés dans notre salle de cours juste avant Mme BLIN, notre prof de dessin. Les trois heures de cours passèrent rapidement. La prof nous avait donner un travail à rendre pour dans trois semaines. Il serait noté et validerait mon année. Il nous fallait trouver un modèle et réaliser un nu et un portrait de celui-ci. Alice était ravie car elle allait demander à Jasper, son petit-ami de jouer le modèle. Pour moi, je ne voyais pas à qui je pourrais le demander, personne ne partageant ma vie et le seul homme que je côtoie n'est autre que Jasper. Nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria pour y rejoindre Jasper, Angéla et Jessica.

« Salut ! » dis-je au groupe

« Salut, alors encore en retard ce matin ? » me dit Jasper

« Ouais... ! »

« Et les cours ça s'est bien passé ? » me demanda Angéla

« Ouais si on veut ! » dis-je

« En fait Bella est embêtée. La prof nous a demandé de trouver des modèles pour dessiner un nu et un portrait et elle n'a personne ! » dit Alice

« Et toi tu as trouvé ? » demanda Jasper à Alice

« Bah oui... TOI ! »

« Ah... » dis Jasper surpris.

« Ah non Jazz sur ce coup-là j'ai besoin de ton aide alors ne me lâche pas s'il te plait » dit-elle en faisant sa moue « made in Alice »

« Okayy.. de toute façon je ne peux rien te refuser ? »

« C'est exact ! » conclut-elle

« Tu comptes faire comment pour trouver ton modèle ? » me demanda Jessica

« Je ne sais pas encore mais je finirai bien par trouver ! »

Après le repas, nous étions tous repartis en cours. L'après-midi passa très vite et je rentrais chez moi. Je réfléchissais à la manière dont j'allais m'y prendre pour trouver ce modèle. Après avoir peint un peu, j'étais partie me coucher sans avoir trouvé la solution.

**POV EDWARD**

J'arrive au club comme tous les jours vers 18h. Je contrôle l'état des stocks avec Emmett, mon frère, pour veiller à ce qu'il n'ait jamais de rupture de boissons. Je suis la patron d'un club « Le New Moon ». J'ai 28 ans et je détiens ce club depuis trois ans maintenant.

« Salut Ed' »

« Salut Em' ! Ça va ? »

« Ça va ! »

« Je monte voir le courrier et je redescends dans trente minutes pour qu'on contrôle le stock ! Okay ! »

« Pas de souci, au fait y a une blonde qui est venue toute à l'heure, elle voulait te voir ! »

« Un blonde ! C'est vague Emmett ! »

« Dans les 1m75, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus et un corps à damner un saint, je te parle même pas de sa poitrine ! Ça doit être certainement être une de tes conquête d'un soir ! »

« Possible, je ne me rappelle pas de toutes les femmes avec qui je baise ! »

« Je lui ai dit de revenir vers 20h, tu as dû lui faire forte impression pour qu'elle revienne ! »

« Em' tu sais que je ne demande jamais à une fille de revenir ! Je la baise une fois et elle dégage c'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Alors quand elle reviendra, tu me la vires okay ? »

« Comme tu veux ! »

Je montais dans mon bureau et triait mon courrier. La soirée se déroula sans problème et le nouveau DJ, que nous venions d'embaucher, avait fait l'unanimité en mettant une ambiance de folie. Vers 7h du mat', après avoir aidé Em' a rangé le bar, je rentrais chez moi. Comme chaque matin, je passais à la boulangerie pour prendre du pain pour mon petit déjeuner.

**POV BELLA**

7h45 _« Meeeeeeerrrrde »_

Alice allait encore me tuer, je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil. J'allais taper à sa porte et bien sûr personne n'avait répondu. J'avais couru jusqu'à la fac mais le prof ne m'avait pas accepté en cours. Deux fois en retard la même semaine, ça commençait à devenir une habitude. J'étais une grosse dormeuse et je sortais peu voir pas du tout préférant passer mes soirées à dessiner ou à peindre. Ma nuit avait eu au moins le mérite de me porter conseil. Pour trouver mon modèle, j'allais déposer une petite annonce dans les commerces à proximité de la fac et ce soir je les déposerais à côté de chez moi. Peut-être aurais-je de la chance !

Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque et commençais à dessiner un corps nu pour mettre sur l'annonce. Après ça, j'avais rédigé mon annonce.

_**« Étudiante en art, recherche un modèle de préférence masculin pour poser dans le cadre de la réalisation d'un nu et d'un portrait pour mon examen de fin d'année. URGENT**_

_**Contactez moi avant le 18 mars au 555-324-876**_

_**Merci B. »**_

Je demandais à Mme COPE, la bibliothécaire, si elle avait du papier rouge et puis je me dirigeais vers la photocopieuse. Il me restait une heure avant mon prochain cours, je décidais donc d'aller déposer mes annonces dans les commerces autour de la fac. Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvais en cours d'histoire avec Alice. Je lui avais expliqué ce que j'avais fait ce matin et elle m'avait traité de folle mais je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas d'autres solutions.

La semaine s'écoula. Le mercredi, mon téléphone avait sonné. Au départ, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui avait répondu à mon annonce mais il s'agissait en fait de la responsable de la « Marian Goodman Gallery » qui m'appelait pour me confirmer que je commençais mon stage lundi prochain et que je devrais être présente de 9h à 14h du lundi au vendredi.

**POV EDWARD**

Nous étions jeudi soir et quand j'étais arrivé, Tanya était en train de discuter avec Emmett au bar. Elle se retourna et me sauta dessus.

« Eddie, mon chou, tu sais quoi, toi et moi c'est plus qu'un coup d'un soir ! »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça » dis-je sarcastiquement

« Ton frère pense que tu ne me voulais que pour une nuit mais après ce qu'on a vécu cette nuit-là, c'était si fort, si intense que ça ne peut pas être ça... il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous.. j'en suis sûre ! »

« (rires) »

« Eddie qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Toi, déjà d'un je ne m'appelle pas Eddie alors ne m'appelle pas comme ça et de deux quand l'autre jour je t'ai dit de te casser et de ne pas revenir qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? »

« Mais.. »

« Tanya tu DE-GA-GES c'est clair ! Em' fout-la moi dehors s'te plaît ! »

Emmett l'attrapa par le bras et la mis à la porte. Je ne suis pas très calme de nature mais jamais je ne lèverai la main sur une femme malgré la manière dont je les traite. Mais avec elle ça finira pas arriver si elle ne comprend pas que je ne veux plus la voir.

« Merci Em' ! »

« De rien frérot ! Calmes-toi... elle a l'air coriace.. tu sais qu'elle risque de revenir ! »

« Ouais j'en ai bien peur ! »

20h arriva très vite et le club se remplissait très rapidement. Pendant toute la soirée, du monde entrait et sortait, j'avais même dû donner un coup de main à Emmett au bar. Si ça continuait comme ça, il nous faudrait embaucher du personnel. A la fermeture, nous avions discuté avec Em' et il allait recontacter les étudiants qui avaient déposé leur CV en début d'année pour leur faire faire un essai. Il est 6h du mat' et je rentre chez moi. En passant à la boulangerie, quelque chose attire mon attention. Une feuille rouge avec un joli dessin est scotchée sur la caisse. Je lisais ce qu'il y avait écrit. Une personne cherchait un modèle pour dessiner un nu et un portrait pour un examen et il fallait appeler avant le 18 mars. …_**.Mmmmm ça pourrait être intéressant... une étudiante... un nu... mon corps est plutôt pas mal pour ne pas dire magnifique et mes attributs feraient pâlir d'envie plus d'un homme... l'artiste pourrait apprécier le paysage et … je pourrais lui faire découvrir mon art...elle pourrait être moche... ouais mais une femme reste une femme... un coup d'un soir...**_

Je prenais l'annonce et la glissais dans la poche de mon jean. Nous étions le 1er mars, j'avais encore le temps. Je pris mon pain et je rentrais chez moi. Après mon petit déjeuner, j'étais tellement tendu entre la visite de Tanya presque tous les jours et la soirée de ce soir que je décidais d'appeler Kate. Il me fallait la meilleure pour me détendre. Kate arriva vers 10h.

« Hey beau gosse ! »

« Salut Kate » lui dis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

« Alors que veux-tu comme programme ce matin ! »

« La totale ! »

« Ouh.. la qui t'a mis en colère ! »

« Un pétasse au bar, je l'ai niqué une fois et elle crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.. »

« Ah mais Ed', tes talents au niveau du sexe ne sont plus à démontrer ! » me dit-elle en faisant courir son index le long de mon torse déjà nu.

« Oui je sais ! Allez file tu connais le chemin ! » lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur ses fesses !

Kate m'offrit la meilleure partie de baise de ma semaine. Je l'avais baisé dans toutes les positions, sur le lit, sur mon bureau, sur le sol et dans la douche. La spécialité de Kate, la fellation ! Elle a une technique bien à elle pour vous pomper le gland et vous faire jouir avec une puissance phénoménale. Elle appréciait toutes les pénétrations et au moins je n'avais pas à m'embarrasser de préliminaires avec elle. Après tous ces efforts, je me sentais parfaitement détendu. Il était 14h et Kate était en train d'attraper ses affaires.

« Merci Kate ! »

« De rien mon chou, rappelle-moi dès que tu te mets en rogne car tu es bien meilleur amant dans ces moments-là ! » me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Okayy, n'oublie pas de claquer la porte en sortant ! Bye »

« Byebye ! »

J'entendis la porte claquer et je tirais la couette sur moi avant de m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard parfaitement détendu.

**POV BELLA**

Jeudi 8 mars – Je venais de recevoir deux appels, un ce matin vers 10h et l'autre vers 14h, et c'était pour répondre à l'annonce que j'avais passée. Il me restait 10 jours avant la date du rendu. Le premier mec m'avait semblé sympa. Il était mécanicien dans un garage près de la fac et il s'appelait Jacob Black. Le deuxième je dirai que sa voix m'obsède depuis son appel. Il avait une voix douce et en même temps musicale. Il était le patron d'un club. Le même club où Jasper venait d'être engagé trois jours plutôt. Il s'appelait Edward Cullen.

Sur les conseils d'Alice, je les avais rappelés pour leur fixer un rendez-vous au café juste en face de la fac, le lendemain après-midi. Je les avais invités séparément bien sûr. Alice devait m'accompagner car ces mecs pouvaient être des pervers et Alice ayant le don de savoir si les gens sont biens ou pas je ne pouvais qu'approuver sa présence.

Nous étions vendredi. Il était 14h et j'avais rendez-vous avec Jacob. Nous étions installées dans un coin de la salle avec Alice quand un homme grand, 1m80 je pense, au teint mat est entré. Il avait les cheveux bruns et courts. Il était taillé en V et son t-shirt moulant me permettait de constater qu'il était très musclé. Son jean moulait à ravir son postérieur. Il avait un visage d'adolescent. Il avait 26 ans mais si je ne connaissais pas son âge j'aurai pu le croire plus jeune. Dès qu'il nous vit, il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers nous.

« Salut ! Vous êtes Bella ? »

« Oui et voici ma meilleure amie Alice, on est dans la même classe ! » dis-je

« Bonjour » lui dit-il

« Asseyez vous ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » dis-je

« Oui un soda s'il vous plaît. »

« Ok, Bella un latte macchiato ? » me demanda Alice

« Oui c'est parfait Alice ! » lui répondis-je

« Je reviens ! » nous dit-elle

Il semblait gêné par l'expansivité d'Alice ! Après quelques secondes de silence, il engageait la conversation.

« Alors comme ça tu recherches un modèle ? » reprit-il

« Oui j'ai un devoir à rendre à ma prof de dessin : il s'agit d'un nu et d'un portrait ! »

« Tu étudies quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ! »

« Non rien d'indiscret, je suis en master d'histoire de l'art ! Je voudrais travailler dans les musées et ou bien exposer mes toiles plus tard ! »

« Ah ça m'a l'air très intéressant ! »

« Oui très et toi tu fais quoi ? De la mécanique mais.. »

« En fait je suis mécanicien dans un garage pas très loin d'ici et je répare et remets en état des moteurs de vieux véhicules de collection »

« Sympa ! Et sinon pourquoi as-tu répondu à mon annonce »

« Ah vrai dire... je sais pas.. j'ai bien aimé le dessin juste à côté de l'annonce et la couleur du papier... rouge »

« Okay.. bon allons droit au but.. ton physique me semble intéressant pour le dessin que je veux faire. J'aurai besoin de tes services quatre après-midi pour le nu et un de plus pour le portrait. Tu penses pouvoir te libérer ? »

« Oui sans souci »

« Bon écoute j'ai ton numéro, je dois recevoir quelqu'un d'autre si c'est bon je t'appelle demain ! »

« Okay ! »

Alice était revenue avec nos boissons. Nous avions continué à discuter. Jacob était sympa. Il habitait New-York depuis cinq ans et était originaire de Seattle. Il était venu s'installer ici avec trois copains. Il était 16h quand Jacob partit. En attendant le prochain rendez-vous, nous avions discuté avec Alice de Jacob. Elle le trouvait pas mal pour un coup d'un soir mais pas plus. Je lui rappelais que je ne cherchais pas un mec mais un modèle mais elle m'avait rétorqué que j'étais seule depuis un moment et que ça ne me ferais pas de mal d'en profiter !

Alice était en train de me parler et pour avouer je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'un homme sublime venait de pénétrer dans le café. Il avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux coiffés dans le genre « je sors d'une partie de baise ». Il venait d'enlever sa veste et portait un jean et une chemise noire dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses avant bras semblaient musclés et son fessier moulé dans ce jean était juste magnifique. Il se tourna et je pus voir son visage. Il avait des traits fins, des lèvres fines et des yeux en amande. Nos regards se croisèrent et il m'offrait un magnifique sourire. **_….Dieu qu'il était beau...J'imaginais déjà ce mec dans mon lit en train de me faire l'amour criant son nom en jouissant...Bella... Bella..._**

« Bellaaaaa! » me criait Alice

« Oui Alice » lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle

« T'étais partie où là... ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle ! »

« Désolée tu disais ? »

« Je te disais que je venais d'avoir Jazz et il voudrait qu'on se voit avant qu'il aille bosser donc je vais de voir te laisser ! »

Pendant qu'elle me disait ça, je cherchais mon bel adonis dans la salle mais je ne le trouvais pas**_...Merde...j'espère que ce dieu vivant était Edward... arrête de rêver... qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme ça pourrait bien y gagner à être modèle.._**

« Ok Alice pas de problème ! Vas-y si tu dois y aller ! »

Je me retournais vers elle puisque l'objet de ma convoitise était parti. Quand une magnifique voix s'adressa à nous. C'était sa voix. Celle qui me hantait depuis son coup de fil.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! »

« Salut ! Je suis Alice et voici ma meilleure amie Bella, vous êtes Edward ? »

« Oui c'est ça ! Bonjour Bella ! »

Je levais la tête et je vis deux yeux verts magnifiques qui me scrutaient.

« B-b-bonjour » bégayais-je

« Je peux ? » me demanda-t-il en désignant la banquette de sa main.

« Oui » répondis-je

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il

« Euh... oui... une téquila ! » répondis-je. J'avais besoin d'une dose forte d'alcool pour me remettre sur pied. Ce mec était tout simplement sublime. Ses mains fines semblaient douces et le haut de son torse dévoilé par les quelques boutons de sa chemise défaits me donnait envie de le caresser._.**. Bella ressaisis-toi de suite... tu cherches un modèle... pas un plan cul.. quoique...**_

« Une téquila... une téquila à 16h ? » me dit-il en haussant les sourcils

« Hein ? » lui dis-je

« Tu veux boire une téquila si tôt dans la journée ? »

« Non... non vous avez raison je vais prendre un café »

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer ! Je vais vous chercher ça, je reviens »

Je le regardais s'éloigner.

« Bella tu es sûre que ça va ? » me dit Alice

« Oui ça va ! Vas-y ! Vas rejoindre Jazz ! »

« Bella tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ! On dirait que ce mec t'a fait perdre tous tes moyens... en même temps il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt sexy ! »

« Alice, arrête, je suis là pour trouver le modèle à dessiner pour mon exam ! »

« Oui et bien à la manière dont il te regardait je pense que lui ne cherche pas qu'à être ton modèle si tu vois où je veux en venir ! »

« Aliiiiiiiiiice »

« C'est bon... je me tais.. je peux te laisser seule ? »

« Oui c'est bon, je t'appelle quand je rentre okay ! »

« Okay...A toute à l'heure alors ! »

Edward revenait vers nous avec deux cafés.

« Alice tu pars déjà ? » lui dit-il.

« Oui je dois voir mon petit ami avant qu'il parte travailler ! Alors bonne fin d'après-midi » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et bien aurevoir alors » lui répondit-il

« Bye Alice » lui dis-je

Il se réinstalla à la table.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il

« (soupir).. non... c'est juste Alice »

« Okay ! »

« Bon, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps alors venant à la raison de ce rendez-vous ! Au fait merci pour le café ! Je te dois combien ? »

« Rien c'est pour moi ! Et tu ne m'ennuies pas ! »

« Merci »

« Bon tu voulais qu'on parle de ton annonce. Tu cherches un modèle c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est ça. Je suis étudiante en master d'histoire de l'art et je dois réaliser un portrait et un nu pour ma prof de dessin. Ils seront évalués et ils valideront mon année. »

**POV EDWARD**

Je revenais vers la table avec les deux cafés. Alice venait de partir et je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec Bella. Je me disais que j'avais eu une bonne idée tout compte fait car cette jeune femme était vraiment charmante. Brune comme je les aime même si ces derniers temps, je me tapais plutôt des blondes mais bon un cul est un cul. Elle avait des beaux cheveux longs et bouclés qui entouraient son visage en forme de cœur. Elle avait des lèvres fines et des yeux chocolat magnifiques. Elle était menue et elle semblait avoir un corps magnifique. Sa poitrine moulée par son pull ne semblait ni trop grosse, ni trop petite et sa jupe courte que j'avais pu observer plus tôt laissait apparaître de longues jambes fines. Sa peau était très claire et semblait douce. En l'observant, ma virilité ne manqua pas de se réveiller. Heureusement que j'étais assis sans quoi elle ne voudrait certainement pas me revoir.

« Bon tu voulais qu'on parle de ton annonce. Tu cherches un modèle c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est ça. Je suis étudiante en master d'histoire de l'art et je dois réaliser un portrait et un nu pour ma prof de dessin. Ils seront évalués et ils valideront mon année. »**_ Intéressant... une artiste..charmante qui plus est.._**

« Donc si je comprends bien, je vais devoir poser complètement nu devant toi pendant que tu vas me dessiner ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non pas du tout »**_..ça allait me poser un problème si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler pendant que je serai nu devant elle...comme dans l'instant où je sentais mon érection prête à exploser sous mon jean..._**

Elle me regardait soucieuse comme si elle cherchait à savoir ce à quoi je pensais.**_..Ma douce il vaut mieux pour toi que tu en le saches pas...mes idées salaces pourraient te faire fuir.. si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te prendre là dans l'instant sur cette table.._**

« Je travaille dans un club et je rentre tard enfin très tôt le matin ! Et je dois être à mon club à partir de 18h donc je voudrais savoir où je dois venir et combien de temps ça va te prendre ? » repris-je

« Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un qui a répondu à l'annonce ! Donc si je décide que ça sera toi qui me sert de modèle cela prendra six après-midi au total sachant que chaque séance durerait quatre heures ! Ça t'irait ? »

« Oui les après midi c'est ok mais pas avant 14h et ça se passerait où ? »

« 14h30 pour moi car je vais être en stage et le temps que je rentre je ne pourrais pas avant ! Et les séances auront lieu chez moi ! »

« Tu habites où ? »

« Soho »

« Donc c'est bon pour moi mon club n'est pas loin ! »

« Je sais » me répondit-elle_** ….Elle connaît mon club ... pourtant je ne l'y ai jamais vu... et je ne lui ai même pas donné le nom du club...bizarre**_

« Mon ami Jasper, qui est aussi le petit ami d'Alice travaille depuis peu dans ton club ! » reprit-elle

« Ah ! »

« C'est un problème ? »

« Non... non.. » **_sauf si le dit Jasper te pose des problèmes si tu baises avec cette fille et qu'elle veut plus...pas grave s'il pose des problèmes je le virerai.. mais je veux cette fille et je l'aurai..._**

« Okay.. bon et bien je te rappelle dès que j'aurai fait mon choix c'est à dire demain dans la journée ! »

« Okay ! J'attends ton appel ! »

Elle se levait et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Tu pars déjà ! » lui dis-je

« Euh... ouais j'ai du boulot pour la fac donc il faut que je rentre et puis Alice ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre chez moi ! »

« Tu veux que je te dépose ! Je vais au club c'est sur ma route ! »

« Si tu veux » me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle souriait. Son sourire était magnifique. J'attrapais ma veste sur la banquette et nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture. Je la déposais chez elle et partait pour le club. Emmett était déjà au club. Il avait déjà fait l'inventaire et me tendait le bon de commande pour les fournisseurs. Arrivé à mon bureau, je fus surpris de voir Tanya. Elle était en sous-vêtements et assise sur mon fauteuil. J'appelais Emmett. Il arriva rapidement

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là! »

« Eddie mon chou.. comme tu le vois je suis dans ton bureau pour t'attendre..» dit-elle

« Je t'ai pas parlé à toi alors tu la fermes ! Em' je t'ai posé une question ! »

« Je sais pas, elle est venue toute à l'heure et je l'avais foutu dehors !

_« _Okay, redescends je vais m'en occuper ! » lui dis-je

« Bon Tanya à nous deux, tu vas gentiment prendre tes affaires et te casser de mon bureau, de mon club et de ma vie est-ce que c'est clair ! » lui dis-je sèchement

« J'voudrais bien Eddie mais je suis attachée comme tu peux le voir et je n'ai pas la clé ! » me dit-elle en souriant

Je commençais à perdre patience et constatais qu'elle s'était attachée à une des poignées de mon bureau.

« Eddie, … tu as l'air tellement tendu... je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te détendre.. approche tu ne seras pas déçu » me dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres de manière vulgaire.

Je ressortais du bureau. Je rappelais Emmett pour qu'il me trouve quelque chose pour couper ses menottes et que je puisse la virer ! Emmett remonta avec une pince coupante. Je pénétrais à nouveau dans le bureau.

« Tanya, tu vas te casser d'ici et tout de suite ! »

Je m'approchais d'elle. Elle me regardait avec désir mais je n'en avais rien à foutre.

« Eddie mon chou.. je pourrais te faire des tas de choses comme l'autre soir» dit-elle en faisant glisser son doigt sur ma chemise.

« Tu vois ça c'est un pince coupante »

_**Clic...**_ Elle me regarda surprise.

« Maintenant, tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages c'est clair ! »

Je la vis serrer les poings. Elle me poussait dans mon fauteuil et se positionnait à califourchon sur moi. Elle avait dû sentir ma virilité qui n'avait pas faibli depuis mon rendez-vous avec Bella et dû croire que c'était elle qui me faisait bander**_... si tu savais... je me demande encore comment j'ai pu bander l'autre soir avec toi...elle est tellement fade à côté de Bella... ah les brunes.. y a que ça de vrai... _**Elle commençait à frotter son bassin contre le mien. Elle tenta de m'embrasser mais je lui attrapais les poignets et la repoussais loin de moi. Je me levais, attrapais ses affaires et nous dirigeais vers la sortie du club. Pendant notre trajet elle n'arrêtait pas de parler

« Eddie.. tu es énervé. laisse moi te détendre.. tu vas voir on va passer un bon moment.. comme l'autre soir.. tu n'avais pas eu l'air de t'en plaindre ! »

Arrivés devant la porte du club, je la poussais dehors en lui jetant ses affaires.

« Écoute Tanya, je ne couche jamais deux fois avec la même fille alors tu DE-GA-GES et ne reviens pas car la prochaine fois je pourrais être moins sympa ! Sur ce Adieu Tanya ! »

Je fermais la porte et retournais au bar. Jazz et Emmett étaient en train de rire.

« Ça vous fait rire »

« Ed' le prend pas mal ! Mais avoue que tu l'as bien choisi celle-là dans le genre pot de colle ! Fais gaffe où tu fourres ta bite la prochaine fois garde là dans ton pantalon ça t'évitera tomber sur des filles dans son genre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Em' quand on est le meilleur baiseur de New-York toutes les filles voudraient plus qu'une fois ! » dis-je

« C'est ça.. en tout cas celle-là elle s'accroche ! »

« Oui beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois ma patience aura beaucoup moins de limites »

Emmett me demanda comment mon rendez-vous avec Bella s'était passé. Je lui expliquais ce que j'allais faire et qu'elle devait me rappeler.

« Elle est mignonne » me demanda-t-il

« Oui superbe, sexy, brune, et des yeux magnifiques »

« Encore une qui va se faire baiser !»

« Possible !»

« Elle te rappellera c'est sûr ! »

« Em' bien sûr qu'elle me rappellera ! Personne ne me résiste ce n'est pas pour rien que toutes les femmes me veulent ! »

« Te vante pas trop.. mais invite là un soir j'aimerais bien connaître cette femme qui a l'air de te faire beaucoup d'effet ! »

« Je ne me vante pas.. c'est une question de talent mon cher! Et je lui proposerai de venir... mais je doute qu'elle viendra ! Elle a l'air timide et réservée! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles je retournais à mon bureau. Il était 22h et la soirée battait son plein au club. Depuis l'arrivée du nouveau DJ, le club était plein à craquer tous les soirs. Nous avions embauché un videur à l'entrée pour éviter qu'il y ait trop de monde. J'étais au bar quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

_**« Si tu es toujours ok, rendez-vous demain chez moi à 14h. Bella »**_

Je souriais à l'idée qu'elle devait me rappeler samedi et nous étions vendredi soir. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temp_**s...qu'est-ce que tu veux Cullen t'as une gueule d'ange .. quand elles te voient, elles tombent toutes..**._Je me réjouissais à l'idée de la sauter et au plaisir que j'y prendrai. Elle allait hurler mon nom à en oublier le sien et à ne plus savoir où elle habite. Ça c'est une certitude.

**POV BELLA**

Nous étions samedi et Edward devait arriver dans moins de 15 minutes. Alice m'avait dit de le choisir lui car elle sentait que ce mec était attiré par moi et que ça pourrait peut-être être la fin de mon abstinence de 6 mois. C'est vrai que depuis Tyler, seul « Robert » et quelques hommes par-ci par-là comblaient mon appétit sexuel. Je lui avais dit oui pour qu'elle me lâche mais je ne pensais qu'à mon dessin qu'il fallait que je rende. La porte sonna. J'allais ouvrir. Edward se tenait devant moi encore plus sexy qu'hier. Il portait un jean heavy-used déchiré, un t-shirt blanc qui moulait son torse et il tenait une veste en cuir noire sur son épaule. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et non coiffés mais ça lui donnait une allure magnifique.

« Salut » me dit-il

« Salut... je t'en prie entre. »

Il pénétrait dans mon appartement. Il posait sa veste sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé et je le vis regarder mon salon avec intérêt.

« C'est sympa chez toi ! C'est toi qui peins ça ? » me dit-il en désignant la toile que j'avais faites hier soir.

« Oui c'est moi ! »

« C'est très joli »

« Merci ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Ouais je veux bien ! Tu as une bière ? »

« Oui je te ramène ça ! »

Je partis chercher nos boissons et revenais dans le salon.

« Tiens ! » lui dis-je en lui tendant la bière

« Merci ! Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ? »

« Oui bientôt quatre ans ! »

« Tu me disais que tu préparais un master mais tu as quel âge ? »

« 25 ans et toi ? »

« 28 ans ! »

Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Ce mec m'attirait et je devais me concentrer pour finir mon dessin.

« Bon.. ma chambre est au fond du couloir à droite si tu veux bien te déshabiller. Puis après, t'auras qu'à t'installer assis sur le banc juste là devant la fenêtre. »

« Okay.. mais je peux aussi me déshabiller ici.. pas besoin que j'aille dans ta chambre !... à moins que tu aies prévu autre chose avant ? »

« Non... non pas du tout c'est juste.. je sais pas.. d'habitude les modèles sont déjà nu et en position quand j'arrive en cours et je ne reçois jamais de modèles chez moi ! » dis-je

J'avais dû virer au rouge cramoisi. J'étais pourtant habituer à voir des hommes nus pendant mes cours mais là c'était différent ! Cet homme me faisait de l'effet. Il m'éblouissait et je me demande même si Alice n'avait pas raison quand elle disait qu'il voulait plus !

« Okay.. »

Il se déshabillait et je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Il enleva son t-shirt et je pus voir son dos. Pendant ses mouvements, je pouvais voir se dessiner chacun des muscles de son dos. Puis il se retourna et je vis son torse. Ses pectoraux n'étaient pas trop prononcés mais ils étaient parfaitement dessinés tout comme ses abdominaux. Il était moins musclé que Jacob mais je restais béate devant son corps. **_… mon dieu... ce buste est à damner..ferme la bouche Bella tu vas baver...je me demande quel effet mes doigts auraient sur lui..._** Il avait des épaules larges mais pas à l'excès. Sa peau était claire et son grain de peau était fin. Il devait avoir la peau très douce..**_.Mmmm je glisserai bien mes mains dessus tout compte fait... Bella le dessin... ton exam..concentres-toi..._** Puis il ôta son pantalon. Il se retrouva en boxer devant moi et ce dernier lui moulait le cul de manière excitante. Il avait un beau petit cul ! Il se retourna à nouveau vers moi. Je tournais instinctivement la tête.

« Bella, si tu tournes déjà la tête, je vois mal comment tu vas réussir ton dessin ! »

« Oui tu as raison. » dis je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Mais c'était pire que tout. Son regard m'hypnotisait me faisant perdre mes mots. Je devais rougir à nouveau mais j'espérais qu'il ne le ferait pas remarquer**..._Bella concentres-toi... oui... le dessin... les crayons.. faire abstraction de mon envie de lui sauter dessus.. respire calmement..._**

« Je garde mon boxer où je l'enlève ? » me demanda-t-il..._**Il veut m'achever ou quoi..**._

« Non garde le aujourd'hui.. je vais commencer comme ça et si jamais j'ai besoin je te le dirais. »

« Okay »

Il s'installait là où je lui avais indiqué. Il s'asseyait de telle sorte qu'il avait le dos appuyé contre le mur. Une de ses jambes était repliée contre son torse et l'autre tombait le long du banc et le pied était au sol. Un de ses bras était posé le long de la fenêtre et son autre main était posée sur le genou replié. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait bouger la tête mais uniquement la tête car j'allais commencer par son corps..**_.Oh oui son corps... Bella... Bella.. respire... dessine..._**

Les quatre heures défilèrent à une vitesse monstre. Nous avions parlé de tout, ce qui m'aida à me concentrer sur mon dessin au lieu de laisser mon esprit divaguer. Nous avions parlé de sa famille, de la mienne, des choses que nous aimions faire, de musique, de littérature,... et d'art bien sûr. Nous avions quelques points communs en termes de littérature et de musique. Il y avait eu des moments de silence mais ils n'étaient pas pesants mais apaisants.

Edward était parti vers 18h30. La séance avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu mais ça n'avait pas semblé le déranger. Juste avant de partir, il m'avait embrassé sur la joue et je sentais encore la brûlure de ses lèvres sur celle-ci. J'avais appelé Alice pour lui raconter mon après-midi et cette dernière m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu une discussion avec Jasper. Quand il avait appris que son patron me servait de modèle, il avait dit à Alice que je fasse attention car Edward était un coureur de jupons qui ne couchait jamais deux fois avec la même fille. Et il avait rajouté qu'Edward m'avait trouvé mignonne, sexy et que mes yeux étaient magnifiques. Je pensais alors que même une nuit de sexe, avec ce dieu vivant, ne me ferait pas de mal ! Le dernier mec avec qui j'avais couché s'appelait Alec, juste après ma rupture avec Tyler, et je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi ennuyeux. Heureusement que mon vibromasseur me tenait compagnie certains soirs ce qui me permettait de libérer ma frustration sexuelle de ces derniers mois. Même si mon « Robert » ne remplacerait jamais un homme !

Le lundi, je démarrais mon stage à la galerie et Esmée, la responsable, était très gentille. Elle avait aussi une entreprise d'aménagement intérieur à laquelle, elle consacrait l'autre moitié de son temps. La galerie, c'était pour son plaisir et quand elle arrivait à vendre des toiles aux clients pour qui elle refaisait la décoration de leur domicile, elle était ravie. Je finissais à 14h et partais pour mon appartement pour ma deuxième séance avec Edward.

Nous étions samedi et il me restait deux séances avec Edward. Je l'avais vu le lundi, le mercredi et le jeudi et ça s'était bien passé. Nous nous étions rapprochés. Il avait été un très bon modèle car il ne bougeait pas. Nous avions encore beaucoup parlé et aujourd'hui, j'attendais son arrivée avec inquiétude. En effet, jeudi avant de partir il m'avait embrassé après lui avoir montré une partie du dessin que j'avais fait. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait bien pu lui plaire parce qu'il était loin d'être terminé mais le fait était là, il m'avait embrassé. Et je dois dire que ce baiser avait directement allumé mon désir au point que j'en avais mouillé mon shorty. Pendant que nos langues avaient bataillé sensuellement, il avait fait glisser ses mains de mes épaules à mes mains et leur passage avait brûlé ma peau. Au premier contact, une décharge électrique avait parcouru mon corps qui après l'effet de surprise avait créé un gémissement que je n'avais pu contrôler. Il était ensuite parti car il était en retard de plus d'une heure. Depuis jeudi, mes rêves étaient hantés par lui et des papillons volaient dans mon bas-ventre en permanence. Le souvenir de son baiser et de ses caresses ne manquaient pas de rallumer mon désir à chaque fois que j'y repensais. Alice m'avait demandé d'être prudente vu le genre de mec qu'était Edward. Mais après tout si je succombais, ce qui risquait d'arriver vu l'effet qu'il avait sur moi cela ne me dérangeait pas et au moins j'aurai pris du plaisir même si ça ne durerait qu'une nuit.

Il était 13h45. « _Meeeeeeeeeeeeerde »_ Edward devait arriver dans … la sonnette retentissait au moment où je posais mon pied par terre. **_Putaiiiiiiiiiiiin c'était le seul jour où il ne fallait pas que je me rate... grrrr... merde merde... suis pas lavée, mes dents... faut que je me lave les dents sinon je vais avoir une haleine de chacal... et comme tue l'amour y a rien de tel..._**

« Deux minutes j'arrive ! » criai-je

Je fonçais à la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Je tentais tant bien que mal de m'attacher les cheveux en un chignon lâche et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Bonjour... je te réveille » me disait-il

« Non ! Pourquoi tu ... ». Je ne finissais pas ma phrase car je venais de voir dans quelle tenue j'étais.

« Et bien vu la tenue dans laquelle tu m'accueilles je dois effectivement te sortir du lit ou alors tu étais occupée ! »

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'étais vêtue d'un top blanc et de mon shorty blanc. Je n'avais pas pensé à enfiler un pantalon. Zut. Je baissais encore plus la tête. Mes joues devaient être rouge car je sentais que la chaleur avait envahit mon visage.

« Euh... »

« Je peux repasser plus tard si tu es occupée » me dit-il

« Non.. non.. entre..oui je viens de me lever et... »dis-je hésitante

« C'est pas grave Bella ce n'est pas comme si le spectacle de ton corps à moitié nu était inintéressant. Je dirais même que tu es vraiment très belle »

« Merci » dis-je en sentant une nouvelle vague de chaleur au niveau de mes joues.

Il pénétrait dans l'appartement et comme depuis samedi dernier, il déposait sa veste sur le canapé. Je filais directement vers ma chambre pour enfiler un pantalon en lin.

« Déshabille-toi, j'arrive ! » criais-je depuis ma chambre

« Tu n'as pas fini le nu ! » me répondit-il

« Non j'ai deux trois choses à parfaire et ensuite tu pourras te rhabiller ! » dis-je en arrivant dans le salon.

« Okay ! »

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir car il n'était pas venu vers moi, peut-être regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé jeudi soir !**_...En même temps tu t'es dépêchée de courir t'habiller.. si tu veux le mettre dans ton lit c'est pas la meilleure façon.. attends de voir... il va peut être réagir..._** Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher de le regarder ce déshabiller. J'observais..**._non Bella tu mattes, tu reluques, tu te rinces l'œil mais tu n'observes pas.. oh ça va... okay... je le mate.._**son dos où je pouvais voir chaque muscle bouger lors de ses mouvements. Quand il retira son jean, mon regard descendit automatiquement sur son cul.**..**_**Putain... de dieu... il a un petit cul parfait superbement moulé dans son boxer... Bella.. Bella Bella... arrêtes tu baves...et il va le voir... non non..**._Je secouais ma tête afin de remettre mes idées en place quand il se retourna. J'avais toujours le regard baissé et venant d'être prise sur le fait je sentis mes joues s'empourprer de manière fulgurante.

« Bella ça va ? » me demanda-t-il

« Oui... euh...pardon tu veux boire quelque chose ? » répondis-je

« Une bière ? »

« Okay, je reviens, tu t'installes ! »

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin d'aller chercher la bière..**._Profites en pour t'envoyer une verre d'eau sur le visage histoire de remettre tes idées en place... perverse.._**mais je n'avais pas fait deux pas que je me retrouvais stoppée par le torse d'Edward.**..**_**ce parfum... cette chaleur..**._Je levais les yeux et je me retrouvais face à deux émeraudes qui me scrutaient.

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose avant que tu n'ailles chercher ma bière ! »

« Mmm »

Ses yeux fixaient mes lèvres, puis mes yeux. Quand pour la deuxième fois son regard se baissa sur mes lèvres, il s'approcha de moi. Je fermais les yeux instinctivement et je sentis ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes..**._Bah voilà il a réagi..alors ça va mieux... tais-toi et laisse-moi savourer..._ **Ses mains passèrent autour de ma taille et il resserra sa prise pour me coller plus à lui. Je glissais alors une de mes mains derrière sa nuque afin de le maintenir contre mes lèvres. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que mon autre main se délectait de la douceur de son torse. Je dessinais du bout des doigts ses pectoraux puis ma main descendit vers ses abdominaux. Sa peau était chaude et incroyablement douce. Son parfum embrumait mon esprit au point de ne plus savoir où j'étais. Des milliers de feux parcouraient mon corps s'embrasant au fur et à mesure qu'il me caressait. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous mon t-shirt et il les faisait glisser le long de ma colonne créant des milliers de décharges électriques dans tout mon être. Sa langue vint alors caresser ma lèvre et j'entrouvris ma bouche afin de laisser sa langue venir cajoler la mienne. Ce baiser m'alluma au plut haut point car associé à ses caresses j'étais devenue un poupée entre ses mains.**..**_**Bella... ressaisis-toi.. tu as ton dessin à finir... wow wow...stoopppp.**.._Je mis fin au baiser et me reculais légèrement en maintenant tout de même le contact entre nos deux corps. J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale et de faire ralentir mon cœur qui menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine. Je relevais la tête et plongeait mon regard dans le sien. Son regard était empli de désir mais aussi d'incompréhension.

« Ex... excuse-moi.. » dis-je

**POV EDWARD**

Elle venait de mettre fin au baiser le plus sensuel et le plus doux que je venais de vivre. Cette fille m'obsédait et je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Elle m'avait correctement détaillé pendant que je me déshabillais, je ne l'avais pas vu mais j'avais pu sentir son regard sur moi et lorsque je m'étais retourné, elle avait les yeux rivés vers le sol. C'est alors que mon envie de l'embrasser avait surgi. Depuis jeudi soir, ses lèvres m'obsédaient. **_Ouais.. tu devrais plutôt dire que son corps t'obsède … surtout depuis que tu l'as vue à moitié nue quand elle a ouvert la porte ce matin.. hein...c'est vrai que la vision de ses jambes et de son décolleté avait directement eu de l'effet sur ma virilité..je la voulais et j'avais presque réussi..._** Je la regardais en ne comprenant pourquoi elle m'avait repoussé surtout qu'aucune femme ne l'avait fait auparavant.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas.. » repris-je

**_Putain.. Ed' tu fous quoi là... tu t'excuses...oulaaa...tu te ramollis...le grand Edward Cullen qui s'excuse.. non mais j'hallucine... ah ça va.. faut bien que j'essaye quelque chose si je veux arriver à mes fins..._**

« Non.. non.. c'est pas toi.. c'était bien mais ... » me dit-elle

« Mais ? »

« Mais il faut que je finisse ce dessin c'est important pour mon année.. c'est ma dernière année et après je pourrais... enfin tu comprends... » me dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Oui pas de soucis..je vais m'installer »

« Okay.. je vais chercher ta bière ! »

Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine et je profitais qu'elle est le dos tourné pour mater son joli petit cul. Cette femme aurait ma peau mais je finirais bien par obtenir ce que je désirais. Je m'installais donc devant la fenêtre comme la dernière fois. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux légèrement mouillés..**.**_**mmh intéressant...mon baiser approfondi de toute à l'heure avait donc eut l'effet escompté..je pense que je risque de conclure plus rapidement que prévu.**.._elle me tendit ma bière et je la remerciais. Elle s'installa et attrapa son matériel. Je la regardais ne pouvant détourner mon regard d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas l'effet qu'avait Bella sur moi. J'étais attiré mais il y avait ce quelque chose en plus que je ne saisissais pas. Elle était concentrée. Elle levait le regard vers mon corps puis elle crayonnait. Pendant qu'elle s'attelait à sa tâche une légère ride se dessinait entre ses yeux et c'était incroyablement sexy..**.**_**Non.. mais Cullen... tu délires.. une ride...sexy... non mais sans blague il t'arrive quoi.. t'as laissé tes couilles à la maison ou quoi..**._Elle continua pendant une heure et demie puis m'informa que je pouvais me rhabiller. Elle allait dessiner mon visage ce qui sous entendait que je ne pourrais plus l'admirer comme bon me semble.

« Tu pourrais te remettre près de la fenêtre et regarder vers l'extérieur s'il te plaît, je vais dessiner ton portrait ! » me dit-elle

« Je peux voir ce que tu as dessiné avant ? » dis-je

« Euh.. » me dit-elle en rougissant

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Montre-moi, ce n'est qu'un dessin ! »

« Je veux bien te le montrer mais à la fin de la séance s'il te plaît ! »

« Comme tu veux » dis-je en haussant les épaules et en me dirigeant déçu vers la fenêtre.

Je m'installais donc à nouveau et tournais ma tête vers l'extérieur. J'avais une vue magnifique sur le square situé derrière chez elle. Des enfants étaient en train de jouer au ballon. Il était quatre heures et je devais repartir dans deux heures. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle s'arrête avant la fin de la séance car je devais par la suite me rendre rapidement au bar. Nous étions samedi et Emmett et Jazz aurait surement besoin d'aide vu l'affluence que nous avions depuis quelques semaines le samedi. Avec Emmett, nous avions décidé d'organiser des concerts en plus de soirées animées par le Dj et ce soir, un de mes amis Marcus Foster devait se produire au club, du coup il me fallait être là au plus tard à 18h30. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je sentis une main frôler mon bras. Je me retournais et Bella était juste à côté de moi.

« Je ne sais pas où tu étais mais je te disais que c'était bon pour aujourd'hui» me dit-elle

« Ah.. ouais désolé » dis-je

« En tout cas c'est parfait pour mon portrait, l'expression de ton visage quand tu es plongé dans tes pensées est sublime ! »

« Merci..il est quelle heure ? »

« 17h pourquoi ? »

« Tu as déjà fini ? »

« Oui, il me reste quatre heures demain donc je pense que ça devrait suffire et puis j'ai besoin de faire une pause ! Tu veux une autre bière ou un café ?»

« Un café, ça sera nickel..je peux voir ou.. »

« Oui.. tiens » me dit-elle en me tendant son carton à dessin. « Je vais chercher nos cafés, ouvre et regarde ! »

Elle s'éloigna de moi et j'ouvris le carton. Le portrait qu'elle avait commencé à dessiner était superbe. Je lui aurai bien demandé de me le donner pour l'offrir à ma mère, qui était une férue d'art et qui d'ailleurs possédait en plus d'une galerie d'art un entreprise de décoration d'intérieur, mais elle en avait besoin pour ses examens et je ne sais pas si elle récupèrerait ses dessins par la suite. J'attrapais ensuite le deuxième dessin. Et là je fus subjugué par le crayonné. Elle avait dessiné mon corps dans les moindres détails. Le crayonné était fin, précis et plus profond par moment. Je savais que mon corps était parfait mais là, on dirait le corps d'une statue d'un dieu grec.**..**_**Bah en même temps mec c'est plutôt flatteur...elle a dû être sacrément inspirée.. hein.. tu ne devrais plus trop avoir à insister pour la mettre dans ton lit..**._ Je ne l'avais pas vu revenir.

« Ouais je sais c'est pas très réussi mais .. »

« Non ça l'est.. c'est.. c'est superbe.. tu es très douée.. entre ça et tes peintures tu n'as jamais pensé à te faire exposer ? » la coupais-je

« Non.. mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé.. disons que je ne me trouve pas assez de talent pour ça.. »

« Tu devrais essayer ma mère a une galerie alors si ça te dit.. » repris-je

**_Ed'.. une fille... une nuit.. plus de contact.. si tu la présentes à ta mère s'en est fini de ta liberté..._**

« Je sais pas..on verra.. tiens ton café ! » me répondit-elle gênée.

Cette fille avait du talent mais elle semblait trop timide. J'essayerai de négocier une de ses toiles pour mon bureau et je le montrerai à ma mère qui avait toujours eu le don pour découvrir de nouveaux talents.

Bella partit s'installer sur le canapé et je me levais pour la rejoindre. Je bus mon café et avait bien envie de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés toute à l'heure. Un silence s'était installé et Bella n'osait pas me regarder. Je commençais à sentir la tension qui émanait d'elle. Je reposais ma tasse à côté de la sienne et je passais mon bras derrière elle. Tout doucement, je commençais à caresser sa nuque avec mes doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. De mon autre main, je fis tourner sa tête vers la mienne afin de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fis glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle me permette d'accéder à sa bouche, chose qu'elle fit instantanément. Ma deuxième main glissa de son menton vers sa clavicule et le long de ses côtes. Elle émit un faible gémissement qui réveilla ma virilité. Ses mains repoussèrent légèrement les pans de ma chemise ouverte et vinrent se poser sur mon torse. Elle faisait glisser ses mains délicatement le long de mon corps. La douceur de ses mains au contact de ma peau était grisante. Je la sentis bouger et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Mes mains glissèrent alors sous son t-shirt et remontèrent le long de son dos. Elle était appuyée contre moi et la sensation de son entrejambe sur mon sexe me fit durcir encore plus. J'attrapais le bord de son t-shirt tout en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres et fit glisser le t-shirt le long de son corps. Elle se recula afin que je le lui enlève. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et la vision de sa poitrine augmenta mon désir. Elle avait de jolis seins ronds, ni trop gros ni trop petits. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux juste avant de faire glisser ma chemise. Son regard reflétait le désir et elle se mordilla la lèvre encore une fois. Elle semblait hésitante. Je l'aidais donc à m'enlever ma chemise. Je repris mes caresses sur son corps. Sa peau de couleur crème était d'une douceur incroyable, semblable à la soie. Une de mes mains vint se plaquer sur sa poitrine pendant que j'embrassais son cou puis ses épaules et enfin le haut de sa poitrine. Je cajolais chacun de ses seins avec mes mains et mordillais ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Sa peau se recouvrit de frissons accentuant encore ma virilité qui menaçait d'exploser. Elle avait dû le sentir car elle se releva et se mit à genoux. Elle défit les boutons de mon jean et attrapa mon jean ainsi que mon boxer. Je soulevais mes fesses pour lui faciliter la tâche. Son regard sembla surpris à la vue de mon sexe érigé pour elle. Puis elle me jeta un regard coquin. Je sentis alors sa main venir caresser mon sexe. Elle n'avait pas quitté mon regard. Je la vis se baisser.**..**_**Mon dieu...est-ce que je pense.**.._je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus car je sentis le premier coup de langue. Elle me lécha sur toute ma longueur avant de prendre mon sexe totalement en bouche. Elle aspirait, mordillait et jouait avec sa langue sur ma virilité. Je basculais instinctivement ma tête en arrière appréciant le plaisir qu'elle me procurait. Mes mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et je les agrippais sauvagement afin de maintenir le rythme des mouvements de sa bouche. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire et je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche. Je voulus l'attirer vers ma bouche. Je redressais ma tête mais elle agrippa mes poignets qu'elle plaqua le long de mon corps tout en continuant ses mouvements. Je fus alors submergé par mon orgasme et ma semence se répandit dans sa bouche au moment où un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ma bouche. Elle avala tout et me nettoya jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle venait de m'offrir le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, même Kate, qui pourtant était très douée, ne m'avait jamais fait atteindre ce degré de plaisir. Elle releva la tête vers moi. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Je me goutais pour la première fois et la sensation de sa langue sur la mienne réveilla à nouveau mon désir d'elle. Je la fis basculer sur le canapé. J'étais maintenant au dessus d'elle en appui sur mes avant-bras afin de ne pas l'écraser. Nous nous fixions intensément.

« Edward.. » gémit-elle

« Mm » dis-je pendant que j'embrassais son cou et le derrière de son oreille

« Il va falloir que tu y ailles.. »

« Pas avant que je me sois occupé toi ! » dis-je

« Il est 18h passé, tu vas être en retard »

« Mmmm » dis-je tout en continuant mes caresses qui apparemment faisaient leur effet car son corps s'arquait quémandant plus de contact avec le mien.

« Edwaaaaaaaaaaard.. j'ai un vernissage là où je bosse ce soir et il me faut y aller... »

« Okay » dis-je en me reculant frustré de ne pouvoir continuer.

« Je t'assure que j'aurai préféré continuer... »

Je me redressais et me rhabillais en vitesse. Bella était toujours allongée sur le canapé. Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle attrapa pour se redresser. Je m'agenouillais devant elle. Je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« On se rattrapera demain ? » dis-je

« Oui.. mais il faudra que je finisse ton portrait.. » dit-elle en baissant le regard. Je glissais un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde juste avant de lui dire :

« Oui tu le finiras.. et on pourra prolonger la séance si tu veux.. je ne travaille pas le dimanche.. »

« Okay... allez vas-y.. tu vas être en retard ! » me dit-elle juste avant de m'embrasser.

Je me relevais, attrapais mes clés et sortais de son appartement. Cette fille, avec laquelle je n'avais pas encore couché, venait de m'offrir le meilleur orgasme de ma vie et je comptais bien la faire hurler de plaisir dès demain. Je rageais d'avoir organisé le concert avec Marcus ce soir et de devoir me rendre au travail. Je l'aurai bien invité au bar mais elle devait elle aussi travailler. J'ignorais encore comment j'allais tenir jusqu'à demain après midi après la manière dont elle venait de m'allumer.

**POV BELLA**

La porte venait de claquer. Il était 18h et je filais vers la douche pour me préparer pour le vernissage. Esmée m'avait prévenu que je devais venir à la galerie samedi afin d'assister au vernissage mais surtout pour me présenter l'artiste qui selon elle avait de l'or dans les doigts. Il était 19h30 et je pénétrais dans la galerie accueillie par Esmée. Le vernissage devait démarrer à 20h. Elle me demanda de vérifier que tout était en place et de voir avec le traiteur pour savoir s'il aurait besoin de quelque chose.

« Esmée, tout est en place et le traiteur vient de me dire qu'il n'avait besoin de rien »

« Merci Bella..et bien si tout est prêt nous pouvons lancer la musique de fond et Benjamin ne devrait pas tarder maintenant »

« .. »

« Au fait Bella, merci d'avoir accepté de venir car j'avais demandé à mon fils mais celui-ci avait organisé un concert avec son meilleur ami dans le bar qu'il tient du coup il a annulé à la dernière minute alors que cela faisait plus d'un mois que je l'avais prévenue ! »

« C'est normal et puis je veux travailler dans l'avenir dans ce genre d'endroit, je vais donc rencontrer des gens intéressants férus d'art comme moi, je ne pouvais pas manquer ça ! »

Au moment où elle finissait, un grand homme blond entrait dans la galerie.

« Mon chéri » dit Esmée

« Mon amour, alors tout est en place, tu n'es pas trop angoissée ? » répondit ce qui me semblait être le mari d'Esmée

« Non ça va et puis je connais bien l'artiste donc... Carlisle viens par ici, je voudrais te présenter Isabella mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella ! »

« Enchanté monsieur » répondis-je

« Enchantée, Bella mais appelez moi Carlisle s'il vous plait, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, Esmée n'arrête pas de me dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable alors je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin ! » me répondit-il

« D'accord Mo..Carlisle »

« Alors Esmée m'a dit que vous faisiez des études d'art ? Vous peignez aussi ? »

« Oui je fais un master d'histoire de l'art et oui je peins mais.. »

« Tu peins ? mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! » me coupa Esmée

« Euh.. vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandé et puis je peins pour mon plaisir, il n'y a rien d'une œuvre d'art dans ce que je fais ! »

« Et bien Bella vous me montrerez une de vos œuvres afin que je puisse en juger par moi-même si vous le voulez bien » reprit-elle

« Excusez ma femme si elle insiste mais elle se fait une joie de découvrir de nouveau talent, il lui a fallut exercer une pression infernale sur Benjamin pour que celui-ci accepte enfin de lui montrer son travail et une fois qu'il eut fait, Esmée a organisé ce vernissage car elle est persuadée que ce jeune homme a du talent alors.. » dit Carlisle

« Je comprends..je .. je vous ramènerai une de mes toiles lundi car je ne voudrais pas subir le harcèlement d'Esmée » dit-je en rigolant

« Et bien c'est parfait... Benjamin.. » dit elle en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer

Un magnifique jeune homme se dirigeait vers Esmée. Il était grand, les cheveux courts et noirs comme l'ébène. Il avait des yeux bleus à couper le souffle. Son visage était très fin. Il avait des mains fines et c'est avec l'une d'elle qu'il vint me serrer la main.

« Enchanté, je suis Benjamin et vous êtes ? »

« B.. Bella »

« Enchanté Bella ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Vous êtes la jeune fille qui est étudiante dans les arts et qui travaille avec Esmée ? »

« Oui c'est ça et je présume que vous êtes l'artiste dont toutes les toiles sont exposées ici pour le vernissage de ce soir ? »

« C'est exact »

Il me proposa de me montrer plus particulièrement ses œuvres à la demande d'Esmée. Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient joints à nous en attendant l'arrivée des invités. Il nous commenta chaque toile et les techniques utilisées. Il peignait à la peinture à l'huile et certaines étaient vraiment superbes. Le vernissage se passa bien et beaucoup de personnes étaient venues. Esmée m'avait présenté à pleins de personnes dont le directeur du très célèbre Museum of Modern Art. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde malgré l'heure tardive. Il était 1h du matin et Benjamin avait vendu beaucoup de toiles et avait même des commandes. Esmée semblait ravie. Il faisait très chaud dans la galerie et après m'être excusée auprès d'Esmée, je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur. J'approchais de la sortie quand je bousculais quelqu'un. Je ne prêtais guère attention à cette personne mais je la priais de m'excuser. Une fois dehors j'appelais Alice pour savoir si Jasper aurait pu venir me chercher car vu l'heure je ne me sentais pas de rentrer toute seule.

Une heure plus tard, la galerie était vide et Esmée me donna congé. Jasper m'attendait dehors.

« Hey, alors ce vernissage ! »

« Salut Jazz, c'était bien et j'ai rencontré des personnes intéressantes. » repris-je

« Cool ! »

« Merci d'être venu me chercher.. mais tu ne travaillais pas ce soir ? »

« Si mais mon patron m'a donné l'autorisation de venir te chercher et de te ramener chez toi et ensuite j'y retourne ! »

« Ah.. »

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil apparemment mais Bella méfie-toi je le sens pas ce type. Aux dires d'Emmett c'est un coureur de jupon habitué au coup d'un soir alors... »

« T'inquiètes pas Jazz..je ne sais pas..je n'attends rien de lui mais.. c'est bizarre je suis attirée par lui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.. »

« Okay.. mais fais attention quand même.. Alice est vraiment inquiète pour toi ! »

« Oui je sais mais rassure là je ne ferai rien que je ne voudrais pas et je sais où je mets les pieds.. mais merci de tes conseils.. »

Il me déposa chez moi. Je montais à mon appartement. Une fois rentrée, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé quand je sentis mon portable vibrer.

_**« J'espère que tu es bien rentrée ? J'ai hâte de te voir demain. E- »**_

Je souriais. Jazz m'avait dit que son patron lui avait permis de venir me chercher et je trouvais l'attention touchante mais je savais aussi quel type d'homme était Edward et malgré cela je ne devais pas m'emballer..._Oui mais ça te fait plaisir... en plus d'être beau, séduisant terriblement sexy... il est attentionné.. ouais..mais bon je suis son plan cul et ça s'arrêtera là.. je ne dois pas m'attendre à autre chose.._Je décidais de lui répondre.

_**« Merci d'avoir libéré Jasper. Je suis bien rentrée. J'espère que ta soirée se passe. A demain. B-»**_

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et fonçais vers ma douche. Après m'être lavée, je me glissais dans mon lit en prenant soin de régler mon réveil pour être réveillée et prête à l'arrivée d'Edward. Je m'endormis rapidement. Je rêvais d'Edward et les images qui assaillaient mon esprit étaient loin d'être chastes. Mais mon rêve dut être interrompu par une sonnerie.

_**Dring... Dring...dring...**_Mais qui s'acharnait de cette manière sur ma sonnette. Je levais la tête d'un coup afin de vérifier l'heure. Il était 10h donc ça ne pouvait pas être Edward car il ne devait venir qu'à 14h. Je me levais difficilement en criant « J'arrive » à la personne qui était derrière ma porte. J'enfilais mon pantalon de lin et ouvrais la porte. Alice.

« Coucou ma belle ! » me dit mon petit lutin enjoué

« Alice...pourquoi tu viens chez moi si tôt ? »

« Merci de l'accueil.. ravie de savoir que la venue de ta meilleure amie t'enchante ! »

« Désolée Alice mais je suis rentrée tard et je comptais dormir ce matin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je sais mais je dois te parler. Tiens ton lutin t'a apporté des croissants tout chauds ! Tu nous prépare un café ? »

« Okay.. »

Alice referma la porte pendant que je me dirigeais en traînant des pieds vers la cuisine. Je nous fis couler deux cafés et rejoignais mon amie dans la salon. Je me demandais de quoi elle voulait me parler..**.**_**D'après toi à part d'Edward de quoi voudrait-elle te parler... Jazz t'a dit qu'elle était inquiète donc...oh noooon par pitié.. pas ça..**._Je revenais dans la salon. Alice était assise le sourire aux lèvres ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Bellaaaaaaaa merci pour le café ! » me dit-elle

« Oui Alice bon de quoi voulais-tu me parler, je t'écoute »

« Tu sais qu'Edward a laissé Jazz venir te chercher hier soir ? »

« Oui, je suis au courant Alice » dis-je exaspérée

« Et bien quand il est revenu au bar Jazz m'a dit qu'il lui avait demandé s'il t'avait bien raccompagné ! »

« Oui je sais, Edward m'a envoyé un sms, où veux tu en venir Alice ! »

« Et bien avant que j'appelle Jazz pour qu'il vienne te chercher il paraît qu'Edward était complètement ailleurs et d'après Emmett ce n'est pas normal ! Emmett a essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux et Edward lui a répondu rien sauf que c'était exceptionnel et qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ça, enfin Jazz était pas censé entendre cette partie de la conversation mais comme j'étais inquiète pour toi je lui ai demandé d'espionner Edward pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire avec toi.. »

« Alice tu as fait quoiiiiiii ! » dis-je en colère bondissant du canapé

« Bella calme-toi.. je m'inquiétais pour toi car après que Jasper m'ait dit qu'Edward était du genre à prendre les filles, les mettre dans son lit et les jeter, je ne voulais pas qu'il joue avec toi comme avec ces autres filles ! »

« Alice merde...demander à Jazz d'espionner.. t'imagines s'il l'avait surpris.. il aurait pu perdre son travail.. »

« Mais non, Jazz sait être très discret.. enfin bref je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait tous les deux hier soir mais apparemment ça lui a fait beaucoup d'effet et il semble qu'il ait du mal à s'en remettre donc que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il soit comme ça ? »

« Non.. non.. Alice je ne te dirais rien..il ne s'est rien passé..et ne t'inquiète pas je sais où je vais okay.. »

« Bella s'te plait.. s'te plaît dis-moi »

« Non Alice je ne te dirais rien ! » dis-je un peu plus sèchement

« Okay comme tu veux mais fais attention à toi si jamais il te fait souffrir je m'occuperai personnellement de lui et je peux te garantir que son service trois pièces ne lui servira plus à grand chose après ! »

« Alice.. tu en feras rien du tout.. si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui sans lendemain c'est mon problème et mon choix c'est compris ! »

« Mais.. »

« Non Lily pas de mais...c'est ma vie et je fais ce que je veux.. souviens-toi la dernière fois où tu t'en es mêlée comment ça à terminer ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Merci Alice ! »

Nous avions continué de discuter une heure puis Alice était partie car je devais me préparer, Edward n'allait pas tarder.

**POV EDWARD**

Je venais de me réveiller. J'avais rendez-vous avec Bella dans trois heures et j'étais impatient de la revoir. Elle m'avait surpris hier après midi et je sentais qu'elle me réservait d'autres surprises. La soirée au bar s'était bien passée. Jasper était venu me demander de partir une demie heure pour aller chercher une amie et quand il m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Bella j'avais tout de suite accepté. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en rentrant chez elle.**.._depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qui peut arriver à un de tes coups d'un soir.. hein...tes couilles Eddy...tu les as perdu...c'est pathétique..._**enfin j'avais pu discuter avec Marcus et ce dernier pensait que j'étais mordu mais il se faisait des idées. Cette fille m'obsédait certes mais je ne souhaitais absolument pas m'engager avec quelqu'un. C'était trop tôt et j'aimais trop ma liberté..._**ou bien tu as peur...il faut dire que Lauren a fait beaucoup de dégâts..te plaquer comme ça le jour où tu voulais la demander en mariage... alors que tu avais tout abandonné pour elle.. hein..c'est pas ça.. je suis jeune et une femme c'est synonyme d'emmerdes, de crise de jalousie,.. et de fidélité..et le vrai pervers que je suis ne trouvera jamais une femme qui saura me combler sur un plan sexuel comme le faisait Lauren c'est vrai...j'aime le sexe et je ne m'en cache pas.**._Mais je voulais Bella, j'ignore pourquoi mais son corps, ses lèvres, ses yeux tout m'attirait chez elle et je n'arrivais pas à me résigner. Il me la fallait et j'allais l'avoir vu la manière dont tout avait commencé hier après midi.

Je sortis de chez moi et voulais passer au bar avant de me rendre chez elle. Je croisais Emmett au bar et son regard était plein de sous entendus.

« Em '.. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Non pourquoi !»

« Je sais pas la façon dont tu me regardes ! »

« T'as rendez-vous avec Bella aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui.. »

« Pourquoi tu es venu, tu viens jamais le dimanche d'habitude ! »

« Je suis venu prendre la caisse, j'ai rendez-vous à la banque demain et je l'ai oublié hier soir ! »

« Okay et ben bonne journée alors ! »

« Bonne journée Em' »

Je quittais le bar après avoir récupéré la caisse dans le coffre de mon bureau. Quand je repartis Emmett n'était plus au bar. Je me dirigeais vers le domicile de Bella. J'étais en avance. Il était 13h30 mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je montais les marches rapidement et arrivé devant chez elle, je décidais de frapper à la porte. J'entendis des pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle était magnifique. Ces cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon en lin blanc au travers duquel je pouvais voir son shorty blanc. Son débardeur bleu pâle mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle souriait et semblait ravie de me voir. Ce simple sourire et son regard posé sur moi réveilla ma virilité qui n'attendait que de la faire jouir.

« Hey, tu es en avance ! » me dit-elle

« Oui.. je peux revenir plus tard si je te dérange ! »

« Non c'est bon, j'étais en train de sortir mon matériel ! »

« Okay.. »

J'entrais dans son appartement. Elle refermait la porte et je me jetais sur ses lèvres avide de les goûter à nouveau. Elle répondit à mon baiser en venant titiller ma lèvre inférieure afin que je lui donne accès à ma bouche et je ne m'étais pas fait prier. Je la rapprochais de moi en serrant mes bras autour de sa taille. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon cou. Le manque d'oxygène mit fin trop tôt à mon goût à notre baiser. J'appuyais mon front sur le sien.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dis-je dans un souffle

« Mmm » me répondit-elle. Je fus un peu déçu de sa réponse pensant que je lui aurais manqué mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

« Tu veux commencer par quoi ? » dis-je en faisant glisser mes mains le long de son dos.

« Je.. je voudrais terminer mon dessin.. comme tu m'as dit que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui et que je dois le rendre demain.. »

« Okay »

Je me dégageais d'elle à regret et j'avais l'impression qu'elle regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé hier. J'aurai voulu lui en parler **...**_**Eddy.. Eddy...tu veux juste tirer ton coup ou bien...parce que là il me semble que tu te prends un peu la tête non pour une fille que tu veux seulement baiser..**._Je me dirigeais vers le rebord de la fenêtre et repris la même position que la veille afin qu'elle puisse terminer son portrait. Elle me proposa un café que j'acceptais. Je le bus rapidement et repris ma position. Je la vis s'installer et prendre son carnet à dessin. Je fixais à nouveau le parc situé en bas où quelques personnes se promenaient. La pluie avait commencé à tomber. Je fixais les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long de la vitre en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé hier et ce matin. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction et elle semblait être gênée mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Mon portable sonna. Je demandais à Bella de m'accorder quelques minutes et elle accepta. C'était ma mère. Son vernissage s'était très bien passé et elle avait certainement un nouvel artiste sous la main car il s'avérait que sa stagiaire peignait des toiles et qu'elle devait lui en amener une demain. Elle voulait également savoir si je venais manger chez eux ce soir comme chaque dimanche mais je lui avais dit que je ne pourrais pas. Quand je revins dans le salon, Bella n'avait pas bougé. Je repris ma place. Elle m'avait demandé si tout allait bien et je lui avais répondu d'un signe de tête. Une fois installé, je repartis dans mes pensées.

**POV BELLA**

Edward était arrivé en avance et j'en avais été ravie. Il m'avait manqué mais je ne voulais pas le lui dire surtout si notre relation devait n'être qu'un plan d'un soir. Il avait semblé déçu après que lui m'ait avoué que je lui avais manqué. Il s'était installé et j'avais repris mon dessin. Nous avions été interrompus par son portable et il m'avait laissé quelques minutes. J'ignore qui l'avait appelé mais il reprit sa place. Il avait les yeux dans le vide et son visage semblait par moment anxieux et à d'autres détendu. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées en cet instant car il ne m'avait pas adressé un mot depuis que je lui avais dit vouloir dessiner au lieu de.**._t'envoyer ne l'air Bella tu peux le dire..ce mec t'attire alors arrête de te mettre des barrières.. c'est un coup d'un soir.. et puis quoi.. tu t'attends à quoi...à ce qu'il devienne l'homme de ta vie.. non.. alors arrête de te prendre la tête et prends ton pied au lieu de cogiter.._**J'avais presque fini son portrait et j'étais très contente du résultat. J'espérais juste que le résultat conviendrait à Edward mais surtout à ma prof !

« Edward ? » dis-je

« .. »

« Edward » dis-je en me levant et ne me dirigeant vers lui.

Il ne me répondit pas et comme hier il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Edward ! » dis-je un peu plus fort

« Ou... oui.. »

« J'ai fini c'est bon.. tu veux voir ? »

« Déjà ! »

« Et bien ça fait deux heures que tu es perdu dans tes pensées, elles devaient être très prenantes car je t'ai appelé trois fois ! »

« Déjà..désolé oui prenantes c'est le terme ! »

« Tu veux un autre café ou autre chose ! »

« Un café ça sera bien merci Bella »

Il se leva et me suivis dans la cuisine. Je préparais les deux cafés et il se colla derrière moi glissant ses mains autour de ma taille. Son parfum m'enivrait et je fermais les yeux instinctivement. Il caressait délicatement mon ventre par dessus mon débardeur tout en déposant des baisers traçant une ligne entre mon cou et mes épaules provoquant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« Tu sens bon ! » me dit-il

« Mmm.. toi aussi.. »

« Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais ! » me dit-il en collant plus son bassin contre moi ce qui me permit de sentir son sexe dur contre mes fesses.

« Mmmm je sens ça.. » dis-je en me retournant.

Je glissais mes mains autour de son cou et déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui fut un baiser chaste au départ se transforma en baiser tendre et langoureux. Il me serra plus vivement me collant ainsi plus à lui.

Mes pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes, et même si je savais que j'allais faire une monumentale erreur, ses mains sur ma peau, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue qui venait chatouiller la mienne me firent perdre toute volonté de résistance.

« Bella.. » me dit-il en appuyant son front contre le mien

« Oui.. »

« Tu me rends dingue.. »

« Toi aussi.. » lui répondis-je en le fixant désormais dans les yeux.

Son regard était rempli de désir et une lueur particulière était apparue dans ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il se jeta sur les lèvres tout en me soulevant. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et tout en m'embrassant il me dirigea vers le canapé. J'interrompis notre baiser pour lui indiquer ma chambre au fond de l'appartement. Il reprit ses baisers tout en nous dirigeant vers ma chambre. Une fois entrés, je reculais vers mon lit jusqu'à ce que mes jambes butent contre le lit. Je me stoppais et Edward s'approchait de moi sans quitter mes yeux. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il se souleva le bord de mon débardeur et me l'enleva. Puis tout en me fixant il tira sur la lanière qui tenait mon pantalon. Mon pantalon glissa le long de mes jambes et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Je fis de même avec ses vêtements de manière à ce qu'il soit en boxer devant moi. Il avait un corps magnifique. Il n'était pas trop musclé mais ses muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés malgré le fait que j'avais pu l'observer plusieurs jours dans la même tenue, l'effet que son corps avait sur moi à cet instant était grisant. Je remarquais alors qu'il semblait être très à l'étroit dans son boxer. Mue par une nouvelle volonté, je posais mes mains sur son torse et les fis glisser vers le bord de son caleçon. Il attrapa mes poignets.

« Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi »

Il défit mon soutien-gorge et fit glisser les bretelles de celui-ci doucement. Puis il plaça une main derrière mon dos et m'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il s'installa entre mes jambes et commença à déposer des baisers dans mon cou tout en descendant vers ma poitrine qu'il venait d'empaumer avec une de ses mains. Ses lèvres chaudes et humides glissèrent sur mon menton et ma gorge avant d'entourer mon mamelon droit. Je pouvais sentir ses mains partout et des milliers de décharges électriques prirent possession de mon corps. Il fit glisser ses mains vers mon bas ventre et je brûlais d'anticipation soulevant mon bassin pour créer plus de contact. Edward dût sentir mon impatience car il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser dans mon cou juste avant de me susurrer.

« Serait-tu impatiente... »

La seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche fut un léger gémissement. Je le sentais sourire dans le creux de mon cou. Il redescendit vers mon intimité en déposant des baisers sur chaque partie de mon corps. Puis ses deux mains glissèrent en même temps sur mes jambes, passant sous le tissu de mon shorty. Je soulevais légèrement mon bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ses mains se trouvaient désormais sur mes cuisses qu'il caressait avec volupté. Je sentis alors sa bouche déposer des baisers sur une cuisse puis sur l'autre avant de sentir sa langue glisser le long de ma cuisse vers mon intimité. Ce doux et sensuel traitement m'arracha un gémissement avant d'allumer mon bas ventre. Je sentis alors sa langue sur mon intimité. Il mordillait et aspirait mon bouton de plaisir attisant le feu qui se trouvait dans mon bas-ventre. Puis il glissa un doigt puis deux dans mon intimité en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Tout en me regardant dans les yeux que je venais de rouvrir. Il se jeta alors sur ma bouche et m'embrassa avec fougue alors que ses doigts étaient en train de me procurer un plaisir sans pareil. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon cou et je basculais ma tête en arrière laissant échapper un gémissement sous les tortures qu'il me faisait subir. Il redescendit ensuite vers mon intimité et lapa mon jus avec sa langue tout en torturant avec envie mon bouton de plaisir. C'est alors je fus submergée par un orgasme violent hurlant son prénom par le plaisir violent qu'il venait de m'offrir. Ma respiration était haletante et je sentais mon cœur battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Edward se redressa et se positionna au dessus de moi attendant que ma respiration et que mon rythme cardiaque reviennent à la normale.

« Tu es si belle quand tu jouis ma belle »

« Mmm »

« Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi car vois-tu te voir jouir n'a fait qu'accroitre mon érection »

Je pouvais en effet sentir son sexe contre ma cuisse. Il m'embrassa à nouveau mais de manière douce et sensuelle rallumant la boule de feu qui venait d'éclater à l'instant. Il caressait mes flancs de ses mains douces me provoquant des frissons. J'enroulais alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et j'appuyais avec mes talons sur ses fesses afin de provoquer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Cette friction le fit grogner de plaisir. Je plaçais alors mes mains sur son torse et le repoussait de manière à me retrouver sur lui. Je me mis à picorer son cou puis je déposais de doux baiser depuis son cou jusqu'à son torse. .

Mes mains glissèrent sur ses pectoraux, son estomac et je sentis le frémissement de son corps quand mes mains frôlèrent ses côtes, la crispation de ses muscles quand j'atteignis son nombril et le grognement à peine voilé qui s'échappa de sa poitrine au moment je glissais mes doigts légèrement sous l'élastique de son boxer. Je remontais ensuite vers son visage afin de venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille se qui ne manqua pas de le faire durcir.

« Bellaaaa » gémit-il

J'entrepris alors de descendre vers son bas-ventre en prenant soin d'accompagner mes baisers de caresses. Puis je déposais ma main sur son sexe par dessus le tissu de son boxer provoquant un gémissement rauque de sa part. Je glissais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et il souleva ses fesses pour que je puisse le lui retirer plus facilement. Il me fixait de ses yeux verts qui possédés par le désir avaient pris une teinte plus sombre. Je pris son sexe érigé pour moi en main et entamais de doux vas et viens. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent comme pour apprécier la caresse. Puis je décidais de le lécher sur toute sa longueur le faisant grogner de plaisir. Au moment où je pris son sexe en bouche, il attrapa mes cheveux me faisant gémir de plaisir. J'aspirais et mordillais son gland. Ses gémissements ne faisaient qu'accroître mon désir de l'avoir en moi. Je me stoppais et remontais vers lui. Il m'embrassa avec fougue alors que je m'empalais sur son sexe nous faisant gémir tout deux. Son sexe me remplissait intégralement et nos deux corps s'étaient emboités de manière à ne faire qu'un. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant ce qui fit décupler mon désir. Je mouvais mon bassin en de longs mouvements qui au fur et à mesure faisaient augmenter notre plaisir. Je le sentais se tendre. Il venait d'agripper mes hanches et son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi. C'est alors qu'il me fit basculer sur le dos. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou et s'enfonça en moi dans un râle. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent alors dans ses épaules et un cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Le souffle court, je sentis Edward entamer de longs et lents va et viens. C'est alors qu'une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi.

« Edwaaaaaaaard.. »

« Oui...mon cœur.. »

« Plus vite s'il te plait »

« Tout ce que tu voudras.. »

Il accéléra légèrement, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire. Je gémissais sans retenue. Edward me fit un sourire s'enfonçant encore plus en moi venant directement buter sur mon point G. Il se mit alors à déposer des baisers dans mon cou attisant un peu plus la chaleur qui gagnait petit à petit tout mon corps. Il prit une cadence frénétique, grognant contre ma peau et attisant le feu qui brûlait déjà intensément dans mon corps. C'est alors que mes muscles se raidirent. Je sentis alors mes parois se resserrer autour de son sexe et la boule de feu qui s'était logée dans mon bas ventre explosa en milliers de morceaux alors que je criais ma jouissance et mon soulagement. Edward me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard en hurlant mon prénom. Il retomba sur moi et je pouvais sentir sa respiration saccadée dans mon cou. Puis doucement, il se retira laissant un vide immense au fond de moi. Il prit place à côté de moi en m'attirant dans ses bras. Je déposais ma tête sur son épaule alors que ma main caressait délicatement son ventre. Nous ne dîmes rien le temps que nos respirations et notre rythme cardiaque reprennent un rythme normal.

« Ca va ? » me dit-il

« Oui.. très bien même.. merci ! »

« Merci ? » me dit-il

« C'est la meilleure partie de sexe que j'ai eu de toute ma vie » soufflais-je

« Pour moi aussi » conclut-il

Il caressait voluptueusement mon dos du bout des doigts. Un silence non pesant s'était installé. Il attrapa la couette et nous recouvrit avec. Je fermais les yeux et je m'endormis sous les caresses d'Edward. Quelques heures plus tard je me réveillais seule dans mon lit. Je me levais et enfilais mon shorty qui gisait au sol ainsi que mon débardeur et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour aller retrouver Edward. Mais en arrivant dans le salon, il n'y avait personne. Sur la table basse, je vis un mot. Un mot écrit dans une très jolie écriture sur lequel était inscrit :

_**« Merci »**_

Il était parti. Je savais que je ne devais pas en attendre plus mais son absence venait de créer en moi une sensation de vide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bon et bien voilà la suite...les publications auront lieu à peu près tous les quinze jours pour cette suite ... Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta **Maryon** avec qui je rigole beaucoup et aussi pour ces commentaires qui m'aident à continuer d'écrire pour cette fiction! J'ai deux ou trois chapitre d'avance donc je verrais si j'en publie un plus tôt ou pas...Bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.. xOXO

Merci à **Melle Mélanie **et** Choupine** pour leur proposition de m'inscrire sur un blog répertoire de fiction c'est très gentil

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Bella venait de s'endormir sous l'effet de mes caresses. Elle avait le visage détendu et un petit sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Sa peau était incroyablement douce et mes doigts s'en délectaient. Je souriais. Tout en la regardant dormir, je repensais à ce que j'avais partagé avec elle..**_.penser !... Cullen, tu sors ton joli petit cul de ce lit et tu te barres.. presto...NON.. CETTE FEMME EST... quoi ! Elle est quoi ?... _**Ce petit bout de femme venait de m'offrir le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. En seulement deux fois, elle m'avait surpris. Chaque caresse, qu'elle m'avait infligé, avait provoqué des milliers de décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Puis le spectacle, qu'elle m'avait offert lorsqu'elle avait joui sous mes divines tortures, m'avait rendu ivre de désir. Le fait qu'elle prenne le dessus m'avait fortement excité et la voir au dessus de moi, s'abandonner dans les abysses de la jouissance, était tout simplement sublime. Mais ce fut bien faible à côté de l'orgasme qui m'avait submergé par la suite. Car le puissant et long orgasme qui m'avait foudroyé avait raidi instantanément chaque muscle de mon anatomie me faisant perdre tout contact avec la réalité un bref instant. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à calmer ma respiration qui était devenue erratique et ralentir les battements de mon cœur qui battait si fort qu'ils résonnaient dans mes tympans. Alors que je reprenais pied dans la réalité, les doigts de Bella s'étaient aventurés sur mon ventre. Elle dessinait les contours de mes abdominaux brûlant ma peau sous son passage. Cette douce attention m'avait à nouveau allumé.**_ ..tu deviens guimauve Cullen.. c'est quoi ces pensées à deux balles... une fille.. une nuit et basta..OUI MAIS... bon ok je l'admets... elle est franchement bandante et excitante mais si tu acceptes plus qu'une fois.. tu vas être emmerdé.. et ta liberté... et bien tu pourras l'oublier...ET SI.. si quoi.. rien.. tu te lèves et tu te casses c'est pas plus compliqué.._**

**Vrrrrr... Vrrrr...** le vibreur de mon téléphone me sortit de mes songes. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Bella, qui dormait désormais profondément. Je me dégageais d'elle doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Je me levais et attrapais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon afin de voir qui essayait de me joindre ! Emmett. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de m'appeler le dimanche. Je décidais de sortir de la chambre et de le rappeler. Je me tournais vers Bella avant de franchir la porte de la chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je me dirigeais vers le salon. Posé sur la table, son carton à dessins était ouvert. Je regardais fixement les deux dessins qu'elle avait réalisé et je repensais à cette semaine.**..**_**Putain.. tu fais quoi là... tu deviens nostalgique.. ça sent pas bon.. serait-tu en train de t'attacher à cette fille.. tu ne sais rien d'elle...et tu ne veux rien savoir.**.J_e secouais la tête afin de faire taire mon subconscient. Je saisis mon téléphone et composais le numéro d'Emmett.

«Salut Mec ! » me dit-il

« Salut Em ! Pourquoi tu m'as appelé »

« Maman m'a dit que tu ne venais pas aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien Em', je suis chez Bella. On … on avait une séance aujourd'hui tu sais pour... pour son truc de l'université » répondis-je alors que mes yeux venaient de se fixer à nouveau sur ses dessins.

« Ouais.. c'est vrai.. et alors vous avez fini ? »

« Oui... enfin je crois.. »

« Tu crois.. attends... Ed' me dit pas que tu l'as sauté ! »

« ... » Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je fis glisser ma main sur mon visage comme pour remettre mes idées en place.

« Ed' t'es pas croyable... tu rencontres une fille et il faut que tu la mettes dans ton lit … et tu comptes faire quoi.. te casser comme d'habitude ! »

« Em'.. ça ne te regarde pas.. je gère alors s'il te plaît ! »

« Ouais tu gères.. comme Tanya ? »

« Non ça n'a rien à voir... Écoute, je vais te laisser.. je.. tu es toujours chez papa et maman ? »

« Ouais je suis toujours chez eux avec Rosalie.. » me dit-il las.

« Ok, j'arrive. Dis le à maman ! »

« Ça marche ! Tout de suite ! »

« A toute »

Je raccrochais d'avec mon frère et me dirigeais à nouveau vers la chambre de Bella. Elle dormait toujours. Elle serrait un oreiller entre ses bras et une de ses jambes était désormais à l'extérieur du drap. Elle était si belle. J'attrapais mes vêtements. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre, je fis demi-tour pour aller déposer un baiser sur sa tête. J'en profitais pour inhaler une dernière fois son doux parfum. Une fois dans le salon, j'attrapais un bout de papier sur lequel j'écrivis « Merci ». Puis après m'être rhabillé, je sortis de chez elle. Une fois dans ma voiture, je sentis mon cœur se serrer alors que je regardais la fenêtre de sa chambre. J'éloignais rapidement ce sentiment qui ne me mènerait à rien et je démarrais la voiture. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais chez mes parents.

Mes parents habitaient dans le quartier de Palisades Park depuis quelques années. J'avais grandi du côté de Bridgeport et à l'âge de 16 ans, mon père avait obtenu une place à l'hôpital du Mont Sinaï et nous avions donc du déménager. C'est là que ma mère, Esmée, avait décidé d'ouvrir une galerie d'art en parallèle de son entreprise de décoration d'intérieur. Je pénétrais dans la maison et fut accueilli par ma mère.

« Edward... mon chéri.. je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir ? »

« Bonjour maman.. oui c'est ce que j'avais dis mais Emmett m'a appelé.. Il ne t'as pas dit que je venais ? »

« Si il me l'a dit mais j'ignore pourquoi tu as changé d'avis .. tu m'avais dit que tu étais très occupé ! »

« Oui je l'étais... mais.. c'est bon j'ai fini.. et puis je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma mère.. »

« Si.. au contraire ça me fait plaisir ! »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Dans le salon, suis-moi »

Je suivais ma mère dans le salon. Mon père, Emmett et Rosalie discutaient dans le salon. Je saluais tout le monde avant de m'installer sur le canapé. Mon père et Emmett étaient en train de regarder un match de baseball. Ma mère me proposa de manger avec eux ce soir et j'acceptais. Rosalie accompagna ma mère dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas et je restais donc avec mon frère et mon père. La discussion était animée car les Yankee affrontaient les White Sox. Mon père soutenait les White Sox car il était originaire de Chicago alors qu'Emmett ne jurait que par les Yankee. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, mon père se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Cela devait être l'hôpital. Il était de garde ce week-end mais on ne devait le joindre qu'en cas d'urgence et c'était comme ça un week-end par mois. Je me retrouvais donc avec Emmett.

« Alors ? » me demanda-t-il

« Alors quoi Emmett ? »

« Tu as couché avec elle ? »

« Pourquoi cette question Emmett sachant que tu connais déjà la réponse ! » répondis-je sèchement. Je me sentais mal rien qu'à l'idée de parler de ça avec lui. Il me connaissait bien et je n'avais pas envie de parler de Bella avec lui.

« Eh calme toi, pas la peine de m'agresser, je te posais juste une question. Et vu que tu réagis bizarrement ça n'a pas dû se passer comme tu le voulais ! Hein.. elle a pas céder c'est ça ! Pourtant tout à l'heure au téléphone j'étais persuadé du contraire !»

« .. ». Je commençais à m'énerver et instinctivement, je me pinçais l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux afin de me calmer.

« Non..tu as couché avec elle... bah alors vieux.. c'est quoi qui te mets dans cet état ! »

« Écoute Em' j'ai pas envie d'en parler okay... je te demande pas ce que tu fais avec Rosalie alors.. »

« Ed'.. ce que je fais avec Rosalie n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu fais toi ! Je suis avec Rosalie depuis trois ans et notre histoire n'est pas comparable avec tes plans culs d'un soir qui viennent ensuite foutre le bordel au bar ! »

« T'inquiète .. je gère et il n'y aura aucun souci »

« Ouais bah si c'est comme pour Tanya excuse-moi de m'inquiéter ! »

« .. »

« Sinon, j'ai eu Jazz il peut bosser à ma place mercredi soir vu qu'on est invité Rosie et moi chez ses parents »

« C'est cool ! S'il faut j'embaucherai un extra pour faire la soirée.. y a le concert de Bobby alors on risque d'avoir du monde ! »

« Ouais, je te filerai un ou deux numéros de mecs que tu peux appeler ! »

« Merci Em' ! »

Ma mère et Rosie revenait dans le salon quand mon père réapparut.

« Ma chérie, il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital ! » dit mon père

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lui répondit ma mère

« Un incendie et une petite fille a été gravement brûlée et ils ont besoin de chirurgien pour pouvoir soigner tout le monde »

« D'accord, on ne t'attend pas je présume » lui dit-elle

« Non.. bonne soirée les enfants ! A dimanche prochain ! »

Mon père embrassa ma mère avant de partir. Nous nous retrouvions donc ma mère, Emmett, Rosalie et moi pour terminer cette fin d'après midi.

Je discutais avec ma mère quand celle-ci m'informa qu'elle avait une merveilleuse stagiaire et que celle-ci peignait. Elle avait hâte de découvrir ses toiles et pensait même les exposer à sa galerie. Elle nous parla de son vernissage de samedi soir et elle avait été enchantée par Benjamin. La vente de ses toiles lui avait beaucoup rapporté. Un des clients chez qui elle refaisait la décoration avait même acheté deux toiles sur ses conseils. Elle semblait ravie et excitée par tout ça. Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement. Nous avions parlé de la soirée avec Marcus, des vacances de Rosalie et Emmett à Cuba et du futur voyage de ma mère à Paris. Vers 22h, je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Vers 22h, je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Arrivé dans mon appartement, je pris une douche et me couchais. Allongé dans mon lit attendant que le sommeil me gagne, je me demandais ce que faisait Bella. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Je me demandais si j'avais pris la bonne décision mais les souvenirs de Lauren me rassurèrent à ce sujet. Je ne pouvais plus permettre à une femme d'envahir ma vie au risque de souffrir encore. Pourtant..

**POV BELLA**

Je m'étais donc levée et Edward était parti. J'avais donc décidé, malgré cette sensation de vide que je ressentais, de prendre une douche. Je ne savais pas comment occuper cette fin d'après midi qui promettait d'être longue. Je n'avais envie de rien._... **dis plutôt que tu aurais aimé qu'Edward soit resté.. hein.. mais en même temps Jazz t'avait prévenu, Alice aussi.. et toi... toi.. tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête alors maintenant ne vient pas pleurnicher.. c'était un bon coup mais voilà y a qu'un seul tirage chez lui..alors passe à autre chose.. facile à dire..**_ Devant rendre mes dessins demain, je décidais de finir les retouches comme je l'avais prévu. J'attrapais le portrait et m'installais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, là où il était assis. Plus je regardais ce dessin plus les souvenirs de ses yeux posés sur moi me revenaient. Je frissonnais à ce souvenir. Je secouais la tête pour les chasser et attrapais mon fusain afin de peaufiner mon travail. Une fois terminé, je m'attaquais au nu. Je faisais glisser mes doigts sur le dessin, traçant les contours de son corps parfait. La sensation de mon doigt qui glissait sur le papier me ramena aux sensations que j'avais ressenties lorsque mes doigts étaient allés à la découverte de son corps. Il avait un corps parfait et sa peau était douce et ferme. Il n'était pas très musclé mais ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux étaient bien dessinés. J'avais pu senti chacun de ses muscles dorsaux quand mes mains avaient étreint son corps pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour...**_Bella il ne t'a pas fait l'amour.. il t'a baisé...non.. c'était doux et sensuel.. il a pensé à mon plaisir avant le sien...ouais.. bah si ça te rassure de penser ça.. pense-le.. mais ça ne veut rien dire.. alors arrête de penser..._ **Sentant mon cœur se serré, je rangeais mes dessins dans leur pochette et décidait de ne plus y toucher. Je devais les rendre demain et je les rendrais tels quels. Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre et admirais le ciel bleu. Des enfants jouaient dans la square juste en bas et je me demandais ce que faisait Edward en ce moment... _**Bella …. stooooooooooooooooop... pense à autre chose... appelle Alice.. sors.**.._Je n'avais pas envie de sortir, ni d'appeler Alice qui allait certainement me questionner et je n'en avais pas du tout envie, du moins aujourd'hui. Je me souvenais qu'Esmée m'avait demandé de lui apporter une toile et comme je retournais à la galerie seulement mardi à cause de mes examens de demain, j'avais donc le temps d'en faire une. Les autres ne plaisaient pas. Je voulais lui en apporter une qui me plaisait. J'attrapais donc une nouvelle toile et mon matériel. Je me mis à peindre. J'utilisais diverses techniques mais là j'avais envie de faire un mélange de collage et de peinture acrylique. Je me saisissais de mes pinceaux, rouleaux et autre matériaux et entamait mon travail. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sortit de ma transe.

« Allo » dis-je n'ayant pas regardé qui m'appelait

« Hey Bella, c'est Alice ! »

« Alice » dis-je lasse. Je ne voulais pas lui parler ça m'apprendra à décrocher sans regarder l'émetteur.

« Tu fais quoi ! Il est 20h et on voulait savoir si ça te dirait de venir manger japonais avec Jasper et moi ! Histoire de se détendre avant les examens demain ? »

« Je sais pas Alice..J'...J'étais en train de peindre et je n'ai pas très envie de sortir en fait ! »

« Tu peins … mais.. mais Edward n'était pas avec toi cet après midi ? »

« Si.. mais...il est reparti ! »

« Bella tu es sûre que ça va... ? »

« Oui ça va mais je préfèrerais rester seule s'il te plait ! »

« D'accord ! Comme tu veux mais si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles et si tu changes d'avis on va au Nobu restaurant rejoins-nous y ! »

« Okay Alice.. à demain ! »

« A demain Bella ! »

Je venais de raccrocher et ça ne ressemblait pas à Alice de se résigner si vite sans avoir obtenu de réponse à une de ses questions. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus que ça. Alors que je venais de raccrocher, je regardais ma toile. J'étais satisfaite de mon travail et je me demandais ce qu'en penserait Esmée. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et me débouchais une bouteille de vin blanc. Je m'en servis un verre et regardais ce qu'il me restait dans mon réfrigérateur et constatais qu'il ne restait pas grand chose. J'aurai peut-être dû accompagner Alice tout compte fait ça m'aurait changé les idées..._**et subir son interrogatoire... non merciii..**._ Je décidais donc de ranger mon matériel et d'aller prendre à nouveau une douche afin de me détendre. J'avais les muscles tendus d'être restée assise sur mes genoux et pliée en deux pendant que je dessinais. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'investisse dans un nouveau chevalet afin d'être plus à l'aise. Je pensais aussi qu'il serait peut être judicieux que j'aménage la deuxième chambre en atelier afin d'avoir un peu plus de place dans le salon. Mon appartement n'était pas très grand mais il appartenait à mon père. Il avait investi dans la pierre car c'était selon lui le meilleur investissement à long terme. Il avait donc été ravi de me le laisser quand je lui avais dit que j'allais faire mes études d'art à New York. Mon père était le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me restait. Ma mère, Renée était morte l'année de mes 15 ans dans un accident de voiture. Je finissais de ranger et le silence de mon appartement me pesait. Je mis ma chaîne en route et «_ Flower duet_ » de Lakme résonnait désormais dans mon appartement. Je rangeais mes peintures et mes pinceaux dans les caisses et rinçais ceux qui en avaient besoin. Je regardais mon salon qui ressemblait désormais à un salon. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre que je voulais transformer en atelier. Appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, je regardais cette pièce tout en dégustant mon vin. La pièce était pleine de cartons à dessins et de vieilles toiles que j'avais peintes. Il y avait aussi des toiles que j'avais peintes avec ma mère alors que je n'avais que 8 ans. Certains cartons étaient pleins d'albums photos. J'avais tout mis ici car je n'avais pas voulu sortir tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur me rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs. Ma mère avait survécu à son accident et pendant plus de 15 mois nous avions cru qu'elle se réveillerait mais une rupture d'anévrisme avait englouti tous mes espoirs la veille de mes 16 ans. J'allais devoir tout trier et jeter certaines choses si je voulais en faire un atelier. Mais ce soir je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. La musique augmentait en intensité et les voix de ces femmes me donnèrent des frissons. Cette douce mélodie était tout à fait envoûtante et des souvenirs de mes ébats avec Edward me revinrent. Sa bouche chaude, ses mains douces qui parcouraient mon corps laissant sur leur passage une traînée brûlante et son odeur légèrement boisé qui m'avait totalement fait perdre pied. Je fermais les yeux à ce souvenir. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain après avoir déposer mon verre de vin sur la tablette située contre le mur entre les deux chambres. Je sortis des vêtements propres de mon armoire et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'ouvrais le robinet d'eau chaude et entendit « _Hôtel California_ » (version acoustique) de Eagles résonner dans l'appartement. Je me déshabillais mettant mes vêtements dans la corbeille. Je montais dans la douche et restais quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude à écouter les premiers accords de guitare de ce magnifique morceau. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et la vapeur ambiante me donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. La voix du chanteur résonnait dans ma tête ayant un effet apaisant immédiat. Je me savonnais et une odeur de freesia envahissait l'air humide de la salle de bain. Après m'être rincée, j'attrapais une serviette et m'enroulait dedans. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il était un peu moins de 21h. J'enfilais mon pantalon en lin et un top noir et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. N'ayant plus grand chose dans mes placards, je décidais de me faire un chocolat chaud avec des biscuits. J'irais faire mes courses demain après mes examens. Je m'installais sur mon canapé et attrapais un livre. Je dévorais mon livre tout en buvant mon chocolat quand quelqu'un sonna à ma porte.

Je me levais et regardais par le judas. Alice. Ça m'étonnait aussi qu'elle est aussi facilement laisser tomber. J'ouvrais la porte et elle entra.

« Alice ! »

« Bella ! »

« Tu ne devais pas être au restaurant avec Jazz ? »

« Si mais, tout à l'heure au téléphone, il m'a semblé que quelque chose n'allait pas pour toi et je suis ta meilleure amie alors ne me mens pas ! »

« Alice tout va bien ! Tu vas donc rejoindre Jasper et vous allez au restaurant comme c'était prévu ! »

« Bella.. » je la vis jeter un coup d'œil sur ma table basse**..._merde chocolat chaud... putain.. pourquoi il fallut que ça soit ce jour-là que je n'ai plus rien dans mon frigo.. arghhhhh..._**

« Bella.. chocolat chaud.. non ça ne va pas ! »

« Alice c'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai plus rien dans mon frigo ! »

« Ouais.. c'est ça.. tu restes enfermée toute la journée, tu ne me dis rien au téléphone.. et là tu bois un chocolat en me mentant prétextant que tu n'as plus rien.. à d'autres raconte-moi ! » dit elle en fermant la porte d'entrée et en allant s'installer sur mon canapé.

« Alice où est Jazz ? »

« Jazz, il est avec son collègue de travail au bar. Apparemment ils ont eu un souci, quelqu'un a pénétré par effraction dans le bar. Il est allé aider pour vérifier que rien n'avait disparu ! Mais Bella c'est pas le sujet ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien Alice.. » dis-je.

« Bella.. il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward ? »

« .. »

« Bellaaaaaaaaaa ! Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui et qu'il est parti sans un mot ! »

« .. » je hochais la tête.

« Putain.. je vais le tuer.. »

« Non Alice tu ne feras rien du tout.. tu m'avais prévenu et puis c'est pas comme s'il m'avait promis quelque chose.. c'est juste que... que.. »

« Que quoi ? » me coupa-t-elle

« Bah.. c'était bizarre.. Alice suis perdue, j'ai jamais ressenti ça.. c'était.. wow.. j'ai pas de mots.. mais.. »

« Bella, je suis désolée. Jazz m'avait dit qu'il ne gardait pas de contact avec les filles une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ! »

« Je sais et je ne m'étais rien imaginée.. enfin.. presque pas.. c'était bizarre.. j'ai cru... »

« .. » je levais les yeux et vis Alice me faire un signe de la main pour que je continue.

Je lui expliquais ma semaine avec Edward et tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mes impressions, mes doutes et bien entendu ce dont nous avions parlé. Alice semblait absorbée parce que je disais et j'ai cru voir une lueur d'espoir pour moi mais qu'elle écrasa immédiatement par la réponse qu'elle me donna :

« Bella, il va falloir que tu oublies ça.. ça devrait pas être trop difficile et puis demain c'est les exams. Il faut que tu te concentres et ensuite on sort avec Rosalie ! »

« Oui tu as raison ! Qui est Rosalie ? »

« C'est une fille qui est en cours de stylisme avec moi. Elle arrive de Chicago. Elle est venue rejoindre son petit ami d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit ! »

« Okay.. tu as fini tes dessins pour Mme BLIN ? »

« Oui j'ai fini et toi ? »

« Oui, tu veux les voir ? »

« Oui je veux bien ! »

Je me levais et attrapais mes dessins que je lui tendis.

« Alors ? »

« Wow.. Bella c'est magnifique.. tu t'es surpassée dis-moi, si avec ça tu décroches pas une bonne note, franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

« Merci ! »

« De rien ma belle, bon c'est pas tout ça mais il est déjà 23h et demain on se lève, je passe te prendre ? »

« Non c'est bon, j'irai à pied ça me fera du bien ! »

« Comme tu veux Bells ! Bonne nuit alors ! »

« Bonne nuit Lili »

Alice quitta mon appartement. Je décidais d'aller me coucher afin de ne pas manquer mon réveil demain matin. Je me glissais dans mon lit. L'odeur d'Edward était présente ce qui ne m'aida pas à le chasser de mes pensées. Je changerai les draps demain matin, il fallait que je tire un trait et bien c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais quelques minutes avant mon réveil. Je me préparais et me rendais à la fac. Arrivée dans le bâtiment, je me dirigeais vers l'amphi car mon premier examen, Histoire de l'Art, avait lieu là-bas. Après deux heures d'épreuve d'histoire et deux heures de croquis, j'allais rejoindre Alice devant la salle de Mme BLIN, afin de lui rendre mon nu et mon portrait. Il n'y avait personne devant la salle. Je frappais à la porte et Mme Blin vint m'ouvrir.

« Bonjour Melle Swan ! »

« Bonjour Madame, je suis venue vous apporter mes travaux »

« Oui, donnez les moi. Vous avez noté votre nom et prénom derrière ? »

« Oui Madame »

Elle ouvrit mon carton et découvrit mon travail. Vu sa tête je présumais que cela devait être bon. Elle ne disait rien et les rangeait dans son carton.

« Très bien Melle Swan, on se revoit à la rentrée ? »

« Oui Madame et merci ! »

Je sortais de la pièce quand je vis une grande fille blonde accompagner Alice. Ça devait être Rosalie.

« Hey Bella » me dit-elle en m'entourant de ses bras.

« Alice ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! »

« Bella, je te présente Rosalie, Rosalie .. Bella »

« Enchantée » dit-elle en me serrant la main.

« Moi aussi ? Dis Alice tu as donné tes dessins ou pas encore ? »

« Non j'y vais, vous m'attendez ? »

« Oui » lui répondis-je

Alice pénétrait dans la salle de Mme Blin et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

« On y va ? » nous dit-elle.

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous partîmes toutes les trois. Nous avion pris notre déjeuner dans le snack à côté de la fac. Nous avions toutes les trois des épreuves l'après midi. Il s'agissait des derniers examens puisque nous avions passés les autres il y a deux semaines. Seule, Rosalie devait les repasser puisqu'elle venait d'arriver. Rosalie était une chouette fille. En plus d'être somptueuse, elle était d'une gentillesse inégalable. Elle avait déménagé pour rejoindre son petit ami avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis 3 ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un été sur Chicago et depuis ils ne rêvaient que de vivre ensemble et de ne plus être séparés. Mais le père de Rosalie voyait d'un très mauvais œil sa relation avec son petit-ami et il avait eu du mal à accepter qu'elle demande une mutation en plein milieu de ses études. Elle avait réussi à le faire céder en lui promettant de maintenir ses résultats et en allant vivre chez ses beaux parents afin que son père s'inquiète moins. Comme moi elle avait perdu sa mère très jeune suite à une leucémie. Elle semblait être une femme forte et sûre d'elle. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver ici après nos examens. C'est donc séparément que nous nous dirigions vers nos salles d'examens respectives. Quelques heures plus tard nous nous retrouvions toutes au café. Alice nous proposa de sortir dans un bar le « Faces and Names » du côté de la 7ème avenue. Alice avait eu vent de ce bar via des amis à Jasper et il paraît que c'est sympa. Je devais passer chez moi avec Alice afin de récupérer des affaires et nous devions rejoindre Rosalie chez Alice dans deux heures.


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Hello Everybody!**

**Et bien comme j'ai achevé mon chapitre 5, je vous publie le 3.. c'est un bon deal je crois.. Merci à toutes et tous pour les petits mots, les mises en favoris, en alerte,.. ça me touche beaucoup et ça me donne envie de continuer d'écrire sur cette histoire..**

**Alors je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ...**

**Je rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux..**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

Alice avait tenu à ce que nous nous mettions en robe. Rosalie portait donc une robe rouge bustier qui lui tombait juste au dessus du genou et Alice portait un robe bleue à bretelles, serrée sous la taille et dont le bas s'ouvrait en corolle. Pour ma part, j'avais revêtu une jupe droite de couleur noire avec un top en soie prune. Rosalie avait pris sa voiture et nous avions trouvé une place pas très loin du bar. Il était 22h. En pénétrant dans la bar, je découvris une décoration simple. On pouvait distinguer deux bars, un à gauche qui était entouré de chaises hautes, et un autre plus au fond. Il y avait des tables hautes avec des chaises hautes également et au fond on pouvait distinguer des banquettes. L'ambiance était très sympa comme nous l'avait dit Alice. La moyenne d'âge des personnes présentes était située entre 25 et 30 ans. La salle était pleine mais nous arrivions tout de même à circuler facilement dans le bar. Nous suivîmes Alice jusqu'à une table et un serveur vint prendre notre commande.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, je m'appelle Garrett ! Que voulez-vous boire ? »

Le serveur était plutôt charmant. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m80, brun, des yeux gris et un corps magnifiquement musclé mais pas dans l'excès. Nous lui passions notre commande. Les filles avaient pris des margaritas et moi un mojito. Le serveur venait de repartir quand je reçus un coup de coude dans les côtes

« Hey ! Putain ça fait mal Alice, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil du serveur ! » me dit-elle en le désignant de la tête

« Mais non.. arrête tes bêtises.. et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça ! »

« Bella.. je te jure.. d'abord il t'a dévoré des yeux pendant que nous choisissions nos verres et là,.. regarde..., depuis qu'il est derrière le bar il ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil vers toi ! »

« Alice, il pourrait très bien te regarder toi ou Rosalie, alors arrête ! »

« Ouais si tu le dis ! Mais je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance ! »

« Ouais ben pas ce soir okay.. »

« Comme tu veux ! »

Garrett vint nous apporter nos consommations et me fit un clin d'œil juste avant de repartir...**_Mouais Alice avait peut être raison.. mais bon...j'étais là pour me changer les idées...et pas pour me trouver un autre mec.. ouais mais en même temps... un autre coup pour essayer d'oublier le précédent.. hein.. ça pourrait être sympa...nooooooooooon... et puis il est plutôt sexy le barmaid... non...soirée filles juste filles..._**

« Move like jagger » commençait à résonner dans le bar et Alice se leva d'un bond nous entraînant à sa suite. Nous étions en train de nous déhancher toutes les trois là où d'autres personnes dansaient. J'étais totalement absorbée par la musique que quand je relevais la tête je crus apercevoir quelqu'un que je connaissais. Je secouais la tête. Puis à quelques mètres de moi, je vis Benjamin. L'artiste qu'Esmée m'avait présenté quelques jours plutôt. Il m'avait vu et s'approchait. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui. Il se pencha pour me parler.

« Hey, salut Bella ! »

« Salut Benjamin ! Tu vas bien ! »

« Oui très bien et toi ? Que fais-tu ici, c'est la première fois que je t'y vois ! »

« Oui, je vais bien ! En fait, quelqu'un a parlé de ce bar à Alice et comme nous venons de terminer nos examens de fin d'année, nous voulions fêter ça ! »

« Okay et qui sont-elles ? » me dit-il en désignant Alice et Rosalie du doigt.

« Attends je vais te les présenter ! »

Je tapais sur l'épaule d'Alice et Rosalie et elles se retournèrent instantanément.

« Alice, Rosalie, je vous présente Benjamin. C'est l'artiste qui a exposé dans la galerie où je fais mon stage ! »

« Enchantée » dirent-elles en même temps tout en serrant la main de Benjamin chacune leur tour.

« Je peux t'inviter à boire une verre Bella ! »

Je regardais les filles qui me firent signe d'y aller en affichant un grand sourire. Je suivis donc Benjamin jusqu'au bar et il me paya un autre mojito.

« Alors tu viens souvent ici ? » lui demandais-je

« Oui, pas toutes les semaines mais très souvent, le patron Garrett que tu vois là-bas est un de mes amis »

« Ah.. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non c'est lui qui nous a servi toute à l'heure, je croyais qu'il était serveur ! »

« Oui, ça arrive très souvent, Garrett aime être en salle comme ça il peut discuter avec ses clients par moments. ! Et sinon qu'as-tu fait depuis samedi ? »

« Et bien pas grand chose, j'ai peint et puis j'ai terminé mes deux dessins pour mon examen et voilà nous sommes lundi et demain je retourne à la galerie pour six semaines et peut être plus si Esmée décide de me garder pour l'été ? »

« Y a pas de raison, elle a l'air de t'apprécier. Et puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle partait quelques jours en juillet avec Carlisle donc elle aura certainement besoin de quelqu'un ! »

« Oui.. enfin on verra et toi alors, le vernissage tu as beaucoup de commande ? »

« Oh oui des tas.. mon atelier est sans dessus dessous mais bon j'aime ce que je fais, mais tu dois me comprendre puisque tu peins, non ? »

« Oh mais je n'ai pas ton talent, je suis rarement satisfaite de mon travail donc je n'arrive jamais à finir une toile sauf hier.. »

« Ah bon.. et qu'as tu peins hier qui te satisfasse à ce point »

« Un regard au milieu d'écrits, de papiers, de couleurs »

« Il faudra que tu me montres ton travail si ça te dérange pas ! »

« Non, je vais amener cette toile à Esmée demain, tu n'as qu'à passer ! »

« Pas de souci »

Nous avions continué à parler et Benjamin m'avait offert un autre verre. Au bout d'un moment, Benjamin me proposa d'aller danser. J'acceptais. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me guida à travers la foule. Je pouvais sentir ses mains chaudes sur mon ventre et une sensation très agréable s'en dégageait. Je tournais ma tête et Benjamin souriait. Nous aperçûmes les filles. Elles étaient en train de danser et Rosalie semblait remettre un mec à sa place ou plus exactement elle empoignait le service trois pièces du mec juste devant elle, qui vu sa tête devait souffrir le martyr. Je me dégageais de Benjamin et me précipitais vers elles.

« Rosalie ça va qu'est-ce qui se passe » lui dis-je

« C'est rien Bella, ce mec a mis sa main sur les fesses de Rosalie par deux fois. Elle l'avait menacé de s'en prendre à lui et qu'il risquait de le regretter mais il est revenu à la charge donc maintenant il charge ! » me dit Alice en souriant

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Un problème Mademoiselle » intervint Garrett que je venais de reconnaître.

« Oui Monsieur, cet homme vient de mettre par deux fois la main au cul de ma copine alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de s'éloigner mais apparemment il n'a pas compris ! Donc Rosalie, ici présente, vient de lui expliquer les choses d'une autre manière »

Garrett émit un petit rire juste avant d'empoigner l'homme qui se trouvait en face de Rosalie. Rosalie relâcha sa prise et Garrett conduisit le jeune homme hors de son établissement. Nous l'avions remercié au moment où il s'éloignait.

Après cet incident, les filles décidèrent qu'elles voulaient rentrer. Je ne me sentais pas fatiguée et je ne commençais qu'à 11h à la galerie. Voyant mon embarras, Benjamin me proposa de me raccompagner. Il habitait au sud de Manhattan et cela ne le dérangeait pas puisque c'était sur son trajet. Les filles m'embrassèrent et saluèrent Benjamin avant de partir. Je me retrouvais donc toute seule avec Benjamin. Celui-ci m'invita à danser. Il glissa ses mains autour de ma taille et je fis glisser une de mes mains dans son dos et mon autre main vint se plaquer sur son torse. Nous sommes restés ainsi un petit moment avant qu'il m'invite à nouveau au bar afin de nous rafraîchir. Il faisait désormais très chaud mais il y avait aussi plus de monde qu'en début de soirée. Nous reprîmes notre échange en parlant art et littérature. Il m'invita à venir découvrir son atelier dans la semaine dès que j'aurai un peu de temps. Il m'expliqua qu'il travaillait beaucoup le soir et la nuit et que si je voulais passer après la fermeture de la galerie à 19h, cela ne lui posais aucun problème. Vers 2h du matin, Benjamin proposa de ma raccompagner. Il devait retourner à son atelier pour terminer une toile qui devait partir demain dans la journée. Nous récupérions sa voiture et le trajet retour se fit dans le silence. Cela faisait du bien un peu de calme après le bruit et la musique du bar. Il me déposa devant chez moi.

« On se voit demain ? » me dit-il

« Okay, ! »

« Bonne nuit Bella »

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Surprise par ce geste je lui retournais son baiser sur sa joue en lui chuchotant :

« Bonne nuit Benjamin »

Je sortis du véhicule et me précipitait vers mon appartement. Quand je rentrais chez moi, je vis mon portable allumé. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et je fonçais sous la douche avant de me glisser dans mon lit.

Devant régler mon réveil, je regardais qui avait bien pu m'appeler. L'appel était anonyme et la personne n'avait pas laissé de message.. bizarre.. je réglais mon réveil et m'endormais rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais vers 9h. La nuit avait été courte mais je me sentais bien. Je décidais de me préparer mon petit déjeuner. J'avais réussi à convaincre Alice d'aller faire quelques courses avant d'aller chez elle, hier soir.

Il était 10h30 et donc l'heure de partir à la galerie. J'attrapais ma toile que j'avais entourée de papier bulle pour ne pas l'abîmer quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo » dis-je

« .. »

« Allo, qui est ce ? » repris-je

« .. »

Comme personne ne répondait, je regardais l'écran de mon téléphone « Numéro inconnu ». bizarre. J'entendais une respiration ce qui signifiait que la personne n'avait pas raccroché.

« Bon et bien comme je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et que vous ne semblez pas être prêt à parler, je vais raccrocher ! Au revoir ! »

Je glissais mon téléphone dans mon sac et fermais mon appartement. Je décidais d'y aller en voiture à cette heure-ci, il ne devait pas y avoir trop de circulation. Il me fallut moins de 20 minutes pour me rendre à la galerie.

Esmée était en grande discussion au téléphone, je m'étais donc dirigée vers le bureau au fond afin d'y déposer mes affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard Esmée m'avait rejoint.

« Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle tout en m'enlaçant.

« Euh.. je vais bien merci et vous ? »

« Très bien, j'étais au téléphone avec mon fils. Et j'aurais d'ailleurs un service à te demander si cela ne te dérange pas ! »

« Non pas du tout, que voulez-vous ? »

« Et bien je dois partir dans l'après-midi pour aller établir un devis pour un client. Ma belle-fille, que je n'ai pas pu te présenter samedi soir, a craqué pour une toile de Benjamin. J'ai décidé de la lui offrir mais mon fils voudrait la voir avant. Il va donc venir cet après-midi pour la voir et repartir avec si elle lui plait aussi. »

« Et bien pas de souci ! Laquelle est-ce ? »

Esmée, se dirigea au fond du bureau et sortis une toile magnifique dans les tons de rouge et ocre. Il s'agissait d'une vue urbaine réalisée à la peinture à l'huile. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble de points qui collés les uns aux autres donnait cette vue. Esmée plaça la toile en évidence, de sorte que je puisse facilement la sortir quand son fils viendrait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me dit-elle en désignant ma toile emballée

« Euh vous aviez dit que vous vouliez voir une de mes toiles, donc.. »

« Montre-moi ça ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu es tout de même venue avec malgré tes réticences de samedi ! » me coupa-t-elle.

« Et bien vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix aussi !» répondis-je en souriant.

Je déballais ma toile et la lui montrais. Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre pour avoir sa réaction :

« Mon Dieu ! Bella c'est magnifique ! »

« M..Merci... »

« Tu es très douée ! Et tu en as d'autres ? »

« Euh... c'est que... oui et non...»

« Bella c'est oui ou c'est non ? »

« Esmée, je n'ai jamais achevé une toile, celle-ci est la première dont je sois pleinement satisfaite. Donc j'en ai d'autres mais elles ne sont pas terminées, ou tout du moins pas pour moi ! »

« Bien...alors je te propose qu'on accroche celle-ci dans la galerie à côté des autres artistes comme ça tu auras le temps d'en faire d'autre ! »

« C'est que... »

« Que quoi Bella, tu ne veux pas exposer ? Pourtant tu as beaucoup de talent ! Regarde moi cette finesse dans le regard, on dirait que les yeux vont sortir du tableau ! Le collage et les couleurs employées mettent de la profondeur dans ton tableau et amplifie la tristesse de ce regard ! On dirait les yeux de quelqu'un que je connais mais.. non.. c'est impossible ! »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas l'exposer, c'est que.. en faire d'autres je ne vais pas avoir assez de temps ! Je travaille ici jusqu'à la mi mai et en juin je devrais chercher un emploi pour cet été pour payer mes factures! »

« ... » Esmée avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tout en regardant ma toile. Je n'osais rien dire mais elle semblait déçue et pensive.

« Esmée ce n'est pas grave.. j'essayerai d'en faire une autre mais je ne pourrais pas faire plus ! »

« Stop ! Bella écoute j'ai une proposition à te faire ! Viens suis-moi nous allons aller boire une café ! »

Je suivis Esmée. Elle ferma la galerie et placarda un mot « La galerie ouvrira exceptionnellement cet après-midi ». Il n'était que midi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Esmée avait indiqué une ouverture dans l'après midi puisque nous allions juste boire une café. Esmée se dirigeais vers Time Square. J'ignorais où elle m'emmenait mais je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Quand elle tourna à droite sur la 51ème, je compris que nous allions vers le restaurant « Le Bernardin ». Je connaissais ce restaurant, car c'était dans celui-là que mon père m'avait emmené manger lors de mon installation à New York.

Arrivées au restaurant, une personne vint nous accueillir. Esmée semblait le connaître car cette personne l'enlaça avant de lui demander comment Carlisle et elle allaient. Nous fûmes dirigées vers une table au fond de la salle. Je me sentais gênée et du coup j'avais les yeux baissés et je triturais mes doigts les uns avec les autres quand Esmée m'interpella.

« Bella quelque chose ne va pas ? » me dit-elle

« Non Esmée, tout va très bien, je suis juste un peu gênée. »

« Si c'est le prix du lunch qui te pose souci, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui t'invite ! »

« Je ne peux pas accepter Esmée ! »

« Bien sûr que tu vas accepter, je ne peux pas inviter un des artistes qui expose dans ma galerie. »

« Si bien sûr ! Mais.. »

« Mais rien ! Si je t'ai invité ici c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout et tu me donneras ta réponse en prenant le temps d'y réfléchir ! C'est entendu ? »

« Oui » soufflais-je vaincue. Je commençais à m'inquiéter concernant sa proposition.

Le serveur vint prendre notre commande. Nous avions pris toutes les deux du Cabillaud poêlé, papaye verte, citron vert, coriandre et sauce Sambal accompagné de riz. Les plats venaient d'arriver quand Esmée commença à parler.

« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sentes obligée mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu y réfléchisses et que tu acceptes ce que je vais te proposer. C'est entendu ! »

« Oui Esmée, je vous écoute ! »

« Voilà, tu as du talent et je trouverais navrant de ne pas l'exploiter ! C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé d'exposer celle que tu m'as apportée. Cependant, si ta toile plaît, ce qui je pense arrivera plus vite que tu ne l'imagine, les clients vont me demander si j'ai d'autres toiles de cet artiste et pour l'instant, je ne peux leur répondre par l'affirmative tu te doutes bien ! »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que.. »

« Bella stop.. laisse-moi terminer ! »me coupa-t-elle.

« .. »

« Donc j'en reviens au fait que je n'ai pas d'autres toiles à leur montrer. Je voudrais donc te proposer deux choses. La première, je voudrais que tu me laisses juger par moi-même tes autres toiles que tu considères comme inachevées. La seconde, je voudrais aménager tes horaires sur ces six semaines pour te libérer du temps pour que tu puisses peindre ! »

« Je peux... »

« Oui vas-y »

« Esmée, c'est très gentil de votre part ! Pour votre première demande, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais il faudrait que vous puissiez venir chez moi car je ne pourrais pas toutes les transporter ! Pour la deuxième, je ne peux pas accepter ! Pour la simple et bonne raison, c'est que je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse ! Accepter d'exposer une de mes toiles est déjà énorme pour moi mais qu'en plus vous me libériez du temps, sur les heures que je suis sensée faire à la galerie je ne peux pas ! »

« Bella, t'accompagner chez toi pas de souci, il faudra que tu me dises quand et où ? c'est là que j'en viens à ma troisième proposition, je voudrais t'embaucher cet été à temps complet. Je te définirai un planning et tu devras t'y tenir ! »

« .. » Je réfléchissais à sa proposition. Nous étions en avril et dans moins de six semaines, il faudra que je cherche un travail ! La proposition qu'elle venait de me faire m'enlèverait une grosse épine du pied mais...

« Tu cherches un travail, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un cet été pour ouvrir la galerie ! Donc tu serais à la galerie entre 11h et 16h et ensuite le reste du temps, tu peints ! Et je te paierai 2000$ minimum et un pourcentage sur les ventes si tu en fais !»

« Esmée, 2000$ c'est énorme, je ne peux pas accepter surtout en travaillant si peu.. c'est... »

« Bella, accepte s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire passer des entretiens et recruter des personnes que je ne connais pas ! J'ai confiance en toi... et je voudrais vraiment exposer tes œuvres ! S'il te plaît ! Réfléchis-y et donne-moi une réponse demain mais ne me refuse pas ça ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ! Elle semblait tellement sincère et elle avait été d'une incroyable gentillesse dès le début. Elle me faisait confiance et..._**Bella 2000$ pour travailler 30h par semaine et en plus faire ce que tu aimes.. peindre.. photographier.. putain mais ça se refuse pas... Oui mais c'est trop.. trop..TROP !...Bella.. elle va exposer tes œuvres.. si elle les vends, tu as un pourcentage et en plus un pourcentage sur les ventes des autres artistes.. ça peut pas se refuser.. c'est une proposition en or... Oui c'est vrai... Alors ACCEPTE... DE SUITE..**._ Je voulais lui dire oui.. mais je voulais aussi prendre le temps de la réflexion et qu'elle vienne avant tout voir mes autres toiles.

« Esmée, votre proposition est plus qu'alléchante mais... je voudrais y réfléchir, vous comprenez j'en ai toujours bavé pour y arriver et là j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour mériter ça..Alors je vous propose un deal ! »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Voilà, venez dimanche soir chez moi pour voir mes autres toiles ! Donnez-moi votre avis et ensuite je vous donnerai ma réponse ! »

« C'est entendu ! Deal ! » me dit-elle en me serrant la main.

Nous terminions notre repas. Esmée était partie à son rendez-vous et j'étais retournée à la galerie. Je devais attendre l'arrivée de son fils et fermer ensuite la galerie.

L'après-midi défila assez vite. Quelques clients étaient venus et j'avais réalisé ma première vente. J'étais fière de moi. Pendant le reste du temps, je lisais un roman écrit par un anglais. Ce livre parlait d'un publiciste arrogant, ignorant et égoïste dont la vie ne tournait qu'autour de l'argent, de l'alcool, du sexe et de la drogue. Cet homme tournait tout à la dérision et au fur et à mesure des pages, je commençais à m'attacher à ce personnage antipathique. Vers 16h, un homme grand, très grand, à la carrure d'un rugbyman entrait dans la galerie. Il était brun, des yeux d'un vert magnifique comme... Edward...Je secouais la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place et pour pouvoir accueillir ce client correctement.

« Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenue à la Marian Goodman Galery, que puis-je pour vous ? » dis-je en souriant.

« Bonjour ! Vous devez être Isabella ? »

« Euh.. oui.. Bella.. juste Bella s'il vous plait et vous êtes ? »

« Emmett Cullen, le fils d'Esmée ! Enchanté ! » me dit-il en me serrant la main un peu fortement !.. _**Esmée s'appelle Masen... Alors pourquoi son fils s'appelle t-il Cullen ? C'est bizarre**.._Je chassais vite mes questions afin de lui répondre

« Oui elle m'avait prévenu que vous viendriez ! Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher la toile ! »

« Pas de souci, je vous attends ici ! »

Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher la toile et je la déposais sur le chevalet situé au fond à gauche de la galerie afin qu'il puisse la regarder comme il faut.

« Monsieur, je l'ai posé là-bas sur le chevalet, vous pouvez y aller ! »

« Monsieur.. non... appelle moi Emmett, nous devons avoir presque le même âge et ça le fait me sentir vieux.. alors ! »

« D'accord Emmett »

Il s'éloigna et alla admirer la toile. Je le regardais s'avancer, se reculer devant la toile tout en tenant son menton dans sa main. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint vers moi.

« C'est parfait Bella, tu pourras dire à ma mère que Rosalie va être enchantée et que cette toile est magnifique ! »

« Euh.. en fait, si elle vous plaît il faut que je vous l'emballe pour que vous puissiez la prendre. »

« C'est que ça va pas être possible, je dois aller au bar et j'ai peur de l'abîmer là-bas mais si vous avez quelques minutes, je vais essayer de trouver une solution ! »

« Oui bien-sûr ! »

Il s'éloigna et attrapa son téléphone. De là où j'étais je pouvais entendre sa conversation.

_« Mon sucre d'orge c'est moi »_

_« ... »_

_« Dis-moi tu es où en ce moment ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Tu pourrais me rejoindre à la galerie de ma mère dans 10 minutes.. elle voudrait te montrer une nouvelle toile ! »_

_« .. »_

_« Parfait.. à toute de suite mon amour.. »_

_« .. »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime »_

_« .. »_

Il raccrocha son téléphone et revint vers moi. Il m'expliqua que sa petite amie allait arriver et que c'est elle qui prendrait la toile. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un pénétrer dans la galerie. Je n'avais pas encore levé la tête car j'étais en train de rentrer les écritures de mes ventes dans l'ordinateur d'Esmée, vu que ma journée serait bientôt terminée.

« Bella ? »

Je levais la tête et vit Rosalie. Mais que faisait-elle là !

« Rosalie ? Mais ? »

« Bella, je te présente Emmett, mon petit ami ! Tu te souviens c'est pour lui que je suis venue vivre ici ! »

« Alors là ! » repris-je

« Vous.. vous connaissez ? » nous dit Emmett.

Rosalie éclata de rire et vint m'enlacer. Je fis claquer un bisou sur sa joue et regardais en direction d'Emmett qui semblait toujours surpris.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais Rosalie, Bella ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Et bien Rosalie est en cours avec ma meilleure amie, Alice et c'est elle qui m'a présenté Rosalie hier matin en fait ! »

« Le monde est petit ! » nous dit Emmett

« Ah bah alors tu ne sais pas Bella ! » me dit Rosalie

« Je ne sais pas quoi !»

« Emmett et Jazz bossent ensemble avec le frère d'Emmett ! »

« Ah ! » Tout se mettait en place désormais. Jazz et Emmet bossaient ensemble ce qui voulait dire qu'ils travaillaient dans le bar d'Edward. Et si Emmett travaille avec son frère, c'est qu'Edward est le frère d'Emmett et qu'Esmée est la mère d'Edward.. **_bravo Bella tu calcules vite...Edward... putain dans quelle merde j'étais en train de me mettre !... et en plus Esmée qui m'avait proposé de travailler pour elle cet été !.. j'allais devoir refuser.. Alice m'avait dit qu'Edward ne voulait jamais voir plus d'une fois les filles avec lesquelles il avait couché... du coup.. oh et puis merde... j'aurais qu'à l'ignorer s'il se pointe.. ouais c'est ça l'ignorer..._**

« Attends elle connait Jazz ! » demanda Emmett

« Oui pourquoi ? » demanda Rosalie

« Attends Bella... Bella... tu es la Bella qui a eu mon frère comme modèle ? » me dit-il

**_Et merde... putain..._**

« Euh... oui apparemment ! »

« Wow.. et bien je sens que ça va devenir très intéressant ! » me dit-il

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Emmett ! » lui demanda Rosalie

« Bah c'est un peu compliqué ma Rose.. je t'expliquerai plus tard ! »

Je me sentais mal. Il avait l'air de savoir des choses que j'ignorais...**_intéressant dans quel sens.. dans le genre son frère m'a prise pour un trou.. et s'est barré sans rien dire sans assumer... putain... pourquoi ne rien dire... Edward a t-il regretté.. il a peut être pas pris son pied autant que toi_ ..** Je commençais à bouillir à l'intérieur.

«Bah Emmett explique-moi en quoi c'est intéressant ? » lui dis-je le sourire en coin. Après tout, si je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire et comme je n'avais rien à c « .. »Il resta silencieux, ses yeux naviguant entre Rose et moi.

« Qu'entends-tu par intéressant? Intéressant dans le sens où nous avons couché ensemble.. vu qu'il collectionne les coups d'un soir parce que je vois pas où est le scoop ! » dis-je sèchement !

Emmett ne pipait mot et affichait un air surpris.

« Attends.. tu.. tu.. »

« Oui Emmett, Jasper m'avait prévenu et je te rassure pour ma part ce fut fantastique après peut-être que lui t'en a dit autre chose mais personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus sur cet espèce de.**._connard.. de baiseur.. d'enfoiré incapable d'assumer_ ..** sur lui enfin bref. »

Emmett n'avait pas répondu mais semblait ennuyé, j'ignorais pourquoi mais je me tournais vers Rosalie qui semblait elle très surprise.

« Rosalie, apparemment tu n'étais pas au courant ! Désolée ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai profité et je n'attendais rien de plus de sa part! » lui dis-je tout en lui caressant le bras. Je venais de lui mentir en quelque sorte mais bon après tout je ne pouvais pas espérer quelque chose qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis deux jours et j'ignorais quelle serait ma réaction si je devais le revoir. Et j'espérais que cela n'arriverait pas tout de suite.

« Suis désolée Bella ! Mais bon même si je pense que tu ne me dis pas tout, on va te laisser ! J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec Emmett ! » me dit Rosalie en fixant Emmett d'un regard noir.

« Rosalie, laisse tomber et puis il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'on se connaissait tous ! Ah et puis viens ! » terminais-je pour changer de sujet

« .. ». Elle me regardait l'air surprise

« Oui, Emmett t'a fait venir pour une surprise ! » dis-je en regardant Emmett.

« Ah oui c'est vrai... Em' c'est quoi cette surprise ? »

« Ah, suis moi ! » lui dit-il

Il l'emmena vers le fond de la galerie et j'entendis un cri de joie sortant de la bouche de Rosalie. Elle sautait partout ravie d'apprendre que sa belle-mère venait de lui offrir le tableau sur lequel elle avait craquée. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir emballé la toile dans du papier bulle, Emmet partit en direction du bar tandis que Rosalie m'avait proposé d'aller boire un verre. Elle était allée déposer la toile dans sa voiture pendant que je fermais la galerie. Nous nous étions dirigées vers le Starbuck le plus proche et c'est comme ça que j'avais dû lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward. Elle semblait surprise et surtout elle me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais quasiment sûre. N'étant pas douée pour les interrogatoires comme Alice, je n'avais pas réussi à lui faire dire ce que je voulais savoir. Nous avions aussi parlé de mon travail pour Esmée et de sa proposition de cet été. Rosalie avait été de très bons conseils et j'avais donc décidé d'accepter l'offre d'Esmée. Il était 19h et Rosalie devait rentrer car elle était attendue chez ses beaux-parents. Nous nous étions programmées une virée shopping pour samedi après-midi, vu que je ne travaillais pas. C'est ainsi que je prenais la direction de mon appartement.

Alors que je m'engageais sur la 7ème avenue avec ma voiture, mon portable sonna. Avant de décrocher, je regardais qui m'appelait. « Numéro inconnu ». Je décidais de ne pas décrocher. Cela faisait déjà quatre fois aujourd'hui que cette personne m'appelait mais autant j'avais décroché ce matin, autant les fois suivantes je les avais ignorés. Si la personne voulait me parler, elle n'avait qu'à laisser un message ! Je cherchais qui pouvait bien m'appeler sans me parler mais je ne trouvais pas.

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais mal dormi cette nuit me réveillant plusieurs fois en sueur. J'avais rêvé de Bella et à chaque fois je me réveillais en hurlant ne me rappelant plus de mon rêve. La seule chose dont je me souvenais c'est que lorsque je me réveillais, je tremblais et mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon réveil annonçait 6h du matin. Je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir donc je décidais de me lever. J'avais rendez vous avec Emmett car le bar avait fait l'objet d'un cambriolage et apparemment rien n'avait été volé. J'avais bien fait de venir chercher la caisse hier matin. Je devais rencontrer deux inspecteurs ce matin au bar afin de faire un état des lieux de la casse pour pouvoir tout transmettre à mon assurance. Un encore une longue journée qui s'annonce. Je pris mon petit déjeuner et je pris ma voiture pour me rendre au bar. En partant de chez moi, je branchais mon lecteur et « _Running up that ill_ » de Placebo, reprise d'un morceau de Kate Bush résonna dans l'habitacle. Je ne faisais pas trop attention à la route. Je repensais à ma journée d'hier et à Bella. J'ignorais pourquoi elle occupait encore mes pensées mais le fait était là ! C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais devant chez elle au lieu d'aller directement au bar. Je garais mon véhicule et regardais vers sa fenêtre, tout était éteint. Elle ne semblait plus être chez elle...**_bah en même temps pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit chez elle ? Tu ne vas quand même pas aller la voir... hein.. je croyais que t'en avais rien à foutre d'elle.. hein Mec.. un coup, une nuit et next...non c'est pas ça.. ah bah alors mec retourne chez toi t'as dû oublier ta virilité ..(souffle).. allez, de toute façon, vu comment tu es parti je doute sincèrement qu'elle veuille te voir... hein !.. et puis on s'en fout de tes états d'âmes mec.. on dirait une gonzesse avec tes regrets.. les femmes sont toutes les mêmes.. elle te fera souffrir indéniablement alors casse-toi... y a rien à voir .. direction le bar.. _**Au moment où je démarrais, je la vis. Ses longs cheveux bouclés descendaient en cascade sur sa tunique blanche. Elle portait une jupe longue, genre jupon et tenait dans ses mains son carton à dessins et un sac. C'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle doit rendre ses deux dessins pour son examen. Je lui enverrai bien un texto pour lui souhaiter bonne chance**..._Cullen... oublie.. laisse tomber... démarre on va être à la bourre.. _**Je la suivis du regard. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et traversa la rue pour se trouver sur le même trottoir que le mien. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu et puis en même temps, au fond j'aurais aimé qu'elle me voit. Pourquoi ? Si je savais d'où me venait cette envie irrépressible de la vouloir pour plus ! Si j'étais sûr de ne pas souffrir comme j'avais déjà souffert. Je secouais ma tête pour chasser mes mauvais souvenirs qui refaisaient surface et mon regard se posa à nouveau sur _**elle**_. Elle était magnifique. Son visage était radieux et je mourrais d'envie de replacer cette mèche qui passait devant son visage pour la mettre derrière son oreille. Je la vis s'approcher d'un véhicule. Les clignotants d'une mini Cooper venaient de s'allumer. Elle monta dans la voiture et j'étais déçu de ne plus pouvoir l'admirer. Elle démarra et je vis son véhicule s'éloigner. Après quelques minutes, je démarrais aussi et je me rendais au bar. Il n'y avait personne. J'ouvris donc la porte. Il faudra que je pense remercier Emmett d'avoir changé les serrures et d'avoir déposé les clés à mon portier cette nuit. Les tables et les chaises étaient toutes retournées. Il y avait des tags sur presque tous les murs et une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait de la salle. Un mélange d'alcool et de pisse. Je montais à mon bureau afin de constater les dégâts. Arrivé devant la porte, je constatais qu'ils avaient essayé d'ouvrir mais sans succès. J'avais bien fait de faire poser une porte blindée avec une serrure trois points. Je réussis, en forçant un peu, à ouvrir la porte de mon bureau parce qu'ils avaient aussi tenté de bidouiller la serrure. En entrant dans la pièce, je soufflais de soulagement car il y avait au moins une pièce qui était en bon état. Je posais ma veste sur mon fauteuil et allumait mon ordinateur afin de commencer à lister les dégâts. J'attrapais du papier et un crayon et je pris la direction de la salle pour commencer mon inventaire. Après un tour rapide de la salle où je constatais qu'en plus des tables et des chaises, le matériel hifi et vidéo avait complètement été saccagé. Il me faudrait donc le remplacer. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la réserve et là, comment dire, tout était sans dessus dessous. Des bouteilles cassées jonchaient le sol, les verres que l'on venait de me livrer étaient tous par terre, brisés ou fissurés, les sodas avaient été ouverts et vidés par terre. Je me demandais qui avait bien pu faire ça ! Quand je retournais dans le bar, Emmett venait d'arriver.

« Salut frérot ! » me dit-il

« Salut Em', merci pour hier soir, les clés enfin bref pour tout ! »

« De rien, j'avais bien compris hier soir que c'était pas le moment de te faire venir ! Tu veux toujours pas en parler ? »

« Non Em', y a rien à en dire ! Mais merci »

« Okay, comme tu veux mais si tu as besoin.. tu sais où me trouver ! Je vois que tu as commencé l'inventaire des dégâts ! »

« Ouais... (soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux).. et c'est pas une mince affaire ! Y a tout à refaire et tout à recommander. Il ne reste plus rien en boisson, les verres ont tous été cassés, l'état des murs.. bah t'as juste à regarder ! Mon seul bonheur, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à pénétrer dans le bureau ! »

« Ouais, je vois ! Tu veux que j'appelle maman pour voir avec ses ouvriers si elle peut faire quelque chose rapidement ? »

« Non Em', pour l'instant, il faudrait appeler Jasper et que tous les trois nous nettoyons tout mais avant il va falloir prendre des photos ! »

« Tu veux que j'annule le concert de mercredi ? »

« Ouais, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Je pense qu'on va fermer une semaine, le temps de tout remettre en ordre ! »

« Okay, c'est toi le patron ! Tu veux que je commence à faire les photos ou on attend les flics ? »

« Non, je pense qu'on va les attendre ! »

« Bon et bien, je vais aller accompagner Rose à son examen si ça te dérange pas et je reviens juste après ! Ça va aller en attendant ! »

« Ouais... (soupire).. ouais Em' ! De toute façon faut que ça aille ! Disons que... c'était pas le moment..entre ça et ….. laisse tomber ! Va.. va accompagner Rose, je bouge pas d'ici ! Il est 7h30 et je pense que les flics devraient être là vers 8h ! Enfin j'espère, histoire de nettoyer toute cette merde ! »

« Ok à toute à l'heure ! »

Emmett venait de partir et je remontais à mon bureau. Je commençais à dresser l'inventaire pour mon assurance quand quelqu'un frappa à mon bureau. Je levais les yeux. Tanya.**.._Putain.. merde .. pas elle.. c'est vraiment pas le jour..._**

« Bonjour Eddie ! Dis-moi il s'est passé quoi dans ton bar, t'as vu l'état ! »

« Tanya ! Non j'ai pas vu ! T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès, je passe par où pour monter dans mon bureau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à faire chier ? » dis-je sèchement.

Je sentais que ma patience allait vite être mise à rude épreuve. Je serrais les poings qui étaient posés sur mes jambes après m'être reculé dans le fond de mon fauteuil. Je la fixais d'un regard noir en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre ici de si bonne heure. Elle s'approcha de mon bureau et commença à en faire le tour pour venir se positionner à côté de moi, les fesses posées sur mon bureau..**.**_**Eurk … c'est quoi cette odeur.. putain elle pas lésiné sur le parfum ce matin.. mais là c'est juste à vomir.**._ Elle s'approche un peu plus. Je me tends.

« Et bien Eddie, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ! Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ! »

« Tanya, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Eddie et de ne plus revenir ici ! Y a quoi que t'as pas compris la dernière fois quand je t'ai dit Adieu et dégage ! » lui dis-je en la fixant d'un regard plein de colère.

« Eddie.. Eddie..je sais qu'au fond de toi tu sais que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.. et puis cette petite étudiante n'a pas pu te satisfaire comme moi je te satisfais ! »

« Tanya, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Bah de la tite brune que tu t'es tapée la semaine dernière ! De quoi est-ce que tu veux que je te parle »

Putain mais elle me parlait de Bella là ! Elle m'avait suivi ! Cette fille est complètement malade.. dans quelle merde est-ce que je me suis fourré..._**ah bah pour fourrer t'as su trouver le chemin avec elle hein.. et puis tout seul...et maintenant t'es dans la merde.. et apparemment elle a pas l'air de vouloir te lâcher.. putain mais ta gueule toi... tu crois que je le vois pas que je me suis mis dans la merde !.**.._Je commençais à bouillir. Et je n'allais pas tarder à exploser. Tanya affichait un sourire que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler. Comment cette garce avait-elle pu me suivre !

« Attends t'es en train de me dire que tu m'as suivi ? »

« Bah ouais.. t'as pas voulu... »

Je me levais d'un bond et lui agrippais le bras violemment.

« Ta gueule Tanya.. ferme-là.. mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois quoi.. parce que j'ai couché une fois avec toi que nous allons être un couple.. Mais dans tes rêves pauvre fille ! Alors tu vas arrêter ce petit jeu et te casser d'ici et arrêter de me suivre.. et tu laisses Bella tranquille c'est clair...sinon.»

« Sinon quoi ? » me dit elle en rigolant. « Tu vas faire quoi.. mais mon pauvre Eddie.. tu ne réalises pas encore que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix ! A moins que tu ne veuilles un autre avertissement ! »

Sonné par sa répartie, je me laissais retomber sur mon fauteuil en lâchant son bras.

« De.. de quoi est-ce que tu parles Tanya ? »

« Et bien je t'avais dit qu'on ne me jetait pas comme ça et que tu risquais de le regretter »

« Tanya où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? ».

Je commençais à perdre patience. Afin de me calmer, je me pinçais l'arête du nez et tentait tant bien que mal de garder un minimum mon calme.

« Et bien je pense que tu es capable de voir où est-ce que je veux en venir .. donc maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Je vais te laisser réfléchir et je reviendrai te voir en fin d'après-midi quand ton gentil toutou qui te sert de frère sera reparti. Et alors nous discuterons de ma proposition ! »

« Tanya, n'y pense même pas ! »

« Oh que si, je pense que tu ne voudrais pas que je m'en prenne à elle n'est-ce pas ? A comment elle s'appelle déjà.. ah oui.. Bella ! Un coup, une nuit et plus rien hein ! C'est ça.. dis donc elle doit avoir quelque chose de particulier pour qu'elle bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur ! »

Je me levais à nouveau et m'approchait d'elle en la regardant de haut.

« Laisse Bella en dehors de ça ! Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas avec elle, alors je ne vois pas en quoi elle a bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur ! » lui dis-je sèchement

« Et bien tu m'as l'air bien attentionné vis à vis de ce qui pourrait lui arriver pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire ! Hein Eddie ! »

« Tu sais quoi... casse-toi d'ici ! » lui dis-je en donnant un coup de poing dans mon fauteuil qui sous la force se renversa.

Je me retournais vers elle attendant qu'elle me réponde.

« .. »

Elle souriait. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter ma colère. Je sentais tous mes muscles se tendre. Ma respiration s'accélérait et je serrais les poings de rage. J'étais prêt à lui coller mon poing dans la figure mais repensant au fait que les flics risquaient de débarquer à tout instant, je me retenais. Mais le sourire de satisfaction qu'elle affichait ne me permettait pas de le faire.

« TANYAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSE TOIIIIIIIII MAINTENANT »

Elle ne bougeait pas. Alors je lui empoignait le bras et la forçait à me suivre. Elle attrapa son sac et me suivit.

« Eddie.. tu vas me lâcher.. ne t'inquiète pas je vais partir.. mais comme je te l'ai dit je reviendrais ce soir ! »

« Tanya, je ne veux... »

« Mr Cullen »

Deux policiers venaient de pénétrer dans le bar. Je relâchais le bras de Tanya immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le moment de me rajouter des ennuis. Mais putain je ne pouvais pas résoudre le problème Tanya maintenant..**.**_**T'es dans la merde Ed'..que me voulait Tanya... que voulait-elle dire par avertissement..**._Je regardais l'état de mon bar quand je compris ce à quoi elle faisait allusion..._**Non.. c'est pas possible.. c'est pas elle qui a pu faire ça.. non.. mais elle a pu commandité l'acte.. demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour elle... oui... bah on va tout dire aux flics comme ça le problème est résolu... ouais mais mec.. elle a dit qu'elle s'en prendrait à Bella..non.. elle oserait pas.. mec.. je crois que cette fille est prête à tout pour t'avoir..**._ Je fixais Tanya, qui avait dû réaliser que j'étais en train de comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait référence toute à l'heure. Elle souriait de plus belle. Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Abattu par ce que je venais de réaliser, je ne bougeais pas. C'est sa voix qui me sortit de mes pensées.

« A ce soir mon amour ! »

Elle s'éloigna.

« Au revoir messieurs » dit-elle aux deux policiers.

J'étais dans la merde et je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir. Comment allais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas être avec elle ! Cette fille m'exaspérait. Elle était tout ce que je détestais et en plus.**.**_**putain mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris le jour où j'ai voulu la baiser.. ah bah ça on se le demande mec..ça t'apprendra à tremper ton biscuit partout hein.. c'est de là que naissent les emmerdes.**.._Il me fallait régler les choses l'une après l'autre et..

« Monsieur Cullen ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ça ne va pas, vous avez l'air mal, les personnes qui vous ont fait ça, ne vous ont pas blessé ? »

« Hein, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez » répondis-je, n'ayant pas écouté ce qu'ils venaient de me dire car j'étais totalement absorbé par ce qui venait de me tomber dessus

« Vous avez été agressé ? »

« Non.. désolé mais je n'ai pas eu un weekend facile, des soucis personnels et commencer la semaine avec ça » dis-je en désignant mon bar « ce n'est pas très agréable. »

« Oui je me doute » me dit l'un d'eux.

« Vous êtes venus pour prendre ma déposition ? »

« Oui et surtout pour faire le relevé des dégâts et prendre quelques clichés pour l'enquête ! »

« Très bien, mais il va vous falloir attendre mon frère, Emmett Cullen car c'est lui qui a découvert le bar dans cet état-là »

« Pas de problème. En attendant, nous allons prendre quelques photos ! Vous avez commencé l'inventaire des dégâts ? » me demanda l'autre

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, l'inspecteur Newton va prendre votre déposition et prendre un exemplaire de l'inventaire des dégâts afin de contrôler vos notes ! »

« Oui et vous ? Vous êtes ? »

« Pardon c'est vrai nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ! Donc voici mon collègue l'inspecteur Mike Newton et moi je suis l'inspecteur Sam Uley. »

« Bonjour ! Je suis Edward Cullen, le patron de … de ce... ce...taudis.. »

« Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu vouloir vous nuire ? » me demanda l'inspecteur Uley.

**_Bien sûr que je le sais.. mais pour l'instant je ne dirais rien tant que je n'ai pas éclairci la situation avec l'autre.. l'autre merde qui était en face de toi toute à l'heure.._**

« Mr Cullen, vous n'avez pas d'idée ? » reprit Newton.

« Non.. Non désolé, pour l'instant je ne vois pas ! »

« Entendu ! Et bien Newton va vous suivre pendant que je prends les photos. » dit Uley

« Okay.. suivez moi, nous allons aller à mon bureau ! C'est la seule pièce qui n'a pas été vandalisée »

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? »

« Disons que la porte est blindée et que j'avais fait installer une serrure conséquente car c'est dans cette pièce que se trouve le coffre. »

« Oui effectivement sage décision »

Nous nous dirigions vers mon bureau. Arrivés en haut, j'entendis la voix de mon frère en bas. Il venait d'arriver. Je tendis les papiers que l'inspecteur me demandait et je répondis à ses questions. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous redescendions. L'inspecteur Uley était en train de prendre la déposition d'Emmett et Jasper. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux inspecteurs nous saluaient en nous informant qu'ils allaient faire une enquête et qu'ils nous feraient parvenir le procès verbal rapidement. Nous étions autorisés à tout nettoyer dès que la police scientifique, qui était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt, en aurait terminé avec les relevés de preuves.

Puisque nous ne pouvions rien faire, je décidais de remonter dans mon bureau. Emmett nous proposa d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner mais vu tout ce qui venait de se passer en moins de deux heures, je n'avais pas vraiment faim. J'avais plutôt envie de vomir ! Je déclinais l'offre de mon frère qui à ma réponse me dévisagea.

« Ed' t'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Ouais Em', c'est rien ! »

« C'est rien.. tu sais.. un coup de peinture et tout sera comme neuf ! C'est pas ça qui va empêcher les gens de revenir ! »

« Je sais Em' »

« T'es sûr de pas vouloir venir ! Tu sais y a pas grand chose à faire là.. faut attendre qu'ils aient fini et y a pour une heure.. et je pense que ça te ferait du bien de sortir du bar en attendant ! »

« Em'... s'te plait.. laisse tomber tu veux bien.. »

« Comme tu veux.. allez Jazz, tu viens.. »

Je les vis sortir et je retournais dans mon bureau afin de réfléchir à comment j'allais sortir de cette merde !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.. on se retrouve très vite.. dès que j'ai fini mon chapitre 6 je publierais le 4 alors disons la semaine prochaine, dans deux semaines maxi.. A bientôt<strong>

**Mary**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Coucou.. WOW merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes ou en favoris.. ça me touche beaucoup... je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre.. ouais j'avais dit quinze jours entre deux publications mais voilà j'ai terminé le chapitre que je voulais donc je publie... alors je vous laisse avec la suite...**

**Je rappelle que tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie MEYER et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux...**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Installé dans mon bureau, je me tenais la tête entre les mains tirant mes cheveux par intermittence..**..**_**putain.. comment vais-je sortir de cette merde... mec parles-en à ton frangin.. il pourrait peut-être t'aider... en parler à Emmett.. non … impossible.. je me suis foutu dans la merde tout seul.. je trouverais une solution tout seul..**_Je repensais à tout ce que Tanya venait de me dire. Elle m'avait presque avoué avoir saccagé mon bar et en plus elle menaçait de s'en prendre à Bella..**.**_**Putain.. non.. pas elle..bah en même temps qu'est-ce que tu t'en tapes.. tu la préviens et puis c'est tout.. de toute façon tu comptais pas la revoir ça devrait pas te perturber plus que ça... ouais... c'est vrai.. mais si.. non mec tu oublies...et puis Tanya n'aura jamais les couilles de s'en prendre à elle... elle non.. mais si elle demande à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger... t'inquiète pas mec... de toutes façons tu ne la vois plus donc que veux-tu qui lui arrive.. hein.. rien.. donc toute à l'heure tu dégages Tanya et ensuite tu vas chez les flics..**__._Plus je réfléchissais plus mon esprit s'embrouillait. Je ne pouvais pas accuser Tanya sans preuve..._**Et tes caméras de surveillance du-con... c'est pour les chiens...ah ouaiiiiiiiiiis.**__.._Je me levais précipitamment. A ce moment là je percutais quelqu'un !

« Ed' ça va où est-ce que tu cours comme ça »

Je reconnaissais la voix de mon frère mais je n'avais pas le temps de répondre car il fallait que je récupère l'enregistrement, qui j'espère n'avait pas été volé.

Je me dirigeais vers la scène et donnait un grand coup de pied dans toutes les merdes qui jonchaient le sol. N'arrivant pas à repousser le tout, je fonçais dans la réserve afin d'attraper le balai. A grands coups je déblayais les détritus. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la vis enfin. J'attrapais la poignée de la trappe qui me permettrait d'accéder aux enregistrements. Entre temps mon frère et Jasper s'étaient rapprochés et se demandaient ce que je pouvais bien fabriquer ! J'ouvris la trappe et vis mes trois lecteurs dvd. Je les ouvrais les uns après les autres. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage car les trois DVD étaient toujours dans les lecteurs. Maintenant, il me suffisait de les visionner pour m'assurer que d'un on y verrait les casseurs et que deux ma discussion avec Tanya de ce matin aura été enregistré. Depuis deux ans, suite à des effractions dans le voisinage et à des plaintes lors de quelques bagarres entre clients, j'avais équipé le bar de caméras qui étaient dissimulées ça et là dans la salle. J'en avais fait rajouter une ainsi que des micros mais cette fois-ci dans mon bureau. C'était il y a tout juste un an après avoir été accusé d'agression par Lauren.

« Ed' qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? C'est quoi ces DVD ? T'as mis des caméras dans le bar ? »

« Ouais..désolé je ne t'en avais pas parlé mais.. »

« C'est pas grave.. mais ce qui est cool, c'est que du coup t'as peut être les images des mecs qui ont saccagé le bar ! »

« Ouais.. mais.. »

« Quoi Ed' ! »

Jasper et Emmett me regardaient l'air interrogatif. Je ne pouvais pas en parler. Pas maintenant.

« Écoutez les mecs, vous pouvez commencer à nettoyer, je vais.. regarder.. ça et je redescends vous aider. Okay ? »

« Ed' t'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui Em' s'il te plait, ne me pose pas de questions .. pas maintenant ! Je te répondrais mais après avoir visionné ces vidéos ! »

« Comme tu veux ! » me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Pendant que je montais en courant à mon bureau. J'entendis Emmett donner des instructions à Jasper. Je fermais la porte de mon bureau à clé. Je tremblais. J'avais peur qu'il n'y ait pas ce que je voulais sur ces vidéos. Je m'installais au bureau. Saisi par une crise de spasmes, je tentais de réguler ma respiration. J'avais les mains moites et mon estomac se tordait provoquant une douleur lancinante. Après quelques minutes à fixer ces DVD, je m'en saisissais d'un et je le glissais dans mon PC. Il s'agissait de la vidéo de la réserve. La vidéo avait démarré à 21h. J'appuyais sur avance rapide pour faire défiler les images. Vers 2h, quelque chose m'interpella. Je stoppais l'avance rapide. A 2h17, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrait et deux personnes y pénétraient. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, un homme blond de taille moyenne, les cheveux longs et un autre homme, noir, assez grand, les cheveux courts. Sur les images, je les voyais ouvrir chaque carton et jeter brutalement les bouteilles et les verres au sol. La scène se déroulait sur sept minutes vingt-six secondes.

N'ayant pas d'autres images, hormis les miennes ce matin à 7h, je changeais de DVD après avoir noté « réserve » sur le disque que je venais de sortir. J'insérais le deuxième. Il s'agissait de la salle du bar. Quatre caméras qui permettait d'avoir un angle de vue suffisant pour permettre d'avoir une vision de tout le bar.

J'insérais le DVD. Étant donné que les casseurs se trouvaient dans la réserve vers 2h, je fis avance rapide. Vers 2h, les deux mêmes individus se trouvaient dans le bar. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose mais comme il y avait peu de lumière, je ne pouvais pas bien voir. Puis ils disparurent des vidéos pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Ce que je vis ne fit qu'augmenter ma colère. Ils étaient en train de tout casser. Un des deux avait attrapé tout le mobilier et le jetait au quatre coins du bar pendant que l'autre était certainement en train de taguer mes murs. Je continuais de regarder la vidéo et j'assistais en replay au saccage de mon bar. La scène durait environ une demi-heure. Je réenclenchais l'avance rapide jusqu'au moment où je pénétrais dans le bar. La vidéo s'arrêtait trente minutes après. J'éjectais le DVD et inscrivais « bar » sur celui-ci. J'attrapais enfin le dernier DVD, celui qui devait correspondre à mon bureau. J'avais les mains moites et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'avançais la vidéo de telle sorte que le time code indique 7h00. Je me vis pénétrer dans le bureau et en ressortir pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Puis j'entendis la voix de Tanya. Elle avançait vers mon bureau. Et la vidéo se stoppa..._**Putain.. nooooooooooooooon...comment je vais faire pour sortit de cette merde si je ne pouvais pas avoir les preuves dont j'avais besoin...elle m'avait tout dit et la preuve dont j'avais besoin n'existait pas... arghhhhhh..**__.._J'essayais de me calmer. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour arriver à me sortir de ce guêpier. Je tenais ma tête entre les mains, les coudes en appui sur mon bureau quand Emmett pénétra dans mon bureau. J'avais oublié qu'Emmett avait les clés du bureau en bas. Merde.

« Ed' ça va ? »

« .. »

« Ed'.. oh oh.. ! »

« Ouais » soufflais-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mec ? »

« Rien Em', t'es venu pour quoi ? »

« Bah on entièrement nettoyé la réserve et je voulais que tu viennes pour voir avec toi ce qu'on faisait du matériel dans le bar ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfermé ?»

« Ok..Je.. je me suis enfermé .. par réflexe.. j'arrive. Laisse-moi deux minutes s'il te plaît ! »

« Ed', t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis toute à l'heure. D'abord tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions, puis tu te précipites vers la scène, j'apprends que je suis filmé en permanence, tu t'enfermes à double tour dans ton bureau et enfin depuis que je suis revenu, tu as l'air d'aller mal ! Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ? »

« Non Em', rien qui ne vaille la peine que je t'en parle ! »

« Si tu le dis.. mais je te jure que tu vas finir par cracher le morceau avant ce soir alors autant que ça soit maintenant ! »

Je relevais la tête et fixais mon frère qui se tenait debout les bras croisés devant moi en affichant un regard noir. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler mais en même temps il ne me lâcherait pas tant que je n'aurais pas craché le morceau donc..._**depuis ce matin je te dis de lui en parler... alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule et parle... bordel...**_

« Ouais... tu as peut-être raison ! »

« Non Ed', j'ai toujours raison.. alors vas-y accouche ! »

« C'est Tanya ! »

« Quoi Tanya ! »

« Bah elle est passé ce matin et ... »

« Apparemment, elle a pas compris le message que tu as tenté de lui faire passer la dernière fois ! Hein ! »

« Non pas vraiment ! »

« Et elle te voulait quoi cette blonde peroxydée ? »

« Assied-toi ça risque d'être long ! »

Emmett pris place dans le fauteuil et je lui expliquais tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin : Tanya, les flics, les vidéos et les menaces envers Bella !

« Putain mec, t'es vraiment dans la merde ! »

« Merci Em' ! Je n'en m'étais pas rendu compte ! »

« Et pourquoi elle veut s'en prendre à Bella ? Enfin c'est pas comme si... »

« Si quoi ! »

« Bah tu vois ce que je veux dire.. Bella.. c'est pas ta petite amie alors je comprends pas... pourquoi s'en prendrait-elle à elle alors que tu n'es plus avec elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute !»

« Euh... alors là je te suis plus.. tu ne veux plus entendre parler des filles avec qui tu couches et tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?»

« Emmett ! »

« Ouais je sais, c'est pas mes oignons mais quand ça vient foutre le bordel dans le bar où je suis associé bah permets-moi d'ouvrir ma gueule !»

« … »

« Sinon, tu me parlais de la vidéo de ton bureau ! Elle devait pas être au courant, vu que moi non plus alors si elle doit repasser ce soir pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de lui faire avouer tout ça..et tu enregistrerais bien sûr ! »

Je relevais la tête vers lui. Mon frère venait d'avoir une idée de génie !..._**bah tu vois je te l'avais dit.. aie confiance en ton frère il est pas si bête que ça.. mais j'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était.. non mais tu voulais encore te démerder tout seul et tu vois où ça t'as mené la dernière fois.. hein.. tu t'es retrouvé 48h en garde à vue pour viol !...**_

« C'est une bonne idée Em' ! Je vais faire ça.. il va juste falloir que je trouve la solution pour lui faire tout avouer à nouveau ! »

« Bah donne-lui ce qu'elle veut ! »

« De quoi tu parles Em'.. il est hors de question que je sorte à nouveau avec elle ! »

« Je parlais pas de ça Ed', séduis-la, chauffe-là et elle te fera des confidences sur l'oreiller ! Si ça marche pas ben.. couche avec elle.. une fois de plus ! »

« Non mais t'es complètement taré ! »

« Ed' tu vois une autre solution ! Moi je n'en vois pas alors ! T'as fait une connerie en couchant avec elle ben répare-la en couchant à nouveau avec elle ! C'est un bon compromis ! Et puis vu que t'en as rien à foutre de tout hormis du fait qu'elle veuille s'en prendre à Bella bah fais-le pour elle au moins ! Elle a pas à subir ça parce qu'un de tes coups d'un soir à décider de s'en prendre à une fille que t'as pris pour une pute un soir ! »

Je me levais d'un bond avant de hurler sur Emmett que je n'avais pas pris Bella pour une pute !

« Bah faudra que tu m'expliques ce que c'est alors ! Tu baises chaque soir une nouvelle fille alors si tu ne les considères pas comme des putes tu les considères comment ? »

« Ta gueule Emmett, sérieusement ferme-là avant que je ne m'énerve plus.. descend rejoindre Jasper et je vous rejoins ! »

« Ouais.. en tout cas tu devrais réfléchir à ton comportement ! J'espère que ce qui se passe avec Tanya te fera réfléchir à ça ! »

« … »

Mon frère s'était levé et était redescendu en bas avec Jasper. Après quelques minutes, je ressortis le DVD du lecteur et je partis rejoindre Jaz et Emmett en bas. Une fois dans la salle, je me dirigeais vers la scène afin de glisser à nouveau le DVD dans le bon lecteur et je le programmais pour qu'il se mette en route vers 16h. Je pouvais enregistrer jusqu'à 10h de film cela devrait donc bien suffire.

Em', Jaz et moi avions tout ramassé et tout jeté. Ma mère m'avait appelé quand elle avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé au bar. Elle allait envoyer des ouvriers demain matin afin qu'il commence le nettoyage des murs. Il était bientôt 18h et Tanya n'était toujours pas là. Je confiais les DVD du bar et de la réserve à Emmett afin qu'il les amène au poste de police. Ça serait des preuves en plus et avec le visage des deux individus, ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal à les identifier. Je les saluais. Ils repartirent ensemble et Emmett me fit promettre de l'appeler quand je serais chez moi. Lui, devais m'appeler vers 20h pour que je puisse partir sans Tanya. Je remontais dans mon bureau. Je sortis la bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de mon bureau et m'en versais un verre. J'avais besoin d'un remontant pour affronter Tanya.

Je me mis à réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais la faire avouer et malheureusement Emmett avait raison..._**encore une fois... non mais arrête de réfléchir...fais ce qu'il t'a dit.. point barre..**__._Je faisais tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre tout en pensant à la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre. Quand j'entendis quelqu'un appeler en bas.

« Eddie tu es où ? »

Tanya. Je bus mon whisky d'une traite. Il était 18h30 et elle venait d'arriver. Je l'informais en criant que j'étais dans mon bureau. Je l'entendis grimper les escaliers avec ses talons.

« Mon amouuuuuuur tu es là ! »

« Comme tu peux le voir Tanya ! » Je me raidissais au son de sa voix.

Elle s'approcha de moi et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle glissa ses mains derrière ma nuque avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'étais tendu à l'extrême dès l'instant où elle s'était installée sur mes genoux. J'étais paralysé. Il fallait que je réagisse avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte si je voulais mener mon plan à bien. Je l'embrassais donc et je reculais mon visage afin de lui parler.

« Tanya..tu as passé une bonne journée ? »..**.**_**eurk... vais vomir...respire.. détend-toi... il faut surtout qu'elle ne se doute de rien !.**__.._

« Oui très bien ! Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi ! Tu vas voir nous sommes faits pour être ensemble ! »

« Et si ça ne marche pas ! »

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passera si tu décides de me jeter ! Nous en avons parlé ce matin ! »

« ... » je baissais la tête. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la faire parler sans avoir avoir à coucher avec elle. Je regardais la bouteille de whisky posée sur la table..**..**_**fais la boire... ouais .. très très bonne idée...**_

« Eddie, n'y pense même pas ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de mal n'est-ce pas.. parce que la prochaine fois ça pourrait être bien pire.. » me dit-elle en faisant glisser son doigt de mon torse vers mon menton m'obligeant à relever la tête et à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Non Tanya ! » dis-je vaincu

« Bon, très bien.. et bien si nous allions manger au restaurant ! Tu pourrais m'inviter et puis nous pourrions aller chez toi ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, il faudra que tu me fasses un double de tes clés pour que je puisse apporter mes affaires hein ! »

_.**..De quoi.. qu'elle vienne s'installer chez moi.. il en est hors de question.. réagis Ed'.. vite**_

« Ouais, ça te dit un verre ou deux avant d'aller au restaurant ! »

« Je croyais que tu n'avais plus rien, que tout avait été cassé ! »

« Non pas la bouteille que je garde dans mon bureau ! » lui dis-je en désignant la bouteille posée sur mon bureau.

« Ah et bien oui dans ce cas je veux bien »

Je lui servis un verre et je m'en servis un aussi histoire de me donner du courage pour faire ce pourquoi je ne l'avais pas mise encore dehors. Je l'avais dirigé vers mon canapé et je l'avais prise dans mes bras. J'avais commencé à lui parler des travaux et de tout ce qui me passait par la tête, n'ayant pas réellement l'envie de lui parler de ma vie. Chaque fois qu'elle avait terminé son verre, je lui en resservais un autre. Je ne buvais pas le mien même si je faisais semblant de boire en portant mon verre à ma bouche. Au bout d'une heure et après quatre verres, elle commençait à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Je profitais donc de cet instant pour lui poser mes questions.

« Dis Tanya, si je fais ce que tu veux, tu peux me promettre de ne pas t'en prendre à Bella s'il te plaît ? »

« Eddichouuuuu, mais ça ne sera pas moi qui m'en prendrait à Bella, mais James et Laurent.. crois-tu vraiment que je prendrais le risque de me salir les mains ! Voyons Eddie, je te pensais plus intelligent ! »

« James et Laurent ? ».

J'essayais de garder mon calme lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Bella. Je ne devais pas craquer. Elle était sur le point de tout me dire. Je devais essayer d'en savoir plus. Je repris mes caresses sur son bras ce qui semblait la satisfaire.

« Oui, ce sont deux de mes amis de la fac »

« Et pourquoi te rendraient-ils se service ? »

« Et bien, je leur ai promis qu'ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec cette fille et puis.. non peu importe ! »

Ma respiration venait de se couper sous son aveu. J'avais envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire subir à Bella. Je décidais de la faire parler un peu plus après avoir pris le temps de calmer mes spasmes. Je déposais un baiser sur son front afin qu'elle continue à se confier.

« Et bien ! C'est effectivement un bon argument. Il faudra que tu me les présentes ! »

« Oui si tu veux ! Ils sont très doués pour plein de choses ! Tu n'as pas idée ! »

Non, je n'en avais aucune idée mais je ne voulais rien en savoir. Je me demandais comment elle se débrouillait pour leur faire faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Non, je n'ai pas idée effectivement, mais je t'en prie explique-moi ! Je suis curieux de savoir ! »

« Et bien.. Eddie tu n'as pas une idée » me dit-elle en désignant mon bureau de la main.

« Non, vraiment pas ! »

« Comment crois-tu que ton bar se soit retrouvé dans cet état là ! »

Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi facile mais elle n'avait pas encore avoué les avoir employé pour saccager mon bar.

« Que veux -tu dire Tanya ! »

« Rien d'important ! Je t'en ai déjà trop dit ! »

« Tanya, si tu veux être avec moi, il va falloir me faire confiance. Je veux connaître la vérité afin de savoir ce que je risque si jamais je décide de ne pas rester avec toi ! »

« Tu as raison ! ». Elle se tourna vers moi.

Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa. Elle venait de lécher mes lèvres..._**eurk... Ed' embrasse-là... faut qu'elle te raconte tout.. allez..**__._Je décidais de me laisser aller malgré la nausée que provoquait ce baiser et l'embrassait à mon parfum sentait fort comme si elle avait vidé la moitié du flacon avant de venir. Puis je pris son visage en coupe et reculais légèrement son visage.

« Alors ! Je t'écoute Tanya ! »

« Et bien, après ton petit numéro de l'autre jour, je t'avais promis que ça ne se passerai pas comme ça ! »

« Oui et ? »

« Et bien, je t'ai suivi ...et quand je t'ai vu rentrer dans cet immeuble, j'ai cherché à savoir qui tu voyais. Je me suis cachée dans la cage d'escaliers et je t'ai vu rentrer chez cette fille ! Mon dieu Eddie, cette fille est totalement fade à côté de moi ! Je t'ai vu y retourner toute la semaine et je voyais bien que cette fille ne t'apporterait pas autant que moi. Donc, j'ai voulu que tu me reviennes ! »

« Ah et pourquoi ne pas être revenue me voir ! »

« Et bien, vu la manière dont tu m'avais jeté, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas refuser ! J'ai donc demandé à James et Laurent de venir casser tout ce qui t'appartenait en commençant par ton bar ! Après ça si tu refusais, ils devaient s'en prendre à cette fille ! Voilà »

« Et tu leur donnes quoi en échange de ces petits services ! »

« Et bien, de l'argent ou d'autres faveurs.. plus intimes dirons nous ! »

Cette fille était complètement folle. Je réalisais que j'avais désormais les preuves de ce qu'elle avait manigancé. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le coup de fil d'Emmett pour partir sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Je priais pour que cet appel arrive vite car j'ignorais combien de temps encore j'arriverais à me contrôler. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et je serrais mes poings tellement fort que mes phalanges en étaient blanchies. Tanya se resservit un verre. Je me levais prétextant une envie de me soulager. Tanya se réinstalla sur le canapé et je me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau situé en face de mon bureau. Je me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage et tentais de retrouver un visage calme et détendu. Une fois calmé, je retournais à mon bureau. Tanya était en train d'enfiler son manteau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tanya ? »

« Et bien mon amour nous allons aller au restaurant. Il est 20h. Si nous voulons être servis, il nous faut partir maintenant. »

_**.. Putain Em' qu'est-ce que tu fous... appelle bordel...**_

« Oui, tu as raison, laisse-moi cinq minutes le temps de tout fermer. Attend-moi en bas s'il te plait »

« Ok »

Elle sortait de mon bureau. J'attrapais mon téléphone portable et mes clés. Je refermais mon bureau. Arrivé en bas, Tanya m'attendait assise sur le bar. Et soudain la délivrance. Le téléphone du bar sonna. Em' devait m'appeler sur le portable mais cet appel était le bienvenu.

Je décrochais. C'était Jasper. Il m'expliquait qu'Emmett lui avait demandé de m'appeler vers 20h mais qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Jazz ne devait rien comprendre car je ne lui répondais pas mais je faisais comme si j'avais ma mère au téléphone.

Tanya ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'évitais de la regarder pour ne pas qu'elle devine ce que je manigançais..**..**_**Ed'.. c'est une blonde sans neurone, que veux-tu qu'elle comprenne .. en plus .. elle a bu...**_Je venais de raccrocher quand Tanya s'adressa à moi :

« Qui c'était ? »

« Ma mère, il faut que j'aille chez elle immédiatement. Apparemment, il y a un problème dans ma famille »

« D'accord et bien je t'accompagne ! »

« Noooooooooon » criais-je. "Non" repris-je calmement

« Comment ça non ! »

« Écoute Tanya, je préfèrerais te présenter à ma mère dans d'autres circonstances s'il te plaît ! »

« Et bien dans ce cas-là, donne-moi les clés de chez toi et je t'y attendrais »

« Tanya, pas ce soir, je ne sais même pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer ! »

« ... ». Elle avait plissé les yeux cherchant certainement la faille de mon mensonge.

« S'il te plait, je t'appelle demain c'est promis ! »

« Mmmh » Elle avait l'air perplexe.

« Je t'ai dit que je ferais ce que tu voudras, aie confiance et de toute façon aie-je vraiment le choix de ne pas t'obéir ! » Je tentais une dernière approche espérant qu'elle accepte de rentrer chez elle. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris par la taille à contre cœur.

« Ok. » murmura-t-elle

« Hein ? »

« C'est d'accord, je vais rentrer chez moi.. mais appelle moi demain matin, sinon je passe chez toi si tu veux ! »

« Tanya je risque probablement de dormir chez mes parents ! Je t'appelle c'est promis ! »

« Okay »

Elle m'embrassa et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Je devais garder mon masque jusqu'à ce que je sois monté dans mon véhicule et surtout m'assurer qu'elle ne me suivrait pas. Je fermais le bar, non sans avoir récupéré le DVD de l'enregistrement de mon bureau et pris la direction de ma voiture. J'étais assis au volant et je soufflais un grand coup, histoire de me détendre. J'appelais Emmett pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il semblait soulagé et il m'avait conseillé d'aller dormir chez les parents mais que je devais aller d'abord au poste de police afin de leur amener le DVD. Ainsi la police pourrait intervenir rapidement.

Après être passé au poste, je rentrais chez mes parents. Personne ne m'avait suivi et l'inspecteur Uley m'informa qu'ils iraient arrêter Tanya, James et Laurent demain matin vers 5h à leur domicile. Les preuves étaient suffisamment accablantes pour qu'ils soient arrêtés et jugés. Il m'avait également dit que j'aurai dû lui en parler dès ce matin car les choses auraient pu être plus graves en ce qui me concerne.

C'est donc épuisé par cette journée que j'arrivais chez mes parents. Mon père et ma mère n'étaient pas chez eux ce soir mais chez des amis et ce jusqu'à demain soir. Je montais dans ma chambre et je m'écroulais sur le lit. Je voulais appeler Bella afin de m'assurer que personne ne s'en était pris à elle. Je n'avais pas confiance en Tanya et je craignais qu'elle décide, tout de même de s'en prendre à elle. J'attrapais mon téléphone...**.**_**Elle ne décrochera pas si elle sait que c'est toi qui appelle... vu la façon dont tu t'es éclipsé hier..**__._ Je masquai donc mon numéro. J'entendis la première sonnerie, puis la deuxième et tout compte fait elle ne décrocha pas. Je ne voulais pas laisser de message. Je m'endormis tout habillé, le téléphone dans les mains espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Il était 9h30. C'était l'inspecteur Uley qui m'appelait afin de m'informer qu'il avait procédé à l'arrestation de James Hunter et Laurent Scott. Cependant, Tanya ne se trouvait pas chez elle et la police ignorait où elle se trouvait. Je me relevais d'un coup de mon lit. Je commençais à angoisser sur le fait qu'elle ait pu s'en prendre à Bella mais l'inspecteur Uley me rassura en me disant qu'une patrouille était en planque devant son appartement. Cette dernière était rentrée chez elle hier soir et les deux policiers en faction n'avaient pas aperçu Tanya depuis. Je me passais la main sur le visage en signe de soulagement avant de souffler l'air que j'avais retenu. Je lui expliquais que Tanya voulait me rejoindre chez moi et que je devais l'appeler ce matin. L'inspecteur me conseilla de le faire et qu'ils viendraient la cueillir à mon appartement avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans celui-ci. Je devais donc donner rendez-vous à Tanya vers 11h chez moi.

Après avoir avalé mon café, je pris une douche. Je sortais de la douche et m'habillais. Je regardais l'horloge afin de voir l'heure qu'il était. 10h. Je décidais d'appeler Tanya.

« Tanya ! »

« Eddie ! »

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ! Tes problèmes se sont arrangés ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis moi tu pourrais me retrouver chez moi dans une heure ? »

« Je suis déjà devant chez toi ! »

« Ah ! »

« Et bien tu devais m'appeler et.. »

« Tanya, je t'avais dit que je ne rentrerai pas chez moi hier soir ! C'est pas grave, je serais là dans une heure okay ! »

« Je t'attends, je vais aller boire un truc au café en face en t'attendant alors mais ne tarde pas trop ! »

« Oui Tanya ! »

« Dis-moi, tu n'as rien fait de stupide ! »

_**Merde... se doutait-elle de quelque chose.. réponds-lui avant que tu lui mettes la puce à l'oreille...**_

« Non pourquoi ? Tanya, il me semble que ton avertissement a été assez clair non ? »

« Oui, je l'espère Edward.. je l'espère.. tu sais que je pourrais faire beaucoup de mal à cette fille si jamais tu tentais quelque chose de stupide hein ! »

« Oui Tanya, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça ! »

« Et bien on en parlera quand tu seras là... je vais aller faire un tour tout compte fait ! Je serais chez toi vers 11h ! »

« D'accord à plus tard ! »

« Oui à plus tard mon amour ! »

Je raccrochais. J'avais les mains moites. Pourquoi m'avait-elle posé toutes ces questions ? Nous venions de passer un quart d'heure au téléphone. Elle venait de me dire qu'elle allait faire un tour. … _**merde Bella... mec t'inquiète pas les flics sont devant chez elle...ouais..**_Je tenais mon téléphone entre les mains et je réfléchissais pendant de longues minutes pour savoir si j'allais l'appeler ou pas en prenant soin de peser le pour et le contre. Était-ce une bonne idée, elle risquait de me raccrocher au nez sans que je n'ai le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit. Mais en même temps, l'angoisse qui me tenaillait était de plus en plus douloureuse. L'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à elle était insoutenable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais ça. Je n'avais jamais gardé aucun contact avec mes anciennes conquêtes et elle ne devait pas faire preuve d'exception. Mais en même temps, il y avait ce quelque chose chez cette fille qui me fascinait et qui m'intriguais. Pendant mon monologue intérieur, j'avais composé machinalement son numéro. Puis au bout de quelques secondes de plus, j'appuyais sur la touche appel. Le téléphone sonna, une fois, deux fois et j'entendis sa voix à l'autre bout. Sa voix douce et calme.

« Allo » dit-elle

« .. » Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je venais de souffler. Rassuré de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

« Allo, qui est ce ? » reprit-elle

« .. » J'ouvrais la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ?

Quelques secondes de silence se firent avant de l'entendre à nouveau. J'avais le cœur serré rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix. J'aurai voulu être à l'instant auprès d'elle pour pouvoir la toucher, sentir ce doux parfum qui m'enivrait, embrasser sa peau et ses lèvres si voluptueuses et me délecter de la sensation grisante de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Puis, elle parla à nouveau :

« Bon et bien comme je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et que vous ne semblez pas être prêt à parler, je vais raccrocher ! Au revoir ! »

Non je n'étais pas prêt à lui parler. Parce qu'elle ne voudrait certainement plus entendre parler de moi après ce que j'avais fait.

Il était plus de 10h30 et il fallait que je me dépêche de me rendre à mon appartement pour y retrouver l'autre garce. Je rappelais l'inspecteur Uley, mais il était déjà parti. J'eus donc à faire avec l'inspecteur Newton qui m'informa qu'il allait transmettre immédiatement l'information à son collègue.

Je sortis de chez mes parents et grimpais dans ma voiture. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Il me fallut moins de vingts minutes pour arriver à mon appartement. C'était surprenant pour un mardi que la circulation soit aussi fluide. Je pénétrais dans le garage souterrain de mon immeuble. Une fois garé, je vis l'inspecteur approcher.

« Co.. comment êtes vous entrés ? » lui dis-je

« Nous sommes arrivés dans votre immeuble juste après votre coup de fil. Le gardien m'a laissé entrer en m'expliquant que vous alliez vous garer très certainement dans le sous-sol ! Des hommes à moi sont postés un peu partout autour de votre immeuble ! »

« J'espère que Tanya ne vous a pas vu parce que quand je l'ai appelé, elle avait l'air de penser que je l'avais dupé. Et il se trouve qu'elle était devant chez moi ! Et ce peu de temps après que je vous ai eu au téléphone. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis arrivé seul et mes hommes sont en civil et ils ont la photo de Tanya ! Donc pas de souci de ce côté là »

« Merci ! » soufflais-je soulagé.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais l'inspecteur. C'était Tanya. Je décrochais

« Eddie ! »

« Oui Tanya, je viens de me garer. Tu es où ? »

« Devant la porte de ton appartement, le gardien m'a laissé entrer ! »

**_Merde.._**. il allait falloir que je touche deux mots au portier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser entrer n'importe qui comme ça !

« Okay je monte à tout de suite ! »

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Sa voix à elle seule m'exaspérait.

Je pris quelques minutes pour expliquer le tout à Uley. Il me demanda de m'enfermer dans mon véhicule et d'y rester quelques minutes. Il viendrait me chercher une fois qu'il l'aurait interpellé. Je le vis prendre son talkie-walkie et demander à ses hommes de le rejoindre dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il disparut dans la cage d'escaliers.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais cela m'avait semblé être des heures. Je le vis revenir. Vu sa tête, je me doutais que tout ne c'était pas passé comme il voulait. Il m'expliqua que Tanya n'était absolument pas dans l'immeuble. Je ne comprenais pas, elle venait de m'appeler. Il me demanda si je pouvais aller chez mes parents le temps qu'il arrive à l'arrêter. Je lui expliquais qu'il n'y avait pas de souci juste après lui avoir demandé si cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps. Il me demanda de l'informer de mes moindres déplacements car il pensait que Tanya risquait de vouloir me voir. Il prévoyait le maintien d'une protection à distance pour Bella en attendant.

C'est ainsi que je montais à mon appartement pour récupérer quelques vêtements et divers affaires dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Je repartis ensuite en direction du bar où Jaz et Emmett devaient m'attendre pour commencer les travaux.

Arrivé au bar, ils étaient déjà au travail et des ouvriers, que ma mère avait employé, étaient en train de lessiver les murs. La journée défila rapidement et je n'avais pas eu d'autres nouvelles de Tanya. Mon frère avait eu ma mère au téléphone et devait la rejoindre à la galerie en début d'après-midi pour voir une toile que Rose voudrait apparemment. J'avais essayé d'appeler Bella mais je tombais systématiquement sur le répondeur. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas l'entendre et je tentais d'occuper le temps entre chaque appel. Je terminais de passer mes commandes à mes fournisseurs pour une livraison vendredi. Les tables et les chaises devaient arriver jeudi en fin de journée. Cela nous laisserait donc trois jours pour tout mettre en place. Il ne manquerait plus que le matériel vidéo et hi-fi mais je pensais aller directement au magasin de son avec Emmett jeudi ou vendredi.

Il était 17h quand je redescendais en bas. Jazz était seul et il était en train de repeindre le mur qui n'avait pas été tagué. Étant donné qu'il fallait tout refaire, j'en avais profité pour modifier la déco.

« Jazz où est Emmett ? »

« Euh.. bah en fait il est parti y a une heure environ à la galerie de votre mère et il doit repasser avant d'aller manger chez tes parents »

« Okay, je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? »

« Bah non, je dois juste terminer la première couche de ce mur et ça sera terminé donc ! »

« Il fallait venir me chercher pour que je vous aide ! »

« Emmett m'a dit de ne pas te déranger et puis t'avais certainement des choses plus importantes à faire non ? »

« Oui, j'ai passé les commandes pour le mobilier, les fournitures et les boissons. Nous devrions êtres livrés entre jeudi et vendredi ! »

« Bah c'est cool les ouvriers sont partis, il y a une demi-heure et ils reviennent demain pour la peinture donc à priori, eux auront terminé leur partie demain soir! On fait le bar avec Em' demain et tout sera terminé !»

« Déjà ! »

« Bah on a pas chômé aujourd'hui et puis le fait d'avoir tout déblayé et nettoyé hier... ben … ça a facilité le travail ! »

« Bon et bien je vais y aller. Dis à Em', que je serais chez les parents ce soir et que je lui expliquerais tout »

« Tu dois m'expliquer quoi ! » entendis-je alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers qui menaient à mon bureau.

« Ah Em', ça tombe bien, tu montes avec moi ! »

« Ouais, je monte dans dix minutes ! Jazz rentre chez toi, je vais terminer ! »

« Non c'est bon me reste qu'à passer un coup de rouleau là » répondit Jazz en désignant une partie du mur

« Non, tu rentres t'es là depuis 9h donc tu pars s'il te plait » lui dit-il en faisant les gros yeux !

« Okay ! C'est toi le patron ! » lui répondit-il

Jazz posa le rouleau, récupéra sa veste et nous salua juste avant de sortir. Emmett me regarda avant de m'indiquer la direction de mon bureau. Il voulait terminer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il débarquait dans mon bureau. Je lui expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé depuis hier soir et la visite de Tanya.

« Putain, ça veut dire qu'elle peut s'en prendre à Bella ! C'est pas cool surtout que ça a l'air d'être une chouette fille ! »

« Attends tu la connais ! »

« Euh... »

« Emmett ! »

« Ouais, en fait tu sais maman a une stagiaire à la galerie depuis quelques semaines ! »

« Oui et le lien avec Bella ! »

« Et bien c'est Bella, je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que Rosalie m'explique que Bella était la meilleure amie de la copine de Jazz ! Et là j'ai fait le lien avec toi ! C'est tout ! »

« Rosalie connait Bella ! Elle est arrivé il y a pas longtemps tu m'expliques ! »

« Ben c'est facile, Alice et Rosalie sont en cours ensemble ! Alice lui a présenté Bella et voilà. »

Je restais sans voix. Bella travaillait avec ma mère et je l'ignorais. Rosalie connaissait Bella et Emmett aussi. Cela voulait dire que je risquais de la croiser à nouveau. _… __**Merde j'espérais juste ne pas la croiser trop vite.. car j'ignorais quelle serait sa réaction.. bah elle va t'en coller une.. ça mon gars faut t'y attendre... ou alors tu auras la paix car elle aura définitivement tiré un trait sur toi... en même temps c'est la meilleure chose qu'elle pourrait faire.. parce que vouloir d'un connard pareil, pathétique et instable c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.. enfin pour elle... mais.. pas de mais.. applique tes putains de règles.. une fille.. une nuit.. et puis aurevoir! ...de toute façon.. c'est toi qui en souffrirait... ou pas.. ouais ben tente pas oublie...**_

J'expliquais à Emmett que j'allais rester chez les parents en attendant que Tanya soit arrêtée et que Bella bénéficiait d'une protection policière mais qu'elle ne devait absolument pas être informée de ça ! Après m'être fait sermonné par mon frère sur la façon dont je m'étais comporté avec Bella, nous avions pris la direction du domicile familial après être allé récupérer Rosalie chez Em'. Pendant le trajet, j'avais à nouveau essayé de joindre Bella, mais sans succès. J'espérais encore qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Mais Rosalie me rassura en me disant qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Ma mère et mon père m'accueillirent chez eux. Je leur avais expliqué la situation et ils semblaient ravis de me voir à nouveau chez eux surtout ma mère. Je pus néanmoins voir de l'inquiétude dans le regard de ma mère. Mon père ne se gêna pas pour me dire que si je n'étais pas aussi volage, ce genre de situation ne m'arriverait pas. Rosalie m'avait adressé un regard noir car Em' lui avait dit que Bella était en danger à cause de mes conneries. Mais elle n'avait rien ajouté comme nous l'avions convenu plus tôt. En effet, je ne voulais pas que ma mère sache que je m'étais comporté comme un enfoiré avec sa petite protégée.

Nous avions passé la soirée tous les cinq à discuter de tout et de rien. Mon frère avait complimenté Bella et ma mère nous avait fait savoir que cette dernière aurait la charge de la galerie pendant le voyage qu'elle devait faire en juillet avec mon père. Mon père nous avait annoncé sa promotion. Il serait dans quelques mois, directeur adjoint de l'hôpital. Il était content car il avait réussi à négocier de pouvoir continuer à travailler en chirurgie malgré son poste. La seule différence c'est qu'il ne ferait plus de garde le weekend. Ma mère semblait ravie. Il était 23h quand mon frère et Rose partirent. Je montais directement me coucher après avoir embrassé mes parents.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula rapidement. Nous étions vendredi soir et comme nous avions presque terminé, nous avions convenu avec Emmett que nous rouvririons le bar dès demain soir. Bobby avait accepté de reporter sa soirée, du coup, nous aurions un concert pour la réouverture. Jazz avait distribué des fly et en avait déposé chez les commerçants du quartier. J'avais essayé de joindre Bella plusieurs fois mais elle ne décrochait jamais. Je savais qu'elle allait bien car cette nuit Tanya avait été arrêtée et je demandais de ses nouvelles à Emmett ou Rose. Je devais réintégrer mon appartement ce soir et j'en étais content car vivre sous le même toit que ses parents c'est bien mais à 28 ans j'ai autre chose à faire que de surprendre mes parents en train de s'envoyer en l'air au quatre coins de la maison.

Vers 19h je quittais le bar. Arrivé chez moi, je n'avais envie de rien...**_s_**_**auf d'elle.. hein.. tu voudrais bien voir Bella.. mais mon coco fallait réfléchir avant .. hein.. elle ne veut pas te voir.. apparemment elle sait qui tu es donc si elle voulait vraiment te revoir elle serait passé au bar.. ou.. je sais pas.. mais voilà les faits sont là.. oublie-la.. appelle Kate.. elle va te remettre les idées en place..non.. si**_. J'avais composé le numéro de Kate. Je me disais que si j'évacuais ma frustration cela irait certainement mieux. J'étais resté deux heures avec Kate. Je l'avais baisé dans toutes les positions sans me soucier de son plaisir mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer la rage et le trop plein d'émotions de ma semaine. Entre Tanya qui m'avait harcelé et menacé et Bella qui ne répondait pas à mes appels, j'étais au bord de l'implosion. Kate avait réussi à reprendre le dessus à un moment donné en me faisant comprendre que mon comportement était inacceptable malgré le fait que je la payais pour ça. Nous avions un peu parlé, c'était bien la première fois que je discutais avec elle d'ailleurs. Et elle m'avait dit que si je désirais plus avec Bella, il faudrait peut-être que je me bouge le cul. Que ça risquait d'être difficile et compliqué vu la façon dont je l'avais traité. La phrase exacte qu'elle avait employé était : « Mec, tu te rends compte que tu l'as traité comme une pute, sauf que tu ne l'as pas payé ! Toutes les femmes qui finissent dans ton pieu ou ailleurs ne sont que des objets que tu jettes comme bon te semble alors si tu la veux, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu trouves des ressources et que tu ravales ton comportement vis à vis des femmes ». Elle me posa des questions pour savoir pourquoi je me comportais comme ça avec les femmes mais j'avais éludé la question. Elle m'avait interrogé pour savoir si cela avait un lien avec l'affaire de viol dont j'avais été le principal suspect il y a un peu plus d'un an. Difficile de ne pas s'en souvenir, j'avais fais les gros titres pendant plusieurs semaines parce que Lauren était un mannequin réputée de chez Elite. Je n'avais rien dit mais je pense que mon silence lui avait donné la réponse car elle m'avait alors répondu : « Ed', toutes les femmes ne sont pas des manipulatrices et des garces ». Elle était partie vers 3h du matin me laissant seul face mes pensées. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. J'avais peur de souffrir et elle ne me laisserait jamais une deuxième chance. J'avais joué au con et je m'étais brûlé les ailes. La fatigue se fit sentir et je m'endormis. Comme chaque nuit depuis dimanche, je rêvais de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.. j'espère que ça vous a plu.. la suite dans quinze jours ou peut-être avant si jamais je finis d'écrire mon chapitre en cours... Je vous embrasse et à très vite. <strong>

**Mary**


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5  
><strong>

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Et bien non vous ne rêvez pas.. deux chapitres la même semaine.. Ayant bouclé celui en cours et vu tous les messages, mise en alerte ou en favoris dont j'ai été assaillie pour mon plus grand bonheur et bien j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir en publiant plu tôt.. Un autre chapitre sera peut être publié lundi si j'arrive à finir celui que j'ai commencé! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde donc bonne lecture!**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER et je ne fais que m'amuser avec..**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

J'étais au bar depuis 8h avec Emmett et Jazz pour finir de mettre le tout en place. Ce soir, mon ami Bobby devait venir jouer quelques morceaux. J'étais en train de préparer les papiers pour l'assurance afin de me faire rembourser. L'inspecteur Newton était passé au bar ce matin afin de m'informer que James et Laurent étaient sous les verrous en attendant le jugement car ils étaient recherchés pour d'autres délits. Tanya, quant à elle, avait été relâchée moyennant une caution mais le juge, lui avait remis une ordonnance restrictive lui interdisant d'approcher Bella et moi à moins de 500 mètres. J'étais un peu rassuré mais connaissant Tanya, je me doutais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire comme ça. Je croisais les doigts pour que rien de fâcheux ne se produise. Il était 15h et Emmett venait de frapper à mon bureau.

« Ed', je te dérange ? »

« Non Em' y a un problème ? »

« Non pas du tout ! On a tout fini en bas, je voudrais rentrer deux heures chez moi pour voir un peu Rose ! Tu comprends on s'est pas beaucoup vu cette semaine à cause de la remise en état du bar et ce soir je vais rentrer tard donc je me demandais si Jazz et moi on pouvait partir et revenir pour 18h30 !»

« Ouais pas de souci ! Allez-y ! »

« Merci ! Et toi tu vas rester ici ? »

« Bah ouais.. j'ai personne à voir et j'ai de la paperasse à terminer ! »

« Personne à voir, c'est parce que tu le veux bien ! Tu sais que maman s'inquiète pour toi.. elle... elle se demande quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te trouver quelqu'un ! »

« Em' ! Laisse tomber ! Et.. pour maman, et bien elle s'y fera.. ! »

« Ouais...bon j'y vais... »

« Bye Emmett ! »

Je regardais Emmett partir. Il se retourna au moment où il allait franchir la porte.

« Tu sais, même si aimer peut faire souffrir.. ça peut aussi rendre très heureux ! Après Irina, je ne voulais plus souffrir, je me suis enfermé et c'est grâce à toi que je m'en suis sorti ! C'est toi qui m'a poussé à venir chez tante Carmen et encore toi qui m'a poussé dans les bras de Rosalie ce soir là en me disant que si je ne le tentais pas je ne saurais jamais si j'avais le droit d'être heureux ! C'était il y a trois ans Ed' ! Et je n'ai jamais été si heureux ! »

« Je sais Em' ! »

« Je te demande pas de sauter sur la première fille qui se présente ! Ça tu sais faire ! Mais si une fille en particulier te plaît, ne la rejette pas.. essaye de voir où ça te mène ! »

« .. ».

A ce moment là mes pensées se tournèrent vers Bella. J'avais senti ce petit quelque chose mais je n'étais pas prêt et je ne le suis toujours pas. Accorder sa confiance, donner ma confiance à nouveau à une femme relevait à cet instant de l'impossible !

« Ed' »

« Mmmh »

« Penses-y »

« Ouais ! »

« Bon, à plus tard alors ! »

« A plus Em' »

J'entendis la porte du bar se fermer en bas. Je retournais à mes papiers. Une heure plus tard mon téléphone sonna. C'était Bobby. Il me disait qu'il serait au bar dans une demi-heure pour installer son matériel et il me proposa qu'on aille manger un bout ensemble avant l'ouverture du bar à 20h. Trente minutes plus tard, Bobby était arrivé. Il avait posé son matériel et nous étions allés chez moi. J'avais besoin de prendre une douche et de me changer. Nous avions mangé des pizzas que j'avais achetées à la pizzéria en rentrant. Une heure plus tard, nous étions à nouveau au bar. Emmett et Jazz étaient déjà là et quelques clients étaient présents dans le bar. Bobby salua Jazz et Em' avant d'aller jouer un peu sur la scène en attendant le début du concert à 21h30.

« Bobby, tu veux boire quelque chose ! » lui criais-je du bar

« Ouais Mec, une bière s'te plait ! »

« Jazz, mets nous deux bières s'il te plaît ! »

« Ça roule ! »

Jazz nous servit nos deux bières. Nous sommes allés nous installer sur une des banquettes situées le long de la scène.

« Au fait sympa la nouvelle déco ! »

« Merci ! Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais et disons que malgré la merde, bah j'en ai profité! »

« T'as bien fait ! Bon et sinon quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ! »

« Pas grand chose ! »

« Marcus m'avait dit que tu avais rencontré une fille ! Elle vient ce soir ? »

« Euh.. de qui tu parles ! »

J'essayais de me souvenir de qui Marcus avait bien pu parler avec Bobby quand je revis notre échange ce soir-là au bar. Marcus lui avait parlé de Bella !

« Bah si Marcus m'a dit que tu voyais une fille et vu la façon dont tu en parlais, tu devais être mordu ! Il était super heureux de me dire ça ! Pensant qu'il était temps que tu tournes la page »

_**.. Putain mais ils se sont tous passés le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi... ouais bah manquerait plus qu'elle soit là ce soir et ça serait le bouquet... non.. impossible.. elle n'osera jamais venir..et puis..et puis rien..stoooooooop.. ferme-là !...**_

« Ouais je vois de qui tu parles.. mais non.. je ne suis pas am.. mordu.. et je ne la vois plus »

« Désolé mec, Marcus va être surpris ! Parce que selon lui, il ne t'avait pas vu parler d'une fille comme ça depuis... depuis.. enfin tu sais .. »

« Ouais.. depuis Lauren.. je sais.. »

« Bah qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien enfin si.. mais disons que je..laisse tomber s'te plait.. c'est pas important ! »

Bobby me fixait essayant probablement de comprendre ce que je venais de dire avant de me répondre.

« Okay, comme tu veux ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais ma bière est finie, je vais donc aller sur scène, le show doit commencer dans un quart d'heure. »

« Ouais ! Je vais aller vérifier que tout est prêt pour commencer. »

« Okay, à toute à l'heure ! »

Je lui fis signe de la main en partant vers le bar. Emmett et Jazz étaient en train de servir quelques clients. Les gens commençaient à arriver. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée pour voir Tyler et Angela. Tyler était le vigile que je venais d'embaucher afin de limiter les entrées. Angela était au vestiaire et encaissait les entrées quand il y avait comme ce soir des concerts. Tyler me salua.

« Bonsoir patron ! »

« Bonsoir Ty ! »

« Alors comment ça se passe ? »

« Et bien il y a beaucoup de monde ! » me dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Je constatais qu'effectivement la recette de ce soir risquait d'être excellente au vue de la queue qu'il y avait le long du mur.

« Effectivement ! » dis-je après avoir refermé la porte.

« Je commence à les laisser entrer ? »

« Ouais vas-y ! »

« Ty, ma copine va venir ce soir, laisse-là entrer quand elle arrive okay » entendis-je Emmet derrière moi.

« Okay, Em' ! »

« Bonne soirée .. Tyler... Angela.. si y a un problème, vous venez me prévenir immédiatement. »

« Okay Patron ! »

« Au fait si Tanya se pointe, elle n'a pas le droit d'entrer c'est clair ! »

« C'est qui Tanya ? » me demanda Tyler.

« Ah oui, tu la connais pas ! Angela si jamais tu la vois dis le à Tyler qu'il puisse la mettre dehors ! » dis-je en me tournant vers Angie.

« Pas de souci Edward ! »

« Bonne soirée à vous deux ! »

Je repartais vers le bar et demandais à Emmett pourquoi Rosalie devait venir. S'il avait des problèmes, je voulais qu'il me le dise. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun problème mais que Rosalie devait venir avec Alice pour voir le concert de Bobby. Jazz me confirma qu'Alice adorait sa musique et que pour rien au monde, elle ne pouvait laisser sa chance de le voir ! Je devais avoir l'air soucieux car Emmett me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Je lui expliquais qu'il n'y avait rien et que je montais au bureau. Ils n'avaient qu'à me faire appeler par une des serveuses si jamais ils avaient besoin d'aide. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Là-haut, je me laissais tomber dans mon fauteuil prenant mon visage entre les mains...**.**_**Merde.. si Alice et Rosalie venaient j'avais une chance sur deux pour que Bella soit là elle aussi...impossible.. après le coup que je lui ai fait.. elle ne viendra certainement pas ici.. putain..et en même temps... ça me ferait plaisir..non.. faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête.. ouais trouve-toi une fille, ça te la sortira de la tête une bonne fois pour toute ! Hein !..**__._Après de très longues minutes à repenser à mes dernières semaines, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Rosalie.

« Coucou Edward ! Em' nous a dit qu'on te trouverait ici ! »

« Ouais.. salut Rose, Comment vas-tu » lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle avant de l'enlacer.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ça va ! Et qui .. Tu es l'amie de Bella ? » dis-je en reconnaissant la fille qui accompagnait Bella, lors de notre rendez-vous au café !

« Bonsoir Edward ! » me dit-elle sèchement, le regard noir.

« Bo.. bonsoir »

« On redescend Rosalie » demanda Alice en me jetant un regard froid.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. .**. **_**Tu devais t'en douter mec.. c'est une amie à Bella et vu le tour que tu lui a joué, elle a dû lui en parler... merde..elle a pas l'air ravie.. bah en même temps tu t'attendais à quoi.. à ce qu'elle soit toute souriante.. hein..tu as baisé sa copine et t'es parti comme un enfoiré.. alors mec arrête .. laisse tomber.**__._Toujours ce questionnement intérieur. Pourquoi cela me blessait-il qu'Alice se comporte avec moi comme ça ?..**.**_**t'es mordu … alors ça te fait chier parce que si Alice se comporte comme ça c'est que soit ça sera pire avec Bella ou bien..elle a souffert de ton comportement...**_

« Alice on a deux minutes.. »

« Comme tu veux.. le concert va commencer.. donc moi je descends.. rejoins-moi en bas, je vais nous prendre une table. De toutes façons, les autres ne devraient pas tarder. »

« Alice ! » dit Rosalie essayant de la raisonner

« Non Rosalie.. ne me demande pas ça... tu sais pourquoi ! » répondis Alice me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Okay descend ! J'arrive ! »

« Au revoir Edward ! » me dit Alice froidement avant de repartir.

« Au revoir » lui répondis-je

« Bon ! Je pense que tu te doutes du pourquoi Alice est comme ça ? » me dit Rosalie en se tournant vers moi.

« Oui.. » dis-je en baissant la tête tout en me dirigeant vers mon canapé.

Je me laissais tomber dessus avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

« Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chance ! »

« Ah oui et pourquoi ! » dis-je en relevant la tête vers elle.

Rose était toujours debout. Elle venait de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Signe qui disait que j'allais en prendre plein la tête. Je me demandais comment mon frère faisait avec elle. Elle semblait autoritaire et froide au premier abord. Mais elle avait un cœur en or. Je savais que ce qu'elle allait me dire n'allait pas être plaisant vu que ses deux pupilles bleues avaient viré au bleu nuit et qu'elle me fixait durement.

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ! »

« Je me doute que Bella a dû discuter avec elle ! »

_**.. Bah mec t'es dans de beaux draps.. ne jamais coucher avec une amie de la petite amie d'Emmett.. il allait falloir que je m'en souvienne...**_

« Bien vu.. et disons que tu peux remercier Bella ! Parce que si elle n'avait pas fait promettre à Alice de te laisser tranquille crois-moi, tu aurais surement déchanté ! »

« Je me doutes ! »

« Oh non Edward t'as pas idée.. en plus Alice ne comprend pas pourquoi Bella prend ta défense, vu la manière dont tu t'es joué d'elle.. je t'avouerai que moi non plus.. t'as une sacrée veine Edward.. »

« .. . » je ne répondis pas. En même temps, elle avait raison.

« J'étais déjà à deux doigts de te broyer les couilles, quand je t'ai vu après avoir parler avec Bella et surtout quand j'ai appris la façon dont tu t'étais comporté mais là.. la prochaine fois, je ne me gênerais pas ! Tu m'as bien entendu ! »

« Rose , de toute façon, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! »

« Ouais.. bah on verra.. disons que la raison qui a fait que je me suis calmée l'autre soir c'est que je pense que tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle ! »

« Je te stoppe de suite je ne ressens absolument rien pour elle, Rose ! » lui dis-je en me levant la fixant droit dans les yeux !.**..**_**Ouais... c'est ça.. elle va te croire...**_

« Edward ne me prend pas pour une conne.. pas de ça avec moi.. j'étais là quand tu étais avec l'autre salope...j'ai déjà vu ce regard.. alors arrête »

…_**Je t'avais prévenu...Tu peux pas mentir à Rose.. personne n'y arrive.. même pas ton frère ...**_Je me laissais tomber à nouveau sur le canapé. Las. Elle avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Je n'étais pas prêt à ça.

« Mais je te préviens de suite.. il va falloir que tu réagisses et plus vite que tu ne le crois » reprit-elle.

« Hein.. »

« Bon, je descends.. tu nous rejoins.. ? »

« Ouais, j'ai deux trois trucs à finir. »

« Ça marche.. allez Ed' avance.. il faut que tu avances.. » me dit-elle en passant rapidement sa main dans mes cheveux juste avant de déposer un bisou sur ma joue.

« Ouais.. »

Je la regardais partir. Elle referma la porte de mon bureau et je me levais pour me diriger vers les fenêtres sans teint, qui me permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le bar. J'entrouvris la fenêtre coulissante afin d'entendre mon ami jouer.

Les premiers accords de « Left to lie » résonnaient dans le bar. Le bar était plein à craquer. Je vis Alice, installée à une des tables proche de la scène. Je regardais les autres personnes présentes à côté d'elle. Il y avait Rosalie et un autre garçon qui semblait grand de là où je me trouvais, les cheveux bruns, courts et bâti comme un joueur de football américain. Alice et Rosalie plaisantaient avec lui tout en buvant leur boisson.

Je restais là à regarder les gens se mouvoir dans le bar. Il y avait ceux assis qui ne disaient rien et qui écoutaient le concert, ceux qui dansaient sur la piste aménagée devant la scène pendant que d'autres étaient au bar et consommaient tout en discutant. Le morceau que jouait Bobby parlait de la peur de mourir. Il avait composé ce morceau il y a quelques années. Cette chanson arrivait à m'émouvoir jusqu'aux larmes. Le rythme de la guitare lent et pourtant vif résonnait dans mes oreilles. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, bercé par le rythme de cette mélodie.

Je repensais aux moments que nous avions passé, Marcus, Bobby et moi. Des moments mémorables alors qu'ils essayaient l'un et l'autre de composer. Je les agaçais tellement que je me retrouvais à devoir jouer de la guitare, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris, en cas de refus je devais boire une bière en quelques minutes. Souvenirs de cuite mémorables mais aussi souvenirs de morceaux composés aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres. Je ne jouais plus de piano, ni de guitare depuis trois ans.

Lauren trouvait ça « sans intérêt » et elle préférait le silence ou bien ses propres musiques, qui pour moi n'était rien d'autre que du bruit. Mais depuis quelques jours, j'avais recommencé à jouer de la guitare, mon piano étant resté chez mes parents. Je n'avais rien joué de fabuleux mais la sensation de mes doigts sur les cordes avait été un pur bonheur. Je fus sorti de mes songes par « I give her love »..

Cette chanson a une histoire pour moi, pour nous. Nous étions tous les trois à Londres pour quelques jours, histoire de me changer les idées. Nous avions passé la soirée dans un pub du côté de Camden. En rentrant chez Marcus, il avait voulu composer un morceau. Résultat, j'avais finis avec la guitare entre les mains et j'avais joué un air qui a de suite inspiré Bobby. Après quelques verres et quelques larmes pour moi, Bobby avait composé cette magnifique chanson.

_..._

_**I wait to give her love**_

_J'attends de lui donner l'amour_

_**I hide her memory**_

_Je me cache sa mémoire_

_**In the shadow lays a love**_

_Dans l'ombre, un amour s'établit_

…

Mon regard se posa sur la scène et machinalement mes yeux se détournèrent vers la table qu'occupait Rosalie et ses amis. Elle me fit signe de descendre. Je m'apprêtais à me reculer pour fermer la fenêtre quand je **la** vis au milieu de la foule en train de danser. Le morceau continuait de défiler et je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de la scène qui se jouait devant moi.

Mon cœur se serra ainsi que mes poings quand je vis le garçon, avec lequel elle dansait, l'embrasser. Tout se passa au ralenti au rythme des cordes grattées par Bobby.

_**What will ever happen if I don't stop loving you**_

Ce qui n'arrivera jamais si je n'arrête pas de vous aimer

_**You're always every single thing I need**_

Vous êtes toujours chaque chose dont j'ai besoin

_**With every turning summer**_

Avec chaque été qui passe

_**And every fallen leaf**_

Et chaque feuille tombée

_**I shouldn't want to give my heart away**_

Je ne devrais pas vouloir donner mon cœur

_**With all the stories my mother said to me**_

Avec toutes ces histoires, ma mère m'a dit

_**I'd always be your man in every time of need**_

Je serais toujours votre homme dans chacun de vos besoins

_**To give you more than moments should you ever choose to leave**_

Pour vous donner plus que des moments, si jamais vous choisissiez de partir

_**...**_

Ces paroles firent écho à cet instant. Cet homme l'embrassait et je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Il me sembla que ce moment intime dura des heures. C'est la sensation de l'eau qui coulait sur mes joues qui me fit réaliser ce qu'il se passait. J'étais jaloux de la voir avec cet homme et triste de ne pas avoir su écouter mon cœur plus tôt. Mon cœur se serra car je réalisais alors l'étendue de mes sentiments pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas descendre mais en même temps, je savais que Rosalie viendrait me chercher. Je sentais la colère monter. Rosalie ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle serait là …_** en même temps, tu ne lui as pas demandé... et puis tu lui as dit n'en avoir rien à faire.. donc.. ne viens surtout pas te plaindre.. et en plus.. mec.. on récolte ce que l'on sème... je t'avais prévenu que tu souffrirais à trop vouloir penser à elle.. à tant la vouloir.. alors... arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et pars à la chasse.. une autre femme pour oublier celle-là c'est une bonne idée non ?... **_Je me ressaisissais et fermais la fenêtre. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle d'eau et me passait un coup sur le visage. Je fermais mon bureau à clé et descendis quelques marches avant de me diriger vers le bar en prenant soin qu'elle ne m'aperçoive pas. Arrivé au bar j'interpellais Emmett.

« Em', je dois rester dans mon bureau, j'ai pas terminer la paperasse ! Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« Non c'est bon, Charlotte et Jane se débrouillent très bien en salle et Jazz et moi on gère le bar donc c'est bon ! Dis ça va mec ! »

« Okay, oui ça va pourquoi ? »

« Bah j'ai l'impression que t'as les yeux rouges, comme si t'avais pleuré ! »

« Euh.. non ça doit être la clim'.. dis à Bobby de monter après son show ! Alec devrait arriver pour prendre la suite sur les platines ! »

« Il est déjà là.. il est là bas » me dit-il en désignant la table de Rosalie.

En le cherchant, je posais mon regard sur Bella. Elle souriait mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux comme l'autre après-midi. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait. Peut-être m'avait-elle vu ? _**…**__**Ouais bah qu'elle t'es vu ou pas.. bouge... si tu veux trouver une minette à sauter ça va être le bon moment !.. hein..**_

« Okay, c'est bon je l'ai vu ! »

« Ça va.. t'as pas l'air da.. »

« C'est bon Em', je monte » le coupais-je

Je repris la direction de mon bureau rapidement bousculant quelques clients sur mon passage. Arrivé dans mon bureau, je rouvris la fenêtre. Je la cherchais du regard. De là où j'étais elle ne pouvait pas me voir ce qui me permettait de l'observer à ma guise _**…**__**voyeur ...**_Le concert venait de s'arrêter. Alec avait mis une musique rythmée mais douce **[« Halo » de Beyonce]** en attendant que Bobby libère la scène. Deux hommes, l'aidaient à ranger.

Je fixais à nouveau Bella, qui se mouvait sur la piste. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleu nuit qui moulait son corps à la perfection. Je repensais aux courbes de son corps, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller ma virilité. Je me sentais légèrement à l'étroit. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand je la vis danser tout en faisant glisser les mains le long de son corps dans des mouvements lents et sensuels. Rosalie faisait de même pendant qu'Alice riait de les voir faire. Mon envie d'elle se calma dès l'instant, où je vis ce même garçon approcher d'elle. Il était grand, les cheveux noirs et il était vêtu d'un jean bleu clair avec une chemise noire. Je la vis lui sourire tout en lui faisant signe du doigt d'approcher. Il s'avançait lentement et lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je ne savais pas si je devais être content de la voir ou bien si je devais être en colère contre moi de ne pas avoir su réagir _**…**__**bah apparemment, elle … elle est passé à autre chose.. alors laisse tomber ça vaut mieux.. crois-moi...**_ Je me sentais perdu dans le dédale de mes sentiments qui tantôt me poussait vers elle, tantôt voulait que je m'éloigne d'elle. Pour ne pas souffrir. Pour me protéger. De quoi. D'aimer. Peut-être.

Puis le bruit de quelqu'un tapant sur la porte me sortit de mes pensées. J'allais ouvrir la porte que j'avais fermée à clé. C'était Bobby.

« Wow.. ça va mec ! »

« Ouais.. alors content ? »

« Oh ouiiiiiiii, extra, ton bar a une super résonance du coup bah j'avais un bon retour acoustique.. et puis un super public. Non sérieusement, je me suis éclaté ! »

« Et bien je suis content pour toi. Je te ferai le virement dans deux jours une fois que j'aurai fait la comptabilité de la soirée. »

« Pas de souci.. bon tu me dis ce qui va pas .. »

« Tout va bien Bobby ! »

« Ouais.. comme l'autre fois.. tu sais que si tu ne me dis rien tu vas voir débarquer Marcus chez toi ! »

« Comme tout baigne, je ne vois pas pourquoi il viendrait ! »

« Ouais..c'est à cause de la fille dont Marcus m'a parlé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non pas vraiment.. disons que je suis dans une période où je me pose beaucoup de questions ! C'est tout ! »

« Ouais..si tu le dis. Bon je vais devoir te laisser parce que je dois prendre l'avion de bonne heure demain matin. »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je retourne à la maison, Londres..vacances pour quelques semaines avant de faire une tournée européenne »

« C'est cool, tu passeras le bonjour à tout le monde là-bas ! »

« Pas de souci et puis viens toi.. prends-toi quelques jours et viens nous voir ! »

« Ouais, pas de souci. Je te préviendrais dès que je saurais quand je peux venir ! »

« Ça marche, et bien à bientôt mon pote ! » me dit-il alors qu'il me serrait la main et me tapait brièvement mon épaule de l'autre.

Je raccompagnais mon ami dehors. Son taxi l'attendait. Nous nous étions salués une dernière fois et il était parti. Je retournais rapidement à l'intérieur. Rosalie m'interpella alors que j'étais presque arrivé à mon bureau. Elle m'informa qu'elle partait avec ses amis. Elle devait aller faire une séance shopping avec Alice et Bella le lendemain. Je la saluais et elle repartit comme elle était venue. Elle m'avait encore dit de réfléchir à la discussion que nous avions eu plus tôt car selon elle « rien n'était perdu, il ne tenait qu'à moi de faire bouger les choses même si cela voulait dire se battre durement ».

Je les regardais donc partir et pris ensuite la direction du bar. Je commandais un bourbon à Emmett que je bus rapidement.

J'avais discuté un bon moment avec Emmett. Jazz était parti vers 3h et nous avions fermé le bar vers 4h30 lorsque le dernier client était parti. La journée avait été longue et je languissais de retrouver mon lit. Complètement éreinté, je m'effondrais sur mon lit et dormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.

**POV BELLA**

Nous étions samedi matin et ce soir, Rosalie avait proposé que nous sortions entre nous. Elle m'avait dit d'inviter Benjamin avec qui je sortais depuis peu.

J'étais passée à son atelier mardi soir et j'étais rentrée tard dans la nuit pour ne pas dire tôt le matin. Nous avions passé une partie de la nuit à discuter d'art et de musées. Le lendemain, après une journée fatigante, Benjamin m'avait appelé pour m'inviter à dîner. J'avais appelé Alice et cette dernière m'avait dit de foncer. Et pour une fois j'avais décidé d'écouter son conseil _**… bah il valait mieux... parce qu'après le coup d'Edward hein... elle t'aurait pas loupée... oui c'est vrai.. mais bon Edward.. c'est.. C'est rien.. oublie-le ...**_Pourtant, mon esprit était obnubilé par lui et chaque fois que je repensais à cet homme mon cœur se serrait. Je voulais l'oublier et pour cela il fallait que j'aie l'esprit occupé par autre chose ou par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais malgré cela, il était toujours présent dans mes créations.

Forte des conseils d'Alice, j'avais donc accepté le rendez-vous de Benjamin. Il était plutôt mignon et surtout très gentil. Nous étions donc allés dîner dans Central Park. Et oui, Benjamin avait préparé un pique-nique. Comme il faisait déjà très chaud pour un mois de avril, il m'avait dit que nous serions très bien dehors. Il faisait encore doux et nous avions donc pu profiter agréablement l'un de l'autre. Après le repas et une ballade des plus agréables, il m'avait raccompagné chez moi.

_**Flashback**_

_Nous venions d'arriver devant mon immeuble. Je ne savais pas si je devais l'inviter à entrer chez moi ou pas. Puis, je m'étais rappelée qu'il souhaitait voir mes toiles. Nous étions donc montés dans mon appartement. Je nous avais servi un verre de vin blanc français que mon père venait de me faire parvenir. Ce dernier était en France depuis un mois avec la femme qui était depuis peu ma belle-mère. Il devait d'ailleurs rentrer dans une semaine._

_ Benjamin avait regardé toutes mes toiles et m'avait offert un regard critique sur mes œuvres. Il aimait ce que je faisais et trouvait ça très agréable à regarder. Il me demanda à qui appartenaient les mains qui étaient sur la toile que j'avais peinte la veille car ce dessin dégageait beaucoup d'émotions. J'avais éludé la question en lui proposant un autre verre. Il avait décliné mon offre mais je m'étais quand même dirigée vers la cuisine pour me servir à nouveau car au moment de sa question et du descriptif qu'il faisait de ma toile, j'avais vidé mon verre d'une traite en repensant à Edward._

_ Nous avions discuté plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne décide de rentrer pour peindre. Il était sur le palier et je me trouvais appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'était alors doucement approché de moi et m'avait embrassé. Son baiser était doux. Ses mains avaient glissé autour de ma taille et je sentais ses mains me caresser le dos. La sensation était agréable mais.. Mes deux mains étaient posées sur son torse. Je pouvais sentir un torse ferme mais peu musclé voire pas du tout. J'avais senti qu'il souhaitait approfondir notre baiser et je ne m'étais pas faite prier. Ce baiser était euphorisant et d'une douceur exquise. Il s'était reculé mettant fin à notre baiser. Puis en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il m'avait dit qu'il rêvait de faire ça depuis la première fois où il m'a vu à la galerie. J'avais souris. Il était ensuite reparti vers son appartement après m'avoir embrassée à nouveau._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Nous nous étions vus tous les soirs depuis mercredi. Cependant hier soir nous nous étions un peu disputés. En effet, il était venu chez moi comme c'était prévu. Mais lorsque je lui avais montré la toile que j'avais peinte le jeudi après-midi alors que je ne travaillais pas à la galerie, il me fit quelques remarques déplaisantes sur ma façon d'utiliser les couleurs ou encore les matériaux employés. Ça, je pouvais encore l'entendre et l'accepter parce que je ne me considérais pas comme une artiste, loin de là.

Ce qui m'avait le plus blessé était venu après. Il m'avait demandé à qui appartenaient cette mâchoire et ce torse. Je lui avais répondu à quelqu'un de passage, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il s'était levé brutalement et avait haussé le ton. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais mettre autant d'émotions dans une toile alors qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un que je ne verrais plus. _**…**__**Si seulement il savait..**_**. **Je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas obnubilée. **… **_**là tu lui as mentis.. on s'en foutait.. je voulais juste qu'il arrête de hurler sur l'instant.**__._ par cette personne mais qu'il avait été le sujet de mon exam et que donc j'avais tous les traits de cet homme en tête. Il m'avait fait une pseudo crise de jalousie qui ne m'avait pas plu. Je lui avais donc demandé de rentrer et de se calmer. Il était donc rentré chez lui. Deux heures après, j'avais reçu un sms, me disant qu'il s'excusait et qu'il aimerait se faire pardonner.

Nous devions donc nous retrouver cet après- midi pour aller au MOMA. Il était 13h et j'attendais Benjamin en bas de chez moi. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva. Il était venu vers mois avec un joli bouquet de lilas **…**_**eurk... je déteste ces fleurs … **_et tentais de lui offrir mon meilleur sourire. Je l'avais remercié et avait monté rapidement le bouquet chez moi. Je le jetterai ce soir. Je sais ce n'était pas très correct mais depuis l'enterrement de ma mère, je détestais ces fleurs. Il le savait puisque je le lui avais dit lors de notre longue discussion de mardi qui portait sur nos familles et nos goûts.

Nous avions donc passé notre après-midi au musée et vers 17h, mon téléphone sonna. Alice.

« Hey hey ! »

« Salut Alice ! »

« Tu es où Bella ? »

« Bah au musée pourquoi ? »

« Je suis devant chez toi. Il faut que tu rentres. On t'attend avec Rose ! »

« Alice, je suis avec Benjamin et.. »

« Et rien, ce soir on sort, donc il faut qu'on se prépare ! Donc tu dis à Dom Juan, de rentrer se préparer et on se retrouve ce soir vers 20h chez toi. Jacob doit nous y rejoindre. »

« Okay ! J'arrive ! »

Je venais de raccrocher et j'avais expliqué la situation à Benjamin. Il m'avait déposé devant chez moi en me souhaitant bon courage. Il avait raison, j'allais en avoir besoin surtout si je voulais m'habiller comme je le souhaitais.

Rose et Lily m'attendaient devant la porte. Il nous avait fallu un peu moins de deux heures pour nous préparer. Alice avait accepté que je puisse mettre ma robe bleue nuit à condition qu'elles puissent me maquiller et me coiffer à leur guise. J'avais donc cédé pour pouvoir mettre cette robe près du corps et qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou. Les garçons étaient arrivés vers 20h00 et nous étions allés au restaurant japonais tous ensemble. Rosalie avait invité Jacob sur les conseils d'Alice.

Il était 21h quand nous partîmes en direction du bar « Le New Moon » là où Jazz et Emmett travaillaient et aussi le bar dont Edward était le patron. Je croisais les doigts pour ne pas le croiser car je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir s'il me voyait dans son bar. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je le harcèle. Rosalie avait dû se battre contre Alice pour qu'on puisse y aller.

En effet jeudi soir, lorsque Rosalie avait proposé d'aller au bar où bossaient Emmett et Jazz, Alice avait refusé expliquant que si elle voyait Edward elle risquait de lui arracher son costume trois pièces pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je lui avais fait promettre de ne pas s'en mêler et qu'Edward et moi étions deux adultes parfaitement consentant. Et Rosalie avait fini par lui faire accepter de venir car Bobby L. allait jouer pendant près de deux heures et nous savions toutes les deux qu'Alice adorait ce musicien.

Arrivés devant le bar, je n'avais pas trouvé de place pour me stationner. J'avais donc déposé Alice, Rosalie et Jacob. Benjamin ne souhaitait pas que j'arrive seule dans cette tenue au bar et par conséquent, il était resté avec moi. Vingts minutes plus tard, je trouvais enfin un emplacement. Benjamin sortit de la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le rejoignais sur le trottoir.

« Hey ! Ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi ! »

« Tu as l'air soucieuse ! »

« Non » mentis-je.

En réalité j'étais inquiète. Je me demandais si Alice avait vu Edward et surtout comment elle avait réagi. Je me demandais aussi si je le verrais et quelle serait sa réaction. **… **_**Et la tienne... hein.. quelle serait ta réaction à toi...parce que c'est bien joli tout ça mais vu la façon dont il occupe tes pensées.. hein ...**_Je chassais mes pensées en soufflant un bon coup. Benjamin avait dû le voir car il me fit une remarque qui ne m'avait pas plu mais alors pas du tout.

« Bon on avance, parce que tu t'es pas garée à côté ! » me dit-il un peu sèchement.

Je m'arrêtais net.

« Écoute, si tu n'avais pas envie de marcher, tu n'avais qu'à descendre toute à l'heure quand j'ai déposé Alice, Rosalie et Jacob ! Je t'ai obligé à rien moi ! D'accord ! » lui dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il commençait déjà à être désagréable. La soirée s'annonçait bien! Je repris ma marche le laissant en plan. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entendis arriver. Il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira vers lui. Il avait glissé ses bras autour de ma taille et me tenait fermement contre lui. Je détestais qu'on me tienne ainsi. J'avais l'impression d'être prise au piège comme retenue contre mon gré. Je tentais de reculer en vain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Benjamin me relâcha.

« Je m'excuse Bella ! Je ne voulais pas te dire ça comme ça.. je voulais juste qu'on rejoigne les autres avant le début du concert. C'est tout ! »

« Ouais bah de toutes façons c'est presque 22h, le concert a déjà commencé et là tu vois ça..(en montrant mes talons) et bien je ne sais pas trop marcher avec donc j'évite de courir si je ne veux pas tomber ! Okay »

« Ouais.. désolé.. »

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres tout en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Puis nous repartions en direction du bar main dans la main. Arrivés au bar, je fus d'abord surprise par le monde mais comme me l'avait dit Rosalie, nous étions allés directement voir le videur. Après lui avoir expliqué qui j'étais et qui je devais rejoindre, il nous laissa entrer. Et là seconde surprise. Une copine de la fac, Angela était à la caisse. Après qu'elle m'ait expliqué qu'elle travaillait ici depuis un mois, nous pénétrions avec Benjamin dans le bar. Je me mis à la recherche d'une tête familière quand je vis Emmett derrière le bar avec Jazz.

Nous nous étions dirigés vers le bar et Benjamin tenait fermement ma main. Quand je m'étais retournée pour comprendre pourquoi il me broyait presque la main. Il m'avait fait un sourire et m'avait dit à l'oreille qu'il avait peur de me perdre. Je lui avais souris en retour et je lui avais demandé de me serrer la main un peu moins fort car je n'allais pas m'envoler. Au bar, Emmett me désigna du doigt la table où se trouvaient nos amis. Nous venions de les rejoindre. Une des serveuses était venue prendre notre commande. Une jolie musique résonnait. Le chanteur jouait incroyablement bien de la guitare et sa voix était sublime. Son timbre me donnait des frissons. La serveuse nous avait amené nos consommations.

Benjamin me proposa d'aller danser et j'acceptais. Je ne savais pas très bien danser mais au moins je ne marchais pas sur les pieds de mes cavaliers. Et puis le rythme des chansons ne pouvait permettre qu'une danse lente tel un slow donc je ne prenais pas beaucoup de risques. J'attrapais donc la main de Benjamin et je le suivis sur la piste où quelques couples dansaient déjà. Il glissa ses mains autour de ma taille et je plaçais les miennes autour de son cou. Nos corps se mouvaient sur le rythme calme de cette musique. Puis lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Benjamin me demanda de rester encore pour pouvoir profiter de moi. Le chanteur pris quelques minutes pour boire avant de nous annoncer le prochain morceau. « I give her love ».

Les premiers accords résonnaient et je vis Rosalie faire signe à quelqu'un mais je ne voyais pas de qui il s'agissait. C'est alors que Benjamin glissa son doigt sous mon menton et fis tourner ma tête vers lui juste avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Notre étreinte s'approfondissait et je sentais ses mains qui caressaient le bas de mon dos. La sensation était grisante mais je ne me sentais pas totalement à l'aise. J'avais cette sensation étrange que quelqu'un me regardait. J'avais alors interrompu notre baiser. Je cherchais du regard la seule personne qui pouvait faire naître de tels frissons sur mon corps. Edward. Mais je ne le vis pas. Benjamin me fixait du regard se demandant probablement ce qui n'allait pas.

« Bella ça va ? »

« Ouais, j'ai la tête qui tourne » mentis-je à nouveau.

Une fois arrivée à la table, Benjamin s'installa à côté de moi passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je continuais d'épier la salle bougeant ma tête au moindre mouvement de foule_. __**… Bella.. arrête de chercher.. s'il voulait venir te voir.. tu ne penses pas qu'il serait déjà venu.. il doit être occupé... tu sais avec une autre fille.. alors **_**arrête … **Benjamin caressait doucement mon épaule nue du bout des doigts. Je continuais à sentir ce regard posé sur moi mais sans savoir d'où il provenait. Je souriais à l'idée que cela puisse être lui mais gênée par la sensation devenue soudain désagréable des caresses de Benjamin. Rosalie dût percevoir mon trouble car elle me fixait avec ce regard interrogatif. Je haussais les épaules en guise de réponse. Je la vis fixer quelque chose en hauteur mais le spot qui éclairait la scène m'empêchait de pouvoir voir ce qu'elle regardait.

Puis Alice m'agrippa le bras en me demandant de la suivre. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle me voulait et elle me répondit « danser ». Elle me tira vers elle et même si je n'avais pas envie de danser, je me sentais mal à l'aise dans les bras de Benjamin donc je la suivis. Nous étions sur la piste en attendant qu'Alec, le DJ, qui était venu plus tôt boire un verre à notre table, lance un morceau de musique qu'Alice lui avait demandé. C'est quand j'entendis les premiers accords que je reconnus le morceau en question : « Halo » de Beyonce. Cette musique eut un effet euphorisant immédiat. Je commençais doucement à bouger mon corps. Rosalie venait de nous rejoindre. Elle me regarda en levant les yeux vers le même endroit que tout à l'heure. Puis je fis le rapprochement. Edward devait être là haut mais je décidais de ne pas regarder. A l'inverse je commençais à danser, ignorant ce qui se trouvait autour de moi.

Je fermais mes yeux et au rythme de la musique, je bougeais mon corps lentement, sensuellement faisant glisser mes mains le long de mon corps. J'imaginais les mains d'Edward à la place des miennes. A cette pensée, des milliers de papillons prenaient alors leur envol dans mon corps. Mes mains s'étaient délicatement posées sur mes côtes et effectuaient une lente descente vers le haut de mes cuisses, à la limite de ma robe. Mes mains voletaient toujours sur le tissu de ma robe alors que je me déhanchais de manière provocante sur le rythme de la musique. Puis lentement mes mains remontèrent vers ma nuque. Mon corps se mouvait, sans que je n'ai le contrôle, absorbé par la voix douce et sensuelle de la chanteuse et par mes souvenirs de cet après-midi là. Puis je fis glisser mes mains de mon cou à ma poitrine puis sur mon ventre pour terminer leur course sur le haut de mes cuisses. Mon corps se couvrait de frissons. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et la sensation était grisante, euphorisante.

Bousculée légèrement par Alice, qui riait aux éclats, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Benjamin approcher. Et là pour je ne sais quelles raisons, je lui fit signe avec mon index de venir vers moi … _**dis plutôt que tu as envie de faire payer à Edward le fait qu'il soit parti sans un mot.. faux.. j'ai eu un mot « merci ».. ouais mais tu aurais aimé tellement plus n'est-ce pas.. et puis ce petit jeu c'était pour qui !.. hein.. ma fille faudrait peut-être te demander s'il t'a vraiment vu et si tu lui fais l'effet que tu souhaiterais lui faire.. qui te dit qu'il veut encore de toi... c'est vrai .. rien.. mais j'avoue que je m'amuses bien pour une fois.**__. _Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, je lui sautais au cou avant de l'embrasser. Mais je me sentis mal du jeu auquel je jouais. Je voulais Edward et je sautais au cou de Benjamin **...**_**tu es pathétique ma pauvre fille.. tu as là un mec qui te veux et toi bien évidemment tu veux le seul qui ne veut pas de toi.. sans quoi il me semble il serait venu de voir s'il avait de quelques manières été intéressé par toi.. tu ne penses pas ...**__._

Après cette danse nous retournions nous asseoir. Je commandais un autre verre. Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me proposa de l'accompagner aux toilettes. Elle ne voulait soi-disant pas y aller seule. Une fois aux toilettes, elle me darda du regard, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Bella, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« .. » Je la regardais perplexe. Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne la connaissais pas plus que ça même si je commençais à lui faire confiance.

« Bella, y a un problème avec Benjamin ? »

« Non... non pourquoi tu dis ça ! »

Je me dirigeais vers le lavabo, afin de remettre mes cheveux comme il faut et pour me passer un peu d'eau. Rosalie s'approcha des lavabos et fit de même tout en me regardant à travers le miroir.

« Et bien quand vous êtes arrivés, tu semblais soucieuse et énervée, puis vous êtes allés danser et quand il a passé son bras derrière toi d'une tu t'es tendue et de deux je t'ai vu balayer le bar du regard. Puis ce petit show que tu nous as fait sur la piste juste avant que Benjamin arrive. Et d'ailleurs vu les regards des mecs autour il était temps ! Puis tu lui sautes au cou avant de te renfermer dans ta bulle.. donc soit il y a quelque chose que tu me caches, soit Benjamin a fait quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu ! »

« Euh.. c'est plus compliqué que ça.. »

Rosalie se retourna en s'asseyant légèrement sur le bord du lavabo. Deux filles pénétrèrent à ce moment-là dans les WC. Nous nous écartions puis Rosalie me demanda de tout lui expliquer dès que ces deux personnes furent sorties.

« Et bien.. Benjamin est quelqu'un de gentil mais par moment il m'agace. Il a des sautes d'humeur ou bien me fait des crises pour rien.. ça fait juste quelques jours que je suis avec lui et déjà je suis obligée de composer pour éviter le « drame » » dis-je en mimant des guillemets « et puis je sais pas.. y a pas le truc.. il est doux, il embrasse bien mais c'est pas comme avec E.. » je me stoppais net avant d'en avoir trop dit enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

« Edward.. c'est ça ? »

« Oui.. il était là ! Hein ? »

« Oui il était là mais il est resté dans son bureau toute la soirée. »

« Pourquoi il n'est pas venu.. enfin.. tu vois.. nous voir quoi ! »

« C'est … disons qu'il a réalisé quelque chose et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à venir avec nous ! »

« Okay, de toute façon il ne me doit rien et moi non plus donc je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça.. »

« Je ne pense pas.. »

« Tu ne penses pas quoi Rosalie ? » dis-je soudain piquée d'un vif intérêt.

« Rien laisse tomber .. Mais Bella, si tu ne te sens pas bien avec Benjamin, dis-le lui, n'attends pas qu'il s'attache de trop.. hein ! »

« Ouais, je vais y penser ! »

« Sinon je voudrais rentrer, je suis épuisée, ça t'embêterait de me ramener ? »

« Pas de souci, je te raccompagne..et puis demain journée shopping, je sens que la journée va être longue ! »

« Okay je vais aller au bar dire au revoir à mon homme »

« Ça marche ! je vais prévenir les autres ! »

Je ressortis des toilettes suivie par Rosalie. Je me dirigeais vers la table quand je vis Benjamin en train de discuter avec Alice. Je les informais que Rosalie voulait rentrer et que j'avais envie de faire pareil. Nous devions passer la journée entre filles demain pour une virée dans les magasins. Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie quand je vis Rosalie dans un coin, elle semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. Ça devait être Emmett. Une fois dehors, Benjamin resta avec Jacob pour attendre les filles. Je partis seule vers ma voiture. J'avais dû insister pour que Benjamin ne m'accompagne pas.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu à la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Rosalie. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas continuer à rester avec Benjamin si je ne ressentais rien pour lui, même pas un peu d'attirance et d'envie. J'avais donc pris ma décision. J'allais mettre un terme à ça avant que les choses ne deviennent trop compliquées. Après avoir récupéré tout le monde, je déposais Alice, Rosalie et Jacob chez eux. Puis je pris la direction de l'appartement de Benjamin.

Arrivé au bas de son immeuble, il m'invita à monter. Je déclinais son offre prétextant que je devais être tôt chez Alice demain matin pour notre journée filles. Il ne dit rien mais à la tête qu'il faisait, je pense qu'il n'avait pas envisagé les choses de cette manière. Je retournais à mon appartement et fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un devant mon appartement.

« Bonsoir, vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » demandais-je à la jeune femme qui était devant la porte.

« Euh non, en fait je me suis perdue. Voyez-vous mon ami habite dans cet immeuble et je ne connais pas son numéro d'appartement ! Je voulais lui faire la surprise ! »

« Ah.. et votre ami il s'appelle comment ? »

« Félix Volturi ! »

« Désolée mais je crois que personne de ce nom là n'habite dans cet immeuble ! »

« Ah et bien j'ai dû me tromper »

Elle se recula et je m'avançais afin d'ouvrir mon appartement. Cette fille me semblait étrange et pas du tout rassurante.

« C'est pas grave, peut-être habite-t-il dans l'immeuble à côté ? »

« Oui peut-être ! »

Son regard était insistant et limite effrayant. Je la saluais et fermais rapidement la porte de mon appartement. Je verrouillais la porte et j'éteignis la lumière. Ma curiosité me poussa à regarder par le judas et je vis qu'elle était toujours là. J'hésitais à appeler la police mais je me ravisais. Peut-être qu'elle cherchait effectivement quelqu'un et puis j'étais enfermée et il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me déshabillais. J'attrapais mon téléphone pour régler mon réveil. J'avais rendez-vous à 10h avec les filles. Mon téléphone vibra. Je venais de recevoir un message.

**« Il faudra qu'on discute.. tu as été distante quasiment toute la soirée. Je sais qu'il était là, Alice me l'a dit alors ne prends pas pour un con ! Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touches alors prends garde - Benjamin »**

Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait mais ce genre de message ne me plaisait guère. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je ne lui avais rien promis et je suis encore libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît. Je décidais tout de même lui répondre en étant le plus succincte possible. Ça ne pouvait pas durer, j'allais donc mettre un terme à tout ça et dès demain.

**« Hey ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais il va falloir qu'on discute. Est-ce que je peux te retrouver chez toi demain soir vers 19h ? - B »**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**« Très bonne idée en effet ! Tu me manques et j'aurai aimé que tu restes ce soir.. à demain, je serais chez moi vers 19h Bisous - Benjamin »**

J'éteignis ma lampe et me couchais. Je repensais aux évènements de la soirée et de la semaine écoulée et le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Au bout d'une heure à tourner dans mon lit, je décidais de me lever. Je serais fatiguée le lendemain mais après tout ce n'était pas bien important.

J'avais envie de peindre et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Je me dirigeais vers le salon et vérifiais que la jeune femme était partie. En regardant par le judas, je pus constater que plus personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. J'allumais la lumière et attrapais mon matériel. C'est la sonnerie du réveil de mon portable qui m'interrompit dans mon tableau. Il était 8h et j'avais peint toute la nuit. Je filais sous la douche après avoir rangé mon matériel et me préparait pour mon rendez-vous avec les filles.

La journée allait être longue mais je craignais surtout mon rendez-vous avec Benjamin en début de soirée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.. j'espère que ça vous a plu.. j'ai proposé de vous mettre un extrait du chapitre suivant.. alors si vous êtes intéressés, faites-le moi savoir vi mon profil facebook (lien sur mon profil) ou bien dans votre review.. et je vous le glisserai en répondant.. Merci encore et bon weekend!<strong>

**Mary**


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Coucou, **

**Bon je n'ai pas fini mon chapitre en cours mais je me dis que pour vous faire plaisir je vous publie quand même le chapitre suivant...**

**Je voulais vous remercier car je n'imaginais même pas atteindre les 100 reviews.. alors merci et merci à toutes les personnes qui continue de mettre cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris... je vous laisse donc avec la suite.. bonne lecture**

**CS85 : merci et voilà la suite...**

**Je précise que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec..**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

La journée allait être longue mais je craignais surtout mon rendez-vous avec Benjamin en début de soirée.

Alice et Rosalie m'attendaient devant chez Alice comme prévu. Je n'avais pas pu échapper à cette journée car Alice m'avait bassiné avec le fait que ces deux centres commerciaux étaient ouverts exceptionnellement et qu'ils faisaient des promos. Elle avait soit disant besoin d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures mais aussi d'un nouveau sac. Rosalie quant à elle avait envie de flâner dans les boutiques. Nous étions arrivées au centre commercial une demi-heure plus tard. Alice nous avait traîné dans quasiment toutes les boutiques. Il était pas loin de 13h quand je demandais à Alice de trouver un endroit pour manger. J'avais mal aux jambes d'avoir piétiné pendant deux heures et je voulais essayer de joindre Benjamin qui m'avait déjà envoyé deux sms. C'est comme ça que nous nous étions retrouvées dans un coffee shop situé à proximité du centre commercial. Après avoir commandé, j'étais sortie sur le trottoir afin de téléphoner à Benjamin.

« Salut »

« Salut beauté! »

« J'ai bien eu tes textos mais je ne pourrais pas être là avant 19h ! »

« Ah.. tu peux pas leur faire faux bond.. tu sais .. en leur disant que tu veux passer l'après-midi avec ton amoureux »

_**Mon... Mon quoi ! non mais il déconne là … **_Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je ressentais pour lui.

« Euh.. Benjamin pas que je n'ai pas envie de venir te voir **_... enfin oui je n'en ai pas envie.. de toute façon tu ne seras plus avec moi ce soir... _**mais cette journée est prévue depuis très longtemps et Alice m'en voudrait fortement si je ne restais pas avec elle tout comme Rosalie ! »

« Ouais... et bien moi j'aimerais passer mon dimanche avec ma petite amie car cette dernière n'a.. comment dire.. pas voulu rester hier soir.. »

« Benjamin, je t'ai dit pourquoi je n'étais pas restée hier soir et tu commences à me saouler avec tes réflexions ! » lui dis-je sèchement sur la fin.

Non, mais c'est vrai. Il se prenait pour qui. J'étais ravie de mettre un terme à tout ça dès ce soir. Je ne supportais pas qu'on contrôle ma vie et encore moins venant de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques jours.

« Ah je te saoule... et bien moi ce qui commence à m'énerver, c'est ton attitude hier soir au bar et le fait que tu décides seule de faire ce que tu veux un dimanche alors que nous devrions être ensemble ! »

« Écoute moi bien, Benjamin, je vais raccrocher car je n'ai absolument pas envie de me donner en spectacle dans la rue, je te vois ce soir et j'espère que d'ici là tu te seras calmé ! Personne, je dis bien personne ne m'a dicté ma conduite jusqu'à présent et ça n'est certainement pas toi qui va le faire ! Sur ce à plus tard. Je serais chez toi à 19h comme c'était prévu ! Bye »

Je raccrochais ne le laissant pas rebondir. Cet homme, si gentil en apparence, s'avérait être un parfait égoïste et surtout une personne possessive. Je détestais ça. J'aime trop ma liberté pour permettre à quelqu'un de me dicter ou contrôler mes faits et gestes. Je tentais de me calmer en respirant profondément. J'avais fermé les yeux et quand je les rouvris, je vis la jeune femme d'hier soir sur le trottoir d'en face. La façon dont elle me regardait me glaça le sang. Je retournais donc rapidement dans le snack pour rejoindre les filles. Rosalie me demanda comment ça s'était passé avec Benjamin dès que je fus installée à table. Je lui expliquais en quelques phrases les crises de monsieur. Et de but en blanc, je lâchais que de toute façon, le problème serait vite réglé puisque j'allais rompre ce soir. Alice ne semblait pas ravie et tentait de me résonner.

« Bella, ce mec est génial, pourquoi le quitterais-tu ? » me dit elle

« Écoute Alice, je te remercie de tes précieux conseils. Je suis sortie avec lui, j'ai essayé mais ça ne marcheras pas. Il est trop possessif et trop jaloux. »

« Mais c'est parce qu'il t'aime Bee » reprit-elle

« Parce que quoi ? Alice est-ce que tu m'as bien écouté ? Je t'ai dit que ce mec était malsain. Il tape des crises pour oui ou pour un non. Il n'a aucune confiance en moi et voudrait que je sois à sa disposition quand bon lui semble. Et ça c'est hors de questions ! »

« Ouais bah moi j'trouve que c'est mignon. Ça prouve qu'il fait attention à toi et qu'il ne joue pas avec toi. Pas comme Edw.. »

« Stop, Alice tu la fermes. Je t'ai dit de laisser Edward tranquille et je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là dans une discussion concernant Benjamin ! » la coupais-je

« Ouais bah lui au moins il n'a pas couché avec toi juste pour satisfaire ses envies et surtout il est encore là LUI ! »

« Alice.. » dis-je. Je voulais reprendre mais Rosalie m'interrompit avant que je n'ai le temps de rouvrir la bouche.

« Hop hop.. Alice je ne peux pas te laisser parler comme ça .. tu ne connais pas Edward et tu te permets de le juger ... alors stop...et puis Bella est assez grande il me semble pour prendre ses décisions non ? » dit Rosalie

« Oui mais elle est en train de faire une connerie en voulant mettre un terme à sa relation avec Benjamin ! »

« Alice, nous sommes ensemble que depuis mardi alors s'il te plait ! Il n'y a rien de construit et donc rien à gâcher. Et puis, je me sens pas à l'aise avec lui donc ! »

« Alice, Bella a raison et puis c'est sa vie, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler, juste lui donner des conseils mais après c'est elle qui prend les décisions. »

« Si vous voulez, mais vous ne m'enlèverez pas de la tête que Benjamin est l'homme qu'il lui faut ! »

« Et bien continue de le croire ! Au fait merci pour hier soir d'avoir dit à Benjamin pour Edward ! C'est très classe de ta part ! Résultat j'ai eu droit à une petite scène ! »

« Bah quoi ! Je croyais que t'en avais rien à foutre de lui, je vois pas où c'est gênant ! »

« Alice c'est gênant quand c'est Benjamin qui me fait un speech sur lui me demandant de ne laisser personne me toucher à par lui ! »

« .. »

« Bon les filles on va arrêter là, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. On finit de manger et on retourne faire les magasins. »

Après avoir terminé, nous retournions dans la galerie marchande. En sortant, je remarquais que la jeune femme de tout à l'heure n'était plus là. Rosalie me dévisagea et me lança un regard perplexe. Elle semblait être très douée pour décrypter mes pensées mais elle ne releva pas. Ça c'était tout à fait Rosalie. Elle observait puis elle engageait la conversation à un moment opportun de manière à savoir ce qui pouvait vous gêner ou vous préoccuper. Alice avait besoin de sous vêtements après avoir trouvé, ce matin ses chaussures et son sac.

C'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions dans un magasin de lingerie fine. Alice était dans la cabine d'essayage pendant que Rosalie et moi étions en train de regarder les ensembles. J'en repérais deux ou trois que j'achetais après les avoir essayés. Rosalie avait fait pareil. Alice prenant tout son temps, nous nous étions assises sur un des canapés installés dans la boutique. C'est à ce moment que je revis cette femme. Je commençais à me poser des questions car en moins de vingt-quatre heures cela faisait déjà trois fois que je la voyais et à chaque fois elle me dévisageait. Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées en me touchant le bras.

« Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Euh.. oui.. oui »

« Tu es toute blanche, on dirait que tu as vu un mort ! »

« Non, c'est pas ça..tu vois la fille devant la vitrine en face ? »

Elle se retourna vers la vitrine en question.

« Non, il n'y a personne Bella ! »

Je me retournais vers la fameuse vitrine et effectivement, elle n'était plus là.

« Bella ! »

« Ouais.. c'est bizarre.. y avait une fille devant mon appart hier soir quand je suis rentrée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un mais le nom qu'elle m'a donné ne correspondait à aucun homme vivant dans mon immeuble. Je connais tous mes voisins depuis que nous organisons un dîner pour souhaiter aurevoir ou bienvenue aux occupants. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui par deux fois, maintenant et toute à l'heure devant le coffee shop , je la vois. Sauf que son regard me fait froid dans le dos. Elle me dévisage comme si .. comme si elle m'en voulait ! Mais je ne connais absolument pas cette fille !»

« Et bien si elle te fait peur, peut-être devrais-tu appeler la police la prochaine fois que tu la vois ou bien essaye de savoir ce qu'elle te veut ? »

« Ouais.. tu as sans doute raison.»

Nous avions parlé de Benjamin et Rosalie souhaitait m'accompagner chez lui surtout après avoir lu les textos qu'il m'avait envoyés. Je lui avais dit que ça n'était pas la peine mais comme elle avait insisté je m'étais résignée. Elle m'attendrait donc dans ma voiture pendant mon rendez-vous. Emmett viendrait nous rejoindre devant l'immeuble de Benjamin et nous devions ensuite aller manger tous les trois chez eux.

Après les divers magasins de vêtements et autres accessoires dans lesquels Alice nous avait emmené, Rosalie et moi déposions ma meilleure amie devant chez elle. Puis nous retournions à mon appartement. Je voulais prendre une douche car la chaleur qu'il y avait dans les magasins avait été insoutenable et j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir.

Une fois à mon appartement, je proposais à Rosalie de faire comme chez elle en attendant que je prenne ma douche. Je lui avais proposé d'y aller après moi et elle avait accepté. Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain, Rosalie était en train de regarder mes tableaux et notamment le dernier, celui que j'avais faite cette nuit.

« C'est bon Rose, tu peux y aller » dis-je en arrivant dans le salon alors que je me séchais les cheveux avec ma serviette.

« C'est... c'est son visage.. et je me doute que la mâchoire, les mains et le torse lui appartiennent aussi non ? »

« Oui »

« Et tu as fait tout ça de mémoire ! »

« Et bien ce n'est pas très difficile, j'ai eu une semaine pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures donc.. »

« Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.. mais tes toiles sont magnifiques ! »

« Y a rien à dire, c'est comme ça...et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas faite pour être avec quelqu'un.. regarde, je suis avec Benjamin depuis quelques jours et je me prends déjà la tête.. alors.. mais merci pour le compliment sur mes toiles »

« De rien »

Elle fixait encore mes toiles cherchant à y déceler je ne sais quoi. Je commençais à me sentir mal car Rosalie avait l'air de bien mieux me déchiffrer qu'Alice et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre l'attirance irrationnelle que j'avais pour son beau-frère.

« Bon je file à la douche » reprit-elle.

« Okay, je vais m'habiller. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh peut-être un t-shirt, j'ai toujours un sous-vêtement de rechange dans mon sac mais pas de top. »

« Okay et bien suis-moi dans ma chambre comme ça tu pourras choisir ! »

Elle suivit jusque dans ma chambre et attrapa un haut blanc donc le col était en V puis elle partit prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps, je rangeais un peu mes affaires. Puis mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo ! »

« ... »

Je regardais machinalement le numéro et alors que je pensais voir un émetteur, mon téléphone inscrivait « appel inconnu »** … **_**Encore ces appels.. pourquoi je n'avais pas laissé sonner..pffff .. allez.. et toujours personne qui répond alors que j'entends toujours ce souffle... et si.. si c'était la jeune femme d'hier.. non impossible comment aurait-elle eu mon numéro ...**_

« Allo, bon vous commencez à m' »

« Excusez moi ! Melle Swan ? » entendis-je quelqu'un me couper.

« Oui c'est moi. Excusez moi, mais je ne vous entendais pas et comme depuis quelques jours je reçois des appels dont j'ignore l'origine, je commençais à en avoir marre »

« Ah.. et bien permettez moi de me présenter. Je suis l'inspecteur Uley ! »

« Oui.. et puis-je connaître la raison de votre appel ? »

Mon père étant flic, je savais que la police ne contactait jamais les personnes au hasard. J'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé à mon père et je cherchais la raison pour laquelle cet inspecteur me contactait un dimanche en fin de journée.

« Oui pardon, vous m'avez dit que vous receviez des appels anonymes ? »

« Oui, ça fait quelques jours mais à part entendre la respiration de quelqu'un, je n'entends rien d'autre »

« Dites-moi j'aimerais que vous passiez au poste, j'aurai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous ! »

« Je veux bien mais j'ignore toujours pourquoi ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle, rien de grave. Nous avons besoin de votre témoignage au sujet d'une affaire ! »

« Et comment avez vous eu mon numéro ? »

« Et bien, votre numéro a été retrouvé dans le téléphone d'un individu qui a commis quelques délits et nous aimerions savoir si vous le connaissez ? »

« D'acc ... d'accord est-ce que je peux passer demain matin parce que là, dans l'instant ce n'est absolument pas possible. »

« Non c'est très bien, alors je vous dis à demain. »

« A demain Mr Uley. »

Rosalie était sortie de la salle de bains en me demandant qui venait de me joindre. Je lui résumais la situation pendant qu'elle finissait de se coiffer. Je m'attachais les cheveux rapidement et nous repartions de chez moi pour aller chez Benjamin. Je me demandais comment il allait réagir. Dans la voiture Rosalie me reparla de l'appel de l'inspecteur et elle trouvait ça tout aussi bizarre que moi. Enfin c'est qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre mais elle semblait en savoir plus et le message qu'elle fit à Emmett me le confirma. Elle avait déjà eu Emmett quand nous étions sur le trajet entre le centre commercial et le domicile d'Alice et son téléphone n'avait pas sonné depuis. Elle me cachait quelque chose et j'étais déterminée à savoir ce que c'était.

Lorsque nous arrivions chez Benjamin. Je montais jusqu'à son appartement et Rosalie m'attendait en bas. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvra à la volée.

« Ah te voilà » me dit-il.

« Bonjour Benjamin, je vais bien merci ! Contente de te voir ! » lui dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira violemment vers l'intérieur de son appartement.

« Hey, tu me fais mal ! Tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plaît ? »

« Ouais pardon, je.. je t'ai attendu tout l'après-midi et je me demandais quand tu arriverais »

« Bah je t'avais dit que je serais là vers 19h et il est presque 19h et comme tu peux le voir je suis là ! »

Je me reculais un peu de lui car je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Il semblait agressif et je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour anticiper ses réactions.

« Ouais c'est vrai ! Mais vu la façon dont tu m'as raccroché au nez cet après-midi, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ! »

Il s'approcha de moi. Je me tendis un peu. Il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne voulais absolument pas répondre à son baiser. Il se rendit compte que j'étais restée immobile et se recula en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'y vis un mélange de colère et de surprise.

« Tu fais quoi là ! Je t'embrasse et .. »

« Benjamin, il faut qu'on parle » le coupais-je.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes me quitter parce que je te préviens que je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »

Il venait de hausser le ton et son regard était noir. Je commençais à avoir peur. Instinctivement, je reculais de quelques pas avant de reprendre.

« Benjamin, je.. écoute tu es très gentil mais ça ne marchera pas entre nous et.. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je reçus une gifle magistrale sur le visage. Je m'étais éloignée mais apparemment pas suffisamment. J'avais posé ma main machinalement sur ma joue et je relevais la tête vers lui !

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! » hurlais-je.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée quand il m'attrapa le bras. Je sentis alors une douleur violente au niveau de l'épaule lorsqu'il m'attira vers lui tout en me tournant pour me mettre face à lui.

« Ne REDIS PLUS JAMAIS CA, tu m'entends » me cria-t-il.

« et TOI LACHE-MOI » hurlais-je aussi fort.

Il relâcha un peu sa prise mais il tenait toujours mon bras. Ce dernier me faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir de constater qu'il m'avait blessé.

« Benjamin je t'ai demandé de me lâcher ! » repris-je

« Non, parce qu'en te tenant ainsi tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner de moi »

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour faire diversion et prévenir Rosalie. Si je maintenais mon attitude, il risquait de s'en prendre encore à moi.

« Je..je ne partirais pas » dis-je doucement « s'il te plait, tu veux bien me lâcher »

« Non, tu vas venir avec moi ! »

« Où veux-tu que j'aille, je voudrais juste m'asseoir sur le canapé s'il te plait »

Il céda. Je pus défaire mon bras de son emprise. Je crispais mon visage sous la douleur. J'essayais de rabattre mon bras contre ma poitrine afin de modérer la douleur qui se propageait dans toute mon épaule. Je me dirigeais vers le canapé et je décidais de m'y asseoir. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour prévenir Rosalie. Mais en même temps il fallait que je lui parle pour le maintenir occupé.

« Benjamin, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas faite pour partager ma vie avec quelqu'un.. ce n'est pas toi... c'est moi »

« Oui bien sûr dis plutôt que c'est pour aller retrouver le mec qui t'a pris pour une pute ! Remarque que tu aimes ça peut-être ! Je peux aussi me comporter comme lui si tu veux » me dit-il.

L'instant d'après, il m'avait poussé sur le canapé de telle sorte que je me retrouvais quasiment allongée. Puis il s'était allongé sur moi. J'essayais de le repousser tant bien que mal mais j'avais tellement mal au bras que je n'avais pas assez de force.

« Benjamin, arrête ! » criais-je tout en tournant ma tête dans tous le sens pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser.

Il me gifla plusieurs fois hurlant que je n'étais qu'une pute qui aimait ça et qu'il allait satisfaire mon envie d'être sautée. Je pouvais sentir ses mains partout qui essayaient de se glisser sous mon t-shirt. Au moment où il tenta d'ouvrir mon jean, je relevai violemment mon genou vers son entrejambe. Il hurla et retomba brutalement sur le coté opposé du canapé sur lequel j'étais encore allongée. Je lui assenais un coup de talon dans le ventre avant de me remettre sur mes jambes. Je courrais vers la porte d'entrée que je réussis à ouvrir. Il ne l'avait pas fermé à clé et j'avoue que j'en étais contente. Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrivais en courant sur le trottoir.

Dès que Rosalie me vit arriver, elle courut vers moi. Emmett était également là.

« Mon dieu Bella, que s'est-il passé ? Ton visage ? » s'exclama Rosalie

« C'est.. c'est Benjamin.. on peut partir s'il te plaît.. vite.. »

« Oui pas de souci, on y va.. monte je vais conduire ta voiture » me dit Emmett.

Je montais dans le véhicule avec Rosalie. Emmett démarra et il nous informa que Benjamin se trouvait sur le trottoir et qu'il devait être fou de rage vu sa tête.

Nous roulions depuis quelques minutes lorsque des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Toute la peur et la pression étaient en train de s'évacuer réalisant que ce qui s'était passé aurait pu être plus grave. Rosalie qui me couvait du regard me prit dans ses bras. Une douleur dans le bras au moment où elle m'attira vers elle me fit crier. Sans me poser de questions, elle demanda à Emmett de nous conduire aux urgences et d'appeler son père. Emmett semblait très énervé. Il serrait tellement le volant que ses phalanges avaient pris une teinte pâle à la limite du blanc et son regard était fixé devant lui. Quant à sa mâchoire, elle était crispée. Il prit une grande respiration sans doute pour se calmer et se saisit de son téléphone. Les sons des paroles d'Emmett devenaient inaudibles tandis que ma vue se floutait. Seule la sensation d'humidité sur mes joues me faisait réaliser que je pleurais encore. Je sentais légèrement la main de Rosalie qui caressait mes cheveux tout en me disant que j'étais désormais en sécurité et que je n'avais plus rien à craindre.

Puis Rosalie et Emmett eurent un échange mais j'avoue ne pas avoir compris un traitre mot de ce qu'ils se disaient. Le dernier souvenir que j'avais était la sensation d'être portée et puis plus rien.

Je me réveillais dans une pièce qui me semblait étrangère. A ma première respiration, les odeurs familières de l'hôpital me permirent de savoir où je me trouvais. Mais, aux souvenirs trop douloureux de cette odeur, je fus prise de nausées. Je voulais me lever mais quelqu'un me retenait par l'épaule. Je basculais sur le côté et vomis le peu que j'avais dans mon estomac dans un récipient que cette même personne avait approché de mon visage. Quand je relevais la tête pour savoir qui était cette personne, je vis Jasper.

« Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je sais pas..Jazz faut que je sorte d'ici... »

« Je vais appeler le médecin, d'accord, tu ne bouges pas »

« Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Hein ! »

Jazz sortit de la chambre aseptisée dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je fis un rapide état des lieux de mon corps car hormis la douleur de mon épaule qui était plus faible, je ne sentais rien. On m'avait apparemment mis une atèle à l'épaule et j'avais un bandage à la main. En me touchant le visage, je constatais qu'on m'avait mis des strips à plusieurs endroits. Je me demandais combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente. Puis on frappa à la porte. Je tirais machinalement le drap et mes jambes vers moi. Une personne ouvrit la porte. Rosalie.

« Hey ma belle, comment ça va ! Tu nous as fait peur à Em' et moi ! »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux ! Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? »

« Et bien il est 3h du matin et tu as été admise à l'hôpital vers 20h donc je dirais 7h ! »

« Il ne fallait pas rester Rosalie, toi et Em' auriez dû rentrer ! Et pourquoi Jazz est-il là ? Alice n'est pas avec lui ? »

« Et bien.. Alice se sent mal par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec Benjamin et elle n'a pas osé venir, Jazz a voulu venir car il était inquiet pour toi quant à Emmett et bien il est dans le couloir à faire les cents pas » dit-elle en rigolant sur la fin.

« Okay.. »

Le médecin fit son entrée quelques secondes plus tard. Il se présenta comme le Docteur Grey. Il demanda à mes amis de sortir. Jazz me rassura en m'expliquant qu'il restait derrière la porte. Le médecin m'expliqua que je m'en étais pas trop mal sortie. J'avais une luxation à l'épaule suite au fait que mon épaule ait été déboitée. Ma main avait été bandée, car j'avais quelques coupures peu profondes et que sur les autres plans rien n'était à signaler. Il me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui expliquais donc mon rendez-vous chez Benjamin.

Il m'informa qu'un policier allait passer pour prendre ma déposition. Je repensais au fait que je devais passer au poste de police aujourd'hui plus tard dans la journée. J'acquiesçais. J'en profitais pour lui demander pourquoi j'avais perdu connaissance et surtout si je pouvais sortir dès maintenant. Il m'expliqua que mon évanouissement était normal dans ce type de cas. Mon corps avait cherché à protéger mon esprit suite au choc. Il me conseilla d'aller parler avec un psy afin d'extérioriser ce que j'avais vécu même si je trouvais ça sans gravité. Cependant, il devait me garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin. Si tout était bon, demain matin, je pourrais sortir. Il me salua et repartit de la chambre. Jazz, Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent dans la chambre aussitôt.

Emmett semblait anxieux et Rosalie tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Je leur avais demandé de rentrer car je ne pourrais sortir que dans quelques heures et que vu que chacun d'eux travaillait le lendemain, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient en retard ou fatigué. Rosalie et Emmett m'embrassèrent chacun leur tour et Jazz m'informa qu'il restait cette nuit. Emmett avait dit qu'il préviendrait Edward demain matin des raisons de son absence. Selon lui ça ne poserait aucun problème et au moins quelqu'un pourrait me ramener moi chez moi puisque Rosalie et Emmett allaient prendre mon véhicule pour rentrer.

Une fois ces deux-là partis, Jazz me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui expliquais donc tout depuis le début. Selon lui, il fallait que je porte plainte car sinon Benjamin pourrait revenir et j'aurais peut être moins de chance la seconde fois. Il me raconta aussi que Rosalie et lui avaient dû retenir Emmett qui ne rêvait que d'y retourner pour, je cite « exploser la gueule de ce petit con, lui péter les deux poignets et lui faire manger sa langue avant de lui éclater les bijoux de famille ». Je riais au propos d'Emmett avec Jazz ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Il me parla de l'inquiétude d'Alice vis à vis de ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait appelée pendant que je voyais le médecin pour la rassurer. Elle devait venir demain matin vers 6h pour nous rejoindre. Jazz proposa de me laisser dormir et vu la dose de sédatif qu'ils avaient dû m'administrer, je n'eus pas de mal à me rendormir.

Je fus réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un cauchemar où Benjamin était en train de me frapper si violemment que c'était comme si j'en ressentais les coups dans tout mon être. Au moment où je hurlais, Jazz attrapa ma main tout en me parlant doucement le temps que je reprenne pied dans la réalité. Je le vis alors tourner la tête vers la porte. Une femme et un homme se tenaient à l'entrée de ma chambre. Jazz m'informa qu'il s'agissait des deux inspecteurs de l'USV. Je les laissais entrer. Je demandais si Jazz pouvait rester et ils n'objectèrent pas. Ils prirent ma déposition. Je devais passer dans leur service dès que je le pourrais afin de signer ma plainte. Ils précisèrent que Benjamin allait être interpellé pour coups et blessures volontaires et qu'avec un peu de chance il aurait également une ordonnance restrictive mais que je devais y être habituée. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils me parlaient, n'ayant jamais déposé de plainte envers qui que ce soit. Ils semblaient surpris et mal à l'aise suite à ma déclaration. L'inspectrice me proposa de passer au poste afin de me communiquer le nom de la personne pour qui cette ordonnance avait été mise en place afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur. J'avais glissé, dans notre échange, le fait que je devais me rendre au bureau de l'inspecteur Uley et les raisons pour lesquelles je devais le rencontrer. Ils quittèrent ma chambre en me précisant qu'ils allaient contacter cet inspecteur de manière à ce qu'il soit présent lors de mon passage à l'USV.

Après leur départ, Alice arriva. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser malgré mes mots pour la rassurer, lui disant qu'elle n'était en aucun cas responsable. Mais je connaissais Alice, elle se fustigeait pour m'avoir poussée dans ses bras et de ne pas avoir été plus attentive à ce que je lui avais dit la veille. Puis le médecin passa et je pus enfin rentrer chez moi. Il m'avait fait deux lettres une que je devais transmettre à Esmée puisque je ne pourrais pas travailler dans l'immédiat et une autre pour la psy. Je rangeais ces deux papiers dans mon sac sachant pertinemment que je ne me servirais ni l'un de l'autre. J'avais besoin de travailler pour m'occuper l'esprit et je n'avais pas besoin de psy. Je me fis réprimander par Jazz quand après qu'il m'ait proposé de m'accompagner chez la psy pour prendre mon rendez-vous, je lui avais dit que je ne comptais pas y aller. Il me restait à passer à la galerie pour prévenir Esmée de mon absence au moins jusqu'à jeudi matin puis enfin me rendre à l'USV pour la plainte.

Jazz m'accompagna à l'USV, Alice devant se rendre à son travail pour son premier jour. Elle avait décroché un travail dans une entreprise, nouvellement créée, de mode. Arrivée au poste, je fus accueillie par les deux mêmes inspecteurs que j'avais vus un peu plus tôt dans la journée et par un autre homme, l'inspecteur Newton. Mr Uley n'était apparemment pas disponible. Je fus conduite dans un bureau où l'on me tendit mon dépôt de plainte. Je pris le temps de le lire puis j'apposais ma signature en bas du document. On m'informa que Benjamin n'aurait pas le droit de m'approcher à moins de 100 mètres et que pour l'instant il était en garde à vue. Il devait être libéré sous contrôle judiciaire dans deux jours. Puis, ce fut à mon tour de poser une question lorsqu'un des trois inspecteurs me donna la parole.

« Ce matin , vous m'avez parlé d'une autre ordonnance restrictive me concernant mais je ne sais toujours pas de qui il s'agit ! » dis-je

« Et bien, c'est à moi de vous l'expliquer. » répondit l'inspecteur Newton.

« Je vous écoute ! »

Il prit place sur le fauteuil à côté de moi. Puis il m'expliqua les raisons de l'appel de Mr Uley. Apparemment, un dénommé James Hunter a été interpellé suite au saccage d'un bar du côté de Soho. Je me demandais s'il s'agissait du bar d'Edward. Quand ils ont fouillé les affaires personnelles de James, il s'est avéré que ce dernier avait mon adresse et mon numéro de portable dans son téléphone. A ce moment-là, il me montra une photo. Je lui répondis que je ne le connaissais absolument pas et que j'ignorais la manière dont il avait pu obtenir mon numéro de portable ainsi que mon adresse. Puis il m'expliqua qu'une jeune femme, une dénommé Tanya Denali, était une amie à lui et que cette dernière avait proféré des menaces envers une autre personne et moi-même. Le juge ayant jugé cette personne dangereuse, elle n'avait aucun droit de m'approcher à moins de 500 mètres. Quand je lui demandais qui était l'autre personne, il refusa de me le dire puisqu'il était soumis au secret. C'est alors qu'il me montra une photo. La photo de la femme qui était devant mon appartement samedi dans la nuit et qui m'avait suivi au centre commercial hier après-midi. Je demandais alors à l'inspecteur, quels types de menaces pesaient sur moi. Elle avait apparemment prévu que je sois agressée physiquement par deux hommes, dont l'un était James Hunter. La police n'avait pas encore réussi à l'arrêter ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait s'en prendre directement à moi. Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons à l'évocation d'une possible agression faisant ressurgir les images de ma propre agression par Benjamin. L'inspecteur Newton me redemanda si je l'avais déjà vu.

Prise de panique, j'acquiesçais. Je lui précisais qu'elle se trouvait chez moi le samedi soir et qu'elle nous avaient suivi, mes amies et moi, au centre commercial hier. Il me précisa que la présence policière, déjà présente devant chez moi, serait renforcée et que si par malheur, je devais la recroiser e devais appeler immédiatement la police. Après tout cet amas d'informations, je me sentais épuisée et demandais l'autorisation de rentrer chez moi. Jazz m'attendait dehors et j'eus la permission de rentrer. Jazz me raccompagna à mon appartement. Il voulait rester mais je voulais rester seule et puis étant fatiguée, je risquais d'aller me coucher. Jazz m'avait fait promettre de l'appeler en cas de problèmes.

Une fois chez moi, mes pensées furent envahies d'un milliers de questions concernant cette jeune femme, cet autre homme qu'elle avait menacée et qu'elle pouvait être le lien entre nous. Épuisée par mon combat intérieur, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et je me couchais. Je fus réveillée à plusieurs reprises par des cauchemars sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Je me rendormais pour quelques heures et me réveillais à nouveau.

Il était 4h quand je me levais. Afin d'extérioriser mes pensées, je sortis du matériel pour peindre comme je l'avais fait lors de la mort de ma mère. J'étais contente car étant gauchère seul mon bras droit était devenu inutilisable. Je fus sortie de mes pensées et de ma peinture par la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée. Je regardais par le judas. Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie. Je leur ouvrais la porte. Esmée se jetait sur moi pour m'enlacer avant de me demander comment j'allais. Emmett m'embrassa sur la joue et Rosalie m'étreignit un peu plus fortement que les autres. Je les invitais à s'installer sur le canapé en hésitant pas à pousser le matériel si besoin.

« Alors Bella, comment vas-tu ? » me demanda Esmée

« Ça va bien, vous avez eu mon courrier ? » répondis-je

« Oui, pas de souci et puis Rose m'a appelé hier soir pour m'expliquer ce qui t'était arrivé ! »

« Ah ! »

« D'ailleurs je pense que Benjamin va avoir de mes nouvelles ! Je suis réellement déçue ! »

« Esmée, ne refusez pas de vendre ses toiles à cause de ça ! Il est un très bon artiste et ce qui s'est passé relève de sa vie privée ! »

« Non mais dites moi que je rêve ! » hurla soudain Rosalie

« De quoi Rose ? » dis-je

« Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! Il t'a frappé, violenté, blessé sans compter que tu fais des cauchemars à cause de ça ! Et ne me dis pas que non, je ne te croirais pas vu ta tête ! Et tu le défends ! Non mais là on est en plein délire ! Bella, arrête de trouver des excuses à tout le monde ! »

« Mais.. »

« Pas mais ! C'est comme avec Ed'... » dit-elle avant de s'arrêter net comprenant la bourde qu'elle venait de faire.

Esmée nous regardait. Son visage naviguait entre Rose et moi, l'air interrogatif.

« Rose tu parles d'Edward ? »

« Euh.. non.. » répondit-elle confuse.

« Non elle parle d'Edwin, un copain de la fac avec qui je suis sortie ! » tentais-je

Esmée semblait perplexe. Emmett regardait le plafond. Je pense qu'elle ne nous a pas cru mais n'a pas relevé pour autant. J'étais tout de même ravie car du coup, Rosalie s'était arrêtée de m'incendier. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

« Bella, toujours est-il que tu as porté plainte contre cet homme, il a une ordonnance restrictive et donc soit tu perds ton stage et ton job à la galerie, soit c'est lui qui n'expose plus ses toiles ? N'est-ce pas Esmée ? » reprit Rosalie

« Oui, et comme je ne peux pas me passer de toi, et bien c'est lui qui n'exposera plus. Et puis, je n'aime pas la violence Bella. J'ai élevé mes garçons pour qu'ils soient respectueux envers les femmes par pour les traiter comme des moins que rien ! Donc je ne supporterais pas de faire plaisir à de tels individus ! » conclue-t-elle.

Je pensais à ce que venait de dire Esmée, concernant le fait qu'elle avait éduqué ses enfants dans le respect des femmes ! Edward devait avoir loupé cette partie. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit conduit en gentleman avec moi.**..**_**Mais tu vas arrêter avec lui.. on s'en fout.. il ne te VEUT PAS.. c'est pourtant clair non... alors.. reste en dehors... et de toute façon ça n'en sera que meilleur pour toi..**__._Ma raison me dictait de passer à autre chose. Mais mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Pourtant, je devais me résigner et continuer comme avant.

« Dis Bella, tu aurais une bière ? » me demanda soudainement Emmett

« Oui, va dans le frigo et sers-toi, fais comme chez toi ! » répondis-je.

« Bon et bien, tu me les montres ces toiles ? » me dit Esmée

Soudain, je n'étais plus très sûre car avec les paroles de Rosalie de toute à l'heure, Esmée risquait de reconnaître son fils au travers de mes toiles. Malheureusement pour moi, ma dernière toile était posée sur le chevalet à côté d'une des fenêtres du salon.

« C'est une de tes toiles ? » me demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers mon dernier travail.

« Euh... oui »

Le silence se fit. Elle observait ma toile, un doigt posé sur son menton. Elle semblait pensive et pourtant sa tête bougeait de manière à regarder mon tableau sous tous les angles.

« Bella, je pense que tu es la première personne à avoir rendu justice au visage d'un de mes fils ! »

Merde. J'étais grillée..._**En même temps tu dessines son visage de profil.. difficile pour une mère de ne pas voir de qui il s'agit.. et puis ça veut dire que tu es douée.. sinon ton dessin aurait été de mauvaise qualité si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.. oh ta gueule toi..**_Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je regardais Rosalie, qui se mordillait la lèvre tout en s'excusant du regard. Quant à Emmett et bien c'est lui qui prit le premier la parole.

« Ouais Maman, Bella est très douée ! En fait, Edward lui a servi de modèle pour ses exams ! »

« Oui..mais vu la réaction de Rosalie de tout à l'heure, je pense que je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec ce jeune homme ! »

« Non.. Non.. s'il vous plaît... je..il ne s'est absolument rien passé Esmée ! »

« .. » Elle venait de se tourner vers moi et me dévisageait.

« C'est vrai Esmée, il ne s'est rien passé. Bella vous dit la vérité ! »

« .. ».

Esmée ne répondit pas et se tourna à nouveau vers la toile.

« Tu en as d'autres ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas si je devais les lui montrer car j'avais peint d'autres parties du corps d'Edward et elle saurait que j'ai menti.

« Euh.. non il n'y a que celle-là ! »

« Ah, tu m'avais parlé d'autres toiles inachevées, non ? » me dit-elle en me faisant face.

« Ah.. celles-là.. oui.. je vous les amène ! »

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce où je stockais mes toiles. Je pris les quelques toiles que j'avais peintes avec ma mère ainsi que celle que j'avais peintes après son décès. Je retournais dans le salon avec deux toiles. Je ferais un autre voyage pendant qu'elle regarderait celles-là.

« Bella, j'ai une question. » m'interrogea Esmée

« Oui »

« Les yeux, sur la toile que tu m'as apportée mardi, ce sont les yeux d'Edward ? »

« Oui » dis-je d'un souffle.

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder. Sinon elle aurait de suite compris que quelque chose s'était passé avec son fils. Elle regarda mes toiles une par une. Emmett et Rosalie étaient installés sur les tabourets placés autour de l'îlot central de ma cuisine. Ils chuchotaient. Emmett leva la tête et m'offrit un sourire discret. Rosalie ne décollait pas son regard d'Esmée, qui semblait totalement absorbée par mes toiles. Je ne comprenais pas car elles n'avaient rien de spécial. Au bout d'interminables minutes, Esmée se tourna vers Emmett.

« Emmett, tu vas m'aider à tout descendre dans le coffre de ta Jeep ! » dit-elle.

« Pas de souci, maman ! »

« Rose, tu peux l'aider, je dois parler à Bella ! »

« Oui, Esmée » répondit Rosalie

Emmet et Rosalie prenaient chacun quelques toiles et sortaient de mon appartement. Esmée se tourna vers moi.

« Bella, ces toiles sont superbes ! Elles sont pleines d'émotions. On passe de la colère, à la douceur en passant par l'hésitation et le doute ! Laisses-moi les exposer ! »

« .. »Je la regardais ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi elle me le demandait puisqu'elle venait de prendre toutes mes toiles.

« Bella ? »

« Euh.. oui désolée ! Et bien vous les avez toutes prises, donc.. non je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! » dis-je

« Je vais les emmener chez moi en attendant que je libère de la place à la galerie ! »

« D'ac.. d'accord »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire de plus. J'étais très gênée par tout ce qui venait de se passer même si quelque part je ressentais de la fierté car mes toiles lui avaient plu. Le silence régnait dans mon appartement. Un silence pesant que je n'osais rompre. Je ne pouvais dévier mon regard de la porte priant pour que Rosalie et Em' reviennent vite.

« Bien, nous allons te laisser ! Reposes-toi car tu as vraiment mauvaise mine ! » me dit-elle en s'approchant.

« Ouais ! »

Elle s'approcha et vint m'enlacer. Je restais aussi raide qu'un piquet surprise par son geste. Elle était ma responsable de stage et pourtant elle m'apportait cette douce chaleur que seule ma mère m'avait donnée. Je sentais sa main qui frottait délicatement mon dos dans un geste réconfortant. Je me détendis et passais mon bras valide autour de sa taille. Elle se recula en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je dûs faire une grimace, sa main sur mon épaule droite avait réveillé ma douleur.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas arriver à te débrouiller toute seule ? »

« Oui, Esmée, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis gauchère alors disons que j'ai eu de la chance ! »

« Si tu le dis ! »

Rosalie et Emmett étaient revenus. Rosalie me dévisageait essayant certainement de savoir de quoi nous avions pu parler avec Esmée. Je lui souris et elle fit de même. Puis ils repartirent tous les trois. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seule chez moi. Mon premier réflexe fut de fermer mon appartement à clé.

Épuisée, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et sombrais rapidement. Lorsque je m'éveillais, il était 7h. Je ne m'étais réveillée qu'une fois à cause d'un cauchemar. Je revivais encore et encore ce qu'il s'était passé chez Benjamin. Le soleil se diffusait dans la chambre à travers mes voilages. Je me levais et je préparais mon petit déjeuner. Je pris ensuite ma douche. Puis ne sachant que faire, je me calais sur mon canapé devant un film. Alice m'avait appelé dans la matinée. Elle devait venir me voir et nous devions sortir toutes les deux. Elle voulait m'emmener faire des courses, ce qui était une bonne chose étant donné qu'il ne me restait plus rien. Nous étions rentrées toutes les deux à mon appartement en fin d'après midi. Elle avait mangé avec moi et elle était repartie vers 22h. Nous avions beaucoup discuté toutes les deux. Elle s'était excusée pour son comportement et les propos qu'elle avait tenu au sujet d'Edward. Nous avions clos le sujet même si elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'Edward était le pire des idiots et qu'il ne méritait pas que je sois aussi gentille. Je m'étais bien gardée de lui parler de la visite d'Esmée de la veille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en rajoute.

Après son départ, je partis me coucher. Le jour suivant se passa dans le calme. J'étais une fois de plus restée chez moi. J'avais peint un peu et je m'étais surtout reposée. Je dormais mal même si je n'avais pas rêvé la nuit d'avant.

Le jeudi, j'étais retournée à la galerie et tout s'était bien passé. Esmée n'avait pas évoqué notre échange du dimanche et j'en étais satisfaite. Je lui avais également amené mes autres toiles. Elle les avait observées mais n'avait rien dit. Le reste de la semaine se déroula tranquillement. Rosalie et Emmett m'avaient invité à dîner, le vendredi soir. Nous avions beaucoup rigolé avec Rosalie, Emmett ayant dû partir vers 21h pour le bar. J'étais restée pour dormir chez elle et le lendemain, nous étions allées nous balader dans Central Park. J'étais rentrée le samedi soir et j'étais restée chez moi tout comme le dimanche occupant mon temps entre la peinture et les moments de repos sur mon canapé. Lorsque mon esprit n'était pas occupé, je ne pensais qu'à une seule personne. Edward. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. J'aurais voulu interroger Rosalie l'autre après-midi mais je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise et puis après tout ça ne me regardait pas. _**… c'est bien.. il était temps que tu le réalises.. oh mais tais-toi !..**__._Ma conscience commençait sérieusement à m'énerver mais je ne pouvais pas nier que c'était grâce à elle que je n'avais pas flanché.

Les quatre semaines suivantes se déroulèrent tranquillement. L'USV m'avait recontacté pour m'informer que Benjamin avait été jugé et qu'il devait passer trois mois en prison car il avait déjà commis de tels actes avec sa précédente compagne. Je n'avais pas recroisé Tanya et les policiers ignoraient toujours où elle se trouvait. J'étais très souvent sortie avec Rosalie, Emmett, Jazz et Alice mais nous n'avions pas remis les pieds au New Moon. Il y a quelques jours on m'avait retiré l'atèle et je pouvais à nouveau me servir de mon bras. Pour fêter ça, j'avais invité mes amis à manger et j'avais même peint dans la nuit. Je ne pensais quasiment plus à Edward, même s'il continuait à m'inspirer pour mes toiles mais je n'en avais peintes que deux depuis mon agression. Mes cauchemars avaient disparus. Cependant, je ne supportais plus qu'un homme me touche, hormis Jazz et Em'.

Esmée devait partir dans quelques jours pour Paris avec Carlisle. Elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines à installer mes toiles dans la galerie et à m'informer sur les toiles qu'elle devait recevoir ainsi que sur les artistes afin de pouvoir renseigner la clientèle. J'avais réussi mon année puisque Rosalie, Alice et moi étions allées, ce matin, chercher nos résultats. J'avais appelé mon père et il était extrêmement satisfait même si comme il me l'a dit, il s'en doutait. Il devait repartir avec ma belle-mère pour un voyage au Brésil à la fin de la semaine et il voulait que je passe le voir quand il rentrerait fin juillet. Esmée m'ayant accordé une semaine début août, je pourrais donc m'y rendre.

Je continuais à recevoir des appels dont le destinataire était toujours inconnu mais je ne décrochais toujours pas et cette même personne ne laissait jamais de message.

Nous étions vendredi soir et j'avais été invitée par Esmée et Carlisle. Je devais me rendre chez eux avec Rosalie pour dîner.

Il était 19h quand Rosalie franchit la porte de mon appartement. Elle était habillée d'une robe légère de couleur carmin. Elle semblait satisfaite de ma tenue car elle ne disait rien et affichait un magnifique sourire. Sur ses conseils, j'avais passé une robe blanche à bretelle sur laquelle une orchidée bleue était dessinée occupant tout le pan droit de ma robe. J'avais pris une étole bleue afin de me couvrir les épaules. Il faisait très chaud en cette fin de mois de juin mais les soirées étaient un peu fraîches certains soirs. Nous partîmes avec le véhicule de Rosalie en direction de Palissades Park.

Vingts minutes plus tard nous étions devant chez Carlisle et Esmée. C'était la première fois que je venais chez eux et je fus éblouie par la beauté de leur maison. Elle était simple en extérieur mais le jardin était très fleuri. Il y avait ça et là des roses blanches, des œillets et des marguerites. Nous posions à peine le pied sur la dernière marche du perron que la porte s'ouvrit. Nous fûmes accueillies par Esmée. Elle nous enlaça chacune notre tour en nous souhaitant la bienvenue.

Nous pénétrions dans la maison. Au moment où je passais la porte, j'eus le souffle coupé. L'intérieur était magnifique. Une décoration simple mais chaleureuse. Rosalie était devant moi et lorsqu'elle s'avança vers le salon, je vis deux bras forts l'enserrer. Emmett. Il me salua à son tour en venant faire claquer sur ma joue un baiser. Comme à mon habitude, j'avais rougi. Je regardais alors le salon. Une table en chêne était présente sur la gauche et la table était dressée. C'est donc sur cette table que nous dînerions. Les murs étaient de couleur sable. Des tableaux aux couleurs vives étaient accrochés sur les différents pans de mur. Au fond une table basse en verre et fer forgé était posé sur un tapis blanc. Deux fauteuils et un canapé de la même couleur que les murs entouraient la table basse.

Mon regard se posa alors sur la baie vitrée au fond du salon. Et c'est là que je vis ces deux prunelles vertes. Je me figeais alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur son corps. Cela faisait presque deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, mais son visage était toujours aussi parfait. Mes souvenirs ne lui avaient définitivement pas rendu justice. Quand mon regard s'accrocha à son visage, je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas penser qu'il aurait pu être là. Ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Nous étions vendredi et il devait travailler selon Emmett. Mon regard se tourna alors vers Rosalie et Emmett qui baissaient les yeux. Se sentaient-ils fautifs ? J'allais m'assurer que cette idée ne venait pas d'eux. Mais pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à Esmée. Je m'avançais donc dans la pièce et saluait Carlisle puis Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à certaines questions ... Je publierai le prochain chapitre lundi prochain ou dans quinze jours si jamais je n'arrive pas à finir celui-ci ... Je mettrai un teaser mais un montage est déjà disponible sur mon compte facebook avec une citation du chapitre 7 qui donne le ton .. voilà..<strong>

**Je vous dis à très vite et je vous remercie encore pour tout vos petits mots, ici ou sur facebook qui me vont droit au coeur...**

**Mary**


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7  
><strong>

******Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.. merci pour les mises en alerte, les mises en favoris... suis toujours autant touchée... Merci pour vos messages qui me font toujours aussi plaisir et auxquels je répond avec joie.. je pense que je n'ai oublié personne.. **

**Pour les anonymes voici vos réponses :**

**Valérie : Ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant...**

**Anna : Ma réponse à tes deux messages a été faite en review puisque tu n'as pas de compte ff...**

**Bonne lecture..**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec...**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

En m'approchant d'Edward pour le saluer, je réalisais que ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et il semblait avoir maigri aussi. Edward me dévisageait, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Il semblait content de me voir tout en craignant ma réaction. Je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir rappelée mais en même temps je n'allais pas faire un esclandre chez ses parents et puis il ne m'avait rien promis. Il s'approcha doucement me fixant droit dans les yeux guettant mes réactions. Il se baissa afin de venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau était divine et je fermais les yeux appréciant son souffle chaud sur mon cou.

« Bonjour Bella » me chuchota-t-il

Je voulais lui répondre mais le son de ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Je relevais la tête vers lui et il sourit. Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine. Esmée interrompit ce petit aparté en nous proposant de nous installer sur le canapé afin qu'elle puisse nous servir nos apéritifs. Je rejoignais donc Rosalie qui était déjà installée dans le canapé. Emmett quant à lui devait être allé aider Esmée. Carlisle versa du champagne dans chacune des coupes présentes sur la table. Je me demandais ce que l'on fêtait. Rosalie se pencha vers moi avant de me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Carlisle vient d'être promu directeur adjoint de l'hôpital où il travaille » me dit-elle

« Ah.. »

Je tournais la tête. Je vis Edward qui me fixait sans vergogne depuis le fauteuil où il venait de s'installer. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent à ces deux émeraudes. Puis il baissa la tête, comme si..._**s'il était gêné.. embêté...inquiet... ouais.. surement mais en même temps ta présence peut aussi le gêner...alors ne te fais pas trop de film.. hein... oui.. c'est vrai..**__._Je secouais la tête afin de remettre mes idées en place. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il était là et surtout pourquoi Rosalie ne m'avait rien dit. Esmée et Emmett revenaient de la cuisine avec deux plats contenants des toasts et des petits fours. Carlisle nous parla de sa promotion et Esmée semblait ravie de ce changement de statut. En même temps, son mari n'allait plus travailler les week-ends et ils pourraient ainsi profiter l'un de l'autre. Nous discutions de la galerie et des prochains artistes qu'Esmée allait exposer.

« Bella, Nahuel doit passer jeudi prochain pour t'amener les toiles. Il te faudra les accrocher là où étaient celles de Benjamin » me dit-elle

« Oui Esmée, pas de souci ! » répondis-je

« Je viendrais t'aider si tu veux ! » me proposa Emmett.

« Si tu veux Em' mais je pense que je devrais m'en sortir ? »

« Mouais.. avec ta taille de nain ! »

« Em', je ne suis pas si petite que ça ! » rétorquais-je

« Mais si tu es ma petite puce ! » me dit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules et en me serrant contre lui.

Nous rigolions tous les deux. Emmett et moi, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés depuis l'incident avec Benjamin. Il jouait un peu le rôle de grand frère protecteur, trop parfois. Quand nous sortions, dès qu'un homme m'approchait, je le voyais plisser des yeux et il ne me quittait pas du regard guettant les moindres faits et gestes déplacés à mon encontre. Il lui arrivait même d'effrayer ces hommes quand certains se montraient trop entreprenants. J'avais dû lui expliquer que j'étais assez grande et que je savais me défendre. Depuis, il ne me fit plus aucune remarque même si du coin de l'œil, il continuait de vérifier que tout se passait bien.

« Esmée ? » entendis-je Carlisle appeler alors qu'Emmett et moi rigolions toujours.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu n'exposes plus Benjamin ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

A cette question, Emmett se tendit. Je me redressais et je sentis Rosalie attraper ma main. Je tournais ma tête vers elle et elle me souriait. Je fus immédiatement apaisée par son contact et son sourire même si je sentais des frissons désagréables me parcourir le corps. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cela s'était passé mais je n'étais toujours pas très à l'aise quand le sujet était abordé, me ramenant à des souvenirs plutôt désagréables. C'est la voix d'Esmée qui me sortit de mes songes. Je levais la tête et elle me regardait tout en répondant à son mari.

« Non, en effet, nous avons eu quelques soucis avec lui ! »

« Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ! »

« Oui désolé mon chéri, ça m'est sorti de la tête et puis j'avais d'autres choses plus importantes à gérer. Disons qu'il n'a pas été très agréable ! »

Je regardais Carlisle pendant qu'il assimilait ce que venait de lui dire Esmée. Il semblait perplexe. Mais ce n'est pas sa réaction qui me surprit le plus mais celle d'Edward. Il avait les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. J'avais l'impression de revoir Emmett le jour de mon agression. Ses yeux me dévisageaient comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Emmett qui s'était levé, posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Edward leva la tête vers lui. D'un geste de la tête, il invita son frère à le suivre. Edward suivait son frère mais il ne me quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la pièce.

Une fois qu'Emmett et Edward furent partis, Esmée demanda à son mari de l'accompagner dans la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour découper le rôti soi-disant. Carlisle la suivit. Je me retrouvais donc avec Rosalie qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main et qui dessinait de petits cercles sur le dessus de ma main dans le but de m'apaiser. Ce qui avait fonctionné soit-dit en passant. Ma respiration s'était calmée même si ma tête devait faire peur à voir !

« Ça va Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle

« Ouais ! »

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'Esmée n'en avait pas parlé à Carlisle ! »

« C'est pas grave Rose ! Mais dis-moi comment se fait-il qu'Edward soit là ? Tu étais au courant ? »

« Euh.. »

« Rose ne me dit pas que tu savais qu'il serait là et que tu ne m'as rien dit avant ! »

Je me levais. Ma colère commençait à poindre.

« Écoute Bella, si je t'avais dit qu'il était là, tu ne serais pas venue et puis Esmée a insisté. Elle doit.. »

« Elle doit quoi ! »

« Tu dois organiser un vernissage à la mi-juillet et Emmett et Edward doivent te donner un coup de main ! Esmée ne veut pas que tu sois seule à la galerie ce soir-là c'est tout ! Elle devait t'en parler ce soir ! »

« .. » je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Je me posais à nouveau sur le canapé me prenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne pensais pas croiser Edward même si au fond je m'y attendais mais devoir travailler ou passer une soirée en sa présence c'était une toute autre chose.

**POV EDWARD**

_"On combat l'amour par la fuite, et la colère par le silence." _ Jean-Benjamin de Laborde_

_« Chaque douleur est une mémoire » _ Eric Fottorino_

Depuis la soirée au « New Moon », je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. La police me tenait informé des suites de l'enquête concernant Tanya. C'est un appel de l'inspecteur Uley qui m'avait informé que Tanya avait violé son ordonnance en s'approchant à plusieurs reprises de Bella. Mais elle ne l'avait pas agressée. Comme elle ne s'était jamais présentée au rendez-vous fixés par son contrôleur judiciaire, il y avait un mandat d'arrêt contre elle mais personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Je m'inquiétais toujours autant pour Bella et j'essayais toujours de l'appeler mais à chaque fois je tombais sur sa messagerie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça surtout que je devais l'effrayer avec ses appels anonymes. Le bar tournait bien et nous avions même enregistré une hausse des recettes depuis deux mois.

Depuis des semaines , j'oscillais entre mon bar et mon appartement au grand dam d'Emmett qui essayait de me faire sortir. Je passais mes journées enfermé dans mon bureau à faire mon travail ou à boire. Puis lorsque le bar fermait, je rentrais chez moi pour m'effondrer sur le lit. Les seules fois où j'avais envie de voir du monde, j'appelais Emmett qui venait passer quelques heures chez moi, au moins au début. Il profitait de ce temps là pour essayer de me faire réagir mais je n'en avais pas envie. Sans elle, quel intérêt. Alors ce soir-là, j'appelais Kate. Je ne l'avais plus appelé depuis notre dernier échange où elle avait tenté de m'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais bu plus que de raison et j'avais envie de tout oublier.

Il avait suffit d'une seule fois, une seule petite semaine pour que Bella hante mon esprit. Mes pensées ne tournaient qu'autour d'elle et je l'avais traité comme une moins que rien, une pute comme le disait si bien Emmett et Kate. Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais autant désiré quelqu'un depuis Lauren. Je m'étais alors décidé à appeler Kate pour m'offrir une partie de baise monumentale espérant ainsi vidé mon esprit et mon corps. L'alcool n'arrivait plus à atténuer ce manque qui se faisait grandissant depuis quelques jours. Ce manque d'elle. Mais la soirée n'avait pas pris la tournure que j'espérais même si...

_**Flashback :**_

**« Skin » - Zola Jesus**

_Il était 23h quand je venais de terminer ma ixième bouteilles de whisky de la journée. J'étais affalé dans mon fauteuil. Le regard fixé sur les quais de l'Hudson. Les lumières des véhicules du boulevard devant moi défilaient à un rythme effréné. Je me demandais ce que Bella pouvait bien faire à cet instant. Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à elle. Les souvenirs, si lointains pourtant, étaient encore bien présents dans mon esprit. C'est comme si je pouvais toucher sa peau sous mes mains, m'enivrer de son parfum doux et sucré, sentir ses cheveux doux et soyeux glisser entre mes doigts et me perdre dans ses yeux chocolats. Je voyais mon reflet dans la vitre. Je me perdais dans l'image qui était en face de moi. Ce corps éclairé par les lumières de la ville n'était plus le mien. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps vide. J'avais les yeux cernés, les joues creusées et le pantalon de jogging que je portais me tombait sur les hanches. Chacune de mes côtes était devenue visible sous ma peau fine. J'avais maigri mais en même temps ma seule source d'alimentation depuis des semaines se résumait à mes cadavres de bouteilles de whisky qui jonchaient le sol de mon appartement. Mon propre reflet me renvoyait à quelques mois en arrière avant que Marcus et Bobby ne m'emmènent à Londres. A ces souvenirs d'autres m'assaillaient, moins heureux, comme si mon esprit souhaitait que je lâche prise. _

_Ces souvenirs, c'étaient ceux avec Lauren. Ce soir-là, celui où tout a basculé. Lauren devait partir pour l'Europe et j'avais prévu de tout plaquer pour la suivre. Je devais la demander en mariage. Elle semblait soucieuse mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Je pensais qu'elle angoissait du fait que nous serions éloignés l'un de l'autre. Nous avions fait l'amour dans mon bureau et nous devions allés au restaurant juste après pour que je puisse faire ma demande. Emmett nous avait même surpris. Il s'était excusé et était reparti. Puis nous nous étions câlinés sur mon canapé. Tout devait être parfait. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme je l'avais prévu. Après notre étreinte, Lauren était devenue subitement distante. Quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'il y avait, je ne me doutais absolument pas de la bombe qu'elle allait faire exploser. _

_« Edward, je ne peux pas rester, ce soir ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je pars pour Rome, toute à l'heure ! »_

_« Très bien, laisse-moi passer chez moi et je pars avec toi ! »_

_« Non ! » avait-elle claqué._

_« Comment ça non ? » avais-je répondu surpris._

_« Je pars mais seule et... je.. je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes ni maintenant, ni jamais ! »_

_« Mais.. »_

_« Edward c'est fini ! Je suis désolée»_

_Mon cœur avait alors explosé en milliers de morceaux. La colère et la douleur avaient pris le dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas..Je l'avais regardé et le regard froid et distant qu'elle m'avait lancé m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. La vérité que je venais de lire dans ses yeux me tordit le ventre. Elle jouait avec moi depuis le début de notre relation. Dans un excès de rage, je lui avais empoigné les bras et je l'avais secoué afin qu'elle me dise qu'elle plaisantait, que tout ceci était une mauvaise blague, un pari, tout mais pas la réalité. Je ne l'entendais pas crier, je ne l'entendais pas hurler, me supplier que je la lâche parce que je lui faisais mal. Puis deux bras m'avaient encerclé, Emmett. Je m'étais effondré et je répétais « je suis désolé » telle une litanie en regardant Lauren. Elle s'était agenouillée et m'avait déposé un baiser sur ma joue en me demandant pardon. Puis elle était partie. Je pensais avoir vécu le pire._

_ Pendant plusieurs jours, je m'étais enfermé chez moi, pleurant et hurlant ma douleur tout en buvant afin d'oublier, de calmer cette souffrance qui broyait mon cœur et mon âme. N'ayant pas la conscience du temps, je dirais quelques jours ou peut être quelques heures plus tard, deux policiers étaient venus à mon domicile. J'avais été emmené au poste de police. Je m'étais laissé faire tel un pantin. J'avais été placé en cellule de dégrisement jusqu'à ce que chaque once d'alcool se soit échappée de mon corps. Puis j'avais été emmené en salle d'interrogatoire et le pire est arrivé. J'étais accusé de viol et de violences envers Lauren. A ce moment-là c'est comme si je m'étais fait tirer une balle en plein cœur, mon monde s'effondrait. Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais été agressif, oui, mais jamais je ne l'avais pas violée. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à qui que ce soit. J'avais tout déballé et c'est ce qui avait causé ma perte. Emmett avait voulu témoigner mais j'avais convenu avec mon avocat qu'il en était hors de questions. Je ne voulais pas mêler ma famille à cette histoire. Ils souffraient déjà assez des conséquences de ma rupture et des accusations qui étaient portées à mon encontre. Mon père avait faillit se faire virer de l'hôpital parce qu'il avait pris ma défense. Emmett se faisait insulter dans la rue. Quant à ma mère, certaines de ses amies lui avaient tourné le dos en disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas fréquenter l'abjecte personne qui avait mis au monde un monstre._

_ J'avais demandé à voir Lauren, pour comprendre, comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça, comme si m'avoir fait souffrir, ne lui avait pas suffit. Mon avocat qui avait tenté de se renseigner, m'avait alors expliqué qu'elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, de l'argent. Je venais d'hériter de mon grand-père d'une somme plus que généreuse, une somme qui m'aurait permis de vivre sans travailler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre notre rencontre et ce qui avait été publié à l'époque dans les journaux. Mr Masen, le père de ma mère, était le patron de « Masen Investissement ». Il achetait et revendait des biens immobiliers. C'est comme ça qu'Emmett et moi avions eu notre appartement offert pour nos vingts ans. Mais lorsqu'il est décédé, la presse avait annoncé qu'Emmett et moi, étions les riches héritiers de son entreprise qui valait plus de 10 millions de dollars. J'avais été pris pour un con et mon amour pour elle m'avait complètement aveuglé. Depuis ce jour-là, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais faire confiance à une femme. Étant donné que mon casier était vierge, mon avocat avait réussi à négocier ma peine : 300 heures de travaux d'intérêt généraux que j'avais fait dans un centre pour SDF et des dommages et intérêts, j'avais dû verser un million de dollars à Lauren._

_Les larmes qui dévalaient maintenant le long des mes joues, me sortirent brutalement de mes pensées. Décidé à me changer les idées, j'avais pris mon téléphone pour appeler Kate. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais installé debout face à la baie vitrée quand elle pénétra dans mon appartement. C'est le son de sa voix qui m'avait sorti de ma léthargie._

_« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria-t-elle_

_Je me retournais pour voir Kate, les deux mains sur la bouche, me détaillant du regard. Elle semblait choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Qui ne l'aurait pas été. Puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Tout était en bazar. Personne n'était venu chez moi depuis trois semaines ou plus exactement je n'avais laissé entrer personne. Ma famille avait le double de mes clés mais j'avais bloqué le loquet de sécurité de telle sorte que personne ne puisse entrer._

_Sur le sol, des bouteilles vides, des morceaux de verres cassés. Mon regard ne la quitta pas pendant qu'elle observait minutieusement l'appartement. Je réalisais alors que je n'aurais pas dû la faire venir car je n'avais aucune envie même pas celle de la baiser. Je me dégoutais d'être comme ça. A cause d'une femme, qui de toute façon ne voudra pas de moi. Kate se déplaçait dans le salon tout en me jetant quelques coups d'œil. J'étais immobile au milieu du salon fixant un point invisible, loin. Puis je la vis partir vers la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac poubelle. Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, elle me fit asseoir sur le fauteuil et commença à ramasser les cadavres de bouteilles vides. Elle ouvrit une de mes baies vitrées, pour aérer surement. Elle rangea tout puis vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle attrapa mes épaules et déposa ma tête sur ses jambes repliées. Elle déposa une couverture sur moi. Elle commença à caresser mes cheveux, c'était agréable mais ce n'était pas elle._

_« Edward ? »_

_« .. » je ne pouvais pas répondre. Ma gorge était sèche et douloureuse des quantités d'alcool que j'avais ingérées._

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« .. »J'ai mal, avais-je envie de lui crier. Mon cœur s'était fermé et le désir que j'éprouvais pour Bella rouvrait mon cœur pour le laisser suinter de la rage que j'éprouvais envers moi-même._

_« C'est Bella ! »_

_Je me tendis à ces paroles._

_« Écoute, Edward, tu vas te reposer, je vais rester là. Je ne bosse pas demain. Et demain on en parlera ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça ! » me dit-elle doucement_

_« Merci » fut le seul mot qui franchit mes lèvres._

_« De rien et c'est gratuit ! » me dit-elle en souriant !_

_Je m'étais endormi rapidement. Le lendemain quand je m'éveillais, Kate n'était plus sur le canapé. Je me redressais et une violente douleur me percuta la tête._

_« Gueule de bois ? » entendis-je._

_« mmmh » répondis-je._

_Kate s'approcha de moi avec un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine. Je me sentais vide. Mes muscles étaient douloureux. Mes yeux devaient être gonflés. Kate me souriait. Je lui rendais son sourire avant de la remercier d'être venue et surtout d'être restée._

_« Pas de souci Ed' ! Tu penses que tu peux te lever ! »_

_« Ouais ! Il est quelle heure ? »_

_« 14h ! »_

_Je m'étais levé et j'avais suivi Kate à la cuisine. Elle avait préparé des pancakes._

_« Tu cuisines ? » lui demandais-je_

_« Bah quoi, je sais faire autre chose avec mes dix doigts, mon cher ! » dit-elle en souriant_

_« Ouais..(j'attrapais un morceau et croquais dedans)... mmmh c'est crô bon » dis-je la bouche pleine._

_A la vérité, cela faisait un bien monstre. Mon corps n'avait rien reçu de réellement solide depuis près de trois semaines et du coup je me régalais._

_« Tant mieux ! Il faut que tu manges ! Parce que là mon cher tu ressembles à un sac d'os, enfin presque ! Déjà que tu n'étais pas bien épais mais là ! » me dit-elle en désignant mon corps de sa main._

_« Ouais ! »_

_« Et puis, il va falloir qu'on parle ! »_

_« .. ». Je baissais les yeux et je pus constater que j'avais beaucoup perdu, en effet. Mais parler, je ne me sentais pas prêt._

_« Edward, ne pense même pas fuir cette discussion. »_

_« Kate.., je me demande encore comment tu arrives à si bien me cerner ! »_

_« Je travaille avec des mecs 5 jours sur 7 pratiquement 20h/24. Je ne vois ces personnes que pour le sexe mais j'observe énormément et j'arrive très vite à déceler certaines choses chez les hommes qui me paient ! Et depuis notre discussion de la dernière fois disons que je t'ai un plus cerné ! »_

_« Mouais ! »_

_« De toute façon Edward, on va parler ! Et crois-moi que quand je partirais d'ici, ça sera parce que tu iras mieux ! »_

_« Je te crois et je te payerai pour ça ! »_

_« Non tu ne me paieras pas ! Edward, tu es loin d'être comme mes clients habituels ! Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme une pute, sauf peut être la dernière fois, soit, mais ce que je fais, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, pas pour que tu me payes ! C'est bien clair ! »_

_« Okay » dis-je en levant les mains._

_Kate était restée cinq jours avec moi. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas boire. Mon corps avait dû éliminer les quantités d'alcool ingurgitées. J'avais donc passé deux jours allongé dans mon lit à me tordre de douleur. J'avais des crampes et des sueurs froides. Kate et moi, enfin surtout moi, avions beaucoup parlé. Je lui avais parlé de Lauren et de ce qui s'était passé. _

_« Edward, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à toutes les femmes parce qu'elle s'est comportée comme ça ! »_

_« Je sais ! »_

_« Tu vas finir dur et froid comme la pierre si tu continues dans cette voie ! »_

_« .. ». je pensais à celle qui pourrait réchauffer ce cœur dur et froid mais elle n'était plus accessible !_

_« Et avec Bella ? »_

_« Je pense que j'ai tout raté et que j'ai certainement laissé filer la seule fille qui valait la peine parmi toutes celle qui sont passées dans mon lit ! »_

_« Et tu ne peux rien faire pour changer les choses ? L'as-tu revu ? »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas revue enfin si la dernière fois au New Moon mais elle était avec son...son petit ami c'est pour cela que je pense qu'elle ne voudra pas me revoir ! »_

_« Oui, ils sont toujours ensemble ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé hormis entre mon appartement et mon bureau au bar tu sais ! »_

_« Et bien, si c'est elle que tu veux, tu vas te battre pour la récupérer ! »_

_« Kate, je ne veux pas ! Surtout si elle est avec quelqu'un ! »_

_Kate se leva d'un bond et commença à hausser la voix. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère._

_« Écoute moi bien Edward Cullen, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes conneries ! Tu vas bouger ton cul et te donner les moyens de récupérer cette fille, surtout si c'est la fille comme tu viens de me le dire ! Pour commencer, tu vas aller à la douche et tu vas te raser. Ensuite on discutera de la manière dont tu vas t'y prendre ! Parce que bien entendu tu ne peux pas te pointer chez elle la bouche en cœur ! Hein »_

_« Kate, pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne me sens pas prêt ! »_

_« Trouillard ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Si et maintenant tu la fermes ! File à la douche et rase-toi. Je vais faire une course, je reviens ! »_

_« Mais... »_

_« Pas de mais ! Exécution ! »_

_Je me retrouvais assis sur le lit quand je reçus en plein visage une serviette de toilette. Je relevais la tête et vis Kate afficher un grand sourire. Elle était sortie et je fonçais sous la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était de retour. Nous avions préparé à manger ensemble et nous avions continué à parler toute la soirée. C'est ainsi que pendant les deux jours suivants, Kate me trainait dehors la journée et qu'elle m'emmenait dans des endroits branchés le soir. Je m'étais fait draguer ouvertement par des bimbos sans cervelle. Autant l'homme que j'étais avant aurait céder mais celui que j'étais devenu en quelques jours grâce à Kate avait refusé toutes les propositions. Kate était rentrée chez elle, me promettant de m'appeler très souvent afin de s'assurer que je ne me laisserais plus aller._

_**Fin du flashback**_

J'avais donc gardé le contact avec Kate. Elle n'avait pas abandonné le fait que je devais tout faire pour récupérer Bella me rabâchant sans arrêt les mêmes choses concernant les questions que je me posais. C'est ainsi qu'elle me disait qu'il fallait que je me batte, que je lui montre ce que je ressentais.

Emmett et Rosalie venaient régulièrement me rendre visite ne cachant pas l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient eue à un moment. Ma mère m'avait également remonté les bretelles quand elle m'avait revu après cinq semaines car elle me trouvait maigri. C'était un fait, je mangeais mais mon appétit n'était pas aussi grand qu'avant. Les moments au bar avec Emmett et Jazz se passaient bien. Nous rigolions beaucoup et Jasper s'était avéré être une personne agréable, sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Il était étudiant en dernière année de commerce et venait de passer ses examens. Nous avions, avec Emmett, prolongé son contrat pour une année en lui laissant la liberté de partir à tout instant si jamais il trouvait mieux !

Nous approchions de la fin juin et mes parents devaient partir dans quelques jours. Ils nous avaient donc invité Rosalie, Emmett et moi à venir dîner. Mon père souhaitait également fêter sa promotion qui était désormais officielle et Esmée voulait me demander un service pendant son absence.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais ce vendredi soir devant la baie vitrée de chez mes parents à contempler le ciel. Emmett était venu me chercher et Rosalie devait nous rejoindre dans un peu plus d'une heure maintenant.

Une main venait de se poser sur mon épaule. Esmée, ma mère.

« Nous avons eu une belle journée n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-elle

« Oui, effectivement ! » dis-je sans détourner mon regard du ciel encore lumineux.

« Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je voudrais que tu ne le prennes pas mal ! »

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait à me dire qui pourrait faire que je le prenne mal. Pleins de questions surgissaient. Je me tournais vers elle.

« Promis ! Je t'écoute »

Ma mère baissa les yeux vers le sol puis les releva vers moi en me donnant ce sourire rassurant qu'elle me donnait à chaque fois que j'allais mal quand j'étais enfant.

« Et bien beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces dernières semaines. Je dois partir dans quelques jours et c'est aussi pour ça que je vous ai demandé de tous venir ce soir ! Pour vous voir avant de partir un mois. Vous allez me manquer et je... Je m'inquiète pour toi Edward ! Tu as maigri et tu as une mine affreuse. Je voulais savoir ce qui te tracasse à ce point là ? Tu n'as pas d'ennuis au moins ? »

« Maman, ... »

« Oui je sais, je m'inquiète toujours pour rien ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, vous êtes mes enfants et quand l'un d'eux ne va pas bien, je me sens mal aussi ! Je suis une mère et il est normal que je ressente ces choses-là ! »

« Je sais Maman, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout devrait s'arranger mais je .. peu importe ! Rassure-toi, tout ira très bien pour moi ! »

« Si tu le dis ! »

Elle fixa à nouveau la baie vitrée et semblait réfléchir.

« Il y a autre chose dont tu veux me parler ! »

« Oui.. en fait il y aura une sixième personne au repas ce soir ! »

« Ah.. et de qui s'agit-il ? Un ami de papa, un de tes artistes ! »

« Non, rien de tout ça ! C'est Bella, ma stagiaire et celle qui s'occupera de la galerie cet été ! »

Ma respiration se bloquait et j'essayais de digérer l'information que venait de me transmettre ma mère. Des sentiments familiers faisaient surface : joie, tristesse, peur, angoisse. Ma mère, qui avait dû voir mon changement d'attitude, passait sa main dans mon dos. Elle frottait doucement mon dos comme quand elle sentait que quelque chose me tracassait quand j'étais enfant. C'était simple mais rassurant. Nostalgie de l'enfance où jamais rien ne vous préoccupe.

« Edward, je sais que tu la connais ! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, je ne sais pas ce que c'était ! Mais depuis tu sembles absent, tu t'enfermes sur toi même et ton visage est triste. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en faisant ça derrière votre dos mais je voulais te donner la chance de t'expliquer avec elle, car elle... suis-moi, il faut que je te montre quelques chose ! »

Je suivis ma mère. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle que nous avions besoin de nous expliquer. Bella ne viendrait certainement pas et il fallait que je le dise à ma mère. Sachant que je suis ici, il me semble normal qu'elle décide de ne pas venir. Je me suis conduit comme un crétin et je payais les frais de ma connerie. Je suivis ma mère dans son bureau qui était une des pièces adjacentes du salon.

« Maman, je... »

« Non Edward, tu rentres, je vais ouvrir le coffre pour sortir ce que j'ai besoin et tu vas regarder! S'il te plait. »

Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Emmett était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et regardait ma mère.

« Tu vas les lui montrer sans son accord ! » dit-il

De quoi parlait-il ? Mon regard naviguait entre ma mère et mon frère essayant de comprendre de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

« Emmett, elle m'a confié ses toiles, ce qui veut dire que je suis en droit de les montrer à qui je veux ! »

« Mouais.. tu devrais attendre qu'elle arrive, elle pourrait les lui montrer elle même, non ? »

Ne comprenant toujours pas quel était le sujet de cet échange, je décidais d'interroger mon frère.

« Emmett, de quoi parlez-vous? »

« De rien ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cacher, ni ce que tu avais à me montrer maman, mais je voulais te dire que Bella ne viendra pas ce soir! »

« Oh si elle va venir ! Elle ignore que tu seras présent ! Hein Maman ! » reprit Emmett

« Euh.. » Ma mère semblait mal à l'aise

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit que je serais ici ! » dis-je un peu fort.

« C'est une idée de maman et de Rosalie, j'ai eu beau leur dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais bon... quand elles ont une idée dans la tête ces deux-là tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien y faire, ni moi, ni personne ! »

« Je suis désolée Edward, mais tu m'as promis de ne pas le prendre mal ! » me dit ma mère.

« Et bien oui je te l'ai promis c'est pour ça que je vais partir, j'ai pas envie de gâcher la soirée ! Tu m'excuseras auprès de papa et de Rosalie. Pour Bella, elle n'a pas à savoir que j'étais ici !»

« Edward qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous pour que tu penses qu'elle ne viendrait pas si tu étais là et …pour que toi, tu veuilles partir ! » me dit-elle sur un ton sec les deux mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Maman, on t'a déjà dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Rosalie, rien de grave ! Alors laisse-le tranquille ! » Reprit Emmett alors que je me dirigeais vers le salon.

« Edward ! » m'appela ma mère.

Je continuais d'avancer, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée afin de récupérer ma veste et de quitter la maison. Mais c'est sans compter sur mon père qui me stoppa avant d'arriver à la porte.

« Tu vas où ? » me demanda-t-il

« Je rentre, désolé ! »

« Ah.. je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici » demanda-t-il en regardant à tour de rôle, ma mère et mon frère, qui étaient désormais à l'entrée du salon, puis moi.

« Je viens de lui dire que Bella sera là et il pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et il préfère partir ! » répondit ma mère sèchement les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

« Edward, je ne vois pas en quoi l'idée est mauvaise ! Je ne suis peut-être pas au courant des raisons pour lesquelles tu penses ça mais la fuite n'est pas une solution ! Et puis, on part un mois, ta mère se fait un sang d'encre depuis plusieurs semaines à ton propos alors tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour passer du temps avec nous avant que nous partions ! Non ? »

Je réfléchissais à ce que venait de me dire mon père..._**Oui c'est exactement ça tu fuis... c'est tellement plus facile... tu m'as pourri l'existence avec ta Bella.. tes « je la veux ».. tes « elle me manque » et là.. tu sais qu'elle sera là et tu te barres... MAIS TU TE FOUS DE LA GUEULE DE QUI... PUTAIN … 28 ans et pas foutu de se conduire en adulte.. alors tu te tournes.. tu t'excuses auprès de ta mère... tu vas voir ce qu'elle voulait te montrer et tu prends sur toi... pour ta mère... pour toi..pour elle ... **_J'avais dû rester immobile un long moment car ma mère s'était approchée et me tenait le bras tout en me regardant. Mes yeux étaient humides et je sentais la crise de panique arriver.

« Mec, viens on va dehors..je te paye une clope » me dit Emmett

« Je ne fume pas Emmett ! » claquais-je

« Mouais.. suis-moi quand même ! »

« .. »

« M'man, P'pa, on sort on revient okay ! »

Je les vis acquiescer tous les deux et Emmet attrapa mon bras pour m'entraîner dehors. Nous nous installions dehors sur le banc situé contre une des façades de la maison.

« Bon.. j'voudrais que tu me dises pourquoi tu es si mal depuis des semaines et surtout pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! Hein ! »

« .. » Je regardais mes pieds que je faisais bouger histoire de me concentrer et d'empêcher les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

« Oh mec ! Tu réponds » me dit Emmett en me tapant l'épaule avec la sienne.

« Je ne suis pas mal ! Tout va bien ! »

« Ouais, tu es sur le point de chialer comme une gonzesse et tout va bien ! Te fous pas de ma gueule frérot ! Okay ! »

« .. »

« C'est bon je crois avoir compris ! T'as couché avec elle et en fait tu en veux plus.. sauf que vu que tu t'es comporté comme un parfait connard bah tu penses qu'elle ne veut plus te voir.. ou pire... tu t'imagines qu'elle va te casser la gueule et t'insulter ! Ouais ça doit être ça ... en même temps tu l'aurais pas volé ! Bella est une chouette fille et tu es un gros con de t'être comporté comme ça ! Tu aurais pu au moins la rappeler ! Mais non.. Monsieur est trop fier ! Une fille, une nuit et basta.. hein !»

« C'est bon t'as fini ! » dis-je alors que je sentais la colère monter en moi en entendant ses propos. Il avait raison mais je me haïssais suffisamment comme ça sans qu'il ne vienne en rajouter !

« Oh non j'ai pas fini ! » dit-il en se levant ! « Tu vas rester ici ce soir et tu vas assumer tes conneries ! Bella est une chouette fille qui d'après Rosalie a pris très souvent ta défense, alors tu vas arrêter tes jérémiades et ce soir tu vas bien te comporter avec elle ! Suis-je clair ! »

« Mais vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix avec Bella ! Je suis encore assez grand pour faire ce que j'ai envie ! » dis-je en criant alors que je me levais et partais vers ma voiture.

« C'est ça fuis ! Comme tu l'as toujours fait ! N'accepte pas les conseils et l'aide qu'on peut te donner ! Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis .. »

Je me stoppais alors que j'arrivais aux marches du perron. Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Mon frère avait toujours mené sa barque et s'en était toujours sorti. Malgré sa rupture avec Irina, il avait réussi à passer au dessus. Emmett pouvait avoir confiance en Rosalie, alors que moi je n'arrivais pas à faire confiance à nouveau à une femme. Peur d'être déçu, peur de souffrir à nouveau, peur d'être manipulé et qu'on se joue de moi. Encore une fois.

« Ed', Bella n'est pas Lauren ! Elle ne sera jamais une personne comme ça ! C'est une fille généreuse, gentille, douce et qui mène sa tite vie tranquille en se souciant plus des autres que d'elle même ! » reprit-il

Les mots d'Emmett résonnaient dans ma tête. Je voulais être avec elle mais je ne savais pas comment me faire pardonner. Je voulais lui faire confiance mais si elle ne me pardonnait pas. Je voulais être heureux mais j'ignorais si ce chemin était pour moi. Mon frère s'était approché et m'avait plaqué contre lui en passant un de ses bras derrière ma nuque.

_**[« The Beauty and the tragedy » - Trading Yesterday]**_

« Edward, arrête de te poser des questions. Agis. Bats-toi mais je pense que maman a raison tout compte fait. Viens, suis-moi ! »

J'essuyais les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées et essayait tant bien que mal de me reconstruire une tête à peu près potable. Nous rentrions à nouveau dans la maison. Mes parents n'étaient plus dans le salon. Je suivais mon frère jusqu'au bureau de ma mère. Esmée était en train de sortir des toiles de son coffre-fort.

« Ah vous êtes là les garçons ! »

« Oui M'man » répondit Emmett.

Je m'étais appuyé contre la porte et je regardais mon frère aider ma mère à sortir les toiles. Elle enlevait les protections des œuvres qu'elle voulait me montrer toute à l'heure. Ma mère me regarda avant de s'écarter et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps.

Devant moi, des toiles magnifiques, riches en couleurs et qui étaient mises en valeur par différentes matières et textures mais aussi par des dessins au fusain. Des mains, des yeux, une mâchoire et un torse. Ce coup de crayon, cette manière de jouer avec l'intensité des traits, cette précision, cette délicatesse dans l'expression de sa créativité, cette façon maladroite d'accorder le tout pour donner de la profondeur à la toile et ces minuscules touches d'encre à certains endroits, je les connaissais. Mon regard se posa alors sur la dernière toile que venait de sortir Emmett, je fus comme submergé par tout un tas d'émotions. Ce n'était pas un tableau quelconque. C'était irréel. Un fond noir sur lequel des colombes blanches étaient dessinées, quelques touches de bleu, de gris, ce qui ressemblait à du papier journal savamment déchiré et disposé ça et là et au milieu un nuage de blanc avec un visage de profil dessiné au fusain. Un détail attira mon attention. Un trait blanc, plus en relief que les autres dans lequel un fin trait bleu approfondissait celui-ci, descendait de l'œil vers le menton pour terminer sa course sur le bas de toile dans un nuage de bleu et de blanc. Mes larmes coulaient désormais sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Les émotions qui émanaient de ces toiles étaient impressionnantes. Je me perdais dans ces couleurs. Au fur et à mesure que mon regard se posait sur chacune des toiles, je pouvais y déceler de la joie, de la peur, de la douceur, de la colère, de la tristesse et de l'a..._Non impossible.._

Ma mère s'était approchée, je pouvais sentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait à côté de moi. J'étais transi de froid alors que dehors la chaleur était presque étouffante, des frissons arrivaient par flots prenant possession de mon corps et provoquant une chair de poule visible sur mes avant-bras. Mon cœur se serrait et ma respiration se faisait difficile dû aux divers sentiments qui s'abattaient à cet instant sur moi. Ça ne pouvait pas être les siennes. Pourtant mon esprit bataillait contre ma conscience pour me faire admettre ce que je cherchais à occulter depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur ces œuvres d'art.

Mes yeux oscillaient désormais entre mes mains et une des toiles. Mes mains et mes yeux s'étaient ensuite posés sur mon torse avant de se diriger vers cette autre toile. Enfin mon regard se posa sur ce profil. Ma mère attrapa mon bras. Je sentais la chaleur de sa main se propager dans mon bras. Mon frère était immobile et regardait les toiles disposées devant lui, comme absorbé par ce qui était dessiné. Je fus moi-même à nouveau attiré par ces dessins. Les regardant tous, les uns après les autres, c'était mes mains, mon torse, ma mâchoire, mes yeux et mon profil. La seule personne à m'avoir dessiné de cette façon était celle qui avait réussi à toucher mon cœur pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an. Bella.

A cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Ma mère serra sa prise sur mon bras. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi. J'aurais voulu partir en courant tellement la réalité qui s'offrait à moi venait de me faire prendre conscience des erreurs que j'avais commises avec elle. Mais mes pieds ne voulaient pas bouger comme s'ils étaient fixés au sol. Je baissais la tête. J'aurai souhaité m'enfoncer dans le sol afin de disparaître. J'avais fui la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé en étant parfaitement conscient de ce que je ressentais à l'époque. Comment avais-je pu laisser cette chance infime d'accéder au bonheur m'échapper ainsi ?.

« Edward... » me dit ma mère.

Je ne répondis pas. Trop mal à l'aise pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Regardes-moi ! » Elle glissa un doigt sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête vers elle. « Je vois comment tu agis depuis plus d'un an et je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Bella.. même si je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait ou tout du moins la façon dont tu t'es comporté après, il faut que tu lui parles. Je pense que tu as compris, vu ta réaction devant ses toiles mais je pense que tu te trompes quant à ce qu'elle peut elle ressentir vis à vis de toi ! Alors si c'est elle ! Il te faut te battre pour ça ! »

Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Ma mère m'enlaça et je me laissais faire. Elle dessinait des cercles apaisants dans mon dos. Sa douce odeur maternelle réchauffa mon corps et mon cœur comme lors de mes premiers chagrins. Quand je relevais la tête mon frère n'était plus là. Ma mère me souriait tout en essuyant mes joues humides. J'esquissais un léger sourire. Elle venait, avec ses quelques mots, de m'offrir un mince espoir de récupérer Bella et je ne comptais pas, cette fois-ci, le laisser filer. J'allais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour la récupérer même si j'étais conscient que la tâche ne serait pas facile.

Ma mère me proposa d'aller prendre une douche et de me changer afin de me détendre avant l'arrivée de Bella et Rosalie. Porté par un envie dévorante de remettre un peu de bonheur dans ma vie, je partis en courant à l'étage devant le regard surpris de mon frère et de mon père. En montant, j'entendais le rire cristallin de ma mère puis ceux de mon frère et de mon père.

La chaleur de l'eau avait réussi à me détendre et quand je m'étais observé dans le miroir, je pus constater que mon visage était terne et que des cernes violettes étaient encore présentes. Mes yeux avaient cependant retrouvé leur couleur et n'étaient plus rougis par les larmes que j'avais versées plus tôt.

J'enfilais mon jean et ma chemise blanche dont je relevais les manches. Après avoir tenté de coiffer mes cheveux, je redescendais afin d'aider ma mère. Arrivé en bas, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Mon père s'approcha et m'enlaça avant de me dire quelques mots réconfortants. Mon frère était en train d'aider ma mère. Puis le bruit d'un véhicule se fit entendre. Elles arrivaient.

Sentant l'anxiété poindre et ne désirant pas lui faire face dans l'immédiat, je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la baie vitrée. Le soleil était encore haut et je pouvais sentir la chaleur se diffuser à travers la vitre malgré la climatisation. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de ma mère. Puis sa voix douce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je me retournais. Je ne la voyais pas. Mon père était debout près d'un des fauteuils tandis qu'Emmett et ma mère étaient proches de l'entrée. Rosalie me salua de la tête avant de me sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire.

Puis je la vis, dans sa belle robe blanche. Ses longues jambes fines étaient toujours aussi pâles mais je me doutais qu'elles devaient toujours être aussi douces. Sa robe mettait agréablement ses formes en valeur. Son visage en forme de cœur était resplendissant et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur particulière pendant qu'elle observait la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche laissant quelques unes de ses boucles tomber dans son dos et autour de son visage. Elle était magnifique.

C'est à ce moment que mes peurs me rattrapèrent. Mes mains devinrent moites et ma respiration se fit plus vive. Mon regard ne l'avait pas quitté et je réalisais qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir de ma présence. Son corps entier s'était tendu. De surprise, de colère ? Je l'ignorais. Lorsque son regard s'accrocha au mien, je lui offris un léger sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Je tentais de garder un visage serein mais je commençais à avoir peur. Peur de ce rejet que je méritais mais que je ne pourrais supporter. Peur de souffrir par ma faute. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, je la vis s'avancer afin d'aller saluer mon père.

Puis elle s'approcha de moi, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Je sentais son parfum au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Je ne pouvais défaire mon regard d'elle. J'étais seul avec elle, plus rien d'autre n'existait. J'étais comme hypnotisé mais en même temps craintif. Je me décidais à faire quelque pas. Je continuais de la regarder tout en m'approchant guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Puis doucement, je vins déposer un baiser sur sa joue. La sensation de sa peau sur mes lèvres m'ouvrit les portes de l'espoir. Je la voulais et rien ne m'empêcherais de tenter l'impossible pour qu'elle soit de nouveau mienne. Je reculais doucement afin de ne pas paraître trop entreprenant mais je restais au niveau de son cou pour lui chuchoter un « Bonjour Bella ». Elle avait les yeux fermés comme si elle appréciait l'instant. Je la vis entrouvrir la bouche mais elle ne dit rien. Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et ses joues étaient teintées d'un magnifique rose. A cette vue, mon cœur se réchauffa de l'effet que j'avais sur elle, libérant sur mon visage un sourire discret et sincère.

Ma mère nous sortit de notre bulle en nous proposant de nous installer. Bella se dirigeait vers le canapé et s'asseyait à côté de Rosalie. J'étais resté debout. Mon frère venait de partir en cuisine avec ma mère. Rosalie semblait chuchoter quelque chose à Bella. Puis le bruit des coupes posées sur la table en verre me sortit de mes pensées. Je m'installais sur le canapé et mon regard se posa à nouveau sur celle qui faisait désormais battre mon cœur. Puis nos yeux se croisèrent. Ce que je vis dans son regard me fit baisser la tête instantanément. Ma mère et Emmett étaient revenus de la cuisine et mon père était en train d'expliquer la raison de l'apéritif au champagne.

Ma mère engagea la conversation sur la galerie, ses artistes et elle demanda quelques petites choses à Bella. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment la conversation jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de mon frère. A ce moment là mes yeux quittèrent mon verre. Emmett tenait fermement Bella par les épaules et ils riaient aux éclats. Emmett semblait très, peut-être trop proche de Bella. Rosalie quant à elle semblait sereine malgré la proximité entre Bella et Emmett. Mon cœur se serra et je sentais un peu de colère monter dû à cette proximité. **... **_**Jalousie mon pote... tu es jaloux... mais bon t'as rien à craindre.. c'est ton frère.. puis Rosalie ne semble pas y prêter attention puisqu'elle rigole elle aussi... alors zen... montre que tu peux te conduire bien.**__._

Mon père me sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'il posa une question à ma mère. Il semblait surpris que ma mère ne lui ait pas dit qu'elle avait viré un de ses artistes. Quand ma mère répondit, je me tournais vers le canapé. Rosalie tenait la main de Bella tout en lui souriant. Emmett était tendu. Qu'est ce que ma mère et ses trois là nous cachaient. Bella semblait avoir peur. Son regard était vide et tout son corps tremblait légèrement. Ma mère nous expliqua alors qu'il y avait eu un léger souci avec Benjamin.

Un léger souci. Vu l'état de Bella, le problème avait dû être plus important. Mais apparemment tout le monde semblait être au courant hormis mon père et moi. Ma colère, qui s'était insinué à travers tout mon corps lorsque je regardais les réactions de Bella, ne s'était pas atténuée avec les paroles de ma mère. Je serrais les poings et la mâchoire afin de ne pas exploser. Comment ma mère avait-elle pu nous cacher quelque chose ? Que s'était-il vraiment passé ? Cela devait être grave car malgré le visage serein de ma mère, elle avait légèrement blanchi à la question de mon père démontrant un certain malaise. Je fixais Bella du regard afin d'essayer de trouver une réponse à mes questions. Puis mon frère dû voir mon état, puisque je sentis sa main serrer mon épaule. Il me fixa et m'invita à le suivre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'extérieur, nous nous installions au même endroit où nous nous étions assis il y a quelques heures. Emmett alluma une cigarette. Il n'était pas un gros fumeur mais il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'en fumer une pour le plaisir. Il me tendit son paquet et j'en attrapais une dans l'espoir qu'elle calmerait mes nerfs avant de cuisiner mon frère.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu..je voulais en dire un peu plus sur le passé d'Edward afin que vous puissiez mieux comprendre ses attitudes et ses réactions. Vous en apprendrez encore plus dans le prochain chapitre qui sera un EPOV au 45... voilà comme d'habitude un teaser vendredi pour celles et ceux qui le désire..lol...**

**Je vous dis à dans quinze jours ou à dans une semaine... tout dépendra de l'avancement de mon écriture... et puis le 11 février je démarre un stage, donc plus difficile pour écrire mais je ferais mon possible.. Bonne semaine à tous..**

**Mary**


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

**Coucou tout le monde..**

**Je pouvais pas attendre demain soir pour vous publier ce chapitre...donc voilà.. comme je démarre ma première journée de stage officiellement demain matin ou plutôt dans quelques heures... je voulais pas vous faire attendre demain soir pour le publier...**

**Aussi comme je vais avoir moins de temps, je vais tout de même continuer d'écrire sur cette histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas si les mises à jours sont plus espacées... Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine mais sachez que dans tous les cas il n'y aura pas plus de quinze jours entre deux publications...**

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages, vos mises en alerte et/ou en favori.. c'est une véritable bouffée d'oxygène qui me donne envie d'écrire...vous n'imaginez même pas..**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux..**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas..**

* * *

><p>«<em> Aimer, c'est perdre le contrôle » _ Paolo Coelho<em>

**POV EDWARD**

Nous étions assis depuis quelques minutes et le silence régnait toujours. Emmett avait rallumé une cigarette. Il tirait tellement dessus qu'il la termina en quatre ou cinq lattes. J'écrasais la mienne et je pris la parole.

« Emmett, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Benjamin ! »

« Rien » dit-il en soufflant et en baissant la tête.

« Ne me dis pas rien ! Bordel ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu te tendre ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu la tête qu'a faite Bella ! Alors s'il te plait ne me dis pas rien » dis-je en hurlant après m'être levé.

Je faisais les cents pas sous le perron afin de me calmer. J'étais énervé et en colère car je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et que cela concernait Bella. Puis des souvenirs des huit dernières semaines me revinrent. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Bella c'était au New Moon. Elle y était venue avec Rosalie, Alice et deux garçons. Elle semblait proche de l'un d'eux mais je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Pourtant ce soir là, je l'avais vu mal à l'aise puis très proche de cet homme. C'était comme si elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Pourtant, la façon dont elle lui avait sauté au cou après sa danse plus que suggestive m'avait semblé contredire ce que j'avais alors imaginé.

Puis le souvenir du lundi suivant où Emmett m'avait dit que Jazz serait absent suite à des problèmes personnels me vint à l'esprit. Était-ce Bella, ce problème personnel ? Emmett avait relevé la tête vers moi alors que je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux. Il semblait embarrassé et soucieux. Je décidais de revenir à la charge.

« Emmett, pour que maman décide d'exclure un de ses artistes « en or » comme elle le disait, il a dû se passer quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave que ce que vous laisser entendre alors dis-moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler ! La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que faire une crise ou te mettre en colère ne servira à rien ! »

« Et bien si TU ne peux pas m'en parler qui doit m'en parler ! Hein ! » repris-je sèchement alors que ma patience s'effritait à chaque seconde.

« .. »

« C'est moi qui vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé » entendis-je d'une voix féminine.

Rosalie était sur le perron, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Emmett leva la tête vers sa petite amie, semblant soulagé de sa présence. Je les regardais tous les deux à tour de rôle.

« Tu pouvais le lui dire Emmett ! » dit-elle

« Ouais.. mais, regarde-le. Il bout littéralement de colère. Je ne pense même pas que ça soit une bonne idée ! Mais bon après tout je ne vais pas te contredire ! »

« Non effectivement ! »

« Je vais rentrer. Comment va Bella ? » lui demanda mon frère.

« Esmée a expliqué à Carlisle ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'en doutait car il a vite fait le rapprochement avec la visite de Bella aux urgences. Elle est dans le salon avec eux deux mais elle souhaiterait que le sujet ne soit plus abordé, si c'est possible ! »

« Ça marche en même temps c'est compréhensible ! Bon je vais les rejoindre ne vous battez pas tous les deux hein ! » dit-il en rigolant.

Cela eut au moins l'effet de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère et d'apaiser la tension qui irradiait de tout mon être. Rosalie s'installa là où était Emmett quelques minutes plu tôt. Elle m'invita à faire de même ce que je fis. J'allais enfin avoir mes réponses même si je pense qu'elles ne risquaient pas d'être agréables vu que Rosalie avait parlé du passage de Bella aux urgences.

« Si je suis là c'est que c'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir t'expliquer. Elle souhaiterait que la fin de la soirée se passe bien donc pour cela, il ne doit pas y avoir de cachoteries entre nous. »

« Okay »

« Par contre Edward j'aime autant te prévenir que si tu n'es pas en mesure de rester calme après ce que je t'aurais dit, tu rentres chez toi ! Je ne supporterais pas que Bella fasse à nouveau les frais de tes actes. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ! »

« Oui.. » soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

J'ignorais les tenants de cette histoire mais Bella avait été hospitalisée ce qui signifiait que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Mais malgré tout il me fallait me contrôler. Je voulais terminer cette soirée et avoir peut-être la chance de pouvoir discuter avec elle calmement. Le fait qu'elle ait demandé à Rosalie de venir m'expliquer me laissant un espoir infiniment plus grand de pouvoir arranger les choses avec elle.

« Bon, tu sais que Benjamin était l'artiste qu'exposait ta mère à la galerie. »

« Oui. Mais je ne le connais pas !»

« Si, c'était l'homme avec qui était Bella, le soir où nous sommes tous venus au New Moon pour le concert de Bobby ! Tu vois de qui je parle ! »

« Comment ne pas se souvenir ! » répondis-je sarcastiquement. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce visage dont le regard reflétait la jalousie et la possessivité. Je ne pouvais ôter de ma tête les images de cet homme embrassant Bella tout en ayant ses mains partout sur le corps de la femme que je désire plus que tout !

« Et bien, Benjamin s'est comporté comme le pire des enfoirés. Il était ensemble depuis peu, le mardi ou le mercredi de la même semaine il me semble. Mais il a commencé à se comporter comme quelqu'un de possessif limite agressif ! Notamment après la soirée au New Moon ! » me raconta-t-elle.

Elle me regardait dans le but de guetter mes réactions. Pour l'instant, je restais calme et j'avais réussi à réguler ma respiration et rester concentré sur ce qu'elle me disait.

« Donc, ce soir là, Bella était tendue, mal à l'aise. Elle voulait donner une chance malgré tout à Benjamin pensant que le problème venait d'elle. Mais les deux textos qu'il lui a envoyé le soir même étaient plutôt inquiétants même agressifs. Ces messages étaient liés au fait qu'Alice avait parlé de toi à Benjamin. Bella n'a jamais nié sa relation avec toi mais je pense que c'est ça qui a tout déclenché et qui l'a aussi décidé à mettre un terme à leur relation. Le lendemain, nous sommes allées faire les magasins et elle avait rendez-vous avec Benjamin le soir même. Je l'avais accompagné et ton frère m'a rejoint quelques minutes plus tard devant son immeuble. Nous attendions devant la voiture que Bella redescende. Puis elle est arrivée en courant, le visage couvert de coupures, un de ses bras était plein de sang et l'autre était plaqué contre sa poitrine. Il l'avait agressée mais elle avait réussi à s'échapper juste à temps. Nous sommes partis tous les trois aux urgences et ton frère a appelé ton père. Bella a été soignée et il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Je crois que la peinture l'a beaucoup aidée dans ce sens. Elle a porté plainte. Il avait déjà été violent avec deux de ses ex compagnes et du coup il est à l'heure actuelle en prison et à sa sortie il a l'interdiction d'approcher Bella à moins de 500m. Quand Esmée l'a appris, elle l'a viré sur le champ. Mais Bella n'était pas d'accord au départ. Elle prenait sa défense comme elle l'avait fait pour toi. Mais Esmée ne s'est pas laissé faire et tu connais ta mère sur ce point là, quand elle a décidé quelque chose, on ne la fera pas changer d'avis ! Voilà toute l'histoire !»

Rosalie venait de tout me dire et ce que je venais d'apprendre ré-intensifia la colère qui couvait déjà en moi. Je serrais mes poings qui étaient posés sur mes jambes. Je fixais un point imaginaire alors que mon esprit tentait d'assimiler le fait que Bella avait été agressé. Rosalie serra mon épaule avec sa main. Je levais la tête vers elle.

« Edward, elle va bien … mais je dois te dire autre chose.. »

Elle allait bien. J'essayais de m'en convaincre mais vu sa réaction toute à l'heure, elle ne semblait pas aller si bien que ça.

« Y a autre chose ? » lui répondis-je surpris. Que pouvait-il lui être arrivé de pire.

« Ça te concerne en quelques sortes ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien Tanya est allée chez Bella et nous a suivi au centre commercial le dimanche ! »

« Quoi ! » dis-je en me levant brutalement. Je me pinçais machinalement l'arrête du nez pour tenter de rester calme. « Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais quand Bella est allée porter plainte à l'USV, un des inspecteurs l'a informé de l'ordonnance restrictive concernant Tanya et elle l'a reconnu sur les photos, d'après Jazz. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait plus de quatre semaines que Bella ne l'a pas vu. De toute façon, des flics sont en permanence devant chez elle pour l'arrêter si jamais elle venait à se présenter chez Bella ! »

« Putain ! » criais-je « Cette fille me pourrit la vie et il faut en plus qu'elle tente de faire du mal à Bella ! J'appellerai l'inspecteur lundi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont toujours pas arrêté. Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! »

Puis je réalisais ce que cela signifiait. Bella devait donc être au courant pour moi.

« Elle sait ? » repris-je

« Non, l'inspecteur ne lui a pas dit le nom de l'autre personne ! »

Je soufflais de soulagement. Au moins, elle n'aurait rien de plus à me reprocher.

« Mais … Edward... elle a accepté de te dire ce qu'il s'était passé pour Benjamin, il me semblerait juste que tu lui dises pour Tanya ! » me dit-elle

« Ouais t'as sans doute raison... mais .. pas tout de suite ! Okay ! »

« N'attends pas trop longtemps, elle risque de mal le prendre si elle l'apprend par hasard... et puis vu que nous avons tendance à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat tous, c'est quelque chose qui pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne l'imagines! »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Rien que ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui me permettait de le mesurer. J'acquiesçais et Rosalie me fit un sourire. Elle décidait de rentrer et je lui avais dit que je restais encore quelques minutes dehors afin de me calmer.

Je m'appuyais sur la balustrade qui faisait le tour de la maison. Je regardais le soleil se coucher. Le ciel était teinté de rose, de violet et de bleu. La chaleur retombait doucement et une légère brise fouettait mon visage. Je repensais à Bella. Tout n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle ses dernières semaines : moi d'abord qui me conduit comme un crétin, ses examens, son travail à la galerie, Tanya et son agression.

Pourtant elle semblait si forte. Elle avait gardé ce sourire qui illuminait son visage et semblait plus se préoccuper des autres que d'elle même quitte à prendre la défense de salauds dans mon genre ou pire d'individus comme Benjamin. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre encore à elle. Tanya était toujours en liberté et mes craintes ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Mais j'allais employer tous les moyens possibles pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je la protègerais coute que coute même si elle ne veut plus de moi. Mais d'abord il allait falloir que je l'affronte à nouveau et ce dans quelques minutes. Je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois la porte franchie, j'entendis des rires. Tout le monde semblait heureux. Je m'avançais dans le salon. Ma mère posa son regard sur moi avant de me sourire. Sourire que je lui retournais. Je regardais ensuite Bella. Elle semblait gênée. Je lui mimais un « je suis désolé » auquel elle répondit par un doux sourire en faisant un geste de la main comme pour me dire que ce n'était pas grave. Puis sans la quitter des yeux, je me réinstallais à ma avions parlé du voyage de mes parents et des lieux qu'ils avaient prévus de visiter.

Nous étions passés à table et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis entre mon père et Emmett et que Bella se retrouva en face de moi. Au moment où elle s'installa, nous nous étions regardés. J'essayais de guetter dans son regard quoique ce soit qui aurait pu la gêner par rapport à nos places. Mais si cela la gênait, elle ne le fit pas voir. Ma mère avait, comme à son habitude, cuisiné à manger pour un régiment. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien et mon père m'avait interrogé pour savoir si je fermais le bar pendant quelques jours cet été. Je n'avais encore rien prévu mais Emmett et Rosalie ayant décidé de partir la première semaine d'août, je serais certainement dans l'obligation de fermer. Ma mère arriva avec le dessert et profita de ce moment pour me parler du service qu'elle souhaitait que je lui rende pendant son absence.

« Edward, tu sais que je t'avais parlé d'un service que je voulais que tu me rendes pendant que nous partons avec ton père ! »

« Oui ! »

« Et bien j'aimerais qu'Emmett et toi, vous donniez un coup de main à Bella pour le vernissage de Nahuel dans deux semaines ! »

« Et bien pas de souci » . Je tournais la tête vers Bella afin de vérifier que cela ne la dérangeait pas. « Mais à condition que Bella soit d'accord, bien évidemment ! »

« Euh.. je pense pouvoir gérer ça seule Esmée ! La seule aide dont j'aurais éventuellement besoin, sera celle qu'Emmett m'a proposée toute à l'heure pour accrocher les tableaux et encore ! » répondit-elle à ma mère tout en souriant à mon frère.

Je venais d'avoir ma réponse. Elle ne souhaitait absolument pas ma présence mais était-ce bien surprenant ! Non malheureusement pour moi. Je baissais la tête vers mon assiette, faisant tourner ma cuillère dans la crème anglaise qui entourait le fondant au chocolat que nous avait servi ma mère.

« Comme tu veux, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seule le soir du vernissage ! Donc Emmett ou Edward, je compte sur votre présence ! »

« Oui M'man » répondit mon frère.

« Edward ? ».

Emmett venait de me donner un coup de coude afin que je réponde à ma mère.

« Oui Maman, pas de souci ! Je libèrerai Emmett et je gèrerais le bar avec Jazz ! »

Je restais à table, la tête dans mon assiette. Tout le monde discutait mais je ne prêtais plus attention à la discussion en cours. Le repas toucha à sa fin et ma mère nous proposa d'aller prendre le café dans le salon. Je me sentais mal. Bella ne m'avait pas adressé une regard du repas, ignorant totalement ma présence. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et j'avais envie de partir. Mais je ne le devais pas. Alors pour essayer de faire tomber la tension qui émanait de mon corps, je sortis quelques minutes afin de prendre l'air. Je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée.

« Edward tu vas où ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Je.. je vais prendre l'air.. »

« Okay ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non ça ira.. à tout de suite ! »

Je me retrouvais donc dehors. Il était plus de 23h et le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Je me déplaçais le long de la terrasse. Cette dernière était en teck et faisait quasiment le tour de la maison. Je descendais les quelques marches qui menaient au jardin.

Je m'étais allongé dans l'herbe sous le chêne et je regardais le ciel à travers les feuilles. La brise qui soufflait faisait bouger légèrement les feuilles et me permettait par moment d'apercevoir la lune. Je fermais les yeux. Je me sentais mieux et ma respiration était calme. Je pensais aux moments que j'avais passés dans ce jardin. Emmett et moi, adolescents en train de jouer au football américain avec mon père sous le regard de ma mère. Je repensais aussi à ma vie depuis cette époque-là. Les choses que j'avais faites dont j'étais fier et celle dont j'étais beaucoup moins fier. Ce qui me ramena une fois de plus à Bella.

J'avais beau essayé de me vider la tête tout me ramenait à elle. Ce n'était pas seulement la femme que j'admirais mais ce qu'elle dégageait. Ses peintures et son coup de crayon m'avaient fait réagir dès les premières fois. Elle faisait passer tellement de choses dans ses toiles que ça en était par moment effrayant. Quand Rosalie disait que la peinture l'avait aidé à aller mieux, je n'en doutais pas. Cela devait être son exutoire. Je réfléchissais aux raisons qui l'avaient conduites à peindre des parties de moi mais je ne trouvais pas.

C'est le bruit de la baie vitrée qui claqua qui me sortit de mes songes. J'entendis quelqu'un marcher sur la terrasse et descendre les marches mais je n'avais pas ouverts les yeux. Puis je fus frappé par ce parfum ! Son parfum. J'ouvrais les yeux. Bella était devant moi, les mains dans le dos en train de regarder le ciel. Je l'observais mais ne disait rien. Je pensais qu'elle devait être consciente de ma présence mais je décidais que je ne voulais pas la déranger étant donné qu'elle m'avait ignoré pendant tout le repas.

« Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas.. » me dit-elle

Je restais abasourdi par sa phrase. Elle venait de me parler et elle ne m'en voulait pas. Mais pourquoi ?

« Tu ne m'avais rien promis et je n'attendais rien de plus de toi..comme je n'attends rien de plus aujourd'hui ! » me dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi les jambes allongées devant elle. Elle se pencha en arrière pour se mettre en appui sur ses mains et leva à nouveau la tête vers le ciel.

« .. » Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je la voulais mais elle ne me voulait pas. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je récoltais ce que j'avais semé. Pris à son propre jeu, c'était bizarre mais au moins je réalisais à quel point j'avais pu faire souffrir certaines filles.

« Mais, je ne m'étais pas préparée à te voir, à te revoir ! Mais même à New York le monde est petit ! Je suis l'amie de Rosalie qui est ta belle sœur et je suis l'employé de ta mère ! Cela paraissait donc inévitable mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt ! »

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai été prévenu de ta présence que ce soir ! Je voulais partir car je ne pensais pas que ça serait une bonne idée mais ma mère a insisté. » répondis-je d'un souffle !

Elle se mit à rire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle riait à cet instant car ce que je venais de dire n'avait rien de drôle ! Puis elle reprit !

« Toi ! Désolé » me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux !

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Edward, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je tombe sous tes charmes ! Nous avons couché ensemble en étant parfaitement au courant de ta manière de fonctionner ! Une fille, une nuit et adieu ! Alors tes excuses je me demande ce qu'elles viennent faire ici ! Tu es si arrogant et si imbu de ta personne que ça en est écœurant ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'arrive même pas à te détester ! »

Son regard était plein de colère, malgré le calme apparent, et d'une détermination sans faille. Elle venait de me dire ça d'une traite sans me quitter des yeux. C'était peut-être ce qui était le plus douloureux. Sa vision de moi était négative et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour la faire changer d'avis. J'aurais voulu lui parler de Tanya, mais à cet instant ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire et pourtant j'ignorais quand je serais amené à la revoir. Elle se leva. Je la regardais d'un air interrogatif.

« J'étais venue pour te dire aurevoir, Rosalie me ramène chez moi ! »

Je baissais la tête. Je jouais avec l'herbe en l'attrapant et en la tirant de tel sorte que quelques brins se retrouvaient entre mes doigts.

« Bonsoir Edward ! » me dit-elle.

Puis elle se tourna et commençait à se diriger vers la terrasse. .._**Putain mais tu fais quoi là... retiens-là.. la laisse pas se barrer comme ça...**_ Je me levais d'un bond et la rattrapais en quelques enjambées. J'attrapais son poignet et je la tournais vers moi un peu vivement.

« Ne me touche pas ! » l'entendis-je hurler. Elle était tendue et venait de retirer violement son poignet de ma main.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas.. »

Je la vis baisser la tête et s'essuyer les yeux avec le revers du bras. Puis elle redressa la tête vers moi. Ce que je vis, me serra le cœur. Son regard était effrayé et elle reculait de quelques pas en ayant croisé les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a » dis-je

« Rien ! Je dois partir.. »

« Okay, je...je... non c'est pas grave.. je te raccompagne » dis-je en lui faisant un signe vers la maison.

Nous avancions vers la maison. Nous arrivions à peine sur la terrasse et je crevais d'envie de lui dire quelque chose mais j'étais lâche et je ne savais pas comment lui dire tout ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire. Elle allait partir, j'allais la laisser partir.

« Bella... »dis-je au moment où elle allait ouvrir la baie vitrée.

« Oui » me dit-elle en se tournant face à moi

« Quand je me suis excusé toute à l'heure, je le pensais ! Je.. je n'avais pas à me comporter avec toi comme ça.. je..je suis un con et je regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça.. est-ce qu'on pourrait tout de même se revoir.. »

« Edward, je veux bien accepter tes excuses ! Tu dis être un con ! Je ne vais pas te contredire ! Oui Edward, tu es un vrai connard qui prend les femmes pour des jouets, pour ne pas dire autre chose.. tu regrettes...mmmmh j'en doutes tu es trop égocentrique et narcissique pour ça... mais c'est vrai tout est plus facile en se comportant comme ça alors quand je vois quel enfoiré tu es, non, je n'ai pas envie de te revoir! Sur ce bonsoir ! »

Je n'avais pas pu lui répondre car elle pénétrait dans le salon sitôt sa phrase terminée. Je la regardais saluer mes parents et attraper ses affaires. J'étais resté sur la terrasse. Bloqué, figé, elle ne voulait pas me revoir et elle venait de le dire clairement. Je me doutais que ça se passerait ainsi mais je pensais aussi qu'elle accepterait de me revoir mais apparemment, elle en avait décidé autrement.

Rosalie sortit sur la terrasse pour venir ma saluer. Elle m'enlaça tout en me chuchotant qu'elle m'appellerait demain avant de passer me voir mais de ne pas baisser les bras. J'avais les larmes aux yeux en réalisant la dureté des mots de Bella même s'ils auraient pu être plus abrupts. Emmett embrassa sa petite amie et je la vis se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Bella venait tout juste de sortir. J'entendis le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Rosalie. Elle était partie et je réalisais qu'elle me manquait déjà. Sentiment auquel j'allais devoir m'habituer puisqu'elle ne désirait pas me revoir.

Vaincu, je rentrais dans le salon. Ma mère passa furtivement sa main dans mon dos et partit dans la cuisine suivi de mon père. Mon frère me proposa de me raccompagner mais je préférais rentrer seul. Je souhaitais donc un bon voyage à mes parents et je quittais le domicile familial. Une fois dans ma voiture, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer et je pris la direction d'un bar que je connaissais bien du côté de Soho. Arrivé au bar, je me commandais un triple whisky sec. J'en étais au quatrième verres quand je vis Jazz débarquer.

« Salut » me dit-il

« Salut »

Jasper commanda la même chose que moi. Je me demandais ce qu'il venait faire, ne devait-il pas être avec Alice ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là tout seul ?» lui demandais-je

« Je suis venu boire un verre, ça se voit pas ! »

« Si, Alice n'est pas avec toi ! »

« Non, on s'est disputé.. en quelques sortes.. alors je préfère la laisser se calmer ! Je suis donc sorti et là j'ai un ami qui doit me rejoindre ! »

« Okay ! »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien, envie de sortir aussi, soirée difficile ! »

« Très difficile parce que vu ta tête tu dois pas en être à ton premier verre hein ! »

« Non c'est vrai, le quatrième ou.. je sais plus ! »

« le sixième, va peut-être falloir te calmer ! T'es venu comment ! »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Le barman vient de me le dire, bon t'es venu comment ? »

« Avec ma voiture ! »

« Ouais et tu comptes rentrer comment chez toi ? »

« Bah en voiture ! »

« Dans cet état-là ? »

« Bah ouais.. »

« Ouais bon ben bouge pas je reviens ! »

Je vis Jasper s'éloigner et sortir un téléphone de sa poche. Pendant ce temps, je recommandais un triple whisky. Je ne sentais plus la brûlure de l'alcool mais uniquement l'état apaisant qu'il me procurait. Je ne pensais plus et c'était agréable. Jazz revint quelques minutes plus tard et donna mon verre à moitié plein au barman !

« Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te ramène chez toi, t'as assez bu ! »

« Pas la peine je vais rentrer tout seul » lui répondis-je.

« C'est non discutable ! Edward ! »

Je me levais et attrapais Jazz par le col de sa chemise.

« Tu ne me raccompagneras pas ! C'est clair ! »

« Ed' tu me lâches ! Tu me fais quoi là! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi »

Je le relâchais brutalement et je sortis du bar bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Il me semblait les entendre râler mais je n'y faisais pas attention. J'avançais vers la sortie.

**[ « Arm your eyes » - Aaron ]**

Une fois dehors, l'air frais de la nuit fouettait mon visage. Je regardais à droite puis à gauche cherchant un endroit où aller. Je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. J'avais besoin d'air, besoin d'éclaircir mon esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool. Je commençais à marcher doucement puis plus rapidement.

Le regard rivé sur le sol, j'avançais. Plus rien ne m'importait. Je me déplaçais sans but. Le monde extérieur me semblait absent. Je n'entendais plus les bruits de la ville, mon esprit était vidé. Mes seuls repères, les lumières des phares des véhicules, les lampadaires publics qui éclairaient les rues et mes pieds qui battaient à un rythme frénétique le bitume. L'alcool qui m'avait enivré était toujours présent dans mon organisme mais mes idées semblaient plus claires au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Des souvenirs de la soirée m'assaillirent. L'air était devenu humide. Je le sentais entrer dans mes poumons. La moiteur ambiante me collait au bras, au corps alourdissant un peu mes vêtements. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. La soirée que je venais de passer ne s'était pas déroulée de la façon dont je l'aurais souhaité mais il fallait que je fasse avec.

Bella ne me voulait pas dans sa vie mais je ne me voyais pas sans elle, même en tant qu'amie. J'arrivais même à me résigner sur la possibilité de vivre autre chose avec elle. Je savais pertinemment que les sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard ne me permettraient pas de rester seulement ami avec elle mais j'étais prêt à tout pour pouvoir la revoir. Seulement, ses mots avaient été clairs. Elle ne le voulait pas. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés résonnaient en moi et je n'arrivais pas à les chasser. Alors pour tenter de me vider la tête de son image, je marchais, tête baissée, avançant tant bien que mal. Mes pieds se posaient l'un devant l'autre. Je bougeais tel un automate.

Quand je relevais la tête, je me trouvais au sud de Manhattan, à Battery Park. Je m'installais sur un banc duquel je pouvais apercevoir la Statue de la Liberté. Les lumières éclairaient cette majestueuse dame. C'était comme si elle avait émergé de l'eau, fixant le large. Je l'observais sans vraiment la regarder. Des images de Bella envahissaient mon esprit à m'en faire tourner la tête. Je fermais les yeux laissant mes autres sens prendre le relais. Les odeurs d'iode se dégageaient de la baie. Le parc était désert et seul le bruit des bateaux venaient perturber le silence qui régnait à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Je me sentais seul mais la solitude était devenue mon amie depuis très longtemps.

Depuis mes 15 ans, je m'étais enfermé dans ma bulle. Il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières mais ma période de l'adolescence pour mes parents n'avait pas été très agréable. Je ne parlais quasiment pas et je ne demandais jamais rien à personne. Je comptais sur moi et je ne souhaitais surtout pas embêter tout le monde, et surtout pas mes parents, avec mes questions ou mes problèmes. J'avais 16 ans quand mes parents ont déménagé ici. Ma mère pensait que ça me ferait du bien de changer d'environnement alors quand mon père a obtenu ce poste, ils ont décidé que c'était le bon moment. Mais le fait était que rien n'avait changé. Je m'enfermais encore plus et les seules sorties que je faisais étaient avec ma mère au MET (Musée très réputé) ou dans mon jardin pour jouer au football américain avec mon frère et mon père. Je restais enfermé dans ma chambre le reste du temps pour jouer du piano ou de la guitare. Et quand je ne composais pas et bien je lisais. Je ne m'étais fait aucun ami au lycée et je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt puisque le dernier que j'avais eu m'avait déçu. Je ne voulais plus être déçu alors je limitais les contacts avec les autres.

Ce fut à la faculté, lorsque j'avais commencé mes études de commerce et que j'avais rencontré Irina, Embry et Leah, que je m'étais enfin ouvert aux autres. Nous avions formé un quatuor et ces trois-là avaient tout fait pour que je me socialise. Ils me trainaient partout : dans les bars, en boite de nuit, dans les soirées étudiantes et même dans une boite de striptease pour mes 20 ans. Quatre années pendant lesquelles j'étais parfaitement heureux. Puis j'étais parti à l'étranger pour ma dernière année d'étude et si au départ nous avions maintenu le contact, nous nous étions très vite éloigné chacun ayant pris une route différente. J'avais prolongé d'une année mon séjour en Angleterre et j'avais travaillé dans diverses boites. C'est là-bas que j'avais fait la rencontre de Marcus et Bobby. Une fois rentré au pays, j'avais alors proposé à mon frère, tout juste diplômé, de s'associer avec moi pour ouvrir un bar du côté de Soho. A nous deux, entre nos économies et l'héritage de mon grand-père nous avions pu réaliser notre projet. Puis j'avais rencontré Lauren à ce moment-là. Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que le destin en est décidé autrement.

Depuis un an, je survivais. Ma liberté était si importante que je ne me préoccupais de rien ne souhaitant pas m'engager à nouveau. J'étais redevenu solitaire. Je ne voulais ennuyer personne. Mes parents, mon frère, Rosalie et mes deux amis Bobby et Marcus avaient vu l'Edward heureux, insouciant et ouvert. Mais ils avaient aussi vécu ma descente aux enfers. J'avais même été traîné de force par mes deux meilleurs amis à Londres dans le seul but de me changer les idées. C'est là que j'avais recommencé à jouer. Mais quelque chose était brisé, avec un impossible retour en arrière. Je n'arrivais pas à parler des choses qui n'allaient pas, préférant garder tout pour moi, quitte à ce que je me détruise intérieurement. J'estimais que mes proches avaient assez souffert de mon silence pendant mon adolescence et de mon histoire avec Lauren et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore à subir mon mal-être. Alors quand j'étais avec eux, je remettais le masque du parfait jeune homme heureux.

Seule ma mère arrivait à trouver la faille mais je ne lui laissais jamais le temps de briser les murs que j'avais pris soin de reconstruire en quelques mois. Alors je faisais la seule chose que je savais faire : fuir. Fuir pour ne pas affronter, pour ne pas tomber encore plus bas. Mais depuis que Rosalie était arrivée à New York, la tâche était devenue plus difficile. Rosalie avait cette capacité à vous décrypter rien qu'en vous regardant évoluer avec les autres. Elle ne parlait pas souvent mais elle posait les mots justes au moment opportun. C'est ainsi qu'en l'espace de deux mois elle avait réussi à exploser certaines de mes barrières découvrant ainsi les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Bella.

Bella. Une petite annonce. Une semaine. Un petit bout de femme d'une simplicité et d'une fragilité admirable. Un jeu dangereux que j'avais initié et voilà comment être pris à son propre piège. Je me haïssais pour ne pas avoir su m'y prendre avec elle. Mais la réputation de coureur de jupon que je m'étais parfaitement construite sur Manhattan était arrivée aux oreilles de Bella. Elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait et pourtant elle ne regrettait pas. Elle avait dépeint un parfait tableau de ma personne, de celui que j'affichais en société : le parfait connard « arrogant et imbu de sa personne » et pourtant elle ne me détestait pas. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais.

J'étais perdu, le regard dans le vague quand une mélodie me parvint à mes oreilles. Quand je sentis les vibrations dans ma poche, je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de mon portable. Rosalie. Il était 5h du matin et je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle m'appelait à cette heure. Je ne décrochais pas et décidais de rentrer chez moi. Je passerai récupérer mon véhicule demain dans la journée puisque le bar où je m'étais rendu ne se trouvait qu'à deux blocs de chez moi. Je marchais tranquillement. Le jour commençait à poindre. Une heure plus tard j'étais devant la porte de mon appartement. Je rentrais et fonçais dans ma douche. J'avais les muscles des jambes en compote et une douche me permettrait de me réchauffer et de me détendre.

J'allais me glisser dans mon lit quand la sonnette de mon appartement retentit. Je regardais le réveil. Il était un peu plus de six heures. J'hésitais à aller répondre mais un deuxième coup plus fort me fit réagir. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte d'entrée. Rosalie. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'elle glissa dans l'appartement comme une furie.

« Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? T'étais où ? J'ai Jazz qui m'appelle vers 1h du matin pour me dire qu'il t'a trouvé complètement stone dans un bar et que tu étais rentré tout seul après l'avoir menacé ! Putain Edward qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? »

« .. » Je baissais la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

« Edward, j'ai essayé de t'appeler quasiment toute la nuit avec Emmett, tu étais où ? »

« Je suis allé marcher. Je n'ai pas pris ma voiture rassure-toi et désolé je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone sonner ! »

« Désolé ! Putain Edward on a cru avec Emmett qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! »

« Rosalie... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, j'avais besoin d'être seul, de prendre l'air.. »

« Ouais et tes six triples whisky, ils étaient obligatoires aussi ! Putain Ed' tu peux pas à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas te détruire purement et simplement ! »

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE BORDEL ! J'AI TOUT PERDU … PAR MA FAUTE ... ET COMME SI C ETAIT PAS SUFFISANT, ELLE NE VEUT MEME PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE MOI ! » hurlais-je avant de m'effondrer en larmes.

« Ed' lève-toi ! »

« ... » Je n'arrivais même plus à contrôler ces traîtresses. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« Putain ! Ed' TU TE LEVES ET TU ARRETES CA ! » hurla-t-elle

« Barre-toi » lui dis-je calmement en lui désignant la porte d'entrée.

« Non ! »

Je me relevais et m'approchais d'elle. J'étais plus grand qu'elle et en me tenant droit devant elle, mon regard viré dans le sien je repris.

« Rose, TU TE CASSES TU AS COMPRIS ! » lui dis-je sèchement.

« Non, je ne partirais pas ! T'as besoin qu'on te botte le cul et que tu te bouges ! Je ne compte pas lâcher Edward parce que ton comportement d'associal commence à me taper sur le système ! Il est où l'Edward de l'an passé ! Celui qui rigolait, celui qui était optimiste, celui qui ne se laissait jamais abattre ! Hein ! Même ton frère dit qu'il a l'impression d'être revenu 8 ans en arrière ! »

« Rose, dégage ! » dis je en articulant alors que je sentais ma colère grandir.

« Non ! » me dit-elle en me regardant froidement.

« Très bien reste si tu veux, je vais me coucher ! Si tu pars, n'oublie pas de claquer la porte en sortant ! » repris-je après avoir soufflé.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et au moment où je passais la porte de ma chambre, je tournais la tête. Rosalie était toujours dans le salon, debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux noirs de colère. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je sautais sur mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller et je m'endormis rapidement. Epuisé.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard. Il était pas loin de 15h. Je m'habillais et me dirigeais vers ma cuisine pour me faire mon petit déjeuner avant de me rendre au bar. Je devais préparer la soirée de ce soir et contacter Marcus. Il devait venir lors de la deuxième quinzaine de juillet et je voulais organiser avec lui un concert au bar. Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, Rose était en train de faire cuire des œufs et du bacon. Elle me tendit une tasse à café.

« Merci ! » lui dis-je

« Bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ça peut aller ! »

« Très bien ! J'ai appelé ton frère et ce soir tu restes avec moi ! »

« Quoi ! Non Rose, j'ai des trucs à faire au bar ! »

« C'est non discutable Edward ! Ton frère a eu Marcus c'est okay pour le dernier vendredi de Juillet, concert à 21h ! Donc maintenant tu n'as plus rien à faire ! »

« Putain ! Mais vous avez pas fini tous de vouloir gérer ma vie ! JE NE RESTERAIS PAS ! » dis-je en crachant froidement les derniers mots.

« Edward, tu vas te calmer et tout de suite ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'on gère ta vie, conduis-toi en adulte et redeviens celui que tu étais, il y a un peu plus d'un an ! J'ai l'impression que mon ami est devenu un homme froid, amorphe et solitaire ! »

« Rose, ça me regarde, vis ta parfaite vie de couple avec Emmett et foutez moi la paix ! C'est CLAIR ! » claquais-je froidement.

J'étais désormais en colère. Je ne voulais que personne ne se préoccupe de moi. Je voulais être seul et me replonger dans le travail. De toutes façons, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Rosalie était heureuse avec mon frère et elle devrait se préoccuper de lui plutôt que de moi. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne et je ne comprenais pas cet acharnement à vouloir me faire faire des choses que je ne voulais pas.

« Non Edward, ça nous regarde aussi ! Tu crois que ton frère est heureux quand il voit dans quel état tu te mets ! Tu crois qu'il est heureux quand il reçoit un coup de fil de Jazz en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il t'a vu partir d'un bar complètement ivre ! Tu crois qu'il est heureux quand il te regarde te détruire à petit feu parce que tu es incapable de réaliser que toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme cette salope de Lauren !Et crois-tu encore qu'il est heureux quand il réalise que son petit frère est tombé amoureux d'une fille géniale et que ce dernier n'est même pas foutu de se battre et que celui-là même baisse les bras dès les premiers obstacles !

« Mais.. »

« Non Edward pas de mais, j'en ai marre, arrête de penser que tu ennuies les autres avec tes problèmes, arrête de croire que tu es assez fort pour tout gérer, arrête de tenir à l'écart de ta vie les gens qui t'aiment parce que tu as peur de décevoir ou de souffrir ! Parce que tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette merde ! »

« .. ». Ma colère était retombée. Rosalie venait de m'assener le coup de grâce. Tout ce que je pensais était en train de partir en miettes.

« Et oui ça me regarde aussi parce que ce n'est pas toi qui a écouté ton frère pleurer au téléphone quand je vivais encore à Chicago parce qu'il te voyait faire n'importe quoi avec toutes ces filles ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a subi la tristesse de ton frère ces deux derniers mois parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour te faire réagir ! Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui a vu ta mère pleurer parce qu'elle te voyait te détruire à petit feu sans savoir pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a dû soutenir ton frère parce qu'il était persuadé que si tu ne te confiais plus à lui c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour toi au moment des histoires avec l'autre pétasse. Alors écoute-moi bien ! Tu vas arrêter tes conneries et te reprendre en main. Tu vas accepter l'aide qu'on t'offre ton frère et moi. C'est bien compris ? »

« ... » je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je fis donc oui de la tête.

Elle souffla un grand coup. Elle se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'un trait. Mon regard ne l'avait pas quitté. J'étais ébahi. Rosalie ne me connaissait pas vraiment puisque je ne l'avais pas revue en dehors des repas de fêtes à la maison quand son père l'autorisait à venir chez nous ou bien quand nous allions chez ma tante Carmen. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était un mois avant que je parte avec Bobby et Marcus à Londres. Nous avions dû nous voir au cours d'un repas chez mes parents. A cette époque là, je restais enfermé chez moi, seul, ne désirant voir personne.

« Et en ce qui concerne Bella. T'as fait une connerie mais il ne tient qu'à toi de réparer ! C'est Bella que tu veux ! Okay alors conduis-toi en adulte ! Bordel cette fille de 25 ans est plus mature et plus forte que toi du haut de tes 28 ans ! La vie ne l'a pas épargnée et je pense que tu es loin d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle a pu subir ! Et pourtant elle continue d'avancer. »

« Oui mais ça ne change rien.. elle ne veut plus me voir ! » soufflais-je.

« Edward, arrête ! Elle t'aime, tu sais, mais elle est persuadée que tu es un enfoiré de première et que tu ne pourras jamais être celui qu'elle voudrait que tu sois ! Et ce qui me rend folle de rage c'est que nous savons toi et moi que tu es capable d'être autre chose qu'un connard arrogant et prétentieux ! »

« Elle quoi ? Rosalie je pense que tu te trompes ! »

« Elle t'aime et non je ne me trompe pas...faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Même Jazz le dit, il s'est même engueulé avec Alice à ce sujet ! Alors ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Alors pourquoi, ne veut-elle plus me voir.. là je ne suis plus.. »

« Putain mais vous les mecs vous êtes incapables de réfléchir trente secondes ! Tu crois qu'après le coup que tu lui as fait, elle allait te sauter dans les bras ou accepter que vous soyez amis ! Descend de ton nuage ! Parce que je t'assure que si tu la veux, tu vas ramer et crois-moi pas qu'un peu.. ! »

« .. »

« Si seulement tu n'avais pas été si con ! Tu serais heureux avec elle à l'heure qu'il est! »

« Merci Rosalie de me le rappeler, c'est pas comme si je ne me culpabilisais pas déjà ! Hein ! »

« Ouais ! Bon on va aller chez moi rejoindre Emmett. Il a besoin de la voiture pour aider Jazz ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Jazz ? »

« Il a quitté Alice hier soir en fait ! Quand tu l'as vu, il attendait qu'Emmett vienne le chercher. Il a passé la nuit chez nous ! »

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?»

« Bah Alice est passée chez Bella, hier soir après le repas chez tes parents. Bella lui a dit qu'elle t'avait vu et qu'elle avait eu du mal à ne pas... enfin bref... Alice s'était énervée et Bella l'a mise à la porte ! Quand elle est arrivée chez elle, Jazz lui a demandé pourquoi elle était énervée. Elle lui a expliqué et il l'a traité de folle. Il lui a aussi dit qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de se mêler de la vie de Bella, qu'elle était suffisamment responsable pour prendre ses décisions toute seule. Alice lui a fait une crise. Du coup Jazz lui a dit qu'il se barrait et qu'il reviendrait quand elle déciderait de se calmer ! Mais comme apparemment, il en a pris plein la tête ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Donc pour résumé, Alice bosse aujourd'hui, du coup Jazz va récupérer ses affaires chez eux et va s'installer chez Bella en attendant de trouver un appartement ! »

« Okay ! »

« Et puis de toi à moi avec ta greluche, l'autre, la Tanya qui traîne dans les parages, Emmett et moi on est plus rassurés de savoir qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. »

« Oui c'est sûr » murmurais-je plus pour moi même sentant une pointe de jalousie éclore.

C'est ainsi que nous avions passé la fin d'après midi à aider Jazz pour ses affaires. Pendant qu'il était parti avec Emmett chez Bella, j'étais resté avec Rosalie. Emmett avait embauché deux extras pour le début de soirée et nous étions allés au bar vers 22h. Le bar était plein à craquer et les deux personnes avaient très bien géré le début de soirée. J'avais rappelé Marcus et nous avions passé une bonne heure a discuté. J'étais rentré chez moi vers 5h du matin et je m'étais couché rapidement. Épuisé. Je devais passer mon dimanche avec Emmett et j'avais décidé de lui parler.

**POV BELLA**

Rosalie m'avait déposé chez moi. Le repas chez les Cullen s'était plutôt bien passé. Dire que j'avais été surprise de voir Edward était un euphémisme. Rosalie m'avait avoué qu'elle était au courant de la présence d'Edward au repas. Je m'étais un peu emportée mais elle avait réussi à me convaincre que si elle l'avait fait c'était dans le seul but de nous permettre de parler de ce qui s'était passé et de réaliser ce que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre.

Puis après que le sujet « Benjamin » est été abordé, Rosalie m'avait conseillé de parler à Edward. Sa réaction m'avait surprise mais Rosalie insista sur le fait que si Edward avait réagi comme ça c'était parce qu'il était certainement plus attaché à moi que je ne voulais l'admettre. Ne souhaitant pas me confronter à lui dans l'immédiat, je l'avais autorisé à en parler avec lui. Je voulais aussi que la soirée se passe bien. Esmée et Carlisle devaient partir dimanche. Je ne voulais pas que cette soirée soit gâchée et puis je ne voulais plus parler de cette histoire. J'avais beaucoup discuté avec Esmée au sujet de la galerie. Emmett et quelques minutes plus tard Rosalie étaient revenus et nous avions continué de parler. Emmett m'avait fait un énorme câlin et s'était excusé de la réaction de son frère. Nous avions continué à discuter tous les cinq mais je me demandais ce qu'Edward faisait dehors.

Puis il était revenu parmi nous. Il m'avait mimé un "désolé" auquel je lui avais répondu par un haussement d'épaule. Il n'était pas responsable et je ne voulais plus en parler.

A table, je m'étais retrouvée assise en face de lui et il m'avait fallu lutter pour ne pas le regarder. Alors quand Esmée lui a demandé de me donner un coup de main pour le vernissage de Nahuel, je n'avais pas forcément réagi de la bonne manière. J'avais répondu à Esmée que je pouvais le gérer seul avec Emmett. Edward semblait déçu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'était lui qui avait décidé de ne pas me revoir et comme je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis, je m'étais faite une raison. J'allais donc l'éviter afin qu'il ne se sente pas harcelé.

Le repas toucha à sa fin et alors que j'aidais Esmée et Rosalie a débarrasser, je vis Edward sortir seul juste après que son frère lui ait proposé de l'accompagner. Rosalie me fit un signe de la tête afin de m'inviter à le rejoindre. Mon corps s'était dirigé vers l'extérieur. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire mais c'était comme si mes pieds m'avaient guidé vers lui.

Une fois dehors malgré ma forte attirance pour lui, je n'avais pas céder. Il s'était excusé. J'avais ri car je ne comprenais pas sa démarche. Alice m'avait dit qu'il était le genre de mec à ne pas rester avec une fille et à les utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Alors oui, quand il s'était excusé, cela m'avait fait rire. Je n'avais pas hésité à lui dire ce que je pensais de lui, même si je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais apparemment, il l'avait aussi mal pris. Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à un autre homme. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser amadouer de la sorte. Il était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi et c'est comme ça que j'avais cédé la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne dans ma vie car je prenais le risque de m'attacher à lui, plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre mais ce que je ressentais envers Edward était plus qu'une simple attirance. A ce moment là, j'avais décidé de m'éloigner car je sentais que mes efforts pour maintenir cette distance entre nous étaient en train de vaciller. Je m'étais levée après lui avoir dit aurevoir. C'est alors que je l'avais senti me saisir le poignet et me tourner face à lui.

Dès le contact de sa peau, je m'étais tendue. Effrayée, des images de Benjamin m'assaillant, mes yeux s'étaient embués. J'avais prié pour qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal arrachant mon bras de sa main. Puis sa voix m'avait ramené au moment présent. Il semblait inquiet. Quand j'avais levé la tête, mes yeux avaient fixé les siens. A cet instant, ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude mais aussi autre chose... de la crainte. C'était comme s'il avait fait tomber un masque. Comme si ce que j'avais vu à cet instant n'était pas l'homme que j'avais rencontré il y a près de deux mois. _**… ne te laisses pas embobiner... ne le laisse pas voir que tu as des sentiments pour lui.. il va essayer de te faire craquer mais ce n'est pas bon... pas bon pour toi... tu dois te protéger.. mais.. pas de mais...il est toujours le même homme arrogant et prétentieux.. ce genre d'homme ne change pas... alors.. éloignes-toi et vite … **_Il s'était encore excusé mais cette fois-ci je les avais acceptées mais à sa demande de me revoir, j'avais refusé. Cet homme était dangereux pour ma santé mentale et l'attraction qui l'exerçait sur moi était trop pernicieuse. Je l'avais salué et étais partie rejoindre Rosalie. J'avais remercié Carlisle et Esmée pour la soirée. Emmett m'avait prise dans ses bras en me promettant de faire attention et de l'appeler si j'avais des ennuis. Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait dans la semaine à la galerie puisque nous avions fermé exceptionnellement demain. Je ne devais donc rouvrir la galerie que mardi matin à 10h. Sur le trajet du retour Rosalie ne m'avait posé aucune question sur mon échange avec Edward mais je savais que tôt ou tard, elle me le demanderait.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de prendre une douche que mon téléphone avait sonné. Alice. Elle voulait passer chez moi. Je lui avais dit que je l'attendais puisque je ne travaillais pas demain et en plus j'envisageai de passer ma nuit à peindre. C'est ainsi que vingts minutes plus tard, elle débarquait chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... bah oui la discussion entre Edward et Bella ne pouvait pas mieux se passer, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue tout de même! Ah Jazz n'est plus avec Alice.. et bien vous saurez exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans le prochain chapitre... qui sera exclusivement un POV Bella.<strong>

**Prochaine publication.. dans quinze jours sauf si j'avance comme je veux.. lol... Mais comme toujours je publierai un autre montage du chapitre 9 sur mon profil facebook et je vous enverrais un teaser du chapitre 9 vendredi soir en rentrant de ma journée de stage.. sur vos boites ff..**

**Bisous et bonne semaine..**

**Mary**


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Coucou.. aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi et j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir... alors je me suis dit que publier un chapitre en avance, alors que j'avais prévu de le faire seulement le weekend prochain, pourrait vous faire plaisir enfin je l'espère.. et puis si c'est pas le cas.. bah c'est pas grave... je me serais faite plaisir et en ce jour particulier c'est le principal..lol**

**Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages parce que quand je vous lis c'est un pur moment de bonheur que la critique soit positive ou négative! Vous me permettez de développer des points pour éclaircir tel ou tel autre points auxquels je n'avais pas forcément pensé.. alors merciii pour ça**

**Merci aux personnes pour les mises en alerte et en favoris.. ça aussi ça me touche beaucoup...**

**Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre 9 ... bonne lecture**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux que j'ai ajouté et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec...**

* * *

><p><em>« Les souvenirs, c'est quelque chose qui vous réchauffe de l'intérieur. Et qui vous déchire violemment le cœur en même temps. » _ Haruki Murakami<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

J'étais contente de la voir car cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous ne nous étions pas vues. Elle travaillait beaucoup et souvent très tard. Nous avions parlé de son nouveau poste et de la façon dont ça s'était passé. Elle avait trouvé un stage quelques semaines plus tôt mais suite à des divergences d'opinion avec la responsable marketing, elle avait claqué la porte. Je lui avais dit, à ce moment-là, qu'elle réagissait comme un enfant gâté mais elle m'avait envoyé balader gentiment. Ayant obtenu son diplôme au début du mois de juin, elle avait été contactée par une agence qui s'occupait de conseils en image et relooking. Elle travaillait chez eux depuis presque deux semaines et son planning ne désemplissait pas. Le seul souci, c'est qu'entre ses horaires et ceux de Jazz, ils ne se voyaient presque plus. Elle m'expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais que d'ici quelques mois, une fois que l'agence ne pourra plus se passer d'elle, elle pourra alors négocier son planning.

Nous avions abordé mes deux dernières semaines et elle semblait ravie que je me sois rapprochée de Rosalie. Elle voulait d'ailleurs qu'on organise un repas tous les cinq afin de passer un bon moment tous ensemble. Nous avions aussi parlé de mon travail à la galerie et de la demande d'Esmée au sujet d'exposer mes toiles. Elle trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée. Mes toiles méritaient d'être exposées selon elle. Puis je lui avais parlé de ma soirée chez les Cullen, du fait qu'Edward était là et de mon troublant ressenti face à lui.

« Tu savais qu'il serait là ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais Rosalie était au courant ! »

« Comment a-t-elle pu te faire un coup pareil ! Elle sait ce qui s'est passé pourtant ! J'en reviens pas !»

« Lili, c'est pas grave, elle... elle voulait juste qu'on se parle, elle était persuadée qu'il regrettait, j'ai eu du mal à la croire mais... il m'a présenté ses excuses et il semblait.. comment dire... sincère ! »

« Sincère, non mais Bella, ce mec couche avec toi et ne te donne pas signe de vie pendant des mois et toi tu acceptes ses excuses ! Non mais dis-moi que je rêve ! » dit-elle un peu sèchement

J'essayais de la calmer car je commençais moi même à être quelque peu en colère contre elle. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas Edward mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment et elle se permettait de le juger. Qui ne s'est jamais amusé de cette façon! _**… toi … la seule fois où tu t'es permise un coup d'un soir ça a été une véritable catastrophe …**_ Il s'amusait avec les femmes en règle générale mais quelque chose dans son attitude de ce soir était ... comment dire... bizarre.

« Alice s'il te plaît ! Il s'est excusé et Emmett m'a dit qu'il le faisait très rarement donc ! Et puis je sais pas.. il avait ce truc dans le regard ! »

« Ce truc dans le regard ! Non mais j'hallucine ! Bella, ce mec séduit tout ce qui bouge dans un seul objectif, prendre son pied et peu importe comment ! Je me demande quel intérêt tu peux lui trouver !»

« Alice, il m'a déjà eu sur ce coup-là, et d'après tes dires, c'est UNE fille, UNE nuit, donc je vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir ! Et puis de toutes façons, tu ne l'aimes pas et j'en ignore les raisons mais bon ça ne te donne pas le droit de le juger ! Tu n'étais pas là ce soir ! » finis-je en haussant légèrement le ton

« Bella! Putain mais ouvres les yeux ! Il en a rien à foutre de ta gueule, il a couché avec toi et certainement qu'il a tenté de t'amadouer encore une fois pour te remettre dans son lit faute de mieux ! C'est un connard, supplanté d'un narcissique arrogant ! Il se fout des femmes ! Il joue avec, se moquant éperdument de l'après et de leur plaisir ! » me cria-t-elle

« C'est là que tu te trompes Alice, il s'est préoccupé de mon plaisir avant le sien ! » repris-je sur un ton doux malgré la colère qui commençait à bouillir en moi.

« Et alors, ça n'empêche qu'il t'a pris pour une conne et toi t'es tombée dans le panneau de son jeu de séducteur ! Franchement je vois pas pourquoi tu prends sa déf.. non... ne me dis pas que... »

« .. que quoi Alice ? » dis-je perplexe.

« Bella ne me dis pas que tu ressens quelque chose pour cet.. cet.. espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« .. » Je me sentais mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je pensais souvent à lui mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question.

« Bella ? »

« Non, Alice, disons..que oui, peut être que je ressens quelque chose pour lui mais.. »

« Bella, tu vas encore souffrir et je n'ai absolument pas envie de ramasser les morceaux encore une fois ! Comment peux-tu ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui t'a pris pour une pute ! » dit-elle sèchement.

Ce mot fut la goutte d'eau qui fit exploser ma colère. Elle l'insultait depuis le début de notre échange et là elle venait carrément de m'insulter moi.

« Alice, tu me prends pour qui ! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ! »

« De ce que tu viens de dire ! Tu crois que je suis une pute parce qu'il a réussi à me mettre dans son lit ! »

« Tu veux appeler ça comment ! Pour lui tu n'es rien qu'une salope de plus à ajouter à son tableau de chasse ! »

« Putain ! C'est avec Benjamin que t'aurais dû te mettre en couple, vous auriez fait la paire, vous avez le même langage ! »

« Bah lui au moins, il t'a pas prise pour une pute ! »

« Non c'est vrai, il m'a tabassé, il m'a presque cassé le bras, il m'a insulté et j'ai failli me faire violer ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est rien comparé à la manière dont Edward s'est comporté avec moi ! »

« Je .. »

« Non Alice ! J'ai décidé de coucher avec lui ! Si je l'avais repoussé, il ne m'aurait pas forcé la main ! Alors tu vas arrêter tes insinuations douteuses et me foutre la paix ! Si j'ai envie de ressentir quelque chose pour lui ça me regarde, si j'ai envie de coucher à nouveau avec lui, ça me regarde aussi, si j'ai envie de lui parler, c'est mon droit ! Est-ce que c'est clair ! »

« Oui mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue et ne viens pas pleurer après ! »

« Alice, je suis assez grande pour gérer ma vie toute seule, je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas besoin de toi ! J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit maintenant c'est MA vie et JE décide ! Mais puisque tu sembles ne pas vouloir entendre ce que JE te dis ! On va s'arrêter là ! Je pensais que tu étais mon amie ! Mais je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de jugement vis à vis d'une personne que tu ne connais même pas ! »

« Ah parce que tu le connais mieux que moi peut-être ! » reprit-elle

« Oui Alice, j'ai passé plus de 24h avec lui sur une semaine, nous avons parlé et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur lui ! Et je ne prétends pas le connaître contrairement à toi qui l'accable de choses et d'actes dont tu n'as aucune preuve »

« Oh mais Jazz m'a bien dépeint le tableau et puis une de mes amies aussi ! »

« Oh mais oui tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses ! » dis-je sarcastiquement

« En effet ! »

Je me levais d'un bond, le doigt pointé vers elle et je décidais de lâcher tout ce que je retenais depuis des mois afin de préserver notre amitié.

« Et bien dans ce cas-là Alice, tu vas prendre tes affaires et te casser de chez moi ! Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là avec moi, t'es mal barrée ! J'en ai marre, ça fait des semaines que tu m'emmerdes avec tes remarques désobligeantes sur ma vie, sur Edward et sur ce que je décide ou pas de faire ! J'en ai ma claque que tu ne veuilles rien entendre, ni rien tolérer ! Je pensais qu'après mon agression, tu avais compris ! J'attendais juste de toi que tu me soutiennes et non pas que tu me juges ! C'est ce qu'est censé faire une amie! Mais tu es trop … je ne te reconnais plus Alice ... Alors prends tes affaires et casse-toi, tu connais la sortie ! »

**[ « Cache -Cache » - Ludvico Einaudi]**

Je me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre et je mis à fixer un point imaginaire. J'avais les poings serrés et je tentais de maîtriser ma colère. J'avais failli la gifler mais au lieu de ça, j'avais serré les poings si forts que j'avais sentis mes ongles pénétrés dans ma chair.

« Bella, je.. »

« Non Alice, j'ai pas envie de discuter, j'ai plus envie d'écouter tes excuses... va t'en. S'il te plaît » finis-je.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Mon amie ou tout du moins celle que je considérais comme telle, était devenue un personne froide et égoïste. J'entendis la porte claquer. Elle venait de partir. Mes larmes s'étaient alors mises à couler.

Je regardais dehors. Il y avait des gens qui discutaient et riaient dans le square. Ils devaient être amis. A bien les observer, on pouvait les voir se toucher les bras, se taper l'épaule de manière amicale et se courir après comme des enfants. Deux autres adultes se balançaient sur les balançoires qu'occupaient habituellement les enfants. Ils souriaient. L'amitié, une belle valeur mais qui peut tout comme l'amour vous blesser et vous faire souffrir.

Je connaissais Alice depuis trois ans et j'étais ravie qu'elle soit mon amie. Elle savait tout de mon histoire, l'accident, l'hospitalisation de ma mère, mes angoisses des hôpitaux, la mort de ma mère, mon enfance solitaire et ma rupture brutale avec mon ex. Elle avait toujours été là pendant mes moments de déprime à mon arrivée dans cette grande ville. Nous avions beaucoup ri ensemble. Elle avait toujours été de bons conseils me sermonnant toujours sur le fait que je devais avoir plus confiance en moi. J'y étais arrivée, j'étais devenue la femme forte et indépendante que j'avais promis de devenir à ma mère sur son lit de mort. Mais je ne sais pour quelles raisons, elle avait subitement changé de comportement. Elle était devenue méchante, jugeant tout ce que je pouvais dire ou faire. Mes choix n'étaient jamais les bons.

Il suffisait que je me souvienne lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je voulais appeler Edward, après avoir plaqué Benjamin. Elle avait été agressive, me disant que je faisais une belle connerie, que ce mec m'enverrait paître et que de toutes façons il n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Elle m'avait même dit qu'il avait une copine et qu'il semblait être heureux avec cette fille. Alors j'avais écouté ses conseils, encore une fois. J'aurais pu demander son avis à Rosalie mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Je ne la connaissais pas suffisamment. Mais depuis de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Edward était-il seul ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. De toutes façons, je ne voulais pas le revoir, je le lui avais dit. … _**Oui tu lui as dit... et puis quoi ! Tu veux quoi... une histoire avec lui... jamais il ne se restera avec quelqu'un... et pourtant ce regard qu'il m'a lancé quand il s'est excusé... je ne sais plus.. oh si tu sais... tu continues ta vie... et le reste suivra... protège-toi... avance.. et le reste suivra... laisse le temps... **_

__Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée comme ça mais quand je repris pied dans la réalité, j'avais un besoin irrépressible de peindre. J'avais mis mon mp3 sur mes oreilles et un morceau des **Pixies** (**« Where is my mind »**) résonnait dans mes écouteurs. J'avais alors attrapé une toile vierge et mon matériel.

Je me saisissais de ma peinture acrylique et de mon matériel. Je commençais à enduire le fond. Puis j'attrapais mon fusain afin de dessiner. Mes mains s'affairaient sur la toile, dessinant les contours, les traits toujours aussi fins appuyant plus ou moins fort selon l'ombre que je voulais obtenir. Puis avec une éponge humide j'essuyais le tout pour donner un aspect lavé à ce que je venais de réaliser. Je pris alors possession d'un de mes pinceaux et je le faisais onduler sur mon tableau, toujours plus vite, appuyant plus fortement à certains endroits comme si en enfonçant le pinceau, j'allais incruster ma douleur sur la toile. Ma mère me manquait. Si elle avait été là, j'aurais pu me confier à elle. Mais je n'avais plus personne. Alors comme depuis mes huit ans, je peignais. Je fixais ma toile. Il manquait quelque chose. Alors j'attrapais mes feuilles de papier crépon et les déchiraient en fines bandes. Je les appliquais ensuite avec de la colle spéciale sur ma toile. Je repris mon fusain et traçait à nouveau les lignes désormais masqués par le papier. Puis avec un pinceau, je projetais de la peinture rouge en jetant violemment mon pinceau en avant. Éclaboussant mon travail de sang, projetant ma rage sur ce visage que je venais de dessiner. Celui de ma meilleure amie. Puis je continuais à dessiner, à peindre, à assembler et à déchirer de telle sorte qu'au bout de quatre heures, toute ma colère s'était déposée sur ma toile. Je me sentais bien mieux. Je me laissais alors tomber sur mon canapé, épuisée, et je restais là, les yeux fixés sur ma toile. Mon esprit était vide et mon cœur … et bien il semblait un peu moins douloureux.

_Je venais de rentrer chez moi. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je décrochais et en même temps quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'ouvris et là deux policiers se tenaient devant moi. Je m'excusais auprès de la personne que j'avais au téléphone même si personne n'avait pris la parole à l'autre bout du fil. Les deux policiers semblaient embarrassés, mal à l'aise. _

_« Mademoiselle Swan ? »_

_« Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? »_

_« Nous n'avons pas de bonne nouvelles... »_

**Dring... dring...** Je me réveillais en sursaut complètement en sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mon téléphone sonnait toujours sur la table basse du salon. Je l'attrapais et décrochais.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ! »

« C'est Emmett ! Ça va bien ?»

Je regardais l'heure qu'il était. 9h. Je me levais afin d'étirer mes muscles endoloris par ma nuit sur le canapé.

« Oui, je viens de me réveiller en sursaut ! Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu m'appelles si tôt ? »

« Et bien tu es chez toi ou pas ? »

« Oui pourquoi! »

Étant donné le rêve que je venais de faire, j'avais peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

« Je... on voudrait passer avec Jazz. On.. on aurait un service à te demander ! »

« Oui pas de souci ! »

« On sera là dans une demi-heure c'est bon ? »

« Oui, je vous attends ! »

« A toute de suite Bee ! »

« A toute ! »

Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires et fonçais à la douche. Je m'habillais. Vingts minutes plus tard j'étais prête. Je préparais du café.

Emmett et Jazz venaient d'arriver. Jazz semblait tendu et ennuyé aussi. Ils m'enlacèrent l'un après l'autre.

« Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux ! » dis-je.

« Nous aussi, on s'excuse de te sortir du lit si tôt, la marmotte mais on a besoin de savoir si tu pourrais enfin.. si tu pourrais rendre service à Jazz ! » me dit Emmett.

Je m'installais dans mon fauteuil, une jambe repliée sous mes fesses et l'autre pliée de telle sorte que mon talon reposait sur le bord du fauteuil. Je tenais ma tasse à café dans les mains. Les garçons étaient assis sur mon canapé et s'échangeaient un regard pour savoir qui allait m'expliquer ce dont Jazz avait besoin.

« C'est pas grave ! Dites moi de quoi il s'agit de sorte que je puisse savoir si je peux rendre service à Jazz ! »

« Bon, et bien Alice est passé te voir hier il me semble ! » me dit Jazz.

« Oui mais on en peut pas dire que ça se soit bien passé, je l'ai mise à la porte et pour l'instant je ne veux pas la voir ! »

Aucun d'eux ne semblait surpris mais Jazz étant le petit ami d'Alice, je me doutais qu'elle avait dû lui en parler.

« Ouais, on est au courant » me dit Emmett.

« Y a un souci Jazz, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ! » lui demandais-je perplexe.

« Bah en fait, elle est rentrée comme une furie à la maison. Elle m'a expliqué que tu avais vu Edward, hier soir et qu'elle t'avait mise en garde par rapport à lui mais que tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter, lui trouvant toujours une excuse » commença Jazz.

« C'est exact mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Elle pense devoir gérer ma vie et elle voudrait que je suive ses conseils ! Or je sais gérer ma vie et ses remarques désobligeantes à mon propos ou sur les choix que je fais commençaient sérieusement à m'insupporter. Je pensais que la discussion que nous avions eu après mon agression l'avait fait réfléchir mais apparemment, je me suis trompée »

« Ouais ! Enfin bref je me suis prise la tête avec elle à ce sujet. Je lui ai expliqué qu'elle devait te foutre la paix et te laisser prendre les décisions qui te semblaient justes et qu'elle devait te soutenir dans ce sens. Elle m'a piqué une colère monstre dépassant largement les limites. En plus je n'ai pas hésité à lui dire que je n'étais pas son gosse et que je menais ma vie comme je l'entendais et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de tout vouloir diriger. Tu dois te douter qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ! » me dit Jazz très calmement.

« Ça je me doute, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais ses derniers temps, elle est devenue invivable. Elle se mêle de tout, donne son avis sur tout mais c'est encore pire qu'avant car elle se permet de juger. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant ! »

« Je sais, du coup je suis parti en lui disant que malgré le fait que je l'aimais, je ne pouvais pas rester avec une fille qui se comportait de la sorte. Elle a essayé de me retenir mais je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et hier soir j'ai dormi chez Emmett »

« Tu vas rester chez Emmett ou tu retournes chez vous ? » demandais-je.

« Et bien, c'est de ça qu'on voulait te parler » me dit Emmett

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Est-ce que Jazz pourrait emménager chez toi quelques temps. Notre appart avec Rose est trop petit et toi je sais que tu as une pièce supplémentaire. Et puis avec l'histoire de la fille qui rode autour de chez toi, on s'est dit avec Rosalie que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, comme ça tu serais pas seule. »

« Je veux bien mais la deuxième pièce c'est l'endroit où je stocke mon matériel de peinture et y a pas trop de place ! Mais j'ai le canapé si tu veux » dis-je en m'adressant aux deux.

« Bella, je resterais pas longtemps, c'est juste le temps de trouver un autre appart ! »

« Tu es sûr de ne pas regretter par la suite ta décision ! Tu pourrais attendre avant de chercher autre chose. On sait jamais si ça recolle entre vous ! Non ? »

« Regretter. Non ! Ça faisait un moment que je ne supportais plus ces remarques à ton propos ou à propos d'Edward ! Et en ce qui me concerne, elle dirigeait tout pour moi alors qu'à 27 ans, j'ai passé l'âge d'être pris en charge. »

« Et tu t'installerais quand ? »

« Euh.. cet après-midi c'est possible ! »

« Oui Jazz pas de souci ! Je vais ranger un peu mon « atelier » de manière à pouvoir tirer le canapé et le déplier ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi Bella ! Je me ferais tout petit ! »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas et tes affaires ? »

« On va y aller avec Emmett cet après midi. Alice travaille donc je vais en profiter pour récupérer mes affaires. »

« D'accord ! Bon de toutes façons, je ne comptais pas bouger aujourd'hui ! Passez-moi un ti coup de fil avant de partir de chez Jazz okay ! » dis-je à Emmett

« Okay ! » me répondit Emmett.

« Merci Bella ! Sincèrement ! » me répondit Jazz en souriant.

« Ne me remercie pas, tu risques d'être vite saoulé par moi. Je peins à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, j'écoute la musique a un volume élevé et en plus je suis hyper bordélique ! » dis-je en rigolant.

Jazz était venu faire claquer un bisou sur ma joue et Emmet fit de même. Ils terminèrent leur café et repartirent ensemble.

Je décidais de commencer à ranger un peu mon autre pièce. Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de le faire et la venue de Jazz allait être profitable puisqu'elle allait me permettre de mettre de l'ordre. Ce qui m'arrangeait, car une fois qu'il partirait, je pourrais aménager cette pièce en véritable atelier. Je branchais la station de mon Ipod et la guitare de**_ Lauryn Hill_** résonna dans mon appartement, _**« I remember »**_.

Je commençais par attraper les cartons. Comme j'avais inscrit sur les cartons ce que j'avais mis à l'intérieur, je n'avais plus qu'à trier. J'attrapais les quatre cartons qui contenaient les albums photos de l'époque où j'étais enfant. J'avais conservé tous ces albums car c'était tout ce qu'il me restait comme souvenirs de ma mère. J'avais tellement peur d'oublier son visage, la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux et son sourire que je n'avais pas pu m'en défaire. Mon père m'avait proposé de les garder à la maison mais je n'avais pu me résigner à les laisser là-bas. Dans ces cartons, il y avait aussi quelques dessins que nous avions faits ensemble quelques mois avant l'accident. Je les regardais les uns après les autres me ramenant à une période heureuse de ma vie. Je tombais sur la toute dernière toile que nous avions peinte ensemble. Je me souviendrais toujours de la réaction de mon père en rentrant à la maison ce soir-là.

**Flashback : **

_J'étais installée sur un plaid dans le jardin et je lisais un des livres que ma mère adorait, « L'Alchimiste » de Paolo Coelho. Ma mère était dans la cuisine et avait commencé à préparer le gâteau pour le repas du soir car nous avions des invités pour le dîner. La journée était très agréable pour ce début de mois de juin. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et une légère brise soufflait dans mes cheveux défaits. Le soleil était au zénith et je sentais sa chaleur sur ma peau diaphane. J'étais plongée dans la lecture et c'est le son de la voix de ma mère qui me sortit de ce voyage extraordinaire que faisait Santiago pour entreprendre de trouver un trésor. Son trésor._

_« Bella ma chérie, j'espère que tu as mis de la crème ! »_

_« … » Je ne lui avais pas répondu trop absorbée par la lecture de mon livre._

_« Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un coup de soleil ! »_

_« Oui M'man ! » répondis-je sans prêter attention à sa réponse._

_Je replongeais dans ma lecture quand le bruit particulier de la porte de notre « atelier » résonna dans la maison. Ma mère et moi avions transformé l'ancien bureau de mon père en atelier de peinture et la porte avait tendance à émettre un petit craquement dès qu'on l'entrouvrait. Je me levais d'un bond et je courus pour rejoindre ma mère qui venait de pénétrer dans cet espace. Je venais de franchir la baie vitrée du salon et mon regard se porta vers la porte entrouverte. _

_« Maman ! »_

_« Oui ma puce, je suis dans l'atelier »_

_« Je sais ! » dis-je alors que j'approchais de la dite pièce. _

_« Tu veux faire une toile avec moi, j'ai fini de préparer mon repas et je me disais que.. »_

_« Oui très bonne idée » la coupais-je_

_Ma mère était en train de sortir une nouvelle toile et le matériel nécessaire. Je la regardais faire. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient comme à chaque fois. Elle avait pris soin d'attacher ses cheveux de manière à ce que ces derniers ne lui tombent pas sur le visage. Elle portait un vieux jean délavé et une blouse jaune paille. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cendré qui avaient des reflets de couleur miel dès qu'elle les exposait au soleil. Elle était menue et ne devait pas dépasser les 1m65. Je ne ressemblais pas beaucoup à ma mère mais plus à mon père. Les seules choses que j'avais héritées de ma mère étaient sa petite taille, son nez et ses deux fossettes qui n'apparaissaient que quand je souriais. _

_« Bella ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_« Bah t'étais partie où ? Ça fait deux fois que je te demande si tu veux qu'on aille peindre sur la terrasse ! »_

_« Désolée ! Oui, je veux bien ! »_

_J'aidais ma mère à sortir le matériel dehors. Nous nous étions donc installées sur la terrasse. Ma mère avait attrapé un pot de peinture et en avait jeté le contenu sur le châssis blanc qui était posé sur un chevalet face à nous. Je l'avais regardé, incrédule mais l'esprit malicieux de ma mère m'avait fait sourire. J'avais fait de même avec un autre pot d'une autre couleur. Elle m'avait alors fixé, le sourire au visage se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, tout comme je le faisais très souvent. Nous avions ensuite éclaté de rire devant notre travail qui avait aussi arrosé le bois de la terrasse. C'est Charlie qui allait être content, j'avais alors pensé! Il avait déjà dû poncer et revernir la terrasse deux fois depuis que nous l'avions installée, il y a deux mois. Puis chacune d'entre nous s'était saisie d'un pinceau et le trempant ça et là dans les divers godets que ma mère avait préalablement rempli de peinture, nous avions chacune mis notre touche. Trouvant qu'il manquait quelque chose, nous nous étions tournées l'une vers l'autre simultanément et nous avions parlé d'une même voix._

_« Il manque quelque chose pour que ça soit parfait ! »_

_Ma mère et moi étions très proches et nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Un seul regard, un seul geste nous permettait de savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Lorsque nous peignions toutes les deux, c'était encore pire. Mon père était toujours fasciné quand il nous regardait peindre ensemble car d'un seul coup d'œil ou par un simple coup de pinceau, de fusain ou de crayon, nous arrivions à voir ce que l'autre allait faire et le résultat nous convenait systématiquement. Ma mère était plus qu'une maman, elle était ma sœur mais aussi ma meilleure amie. Petite, j'adorais passer du temps avec mes amies et amis de l'école mais dès que je rentrais chez moi, plus rien ne comptait à part ma mère. Ma mère et le dessin. Ma mère et la peinture. Il nous arrivait très souvent de mettre de la musique lorsque nous avions décidé de peindre. Nous pouvions peindre ensemble ou bien séparément. Mais ne nous peignions pas si l'autre n'était pas dans la pièce. _

_Après avoir achevé notre œuvre, ma mère nous avait servi du thé glacé et nous nous étions installées sur la terrasse. Nous n'avions pas parlé pendant un moment mais au lieu de ça nos deux regards étaient fixés sur la toile. Quand j'avais tourné la tête, je m'étais rendue compte que notre petit jeu avait mis de la peinture dans les cheveux de ma mère et que sa blouse jaune paille était désormais mouchetée de bleu et de vert. _

_« Pourquoi tu souris ? » me demanda-t-elle._

_« Regarde-toi tu es couverte de peinture ! » dis-je en la désignant._

_« Tu n'es pas mieux, tu as du bleu dans les cheveux ! »_

_Et nous avions éclaté de rire. C'est le hurlement de mon père que nous n'avions pas entendu arriver qui nous avaient sorties de notre fou rire._

_« Mon dieu ! Non ! Pas la terrasse ! Pas encore ! Les filles sérieusement, je l'ai poncée le weekend dernier et je devais la vernir demain! »_

_« Désolée papa ! » répondis-je en haussant les épaules._

_« Mon chéri c'est que de la peinture » reprit ma mère en se levant pour aller l'enlacer !_

_« Je peux pas vous laisser seule toutes les deux sans que vous me mettiez la maison sans dessus dessous ! Vous avez commencé par me virer de mon bureau et l'état du plancher est plus que lamentable maintenant et malgré vous avoir demandé de faire attention à la terrasse, vous avez encore mis de la peinture dessus ! Pfff va falloir que je passe mon dimanche à poncer ! »_

_« Mon amour, je t'aiderai si tu veux ! » dit-elle en pouffant devant la tête dépitée de mon père_

_Nous nous étions alors regardées avec ma mère et nous avions explosé de rire. Mon père nous baragouinait des mots incompréhensibles que nous n'entendions pas dû à nos rires. Mon père avait fini par se dérider et avait commencé à rire avec nous. Mais il avait décidé à sa manière de nous faire payer notre manque de respect pour son travail comme il nous l'avait dit en nous demandant de poncer à sa place. Ma mère et moi avions haussé des épaules avant d'accepter. _

**Fin du flashback**

Après m'être rappelée de ces précieux souvenirs, je remettais les toiles dans le grand carton qui contenait toutes les toiles que nous avions peintes ensemble ou tout du moins toutes celles que j'avais pu emporter avec moi. J'ouvris un autre carton après avoir été cherché un sac poubelle. Dans celui-ci, nos albums photos. Il y avait des centaines de photos allant de ma naissance à ce jour fatidique du 13 juin. Je passais mon doigt sur le dernier cliché que mon père avait pris devant la maison. Ma mère avait un rendez-vous ce jour-là avec une galerie d'art qui souhaitait exposer ses toiles.

**Flashback : **

_« Chérie dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard ! » criait mon père en s'adressant à ma mère._

_« C'est bon j'arrive ! » lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers._

_Ma mère était magnifique. Elle portait une magnifique longue robe bleu pâle à bretelles et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche de telle sorte que certaines mèches venaient encadrer son visage. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement et avait mis une étole d'un bleu plus intense sur ses épaules._

_« Tu as mis les toiles dans la voiture ? » demanda-t-elle à mon père._

_« Oui ma chérie, Bella m'a aidé ! »_

_« Vous êtes adorables tous les deux ! » nous répondit-elle._

_Ma mère avait le sourire et mon père le regard pétillant. Ils s'aimaient et j'étais heureuse. Ma mère m'avait rappelé mon rendez-vous avec le conseiller d'orientation pour mon passage au lycée de manière à ce que je puisse choisir des options en lien avec ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Je n'avais pas oublié et je lui avais promis que je m'y rendrais. _

_« Chérie, tu veux bien te mettre sur le perron avec Bella, je voudrais faire une photo de vous deux ! » lui demanda-t-il._

_« Mon amour, on a pas le temps ! » lui répondit-elle._

_« Mais si.. allez ça va prendre trente secondes ! » reprit-il._

_« C'est toi qui me presse en me disant que je vais être en retard et maintenant tu veux que je prenne le temps de faire une photo ! »_

_« Et bien oui, en fait j'ai avancé toutes les horloges de vingt minutes pour que tu ne sois pas en retard ! »_

_« Tu n'as pas osé » dit-elle faisant semblant d'être vexée._

_Je souriais de les voir faire tous les deux. Ma mère avait les mains sur les hanches tentant d'impressionner mon père mais le sourire léger qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres la trahissait. Mon père, ayant repéré son manège, ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'heure de sa vie mais que c'était pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle avait su se faire désirer et que malgré les années, elle y arrivait encore pour son plus grand bonheur. Mon père lui avait rappelé ma présence et nous demanda de prendre la pause. Ma mère avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules et le mien enserrait sa taille. Nous avions souri tout en regardant mon père. Mon père en avait pris une autre sans que ma mère ne s'en rende compte au moment où elle me serrait dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle réconfortante. Nous étions sur le perron et ma mère me tenait entre ses bras, j'avais alors fermé les yeux pendant qu'elle déposait un baiser sur le haut de ma tête tout en esquissant un léger sourire._

_Puis ma mère était partie en voiture alors que mon père partait pour le poste de police et moi pour mon rendez-vous. _

**[Lisa Gerrard - « Sacrifice »]**

_J'étais rentrée en fin d'après-midi et avait été surprise de voir la voiture de mon père garée devant la maison. Il devait terminer à 23h et il était seulement 16h. La voiture de ma mère n'y était pas mais en même temps elle ne devait rentrer que vers 18h. J'avais alors couru vers la maison. J'avais ouvert la porte à la volée pour savoir pourquoi mon père était rentré si tôt._

_Je venais de franchir la porte quand je vis l'officier Biers dans l'entrée. Je lui avais souri mais le faible sourire qu'il m'offrait et le regard baissé qui s'en suivit ne me présageait rien de bon. Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule et m'indiqua le fond de la maison de la tête. Je m'étais retournée et je l'avais vu ressortir de la maison. La porte s'était refermée doucement derrière lui._

_« Papa ! » appelais-je alors que j'avançais un peu plus dans la maison._

_« .. ». Personne ne répondait. Je regardais dans la cuisine, personne. J'avançais encore me dirigeant vers le salon._

_« Papa ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi... » m' interrompis-je alors que je rentrais dans le salon._

_Sue et Harry Clearwater étaient assis sur le canapé et Harry avait la main posée sur la jambe de mon père. Sue avait le regard strié de larmes et une main tenant un mouchoir devant sa bouche. Je me demandais ce qui se passait. C'est quand j'eus mon regard posé sur mon père, assis, prostré dans le canapé que je compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père pleuré mais le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi était insoutenable._

_« Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est maman ? » demandais-je alors que je commençais à paniquer._

_« ... »_

_« Papa ! »_

_Mon père ne m'avait pas répondu. Il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers moi doucement. Il avait les épaules baissées. Ses traits étaient tirés. Il me fixait et ce que je vis dans ses yeux comprima mon cœur de façon violente. Son regard empli de larmes me dévisageait en me faisant ressentir toute la souffrance et la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Mes larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues de voir mon père si mal. Il était désormais devant moi. Les mains posées sur mes épaules et me regardait comme s'il cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son n'en sortait. Je regardais alors Sue qui était en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Harry, son frère. Puis je tournais à nouveau la tête vers mon père qui avait baissé les yeux. Je pouvais sentir ses mains serrer doucement mes épaules. _

_« Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? » dis-je alors que les larmes silencieuses faisaient toujours leur chemin sur mon visage._

_« Ma chérie, il... il... faut que tu sois forte.. » dit-il. Il essuya ses yeux humides du revers de sa manche._

_« Papa, tu me fais peur ! » dis-je sentant mon cœur se serrer violemment._

_« Ta … ta mère a eu …. » me dit-il alors qu'il se mit à sangloter de plus belle._

_« Quoi Maman, Papa, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec maman ! Sue ! Harry mais dites-moi quelque chose » demandais-je affolée._

_« Elle... elle a eu un accident de voiture ma chérie ! » me répondit mon père dans un souffle avant de resserrer la prise sur mes épaules et d'émettre un bruit de sanglot étouffé._

_« .. » Je n'émis aucun son devant ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer._

_Ses mots faisaient leur chemin dans tout mon être se propageant tel du venin. Ma respiration se bloqua. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de plus en plus. Mon cœur venait de se briser. C'est comme si le vide avait pris possession de mon corps. Je venais de tomber du haut d'une falaise et mon corps plongeait à toute vitesse vers le fond sans que je ne puisse contrôler cette chute. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Pas ma mère. Comme pour me prouver que je rêvais, je relevais la tête vers mon père. Je l'interrogeais du regard. Elle allait rentrer. Ma mère allait passer cette porte dans quelques minutes, dans sa belle robe bleue en affichant un magnifique sourire. Mais mon père affichait cette mine triste tout en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche. Mon père m'attira alors vers lui. Je me blottissais contre lui, mes larmes dévalant de plus belles alors que je sentais celle de mon père qui étaient en train d'humidifier mon t-shirt. Nous étions restés plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis il se recula légèrement pour me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de me parler calmement._

_« Elle est à l'hôpital mais les médecins ne sont pas optimistes. Elle est dans le coma, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et … »_

_« On peut aller la voir ! » le coupais-je en relevant ma tête vers lui._

_L'espoir, c'est que je ressentais à cet instant._

_« Oui on va y aller ! »_

_Ma mère n'était pas morte. Ce que je craignais le plus au monde n'était pas arrivé et je voulais la voir. Comme pour me prouver qu'elle était encore là, près de moi. Mon père m'avait emmené vers sa voiture et nous avions pris la direction de l'hôpital._

_Une fois là-bas, nous avions attendu des heures dans la salle d'attente. Ma mère avait de nombreuses fractures dont une au niveau du bassin. Le médecin ignorait si la colonne avait été touchée puisqu'elle avait dû être admise au bloc suite à la formation d'un caillot au niveau de son cerveau. Elle avait dû être opérée en urgence afin qu'il puisse diminuer sa pression intracrânienne ou un truc dans le genre. Je n'avais pas fait attention à tout ce que le médecin nous avait dit tellement la peur de la perdre me rongeait l'esprit._

_Quelques jours après son opération, le médecin nous annonça que ma mère était dans un coma de type II et que par conséquent ma mère répondait aux stimuli douloureux mais de façon moins importante que quelques jours plutôt. Elle s'était enfoncée plus profond mais le médecin restait néanmoins optimiste car elle n'avait pas atteint le stade III où là le pronostic vital aurait été sérieusement engagé. _

_Le temps passa et il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Chaque jour, dès ma sortie des cours, j'allais à l'hôpital. Mon père faisait tout pour que j'y passe le moins de temps possible surtout depuis que j'avais assisté à un arrêt cardiaque de ma mère deux mois et demi après son accident. J'avais été profondément choquée et j'avais frôlé la crise de catatonie. Mon père me surveillait de très près depuis. Mais je préférais être auprès de ma mère plutôt qu'à la maison où tout me rappelait elle. C'est ainsi que pendant quinze mois, je m'étais enfermée sur moi-même. Je passais mon temps à parler à ma mère dès que j'étais auprès d'elle pour continuer à la stimuler comme le disait le médecin. Je lui disais qu'elle me manquait, que je voulais à nouveau peindre avec elle et qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne parmi nous. Je lui parlais aussi de mes inquiétudes et de qui se passait dans ma vie. Je la tenais informée de mes résultats scolaires, qui contrairement à ce que les enseignants avaient pensés, étaient toujours excellents. _

_Mes études, je m'y accrochais comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'avais pris la résolution six mois après l'accident, de faire des études d'art. J'en avais parlé à ma mère comme lorsque j'avais recommencé à peindre. J'avais repris la peinture même si sans ma mère ce n'était plus pareil. La peinture était devenue mon exutoire. Je déversais ma colère, ma tristesse, ma peine, ma souffrance et mes espoirs dans chacune de mes toiles. Mon père quant à lui s'était plongé dans le travail et allait voir ma mère de moins en moins souvent. Cela lui faisait trop mal et il perdait espoir comme il me l'avait dit la fois où je lui avais reproché de l'abandonner. Nous ne vivions plus nous survivions, sans elle. Je gérais tout à la maison : les courses, le ménage, les lessives et mes études tout en continuant à aller voir ma mère dès que je le pouvais. Sue passait à la maison de temps en temps pour parler et réconforter mon père ou encore pour me donner un coup de main pour l'entretien de la maison. Pour ma part, j'adressais rarement la parole à mon père sauf pour lui dire bonsoir, bonjour ou bonne nuit. Je lui en voulais car il n'allait presque plus voir maman et il essayait de me convaincre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Mais moi, je voulais garder cet espoir qu'elle se réveille. Elle ne pouvait pas nous abandonner. _

_Puis, ce matin-là, mes cours avaient été annulés car ma prof de littérature française était malade. Je m'étais donc rendue à l'hôpital. Il était 11h15. Je grimpais les marches menant au deuxième étage et à la chambre de ma mère. En arrivant dans le couloir, je vis mon père, assis par terre, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je m'approchais de lui et plus j'avançais plus je me sentais mal. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mon visage. Ma gorge était serrée et mes yeux naviguaient entre mon père et la porte de la chambre qu'occupait ma mère. Arrivée à côté de lui, mon père leva alors la tête et me regarda en oscillant sa tête de droite à gauche. Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé, tout mais pas ça. Tout en regardant mon père, je reculais doucement sans quitter son regard, tout agitant ma tête de droite à gauche, comme pour m'empêcher d'admettre l'inévitable. Non, je devais rêver. J'allais me réveiller et me rendre au lycée avant d'aller voir ma mère cet après-midi dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Je fermais les yeux pour faire abstraction de ce qui m'entourait et quand je les rouvrirais, je serais dans mon lit. Je tentais par la même occasion de calmer ma respiration qui s'était emballée. Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, tout était là. Les couloirs de l'hôpital où circulait le personnel soignant. Cette dame qui tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs. Cet enfant qui pleurait dans les bras de son père. Les bips des machines qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Mon père qui s'était levé et qui avançait vers moi le visage ravagé par les larmes. Et moi. Moi, dans ce couloir immaculé de blanc, au milieu de cet espace aseptisé qui accueillait ma mère depuis quinze mois. Et là, réalisant inacceptable je me mis à hurler._

_« » _

_Je m'effondrais sur place accablée par la douleur. Je ne contrôlais plus mes larmes, ni mon corps. J'étais prise de spasmes et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Un médecin arriva rapidement auprès de nous et demanda à mon père de s'écarter mais je tenais si fortement sa chemise que le médecin ne put s'approcher. Mon père tenta de me calmer avec des mots rassurants et en me frottant le dos mais je n'arrivais pas à revenir. Je sentais mon esprit quitter mon corps. Mes larmes dévalaient toujours le long de mes joues brouillant ma vue. Les sons devinrent des bruits, l'obscurité se fit progressivement et doucement je basculais dans le néant. _

_Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que je me réveillais dans une chambre comme celle de ma mère. Mon père était resté auprès de moi. Au moment où je me redressais, il me prit dans ses bras et à nouveau des larmes affluaient dans mes yeux. Ma mère avait fait une rupture d'anévrisme m'avait-il dit. Mon pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Elle était partie. Elle nous avait laissé seuls, mon père et moi. _

_L'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard, mon père ayant refusé que celui-ci se déroule le jour de mes 16 ans. Nous avions fait quelque chose de simple comme elle._

**Fin du flashback**

Je tenais toujours entre mes mains cette photo, celle où ma mère me tenait dans ses bras tout en embrassant ma tête. J'essuyais la photo qui, pendant mes souvenirs, avait servi de réceptacle à mes larmes. Je m'essuyais les yeux avec le revers de mon gilet. Je rangeais la photo à sa place avec les autres. Puis je refermais le carton.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis la mort de ma mère. Mais à chaque fois, j'avais trouvé la force de me relever. Cette force je la puisais dans la lettre qu'elle m'avait écrite. Celle qu'elle aurait dû me donner avec mon cadeau le jour de mes 15 ans. Celle que j'avais trouvée par hasard en rangeant l'atelier. Cette magnifique lettre de quatre pages où elle m'expliquait tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi mais aussi toute sa fierté. Celle où elle me disait que je deviendrai une belle jeune femme avec un caractère hors du commun ne se laissant pas abattre et passant avec rage chaque obstacle qui se présenterait. Cette même lettre où elle m'expliquait qu'elle ne se serait pas éternelle mais qu'elle continuerait à veiller sur moi malgré tout.

A l'époque j'avais interrogé mon père à ce sujet car cette lettre c'est un peu comme si elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Mon père m'avait juste dit qu'une de ses amies lui avait dit de m'écrire une lettre et de mettre ses affaires en ordre et comme à chaque fois elle l'avait écouté. Cette même amie lui avait annoncé, il y a plusieurs années, qu'elle était enceinte de moi alors que même ma mère l'ignorait. Quand ma mère avait fait son test de grossesse, elle était seulement enceinte de 2 semaines. Depuis ce jour, ma mère écoutait cette femme que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Je secouais la tête afin de chasser mes pensées et revenir à ce pourquoi j'étais dans cette pièce.

J'amenais les quatre cartons dans ma chambre, glissant le plus grand, celui de ses toiles et des nôtres sous mon lit. Je plaçais les trois autres au dessus de mon armoire. Je retournais dans l'autre pièce afin de regrouper les pots de peintures et mon matériel à dessin dans deux cartons. Je jetais tout ce que j'avais entassé depuis mon arrivée à New York, les différentes chutes de papiers usagés, les tubes de peintures qui étaient vides ou trop secs pour pouvoir être utiliser, les toiles qui étaient déchirées ou trop abîmées,... Je mis mon chevalet dans un coin du salon avec ma dernière toile que j'avais recouverte d'un drap. Il s'agissait du visage d'Alice et je ne souhaitais pas que Jazz puisse la voir pour l'instant.

Une fois tout ce rangement terminé, je descendis mes deux sacs poubelles dans le local situé au sous sol de l'immeuble. Je fis un nettoyage complet de la pièce et quand je relevais la tête il était déjà 16h. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche et me changer car j'étais pleine de poussières. Une fois sortie de la douche, je dépliais le canapé lit et ôtais la housse de manière à la laver. Je déposais des draps et la couverture qui était dans le coffre qui appartenait à mon père sur le lit. J'ouvris un peu la fenêtre histoire d'aérer. Puis je retournais dans le salon. Ayant faim, je me préparais un sandwich et m'installais dans le canapé devant la télé.

Une heure s'était peut-être écoulée ou peut-être deux quand je réalisais que je n'avais pas appelé mon père depuis longtemps. Je savais qu'il devait partir pour le Brésil et un coup d'œil sur le calendrier fixé derrière ma porte d'entrée me fit prendre conscience qu'il partait dans trois jours. Je me saisissais donc du téléphone quand on frappa à la porte. J'ouvrais la porte. Jasper et Emmett se tenaient devant moi. Je repoussais donc l'appel que je voulais passer et les fis entrer. Jasper avait deux valises, une dans chaque main et Emmett tenait un carton. Je les invitais à me suivre jusqu'à la pièce qui allait servir de chambre à Jasper. Ils firent deux ou trois allers-retours avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés sur le canapé.

« Ça y est vous avez fini ? » leur demandais-je.

« Ouais ! » me répondirent-ils ensemble

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » leur proposais-je.

« Non, en fait, il faut qu'on aille rejoindre Ed' chez moi ! On a mis deux extras pour gérer le bar et il doit être inquiet donc on va aller les relever ! »

« Comme vous voulez ! Ah au fait Jazz, tiens voilà les clés de l'appartement ! Je pense que ça pourrait être utile parce que je ne vais pas rester éveillée pour t'attendre ! »

« Ouais Bella pas de souci ! Merci encore ! »

« Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais on va y aller ! Hein Jazz ! » reprit Emmett.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? » me demanda Jazz

« Euh.. non Jazz.. je suis désolée mais..je .. » hésitais-je. … _**t'as pas envie de voir Edward.. bah dis-lui...**_

« C'est bon j'ai compris ! » me répondit-il.

« Mercii » répondis-je.

« Allez Em' on y va ! Bonne nuit Bella et à demain ! »

« Ouais Jazz à demain ! »

« Bye Belly ! » me dit Emmett avant de faire claquer un bisou sur ma joue après m'avoir attiré vers lui en m'attrapant par l'épaule.

« Bye Em' » lui répondis-je en lui rendant son bisou.

Les deux quittèrent mon appartement. Je fermais l'appartement à double tour en pensant à ne pas mettre le loquet de sécurité sinon Jazz ne pourrait pas rentrer. Puis je m'installais avec mon pot de glace devant une série américaine que j'appréciais pour sa légèreté « Friends ». Je regardais deux ou trois épisodes avant d'éteindre la télé et de partir me coucher.

Demain serait un autre jour. Mon premier jour de colocation avec Jasper et j'espérais que tout se passerait bien. Jasper était un garçon très gentil que j'avais appris à connaître depuis trois ans. Je l'avais toujours connu avec Alice et cela me semblait inconcevable que ces deux-là ne soient plus ensemble mais Alice avait été abjecte et elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé. Je me demandais malgré tout qu'elle avait été sa réaction quand elle s'était aperçue que Jazz avait récupéré toutes ses affaires derrière son dos et qu'il avait quitté l'appartement.

J'avais aussi hâte d'ouvrir la galerie mardi matin car les deux jours qui s'annonçaient risquaient d'être des plus ennuyeux. Je n'avais rien à faire et ne voulant plus voir Alice, il allait bien falloir que je m'occupe. J'avais une idée mais je préférais attendre demain matin pour me décider. La nuit porte conseil dit-on.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.. j'espère que ça vous a plu... la suite sera pour le weekend du 3 mars si tout va bien peut être avant... si j'arrive à terminer ce que je suis en train de faire.. hein! Je vous souhaite une bon dimanche et une bonne semaine...<strong>

**Bisous**

**Mary**


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Coucou, **

**Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre.. je voudrais tout d'abord remercier mes bétas Maryon et Lena qui m'aident énormément pour la correction et dans l'écriture aussi car leurs conseils m'aident à vous donner ces longs chapitres et à développer certains points. ce chapitre comme le suivant seront un peu plus long que les autres... pour éviter de couper et donc de casser le rythme...**

**Ensuite je voudrais vous remercier, vous, mes lectrices et lecteurs, car toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alerte ou en favoris me boostent de la meilleure manière alors MERCI**

**Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde sauf aux anonymes donc je vais le faire ici :**

**Stephanie :** Ravie que la lecture te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant... un rapprochement Bella Edward et bien pas dans celui-ci peut-être dans le prochain ou dans celui d'après mais les choses vont bouger.. bonne lecture

**Ghislaine :**Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise de plus en plus et que tu attendes aussi mes chapitres. Bella est un personnage intéressant et bien si tu le dis! Je m'amuse beaucoup avec et c'est un plaisir d'écrire ses POV même si je préfère ceux d'Edward.. lol..**  
><strong>

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux que j'ai inventé, et je ne fais que m'amuser avec...**

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

><p><em>"Ce n'est pas tant l'aide de nos amis qui nous aide <em>

_que notre confiance dans cette aide." _

_Epicure_

**POV BELLA **

J'avais passé ma journée de dimanche avec Rosalie puisque Emmett était occupé. Nous étions allées pique-niquer à Central Park. La chaleur était étouffante dans mon appartement et la fraîcheur offerte par les arbres avaient été très agréable.

J'avais beaucoup discuté avec Rosalie. Elle m'avait posé des questions sur mon enfance, sur ma mère et sur mon père et sur ce que je comptais faire l'an prochain. J'avais réussi à lui parler de ma mère sans être attristée et c'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Mais Rosalie ayant perdu sa mère très jeune faisait partie des personnes qui étaient apte à me comprendre. Je lui avais également posé des questions. C'est ainsi que j'avais appris que son père était avocat et que sa belle-mère était journaliste dans un magasine de mode. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi de faire de faire les mêmes études qu'Alice. Elle ne voulait pas être journaliste de mode mais styliste. Cette envie lui avait pris à force d'accompagner sa belle-mère aux quatre coins du monde pour des défilés. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé en Europe et elle vouait un culte sans précédent à la maison française Dior. C'était pour la elle, la maison de haute couture la plus admirable. Elle m'avait aussi confié qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de contact avec son père. Ce dernier, lui avait en effet, coupé les vivres quelques semaines après son arrivée sur New-York car selon lui, Emmett n'était pas le genre d'homme qui lui convenait. Rosalie n'avait pas démordu. Elle aimait Emmett depuis presque trois ans et elle ne se voyait avec aucun autre homme que lui. Quand Rosalie parlait d'Emmett, je restais rêveuse. Elle l'aimait et pour elle il était essentiel à sa vie. C'était son oxygène, sa joie de vivre, son pilier, son étoile du berger. Rosalie travaillait depuis peu dans une agence de soutien scolaire. L'argent qu'elle gagnait lui permettait de payer les frais liés à ses études mais aussi son shopping. Sa belle-mère lui envoyait de l'argent en douce ou des bons d'achat pour des vêtements de manière à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. A l'inverse de son père, Rosalie avait gardé contact avec elle et Rose se réjouissait de sa venue à la fin du mois.

Nous avions parlé musique et art et nous nous étions découvertes quelques points communs. Je n'avais bien sûr pas échappé à un léger interrogatoire sur mon échange avec Edward. Rosalie semblait penser que je devrais le laisser devenir mon ami qu'après tout je n'avais rien à perdre. Je lui avais fait part de ma réticence à ce sujet. Je ne savais pas si je voulais quelqu'un dans ma vie et les souvenirs des paroles d'Alice étaient encore dans mes pensées. Sans compter que le souvenir de Benjamin était encore bien trop présent. Pour preuve, seul Jazz et Emmett pouvaient me toucher sans que je ne me mette à paniquer.

J'étais rentrée le dimanche soir après avoir dîner avec Emmett et Rosalie. J'avais retrouvé Jasper dans mon appartement et ces deux derniers jours s'étaient très bien passés.

Lundi, j'étais restée chez moi. J'avais passé ma journée à lire un livre très agréable d'Elisabeth Gilbert « Mange, prie, aime ». Une histoire intéressante sur une femme divorcée qui part en quête de nourriture. Une nourriture alimentaire, spirituelle et sentimentale. Elle finissait par trouver l'amour en réalisant qu'elle devait arrêter de se poser des questions et vivre l'instant présent.

J'avais aussi appelé mon père. Il devait partir le lendemain matin pour le Brésil et j'étais heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Nous avions discuté de ma vie à New-York et je m'étais bien gardée de lui parler de l'incident avec Benjamin afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Mon père semblait ravi de partir avec Élisabeth, ma belle-mère. Il m'avait informé qu'il avait acheté un ordinateur portable afin de pouvoir m'appeler par internet mais aussi pour m'envoyer des mails. Ainsi il pourrait me donner de ses nouvelles et prendre des miennes. Je lui avais confirmé ma venue début août. Il avait semblé heureux. Et j'avouais que j'étais pressée d'y être pour retrouver le calme et la tranquillité de Forks. Je pourrais m'y reposer et m'y détendre avant d'entamer peut-être une année complémentaire à la fac. Je l'avais informé du fait que mes toiles allaient être exposées et il avait sauté de joie. Il avait précisé qu'il était fier de moi et que j'étais devenue une jeune femme forte et indépendante tout comme ma mère. Mon père semblait avoir plus de facilité à exprimer ses sentiments. Je n'étais pas habituée mais ses mots m'avaient apaisé tout en réchauffant mon cœur. J'avais passé une heure au téléphone et nous avions dû interrompre notre échange car ils devaient partir pour l'aéroport. Ils prenaient un avion jusqu'à LA et s'envolaient pour le Brésil le lendemain.

Jazz avait passé sa journée avec ses amis et était rentré vers 20h. Nous avions mangé et je devais avouer que j'avais pris plaisir à manger avec quelqu'un, moi qui mangeait seule depuis près de trois ans. Jasper s'avérait être quelqu'un de drôle, il avait toujours une anecdote ou un souvenir drôle de ses études. Je ne l'avais pas trop côtoyé depuis ces trois dernières années mais je sentais que son séjour chez moi allait être très agréable. Emmett l'ayant appelé pour lui dire de ne pas venir travailler, nous avions regardé un film ensemble confortablement installés dans le canapé. Vers 1h, Jazz était parti dormir quant à moi, j'avais sorti mon matériel pour peindre. Je m'étais couchée vers quatre heures du matin entièrement satisfaite de ma toile.

Nous étions mardi matin. Il était 9h quand je pénétrais dans la galerie. Après avoir déposé mes affaires dans la réserve, je commençais à installer les toiles de Nahuel aux emplacements qu'Esmée m'avait désigné. Et comme je l'avais prévu, je n'avais eu besoin de personne pour tout mettre en place. J'avais seulement dû utiliser l'escabeau par deux fois pour installer deux grandes toiles. Une fois les tableaux mis en place, je décidais de commencer à rédiger les invitations pour le vernissage. Il devait avoir lieu dans une dizaine de jours mais il me fallait tout organiser. Je me saisissais donc du répertoire d'Esmée et commençais à envoyer les mails aux différents clients. Je mis quelques invitations sous plis pour les faire parvenir aux diverses personnalités qu'Esmée souhaitait que j'invite.

Vers 11h, j'ouvrais la galerie et le coursier passa quelques minutes plus tard. Esmée venait de recevoir deux courriers. J'ouvris le premier et découvrait une invitation pour l'ouverture d'une nouvelle exposition au Metropolitan Museum of Art qui devait avoir lieu dans vingt jours. Esmée m'avait prévenu et je devais donc m'y rendre. Elle connaissait très bien le directeur et par conséquent quelqu'un de la galerie devait être présent. Je notais qu'il faudrait que j'aille faire les magasins afin de me trouver une tenue adéquate. Le deuxième courrier venait du cabinet d'avocats « Volturi Corporation ». J'ouvrais la lettre et la lisais. Maitre Aro Volturi demandait à ce que l'ensemble des toiles de Benjamin lui soit remis dans les plus brefs délais. Une petite note en bas de page indiquait que si les toiles n'étaient pas livrées au cabinet avant le 22 juillet, il engagerait des poursuites. J'étais embêtée car Esmée ne devait rentrer que début août et j'ignorais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je décidais donc d'appeler Emmett qui lui pourrait m'aider.

« Allo Emmett ? »

« Non c'est Rosalie, Em' a oublié son téléphone ! »

« Rose c'est Bella ! »

« Bella, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ça va, dis-moi tu sais où je peux joindre Emmett, j'ai un problème à la galerie ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? » me dit-elle sur un ton paniqué

« Oh rien de grave, Rose, Esmée a reçu un courrier d'un cabinet d'avocats au sujet des toiles de Benjamin ! »

« Ah, et bien Em' est au bar, essaye d'appeler directement là-bas Il ne doit pas bouger à cause des livraisons! »

« Oui bonne idée ! Merci Rose ! »

« Tu as le numéro ? »

« Oui c'est bon, Jazz me l'avait donné pour que je l'appelle en cas de pépin ! »

« D'accord, on se voit toujours demain pour dîner toutes les deux ! »

« Oui Rose et d'ailleurs tu serais disponible plus tôt, il faudrait que j'aille choisir une robe pour un vernissage au MET »

« Oui pas de souci, je passerai te prendre à la galerie vers 15h ça te va ? »

« Oui très bien ! »

« Alors à mercredi ! »

« A mercredi ! »

Je raccrochais. Il était presque 12h et je fermais la galerie le temps d'aller me chercher un sandwich au snack d'à côté. J'appellerais Emmet vers 14h puisque de toutes façons, il devait y rester toute la journée. J'approchais de la galerie quand il me sembla apercevoir la jeune femme qui m'avait suivi il y a quelques semaines. Tanya Denali, celle-là même qui avait une ordonnance restrictive à mon sujet. Je devais rêver. Je relevais mes lunettes de soleil afin de mieux regarder mais il n'y avait plus personne à l'endroit où il m'avait semblé l'apercevoir. Mon agression me donnait l'impression d'être épiée en permanence mais j'essayais de faire abstraction de mes peurs.

De retour à la galerie, je fis un peu de rangement dans la réserve puis je retournais au bureau afin d'accueillir d'éventuels clients. Un client venait de pénétrer dans la galerie et me salua d'un signe de la tête. Il se déplaçait doucement d'une salle à l'autre en admirant chaque tableau. Je le suivais mais restais néanmoins en retrait afin de ne pas le déranger. Quand je pénétrais dans la troisième salle, je fus surprise par ce que j'y vis. Je ne m'étais pas rendue ici depuis vendredi et apparemment Esmée avait ajouté quelques tableaux sur tout un pan de mur. En effet, elle s'était bien gardée de me dire qu'elle avait accroché mes toiles dans une des salles de la galerie. Du coup je me retrouvais bien bête quand le client me demanda mon avis sur une de mes toiles.

« Alors mademoiselle, je viens de faire un tour de votre galerie et j'aime beaucoup celles-ci » me dit-il en désignant le pan de mur où mes treize toiles étaient exposées.

« .. » je ne disais rien observant le pan de mur.

« Et je voudrais votre avis. Je voudrais en acheter deux. Quelles toiles parmi celles-ci me conseilleriez-vous ? »

« Euh.. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'avis ? Ces toiles ne vous font rien ressentir ? » me dit-il un peu sèchement.

« C'est que.. »

Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Le monsieur me regardait d'un air sceptique. En même temps, quelle idiote je faisais. J'étais censée vendre des toiles et conseiller les clients et là je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité de lui donner mon avis

« Connaissez-vous au moins le peintre ? » me regardait-il perplexe

« Oui »

« Et qui est-ce ? » me répondit-il avec un large sourire

« Moi » dis-je en baissant le regard.

« Et bien ne soyez pas timide Mademoiselle, vous avez de l'or au bout des doigts ! J'adore votre travail. Il y a tellement d'émotions. Regardez-moi ça, il y a une telle tristesse et une telle souffrance et pourtant on ressent de l'espoir grâce à ces touches de couleurs qui ont été disposées ça et là !»

« Merci » murmurais-je

« De rien ! Et en ce qui concerne l'autre ! Grand dieu ! Ces yeux. Tout passe dans ce regard, de la tristesse, du désir et un semblant de paix..Le fusain est un excellent choix pour donner du relief.. quant aux couleurs utilisées, elles vont très bien s'associer avec mon bureau. »

« ... » je regardais la toile devant laquelle nous étions. Il s'agissait de ma peinture avec les yeux d'Edward. En observant ce regard, mon cœur se serra et je me disais que j'étais sûrement passé à côté de quelque chose avec lui. Les souvenirs de ma discussion d'avec Rosalie me revinrent. Peut-être devrais-je lui accorder ce qu'il m'a demandé. Être son amie..._**Mais oui.. et puis pourquoi pas coucher avec lui tant que t'y es.. hein.. non mais ça va pas dans ta tête.. arrête.. tu sais très bien que tu ne seras pas capable de lui résister... alors non.. s'il veut être ton ami.. c'est à lui de faire le premier pas... non mais oh.. c'est pas toi qui est partie en lui disant juste merci.. hein.. alors hop.. reviens à tes moutons.. ton client.. ta première vente.. ta première rentrée d'argent issue de ta créativité... hop...hop..**_

« Bon et bien, je vais prendre celle-ci et puis l'autre là-bas » me dit-il en désignant une des toiles que j'avais peinte pendant le coma de ma mère.

« Très bien ! »

« Vous pouvez me faire une facture, je vous réglerai le montant par virement demain et je viendrai récupérer les toiles dès que vous aurez reçu le paiement ! Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oui parfait ! » répondis-je.

Je réalisais alors que je n'avais pas parlé du prix de chaque toile avec Esmée et que j'allais donc avoir du mal à lui donner un prix. Avant de lui répondre, je décidais de me rendre à la réserve. Esmée avait un cahier dans lequel le montant et le numéro de chaque toile y étaient répertoriés.

Arrivée dans la réserve, je me saisissais du cahier et feuilletaient les pages. Je cherchais la toile numéro 245 et la numéro 67. Et là je lâchais le cahier brutalement en lisant le montant qu'elle avait attribué au premier tableau. 3400$ (2500€ environ). Impossible ma toile ne pouvait pas valoir ce prix là. Je me baissais et attrapais le cahier qui était tombé ouvert et cherchais le montant de l'autre toile. J'écarquillais les yeux devant le montant de la deuxième toile, 4500$ (3400€). Esmée avait dû faire une erreur. Je retournais dans la galerie vers le bureau. Je m'installais et le client arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors Mademoiselle, excusez-moi, je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom ! »

« Bella, Monsieur, je m'appelle Bella ! »

« Enchanté, Bella ! Je suis Vladimir Kosk»

« Enchantée Monsieur Kosk! »

« Alors dites-moi tout au sujet du prix ! Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire mais néanmoins pour effectuer le virement, je vais en avoir besoin » me dit-il me souriant.

« C'est que.. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non Monsieur, mais je pense que Mme Masen a du faire une erreur et je voudrais m'en assurer avant de vous demander un quelconque versement » lui répondis-je.

« C'est à dire.. cela vous semble insuffisant parce que votre prix sera le mien, je veux ces toiles ! »

« Non c'est plutôt le contraire en fait ! »

« Dites-moi à combien Esmée les a chiffrées. »

Je restais surprise car il venait d'appeler Esmée par son prénom alors que je ne le lui avais pas dit.

« Ne soyez pas surprise ! Je connais Esmée depuis de longues années et je viens chaque année pour lui acheter deux ou trois toiles pour les ramener en Russie ! » reprit-il

« Ah ! »

« Et si Esmée a indiqué un prix c'est que ce prix est juste, alors donnez-moi le montant s'il vous plait ! »

« Et bien ça fera un total de 7900$ »

« Très bien ! Je demanderais à mon comptable de virer la somme sur le compte d'Esmée. Vous pouvez les emballer et je passerai les prendre jeudi en fin d'après midi. Vers 16h ! Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oui monsieur ! »

« Dans ce cas c'est parfait ! Je vous dis donc à jeudi ! »

« A jeudi ! »

Nous nous serrions la main et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Je me laissais tomber sur la chaise. Je venais de vendre deux de mes toiles. 7900$. Comme Esmée prenait une commission de 30%, je venais de gagner plus de 5000$ en quelques minutes.

Je restais quelques minutes abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur pour saisir la vente de ses deux toiles, je vis qu'il était plus de 16h et je n'avais toujours pas appelé Emmett. Je me saisissais donc du téléphone et composais le numéro du club.

« Allo » entendis-je.

Cette voix-là, je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille. Edward.

« Euh.. Edward, c'est Bella, Emmett est là s'il te plait ? »

« Bonjour Bella, non Emmett viens de partir avec Jazz ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Zut... il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Pourquoi je n'avais pas appelé plus tôt.

« Bella ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui, désolée ! »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ? On sentait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Pourtant il ne le devrait pas. Je n'avais pas été très agréable et je ne voulais pas l'être mais j'avais cette sensation étrange qui ne me quittait pas depuis vendredi. Comme si ... _**Bon Bella, réponds-lui... et puis pourquoi tu lui demandes pas.. c'est le fils d'Esmée... il peut peut-être te répondre... t'es derrière ton téléphone.. il ne te voit pas.. tu ne le vois pas.. et puis tu ne l'appelais pas lui.. alors..parles !...**_

« Ou.. oui, tu peux demander à Emmett de me rappeler s'il te plait ! »

« D'accord, je lui dirais. Il sait où te joindre ? »

« Oui, il sait ! Merci Edward ! »

« De rien Bella ! »

« Bon et bien à plus tard ! »

« Ouais.. à plus tard » l'entendis-je souffler !

J'allais raccrocher quand je l'entendis parler fort à travers le combiné.

« Bellaaaaaaa »

« Oui »

« Je...ça te dirait de venir au bar vendredi, nous avons un artiste qui se produit sur scène et je pense que tu pourrais l'apprécier. Emmett m'a dit que tu avais aimé le concert de Bobby et c'est encore un mec qui joue de la guitare ! Alors je me disais que.. »

« .. » Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'étais tiraillée entre mon envie de le revoir et ma raison qui me disait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

« Bella ? Si tu ne.. »

« Edward ! Je … je ne viendrais pas.. j'ai..»

« En même temps, j'aurais du m'y attendre avec ce que tu m'as dit vendredi ! Je suis désolé Bella ! Si j'avais su j'..»

« Ce n'est pas ça Edward, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec la galerie et je dois aussi peindre donc.. » le coupais-je

_**Non .. mais tu fais quoi là... c'est quoi cette excuse bidon... tu veux pas le voir point.. qu'est-ce que tu nous sors l'excuse du travail.. Bella Bella Bella.. MAIS IL A FAIT LE PREMIER PAS... putain t'appelle ça un premier pas... non mais je rêve... s'il te veut en tant qu'amie.. c'est pas un muret qu'il doit escalader mais une falaise, une montagne.. faut que tu restes forte.. il ne changera pas du jour au lendemain... tu veux quoi qu'il tire son coup encore une fois et qu'il se casse à nouveau..NON.. alors stop arrête de trouver des excuses à deux balles...**_

« Comme tu veux mais.. » reprit-il

« Au revoir Edward ! »

« Au revoir Bella »

Je raccrochais. J'avais pu entendre de la déception dans sa voix mais en même temps moi aussi j'avais été déçue de son attitude même si Alice m'avait mise en garde.

Je me levais et allais éteindre l'ensemble des lumières de la galerie avant de tout mettre sous alarme. Je fermais la galerie et rentrais chez moi.

Emmett m'avait rappelé deux heures plus tard et m'avait dit qu'il viendrait avec Rosalie demain après midi pour récupérer les toiles afin de les amener en personne. Étant toute seule pour la soirée puisque Jazz travaillait, je décidais de dessiner. Je m'étais préparée un repas simple : salade et poulet. Puis je m'étais installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tout en regardant les quelques enfants jouer en bas, je dessinais. Je passais plus de deux heures avec mon crayon et j'avais ébauché plusieurs esquisses sur des feuilles Canson. C'est vers 2h du matin que Jazz pénétrait dans l'appartement.

« T'es pas encore couchée ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, comme tu le vois ! »

« T'as passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Ça va, j'ai dessiné alors oui, ma soirée a été bonne! »

« Bon, je file à la douche, tu vas te coucher ? »

« Non pas tout de suite ! »

« Okay, ben à toute à l'heure ! »

« A tout de suite Jazz »

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain. Je rangeais mes croquis, attrapais le pot de glace et m'installais devant la télé. Jazz me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors ta soirée à toi s'est bien passée ? » lui demandais-je

« Ouais, ça va. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde et Edward a fait dégager tout le monde vers 1h30. Emmett n'a pas bien compris mais il l'a laissé faire. Il avait hâte de rejoindre Rosalie je pense ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Ils ne se voient pas beaucoup tous les deux ! »

« Non, en effet ! Alors comme ça Emmett m'a dit que tu avais vendu deux de tes toiles ! »

« Ouais.. j'en reviens toujours pas ! J'ai envoyé un mail à mon père pour le lui dire ! C'est... »

« C'est génial, tu as du talent Bella. J'ai eu l'occasion de regarder tes dessins et même celui que tu caches là-bas ! » me dit-il en désignant la toile que j'avais faite après m'être brouillée avec Alice « Et franchement, tu arrives à cerner l'émotion de l'instant comme si tu prenais une photo ! C'est impressionnant ! »

« Merci Jazz ! » dis-je

« Ne rougis pas ! C'est sincère. Il faudrait que tu acceptes les compliments quand ils sont sincères ! »

« Ouais mais.. »

« Mais ? »

« Non.. tu as raison ! »

« Je préfère ! »

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher, demain je dois aller de bonne heure à la galerie. Faut que j'emballe les toiles de Benjamin et je dois aller faire les magasins avec Rosalie pour ma soirée au MET ! »

« Pas de souci ! »

« Dis moi tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alice ? » osais-je lui demander

« .. » il baissa les yeux et je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir poser la question. Car même si je m'étais engueulée avec Alice, je ne voulais pas que Jazz soit malheureux.

« Désolée j'aurais pas.. »

« Non, Bella, tu as bien fait mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Okay ! »

« ... » je hochais la tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris.

« Sinon, oui. J'ai eu des nouvelles. Mais à part crier dans le téléphone en me disant que j'étais lâche d'être venu prendre mes affaires pendant son absence et de ne pas avoir cherché à parler avec elle ou à la comprendre. Disons que je n'ai pas pu lui dire ma façon de penser. Donc j'avoue que dès que je l'entends hausser le ton, je raccroche. Elle ne sait pas que je suis ici et c'est bien.. pour l'instant.. j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je veux faire ! »

« Pas de souci, je ne lui dirais rien. »

« Merci ! »

« Dis.. je dois aller au vernissage au MET vers la fin du mois. Je dois être accompagnée ! Ça te dirait de venir avec moi, si tu ne travailles pas bien sûr ! »

« Ouais, je vais voir. C'est quand ? »

« Euh le 24 juillet, je crois ! C'est un jeudi ! »

« Et bien je vais demander à Emmett ! Je pense que ça ne devrait pas lui poser de souci ! »

« Merci ! Je ne voyais pas à qui demander à part à Rosalie »

« Mais de rien ! »

« Bon je file au dodo ! »

« Bonne nuit Bella ! »

« Bonne nuit Jasper ! »

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me couchais, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je passais mon mercredi à emballer les toiles de Benjamin. Quelques personnes avaient visité la galerie. Vers 15h30, comme prévu, Rosalie et Emmett étaient arrivés. Nous avions chargé les toiles empaquetés dans le coffre de la Jeep d'Emmett et ce dernier était parti pour le cabinet d'avocat. Pendant ce temps-là, Rosalie et moi étions allées faire les boutiques pour trouver ma robe pour le vernissage au MET. Après plusieurs magasins, j'avais enfin trouvé la robe parfaite. J'avais trouvé une robe longue noire qui se nouait dans le cou et dont le dos était nu. Elle se composait d'une doublure noire opaque qui était elle-même recouverte d'une sorte de dentelle recouverte de strass. Une ceinture noire en cuir située sous la poitrine entourait la robe afin d'augmenter l'effet cintré de celle-ci. Rosalie m'avait aidé à trouver des chaussures à talons pour les accorder avec cette robe.

Une fois mes achats effectués, j'étais rentrée chez moi afin de me doucher et préparer quelques affaires. Je devais rejoindre Rosalie pour aller dîner quelque part, puis je devais dormir chez elle. Elle avait loué deux films : « Les fils de l'homme » d'Alfonso Cuaron, que je n'avais jamais vu et « Remember Me » d'Allen Coulter que j'avais déjà vu avec Alice qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup insistée en me disant que ce film était un vrai bijou. Je ne l'avais pas regretté.

Vers 19h, je pris ma mini cooper, cadeau de mon père pour mon départ à la fac en plus de l'appartement, pour me rendre chez Rosalie. Nous nous étions ensuite rendues dans un petit restaurant situé pas très loin de Brooklyn Bridge Park. Le nom du restaurant était « The River Café ». C'était un restaurant assez cher mais pour fêter la vente de mes toiles, je voulais inviter mon amie dans un restaurant haut de gamme. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que je gagnais une somme pareille. Le client ayant versé la somme ce matin, j'avais donc fait la réservation pendant ma pause déjeuner.

**POV EDWARD**

Nous étions dimanche matin et je devais rejoindre Emmett dans moins d'une heure. J'avais décidé de parler à Emmett suite à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Rosalie pendant qu'Em' et Jazz étaient partis. Rosalie m'avait expliqué que cela ne signifiait pas être faible de vouloir demander de l'aide à quelqu'un au contraire. Que je pouvais lui parler et que si je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, je pourrais tout aussi bien discuter avec Emmett qui n'attendait que ça. Le seul problème c'est qu'on ne change pas du jour au lendemain et que mes habitudes bien ancrées ne disparaîtraient pas du jour au lendemain. Je ne faisais plus confiance, surtout aux femmes et je ne comptais que sur moi-même. Rosalie m'avait secoué une fois de plus en m'expliquant que rien dans la vie n'était facile mais si on se donnait la peine de se battre alors on pouvait obtenir ce qu'on désirait. Nous avions aussi parlé de Bella. Rosalie était devenue très proche d'elle. Je m'étais pour la première confié sur mes sentiments vis à vis d'elle.

**Flashback :**

_« Ed' t'imaginer que tu nous emmerdes avec tes problèmes c'est débile ! »_

_« C'est pas ça Rose, je .. »_

_« Arrête de te trouver des excuses ! C'est comme avec Bella ! Elle t'as dit quelque chose qui apparemment ne t'a pas plu et toi la première chose que tu fais c'est baisser les bras et aller te saouler ! »_

_« Comment veux-tu que je le prenne Rose, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir même en tant qu'ami ! »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« Et alors ! Rose je ne vais pas m'imposer ! Je ne m'impose pas auprès de vous persuadé que tout ce que j'ai à dire est ennuyeux et surtout je n'ai pas envie que les autres se préoccupent de moi ou s'inquiètent pour moi ! »_

_« Bah oui c'est facile de dire ça ! Mais figure-toi qu'on s'inquiète deux fois plus alors tes explications à deux pennys tu sais où tu peux te les foutre hein ! »_

_« Rose.. »_

_« Non pas Rose ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ! Si j'avais été Bella, j'aurais agi de la même manière ! Tu l'as séduite, tu l'as baisée, tu t'es barré et ensuite tu voudrais être son ami ! Il est clair que je n'aurais pas du tout envie de côtoyer quelqu'un dans ton genre ! Et puis c'est pas comme si personne ne lui avait dit qui tu étais ! Elle n'a eu que l'image que tu as bien voulu montrer ! Si tu veux que les choses changent c'est à toi de lui montrer qu'elle est importante pour toi ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? »_

_« Tu le sais très bien.. ». J'avais baissé la tête. Elle me l'avait dit ce matin donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me le demandait. Et puis j'étais mal à l'aise et je n'étais pas du genre à dévoiler mes sentiments comme ça. Je tenais à Bella, plus qu'à ma propre vie. Quand je la voyais j'étais heureux et mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus fort. Lorsque je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait à part elle. Son parfum me faisait perdre la tête. Et enfin rien que l'idée de ne plus la voir déchirait mon cœur de part en part, comme si elle avait capturé une partie de moi. J'étais obnubilé par elle, elle qui ne quittait jamais mon esprit._

_« Ed' je veux t'entendre le dire et il est hors de question que tu te défiles ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas.. »_

_« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ou bien tu ne veux rien dire ?Parce qu'excuse-moi, vu ton comportement, il me semble que tu sais exactement ce que tu ressens pour elle ! »_

_« C'est pas si simple, si je le savais, je pourrais au moins agir en conséquence ! »_

_« Edward Cullen ou tu me craches le morceau ou alors je te garantis que je t'emmène directement chez elle ! » me dit-elle en se levant brusquement croisant ses bras sur la poitrine et me fixant d'un regard noir._

_Chez elle. Ces deux petits mots venaient de me filer une trouille bleue. Je ne voulais pas la voir sachant qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Et puis pour lui dire quoi ! **... ce que tu ressens gros béta... putain y a moins de cinq minutes tu t'es souvenu de toutes les émotions que tu ressentais en sa présence et en son absence et là pffiou tout s'est envolé.. non mais tu payes la tête de qui...parle !**_

_« Edward ? »_

_« Ouais... »_

_« Je t'écoute ! »_

_« Que veux tu que je te dise ? »_

_« Ce que tu ressens ! Sérieusement là, tu commences à m'exaspérer pour ne pas dire que tu me les brises mais on va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu donc..qu'est ce que tu as ressenti en la voyant hier soir? »_

_« Bah j'étais content et en même temps j'avais peur ! »_

_« Peur de quoi ? »_

_« Qu'elle me rejette, ce qui en définitive est arrivé »_

_« En même temps tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'elle te saute dans les bras non plus ! Et sinon content, pourquoi ? »_

_« De l'avoir vue mais ... Je sais pas Rose, quand elle est là c'est comme si le reste n'avait plus d'importance, comme si plus personne n'existait. J'avais mon cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné et mes mains étaient moites. Quand je l'ai embrassée sur la joue c'était ... comme si j'avais décollé du sol, comme si je venais de me brûler les lèvres en les posant sur sa joue.. je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la serrer fort dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais la laissé partir. Et.. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Et quand elle est partie, ça a été pire. J'avais l'impression d'être vide comme lors des huit dernières semaines ! Mais en pire. Et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait arraché le cœur. »_

_« Tu l'aimes. »_

_« Je ne sais pas.. »_

_« C'est pas une question Edward.. tu l'aimes. Ce que tu viens de me décrire c'est ce que je ressens pour ton frère depuis trois ans. Dès qu'il est loin, c'est comme s'il me manquait un bout de moi, comme si j'avais du mal à respirer. Quand il est à mes côtés, je me sens forte et fragile à la fois. Mon cœur est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine à chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur lui ou que nos regards se croisent. Et lorsqu'il me touche, tout mon corps s'embrase. Alors oui Edward, je pense que ... non ! je suis certaine que tu es amoureux de Bella ! »_

_« Rose, c'est impossible ! Je ne l'ai vu que quelques heures sur une semaine et nous n'avons couché ensemble qu'une fois même si... » m'interrompis-je_

_« Même si ? »_

_« Même si j'avoue que ce temps passé avec elle était différent de tout ce que j'ai pu vivre ou ressentir dans ma vie»_

_« Oui mais Bella n'est pas une fille comme les autres ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, que tu ne dois rien ressentir pour elle ! Parfois il suffit d'une fois pour qu'il y ait cette connexion particulière. Cette même alchimie qui te fait réaliser que c'est elle. Elle, qui sera ton équilibre, ton ancre, ton oxygène, ta moitié. »_

_« Si tu le dis ! » soufflais-je._

_« Putain mais Edward ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Si c'est elle, bats-toi ! Car si tu ne le fais pas, tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie. Tu regrettes déjà ton attitude vis à vis d'elle alors si tu veux t'enfoncer encore plus bas que tu ne l'es déjà.. vas-y continue ! Mais par contre ne compte pas sur moi, ni sur Emmett pour venir ramasser les morceaux ! On est là maintenant pour t'aider à faire en sorte que tu sois heureux. Mais si tu décides de replonger dans tes vieux démons, dans ta solitude et tout ce qui va avec.. alors non ! Arghhhhh... tu me rends dingue» me dit-elle alors qu'elle se tirait les cheveux._

_J'avais raison quand je disais qu'il valait mieux que je ne me confie pas. J'exaspérais et j'ennuyais tout le monde. Je me levais et me mis face à la fenêtre. Je regardais les toits des immeubles aux alentours. Je repensais à toute cette discussion qui en définitive ne me menait nulle part._

_« N'y compte même pas Cullen ! »_

_« De quoi ? » me retournais-je de surprise._

_« Te renfermer, je t'ai dit que je serais là, que ton frère aussi alors parle ! Et pour Bella et bien ... tu vas faire les choses bien !»_

_« Mais le truc c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »_

_« Tu ne sais pas.. ou tu ne sais plus ! Parce qu'il me semble qu'à un moment donné une personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom a été choyée de l'amour que tu lui portais ! Non ? »_

_« C'est pas pareil ! »_

_« Et en quoi est-ce différent ? »_

_« Je...j'étais amoureux..»_

_« Et là tu penses que tu ne l'es pas ? Non mais je rêve ! Faut que je fasse quoi pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête ! » me dit-elle._

_« Je.. »_

_« Écoute, la première chose, tu vas reprendre contact avec elle ! »_

_« Et comment ? Je te rappelle qu'elle ne veut plus me voir ! »_

_« Ouais bah ça j'en fais mon affaire ! »_

_« Rose.. »_

_« Non, ça c'est mon affaire ! Et toi tu réfléchis à ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrais lui faire plaisir »_

_« Vous avez bien discuté pendant qu'elle dessinait ! Non ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Et bien tu cherches, tu trouves et tu agis ! »_

_« Mais.. »_

_« Non Edward je ne veux plus entendre de mais ! Tu veux être avec elle ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Donc tu te bouges ! Est-ce clair ? »_

_« Ouais »_

**Fin du flashback.**

**[« Found my place » - Augustana]**

C'est comme ça que nous avions passé la fin d'après midi et le début de soirée. Elle mijotait quelque chose mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Et le fait de ne rien maîtriser pour une fois me rendait nerveux et angoissé. Mais je devais lui faire confiance. Elle m'avait bien cerné et je venais de lui parler comme je n'avais plus parler depuis des mois. Je me sentais soulagé et mon cœur semblait un peu moins lourd. Rosalie. Je craignais son arrivée et j'avais eu raison. Elle avait réussie, en quelques semaines, à détruire toutes les barrières que j'avais pu ériger autour de moi. Mais aussi paradoxal que cela puisse l'être, je me sentais apaisé, calme et serein et je pourrais presque dire heureux après cette discussion. Mais il manquait quelque chose d'important pour que tout puisse être parfait. Bella.

Rosalie me disait que je l'aimais. Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, pas si rapidement. Mais en me rappelant les souvenirs que j'avais de ma vie avec Lauren, je ne pourrais pas dire que mes sentiments envers elle étaient identiques. Ce que je ressentais pour Bella était plus fort, plus puissant. C'était comme si une comète était venue éclairer ma vie, comme si mon cœur avait été terrassé par une avalanche d'émotions sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Bella avait bouleversé ma vie sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'avais peur car ce que je ressentais me rendait dépendant, dépendant d'elle et par-dessus tout vulnérable.

Et là, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Je l'aimais. Ce qui était encore pour moi une illusion était en train de se produire. Je venais de découvrir, ce que signifiais aimer quelqu'un. Je pensais avoir aimé Lauren mais je réalisais qu'il n'en était rien. J'étais amoureux de l'idée de l'être. Alors que pour Bella rien que de penser que je l'aimais, mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort. J'étais amoureux de Bella. Un sourire était apparu sur mon visage et Rosalie n'avait pu s'empêcher de me le faire remarquer. Quand elle m'avait demandé pourquoi je souriais, j'avais éludé la question. Mais quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'elle me dévisageait, je l'entendis dire : « Mon dieu ! Tu viens de le réaliser ! ». Je baissais le regard, gêné qu'elle ait pu aussi facilement lire en moi.

Emmett et Jazz étaient arrivés et nous étions tous les trois partis en direction du bar. J'avais discuté avec Marcus de mes nouvelles résolutions et il m'avait encouragé tout en me donnant des conseils.

Nous étions donc dimanche et j'avais dû dormir à peine 5h. J'avais demandé à Emmett de passer son dimanche avec moi et il avait accepté.

Je pris une douche et passais récupérer Emmett devant chez lui. Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de Brooklyn Bridge Park. Nous étions passés au Starbuck pour prendre nos cafés. J'avais acheté les croissants à la boulangerie française à côté de chez moi. Installés sur un banc dans le parc, nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner.

« Wow.. ça fait du bien ! » me dit mon frère

« A qui le dis-tu ! »

« En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de passer mon dimanche avec toi ! Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis.. quoi la fac ! »

« Ouais je crois que c'est ça ! » lui répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Je me sentais mal parce que j'avais fait souffrir mon frère et que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Rosalie avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal mais elle avait eu le mérite de m'ouvrir les yeux.

« A quoi tu penses frérot ? »

« A rien ! »

« Ouais c'est ça ! Bon sinon, j'ai vu que t'avais discuté avec Belly vendredi ! Alors vous vous êtes dit quoi ? »

« Euh Em', j'ai pas... rien » je n'arrivais pas à lui parler.

Je tournais ma tête vers lui et je lus de la déception sur son visage. Puis quand il réalisa que je l'observais, il me fit un sourire. Ce petit rien me fit réagir et je décidais de lui parler.** … en même temps t'es là pour ça... et t'as promis à Rosalie de faire des efforts.. alors...**

« Em' ! »

« Mmmh »

« Bella ne veut plus me voir.. voilà de quoi on a parlé vendredi soir ! »

« Ah ! Bah.. »

« Je sais en même temps c'est normal ! » le coupais-je

« Oui c'est sûr mais je pense que si tu lui prouves qu'elle est importante pour toi alors t'as peut-être tes chances ! »

« Ouais mais le problème c'est que je sais pas quoi ! Et puis j'ai l'impression que.. »

« que quoi que tu fasses, elle aura toujours cette sale image de toi ? » finit-il pour moi.

« Ouais » soufflais-je.

« Bah en même temps, vu tout ce que lui a dit Alice, d'ailleurs faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu lui as fait hein pour que cette fille t'en veuille au point de te descendre en flèche auprès de Bella ! »

« Je lui ai rien fait, je te jure ! Si je savais pourquoi crois-moi que je saurais quoi dire à Bella ! »

« Bah, en tout cas va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose, tu l'aimes ? »

« Hein.. qui ? »

« Bella trou du cul ! »

« Je crois...non.. enfin oui je l'aime ! »

« Wow ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Quoi ? » lui dis-je en le regardant surpris

« Bah là mon frère tu viens de m'épater ! Et tu peux pas savoir combien ça me touche que tu me dises ça ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ed', toi et moi on sait que tu ne parles pas beaucoup et que tu n'aimes pas te confier et là tu viens de me dire que tu aimais Bella ! Je suis juste surpris que tu confies enfin à moi ! »

« Ouais, disons que quelqu'un a trouvé les mots justes pour que je me rapproche un peu plus des gens qui m'aiment ! »

« Rose ? »

« Ouais, ta copine est une femme en or, mec ! Et je suis ravie qu'elle partage ta vie ! »

« Ouais t'as raison, ma Rose c'est la meilleure dans tout ! Et je ne m'imagine pas un instant vivre sans elle ! Je l'aime et encore le mot est faible ! »

« Ça se voit, vous rayonnez tous les deux quand vous êtes ensemble ! »

« Merci ! »

« De rien ! »

« Bon et tu comptes faire quoi avec Bella ? »

« J'en sais rien, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont il faut que je m'y prenne ! Alors si... si.. t'as des conseils, j'en veux bien ! »

« Ou la... mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait de mon frère ? » me dit-il en rigolant et en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

J'étais assis les coudes posés sur mes genoux, le regard posé sur mes pieds. Mon frère semblait heureux de ce changement et je me sentais envahi un instant d'une joie immense.

« Je sais pas ce qu'on m'a fait mais je fais des efforts pour essayer d'être... plus ouvert ! »

« C'est cool ! Bon pour Bella, t'as essayé de l'inviter ? »

« Em', elle ne veut plus me voir ! »

« Ah oui, désolé j'avais zappé ! »

« C'est pas grave » soufflais-je.

« Les fleurs ! »

« Quoi les fleurs ? »

« Bah offre-lui des fleurs et puis je sais pas .. trouve un truc.. »

Les fleurs. Ça semblait être une bonne idée. Quelque chose me traversa l'esprit et cette idée semblait très adéquate. Je souriais et ce sourire devait être niais car quand je relevais la tête je vis mon frère me regarder d'un air hilare avant d'éclater de rire.

Je me mis à rire avec lui. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ris autant.

« Toi ! Tu viens de trouver quelque chose de bien pour prouver à Bella que tu es un chic type ! Je me trompe ? » reprit-il.

« Oui ! »

« Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Non.. pas pour l'instant ! »

« D'accord ! Bon on va se dégourdir les jambes parce que je commence à avoir le cul en compote assis sur ce truc dur ! »

« Okay ».

Nous nous levâmes et nous marchâmes dans le parc tout en continuant à parler. Mon frère se confia à moi en me disant qu'il était heureux que je me confie enfin à lui. Il me parla de ses prochaines vacances et me demandait ce que je comptais faire pendant qu'il serait parti avec Rose. Je n'en savais encore rien.

Nous étions allés manger dans un snack aux alentours de midi avant de terminer notre après midi sur ma terrasse. Nous avions discuté beaucoup comme si nous avions besoin de rattraper le temps perdu. Il m'avait parlé de ce qu'il réservait à Rose pour leurs trois ans. Il allait l'inviter à manger dans un restaurant français et il comptait ensuite l'emmener à l'opéra. C'était un rêve qu'elle avait depuis toute petite et sa mère aurait dû l'y emmener si elle n'était pas tombée malade. Puis la mort de sa mère avait empêché à Rose de vivre son rêve de petite fille. Alors Emmett voulait la faire rêver et lui offrir quelque chose de spécial. Je lui avais dit que c'était une très bonne idée.

Emmett était rentré en fin de journée car il devait manger avec Bella et Rose. Il m'avait proposé de venir mais j'avais décliné. Je voulais revenir vers Bella en douceur et pour cela il me fallait être patient.

Le lundi passa rapidement au bar. Nous avions beaucoup de rangement à faire avec Emmett. J'avais fait la comptabilité à laquelle je n'avais pas touché depuis quelques jours pendant que lui s'était occupé de faire les commandes pour les alcools.

J'étais rentré épuisé. Kate m'avait appelé pour prendre de mes nouvelles et nous avions passé près de deux heures au téléphone. Elle semblait ravie de mes nouvelles résolutions en me disant qu'il était temps que je réagisse. Elle sembla emballée par l'idée de cadeaux que je voulais faire à Bella en me précisant qu'elle ne pourrait que céder et accepter au moins de me revoir.

Le mardi matin je retournais au bar afin de réceptionner les commandes. Jazz et Emmett vinrent en renfort. Nous avions rangé et fait l'inventaire de toute la réserve. Em' s'aperçut alors qu'il nous manquait toute la commande de bières. C'est ainsi que vers 15, mon frère et Jazz partirent acheter des bières au dépôt d'alcool où nous nous servions habituellement. Ils avaient oublié cette partie de la commande mais ils ne pouvaient pas nous livrer avant le jeudi. Nous avions donc convenu de venir chercher nous même notre commande.

J'étais dans mon bureau quand le téléphone sonna. Je décrochais. Il s'agissait de l'inspecteur Uley. Je lui avais laissé un message hier où je lui demandais où ils en étaient en ce qui concerne Tanya. Il m'expliqua alors qu'ils ignoraient toujours où elle se trouvait mais que plusieurs témoins avaient dit l'avoir aperçue du côté de Central Park. Je fus pris d'une angoisse soudaine car la galerie de ma mère se trouvait près de Central Park et je commençais vraiment à être inquiet pour Bella. L'inspecteur me rassura en me disant que Melle Swan était sous protection depuis que Tanya avait été vue. Je soufflais de soulagement même si je restais néanmoins sur le qui-vive. Je raccrochais en lui demandant de me tenir informé de la suite de l'enquête. Il me promit de le faire.

Je venais de raccrocher quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Je décrochais et je me demandais si je ne rêvais lorsque j'entendis enfin sa voix. Bella. Dire que j'étais ravi de l'entendre était un doux euphémisme. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester calme. Elle demandait après Emmett mais sa voix semblait craintive. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'il y avait mais elle avait tenté de me rassurer en disant que tout allait bien. Or quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle semblait troublée. Elle me laissa un message pour Emmett. Nous allions raccrocher mais pris de courage, j'essayais de l'interpeller en criant son prénom à travers le combiné. A ma plus grande joie, elle me répondit. Je l'avais invité à venir au concert de Chris Pureka qui devait avoir lieu vendredi soir. Elle semblait hésiter mais elle finit par me dire non. Elle ne le voulait pas. Deux refus en moins d'une semaine, mon cœur se serra. Je répondis doucement. Puis elle s'excusa prétextant avoir du travail. Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai ou si elle essayait de me le faire croire mais, elle ne serait pas là. Quand elle eut raccroché, je me pris la tête entre les mains. Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux mais je les essuyais rapidement et décidais de mettre en place mon idée.

J'ouvris mon ordinateur et commençais mes recherches.

Emmett revint avec Jazz et nous décidions d'aller manger un bout tous les trois. Jazz m'expliqua qu'il s'était séparé d'Alice et me posa la même question qu'Emmett c'est à dire ce que j'avais bien pu faire à Alice. Je lui expliquais que je ne lui avais rien fait personnellement mais que peut-être que sa réaction était liée à la manière dont je m'étais comportée avec Bella. Quand j'évoquais l'amitié entre Alice et Bella, mes deux amis semblaient gênés. Ils m'expliquèrent alors que Bella s'était fâchée avec Alice et que le motif de cette engueulade était moi. Bella aurait pris ma défense et en aurait profité pour lui expliquer qu'elle était assez grande pour faire ses propres choix. J'étais abasourdi. Elle ne voulait pas me voir mais en même temps elle prenait ma défense quitte à se mettre sa meilleure amie à dos. Peut-être que... _**.. bah oui que Rosalie a raison.. elle t'aime mais elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas.. bah j'ai fait quoi en l'invitant... Attends coco.. t'appelle ça un premier pas.. j'appelle ça du foutage de gueule...un premier pas.. beau.. comme ton idée de tout à l'heure...ouais.. me restait à trouver quoi écrire et je pourrais mettre mon plan en action...**_

De retour au bar, Alec mis en route la musique et les premiers clients arrivèrent. « Resistance » de Muse résonnait dans le bar. Il était 21h. J'étais installé au bar et je regardais les quelques clients assis ça et là dans la salle pendant que Jazz servait les quelques clients et qu'Emmett était au téléphone avec Rosalie certainement. Il semblait embarrassé et je me demandais ce qu'il avait. Mon frère et moi étions plus proches depuis ces deux derniers jours. La journée de dimanche m'avait fait beaucoup de bien et mon frère semblait heureux que je me confie enfin à lui.

« Ça va Emmett ? » parlais-je un peu fort pour qu'il m'entende.

« Ouais. »

« Okay, c'était Rosalie ! »

« Oui ! »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Ouais elle est à la maison »

« Okay, bon je monte au bureau, tu m'appelles si t'as besoin ! »

« Okay, euh.. je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Non, je finis ici et je te rejoins ! »

« Okay.. »

Je montais à mon bureau et Em' me rejoignit une heure plus tard. J'étais assis perdu dans mes pensées. Bella venait de vendre deux de ses toiles et j'étais heureux pour elle mais en même temps j'aurais aimé fêter ça avec elle. Juste elle et moi. Je repensais au moment où ma mère m'avait montré ses toiles et à tout ce que j'avais ressenti en les regardant. J'étais jaloux de Rosalie qui allait passer du temps le lendemain avec la femme que j'aime. Mais au moins j'étais sûr que rien de mal ne serait dit à mon propos. Je me réinterrogeais sur l'attitude de Bella face à Alice et je ne comprenais toujours pas. J'avais beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais ce qui avais poussé Bella à prendre ma défense aux dires de Jazz et Emmett. Quand mon frère entra, je remis mon masque d'homme heureux et alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, je me levais pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors mec ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandais-je.

« Bah tu sais que vendredi prochain y a le vernissage à la galerie de maman ! »

« Ouais d'ailleurs je t'ai filé ta soirée et j'ai réembauché un des mecs qui était venu samedi soir. »

« Ouais bah je vais avoir un petit souci ! »

« Quel genre ? »

« Bah samedi c'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre à Rose et moi. Je croyais que c'était cette semaine mais quand j'ai regardé la date toute à l'heure sur le calendrier bah j'ai réalisé que c'était vendredi prochain. J'ai déjà les réservations pour l'opéra et la réservation pour le resto depuis deux mois et je ne peux pas faire faux bond à Rose surtout ce jour-là où elle va me tuer ! »

« Et ? »

« Bah, Maman veut pas que Bella soit seule à la galerie pour le vernissage de Nahuel alors je me disais... »

Alors qu'il semblait hésiter, je commençais à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. J'allais devoir aller à la galerie à sa place et donc voir Bella. Merde. Dans mon plan pour tenter d'approcher Bella, ce rendez-vous, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, n'était absolument pas prévu. Emmet me toucha le bras et je revins à moi.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais y aller à ma place ? »

« Em', tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas me voir et je pense que ça n'est pas une bonne idée ! »

« Tu déconnes j'espère ! »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Bah écoute, tu vas y aller et tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle découvre qui est Edward, le mec sensible, doux et attentionné que je connais et pas le mec arrogant et narcissique ! C'est clair ! Et puis de toutes façons, maman nous tuerait si elle apprenait que nous l'avons laissé seule et puis je ne peux pas faire ça à Rosalie alors !»

« .. » je réfléchissais. Ça semblait être une bonne idée mais je trouvais ça un peu précipité. Du coup il allait me falloir faire preuve de rapidité afin de préparer le terrain pour le vernissage.

« Ed' ! Tu vas y aller ! »

« Ouais, j'irais ! C'est ok ! »

« Qu.. quoi ? » me dit-il en me regardant l'air surpris.

« T'as bien entendu j'irais ! Mais tu ne lui dis rien avant mercredi prochain okay ! »

« Si tu veux, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'ai une idée mais.. je t'en parlerai ... mais pas tout de suite ! »

« Si tu veux ! »

« Bon, il est quelle heure ? »

« Presque 1h »

« Putain ça fait deux heures qu'on papote comme des gonzesses ! »

« Oui frérot ! »

« Merde Jazz ! »

« Je lui ai dit de faire monter Jane s'il avait besoin d'aide ! »

« Ouais okay ! »

« Bon moi je redescends ! » me dit-il

« Je vous rejoins, on va fermer ! »

« Quoi déjà ! »

« Tu veux pas retrouver Rose ? »

« Si mais.. »

« Pas de mais.. j'ai des trucs à faire ! »

« A 1h30 du matin ? » me demanda-t-il l'air perplexe.

« Ouais, je t'expliquerai mais là je peux pas attendre ! Donc tu demandes aux clients de déguerpir ! Je viens t'aider dans deux minutes ! »

« Comme tu veux ! » me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit du bureau et je m'empressais d'éteindre mon ordinateur et de ranger mon bureau. Je fermais mon bureau à clé et descendais dans la salle. La plupart des clients étaient partis. Seul deux étaient encore en train de terminer leur verre. J'aidais Emmett et Jazz à ranger. Quand nous eûmes fini, les deux derniers clients partaient. Nous fermions le bar après avoir branché la nouvelle alarme que je venais de faire installer. Jazz pris la direction de l'appartement de Bella, Emmett partait rejoindre Rosalie chez lui et moi je rentrais seul. Un pincement au cœur de savoir que Jazz allait voir Bella mais heureux et excité à l'idée de mettre en place mon idée. J'étais enthousiaste et j'espérais que ça lui ferait plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre est fini.. bon comme vous avez pu pour certains vous en rendre compte mon compte facebook a été supprimé et je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais le récupérer.. enfin bref certains m'ont déjà rejoint sur mon compte perso, que je ne gardais que pour la famille, mais je vais devoir y mettre tout ce que j'avais sur mon autre page... donc si le coeur vous en dit faites le moi savoir je vous donnerais le lien en répondant à vos review.. car je publierai les montages et les teasers sur mon journal.. voilà.. donc on se retrouve aux alentours du 10 mars si j'ai réussi à écrire mon chapitre et que mes bétas adorées aient réussi à le corriger... bonne soirée..<strong>

**Bisous**

**Mary**


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

_**Hey tout le monde!**_

_**Bah voilà.. je sais ... j'avais dimanche parce que je voulais que mes bétas me renvoie la correction du chapitre 12, je ne l'ai pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder ... mais en fait je suis tout aussi impatiente que vous, j'avais très envie de vous faire découvrir la suite donc je publie quand même ... en espérant que ça vous plaira... Si ça ne vous plait pas et bien n'hésitez pas à me le dire...**_

**Réponse à ma revieweuse anonyme nana10 : **_C'est toujours avec plaisir de lire cette histoire merci à bientôt** ... et ****bien merci.. je ne pensais pas que ça puisse l'être alors ce que tu dis me touche sincèrement alors j'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre**_

_**Ensuite je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui me laisse un petit mot, qui mettent mon histoire en favoris ou en alerte car dans tous les cas c'est une trace de votre passage alors un grand merci à vous..**_

_**Maryon, Lena, mes deux bétas.. je vous adore... Maryon tes annotations sont un pur régal et si tu es impatiente de me lire je le suis tout autant pour lire tes commentaires... Léna.. vient de démarrer depuis deux chapitres avec nous.. merci pour ton avis et tes suggestions qui me permettent de prendre du recul.. même si tout n'est pas aussi parfait que je le voudrais.. mais merci à vous deux...**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux qui sortent de mon imagination, pour les autres, je ne fais que m'amuser avec..**_

_**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas!**_

* * *

><p><em>« One forgives to the degree that one loves. » _ Francois de La Rochefoucauld<strong><br>**_

_« On pardonne à la mesure que l'on aime. » _ _François de La Rochefoucauld__

**POV EDWARD**

**[« An End Has A Start » - Editors]**

Mercredi matin. Je venais de me lever et j'étais bien décidé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour reconquérir Bella. Et pour cela il fallait qu'elle accepte que je vienne à la place d'Emmett pour le vernissage de Nahuel. Cela me permettrait de pouvoir l'approcher à nouveau et lui démontrer ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je ne me leurrais pas, je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas l'approcher facilement mais je devais tout tenter. Emmett et surtout Rosalie m'avaient dit que tout était possible alors je voulais y croire. Et j'avais dix jours pour réussir !

Je commençais par prendre une douche puis m'habillais afin de me rendre dans une librairie qui se trouvait près de chez moi.

Arrivé à la librairie, je demandais au vendeur trois livres que j'avais préalablement choisi. Une fois ces trois livres achetés, il me restait à me rendre chez mon amie, Maria. Après avoir commandé ce dont j'avais besoin, elle accepta de livrer avec ma commande mes trois livres aux diverses dates que nous avions fixées. Je lui avais expliqué que je lui amènerai le reste au fur et à mesure et elle fut ravie de m'aider. Elle allait confier la livraison à un de ses meilleurs employés.

Une fois parti de chez Maria, je me dirigeais vers la papeterie la plus proche afin d'acheter des cartes qui serviraient à accompagner ma surprise.

Une fois que tout fut fait, je rentrais chez moi afin de déposer mes articles et de préparer ce que Maria devrait livrer à Bella le lendemain.

J'allumais mon ordinateur et me mettais à la recherche du contenu pour mes cartes. Je voulais que cela soit original et surtout que cela reflète correctement ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle.

Une fois mes recherches terminées, je décidais de partir pour le bar. Montant dans la voiture, il me fallut à peine quelques minutes pour arriver devant l'établissement. Emmett et Jazz étaient déjà là.

« Hey frérot, tu vas bien ? » me demanda Emmett alors que j'arrivais devant le comptoir.

« Ouais ça va ! »

« Bah ça se voit ! Toi tu sembles heureux ! Y a-t-il quelque chose de nouveau que je devrais savoir ? »

« Ouais ! J'ai préparé mon cadeau pour Bella, j'espère juste que ça lui plaira ! »

« Y a pas de raison ! »

« Ben on verra ! Hein, je ne préfère pas trop espérer pour éviter de me prendre une claque violente en pleine face si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Bah, si tu veux, je pourrais te dire ce qu'elle en pense » intervint Jasper

« Non Jazz, c'est gentil mais je ne veux pas te mêler à ça surtout si tu vis chez elle ! »

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ! Jazz te propose de te dire comment elle aura réagi et toi tu refuses ? » reprit Emmett

« C'est pas ça Em', mais elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir ! Puis elle s'est fâchée avec Alice plus ou moins à cause de moi alors j'ai pas trop envie que Jazz en prenne plein la tête si elle venait à apprendre qu'il me servait d'indic ! Si tu vois où je veux en venir ! »

« Ouais, mais je reste convaincu que ça te permettrait d'être fixé et rapidement ! Mais bon après tout tu fais comme tu veux ! » me dit Emmett

« Ouais, merci ! »

« Comme tu veux Ed' ! » me répondit Jazz.

« Bon je vais passer les commandes pour vendredi et si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez où me trouver ! »

« Ouais, de toutes façon on a presque fini de tout nettoyer alors je pense que je vais libérer Jazz cet après-midi et je vais sûrement aller voir Rosalie ! »

« Ça marche, je vais passer les commandes et je rentrerai chez moi dans l'après-midi, je vais appeler Kate pour discuter un peu ! »

« Kate ! Pour discuter ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non Emmett, Kate a été … comment dire... une bonne amie et je n'entretiens plus ce genre de relation avec elle depuis quelques semaines déjà ! »

« Ah »

« Ouais ah ! »

« Bah ça fait du bien de retrouver mon grand frère avec toute sa tête ! »

« Merci Em' »

« De rien ! Allez file passer tes commandes histoire que tu passes pas ta journée ici ! »

« Okay »

Je montais dans mon bureau. Il me fallut moins de deux heures pour tout commander et pour faire les comptes de la veille. Quand je redescendis, Emmett et Jazz avaient terminé et s'apprêtaient à partir. Nous sortîmes tous les trois, chacun prenant une direction différente. J'avais appelé Kate dans la matinée et nous devions nous retrouver en ville pour manger. Il était presque 13h et j'arrivais près de Central Park. Je récupérais Kate et nous prîmes la direction d'un snack qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement pour sa « Caesar Salade ». Nous nous étions installés en terrasse. Le temps était magnifique et une légère brise soufflait sur Manhattan ce qui rendait la chaleur un peu moins suffocante.

« Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Mieux ! »

« Et bien ça se voit ! Alors tu en es où avec Bella ? »

« Et bien c'est un peu compliqué, elle ne veut plus me voir ! »

« Ah ! … Mais rassure-moi tu as décidé de faire ce qu'il faut pour la faire changer d'avis hein ? »

« Ouais » soufflais-je.

« Tu as fait ce que tu m'avais dit au téléphone? »

« Oui, elle recevra sa première livraison demain ! D'ailleurs faudrait que je passe chez Maria pour lui donner le complément pour la livraison ! »

« Et bien on mange et on peut y aller ensemble après si tu veux ! »

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« Bien »

« Et toi ? Tu en es où de tes projets ? »

« Et bien, j'ai commencé ma formation en communication et je démarre un stage dans quelques jours ! Je vais enfin pouvoir changer de vie ! Et c'est grâce à toi ! »

« Grâce à moi je ne pense pas Kate, tu as décidé toute seule et tu as pris tes dispositions ! »

« Si tu ne m'avais appuyé auprès de la boite de comm', jamais je n'aurai eu cette chance ! »

« Disons que c'est une aide contre une autre ! Tu as été là pour moi au bon moment et j'avais envie de te rendre la pareille ! »

« Merci ! »

« De rien ! »

Le serveur était venu prendre notre commande. Nous avions mangé en parlant de mes intentions envers Bella, de ma participation au vernissage et du concert de vendredi. Kate comptait venir avec un ami, Peter. C'était son tuteur dans l'entreprise dans laquelle elle venait d'être engagée. Il avait l'air gentil et Kate semblait apprécier sa compagnie.

Après avoir terminé, nous étions partis en direction de Soho, chez Maria. Je lui déposais les deux cadeaux à joindre au troisième et je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle apprécie le cadeaux devaient être livrés vers 9h à la galerie. Bella devant passer la soirée avec Rosalie, cette dernière m'avait alors proposé de l'accompagner afin qu'elle soit à l'heure pour la livraison.

« Ça y est c'est fait ! » dis-je en sortant du magasin.

« C'est bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle sera ravie ! »

« Ouais je l'espère » dis-je en baissant le regard vers mes pieds.

« Hey, Ed', si ce cadeau ne la touche pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit à ce sujet, franchement c'est que cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi ! »

« .. »

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Cette attention, si c'était moi qui la recevait sachant tout ce que cela implique émotionnellement, je serais la plus heureuse car ça voudrait dire que la personne qui m'offre ça a bien écouté tout ce que je lui ai dit et surtout a été captivée parce que j'ai pu lui raconter et qu'elle s'en est souvenue »

« Espérons-le »

« Bon, tu dois retourner vers quelle heure au bar ? »

« 18h pourquoi ? »

« Bah, ça te dit une balade au sud de Manhattan ! »

« Ouais pourquoi pas ! »

C'est ainsi que nous dirigions vers le sud de Manhattan. Au même endroit où je m'étais rendu vendredi soir après le repas chez mes parents. Kate m'avait interrogé sur Bella, voulant tout savoir. J'avais beau lui dire que je ne connaissais pratiquement rien d'elle, elle me disait penser le contraire. Selon elle, je connaissais l'essentiel pour tenter de la séduire et il ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir ce qui était futile ou tout du moins lui montrer que les petites choses d'elle que je ne connaissais pas encore m'intéressaient. Je m'étais aussi confié sur mes sentiments envers Bella et Kate semblait heureuse du comportement que j'avais adopté. Nous avions parlé de Rose et Emmett. Et même si cela me faisait mal de l'accepter, elle avait raison quand elle disait que Rose avait bien fait de me botter le derrière car si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Kate s'en serait sûrement chargée elle-même. Je passais une agréable journée et bien que je ne m'étais pas reposé, parler avec Kate m'avait permis d'éloigner mes angoisses quant à la réaction de Bella suite à mon cadeau. Le premier d'une longue série.

Vers 17h, je quittais Kate pour rejoindre le bar. La soirée se passa tranquillement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au bar et dans la salle. Je donnais un coup de main à Em' et Jazz derrière le bar tandis que les serveuses faisaient correctement leur travail en salle. Vers 3h30, les derniers clients partirent et nous fermions l'établissement. J'avais décidé que nous rangerions le lendemain. J'étais épuisé d'avoir couru partout aujourd'hui et mon inquiétude, quant à la réaction qu'aurait Bella en recevant mon cadeau, me tordait le ventre. Je m'imaginais des tas de scénarios possibles, du plus agréable au pire de tous. Elle pouvait être touchée comme elle pouvait le refuser demandant au livreur de reprendre ce qu'il venait de lui amener. Emmett et Jazz ayant vu mon mal-être avait proposé de boire un dernier verre au bar. Ils avaient tenté de me rassurer et Jazz se révéla être de bons conseils. Quand je lui avais décrit le contenu de ce cadeau, il m'avait dit qu'elle serait forcément touchée. Bella accordait beaucoup d'attention à ses amis et vu la valeur sentimentale de ce que j'avais entrepris de faire, elle serait probablement émue de savoir que j'avais retenu un pareil détail alors que nos discussions dataient d'environ trois mois. C'est le cœur rempli d'espoir que je rentrais chez moi. Je me couchais et le sommeil vint rapidement.

**[« _Landlocked » _- Chris Pureka]**

Il était 10h quand mon réveil sonna. Je me levais et le constat de l'heure me fit angoisser. Bella avait probablement reçu mon présent. J'avais les mains moites et je mourrais d'envie d'appeler Maria pour savoir si le livreur avait fait correctement son travail. J'attrapais mon téléphone et découvris un appel en absence. « Dreams and Feelings », c'était le magasin de Maria. J'écoutais le message sur le répondeur.

_**« Edward, c'est Maria ! Ton cadeau a été livré. Le livreur est resté auprès de la personne et la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu as marqué des points ! Je t'embrasse Edward! N'oublie pas de passer au magasin avant 17h pour la livraison de demain ! »**_

J'eus besoin d'écouter deux ou trois fois le message afin de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire ! Marquer des points ? Cela voulait-il dire que Bella avait accepté mon cadeau et qu'elle l'avait conservé ! Mon cœur battait la chamade à cette pensée. Des larmes affluaient au coin de mes yeux. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de joie en pensant au fait qu'elle avait probablement été touchée par mon geste. Mais cela suffirait-il ?

J'avais les mains qui tremblaient et je voulais en savoir plus. Je composais le numéro de Maria mais je tombais sur le répondeur. Je faisais les cents pas dans mon salon tout en tirant mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Je devais me calmer mais rien que de penser à sa réaction, mon cœur se serrait et ma respiration devenait difficile. Je jouais mes dernières cartes et j'espérais qu'elles seraient en ma faveur car je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre sans elle. J'avais essayé plus de dix fois et personne n'avait répondu. Je jetais mon téléphone de dépit sur le canapé et criais de frustration un bon coup. Je tournais en rond essayant de réfléchir aux mots de Maria afin de trouver un sens à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Plus je pensais moins mes idées étaient claires et plus je me posais des questions.

Je décidais donc de prendre une douche et de rédiger la carte qui devait accompagner ma deuxième surprise, cela me calmerait peut-être. J'étais assis sur mon bureau et je tentais de maîtriser les tremblements de ma main afin de pouvoir mettre en œuvre mes recherches. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je préparais mon petit déjeuner. Je mangeais des pancakes et buvais un café. Je devais veiller à manger car Rosalie veillait au contenu de mon frigo comme à ce que je mangeais afin que je reprenne des forces comme elle le disait. Je nettoyais la cuisine et j'allais m'habiller. J'enfilais un pantalon en lin beige avec un t-shirt près du corps noir dont le col était en V. J'attrapais ensuite mes lunettes de soleil et mes clés de voiture. Puis je sortais de mon appartement afin de rendre une petite visite à Maria.

Une fois en bas, je décidais de me rendre au magasin à pied. Marcher me ferait du bien avais-je pensé. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et la chaleur n'était pas encore étouffante. Sur le trajet, j'avais croisé des hommes en costumes, des mères de familles habillées en tenue légère accompagnées de leurs enfants, des femmes d'affaires, des étudiants et étudiantes, des couples jeunes ou moins jeunes. Toutes ces personnes affichaient des visages tantôt concentrés tantôt insouciants. Mais le sourire prédominait sur chacun des visages que j'avais pu observer comme si cette magnifique journée éveillait chez chacune d'elle de la joie et du bonheur. Soho était une vraie fourmilière à cette heure-ci et c'est ce côté vivant qui m'avait donné envie de m'y installer. Je marchais à un rythme rapide et au bout de quinze minutes je me retrouvais dans la rue qui me mènerait vers mes réponses. Je l'espérais tout du moins.

Arrivé devant la vitrine, je vis Maria. Elle semblait débordée. Je rentrais et me dirigeais vers elle.

« Salut Edward ! » me dit-elle

« Salut Maria ! »

« Tu m'excuses, j'ai vu que tu avais appelé mais j'ai toutes ces livraisons à faire pour 15h ! Un client a pensé qu'il serait sympa de faire livrer tout ça à sa petite-amie pour lui dire combien il l'aime ! Donc me voilà submergée par la préparation de cette folle commande » me dit-elle en riant.

« C'est pas grave ! Tiens je t'ai apporté le reste pour la livraison de demain matin ! »

« Ouais pose-le moi sur mon bureau derrière ! »

« Okay ! »

Je déposais mes deux précieuses livraisons sur le bureau de Maria et revenais vers elle.

« Euh Maria ! »

« Oui, je présume que tu voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ! Mon petit message ne t'a pas suffi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh.. ouais »

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à cette petite n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais Maria ! Je tiens énormément à elle ! »

« C'est moi qui ai fait la livraison, je voulais savoir qui était la personne pour qui tu démenais tant ! Car à part pour ta mère je n'avais jamais fait de livraison pour une femme ! Enfin pas de ta part en tout cas ! »

« .. »

« Et bien, je me suis rendue à la galerie ce matin vers 9h. Elle a d'abord été surprise par le bouquet de fleurs. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il y avait aussi autre chose, elle m'a demandé de la suivre. Je suis allée remplir le vase et quand je suis revenue, elle avait ouvert le paquet et découvert le ... »

**POV BELLA**

J'avais passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de Rosalie. Nous avions, comme prévu, regardés nos deux films et quand Emmett était rentré vers 4h, nous étions partis nous coucher. Je dormais profondément quand je fus réveillée par la voix de mon amie. Je devais la déposer près de Central Park pour 8h30. Elle devait aider un élève ce matin avant les examens de ce dernier. J'avais donc décidé de me rendre directement à la galerie après. Une fois douchée et habillée, je rejoignais Rosalie dans la cuisine. Elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner et nous avions décidé de le prendre sur la terrasse de leur appartement.

Il était presque 8h et le soleil était déjà chaud. Une belle journée s'annonçait et je me sentais bien. Une fois terminé, nous prîmes la direction du centre de Manhattan. Je déposais Rosalie là où elle me l'avait demandé puis je me dirigeais vers mon lieu de travail. J'ouvrais la galerie et posais mes affaires dans la réserve. J'ouvrais les stores qui permettait de protéger un peu les toiles du soleil et mis la climatisation en route. Je décidais d'emballer mes deux toiles, le client devait venir les récupérer aujourd'hui. Une fois fait, je m'installais derrière le bureau d'Esmée et ouvrais la boite mail. J'eus à peine le temps de lire le premier mail, qu'une femme pénétra dans la galerie avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs, des « Perce neige ». Je m'avançais vers elle.

« Je peux vous aider ? » lui demandais-je

« Oui, je cherche Mademoiselle Isabella Swan »

« C'est moi ! » dis-je surprise.

« C'est pour vous ! » me dit-elle en me tendant le bouquet de fleurs.

« Euh vous êtes sûre ? » lui demandais-je. Dans le langage des fleurs, le perce neige signifie l'espérance et je ne voyais pas qui aurait pu m'offrir ça.

« Oui et ce n'est pas tout, il y a ceci aussi ».

Elle me tendait un paquet cadeau accompagné d'une carte.

« Merci mais... puis-je savoir de qui cela vient ? » lui demandais-je.

« Peut-être est-ce écrit sur la carte ! » me répondit-elle en souriant.

Quelque chose me disait qu'elle connaissait l'expéditeur mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

« Oui c'est vrai, vous pouvez attendre une minute s'il vous plait ! »

« Oui, vous voulez de l'aide peut-être ? »

« Oui je veux bien merci ! »

Elle me prit le bouquet de fleurs et me suivais dans la réserve. Esmée avait des vases car il lui arrivait très souvent de mettre des bouquets dans la galerie lors des vernissages. J'en attrapais un après avoir déposé le paquet et la carte sur le petit bureau installé dans la réserve. La dame me prit le vase des mains et partit le remplir d'eau après que je lui ai indiqué où se trouvait les toilettes. Elle m'invita à ouvrir mes deux autres cadeaux d'un geste de la tête. Elle venait de sortir de la réserve et j'ouvris le paquet cadeau.

Le paquet cadeau était blanc avec des motifs grisés en relief. J'ouvris délicatement le paquet en décollant les bords. Ce que je découvris en sortant le présent de son emballage ressemblait à un livre. La couverture était magnifique. Grise pâle avec des motifs dorés sur le dessus. Je fis glisser mes mains dessus et le portait à mon nez. J'adorais l'odeur des livres. Cette odeur particulière qui me ramenait directement à mon enfance quand ma mère m'emmenait à la bibliothèque. Nous adorions y passer des heures pour trouver le livre qui nous plairait et que nous lirions ensemble devant un bon feu de cheminée. Je tournais doucement le livre pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur le titre. Et alors que je réalisais ce que je tenais entre mes mains, je le lâchais brutalement avant de m'effondrer sur place. Je continuais de le fixer alors que des larmes commençaient à envahir mes yeux. Il s'agissait de« L'Alchimiste » de Paolo Coelho, le livre préféré de ma mère.

« Mademoiselle est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda la livreuse que je n'avais pas vu revenir.

« Oui, non... je... »

J'essuyais rapidement mes yeux du revers de ma manche avant de poser mon regard sur cette femme qui attrapait doucement le livre qui gisait par terre. Elle me le tendit en m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

« Tenez » me dit-elle.

Je l'attrapais et le serrais fort contre moi. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler alors que j'étais assaillie par tant de souvenirs. Je me rappelais de toutes les fois où j'avais insisté auprès de ma mère pour qu'elle me le lise ou pour qu'elle me le prête. Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'ouvrage que je tenais entre mes mains. Ce même ouvrage que j'avais perdu il y a de ça cinq ans pendant mon voyage de fin d'année au lycée. Mon père m'avait dit de ne pas l'emporter mais je voulais avoir quelque chose d'elle pendant mes trois semaines d'absence. Face à ma demande mon père avait cédé et j'avais pu l'emporter. Mais lorsque je m'étais rendue compte que je l'avais perdu à mon retour chez moi j'avais été anéantie. C'était le livre préféré de ma mère et je l'avais perdu. Mon père m'en avait acheté un autre mais la version n'était pas la même. Alors que ce livre était la même version brochée que ma mère possédait.

Je regardais alors le livre de plus près passant à nouveau mes mains sur la couverture dure et lisse pour en apprécier la qualité. Puis, doucement j'ouvrais le livre. Et là sur la première page, Bella était écrit dans une très jolie écriture. Puis délicatement, je tournais les pages, une par une, faisant courir mes doigts sur le papier imprimé. Le parfum particulier de l'ouvrage arrivait à mon nez me rappelant les moments où je lisais ce livre seule et les moments où ma mère le lisait pour moi alors que nous étions installées sur le canapé dans le salon. Ce livre au-delà de sa magnifique histoire avait une signification particulière pour moi. Il était à la fois le recueil de souvenirs heureux, de moments de complicité avec ma mère et de moments de paix. Mais qui avait bien pu m'offrir ce magnifique cadeau ? Ce fut la voix de la personne qui se trouvait à côté de moi qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je l'avais complètement occultée pendant quelques minutes trop bouleversée par ce que l'on venait de m'offrir. Quand je relevais la tête, je la vis accroupie face à moi m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

« Vous allez bien ? » me demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Oui » soufflais-je

« Il ne faut pas pleurer ! Ce ne sont que des fleurs et un livre ! »

« Oui mais … mais ce livre a une signification particulière pour moi. C'était le livre préféré de ma mère et je... » dis-je alors que des larmes affluaient à nouveau.

« Je comprends ! La personne qui vous a offert ça doit sûrement tenir beaucoup à vous ! »

« Je ne sais pas … j'ignore qui a pu m'envoyer ça ! » dis-je en désignant le livre et le bouquet

« Vous avez ouvert la carte ? » me demanda-t-elle en regardant l'endroit où je l'avais déposée plus tôt.

J'avais été tellement troublée par ce recueil que j'avais complètement oublié la carte. Je me levais avec l'aide de cette personne dont j'ignorais le nom.

« Merci »

« De rien » me répondit-elle

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment vous vous appeliez ? »

« Maria, je m'appelle Maria ! »

« Enchantée Maria ! »

« Enchantée Mademoiselle Swan ! »

« Bella ! »

« Bella ? »

« Oui je préfère Bella à Isabella ou à Mademoiselle Swan ! »

« Ah ! »

Je me tournais alors vers le petit bureau de la réserve et attrapais l'enveloppe. Je l'ouvris avec le coupe papier et en sortis une carte.

_**« Tout homme a le droit de douter de sa tâche et d'y faillir de temps en temps. La seule chose qu'il ne puisse faire, c'est l'oublier. » **_

_**Paulo Coelho**_

_**Rien n'effacera la façon dont je me suis comporté et je le regrette sincèrement.**_

_**E.C**_

E.C, je cherchais a qui pouvait appartenir ses initiales. Puis en relisant le mot, je compris. Edward. Je plaquais ma main devant ma bouche étouffant un sanglot. Nous avions parlé littérature pendant que je le dessinais mais je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée.

Je lui avais parlé si facilement persuadée que ce que je racontais étais totalement inintéressant. Mais lui, n'avait apparemment rien oublié, se rappelant même de ce livre. Je n'étais pas rentrée dans les détails mais il savait que ce livre avait une signification particulière pour moi. J'étais abasourdie. Je tenais encore la carte entre mes doigts et mon regard oscillait entre les trois cadeaux qu'Edward venait de ma faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de sa part. Je me demandais ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je lui avais fait comprendre que je ne désirais plus le voir mais il avait tout de même décidé de m'offrir tout ça. Dans quel but ?

…._**Bella Bella Bella.. d'après toi... lui apparemment voudrait te revoir... ton premier pas.. hein celui que tu attendais.. bah le voilà.. et puis on peut dire qu'il a frappé fort.. hein ! Regarde-toi.. tu es toute fébrile... oui mais est-ce suffisant pour le laisser revenir... ah ça c'est à toi de voir.. peut-être pourrais-tu le faire mariner un peu.. et puis tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il ressent pour toi.. mais... pas de mais... attends de voir...les gens ne changent pas comme ça... impossible... mais alors pourquoi m'offrir ça sachant la portée de ce livre entre autre.. ah bah.. ça.. tu le verras mais pour l'instant.. tu ne dis rien...**_

« Bella ! »

« Oui pardon Maria, je réfléchissais ! »

« Alors vous connaissez cette personne ? »

« Oui » soufflais-je

« Vous semblez soucieuse ! »

« Non.. enfin oui.. disons que cette personne ne s'est pas très bien comportée dans le passé. Je suis touchée par ce geste mais je reste tout de même perplexe sur le sens et la sincérité de la démarche ! C'est tout ! »

« Ah, je vais vous laisser, je dois retourner au magasin ! »

« Oui bien sûr ! Je dois retourner à ma place au cas où des clients viendraient ! Désolée du spectacle que je vous ai offert Maria ! » lui dis-je alors que nous nous redirigions vers le hall principal de la galerie.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Je peux comprendre que vous ayez pu être émue ! Les souvenirs sont les plus belles images de nos moments heureux ! Et peut-être que vous devriez laisser une chance à cette personne ! Elle ne peut pas être si mauvaise que ça si elle vous a offert quelque chose qui vous touche à ce point !»

« Oui c'est vrai ! »

« Au revoir Bella ! » me dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la galerie.

« Au revoir Maria et merci ! »

« De rien » me dit-elle.

Je déposais le livre et la carte sur le bureau à côté de l'ordinateur portable juste avant de m'asseoir. Je ne pouvais quitter cette carte des yeux repensant aux mots que Edward avait utilisés. Je n'étais pas sûre de sa sincérité et c'est ce qui m'effrayait. Alice m'avait tellement rabâché que Edward n'était pas pour moi, qu'il abuserait de ma confiance et qu'il jouerait avec moi que je ne savais plus quoi penser. Et en même temps, il n'était pas obligé de me faire un pareil cadeau si cela ne sous entendait pas quelque chose de sérieux. Surtout après la façon dont je m'étais comportée avec lui. Il fallait que je parle avec quelqu'un de tout ça pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Rosalie semblait la personne la plus à même pour m'aider. Elle ne jugeait pas et je savais qu'elle ne me donnerait pas de réponse mais m'aiderait à trouver les miennes.

J'appelais donc Rosalie et lui laissais un message. Elle devait être avec son élève et elle me rappellerait une fois sortie.

J'ouvris les mails que je n'avais eu le temps de lire toute à l'heure. La plupart était des confirmations pour le vernissage de Nahuel de vendredi prochain. Je contactais ensuite le traiteur et nous avions pris rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Il devait me proposer divers buffets parmi ceux que Esmée choisissait à chaque fois. Il me manquait les réponses d'une vingtaine de personnes mais cinquante personnes avaient déjà confirmé leur présence. Il me faudrait donc prévoir un buffet pour environ 80 personnes.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula rapidement. Peu de clients étaient venus mais Esmée m'avait prévenue que certains jours seraient plus calmes que d'autres. C'est ainsi que vers 16H, je quittais la galerie pour rentrer chez moi. Rosalie ne m'avait pas encore appelé. Je retrouvais Jasper à l'appartement.

« Salut Bella ! »

« Salut Jazz ! »

« Wow, c'est quoi ce bouquet ? »

« Euh.. un cadeau ! »

« Et bien, celui ou celle qui t'as offert ça ne s'est foutu de toi ! »

« Ouais » soufflais-je.

« Tu sais qui est cette personne ? »

« Edward ! » soufflais-je.

Il me regarda surpris, un sourcil relevé.

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi il a fait ça, j'avoue que j'en sais rien ! »

« Bah il doit bien y avoir une raison ! »

« Je pense aussi mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue alors ! J'ai appelé Rosalie, je vais voir ce qu'elle en pense ! »

« Bonne idée ! »

« Mmmh »

« Ouais c'est bien que tu puisses te confier à quelqu'un ! »

« A qui le dis-tu ! Mais après ce qui s'est passé avec Alice, je suis un peu plus réticente ! »

« Oui mais Rosalie c'est pas Alice ! »

« Ah ça c'est sûr ! » dis-je en rigolant.

« Tu bosses pas ce soir ? »

« Si mais comme on a tout terminé Emmett m'a laissé mon après-midi, je dois y retourner pour 18h »

« Okay, bon je file à la douche et puis je vais sûrement peindre un peu ! »

« Ça marche »

Je laissais Jasper dans le salon et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'étais à peine déshabillée que mon téléphone sonnait.

« Rosalie ! »

« Ouais, désolée mais je viens seulement de terminer. J'ai eu ton message à midi mais j'ai mangé avec Emmett et puis après j'avais d'autre trucs à faire ! Du coup j'ai préféré t'appeler maintenant vu que je suis rentrée et que j'ai du temps... »

« Pas grave ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui très bien et toi ? »

« Ça va ! » soufflais-je

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? »

« Tu voudrais bien venir à la maison, j'ai...besoin de te parler ! »

« Ah ! Il s'est passé quelque chose à la galerie ! »

« Si on veut.. écoute j'ai pas très envie d'en parler au téléphone mais si tu ne veux pas venir c'est pas grave on en parlera une autre fois » dis-je alors que je triturais l'ourlet de ma chemise pour contrôler mes larmes, qui menaçaient de jaillir de mes yeux.

« Okay, je prends une douche et je suis là dans vingt minutes ! C'est bon ? »

« Ouais » soufflais-je soulagée à l'idée que j'allais pouvoir parler à quelqu'un.

« Jazz est avec toi ? »

« Oui mais il va partir dans moins d'une heure ! »

« D'accord ! À toute à l'heure ! »

« Okay ! »

« Bye Bee »

« Bye Rose »

Je raccrochais et laissais tomber le téléphone sur le lit. Je me déshabillais et me rendais dans la salle de bain. Je me fis couler un bain bien chaud. Je fermais les yeux afin de me détendre après cette journée éprouvante. Alors que je sentais l'eau relaxer mon corps et rafraîchir ma peau, je repensais aux cadeaux que m'avait fait Edward cherchant les raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à faire un tel geste.

Je m'étais toujours convaincue que ce qu'il s'était passé ne durerait qu'un temps. Le temps de réaliser mes dessins même si au plus profond de moi, j'espérais plus. Après ce moment partagé qui m'avait semblé être plus qu'une partie de baise, j'avais espéré qu'il soit resté. Mais quand je m'étais réveillée, il était bel et bien parti me laissant juste ce bout de papier, que je conservais précieusement dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Un simple « merci » qui aurait dû me faire plaisir, espérant être la seule personne à qui il avait laissé un mot, m'avait pourtant laissé un goût d'inachevé. Mais le silence des semaines suivantes et son ignorance quelques semaines plus tard alors que j'avais été dans son bar sachant pertinemment qu'il était là m'avait profondément blessée. Mon attirance pour lui avait été très forte dès le départ et je n'avais pas pu résister.

Je savais à l'époque que je risquais de me perdre mais j'avais ressenti auprès de lui cette petite étincelle et cet apaisement que seule ma mère avait su me donner. Et puis, celle que je considérais comme mon amie, avait aussi réussi à me faire remonter la pente, me persuadant de renoncer à ce que je pouvais éprouver car Edward n'avait pas dû ressentir la même chose que moi puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de me recontacter. Je lui avais confié tous mes ressentis, mes pensées et les moindres détails ou presque de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là mais elle avait savamment démonté chacune de mes affirmations me donnant une réponse tout autre à mes hypothèses.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni qui croire. Ma raison me poussait à croire que je devais probablement m'imaginer des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles alors que mon cœur menaçait d'exploser sous la violence des émotions que j'avais pu ressentir face à son geste. J'ouvrais alors les yeux. L'eau était plus froide et je décidais de sortir. Une fois habillée, je retournais dans le salon et au lieu d'y voir Jasper, Rosalie était assise sur le canapé et feuilletait un des magasines d'art que je recevais chaque semaine.

« Hey ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ? » lui demandais-je.

« Hey ma belle, ouais une demie-heure ! » me dit-elle en se levant pour venir m'enlacer.

Je lui rendis son étreinte et la regardait confuse.

« Désolée, Jazz est parti ? »

« Ouais il y a une vingtaine de minutes ! Il est venu frapper à la porte de la salle de bains pour te prévenir que je venais d'arriver et qu'il allait partir mais comme tu ne répondais pas, il n'a pas insisté. » me dit-elle.

« Oh ! Mais il est quelle heure ? »

« Un peu plus de dix-huit heures ! »

« J'ai... j'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'ai dû m'assoupir un peu ! »

« C'est pas grave ! Bon si tu me racontais ce qui te tracasse ! Hein ? »

« ... » j'acquiesçais de la tête.

Nous nous installions sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer mais sa question me permis de commencer.

« Au fait, tu as un joli bouquet de fleurs ! C'est un cadeau de Jazz ? »

« Euh non... »

« Non ? » me dit-elle en me regardant étonnée.

« C'est... c'est... ça vient d'Edward ! » soufflais-je

« ... » Elle ne me répondit pas mais l'expression de son visage ne montrait plus de la surprise mais autre chose que je ne saurais définir.

« Ce sont des perce-neiges !» repris-je

« Wow ! Et bien il ne s'est pas fichu de toi ! Il est énorme ! »

« Ouais mais... c'est pas tout ! Il m'a aussi offert un livre et une carte »

« Et que t'as-t-il offert comme bouquin ? »

« L'Alchimiste de Coelho ! »

« Oh » dit-elle en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

Rosalie en savait plus que Edward sur ce livre et sur l'intérêt que j'y portais. Elle connaissait le lien particulier qui me liait à ce livre.

« Comme tu dis ! La carte, tiens regarde par toi-même » lui dis-je alors que je lui tendais la carte après l'avoir sortie de mon sac avec le livre.

Elle regarda le livre sous toutes les coutures et s'arrêta sur la page où Edward avait écrit Bella. Puis elle déplia la carte que j'avais glissée entre les pages du livre et lu le mot.

« Comment a-t-il su pour le livre ? Je veux dire ? vous en aviez parlé ? »

« Euh.. ouais.. pendant que je dessinais nous avons beaucoup parlé mais personnellement je ne pensais pas qu'il s'y était autant intéressé. Pas qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air intéressé mais disons que je pensais qu'il portait de l'intérêt à ce que je disais que pour... enfin tu vois.. pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! »

« C'est une très belle citation et ses mots semblent sincères ! »

« La citation est très belle, il l'ignorait mais c'était la citation que ma mère avait écrite sur une de nos toiles ! Et pour ses mots.. et bien c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler ! »

« Je t'écoute qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi en penser ! Ses mots semblent sincères comme tu viens de le dire mais en même temps … je sais pas... j'ai envie d'y croire mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Mais ça serait trop facile ! Il est parti comme un voleur après cette fameuse après-midi. Il n'a jamais fait un geste envers moi et là...là... il m'envoie tout ça alors que je lui ai dit que je n'attendais rien de lui et que je ne voulais plus le voir ! Rosalie je suis perdue.. » finis-je de dire les larmes aux yeux.

Mon esprit était torturé par tous ces bouleversements, par toutes les questions que je me posais, par toutes les réponses que je voulais obtenir. Autant avant aujourd'hui, je m'étais promise de ne pas céder parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne perturber une nouvelle fois ma vie tranquille et en même temps, ce que je ressentais pour lui était irréel et tellement fort que mon cœur se tordait de douleur. Je ressentais ce même vide qui m'avait habité pendant plusieurs jours après son départ. Rosalie m'avait prise dans ses bras et je tentais de calmer mes spasmes dus aux sanglots qui s'échappaient de mon être.

« Bella... Bella .. regarde-moi ! » me dit-elle

Je relevais la tête et essuyait les dernières traînées de larmes de mes joues.

« Je vais te poser une question ! Okay »

« Ouais »

« Quand tu as reçu ce cadeau, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? »

« C'est... c'est compliqué ! » dis-je alors que je levais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre du salon. Je regardais dehors le ciel bleu alors que je me revoyais au moment où j'avais ouvert le paquet cadeau à la galerie.

« Je... quand cette femme a apporté le bouquet, j'ai été surprise ! Ma mère m'avait appris le langage des fleurs car mon père lui en offrait très souvent et à chaque fois elle m'expliquait ce que telle ou telle fleur signifiait. Alors quand j'ai vu les perce-neige, j'ai su que la personne qui m'offrait ces fleurs espérait quelque chose ! »

« Effectivement, il espère ! »

Je me retournais vivement vers Rosalie surprise par sa réponse que je n'attendais pas.

« Rosalie ? »

« Je.. continue je t'expliquerai après okay ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu étais au courant ! »

« Non, je ne l'étais pas ! Mais je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Cependant ce n'est pas à moi de choisir pour toi ! »

« Et ? »

« Non Bella, je ne te dirais rien par contre je t'ai demandé de me dire ce que tu avais ressenti et je voudrais savoir la suite ! Je te promets que je te dirais ce que j'en pense après ! »

« D'accord ! »

Je retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Une fois assise, je sentis le regard de Rosalie posé sur moi et continuais mon récit.

« Après le bouquet, la femme, Maria, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, m'a tendu la carte et un paquet cadeau. Pendant qu'elle était allée remplir le vase d'eau, j'ai ouvert le paquet. Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était un livre, j'ai été très touchée. J'adore les livres parce qu'ils me rappellent les moments heureux que j'ai pu partager avec ma mère. Le parfum d'un livre est très particulier. Ce mélange de papier et d'encre résonne comme une promesse pour moi. Puis quand j'ai réalisé de quel livre il s'agissait, je me suis effondrée en larmes. Rosalie, cette... cette version est la même que possédait ma mère. Je... je l'avais perdu tu sais.. je te l'avais dit ...lors »

« De ton voyage de fin d'année oui je m'en souviens ! » me coupa-t-elle

« C'est comme si j'avais plongé directement dans mes souvenirs. C'était à la fois douloureux et plaisant ! Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer ! Il était par terre car je l'avais lâché comme s'il m'avait brûlé avant que Maria ne le ramasse et ne me le redonne. Et après c'est comme si j'étais partie très loin, je ne pouvais pas détacher ni mon regard ni mes mains de ce livre. Puis j'ai lu sa carte et les mots que j'y ai déchiffrés m'ont profondément touchée. Puis quand j'ai réalisé que ça venait d'Edward … je ne savais pas quoi en penser !.. j'étais émue d'une telle attention mais effrayée car je n'en saisis pas le sens ! J'ai.. »

« Bella, c'est normal ! Je comprends que tu te sentes perdue après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ! »

« Je voudrais croire qu'il est sincère mais en même temps je ne veux plus souffrir ! Ma dernière histoire ne s'est pas bien terminée. J'avais laissé une seconde chance à Tyler mais il n'a réussi qu'à mettre mon cœur en charpie ! Je le croyais sincère ! Il m'avait juré que jamais plus il ne se droguerait et je l'avais cru mais il avait continué et quand je l'ai pris sur le fait ! Il avait tout nié en bloc. J'avais été déçue et j'étais partie sans me retourner ! Il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour panser mon cœur ! J'ai envie de croire que ses paroles sont sincères mais ça serait trop facile ! Je ne peux pas le laisser revenir aux risques de me brûler plus profondément cette fois-ci. »

« .. » Rosalie me prit alors à nouveau dans ses bras.

Je me sentais bien, apaisée.

« Tu sais Rose, quand nous avons passé cette semaine ensemble, j'avais cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Edward et moi. Alors quand je me suis réveillée seule dans l'appartement, j'ai été déçue. Déçue d'avoir imaginé quelque chose qui n'avait pas existé. Je me suis sentie vidée comme s'il avait emporté un bout de moi avec lui puis Alice m'a obligé à me faire violence et j'ai cessé d'espérer quoi que ce soit venant de lui. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose pour moi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ! » dis-je alors que je me défaisais de son étreinte.

« Ne laisses pas tes peurs te diriger et essaye de voir et de comprendre ce que Edward a voulu te faire passer comme message par son .. enfin ses cadeaux ! Je n'ai connu qu'une seule personne pour qui il a eu cette attention et lui aussi a été brisé par cette même personne! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Rose ? »

« De rien.. ! »

« Si Rose, ça fait deux fois que tu commences à me dire des choses mais tu ne vas pas plus loin ! Alors dis-moi ! »

« Non » me dit-elle en se levant du canapé.

« Rose ! » la suppliais-je

Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle me cachait. Elle semblait savoir beaucoup de choses au sujet de Edward et je voulais qu'elle me le dise espérant que ça me permettrait d'obtenir des réponses.

« Non, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler ! La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que c'est à toi et toi seule de prendre tes décisions concernant Edward ! Tu me dis que ces fleurs signifient l'espoir et bien peut-être … peut-être espère-t-il que tu le laisses t'approcher ! Que tu reviennes sur tes paroles ! Peut-être qu'il espère pouvoir te voir tout simplement ! »

« ... » Je laissais les paroles de Rosalie faire leur chemin dans mes pensées.

Elle avait peut-être raison mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser aussi facilement revenir. Je devais m'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel et sincère. ..._**T'as raison, si il est sincère il doit tout faire pour te le montrer peu importe la manière... et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'il a écrit ces quelques mots que tout doit être pardonné... ou tout du moins pas pour l'instant...**_

« Bella ? » m'interpella Rosalie

« Ouais.. désolée, je réfléchissais à ce que tu viens de me dire ! »

« Et ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore de réponse mais je ne vais pas lui répondre ! »

« Ah ! »

« Non, ça serait trop simple ! S'il veut me revoir je ne vais pas non plus lui faciliter la tâche ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que.. »

« Non Rose, il est parti sans un mot ou presque alors ça serait trop facile ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie comme une voleuse ! Ok, son cadeau m'a beaucoup touchée et l'attention était au-delà de ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre venant de lui mais.. mais il m' a blessée par son indifférence et je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends réellement de lui. Je ne te dirais pas que je ne ressens rien pour lui car si ça avait été le cas son cadeau ne m'aurait même pas fait réfléchir et je n'aurais pas été émue face à ce geste mais j'ai besoin d'y voir clair ! Tu comprends ! »

« Ouais, je comprends mais écoute ton cœur Bella, ne rejette pas ce qu'il a envie de te donner ! »

« Mmmh ! Merci en tout cas ! »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir été là, de m'avoir écouté et de m'avoir aidé à y voir plus clair ! »

« Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour ça ! »

« Ouais c'est pour ça que j'apprécie ta compagnie et tes conseils ! Tu es une fille formidable et Em' a beaucoup de chance de partager sa vie avec une fille telle que toi ! »

« Merci mais tu es aussi une chouette fille et je suis ravie qu'Alice nous ait fait nous rencontrer ! »

« Ouais au moins une bonne chose qu'elle aura faite ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec elle ! »

« Ouais mais elle est allée trop loin cette fois-ci ! »

« Je sais mais elle avait peut-être ses raisons ! »

« Ouais peut-être ! Bon allez assez parlé, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il est déjà 20h et je commence à avoir faim ! »

« Ah déjà ! Ouais je veux bien ! »

C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et que Rosalie m'aidait à préparer le repas. Nous dînions toutes les deux et Rosalie rentra chez elle juste après. Elle devait se lever de bonne heure pour se rendre dans une famille dans la banlieue de New-York. Il était 23h et je décidais d'aller me coucher. J'avais à peine posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormis.

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse incroyable et chaque jour qui s'était écoulé m'avait apporté son lot de surprise. Il ne restait plus que trois jours à attendre pour le vernissage et tout était prêt à la galerie pour le grand jour. Le traiteur devait me livrer deux heures avant le début des festivités et Nahuel devait passer demain afin que l'on puisse parler de son travail.

**[«People help people » - Birdy]**

Nous étions mardi matin et malgré l'heure matinale, j'avais dû mettre en route la climatisation dès que j'avais pénétré dans la galerie. Dehors la chaleur était tellement étouffante que le simple fait d'avoir marcher jusqu'à la galerie avait rendu ma peau moite de sueur. Heureusement le point d'eau dans les toilettes m'avait permis de me rafraîchir le visage et le cou afin d'ôter la pellicule humide et poisseuse qui recouvrait ma peau. Ce n'était pas suffisant mais une fois que la climatisation aurait diffusé de l'air frais dans toute la galerie je devrais me sentir un peu mieux.

Je retournais près du bureau et Maria pénétrait dans la galerie pour effectuer sa livraison quotidienne depuis jeudi dernier. Je réceptionnais le magnifique bouquet de roses blanches. A la vue des cinquante roses que comptait le bouquet je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Elles viendraient s'ajouter aux autres bouquets que j'avais reçu les jours précédents et qui ornaient désormais mon appartement. Je ne savais plus où les mettre et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à prendre contact avec Edward. Maria me laissa seule. J'ouvris alors la carte.

**« Vos mots sont ma nourriture, votre souffle mon vin, ****vous êtes tout pour moi »**

**Sarah Bernhardt**

**Être amoureux, c'est ce que je suis et j'ignorais que ton prénom prendrait autant de place dans ma vie.**

**E.C.**

Les mots écrits faisaient leur chemin à travers mon esprit. Les roses blanches signifiaient l'amour pur tandis que la citation venait appuyer leur signification. Je dus m'asseoir car je sentais mes jambes trembler. Émue par ce nouveau geste, mon cœur se serra. Personne n'avait jamais eu cette prévenance et cette gentillesse envers moi. Mes yeux fixés sur l'écriture fine et magnifique de Edward, je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Tout d'abord j'avais été touchée par son cadeau de jeudi qui signifiait beaucoup pour moi, puis le vendredi quand j'avais reçu un livre de Emily Brontë accompagné d'un bouquet composé de lys, de freesias et de camélias blancs, ma résistance avait commencé à s'étioler. La citation de Ralph Waldo Emerson qui accompagnait ses mots avaient amorcé la rupture de mes certitudes.

_**« Je rêve de tes yeux, je peux sentir ta peau douce sous mes doigts et admirer ce doux visage qui font de toi cette femme si belle et si fragile. Pour cela, je n'ai juste qu'à fermer les yeux. **_

_**E.C. » **_

Puis samedi et dimanche alors que je me trouvais chez moi, j'avais reçu un bouquet de fusains et un autre d'améthystes. Tous les deux étaient accompagnés d'un livre, un de Jane Austen et l'autre était d'un écrivain français, Stendhal, sans oublier les deux cartes où Edward me demandait de lui faire confiance en prenant soin de me complimenter. Lorsque j'avais reçu ses cadeaux dimanche, Jazz était présent. Il avait semblé surpris de ma réaction.

En effet, j'avais juste ouvert le petit mot qui accompagnait les améthystes et je lui avais alors tout mis entre les mains avant de me ruer dans ma chambre.

_**« Je ne demande pas de prières ; avec votre confiance seulement, je serai heureux. »**_

_**Arthur Rimbaud**_

_**Je ne la mérite certainement pas, mais j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour tu puisses croire en ma sincérité et que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi et en mes paroles.**_

_**E.C.**_

Cette petite phrase avait fait monter mes larmes et je ne voulais pas que ça m'atteigne autant. Je faisais confiance à Jasper mais il travaillait avec lui et je ne voulais pas que Edward sache que toutes ces petites attentions commençaient à avoir de l'effet sur moi. J'étais redevenue vulnérable et je me sentais de nouveau perdue. Je crevais d'envie de lui accorder ce qu'il demandait mais j'étais encore trop terrorisée par ce sentiment qui me tenaillait depuis deux jours. Il avait réussi en quatre malheureux petits jours à faire voler en éclats mes dernières résolutions. Je ne voulais pas céder mais en même temps face à tous ses gestes je ne pouvais plus résister.

Rosalie était venue suite à l'appel de Jazz. Elle était entrée dans ma chambre alors que j'étais en train de pleurer silencieusement. Jazz était venu nous rejoindre. J'avais pu lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage et je voulais le rassurer. J'étais allongée sur le lit alors que Jazz était assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre quant à Rosalie, elle s'était assise en tailleur sur le lit face à moi. C'est ainsi que nous avions discuté tous les trois. Je leur avais confié mes réticences, mes peurs et aussi mes envies. Jazz n'avait pas beaucoup parlé mais il semblait très à l'écoute de tout ce que je pouvais dire. Je me serais presque cru chez le psy. Même si la situation n'était pas pour me mettre à l'aise, je m'étais sentie beaucoup mieux après avoir tout raconté à mes deux amis.

Nous avions passés la journée tous les trois. Nous étions allés nous balader du côté de Fort Montgomery. A l'abri des arbres nous avions pu profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur car les journées à New-York étaient de plus en plus chaudes. A notre retour, Emmett était venu nous rejoindre et nous avions passé le reste de la journée ensemble.

Le lendemain j'avais encore reçu des fleurs mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de tulipes rouges accompagnées d'un de mes recueils préférés de la littérature française : « Les Fleurs du Mal » de Baudelaire. **_« Il y a des sentiments que l'on ne peut exprimer avec les mots »_**, c'était la citation d'Anne Parizeau qui accompagnait le tout. Une fois de plus j'avais été touchée mais je n'avais encore trouvé le courage de lui répondre.

C'est ainsi que je déballais le cadeau qui accompagnait les roses blanches que je venais tout juste de recevoir. Alors que je défaisais le paquet cadeau, Rosalie était venue me rejoindre à la galerie.

« Salut Bella ! »

« Salut Rose ! »

« Ah, je vois que tu as encore reçu des fleurs ! »

« Ouais, il va falloir qu'il arrête parce que je vais bientôt plus pouvoir circuler dans mon appartement ! »

« Je me doute, que vas-tu faire à ce sujet d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas.. j'ai envie de l'appeler mais en même temps je ne m'en sens pas le courage et puis je voudrais savoir où j'en suis vis à vis de lui avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Bella, je pense que tu sais où tu en es, il te faut juste l'admettre ! Je vais être franche ! Je pense qu'il est sincère avec toi car tu n'as pas eu un geste envers lui depuis jeudi dernier suite à ses cadeaux ! Il aurait pu abandonner en pensant que tu refusais ce qu'il faisait mais il a continué et il continue encore. Alors on ne te demande pas de lui sauter dans les bras ou de te jeter sur lui mais peut-être pourrais-tu juste le laisser venir vers toi. Apprendre à le connaître et tu te ferais ta propre opinion pour prendre tes propres décisions. »

« Je sais pas Rose ! Tu as peut-être raison mais pour l'instant j'ai des choses importantes à terminer pour vendredi et c'est pour ça que tu es venue d'ailleurs ! »

« Ouais, mais ne laisse pas les choses t'échapper parce que tu as peur de souffrir ! D'accord ? »

« ... » .J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

Rose avait raison mais je me demandais si j'étais assez forte pour l'empêcher de venir chambouler ma vie à nouveau, comme il y a quelques mois. Car malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, il avait commencé à pénétrer mon cœur me touchant plus que je ne voulais l'admettre mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser revenir si facilement.

Rose m'avait sorti de mes pensées me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour m'aider. Je pris alors la direction de la réserve afin d'attraper l'escabeau. Il nous fallait enlever toutes les toiles qui n'étaient pas de Nahuel pour accrocher toutes celles qui étaient dans la réserve afin que les murs ne soient couverts que par les siennes. Nous terminions notre tâche vers 14h et il nous avait fallu moins de trois heures pour tout mettre en place. Nous étions allées manger et Rosalie était repartie. J'étais restée à la galerie jusqu'à 16h puis j'étais rentrée chez moi.

L'appartement était vide et silencieux. Je m'affalais sur le canapé avant de me saisir de mon bloc de dessin que j'avais acheté la veille. Je commençais à dessiner et bien entendu je dessinais de mémoire la seule personne qui hantait mon esprit depuis quelques jours. Edward. Ça devenait obsessionnel et je me demandais ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi tout en faisant glisser mes doigts sur les coups de crayon de que je venais de faire.

Vers 18h, Jazz rentrait pour prendre une douche avant de repartir au bar. J'avais envie de lui demander comment allait Edward mais je n'avais pas osé. Je ne voulais pas le mêler à ça après toute l'aide qu'il m'avait apportée depuis dimanche. Jasper avait longuement discuté avec moi après le départ de Rose et Emmett le dimanche. Je m'inquiétais sur notre entente pendant notre cohabitation mais il s'était avéré être une personne calme et reposante. Jazz ne parlait pas beaucoup ses conseils en tant qu'homme m'avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur les intentions de Edward. Jasper semblait penser que Edward cherchait à me montrer l'homme qu'il était réellement et pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Il était reparti juste après sa douche me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il ne devait pas travailler vendredi et il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait inviter des amis à venir passer la soirée. Je lui avais dit que ça ne me gênait pas et qu'après tout, vu qu'il participait aux dépenses de l'appart', il était autant chez lui que moi. Quand il fut parti, je repensais au fait qu'il ne travaillait pas. C'était bizarre car il m'avait semblé que seul Emmett ne devait pas travailler pour être avec moi à la galerie. Peut-être y avait-il eu un changement de programme ? Ou bien Edward avait peut-être décidé de tenir le bar tout seul ? Je notais qu'il faudrait que je pose la question à Jasper demain en rentrant du travail. Jasper ne devait commencer son travail au bar qu'à partir de 18h ce mercredi et ce jeudi car Emmett et Edward devaient faire des choses ensemble à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Après avoir dîné, je m'étais installée sur le canapé. Ce fut Jasper qui me réveilla en rentrant vers 3h car je m'étais endormie devant la télé. J'avais pris la direction de mon lit pour continuer ma nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... alors? d'après vous que va faire Bella? .. le prochain chapitre est un POV Bella entièrement et nous retrouverons Edward au chapitre 13 ... Je vous dis à dans dix jours soit le 20 mars sauf si j'écris beaucoup cette semaine et que je boucle mon chapitre en cours... bah ouais je fini un chapitre et j'en publie un..lol.. à très vite <strong>

**Bisous**

**Mary**


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

_**Hey tout le monde!**_

_**La patience est une vertue que je ne n'ai pas! Bah ouais j'ai fini mon chapitre 13 qui vient de partir à la correction et ce petit chapitre 12 me faisait de l'oeil depuis hier soir alors bah j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le publier alors LE VOILA! ... en espérant que ça vous plaira... Si ça ne vous plait pas et bien n'hésitez pas à me le dire...**_

**Réponse à mes deux revieweuses anonymes**

**Valérie : **_Toujours aussi geniale ta fic Mary ! J'espère que Bella va enfin laisser une chance à Edward ! Bisous ma belle en espérant te lire très vite.** Merci merci! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant! Bella va-t-elle laissé une chance à Edward.. quelques réponses tout de suite et les autres dans le prochain!**_

** nana10 :**_ Je suis toujours au rendez-vous... Pauvre Ed il rame... Tant mieux... A très bientôt pour la suite merci___ ..._** je vois que tu es toujours au rdv alors un seul mot MERCIIIII, oui Ed' rame mais il va faire les choses bien! Tant mieux bah ouais sinon ça serait trop facile!**_

_**Ensuite je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui me laisse un petit mot, qui mettent mon histoire en favoris ou en alerte car dans tous les cas c'est une trace de votre passage alors un grand merci à vous..**_

_**Un grand merci à Lena et Maryon pour votre aide et vos corrections, sans vous, je n'arriverai très certainement pas à fournir ce qui va suivre!**_

_**Je voudrais porter une spéciale dédicace à Liçou et Ousna! Vous me faites mourir de rire quand je lis vos statuts et vos commentaires en direct quand vous lisez un chapitre! Merci pour votre soutien qui me va droit au coeur! Je vous embrasse et restez comme vous êtes!**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux qui sortent de mon imagination, pour les autres, je ne fais que m'amuser avec..**_

_**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas!**_

* * *

><p><em>Never underestimate the power of jealousy and the power of envy to destroy. Never underestimate that. _ Oliver Stone<em>

_Ne sous-estimezla puissancede la jalousieet la puissancede l'enviede dé les sous-estimez pas _ Oliver Stone  
><em>

**POV BELLA**

Mercredi matin. Je m'étirais dans mon lit et je jetais un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le soleil se levait sur New York. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Je me sentais détendue malgré le peu de sommeil que j'avais pu emmagasiner pendant la nuit. Un regard vers mon radio réveil m'indiquait 6h45. Je ne m'étais jamais réveillée aussi tôt mais pourtant je me sentais bien, un sourire se dessinait même sur mon visage.

Je me levais et décidais de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom à mon colocataire. Je mis mon Ipod sur mes oreilles car je voulais écouter de la musique mais je ne voulais pas réveiller Jazz. Les premières notes de « _**Wonderful life**_ » reprise par _Smith and Burrows_ résonnèrent dans mes oreilles. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la cuisine qui eux-même voletaient sous la légère brise qui pénétrait dans l'appartement. Je pouvais sentir ce léger courant d'air frais sur mon dos qui contrastait avec la douceur du soleil qui caressait ma peau.

Je commençais à sortir de quoi préparer des crêpes. Je fis chauffer le four afin de mettre à cuire les petits pains surgelés que j'avais acheté quelques jours plutôt. Puis je m'attelais à préparer la pâte à crêpes. Une fois préparée, je pressais quelques oranges et versais le tout dans une carafe. Je sortis ensuite une poêle et je fis cuire mes crêpes. Un coup d'œil au four me permit de voir que les petits pains étaient prêts, je les sortais du four et les déposais dans le panier en osier que mon père m'avait envoyé de France. Je mis en route la cafetière avant de retourner à mes crêpes. Je battais le rythme de la musique avec ma spatule ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur qui avait pris possession de moi.

J'ignorais les raisons d'une telle humeur mais je me sentais aussi légère qu'une plume. Je bougeais sur le rythme de la musique tout en utilisant ma spatule pour décoller les bords de la crêpe avant de la retourner. Une fois ma pâte terminée, je fis la vaisselle et nettoyais la cuisine. Jasper n'était toujours pas levé et le café coulait toujours. Je fonçais sous la douche afin de me préparer en pensant aux cadeaux que je risquais de recevoir encore aujourd'hui. C'était une drôle de sensation. J'étais à la fois impatiente de voir quelle surprise Edward m'avait réservé aujourd'hui mais en même temps j'appréhendais. Ses attentions avaient été très touchantes, quelle femme je serais si ce genre de présents ne me donnait pas le sourire mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas le laisser revenir trop vite dans ma vie. Je craignais de me brûler les ailes une fois de plus en voulant croire en quelque chose qui finirait certainement par me ce sentiment de bonheur qui avait pris possession de mon corps depuis mon réveil me donnait envie de lui retourner la pareille. Après tout Rosalie me disait que le laisser revenir ne m'engageait à rien et malgré ma peur, je voulais tenter de passer outre. Je pensais à lui envoyer quelque chose mais je ne voyais pas quoi. Je me souvenais pourtant de tout ce dont nous avions parlé en retenant même trop précisément chaque mot qu'il avait pu partager avec moi.

Je sortais de ma douche et me dirigeais vers mon armoire pour choisir la tenue idéale. Nahuel devait passer aujourd'hui et je voulais être présentable. J'attrapais mon pantalon en lin beige et ma blouse à manche courte en soie mauve. J'attachais mes cheveux en prenant soin de réaliser une tresse qui partait de devant pour se terminer sur ma nuque avant de nouer le tout. Après avoir enfilé mes ballerines, je retournais dans la cuisine. Une odeur de pain chaud mélangé au café régnait dans la cuisine et j'entendis le grognement de mon ventre affamé. Je m'installais sur un des tabourets haut situé devant l'îlot central quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Jazz s'ouvrir. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Jasper, en tee-shirt et caleçon, les cheveux en pétard et se frottant les yeux.

« Hey ! » lui dis-je pour lui signaler ma présence.

« Salut ! Ça sent bon ! »

Il s'approcha de moi et ses yeux semblaient ébahis à la vision du petit déjeuner.

« Wow ! C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ? »

« Ouep ! Il y a du jus d'orange, du café, des petits pains, du beurre, de la marmelade, des crêpes et du beurre de cacahuète ! » lui répondis-je en désignant chaque chose du doigt.

« Merci ! »

« De rien ! »

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ? »

« Oui, je me sens bien depuis que je me suis levée et ça m'a donné envie de préparer ce petit déjeuner ! »

« Bah, je sais pas quoi dire ! Tout ça m'a l'air très bon ! »

« Tu veux du café ? »

« Ouais je veux bien ! » me dit-il en s'installant sur un autre tabouret.

Je me levais et lui servais son café dans un mug. Je le déposais devant lui. Jazz ne semblait pas encore réveillé. Il passait inlassablement ses mains sur son visage et forçait ses yeux à s'ouvrir un peu plus. Il s'étirait et en même temps un son rauque sortait de sa bouche.

« Bien dormi sinon ? » lui demandais-je.

« Ouais, bah 5h de sommeil c'est peu mais j'avoue que depuis que je suis chez toi, je dors vraiment bien ! Tu as de la chance, ta rue n'est pas très fréquentée, du coup t'es pas réveillé par les bruits des voitures. »

« Oui j'avoue, mais en même temps, ma chambre donne derrière donc je n'entends absolument pas la rue ! »

« Tu vas travailler maintenant ! » me dit-il alors qu'il venait de mordre dans une crêpe.

« Ouais, je vais pas tarder »

« Okay ! »

« Dis, Jazz, je voudrais avoir ton avis sur un truc mais je ne voudrais pas t'embêter au réveil alors on peut en parler ce soir quand je rentre ? »

« Tu m'embête pas Bella ! C'est quoi ta question ? »

« Bah, tu sais Edward m'a offert tout ça ! » dis-je en désignant mon salon qui ressemblait désormais à un magasin de fleurs.

« Et ? »

« Et bien, même si … je … »

« Bella, si tu parles en langage codé je vais avoir du mal à t'aider ! »

« C'est qu'en fait, je voudrais … je sais pas... le remercier ! »

« C'est une bonne idée ! »

« Je pense aussi mais je ne veux pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs ! »

« Je comprends mais je pense que tu devrais faire selon ce que te dicte ton cœur ! Ne réfléchis pas et fais ce que tu as envie ! »

« Ouais » dis-je.

Je posais alors mes yeux sur le dessin que j'avais réalisé la veille. J'avais réalisé un énième portrait de lui. J'avais récupéré mes dessins, à l'issue de mes examens et je les conservais précieusement dans mon carton à dessin. Un souvenir de plus, un souvenir heureux dont je ne voulais pas me débarrasser. Plus je regardais ce portrait, plus l'idée me semblait excellente.

« Bella ? »

« Mmm.. ! »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? » dis-je en détournant mon regard de ce dessin.

« Bah je te parlais mais tu semblais absorbée ailleurs ! »

« Je pense avoir trouvé comment le remercier ! »

« Ah ! Et puis-je savoir comment ?... enfin si ça te dérange pas de me le dire ! »

« Euh.. non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? »

« Je sais pas, je travaille avec lui alors peut-être que tu penses que je pourrais lui dire certaines choses ? »

« Peut-être mais non.. je te fais confiance ! »

« Ah ! »

« Je te fais confiance et même si je pense qu'il est au courant de certaines choses, je ne t'en veux pas ! »

« .. » Il ne répondit pas mais fixait sa tasse en la faisant légèrement tourner entre ses mains.

« Je pense que je vais lui faire parvenir ce dessin avec un petit mot » lui dis-je en désignant mon dessin posé sur mon bureau.

« C'est une très bonne idée ! Il devrait être touché ! »

« Ouais, bah disons que je me sens un peu mal de ne pas l'avoir encore remercié ! »

« Bella, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux comprendre que tu sois réticente mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu avais ressenti un truc spécial entre vous deux, alors si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ne tourne pas le dos à ce sentiment ! »

« Ouais.. tu as probablement raison ! »

« Bon je vais aller à la douche, je vais chez Peter aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah bon ! Il travaille pas aujourd'hui ? »

Peter était un ami de Jasper depuis la fac et apparemment il s'entendait très bien. Ce dernier était venu vivre chez Alice et lui pendant quelques temps suite à des problèmes avec son fils.

« Si, je vais faire du baby-sitting en fait ! »

Je le regardais perplexe. J'ignorais que Peter avait un fils.

« Ouais Peter a un fils mais disons que celui-ci est un peu particulier. Il est autiste. D'habitude il travaille chez lui pour pouvoir veiller sur son fils mais aujourd'hui, il a des rendez-vous important dont un dans un établissement spécialisé pour son fils »

« Ah ! »

« Ouais c'est pour ça aussi tous les livres que j'ai acheté l'autre jour ! Il voudrait essayer de le faire sortir de sa bulle mais il est un peu désemparé ! Alors quand je dois le garder, j'essaye de trouver des activités qui lui sont accessibles et qui le stimulent »

« Je me doute, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours ! Mais c'est une bonne idée que tu as eu ! »

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas facile mais il s'en sort bien ! »

« Ah au fait pourquoi le bar est-il fermé vendredi ? Je me suis posée la question. Je savais qu'Emmett ne travaillerait pas parce qu'il m'accompagne au vernissage à la galerie mais Edward avait dit que le bar serait ouvert alors je ne comprends pas ! »

Jasper semblait mal à l'aise comme s'il me cachait quelque chose.

« Jazz ? »

« Euh.. en fait j'en sais rien ! Edward m'a juste dit qu'il fermait le bar car il avait un rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer. Et il ne voulait pas que j'ouvre seul ou avec des extras ! »

« Ah ! »

Je me demandais qu'elle pouvait être ce rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait pas rater. Pleins de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête et à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir rendez-vous avec une autre femme me serra le cœur. Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes pensées et relevais la tête vers Jazz qui me regardait attentivement.

« Bon je vais y aller ! »

« D'accord, moi je file me préparer. Je dois être chez Peter dans moins d'une heure. »

« Bonne journée Jazz ! » lui dis-je en faisant claquer un bisou sur sa joue.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'enlaça.

« Bella, n'imagine rien en ce qui concerne Edward ! Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il n'y a de place dans son cœur que pour toi ! » me chuchota-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre mais entre le penser et l'entendre, tout un tas d'émotions me submergèrent. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer, mes larmes monter et un frisson me parcourir le corps. Je me redressais et mon regard fut attiré par les yeux bleus de Jasper. Je pouvais y déceler une certaine sincérité et autre chose, comme s'il savait des choses que j'ignorais.

« Ouais, bon je file sinon je vais être en retard ! » dis-je troublée.

« Ça marche ! Bonne journée ! »

Je lui fis signe de la main et sortais de l'appartement. Je me dirigeais vers la galerie à pied. J'en avais pour environ vingts minutes mais ce matin il régnait une certaine fraîcheur dont je voulais profiter. Durant mon trajet, je pensais à ce que je pourrais joindre à mon dessin. Je pensais écrire quelques mots mais je n'avais aucune idée sur ce que je pourrais lui écrire. Je décidais de m'en occuper pendant ma pause déjeuner.

Une fois arrivée, je faisais le même rituel : ouvrir les stores, mettre la climatisation en route, déposer mes affaires dans la réserve et allumer l'ordinateur afin de vérifier les mails. Ce matin, j'avais reçu d'autres mails de confirmation pour le vernissage de Nahuel. Je comptais désormais soixante-seize personnes présentes auxquelles je devais ajouter Nahuel, Emmett et moi. Vers 9h, Maria pénétra dans la galerie avec un bouquet de roses des Alpes. Maria me souriait et je lui rendis son sourire en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Vouloir mériter la personne aimée, c'était la signification de cette fleur rare. Je regardais Maria perplexe car je savais que ces roses ne se trouvaient pas partout.

« Co.. Comment ? »

« Et bien, je pense que le jeune homme qui t'offre toutes ces fleurs arrive à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut de moi ! »

« Maria, je pense que toi et moi savons que tu connais cet homme dont tu me parles ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu les livraisons alors que tu as des livreurs ! Hein ? »

Depuis presque une semaine, j'avais appris à connaître Maria. Après avoir mis mes fleurs dans un vase, je lui offrais un café que nous dégustions ensemble tout en papotant. Maria était originaire d'Italie et était venue s'installer avec ses parents à New York alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Elle retournait souvent au pays afin de voir ses frères et sœurs, qui eux étaient retournés à leurs racines lorsque chacun d'entre eux eut atteint la majorité. Son pays lui manquait mais son magasin de fleurs était sa réussite et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le quitter.

« Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas les faire ! Je n'ai peut-être pas les moyens de me payer un livreur tous les jours !» me dit-elle en haussant les sourcils

« Oui mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête que tu connais parfaitement cet homme ! »

« Peut-être ! Bon tiens, voici le cadeau qui accompagne le bouquet et la carte. Je ne peux pas rester aujourd'hui car je dois préparer des bouquets pour un mariage ! »

« Okay, à bientôt alors ! »

« Oui, passe à la boutique quand tu veux ! On ne se verra pas demain car j'ai fini mes livraisons journalières pour toi ! Bella ! »

A ces mots, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Edward avait-il abandonné parce que je ne lui avais pas répondu ? Avait-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à qui faire plaisir ? Je me secouais la tête afin de chasser ces pensées négatives car la signification des fleurs qu'il m'avait offerte cette semaine signifiait tout le contraire. Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir tout en essayant de calmer cet engouement afin de ne pas me bercer d'illusions. J'avais envie d'espérer mais je ne voulais pas m'effondrer en réalisant que tout ce que je m'imaginais n'était qu'un rêve sur lequel je fondais mes espoirs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je pense que tout ne s'arrêtera pas là ! »

« Ouais ! Bonne journée Maria ! »

« Bonne journée Bella et à bientôt j'espère ! »

« Oui à bientôt ! »

Maria sortait de la galerie. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise et ouvrais l'emballage. Lorsque j'ouvris le papier, je découvris un magnifique livre dont le rouge de la couverture semblait usée ou plutôt vieillie par le temps. Ce livre, c'était « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare. J'ouvris alors les pages qui semblaient être dans un papier plus fin que celui que l'on trouve habituellement. Je jetais un œil à la dernière page et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre datant de 1868. Une des premières éditions. Je soufflais en réalisant la valeur du cadeau. Je me demandais pourquoi me faire un tel cadeau ?

Je me sentais mal. Je me sentais perdue au milieu de tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillaient. Joie, bonheur, incompréhension, peur, apathie. Je tentais de me ressaisir. Je me levais et sortais de la galerie afin de respirer. Une fois sur le trottoir, je pris une grande bouffée d'air afin de calmer les tremblements qui avaient pris possession de mon corps. Je sentais mes jambes trembler et je m'appuyais contre la vitrine afin de ne pas m'effondrer. Je réalisais alors que je tenais entre mes mains la carte d'Edward. Je décachetais l'enveloppe et en sortais une carte de couleur bleu pâle sur laquelle je vis l'écriture quasi calligraphique d'Edward.

_**"L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme."**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

_**Je ne te mérite surement pas mais j'ose encore espérer un signe de ta part qui me permettra de te montrer qui je suis.**_

_**Tu es entrée dans ma vie et depuis je ne vis plus, je survis.**_

_**Ton amitié est aussi précieuse que les sentiments que je ressens pour toi.**_

_**E.C.**_

Je relisais sans cesse les mots quand je m'aperçus que je pleurais. Je regardais à nouveau la carte et mes larmes avaient fait couler l'encre. Je tentais d'essuyer l'eau afin de ne pas effacer ses mots qui m'avaient atteinte au plus profond de moi. Me mériter. Qui suis-je pour être méritée ? Je ne suis personne. Je suis juste moi, Bella. Une fille simple, banale et discrète. Je m'essuyais les yeux et rentrais à nouveau dans la galerie. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes afin de me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Quand je revins dans le hall, Nahuel était là.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour, tu dois être Bella ? »

« Oui c'est moi, Nahuel ? »

« Oui »

« Enchantée » lui répondis-je en lui tendant ma main qu'il serra.

« De même »

« Prêt pour le vernissage ? »

« Oui, un peu de stress mais ça va ! »

« Je me doute ! Bon et bien je vais te faire faire le tour de la galerie afin que tu puisses me dire si tout est okay, si quelque chose ne te convient pas, une toile que tu voudrais bouger, n'hésite pas ! »

« Ouais, je te suis »

Nous faisions le tour de la galerie. Il m'avait demandé de déplacer deux toiles car il ne les trouvait pas assez belles pour qu'elles soient dans le hall principal. J'avais donc décroché les deux tableaux avec son aide et nous les avions échangés avec deux autres. Je lui avais parlé des prix qu'Esmée avait fixés et il semblait d'accord. Je lui avais expliqué que le vernissage débuterait vers 20h et qu'Emmett, le fils d'Esmée, serait aussi présent. Je lui confiais une copie de la liste des invités afin qu'il puisse savoir à qui il allait être présenté. Il me posa des questions sur les ventes lors d'un vernissage et comment cela se passait si jamais il avait des commandes de clients. Je lui avais répondu tel que me l'avait expliqué Esmée et il semblait avoir compris.

« Et bien Bella, tout me semble parfait ! »

« Merci Nahuel. Tu as d'autres questions ? »

« Non, je pense que ça ira ! Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais, donc je te fais confiance »

« Merci ! »

« Normal, Esmée m'a dit que je ne devais avoir aucune crainte car tu gèrerais ça très bien et je confirme que c'est le cas ! »

« .. » je ne répondis pas mais je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues devant son compliment.

« Bon, tu veux que je vienne un peu plus tôt vendredi ? »

« Comme tu veux mais 19h30 me semble bien »

« Oui parfait ! Je vais te laisser car j'ai rendez-vous avec un ami ! On se voit vendredi ! »

« Oui à vendredi Nahuel et bon après-midi ! »

« Ouais toi aussi ! »

Je le regardais sortir et soufflais de soulagement. Tout s'était bien passé et il semblait être quelqu'un de gentil et doux. Je me méfiais néanmoins car Benjamin avait semblé tout aussi agréable. Mais c'était avant que... à cette pensée, un frisson me parcourut le corps.

**[« Hometown Glory » - Adèle]**

Il était 12h et je décidais d'aller me chercher quelque chose au snack puis d'aller m'installer à l'ombre des arbres dans Central Park. J'attrapais mon sac et vérifiais que j'avais bien la carte que j'avais achetée ce matin en venant travailler. C'est sur ce papier vert pâle que j'allais rédiger les quelques mots pour Edward. Je fermais la galerie et après avoir acheté ma salade, je me dirigeais vers « The Pond » de manière à être sous les arbres tout en profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Je m'installais sous un arbre et appuyais mon dos contre celui ci. Je pouvais sentir le bois à travers ma blouse. Dur et irrégulier. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer cet instant la tête en arrière. Une odeur de bois, de fleurs et d'herbe venait chatouiller mon nez tandis que j'entendais des enfants chahuter à proximité. En écoutant mieux, je pouvais même entendre des personnes qui parlaient, qui riaient et le bruit d'un ballon dans lequel on tape. Puis, le son du bois tapant contre du bois avec entre les deux, le bruit de l'eau comme si on plongeait quelque chose dedans. Cela devait être le bruit des rames des bateaux présents sur le plan d'eau. Les gazouillis des oiseaux juste au dessus de moi me ramenaient plus près.

Je pus alors sentir une douce sensation de chaleur sur mes jambes. Le soleil. Il faisait chaud mais le vent qui venait caresser mon visage m'apportait un peu de fraîcheur. Quelques mèches de mes cheveux voletèrent. J'étais bien et je souriais. Ma journée avait très bien commencé et je savourais ce moment de plénitude. Mes mains se posèrent alors sur l'herbe. Je jouais avec celle-ci en la frôlant un coup avec mes paumes puis avec le dessus de mes mains. J'ouvris alors les yeux et je fus éblouie par la lumière vive de midi.

J'attrapais mon repas et mangeait en appréciant les scènes qui se jouaient devant moi. Des jeunes mangeaient assis dans l'herbe pendant qu'un couple s'embrassait sur l'un des bancs situé à ma droite. Puis, je regardais le plan d'eau et observais une famille dans un des bateaux présents sur l'eau. Les enfants souriaient tandis que les parents se regardaient amoureusement. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur un groupe de garçons qui semblait jouer au football américain. Ils étaient pieds nus et semblaient rire aux éclats suite à la glissade de l'entre d'eux. Je finissais ma salade et glissais mes emballages dans un sac.

Je sortis la carte de mon sac et la fixais. Je devais écrire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je croisais alors mes jambes en tailleur et sortais mon stylo. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais écrire en repensant aux moments que nous avions partagé, à ce que j'avais ressenti en recevant ses présents et aux discussions que j'avais eus avec Rosalie et Jasper. Rosalie m'avait dit d'ouvrir mon cœur et Jasper de lui faire confiance. Je sortis mon dessin de son emballage et le regardais de plus près. Je me saisissais du stylo et je laissais mon esprit guider ma ée par tout un tas de sentiments, j'écrivais inconsciente du temps qui passait. Ma carte fut vite remplie et heureusement j'avais pris des feuilles pour pouvoir poursuivre ma prose.

Quand j'eus terminé, je regardais ma montre. Il était plus de treize heures trente et je devais retourner à la galerie. J'avais couché sur le papier mes ressentis, mes émotions et mes peurs. Je ne voulais pas me relire. Je roulais la carte, mon dessin et la feuille afin de les glisser dans le tube où mon dessin se trouvait au départ. Puis je me levais et me dirigeais vers le bureau de poste situé non loin de la galerie. Après avoir envoyé mon paquet, je retournais à la galerie. Mon estomac était noué et mes mains étaient moites. J'ignorais qu'elle serait sa réaction mais j'angoissais à l'idée que ça ne lui plaise pas. Oui, moi, Bella Swan était morte de trouille. Je ne voulais pas lui céder et pourtant je n'avais jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. Cette alchimie que j'avais ressentie quand je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras était la même que je ressentais dans les bras de ma mère étant enfant. J'avais eu cette impression que nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que désirait l'autre. Un seul regard, un seul geste et nous avions pu nous comprendre. Ça m'attirait autant que ça m'effrayait. J'avais été si proche de ma mère que lorsqu'elle avait disparu, j'avais été anéantie. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Perdre ce que l'on aime le plus au monde est la chose la plus douloureuse qui puisse exister. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra et une larme perla au coin de mon œil. Je l'essuyais rapidement et accueillait les premiers clients qui venaient de pénétrer dans la galerie.

Mon après midi s'écoula tranquillement et c'est Emmett qui vint la perturber en toute fin d'après-midi. Il était 16h, quand il entra dans la galerie déserte.

« Hey ! Ma Belli » me dit-il en s'approchant pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Em', tu m'étouffes ! »

« Ah désolé » dit-il en me relâchant.

« Ça a l'air d'aller ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Bah, je peux t'inviter à boire un verre ? »

« Ouais pourquoi pas ! Tu me laisses juste fermer ! »

« Je vais t'aider ! »

« Oui, j'irai plus vite c'est sûr ! »

Emmett partit brancher l'alarme pendant que je déconnectais l'ordinateur. Emmett revint avec mon sac et nous fermions le volet roulant avant de nous diriger vers un Starbuck. Une fois installés, Emmett partit chercher nos cafés. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec mon Latte Machiatto.

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler » lui dis-je.

« Et bien, tu sais que Rose et moi, nous allons fêter nos trois ans de rencontre ! »

« Oui, elle m'en a parlé ! »

« Ah ! Elle t'a dit quand c'était ! » me dit-il.

Je sentais que quelque chose le tracassait car il faisait tourner son gobelet entre ses mains tout en ayant le regard dans le vide.

« Non, elle ne m'a rien dit ! Emmett y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre ! » repris-je.

« Euh.. bah en fait, j'ai organisé une petite soirée pour elle ! »

« Ah oui ! Elle va être aux anges ! Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ! »

« J'ai prévu de l'emmener au restaurant et puis à l'opéra. Sa mère devait l'emmener mais elle n'a jamais pu le faire, je sais que c'est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur alors j'ai voulu lui offrir ça ! » me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je pensais à la discussion que nous avions eu avec Rosalie et au fait qu'elle rêvait d'assister à un ballet à l'opéra depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu la force de franchir le pas car c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire avec sa mère biologique. Cependant le sort en avait décidé autrement puisque quelques temps après sa mère était morte.

« Emmett c'est un magnifique cadeau que tu vas lui faire ! N'en doute pas ! »

« Ouais je sais mais... »

« Mais quoi Emmett, elle t'aime tellement et je pense qu'elle risque d'être totalement émue quand elle le découvrira ! C'est un de ses rêves de petite fille, qu'elle devait partager avec la personne qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout et toi tu vas le lui offrir !»

« C'est pas ça Bella, je sais que ça va lui faire plaisir, le truc c'est que ça a lieu vendredi soir ! »

Vendredi soir. Je réalisais que c'était le soir du vernissage.

« Bah c'est pas grave ! Tu t'occupes de Rosalie, tout ira bien pour moi ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis je ne serais pas seule, il y aura Nahuel ! »

« Ouais mais ma mère va me tuer, si personne n'est là pour veiller sur toi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Rosalie est plus importante pour toi alors tu n'as aucun choix à faire ! C'est elle et c'est tout ! »

« Oui mais.. »

« Non ! Em' pas de mais, Jazz ne travaille pas vendredi soir je peux toujours lui demander de venir ! » mentis-je car je savais que Jazz avait prévu d'inviter des amis à dîner le soir en question.

« Ouais ! Si tu le dis ! » me dit-il en me regardant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il savait que je lui mentais et pourtant il ne releva pas. J'en ignorais les raisons mais je décidais de les ignorer. Mais il reprit la parole.

« Bella, je sais que Jazz n'est pas disponible. Et disons que j'ai demandé à Edward de me remplacer »

« Quoiiiiiiiiii ! » dis je en me levant.

Non. Non. Pas Edward. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Comment fallait-il que je réagisse ? Je ne voulais pas le voir. C'est trop tôt. Je me rasseyais et tentais de me calmer.

« Bella ! Ne le prends pas mal, il était aussi embêté que toi et disons qu'il accepte de venir que si tu es d'accord ! »

« ... » je regardais Emmett surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ouais, il ne veut pas s'imposer. Il a même proposé de rester dans sa voiture devant la galerie si tu ne souhaitais pas sa présence à l'intérieur. »

« ... » Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et désormais c'est moi qui jouait avec le gobelet situé devant moi.

Je sentis la main d'Emmett sur mon poignet et je relevais instinctivement la tête vers lui.

« Bella, mon frère n'est pas méchant ! Il ne fera rien qui pourrait te blesser ! »

« Il l'a déjà fait » sifflais-je.

« Je sais, mais... Bella je sais pas comment te l'expliquer ! Mon frère n'est pas celui que tu crois ! Il a été brisé par une femme, il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Ça l'a anéanti et lorsqu'il a découvert ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, il a eu peur. Il a essayé de repousser les sentiments qu'il avait à ton égard et … lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux le soir du repas chez mes parents, il a réalisé tout le mal qu'il a pu te faire et il le regrette sincèrement. Je sais que tu n'as plus confiance et que tu es en colère contre lui mais laisse-lui une chance de te montrer qui il est ! »

« .. » je fixais Emmett dans les yeux pour essayer de déceler une part de mensonge mais rien.

Je repensais alors à ce que m'avait dit Rosalie. Emmett venait de me dire exactement la même chose. J'avais envie d'y croire, mon cœur voulait y croire mais mon esprit me rappelait encore mes déceptions antérieures.

« Bella, crois-moi quand je te dis que mon frère n'est pas celui dont on a fait le portrait ! »

« Je... je te crois Em' mais je ne suis pas prête à le laisser entrer à nouveau dans ma vie ! Ça serait trop facile ! Il m'a blessé par son comportement et... »

« Comme tu veux ! Je vais pas insister ! T'es pas prête et bien okay mais ne le rejette pas s'il te plaît ! Il ne le supportera pas ! »

« Je... je sais pas Emmett. Je ne sais pas si je serais assez forte pour le savoir dans la même pièce que moi pendant toute une soirée, sachant que ni Rose, ni toi ne serez là ! »

« Bella, il y aura beaucoup de monde et tu vas tellement être occupée que tu ne réaliseras même pas qu'il est là ! Et puis Rose et moi, on serait rassuré de savoir que tu n'es pas seule ! »

« ... » je sentais mes résolutions s'effriter à vue d'œil.

« Bella, s'il te plaît ! » me dit il en attrapant ma main.

« Okay » soufflais-je de résignation.

Je savais que ce que je venais d'accepter aurait certainement de lourdes conséquences mais après tout, il y aura tellement de monde à la galerie que je n'aurais certainement pas le temps de réaliser qu'il serait là, tout près.

Nous avions continué de discuter avec Emmett sur le programme de la soirée, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de la journée, qu'il avait organisé pour Rose. Il m'avait demandé si j'avais eu des nouvelles de mon père et je l'informais que pour l'instant je n'en avais pas eu mais qu'en même temps il n'était parti que depuis quelques jours. Vers 18h, il dut partir car il travaillait. Je rentrais chez moi. Sur le chemin du retour je regardais mon téléphone. J'avais un message de Jasper.

**« J'espère que tout va bien ! Je pars au travail et je m'inquiétais car tu n'es pas rentrée. Envoie-moi un message pour me dire que tu es rentrée et que tout va bien ! Bises :) Jasper »**

Je rangeais mon téléphone. Je lui répondrais quand je serais rentrée. Vingts minutes plus tard, j'étais devant mon immeuble. Alors que j'arrivais sur mon palier, je vis quelqu'un que je pensais pas revoir de si tôt. Alice.

« Salut ! » me dit-elle gênée.

« Salut » répondis-je un peu sèchement.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui Alice, je vais bien ! » sifflais-je alors que j'enfonçais mes clés dans la serrure pour ouvrir ma porte sans me préoccuper d'elle.

« Bella, je voudrais te parler ! » me dit-elle alors je venais d'ouvrir ma porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Alice ? » lui dis-je alors que je me tenais dans l'encadrement de ma porte d'entrée.

« Je... J'ai vu que Jasper s'était installé chez toi ! »

« Euh... »

« Ne me mens pas Bella, je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi tous les soirs cette semaine ! »

« Oui Alice et je peux savoir en quoi ce sont tes affaires ! »

Elle nous avait espionné, enfin surtout Jasper. Je craignais la suite en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dû imaginer. J'espérais juste me tromper.

« Alors c'était ça ! »

« Ça quoi Alice ? »

« Il est parti de chez nous parce que vous sortiez ensemble ! » dit-elle en haussant le ton.

« Non Alice ! Ecoute je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec toi maintenant ! »

« Alice » entendis-je quelqu'un derrière.

Jasper venait d'arriver sur le pallier. Je le regardais surprise de le voir ici sachant qu'il était censé être au bar à cette heure-ci.

« Jazz ? » lui répondis-je.

« Ouais, j'ai oublié des papiers importants que je devais donner à Peter ce soir ! »

« Ok ! » lui répondis-je.

Alice était à côté de nous et son regard oscillait entre Jasper et moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alice ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ! » lui répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

« J'habite ici ! » lui dit-il.

« Et depuis quand ? » reprit-elle en le regardant feintant la surprise.

« Depuis que je suis parti de l'appart' ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! » dit-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement me faisant reculer par la même occasion.

« Je vais vous laisser ! » leur dis-je.

« Ouais, j'arrive » me répondit Jazz.

« Okay ! »

« Alors c'était ça ! Tu es parti parce que tu voulais être avec elle ! » dit Alice un peu fort.

« Alice, arrête ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti ! »

Je m'éloignais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je me disais qu'Alice se faisait des idées mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer la tournure qu'allait prendre cet échange. J'avais poussé la porte de ma chambre tout en essayant d'écouter ce qu'il se disait. Je n'entendais rien hormis Alice qui hurlait. C'est la voix de Jasper qui me fit sortir de ma chambre en courant.

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE MA PAUVRE FILLE ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» intervins-je alors qu'Alice regardait Jazz froidement et que celui-ci avait sa main sur sa joue.

« Rien Bella ! » me répondis Jazz

« Comment ça rien ! Je viens de te gifler ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule tous les deux ! » reprit-elle

« Mais de quoi tu parles Alice ! »

« Elle est persuadée que nous sommes ensemble ! » me dit Jazz calmement

« Alice, arrête ! Je ne suis pas avec Jasper et la seule raison pour laquelle il habite ici, c'est qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller et que j'avais une chambre de libre ! »

« Ouais à d'autre ! Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas depuis plus d'une semaine ! »

« Alice tu délires ! » repris-je.

« Ah oui je délire ! Pas plus tard que dimanche, vous êtes sortis tous les deux, Jasper te tenant par la taille déposant un baiser sur ton front et te regardant avec ce regard mielleux ! »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » répondis-je.

« Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que je dois croire ! Que vous êtes seulement des amis ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule avec ton histoire d'Edward ! Tout ça pour mieux me piquer mon petit ami ! Hein... ça fait des mois que je te... » cria-t-elle presque

« ALICE ! TU TE CALMES ! » criais-je afin de la couper

« Que je me calme ! Je croyais que tu étais mon amie ! Et tu me piques mon petit ami juste sous mes yeux ! Quelle naïve j'ai été ! »

« Non Alice, si Jasper est parti, ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est à cause de toi ! »

« Ouais, vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule ! Et toi Jasper, je te faisais confiance et dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné, tu t'es jeté dans les bras de Bella ! Tu es pitoyable ! »

« Alice je ne te permets pas ! » reprit-il en la regardant froidement.

« Ah tu ne me permets pas ! » dit-elle tout en s'approchant de lui.

« Non ! Si je suis parti c'est entièrement de TA FAUTE tu m'entends DE TA FAUTE » cria-t-il

« De ma faute ! » hurla-t-elle.

« OUI, si tu ne te mêlais pas de tout ce qui ne te concerne pas et que tu arrêtais de fréquenter cette fille... Cette Irina que je ne sais même pas d'où elle sort … les choses auraient pu s'arranger entre nous ! »

« Cette Irina comme tu dis est mon amie, pas comme... cette traînée... » dit-elle en me désignant.

Je sentais la colère envahir tout mon être. Je tremblais de rage et mes poings se serrèrent instinctivement. Je m'approchais d'elle. Alors que j'étais à quelques centimètres d'elle et que je pouvais sentir son souffle. Je l'attrapais par le poignet en la tirant vers la porte tout en lui hurlant :

« DEGAGES ! PUTAIN MAIS TU ES QUI POUR TE PERMETTRE DE ME M'INSULTER ET DE RABAISSER QUI QUE CE SOIT ! TU ES CHEZ MOI ICI ET JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE T'EN PRENDRE A JASPER COMME CA ! »

« Ah ! Et après vous voulez me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ! Comme c'est mignon ! Dis-moi Jasper, t'as perdu tes couilles pour que ça soit ta copine qui prenne ta défense ! »

« Alice CA SUFFIT » hurla-t-il.

Je le vis s'approcher à grande enjambée et attraper Alice par le col de sa chemise juste avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

« Écoute-moi bien Alice ! Parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois ! »

« ... »

Alice ne répondit pas. En même temps vu le regard que lui lançait Jasper il ne valait mieux pas pour elle. Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper dans cet état là. Lui si calme, si posé, si réfléchis, je ne l'avais jamais vu faire preuve d'agressivité envers qui que ce soit et surtout envers une femme. Mais je dois avouer qu'Alice avait poussé le bouchon très loin.

Mon regard oscillait entre Jasper et Alice, guettant le moindre geste qui aurait pu faire culpabiliser Jasper par la suite. Alice semblait effrayée et pourtant son regard transpirait la haine. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon amie. Quant à Jasper qui tenait toujours Alice par le col avait légèrement reculé pour laisser un mince espace entre eux deux. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Je pouvais voir ses veines saillantes sur ses avants bras tout comme sa carotide qui donnait l'impression de vouloir transpercer la peau de son cou. Son visage était rouge de colère et ses yeux étaient plissés et certainement injectés. Il me faisait presque peur. Si je n'avais pas eu confiance en lui, je pense que je me serais jetée sur lui afin qu'il relâche Alice. Sa voix froide dénuée de sentiments me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Je ne sors pas avec Bella, c'est mon amie. Alors je ne te permets pas de t'adresser à elle comme tu viens de le faire ! Si je suis parti c'est à cause de toi ! Et seulement TOI ! Tu me dégoutes ! Regardes ce que tu es devenue ! Cette fille que tu appelles amie, est une pouffiasse qui a fait de toi celle que tu es aujourd'hui ! Tu es devenue une garce, une manipulatrice froide dénuée de sentiments et qui, pour couronner le tout, ne sait faire que le mal autour d'elle ! Où est la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux ? Hein ! Alice dis-moi ! » dit-il en la relâchant brutalement sur la fin.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Jasper s'était tourné vers moi et se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi. Je m'approchais doucement. Je voyais ses yeux s'embuer alors qu'il avait toujours les poings serrés. Je passais doucement ma main sur son avant bras ne me préoccupant plus d'Alice. Jasper semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler. Je le guidais vers le canapé et le fis asseoir avant de me tourner vers Alice. Je regardais cette fille qui était si douce, si sensible, si joyeuse froidement car celle que j'avais désormais en face de moi était une vipère qui venait de blesser mon ami. Je m'approchais d'elle rapidement. J'attrapais son poignet.

« Lâche-moi sale pute ! » Me dit-elle

« Alice casses-toi » lui dis-je le plus calmement possible alors que je ne rêvais que de lui coller une claque en plein visage.

J'ouvris la porte et je la vis se tourner vers Jasper.

« La garce va te laisser avec ta pute ! Régales-toi, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu d'être passé après Edward ! Ton « Ami » » dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. « Hein parce que c'est devenu un loisir de faire tourner les filles entre vous ! Et toi Bella, quand est-ce que tu te retrouveras dans le lit d'Emmett ! Hein ! Irina avait raison ! Vous me dégoutez tous autant que vous êtes !» finit-elle en se tournant vers moi

Et là ma main partie toute seule pour venir frapper violemment sa joue. Tout mon corps irradiait de haine.

« Comment oses-tu » me dit-elle alors qu'elle se tenait la joue.

**[ « I hurt too » - Katie Herzig]**

Elle s'apprêtait à me gifler. Je fermais les yeux et attendais de sentir sa main sur ma joue mais rien ne vint. Un parfum familier et pourtant lointain venait de me chatouiller le nez juste avant qu'une douce chaleur se propage depuis mon flanc droit. J'ouvris alors les yeux et vis une main. Des doigts fins enserraient le poignet d'Alice. Je remontais les yeux le long de ce bras qui tenait fermement Alice. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur ce visage. Son visage. Celui qui me hante depuis des mois. Edward. Il la tira violemment vers lui et sortit de l'appartement avec elle alors qu'elle continuait à hurler je ne sais quoi. Il referma la porte et je restais là, figée, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon regard se posa alors sur le canapé. Jasper était prostré et je pouvais voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je m'approchais, me focalisant sur lui pour éviter de me poser des questions sur la personne qui était chez moi, il y a quelques minutes.

« Jazz ! » murmurais-je alors que je posais une main sur son épaule.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et j'attrapais sa main. Il se tourna vers moi. Son visage était livide et ses yeux vides.

« Je suis désolé ! » me dit-il d'une voix morne

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jazz ! »

« Si... si je bossais pas si tard, elle n'aurait pas passé toutes ses soirées avec cette fille ! »

« Jazz, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Et puis Alice est grande, elle a fait ses propres choix ! »

« Je l'avais mise en garde ! Je... la première fois qu'elle est venue manger chez nous, je me sentais pas à l'aise avec elle, je sais pas un truc que je pourrais pas t'expliquer mais voilà je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Alice buvait ses paroles et semblait d'accord avec elle alors qu'avant elle aurait réagit vivement à certaines de ces paroles normalement. Irina, enfin je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, manipule Alice à sa guise et je ne sais pas absolument comment elle fait. Plus le temps passais plus je trouvais que cette fille n'était pas nette. C'était y a environ un mois, je rejoignais Alice au travail pour lui faire la surprise. Elle était avec elle. Je pensais que le fait qu'elle change de travail empêcherait cette garce d'être avec elle mais non ! C'est à partir de ce moment que les crises ont commencé ! Je lui disais de se méfier mais elle me traitait de parano et de menteur ! Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre et me rabâchait sans cesse que cette fille était géniale et qu'au moins elle aimait faire la fête pas comme toi, Bella ! »

« Jazz ! Je ne savais pas tout ça ! Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais en même temps, Alice et moi on s'est un peu perdues de vue après mon histoire avec Edward ! On se voyait beaucoup moins ! Ça s'était un peu arrangé après mon agression mais tout a dégénéré très vite après ! Je ne peux donc rien te dire au sujet de cette fille ! Mais si tu me dis qu'elle est néfaste pour Alice, je te crois ! Mais là, malgré tout ce que tu lui as dit... elle... elle n'a pas réagi Jasper ! »

« Tu sais Bella... j'espérais que tout s'arrange ! Je l'aime mais cette Alice-là, je ne la connais pas ! »

« Je sais ! »

« Merci d'être là et désolé pour ça ! »

« Jazz, tu es mon ami et si je ne supporte pas qu'on m'insulte de cette manière, je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne gratuitement à mes amis alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi okay ! » lui dis-je en frottant son dos avec l'une de mes mains.

« Ouais ! T'es chouette comme fille Bella, je suis content que tu sois mon amie ! Mais il faudrait que tu penses un peu à toi avant de penser aux autres ! Tu pourrais être heureuse tu sais ! » me dit-il en me fixant.

« Euh... Jazz, tu sais je ne suis pas malheureuse ! »

« Oui mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu sois heureuse ! Tu sais je me souviens du sourire que tu m'as décroché quand je t'ai dit que c'était Edward qui m'avait envoyé te chercher pour éviter que tu rentres seule après ton premier vernissage à la galerie. A ce moment, je pensais du mal d'Edward mais ce sourire-là, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ! »

« ... » je baissais les yeux car Jasper avait vu juste. Je n'étais pas malheureuse mais je n'étais pas non plus aussi heureuse et sereine que lorsque je m'étais retrouvée avec Edward.

« Bella ? »

« Ouais » soufflais-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il tenait ma main et en caressait le dessus.

« Je vais aller bosser ! Ça me changera les idées ! Tu veux venir ? »

« Non, Je vais rester ici. J'ai.. j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule ! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Ouais totalement ! »

« Bon ! A plus tard alors ! » me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Ouais... »

Jasper se dirigeais vers la porte. J'étais toujours assise sur le canapé.

« Hey ! Jazz ! Pourquoi Edward était ici ? »

« Hein ! » me dit-il en se retournant, la main sur la poignée.

« Ouais, Edward a empêché Alice de me gifler et l'a sortie de l'appartement. Pourquoi était-il ici ? »

« Euh.. en fait c'est lui qui m'a amené, il avait une course à faire. Je devais en avoir pour cinq minutes et il devait m'attendre dans la voiture ! Il a dû se demander ce qui me prenait autant de temps ! » me dit-il en haussant les épaules

« Ouais ! Dis-lui merci pour... enfin remercie-le d'avoir empêché Alice de me gifler et de l'avoir viré de l'appartement ! » lui dis-je.

« Ça sera fait compte sur moi ! Bonne soirée Bella ! »

« Bonne soirée Jazz ! »

J'entendis la porte se fermer et le bruit du verrou. Je restais immobile sur le canapé, perdue dans mes pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà.. je sais ce chapitre est plus court que les autres.. mais les deux suivants seront très longs pour me faire pardonner! J'espère que ça vous a plu... en tout cas moi j'ai hâte de vous faire lire le suivant... mais bon.. faudra attendre un peu... pour la prochaine publication je dirais aux alentours du 28 mars ou peut-être avant.. vous commencez à me connaître si j'ai fini le 14 bah je publierai le 13 c'est promis.. je vous embrasse et merci encore pour chacun de vos encouragements et pour tous vos petits mots... A très vite...<strong>

**Bisous**

**Mary**


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

_**Hey tout le monde!**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et les choses vont s'accélérer un petit peu... Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot, les mises en alerte ou en favoris,... merci à vous !**_

_**Je vais aussi remercier mes deux bétas préférées Maryon et Nassou pour leurs avis, leurs corrections,...**_

**Réponse à mes deux revieweuses anonymes**

**Carlie **_**: **_Je suis tombée sur ton histoire hier et j'ai bien aimé le début j'aime aussi que Bella dessine, les cadeaux d'ed et je déteste Alice et je comprends pas trop sa réaction mais ce qui m'énerve c'est Bella et Edward. On a comprit que ed ne la pas appelé le lendemain et c'était qu'une coucherie d'un soir mais elle radote elle en fait trop pour ce que c'est et 12 chapitre pour dire la même chose même quand il vient ver elle. C dommage ça ton gâche l'histoire, trop détaillé de façon inutile parfois peut-être que tu as voulu faire ramé ed ce que je conçois mais là c'est trop et pas cohérent . elle a un réaction comme si il l'avait battu pendant des années ne le prend pas mal c'est juste que à cause de ça vers la fin j'ai sauté des passages parce qu'elle dramatise trop la situation et apitoie sur son sort et Edward je sais pas quoi en dire mais le coup d'une relation passé qui s'est mal fini c'est cliché pour excuser ses actes de salaud  
>en fait leur réaction est trop exagéré pour ce que c'est et leur histoire en commun et tu a trop fait traîné en longueur au profit de l'action qui manque cruellement. du coup le seul intérêt qu'il me reste est le couple en second plan, Alice et Jasper pour comprendre pourquoi Alice agit ainsi C'est dommage tu as de bonne idée, une belle écriture mai mal exploité . jespère que tu ne prendra pas mal mais tu demandes qu'on te dise ce qu'on pense donc voilà<em> … <em>_**Merci pour cette critique très constructive et je comprends où tu veux en venir ! Je regrette seulement de ne pas pouvoir te répondre par mp car j'aurai pu en discuter avec toi ! Ça traîne peut-être en longueur je te l'accorde, certains détails sont peut-être superflus aussi ! Une des personnes m'a également dit que certaines descriptions étaient en trop donc je vais travailler ce point ! Par contre en ce qui concerne les personnages : Pour Bella, je pourrais être d'accord avec toi sur certains points mais ce que j'écris, et je parle pas de l'histoire mais du comportement, est l'attitude qu'a eue une de mes amies face à ce genre de situation . Le passé, la perte de sa mère, son histoire avec un drogué, … et la coucherie d'un soir de Bella est à quelques détails près le vécu d'une amie. Je m'en suis donc servie pour parler des POV de Bella avec son accord. Après pour Edward, effectivement son passé et sa relation douloureuse n'excuse pas tout et ne justifie en aucun cas son comportement ! Alors je peux comprendre ton point de vue et je suis navrée si ça ne t'as pas plu ! Ca manque d'action, je vais donc tenter d'y remédier mais c'est déjà prévu mais pas pour ce chapitre ! Du coup on préfère s'intéresser au couple du second plan Jasper et Alice, et bien ravie que tu aies accroché sur ce plan là ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments sur mes idées et mon écriture qui me vont tout de même droit au cœur ! Je ne prends jamais rien mal surtout quand les personnes prennent le temps comme toi d'argumenter leur retour négatif ! Je te remercie de tes précieux conseils et je vais en prendre note pour la suite ! A bientôt peut-être si tu décides tout de même de lire la suite !**_

**marine larriven lafi : **_cc je vien de comence a lire t fic et j'ai bien aimer meme si les chapitre sont long tu decrit bien les scenes et les pensee de chaque personne bon courage pour la suite j'ai hate de lire le prochain chap__**.. merci pour ton message qui m'a beaucoup touchée... j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira tout autant.. à bientôt !**_

**nana10**** :**_Je pensais que c'était Tanya qui manipulait Alice mais Irina est aussi mauvaise donc...__Merci pour le chapitre à bientôt ... __**Bah oui beaucoup pensais que c'était Tanya.. mais tu verras que tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité..**_

**Valrie d'Aletto : **_Salut Mary, j'aime tout ce qu'augure ce chapitre! J'ai hâte de lire la suite, bon d'accord comme chaque fois! LOL ! J'espère que tes yeux te font moins souffrir et que tu vas vite pouvoir nous faire partager tes jolies post sur FB , tes citations (vive ma quote's queen!) et bien sur ta fic. Enfin le plus important c'est que tu ailles mieux ! Gros bisous et à très bientôt __**... Merci pour ton petit mot qui me touche à chaque fois que tu en laisses un.. oui merci mes yeux vont bien.. j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier ce chapitre mais comme je n'ai pas pu écrire en début de semaine.. bah j'ai pris du retard.. je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette histoire te plaira encore..**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux qui sortent de mon imagination, pour les autres, je ne fais que m'amuser avec..**_

_**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Truth is as hard as diamond and fragile as the peach blossom." _ Gandhi <em>

_"La vérité est dure comme le diamant et fragile comme la fleur de pêcher." _ Gandhi  
><em>

**POV EDWARD**

**["The End's Not Near" - Band of Horses]**

Nous étions mercredi et c'était le dernier jour où Maria effectuerait une livraison pour moi. J'avais prévu une autre livraison pour le lendemain mais j'avais fait appel à un coursier indépendant pour cela.

J'étais installé sur ma terrasse appuyé contre la rambarde observant le flux incessant de la circulation. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et une légère brise soufflait rendant la chaleur plus supportable. Nous étions déjà à la mi-juillet et l'été s'était bien installé sur Manhattan. J'avais passé une semaine angoissante car Bella ne m'avait donné aucun signe me laissant espérer quoique ce soit. J'avais commencé à perdre espoir dimanche même si Maria avait tenté de me rassurer. Je l'avais appelé chaque jour cette semaine car elle m'avait dit qu'elle effectuerait chacune des livraisons. Elle m'avait également dit que Bella avait été touchée par mes présents passant par une multitude d'émotions à chaque livraison.

J'avais fait part de mon envie de tout arrêter dès le lundi mais Maria m'en avait dissuadé. J'avais donc écouté ses conseils et mené mon plan jusqu'au bout. Dimanche matin, après être rentré très tôt du bar, je m'étais enfermé chez moi. Je ne voulais voir personne. Le silence de Bella me rongeait de l'intérieur et était en train de réduire à néant tous mes espoirs de pouvoir l'approcher. Rosalie avait laissé un message sur mon répondeur me précisant qu'elle passerait en début de soirée. Je n'avais pas eu envie de la voir mais elle s'était tout de même présentée à mon appartement.

**Flashback**

_Il était presque 20h et le soleil commençait à décliner. J'étais installé sur un des transat de ma terrasse. La bouteille de whisky était posée sur la table à côté de moi tandis que je tenais mon verre dans une de mes mains. J'avalais par petite gorgée ce liquide ambré qui me brûlait la gorge. J'avais la douce sensation de revenir quelques mois en arrière et la pensée de tout perdre à nouveau me donna un frisson désagréable. Je m'étais alors levé précipitamment pour aller vomir tout l'alcool que j'avais pu ingérer depuis le début de l'après-midi. Après m'être rincé la bouche, je m'étais lavé les dents et j'étais allé vider le reste de la bouteille dans l'évier._

_ J'avais promis à Kate de ne plus toucher à cette saloperie et réaliser que j'étais en train de rompre cette promesse m'avait fait réagir. Je me sentais fatigué, vidé et par-dessus tout torturé de ne pas savoir. De ne pas savoir ce que Bella allait décider. Elle avait mon cœur, mes espoirs et mon amour entre ses mains. J'avais exprimé tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je m'étais ouvert à elle sans retenue. Et maintenant j'avais peur des conséquences. Peur de m'être bercé d'illusions, peur d'avoir fondé mes espoirs sur quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre exténué, ce dont j'avais besoin était d'un peu de repos. Mes nuits étaient agitées depuis jeudi soir et je pensais que dormir me permettrait de ne pas ressasser les questions qui m'assaillaient. Je me changeais et glissais sous les draps. _

_Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, mon regard s'était fixé sur les rideaux qui bougeaient sous l'effet du vent qui pénétrait par rafale dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais plus penser à Bella mais malheureusement, mon esprit en avait décidé autrement. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ses yeux chocolat emplis de tendresse. Je revoyais ses cheveux bruns qui bougeaient autour de son visage, ses mains qui avaient caressé ma peau. Des milliers de frissons me parcoururent le corps à ces pensées me rappelant le flot d'émotions que j'avais ressenti lorsque nous avions couché ensemble. Ce lien, cette attraction que j'avais voulu occulter mais qui avait surgi à nouveau sans crier gare. _

**[ « Please forgive me » Cover Guitare - Brian Adams ] - Lien sur ma playlist youtube « Le devoir » disponible sur mon profil**

_J'entendais une douce mélodie qui envahissait mon esprit et qui faisait bondir mon cœur d'un nouvel élan. Je me relevais dans mon lit et tendait l'oreille afin de savoir d'où venait cette musique mais rien. Le silence quasi complet. Je m'étais donc levé et avais attrapé ma guitare afin d'essayer de retranscrire ce que je venais d'entendre._

_ Je grattais les premiers accords sur ma guitare en fermant les yeux. Je me laissais bercer par cette douce mélodie que je jouais. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand derrière mes yeux clos, j'aperçus son doux visage et son magnifique sourire. Mes doigts continuaient de courir sur la guitare guidés par les émotions qui avaient pris possession de mon corps. Mon cœur battait plus fort et je me laissais entraîner par cette musique qui faisait écho aux sentiments qui m'envahissaient. La sonorité des accords me donnait un sentiment de plénitude et de bien-être. Mon cœur dictait chacune des notes que je jouais à présent en repensant à Bella. Ce sentiment fort et puissant qui me donnait l'impression d'être heureux, je ne l'avais plus ressenti depuis des années. _

_La musique était mon échappatoire et me permettait d'exprimer mes sentiments sans avoir à mettre de mots sur mes états d'âme me permettant ainsi d'être instantanément apaisé. La musique avait été mon refuge mais j'avais dû y renoncer pour ne pas perdre celle que je pensais aimer. Mais là, seul, assis les jambes en tailleurs sur le plancher de ma chambre, je pouvais ressentir les vibrations de la guitare appuyée contre mon torse. Ces mêmes vibrations qui animaient chaque fibre de mon être et qui ouvraient mon cœur un peu plus à chaque accord. Je respirais à nouveau. Sentir la dureté des cordes sous mes doigts qui glissait le long du manche et pincer les cordes entre mes doigts, libérait mon cœur et ma tête de toute pensée négative. _

_J'étais dans ma bulle, une bulle parfaite de sérénité qui me permettait d'exprimer ce que je ressentais sans avoir à parler. Je souriais car plus j'avançais dans le morceau, plus je distinguais les détails du visage de cette femme qui avait su atteindre mon cœur et qui me permettrait peut-être de revivre et d'effacer les dernières peurs qui me rongeaient depuis un an. Ne voulant pas perdre cette création qui pour la première fois depuis trois ans faisait battre mon cœur, je me saisissais d'une partition et retranscrivais chaque note, chaque accord comme si j'étais possédé. J'étais en train de rejouer chaque accord reprenant inlassablement les mêmes afin de parfaire cette composition. Je modifiais encore et encore ma partition jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je désirais. _

_Une fois achevée, je rejouais le morceau dans son intégralité. Je n'avais pas besoin de poser mon regard sur mes feuilles car le visage de Bella, qui était à nouveau apparu, guidait mes doigts et je me laissais entraîner par le rythme doux et par moment plus vif de ce morceau. Deux heures plus tard, c'est la sonnette de mon appartement qui me sortit de mes songes. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de cette bulle de bonheur et pourtant après avoir déposé ma guitare sur le lit avec mes partitions je me dirigeais vers la porte de mon appartement._

_J'avais ouvert la porte et je m'étais retrouvé en face de Rosalie._

_- « Salut ! » me dit-elle._

_- « Hey ! »_

_- « Je suis désolée de te déranger mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant ! »_

_- « Rose, je... je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit ! » dis-je_

_- « Ouais bah j'ai besoin de te parler ! Emmett m'a dit dans quel état tu étais parti hier soir et j'avais peur que... »_

_- « Que quoi Rose ! » _

_- « Bah que tu baisses à nouveau les bras ! »_

_- « Ouais bah.. comme tu vois tout va bien ! »_

_- « Bien sûr ! Et la bouteille de Whisky vide à côté de ton évier, c'est quoi ? »_

_Effectivement en me retournant, je constatais que j'avais oublié de jeter la bouteille après l'avoir vidée dans l'évier._

_- « Rose c'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai... » dis-je en me passant une main sur le visage sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas lui mentir ! _

_- « C'est ? »_

_- « Bah oui, j'ai bu la moitié de la bouteille cet après-midi mais quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire, bah j'ai vidé le reste de la bouteille dans l'évier et je suis parti me coucher ! »_

_- « Ah, c'est bien... »_

_- « Bon et bien maintenant que tu as vu que tout allait bien, tu peux rentrer ! »_

_- « Non.. je suis ne suis pas venue que pour ça ! »_

_- « Rose, j'ai pas envie... je... j'étais »_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle referma la porte de mon appartement et elle se dirigea vers ma chambre qui était la seule pièce éclairée. Je la suivis rapidement car je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit les partitions posées sur mon lit, ni la guitare. Personne ne savait que j'avais recommencé à jouer et je ne voulais pas lui en parler. Mais bien sûr quand Rose avait une idée en tête impossible de la faire changer de direction. Je courrais presque pour la rattraper._

_- « Rose s'il te plaît ! »_

_- « C'est quoi ça ! » me dit-elle en désignant la guitare_

_- « Euh, Rose c'est une guitare ! »_

_- « Ouais ça j'ai vu ! T'as recommencé à jouer ? »_

_- « Non pas vraiment.. disons que j'essaye.. j'en... j'en avais envie ! »_

_- « C'est bien ! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas seul et je voulais m'assurer que tu ne ferais pas de choses stupides ! »_

_- « Rose, non mais tu me prends pour qui ! »_

_- « Bah écoute Emmett m'a dit que tu revoyais Kate et... disons qu'il m'a expliqué quelles genres de relations tu entretenais avec elle ! »_

_- « Oui bah Emmett ferait mieux de fermer sa grande gueule la prochaine fois et puis il sait que je n'entretiens plus ce genre de relations avec elle ! Et puis d'abord je vois pas en quoi ça serait dérangeant ! Hein j'ai pas de nouvelles.. ce qui signifie qu'elle ne veut toujours pas me voir et je pense que je vais devoir me faire une raison ! Alors … » dis-je en haussant les épaules alors que je rangeais les partitions dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit._

_- « Ouais.. bah c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. J'ai passé la journée avec elle. » me dit-elle. _

_Je relevais la tête alors que j'étais en train de glisser ma guitare dans son étui._

_- « Et ? » répondis-je._

_- « Et, tu nous fais un café ? »_

_- « Ouais ! »_

_Nous nous dirigions vers le salon. Je préparais deux cafés et je m'installais sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où elle était assise._

_- « Bon tu m'expliques » lançais-je._

_- « Ouais ! Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai passé la journée avec Bella ! »_

_- « Et comme je te l'ai dit depuis jeudi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, hormis Jazz qui m'a dit qu'elle avait semblé touchée par mon cadeau de jeudi ! »_

_- « Oh.. je ne savais pas que Jazz t'en avait parlé ! »_

_- « Bah en fait c'est Em' ! Il a posé la question à Jazz et il est venu me le dire ! »_

_- « Okay, bon et bien tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »_

_- « Comment ça, je compte faire quoi ? »_

_- « Et bien, Emmett m'a dit que tu avais prévu de lui envoyer des cadeaux pendant plusieurs jours ! »_

_- « Oui ! Et même si j'avais envie d'arrêter, Maria, enfin la fleuriste, m'a dit de continuer et de ne pas baisser les bras ! Je vais continuer mais.. je.. je pense que ça ne changera pas grand chose ! »_

_- « C'est là que tu te trompes ! En fait, je ne devais pas voir Bella aujourd'hui mais c'est Jasper qui m'a appelé après qu'elle ait reçu tes cadeaux ce matin à 9h ! »_

_- « Pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé ? »_

_- « Et bien, disons que Bella est partie en pleurant dans sa chambre après avoir ouvert la carte que tu lui as écrit ! J'ai vu toutes tes cartes et ... »_

_- « Et ? »_

_- « Et bien, je pense que tu as réussi à toucher Bella plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre ! Mais le chemin va être long Edward et j'ai peur que tu baisses les bras avant ! »_

_- « Je savais d'avance que ça ne serait pas simple ! »_

_- « Plus que tu ne le crois et quand je vois que trois jours après, n'ayant pas de nouvelles d'elle, tu te jettes sur une bouteille de whisky, je m'inquiète pour toi ! »_

_- « Rose, ne t'inquiète pas ! Comme tu peux le voir, je suis sobre et même si j'ai mal à l'idée qu'elle ne me laisse pas cette foutue chance dont je rêve et bien j'essaye d'avancer comme je peux ! »_

_- « D'accord, mais je voudrais que tu n'hésites pas à appeler ton frère ou moi si jamais tu sens que tu craques ! Promis ? »_

_- « Ouais.. j'y penserai ! »_

_- « Edward, ne te renferme pas ! Pas encore ! »_

_- « Rose, mets-toi à ma place ! Si tu crevais d'amour pour quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un malgré tes gestes, ne te dis rien, comment réagirais-tu ? »_

_- « ... » Elle ne me répondit pas._

_- « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Alors s'il te plaît laisses tomber ! Je fais des efforts pour passer du temps avec mon frère, je fais aussi des efforts pour essayer de m'ouvrir aux autres et pour couronner le tout, je viens de mettre à nu mes sentiments devant Bella, alors ne m'en demandez pas trop ! Okay ! »_

_- « C'est vrai ! Mais sache que tout ce que tu as fait pour elle l'a profondément touchée même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre pour l'instant ! Alors ne baisse pas les bras ! »_

_- « Pas de souci, je vais y réfléchir si tu veux bien ! »_

_- « Comme tu voudras ! Bon je vais te laisser, ton frère risque de s'inquiéter ! »_

_- « Oui, je vais aller dormir de toute façon ! »_

_- « Bonne nuit Edward » me dit-elle alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée._

_Je fermais la porte derrière elle et me laissait glisser le long de la porte posant mes coudes sur mes genoux avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Je revivais la discussion avec Rosalie et je ne savais absolument pas quoi en penser. Ils semblaient tous penser que Bella ressentait quelque chose mais qu'il fallait qu'elle l'admette et pourtant je restais persuadé qu'elle ne savait pas comment me dire de laisser tomber. C'est perdu dans mes pensées et guère plus avancé sur la situation que je partis me coucher._

**Fin du flashback**

J'avais passé mon lundi avec mon frère. Nous étions parti faire du canoë au Franklin D. Roosevelt Boardwalk and Beach du côté de Staten Island. Nous avions passé une excellente journée et nous avions bien supporté la chaleur en étant sur l'eau. Nous avions beaucoup parlé et notamment de Bella. Mon frère était d'un grand soutien et de bons conseils.

Quand nous étions arrivés chez moi en fin d'après-midi, nous nous étions installés comme à notre habitude sur la terrasse pour continuer de parler des projets pour le bar tout en buvant une bière. Emmett voulait qu'on essaye d'organiser des soirées étudiantes le jeudi soir dès la rentrée. Je trouvais que c'était une excellente idée. Il nous faudrait contacter des associations d'étudiants dans les différentes facultés afin de leur faire savoir que nous proposions notre bar pour leurs soirées.

Il rentra chez lui vers 18h. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et après avoir tenté de regarder un film à la télé, j'avais attrapé ma guitare et j'avais joué plus de trois heures avant de partir me coucher. La journée avec Emmett m'avait épuisé mais je ne m'en plaignais pas car au moins ma nuit avait été calme.

Ma journée d'hier s'était résumée à trouver un coursier et à me rendre au studio d'un ami afin d'enregistrer ma composition que je comptais faire parvenir à Bella demain.

Il était presque 10h, quand je pris la direction du bar. Je préparais la soirée de samedi car Marcus devait jouer au bar. Je guettais l'heure car ce dernier devait arriver en début d'après-midi et je devais aller le chercher. Après avoir récupérer Marcus à l'aéroport, nous étions rentrés chez moi et je l'avais laissé se reposer. Il semblait fatigué à cause du décalage horaire et je lui avais dit de faire comme chez lui. Il avait prévu de manger avec des amis ce soir et nous devions passer notre jeudi ensemble avant de retrouver Emmett en fin d'après midi.

Jazz arriva au bar vers 17h30 et semblait soucieux.

- « Salut Jazz ! »

- « Salut Edward ! »

- « Ça va ? »

- « Euh ouais et toi ? »

- « On va dire que ça fait aller ! »

- « Toujours pas de nouvelles ? »

- « Non, mais je pense que je n'en aurais pas ! Dis-moi tu peux m'aider à monter certaines caisses de la réserve dans mon bureau ? »

- « Ouais ! »

Après avoir monter les sept caisses, je voyais que Jazz voulait me demander quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Puis mon téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait de Marcus. Apparemment, j'avais oublié de lui laisser un double des clés de mon appartement et il ne voulait pas partir sans fermer. Après avoir raccroché, je redescendais dans la salle afin de prévenir Jazz que j'allais m'absenter une demi-heure tout au plus, le temps de faire l'aller-retour. Jazz était derrière le bar en train d'essuyer les verres.

- « Jazz, je dois partir une demi-heure ! J'ai oublié de laisser mes clés à Marcus ! »

- « Ouais pas de souci ! »

- « A toute ! »

- « A toute ! »

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand j'entendis Jasper m'interpeller.

- « Ed', excuse-moi, mais j'ai un ami qui doit passer ce soir et je devais lui donner quelque chose et je l'ai oublié chez moi ! Tu accepterais que j'y aille pendant ton absence ? »

- « Bah viens, je te dépose en passant et je te récupère en revenant ! C'est sur ma route ! »

- « C'est sympa, merci ! J'attrape ma veste et j'arrive ! »

- « Ça marche ! Je t'attends dehors ! »

- « Okay ! »

Je sortais et montais dans ma voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jazz grimpait dans mon véhicule et nous prîmes la direction de l'appartement de Bella. Je le déposais et il m'informa qu'il m'attendrait en bas. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon appartement afin de donner mes clés à Marcus. Après les lui avoir déposées, je revenais devant l'immeuble de Bella. Jasper n'était pas en bas et je trouvais ça bizarre, vu que je l'avais déposé il y avait quinze minutes environ. Je décidais donc de me garer et de monter afin de savoir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps.

Alors que je montais les escaliers, j'entendais Bella qui semblait hurler après quelqu'un. Inquiet, je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre et me retrouvais sur son pallier. La porte était ouverte et je vis Alice.

- « La garce va te laisser avec ta pute ! Régales-toi, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu d'être passé après Edward ! Ton « Ami » » l'entendis-je dire à quelqu'un. Je ne voyais personne d'autre hormis Alice. Puis elle reprit . « Hein parce que c'est devenu un loisir de faire tourner les filles entre vous ! Et toi Bella, quand est-ce que tu te retrouveras dans le lit d'Emmett ! Hein ! Irina avait raison ! Vous me dégoutez tous autant que vous êtes !»

Je venais de comprendre qu'elle était en train de parler à Bella. Je sentais mon sang bouillir. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi l'insultait-elle de la sorte ? Mon regard naviguait entre Alice et la porte derrière laquelle devait certainement se trouver Bella. Je n'osais pas avancer et je m'apprêtais à redescendre car je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait si elle me voyait quand j'entendis le bruit d'un claquement.

Au moment où je me retournais je vis Alice qui se tenait la joue et qui se mit à crier à nouveau. Au moment où je la vis lever le bras, prête à gifler la femme que j'aime , je me précipitais à l'intérieur de l'appartement et me saisissais du poignet d'Alice juste avant qu'elle ne la gifle. Je posais ensuite mes yeux sur Bella pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait attendre le choc. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux avaient éclaircis sûrement avec le soleil donnant à sa chevelure des reflets dorés. Son visage était toujours aussi fin et ses lèvres fines me donnait envie de l'embrasser. Je chassais rapidement cette idée et constatais qu'elle avait ouverts les yeux. Elle semblait surprise et aussi gênée de me trouver ici mais elle ne semblait pas en colère. Nous nous dévisagions, le regard captivé par celui de l'autre. Je n'arrivais à me défaire de ce regard qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. C'est la voix d'Alice qui me fit revenir au moment présent !

- « Ah ! Et bien à ce que je vois, il te les faut tous ! Espèce de petite salope ! » dit-elle en fixant Bella qui ne semblait pas entendre les propos qu'elle venait de lui assener puisque son regard était toujours posé sur moi.

- « Alice, on sort ! » lui dis-je.

Je la tirais par le poignet. Je dus la tirer un peu plus fort pour la faire passer devant moi afin qu'elle sorte de cet appartement. Une fois sur la pallier je refermais la porte et je la tirais de force vers l'extérieur alors qu'elle continuait à hurler les pires insanités. Arrivé en bas et ne supportant plus de l'entendre hurler et insulter la femme que j'aimais, je l'attrapais par les épaules et la secouais violemment.

- « Mais ça va pas ! » me dit-elle.

- « Si très bien ! La preuve tu t'es calmée ou presque ! »

- « Ouais et bien j'en ai pas fini avec elle, donc tu me lâches pour que j'y retourne ! »

- « Certainement pas ! Tu ne remonteras pas ! Pas avant de m'avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

- « Et bien c'est simple ! Bella et Jasper sont ensemble ! Cette pétasse m'a piqué mon copain ! »

Je restais abasourdi face à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Jazz me l'aurait dit. Je relâchais un peu la prise sur son poignet et elle en profita pour se reculer.

- « Et oui Edward ! Elle s'est bien foutue de nous ! Elle était mon amie et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de séduire mon petit ami ! »

- « Alice, tu dois te tromper ? »

- « Oh que non ! Ça fait deux semaines que je les surveille et je peux te garantir qu'ils ne sont pas que des amis ! »

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux et tirais dessus. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! _... **En même temps, tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle d'elle... hein ! .. oui mais Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett m'ont dit qu'elle avait été touchée et qu'il fallait juste qu'elle l'admette... bah oui qu'elle admette qu'il fallait qu'elle t'envoie paître... non impossible.. Jasper était au courant de ce que je ressentais pour elle.. il me l'aurait dit... ou pas... il attendait peut-être que Bella agisse !...**_

- « Tu t'attendais à quoi Edward ? » me dit Alice.

- « ... ». Je la regardais cherchant un once de mensonge mais je ne vis que de la colère et de la haine dans son regard qui faisait écho à la rage qui s'insinuait en moi.

- « Ah je vois ! Et bien désolée apparemment elle s'est bien foutue de ta gueule aussi ! Enfin ! Je vais te laisser apparemment tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ! Je pensais que tu étais le pire des salopards mais je pense que tu as trouvé pire que toi ! Bella ! »

- « Je... » Je voulais en savoir plus pour être sûr qu'elle ne me racontait pas d'histoires mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

- « Ouais, allez je me casse ! Irina m'attend ! Bonne fin de journée enfin bonne peut-être pas tant que ça tout compte fait ! Mais tu t'en remettras, une salope reste une salope non ? » conclue-t-elle en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Je serrais les poings afin de contrôler la rage qui montait en moi. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant Alice semblait si sûre d'elle. Elle semblait en colère et pleine de haine envers Bella qu'il me semblait peu probable qu'elle me mente. Elle était son amie malgré le fait qu'elle n'était plus avec Jasper. Je savais qu'elles s'étaient disputées à mon propos mais depuis le temps les choses avaient dû s'arranger. Je ne comprenais pas comment Bella avait-elle pu faire ça à Alice ! Elle semblait, aux dires des autres, être quelqu'un de généreux, se préoccupant plus des autres que d'elle-même. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à ce que j'avais ressenti pour elle.

Et pourtant la révélation d'Alice me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur me bloquant la respiration un court instant. La colère se propageait dans tout mon corps en réalisant que je m'étais fait encore avoir. J'avais ouvert mon cœur et dévoilé mes sentiments malgré mes craintes. Et une fois de plus, une femme les avaient piétinés sans remords. Je laissais Alice sur le trottoir et pris la direction de ma voiture. Il fallait que je m'éloigne et le plus rapidement possible. Une fois monté dans ma voiture alors que je m'apprêtais à démarrer, quelqu'un tapa sur la vitre. Alice. Je baissais la vitre.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? »

- « Tu peux me déposer à deux rues d'ici, Irina m'attend chez un ami ! »

- « Ouais, monte ! »

- « Merci ! »

- « De rien » soufflais-je.

Je démarrais en trombe et déposais Alice deux rues plus loin. Je me sentais mal et mon estomac se contracta violemment ce qui m'obligea à m'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Je vomis plusieurs fois dans le caniveau, excluant tout ce que j'avais pu ingurgiter depuis midi. Puis je me laissais tomber sur le bord du trottoir en tenant ma tête entre mes mains. Des larmes commençaient à déborder de mes yeux. Je me sentais vidé, déchiré et j'avais mal, mal comme jamais je n'avais eu mal. C'était comme si on broyait mon cœur et que mon assaillant le serrait violemment dans ses mains tout en me regardant d'un air sadique. Ma respiration était erratique et je peinais à reprendre mon souffle.

Je sentais mon téléphone qui vibrait dans poche et je l'attrapais ce qui me permit de reprendre mes esprits. Jasper. Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre. Que pourrait-il bien avoir à me dire ? Il s'était bien payé ma tête apparemment et le pire c'est que je n'y avais vu que du feu. Je me levais et jetais mon portable sur la banquette avant à travers la vitre passager qui était ouverte. J'ouvris mon coffre afin de chercher quelque chose à boire. Nous avions pris des bouteilles d'eau lundi avec Em' et comme je le pensais nous en avions laissé dans le coffre. J'en ouvris une et je la bus d'un trait. Une fois que j'eus repris mes esprits, je remontais dans le véhicule. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau. Emmett.

- « Em' »

- « Ed', ça va ? »

- « Ouais pourquoi ? »

- « Je viens d'avoir Jazz, apparemment il a essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répond pas ! »

- « Ouais, désolé, je n'ai pas entendu ! »

- « Pas grave il s'inquiétait ! Comme tu as sorti Alice de l'appartement de Bella et qu'il ne t'a pas vu en bas de l'immeuble, il se demandait ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! »

- « Rien du tout, Alice est partie folle de rage une fois que nous avons été en bas ! »

Je savais que je ne lui disais pas tout mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il tente à nouveau de me faire espérer et je savais que c'est ce qu'il ferait et dans l'instant, je n'avais qu'une envie rentrer chez moi et me vider la tête.

- « Okay, bon je te retrouve au bar dans quinze minutes ! »

- « Euh Em', je me sens pas très bien, je crois que j'ai mangé un truc pas frais à midi ! Ça t'embête de gérer le bar tout seul avec Jazz ce soir ? »

- « T'es sûr que c'est un truc pas frais que tu as mangé ou bien tu me caches quelque chose ? »

- « Non Em', je ne te cache rien, je suis vraiment malade et j'ai envie de rentrer ! »

- « Comme tu veux ! Mais je passerai te voir demain okay ! »

- « Si tu veux Em' ! »

- « Bon bah à demain alors ! »

- « A demain Em' ! »

- « A demain ! »

**[« Falling » - The Civil War]**

Je me dirigeais vers chez moi le cœur lourd de toutes ces révélations. A peine eussé-je franchis la porte que je me dirigeais vers le bar pour me servir un verre de vodka. C'était la seule bouteille qui restait dans mon bar après le passage de Kate. Celle-ci était cachée derrière des jus de fruits et elle n'avait pas dû la voir.

Je me servais un verre, puis deux et ce jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus en capacité de les compter. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la terrasse. Je vis ma guitare qui était posée sur le canapé. Je repensais à la composition que Bella allait recevoir demain ! Mais quel con ! Je souriais d'un sourire froid en imaginant la réaction qu'elle allait à voir en recevant ce précieux cadeau que j'avais composé pour elle. Mon tout premier morceau depuis presque trois ans et je venais de l'offrir à celle que j'aimais mais qui apparemment ne partageait pas mes sentiments.

A cette pensée mon cœur se serra et je jetais le verre de vodka contre le mur qui se trouvait face à moi avant de me laisser glisser contre le bar. Je fus pris de spasmes laissant mon corps exprimer la douleur qui me rongeait. J'avais l'impression de tomber encore et encore. Des larmes coulaient désormais le long de mon visage. Mon estomac se tordait de douleur. Je serrais les poings. Il me fallait un autre verre pour oublier. Pour oublier cette souffrance qui me ravageait. Lorsque je relevais la tête, mes yeux se posèrent sur la deuxième composition que j'avais écrite hier soir.

Je me levais brusquement et attrapais les partitions posées sur la table basse juste avant de les déchirer violemment puis de les jeter par terre. Dans un accès de rage incontrôlable, je me saisissais de ma guitare que j'envoyais voler à travers la pièce. Le bruit de la guitare s'écrasant contre le sol me donna un frisson de plaisir décuplant ma colère. J'attrapais ma table basse et d'un coup de main, je la renversais faisant éclater le plateau de verre en mille morceaux. Je donnais un coup de poing contre le mur avant de vider ma hargne sur celui-ci. Je ne sentais pas la douleur. N'arrivant pas à apaiser cette souffrance, je décidais de me défouler sur mon mobilier jusqu'à ce que je tombe lourdement sur le sol épuisé par la rage qui venait de me consumer.

Ma guitare gisait à mes pieds. Je pensais qu'elle serait mon échappatoire mais en réalité, la musique ne m'avait rien apporté de bon. Je venais de recomposer et mes espoirs venaient d'être réduits en cendres. Je contemplais mon salon qui ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille mais ma douleur était toujours là, refaisant surface insidieusement. Je voulais stopper mes pensées et faire disparaître cette douleur lancinante qui comme attisé par le feu, se ravivait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Je me relevais tant bien que mal. Mes mains me faisaient mal. Un coup d'œil dessus me fit réaliser que je m'étais blessé en tapant fortement contre le mur quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais je décidais de ne pas m'en préoccuper. A quoi bon de toutes façons. J'avais déjà mal. Je me déplaçais difficilement à travers la pièce et attrapais la bouteille de vodka posée sur le bar avant de me diriger vers la terrasse.

Lorsque j'ouvris la baie vitrée, un vent chaud me percuta. Alourdissant mon corps un peu plus. Je m'installais non sans mal sur un des transats, le regard dans le vide buvant de la vodka par petite gorgée directement au goulot. Mon esprit était embrumé et épuisé mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de rejouer en boucle la discussion que j'avais eu avec Alice. _« Bella et Jasper sont ensemble ! »_ Pourquoi ne m'avait-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi Jasper m'avait-t-il caché ça sachant pertinemment ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Pourquoi je me doutais que son silence signifiait bien plus que ses doutes et sa difficulté à admettre qu'elle me voulait ? Pourquoi ?

Je me pris la tête entre les mains tirant rageusement sur mes cheveux. Mon cœur me faisait mal, mon corps était douloureux. Chaque mouvement que je faisais était comme une torture. J'avais ouvert mon cœur et encore une fois on venait de m'y enfoncer un pieu. Je peinais à respirer. _« Et bien désolée apparemment elle s'est bien foutue de ta gueule aussi »_. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'elle ait pu se jouer de moi de cette façon ? Je pensais qu'elle était celle qui serait mon étoile, le centre de mon univers et pourtant je m'étais planté sur toute la ligne. Et malgré tout elle avait été claire dès le départ

... _**bah ouais mec ! Elle t'as dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir, qu'elle n'attendait rien de toi.. ni maintenant, ni jamais.. mais bon.. t'as encore écouté les conseils des autres et encore une fois tu t'es fait baisé... apparemment t'aimes ça puisque malgré Lauren t'as voulu remettre ça... bah c'est pas grave.. une salope reste une salope comme t'as dit Alice... non... je refuse de croire.. tu refuses.. mais mon coco t'es plus en mesure de refuser.. là tu dois admettre que cette fille n'en a rien à foutre de ta gueule.. alors arrête de te prendre la tête.. au lieu de ça tu devrais essayer de récupérer ta composition pour éviter d'être encore plus ridicule ...**_

J'attrapais mon téléphone qui se trouvait dans ma poche de jean. J'avais une dizaine d'appels en absence. Je fis défiler le menu déroulant pour connaître les émetteurs des appels. Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie. Je composais le numéro du coursier. Une jeune femme me répondit et m'informa qu'elle ne pouvait plus annuler car le colis était parti chez les coursiers et serait donc livré demain vers 8h à l'adresse indiquée. Putain. Je serrais les poings à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges juste avant de raccrocher au nez de mon interlocutrice et de jeter mon téléphone contre la rambarde. Mon téléphone était explosé au sol mais au moins personne ne pourrait venir m'emmerder. Bella allait recevoir ma livraison mais il faudrait que je trouve une solution pour qu'elle ne pense pas que le morceau lui était destiné. Je pourrais intercepter le livreur demain matin devant son immeuble. Cela semblait être une bonne idée.

Je restais un long moment sur la terrasse écoutant le bruit des sirènes des bateaux et le bruit des voitures circulant sur la grande artère située non loin de chez moi. Je ne me sentais pas totalement apaisé, une sensation de vide s'était emparée de moi et grandissait occultant toutes les émotions que j'avais pu ressentir en quelques heures. J'étais amorphe et les effets de l'alcool m'avaient semble-t-il permis d'endormir la douleur. Je me doutais que l'effet ne serait pas éternel mais je savourais ce petit moment de répit. J'avais dû m'endormir car ce fut la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau qui me réveilla. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était mais ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je me sentais courbaturé et mes mains me faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Je rentrais dans mon salon et constatais le piteux état dans lequel il se trouvait. Je le traversais et me rendais dans la cuisine afin de me prendre une aspirine. Un marteau piqueur avait élu domicile dans mon crâne provoquant d'atroces douleurs dès que je bougeais celle-ci. Je me demandais où se trouvait Marcus. Mon répondeur affichait un message. Il avait dû essayer de me joindre sur le portable mais vu son état, je n'aurais pas pu l'écouter.

J'enclenchais le répondeur et la voix de Marcus résonna dans ma tête me provoquant à nouveau une douleur lancinante. Il était apparemment resté chez son ami et il me prévenait qu'il me rejoindrait en fin d'après-midi au bar. Parfait. J'aurais au moins le temps de remettre de l'ordre. Je fixais ma guitare et mon cœur se serra. Je pensais au fait qu'une autre guitare se trouvait dans ma chambre et qu'au moins celle-ci avait résisté à ma fureur de la veille.

_**Dziiiing... Dzinnng...**_ C'était la sonnette de mon appartement. Je regardais l'heure. Il était 8h30. Merde. Bella avait dû recevoir mon cadeau et je ne pouvais plus le récupérer. Tant pis je trouverais bien une excuse. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je me retrouvais face à un livreur.

- « Monsieur Edward Cullen ? »

- « Oui c'est moi ! »

- « Tenez j'ai ceci pour vous. » me dit-il en me tendant une sorte de tube.

- « Merci ! »

- « Vous pouvez signer ici, s'il vous plaît » me dit-il en me tendant son boîtier.

Je signais et mon regard se posa alors sur ce tube sur lequel était écrit mon adresse dans une très jolie écriture. Je me demandais qui avait pu m'envoyer ça.

- « Bonne journée Monsieur ! »

- « Bonne journée ! »

Je refermais la porte tout en observant ce tube, le manipulant entre mes mains. Je me dirigeais vers le salon et m'installais sur le canapé. J'ouvris le tube et je fis glisser le contenu dans mes mains. Alors que je le posais à côté de moi, je regardais le papier qui était roulé. Je dépliais ce dernier et découvris un portrait. Mon cœur se stoppa un bref instant devant ce dessin.

**[ « Poison & Wine » - Civil War]**

Je ne pouvais défaire mes yeux de ce que je tenais entre mes mains, les traits de crayon m'étaient si familiers que je ne cherchais plus qui en était l'expéditeur. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle envoyé ce dessin si …

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur le papier traçant les traits fins qu'elle avait fait pour me dessiner. Hypnotisé par ce dessin, je me sentais troublé. Pourquoi avoir une telle attention ? J'essayais de comprendre tout en observant ce profil détaillé. La façon dont elle avait dessiné mes yeux et l'éclat qu'elle avait réussi à leur faire émettre était impressionnant. Même l'émotion passait à travers ce dessin ce qui me donnait des frissons.

Mes doigts se déplaçaient inlassablement sur le papier permettant de ressentir le relief des traits et le grain du papier sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait réussi à dessiner mon visage avec autant de précisions malgré tout ce temps. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le papier. Je l'essuyais avec mon pouce afin de ne pas l'abîmer. Je pleurais et je me sentais fébrile face à ce dessin qui me touchait bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Ma colère et ma souffrance semblaient s'être envolées. Je me sentais bien comme si par ce dessin, Bella avait fait renaître mes espoirs et pourtant ma discussion avec Alice était toujours là. Je me sentais perdu face à toutes ces incertitudes, face à mes doutes et à mes 'attendait-elle de moi ? Je regardais à nouveau le tube et vis un morceau de papier qui dépassait. Je l'attrapais et vis mon prénom écrit sur une carte qui semblait pliée en deux. Au moment où je l'ouvris une feuille s'en échappa. Je l'attrapais et la fis glisser sous la carte que je venais de déplier. C'était une lettre. J'avais les coudes posés sur mes genoux et je regardais cette jolie écriture. Elle m'avait écrit une lettre.

_Edward, _

_« Le plus grand bonheur de la vie, c'est la conviction que nous sommes aimés; aimé pour soi-même, ou plutôt, aimé en dépit de nous-mêmes. »  
>Victor Hugo <em>

_Je suis installée sur l'herbe dans Central Park et je réfléchis depuis des jours à la meilleure façon de te remercier pour tout ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce que je ressens mais un jour une personne proche m'a dit d'écouter mon cœur et de le laisser s'exprimer. _

_Je ne trouve pas de mots justes que je pourrais te dire pour décrire la palette d'émotions par laquelle je suis passée depuis ces derniers jours. Tu as su touché mon cœur de la plus belle des façons et je me sens mal d'avoir maintenu ce silence envers-toi. Chaque livre que j'ai eu entre mes mains est un présent inestimable. Le premier est un des livres préférés de ma mère et j'ignore comment tu as fait mais cette édition était en ma possession il y a quelques années et je l'avais perdu. Je ne m'en suis jamais remise et recevoir ce livre de ta part m'a profondément bouleversée. La citation que tu as utilisée, était la citation préférée de ma mère. _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te parle de ma mère et bien elle était importante pour moi. Elle était mon double, mon tout. Sa mort m'a anéanti et recevoir de ta part ce qui me lie à elle de manière irrémédiable t'a laissé entrer dans mon cœur de la plus belle des façons. Tous les autres livres sont tout aussi magnifiques et je me dis que tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je ne suis pas du genre à apprécier les cadeaux mais tu as su me les faire apprécier. _

_Tes citations, que dire ! Elles m'ont touchée, émue et bouleversée car elles étaient pleines de sincérité._

_Les fleurs, quelle délicate attention surtout quand on est capable de saisir le sens de chacune d'elles. Tu veux être pardonné, mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à te pardonner car tu ne m'avais rien promis. Tu veux que je te fasse confiance afin que tu puisses me dire qui tu es ? Edward, je ne prétends pas te connaître mais le temps que j'ai passé avec toi m'a permis de me rendre compte que derrière cette façade se cache quelqu'un qui a souffert et qui souffre certainement encore. Dessiner ton regard lorsque tu venais chez moi m'a permis de voir au-delà de la façade que tu t'es façonné. Mais si mon cœur a su lire en toi, ma raison a occulté le tout en ne tenant compte que du masque tu t'es forgé. _

_En t'écrivant, je me remémore chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble. Nos discussions, les silences, les moments plus intimes et si je devais être sincère, je te dirais que lorsque je t'ai revu chez tes parents, je t'ai menti en prétendant que je n'avais jamais rien attendu de toi. Car c'est tout le contraire. Ton absence a laissé un vide et ton silence a fini d'emmurer mon cœur. Ce que j'ai ressenti à tes côtés m'a aussi effrayé. Cette sensation de comprendre ce que tu désirais ou ressentais sans avoir à émettre une parole est le même sentiment fort qui me liait à ma mère. Je pourrais nier les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi mais malheureusement mon cœur hurle ce sentiment qui m'est si familier et qui m'effraie. Car oui, j'ai peur. Peur de perdre à nouveau ce qui me fait vivre et ce qui me rend heureuse. Peur de te laisser entrer dans ma vie. Je ne me sens pas prête. Pas encore. M'attacher à quelqu'un est quelque chose que je ne suis plus capable de faire. J'ai trop aimé et j'ai aussi trop perdu. _

_Je ne sais pas si ces mots te permettront de comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi et j'ignore si ce que je te propose te satisfera mais je suis prête à faire un effort._

_Je t'offre ma confiance afin que tu puisses faire découvrir à ma raison ce que mon cœur ne peut désormais plus nier._

_Bella._

Mes mains tremblaient pendant que mes yeux pleuraient sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je plaquais une main devant ma bouche alors que je relisais sa lettre. Elle avait été touchée par mon geste et pendant que ces mots faisaient leur chemin dans mon esprit, je réalisais que tout ce que m'avait dit Alice n'avait plus d'importance et que j'allais me battre encore plus fort pour la conquérir à nouveau. Elle ne me disait pas qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle acceptait de me faire confiance. Malgré mes larmes, un sourire naquit sur mon visage.

Ce rêve de pouvoir enfin l'approcher allait se réaliser et je me sentais pour la première fois réellement heureux. Je regardais à nouveau le dessin puis cette lettre que je venais de plaquer contre mon cœur alors que mon cœur et mon âme se gorgeaient d'espoirs. Je frissonnais et mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort. Je restais là, assis, immobile, figé dans cet état de bonheur intense qui me submergeait pendant quelques minutes.

Puis je me levais et dans un état d'euphorie intense, j'entreprenais de ranger mon salon. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je passais commande d'une nouvelle vitre pour ma table basse qui me serait livrée demain dans la journée puis je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain. Je glissais sous l'eau chaude qui détendit instantanément mes muscles endoloris. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier l'instant.

Lorsque je sortis de ma douche, je passais une main sur le miroir afin d'enlever la buée qui s'était formée. Je me contemplais et un sourire niais s'afficha sur mon visage en repensant à la lettre de Bella. Je soignais mes mains puis je me rasais avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je m'habillais et attrapais ma guitare ainsi que quelques feuilles vierges afin de réécrire la chanson que j'avais composée il y a deux jours. De mémoire j'inscrivais chaque accord et chaque note avant de me saisir de ma guitare et jouer le morceau. Deux heures plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à ma porte.

- « Putain mais on peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes » dis-je en allant ouvrir la porte.

Je me retrouvais face à Emmett et Jasper qui me dévisageaient d'un drôle d'air.

- « Salut » fit Jasper.

- « Salut ! » répondis-je.

- « Hey Bro', ça va ? »

- « Ouais ça va mieux ! »

- « On peut rentrer, faut qu'on parle ! » me demanda Emmett.

- « Entrez ! » leur dis-je alors que je m'écartais pour les laisser entrer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et mon frère se retourna et m'interrogea du regard alors que celui-ci naviguait entre moi et l'endroit où se trouvait ma table basse qui n'avait désormais plus de plateau.

- « Euh, il s'est passé quoi avec ta table basse ? » me demanda-t-il.

- « Rien, un dommage collatéral simplement ! »

- « Ah ! »

- « Je vous en prie installez-vous ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » leur fis-je

- « Ouais je veux bien une bière ! » me demanda mon frère.

- « Et toi Jazz ? » lui demandais-je.

- « Une bière aussi s'il te plaît ! »

- « Okay ! »

Je me rendais dans la cuisine et je décapsulais deux bières avant de me servir un verre de jus d'orange. Il valait mieux que je m'abstienne de boire quelque chose d'alcoolisé. Ma tête me faisait moins mal mais ce n'était pas une raison. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Jasper et Emmett me regardèrent bizarrement.

- « Tu bois du jus d'orange ? » me dit mon frère surpris.

- « Euh ouais... » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je leur tendais leur deux bières et m'installais dans le fauteuil face au canapé.

- « Alors ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, si matinale ? »

- « Matinale, Ed' il est presque 12h » me dit Em'.

- « Oui c'est vrai mais bon vous avez dû fermer tard hier soir non ? » dis-je.

- « En fait on a pas ouvert enfin si mais on a fermé vers 23h ! » répondis Emmett en baissant les yeux.

- « Quoi ! Et pourquoi ? Y a eu un problème au bar ? » demandais-je.

- « Non rien de tout ça ! Rassure-toi » me répondit Jasper.

Je posais mon regard sur lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder froidement. Les souvenirs de mon échange avec Alice me revenant en mémoire. Même si Bella m'avait ouvert son cœur, rien ne me disait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me donnait sa confiance mais pas son amour alors peut-être le lui avait-elle donné à lui !

- « Bah c'est plus compliqué que ça ! » reprit Emmett.

- « Et bien expliquez-moi ? » dis-je un peu durement.

- « Ed', as-tu parlé avec Alice, hier quand tu es reparti avec elle ? » me demanda Jazz.

- « En quoi ça te concerne ! » répondis-je sèchement.

- « Putain Ed', c'est quoi ça ! » cria soudainement Emmett en se levant alors que je fixais toujours Jasper.

- « Comment ça quoi ! Il ne t'a rien dit ? » dis-je en désignant Jasper de la tête

- « Mais de quoi tu parles Ed' » reprit Emmett.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Qu'est-ce que Alice t'a dit ? » me demanda Jasper en me regardant froidement.

- « Rien que tu ne saches déjà, mais j'avoue que tu as dû bien te marrer quand je te parlais de mes sentiments pour Bella et de ce que j'avais prévu de faire ! » lui répondis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Emmett nous regardait tour à tour et puis tout d'un coup son regard me montra qu'il avait compris de quoi je parlais. Je tournais à nouveau ma tête et vit Jasper qui regardait Emmett.

- « Tu vois Rosalie avait raison, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait ! » dit Jazz en s'adressant à mon frère.

- « Putain ! » hurla mon frère alors qu'il se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

Je les regardais me demandant de quoi ils parlaient. Mon frère se réinstalla sur le canapé, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux se passant les mains sur son crâne, tirant sur le peu de cheveux qu'il avait. Il releva son visage après s'être passé la main devant. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

- « Jazz, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes s'te plaît ! Va sur la terrasse, faut que je parle seul à seul à mon frère. » lui dit Emmett sans le regarder.

Jazz sortit sur la terrasse et referma la baie vitrée derrière lui. Je regardais mon frère tentant de comprendre ou de deviner ce qu'il voulait me dire pour qu'il demande à Jazz de sortir.

- « Tu crois que Jazz est avec Bella ? » me dit-il de but en blanc.

- « Bah c'est évident non ? »

- « Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Qui t'a dit ça ? Alice ? »

- « ... »

- « Ed', dis-moi qui t'a fait croire ça ? »

- « Alice » murmurais-je alors que je baissais les yeux. Je me sentais mal car je commençais à réaliser que je m'étais fait avoir mais pas par celle que j'imaginais et que j'avais remis en doute Jasper alors qu'il avait été toujours de bon conseil.

- « Okay ! Bon tu vas bien m'écouter, c'est clair ? »

- « Ouais ! » soufflais-je alors que je relevais mon regard vers lui.

- « Et bien, hier soir on a fermé le bar plus tôt après avoir reçu un coup de fil de Rosalie. Alice est revenue à l'appartement de Bella après le départ de Jasper. Elle lui a balancé les pires saloperies et lui a même dit tout ce qu'elle t'avait dit. Quand Bella a réalisé ce que tu avais dû penser, elle s'est effondrée. Quand Rosalie est passée chez elle, pour tenter de décider Bella à venir au bar avec elle, elle a trouvé Bella en pleurs devant ses dessins. Je t'en dirais pas plus parce que selon Rosalie, le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir ! »

Je me sentais mal et mon cœur se serra. Si je n'étais pas parti, si j'avais attendu Jasper pour avoir des explications, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- « Alice lui a balancé les pires atrocités, lui disant que si sa mère était morte, c'était de sa faute ! Si elle n'était pas aussi envieuse des autres et si hypocrite rien ne lui serait arrivé, sans compter tout le reste. Je ne sais pas tout du passé de Bella mais Alice, oui, alors je te laisse imaginer les propos qu'elle a dû lui tenir. Enfin bref. Rosalie nous a appelé et nous avons fermé le bar. J'ai essayé de te joindre à plusieurs reprises et Rosalie aussi avant de nous appeler. Elle pensait que tu serais le seul à pouvoir raisonner Bella. Elle est persuadée que tu ne veux plus la voir après ce qu'Alice a dû te dire. Bref, j'ai passé la nuit chez Bella et Jazz, hier soir avec Rosalie. C'est ce matin que Bella a commencé à nous dire que tu devais lui en vouloir, qu'elle avait été ignoble et qu'Alice avait encore une fois tout détruit. C'était juste après qu'elle ait reçu ton... »

- « Mon cadeau » terminais-je

- « Ouais ! » souffla-t-il.

Je me sentais à nouveau vidé car des images de Bella en train de pleurer me vinrent à l'esprit. Rien que cette idée me faisait mal au cœur.

- « Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis ce matin et écoute le CD que tu lui a envoyé en boucle ! Comme on ne sait pas tout, avec Jazz, on s'est dit que venir te voir pourrait peut-être nous aider. Il se doutait de ce qu'Alice t'avait dit et ça s'est confirmé quand tu as commencé à l'attaquer ! »

- « Désolé ! » répondis-je.

- « Ed', tu n'y es pour rien ! On pouvait pas se douter qu'Alice était allée si loin » dit Jazz qui venait de rentrer à nouveau.

- « Désolé, mec ! Mais.. » répondis-je.

- « C'est rien, je comprends ! Qui n'aurait pas réagi comme ça ? Hein ! » reprit-il alors qu'il s'installait à nouveau sur le canapé.

- « Ouais peut-être ! »

- « Bon tu peux nous dire ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

C'est ainsi que je leur expliquais tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis hier soir. Emmett se mit légèrement en colère quand je lui expliquais dans quel état je m'étais mis après cette révélation. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour me dire que je n'étais qu'un con et que la prochaine fois avant de me faire des films je ferais mieux de parler directement aux personnes concernées. Je leur parlais de la lettre et du dessin de Bella. Jasper m'avait souri et avait secoué sa tête quand j'avais évoqué la lettre comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Après cette discussion intense qui eut au moins le mérite de remettre les choses en place, je leur proposais d'aller manger un morceau.

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et Emmett appela Rosalie pour la rassurer et pour qu'elle rassure Bella. Je m'étais arrêté pour m'acheter un nouveau portable dans lequel je glissais ma puce qui avait résisté à mon élan de rage de la veille. Emmett avait voulu nous amener manger dans la meilleure crêperie de la ville. Nous l'avions donc suivi avec Jazz. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions installés tous les trois en terrasse à discuter.

Emmett m'expliqua que je pouvais aller à sa place à la galerie pour le vernissage de Nahuel qui devait avoir lieu demain. Il insista sur le fait que je devais me trouver dans la galerie et non dans ma voiture comme je le lui avais dit. Je lui promis que je serais à l'intérieur même si j'angoissais de me retrouver dans la même pièce que Bella. Mais après tout, je ne pouvais pas tenter de la séduire ni lui faire découvrir la personne que j'étais en me tenant à distance.

Marcus nous rejoignit quelques heures plus tard au bar. Il répéta quelques morceaux en attendant l'ouverture. Marcus avait décidé de jouer ce soir et demain au bar. Je ne lui avais pas refusé même si nous n'avions annoncé qu'une seule date sur les flys. J'avais passé ma soirée avec Em' et Jazz derrière le bar. Nous avions beaucoup ri surtout quand je m'étais fait ouvertement draguer par une fille qui avait du confondre maquillage et peinture. Jazz et Emmett avaient pris un malin plaisir à me rendre excessivement gêné quand ils avaient commencer à sous entendre que j'étais gay et que seul le petit cul de Jasper me faisait bander.

Je m'étais donc rattrapé en mettant une honte incommensurable à Jasper, quand une jeune fille, très mignonne du reste ..._**ouais mais autant que Bella hein ? Ouais c'est clair !...**_ l'avait abordé en lui proposant de passer le reste de la soirée avec elle. Je m'étais approchée de la jeune fille en lui expliquant que Jasper était un adepte du BDSM et que ce qui le faisait bander était les filles qui aimaient le cuir et les coups de fouets ! La fille était partie précipitamment et nous avions éclaté de rire tous les trois devant la tête déconfite de cette fille.

Après la fermeture du bar vers 2h, nous avions bu un verre, Jazz, Em', Marcus et moi en parlant de mes expériences pas toujours très flatteuses lors de mon séjour en Angleterre. Mon frère semblait ravi d'en apprendre quelques-une sur moi et nous fit partager quelques-unes des siennes tout comme Jasper. J'avais réalisé que je ne connaissais pas la vie de mon jeune frère et j'eus un léger pincement au cœur en réalisant que j'étais passé à côté de beaucoup de choses concernant sa vie. J'allais y remédier c'était une certitude tout comme j'allais avancer pas à pas vers Bella et la laisser venir vers moi. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne désirerait pas. La tâche n'allait pas être simple mais elle avait fait un pas vers moi et je n'allais pas la laisser reculer ! Pas maintenant.

Vers 4h, Marcus et moi prirent la direction de mon appartement. Nous partîmes nous coucher, épuisés mais pour ma part heureux et la tête pleine de rêves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! La suite vers le 5 avril 2012 ... en attendant merci pour tous vos messages encore une fois!<strong>_

**Je publierai d'ici là deux montages et aussi un teaser pour celles et ceux qui le désirent!**

**Bisous et à très vite**

**Mary**


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14 **

_**Hey tout le monde!**_

_**Wow plus de 350 reviews je ne m'attendais pas à autant.. alors MERCI BEAUCOUP A VOUS TOUTES !**_

_**J'ai un peu de retard et je suis désolée.. mais le voilà...je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas !**_

**Réponse à mes deux revieweuses anonymes**

**nana10**** :**_merci pour ce chapitre à bientôt __**… merci pour ces petits mots que tu me laisses à chaque fois.. ça me touche...**_

**Valrie d'Aletto : **_Je tourne toujours autant en rond entre chaque chapitre! Ça doit vouloir dire que c'est vraiment bon ce que tu écris ou alors j'ai une case en moins! LOL ! J'ai hâte de lord la suite Mary ! Bisous __**… Bah... désolée que tu tournes en rond mais touchée parce que ça veut dire que ça te plait.. alors merci.. et la suite la voilà !**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux qui sortent de mon imagination, pour les autres, je ne fais que m'amuser avec..**_

* * *

><p><em>"What we call the beginning is often the end. The end, this is the place from where we start." _ Thomas Stearns Eliot <em>

_"Ce que nous appelons commencement est souvent la fin. La fin, c'est l'endroit d'où nous partons." _ Thomas Stearns Eliot  
><em>

**POV BELLA**

Deux yeux bleus emplis d'inquiétude me faisaient face. Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux après une nuit agitée. Jasper était allongé à côté de moi sur mon lit, sa tête reposant dans le creux de sa main. Il me souriait tout en me dévisageant.

« Hey ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Salut » répondis-je.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai eu des jours meilleurs ! »

Il ne me répondit pas mais passa sa main sur mon visage avant de caresser avec délicatesse mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux avant de poser ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Le sentiment de peine qui avait ressurgi à mon réveil s'estompa sous les gestes affectifs de Jasper.

« Bella ? » dit-il doucement.

« Mmm. »

« Ça te dit un petit déjeuner ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim! »

« Il faut que tu manges un peu ! »

« Okay » dis-je en me relevant, me mettant en appui sur mes avant-bras.

Jasper se leva doucement et je fis de même. J'enfilais mon pantalon en lin blanc et je changeais mon top. Celui que je portais était complètement trempé. Souvenirs d'une nuit où mes larmes avaient été mes amies et où mes cauchemars avaient peuplé mon esprit, me réveillant en hurlant avant d'être rassurée par Rosalie puis Jasper. Jasper ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et se tourna vers moi.

« Rosalie a préparé le petit déjeuner et … j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir après si tu veux bien! »

Je me tendis à l'idée de devoir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alice après le départ de Jasper. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre. Il dut s'apercevoir de mon état car il s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui.

« Bella, on en parlera si tu en as envie, okay ! »

Je n'écoutais plus Jazz. Mais dans ma tête résonnaient la voix d'Alice et tous les mots qu'elle m'avait dit en revenant hier soir. Elle avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. C'est à dire mon silence face à Edward. Elle lui avait dit que je sortais avec Jasper et que je n'avais fait que m'amuser avec lui et que je continuais encore. Ce n'était pas la vérité mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas cru ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Je n'avais fait aucun geste envers lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à m'offrir tous ces cadeaux. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je pleurais à nouveau alors que Jasper me serrait plus fort. Je voulais lui parler mais les seuls sons qui sortirent de ma bouche furent confus.

« Je suis une horrible personne et je comprendrais qu'il m'en veuille ! Mais je ne voulais pas.. je voulais.. » dis-je en agrippant le t-shirt de Jasper alors que j'étais en train d'inonder son t-shirt.

Je me sentais si mal. Alice avait raison, je ne devais pas avoir de cœur ! C'est pour ça que tous les gens que j'aimais s'en étaient allés. Ma mère d'abord, Tyler ensuite et enfin Edward. Il devait m'en vouloir. Et puis maintenant il était persuadé que j'avais joué avec lui alors que d'après ce que j'avais compris il avait beaucoup souffert à cause d'une femme et pour les mêmes raisons.

« Shhhht Bella, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Ed.. Ed.. Edward » réussissais-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

« Quoi Edward ? » reprit-il en me tenant les épaules avant de tenter de capter mon regard.

« Je... Il... Je suis sans cœur Jasper... Il... il m'a ouvert son cœur et moi je l'ai totalement ignoré tout ça parce que je suis morte de trouille ! »

« Bella, arrête de te fustiger ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ? »

Jasper me regardait tentant certainement de déchiffrer ce que je venais de lui dire à travers mon visage et mon regard. Mes yeux furent à nouveau submergés par les larmes et il me blottit aussitôt dans ses bras caressant mon dos et mes cheveux doucement afin de me calmer.

« Bella ! » entendis-je quelqu'un crier de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Je me défis des bras de Jazz et essuyais du revers de mon bras mes yeux. Je passais devant Jasper et me dirigeais vers l'origine de la voix. Rosalie se trouvait devant ma porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rosalie ? » lui demandais-je.

« Ce monsieur doit te remettre en main propre quelque chose ! » me dit-elle.

Mon regard se tourna vers le coursier qui se trouvait sur le palier. Je me dirigeais vers lui.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tenez c'est pour vous ! »

Je récupérais l'enveloppe et signais son reçu. Je le saluais et je refermais la porte. Rosalie était dans les bras d'Emmett qui était appuyé contre l'îlot central qui délimitait mon salon de ma cuisine. Je regardais l'enveloppe de plus près. Qui pouvait m'avoir envoyé ça ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être Edward car il devait être fou de rage contre moi à l'idée que je me sois moquée de lui. Mon cœur se serra. J'avais décidé de lui laisser une chance malgré mes peurs et voilà que je revenais au point de départ. De toute façon, je ne le méritais pas.

J'avais toujours les yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe et je réalisais qu'il allait recevoir aujourd'hui ou demain ma lettre et mon dessin. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il les accepte après tout ce qu'avait dû lui dire Alice. Et en même temps, il aurait raison. C'était de ma faute, j'avais trop tardé à lui répondre. Et pourtant, je trouvais que c'était une bonne chose car au moins je ne risquais pas de faire souffrir encore une fois ceux qui m'étaient chers.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur cette enveloppe. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Jazz s'était approché de moi et me sortit de mes pensées.

« Bella ? »

« Ouais » dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Si tu veux savoir de qui ça vient, il te faudrait peut-être l'ouvrir, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si.. si tu as raison ! »

J'ouvrais l'enveloppe sous le regard de mes amis. En regardant à l'intérieur, il y avait un CD et une carte. Je regardais le CD de plus près mais rien n'était inscrit à part mon prénom dans une écriture qui m'était désormais devenue familière. Edward.

Je regardais le disque perplexe avant de tourner mon regard vers mes amis cherchant à savoir si l'un d'entre eux était au courant de quelque chose. Ils haussèrent les épaules pour me montrer qu'ils ignoraient de quoi il s'agissait. Je me dirigeais vers mon ordinateur portable. Je l'allumais et attendais qu'il démarre. Pendant ce temps j'ouvrais la petite carte et en lisais son contenu.

_**« Après le silence, ce qui se rapproche le plus à l'expression de l'inexprimable est la musique. _ Aldous Huxley »**_

_**Je n'y avais plus touché depuis quelques années mais l'autre soir alors que tu hantais, encore une fois, mon esprit, j'en ai eu envie … et je t'offre cette alchimie de mes doigts et de mes sentiments. E.C.**_

Mon ordinateur avait démarré et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant. Tout le monde attendait de connaître le contenu de ce que je venais de recevoir. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et les quelques mots d'Edward avaient éveillé ma curiosité pendant qu'une larme silencieuse s'était échappée d'un de mes yeux pour couler le long de ma joue. Je me sentais plus qu'émotive ces derniers temps et à mon plus grand regret, je ne pouvais contrôler cet état.

Ma messagerie m'indiquait que j'avais reçu un mail de mon père mais je décidais de le lire plus tard. Je lançais le CD. Les premières notes d'un morceau joué à la guitare débutèrent. Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui venait d'émettre un hoquet de stupeur tout en ayant plaqué sa main devant sa bouche. Elle croisait mon regard et se tournait vers Emmett qui semblait tout aussi ébahi par ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Jasper quant à lui dévisageait Rose et Emmett de la même manière que moi.

Les notes s'égrenaient et résonnaient dans mon salon alors que mon regard se posait à nouveau sur la carte que je tenais fermement entre mes mains. Des milliers d'émotions se dégageaient de ce morceau et s'insinuaient au plus profond de moi. Je fermais les yeux et écoutait cette guitare qui jouait la plus douce des mélodies. Alors que le rythme s'accélérait doucement, mon cœur se serra.

Cette chanson n'avait nullement besoin de paroles car les accords exprimaient eux même le sens de cette musique : le souvenir, l'espoir, l'envie et par dessus tout une profonde sincérité.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je relisais les quelques mots d'Edward et je réalisais que c'était lui qui avait composé ce morceau et qui l'avait enregistré pour m'en faire cadeau. Je tournais alors mon regard vers Rose et Emmett. Rose avait les larmes aux yeux et Emmett lui caressait doucement la main alors que lui semblait tout aussi ému. Quant à Jasper il était installé sur le canapé, les yeux fixés vers moi. Lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés, il m'avait sourit.

La chanson s'acheva à mon plus grand regret. Je sortis le cd du lecteur et le rangeais dans l'enveloppe. Je restais un instant, là immobile regardant Rosalie, Emmett puis Jasper. Le silence fut rompu par Rosalie.

« Ça va Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je...je...je sais pas ! » soufflais-je.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ! »

« Non ! »

« Il faut que tu manges quelque chose » reprit Emmett.

Je ne répondais pas et mon regard se stoppa sur la date de l'envoi. Il avait envoyé ce colis hier et au moment où il l'avait expédié, Alice ne lui avait encore rien dit. Je voulais savoir si, comme je le pensais, le morceau était de lui. Je savais que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus composé et j'en ignorais les raisons mais si ce morceau était de lui alors...

« Le morceau c'est Edward ! Hein Em' ! »

« Euh... »

« Em', répond ? »

« Ouais c'est.. disons que je reconnaîtrais sa façon de jouer entre mille donc oui c'est lui » souffla-t-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

« Okay ! »

Lentement le puzzle se mit en place dans ma tête. Il avait composé ce morceau pour moi, il l'avait envoyé, Alice lui avait parlé et à l'heure qu'il était, il devait penser que je m'étais payée sa tête et que j'avais joué avec lui. J'aurais pu bien le prendre en me disant que je m'étais comportée avec lui comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Mais entre temps, il m'avait fait des excuses et je savais qu'il avait beaucoup souffert d'une histoire précédente même si ça n'excusait pas tout. Alors que tout était en place, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Il va m'en vouloir, j'ai été la pire des garces ! » chuchotais-je pour moi même.

Je serrais les poings afin de ne pas craquer. Serrant un peu plus fort le disque et la carte d'Edward, je pris la direction de ma chambre et je m'y enfermais. J'attrapais alors mon vieux baladeur CD et me mis le casque sur les oreilles après avoir lancé le morceau qu'Edward avait composé pour moi.

**[« Please forgive me » accoustic version – Brian Adams]**

J'avais mis le volume suffisamment fort afin de ne plus rien entendre hormis cette mélodie dont les accords me faisaient vibrer. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon duquel je ne voulais absolument pas sortir. Seule, allongée sur mon lit, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, je me laissais envahir par cette musique. Je la laissais me pénétrer intégralement comme si je voulais qu'elle prenne, à cet instant, possession de moi.

Seul le son des cordes qui résonnaient dans le casque que j'avais sur les oreilles me parvenait. La pièce était légèrement éclairée puisqu'une partie du soleil était occulté par les persiennes. Mais il n'y avait que la musique, sa musique et moi. Moi et mes larmes qui dévalaient le long de mes joues. Moi et mon cœur qui se comprimait un peu plus à chaque accord, réalisant qu'à mon tour j'avais fait souffrir la seule personne, hormis ma mère, avait qui je m'étais sentie si complice.

Une douleur violente surgit de mon être à l'instant même où un souvenir de notre moment intime me frappa. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, des images de cet instant me revenaient en mémoire. Ce moment unique où je m'étais sentie depuis la première fois en symbiose avec une autre personne que ma mère. La musique continuait sa course lente et douce avant de recommencer inlassablement au début. Cette mélodie était comme un besoin vital. Je devais l'écouter encore et encore afin d'en assimiler chaque note, chaque accord. Comme une drogue qui, malgré ma peine, m'apaisait en quelque sorte.

Cette chanson pleine d'espoir me renvoyait aussi à ce quelque chose que je n'aurais probablement jamais. Alice avait eu raison à nouveau. Je devais être froide comme la glace pour me conduire comme ça. Je n'avais pas adressé un mot à Edward, le repoussant toujours plus loin pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas le laisser jouer à nouveau. Mais derrière quoi est-ce que je me cachais ? Pourquoi avais-je été aussi bête pour ne pas lui répondre plus tôt ? Rosalie avait raison, lui répondre ne m'engageait à rien et même ça je n'avais pas été capable de le faire !

Et désormais, alors que tout était probablement gâché, je n'avais plus que ce magnifique morceau pour ressasser mes souvenirs. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes me remémorant les souvenirs de ma mère. Pourquoi m'avait-elle laissé alors que j'aurais tant besoin d'elle en ce moment ? Mon père qui était si loin, je ne pouvais même pas lui parler alors que j'aurais eu besoin d'entendre sa voix forte et pourtant réconfortante. Lui, qui avait été si démonstratif lors de notre dernier échange me manquait horriblement. Je laissais tous mes souvenirs me submerger les uns après les autres puis je m'endormis alors que le disque tournait toujours.

J'ignore combien de temps j'avais dormis mais quand j'avais rouvert les yeux le soleil était bas. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil me permit de réaliser qu'il était déjà plus de 18h. Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Mon visage qui se reflétait dans le miroir me permit de constater que j'avais les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer laissant apparaître deux magnifiques cernes aux teintes violacées. Je me passais mes mains sur le visage tirant sur ma peau essayant d'arranger cette mine affreuse que j'avais. Mais rien n'y fit.

Je me glissais dans l'eau qui me détendit instantanément. Il semblait n'y avoir personne dans l'appartement car je n'entendais pas un bruit. Je remerciais silencieusement mes amis de m'avoir laissée tranquille. Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard et me rendais dans la cuisine après m'être vêtue. Alors que je pénétrais dans le salon, je vis Rosalie assise sur le canapé en train de lire.

« Hey ! » me dit-elle.

« Salut ! » lui répondis-je en esquissant un sourire.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, ça va mieux ! »

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » me proposa-t-elle.

« Ouais, je veux bien. »

Je la suivis dans ma cuisine et elle me servit un café et me déposa les petits gâteaux qu'elle avait préparé le matin même. J'en mangeais quelques-uns alors que Rosalie me regardait toujours sans rien dire.

« Où sont Jazz et Emmett ? » demandais-je.

« Ils sont partis ! Ils avaient une course à faire et puis ils devaient ouvrir le bar ensuite ! »

« Okay ! »

« Tu veux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je sais pas ! »

« Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais... j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alice ! »

« Rien, rien .. elle ne m'a rien dit d'autre que la stricte vérité ! »

« Comment ça ? » reprit-elle.

« Rose... » soufflais-je.

« Okay ! Comme tu veux ! » dit-elle en levant les bras en l'air pour me montrer qu'elle allait laisser tomber.

« Merci ! »

« De rien ! »

Le silence pesant qui régnait à nouveau ne faisait rien pour arranger mon état. Je sentais que Rosalie voulait que je lui parle mais je n'en avais pas envie. J'allumais alors la station de mon Ipod et je lançais une de mes playlists. Les premières notes de «_** Hallelujah **_» de **Jeff Buckley **sortirent de l'enceinte. Ce morceau calmait chacune de mes angoisses depuis que j'étais enfant et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Apaisée et détendue, je m'installais sur le canapé avec ma tasse de café et mon ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

J'ouvrais ma boite mail et décidais de lire le message que m'avait envoyé mon père et Élie.

En ouvrant le mail, je fus d'abord surprise par sa longueur. Mon père se servait pour la première fois de cet outil et par la même occasion d'un ordinateur et il s'en était apparemment bien sorti.

Les premières lignes semblaient avoir été écrites par Élisabeth car elle m'expliquait que mon père voulait écrire lui-même ce message mais qu'elle profitait qu'il soit sous la douche pour m'écrire quelques mots. Elle me disait qu'elle passait un excellent séjour avec mon père. Il la faisait énormément rire de part les choses surprenantes qu'il désirait faire comme ce séjour dans la forêt qu'il avait organisé dès leur arrivée. « _Tu le verrais, pire qu'un gosse !_ » écrivait-elle. Elle m'expliquait qu'elle était obligée de refréner ses ardeurs sans quoi ils seraient en train de courir du matin au soir et qu'il ne finirait pas le voyage tellement il serait épuisé.

J'avais l'impression de découvrir un autre homme à travers les mots d'Elie. Mon père si casanier semblait emballé et heureux de voyager. Elle m'embrassait puis quelques lignes plus bas, je découvrais les quelques lignes écrites par mon père. Je lisais avec attention son message alors que je sentais par intermittence le regard de Rosalie sur moi mais étant trop absorbée par tout ce qu'il me racontait, je n'y fis plus attention au bout d'un moment.

Mon père semblait passer un bon séjour avec Élisabeth. Ils devaient partir dans la forêt amazonienne dans deux jours pour une excursion de 7 jours. Il était excité de voir de nouvelles choses à ses dires. Ils étaient allés à Rio de Janeiro, à Brasilia mais aussi dans quelques petits villages de pêcheurs. Ils s'étaient rendus bien évidemment au Pain de Sucre. Mais mon père n'avait apparemment pas pu résister à une bonne partie de pêche en plein océan.

Charlie parlait de la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait là-bas mais il semblait s'y être adapté. Il me parlait du fait que Elie l'empêchait de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. « _Elle me castre littéralement ! Je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux et ça m'énerve ! Tu veux pas lui dire de me laisser faire ce que je veux ! Hein ! Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien de dangereux en plus ! Je veux juste en profiter !_ » Je riais en lisant ses commentaires, imaginant à la perfection la tête de mon père quand Elie devait lui dire non.

Il me disait ne s'être jamais senti aussi vivant et aussi bien. Il aimait ce temps qu'il passait avec Elie mais aussi ces rencontres avec les populations locales qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller. « _Tu verrais ces gosses, ils sont adorables ! Les gens là-bas n'ont rien mais ils t'offrent le meilleur repas que je n'ai jamais mangé _! »

Plus j'avançais dans son message plus je réalisais que mon père était en train de me faire partager son voyage, ses joies et ses découvertes comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Même lors de son voyage à Paris, il n'avait pas été aussi précis et aussi bavard. Mon cœur se réchauffa de voir mon père si heureux. Il avait joint trois photos à son mail. « _Tu verras, j'ai réussi à mettre trois photos avec le message ! Bon ok Élie m'a expliqué comment faire mais voilà ! _».

Une de lui tenant un énorme poisson à bout de canne. « _T'as vu ce poisson ! Jamais y en aura des comme ça à La Push ! C'est Billy qui va être vert !_ » avait-il mis en dessous de la photo. Une autre de lui dans les quartiers populaires de Rio et enfin une de Élie et de lui devant une église. Il souriait d'un sourire qui illuminait tout son visage. Je posais alors mes doigts sur l'écran et dessinait du bout des doigts les courbes de sa mâchoire et du contour de ses yeux avant de plonger littéralement mon regard dans le sien. Le bonheur, la joie de vivre et l'émerveillement. C'est ce que je voyais sur ces clichés.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour en regardant celui où il était avec Élie. Elle le dévorait des yeux tandis que mon père la couvait de ce regard rassurant que j'aimais avait enfin trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre et je ne remercierais jamais assez Élie de m'avoir rendu mon père, de l'avoir ramené vers la vie. Grâce à elle, Charlie s'était ouvert, me démontrant à chaque instant tous les sentiments qu'il avait à mon égard. Il parlait toujours aussi peu mais ces gestes s'exprimaient pour lui et de la plus belle des manières. Mon père semblait réellement heureux et à cette image, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

Je ne l'avais plus vu sourire de cette façon depuis ce jour-là. Une larme coula sur mon visage néanmoins je me sentais heureuse. Heureuse pour lui.

Je décidais de lui répondre et commençais à écrire quelques lignes sur mes impressions suite à son mail. Puis je lui racontais mon travail à la galerie depuis une semaine et aussi les derniers événements avec Alice sans lui préciser que nous nous étions fâchées. Je lui joignais deux photos que Rose avait pris lors de notre ballade de dimanche avec Jazz avant de lui dire qu'il me manquait et que j'avais hâte de le voir dans quelques semaines.

Après avoir terminé, je proposais à Rosalie de sortir nous balader un peu. Elle semblait ravie de me voir sourire à nouveau légèrement. Nous avions préparé quelques petits trucs pour manger à Central Park. Je ne voulais pas aller très loin mais j'avais envie de m'aérer l'esprit. C'est ainsi que vers 19h nous avions pris la direction du parc. Une fois arrivée, nous nous étions installées sur la pelouse. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde et principalement des familles. Les enfants jouaient autour de nous et leurs cris et rires me donnèrent un sentiment de légèreté. Je savourais ce moment.

« Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me dit Rosalie.

« Rose ! Je t'assure rien de grave ! »

« Tu te fous de qui Bee, non parce que si tu veux te payer la tête de quelqu'un, fais-le avec qui tu veux mais pas avec moi ! T'as hurlé les trois quarts de la nuit, tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé effondrée, marmonnant des phrases insensées devant tes dessins hier soir ! Alors ne te paye ma tête veux-tu !»

« Rose ! »

« Non pas Rose, je te garantie que tu vas cracher le morceau! »

Je ne disais rien mais la persévérance de Rose était quelque chose d'inépuisable tant et si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, je finissais par tout lui expliquer. Je lui parlais de ce qu'Alice avait dû dire à Edward, de ce qu'elle avait dit sur ma mère, sur Tyler puis sur moi. Rose avait été virulente dans ses mots me disant qu'Alice avait tort et que je n'étais absolument pas celle qu'elle dépeignait. Elle avait été aussi très sèche pour me dire que le pire c'est que je n'avais rien fait pour la contredire.

Et pourtant j'admirais Rosalie car même si Alice s'était comportée comme la pire des garce, comme elle me l'avait dit, elle essayait tout de même de comprendre ce qui avait poussé Alice à agir de la sorte car la jalousie n'expliquait pas tout ! Elle pensait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un était sûrement à l'origine de tout ça. Nous avions discuté du voyage de mon père, du vernissage et aussi de la possible présence d'Edward à la galerie.

C'est aux alentours de 23h que nous décidions de rentrer. Je devais me lever de bonne heure pour rattraper ma journée manquée et Rosalie devait venir me donner un coup de main avec Em'. Elle me déposa devant mon immeuble avant de rentrer. Je pénétrais dans l'appartement qui était encore vide à cette heure puisque Jazz ne devait rentrer que tard dans la nuit. Je décidais d'aller me coucher épuisée par tout ce regain d'émotions. Je me glissais dans les draps et m'endormis rapidement.

Nous étions vendredi matin et j'étais à la galerie depuis quelques heures. Emmett et Rosalie étaient venus m'aider pour installer les tables et choisir les morceaux de musique qui seraient diffusés durant le vernissage. Je nettoyais avec Rosalie pendant qu'Emmett était devant la sono et enregistrait les morceaux qui devaient passer. J'avais reçu, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, un mail d'Esmée qui était d'accord avec nos choix musicaux même si elle avait ajouté un ou deux morceaux supplémentaires. Elle avait tenté de me rassurer par quelques mots mais j'angoissais à l'idée que tout puisse aller de travers.

Vers 12h, Nahuel téléphona à la galerie pour me dire qu'il viendrait avec deux autres toiles. Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'inquiéter car certaines cimaises *étaient encore disponibles et que nous aurions vite fait de les mettre en place. Puis Rose, Em' et moi primes la direction de Central Park pour manger. Emmett avait passé son temps à faire le pitre tant et si bien que Rose dut lui envoyer une bouteille d'eau au visage afin de le calmer. J'avais beaucoup ri et j'avoue que ce moment m'avait fait un bien fou, mettant pour quelques temps, mes angoisses de côté.

Vers 15h alors que je retournais à la galerie pour réceptionner la livraison du traiteur, Rose et Em' partirent. C'était leur soirée d'anniversaire et Rose était tout excitée car elle ignorait encore ce qu'Emmett avait prévu.

Je réceptionnais le buffet vers 16h. Jasper arriva peu de temps après.

« Hey Bee ! » me héla-t-il.

« Salut Jazz ! » lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe de main.

« C'est bon tout est prêt ? » me demanda-t-il en me déposant un bisou sur la joue.

« Ouais » dis-je en faisant de même.

« Tu rentres ? »

« Oui je vais y aller. Le livreur doit revenir car il manquait quelques trucs ! Il sera là dans trente minutes avec trois serveurs pour la soirée. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire ne t'inquiète pas ! » repris-je dès que je vis son air inquiet.

« Ouf parce que je voulais pas faire de conneries ! »

« T'inquiète de toute façon s'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles okay ! »

« Ça marche ! »

« Au fait, tu pourrais accueillir Nahuel si jamais il arrive avant que je revienne ! »

« Ouais mais je vais pas rester longtemps en fait ! »

« Euh.. tu attends que je revienne quand même ? » dis-je en le regardant perplexe.

« Bah.. » dit-il en se grattant le derrière du crâne.

« Jazz ? »

« Écoute, en fait Edward devrait être là dans une demi-heure ! »

« Qu...quoi ? » dis-je surprise.

« Bah, tu sais Em' t'avait dit qu'il viendrait ce soir, … à sa place... non ? »

« Si mais... » dis-je hésitante.

Je pensais que vu les derniers évènements, il n'aurait pas voulu venir. Alors je ne voyais pas trop où voulait en venir Jazz ... _**Mais t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès !... Rose t'a dit qu'il venait.. t'as pas écouté ou quoi ?... bah si … mais... pas de mais.. s'il vient c'est plutôt bon signe non ? Tu ne crois pas ! .. Il a peut-être eu ta lettre...merde ! Avec tout le truc autour du vernissage j'avais complètement zappé ce détail... ce détail ! Bah c'est pas qu'un détail...**_

Je réalisais qu'il avait donc reçu ma lettre et j'ignorais avec tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières vingt quatre heures comment il allait réagir. Je soufflais. Je ne pouvais plus reculer et il allait donc falloir que je l'affronte quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

« Bee ? Mais quoi ? » reprit Jazz.

« Bah tu sais.. avec le truc d'Alice.. je pensais que... »

« Il a reçu ta lettre ! »

Et là, c'était comme si je venais de faire une chute de plus de trente étages en quelques secondes. Je me sentais nauséeuse et je commençais à angoisser. Merde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'envoie cette lettre ? .._**.. Bah parce que t'en avais envie ?.. parce que tu voulais faire un pas vers lui ? Ah non non.. parce que tu ne peux rien lui résister ! Parce que tu avais besoin de savoir s'il était sincère... même si tu le sais déjà !.. oh la ferme...**_

Je regardais Jazz qui avait la main posé sur mon bras et qui me regardait d'un air inquiet.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ! » reprit-il.

« Non..non.. pas du tout.. je...écoute okay, je rentre.. s'il y a quoique ce soit appelle-moi ! » dis-je précipitamment en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je me sentais perdue et totalement en panique rien que de penser que quand je reviendrais Edward serait là. Je ne savais pas du tout comment cette rencontre allait se passer et ce qui allait en ressortir. Je regardais partout et comme si j'étais noyée au milieu de la foule, ma respiration s'était emballée. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Prise de panique, je me retournais vivement. Jasper.

« Bee t'es sûre que ça va ? T'es toute blanche ! »

« Euh ouais... non.. je.. suis pas prête pour le voir Jazz » dis-je alors que je commençais à pleurer.

« Hey..shhhh Bella ! C'est juste Edward ! »

« Ouais c'est ça le problème, je .. je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire ! » dis-je en reniflant et en m'essuyant les yeux.

« Bah bonjour ça serait déjà bien ! » me dit-il en souriant.

« ..Ouais ! » soufflais-je en riant devant sa réponse.

« Et puis tu sais, je pense .. enfin il a lu ta lettre ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais il semblait heureux ! »

« Je... heureux tu dis ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Bah je ne lui ai rien dit.. j'ai juste dit ce que je ressentais en fait ! »

Mes jambes tremblaient et je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais m'écrouler. Toute la pression, entre le vernissage, les évènements des deux derniers jours et la présence d'Edward, était en train de me submerger.

« Viens on va s'asseoir » me dit Jazz

Je m'asseyais à côté de Jasper devant la vitrine, dehors. Je jouais avec la bandoulière de mon sac en réfléchissant à la façon dont je pourrais parler à Edward ce soir.

« Bee ? »

« .. » je relevais la tête vers lui. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Te prends pas la tête.. il a lui aussi ouvert son cœur face à toi et il doit certainement être dans le même état que toi ! Voire pire ! Parce que l'air de rien c'est toi qui mène la danse au cas où tu t'en serais pas rendue compte ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne fera rien que tu ne voudras ! Okay ! »

« Ouais ! »

« Bon allez file ! Il est déjà plus de 16h30 et je te rappelle que Nahuel arrive dans moins de deux heures ! »

« Oups ! Je file ! Merci Jazz ! »

« De rien Bee ! »

Avant de m'éloigner je me jetais dans ses bras et l'enlaçais plus fort afin de lui montrer l'importance que son amitié avait pour moi. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête avant de me chuchoter.

« Allez file ! On se voit quand tu rentres ! »

« Ça marche ! »

Je m'éloignais en trottinant vers ma voiture qui était garée plus haut.

« Hey ! Ho Bee ! Tout se passera bien ! Il va être génial ce vernissage ! Tu vas tout déchirer ! Et si je te l'ai pas encore dit : Je t'adore ! » hurla-t-il à travers la rue.

« Moi aussi je t'adore » lui répondis-je aussi fort.

Les gens s'étaient retournés et nous avaient dévisagés. Ce simple constat et la tête de Jazz qui avait les sourcils relevés tout en haussant des épaules, me fit exploser de rire en pleine rue. Il avait réussi à me détendre et je ne lui en serais jamais assez reconnaissante.

C'est ainsi que je rentrais chez moi pour me préparer. Une fois arrivée, je pris une douche puis je m'habillais. Rose avait préparé toutes mes affaires. Ma robe était sortie et repassée. Mes escarpins noirs étaient au pied de mon lit et Rose m'avait même laissé son vanity pour que je puisse me maquiller correctement. Une fois prête, je regardais l'heure. 17H20. Cool. Je m'étais préparée en demi-heure. Je finissais de me coiffer et de me parfumer puis je repris la direction de la galerie.

**POV EDWARD**

Il était un peu plus de 16h et je venais de passer mon après-midi à perfectionner un morceau que j'avais écris quelques jours plus tôt. J'avais reçu un appel de Jasper pour me prévenir qu'il se rendait à la galerie et qu'il m'enverrait un texto dès que Bella serait partie pour aller se préparer pour le vernissage. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse phénoménale depuis mercredi tant et si bien que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'angoisser sur ma soirée en compagnie de Bella.

Ces deux derniers jours, je les avais passés dans une bulle de bonheur total où toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers la lettre que Bella m'avait écrite. La carte que je tenais dans mes mains était légèrement cornée à force de l'avoir tenue entre mes mains. Heureusement que l'encre ne s'effaçait pas en lisant car à l'heure qu'il est, il est fort probable que plus rien n'y serait écrit.

J'avais repris mon morceau de musique en retravaillant chaque accord. Je m'étais laissé guider par ses mots et par les émotions que je ressentais à chacune de mes lectures. Puis imprégné par sa lettre, j'avais laissé mes envies guider mes mains dans la réalisation de la composition parfaite, enfin, parfaite pour moi.

Sauf que depuis une heure, je tournais en rond dans mon appartement. J'avais fini de prendre ma douche et Rosalie était passée rapidement chez moi pour m'aider dans le choix de ma tenue il y a quelques minutes. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi me mettre et après avoir retourné six fois mon dressing, j'avais fini par l'appeler m'excusant de la déranger sachant qu'elle devait se préparer pour la soirée que lui avait organisée mon frère. Mon frère quant à lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se payer ma tête en me traitant de fille. Tout ça parce que je n'étais pas foutu de faire un choix vestimentaire. Il avait réussi à limiter mon angoisse quand à ce qu'il allait se passer dans quelques heures grâce à son humour.

J'étais donc assis sur une chaise de ma terrasse, les coudes posés sur mes genoux serrant mes poings juste devant ma bouche et le regard perdu dans le vide. Mes mains étaient moites et mon esprit commençait à s'activer de manière anarchique me laissant présager une crise d'angoisse imminente. Je me demandais qu'elle serait sa réaction en me voyant vu les derniers évènements auxquels elle avait dû faire face. Quant à sa lettre, elle était à la fois explicite et pleines de sous-entendus. Elle ne me voulait pas dans sa vie mais en même temps j'avais une place de choix dans son cœur. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche ce qui avait mis fin à mes pensées.

« Ed', c'est Jazz »

« Salut ! »

« Bon elle vient de partir et elle sait que tu seras là quand elle reviendra ! »

« Ah ! Et elle... »

« Ça ira t'inquiète pas ! Elle a juste peur par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily. »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Bah disons que Rosalie m'a appelé y a pas cinq minutes pour me dire exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mercredi soir et .. Bella sait qu'Alice t'a dit que nous étions ensemble, Bella et moi, du coup elle a peur que tu crois qu'elle s'est jouée de toi alors que ça n'a rien à voir... elle ne se sent pas prête c'est tout ! »

« Okay.. bon écoute je.. j'arrive dans quinze minutes maxi ! »

« Ça marche mec ! »

« A toute de suite ! »

« Hey Ed' ! »

« Ouais ! »

« Commence pas à te prendre la tête.. ça se passera bien ! »

« Si tu le dis ! »

« Je le dis pas, je le sais ! »

« Okay à toute ! »

« A plus ! »

Après avoir raccroché, j'appelais Marcus afin de lui dire que je partais. Il m'expliquait qu'il en avait encore pour quelques heures au studio d'enregistrement et qu'ensuite il devait rejoindre des amis. Il avait toujours le double des clés et rentrerait tard dans la nuit. Nous nous verrions le lendemain matin et nous passerions la journée ensemble avant le concert de demain soir.

Je quittais mon appartement et arrivais à peine dix minutes plus tard devant la galerie. Une fois devant, je vis Jasper qui était en train de discuter avec un homme. Je m'approchais et Jasper m'aperçut.

« Hey ! Cool t'as fait vite ! »

« Ouais ! »

« Oh excuse, Ed' c'est Nahuel, Nahuel Ed' » fit Jasper en nous présentant l'un à l'autre !

« Enchanté » répondis-je.

« Moi aussi ! Alors tu es le fils d'Esmée ? »

« Oui enfin un de ses fils, j'ai aussi un frère, Emmett ! »

« Oui je suis au courant Esmée m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« ... » je ne lui répondis pas mais lui souriait malgré tout.

Ma mère parler de nous, était-ce surprenant ? Non définitivement pas.

« Bon Ed', je vais y aller car je dois encore faire des courses pour mon repas entre potes à l'appart alors ! »

« Ouais pas de souci ! »

« Ça va aller ? »

« Faudra bien de toute façon ! »

« Ed' t'inquiète pas, elle va pas te manger et encore moins être désagréable ! »

« Je.. je sais pas … j'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir mise devant le fait accompli ! »

« Oui mais oublie pas que c'est elle qui a accepté que tu viennes à la place d'Emmett et que quand je lui ai dit que tu serais là toute à l'heure elle a plus semblé mal à l'aise qu'en colère ! »

« Mmmh »

« Bon allez je file ! Bye les gars et bon vernissage » nous dit-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bye Jazz » répondis-je.

« A bientôt peut-être Jasper » répondit Nahuel.

Jasper venait de partir et je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec Nahuel. J'avais les mains dans les poches et je regardais partout autour de moi. Nous étions sur le trottoir juste devant la vitrine de la galerie et je ne cessais de regarder le ballet incessant des passants, guettant l'arrivée de Bella.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » me demanda Nahuel.

« Euh.. non.. je.. je vais attendre Bella ! »

« Okay comme tu veux, je vais aller mettre mes deux toiles en place alors ! »

Je regardais Nahuel qui, je n'avais pas vu, tenait deux toiles énormes qui étaient emballées dans du papier bulle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et l'idée de l'aider à accrocher ses toiles me traversa la tête. Ça semblait être une excellente idée ce qui me permettrait d'avoir l'esprit occupé au lieu de commencer à me poser des questions sur le comment se passerait l'arrivée de Bella.

« En fait je vais venir t'aider ! »

« Okay ! »

Nous rentrions tous les deux dans la galerie. Toutes les toiles de Nahuel étaient accrochées sur les murs. Je n'aimais pas trop son style de peinture mais ce n'était pas laid pour autant.

Des tables avaient été disposées le long de certains pans de mur et sur ces mêmes tables, des serveurs étaient en train de disposer des petits fours et des verres à vin vides. Des bouquets de fleurs blanches et rouges jonchaient le sol par endroit et donnaient une certaine fraîcheur au lieu. Je regardais autour de moi. Cela faisait bien six mois que je n'avais pas mis les pieds à la galerie de ma mère et les travaux qu'elle avait entrepris en fin d'année dernière avaient vraiment embelli les lieux. L'éclairage par les spots au sol donnait de la hauteur au lieu et mettait en valeur les toiles pour ceux qui étaient orientés vers les diverses œuvres.

J'aidais Nahuel à enlever deux de ses toiles pour les remplacer par celles qu'il venait d'amener. Puis nous nous étions dirigés vers la pièce du fond afin d'accrocher les deux tableaux que nous avions retiré de la pièce principale. Nahuel repartit vers l'entrée de la galerie au moment où son téléphone avait sonné. Je regardais ses toiles de plus près et fut attiré par une en particulier. Il s'agissait d'un paysage de Toscane. Le jeu de couleurs était tout simplement magnifique et j'aurais presque pu entendre le chant des cigales. J'ignore le temps que j'étais resté à admirer ce tableau mais c'est une voix douce et familière qui me sortit de ma contemplation.

« Bonsoir Edward ! »

Je me tournais lentement pour faire face à ce doux visage. Elle avait les joues rouges et son regard était vrillé vers le sol. Elle portait une magnifique robe longue noire, nouée derrière son cou qui brillait sous la lumière des spots. A sa taille une magnifique ceinture qui accentuait le galbe de ses hanches. Ses cheveux étaient attachés de telle sorte que certaines mèches venaient encadrer son visage tandis que d'autre tombaient sur ses épaules. J'avais en face de moi une magnifique jeune femme.

« Bonsoir Bella ! » lui répondis-je.

Elle releva ses yeux vers moi et je fus subjugué par son regard. Ses yeux brillaient et elle semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Je la regardais perplexe essayant de comprendre d'où venait son malaise mais la seule chose que j'avais réussi à faire fut de lui demander si elle avait vu Nahuel.

« Oui, il est dehors au téléphone. » me répondit-elle.

« Bien ! »

Je n'arrivais à détourner mon regard du sien. J'étais comme hypnotisé.

« Je.. je vais aller voir si tout est ok avec le traiteur. Tu veux bien m'excuser ? »

« Ouais.. tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » lui demandais-je.

Elle semblait anxieuse car elle se triturait les doigts tentant d'arracher la peau présente autour de ses ongles tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas la presser ni lui imposer ma présence donc je repris avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me répondre.

« Je vais plutôt aller dehors, rejoindre Nahuel pendant que tu vas voir si tout est en ordre ! »

« Comme tu veux » souffla-t-elle.

Je me sentais perdu. Elle semblait anxieuse il y a quelques secondes et là, elle semblait déçue. Je fis un pas vers elle et après l'avoir regardée dans les yeux, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. L'envie de la toucher ou de l'embrasser était forte mais je voulais que ça soit elle qui le décide. Alors je passais suffisamment près d'elle pour que son doux parfum m'enivre et pour sentir cette douce chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Mais avant de sortir de cette salle, je me retournais vers elle.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en se tournant doucement vers moi

« Si tu me cherches, je suis devant, ... sur le trottoir. Et... tu es magnifique ! »

Elle baissa les yeux alors que ses pommettes se coloraient de rouge. J'aimais ça chez elle car ça la rendait d'autant plus belle. Elle releva la tête vers moi et me mima un « merci » avant de sourire. Je voulais franchir les quelques pas qui me séparaient d'elle pour l'embrasser ou la serrer dans mes bras. Mes yeux rivés sur les siens. Je marquais un temps d'hésitation. Mais ma conscience se rappela à mon bon souvenir. … _**Sors... sors avant de tout foutre en l'air...**_ Je lui offris un sourire avant de me tourner et de quitter la pièce.

Je traversais le hall principal à la vitesse de l'éclair pour me diriger vers l'extérieur. J'avais les mains moites et des bouffées de chaleur m'arrivaient par vague. Je voulais de l'air. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me sentis mieux. Cela pourrait paraître paradoxal sachant que la climatisation était en route à l'intérieur maintenant une température ambiante à 25° alors qu'à l'extérieur la chaleur avoisinait les 34° en cette fin de journée mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus auprès d'elle sans risquer de tout foutre en l'air. J'étais anxieux et gêné d'être là.

Je tentais de calmer les tremblements de mes mains en serrant fort mes poings. Après quelques respirations lentes et profondes, je me sentis mieux. Tout ne s'était pas si mal passé en définitive. Je souriais. J'espérais juste avoir l'occasion de discuter avec elle à un moment dans la soirée.

Appuyé contre un des piliers situé devant l'entrée de la galerie, je regardais les gens qui entraient. Un homme situé devant la porte contrôlait les cartons d'invitation et donnait un coup de tampon invisible sur le dessus des mains des personnes qui se présentaient devant lui.

Alors que le soleil déclinait ne laissant que le sommet des gratte-ciels baignés de lumière, je détournais mon regard vers l'intérieur. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui déambulaient dans la galerie. La salle n'était pas comble mais je peinais à discerner le visage de chacun et je ne trouvais pas le visage de celle qui m'intéressait réellement.

« Tu ne rentres pas ? »

Je me tournais vers celui qui venait de me parler. Nahuel. Il était devant moi me dévisageant d'un air perplexe.

« Euh.. si je vais rentrer mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air ! »

« Prendre l'air ! L'air est pourtant plus respirable à l'intérieur ! »

« ... » je ne lui répondis pas. En même temps qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire.

« Enfin ! » me dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ça ne me regarde pas après tout ! Je vais rentrer à plus tard ! »

« Ouais.. je reste encore un peu et je rentrerai dans quelques minutes ! »

Il me fit un signe de la tête et passa devant l'agent de sécurité qui le laissa entrer. Je continuais d'observer les gens qui allaient et venaient devant la galerie avant de porter à nouveau mon regard vers l'intérieur.

J'aperçus alors Bella entourée de trois hommes dont Nahuel. L'homme qui était à sa droite la dévorait des yeux. Il semblait la séduire et Bella semblait gênée au vu de ses rougeurs et à la manière dont elle baissait les yeux. Je serrais les poings de voir cet homme se rapprocher doucement d'elle. Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu mais je ne me souvenais plus de l'endroit où je l'avais vu. Sa main se posa alors sur le bras de Bella puis il approcha son visage de manière à lui parler au creux de l'oreille. Je serrais mes poings encore plus fort, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes chairs. Mon regard devait être noir. J'enviais cette proximité qu'il pouvait avoir avec elle.

Puis alors que je posais mes yeux à nouveau sur elle, son regard croisa le mien. Elle me fit un léger sourire et son regard qui semblait joyeux se fit plus timide. Comme si elle était gênée. Puis comme pour appuyer mes pensées, elle baissa les yeux à nouveau. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir ce type de réaction. Ça risquait de la faire fuir et pire encore de la mettre en colère.

Je la vis se déplacer et se diriger vers d'autres invités. Elle souriait et semblait être à l'aise. Je décidais de rentrer afin d'observer les toiles de Nahuel. Elles ne m'avaient pas séduites au premier coup d'œil mais je voulais néanmoins les observer un peu plus. ..._**Ouais dis surtout que ça te permettra de surveiller Bella sans te faire remarquer.. hein !.. **_

La fraîcheur de la galerie lorsque j'y pénétrais me fit le plus grand bien. « **Last tango in Paris** » de Gotan Project résonnait doucement dans la galerie recouvert par les voix des gens qui discutaient. J'avais ôté ma veste et les manches de ma chemise étaient désormais remontées jusqu'à mes coudes. Je déposais ma veste sur la chaise du bureau qui avait été placée contre un mur pour l'occasion et me tournais vers une des toiles de Nahuel.

Mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de l'observer, on me tapa sur l'épaule.

« Edward ? »

« Kachiri ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? » lui demandais-je.

Kachiri était une des femmes que j'avais séduites il y a plusieurs mois de cela et qui avait bien évidemment terminé dans mon lit comme toutes les autres.

« Je suis venue avec un ami, Caïus, qui est aussi un des avocats du cabinet dans lequel je travaille. »

« Ah ! » fut tout ce que je pus répondre.

Je sondais la pièce en espérant que Bella ne me verrait pas auprès de cette jeune femme qui était désormais collée à moi. Je tentais de me reculer subtilement mais elle s'avançait à nouveau.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir, tu n'as pas idée ! » me dit-elle en déposant sa main sur mon bras dénudé.

« Et sinon, que deviens-tu ? » repris-je en dégageant mon bras de son contact et en la fixant de manière à lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas apprécié.

« Et bien je travaille toujours chez « Volturi Corporation » et je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Il y a beaucoup de travail et le cabinet tourne bien ! »

« C'est bien ! »

Un serveur s'approcha de nous avec des coupes de Champagne. J'en attrapais une sur le plateau qu'il tenait et Kachiri fit de même.

« Et toi ? » reprit-elle. « Pourquoi est-tu ici ? »

« C'est la galerie de ma mère ! » dis-je avant de boire une gorgée de Champagne.

« Esmée Masen est ta mère ? Tu ne t'appelles pas Cullen ? »

« Si mais ma mère a préféré garder son nom de jeune fille pour la galerie ! » dis-je en haussant les épaules avant de terminer ma coupe d'une seule traite.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Kachiri ne cessait de se rapprocher se collant à moi un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Tu as toujours ton bar ? » me demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant à nouveau.

Je pouvais sentir son parfum qui me donnait la nausée et sa chaleur qui m'était fortement désagréable.

« Oui toujours ! » dis-je en m'écartant afin d'attraper un autre verre sur le plateau d'un serveur qui venait de passer.

« Je me demandais.. ça te dirait de venir un boire un verre avec moi après le vernissage ? »

Kachiri se trouvait désormais face à moi, une main sur mon torse. Je voulais reculer mais un homme situé derrière moi m'en empêchait. Alors que je cherchais un moyen de me soustraire de sa présence plus que désagréable, je vis Bella juste derrière elle qui me dévisageait. Son regard était triste et elle secoua la tête juste avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le fond de la salle. Merde. J'avais voulu être courtois avec Kachiri et voilà que Bella me voyait avec elle alors que celle-ci me faisait allègrement du rentre dedans.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller boire un verre après ! » lui répondis-je un peu sèchement alors que je tentais de suivre Bella des yeux à travers la galerie.

« Et bien, nous pourrions peut-être aller directement chez moi ou chez toi et prendre un peu de bon temps ? » me dit-elle « J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de mon existence entre tes bras la dernière fois » rajouta-t-elle doucement à mon oreille tout en faisant glisser son doigt le long de mon torse.

Je me saisissais alors de ses poignets et la fit reculer de quelques pas. Elle semblait surprise de ma réaction mais le regard que je lui offris lui fit comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas.

« Écoute Kachiri, je n'ai ni envie d'aller boire un verre ni envie de me retrouver seul à nouveau avec toi ! Trouve-toi donc une autre proie à mettre dans ton lit » lui claquais-je sèchement.

Elle me regardait désormais avec colère mais je m'en moquais.

« Ça ne t'a pas dérangé la dernière fois, il me semble ! » lâcha-t-elle un peu fort !

Des gens s'étaient retournés et nous dévisageaient. Je m'approchais d'elle en la fixant dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.

« Peut-être mais vois-tu là ça me dérange ! Alors je te prie de m'excuser mais je vais te laisser ! Bonne soirée Kachiri » lui répondis-je avant de m'éloigner.

Je la laissais sur place et me déplaçais à travers le hall principal en espérant retrouver Bella. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas quand je fus interpellé par une voix masculine familière. Nahuel. Il m'invita à venir le rejoindre.

Il me présenta à deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui. Un couple apparemment mais je ne faisais pas trop attention trop préoccupé à tenter de retrouver Bella. Je sondais encore et encore la salle mais c'était comme si elle avait disparu.

« Edward ? » me demanda Nahuel.

« Oui »

Le couple et Nahuel me dévisageaient comme s'ils attendaient une réponse. Le problème était que je n'avais pas écouté la question qui m'avait été posée.

« Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? » dis-je en m'adressant à la femme qui se trouvait en face de moi.

« Je disais que je ne vous avais jamais vu ici ! Mais Nahuel me dit que vous êtes le fils d'Esmée ? »

« Oui c'est exact ! Je ne viens que très rarement car je suis patron d'un bar du côté de Soho et mon emploi du temps ne me permet que très rarement de venir ici ! » répondis-je.

« C'est bien dommage ! En tout cas votre mère est une personne exceptionnelle et je pense que ce n'est pas mon époux qui me contredira ! N'est-ce pas Marcus ? »

« Non effectivement » reprit ce dénommé Marcus.

Je ne trouvais toujours pas Bella et je voulais absolument la retrouver. La situation dans laquelle elle m'avait trouvé toute à l'heure pouvait prêter à confusion et je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse imaginer quoique ce soit alors que la seule personne avec qui je désirais être, n'était autre qu'elle.

« Je vous prie de m'excusez mais je vais devoir vous laisser, je cherche une personne qu'il faut que je voie impérativement ! »

« Tu cherches qui ? » m'interrogea Nahuel.

« Bella ! »

« Elle est dans la réserve, enfin je crois ! Un client lui a demandé le prix d'une toile et elle semblait ne pas le connaître. Du coup elle s'est excusée et est partie en direction de la réserve ! »

« Vraisemblablement ! C'est là que ma mère garde ses cahiers de référence de prix ! » repris-je

« Madame, Messieurs à plus tard peut-être » dis-je en les saluant.

« A bientôt Monsieur Masen ! »

« Cullen ! »

« Cullen ? »

« Oui Masen est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère ! »

« Oh mille excuses » me répondit la femme.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » repris-je.

« Et bien Monsieur Cullen, bonne fin de soirée et au plaisir de vous revoir ! » me répondit Marcus.

« A plus tard Nahuel ! »

« Ouais à plus tard ! »

**[« Women of hope » - Morley]**

Je m'éloignais de ces personnes et me dirigeait rapidement vers la réserve. Je rentrais doucement et je la vis, là devant le bureau en train de s'énerver sur le carnet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Elle feuilletait rapidement les pages et posait un carnet pour en reprendre un autre. Vu la vitesse à laquelle elle tournait les pages, elle ne risquait pas de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Je l'entendais marmonner _« Mais où est-ce que ce prix peut bien être écrit ! »_.

Je l'observais de l'entrée de la réserve. Seule la lampe posée sur le bureau était allumée laissant la pièce dans une certaine pénombre. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. J'hésitais entre lui signaler ma présence et attendre encore un peu afin de continuer à l'admirer. Elle rouvrait encore ses cahiers et semblait s'énerver sur chaque page.

Puis elle lâcha l'un d'eux brutalement sur la table. Elle posa ses mains sur la table et baissa la tête avant de souffler. Je m'apprêtais à me manifester quand je l'entendis parler. Elle se parlait à elle-même et si la situation aurait pu me faire rire ce que j'entendis m'en coupa l'envie.

« Putain ! Pourquoi faut-il que je mette dans un état pareil ! C'était juste une femme ! C'est un bel homme et il est normal que des femmes tentent de le séduire ! »

Elle serrait les poings et son visage était crispé. Elle semblait se retenir de hurler. Je ne savais pas si elle parlait de moi mais ce qui suivit m'ôta tout doute.

« Bon Bella, tu te calmes ! Tu respires et tu recherches ce prix pour retourner ensuite auprès de tes invités ! De toute façon tu lui as dit que tu n'étais pas prête. Jasper t'a dit qu'il avait eu ta lettre. Tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de réaction, c'est stupide et déplacé. »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit une grande inspiration. Elle était magnifique. Son visage s'était détendu et elle mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Une de ses mèches de cheveux était devant son visage et je n'eus qu'une envie, la lui replacer derrière l'oreille. Ce qu'elle fit juste après.

Elle attrapa calmement un des cahiers et se mit à le feuilleter doucement. Elle semblait être apaisée alors que pour ma part, je venais de me prendre un claque mentale magistrale. J'aurais pu être ravi de la réaction de Bella mais je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Je lui avais demandé de me faire confiance et à cet instant, je réalisais qu'elle ne me ferait certainement pas confiance aussi facilement que je l'espérais. Elle m'avait dit dans sa lettre qu'elle était prête pour ça et qu'elle voulait me l'accorder mais son énervement me prouvait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors qu'elle continuait à tourner les pages, je me décidais à lui signaler ma présence en me raclant la gorge. Elle se retourna vivement plaquant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Edward ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Euh désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je .. J'étais... Je te cherchais en fait ! » soufflais-je.

« Ah ! » me dit-elle en me regardant perplexe.

« Ouais, je t'ai vu quand je discutais avec Kachiri mais tu es partie avant que je ne puisse te parler ! »

« Oui tu semblais... comment dire .. Occupé ! »

« Non pas vraiment ! Disons que Kachiri est une vieille connaissance que j'aurais aimé ne pas revoir ! »

« Ah ! »

« Je.. Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ! »

Je me sentais complètement stupide. Je voulais lui parler mais elle m'impressionnait totalement et même si je mourrais d'envie de lui parler de sa lettre, je trouvais que le moment n'était pas très approprié.

« Non, c'est gentil ! Je cherchais juste le prix d'une toile ! »

« Oui c'est ce que Nahuel m'a laissé entendre ! »

« Tu m'excuses mais... » me dit-elle en désignant le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Ouais.. je t'attends dans la galerie ! »

Je me tournais et commençais à sortir de la réserve quand j'entendis la voix de Bella.

« Edward ! »

« Oui ! » dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Tu peux m'attendre s'il te plaît ! »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Merci »

Je me dirigeais lentement vers elle et vit qu'elle m'observait du coin de l'œil tout en cherchant le prix du tableau. J'étais à quelques centimètres d'elle et mon cœur battait la chamade. La lampe éclairait son visage et me permettait de distinguer quelques reflets auburn dans ses cheveux. Elle souriait légèrement. Je demandais si c'était le fait que je la regarde qui la faisait sourire.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle » dis-je.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu souris en lisant un cahier ne contenant que des chiffres et des numéros donc ! »

« C'est toi qui me fait sourire ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi » tentais-je.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et semblait gênée parce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Bah pour rien ! J'avais juste envie de sourire c'est tout ! Je ne peux pas sourire ? » me dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Si, si... je.. désolé, je te laisse terminer. Je t'attends devant la porte ! » repris-je

« Tu peux rester près de moi si tu veux ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! » me dit-elle en riant.

Ce petit rire qui venait de sortir de sa bouche était la plus belle mélodie qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre. L'atmosphère s'était passablement détendue depuis quelques minutes brisant la tension ambiante qu'il régnait depuis que je lui avais signalé ma présence.

« Okay ! »

« C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! » me dit-elle en me montrant du doigt la ligne du prix.

Elle referma le livre et éteignit la lumière.

« On y va ! Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre plus le client qui souhaite acquérir cette toile ! » me dit-elle un brin espiègle.

« Après vous ! » lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de la main.

Alors que nous sortions de la réserve, je posais délicatement ma main dans le bas de son dos. J'ignorais si elle avait trouvé mon geste déplacé mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps sur ma main et son parfum m'arrivait par vague sur le visage. Je me sentais bien. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. Je lui souriais en retour alors que nous arrivions auprès de la personne qui serait bientôt le propriétaire d'une des toiles de Nahuel.

Pendant que Bella, Nahuel et le futur acquéreur discutaient de la transaction, j'étais resté derrière Bella, ma main toujours dans le bas de son dos. Je n'osais pas la bouger et j'étais tellement tendu, que je commençais à ressentir une crampe dans le bras. Je retirais ma main et elle tourna presque instantanément son visage vers le mien.

« Tout va bien ? » me chuchota-t-elle

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Non, pour rien, tu veux que je me décale pour te laisser un peu de place ! »

« Non, c'est bon reste où.. »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car l'homme qui se trouvait en face de Bella lui adressa la parole. Bella se décala légèrement de manière à se trouver devant moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Je voulais glisser mon bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne mais je n'en fis rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme serra la main de Bella. Il semblait heureux. J'ignorais pourquoi car je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de la discussion bien trop concentré sur la femme magnifique qui se trouvait devant moi. Nahuel discuta encore un petit moment avec Bella avant d'aller à la rencontre des autres invités.

« Tu viens ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Euh oui.. où ça ? »

« Je dois rencontrer deux personnes. Ta mère m'a demandé de participer à un vernissage au MET qui a lieu dans moins de dix jours et je voudrais rencontrer les organisateurs avant de m'y rendre ! » me dit-elle.

« Je.. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Tu sais si je suis ici ce soir c'est pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien et que rien ne t'arrive ! Mais je ne veux pas te déranger !» lâchais-je alors que je la fixais encore.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à lui dire ça mais je me sentais plus léger comme si je voulais briser la nouvelle tension que j'avais probablement recréé.

« Edward.. je .. écoute, tu ne me déranges pas mais si tu ne veux pas me suivre, c'est pas grave ! »

« Si.. je veux bien mais .. »

« Okay ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle m'avait attrapé la main créant une décharge électrique là où sa peau était en contact avec la mienne tout en me tirant vers l'avant afin que je la suive. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à la suivre toute la soirée dans la galerie.

Je ne parlais pas ou peu mais j'étais heureux. Heureux d'être auprès d'elle. Je l'écoutais parler d'art mais aussi de littérature avec les divers invités. J'appréciais chaque minute buvant chacune de ses paroles. Sa voix m'avait tant manqué que j'essayais d'en mémoriser chaque sonorité. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne était à la fois douce et agréable car même si elle avait dû serrer des mains aux diverses personnes, elle avait systématiquement remis sa main dans la mienne.

Je m'étais sentis gêné au départ cherchant la signification d'un tel geste mais au bout d'un moment, je stoppais mes questions afin de profiter de l'instant. J'ignorais si cela allait durer mais elle avait fait l'effort de me faire confiance et de me permettre d'être auprès d'elle ce soir.

A cet instant, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, que le temps suspende son vol afin de profiter de ce bonheur qui me réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cimaises : <em><strong>ce sont des tiges en acier <strong>__**se positionnant près du plafond permettant d'y apposer des crochets pour suspendre les tableaux et cadres. **_**

**Yeah... bon voilà.. j'espère que tout est okay... et que rien ne cloche.. si oui ... bah dites-le hein? **

** Voilà pour la petite info je pars quelques jours sur Paris pour deux expos : une sur Tim Burton et l'autre sur un photographe que j'admire Newton... et puis profites pour en voir sa soeur et ses amies! Yesss ! Alors voilà deux solutions soit je publie avant de partir vendredi prochain... soit je publie à mon retour le 20 avril... à vous de voir!**

**Mes deux montages sont prêts et je mettrais les liens vers les musiques du chapitre sur ma page facebook "Maryfanfictions" voilà...**

**Bisous bisous et à très vite**

**Mary**


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Coucou !**

**Alors me revoilà avec ce tout nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore à toutes et tous pour vos petits mots tout aussi agréable à lire les uns que les autres ! Car si vous êtes pressée de lire mes chapitres moi je languis vos petits mots que j'apprécie tous ! Merci à celles et ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris ou en alerte car vous aussi vous m'incitez à vous donner tout ce que je peux dans cette histoire ! Vous êtes tous et toutes mes motivations pour vous satisfaire en espérant que ça soit le cas à chaque chapitre que je vous livre !**

**Je vais aussi remercier mes deux bétas Maryon et Lena sans qui cette histoire ne vivrait pas non plus ! Alors merci les filles je vous adore !**

**Réponses eu review anonymes : **

**bellanais : **_salut j'adore ta fiction et je serait d'avis que tu publie le chapitre aujourd'hui ;p je suis tres impatiente de savoir la suis __et tu est une grand chanceuse de pouvoir aller a l'expo de tim burton :D bisoux anais :)__….__**Merci à toi pour ton message.. par contre comme tu as pu le constater.. et bien le chapitre n'a été publié qu'aujourd'hui car je tiens à travailler correctement et donc d'avoir le chapitre suivant d'écrit ! lol ! Pour l'expo de Tim Burton oui je le réalise et j'ai vraiment adoré ! c'était superbe ! merci Bx à toi aussi !**_

**marine larriven lafi ****:**_cc desole du retard javai pas vu que tavais publier donc g lu tes deux chap en meme temps continue comme sa jadore ta fic et je suis contente que sa commence a s arranger entre edward et bella bonne continuation__** … Ne t'excuse pas pour le retard.. chacun est libre de lire quand il le souhaite.. si tu souhaites être prévenue envoie moi ton mail par mp (voir sur mon profil ff) et je te préviendrais de la publication sans souci.. mais au lieu du arobase, écrit le sinon je ne pourrais pas le lire... je suis touchée que cette histoire te plaise et espère que ce chapitre à venir te plaira autant... Oui les choses s'arrangent.. doucement mais..surement.. bisous et à bientôt..**_

**nana10**** :** _Enfin il y a un rapprochement... J'espère que cela va continuer dans le bon sens... A très vite pour savoir la suite merci et bonnes vacances __**… **__**Oui le rapprochement a eu lieu et ce n'est pas terminé ! lol ! Merci mes vacances ont été très agréables...bisous**_

* * *

><p><em>Qu'est-ce que signifie «apprivoiser»? dit le Petit prince. - - - C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie «créer des liens...» <em>

_Antoine de St Exupéry "Le Petit Prince"  
><em>

**POV EDWARD**

**[Morley - « Be the One »]**

Il était presque deux heures du matin et la plupart des invités étaient partis. J'étais en train de regarder un des tableaux de Nahuel pendant que Bella discutait avec les derniers invités.

Je me déplaçais dans la galerie, les mains dans les poches, tournant mon regard vers elle par moment pour ne pas dire très souvent. Je croisais son regard, souvent,accompagné de ce petit sourire gêné que j'avais pu admirer maintes fois ce soir avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la discussion qu'elle entretenait. Cette soirée, alors que mes yeux étaient posés sur une des toiles de Nahuel, j'y repensais. Bella avait été adorable.

J'avais été à mille lieux de m'imaginer une soirée pareille. Elle avait voulu que je reste auprès d'elle depuis que je l'avais retrouvée dans la réserve et à chaque fois que je m'éloignais, elle se tournait vers moi me questionnant du regard. J'en avais bien évidemment profité en m'approchant d'elle, en posant ma main sur le bas de son dos caressant sa peau nue avec mon pouce ou encore en lui chuchotant les raisons pour lesquelles je devais m'éloigner tout en m'enivrant de sa douce fragrance.

Je pensais avoir franchi les limites à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'avait objecté à aucune de mes attentions. En y repensant, je souriais niaisement. Bella me sortit de mes pensées en venant délicatement poser sa main sur mon avant bras. Je tournais instinctivement la tête vers elle.

_- « Ça va ? »_ me demanda-t-elle.

_- « Ouais... très bien.. le vernissage était très réussi ! Ma mère va être ravie ! Et toi, pas trop fatiguée ? »_

_- « Un peu.. mais ça va ! »_

Un silence s'était installé entre nous alors que nos yeux ne se quittaient pas. J'essayais de saisir ce qu'elle pensait et le pourquoi d'une telle attitude envers moi ce soir. Cela m'avait semblé trop facile. Mais en même temps nous étions dans un lieu public et nous n'avions pas encore parlé..._**Puis oublie pas mec ! Hein elle a dit qu'elle **__**acceptait de te faire confiance et de te laisser l'approcher... pas de lui sauter dessus, ni d'envisager une quelconque relation avec elle.. alors on s'emballe pas... **__**et on reste sage...**_

Je regardais toujours Bella, enfin sa nuque. Elle avait semble-t-il tourné la tête pour parler avec quelqu'un pendant que ma conscience me jouait le coup de la sagesse. Alors que mon regard descendait. Je pus admirer sa nuque, la courbe de ses épaules, son dos et sa chute de rein magnifique. Sa robe noire dont le dos nu ne cachait rien de sa peau d'albâtre, me donnait envie de savourer à nouveau la douceur de son enveloppe secouais la tête. Je la désirais, je la voulais mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que seul son corps m'attirait. Je posais alors mon regard sur son interlocuteur. Nahuel.

_- « Merci Bella, pour ce vernissage. Je suis encore surpris du nombre de toiles qui ont été vendues ce soir ! Tu as fait un travail superbe ! Merci sincèrement pour tout ! »_

_- « Nahuel, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, je n'ai fait qu'organiser cet événement, si tu as beaucoup vendu, c'est grâce à ton talent surtout ! »_ dit-elle.

Je pouvais imaginer son visage qui devait s'être teinté de rose à cet instant. Gênée par les compliments qu'avait pu lui faire Nahuel. Tout comme les magnifiques rougeurs qu'elle avait affiché lorsque je l'avais complimenté sur ses dessins quelques mois plutôt.

_- « Ouais, enfin je vais y aller, il est tard et demain j'ai un rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier. Je me suis trouvé un atelier du côté de Brooklyn et comme il me plaît, je ne_

_voudrais pas passer à côté tout ça parce que je ne me serais pas levé ! »_

- _« Oui, c'est sûr »_ lui répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

- _« Bon et bien à bientôt Edward, au plaisir de te revoir ! »_ me dit-il en me tendant la main que je serrais.

-_ « Oui à bientôt ! »_ répondis-je.

- _« Je repasserai dans la semaine Bella ! Passe une bonne nuit ! »_ lui dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'enlacer et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Je me sentis me raidir. Mais elle ne m'appartenait pas et je refusais d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Et pourtant une petite douleur s'était immiscée dans mon cœur en la voyant poser une de ses mains dans son dos et l'embrasser en retour.

- _« Bonne nuit Nahuel. Passe-moi un coup de téléphone avant de venir. Mais pas vendredi, je vais à un vernissage au MET donc je ferme la galerie ce jour-là! »_ répondit Bella.

- _« Tu y vas aussi ? »_ reprit-il.

-_ « Oui ! »_

_- « Tu y vas toute seule ? »_ demanda-t-il.

- _« Euh, Jasper doit m'accompagner ! »_ dit-elle doucement.

- _« Okay, bah on s'y verra alors ? »_

_- « Surement ! »_

_- « Tu y vas aussi Edward ? »_

J'étais abasourdi. Elle allait y aller avec Jasper. Même si je ne devais pas être surpris ce la ne m'empêcha pas d'être envieux à cet instant. J'aurais tant aimé être celui qui allait l'accompagner mais …_** C'est trop tôt... laisse-lui du temps bordel au lieu de vouloir franchir les étapes à toute vitesse.. elle ne te suivra pas et tu risques **__**encore de la perdre... donc non !... tu n'iras pas avec elle mais c'est pas grave... ce n'est qu'un vernissage... et Jasper n'est qu'un ami...alors arrête où tu vas **__**encore tout gâcher...**_

_- « Non, Nahuel, d'abord je ne suis pas invité et puis je travaille ce soir-là .. au bar.. »_ repris-je.

Je ne mentais pas même si j'aurais pu fermer le bar exceptionnellement ce soir-là.

_- « Okay, bon et bien cette fois-ci je m'en vais... bonne nuit tous les deux ! »_

_- « Bonne nuit Nahuel »_ lui répondit Bella.

_- « Bye ! »_ répondis-je.

Je le regardais sortir de la galerie et réalisais que je me trouvais désormais seul avec Bella dans la galerie. La playlist qui avait tourné toute la soirée, résonnait encore dans la galerie. Bella me regardait et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas que la soirée finisse mais en même temps, il me fallait être raisonnable.

_« Bon, cette fois c'est fini ! Tout le monde est parti ! »_ souffla-t-elle son regard naviguant dans la galerie comme pour être certaine que tout le monde était parti.

_« Ouais.. tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ? »_ lui proposais-je.

_- « Non ! Ta mère a embauché quelqu'un pour venir le faire demain. »_

_- « Oui, c'est vrai ! Elle fait ça à chaque fois ! Je vais t'aider à fermer ! »_

_- « Merci ! »_ me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle prit la direction de la réserve vraisemblablement pour récupérer ses affaires tandis que j'éteignais une à une les lumières sur le tableau électrique. Elle avait éteint le lecteur de musique qui se trouvait dans la réserve puisque je n'entendais désormais plus que le silence de la nuit.

Une fois toutes les lumières éteintes, j'attrapais ma veste et attendais Bella près de la porte d'entrée. Je la vis revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une étole noire sur les épaules et son sac. Je branchais l'alarme puis elle fit descendre la grille pendant que je l'admirais. Je ne voulais pas la laisser déjà mais je savais que ça ne serait pas sérieux de vouloir lui proposer quelque chose. Je soufflais légèrement réalisant qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle et moi dans mon appartement.

_- « Merci ! »_ me dit-elle.

_- « De rien ! Tu... tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « Non, j'ai ma voiture.. »_ dit-elle alors qu'elle jouait avec la fermeture de son sac.

_- « Et bien, bonne nuit alors ! Rentre bien ! »_ lui dis-je tout en jouant avec mes mains qui étaient dans mes poches.

_- « Ouais, toi aussi »_ souffla-t-elle.

J'avais le regard baissé sur le trottoir ne voulant pas croiser son regard qui m'aurait certainement incité à faire quelque chose de déplacé. Je m'apprêtais à relever la tête et à prendre la direction de ma voiture quand je la vis s'approcher et venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- _« Bonne nuit et merci encore.. »_ me chuchota-t-elle.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Elle semblait gênée. Je voulais lui rendre son baiser mais j'étais figé sur place ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_- « Bonne nuit »_ lui répondis-je alors que je déposais ma main droite sur son visage lui caressant la joue de mon pouce mon regard toujours vrillé dans le sien.

Sa peau était d'une douceur inégalable et j'ôtais rapidement ma main ne voulant pas franchir la barrière qui détruirait toute la magie de cette soirée. Elle me sourit tout en se dirigeant à reculons en direction de sa voiture. Elle me fixait et alors qu'elle baissait les yeux et secouait sa tête semblant penser à quelque chose, elle se mit à rire doucement. Un sourire magnifique illumina alors son visage.

A ce moment-là j'aurais voulu courir vers elle et l'embrasser afin de la remercier pour cette soirée. Mais elle me fit un signe de la main avant de se retourner. Je la regardais alors s'éloigner puis monter dans sa voiture. Elle démarra presque aussitôt tandis que moi je restais là, seul sur le trottoir me demandant si j'avais rêvé cette soirée presque idyllique. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait pu être si agréable mais malgré tout elle avait semblé soucieuse et tendue par moment comme si elle avait appréhendé mes réactions.

Je rentrais rapidement chez moi et me couchais le cœur léger. Je savais que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuter des événements du début de soirée avec Kachiri, ni de ce qui s'était passé avec Alice et encore moins de nos cadeaux respectifs mais je savais que cette discussion aurait lieu très prochainement. Et puis comme me l'avait dit Rosalie, il me faudrait être patient. Je savais que cela allait s'avérer on ne peut plus difficile mais si je voulais un jour la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire chaque jour combien je l'aimais, il le fallait.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par la sonnerie de mon portable. Il s'agissait de mon frère. Il voulait que je le rejoigne chez lui, avec des affaires de rechange pour que nous puissions aller courir à Staten Island avant de manger chez lui. Il avait proposé que je vienne avec Marcus.C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Marcus et moi étions en train de nous traîner derrière mon frère. Cela nous avait bien sûr valu les railleries d'Emmett mais après tout c'était lui le sportif dans la famille ! Après une heure de ce qui aurait dû ressembler à de la course mais qui s'était fini en marche active, nous nous étions installés sur l'herbe pour discuter tout en buvant les cafés qu'Emmett était allé nous chercher.

Vers midi, nous avions pris la direction de l'appartement d'Emmett, Rosalie nous y attendait pour manger. En arrivant chez eux, Rosalie nous proposa de prendre une douche avant de passer à table. Une fois propre, nous nous étions installés sur la terrasse afin de boire une bonne bière. Nous discutions tous les trois tranquillement de la soirée à venir. Ce soir, Marcus se produisait au bar pour un concert semi-privé que nous avions préparé depuis des semaines. J'étais en pleine discussion avec Marcus sur le morceau que j'avais composé quelques jours plutôt quand une voix me sortit de mon échange.

_- « Salut ! »_

_- « Bee ! »_ cria mon frère en attrapant Bella dans ses bras.

_- « Salut Em', moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Mais si tu pouvais me faire descendre maintenant ça serait sympa ! »_ dit-elle en rigolant.

_- « Ouais désolé ! »_ reprit Emmett en la posant au sol.

Elle salua Marcus, qui ne se gêna pas pour venir l'embrasser. Elle semblait gênée face à cette attention mais elle lui sourit en retour en lui disant qu'elle était ravie de faire sa connaissance. Puis, elle me regarda et je me demandais quelle attitude adopter. C'est elle qui s'approcha et qui vint m'embrasser sur la joue avant que je lui retourne son baiser. Elle se recula et mon frère brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé après notre échange.

_- « Bon Bee, tu veux boire quoi ? »_

_- « Euh.. rien Emmett ! J'étais juste passée pour ramener le vanity à Rose, je vais chez Peter avec Jasper. On.. on est attendu pour manger ! »_

_- « Ah ! Tant pis ! »_

_- « Une autre fois avec plaisir ! »_ reprit-elle.

- _« Ouais ! Tu viens toujours ce soir ? »_ lui demanda mon frère.

_- « Oui, je te l'ai promis.. donc je viendrais.. mais je ne serais pas seule, Jacob sera là ! »_

_- « Jacob ? »_

_- « Oui Jacob ! L'ami de Bella, tu sais celui qui tient le garage »_ dit Rose à Emmett

_- « Ah ce Jacob-là ! Tu le vois toujours ? »_

_- « Bah ouais ! Il était au vernissage hier soir et il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui ce soir ! »_

_- « Okay ! Ben c'est cool.. fait attention à toi tout de même.. Hein ! »_ lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- _« T'inquiètes pas Em', je risque absolument rien avec lui. Et puis il vient avec deux amis à lui ! »_

_- « Ça marche ! Bah à ce soir alors ! »_

_- « Ouep ! »_

Je me demandais qui était ce Jacob et instantanément, un pointe de jalousie émergea. Bella repartit quelques minutes plus tard. J 'avais pris conscience de son départ quand Marcus me serra l'épaule.

_- « Ça va aller ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

_- « Ouais mais je m'attendais pas à la voir ! J'ai été surpris ! »_

_- « Bah ça se voit ! Faudra que tu me parles de la soirée d'hier soir ! Hein ?»_ me dit il en me donnant un coup d'épaule ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

- _« Pas de souci ! »_

Nous mangions le repas préparé par Rosalie, quand elle nous proposa de venir manger demain soir puisque le bar serait fermé. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir venir. J'avais envie de composer et pour cela je voulais être au calme. Rosalie dut voir que je risquais de ne pas venir car elle rajouta :

_- « Je te promets que tu apprécieras la soirée ! »_ me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête vu le brin de malice qu'il y avait dans son regard.

_- « Rose, qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? »_ repris-je

_- « Rien du tout, à part un bon barbecue ! »_ me dit-elle en me souriant.

Ce genre de sourire qui me laissait penser qu'elle me cachait quelque chose et qu'elle avait déjà plus ou moins tout prévu à l'avance. Rosalie ne laissait rien au hasard et je craignais le pire.

_- « Ouais c'est ça ! »_

_- « Oh ça va Ed', ma Rose t'invite à manger et toi tu râles ! » _dit mon frère.

_- « Je ne râle pas, je fais juste remarquer à ta copine que je ne suis pas dupe et que je sais qu'elle manigance quelque chose ! »_

_- « Ouais ! Dis-toi que tu passeras la soirée avec ton frère qui est génial, drôle et que tu adores ! »_ dit-il en bloquant ma tête sous son bras avant de frotter un de ses poings sur mon crâne.

_- « Em' lâche-moi.. »_ criais-je _« Putain ! Mais ça fait mal ! »_ repris-je en me frottant la tête !

_- « Petite nature va ! »_ dit-il en rigolant.

- _« Ouais, bah quoi ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi insensible que toi ! »_

_- « Tu me vexes ! »_ me dit-il la main posé sur le cœur tout en rigolant

J'avais fini par accepter et Marcus avait accepté de me soutenir. Nous avions continué à discuter tous les quatre rigolant des blagues d'Emmett qui de temps en temps se prenait une tape sur la tête de la part de sa charmante copine. Puis nous avions parlé de leur soirée de la veille. Rose avait les larmes aux yeux en nous parlant des surprises que lui avaient faites Emmett et notamment le ballet auquel ils avaient assisté.

J'étais heureux de voir mon frère avec Rosalie. Il était épanoui et le bonheur qui filtrait de son visage me rendait heureux et désireux d'avoir droit moi aussi, un jour, à ça. Je partais dans mes pensées quand mon frère, délicatesse incarnée, vint me donner un grand coup sur l'épaule tout en me signalant qu'il était presque 17h et que nous devions nous rendre au bar.

Après être passés chez moi avec Marcus pour nous changer et prendre sa guitare, nous prîmes la direction du bar. Une fois sur place, je montais au bureau afin de me pencher sur le courrier que je n'avais pas ouvert depuis quelques jours. J'écoutais aussi les messages sur le répondeur du bar. Deux associations d'étudiants nous avaient contacté pour organiser les soirée étudiantes pour l'année universitaire à venir.

J'avais aussi un message de l'inspecteur Uley qui m'informait de la suite de l'affaire avec Tanya. Celle-ci serait toujours en ville mais ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à l'appréhender. Toutefois, il me parla d'une fille qui serait en lien avec elle, une dénommée Irina Volturi. Ce prénom me donna des frissons dans le dos. Il s'agissait de l'ex de mon frère et vu la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec lui, j'espérais juste qu'elle ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez ici. Je le rappelais pour lui dire que j'avais pris connaissance de son message et que je connaissais Irina. Il nota les renseignements que je lui fournissais.

J'étais toujours au téléphone quand Jasper entra dans le bureau. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir pendant que je terminais ma conversation avec l'inspecteur au sujet de l'amie de Tanya. Je fus surpris en relevant la tête de voir l'air ébahi de Jasper. Il devait certainement réaliser que Tanya courait toujours et que donc Bella était toujours en danger. Je raccrochais et Jasper me posa une question loin de me douter de ce qui allait suivre.

_- « Ed', tu connais Irina Volturi ? »_

_- « Oui c'est l'ex petite amie d'Emmett, pourquoi ? »_

_- « C'est.. c'est l'amie d'Alice ! »_

_- « Quoi ? »_

_- « Bah, c'est la fille qu'elle a rencontré à son boulot, enfin avant qu'elle en change ! Et j'avoue que cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance mais pas du tout ! »_

_- « Pas étonnant ! »_

_- « Et pourquoi parlais-tu d'elle avec Uley ? N'est-il pas censé s'occuper de Tanya ? »_ me demanda Jasper.

- _« Si, mais il semble que Irina, soit la cousine de Tanya ! Le père d'Irina se trouve être le grand avocat Aro Volturi de « Volturi Corporation »! »_

_- « Attends, c'est le mec qui tient le cabinet chez qui Emmett est allé ramené les toiles de Benjamin y a quelques semaines ? »_

_- « Possible ! Mais je ne savais pas que mon frère s'y était rendu ! »_

_- « Bah si, Bella avait reçu un courrier du cabinet demandant à ta mère de rendre les toiles de Benjamin ! »_

_- « Je pense qu'il devait l'ignorer ou alors il ne l'a pas réalisé ! De toute façon elle devait être encore à Los Angeles à ce moment-là ! »_

_- « Non ! elle est à New York depuis plus longtemps que ça! Parce que ça fait déjà bien six mois qu'elle côtoie Alice ! Même si je n'ai fait sa connaissance qu'il y a deux ou trois mois ! »_

_- « Tu connais Irina ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « Bah c'est une ancienne collègue à Alice qui est devenue son amie ! Tu peux me dire quoi sur elle ? »_ dit-il soucieux.

- _« Et bien pas grand chose, je sais qu'elle est styliste de mode pour femme et qu'elle travaille dans un grande boîte sur Los Angeles ! Enfin je devrais dire travaillait, __puisque tu viens de me dire qu'elle est à NY depuis quelques mois maintenant. Elle était la petite amie d'Emmett. Leur histoire a duré deux ans ou un peu plus. C'est __quand je suis revenu de Londres que j'ai appris qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. De ce que j'en ai su par ma mère qui a soutenu Emmett au moment de leur séparation, __Irina est partie du jour au lendemain sans explication. Emmett a juste reçu une lettre six mois plus tard où elle lui disait qu'elle étouffait avec lui et qu'elle avait préféré __partir quand elle a réalisé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Emmett s'est senti responsable pendant beaucoup de temps, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal ... enfin __bref ! Il a appris le mariage de Irina avec un homme influent de la côté ouest et apparemment elle entretenait déjà une relation avec cet homme alors qu'elle était encore __avec mon frère ! Mon frère ne lui en veut pas d'être partie pour l'homme qu'elle aime mais il lui en veut d'être partie sans avoir oser lui parler ! Alors qu'il l'aurait laissé __partir ! C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais. »_

_- _«_ ... »_

_- « Après j'ignorais jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'elle avait une cousine ! Et je pense que si Emmett l'avait su, il aurait reconnu Tanya quand elle est venue au bar ! »_

_- « Tu as surement raison ! »_

_- « Et toi, elle n'a pas l'air de te ravir ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! »_

_- « Simple : Alice l'a invité un soir à manger ! Disons que j'ai pu constater avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à manipuler Alice ! Quand je l'ai réalisé, j'ai voulu en parler avec Lily __mais bon, elle passait toutes ses journées avec Irina, du coup j'avais le mauvais rôle ! Selon Alice cette fille était géniale. Elle a commencé à travailler tard, de plus en plus __tard ! J'avoue que j'ai eu des doutes et que j'en ai toujours sur le fait qu'elle travaillait mais je lui faisais confiance alors je ne m'imaginais pas autre chose ! Mais peut-être __qu'elle ne travaillait pas vraiment ! »_

_- « Mmh »_

- _« Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'Alice n'était pas ce genre de personne, si froide et manipulatrice ! En tout cas elle est bien loin de celle que j'ai rencontré.. »_

Jasper semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il fixait un point sur le mur et souriait légèrement.

_- « Par contre si ça te dérange pas je voudrais éviter qu'on en parle à Em', pas tout de suite ! J'essayerais de lui en parler demain soir ! Je suis invité chez lui avec Marcus __pour manger ! Je trouverais bien un moment pour lui en parler ! Peut-être pourra-t-il m'en apprendre un peu plus sur Irina et Tanya ! »_

_- « Pas de souci compte sur moi ! Et pour Irina, il compte faire quoi Uley ? »_

_- « Rien, il m'a dit qu'il allait l'interroger et ensuite il aviserait ! »_

_- « Ouais, en fait y a plus qu'à attendre ! »_

_- « C'est un peu ça ! Mais tu sais ça fait des semaines que je n'avais pas de nouvelles et je ne l'ai même pas aperçue ! Donc à part attendre qu'elle se manifeste ou qu'elle __soit arrêtée y a pas grand chose à faire ! »_

_- « Ouais ! Sauf que j'espère que Bella n'en fera pas encore les frais ! Ça fait beaucoup pour elle tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année ! » me dit Jasper !_

_- « T'inquiète ! On va veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive ! »_

_- « Pas de souci, sur ce coup-là, je te suis ! Je retourne en bas »_ me dit il en souriant.

- _« J'arrive, je finis d'envoyer mes commandes aux fournisseurs, j'appelle ma mère et je descends ! »_

_- « Ouais.. oh Edward ! »_

_- « Mmmm »_

_- « Je me demandais si... »_ commença-t-il

_- « Si ? »_

_- « Non en fait rien ! Laisse tomber ! A toute ! »_

_- « A toute ! »_ lui répondis-je perplexe.

Jasper sortit du bureau et je terminais de passer mes coups de téléphone au divers fournisseurs. Nous devions être livrés lundi dans le journée. J'appelais ensuite ma mère et lui faisait part du vernissage. Elle en avait profité pour me demander comment cela s'était passé avec Bella. Elle semblait ravie de ce que je lui avais répondu et me rassura en me disant que le temps était mon allié. Je l'espérais sincèrement.

Il était 20h, quand j'arrivais dans la salle. Plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes était déjà installée un peu partout dans le bar. Le concert devait commencer dans un peu moins d'une heure. Je me dirigeais vers le bar après avoir croisé mes deux nouvelles serveuses. Je fis signe à Jasper que j'allais voir Angéla afin de m'assurer que tout se passait bien à l'entrée. Après avoir discuté avec le videur, lui rappelant le nombre de personnes maximale à laisser entrer, règle de sécurité oblige, je lui expliquais qu'une amie devait venir nous rejoindre avec deux de ses amis. Il acquiesça et je partis rejoindre Em' et préparais les diverses boissons pour les serveuses au fur et à mesure que les commandes arrivaient. Quant à Em' et Jazz, ils s'occupaient des clients accoudés au bar.

Le concert de Marcus débuta par un morceau qu'il avait composé lorsque nous étions ensemble à Londres. J'adorais ce mec et chacune de ses chansons étaient magnifiques. Je le regardais, concentré sur ce qu'il jouait tout en observant les personnes de la salle. Alors que «_** I was broken **_» résonnait dans le bar, les commandes ne cessaient d'arriver. J'avais même dû demander à Em' si nous aurions assez d'alcool pour satisfaire tous les clients. Il m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter à ce sujet avant d'envoyer Jazz chercher des caisses de bouteilles de divers alcools afin de remplir les frigos quasi vides.

Marcus enchaîna les morceaux alors que j'enchaînais les commandes. J'avais entraperçu Bella entre deux commandes. Elle était arrivée avec trois autres personnes. Elle était restée un moment au bar à discuter avec Emmet pendant qu'il servait les autres clients. Elle riait beaucoup avec ses amis et j'aurais aimé savoir ce qui la faisait autant rire.

Alors que je l'observais tout en préparant une commande, son regard s'accrocha au mien. Je lui avait souri et elle avait fait de même. « Bonsoir » avais-je pu lire sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne me fasse un clin d'œil. Puis un des garçons qui était avec elle avait commandé une bouteille et ils s'étaient éloignés sûrement pour s'installer à une table. Je ne les voyais pas d'où j'étais mais Em' était passé derrière moi alors que mon regard scannait la salle.

_- « T'inquiète frangin, je la vois d'où je suis ! Et puis elle est avec Jacob alors il ne lui arrivera rien ! »_

J'avais acquiescé d'un signe de tête mais mon angoisse ne disparut pas pour autant. Elle était avec ces deux garçons et rien que de m'imaginer que l'un d'eux puisse obtenir ce dont je rêvais avec elle me rendait jaloux et légèrement sur les nerfs. Jazz arriva alors près de moi et me tendait un verre.

_« Bois ! »_ me cria-t-il

_- « Non ! »_

_- « Si ! Ça va te détendre un peu parce que si tu n'arrêtes pas de la chercher du regard alors que je viens de devoir servir quatre clients à ta place parce que tu ne leur as_

_ pas prêté d'attention, il vaut mieux dans ce cas que tu ailles dans ton bureau, car là tu nous gênes plus qu'autre chose avec Em' »_

_- « Okay »_ avais-je finis par lui répondre.

J'avalais le verre qu'il me tendait cul sec et lorsque l'alcool descendit dans ma gorge, un douce sensation de chaleur envahit ma gorge puis mon estomac. Je me sentais guère mieux, mais le deuxième verre qu'il me resservit me détendit un peu plus. Je continuais de servir les clients en évitant de penser au fait que Bella était là, dans mon bar et qu'elle passait la soirée avec deux autres hommes dont elle semblait particulièrement proche.

En effet lorsque certains clients qui devant moi s'étaient légèrement écartés, j'avais pu voir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le grand brun avait son bras autour de ses épaules et Bella lui parlait au creux de l'oreille tandis qu'il lui souriait littéralement. Mais je dus interrompre mon observation pour servir un autre client qui venait de me demander une bière.

Deux heures plus tard, Marcus remercia les personnes présentes et démarra son dernier morceau. Alec arriva à ce moment-là, pîle à l'heure. C'était lui qui prenait les commandes de la soirée comme après chaque concert pour nous offrir encore quatre heures minimum de musique en tout genre. La salle ne désemplissait pas. Des clients partaient tandis que d'autres arrivaient.

Quand Marcus eut fini de jouer son dernier morceau, je le vis arriver au bar. Je lui servis un bière avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau pour qu'il puisse y déposer son matériel. J'en profitais pour récupérer une partie du fond de caisse afin de le mettre au coffre. En passant dans la salle, mon regard se porta sur la table où Bella et ses amis étaient installés un peu plus tôt mais Bella ne s'y trouvait pas.

Je la cherchais dans la salle et finit par la trouver sur la scène en train de danser avec le même homme qui la tenait dans ses bras un peu plus tôt. Elle semblait être dans sa bulle et dansait les yeux fermés comme envoûtée par le rythme de la musique qui se jouait. Son corps qui se mouvait sensuellement laissant ses mains naviguer telles des caresses sur son corps, remuait lentement sur le tempo des basses du morceau. Le regard des hommes autour ne cachait en rien le désir qu'ils éprouvaient pour elle. Je n'avais qu'une envie.. la rejoindre sur la piste et éloigner ces hommes dont les pensées n'étaient sûrement pas très pures.

Marcus me tapa alors sur le bras en me faisant un signe de tête en direction de mon bureau. Je passais devant à contre cœur afin de me diriger vers mon bureau. Il y déposa sa guitare ainsi que son ampli pendant que je déposais le sac qui contenait le reste de son matériel. Après avoir mis l'argent dans le coffre, nous descendions en direction du bar. Marcus s'installa sur un tabouret dans un coin du bar. Deux amis à lui l'avaient rejoint et ils discutaient tranquillement tout en buvant.

**[ « Under the spell » - Desire]**

J'avais repris mon service derrière le bar pendant que Jazz avait pris la place dans la salle d'une des serveuses que nous venions de libérer. Alec était derrière les platines et un certain nombre de personnes dansait sur la piste. Les autres quant à eux discutaient tout en buvant.

Je servais machinalement chaque client depuis presque une heure quand une femme commanda de quoi réaliser des shoots de téquila. Le bruit des gens qui discutait et la musique recouvraient sa voix mais cela ne m'avait pas empêcher de comprendre sa commande. Je sortais donc du sel, découpais des quartiers de citron et ouvrais la bouteille de Téquila. Alors que je déposais la bouteille de Téquila et les quatre verres à shoot sur le bar, quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon poignet.

Je relevais la tête et tombais face aux deux plus beaux yeux que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était là en face de moi m'offrant un magnifique sourire quasiment couchée sur le bar. Le bar était un peu en hauteur mais l'arrière du bar permettait de laisser une distance suffisante entre nous et les clients afin d'éviter que certains ne se servent directement !

_- « Hey ! »_ cria-t-elle.

_- « Salut »_ dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

_- « Et ben ! Y a un monde ! Il nous a fallu plus de dix minutes pour rejoindre le bar ! »_

_- « Ouais c'est souvent comme ça les soirs de concert ! »_

_- « Edward ! Je te présente Jacob, Leah et Seth ! »_ me dit-elle en désignant chacune des personnes à côté d'elle.

Je les saluais d'un signe de tête car deux autres clients venaient de m'interpeller. Je m'excusais auprès de Bella et me dirigeais un peu plus loin pour prendre leur commande. Je ne quittais pas Bella des yeux. Elle était en train de servir les shoots de téquila. Elle venait de saupoudrer son avant bras de sel ainsi que celui de Leah. Elles se regardaient. Je vis dans les yeux de Bella un brin de malice. Leah venait de lui faire un clin d'œil et quand je la vis se lécher le bras avant d'attraper un des verres de téquila que Leah avait préalablement rempli. Elles les burent cul sec avant de frapper le verre vide sur le bar. Puis Bella mordit dans un quartier de citron que Leah venait de lui tendre.

La vision de ce simple geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à renouveler ne manqua pas de réveiller ma virilité. Elle réitéra les mêmes gestes sauf que de la Téquila s'échappa du coin de ses lèvres. Je regardais cette goutte qui poursuivait sa course le long de son cou avant de plonger dans le décolleté de son haut blanc. Ce joli top moulait parfaitement sa poitrine. La transparence de son haut et la lumière noire ne cachaient rien du sous-vêtements en dentelle blanc qu'elle portait. J'étais totalement hypnotisé par cette vision purement érotique. Je me servis machinalement un verre que je bus instantanément. Je baissais alors mon regard vers le bar afin deme calmer et soufflais un bon coup.

J'attrapais un torchon et essuyais machinalement le bar avant de reprendre le service. Je jetais un coup d'œil de temps en temps vers Bella qui semblait, au fur et à mesure que la soirée se déroulait, de moins en moins stable. Elle riait aux éclats à chaque fois qu'elle finissait un verre avec Leah. Pendant ce temps les deux garçons qui les accompagnaient semblaient discuter sérieusement. Leurs regards se posaient de temps à autres sur leurs deux amies.

_- « Ed' ! Je vais chercher des bières à la réserve ! »_ m'interpella mon frère.

Je lui dis un signe de la tête et me dirigeais vers les deux clients qui venaient de me héler. Je leur servis leur commande avant de récupérer et de vider les deux caisses que venait d'apporter Em'.

Ce fut des éclats de rires et des cris qui me firent relever la tête. Leah était debout sur le bar remuant lentement sur le rythme du morceau déjà bien entamé de** Dépêche Mode** « **_Enjoy the Silence_ **»*. (http[:]/www[.][/]watch?v=k2xUMiUrCs8)

En effet elle bougeait dans tous les sens sur le bar, faisait voler ses longs cheveux noirs autour de son visage. J'échangeais un regard avec Emmett qui me souriait avant de hausser les épaules. Les mâles présents dans le bar sifflaient et criaient face au spectacle que leur offrait Leah. Je regardais Bella qui la dévisageait tout en affichant un sourire éclatant. Leah lui tendait son bras l'incitant à la rejoindre mais Bella lui faisait non de la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que le morceau touchait à sa fin, elle se tourna vers moi afin de commander une bière. Leah semblait bien enivrée et j'espérais intérieurement que ça ne soit pas elle qui était chargée de raccompagner Bella vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Vers 4h du matin, la plupart des clients était parti. Il ne devait rester que cinq ou six clients en plus de Bella et ses amis. Marcus quant à lui était rentré vers 2h. Emmett et Jazz firent sortir les derniers clients qui pour certains dormaient sur les tables tandis que je me chargeais du couple au fond de la salle en leur signalant que mon bar n'était point un hôtel et qu'il n'avait qu'à se trouver une chambre pour poursuivre leur ébat.

Quand je revins au bar, Jacob et Seth riaient fort et à leurs attitudes, je constatais que leur taux d'alcoolémie ne leur permettrait pas de rentrer seul.

_- « Jacob ! »_

_- « Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis »_ cria-t-il.

_- « Vous êtes venus comment ce soir ? »_ demandais-je.

_- « Euh... en voiture...Pourrrrqwoi oi.. »_

_- « Em' appelle un autre taxi, ces deux-là ne doivent pas conduire, ils ne sont pas en état. »_

_- « Ça roule ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite ! »_

Pendant qu'Emmett contactait la société de taxis, je m'approchais des filles. Leah était vautrée sur le bar et semblait dormir quant à Bella elle avait le regard dans le vide la tête appuyée dans le creux de sa paume de main.

_- « Bella »_ l'appelais-je

_- « ... »_ elle ne répondit pas. Je passais une main devant son visage.

_- « Bella ? »_

_- « Mmmh ? »_

_- « Tu es venue comment ce soir ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « C'est Jacob qui nous a amené ! Pourquoi ? »_ me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers moi.

_- « Bah il n'est pas en état de conduire ! Donc je viens de lui faire appeler un taxi ! »_

_- « Ouais bah je vais rentrer à pied ! J'habite à quelques rues d'ici ! »_ dit-elle.

Je la vis se lever de son tabouret et elle se retint au bar manquant de tomber. Elle semblait avoir bien bu elle aussi. Je fis le tour du bar afin de l'aider à se rasseoir. J'eus juste le temps de contourner le bar pour la rattraper in extremis alors qu'elle se tenait tant bien que mal au bar. Au moment où je la saisissais par la taille, je sentis comme un infime courant électrique passer à l'endroit où nos peaux s'étaient touchées. Je levais mes yeux vers elle. Elle semblait avoir ressenti la même chose vu le regard surpris qu'elle me lança. Je l'asseyais sur le tabouret veillant à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Puis je me reculais tout en restant attentif au moindre vacillement de son corps.

_- « C'est bon Edward, le taxi sera là dans cinq minutes ! »_ me dit Emmett en s'approchant.

_- « Merci Em' ! »_

_- « Oula Bee.. dis-moi elle devait être bonne la Téquila ? »_

_- « Ouais »_ répondit-elle en se mettant sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur le bar.

_- « Tu crois qu'il y aura assez de place pour eux quatre dans le taxi ! »_ demandais-je.

_- « Bah trois sûr ! Et de ce que je sais Leah doit impérativement rentrer avec Jake et Seth car elle doit dormir chez eux ! »_ reprit Emmett.

_- « Où est Jazz ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « Euh.. en train de ramasser les verres là-bas ! »_ me dit Em' en me désignant le coin de la salle du doigt.

_- « Jazz »_ l'appelais-je.

- _« Ouais »_ répondit-il en venant vers nous.

- _« Tu vas rentrer ! T'es venu comment ce soir ? »_ lui dis-je.

_- « Bah à pied ! Pourquoi ? »_

- « Il faudrait ramener Bella, elle est pas en état de rentrer toute seule ! »

Jasper s'approcha de Bella et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

_- « Bee tu m'entends »_ lui demanda Jazz en la secouant légèrement.

_- « Oui Jazz ! »_

_- « On va rentrer à la maison, tu te sens de marcher ? »_

_- « Ouais, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu mais un peu d'air devrait me faire du bien »_ souffla-t-elle.

_- « Okay, bon et bien allez-y »_ repris-je.

_- « Mais Ed', je vais vous aider à finir de ranger »_ reprit Jazz.

_- « Non, elle a besoin de rentrer ! Elle tient pas debout même si elle semble ne pas être totalement stone ! Donc tu la ramènes, tu la couches et on se voit dans quelques heures ! »_

_- « Okay comme tu veux ! »_ dit Jazz.

_- « Em', on ferme et on se casse ! On revient vers 15h et on rangera tout ! »_

_- « Comme tu veux frangin ! »_

C'est ainsi que nous fermions le bar. Jazz semblait avoir du mal à soutenir Bella qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que sa tête lui tournait. Il m'avait semblé entendre lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien mangé mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Je vis Jazz revenir vers nous tenant Bella, un bras autour de sa taille. Il me demanda si je pouvais les déposer car il pensait que Bella n'arriverait pas jusque chez eux. Nous avions donc attendu avec Jacob, Seth et Leah que le taxi arrive, puis j'avais raccompagné Jazz et Bella chez eux tandis qu'Em' était rentré chez lui.

Je me garais devant l'immeuble de Bella. Jazz sortit de la voiture et partit ouvrir la porte avant de venir récupérer Bella. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon rétroviseur et je pus admirer le plus beau spectacle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Bella dormait paisiblement sur le siège arrière la tête posée sur mon pull tandis que sa main serrait ce dernier.

Elle était belle. Son visage était parfaitement détendu et un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. J'imaginais qu'elle rêvait et ce rêve devait sans nul doute être agréable. Jazz revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_- « C'est bon, je suis allé ouvrir la porte de l'appart »_

_- « Okay ! Elle s'est endormie ! »_ lui dis-je.

_- « Bon et bien je vais la porter ! »_

Je l'aurais bien fait mais je craignais que Bella se réveille et je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse se sentir mal à l'aise. Jasper passa derrière et attrapa Bella en glissant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Il avait tenté de lui faire lâcher mon pull mais sans succès. Il réussit tant bien que mal et avec mon aide à sortir du véhicule tout en tenant Bella dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée.

_- « Tu peux attraper le pull, toi ? »_ me demanda-t-il alors qu'il était sorti du véhicule.

Je sortis à mon tour de véhicule et en fis le tour pour me retrouver face à lui. Je tentais de prendre le pull des mains de Bella mais elle le serra plus fortement tout en le tirant vers elle alors que je tentais de le tirer vers moi.

_- « Laisse tomber ! On va la réveiller ! »_ repris-je.

_- « Comme tu veux ! »_ me répondit Jazz en haussant les épaules.

_- « Ouais c'est bon t'auras qu'à me le ramener demain ! C'est bon où tu as besoin d'aide ! »_

_- « Non ça ira ! Merci Ed' »_

_- « De rien ! Allez je file ! Rendez-vous vers 15h c'est bon pour toi ? »_

_- « Pas de souci ! »_

Je grimpais dans mon véhicule et attendais qu'ils soient entrés dans l'immeuble avant de démarrer et de rentrer chez moi.

Une fois rentré, je fonçais sous la douche. Une fois sorti, je vis que ma baie vitrée était ouverte. Marcus étais en train de jouer de la guitare sur la terrasse.

_- « Tu ne dors pas ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « Non j'arrivais pas à dormir ! C'est quelle heure ? »_

_- « Presque cinq heures ! »_

_- « Wow.. bah ça fait deux heures que je joue ! J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé tes voisins ? »_

_- « Non, personne n'habite en dessous ! Y a juste deux locataires au rez-de-chaussée et ils ne sont pas souvent là ! »_

_- « Cool ! Tu viens un peu avec moi ? »_

_- « Ouais ! J'ai pas sommeil de toute façon ! Tu veux une bière ? »_

_- « Ouais pas de refus !»_ me répondit-il.

C'est ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvés allongés sur les transats, une bière à la main. Marcus avait recommencé à jouer sur sa guitare, essayant probablement de composer un morceau tandis que le regard fixé sur l'Hudson, je pensais à Bella.

_- « Alors, tu comptes faire quoi avec Bella ? »_ me dit-il me sortant de mes pensées.

_- « Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi ? »_

_- « Bah, je t'ai bien observé pendant la soirée et je peux dire que cette fille c'est LA fille ! »_

_- « Mmmh »_

_- « Elle aussi craque pour toi tu sais ! »_

_- « Peut-être mais pour l'instant, c'est juste une amie. Elle... elle ne veut rien de plus et je ne sais même pas si ça changera ! »_

_- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais y a qu'à voir la façon dont elle te regarde ! C'est pas parce que je discutais avec mes potes dans un coin du bar que je ne l'ai pas regardée ! Même quand je jouais elle jetait des coups d'œil en direction du bar de temps en temps ! Alors peut-être qu'elle veut être ton ami parce que tu n'as pas été très clean avec elle au départ ! Tu ne crois pas ! »_

Je me passais la main sur le visage avant de la faire glisser dans mes cheveux.

_- « Ouais peut-être ! »_ soufflais-je.

_- « En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver, souriant, blaguant et derrière le bar ! »_

J'avais souris à son allusion. Il est vrai que lors de ces derniers passages, je m'étais systématiquement réfugié dans mon bureau. Mes conquêtes se présentaient très souvent au bar après avoir terminé dans mon lit et je ne voulais pas les affronter. Malgré le fait que je leur faisais clairement comprendre que je ne désirais pas les revoir certaines trouvaient un malin plaisir à venir me harceler directement au bar. Au moins quand j'étais dans mon bureau, c'était Em' qui leur disait que je n'étais pas là et elles déguerpissaient aussi sec. Je m'étais très souvent reposer sur mon frère et il avait très souvent dû gérer mes conneries. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint pour autant.

Marcus et moi avions continué à discuter tous les deux de ma prochaine venue à Londres. J'avais réussi à me libérer quelques jours en août et je prévoyais de le rejoindre quelques jours en souvenirs du bon vieux temps. Ça coïncidait avec sa période off de sa tournée et du coup il prévoyait de faire d'innombrables choses en ma présence.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il me questionna sur la soirée d'hier. Je lui avais alors expliqué en détail le déroulement du vernissage et lui m'avait fait part de ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude de Bella. Pour lui, elle souhaitait la même chose que moi mais pour une raison quelconque, elle se refusait de céder. Il avait émis plusieurs hypothèses.

Mais il penchait vers une, quand je lui avait fait part du contenu de sa lettre. Selon lui, Bella craignait de me perdre comme elle avait perdu sa mère et vu les derniers évènements avec Alice, elle devait se sentir responsable de la mort de sa mère se refusant par conséquent toute relation avec moi. De peur de perdre encore une personne qu'elle aime. Il m'avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin que je sois patient et surtout que je lui montre qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Après ce moment intense, nous avions joué ensemble quelques-uns de ses morceaux avant que je ne lui fasse écouter un des morceaux que j'avais composé l'autre soir. Il m'avait donné son avis ce qui m'avait permis de faire les quelques modifications que je cherchais pour que ce morceau soit vraiment parfait. Nous avions pu observer le lever de soleil alors que le bruit de la ville commençait à poindre signalant qu'une nouvelle journée allait débuter sur Manhattan. Épuisés, nous prîmes la direction de nos lits respectifs afin de prendre un peu de repos avant de retourner, pour ma part, dans quelques heures au bar.

Je me levais quelques heures plus tard, éreinté mais heureux des deux derniers jours écoulés. Je pensais à Bella qui devait certainement avoir une magistrale gueule de bois. Le souvenir de la veille, blottie dans les bras de Jazz serrant mon pull tout contre elle me gonfla le cœur de bonheur. Elle était si belle et en même temps si fragile que mon envie de la protéger ne fit que s'amplifier.

Après avoir mangé, je m'étais dirigé vers mon établissement. Personne n'était encore arrivé, donc je commençais par ramasser les derniers verres traînant sur les tables et à jeter les cadavres de bouteilles éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle. Une fois la salle vidée de tout, je nettoyais chaque table avant de passer un coup de balai. Je m'attelais ensuite à mettre les verres dans le lave-verres. Emmett et Jazz arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

_- « Salut frangin ! »_ clama Emmett.

_- « Salut ! Vous vous êtes bien reposés ? »_ demandais-je.

_- « Ouais ca va ! Rose m'a sorti du lit vers 12h pour que je l'accompagne faire des courses pour le barbecue de ce soir ! »_ reprit mon frère.

_- « Cool, c'est vrai qu'on vient manger chez toi ce soir ! Et toi Jazz ?»_ repris-je

_- « Bah, je me suis levé y a deux heures. Bella se levait quand je suis parti de l'appart. »_ me dit Jazz.

_- « Ca va pas trop mal à la tête ! »_

_- « Bah, vu sa tête je pense que ça devrait aller ! »_

_- « Bon on fait quoi pour t'aide ! »_ me demanda Em'.

_- « Il reste à remplir les frigos d'alcool et terminer d'essuyer les verres avant de les remettre en place ! »_

_- « Wow.. mais t'es-là depuis combien de temps ? »_ me fit Emmett.

_- « Une heure un peu plus peut-être ! »_

_- « Okay ! Bah c'est parti ! Jazz tu viens avec moi à la réserve on va remonter les caisses ! » dit Emmett._

_- « Ça roule ! »_

_- « Je vais monter au bureau, j'ai les comptes à faire ! »_

_- « Pas de souci »_ me cria mon frère qui était déjà dans les escaliers qui menaient à la réserve.

J'attrapais la caisse et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Deux heures plus tard, les comptes étaient terminés et Jazz et Em' avaient tout nettoyé et rangé en bas. La soirée nous avait rapporté plus de 6000$. Il me faudrait juste les amener à la banque le lendemain. Vers 19h, quand je redescendis seul Emmett était encore en bas.

_- « Bon on y va ? »_ me dit-il.

_- « C'est bon pour moi ! Donc si c'est bon pour toi ! On peut partir ! »_

_- « C'est okay pour moi ! Tu fais quoi ? Tu rentres prendre une douche et vous nous rejoignez avec Marcus à la maison ? »_

_- « Ouais ça me semble une bonne idée ! »_

_- « Okay, tu penses être chez nous dans une heure ? »_

_- « Ouais une heure me semble bien ! »_

_- « Ca marche ! Bon bah je file rejoindre Rose pour finir de l'aider à préparer même si B... »_ dit-il en se raclant la gorge sur la fin

- _« Em' ? »_ lui dis-je.

- _« Bon bah à toute ! »_ me cria-t-il en déguerpissant rapidement.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait voulu me dire mais apparemment il semblait au courant de quelque chose que j'ignorais et il s'était repris avant de tout me dire. Je me secouais la tête tout en souriant devant l'attitude de mon frère. Il restait un grand gosse malgré ses vingt-cinq ans.

Une heure plus tard, nous arrivions Marcus et moi devant chez Rosalie. Em' était venu nous ouvrir. Rose me sauta dans les bras et me déposa un baiser sur la joue.

_- « Tu es venu ? »_ me dit-elle.

_- « Bah, il me semble que je t'avais dit oui, hier ! Non ? »_

_- « Ouais mais j'étais en train de dire à ton frère que tu risquais de décommander à la dernière minute ! Mais lui pensait le contraire ! »_

_- « Ouais bah ! Mon frère avait raison pour une fois ! Puis un barbecue tous les quatre avant que Marcus ne parte me semble être une bonne idée! »_

_- « Quatre.. euh... »_ commença-t-elle.

Quand j'entendis une voix douce familière qui semblait venir de la cuisine.

_- « Rosie, j'en fait quoi des brochettes, je les mets au frigo ? »_

Je regardais ma belle-sœur les sourcils relevés l'interrogeant du regard.

_- « Rose ? »_

_- « Oh Salut Ed' ! Salut Marcus ! »_ entendis-je.

Je tournais la tête et vis Jasper qui se tenait devant la porte menant à la terrasse de mon frère. Ce qui me confirma instantanément à qui appartenait la douce voix que je venais d'entendre même si j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plu désolée de vous laisser sur un fin pareille mais disons que ça ne seras pas pour longtemps.. car je compte publier mercredi prochain la suite si mes bétas me retourne le dernier chapitre écrit à temps!<strong>

**Merci pour celle qui m'ont souhaité un bon voyage sur Paris et d'ailleurs je vous recommande l'exposition de Helmut Newton qui est superbe et celle de Tim Burton à la cinémathèque de Paris (elle dure jusqu'au 5 août) car c'est un vrai petit bijou! J'en ai bien profité et c'était génial!**

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas! Je vous dis à très vite... pour les montages.. les morceaux de musique et bien sur le teaser.. **

**Bisous et merci d'être vous!**

**Mary**


	16. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Coucou**

**Alors voilà le chapitre.. en espérant que cela soit aussi agréable que les précedents ! Je profites pour mettre les choses au clair car beaucoup m'ont posé des questions sur Irina..**

**Irina est l'ex d'Emmett, (cf chapitre 7) mais c'est aussi la nouvelle amie de Alice.. sa cousine est Tanya et son père est Aro Volturi l'avocat de Benjamin et accessoirement le patron de Kachiri.. **

**Pour Aro, il a deux frères : Marcus Volturi et Caïus qui étaient tous les deux présents au vernissage organisé par Bella ! **

**Voilà vous savez tout … **

**Je voulais toutes vous remercier pour vos messages, vos mises en alerte ou bien en favoris.. ça me touche vraiment comme à chaque fois ! Alors MERCI**

**Réponses au reviews anonymes ou presques !**

**Adibou ****: **_Question ? Pourquoi es tu si cruel lol ? Et puis pfff je veux savoir la suite ! Genre je sais pas ? Maintenant ? x) *yeux chat potté* Allez bon je te laisse écrire en paix, et j'attends la suite avec impatience :D Adibou ;)__**… Pourquoi cruelle.. tu veux la suite de suite et bien la voilà lol... et je suis ravie que ça te plaise.. pourvu que ça dure ! lol...**_

_**marine larriven lafi :**cc ta fic est tjr aussi bien jarrive pas a te laisser mon e mail mais tu peut me prevenir sur fb stp mon profil cest mon nom merci bonne continuation** … merci et je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours.. j'ai vu que tu m'avais ajouté alors je te ferais suivre ça par mp sans souci.. bisous...**_

* * *

><p><em>« Les liens <span>invisibles<span> laissent les marques les plus profondes. »_ _Isabelle Sorente_

**POV BELLA**

**[« New York» - Alicia Keys]**

Nous étions dimanche matin et je me réveillais difficilement. Le soleil qui filtrait au travers des persiennes éclairait ma chambre me permettant de voir les particules de poussière en suspension. Je m'étirais et un sourire s'affichait sur mon visage. Le gazouillis des oiseaux venait adoucir le silence apaisant de l'appartement. Je me tournais pour regarder l'heure. 13h. Je me redressais lentement dans le lit.

Des souvenirs de la veille me revenant à l'esprit, je repliais mes genoux vers moi avant de nouer mes bras autour. Je regardais le tableau situé face à mon lit. Celui que j'avais fait encadré hier après-midi. Un énième portrait d'Edward. Je souriais. J'étais particulièrement fière de ce dernier et Rose m'avait poussé à le faire encadrer. Ce regard, je pourrais y plonger à l'infini. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une peinture !

Pourtant, je savais pertinemment que je pourrais m'y perdre car Edward avait ce don de me faire oublier tout quand il me regardait comme il l'avait fait vendredi soir au vernissage. Mais mes craintes étaient toujours présentes même si j'avais pour un soir fait tomber quelques barrières pour ne pas le voir s'éloigner. Je savais que j'étais égoïste en me comportant ainsi mais au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas le perdre à nouveau.

Je regardais mes jambes que je venais d'étendre sur mon lit et me demandais comment j'avais atterri dans celui-ci hier soir ou plutôt ce matin ! Mais le souvenir de m'être sentie fébrile hier soir au bar, me permit de me rappeler que c'était Jasper qui m'avait ramener à l'appartement, Seth, Leah et Jacob n'étant pas en état. Je me souvenais de cette soirée très agréable.

Nous étions arrivés au bar en milieu de soirée, le concert de Marcus avait déjà commencé lorsque nous étions entrés. Après avoir discuté un moment avec Emmett au bar, j'avais fait un stupide pari avec Leah. Elle me disait que Jacob en pinçait pour moi alors que je lui avais dit qu'elle devait se tromper. C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée à boire de la téquila, plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Le but de ce pari était simple : Leah devait arrêter de boire si Jacob ne tentait pas de me séduire et à l'inverse, je devais boire s'il faisait une tentative d'approche.

Et bien évidemment, j'avais dû repousser les avances de Jacob et cela plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir terminé la première bouteille à quatre, nous étions retournées au bar, Leah et moi, pour commander une nouvelle bouteille de Téquila ainsi que du citron et du sel pour réaliser les shoots parfaits comme elle le disait. Jacob et Seth nous avaient rejoint mais avaient préféré revenir à une valeur sûre, la bière. J'avais arrêté de compter les verres mais je m'étais stoppée lorsque j'avais atteint un état d'euphorie intense. Le verre de trop qui aurait tout fait basculé n'était jamais arrivé.

Je riais en repensant à Leah plantée sur le bar en train de se déhancher ou encore lorsque nous étions sur la piste de danse alors que tous les hommes environnants tentaient des approches que Seth et Jake avaient gentiment évincé.

Je fermais les yeux et faisait glisser lentement mes mains sur mes bras. Je ressentis alors une douce sensation de chaleur comme celle qui m'avait envahi lorsqu'Edward avait posé les yeux sur moi durant la soirée. C'était comme si mon corps avait pu sentir chacun de ses regards créant des milliers de frissons dans tout mon être. La sensation avait été loin d'être désagréable bien au contraire. Mais lorsque des images de la soirée de vendredi me revinrent, mes doutes et mes peurs resurgirent. Cette femme qui avait été si proche de lui ne me permettait pas de lui faire totalement confiance. ..._**T'as juste oublié qu'il t'a dit qu'il en avait rien à faire.. qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit pas là... alors arrête et A-VAN-CE!**_

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et mon regard se posa alors sur une sorte de tissu noir qui dépassait de sous les draps juste à côté d'un de mes pieds, là où quelques minutes plus tôt ma tête était posée. Je tirais dessus et découvrais un pull dont le tissu était d'une douceur semblable à la peluche d'un enfant. Je le portais instinctivement à mon visage. Une odeur boisée et masculine s'en dégageait. J'inspirais à nouveau ce doux parfum qui me fit me sentir bien. Je me demandais à qui appartenait ce pull. Sûrement à Jasper qui avait dû me le prêter pour que je n'attrape pas froid hier soir.

Je sortis de mon lit et ouvrais mes persiennes afin de faire entrer la lumière dans ma chambre. Je m'appuyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre et admirais la vue. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et des enfants jouaient dans le square. La chaleur du soleil se répandait sur mon corps tandis qu'un vent léger venait agiter mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier la sensation. Ce réveil était un pur bonheur et je me sentais bien. Je décidais de m'habiller et d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'avais promis à Rose de venir l'aider à préparer le repas auquel Jazz et moi étions conviés. Je savais que deux autres personnes devaient se joindre à nous quatre mais j'ignorais qui car bien entendu Rose n'avait rien voulu me dire ! Serait-ce surprenant ? Non bien sûr !

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, Jazz était sur le point de partir.

_« Salut Jazz ! »_

_« Salut Bella ! Bien dormi ? »_

_« Ouais ça va ! »_

_« Bon je te laisse ! Je dois aller au bar ! »_

_« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Euh ouais, vu ton état et celui de tes amis, hier soir, Ed' a fermé et a préféré qu'on revienne cet aprem' pour tout ranger ! »_

_« Mon état ! Ouais je sais que tu m'as ramené, au fait faudra que je te rende ton pull ! »_

_« Non Bella, c'est Ed' qui nous a ramené en voiture, tu ne tenais quasiment pas debout, et je ne me sentais pas de te porter sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons, donc! Et pour le pull, c'est le sien, tu t'es endormie sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et quand on a voulu te l'enlever des mains bah disons … que... que t'as pas voulu le lâcher ! C'était très touchant d'ailleurs ! »_ me dit-il alors qu'un magnifique sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Je l'écoutais et ce qu'il me disait me laissa pantoise. Qu'avais-je fait ?

_« Tu plaisantes ? »_

_« Euh.. non.. pourquoi ? »_

_« Merde ! »_

_« Bella sérieux, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Rien ! Peu importe ! »_ répondis-je agacée de savoir que je m'étais accrochée à son pull de cette manière.

_« Bon ok ! J'y vais sinon je vais arriver et y aura plus rien à ranger ! »_

_« Okay ! Tu repasses avant d'aller chez Rose ? »_

_« Euh ouais mais je sais pas vers quelle heure ? »_

_« Okay, je partirais de l'appart vers 16h, j'ai promis à Rosalie de l'aider ! »_

_« Ça marche alors on se retrouve chez Em' ! »_

_« Ouais ! Bonne après-midi ! »_

_« Toi aussi ! »_

J'entendis la porte claquer alors que je venais d'attraper la cafetière. Je me servis un café et m'installais sur le canapé. J'attrapais mon ordi et ouvrais ma boite mail. J'avais reçu un message de mon père. Ils venaient de partir, Elie et lui pour la forêt amazonienne ce qui signifiait que je n'aurais pas d'autres nouvelles pendant les sept jours à venir. Mon père avait mis d'autres photos que je fis défiler. Charlie avait pris des couleurs et il rayonnait.

Il y avait aussi un message d'Esmée. Elle me félicitait pour le vernissage car le directeur du MET lui avait envoyé un mail afin de lui dire que cet événement avait été parfait et qu'il était ravi que je vienne pour son vernissage. Esmée me parlait aussi de son voyage et elle semblait prendre du bon temps avec Carlisle. Elle m'avait envoyé une photo d'eux deux devant la pyramide du Louvre et elle me demandait de la montrer à Emmett et Edward.

Je répondis aux deux messages puis décidais de me préparer pour me rendre chez Emmett et Rose. Je branchais mon portable à ma petite imprimante photo qu'Elie m'avait acheté et j'imprimais la photo de Carlisle et Esmée en deux exemplaires afin de les donner à Em', il pourrait ainsi en donner une à Edward.

Après une bonne douche, je quittais mon appartement en direction de celui de mes deux amis. Une fois arrivée, je fus accueillie par Rose.

_« Hey ma belle ! »_ me dit-elle avant de m'enlacer.

_« Salut ! »_

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Ouais ! »_

_« Entre ! »_

Je suivis Rosalie jusqu'au salon. Elle me proposa de boire un coup sur la terrasse avant de commencer à préparer le repas car personne ne devait arriver avant 20h.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions installées toutes les deux sur les deux transats en teck à boire une orangeade qu'elle avait préparée.

_« Alors, comment était ta soirée hier soir ? »_

_« Sympa, on est allés au concert de Marcus avec Jake, Seth et Leah, deux de ses amis ! »_

_« Tu a l'air d'avoir passé une excellente soirée vu le sourire qui est scotché sur ton visage ! »_

_« Euh.. ouais en effet ! Disons que j'ai découvert que Jake avait des vues sur moi, hier soir ! »_

_« Oh ! »_

_« Ouais comme tu dis ! J'avais beau lui dire que je le considérais comme un ami, il n'a pas lâché l'affaire ! Il est revenu à la charge plusieurs fois ! Heureusement que Leah a fini par lui dire de laisser tomber parce que sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réussi à le faire lâcher prise ! Puis y a eu ce pari stupide ! »_

_« Bella, toi, tu as fait un pari ! »_ me dit elle surprise.

_« Ouais, et stupide je te l'assure ! »_ dis-je en rigolant.

_« C'est à dire ? »_

_« Et bien, Leah a parié avec moi que si Jacob tentait de me séduire, je devais boire de la Téquila à sa façon et si jamais il ne tentait rien elle arrêterait de boire de l'alcool pour le reste de la soirée ! »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Bah tu t'en doutes pas vu ce que je viens de te dire ! »_

_« Tu as perdu ! »_

_« Ouais, du coup on a bu une bouteille de Téquila à deux en fin de soirée ! Leah était complètement euphorique ! Elle a même dansé sur le bar ! Elle a voulu que je la rejoigne mais je n'étais pas suffisamment stone pour le faire ! Et puis vu les regards que me lançait Edward, je doute que cette situation lui aurait plu ! »_

_« Oui, en effet ! Mais dis-moi depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce qu'Edward en pense ? »_ me dit-elle.

_« Euh.. je sais pas.. mais Rose il s'est passé un truc bizarre hier soir ! Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer ! »_

_« Et bien essaye ! »_

_« Bah, je sais pas quand j'étais au bar, c'est comme si j'avais pu sentir son regard posé sur moi ! Je me suis retournée deux ou trois fois pour voir si je rêvais mais je ne pense pas ! Je sais pas Rose, tu te rends compte que je me suis accrochée à son pull et qu'il n'a même pas pu le récupérer ! »_

_« Son pull ? »_

_« Ouais en fait, Jazz m'a dit que c'était lui qui nous avait ramené hier et que je me suis endormie sur son pull à l'arrière de la voiture. Quand Jazz m'a sorti de la voiture je tenais son pull entre les mains et aucun des deux n'a réussi à me le prendre ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser ? »_

_« Que veux-tu qu'il pense ? Tu a trouvé un nouveau doudou ! »_ dit-elle en riant

_« Très drôle Rose ! »_

_« Non mais sérieux Bella pourquoi est-ce que tu te prends la tête ! Tu as senti son regard, tu as voulu garder son pull et il est où le problème ! Va falloir que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu acceptes que ton attachement envers lui est plus fort que ce que tu veux bien admettre ! Te mettre des barrières pour freiner les choses ne résoudra rien ! Ton subconscient parle pour toi ! »_

_« ... »_ je le regardais ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

_« Bah quoi ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Quand est-ce que tu vas accepter que tu ne peux et ne pourras pas toujours tout contrôler ! »_

_« C'est pas si simple Rose ! Une part de moi veut qu'il ne s'éloigne pas et l'autre veut maintenir cette distance pour être sûre que je peux lui faire confiance ! »_

_« Ouais bah il serait tant que tu écoutes ce que ton cœur te dicte au lieu de vouloir te mettre des barrières qui ne feront que te faire souffrir ou pire te poser sans cesse des questions auxquelles tu ne pourras pas répondre ! »_

_« Peut-être ! »_

_« Non pas peut-être ! De toute façon, il va bien falloir que vous discutiez tous les deux ! Parce qu'apparemment vous n'avez pas pu le faire après le vernissage d'après ce que tu m'en as dit hier ! »_

_« Ouais ! Mais, je sais pas quand je le reverrai ! »_

_« Mmmh bah tu verras bien ! »_ me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je finissais mon verre et regardais le toit des immeubles qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Rose se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_« Tiens »_ me dit-elle en me tendant un paquet.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_« Un compact disque ! »_

_« De ? »_

_« Des musiques d'Edward ! Enfin des morceaux qu'il avait composé avant que l'autre … enfin qu'il n'arrête de jouer ! C'est Em' qui voulait que tu l'écoutes pour que tu comprennes ce que tu as rendu à son frère ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Et bien, après avoir entendu le morceau qu'il a très certainement composé chez toi l'autre jour, Emmett en rentrant a fouillé dans ses cartons afin de vérifier quelque chose. Il savait que c'était son frère qui avait composé et interprété cette musique mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Alors il a ressorti ce CD et l'a écouté en boucle pendant plus de deux heures. Je suis sortie faire des courses et quand je suis rentrée, je l'ai retrouvé en train de pleurer alors que le CD tournait toujours. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, la seule chose qu'il m'a répondu c'est que tu étais celle qui lui avait rendu son frère et qu'il ne permettrait pas que quiconque viennent foutre la merde entre vous deux ! »_

_« Wow !»_

Je venais de réaliser qu'Emmett tenait vraiment à son frère et qu'il pensait que nous finirions ensemble alors que moi-même je l'ignorais. J'avais peur qu'il soit déçu si ce n'était pas le cas. Emmett était devenu mon grand frère en quelque sorte. Il me taquinait très souvent et avait toujours le mot pour rire même dans les situations les plus dramatiques. Je me souvenais encore de son visage quand j'étais ressortie de chez Benjamin et de la façon dont il s'était énervé quand il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Rose et lui avaient été très présent et m'avaient toujours soutenue. J'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis comme eux et je ne savais pas comment les remercier pour toutes leurs attentions.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Ouais désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! »_

_« Ouais ! Bien sûr ! On va préparer ce repas ? »_

_« Mmmh Bonne idée ! »_

Nous nous levions et prenions la direction de la cuisine. Rose avait prévu de faire un des grillades et une énorme salade. Vu la chaleur, elle pensait que ça serait le repas idéal. Elle s'éclipsa quelques minutes et lorsque j'entendis les premières notes de « _**Part of Me**_ » de **Katy Perry**, je compris ce qu'elle était partie faire. Les paroles étaient loin d'être gaies mais le rythme était des plus agréables. Quand elle entra à nouveau dans la cuisine elle me regarda en souriant malicieusement.

_« En musique c'est mieux non ! »_ me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je la vis sortir tous le nécessaire pour préparer le repas tout en se déhanchant sur le rythme de la musique. Je rigolais et secouais la tête avant de profiter de ce moment entre filles ! Je fis comme elle et dans des mouvements synchronisés, nous étions en train de danser en plein milieu de sa cuisine. Je lui tapais dans la main chaque fois que nous nous rapprochions suffisamment avant de partir dans l'autre sens en tapant des pieds et des mains, secouant nos arrières trains.

Je souriais et me sentais heureuse comme jamais. Toutes mes inquiétudes et mes questions s'étaient envolées. Je vivais l'instant présent totalement absorbée par l'euphorie du moment. Alors que nous venions de nous faire face, je suivis Rose dans ses mouvements. C'est ainsi que l'une en face de l'autre nous nous déplacions latéralement avant de taper des mains une fois en haut et une fois en bas recommençant le mouvement plusieurs fois.

Devant le ridicule de la situation, nous éclations de rire. Je me sentais bien et Rose n'arrêtait pas de rire tout en me faisant des grimaces. C'est donc en musique et en nous déhanchant sur ce tube génial que nous commencions la préparation du repas.

Elle me demanda de préparer la marinade pour la viande pendant qu'elle commençait à découper les légumes pour la salade. Une fois terminée, je m'attaquais à la préparation de la soupe de fraises. La musique résonnait toujours et quand je réalisais que le morceau tournait en boucle, je regardais Rose qui haussa les épaules. J'étais en train d'attraper les ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur quand la sonnette retentit.

Rose sortit de la cuisine afin d'aller ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Jasper qui arrivait avec les deux bouteilles de Champagne qui serviraient à accompagner le dessert que je devais préparer. Rose avait goûté ce dessert chez moi et souhaitait que je le refasse ce soir.

_« Ça va les filles ! Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! »_ dit Jasper en entrant dans la cuisine.

Nous avions hoché la tête toutes les deux avant de rire à nouveau. Rose lui demanda de mettre la table dehors sur la terrasse pendant que nous terminions la préparation du repas. Elle revint en cuisine pour terminer sa salade.

Pendant ce temps, je découpais les fraises après les avoir lavées et équeutées. Puis je les mis dans le mixer avant de les réduire en purée. Je rajoutais du sucre vanillé ainsi que le jus d'un citron et un peu d'eau. Un fois prête je versais la préparation dans un saladier avant d'y plonger des framboises et quelques morceaux de fraises. Je mis mon dessert au frais avant de préparer la crème fouettée que nous mettrions par fois que j'eus terminé et que Rose eut mis la salade au réfrigérateur, nous nous attaquions aux brochettes. Jasper était revenu en cuisine et nous regardais faire.

Puis à un moment, nous le vîmes monter sur l'îlot central, se saisissant d'une cuillère en bois et il commença une chorégraphie sur la musique qui tournait en boucle depuis plus de trente minutes. Il nous faisait un show tout en mimant les paroles, nous secouant ses fesses sous le nez avant de se retourner et de nous faire son regard sexy que je découvrais pour la première fois. Jasper souriait littéralement et je ne pouvais que faire de même. Je regardais Rose et nous éclations de rire avant de le suivre dans son délire.

Nous étions donc tous les trois sur le plan de travail au beau milieu de toutes les préparations en train de danser. Secouant nos têtes, nous avions essayé de suivre Jazz avant de reprendre les mouvements que nous avions réalisés plus tôt. Quand la chanson toucha à sa fin, Jazz sauta du plan de travail sur les genoux glissant sur quelques centimètres dans un show digne d'une rock star. Nous éclations de rire tous les trois ensemble devant l'hilarité du moment. Un pur moment de bonheur qui me me donnait cette douce sensation d'être heureuse. Puis Rose se dirigea vers le salon pour changer le morceau.

_« J'ai arrêter le repeat sur la chanson donc on va s'écouter l'album en terminant ce que nous avons commencé non ? »_

_« Okay »_ criais-je en même temps que Jazz tout en lui tapant dans la main et en se donnant un coup de hanche.

Rosalie fit un moue déconfite devant notre attitude totalement immature. Avant de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle demanda à Jazz de mettre quelques bières au frais et de préparer le jus de fruit au mixeur. Elle lui sortit les fruits nécessaires pour la confection du jus et revint m'aider. C'est ainsi que sur les rythmes des diverses chansons de Katy nous avions continué de préparer le repas.

Il était 19h et Emmett ne devait pas tarder à rentrer. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il arriva en cuisine, il regarda Rosalie d'un air sceptique.

_« Mais dites-moi c'est la fête ici ! On entend la musique du bas de l'immeuble ! »_ dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

_« ... »_ Rose le regarda en haussant les épaules.

_« Ça sent bon en tout cas ! »_ reprit-il.

_« Bonjour mon amour ! »_ lui dit-elle

_« Bonjour mon cœur »_ lui répondit-il en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient vraiment mignon tous les deux et mon cœur fondit devant ce geste attendrissant. Emmett dévorait Rose des yeux et lui offrit un sourire emplit d'amour. Je me sentais gênée de regarder ce moment intime entre eux alors je tournais la tête vers mes brochettes. Nous étions loin d'avoir terminé. En effet Emmett avait demandé à Rosalie que nous préparions plus de brochettes que de viande mariné.

Il nous quitta pour aller prendre sa douche en nous précisant que les derniers invités arriveraient dans moins de vingt minutes. Le clin d'œil qu'Emmett venait de faire en disant cela ne me laissait rien présager de bon. Je sentais que les deux me cachaient quelque chose et j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait.

Vingt minutes plus tard alors qu'il ne restait que deux ou trois brochettes à confectionner, on sonna à la porte. Rose se précipita hors de la cuisine. Je me retrouvais donc toute seule puisque Jazz était avec Emmett sur la terrasse en train de préparer le barbecue. J'entendais des voix mais je ne distinguais rien hormis la voix familière de Rosalie.

Je venais de terminer et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

_« Rosie, j'en fais quoi des brochettes, je les mets au frigo ? »_ lui criais-je en espérant qu'elle m'entende.

Elle ne me répondit pas dans l'immédiat mais je la vis arriver quelques minutes plus tard.

_« Ouais, c'est bon, on va les mettre là en attendant ! Em' viendra les chercher au moment de les faire cuire ! »_

_« Okay ! Bon, tu permets, je vais aller me changer parce que là mon haut ressemble à rien.. j'ai des tâches de fraises partout ! »_

_« Ouais, vas-y, tu sais où est la salle de bain. »_

_« Oui ! »_

_« Ton sac est dans la chambre d'ami ! »_

_« Mercii ! »_

_« De rien, tu nous rejoins sur la terrasse après ! »_

Je hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers la chambre afin d'attraper la robe que j'avais achetée hier après-midi. Je me déshabillais rapidement et enfilais ma petite robe noire en coton. Elle était simple mais idéale pour ce genre de soirée. Je me regardais dans le miroir et me brossais les cheveux avant de les attacher. N'arrivant pas à me coiffer comme je le voulais, je décidais finalement de laisser mes cheveux détachés. Je sortais de la chambre et passais par la salle de bain pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et sur les bras. Puis je me dirigeais vers la terrasse.

Plus j'approchais, plus j'entendais les voix de mes amis. Je passais la baie vitrée et je me figeais. Edward était assis entre Emmett et Marcus, son ami. Il ne m'avait pas vu car il était occupé avec Marcus à écrire sur une partition. Rose qui venait de m'apercevoir, me fit un sourire. Elle s'approcha de moi alors que personne n'avait semblé remarquer mon arrivée.

_« Ne te fâches pas ! Tout ne peut que bien se passer »_ me chuchota-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais et m'approchais un peu plus de la table. Jazz fut le premier à me voir avant que les autres n'en fassent autant. Je saluais Marcus et vis qu'Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'aurais pu me sentir gênée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je m'approchais de lui et il se leva pour venir m'embrasser. Il posa sa main sur mon bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur mes joues. La sensation de sa main sur ma peau était très agréable et me renvoya à mes souvenirs. Je relevais la tête et il ôta sa main immédiatement comme s'il se sentait embarrassé.

Je pris place face à lui entre Jazz et Rose. Un silence s'était installé et je pensais même que certains avaient retenu leur respiration. Puis égal à lui-même, Emmett détendit l'atmosphère.

_« Bon bah c'est pas tout ça ! Mais Apérooooooo ! »_ dit-il en se levant !

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant son attitude.

_« Qui veut boire quoi ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Une fois que tout le monde eut choisi sa boisson, Emmett et Jazz partirent à l'intérieur pour nous ramener nos verres. J'avais les yeux baissés et je n'osais pas relever la tête.

_« Alors Bella, je vais pouvoir enfin faire plus ample connaissance avec toi ! »_ m'interpella Marcus !

_« Oui en effet ! »_ lui répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

_« Alors comme ça tu es une artiste, toi aussi ! »_

_« Un artiste, c'est vite dit ! »_ lui répondis-je en riant.

_« Oui en fait, Marcus, Bella est persuadée que ses dessins ne sont pas bien ! »_ reprit Rosalie

_« Ah bon ? »_ me dit Marcus en m'interrogeant du regard.

_« Rose c'est pas ça ! En fait je ne vois pas ce que les gens peuvent trouver dans mes toiles, elles sont quelconques ! »_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_« Tu sais Bella, pour moi aussi ma musique était quelconque mais des gens aiment ce que je fais alors je n'ai juste qu'à faire ce que j'aime et le reste vient tout seul ! Tout le monde n'aime pas ma musique mais mon plaisir c'est que j'en apporte à ceux qui écoutent mes morceaux ! Alors c'est un peu pareil avec tes toiles non ? »_

_« Peut-être ! »_

_« C'est pas peut-être Bella, c'est sûr ! »_ entendis-je.

Edward venait de prendre la parole pour le première fois depuis le début de notre échange. Je me mis à rougir devant ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

_« Si vous le dites ! »_ dis-je d'une voix presque éteinte.

_« Enfin bref, le principal étant que tu aimes ce que tu fais après... c'est du bonus ! »_ reprit Marcus devant mon embarras.

_« Mmmh »_

Jazz et Emmett revinrent avec les verres. Nous bûmes après avoir trinqué. Chacun discutait de sujet divers et variés. Je discutais avec Jazz et Rose mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en direction d'Edward. Il discutait avec Marcus et Emmett et semblait écrire sur une feuille qui était devant lui. Alors que Rose et Jazz semblaient être en plein débat sur leurs prochaines vacances respectives, je posais à nouveau mes yeux sur Edward.

J'admirais les traits de son visage quand soudain un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Il releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. J'étais totalement hypnotisée par ses yeux. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans mon regard tandis que je faisais de même. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de notre échange. J'entendais Rose et Jazz d'un côté et Emmett et Marcus de l'autre qui discutaient entre eux alors que nous continuions à nous observer.

_« Ed', tu m'aides pour le barbecue ! »_ dit Emmett.

_« Hein ? »_ répondit Edward alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son frère.

_« Le barbecue ? Tu m'aides ? »_

_« Euh ouais ! »_

Emmett se levait et se dirigeait vers l'intérieur alors qu'Edward me regardait à nouveau.

_« Edward ! Je t'attends ! »_ l'interpella son frère.

Edward tourna le visage vers son frère et se leva.

_« J'arrive ! »_ souffla-t-il.

_« Ouais, bah arrête de rêvasser ! »_

_« Oh c'est bon ! Avance ! »_ lui dit-il en le poussant dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

Jazz, Rose et Marcus avaient engagé la conversation. Je me levais, mon verre à la main et m'appuyais contre le garde-corps face à la ville. Le soleil était en train de descendre sur l'horizon et la vision de ce coucher de soleil était sublime. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées tout en admirant ce magnifique spectacle. J'entendais vaguement les voix d'Emmett et des autres mais j'étais dans ma bulle.

Je fermais les yeux et appréciais la douce brise sur mon visage. Je me sentais bien. J'ouvris les yeux et bus un gorgée du cocktail que Rose avait préparé le matin-même. Je sentis quelqu'un approcher et je priais pour que ça ne soit pas Edward car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. ..._**Bah personne t'oblige à parler.. hein...**_

Mais cette chaleur et ce parfum qui venaient de m'envelopper me permit de comprendre que c'était lui qui était désormais appuyé également sur le garde-corps. Je tournais la tête un bref instant comme pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il était là, appuyé le dos contre la rambarde et regardais la terrasse sans vraiment la regarder.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_ entendis-je d'une voix douce alors que mon regard se portait à nouveau vers l'horizon.

_« Oui très bien ! »_ répondis-je.

_« Je voulais te remercier pour ton dessin et ta lettre ! »_

_« De rien, je... les tiens m'ont aussi beaucoup touché, surtout le dernier pour être honnête »_ avais-je lâché.

Je n'avais pas pu contrôler les mots qui étaient sortis mais je ne sais pour quelles raisons je me sentais légère. Il se tourna doucement et mon regard se posa sur lui. Il souriait alors que ses yeux fixaient l'horizon. Le silence qui s'était installé n'était en rien gênant. Je reportais mon regard vers le ciel. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps qui irradiait tout mon flanc gauche et une sensation de plénitude m'envahit dès lors. J'ignore le temps que nous étions restés ainsi silencieux, n'osant briser ce moment de calme mais nous fûmes ramenés au moment présent par Rose qui nous informait que nous allions passer à table.

Nous avions rejoint les autres à table. Jasper et Marcus étaient en train de parler de Londres quant à Emmett et Rose, ils étaient en train de parler de la venue de la belle-mère de Rose la semaine prochaine. Chacun s'était servi piochant dans les divers plats posés sur la table.

_« Tu n'as pas faim ? »_ me demanda Rose en se penchant vers moi.

_« Euh.. pas trop en fait ! »_

_« Il faut que tu manges Bella ! »_

_« Je sais mais... »_

Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'appréhendais la discussion avec Edward qui me semblait désormais inévitable. Nous avions plus ou moins commencé à nous parler toute à l'heure mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu aller plus loin.

_« Bella, tu as sacrément maigri et si tu continues comme ça dans quelques temps tu n'auras plus que la peau sur les os ! »_

_« Ouais » soufflais-je « Passe-moi la salade veux-tu ! »_

_« Tiens ! »_

Elle me tendit le plat et je me servais. Puis elle me mit un morceau de viande dans l'assiette que je regardais avec dégoût. Je sentais que mon estomac se contractait mais je décidais de me forcer tout de même. C'est ainsi que tout doucement je terminais mon assiette. Pendant que je mangeais j'avais observé les autres et chacun s'était déjà resservi plusieurs fois.

_« Putain ce que ça fait de bien de manger »_ fit soudain Emmett en se frottant le ventre alors qu'il s'étirait sur sa chaise.

_« Emmett ! »_ siffla Rose.

_« Quoi ! »_ dit-il l'air étonné

_« Rien ! »_ dit-elle alors qu'elle secouait la tête comme si elle était dépitée.

_« Bon c'est pas tout ça ! Mais je crois que Bella nous a fait un super dessert ! Hein Bella ? »_

Je regardais Emmett pendant que tout le monde me fixait un sourire sur le visage.

_« Ouais ! Je vais aller le chercher d'ailleurs ! »_ dis-je esquissant un sourire.

_« T'as besoin d'aide »_ me demanda Edward.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever et je me figeais. Je levais doucement la tête vers lui et une fois debout, je haussais des épaules.

_« Si tu veux ! »_

_« Très bien et pendant qu'Edward t'aide à servir le dessert, Em' et moi nous allons débarrasser la table ! »_ fit Rose.

_« Ah non ! Je me suis occupé du barbecue alors trouve-toi quelqu'un pour débarrasser ! »_ reprit Emmett.

Rose vrilla son regard sur lui. Elle se mit face à lui, les mains sur les hanches avant de reprendre :

_« Emmett Cullen ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'aider. Nous n'avons pas à demander aux invités de débarrasser la table ! Alors si tu ne tiens pas à être privé de sexe pendant quelques jours je te conseille de t'activer ! »_ dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Nous étions tous ébahis devant ce que venait de dire Rose et la tête d'Emmett était hilarante ce qui nous fit tous exploser de rire.

_« Putain Em' t'es sûr que c'est toi le mâle ! »_ dit Edward hilare.

_« C'est qu'elle en a dans le pantalon, la Rose ! »_ reprit Jazz en faisant un clin d'œil à Rose qui souriait désormais.

_« Grrrrrrr... c'est bon ! Je vais t'aider ! »_ lui dit-il en souriant _« Et vous »_ dit-il les yeux plissés, en désignant Edward et Jasper _« Vous verrez quand ça sera votre tour ! »_

Les deux rirent de plus belle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène totalement attendrissante. Emmett commença à ramasser les plats qui étaient posés sur la table puis repartit vers la cuisine.

_« Pire qu'un gosse je vous jure ! »_ dit Rosalie en éclatant de rire.

_« En tout cas, tu sais parler aux hommes ! Parce qu'il a obéi sans chercher à discuter ! »_ dit Marcus

_« C'est le talent mon cher ! »_ dit-elle

_« Mouais ! En même temps priver Em' de sexe c'est comme le priver de nourriture alors ! »_ dit Edward

_« Effectivement ! »_ conclut Rose.

Je regardais leur échange et je constatais que je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota depuis que je m'étais levée pour aller servir le dessert.

_« Bella, je te préviens que si j'ai pas mon dessert quand j'ai fini de débarrasser ça va gueuler »_ dit Emmett en arrivant sur la terrasse.

_« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »_ dis-je en le regardant d'un air provocant.

_« Bells, ne cherche pas trop le gros ours que je suis ! »_ dit-il en essayant d'être sérieux.

Il me faisait les gros yeux et se tenait bien droit dans le but de m'impressionner. J'éclatais de rire.

_« Mon pauvre Emmett ! Rose, si jamais il s'en prend à moi, je compte sur toi pour le lui faire payer au centuple ? »_

_« Pas de problème ! »_ reprit-elle

Nous toisions toutes les deux Emmett du regard. Il devint rapidement livide se demandant ce que nous entendions par lui « faire payer ».

_« Je t'aime aussi Em' ! »_ dis-je en passant à côté de lui avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Je regardais Emmett qui semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs. Puis je tournais ma tête vers Edward l'invitant à me suivre. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine, je pouvais sentir son regard sur mon dos. Une fois arrivée, je sortis la soupe de fraises et la crème fouettée.

_« Edward, tu pourrais attraper les coupes qui sont dans ce placard ! S'il te plaît !»_ lui dis-je en lui désignant le placard en question.

_« Euh ouais ! »_

_**[« Thinking of you » - Katy Perry]**_

J'attrapais la louche et la bombe pour mettre la crème fouettée sur le dessus. Edward avait disposé les coupes sur le plan de travail. Je versais la soupe de fraises dans chacune des verrines. Pendant que je versais la préparation, je pouvais sentir son regard. Je le sentis s'approcher.

_« Tu veux que je mette la cartouche de gaz pour la bombe ? »_

_« Oui, je veux bien, merci »_

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à mettre la cartouche, je terminais de servir. Une fois terminé, je me tournais vers lui. Il semblait embêté car il n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner la bombe. Je souriais car apparemment elle n'était pas suffisamment enfoncée. Je m'approchais de lui. Je pouvais sentir son parfum, le même que sur le pull avec lequel j'avais dormi. Je fermais les yeux.

_« Ça fonctionne pas je comprends pas ! »_ dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je posais une de mes mains sur l'une des siennes qui tenait le récipient, puis je commençais à tourner la cartouche de gaz jusqu'à ce que j'entende un « clic ».

_« Tu ne l'as pas assez enfoncée ! »_ dis-je.

Je levais la tête et croisais son regard. Je n'avais pas bougé ma main et sentir sa peau sous la mienne fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Je retirais ma main doucement créant un manque. Il secoua la bombe alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin parce que le gaz suffisait à propulser la crème mais je ne disais rien. Je lui approchais une des coupes afin qu'il puisse mettre la crème par dessus.

Lorsqu'il appuya, il fut complètement éclaboussé par la crème qui venait de jaillir de la bombe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il avait de la crème plein sa chemise et dans les cheveux alors que je n'en avais pas reçu une goutte. Il releva la tête vers moi et lorsque je vis son visage, je fermais les yeux en secouant la tête car son visage était également tout plein d'éclaboussures. J'ouvrais les yeux et je constatais qu'il me regardait et là sans que je ne contrôle rien, j'approchais ma main de son visage.

Il ferma les yeux. Mon cœur battait fortement alors que du bout du doigt, je pris un peu de crème sur son visage. Je contemplais mon doigt couvert de crème et alors que je portais mon doigt à ma bouche, je relevais la tête et tombais sur le vert de ses yeux. J'avais toujours le doigt dans ma bouche, mon regard vrillé au sien et je me mis à sourire en pensant à ce que je venais de faire.

Puis doucement, je vis un sourire s'esquisser sur son visage alors qu'il récoltait un peu de crème dans la coupe située à côté de lui. Et quand je réalisais ce qu'il allait faire, ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule et les battements de mon cœur résonnèrent dans mes tempes. Son doigt s'approcha de mon visage alors que je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du sien. Il y avait tant d'émotion qui se dégageait de ses yeux que je me sentis envahie par une agréable sensation de sécurité et de fragilité.

Mon corps se rapprochait doucement du sien comme si j'étais attirée vers lui et cette perte de contrôle ne m'effrayait absolument pas. Alors que je désirais ce contact, je sentis son doigt. Il venait de me mettre de la crème sur le bout du nez. Il souriait littéralement avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche. Je fixais ses lèvres pendant qu'il mettait son index dans sa bouche et vit sa langue s'enrouler autour de celui-ci.

A ce moment-là je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était moi aussi de glisser mon doigt dans sa bouche. Je relevais la tête vers son visage et un éclat de crème situé sur sa joue attira mon attention. Alors que nos yeux s'étaient retrouvés et totalement envoûtée par la scène qui se déroulait je réitérais mon geste en attrapant à nouveau la crème qui se trouvait sur son visage.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à glisser à nouveau mon doigt dans ma bouche dans un geste purement provocateur, il fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Il se saisit de mon poignet. Je me sentais totalement fébrile alors qu'il amenait ma main vers son visage. Puis doucement, il baissa la tête non sans m'en avoir souri avant de glisser mon index dans sa bouche.

Je sentis sa langue s'enrouler autour de mon doigt. La sensation était divine et je fermais instantanément les yeux alors qu'un léger gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne alors qu'il me tenait toujours le poignet m'envoya des milliers de décharges électriques dans tout le corps faisant exploser des milliers de bulles dans mon ventre. Je ne respirais plus. Et lorsque je sentis le frais sur mon doigt et que je réalisais qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa bouche, je relâchais ma respiration d'un souffle et j'ouvris les yeux.

Le spectacle qui se trouvait face à moi était des plus beaux. Edward me regardait. Son visage s'illumina et je me sentis rougir sous ses yeux emplis de cette émotion que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Edward me tenait toujours le poignet et nous nous fixions toujours. Je me sentais bien. C'était comme si toutes mes peurs venaient de s'envoler en un instant. A ce moment, j'aurais voulu me glisser dans ses bras, collant ma tête contre son torse car tout au fond de moi, je savais que j'y serais en sécurité.

_« Bon il arrive ce dessert ! »_ entendis-je.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avait bougé mais le son de cette voix familière fit qu'en quelques secondes, Edward me relâcha le poignet avant que nous nous écartions l'un de l'autre, totalement gênés de s'être fait surprendre. Je tournais la tête vers cette voix qui venait de faire éclater cette bulle dont je n'aurais jamais voulu sortir. Emmett. Il se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine.

_« Oups »_ dit-il en se plaquant la main sur la bouche.

Ni Edward, ni moi ne répondîmes.

_« Euh, désolé ! Mais on se demandait ce que vous trafiquiez tous les deux parce que ça fait plus de vingt minutes que vous êtes là ! »_ reprit-il.

_« Ouais, désolée on a eu un souci avec la bombe ! »_ dis-je afin d'éviter toute remarque embarrassante.

_« Ouais c'est ce que je vois ! Edward t'as fait quoi t'es plein de crème ? Vous avez voulu jouer ou quoi ? »_ nous demanda-t-il alors que son regard oscillait entre son frère et moi.

_« Euh... »_ émit Edward

_« En fait, la cartouche était mal vissée et l'embout mal clipsé, du coup quand il a voulu mettre la crème dans les verrines et bien la crème l'a éclaboussée ! »_ repris-je devant l'embarras d'Edward.

_« Okay ! Je pensais que vous aviez décidé de jouer à un jeu coquin ! »_ dit-il en souriant

_« Em' ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »_ siffla son frère.

_« Oh mais je ne crois rien, je constate que tu es recouvert de crème et que Bella a de la crème sur le bout du nez c'est tout ! »_ dit-il sarcastiquement.

_« Ouais ! Je vais aller me nettoyer ! »_ reprit Edward en quittant la pièce.

_« Mmmmh ! »_ fit son frère

_« Okay, bon moi je vais nettoyer et mettre la crème dans les coupes ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! »_ repris-je

_« Ouais, t'as besoin d'aide ? »_ me demanda Emmett.

_« Non ! »_ lâchais-je brutalement.

_« Okay Bella ! »_ dit-il en levant les mains en l'air _« Je retourne avec les autres ! »_

_« Merci à tout de suite !_ » dis-je.

Emmett repartit rejoindre les autres tandis que je tentais de calmer les tremblements des mains qui avaient commencé dès que Emmet eut quitté la pièce. Appuyée sur le plan de travail, je soufflais un grand coup avant de nettoyer le tout. Une fois que tout fut nettoyé, je vissais correctement la bombe et commençais à mettre la crème dans les coupes. Puis je déposais quelques fruits sur le dessus avant de tout mettre sur le plateau que je venais de trouver. C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward décida de réapparaître.

_« Je peux t'aider ? »_ dit-il en me faisant sursauter.

_« Wow... euh, je pense que ça ira ! Tu en assez fait non ? »_ dis-je en souriant.

_« Mmmh peut-être !»_

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi. Je le vis attraper le torchon qui était posé sur le plan de travail puis délicatement il essuya la bout de mon nez.

_« C'est mieux, tu avais encore de la crème sur le nez ! »_ murmura-t-il alors qu'il souriait.

_« Merci »_ soufflais-je.

_« On va les rejoindre ? »_

_« Oui, je te suis ! »_

_« Donne-moi le plateau, je vais le prendre ! »_ dit-il.

Je lui tendis le plateau et il l'attrapa avant de se diriger vers la terrasse. J'étais figée sur place par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me sentais totalement perdue, fébrile et vulnérable. Edward venait de détruire une barrière de plus et j'ignorais ce qui allait en ressortir. Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de tout et je savais que nous devions parler tout les deux mais j'ignorais quand nous en aurions la possibilité. Je secouais la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent. Edward n'était plus là et les autres devaient se demander ce qui me prenait autant de temps.

Une fois sur la terrasse, mes amis me dévisagèrent et je me sentis rougir en repensant à ce qui s'était joué dans la cuisine avec Edward quelques instants plus tôt.

_« Ça va Bella »_ me demanda Rose alors que je m'asseyais.

_« Très bien ! »_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

_« Bien ! »_

_« Cool maintenant que tout le monde est là on va enfin pouvoir manger ce satané dessert ! »_ dit Emmett en se frottant les mains.

_**Bang**_.. Emmett venait de recevoir une tape sur la tête de la part de Rose qui le regardait durement.

_« Emmett ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu n'as rien mangé ce soir ou quoi ? »_ dit-elle

_« Euh... bah...»_

_« Si ! Alors tu arrêtes avec tes remarques ! »_

_« D'ac … d'accord ! »_ lui répondit-il penaud.

Nous prîmes notre dessert tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

_« Dis-moi Marcus, tu restes longtemps à New York »_ demanda Jasper.

_« Non, je repars demain pour Los Angeles puis je dois rentrer à Londres d'ici une semaine ! »_ lui répondit-il.

_« Dommage ! Tu comptes revenir ? »_

_« Bah certainement ! Mais la prochaine fois c'est Edward qui vient à Londres ! Hein vieux ! »_ lui dit-il en tapant l'épaule de Edward.

_« Mmmm »_ répondit Edward qui avait semble-t-il la bouche pleine.

_« Tu pars quand à Londres ? »_ lâchais-je en regardant Edward.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question mais rien que l'idée de savoir qu'il allait être si loin me serrait le cœur.

_« Début août, je pense ! »_ me répondit-il.

_« Oh ! »_ fut le seul son qui sortit de ma bouche.

Le mois d'août allait débuter dans quelques jours et je me sentis mal. C'est comme si un poids était tombé au fond de mon estomac.

Quand tout le monde eût terminé, j'aidais Rosalie à tout débarrasser pendant que les garçons avaient décidé de prendre le digestif. Nous étions dans la cuisine en train de charger son lave-vaisselle quand Rosalie me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

_« Tu dors à la maison ? »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Tu dors ici ce soir ? »_

_« Bah, pourquoi ? »_

_« Et bien comme ça demain, nous pourrions passer la journée toutes les deux ! »_

_« Oui, pourquoi pas ! »_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_« Cool ! Et sinon, il s'est passé quoi avec Edward, toute à l'heure ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Bella ? Il a du se passer quelque chose de bien, vu le sourire qu'affichait Edward en arrivant sur la terrasse ! Et puis quand Marcus lui a demandé si tout allait bien, il a répondu comme toi, « Très bien ! », tout en souriant de toutes ses dents ! »_

_« Bah.. rien de spécial à part que là tout de suite je te dirais que si je me laissais aller, je lui sauterai au cou ! »_

_« Bah pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ! Tu sais, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il te repousserait ! »_

_« Rose, on a besoin de parler avant et puis... merde ! Je sais pas, ce.. c'est trop rapide ! »_

_« Ouais ! C'est toi qui voit mais ne nie pas que tu craques complètement et qu'il fait les choses biens et à ton rythme ! »_

_« C'est vrai ! »_ soufflais-je _« Mais … »_

_« Pas de mais »_ me coupa-t-elle

Elle me dévisageait faisant passer dans son regard toute son assurance et sa volonté à me faire lâcher prise face à Edward. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Nous avions besoin de parler et je devais accepter de lui faire confiance. Mais surtout il fallait que ma peur de perdre ce à quoi je tenais me quitte définitivement afin de pouvoir me laisser aller.

_**[ « You my love » - Marcus Foster]**_

Une fois la cuisine en ordre, nous retournions vers la terrasse.

Au fur et à mesure que nous en approchions, j'entendais de la musique. C'était sûrement Marcus qui jouait de la guitare. Mais quand je pénétrais sur la terrasse, mon regard se posa sur Edward qui tenait une guitare entre ses mains et qui jouait avec Marcus. Il avait les yeux fermés alors que j'observais ses doigts qui glissaient sur le manche de la guitare. J'étais sous le charme de cette musique qu'ils jouaient ensemble, en harmonie.

Puis Marcus se mit à chanter, sa voix était encore plus belle que lorsque je l'avais entendue au bar hier soir. Le lien qui les unissait à cet instant était magique. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et je frissonnais devant ce magnifique morceau. Je n'avais pas bougé comme si mes pieds étaient ancrés dans le sol. La musique s'égrainait et je me sentais sereine.

Je fis quelques pas et m'installais sur un des transats à côté de Rosalie. Emmett nous proposa un verre et j'acceptais. Il me servit un mojito et je le dégustais alors que Marcus et Edward continuaient à jouer. C'est ainsi que pendant plus d'une heure, je bus et discutais tantôt avec Jazz qui nous avait rejoint tantôt avec Rose. J'ignorais combien de verres j'avais bu, mais j'étais heureuse de dormir chez Emmett et Rosalie car je n'aurais certainement pas pu rentrer toute seule. Apparemment Jazz dormirait sur un des canapés du salon car Rose ne souhaitait pas qu'il rentre seul.

J'observais mes amis dans un silence absolu. Marcus et Edward jouaient toujours. Edward me regardait par moment en souriant. Il était magnifique. Son visage était radieux et il semblait réellement heureux. Il faisait glisser ses doigts sur les cordes alors que de son autre main il les pinçait. Marcus et lui se jetaient des regards plein de sous entendus. Ils appréciaient cette complicité et cela se voyait sur chacun de leur visage. Les yeux d'Edward brillaient d'une lumière que je n'avais jamais vue. Mais je fus heureuse de constater que j'avais pu lui rendre ça comme le disait Em'.

Puis je tournais la tête vers son frère qui était assis juste à côté de lui. Emmett buvait sa bière tout en admirant son frère. Le regard qu'il portait à Edward à cet instant était touchant. Il avait les yeux brillants et ces derniers reflétaient toute la fierté et l'amour d'un frère. J'étais émue d'assister à ce magnifique spectacle. Jazz et Rose discutaient mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient tellement les notes de musique m'avaient envoûtée.

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel et j'eus envie de m'isoler. La solitude n'était pas une ennemie bien au contraire. J'appréciais ces moments de calme même quand il y avait du monde. Et là, entourée de mes amies je me sentais en sécurité et heureuse. Puis souhaitant admirer le ciel étoilé, je me levais afin de me diriger vers l'une des extrémités de la terrasse. Je m'asseyais sur un des fauteuils et contemplait le ciel étoilé. La terrasse d'Emmett était suffisamment haute pour pouvoir admirer aussi bien les lumières de la ville que les étoiles.

Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé et le spectacle en était d'autant plus parfait que je pus voir une étoile filante. Nous étions en été et il était donc fréquent d'en voir. Ma mère et mon père m'emmenaient très souvent au bord de l'océan pour admirer les étoiles en plein été. Mon père me disait que c'était le deuxième plus beau paysage après celui de sa femme et de sa fille. Je souriais à cette pensée.

Ces moments en bord de plage étaient de merveilleux souvenirs. Nous pouvions rester des heures allongés tous les trois sur le sable. J'étais le plus souvent entre mes deux parents serrant leurs mains dans les miennes. Charlie me disait, dans ses moments-là, de garder les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas rater les étoiles qui pouvaient éclairer le ciel lorsqu'elles passaient. Il profitait de ces instants pour me raconter des choses sur les étoiles, sur le ciel et sur ce qu'il faisait lui-même avec son père. J'adorais ces moments complices avec eux.

Je me rappelle de la fois où j'avais vu ma première étoile filante. J'avais gardé les yeux fixés sur le ciel, ne battant pas des paupières pour ne pas laisser échapper ce que j'attendais parfois pendant des heures. Ce soir-là, il m'avait dit que lorsqu'une étoile filante venait à illuminer le ciel, il fallait faire un vœu et ne jamais le révéler au risque de ne pas le voir se réaliser. J'avais fait beaucoup de vœux étant petite. Certains s'étaient réalisés et d'autre pas. Mais je ne regrettais pas un instant de les avoir fait même si celui auquel je tenais le plus n'avait pas été exaucé. Celui d'avoir toujours mes deux parents auprès de moi.

Je fermais donc mes yeux, le son de la guitare résonnant dans le calme de la nuit et fis un vœu en priant pour que celui-ci se réalise ! Car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, celui-ci me tenait vraiment à cœur et je gardais l'espoir qu'il puisse être exaucé.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah voilà... c'est fini... j'espère que ça vous a plu..lol... je suis en train de peaufiner le chapitre 18 mais comme je ne voudrais pas trop vous faire attendre entre le 17 et le 18 et bien je vous donne rendez-vous dans 10 jours soit le 5 mai! Sauf si je continue à carburer à cette vitesse et que je termine le 19 avant! lol... mais ça c'est encore une autre histoire!<strong>

**Merci encore pour tout et à bientôt**

**Bisous**

**Mary**


	17. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

**Coucou**

**Bon je vais dire merci à tout le monde et vous souhaite une excellente lecture... j'avais dis deux chapitres.. mais pour des raisons techniques... la suite samedi soir très tard ou dimanche matin au plus tard... mais promis ça ne sera pas plus long...**

**Je voulais toutes vous remercier pour vos messages, vos mises en alerte ou bien en favoris.. ça me touche vraiment comme à chaque fois ! Alors MERCI**

**Réponses au reviews anonymes ou presque !**

**Adibou ****: **_** … Pourquoi cruelle.. tu veux la suite de suite et bien la voilà lol... et je suis ravie que ça te plaise.. pourvu que ça dure ! lol...**_

_**nana10 : **__** … ravie que ça te plaise et à toute de suite pour la suite... bisous**_

_**marine larriven lafi :**__** .. merci la suite c'est tout de suite.. et comme tu as pu le voir.. je t'ai envoyé le lien sur facebook.. bonne journée.. bisous**_

_**mamouneedward :**__** j'ai vu que tu avais lu les deux premiers chapitres et merci pour tes messages.. ça m'a beaucoup touchée et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**_

**_Je rappelle que tous les personnages, hormis les quelques exceptions, appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER mais que l'histoire sort de mon imagination..._**

* * *

><p><em>"L'inconscience a parfois des audaces que la sagesse n'a pas le pouvoir de réprimer." Gilles Lamer<em>

**POV EDWARD**

**[« Fourteen Times » - Marcus Foster]**

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Marcus et moi nous devions jouer quand mon frère nous proposa de faire une pause. Je regardais autour de moi et je ne voyais plus Bella. Mon frère nous servit une bière y compris à Jasper qui venait de nous rejoindre. Rosalie quant à elle était installée sur un des transats et semblait contempler le ciel étoilé. Je cherchais toujours Bella sur la terrasse et alors que je posais à nouveau mon regard sur Rose, je la vis me sourire et m'indiquer d'un geste de la tête le lieu où se trouvait Bella. Je me levais doucement et je laissais mon frère, Jazz et Marcus discuter entre eux.

Une légère brise soufflait, ce qui apportait de la fraîcheur après cette journée étouffante. Je continuais d'avancer vers le fauteuil où Bella s'était apparemment installée surement pour être un peu seule. Je m'approchais de la rambarde sans la regarder. J'étais appuyé sur le garde-corps et je regardais les lumières de la ville qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, seules les voix de mes amis résonnaient dans la nuit. Bella ne parlait pas ce qui signifiait que je ne devais pas la gêner. J'attendais qu'elle parle mais rien ne vint. Je décidais donc de me retourner afin de lui faire face.

Elle était recroquevillée sur le fauteuil. Mon regard se posa d'abord sur ses jambes dénudées qui étaient repliées. Puis tandis que je remontais lentement le long de son corps je vis qu'un de ses bras était replié contre elle et que sa main serrait le pull qu'elle avait sur ses épaules. En y regardant un peu mieux, je constatais qu'il s'agissait de mon pull. Une des manches se décousait mais j'aimais tellement ce pull que je n'avais jamais pu m'en défaire. Je souriais devant cette image. Son visage faiblement éclairé semblait détendu. Seul un petit pli était dessiné entre ses deux yeux clôs comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Elle dormait pourtant paisiblement la tête appuyée dans le creux de son autre main. Je sentis mon cœur fondre devant ce magnifique spectacle.

Je m'approchais doucement et j'écartais une des mèches de cheveux qui tombait devant son joli minois. Alors que je glissais délicatement ses cheveux derrière son oreille, je la vis légèrement bouger me stoppant dans mon geste. Je la fixais guettant le moindre mouvement qui me signifierait qu'elle allait se réveiller mais rien ne vint. Elle enfonça un peu plus son visage dans mon pull avant de l'entendre murmurer mon prénom. A cet instant, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer alors qu'un sourire se dessinait clairement sur mon visage.

J'étais désormais accroupi à côté d'elle et je faisais glisser délicatement mes doigts dans ses cheveux tout en contemplant celle que j'aimais. Elle était là, si fragile et si magnifique et les souvenirs de ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la soirée me revinrent. Ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine m'avait fortement troublé car j'ignorais réellement ce que désirait Bella et je ne voulais pas faire un seul faux pas au risque de la voir s'éloigner encore une fois. Et pourtant, le jeu auquel nous avions joué, m'avait donné envie de l'embrasser et de l'étreindre pour ne plus jamais la relâcher.

Alors que je faisais glisser ses doux cheveux entre mes doigts, j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Je me tournais donc vers cette personne tout en posant mon doigt sur ma bouche afin de lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit. Rose s'approcha doucement et passa la tête au dessus du fauteuil.

_- « Elle s'est endormie ? »_ chuchota-t-elle.

- _« Faut croire ! »_ lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

_- « Tu devrais la porter pour la mettre dans le lit ! »_ continua-t-elle

_- « Euh.. je suis.. »_

_- « Ed'.. elle sera mieux dans le lit que là sur le fauteuil, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_- « Ouais mais c'est que... si elle se réveille je voudrais pas que.. enfin tu vois »_ lui répondis-je doucement

_- « Sois tranquille, elle ne dira rien ! »_

_- « Si tu le dis ! »_

_- « Elle devait dormir ici de toute façon et puis même si elle se réveille, que veux-tu qu'elle te dise ? »_

_- « Bah.. »_

_- « Rien, elle ne dira rien alors vas-y ! »_ me coupa-t-elle.

_- « Okay »_ soufflais-je.

Je me mis alors face à elle et fis glisser délicatement un des mes bras sous ses genoux et l'autre au niveau de ses épaules. Je la soulevais précautionneusement. Elle bougea légèrement et cala sa tête contre mon torse. Des effluves de son parfum m'envahirent me faisant frissonner instantanément. La chaleur de son corps se répandait sur mon torse au travers de nos vêtements alors que ses jambes étaient froides. Je vis sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule me laissant penser que je lui faisais le même effet même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Mes pensées furent confirmées quand je l'entendis à nouveau murmurer mon prénom alors qu'une de ses mains agrippait ma chemise. Je relevais la tête vers Rosalie et qui affichait un sourire on ne peut plus expressif.

_- « Et tu t'inquiétais ? »_

_- « Ouais c'est bon ! »_ murmurais-je.

_- « Allez amène ta belle au bois dormant dans son lit ! »_

_- « Très drôle ! »_

_- « Ouais bah en tout cas tu verrais ta tête ! Vous êtes trop mimi ! »_

_- « .. »_ je ne lui répondis pas mais lui tirais la langue dans une attitude totalement puérile.

Je l'entendis rire alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre les autres. Je tenais toujours Bella dans mes bras. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Je contemplais son visage et constatais que la petite ride qui était entre ses yeux toute à l'heure avait disparu. Je profitais de l'instant et délicatement je resserrais ma prise tout en la plaquant un peu plus contre moi afin de ne pas la lâcher. Puis je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur. En passant devant mes amis, je vis qu'ils arboraient chacun un sourire qui en disait long et qui me laissait présager une petite discussion à mon retour.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'ami. Je pénétrais dans la chambre et déposais Bella délicatement sur le lit. Je voulais me reculer afin d'allumer la lumière du couloir pour avoir un peu de lumière car la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale mais quelque chose me retenait. En faisant glisser ma main vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la prise, je sentis la main de Bella. Sa peau était d'une douceur inégalable et je laissais traîner mes doigts un peu plus longtemps pour apprécier cette agréable sensation. Elle n'avait pas lâché ma chemise. Délicatement et à regret, je défis doucement ses doigts de celle-ci.

Une fois que ce fut fait, je retournais vers le couloir pour allumer la lumière puis je revenais vers elle afin de la glisser sous les draps. Je lui ôtais ses ballerines et la recouvrais. Alors qu'elle se tournait sur le côté face à moi, elle glissa ses deux mains jointes sous sa tête. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux de son magnifique visage endormi. Mon cœur se serra en pensant que j'avais tout gâché mais je gardais l'espoir que les choses évoluent dans le bon sens entre nous. J'étais agenouillé devant le lit, les yeux posés sur elle et je réalisais que j'avais ma main dans ses cheveux et que je les caressais avec délicatesse. Je l'entendis soupirer et retirais ma main.

Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner mais je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment auprès d'elle au risque de voir Emmett ou Rose débarquer dans la chambre en demandant ce qui me prenait autant de temps. Je me relevais donc et déposais un baiser sur sa tête plongeant mon visage dans ses cheveux afin de savourer une dernière fois son doux parfum. Puis je quittais la chambre non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard vers Bella. Je tirais la porte puis retournais sur la terrasse avec les autres.

_- « Alors ? »_ me demanda mon frère.

_- « Alors quoi Em' ? »_

_- « Bah je sais pas ! Elle s'est réveillée ? »_

_- « Non »_ dis-je las.

-_ « Bon vous voulez boire autre chose ? »_ proposa mon frère réalisant que je ne souhaitait pas parler.

Je demandais un whisky à mon frère qui me fit les gros yeux.

_- « Quoi ? »_

_- « T'es sûr ? »_

_- « Ouais, sers-moi un whisky ! »_

_- « Okay, bon deux bières, un whisky et toi ma Rose, tu veux quoi ? »_

_- « Mmmmh, une bière aussi s'il te plaît ! »_

_- « Okay, je reviens ! »_

Mon frère repartit vers l'intérieur et je m'installais sur la chaise qu'occupait Bella plus tôt. Je soufflais. Marcus me dévisageait ainsi que Jasper. Nous ne parlions pas et le silence qui s'était installé fut rompu par le retour de mon frère.

_- « Voilà ! »_ dit-il en déposant les boissons de chacun sur la table.

J'attrapais mon verre et le descendis d'un trait devant le regard ébahi de Rose.

_- « T'es sûr que ça va Ed' ? »_ me dit-elle alors que les autres semblaient discuter entre eux.

_- « Ouais ça va ! »_

_- « Vous dormez ici ? »_

_- « Je pense qu'on peut rentrer, Marcus doit partir demain, ou devrais-je dire dans quelques heures pour LA alors ! »_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_- « Tss tss pas question ! Vous avez tous les deux bien bu ce soir et je ne vous laisse pas rentrer, vous dormez ici ! Et ce n'est pas négociable Edward ! »_ reprit-elle

_- « Rose, ça va ! Je peux conduire de toute façon je n'habite pas très loin! »_

_- « Ed', j'ai dit que c'était non négociable ! »_ dit-elle en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- _« Rose ! »_

_- « Non, Ed'.. y a suffisamment de place à la maison, donc tu ne discutes pas ! »_

_- « Suffisamment de place ? Tu as deux canapés dans ton salon et si je reste dormir sachant que Jazz et Marcus restent aussi, je vois mal où tu comptes faire dormir l'un d'entre nous ! »_ dis-je en haussant les sourcils dans l'espoir de la faire craquer.

_- « Jazz dort avec Bee, sur le lit d'appoint qu'Em' a installé ! »_ dit-elle en me souriant sachant qu'elle venait de gagner.

- _« Okay »_ soufflais-je.

L'idée que Jazz dorme dans la même pièce que Bella ne me ravissait guère mais j'étais un peu rassuré sachant qu'il n'allait pas dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. Je savais que ma réaction était totalement stupide car Jazz m'avait affirmé qu'il ne se passerait rien entre Bella et lui car il la considérait comme sa sœur mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être jaloux. La soirée s'écoula tout doucement jusqu'à ce que Rose nous propose d'aller nous coucher vers trois heures du matin.

Tout le monde s'était levé et chacun était parti rejoindre son lit. Je ne voulais pas dormir dans l'immédiat et j'avais demandé une cigarette à Em' avant qu'il ne rentre rejoindre Rose. Je ne fume pas habituellement mais l'envie d'en griller une était trop forte. Malgré la remarque de mon frère qui avait fini par m'en donner une, j'allumais ma cigarette avec l'une des bougie qui était sur la table.

Je pris place sur l'un des transats, le regard face à la ville, et je fumais cette cigarette. La fumée qui pénétrait mes poumons à chaque bouffée me brûlait l'œsophage mais je ne m'en souciais guère car j'admirais les diverses teintes de lumières qui émanaient de la Grosse Pomme tout en pensant à ce qui s'était passé durant toute cette soirée. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un aussi agréable moment avec mes amis et mon frère. J'espérais au plus profond de moi que ça ne serait pas le dernier. Je ne savais pas comment les choses aller évoluer avec Bella mais je voulais rester confiant malgré tout. J'écrasais ma cigarette et décidais d'utiliser ma guitare encore un peu afin de composer un morceau qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le moment que j'avais partagé avec Bella dans la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard alors que je m'acharnais et que je n'arrivais pas à trouver les bons accords, je décidais de rentrer afin de prendre un peu de repos. Je pénétrais dans le salon et Marcus dormait profondément sur un des canapés. Rose avait préparé l'autre canapé pour moi. Je souriais devant cette délicate attention. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de me rafraîchir et pour me laver les mains quand j'entendis des gémissements. Au départ, je pensais qu'il s'agissait de mon frère et de ma belle sœur qui avaient décidé de prendre un peu de bon temps mais lorsque je sortis de la salle de bains, je réalisais qu'il s'agissait plus de sanglots étouffés que de gémissements de plaisir.

Je me dirigeais vers la source des bruits et je me retrouvais devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, là où dormaient Bella et Jazz. Je ne savais pas si je devais rentrer car après tout je ne savais pas qui sanglotait. Dans tous les cas l'un des deux avait dû entendre les pleurs de l'autre et ne devrait pas tarder à s'en préoccuper. J'attendis quelques minutes et le silence se fit. Je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner quand j'entendis à nouveau ce même bruit étouffé. Au même moment, je vis la porte de la chambre de mon frère s'ouvrir et Rose sortir.

_- « Edward ? »_ chuchota-t-elle.

_- « Ouais ! »_

_- « Qui est-ce qui pleure ? »_

_- « J'en sais rien, tu as entendu toi aussi ? »_

_- « Ouais ! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais debout encore à cette heure-ci ? »_

_« Je viens de rentrer, j'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai joué un peu sur ma guitare avant de venir me coucher ! Et j'ai entendu alors j'ai voulu venir voir ! »_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- _« Bah rentre ! »_

_- « Mais.. »_

Rose me fusilla du regard avant de me pousser pour ouvrir la porte. Elle alluma la lampe qui se trouvait sur la tablette à côté de la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Je restais immobile dans le couloir attendant que Rose ressorte de la pièce. Mais au lieu de ça, je l'entendis m'appeler.

_- « Edward »_ murmura-t-elle assez fort.

_- « Ouais »_ dis-je ne passant ma tête par la porte.

Je vis alors Bella assise dans son lit qui tremblotait. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait mais avant que je ne puisse demander quoique ce soit Rose se tourna vers moi.

_- « Va me chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ! »_

_- « Okay »_

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et remplis un verre d'eau avant de revenir vers la chambre où dormait Bella. Je rentrais dans la pièce et m'approchais du lit. Rose avait un bras autour des épaules de Bella qui sanglotait. Elle lui murmurait des paroles douces pour essayer de l'apaiser. Je me sentais comme un couillon et je tendis le verre à Rose.

_- « Merci Ed' »_ me dit-elle.

_- « De rien ! »_ repris-je.

_- « Bella, bois, ça va te faire du bien ! »_ lui disait Rose.

Bella attrapa le verre tant bien que mal avec ses mains qui tremblaient et le porta à sa bouche avant de boire par petites gorgées le contenu. La voir ainsi me tordit le ventre car je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Elle semblait si mal que je mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras afin de la rassurer. Mais je n'en fis rien. J'étais toujours debout devant le lit mes yeux fixés sur Bella qui s'essuya les yeux avec ses mains.

_- « Merci Rose ! »_

_- « Ça va aller ? »_ dit-elle

_- « Ouais.. c'est rien ! »_

_- « Okay.. si tu veux en parler, sache que je suis là okay ? »_ lui dit elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_- « Merci ! »_

Je me demandais de quoi elles parlaient et je me sentais de trop.

_- « Je.. je vais vous laisser »_ dis-je.

A ce moment-là, je vis Bella qui tourna son visage vers moi surprise de me trouver là. Elle semblait gênée, pas en colère mais c'était comme si elle était embarrassée par ma présence, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je la vois dans cet état-là.

_- « Edward ? »_ murmura-t-elle surprise.

_- « C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'aller te chercher un verre d'eau »_ reprit Rose

_- « Oh.. merci ! »_

_- « De rien »_ murmurais-je.

_- « C'est bon allez vous coucher tous les deux, ça va aller ! »_ reprit Bella.

- _« Tu es sûre ? »_ lui redemanda Rose.

- _« Oui Rose ! »_

_- « Okay, dors bien ! »_ lui dit-elle.

- _« Merci »_

_- « Bonne nuit ! »_ murmurais-je tout en me dirigeant vers le couloir.

Une fois sorti de la chambre, j'attendis que Rose sorte. Elle sortit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle ferma la porte et me regarda.

_- « Elle a fait un cauchemar et apparemment, c'est toujours le même ! Mais elle ne veut pas me dire en quoi il consiste ! »_ répondit-elle à ma question silencieuse.

_- « Oh ! »_

_- « Allez, va te coucher ! Il faut que tu amènes Marcus à l'aéroport dans quelques heures ! »_

_- « Ouais ! Bonne nuit Rose ! »_

_- « Bonne nuit Edward ! »_

Elle éteignit la lampe du couloir et repartit dans sa chambre. J'entendis la porte se fermer alors que je me dirigeais vers le salon. J'ôtais mon pantalon avant de me glisser sous le drap en me demandant ce qui avait pu autant chambouler Bella, au point de la faire pleurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis totalement épuisé.

**[« Only you » Matthew Perryman Jones]**

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard alors que le jour se levait à peine. Je me redressais et frottais mes yeux encore ensommeillés. Marcus dormait encore et je n'entendais aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Ils devaient tous être encore en train de dormir. Un coup d'œil à la chaîne hi-fi m'indiqua l'heure et je réalisais que je n'avais dormis que trois heures. Je m'étirais avant de me lever et me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine avec l'intention de préparer du café. Mais en arrivant devant la machine, je vis que quelqu'un en avait déjà fait. Je me servis donc une tasse avant d'aller sur la terrasse afin de déguster tranquillement mon élixir du réveil.

Une fois dehors, je ne vis personne et je m'installais sur un des transats. Je fermais les yeux afin d'apprécier la légère brise matinale qui apportait un peu de fraîcheur avant que le soleil ne vienne réchauffer l'atmosphère d'ici quelques heures. Je buvais doucement mon café qui était bouillant quand j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

Je me retournais et vis Bella assise sur une des chaises du salon de jardin. Elle souriait et me fixait d'une manière lubrique. Je baissais les yeux afin de voir ce qui la faisait sourire et je réalisais que je ne portais qu'un tee-shirt et mon boxer. Je me sentis mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que je constate qu'elle ne portait, elle aussi, qu'un tee-shirt puisque ses jambes étaient totalement dénudées. Je haussais les épaules et nous rîmes du cocasse de la situation. Elle avait dû penser qu'elle ne croiserait personne tout comme je le pensais. Puis le silence se réinstalla.

Il n'était nullement gênant bien au contraire. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je n'arrivais pas à me soustraire à son regard. Mais lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux pour attraper sa tasse, je tournais la tête devant moi afin de ne pas paraître trop intrusif. Je contemplais le soleil qui commençait à s'élever dans le ciel de Manhattan. Je mourrais d'envie de dire quelque chose mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne voulais pas perturber ce moment attendant qu'elle brise d'abord ce silence qui pour l'instant ne me gênait pas. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Alors je tentais de me concentrer sur les bruits environnants comme les gazouillis des oiseaux qui étaient perchés dans les arbres que Rose avait fait installé sur un coin de l'immense terrasse.

Puis comme un mirage, je vis Bella passer devant moi avant de s'installer sur l'autre transat situé juste à côté du mien, laissant sur son passage une odeur de freesia et de cannelle. Je la regardais me délectant de la vision de son corps parfait alors qu'elle fixait intensément le ciel. Je la vis fermer les yeux comme je l'avais fait plus tôt alors que ses cheveux voletaient légèrement autour de son visage. Ne voulant pas être surpris en train de la regarder, même si le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres me fit comprendre qu'elle avait dû sentir mon regard, je tournais moi-même la tête vers le ciel.

Je bus une gorgée de mon café qui me brûla aussitôt le palais. Je grimaçais sous la douleur et j'entendis un petit rire provenant de ma gauche. Je tournais alors mon visage vers elle. Elle souriait littéralement. Elle haussa les épaules avant de tourner à nouveau la tête tout en portant sa tasse à sa bouche. Je me sentais bien et pour rien au monde je n'avais envie de briser cette bulle que nous avions créé.

C'est ainsi que dans un silence presque parfait, je bus mon café tout en profitant de la présence de Bella. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur réveil même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit assise entre mes jambes afin de pouvoir faire courir mes doigts sur sa peau délicate alors que son dos reposerait contre mon torse m'enivrant ainsi de sa douce fragrance. A cette pensée, je souriais en imaginant ce moment qui je l'espérais arriverait très vite.

Je venais de terminer mon café quand j'entendis le bruit de la baie vitrée. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et vis Jazz qui arrivait avec sa tasse de café dans la même tenue que la mienne. Je me mis à rire avant de regarder Bella qui tentait d'étouffer un rire avec sa main.

_- « Hey salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »_ dit Jazz.

_- « .. »_ Bella haussa les épaules ce qui me fit rire un peu plus fort.

_- « Salut Jazz »_ dis-je en riant !

Il s'approcha et se trouvait désormais devant nous. Il nous regardait et semblait comprendre pourquoi nous avions ri, Bella et moi.

_- « Okay ! Bah quoi, je me lève ! Bella c'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas habitué ! »_ dit-il en la regardant un sourcil relevé.

_- « B'jour Jazz ! C'est juste qu'on a l'air malin tous les trois ! »_ lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_- « Bah quoi ? »_ dit-il en s'asseyant à l'extrémité du transat de Bella.

_- « C'est juste qu'on est pas chez nous et qu'on se comporte comme si nous étions chez nous ! »_ reprit-elle.

_- « Ouais bah, désolé mais quand je me lève, je rêve que d'un truc ! Un bon café alors je calcule pas où je suis ! »_ dit-il en souriant.

- _« Mmmh, c'est un peu pareil pour moi ! »_ repris-je

- _« Sinon bien dormi ? »_ reprit Jazz en s'adressant à Bella.

_- « Ça fait aller »_ lui répondit-elle.

_- « Encore tes cauchemars ? »_

_- « Ouais »_ souffla-t-elle.

- _« Bella arrête de t'angoisser avec ça, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! »_

_- « Ouais ! Tu as raison ! Bon je vais vous laisser pour aller m'habiller dans une tenue plus décente ! »_ dit-elle en se levant.

Je la regardais s'éloigner contemplant ses magnifiques jambes et sa chute de rein légèrement dévoilée par le tee-shirt trop court qu'elle portait. Puis je me tournais vers Jazz afin de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

_- « Jazz, c'est quoi les rêves que fait Bella ? Cette nuit, Rose a dû aller la consoler et elle avait l'air vraiment mal ! »_ dis-je

_- « Cette nuit ? Mais je ne l'ai même pas entendu ! »_ dit-il

_- « Bah c'était pas très bruyant mais elle semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré ! »_

_- « Ouais bah c'est déjà moins pire que d'habitude ! »_

_- « Hein ? »_

_- « Ouais, d'habitude, elle hurle avant de pleurer et je passe plus d'une heure à la calmer ! »_

_- « Oh ! Rose a essayé de savoir mais elle n'a rien voulu lui dire ! »_

_- « Pas étonnant! Il m'a fallu plus de deux semaines pour qu'elle me dise de quoi elle rêvait ! »_

_- « Et ? »_

- _« Je sais pas si.. si je dois t'en parler » dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de reprendre « ... Je sais pas quoi te dire ! Elle fait le même rêve depuis plusieurs mois mais ça n'est pas régulier et disons que ça faisait près de deux semaines que ça n'était pas arrivé ! Je pensais qu'elle ne le faisait plus mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas ! »_

_- « Et elle rêve de quoi pour qu'elle soit dans cet état-là ? »_ tentais-je

_- « La mort de son père ! »_ me dit-il alors que son regard semblait perdu au loin.

Ce que venait de me dire Jasper me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Si Bella rêvait de la mort de son père, le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui reste, je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait été aussi mal cette nuit. Mais après tout comme le disait Jazz, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve et rien ne pouvait présager que cela se produirait.

_- « J'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est qu'un rêve, elle reste persuadée que ça va arriver ! »_ reprit-il tout en me regardant.

_- « Elle a eu de ses nouvelles dernièrement ? »_ lui demandais-je.

- _« Oui et non, elle a reçu un mail y a quelques jours mais là il fait un séjour en pleine jungle amazonienne donc il ne peut pas lui envoyer de mail ! Lui et sa femme doivent revenir d'ici une semaine ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a recommencé à faire ce rêve ! Le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles l'angoisse un petit peu je pense ! »_

_- « Mmmh certainement ! »_ dis-je tout en terminant mon café.

- _« Enfin bref, j'essaye de la rassurer mais j'avoue que je sais plus quoi lui dire! Je pense que ça ira mieux quand il sera de retour chez lui et qu'elle ira le voir dans quelques jours ! »_

_- « Sûrement ! »_ répondis-je soucieux.

Jazz se leva et rentra alors que je restais encore un moment sur la terrasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me levais à mon tour afin d'aller m'habiller car je devais accompagner Marcus à l'aéroport. Emmett qui était levé ne s'était pas gêné pour se payer ma tête vu ma tenue. Mais je n'avais pas relevé. Je pris ma douche pendant que les autres prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Quand je revins sur la terrasse, tout le monde était présent.

Je fis signe à Marcus pour lui signaler que nous devions partir s'il ne voulait pas rater son vol. Je saluais mon frère et Rose en les remerciant pour la soirée. J'avais passé un agréable moment et j'espérais que nous pourrions renouveler ça rapidement mais chez moi. Emmett semblait emballé. Jazz me demanda s'il devait se rendre au bar ce soir et je lui répondis par l'affirmative. Puis je me tournais vers Bella et m'approchais doucement avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue qu'elle me rendit. Mon cœur s'emballa et je ne pus que sourire. Puis avec Marcus nous prîmes la direction de JFK.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, il m'invita à prendre un café car son avion ne devait décoller que dans une heure. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir d'un des bars à déguster un café totalement répugnant.

_- « Bon, tu viens toujours en août à Londres ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

_- « Ouais ! Si tout va bien, je viendrais ! »_

_- « Tu sais que tu peux venir accompagné si jamais ! »_ me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- _« Marcus, je ne pense pas que je viendrais avec quelqu'un ! »_

_- « On ne sait jamais ! Vous semblez vous être rapprochés hier soir non ? »_

_- « Oui mais je ne sais pas ! Je.. je »_

_- « Ed' te prend pas la tête, laisse les choses se faire mais je pense que les choses bougeront très vite ! Elle ne t'a pas quitté des yeux de quasiment toute la soirée alors je pense que cette jeune femme, très jolie soit dit en passant, en pince vraiment pour toi ! »_

_- « Je ne sais pas.. peut-être.. mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher ! Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas ! »_

_- « Tu ne gâcheras rien, je pense que tu as compris ! Et puis.. essaye de trouver un moment où vous êtes seuls et joue lui ton morceau ! »_

_- « Je... peut-être ouais ! »_

_- « Pas peut-être Ed'.. putain cette fille t'a donné envie de rejouer et tu as composé deux morceaux sublimes ! Et je te dirais même que le deuxième est le parfait reflet de ce que - tu ressens ! Les paroles que tu y as associé, montrent que tu attends qu'elle vienne vers toi et je pense qu'elle devrait l'entendre ! Mais bon après tout c'est toi qui décide ! »_

_- « Mouais ! Je vais essayer ! »_

_- « Au pire, invite tout le monde à bouffer chez toi et partage ce morceau ! Je pense qu'elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre que ça lui est adressé ! »_

_- « Mmmh »_

Après ce petit échange sur Bella, Marcus me confia quelques partitions afin que je lui dise ce que j'en pense et que je lui donne mon avis sur les paroles qu'il avait écrites. Nous avions parlé d'autres choses sans réelle importance puis son vol avait été appelé.

J'avais quitté l'aéroport pour me rendre au bar. Une fois sur place, je montais au bureau afin de régler la paperasse habituelle. Vers 14h, le livreur se présenta avec les commandes que j'avais passé en fin de semaine dernière. Je les réceptionnais. Emmett et Jazz n'auraient plus qu'à les ranger quand ils arriveraient.

Je reçus la visite de l'inspecteur Uley qui vint me faire un bref compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire d'Irina Volturi. Il n'avait rien appris de plus mais son père avait été très clair dans le fait qu'il ne devait plus importuner sa fille. Il semblait donc que la police soit revenue au point de départ. J'étais toujours anxieux que Tanya s'en prenne à Bella surtout qu'elle devait toujours se trouver sur New-York malgré ce que l'inspecteur en pensait. Il semblait néanmoins avoir une piste qu'il allait explorer. Tanya aurait pris contact avec un ancien de ses amis, Felix et il avait donc mis cet homme sous surveillance en espérant qu'il la conduirait à elle. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il m'informa également que l'ordonnance restrictive pour Bella et moi avait été renouvelée par le juge et qu'il avait remis une équipe de surveillance en place devant chez Bella. Cela me rassura un peu mais pas totalement.

L'inspecteur repartait au moment où mon frère pénétra dans le bar.

_- « Salut frérot ! »_

_- « Salut ! »_ répondis-je

_- « C'était le mec de la police non ? »_

_- « Ouais ! »_

_- « Il voulait quoi ? »_

_- « Rien juste me dire qu'une surveillance avait été remise en place devant chez Bella entre autre ! »_

_- « Oh.. tu en as parlé à Bella ? »_

_- « Non Em', j'avoue que c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ! Excuse-moi ! »_ dis-je un peu sèchement.

_- « Oh ça va désolé ! Je disais pas ça pour te mettre la pression ! »_

_- « Ouais désolé ! »_ soufflais-je. _« C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment lui en parler,.je... je voudrais pas que ça foute la merde encore plus c'est tout ! »_

_- « Bah, je pense qu'elle peut comprendre ! De toute façon, elle sait déjà que cette fille la suit alors je pense qu'elle voudrait savoir pourquoi, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_- « Si tu as raison ! Mais je sais pas quand je la reverrais alors je fais quoi ! »_ dis-je.

- _« Salut tous les deux ! »_ nous dit Jazz

- _« Salut Jazz ! »_ répondis-je.

- _« Hey ! »_ répondit mon frère.

_- « Y a un souci ? Je viens de voir l'inspecteur sortir du bar en arrivant. »_ nous demanda-t-il.

- _« Ouais, la surveillance est remise en place devant chez Bella ! »_ dis-je

- _« Pourquoi ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

- _« Bah apparemment ils ont toujours pas mis la main sur Tanya ! Donc ! »_

_- « Okay ! »_

_- « Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller faire une course ! »_ repris-je.

- _« Ed', pour ce que je te disais toute à l'heure, tu peux peut-être essayer de passer chez elle, non ? »_ me dit mon frère.

- _« Bah bien sûr ! Comme si elle allait m'ouvrir la porte et puis je me vois mal débarquer chez elle pour lui expliquer pourquoi Tanya en a après elle ! »_ lui répondis-je.

- _« Bah si tu ne le tente pas tu n'en sauras rien ! »_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- _« Euh... je m'excuse de vous couper dans votre discussion mais Edward tu comptes aller voir Bella chez elle pour lui dire que si Tanya en après elle c'est à cause de toi ! »_ me demanda Jazz qui était désormais derrière le bar.

Mon frère et moi, nous retournions vers lui.

_- « Euh ouais c'est à peu près ça ! »_ lui répondit Em'

_- « Mais comme je viens de lui dire je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée ! »_ repris-je en fusillant mon frère du regard.

_- « Bah, Em' a raison ! »_

_- « Non mais vous êtes malades tous les deux ! J'essaye d'arranger les choses pas de tout foutre en l'air ! »_ leur dis-je en haussant légèrement le ton.

_- « Écoute Ed', si tu veux qu'elle te fasse confiance, va bien falloir que tu assumes tes conneries passées non ? »_ me dit Jazz en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _« Tu vois, je suis pas le seul à le penser ! »_ reprit Emmett.

- _« Okay ! Mais si je me fais jeter, je vous préviens que je vais vous en faire voir ! »_ leur répondis-je sur un ton menaçant.

- _« ... »_ Jasper se mit à rire.

_- « Tu trouves ça drôle ! »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « Non c'est pas ça ! Je repense juste à la discussion que j'ai eu toute à l'heure avec Bella ! »_

_- « Et ? »_ reprit mon frère.

_- « Bah, en fait, elle veut vous inviter demain à dîner à l'appartement ! »_

_- « Tous ? »_ demandais-je.

- _« Oui, toi y compris »_ me répondit Jazz en me regardant.

Je fus surpris parce que venait de dire Jasper. Mais ce qu'il lâcha juste après me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

_- « En fait, elle voudrait te parler Edward mais comme elle ne se sentait pas de débarquer chez toi ce soir et bien elle s'est dit que le plus simple serait d'inviter tout le monde ! »_

_- « Tu.. quoi.. mais elle sait même pas où j'habite ! »_

_- « Euh... »_ entendis-je mon frère alors qu'il se grattait la tête.

_- « Em' ! »_ dis-je en le fixant.

_- « Bah c'est que... »_

_- « Que quoi ? »_

_- « ElleademandéaRoseoùtuhabitais ! »_ dit-il rapidement

_- « Em' j'ai rien compris ! »_

_- « Avant qu'on parte toute à l'heure, elle a demandé à Rosalie où tu habitais, et elle m'a demandé de passer devant chez toi pour qu'elle voit où tu habites ! »_ me dit Jazz.

- _« Okay ! Sympa, merci et je suppose que si nous n'en avions pas parlé, vous ne m'auriez rien dit ! Je me trompe ? »_ dis-je en les regardant tous les deux.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Je savais que de toute façon ça allait se retourner contre moi. J'ignorais de quoi elle voulait me parler mais ça m'angoissait. Des milliers de questions m'assaillaient et mon estomac se tordit.

_- « Ed', te fais pas de bile, elle viendra pas chez toi de toute façon ! »_

_- « Ouais, bah, je me demande surtout de quoi elle veut parler ! »_

_- « Bah je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire non ? Entre vos cadeaux, ce qu'il s'est passé y a quelques mois et ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre, je suis convaincu que la discussion risque d'être captivante ! »_ me dit Jazz.

_- « Sûrement ! »_

_- « Et cette fois-ci, tu assumes frérot ! Bella est une chouette fille et je pense que si tu es honnête tu n'as rien à perdre ! »_ me dit Em' en m'attrapant par les épaules.

- _« Si vous le dites ! »_ concluais-je.

Mon frère et Jasper m'avaient donné moultes conseils pour que tout se passe au mieux avec Bella puis nous avions fait la mise en place du bar pour ce soir avant que je ne m'absente pour aller au magasin de musique à côté pour m'acheter de nouvelles partitions vierges. Nous avions ouvert le bar vers 19h.

Vers 22h, alors que le bar était plein, je vis Rose arriver l'air inquiète. Emmett était en réserve afin de remonter des bouteilles et Jazz servait des clients. Je m'étais donc dirigé vers elle.

_- « Rose, y a un problème ? »_ lui demandais-je d'une voix un peu forte pour que celle-ci passe au dessus de la musique.

_- « Ouais ! »_ me dit-elle.

_- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_- « Où est Emmett ? »_

_- « A la réserve, il ne va pas tarder à revenir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rose, tu me fais peur ? »_

_- « Je.. je n'arrive pas à joindre Bella ! Je suis allée chez elle et elle ne répond pas et quand j'appelle sur son téléphone, ça sonne mais personne ne décroche ! »_

**[« In the air tonight » - Phil Collins]**

Je laissais tomber mes bras le long de mon corps et mon cœur se serra violemment. Je commençais à m'inquiéter surtout vu la visite que j'avais eu plus tôt dans la journée.

_- « Tu es sûre ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « Oui, je voulais savoir si Jazz ou Em' savait où elle se trouvait ! »_

_- « Okay, viens ! »_ lui dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'elle vienne derrière le bar avec moi.

Je congédiais deux clients en leur demandant de s'adresser aux serveuses. J'interpellais Jasper pour qu'il vienne voir Rose pendant que je m'occupais de ses clients tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers eux. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus et un poids immense s'était logé dans le creux de mon estomac. L'air qu'affichait Rose ne me rassurait pas. Elle semblait encore plus inquiète.

Emmett arriva quelques minutes plus tard alors que Rose discutait toujours avec Jasper qui s'arrachait presque les cheveux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de servir les clients mais mon esprit était totalement ailleurs. Emmett fut surpris de trouver sa femme ici puis je vis son visage se décomposer avant de me jeter un regard qu'il essaya de rendre rassurant mais je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. Puis il s'approcha.

_- « Jazz va partir avec Rose, il a les clés de l'appart et ils vont s'assurer que Bella est bien chez elle ! Si jamais, ils reviendront ici okay »_

_- « Ouais ! Em' je suis vraiment inquiet ! »_

_- « Je sais frérot mais pour l'instant, on ne peut pas mettre tout le monde dehors comme ça ! Alors écoute, ils vont partir et on va fermer le bar tranquillement ! De toute façon, on ne pourra rien faire de plus ! »_

_- « D'ac.. accord »_ répondis-je alors que je sentais les larmes monter à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose.

Je vis Jazz attraper son sac et sa veste. Il se retourna vers moi avant de s'engouffrer dans la foule en me faisant un signe de la tête que je lui rendis. Puis Rose et lui disparurent au milieu des personnes qui étaient présentes dans le bar. J'essayais de me concentrer mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Em' prit les devant en allant voir Alec alors que je continuais à servir machinalement les clients. J'avais l'impression que le temps ne passait pas et que le bar ne désemplissait pas.

Em' était revenu après ce qui m'avait semblé être des heures en m'informant que le vigile ne devait plus laisser entrer personne et qu'Alec allait annoncer aux gens que le bar fermerait dans une heure. Je le remerciais même si j'aurais voulu mettre tout le monde dehors dans l'instant. Mais Emmett avait raison, ça ne serait pas bon pour les affaires et les clients ne comprendraient pas. Je l'avais donc écouté et je continuais mon travail derrière le bar. Je n'entendais plus la musique et je devais faire répéter plusieurs fois les clients quand ils passaient commande car je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à Bella.

Une heure plus tard, le bar était presque vide et Jazz et Rose n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Emmett fit déguerpir les derniers clients tandis que je nettoyais depuis plus de vingt minutes le même carré du bar.

_- « Ed', je crois que ça doit être propre là ! »_ me dit Em' ce qui me sortit instantanément de mes pensées.

_- « Ouais ! »_ soufflais-je en lâchant le torchon.

Mon frère termina de ranger alors que j'étais figé, l'esprit en ébullition cherchant à trouver des réponses que je n'avais bien évidemment pas. Je me sentais mal et j'étais sur le point de craquer. Ma poitrine me faisait mal à chaque fois que je respirais alors que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. J'étouffais. Le silence de nos deux amis ne me rassuraient guère et je sentais que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Au bout d'un long moment, mon frère me sortit de ma léthargie en me serrant l'épaule.

_- « Ed', t'inquiète pas, y a forcément une explication ! »_ me dit-il

_- « Je sais pas Em'.. je.. je le sens carrément pas.. surtout avec Tanya dans les parages ! »_

_- « Ouais ! »_ souffla-t-il comme s'il réfléchissait.

_- « Puis.. ils ont appelé ? »_

_- « Non ! »_

_- « Em' ça fait plus d'une heure qu'ils auraient dû nous joindre ! »_

_- « Je sais ! J'ai essayé de joindre Rose mais ça répond pas ! Je crois qu'elle n'a pas dû prendre son portable avec elle ! Ça lui arrive très souvent ! »_ dit-il pour essayer de me rassurer quant au fait que sa copine ne répondait pas.

_- « .. »_

_- « Bon, viens on va aller chez Bella, voir si on les trouve ! »_

_- « Ouais, bonne idée ! »_

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir fermé le bar, nous avions pris la direction de l'appartement de Bella. Em' avait décidé que nous prendrions son véhicule car il ne me pensait pas en état de conduire. Il n'avait pas tort. J'avais tenté de joindre Jazz et Rose sans succès ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon inquiétude déjà présente. Je tentais de calmer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et mon angoisse grandissante sans succès. Je m'essuyais discrètement les yeux afin que mon frère ne me voit pas dans cet état mais il n'était pas dupe puisqu'il me tendit un mouchoir en papier tout en me souriant. Sourire discret que je lui rendis.

Une fois devant chez Bella, je sortis rapidement de la voiture et montais les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois sur son palier, je tentais d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Je me mis alors à taper violemment sur la porte tout en appelant mes amis. Je dus être trop bruyant car une des voisines de Bella ouvrit sa porte me demandant de faire plus doucement vu l'heure. J'en profitais pour lui demander si elle avait vu Bella, Jasper ou Rose mais elle me répondit que non.

Emmett venait d'arriver sur la palier et me dévisageait alors que je m'effondrais contre le mur en larmes. Ma poitrine se serrait, bloquant ma respiration. Je tentais de respirer mais je fus pris de spasmes. Mes larmes ne cessaient de dévaler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien maîtriser. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, j'en étais maintenant quasi certain. Et rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu s'en prendre à elle, me donnait envie de hurler. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche aucun son ne sortit à part un gémissement de douleur. J'attrapais mes cheveux avec mes deux mains et tirais brutalement dessus pour tenter de calmer la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux jours que Bella puisse encore faire les frais de mes conneries. Car là, c'était certain, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je levais la tête.

_- « Ed' calme-toi ! »_ me dit mon frère

_- « Em', j'te jure que si cette garce lui a fait du mal, je vais la tuer ! »_

_- « Ed', calme-toi, on ne sait même pas si c'est elle ! »_

_- « Un truc de grave lui est arrivé, je le sens ! »_

_- « Écoute calme-toi parce que ça ne résoudra rien ! »_

_- « Putain Em', on parle de Bella ! » _criais-je en repoussant son bras qui était posé sur mon épaule.

_- « Ouais et je te rappelle que Jazz et Rose n'ont pas donné de nouvelles non plus ! Je suis aussi inquiet que toi okay ! Alors tu vas te calmer et on va rentrer chez moi ! Tu contacteras l'inspecteur Uley, car j'ai vu personne en bas ! Or il me semble que tu m'avais dit qu'il devait y avoir des flics devant chez elle non ? »_ dit-il d'un ton sec et sans appel.

_- « De quoi ? Putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! »_ dis-je en agrippant mes cheveux violemment.

La vielle dame s'approcha de nous.

_- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Messieurs ? Vous semblez très inquiets ! »_ nous demanda-t-elle.

_- « Rien, une amie ne répond pas et nous sommes particulièrement inquiets pour elle »_ dit-il.

_- « Oh ! »_ dit-elle

_- « Ed', arrête ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien et qu'en fait ils sont tous les trois en train de boire un verre à la maison ! Peut-être qu'on s'affole pour rien ! »_ reprit-il à mon intention.

Je ne sais pas qui il essayait de convaincre, lui ou moi mais je pouvais lire l'angoisse sur son visage.

_- « La jeune fille que vous cherchez c'est une petite brune, très jolie et très gentille ? »_ nous demanda la vielle dame.

_- « Oui, Isabelle Swan, votre voisine du 24 ! »_ reprit mon frère qui s'était tourné vers elle.

_- « Oh bah elle est sortie vers 18h. Elle m'a aidé à rentrer mes courses et apparemment elle devait rejoindre un ami qui l'attendait en bas. »_ reprit-elle.

Je levais mon regard vers elle. J'essuyais avec le revers de ma manche les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues.

_- « Deux de nos amis sont venus tout à l'heure vous les avez vus ? »_ lui demandais-je en me relevant.

_- « Ah non, mon garçon, je ne les ai pas vus ! Pourquoi ? »_

_- « Ils sont venus, il y a une heure ou deux ! Vous êtes sûre de ne pas les avoir vu ? »_ redemanda mon frère.

_- « Non j'en suis sûre ! Je suis vieille mais je ne perds pas encore la boule !»_

Mon frère et moi nous dévisageâmes. Chez qui avait-elle pu bien se rendre ? Et où Rose et Jazz se trouvaient-ils ?

_- « Merci Madame, excusez-moi pour le bruit ! On va vous laisser ! »_ dis-je.

_- « Mais c'est rien ! Mais vous acharnez sur une porte quand il n'y a personne ne vous servira à rien ! Hein ? J'espère que vous retrouverez votre amie ! »_

_- « Merci Madame ! »_ lui répondis Em'

_- « Merci »_ soufflais-je _« Et encore désolé ! »_

Elle haussa des épaules en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas puis rentra chez elle. Emmett et moi étions toujours sur la palier.

_- « Viens on va chez moi, de toute façon, si Rose n'a pas son portable et qu'ils passent au bar, ils viendront à la maison juste après ! »_

_- « Okay ! »_ soufflais-je

Nous redescendions les escaliers quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je décrochais sans même regarder le numéro de l'émetteur. Em' se stoppa et me regarda d'un air perplexe alors que je décrochais.

_- « Allo »_ dis-je

_- « Ed', c'est Rose ! »_

_- « Rose, où est-ce que vous êtes ? Vous avez retrouvé Bella ? »_

_- « Ouais, on l'a retrouvé mais j'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez à la maison ! On a un souci ! »_

_- « Okay, on arrive de suite ! »_

_- « Merci ! »_

_- « A toute ! »_

J'expliquais à Em' que Rose et Jasper avaient retrouvé Bella mais qu'il fallait les rejoindre chez lui. Rose avait semblé inquiète ou plutôt angoissée au téléphone et je craignais le pire.

Après avoir récupéré la voiture, nous prîmes la direction de l'appart de mon frère. Je me demandais ce qui se passait et je serrais les poings dû à l'angoisse qui me rongeait. Les mots de Rose résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête. De quel souci voulait-elle parler ? Pourquoi lorsque je lui avais demandé s'ils avaient retrouvé Bella, elle semblait mal à l'aise. Le trajet jusque chez Em' me parut durer des heures.

A peine eu-t-il garé son véhicule que je me précipitais dehors. Je courais vers l'ascenseur. Je commençais à m'impatienter car l'ascenseur n'arrivait toujours pas. Mon frère venait d'arriver et un seul regard entre nous nous fit comprendre ce à quoi l'autre pensait. Les escaliers. C'est ainsi que tous les deux montions les 8 étages en courant n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

Arrivés au huitième et dernier étage, nous nous précipitions sur la porte d'entrée que j'ouvrais à la volée.

_« Rose ? Jazz ? »_ criais-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.

Emmett me passa devant.

_« Oh mon dieu ! »_ cria-t-il.

Je m'avançais lentement en passant à côté de lui et je me figeais instantanément.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà.. la suite très vite... alors petit rappel sur les cauchemars de Bella... j'en avais évoqué un dans un précédent chapitre alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur son canapé! Elle rêve de la mort de son père...rêve prémonitoire ou pas... à vous de voir...<strong>_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à Bella... d'ailleurs ça sera un POV Bella à moitié et l'autre moitié un POV Edward...**_

_**A dimanche au plus tard pour la suite.. pour celles qui ont attendu.. et bien la suite tout de suite...lol...**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Mary**_


	18. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

**Coucou**

**Alors voilà.. comme promis la suite... avec du retard mais voilà.. je voulais que tout soit parfait du coup la suite n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui au lieu de hier ou samedi.. j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !.. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Réponses au reviews anonymes ou presque !**

**Adibou ****: **_Ahhh mais c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre de fou ! Non mais ça va pas d'être aussi sadique, ça commence bien et PAF dans tes dents *la suite au prochain épisode* :'( LOL Bon allez attendons le prochain chapitre avec impatience, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? J'ai une idée, attendons la réponse à l'énigme ^^__** … Bah oui fin de fou mais voilà la suite ! oui ça commence bien et paf dans les dents.. celui-là c'est un peu pareil.. alors courage.. bisous...**_

**cs85 : _.. hâte de la suite bah la voilà..._**

**Marine Larriven Lafi : **_cc g lu ton chap hier mai g pas te laisse de message avant en tout cas continue comme sa jadore ta fic g hate d etre a dimanche matin pour pouvoir lire la suite bonne continuation si tu peut me le faire parvenir par message sur fb sa serait cool merci __**… Désolée pour le retard... et ne me le demande pas à chaque fois.. je te l'enverrais par mp sans problème... bonne lecture...**_

_**Linhea :** Merci pr ce chapitre mais il laisse vraiment sur notre fin alors vite vite la suite ! **Oui je sais le chapitre laissait sur sa faim ou fin.. c'est comme on veut mais voilà je ne souhaite pas publier tant que mes deux bétas ne m'ont pas renvoyé le chapitre annoté et corrigé donc.. voilà c'est chose faite donc voilà le nouveau chapitre...**_

**Merci pour vos petits messages, les mises en alerte ou en favoris...**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux que j'ai rajouté pour les besoins de mon histoire, et l'histoire sort de mon imagination...**

* * *

><p><em>"Voir souffrir quelqu'un qu'on aime est l'une des pires souffrances au monde."<em>

_Jean Chalon_

**POV BELLA**

Edward et Marcus venaient de partir de chez Rosalie. Et pour être honnête, il me manquait déjà. J'avais beaucoup aimé les moments que nous avions partagé ensemble entre hier soir et ce matin. Je me sentis rougir en repensant à ce matin lorsqu'il avait pénétré sur la terrasse et qu'il ne m'avait pas vu. J'avais allègrement profité de la vue. Il était autant habillé que moi c'est à dire juste un boxer et un tee-shirt.

Lorsqu'il s'était avancé sur la terrasse, j'avais hésité à lui faire part de ma présence mais je m'étais ravisée. Ça n'avait pas été très fair-play mais la vue de son joli petit cul moulé dans son boxer valait la meilleure vue de Manhattan. Les souvenirs que j'en avais ne lui rendaient pas justice et à ce moment-là, j'aurai voulu faire glisser mes mains dessus avant d'empoigner chacune de ses fesses entre mes mains. J'avais attendu qu'il se soit installé et l'envie de passer un moment seule avec lui, alors que toute la maisonnée semblait endormie, avait été trop tentante. Je lui avais donc fait part de ma présence en me raclant la gorge.

Il s'était retourné et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son air gêné. Il était vraiment sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille. Puis lorsqu'il réalisa que je n'étais guère plus habillée que lui, il avait explosé de rire et j'en avais fait de même. Le silence s'était réinstallé. Peu après, il avait tourné la tête le temps que j'attrape ma tasse. J'avais été déçue de ne plus contempler son magnifique visage. Ne sachant pas s'il serait ravi de me voir approcher, j'avais réfléchi quelques minutes et pour une fois j'avais suivi ce que mon cœur m'avait dicté. J'étais donc allée m'asseoir sur le transat juste à côté de lui.

En passant devant lui, j'avais senti son regard se poser sur moi. Chacun de ses regards créaient une douce sensation de chaleur sur ma peau et j'avoue que j'aimais ça. Une fois installée, j'avais fermé les yeux pour savourer le peu d'air frais qu'il y avait par rapport à l'endroit où j'étais assise au début. Le fait de sentir le regard d'Edward m'avait fait sourire. Puis cette douce impression avait disparu, il ne me regardait probablement plus. Alors j'avais ouvert les yeux et je l'avais observé. Il était en train de boire son café. Il avait grimacé ce qui m'avait fait rire. Il avait alors vrillé son regard dans la mien et gênée par la situation, j'avais haussé les épaules avant de boire, moi-même, un peu de café. Nous étions restés silencieux et pour rien au monde je n'avais pas voulu rompre ce silence apaisant. Assise juste à côté de lui, j'avais savouré pleinement ce moment. Je m'étais sentie comme dans une bulle, la même que nous avions créé la veille. J'avais été tellement heureuse à cet instant que j'en avais même oublié ma nuit cauchemardesque.

En effet, lorsque Rose et lui étaient venus dans ma chambre cette nuit, j'avais réussi à me rendormir. Mais j'avais été réveillée à nouveau, une heure plus tard, par le même cauchemar. Je m'étais donc levée alors que mon corps était encore secoué de spasmes, que ma respiration était difficile et que je pleurais. J'étais sortie rapidement de la chambre en tentant d'étouffer mes sanglots afin de ne réveiller personne.

Mais lorsque j'avais traversé le salon pour me rendre sur la terrasse, je l'avais vu, là, endormi sur le canapé. Je m'étais approchée doucement comme attirée. Je m'étais alors assise sur la table basse et je l'avais contemplé pendant presque une heure. Ma respiration et mes tremblements s'étaient calmés et mes larmes avaient cessé de couler sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je ne comprenais pas l'effet qu'Edward avait sur moi, cela en était déroutant..._**Tu sais... tu connais cet effet... souviens-toi lorsque tu faisais des cauchemars quand tu étais petite.. qui te calmait la nuit alors que tu pleurais ou hurlais … ma mère ...**_

Ce petit moment de douceur entre nous ce matin sur la terrasse fut interrompu bien trop tôt à mon goût. L'arrivée de Jasper avait fait éclater cette bulle me ramenant à la réalité de ma nuit. Je venais de replonger dans mes angoisses et je ne voulais pas craquer devant eux. Alors je m'étais levée prétextant vouloir m'habiller.

Je revenais au moment présent et constatais que tout le monde, c'est à dire Emmett, Rose et Jasper, me dévisageaient.

_- « Ça va Bee ? »_ me demanda Emmett.

_- « Ouais, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! »_

_- « Bah on a vu ! »_ répondit Jazz en souriant.

_- « Je... »_ tentais-je de dire.

Puis gênée par ce silence, j'attrapais mon mug et bus mon café sans jamais relever mes yeux vers mes amis. J'entendis Rose parler de la venue de sa belle-mère avec Jasper et Emmett afin que l'attention ne se porte plus sur moi. J'écoutais leur échange sans vraiment y prêter attention. J'étais obnubilée par une seule chose : parler avec Edward. Rose me proposa de se faire un resto toutes les deux dans la semaine avant que sa belle-mère ne vienne lui rendre visite. J'avais accepté. Je devais la rappeler pour le lui confirmer. Pendant que les garçons discutaient sport entre eux, Rose me fit signe de la suivre. Je me levais et entrais avec elle dans l'appartement un peu tendue à l'idée qu'elle veuille m'interroger.

_- « Relax Bella, on va préparer un petit truc à manger, c'est presque midi et comme ça vous n'aurez rien à faire en rentrant ! »_ me dit-elle.

- _« Ouais ! »_ soufflais-je

Elle me déposa des tomates pour que je les découpe pendant qu'elle s'occupait des échalotes et de la mozzarella. Nous préparions la salade dans le silence. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé, encore, et j'étais taraudée par mon envie de parler avec Edward. Ça en devenait presque une obsession depuis ce matin. Rose dut sentir mon trouble car elle brisa le silence.

_- « Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »_

_- « Rien ! »_

_- « Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes depuis trois minutes sur la même tomate ! »_

Je regardais mes mains et je n'avais pas découpé ma tomate mais je l'avais plutôt réduite en bouillie à force de la couper.

_- « Désolée ! »_ soufflais-je.

_- « Non, t'inquiète pas j'en ai d'autres mais tu sembles ailleurs depuis que.. qu'Edward est parti ! »_ lâcha-t-elle.

_- « Je... »_

Je me tournais face à Rosalie et déposais le couteau sur la planche à découper. Rose me regardait d'un air perplexe et fit de même pour être face à moi.

_- « Je sais pas... il faut que je lui parle et je ne sais absolument pas quand je le reverrais ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi je veux lui parler, j'en sais foutrement rien mais c'est là » _dis-je en désignant mon cœur _« et ça me travaille depuis ce matin ! »_

_- « Okay ! Et tu veux que je t'aide ? »_

_- « Je sais pas.. j'en sais rien ! Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être aller directement chez lui, ce soir quand il rentrera du bar ! Non ? »_

_- « Mmh »_ Elle semblait réfléchir.

_- « ... »_

_- « Oui, c'est une bonne idée mais est-ce que tu sais où il habite ? »_

_- « Non mais disons... que toi tu pourrais peut-être me le dire ! »_

_- « Dire quoi ? »_ demanda Emmett qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec Jazz.

- _« Bella veut savoir où habite Edward pour aller le voir ce soir ! »_ répondit Rose.

_- « Mouais, bah file lui son adresse, c'est pas un souci ! Il va être super heureux ! C'est clair ! »_ reprit Emmett.

_- « Em' c'est pas pour ce que tu crois..je... je veux juste parler avec lui. Tu sais.. de tout ce qui s'est passé ! Je suis paumée et j'ai besoin d'y voir clair ! Tu comprends ? »_ repris-je

_- « Ouais ! Mais suis pas sûr qu'après le boulot ce soit une bonne idée ! »_ me répondit Em'.

_- « Pourquoi ? »_ demanda Rose. _« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ils seront tout seuls et en plus je doute qu'il l'envoie balader ! »_

_- « Mouais ! C'est vrai ! »_ lui répondit Emmett.

_- « Moi je trouve ça plutôt bien ! »_ reprit Jazz _« En plus, comme le dit Rose ils seraient seuls et on ouvre le bar qu'à 18h et Bella ne travaille pas demain ! Du coup ils auraient toute la nuit ! Pour parler bien sûr ! »_ dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_- « Okay ! »_ concluais-je.

Je vis Rose partir dans le salon et revenir avec un bout de papier où l'adresse d'Edward était inscrite. Je la remerciais en l'étreignant. Nous finassâmes de préparer la salade en compagnie de Jazz et Emmett. Nous mangions et puis, Jazz et moi décidions de rentrer à notre appartement. Il voulait prendre une douche et se reposer un peu avant de partir au bar. La chaleur extérieure était écrasante, je me résignais donc à aller faire un tour à Central Park.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard malgré un détour par l'appartement d'Edward, nous étions chez nous. Je préparais du thé et proposais à Jazz de regarder un film. Il accepta mais il souhaitait prendre sa douche avant et il devait également passer un coup de fil avant de me rejoindre. Je préparais donc du thé à la menthe et installais le tout sur la table basse.

Pendant que je l'attendais, je me demandais si me rendre chez lui était une bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de quoique ce soit vu la patience dont il avait fait preuve depuis deux jours avec moi. J'avais cette impression qu'il me laissait venir à lui mais en même temps je ne savais pas quelle décision prendre. Cette douce bataille entre mes peurs et mes envies était toujours présente et j'espérais que le fait de parler avec lui m'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Et malgré tout j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de discuter avec lui car je savais que je devrais encore abaisser mes barrières. Il avait déjà réussi à en faire voler quelques unes en éclat et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi fragile que lors de ces instants. Et là, ça ne serait pas une feuille blanche qui serait face à moi mais lui et j'ignorais encore si j'y arriverais. Je savais cependant que c'était la seule solution pour tenter de comprendre ce qui m'attirait autant chez lui.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand Jazz vint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_- « Ça y est, tu veux mater quoi ? »_ me dit-il.

_- « Je sais pas ! J'ai sorti quelques films, regarde et choisis ! »_

_- « Okay ! »_

Jazz se pencha sur la table basse et en attrapa un. Il arrêta son choix sur un film de Cronenberg « Crash ». C'était un film particulier qui avait néanmoins remporté le Prix Spécial du Jury à Cannes et racontait l'histoire d'un couple dont la vie sexuelle s'essoufflait quelque peu et qui allait trouver un chemin nouveau et tortueux pour exprimer leur amour grâce aux accidents de voiture. C'était certes un film un peu particulier mais qui restait néanmoins intéressant dans la manière dont il avait été réalisé.

Jazz lança le film et revint s'installer sur le canapé. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le film, trop absorbée par mes pensées et par ce que j'avais décidé de faire ce soir. C'est à dire me rendre chez Edward pour lui parler. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais justifier le fait que je venais chez lui ni comment je serais accueillie.

_- « Bee ? »_

_- « Mmmh »_

_- « T'es avec moi ou ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

Je constatais que le film était sur pause.

_- « Euh ouais ! Pourquoi le film est arrêté ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « Bah parce que tu ne le regardes pas et que tu n'arrêtes pas de souffler ! Y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »_

_- « Non.. non, tout va bien je t'assure ! »_ lui répondis-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

Mais apparemment, il ne m'avait pas cru.

_- « Bella, ça fait quelques temps que je te connais et là, soit tu me caches quelque chose, soit tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ! »_

_- « Je.. et puis merde ! »_ lui répondis-je en mettant mes mains sur le visage.

_- « ... »_

_- « Ouais, tu sais que je veux aller chez Edward, ce soir mais en fait je ne suis plus très sûre que ça soit une bonne idée ! »_

_- « Pourquoi ? »_

_- « Bah je peux pas débarquer chez lui comme ça ! Il va me prendre pour une folle ! »_

_- « Hum hum ! »_ dit-il faisant mine de réfléchir. _« Bah, je vois pas en quoi c'est gênant ! Tu sais ce qu'il veut alors pourquoi te prendrait-il pour une folle ! Je pense qu'il serait content au contraire ! »_

_- « Ouais mais je veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs et toi et moi savons très bien comment ma venue peut-être interprétée ! Non ? »_

_- « Bella, je sais pas ce qui te bloque mais il va falloir que tu avances ! Tu sais aimer c'est aussi souffrir mais en comparaison de la joie et du bonheur que tu peux vivre à chaque instant, je pense sérieusement, que l'amour vaut le coup de prendre des risques ! Parce que ne me dis pas que tu n'éprouves rien envers Edward.. je ne te croirais pas ! Et s'il faut qu'avec Rose on te rabâche tous les jours de te laisser aller et de ne pas t'empêcher d'aller vers lui au risque de perdre encore un être cher, on le fera c'est une promesse ! »_

_- « ... »_ J'écoutais Jazz et chacune de ses paroles s'insinuait en moi et je savais quelque part que Rose et lui avaient raison. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

_- « Maintenant, je pense que vouloir discuter avec lui est une bonne idée, ça te permettra de prendre une décision... mais si tu ne veux pas aller chez lui, pourquoi ne l'inviterais-tu pas ici ! Hein ? »_

_- « Ouais ! »_

_- « Après ma grande, les choix c'est à toi de les faire ! Rose, Em' et moi, on ne peut que te soutenir, être là, t'aider à trouver les réponses mais à aucun moment nous ne pouvons prendre les décisions pour toi ! »_ me dit-il.

_- « Je sais... tu crois que si j'invite tout le monde à dîner demain, il viendra ? »_

_- « Pourquoi voudrais-tu inviter tout le monde et pourquoi diable penses-tu qu'il pourrait refuser ? »_

_- « J'en sais rien ! »_

_- « Bon alors écoute, invite tout le monde mais sache que Rose, Em' et moi on se débrouillera pour que vous puissiez être seuls pour parler ! Okay ? »_

_- « Ouais ! Tu... tu leur dis ? »_

_- « Ouais si tu veux ! Je les inviterai de ta part ! Et toi appelle Rose pour le lui dire okay ! »_

_- « Mmmh »_

_- « Bon, on se le mate ce film ? »_

_- « Ouais ! »_

Jasper remit le film en route et nous le regardions ensemble. Nous avions passé notre fin d'après-midi à boire du thé et manger des bonbons installés confortablement dans le canapé, à l'abri de la chaleur. Vers 17h, Jazz partit travailler quant à moi j'appelais Rose. Je n'avais pas réussi à la joindre, je lui avais donc laissé un message sur le répondeur.

Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir. Quand je sortis de la douche, je vis que j'avais reçu un message. C'était Jake. Il me demandait si je pouvais le rejoindre chez lui. Il m'y attendait avec Leah et Seth. Je le rappelais.

_- « Hey Jake ! »_

_- « Salut ma belle ! »_

_- « Tu vas bien ? »_

_- « Ouais et toi ? »_

_- « Très bien merci ! »_

_- « Ça te dit de venir manger à la maison ? Leah voudrait te revoir avant de partir ! »_

_- « Ouais pas de problème, je suis chez toi dans une demie-heure, c'est bon ? »_

_- « On t'attend ! »_

Je raccrochais et allais rapidement m'habiller. Je sortis de chez moi et tombais nez à nez avec ma voisine de pallier. Mme Granger. C'était une dame âgée et elle semblait ennuyée avec ses sacs. Je lui avais donc proposé de l'aider à les rentrer chez elle. Après l'avoir aidé, j'étais partie à pied chez Jake. Je fus chez lui près de vingt minutes plus tard.

Une fois chez lui, Leah me sauta dans les bras, heureuse que j'aie pu venir. Je mangeais avec eux et nous passions une excellente soirée tous ensemble. Seth et Leah devaient partir pour quelques jours dans leurs familles pendant que Jacob se rendrait à un salon de vieilles voitures de collection à Québec. Vers 22h, je quittais leur appartement. Nous avions promis de nous revoir dès qu'ils reviendraient à la fin de l'été quant à Jacob, nous nous reverrions à mon retour de chez mon père à la mi-août.

Je marchais depuis quelques minutes quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à une femme blonde qui devait être à peu près du même âge que moi. Elle me demanda si je pouvais lui indiquer où était la bouche de métro la plus proche. Je tentais de lui expliquer quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. J'attrapais mon téléphone et vis qu'il s'agissait de Rose. Je la rappellerai. Je continuais d'expliquer à cette jeune femme le trajet pour se rendre au métro tout en jetant des coups d'œil à mon téléphone. Rose m'avait appelé plus de dix fois et j'espérais que rien de grave ne s'était passé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de m'appeler autant.

La personne semblait perdue alors je décidais de l'accompagner jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche et de rappeler Rose après. Je marchais tranquillement à côté d'elle dans un silence total. Ce silence me mettait mal à l'aise. Je regardais ma voisine de temps à autre qui regardait droit devant elle. Alors que nous tournions dans une autre rue, je fus stoppée par une autre fille. Elle était également blonde et le regard qu'elle me jetait me fit froid dans le dos. C'était la fille qui m'avait suivi quelques temps et qui avait mon adresse et mon téléphone par je ne sais quel hasard. Elle me toisait durement et machinalement je reculais d'un pas. La jeune femme à côté de moi se mit à sourire comme si elle était satisfaite de la situation.

_- « Ah bah, ça n'as pas été évident de te mettre la main dessus ! »_ rétorqua la jeune femme qui était en face de moi.

_- « Euh, je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? »_ demandais-je.

Et là les deux femmes se mirent à rire, d'un rire qui me glaça le sang. Je sentais mon téléphone vibrer dans mon sac mais j'étais pétrifiée sur place. Je continuais de reculer et je me retrouvais vite bloquée. Lorsque je me retournais pour voir ce qui m'empêchait de reculer, je vis un homme qui devait faire deux têtes de plus que moi et dont la carrure était impressionnante. Je commençais à paniquer sérieusement me demandant ce que ces personnes me voulaient. Je n'avais jamais causé d'ennuis à qui que ce soit et les regards que me lançaient chacun d'eux ne me laissait rien présager de bon. Je commençais à trembler et afin de masquer ma peur, je serrais plus fort mon sac. Mon téléphone se remit à vibrer et j'essayais de décrocher à travers le tissu de mon sac. Mon téléphone était tactile et j'espérais que j'y arriverais sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

_- « Félix ! Tu arrives au bon moment ! »_ reprit la jeune femme.

_- « Mais tu sais très bien que pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi ! »_ dit-il

_- « C'est exact »_ dit-elle en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais.

Je les regardais tour à tour en me demandant ce qu'ils me voulaient.

- _« Non mais sérieusement, on se demande ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ! Hein Tanya ? »_ dit la jeune femme que j'avais voulu aider un peu plus tôt.

- _« Oui, c'est vrai ! »_ répondit l'autre jeune femme.

Tanya. Tanya Denali, c'était le nom que m'avait donné le policier quand je m'étais rendue au poste après mon agression. Je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas m'approcher !

_- « Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais je ne vous connais pas ! »_ tentais-je.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire alors que la dénommée Tanya s'approchait de moi. Je ne pouvais pas reculer et la façon dont elle me toisait ne fit qu'augmenter mon angoisse. Ma respiration commençait à s'emballer mais je ne voulais pas leur montrer que j'étais effrayée alors je la fixais droit dans les yeux.

_- « Oui, on ne se connaît pas, mais disons que je ne supporte pas qu'une fille, autre que moi puisse approcher mon fiancé ! »_ reprit-elle.

Si j'étais perdue au départ, je le fus encore plus. N'ayant aucun homme dans ma vie, je ne voyais pas en quoi je pouvais être cette autre femme.

_- « Euh.. désolée mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez ? » _hésitais-je.

- _« Ah non ? »_ reprit-elle.

- _« Non ! »_ repris-je

Je la vis serrer les poings tandis que l'homme derrière moi posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je bougeais dans une vaine tentative qu'il me lâche mais il me serra plus fort.

_- « MENTEUSE ! »_ hurla-t-elle.

_- « Non.. je »_ tentais-je alors qu'elle me gifla violemment.

Ma joue me faisait atrocement mal et je tentais de maîtriser mes larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir. Je serrais les poings afin de garder mon calme.

_- « Je vous assure que vous devez vous trompez de personne ! Je ne vois aucun homme depuis des mois ! »_ repris-je.

_- « En même temps, regarde-toi, c'est peut-être normal ! Tu es aussi invisible qu'un microbe ! Mais il n'empêche que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente ! »_ me répondit-elle sur un ton hautain.

_- « Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parlez et que je ne vous mens pas ! »_ répondis-je plus sèchement.

_- « Ah parce que tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec Edward peut-être ? »_ lâcha-t-elle hors d'elle.

Edward. Une fiancée. Non impossible. Mais. C'est alors que l'homme qui était derrière moi, m'attrapa mes deux poignets et me les plaquait dans le dos. Mon sac tomba à terre et je vis mon téléphone être projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Cet homme me serrait si fort les poignets que ça en était douloureux. Je tentais de le faire lâcher prise mais je me stoppais lorsque Tanya attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts de manière à ce que je la regarde.

Je tentais d'esquiver en tournant la tête mais mon agresseur tira mes poignets vers le haut. La douleur qui se propagea dans mes bras fut tellement violente que je me mordis la langue pour ne pas hurler.

Tanya me gifla à nouveau avant de m'obliger à la regarder.

_- « Mais tu croyais quoi ! Que je n'avais pas vu ton petit manège autour de mon homme ! Hein ! Parce que tu vois de qui je parle n'est-ce pas ? »_

_- « ... »_ je hochais la tête alors que mes yeux s'humidifiaient.

_- « Edward et moi sommes fiancés. Donc si j'ai un petit conseil à te donner, c'est de ne plus t'approcher de lui où je te garantie que tu le paieras ! Et ça ne sera rien comparé à ce que tu viens de subir ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »_ me dit-elle.

_- « ... »_ je ne pouvais pas répondre car la douleur que je ressentais dans mes poignets était insupportable et les quelques mots qu'elle venait de prononcer venait de briser le peu d'espoir que j'avais. Je hochais donc la tête en signe d'approbation.

_- « Très bien ! Félix ! »_ reprit-elle en lui faisant un signe de tête vers moi.

**[« Lightening strike » - Snow Patrol]**

Je la vis s'éloigner et je sentis que le dénommé Félix me relâchait les poignets. Alors que je me baissais pour attraper mon sac, je reçus un coup violent derrière la nuque. Je me sentis tomber sur le sol et une douleur violente se propagea dans toute ma tête à l'instant même où celle-ci percuta le bitume. Ma vue se troubla sous la violence du choc et je plongeais dans le noir.

Je ne sentais plus mon corps et pourtant j'avais froid. Je sentais quelque chose couler le long de mon cou mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton. Les paroles de cette fille résonnaient encore et encore dans ma tête. Edward était fiancé. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire vu tout ce qui s'était passé. Des images des six derniers mois se projetaient devant mes yeux clôs à une vitesse vertigineuse. Celles de notre rencontre, des moments partagés à mon appartement alors que je dessinais, de notre premier baiser, de notre première fois, de la soirée chez ses parents, des fleurs qu'il m'avait envoyé, des livres aussi, de son morceau de musique, du vernissage et enfin de la soirée chez Emmett. J'avais l'impression de voir des bribes de ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

Pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il était fiancé ? Pourquoi ses cadeaux ? Pourquoi Emmett ne m'avait-il rien dit ? De nombreuses questions déboulaient dans ma tête et aucune réponse censée ne semblait correspondre. Ma seule solution étant encore de m'expliquer directement avec lui. Car si j'avais bien appris quelque chose de mon histoire avec Alice, c'était de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Mais je devais néanmoins rester sur mes gardes vu comment notre relation avait démarré. J'avais confiance en lui mais ma confiance n'était pas totale malgré tout.

Je sentis comme quelque chose d'humide sur mon visage. J'entendais des bruits autour de moi mais rien que je ne puisse distinguer. Je tentais de parler mais seuls des murmures sortirent de ma bouche. J'essayais de bouger mes jambes et doucement je les ramenais vers moi en enroulant mes bras autour de moi. C'est alors que la douleur que j'avais ressenti plus tôt à la tête réapparut me donnant l'impression d'avoir un tam-tam dans la tête souhaitant sortir de ma boite crânienne. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. Ma vue était trouble. Puis lorsque celle-ci se fit plus nette, je constatais qu'il pleuvait et que j'étais allongée sur le trottoir. L'éclairage de la rue était faible tant et si bien que je ne distinguais même pas mon sac.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à me mettre assise et encore quelques minutes pour me lever. Une fois debout, je tentais de ramasser mes affaires. Je ne trouvais pas mon portable mais alors que je commençais à paniquer, je vis quelque chose s'éclairer dans le caniveau. Mon portable. Je me précipitais dessus et décrochais.

_- « Bella ? »_ entendis-je.

Je fus prise d'un vertige ce qui m'obligea à m'asseoir sur les premières marches qui se trouvaient derrière moi.

_- « Bella ? Tu m'entends ? Jazz elle a décroché »_ entendis-je

_- « Rose ? »_

_- « Bella ! Mais enfin où étais-tu ? Ça fait des heures que je cherche à te joindre et Jacob m'a dit que ça faisait plus d'une heure que tu étais partie de chez lui ? »_

_- « Je.. je ... viens me chercher s'il te plaît »_ dis-je alors que des larmes affluaient.

Je passais une main derrière ma nuque là où j'avais mal et en ramenant ma main devant moi, je constatais qu'elle était recouverte de sang.

_- « Ok Bella, calme-toi, où es-tu ? »_

_- « Je.. je sais.. pas.. pas loin de chez Jacob ! »_ dis-je alors que mes larmes continuaient de couler.

Je regardais autour de moi mais je ne voyais rien qui pouvait indiquer le lieu où je me trouvais. Je commençais à paniquer et mon amie me demanda de me calmer et d'avancer pour voir si je ne pourrais pas leur donner une indication. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers une des extrémités de la rue tout en parlant à Rose.

_- « Je..sais plus Rose... je me dirigeais vers le métro.. je »_ je ne me sentais pas bien et mes jambes commençaient à flageoler ce qui m'obligea à me tenir à tout ce que je pouvais tandis que j'avançais.

_- « Okay, on prend la voiture on sera là dans cinq minutes ! Je reste en ligne. »_

J'entendais Rose dire à Jazz de se dépêcher alors que je tentais d'avancer. Elle ne cessait de m'appeler pour vérifier que j'étais bien en ligne. Lorsque je fus arrivée au bout de la rue, je vis un banc. Je me traînais tant bien que mal afin de m'y asseoir.

Rose était toujours au téléphone et me rassurait en me disant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin. J'avais cessé de pleurer mais mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir. J'avais mal dans les bras et à la tête comme si on m'avait passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants épuisée mais la voix de Rosalie me ramena au moment présent. J'entendis alors des pneus crisser et la voix de Rose.

_- « Jazz, bouge ! Bella ? Oh mon dieu ! »_ cria-t-elle.

_- « Merde »_ entendis-je.

_- « Bella, tu m'entends ? »_ me demanda Rose.

_- « Ouais »_ soufflais-je.

_- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_- « Je.. je.. »_ je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je voulais juste dormir.

Je sentis qu'on glissait une main derrière ma nuque ce qui raviva ma douleur.

_- « Bella, ne t'endors pas ! »._

Ça devait être Jasper.

_- « Rose, tiens la éveillée ! Elle est blessée derrière la tête et faut surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme. »_

Puis à demi-consciente, je sentis qu'on me portait. Rose me serrait la main et n'arrêtait pas de me parler en me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

_- « On va à l'hôpital ! »_ entendis-je Jasper dire à Rosalie.

_- « NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! »_ hurlais-je en me relevant.

Je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital.

_- « Bella, tu es blessée à la tête ! On n'a pas vraiment le choix ! »_ me répondit Jasper.

_- « C'est bon je dormirais pas ! Promis mais je refuse d'aller à l'hôpital »_

Je sentis le bras de Rose passer autour de mes épaules alors que je tentais de persuader Jazz de ne pas aller à l'hôpital.

_- « S'il te plaît Jazz ! Pas l'hôpital ! »_ couinais-je alors que des larmes commençaient à baigner mes yeux.

_- « ... »_

_- « Jazz ! »_ repris-je.

_- « Okay, c'est bon ! Rose on va chez toi ! »_

_- « Merci »_ soufflais-je.

_- « Mais tu ne t'endors pas ? »_ me dit-il sévèrement.

_- « Promis ! »_

Je restais éveillée et regardais les lumières de la ville défiler depuis la fenêtre arrière de la voiture. Rose me tenait la main et effectuait des cercles imaginaires avec son pouce. Je me sentais mal mais je tentais de rester éveillée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper se gara devant chez Rosalie. Ils m'aidèrent à rejoindre l'appartement. Une fois installée sur le canapé, Rose se précipita à la salle de bains afin de ramener de quoi me soigner.

Elle s'affairait sur moi en prenant le temps de désinfecter chacune de mes blessures. Elle tentait d'y aller doucement mais étant donné que chacune de mes blessures était à vif, il lui était difficile de ne pas me faire mal. Jasper m'apporta une poche de glace qu'il me déposa sur la nuque. Même si cela m'avait brûlé quand il l'avait déposé, je fus vite soulagée. Rose me fit prendre deux aspirines. Elle entreprit ensuite de soigner une de mes plaies au visage qui semblait à ses dires plus profonde que les autres. Elle déposa des strips à plusieurs endroits tout en râlant car je refusais qu'on me conduise à l'hôpital.

_- « Bella ça serait plus simple si on t'amenait à l'hôpital ! »_ me dit-elle

_- « Non ! Tu sais que.. je n'aime pas les hôpitaux et si j'ai accepté que Em' et toi m'y conduisiez la dernière fois, c'est parce que je n'étais pas en état de protester mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le cas ! Okay ! »_

_- « Il faudra quand même que tu ailles passer une radio demain matin pour s'assurer que tu n'aies rien à la tête, okay ? »_

_- « Si tu veux ! »_ lâchais-je.

-_ « Excusez-moi tous les deux mais faut que j'appelle Emmett ! »_

_- « Ouais, vas-y, je vais rester avec Jazz ! »_

Rosalie se dirigea vers la cuisine pour appeler Em' et Jazz en profita pour s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé. Ma tête me tournait et je décidais de m'allonger. Jazz leva mes jambes et les déposa sur ses genoux.

_- « Merci ! »_ lui dis-je

_- « Je persiste à dire qu'on aurait dû aller à l'hosto ! »_

_- « Jazz »_

_- « Je sais, je connais ton aversion pour les hôpitaux mais ça n'empêche que je ne pourrais pas dormir tant que tu n'auras pas fait examiner ta tête ! »_

_- « .. »_

_- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella ? »_

_- « Rien de bien méchant ! »_ lui répondis-je

_- « Tu te fous de moi ! Mais t'as vu ta tête ! »_

_- « Écoute, je.. »_

_- « Non, ou tu me racontes, ou alors je laisse Rose te cuisiner ! »_

_- « Okay ! »_

Je me rasseyais sur le canapé au moment où Rose revenait dans le salon.

- _« Ils arrivent ! »_ nous dit-elle.

- _« Ils ? »_ repris-je.

- _« Ouais Em' et Edward ! »_

_- « Mais.. »_

_- « Bella, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_ me demanda Rose.

Jasper me regardait les sourcils relevés, l'air de me dire qu'il attendait lui aussi la réponse.

_- « Tanya ! »_

_- « QUOI ! »_ hurla Jazz en se levant du canapé.

_- « Tu plaisantes, Bella »_ reprit Rose qui s'était laissée tomber sur le canapé.

_- « J'aurais aimé ! Et deux autres personnes mais j'ignore de qui il s'agissait. Un des deux s'appelait Félix, je crois ! »_

_- « Comment ? »_ me demanda Rose dont l'expression du visage me laissait penser qu'elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.

- _« Une fille m'a abordé quand je sortais pour rentrer à l'appart. Elle m'a demandé son chemin, mais comme j'arrivais pas trop à lui expliquer, j'ai proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la bouche de métro. On marchait et je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec une autre fille. Je l'ai vite reconnue et quand j'ai voulu m'en aller, un mec a surgi derrière moi. J'ai commencé à baliser car je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle était la fiancée d'Edward et que je ne devais pas l'approcher au risque de s'en prendre à nouveau à moi ! Puis une fois ses menaces proférées, j'ai reçu un coup derrière la tête et j'ai perdu connaissance ! La suite tu la connais ! »_ dis-je d'une traite.

Le visage de Rose semblait soucieux et les regards qu'elle échangeait avec Jasper me confirmèrent qu'ils savaient tous les deux quelque chose.

_- « Vous me cachez quoi tous les deux ? »_ les interrogeais-je en les regardant tour à tour.

_- « Je... »_ tenta Rose.

_- « Rose ? »_ grondais-je.

- _« C'est compliqué mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que Tanya n'est pas la fiancée d'Edward ! »_

_- « Merci ! Si tu crois que j'ai cru ce que cette pétasse m'a déblatéré, c'est mal me connaître ! Depuis Alice, je suis beaucoup plus encline à ne pas me fier aux dires des autres ! »_ dis-je sèchement.

_- « Mmmh ! »_ me dit Rose.

Mes deux amis s'échangeaient toujours des regards.

_- « Rose, il va bien falloir qu'il lui parle ! »_ dit Jazz à mon amie.

_- « Je sais mais je l'avais déjà prévenu à ce sujet mais il n'a voulu en faire qu'à sa tête pour changer ! »_

_- « Je sais, il voulait seulement la protéger ! Et puis l'inspecteur est passé au bar, cet aprem' et je ne sais pas, c'était à prévoir ! »_

**[« From the inside » - Linkin Park]**

Je regardais Rose et Jazz qui discutaient comme si je n'étais pas là. J'ignorais de qui il parlait même si je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Ils semblaient être au courant de tout un tas de choses concernant cette fille. Je sentais la colère monter en moi au fur et à mesure qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots.

_- « Em' m'a dit qu'elle devait être suivie par la police mais apparemment ils ont merdé quelque part ! »_

_- « Ça c'est sûr ! J'ose même pas imaginer comment il va réagir ! »_ dit Jazz en se passant la main sur le visage.

Plus ils discutaient, plus je sentais mes nerfs lâchés comme si je bouillais de l'intérieur d'une rage qui dévastait tout et qui devait exploser. Ils m'avaient tous caché quelque chose et en vertu de quoi !

_- « PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS NE ME DITES PAS ! »_ hurlais-je tout en me levant.

Mes deux amis me dévisagèrent. Jazz se leva pour tenter de me calmer.

_- « Bella, calme-toi, ça ne servira à rien de t'énerver ! »_ me dit Jazz en tentant de me faire asseoir sur le canapé.

Je repoussais violemment son bras.

_- « Jazz, tu me demandes de me calmer ! Dites-moi vous êtes au courant depuis combien de temps pour cette histoire ? »_

Ils se regardèrent mais aucun d'eux n'osait me répondre.

_- « Je vous ai demandé depuis combien de temps ? »_

Personne ne répondit. Rose baissa la tête.

_- « Jazz ? »_ lui demandais-je en le toisant.

_- « Bee, ne le prend pas mal ! C'est pas à nous de t'en parler ! »_

_- « Ah oui, et pourquoi ne pourriez-vous rien me dire ? »_ leur demandais-je en les fixant tour à tour.

- _« Je.. c'est que.. »_

Aucun d'eux ne semblait enclin à me parler. Ils étaient sensés être mes amis mais ils gardaient le silence. J'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous bien payés ma tête. Quand Alice disait que j'étais trop conne, elle ne se trompait pas. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici et vite avant que je n'explose.

_- « Vous savez quoi allez vous faire foutre ! »_ claquais-je en me dirigeant vers la terrasse.

Je claquais la baie vitrée et la bloquais de l'extérieur avec une barre de métal qui se trouvait là. Je savais que si j'avais pris mes affaires et que j'avais voulu sortir de l'appartement, ils m'en auraient empêché et vu le peu de force que j'avais, je n'aurais pas pu résister.

J'étais donc sur la terrasse à contempler la ville qui s'étalait devant moi sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Les larmes dévalaient sur mes joues et mon cœur se serra violemment. Mes amis m'avaient caché quelque chose et je leur en voulais.

Les mots que Rose et Jazz avaient échangés se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête. _« Il voulait la protéger »_. Mais putain de quoi ! Je m'étais faite à nouveau agresser et j'ignorais pourquoi cette folle en avait après moi. Je n'avais pas entretenu de relation avec Edward et j'ignorais pourquoi cette fille croyait que j'étais avec lui sachant en plus qu'elle se faisait passer pour sa fiancée. D'où sortait cette fille ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ?

Je me laissais tomber sur le transat qui était derrière moi ramenant mes jambes vers moi. Mes mains tremblaient, à vrai dire tout mon corps était pris de spasmes mais j'essayais de les calmer en régulant ma respiration qui s'était emballée. Je me balançais doucement d'avant en arrière alors que je continuais de pleurer. J'avais du mal à respirer en repensant à tout ce que je venais de vivre. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir plus fort mais je ne m'en souciais pas.

Il me semblait entendre des bruits comme si quelqu'un tapait contre la vitre ou bien était-ce l'orage qui s'approchait mais je n'en avais que faire. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait bercer par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur le bois de la terrasse.

J'étais dans ma bulle et je ne voulais pas en sortir. Je sentais mon corps se détendre et le froid prenait possession de mon corps peu à peu mais je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force de bouger de là où je me trouvais. Je fermais les yeux.

_« Maman »_

_« Oui ma puce ! »_

_« On va à la fête ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas »_

_« Allez s'te plaît ! Renata va y aller avec ses parents, s'te plait maman ! »_

_Je sautais partout autour de ma mère. Ma meilleure amie m'avait dit qu'elle devait se rendre à la fête foraine avec ses parents et je lui avais dit que je viendrais aussi._

_« Ma puce calme-toi ! Oui on va y aller mais je vais appeler ton père pour le lui dire d'accord ! » me dit elle en embrassant mon front._

_« Youpiiiiiiiiiiiii Merci maman, t'es la meilleure ! »_

_« Mais oui »_

_Je grimpais les marches jusqu'à ma chambre afin d'attraper mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes gants. Je dévalais les escaliers et atterrissait dans les bras de ma mère._

_« Doucement ma puce ! Tu vas te faire mal ! »_

_« Oui Maman ! On y va ? » lui demandais-je alors que je me dépêchais d'enfiler mon manteau et mon bonnet._

_« Oui, laisse-moi attraper mon manteau ! D'accord ! »_

_« Oui maman ! »_

_Je montais en voiture et ma mère m'installa dans mon siège auto avant d'attacher le harnais. Puis nous partions en direction de la fête foraine. Je commençais à chanter la comptine que je venais d'apprendre avec ma maîtresse. _

_« Allez maman, chante avec moi ! » lui demandais-je en lui offrant mon plus joli sourire._

_« Tourne, tourne petit moulin, tape, frappent, frappent petites mains, vole, vole, petit oiseau... »_

_Ma mère me fit un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur avant de commencer à chantonner avec moi. Je me sentais bien._

_Nous retrouvions Renata à la fête et nous voulions aller dans le manège avec les chevaux._

_« Maman, regarde le manège avec les chevals ! »_

_« Oui ma puce mais on dit le manège avec les chevaux, Bella ! »_

_« Ouais »_

_« Non pas ouais, oui ! »_

_« Oui maman, allez dépêche-toi, je veux aller sur ce manège ! » dis-je en tirant ma mère par le bras alors que je tenais la main de Renata avec mon autre main._

_« Deux minutes ma puce ! Va pas si vite ! »_

_« Oui mais il va commencer sans nous, maman ! »_

_Ma mère m'arrêta et posa ses mains sur mes épaules avant de se baisser pour être face à moi._

_« Bella, si le manège démarre avant que nous y soyons, tu attendras le prochain tour ! Ce n'est pas grave !»_

_« Oui maman ! » dis-je._

_Renata et moi montèrent sur un des chevaux du manège et ma mère descendit du manège. Lorsqu'il se mit en route, Renata et moi rigolions car le fait de jouer à cache-cache avec nos parents était très drôle surtout que nous leur tirions la langue à chacun de nos passages. Après deux ou trois tours de manège, nous retournions à la maison puisque ma mère souhaitait rentrer avant mon père. La pluie commençait à tomber et je tremblais car mon manteau était tout mouillé. Ma mère se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et m'aida à ôter mes vêtements. Elle n'emmitoufla dans une couverture avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et je sentis la chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps d'enfant._

**POV EDWARD**

Jasper était devant la fenêtre en train de s'acharner sur la porte de la baie vitrée. Rose quant à elle était assise sur le canapé et se tourna vers nous les yeux striés de larmes.

_- « Rose qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ » dit-il en accourant vers elle.

_- « C'est Bella, elle est dehors, il pleut et on n'arrive pas à ouvrir ! »_

_- « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_ demanda-t-il alors que je n'avais pas bougé.

- _« Elle s'est faite agresser par Tanya ! »_ me dit-elle en me regardant. _« Je suis désolée Edward ! »_

Puis elle s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras d'Emmett.

_- « Rose, ma Rose calme-toi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_- « Putain, elle a bloqué la porte avec la barre du parasol ! »_ cria Jazz avant de donner un coup de pied dans la vitre.

- _« Jazz, arrête de t'énerver ! Expliquez-nous plutôt pourquoi Bella s'est enfermée sur la terrasse ! »_ reprit mon frère.

_- « Bah c'est simple, on lui a menti au sujet de Tanya et elle l'a très mal pris. Du coup, elle s'est enfermée sur la terrasse et dehors il pleut à torrent. Sachant qu'elle a pris un coup violent à la tête, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme. Or depuis toute à l'heure elle ne bouge plus ! »_ reprit Jasper.

_- « Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas amené à l'hôpital ? »_ lui demanda mon frère.

_- « Bah devine, tu connais l'aversion de Bella pour les hôpitaux alors quand elle m'a supplié de ne pas l'y emmener, j'ai cédé ! »_

_- « Merde ! Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tanya ! »_ reprit mon frère

_- « MAIS ON S'EN FOUT BORDEL ! »_ hurlais-je.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je serrais les poings de savoir que Bella avait été agressée par Tanya mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'est que Bella pouvait être mal en point dehors.

_- « Oh, tu te calmes !.. si tu lui avais parlé, on n'en serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est ! »_ lâcha Jasper à mon attention en me fusillant du regard.

Je m'avançais vers lui alors que je bouillais de l'intérieur. Jazz fit un pas vers moi avant que mon frère ne se relève et ne se place entre nous deux. Je savais que Jazz avait raison mais mon inquiétude pour Bella ne cessait de grandir.

_- « Wow wow..vous allez vous calmez tous les deux, parce que ça ne résoudra pas le problème ! Okay ! On va essayer de voir comment on peut accéder à cette terrasse pour voir comment va Bella ! D'accord »_ nous dit mon frère en nous regardant chacun notre tour.

_- « Ouais, désolé, Ed' je voulais pas.. »_ reprit Jazz.

_- « Je sais mais tu as raison.. »_ le coupais-je.

_- « Putain, comment on va faire ? »_ se demanda mon frère qui s'était dirigé vers la baie vitrée.

_- « La fenêtre de la cuisine, c'est la seule solution ! »_ lâcha ma belle-sœur.

_- « Mais non, je te rappelle que c'est le vide en dessous ! »_ lui dit gentiment mon frère qui s'était tourné vers elle.

_- « Oui mais le muret est suffisamment bas pour passer sur la terrasse ! »_ dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux tout en essuyant les siens.

_- « Non, je préfère encore casser la vitre ! »_ repris Em'.

_- « Je te rappelle que tu as fait installer du verre inviolable ! »_

_- « Merde, c'est vrai ! »_ dit-il en se frottant le dessus du crâne avec sa main.

- _« J'y vais »_ lâchais-je.

_- « Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Il pleut le rebord va être glissant et j'ai pas du tout envie d'annoncer à papa et maman quand ils vont rentrer que leur fils aîné a chuté de huit étages en voulant passer par la fenêtre ! »_ me dit mon frère.

_- « Et tu veux faire quoi ? Attendre qu'elle crève dehors ! »_ dis-je en haussant le ton.

_- « Non ! »_

_- « Y a pas d'autre solution, j'y vais ! »_ dis-je.

J'ôtais ma veste et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Mon frère m'attrapa par l'épaule.

_- « Attends ! »_

_- « Attendre quoi ! »_

_- « Je vais chercher quelque chose s'il te plaît. »_

_- « Vas-y mais grouille ! »_

Mon frère partit en direction de sa chambre. Jasper le suivit. Ils revinrent tous les deux avec une corde.

_- « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « Bah, on va t'attacher et Jazz et moi on va tenir la corde, je veux pas que mon frère finisse huit étages plus bas okay ! »_

_- « Mouais ! »_

_- « C'est pas le moment de jouer au héros Ed' »_ me dit Jazz.

_- « Mmmh »._

Emmett attacha la corde autour de ma taille et Rose entra dans la cuisine.

_- « Fais attention Ed', hein ? »_

_- « T'inquiète pas Rose, tout ira bien ! »_

Elle hocha la tête. Je retirais mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et ouvrais la fenêtre. Je risquais moins de glisser pieds nus qu'en chaussures. J'enjambais la fenêtre et avançais doucement sur le léger rebord qui était le long de la façade.

Il pleuvait à verse et le vent qui soufflait était glacial. Le ciel s'éclairait par moment, un orage approchait. Mes vêtements furent trempés en quelques secondes. Je ne voyais pas trop où je mettais les pieds. J'avançais donc doucement en tentant de m'accrocher aux irrégularités du mur. Après quatre enjambées, je pus m'agripper au muret de la terrasse et passer par dessus. Je défis alors la corde et faisais signe à mon frère que c'était bon. J'entendis la fenêtre se refermer.

**[« Only one » - Alex Band]**

Je me précipitais alors vers Bella. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et se balançait d'avant en arrière ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Alors qu'un éclair puis un autre vinrent illuminer le ciel, je découvris son visage. Elle avait le visage tuméfié et des entailles plus ou moins profondes sur son front et au niveau de son arcade. Son visage était recouvert d'eau et ses vêtements étaient totalement trempés.J'étais horrifié de la voir dans cet état-là.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me mordais le poing pour ne pas hurler. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je me les essuyais rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment. En l'observant si fragile, je n'avais qu'une envie, trouver Tanya et lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle avait les yeux fermés et tout son corps tremblait. Elle gémissait par moment tant et si bien que il m'avait semblé l'entendre dire « maman » mais le tonnerre qui grondait au dessus de nous ne me permit pas d'en être sûr.

Je m'approchais doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Je tentais de l'appeler.

_- « Bella ? »_ murmurais-je.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Je m'approchais un peu plus alors que la pluie s'intensifiait. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, la mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible. Je l'appelais à nouveau mais elle ne répondit toujours pas. Je posais une main sur son bras.

_- « Bella ? S'il te plaît répond-moi ! C'est Edward !»_

Je fis demi-tour et allait ouvrir la porte vitrée. Rose poussa la vitre de manière à ouvrir en grand et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Jasper la retint.

_- « Non ! Laisse-le faire ! C'est après nous qu'elle en avait ! »_

Ma belle-sœur acquiesça. Je retournais près de Bella. Je m'approchais doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'étais accroupi devant elle et je caressais son bras doucement avant de saisir sa main.

_- « Bella, je vais te porter à l'intérieur d'accord ! »_ lui dis-je le plus doucement possible.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Je fis alors glisser mes mains sous ses genoux et derrière son dos de façon à la porter pour la ramener à l'intérieur.

Je mis quelques minutes pour la prendre dans mes bras car tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Puis quand je réussis enfin à me relever, son corps se détendit mais elle tremblait toujours. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur. Rose m'indiqua la chambre d'ami. Je me dirigeais donc vers cette pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, je déposais Bella sur le lit et ressortais de la chambre pour appeler Rosalie.

_- « Rose, amène une couverture et viens m'aider ! Il faut la déshabiller sinon elle risque de faire une hypothermie. »_

_- « J'arrive ! »_

Emmett et Jazz arrivèrent avec la couverture et Rose arriva quelque seconde plus tard avec des vêtement secs.

_- « Bon, Ed' va te changer tu es trempé ! »_

_- « Non, je m'occupe de Bella et après on verra ! »_ claquais-je.

_- « Okay, Em' et Jazz allez préparer du café ou du thé mais un truc de chaud s'il vous plaît ! »_ dit Rose le plus calmement possible.

_- « Okay »_ répondit mon frère. _« Viens Jazz ! »_

Mon frère quitta la pièce et referma la porte. Rose partit en direction du couloir.

_- « Tu vas où ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_- « Je vais chercher ma bouillotte ! »_ me dit-elle.

_- « T'as une bouillotte, toi ? »_

_- « Bah quoi, je suis frileuse et l'hiver j'aime bien avoir mon lit chaud ! »_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je lui souriais. Pendant que Rose fut partie, je commençais à déshabiller Bella. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de faire ça alors qu'elle était inconsciente mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur mais je savais que je risquai bien pire vis à vis de ce qui s'était passé ce soir avec Tanya. J'aurais du lui parler bien plus tôt. Rose m'avait prévenu. Mais encore une fois j'avais voulu gérer tout seul.

Rose pénétrait dans la pièce et finit de m'aider à la déshabiller. Nous lui enfilâmes un tee-shirt avant de la recouvrir de la couette. Je me mis à genoux devant le lit. Je déposais un baiser sur son front avant de caresser ses cheveux. Elle tremblait encore mais son visage semblait moins crispé.

_- « Vas te changer Ed' »_ me dit Rose.

_- « Je.. »_

_- « Va prendre une douche chaude, change-toi et reviens si tu veux ! Okay »_ me dit-elle en posant sa main sur une de mes épaules.

_- « .. »_ je regardais Bella. Elle semblait si fragile.

_- « Ed', va ! Elle ne vas pas s'envoler, je reste avec elle en attendant que tu reviennes ! »_

_- « Okay »_ soufflais-je.

Je sortis de la chambre. Au moment de franchir la porte, je me retournais et vis Rose s'installer à la place que j'occupais plus tôt. Elle caressait les cheveux de Bella en lui murmurant des « désolée ». Je pouvais sentir des trémolos dans la voix de Rose ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait pleurer.

Je fonçais à la salle de bain. Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude. Je rageais contre moi car si je lui avais parlé, rien ne serait arrivé et surtout elle ne serait pas dans cet état-là. Je frappais violemment mon poing contre le carrelage de la douche afin de d'extérioriser la rage qui s'immisçait en moi. Alors que je me laissais glisser le long du mur, je me mis à pleurer. L'eau chaude coulait toujours sur mon corps nu n'apaisant en rien la douleur que je ressentais. Mon cœur était comprimé alors que des images de Bella, prostrée sous la pluie, défilaient devant mes yeux..._**Tu vas te ressaisir et tu vas assumer.. c'est pas le moment de craquer.. tu ne pourras rien changer.. mais tu peux toujours essayer de réparer les dégâts.. alors sors de cette foutue douche et va t'assurer qu'elle va bien...**_

Je me relevais lentement et éteignais l'eau. La salle de bain était emplie de vapeur. J'essuyais le miroir d'une main et contemplais mon visage. Mes yeux étaient rougis et je devais certainement faire peur mais après quelques minutes, j'attrapais les vêtements secs que Rose ou Em' avait dû déposer pendant que j'étais sous l'eau et je m'habillais. Je retournais dans la chambre où était Bella. Rose était toujours accroupie devant le lit.

_- « Rose ? »_

_- « Ouais »_ dit-elle en se tournant vers moi alors qu'elle essuyait ses yeux.

_- « Je.. je suis désolée ! »_ dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

_- « Shhh c'est pas ta faute Rose ! »_ lui dis-je tout en caressant ses cheveux.

_- « On a pas assuré avec Jazz, on a parlé devant elle et.. et.. »_

_- « Stop Rose ! »_ lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner de moi avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux._ « Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Le seul responsable, c'est moi ! Vous m'aviez prévenu qu'il fallait que je lui parle, et j'ai repoussé l'échéance ! Alors s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi ! Okay ? »_

_- « .. »_ Elle hocha la tête et essuya à nouveau ses yeux.

- _« Comment va-t-elle ? »_ redemandais-je.

- _« Je sais pas elle semble dormir mais elle n'arrête pas de gémir. Elle tremble encore ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle a ! »_ me répondit Rose.

- _« Elle est en état de choc ! »_ entendis-je derrière moi.

Jazz se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et tenait deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

_- « Tiens c'est pour toi et pour elle si jamais elle se réveille ! »_ reprit Jazz en me tendant les deux mugs.

_- « Merci »._

**[ « 1901 » - Birdy]**

Je déposais les deux tasses sur la table de chevet avant de me retourner vers mes amis.

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On devrait peut-être appelé mon père, il saurait quoi faire ! »_ dis-je alors que je posais mon regard sur Bella.

_- « Y a rien à faire ! Faut juste que quelqu'un reste auprès d'elle cette nuit pour s'assurer qu'elle respire et attendre qu'elle se réveille ! »_ répondit Jazz.

- _« C'est tout ? »_ lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

- _« Oui ! »_

_- « Okay, je vais rester ! »_

_- « Ed', il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes ! »_

_- « Ça risque pas ! »_

_- « Bon, Jazz, je vais te préparer le canapé et on va aller se coucher ! »_ reprit Rose._ « Ed', appelle-nous s'il y a quoique ce soit okay ? »_

_- « Oui, promis ! »_

Mes deux amis sortirent de la pièce et je m'installais à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Alors que je me glissais sous la couette en appuyant mon dos contre la tête de lit, Bella se tourna vers moi. Son visage était tantôt crispé, tantôt détendu comme si son esprit était en plein conflit. Elle tremblait toujours et instinctivement, je posais ma main sur ses cheveux que je caressais doucement.

- _« Shhh Bella, tout va bien ! Je vais rester là et rien ne t'arrivera ! Je te promets que jamais plus personne ne te fera de mal ! »_ lui murmurais-je avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Je me redressais et regardais le mur face au lit tout en continuant à faire glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir et mon frère pénétra dans la chambre.

_- « Comment va t-elle ? »_ me demanda-t-il doucement.

_- « Je.. j'en sais rien Em' ! »_ dis-je alors que je posais mes yeux sur elle.

_- « Et toi ? »_ dit-il en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

_- « Ça fait aller, je m'en veux pour ce qui lui est arrivé ! »_ repris-je.

_- « C'est pas ta faute si cette fille est folle ! Personne n'aurait pu savoir ! »_

_- « Si, quand l'inspecteur est passé toute à l'heure, je sentais que quelque chose de grave allait arriver et si je lui avais parlé, on aurait pu éviter tout ça ! »_

_- « Ed', arrête de te fustiger pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ! Par contre, il va falloir que vous discutiez tous les deux ! »_

_- « Je sais ! »_

_- « Bon, je vais rejoindre Rose, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit appelle ! Et puis si tu veux dormir, appelle-moi, je te remplacerais ! D'accord ! »_

_- « Ouais, mais je doute de pouvoir trouver le sommeil tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée ! Et j'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer à son réveil ! »_

- _« Ce qui doit se passer, se passera mais ne la laisse pas partir ! Je... elle est aussi importante pour toi que pour moi okay ! »_

_- « Em' ? »_

_- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vois les effets qu'elle a eu sur toi et ce depuis que tu es allé chez elle pour ses dessins ! Tu as recommencé à jouer de la musique, tu souris, tu es plus ouvert et c'est comme ça que j'aime mon frère ! Alors fais en sorte que ça continue ! »_

_- « Ouais ! Mais tu sais que ça ne dépend pas que de moi ! »_

_- « Je sais mais Bella est trop effrayée de perdre ceux qu'elle aime et si elle n'est pas encore avec toi à l'heure qu'il est, c'est qu'elle a peur de te perdre. Elle en est consciente mais elle a besoin d'être rassurée et de se sentir en sécurité pour s'ouvrir ! Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »_

_- « Ouais ! Je vais essayer ! »_

_- « Allez je file ! »_

Mon frère se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_- « Em' ! »_

_- « Ouais »_

_- « Merci ! »_

_- « De rien ! »_ dit-il avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.

Je me tournais face à Bella et alors que je caressais toujours ses cheveux, elle se mit à gémir tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, enfouissant son visage dans la couette. Cette vision me serra le cœur. Je mis sur le côté de manière à être face à elle, m'allongeant par la même occasion un peu plus.

Je caressais ses cheveux d'une main pendant que l'autre s'approchait de son visage. Je faisais courir mes doigts sur son visage tout en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Mon regard se posa sur la couette et je pensais à la manière dont j'allais pouvoir parler avec elle. Je savais que ça ne serait pas simple et qu'elle risquait de m'en vouloir pour lui avoir cacher des choses et de plus j'ignorais ce que Tanya avait bien pu lui dire. Et surtout si elle l'avait cru.

Perdu dans mes songes, c'est une main douce et chaude qui se faufilait autour de ma taille qui me ramenèrent au moment présent. Je vis alors Bella s'approcher de moi et venir caler sa tête contre moi. Je soupirais de bien-être et continuais mes caresses. J'ignorais comment cela se passerait à son réveil mais je savais que je ferais tout pour qu'elle me pardonne.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est fini pour l'instant... la suite au prochain chapitre … bon petite info non plusieurs infos.. la suite ça sera soit le 13 mai, soit le 16 mai... tout dépendra de la façon dont j'avance... ensuite la grande discussion que vous attendez... et bien c'est pour le prochain chapitre... Bella va-t-elle être désagréable avec lui ? Va-t-elle lui pardonner de ne lui avoir rien dit ? Mwahahahah... et bien réponse dans le prochain chapitre...<strong>_

_**A très vite et merci encore pour celles qui passent par là, me laissent un message ou encore mettent cette histoire en alerte et/ou en favoris**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Mary**_


	19. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

**Coucou**

**Alors voilà.. comme promis la suite... avec du retard mais voilà.. je voulais que tout soit parfait du coup la suite n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui au lieu de hier ..j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !.. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Je vous préviens déjà que comme mes examens approchent à grand pas .. septembre je vais donc publier mais je ne pourrais plus vous dire quand exactement .. ça sera régulier mais voilà... cette histoire ne me donnera pas mon diplôme.. donc.. voilà...**

**Merci pour vos petits messages, les mises en alerte ou en favoris...**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux que j'ai rajouté pour les besoins de mon histoire, et l'histoire sort de mon imagination...**

* * *

><p><em>"Mais si l'on ne peut pardonner, cela ne vaut pas la peine de vaincre." <em>

_Victor Hugo_

_"On n'a rien à perdre quand on aime personne." _

_Frédéric Beigbeder _

**POV EDWARD**

**[« Little love » - Aaron]**

Le jour commençait à se lever. J'étais toujours allongé dans le lit, Bella blottie contre moi. Ses deux petits poings étaient accrochés à mon tee-shirt tandis que son visage était enfoui dans celui-ci. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement car mes amis devaient certainement dormir.

Bella avait passé sa nuit à gémir, pleurer et même hurler tordant son corps fragile comme si une violente douleur avait éclaté dans tout son corps. A ces moments-là, j'avais tenté de la serrer plus fort contre moi tentant de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Rosalie, Emmett ou Jasper étaient, à chaque fois, arrivés précipitamment dans la chambre avant de ressortir quand ils constataient que je ne dormais pas et que je tentais de la calmer.

Mais depuis presque deux heures, elle semblait plus calme. Son corps qui avait été crispé une partie de la nuit était désormais détendu. Je la contemplais tout en faisant glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je déposais un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. J'étais bien et l'avoir contre moi malgré tout me rendait heureux. Pourtant je savais que ça n'allait pas durer étant donné la nuit chaotique qu'elle avait passé.

Je regardais à nouveau par la fenêtre regardant le ciel qui se colorait désormais de rose orangé. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était mais j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il faudrait que je me lève pour la laisser seule. Ma présence à ses côtés risquait de la mettre en colère sachant que j'ignorais ce que Tanya avait bien pu lui dire.

Je jetais un dernier regard vers cette femme qui avait ravi mon cœur et qui risquait de m'ôter tout espoir d'ici quelques heures en souriant malgré tout. Alors, comme pour garder en mémoire ce merveilleux souvenir, je fis courir mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire et repoussais délicatement les cheveux qui masquait son visage. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Son visage présentait quelques éraflures et des bleus commençaient à apparaître. J'évitais de passer dessus mais je constatais qu'elle n'avait pas été épargnée. Je me tendis réalisant que j'aurais pu éviter tout ce gâchis si seulement je lui avais parler plus tôt. Mais les choses étaient faites et malheureusement je ne pouvais rien y changer. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me reculais d'elle afin de me lever et de sortir de cette pièce. Je ne voulais pas la laisser mais je savais que c'était la seule chose à faire. Comme si elle répondait à mon doute, je la vis venir se coller encore plus à moi, serrant plus fort mon tee-shirt. Mon cœur s'emballa devant un tel geste alors qu'une larme silencieuse venait de s'échapper d'un de mes yeux. Mon cœur hurlait de rester mais ma raison me rappelait que si je ne voulais pas empirer les choses, il me fallait sortir. Je fermais les yeux et soufflais à nouveau comme pour me donner un peu de courage. Je réitérais mes gestes en tentant de défaire ses doigts le plus doucement possible de mon haut.

_- « Ne pars pas »_ murmura-t-elle.

Je me figeais. J'avais ma main posée sur la sienne et je la soulevais légèrement. Était-elle réveillée ? Alors que mes yeux étaient posés sur son visage toujours endormi, je sentis sa main droite lâcher mon tee-shirt puis le reprendre à nouveau alors que sa main gauche se saisissait de la mienne et entrelaçait ses doigts aux miens. J'étais tendu et guettais le moindre signe me permettant de savoir si elle était réveillée.

_- « Reste ! »_ murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle me tira vers elle avec toute la force que son poing pouvait mettre dedans. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement et lorsque je fus un peu plus proche, elle souffla.

Je regardais toujours ses yeux clôs, elle semblait dormir encore. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Ces deux petites phrases venaient de me bouleverser. Je ne savais pas si elle réalisait que c'était moi qui était à côté d'elle. Peut-être rêvait-elle ? Je ne devais pas me réjouir mais pourtant mon cœur explosa de bonheur en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

Mon regard ne pouvait se détourner d'elle. J'étais comme attiré tel un aimant. Je n'osais pas reprendre mes caresses de peur qu'elle ne se réveille.

Puis, elle se tourna et dans le même instant, elle lâcha ma main et mon tee-shirt avant de reculer vers moi de manière à caler son dos contre mon torse. Je me penchais pour l'admirer. La lumière du soleil éclairait son magnifique visage même si je ne pouvais pas le contempler dans sa totalité. J'avais devant moi, une jolie poupée de porcelaine endormie dont les joues étaient rosies. Elle devait avoir chaud. Elle enfonça son visage un peu plus dans l'oreiller repliant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Je voulais profiter de cet instant pour partir.

Je n'étais plus entravé et c'était donc le bon moment même si je n'en avais pas envie. Je m'apprêtais à reculer quand Bella m'attrapa à nouveau la main et m'attira contre elle. Je me retrouvais désormais collé à elle mon bras droit passant autour de sa taille alors que ma main, toujours dans la sienne, se trouvait plaquée contre sa poitrine. Je n'osais pas bouger.

_- « Reste, s'il te plaît ! »_ murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Je ne voyais que partiellement son visage alors afin de vérifier si elle dormait, je lui répondis.

_- « Je.. Tu es sûre ? »_

_- « Oui ! »_ souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas être endormie. Mon cœur fit alors une embardée dans ma poitrine alors que j'enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux inspirant son odeur sucrée à plein poumon. Je voulais m'approcher plus. Mais ce fut elle qui se recula légèrement, collant son corps au mien. Une douce sensation de chaleur et de calme m'envahit dès lors. Je fermais les yeux tout en déposant de doux baisers dans ses cheveux.

Dans un geste infiniment doux, je faisais glisser mes doigts à la base de son cou. Sa peau était infiniment douce et alors que je dessinais des arabesques sur sa peau nue, je sentis sa peau se couvrir de frissons. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis que tout son bras était couvert de chair de poule. Elle attrapa mes doigts et les entrelaça aux siens tout en les maintenant contre sa peau. Je repris mes caresses tandis que son pouce effleurait le dessus de ma main. Je savourais ce doux moment. Elle venait de faire un pas vers moi, un nouveau geste et mon cœur explosait de joie.

J'ignorais comment cela allait évoluer mais je savais que je ne la laisserais pas s'éloigner plus. Il fallait que nous parlions et nous allions parler. Mon corps se détendait sous ses gestes alors que des milliers de décharges électriques implosaient dans le creux de mon ventre. Ce contact réveillait mon désir d'elle. Je me décollais subtilement, ne désirant pas qu'elle s'en rende compte au risque de tout gâcher. Je fermais les yeux à nouveau et doucement, je m'endormis sous les douces caresses de Bella alors que son parfum agissait comme un soporifique.

**POV BELLA**

**[« Breathe me » - Sia]**

Je sentais la chaleur tout autour de moi. Ma mère venait de m'envelopper dans une couverture. Tout à coup, le froid prit possession de mon corps engendrant des tremblements que je ne pouvais contrôler. J'ignorais où je me trouvais. Il faisait sombre et seul un rayon de lumière semblait briller tout au loin. J'ignorais si j'étais encore sur la terrasse mais j'avais eu cette impression de voler quelques instants avant d'être assaillie par une odeur familière et sécurisante. J'avançais dans cette pièce noire. J'entendais comme des murmures et des chuchotements près de moi mais je ne distinguais aucun mot. Tout ce que je savais c'est que la chaleur recommençait à se diffuser dans tout mon corps. Je voulais m'approcher de cette chaleur. J'entendis la voix de ma mère qui résonnait.

_- « Approche-toi »_ entendis-je.

Je me tournais vivement et alors que je m'approchais d'elle, je vis son visage disparaître. Un déchirement violent se fit alors sentir dans mon ventre tordant mon corps de douleur. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même dans cette pièce obscure et effrayante. Puis la voix de ma mère résonna encore. Je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux alors je tendis mon bras vers l'avant et m'approchais doucement de cette présence rassurante. Un parfum agréable me chatouillait le nez. Je me sentais en sécurité. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de ne voir personne. Alors je plissais les yeux fortement comme pour me persuader qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de ma mère même si mon esprit me disait le contraire.

Et pendant un long moment, je restais-là. Puis j'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver debout face à un Benjamin qui s'approchait toujours plus. Son visage était effrayant. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang et ses poings étaient serrés. Il criait des mots incompréhensibles et plus je reculais, plus il se rapprochait. Il allait m'attraper et alors que je le sentis me saisir par le bras, je hurlais lui demandant de me lâcher. Je m'accrochais alors à cette présence rassurante la suppliant de me protéger alors que je ne distinguais rien d'elle.

J'entendais des murmures puis quelque chose vint effleurer ma tête, me rappelant les caresses de ma mère quand j'étais petite. Alors je fermais les yeux tentant d'occulter mon agresseur. Une douce sensation de paix m'avait instantanément envahie.

Le même phénomène se reproduisit avec Alice puis Tanya. Alors que Tanya s'approchait toujours un peu plus, le regard menaçant, je me pétrifiais sur place. Ses menaces et ses paroles résonnaient dans l'espace qui semblait vide. J'étais figée et mon sang se glaçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Puis je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière avant que deux bras ne m'enserrent tel un étau. Tanya s'éloignait de moi petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je me calmais et mes angoisses disparurent comme par enchantement. J'étais en sécurité et mon corps en entier se détendit.

Je fermais à nouveau les yeux respirant à plein poumons cette fragrance envoûtante. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'ignorais où je me trouvais mais la lumière qui semblait si éloignée au début me semblait plus proche. Alors je me mis à courir, à courir toujours plus vite. Je n'étais plus effrayée car je sentais cette douce présence derrière moi. Je débouchais dans un lieu baigné de lumière et instantanément, je sentis s'éloigner cette présence et mon cœur se serra violemment. J'agrippais alors ce qui se trouvait à proximité.

Puis quelque chose ou quelqu'un essayait de me faire lâcher prise. Je resserrais alors ma prise. Du coton, je tenais du coton entre mes mains. J'ouvris à peine les yeux et me trouvait face à un torse recouvert d'un tee-shirt blanc. J'inspirais profondément tout en refermant les yeux ne souhaitant pas savoir qui était cet homme. C'était peut-être Emmett ou Jasper.

- _« Ne pars pas »_ chuchotais-je.

Je me sentais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas que cette personne s'éloigne. Mais lorsque son parfum vint chatouiller mon nez, je réalisais qui était à côté de moi. Edward. C'était donc lui que j'avais senti toute cette nuit. Il était apparemment resté et avait veillé sur moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne alors quand je le sentis se tendre et décoller légèrement sa main de la mienne, je me demandais ce que je devais faire mais cette fois ce fut mon cœur qui s'exprima à nouveau.

Je relâchais alors son tee-shirt avant de l'attraper à nouveau et fis glisser mes doigts entre les siens avant de lui demander de rester auprès de moi. Je tentais de le tirer vers moi avec le peu de force que j'avais et doucement je le sentis se rapprocher. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi car ma peau me chauffait et je sentais mes joues s'empourprer sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais réveillée de peur qu'il s'éloigne.

Des souvenirs de la veille me revinrent par bribes. Ma discussion avec Tanya, avec Rose et Jasper. Ma crise de nerfs et ma colère envers eux pour m'avoir caché des choses, pour m'avoir menti. J'ignorais ce que mes amis lui avaient dit mais j'avais peur qu'il s'éloigne. Alors je me détachais de lui avant de lui tourner le dos tout en prenant soin de me coller contre son torse ferme. J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller et je ressentis un poids tomber au fond de mon ventre comme s'il allait s'éloigner. Au même instant, le lit bougea doucement.

Je fis alors glisser ma main derrière et j'attrapais sa main avant de la ramener contre ma poitrine le ramenant ainsi vers moi. Je lui demandais de rester à nouveau et je gardais les yeux fermés appréhendant sa réaction. C'est alors que j'entendis son hésitation. Il semblait avoir peur de ma réaction me demandant si j'étais sûre de moi. Je lui avais répondu « Oui ». Il s'était alors approché de moi à nouveau avant que je recule légèrement. J'ouvris les yeux et contemplais le magnifique lever de soleil qui était en train d'envahir l'horizon. Je me sentais si bien. Sa chaleur m'apaisait, sa présence me rassurait et son parfum m'enivrait.

Je le sentis enfouir son visage dans ma nuque et inspirer profondément alors que son visage était plongé dans mes cheveux. Je souriais. Je refermais les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. Une douce caresse se fit sentir au niveau de mon cou. Il faisait glisser son doigt sur ma peau, brûlant celle-ci sur son passage et créant des milliers de frissons dans tout mon corps. Je sentais ma peau se recouvrir de cette agréable sensation qui fit éclater des milliers de bulles dans mon bas ventre. Il avait cessé ses caresses alors j'avais entrelacé mes doigts aux siens, plaquant sa main un peu plus près et alors qu'il recommençait, mon pouce se mit à caresser sa main. Je savourais la fermeté de ses mains et la douceur de sa peau. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque qui associé à son parfum qui m'arrivait par vague me donnait cette sensation d'être heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je ne voulais pas que ce moment cesse alors je fermais une nouvelle fois les yeux. Je sentais son corps se détendre et sa respiration se fit plus calme. Il devait s'être endormi. Il avait veillé toute la nuit, il était donc normal qu'il se repose. Je ne savais pas ce que donnerait notre discussion mais nous devions parler. Il avait encore brisé une de mes barrières comme s'il savait comment s'y prendre. J'étais heureuse mais aussi troublée. Je repensais à mon rêve et la voix de ma mère me demandant de m'approcher. J'avais été effrayée mais la sentir si proche m'avait fait avancer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne mais alors qu'elle avait disparu, j'avais quand même avancé m'agrippant à cette présence. J'avais, en fait, fait un pas vers lui. Un autre. Et si ma mère avait voulu me rassurer même si elle n'était plus là ? Peut-être.

Je regardais sa main que je serrais toujours dans la mienne. Ses doigts étaient fins et sa peau satinée. Je faisais courir mes doigts dessus. Cette main qui avait composé le plus beau des morceaux. Je repensais alors au CD que Rose m'avait confié la veille. Je voulais l'écouter. L'envie de l'écouter se fit si forte que je ne pus me résigner à rester dans ses bras même si je m'y sentais bien. Je pris quelques minutes afin de savourer cette étreinte puis me levais le plus doucement possible.

Je me tournais vers lui pour admirer son visage. Il était si serein et si détendu. Il se déplaça légèrement et posais sa tête avant de l'enfouir dans mon oreiller. Je souriais. J'avais apprécié mon réveil à ses côtés car la première fois où je l'avais souhaité, cela n'avait pas eu lieu à mon plus grand regret. J'approchais doucement ma main afin de faire glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux. Je fis alors glisser mes doigts sur sa joue. Elle était chaude et le petit effleurement que je lui avais procuré n'avait pas manqué de me faire frissonner.

J'ignorais ce que l'avenir allait me réserver mais je ne voulais pas le perdre. Mais si je continuais à le tenir ainsi éloigné, je risquais de m'en mordre les doigts. J'avais envie de rester là à le regarder, à le caresser indéfiniment mais mon ventre se mit à grogner. Je me levais et sortais de la chambre. Je jetais un dernier regard vers lui en espérant que tout se passe bien à son réveil.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine lentement. De la musique résonnait dans la salle. Alors que je traversais le salon, je vis mon sac posé contre le canapé. Le CD que je tenais à écouter dépassait et je fus soulagée de ne pas l'avoir perdu lors de mon agression. J'arrivais dans la cuisine. Rosalie était en train de boire du café probablement quant à Jazz et Emmett ils étaient de dos, assis sur les tabourets devant l'îlot central. Je me raclais la gorge et mes amis se tournèrent vers moi.

_- « Bee ! »_ cria Emmett en se jetant sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_- « Doucement Em', moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Mais ton frère a besoin de dormir alors, sois plus silencieux okay ! »_

_- « Ouais ! Il a veillé sur toi toute la nuit tu sais ! »_

_- « Oui je sais ! »_ lui murmurais-je gênée.

Rose et Jazz n'avaient pas bougé craignant probablement ma réaction. Je me dirigeais alors vers Rose. Elle avait baissé les yeux. Je m'approchais encore un peu plus et la serrais dans mes bras. Elle était tendue mais dès que je fis glisser ma main dans son dos, elle se détendit et me rendit mon étreinte.

_- « Je suis désolée Bella, je.. »_

_- « Shhhh »_ la coupais-je. _« Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est moi qui suis désolée de m'être emportée contre toi ! »_

Je me reculais et la vis s'essuyer les yeux.

_- « Si Bella, j' »_

_- « Non Rose, tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste alors laisse tomber veux-tu ! »_ la coupais-je à nouveau.

_- « Okay ! »_

Je me tournais en appelant Jazz. Il se leva et courut vers moi. Il m'enlaça tout en me murmurant des pardons et des « je n'aurais pas dû ».

_- « Jazz, c'est bon ! J'ai... j'ai compris pourquoi vous aviez agi comme ça.. alors.. je ne vous en veux pas ! Okay »_

_- « Okay _» me répondit-il avant de s'écarter.

Chacun de mes amis me fixait. Mon visage était douloureux et ma nuque me faisait atrocement souffrir maintenant que j'étais debout et parfaitement éveillée. Le silence qui s'était installé fut troublé par le bruit retentissant de mon ventre ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Emmett. Je me mis à rire aussi avant d'être rejointe par Jazz et Rose.

_- « C'est possible de manger quelque chose ? »_ demandais-je.

_- « Oui , sers-toi ! Il y a du café et des pancakes que j'ai fait ce matin ! »_

_- « Merci Rose »_

Je me servis et m'installais sur l'îlot pendant que mes amis me dévisageaient à nouveau.

_- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_ demandais-je.

_- « Je... ça va tu n'as pas mal ? »_ me demanda Rose.

_- « Ça tire un peu et je n'ai pas encore vu à quoi ressemblait mon visage. Par contre si tu as de l'aspirine, j'en veux bien car j'ai vraiment mal à la nuque et à la tête ! »_

_- « Ouais, je vais te chercher ça ! »_ me dit-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Je buvais tranquillement mon café alors que mes deux amis me fixaient toujours et n'osaient pas parler. Je relevais la tête vers eux les regardant tour à tour.

_- « Quoi ! »_ demandais-je en les regardant.

_- « Bah... » _dis Em' comme si une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

_- « Bah quoi Em', pose ta question ! »_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me sentais bien malgré quelques courbatures. Je ne sais pas si les conditions dans lesquelles je m'étais réveillée étaient en lien avec cet état. Mais je n'en voulais plus à mes amis. Ils semblaient réellement inquiets à mon sujet. Pourtant je me sentais légère comme si un poids avait été ôté de mes épaules, comme si mes soucis étaient passés au second plan, comme si mes peurs avaient fui mon cœur.

_- « Je.. il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? Je sais que tu as rencontré Tanya et deux autres personnes mais je voudrais savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ! »_ me demanda-t-il.

_- « Je.. ça vous dit qu'on aille sur la terrasse.. j'ai besoin d'air et je voudrais qu'on évite de réveiller ton frère ! »_

_- « Si tu veux ! »_ me répondit Em' en haussant des épaules.

Em' attrapa sa tasse et Jazz fit de même avant de prendre l'assiette où se trouvaient les pancakes. J'attrapais mes pancakes et ma tasse et me dirigeais vers la terrasse. Rose qui était revenue alla attraper un verre d'eau et nous rejoignit ensuite.

Nous étions tous les quatre installés autour de la table. Emmett me regardait soucieux tandis que Jasper semblait inquiet. Je lui souriais pour le rassurer ce qui permit au voile qui était devant ses yeux de disparaître. Emmett attrapa la main de Rose et entrelaçait ses doigts au siens. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et même si je ne voulais rien leur cacher, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent responsables alors j'allais leur raconter sans tout dévoiler. J'avalais mon comprimé et pris la parole.

_- « Vous vouliez savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Jazz et Rose ne t'ont rien dit Em' ?»_ dis-je alors que je faisais tourner la tasse entre mes mains.

_- « Non, pourquoi ils sont au courant ? »_

_- « Oui, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout suivi en fait ! J'.. Nous étions, Jazz et moi trop préoccupés par ton état en fait ! » _reprit Rose en regardant Jazz qui acquiesçait de la tête.

_- « Okay ! Donc raconte-nous s'il te plaît »_ reprit Em'.

Je fixais ma tasse en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire. S'ils n'avaient pas écouté hier soir, certains détails leur auront probablement échappé.

_- « Jake m'a appelé hier soir pour m'inviter chez lui. J'y suis allée et je suis partie de chez lui vers 22h je crois. Quand je suis sortie de l'immeuble, je suis tombée sur une jeune femme qui m'a demandé où était la station de métro la plus proche. A ce moment tu as appelé Rose. Comme elle semblait ne pas comprendre ce que je lui disais, je.. je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la bouche la plus proche. On marchait tranquillement mais elle ne disait rien. Puis j'ai été stoppée par une autre fille. La fille qui m'avait suivi au centre commercial, je sais pas si tu te souviens Rose ? »_

_- « Oui je m'en souviens » me répondit-elle._

_- « Et ? » _me demanda Jazz.

_- « Et bien, cette fille, c'était la fille de la photo à l'USV (Unité Spéciale pour les Victimes)Jazz, Tanya Denali, celle qui était censée ne pas m'approcher ! Mais elle a réussi ! Apparemment elle connaissait la fille que j'avais voulu aider puisqu'elles se sont mises à rire comme deux sadiques. Ensuite un mec à surgit de nulle part, Félix, je crois. Il m'a tenu fermement pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Puis cette espèce de folle a proféré ses menaces et m'a dit tout un tas de choses comme quoi elle était fiancée à Edward et puis des insultes censées m'effrayer. Quand elle eut terminé, eh bien j'ai reçu un coup violent derrière la tête. Et je suis tombée ! Je suis restée inconsciente un petit moment et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, ils n'étaient plus là. Puis après Rose a appelé, j'ai décroché et voilà.. la suite Jazz et Rose la connaissent ! » _concluais-je en buvant une gorgée de mon café.

_- « Faut qu'on appelle les flics ! »_ lâcha Emmett.

_- « Em', je t'assure que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! S'ils n'ont pas réussi à la chopper hier, ils n'y arriveront pas plus aujourd'hui ou demain, ni jamais d'ailleurs ! »_

_- « M'en fous Bella ! Tu t'es faite agressée ! T'as vu ta tête et après tu me dis que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! » _explosa Emmett.

_- « Tu veux que je te dise quoi Em' ! Les flics vont faire quoi de plus ! Hein dis-moi ! »_ hurlais-je.

_- « Putain Bella ! Em' a raison, il faut que tu ailles porter plainte contre ses trois-là, on sait jamais ! » _reprit Jazz calmement.

_- « Non ! »_

_- « Non ? »_ me répondit Rose.

_- « Vous avez très bien entendu ! N.O.N ! »_

_- « Pourquoi Bella ? »_ me demanda Rose en me suppliant du regard de les écouter.

_- « Parce que j'en ai marre de passer pour la petite et fragile victime ! Sérieusement que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse ! Je saurais me défendre la prochaine fois, ne t'inquiète pas ! »_

_- « Comment ça la prochaine fois ? »_ me demanda Jazz.

Je venais de réaliser que je venais de parler du détail que je souhaitais leur cacher.

_- « Rien ! De toute façon, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Pas vrai ? »_ dis-je.

Je ne sais pas qui j'essayais de convaincre eux ou moi mais Jazz n'était pas dupe. Il m'observait silencieusement se remémorant certainement les détails de la veille et finit par lâcher :

_- « Elle a menacé de s'en prendre à nouveau à toi, si tu revoyais Edward c'est ça ? »_

_- « Quelle importance cela a-t-il puisque je ne suis pas avec Edward de toute façon ! »_

_- « Si, parce que tu n'étais pas avec lui, non plus hier soir et ça ne l'a pas empêché de t'agresser. Ce qui signifie que si elle te voit ne serait qu'en sa compagnie, elle va s'imaginer que vous êtes ensemble et elle t'attaquera à nouveau ! »_ lâcha Jazz.

_- « .. »_ je regardais mes amis tour à tour.

_- « On va aller faire tes radios et ensuite on ira chez les flics » _me dit Jazz

_- « Non ! »_

_- « Bella tu as promis, hier soir pour tes radios ! Tu te souviens ? »_ me lança Rose en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- « Ouais c'est vrai, mais juste les radios ! »_

_- « L'USV est juste à côté donc on ira aussi au poste et je ne te laisserais pas le choix ! Sois-en sûr ! »_ reprit Jazz.

Il était hors de question que je fasse quelque chose que je ne voulais pas et Jasper se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, s'il pensait que j'allais le suivre sans rechigner.

Après cet échange un peu houleux, Rose et Emmett décidèrent d'aller se préparer afin de pouvoir nous accompagner. Jasper était silencieux et son regard fixait un point à l'horizon. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Je n'en dis rien. Je me levais et m'installais sur le transat. Le matelas était détrempé par la pluie de la veille. Je l'enlevais et m'installais à même le bois. Je dégustais mon café tout en contemplant le ciel.

Il faisait un peu plus frais que les matins précédents et malgré tout le soleil brillait au beau milieu de ce magnifique ciel bleu azur. J'entendais les oiseaux qui gazouillaient et le bruit de la ville en arrière fond. Le soleil caressait ma peau tout en la réchauffant. Je fermais alors les yeux et respirais à plein poumon. Je me sentais bien. Je restais là quelques minutes même après avoir terminé ma tasse afin d'apprécier le peu de calme qu'il y avait avant d'aller affronter les agressions sonores des véhicules lorsque nous irions au centre de radiologie.

Jazz était toujours assis sur la chaise quand je me relevais pour rentrer. Alors que j'allais franchir la baie vitrée, Jazz m'interpella.

_- « Oui Jazz ! » _répondis-je en me tournant face à lui.

_- « La fille qui était avec Tanya, elle était comment ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

_- « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »_ lui demandais-je perplexe.

_- « Je... répond s'il te plaît ! »_

_- « Blonde, les cheveux assez long, un visage plutôt fin, des yeux bleus et une.. »_

_- « petite cicatrice sur le front ! »_ me coupa-t-il.

_- « Euh oui, comment tu sais ça ? »_

_- « C'est Irina, l'amie d'Alice ! »_

_- « Quoi ? »_

_- « En fait, je... »_

Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais en même temps je sentais qu'il se demandait s'il devait me le dire ou pas. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de relever la tête vers moi.

_- « Oh et puis merde... En fait, un inspecteur a appelé Edward l'autre jour et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, c'est avec lui qu'il faut que tu en parles okay ! »_ me dit-il.

_- « .. » _je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui.

_- « Donc, ce flic a dit à Edward que Tanya se faisait vraisemblablement aider par sa cousine, Irina, qui se trouve être la nouvelle amie d'Alice ! Elle a été interrogée mais son père, Aro Volturi, a sommé les forces de police de laisser sa fille tranquille sans quoi il ne se gênerait pas pour les attaquer. »_

_- « Aro Volturi, comme l'avocat qui a demandé à Esmée de rendre les toiles de Benjamin ? »_

_- « Oui ! Mais c'est pas tout, promets-moi juste de ne pas en parler à__Emmett, s'il te plaît ! »_

_- « Je.. »_

_- « Bella s'il te plaît ! »_

_- « Comme tu veux ! »_

Je m'avançais un peu plus et je pris place à côté de lui.

_- « Et bien, Irina est aussi l'ex copine d'Emmett ! Je ne sais pas si Rose est au courant, ni si Em' sait qu'elle est à New-York ! »_

_- « Mais comment sais-tu tout ça Jazz ! »_

_- « Edward... en fait je suis allé le voir dans son bureau l'autre jour et il était au téléphone avec l'inspecteur et du coup, je lui ai posé des questions et voilà ! »_

_- « Okay ! »_ murmurais-je.

J'avais des milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête mais je savais que Jazz ne me répondrait pas. Je devais pour ça parler avec Edward.

_- « Bella, il faut que vous parliez tous les deux ! »_

_- « Je sais ! »_ murmurais-je.

_- « Ne.. ne lui en veux pas s'il te plaît, je... il est mort de trouille mais il t'aime sincèrement alors j'espère que tu n'as pas cru un traître mot de cette folle ! »_

_- « Jazz, je ne lui en veux pas.. en fait c'est plus compliqué que ça.. je.. »_

_- « Bella, hier soir, c'est lui qui est passé par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour rejoindre la terrasse après que tu aies bloqué la baie vitrée. Et ce, malgré l'orage et la pluie diluvienne qu'il y avait dehors. Juste pour venir te chercher car tu ne répondais pas ! »_ me coupa-t-il. _« Il a même pas réfléchi et comme te l'a dit Emmett, c'est aussi lui qui a veillé sur toi toute la nuit ! On a essayé de prendre la relève mais même une bombe ne l'aurait pas fait bouger. Il se sent responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé ! Il pense que s'il t'en avait parlé, rien ne serait arrivé ! » _

_- « Mais, il n'en sait rien ! Cette fille est dingue, c'est une folle furieuse qui aurait très sérieusement besoin de se faire soigner soit-dit en passant! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Edward, mais, je t'assure que nous allons parler ! »_

_- « Okay, mais ne sois pas trop rude avec lui s'il te plaît ! »_

_- « Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas mon intention »_ conclus-je.

**[« Loosing you » - Busted]**

Un silence se fit. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi tout ça était arrivé, pourquoi Tanya avait-elle dit qu'elle était la fiancée d'Edward, pourquoi il était parti sans rien dire après que nous ayons couché ensemble, pourquoi j'étais envahie par ce sentiment si familier en sa présence et surtout pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le tenir éloigné depuis qu'il m'avait blessé en ne donnant aucun signe après avoir eu ce qu'il désirait mais je savais que ces réponses je ne pourrais les avoir qu'en discutant avec lui. Et pourtant toutes ces interrogations me ramenaient à une seule chose. Cette évidence que je ne voulais pas admettre.

_- « Jazz, je... »_

Je sentais les larmes monter. Mon cœur se serrait en réalisant ce que je refusais d'admettre depuis des semaines. Mes mains tremblaient et ma respiration s'était emballée. J'avais peur qu'il revienne vers moi par peur de souffrir à nouveau. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de le perdre.

_- « Oui Bee ! »_ me dit-il alors qu'il s'était accroupi devant moi tout en tenant mes mains entre les siennes.

_- « Je crois.. » _lui dis-je en tentant de le regarder malgré mes larmes.

_- « Tu crois quoi, Bella ? »_

Des larmes ne cessaient de jaillir de mes yeux troublant ma vue. Je les sentais dévaler le long de mon visage avant de tomber sur les manches de mon tee-shirt, humidifiant de plus en plus celui-ci. Mon cœur était si comprimé que je pouvais en sentir les battements dans mes tempes. La réalité de mes sentiments étaient en train de me submerger alors que des bribes de mes discussions avec Rose, Alice ou Jazz résonnaient dans ma tête.

Toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qui m'avaient assailli ces derniers temps coulèrent au travers de mes veines avant d'exploser aux abords de mon cœur. Les seules personnes que je craignais de perdre avaient toutes compté pour moi. C'était des personnes que j'aimais par dessus-tout. Quand Tyler s'était éloigné, j'avais eu si mal de ne pas avoir su l'aider, de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour le maintenir en vie. Je l'avais aimé au point de tout accepter pour lui. J'avais encaissé les coups et les insultes lorsque je l'avais aidé à se sevrer. Et au final, j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais.

Mais la pire douleur que j'avais ressentie avait été lors de la mort de ma mère. Elle était celle qui me rassurais, celle avec qui je me sentais en sécurité, celle pour laquelle j'aurais donné ma vie parce que je l'aimais si profondément que j'avais eu l'impression d'entendre mon cœur s'arrêter et ma respiration se bloquer au moment où j'avais compris qu'elle était partie. Alors que ces flashs de mon passé me revenaient par vague, je ne pus que faire face à cette évidence.

_- « Bee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

_- « Jazz, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bella ? » _entendis-je.

Je relevais la tête et vis Rosalie qui se tenait debout derrière Jasper.

_- « J'en sais rien Rose, elle pleure mais elle ne m'a rien dit ! »_ dit-il.

_- « Bee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ me demanda Rose en tirant ma tête pour la poser contre son ventre alors qu'elle caressait mes cheveux.

Je fermais les yeux. Et comme une évidence ces trois petits mots faisaient leur chemin de mon cœur vers ma raison. Il avait réussi là où je pensais qu'il échouerait. Il n'avait pas seulement briser des barrières, il avait fait voler en éclat ma carapace. Je levais la tête vers Jazz qui était toujours devant moi, avant de lever ma tête vers Rose.

_- « Je l'aime »_ murmurais-je.

_- « Oh Bella, mais tu ne le savais pas ! »_ me dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était baissée à ma hauteur et qu'elle tenait mon visage en coupe.

_- « Je.. »_

_- « Tu le savais, lui le savait » me dit-elle en désignant mon cœur « mais il fallait que ta tête l'accepte ! »_

_- « J'ai peur Rose ! »_

_- « Mais c'est normal, on a tous peur ! Peur de perdre l'autre, peur de souffrir, peur d'être dépendant de l'autre, peur de le décevoir ! Mais Bella, comparé au bonheur que l'on ressent en aimant et en étant aimé, les peurs ne sont qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. »_ me dit-elle pour me rassurer.

J'étais loin d'être rassurée parce que je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. J'avais des questions et il en avait certainement mais je flippais à l'idée qu'il réalise que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une fille banale et pathétique. Il se lasserait certainement de mes crises d'angoisse récurrentes à force de penser que je finirais par perdre ceux que j'aimais et par la distance que je mettais entre mes proches et moi dans ces moments-là.

Rose avait dû voir mon questionnement intérieur car elle attrapa à nouveau mon visage et me fixait droit dans les yeux.

_- « Bella, arrête ça ! »_

_- « Arrêter quoi ? » _tentais-je alors que j'essuyais à nouveau mes yeux.

_- « Arrête d'avoir peur, fais-lui confiance et parle lui ! »_

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre à Rose sur mon intention de parler avec Edward, une voix douce et familière nous sortit de notre échange.

_- « Bonjour ! »_ entendis-je.

Edward venait d'arriver sur la terrasse. Il tenait une tasse entre les mains. Emmett surgit quelques secondes plus tard.

_- « Bonjour ! »_ répondis-je si doucement que je ne pensais même pas qu'il m'ait entendu.

Rose se releva et partit enlacer Edward. Jazz passa à côté de lui en tapant sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur.

_- « Em', tu viens ? On va aller faire des courses pour qu'on puisse manger ce midi, j'ai plus rien dans le réfrigérateur ! »_

_- « Tu déconnes, on a fait le plein hier ! »_ lui répondit-il

_- « Em', viens avec moi »_ insista-t-elle alors qu'Edward venait de s'installer sur une chaise en face de moi nous regardant d'un air surpris, se demandant certainement ce qu'il se passait.

Emmett nous regardait tour à tour puis se tourna vers Rosalie qui lui lançait un regard qui ne permettait aucune objection.

_- « Ouais t'as raison, on va aller chercher de la viande pour faire un barbecue ! Ça vous tente ? »_ nous demanda-t-il.

_- « Très bien, Em' » _lui répondit Edward.

_- « Et toi Bee ? »_

_- « Je.. ouais bonne idée ! » _répondis-je.

_- « Okay, allez viens Rose, on va aller chez Alistair ! »_

_- « Okay, à toute à l'heure ! »_ nous dit Rose en me faisant un clin d'œil qui n'avait pas échapper à Edward.

_- « A toute à l'heure ! »_ répondîmes Edward et moi en même temps.

Après le départ de nos amis, aucun de nous ne prit la parole. Edward buvait son café, le regard fixé vers l'horizon. J'étais toujours assise sur ma chaise, triturant et maltraitant mes doigts tellement j'étais rongée par l'angoisse. Puis mue par je ne sais quel courage, je soufflais avant de prendre la parole.

_- « Je.. »_

Nous avions parlé tous les deux en même temps. Il me fit un signe de la main pour m'encourager à reprendre. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps mais après avoir expiré l'air que j'avais dans les poumons, je repris.

_- « Merci, pour... pour cette nuit.. pour hier soir aussi ! »_ lui dis-je en levant mon regard vers lui sur la fin.

_- « Ce n'est rien ! Je.. c'est normal après tout c'est à cause de moi si tu es... »_ dit-il en désignant mon visage de la main _« dans cet état-là ! »_

_- « Non... non.. ce n'est absolument pas ta faute ! Je crois... je crois que même si je l'avais su, je.. ça n'aurait rien changé ! »_ repris-je vivement.

Edward semblait surpris. Il me regardait les yeux ébahis.

_- « Ne sois-pas surpris ! Je pense ce que je viens de te dire... par contre.. j'aurais une question ! »_ lui dis-je.

_- « Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à penser que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » _reprit-il.

_- « Edward, tu ne peux pas maîtriser ce que font les gens, ils sont leur propre maître et chacun prend des décisions en son âme et conscience ! Alors non, je ne t'en veux pas car tu n'es pas responsable de ce que cette folle a fait ! »_ lui répondis-je un peu sèchement.

_- « Je.. »_

_- « Non ! S'il te plaît ! »_

_- « Okay »_ souffla-t-il _« Je présume que tu veux savoir comment je connais Tanya ? Mais avant je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit ! S'il te plaît ! »_

_- « Non, Edward rien de ce qu'elle m'a dit n'est important ! Je ne l'ai pas... cru de toute façon ! »_ dis-je alors que je baissais les yeux vers mes mains.

Je l'entendis se lever et s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de moi.

_- « Tu ne l'as pas cru ! »_ dit-il surpris en relevant mon visage vers lui.

_- « Non.. mais peu importe, comment la connais-tu ? »_

_- « Je... » _

Il souffla. Je sentais que la suite n'allait pas me plaire mais en même temps maintenant que j'avais réalisé que je l'aimais, je devais écouter tout ce qu'il avait à me dire si je voulais que ça puisse marcher entre nous. Edward avait les yeux rivés sur la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et il releva la tête vers moi.

_- « Dis-moi »_ murmurais-je

_- « Je.. Tanya est une des filles avait qui j'ai couché ! »_ lâcha-t-il d'un trait tout en me regardant, guettant certainement ma réaction.

Je sentis un poids tombé au fond de mon ventre alors que je retirais ma main qui était toujours sur la sienne. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses conquêtes mais j'avais espéré que ça n'était pas le cas, que c'était encore l'un des nombreux mensonges d'Alice.

_- « Bella ! Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois et c'était avant.. avant que je te rencontre ! »_

_- « Ouais, mais j'ai eu droit au même traitement je te rappelle ! »_ lançais-je froidement.

_- « .. »_ Il ne répondit pas mais son visage peiné me fit comprendre que je l'avais blessé mais après tout, il m'avait aussi blessé par son comportement.

_- « Et pourquoi en a-t-elle après moi ? »_ repris-je.

_- « Je.. » _murmura-t-il en frottant ses mains sur son pantalon.

_- « Edward ? »_

_- « Elle.. elle fait une sorte d'obsession sur moi. Elle venait souvent au bar malgré le fait que je la jette dehors sans ménagement et puis un jour, elle a menacé de s'en prendre à toi ! »_ dit-il alors que je pus déceler des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Il se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers le garde-corps situé juste derrière moi. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi l'avait-elle menacé de s'en prendre à moi, nous n'étions pas ensemble ! Et en plus, il s'était comporté de la même façon avec elle qu'avec moi. Je me posais des milliers de questions quand je fus sortis de mes pensées par sa voix.

_- « Elle m'avait suivi, la semaine où je suis venu chez toi, pour tes dessins. Elle s'est imaginée que tu avais été plus chanceuse qu'elle mais je crois qu'elle a surtout vu que je m'étais attaché à toi ! Je … je ne le savais pas encore moi-même à ce moment-là! Même si j'aurais pu car après avoir saccagé mon bar, elle est venue me voir et quand elle a menacé de te faire subir bien pire que ce qu'elle avait fait à mon bar, j'ai cru que je devenais dingue ! Du coup, j'ai cédé ! »_

_- « Tu as recouché avec elle ? »_ repris-je d'une voix calme alors que je serrais les poings.

Je venais de poser cette question alors que je n'en avais aucun droit. Je n'étais pas en couple avec lui et je regrettais déjà de l'avoir posée car je le vis se tendre.

_- « Non » _claqua-t-il.

_- « .. »_

_- « J'ai réussi à la faire avouer pour mon bar ! On avait déjà les coupables car depuis mon histoire avec Lauren, j'avais équipé le bar de caméras ! »_

_- « Lauren ? »_

Je savais qui était Lauren, Rose m'en avait parlé mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. De plus, la seule chose que je savais c'était que cette fille avait abusé de sa confiance et l'avait empêcher de jouer de la musique. C'était aussi depuis cette histoire qu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'attacher à une femme.

_- « Lauren est mon ex-petite amie ! Elle … disons que nous...elle s'est jouée de moi et a porté de graves accusations à mon encontre et elle a blessé mes proches par la même occasion ! C'est depuis elle que... » _s'interrompit-il.

Je me doutais qu'il pleurait car je pouvais sentir certains trémolos dans sa voix. Je décidais de rester à ma place même si j'avais une cruelle envie de le prendre dans mes bras. J'ignorais encore quelles accusations mais il semblait avoir été profondément blessé. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Ma relation avec Tyler n'avait pas dû être aussi dramatique mais la façon dont il m'avait mis dehors la nuit avant sa mort avait brisé la femme amoureuse que j'étais, éparpillant mon cœur aux quatre vents.

_- « Après cette histoire, j'avais pris la décision de ne plus m'attacher à une femme alors j'ai commencé à profiter de la vie ! »_ lâcha-t-il.

_- « En prenant les femmes pour des jouets ! Comme elle s'était comportée avec toi ! »_ repris-je un peu sèchement.

_- « Ouais »_ souffla-t-il.

_- « Tu sais que toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme elle, n'est-ce pas ? »_ lui dis-je d'un ton plus doux.

_- « Je... je l'ai réalisé mais c'était trop tard ! » _me dit-il en se tournant face à moi.

Il avait les yeux rouges et humides. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision mais nous avions encore des choses à nous dire. Je réalisais alors la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais me tenir éloigné de lui. Il semblait si fragile à cet instant et si sincère que je retrouvais une part de moi en lui. Il avait porté un masque afin de se protéger et j'en avais fait de même après Tyler..._**sauf que toi tu n'as pas sauté sur tout ce qui bougeait... oui c'est sûr que s'enfermer dans le travail c'est mieux...**_

_- « Je.. Je suis allé porter plainte contre Tanya après avoir réussi à lui faire avouer pour mon bar et aussi pour les menaces qu'elle avait proféré envers toi ! C'est de là... »_

_- « Que l'ordonnance restrictive est arrivée pour moi ! »_ le coupais-je.

_- « Oui »_ dit-il en baissant les yeux.

_- « C'était aussi pour ça les policiers devant chez moi ? »_

_- « Co.. comment tu as su ? »_ dit-il en levant à nouveau son visage vers moi.

_- « Mon père était flic et depuis quelques années détective privé alors on arrive facilement à voir certaines choses ! »_

_- « Mais.. tu.. »_

_- « Je n'ai rien dit à personne car je ne savais pas que ça m'était destiné ! Je l'ai réalisé après mon agression ! » _repris-je.

Je l'avais regardé pendant que nous parlions et au moment où j'avais parlé de mon agression, je le vis serrer les poings et son corps s'était tendu instantanément. Il s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise et me fit face. Il semblait torturé par quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

_- « Si.. »_ commença-t-il cherchant une réponse dans mes yeux.

_- « Ce n'est rien... je vais beaucoup mieux.. Emmett, Jazz et Rose ont été formidables avec moi ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ! » _dis-je doucement

_- « Okay ! » _souffla-t-il.

_- « Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? » _demandais-je.

_- « Parce que... je sais pas ! »_ me dit-il alors qu'il prit sa tête entre ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux.

Je ne supportais pas de le voir se tirer les cheveux ainsi. Alors je posais ma main sur la sienne en espérant qu'il arrête de faire ça. Je savais que ce tic signifiait qu'il était en colère contre lui-même ou bien anxieux mais je voulais qu'il arrête de se tourmenter.

_- « Edward arrête ! »_ lui dis-je.

_- « En fait, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est que j'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment... et puis.. »_

_- « Et puis ? »_

_- « J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal »_ lâcha-t-il en relevant son visage vers moi.

_- « ... »_

Lui, il avait peur que je le prenne mal. En y réfléchissant, s'il m'avait parlé de cette histoire avant ces quatre derniers jours, je l'aurais probablement insulté pour ne pas dire haïs vu que je m'étais retrouvée au milieu de cette affaire sordide qui le concernait en premier lieu. Mais, à cet instant, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Pas après ses cadeaux, dont le plus inestimable à mes yeux, son morceau de musique qui est très certainement de loin, celui qui m'avait le plus touché.

_- « Je suis désolé, que tu te retrouves mêlée à cette histoire par ma faute ! »_

_- « Je... okay ! »_

Le silence se réinstalla pendant de longue minutes. Je sentais son regard sur moi alors que je jouais avec l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il m'avait envoyé tout ses cadeaux bien que je ne lui réponde pas. Mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder alors je continuais de faire rouler le bout de coton entre mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

_- « Tu ne veux rien me dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! »_

_- « Je.. » _dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui _« Que veux-tu que je te dise, elle m'a agressé verbalement et physiquement avec ses deux amis! Y a rien à dire d'autre ! »_ lâchais-je.

_- « Deux amis ? »_ reprit-il en me regardant avec surprise.

_- « Ouais.. Irina et Félix il me semble ! »_

_- « Okay ! »_ dit-il en semblant réfléchir.

_- « Je sais qui elle est, Jazz me l'a dit.. pour.. Irina ! Quant à l'autre, j'en sais rien !»_

_- « Oh »_

_- « Tu comptes en parler à Em' ou te taire encore une fois ! »_ repris-je un peu sèchement malgré moi.

_- « Je.. non je vais lui parler ! »_

_- « Ouais bah pour une fois, écoute, et parle lui en aujourd'hui ! »_ claquais-je.

_- « Bella, je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant mais.. »_

_- « C'est bon Edward, je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas et … si tu l'avais fait, je pense que je t'aurais envoyé balader et peut-être pas très gentiment ! Donc.. ce qui est fait est fait ! »_

_- « ... »_

_- « Mais ne fais pas la même erreur avec ton frère ! Em' tient beaucoup à toi et les secrets ça n'a jamais rendu les gens heureux ! » _repris-je avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

_- « Tu as raison ! »_ souffla-t-il

**[« The scientist » - Coldplay]**

Je réfléchissais pour lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres quand je décidais de lâcher ce que je gardais en moi depuis plusieurs jours. Edward était silencieux, le regard posé à nouveau sur l'horizon. Il avait les yeux plissés comme s'il réfléchissait.

_- « Edward ? »_

_- « Ouais » _me répondit-il en se tournant face à moi.

_- « Je... pourquoi tous ces cadeaux ? Je... pas que ça ne m'ait pas touché mais tu aurais pu aussi venir me parler ! C'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas où j'habite ou encore où je travaille ! » _repris-je.

- «_ Je.. tu m'avais clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus me revoir après le dîner chez mes parents ! Alors je savais pas.. je ne me sentais pas capable de venir chez toi risquant de me faire jeter dehors ! Alors j'ai eu cette idée. Je savais que tu aimais lire, tu m'avais cité quelques-uns de tes livres préférés quand nous étions chez toi et du coup je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée ! »_

_- « Oui mais pourquoi les fleurs en plus ! Les livres auraient suffi ! »_

_- « Oui peut-être mais en même temps c'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que je tenais bien plus à toi que je n'avais voulu l'admettre ! Je voulais tout faire pour que tu me fasses confiance et je me suis dit qu'être ton ami serait déjà bien ! En tout cas, mieux que de ne plus te voir ! J'avais beaucoup apprécié de discuter avec toi. Quand je venais chez toi, je me sentais bien ! Mais l'après-midi après que nous ayons... »_ hésita-il sur la fin.

_- « Couché ensemble ! » _finis-je pour lui.

_- « Ouais, je suis parti mais je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça ! D'habitude, je.. je couchais avec elles et je partais sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit ! Je pensais que j'oublierai mais ça n'a pas été le cas ! Peut-être parce que j'avais passé plus de temps avec toi qu'avec les autres. Je sais pas. Alors la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, c'est de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi, ce que je désirais par autre chose que des mots ! » _

_- « Mmmh »_

Il venait de me parler en me regardant de temps à autre comme pour guetter mes réactions.

_- « Pendant ce temps-là, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions car tu ne m'avais pas répondu. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai composé le morceau que tu as reçu ! »_

_- « Je sais ! »_

_- « ... »_ Edward me regardait d'un air interrogatif.

_- « Em' était là quand j'ai écouté le CD ! Je lui ai demandé si c'était toi et il m'a répondu que oui ! Je me suis sentie gênée de recevoir ce présent parce que je savais que tu avais parlé avec Alice ! Elle.. elle est revenue après le départ de Jazz et elle m'a tout avoué ! »_

_- « J'ai cru... j'ai cru dur comme fer tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit ! Je t'en ai voulu, je voulais même empêcher le livreur de te porter le CD mais c'était trop tard ! Puis, j'ai reçu ta lettre le lendemain matin ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça m'a fait ! Le dessin d'abord, je... je sais pas quoi dire.. merci pour ça ! Rose m'a emmené pour le faire encadrer afin que je puisse le mettre dans mon salon »_

Je me mis à rire et Edward me regardait en se demandant ce qui me prenait.

_- « Désolée, Rose m'a dit de faire encadrer un autre dessin que j'ai fait de toi ! Il est dans ma chambre en face du lit ! »_

Edward me dévisageait cherchant certainement à comprendre le sens de ce que je venais de lui dire.

_- « Je.. depuis.. en fait depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, je dessine beaucoup.. et disons que … Tu vas me prendre pour une folle »_ repris-je en secouant la tête.

_- « Pourquoi ? »_

_- « Bah, je dessine beaucoup et.. tous les dessins sont un bout de toi. Je.. »_

Edward semblait perplexe mais en même temps il me semblait déceler de la joie dans son regard et autre chose.

_- « Bref ! C'est pour ça que je riais »_ repris-je plus embarrassée que jamais.

_- « Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi ! Je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour toutes les raisons que tu m'as citées dans ta lettre et je les respecte ! Mais je voulais que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi et me faire confiance ! Si tu veux bien être mon ami alors malgré ce que je peux ressentir pour toi, je m'en contenterais mais je voudrais pouvoir te voir,... plus souvent ! »_ dit-il tout en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je me figeais. Il venait de me dire qu'il voulait me voir plus souvent et qu'il acceptait d'être mon ami malgré ce que j'avais pu voir dans son regard qui signifiait qu'il espérait bien plus. Est-ce que je désirais la même chose ? Voulais-je être seulement son amie ou voulais-je être plus ? Définitivement plus. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré alors que nous nous dévisagions. Ses yeux reflétaient tellement d'émotions et de sincérité qu'un frisson me parcourut le corps.

_- « Je »_ commençais-je alors que je cherchais mes mots.

Je voulais plus mais étais-je prête à franchir le pas, là, maintenant.

_- « Edward, je te fais confiance et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ! J'accepte de te voir plus souvent, même sans Em', Jazz ou Rose mais plus de secrets ! Avec les autres, nous nous disons quasiment tout, je ne leur cache rien et ils ne me cachent, normalement, rien non plus ! »_

_- « Oui mais là c'est de ma faute s'ils t'ont ... »_

_- « Peu importe, je leur ai pardonné donc on passe à autre chose ! » le coupais-je. « Mais si tu veux être mon ami, il ne faudra rien me cacher surtout si ça me concerne ! On ne parle pas de tout avec les trois autres mais quand on le juge nécessaire oui, alors c'est à toi de voir ! »_

_- « Ça me va ! Je te promets que je ne te cacherais plus rien ! »_

_- « Bien ! Je vais aller prendre ma douche et me changer ! »_ dis-je.

_- « Okay ! Je vais rester là pendant ce temps ! »_

_- « A plus tard ! »_ dis-je en me levant.

Je passais à côté de lui et me dirigeais vers l'intérieur mais je sentis mon ventre se tordre. Je réalisais que j'allais partir comme ça alors que lui m'avait parlé sincèrement. Je fis alors demi-tour et venais déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer un _« Merci d'être là »_ à l'oreille puis je repartis en direction de la salle de bain. Cette discussion m'avait permis d'y voir plus clair, je ne voulais pas le perdre, ni qu'il s'éloigne.

Ce moment sur la terrasse m'avait replongé dans mes souvenirs, ceux où je discutais à cœur ouvert avec ma mère. Et comme après nos confidences, je me sentais bien et en confiance. Il me restait à savoir à quel point j'étais prête à avancer vers lui et le temps que ça prendrait mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais optimiste.

Je traversais le salon et attrapais mon sac. Avant d'aller à la douche, j'attrapais son CD car mon envie de l'écouter ne s'était pas envolée, bien au contraire, notre échange m'avait donné envie de découvrir qui était Edward avant que la dénommée Lauren ne vienne foutre sa vie en l'air.

Je glissais le CD dans le poste situé dans la chambre où j'avais dormi. Alors que je me déshabillais j'entendis les premières notes d'un piano. Ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire frissonner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est fini pour l'instant... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s de cette discussion qui n'a peut-être pas été aussi houleuse que vous auriez voulu(e) mais en même temps je ne me l'imaginais pas autrement...<strong>_

_**Prochain chapitre.. on va dire que Bella prend les devants ... je dirais du partage.. encore un rapprochement et puis rappelez-vous.. le vernissage du MET... approche... **_

_**Bisous**_

_**Mary**_


	20. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

**_Coucou tout le monde et oui c'est bien moi.. désolée pour cette attente mais comme je vous l'avais dit je n'avais pas eu trop le coeur à écrire ! Et depuis ça va mieux.. je suis désolée pour cette attente car il est vrai que j'ai à plusieurs fois repoussé l'échéance.. Mais bon le chapitre 21 m'a donné du fil à retordre et voilà comme je l'ai fini.. et bien je peux vous livrer le 20 avec grand plaisir! On se retrouve en bas!_**

**_Merci à mes deux bétas Nassou et Maryon.. sans qui je serais très souvent perdue!_**

**_Réponses au reviews anonymes : _**

**lulu :** j'adore la dicussion est tout à fait comme elle devait être je trouve. le vernissage au MET c'est Edward qui va l'accompagner finalement? c'est cool qu'elle prenne les devans de toute façon pour faire avancer le schmilblique pas trop le choix lui ne fera rien au risque la brusquer! enfin je suis impatiente de la suite! à bientôt... bye, bye Lulu _ **_alors est-ce que c'est Edward qui va accompagner Bella au vernissage du MET.. réponse tout de suite... j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant..._**

**mimieloo** : Je n'ai pas été décue par cette conversation tant attendue. Ils en avaient besoin pour établir les bases de leur relation. Je trouve dommage que Bella assume ses sentiments devant Jasper et Rosalie plutot que devant Edward mais il était temps qu'elle le réalise! La fin est pour ma part un peu frustante, il se separe en tant qu'amis alors qu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments dans, ce que j'appellerais, "leur semaine de cadeaux". J'attends avec impatience la suite, surtout s'il ya rapprochement... Merci pour cette fanfiction. _ **_je suis ravie que la conversation ne t'aie pas déçu et comme tu le dis ils ont établi des bases pour mieux repartir... même si je vais encore te frustrer car le rapprochement total n'est pas pour tout de suite.. mais il va viendre... lol...Ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments mais Bella lui a aussi dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de s'attacher à nouveau à quelqu'un .. les blessures sont longues à se refermer ou tout du moins à cicatriser... mais les choses avancent.. c'est promis..._**

**Jolieval : **Ah Mary , comment pourrions nous regretter le déroulement de cette conversation? C'était juste parfait! Bien sur c'est trop court comme d'hab! LOL ! J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre et d'enfin assister au rapprochement de nos deux tourtereaux ! Ne nous fait pas languir trop longtemps , s'teplait! Bisous ma belle - **_Trop court ma Val.. lol.. oui tout le monde me le dit.. mais c'est déjà plus de 20 pages format word alors que je travaille plusieurs fois.; et je vous avoue que j'essaye de faire que chaque chapitre comporte au minimum ces 20 pages.. lol... et d'ailleurs après suis tellement lancée que je dois couper! lol ou alors je vous donne le contenu de ce chapitre pur éviter les fins trop sadiques! Je suis désolée pour cette attente en espérant qu'elle n'aura pas été trop longue.. bisous.._**

_**Voilà donc la suite.. on se retrouve en bas...**_

* * *

><p><em>« What does not destroy me, makes me stronger. »<em>

_« Ce qui ne me détruit pas, me rend plus fort »  
>Friedrich Nietzsche<em>_  
><em>

**POV BELLA**

**[Gabriel Thorn - « Tear Drops »]**

Je sortais mes vêtements alors que le morceau venait juste de débuter. Cette sublime musique envahissait la pièce m'offrant une certaine sérénité. Je continuais de préparer les affaires que je souhaitais mettre parmi les vêtements que Rosalie avait déposé sur une des chaises. Les notes s'enchaînaient. Je devais aller prendre un douche mais je ne voulais pas sortir de cette pièce. Son parfum saturait l'air ambiant de la chambre renforçant ce sentiment de paix que dégageait cette mélodie. J'étais là, debout, alors que je venais d'ôter mon short. Le soleil qui traversait les vitres chauffait la peau de mes jambes dénudées. Le rythme calme donnait cette impression d'être dans une bulle. J'étais totalement hypnotisée par les notes qui s'enchaînaient avec une fluidité déconcertante.

Mon regard était fixe, posé sur le toit des immeubles situés devant moi. Je les observais sans vraiment les regarder. Les accords joués me traversaient de part en part faisant éclater des milliers d'émotions dans tout mon être. Je fis quelques pas vers le lit avant de m'y asseoir. Je reculais lentement ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je fis glisser mes bras autour avant de poser mon menton sur le sommet de mes genoux. Le regard sur le sol, absorbée par chacune des notes, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'aux milliers de sensations que me faisaient ressentir ce morceau. Je frissonnais mais c'était agréable. C'était comme si je flottais dans l'air. Le rythme s'accélérait par instant comme si de nouvelles émotions déboulaient au beau milieu de cet air triste et mélancolique pour redonner de l'espoir et de la vivacité à cette mélodie. Je me concentrais à nouveau sur chacune des notes aisément dévoilées et découvrait au-delà de la souffrance, de la peine et de la douleur, de la joie, de la douceur et de l'amour. Je réalisais alors pourquoi Emmett avait semblé si émotif, chez moi l'autre jour. Il connaissait ces morceaux, ces compositions et il savait que son frère avait retrouvé une part de lui en recommençant à jouer. Edward avait dû beaucoup aimer cette fille pour qu'il ait abandonné la musique pour elle.

Aucune fausse note et beaucoup de rythme à certains moments ne laissaient aucun doute planer quant à sa maîtrise de cet instrument. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose. Je fermais les yeux afin que la musique puisse pénétrer chaque fibre de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je restais immobile un moment savourant ce morceau alors que des images de ma mère, de mes amis et d'Edward défilaient devant mes yeux clos. Je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un pouvait pousser une personne a abandonner ce qui lui tenait à cœur et ce qui, quelque part, le faisait vivre. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans la peinture. Ça serait comme si on m'arrachait un bout de mon cœur ou de mon âme. Je vis avec mes dessins. Ils sont le reflet de mes émotions, de mes souvenirs, de mes désirs et de mes rêves.

Alors imaginer qu'on ait pu priver Edward de sa musique me serra le cœur. Un doux parfum arriva sur mon visage alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait sur ma joue. Je la sentais glisser sur mon visage. Puis la fraîcheur de l'eau qui dévalait le long de ma joue fut remplacée par une légère caresse à l'endroit même où cette goutte aurait dû poursuivre son chemin. J'ouvris les yeux. Edward se tenait devant moi.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella venait juste de me déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de me remercier d'être là. Je sentais encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je restais figé. Nous venions de discuter et je ne réalisais toujours pas qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle avait été cinglante par moment mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Et pourtant, alors que je m'étais imaginé qu'elle ne voudrait plus me voir, elle avait affirmé le contraire. Elle n'avait pas voulu me dire ce que Tanya lui avait dit mais ce que je savais c'était qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ça, mon cœur avait explosé. Elle pensait que je n'étais pas responsable de ses actes, c'était vrai mais pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de croire que j'étais fautif. J'avais réussi à lui parler de Tanya et de Lauren même si les souvenirs de mon histoire avec cette dernière avaient ravivé un peu la souffrance que j'avais ressenti à cette période de ma vie. Elle ne m'avait pas coupé et avait écouté attentivement tout en me posant certaines questions. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle attendait de moi et elle m'avait demandé de ne rien lui cacher. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire. Elle acceptait d'être mon amie même si il m'avait semblé voir autre chose dans son regard.

Les souvenirs de la discussion de la veille avec Emmett me revinrent. Elle avait peur de perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers et je savais que si je voulais que les choses avancent, il me faudrait encore être patient et la rassurer afin qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé d'elle et je n'avais pas osé lui poser des questions de peur qu'elle se braque. J'allais donc, doucement, essayer qu'elle se confie et qu'elle m'en dévoile un peu plus sur ses peurs qui semblaient la ronger. Je savais qu'elle avait perdu sa mère alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, nous en avions vaguement parlé lorsque j'étais allé chez elle. Mais j'ignorais quelle genre de relation elles entretenaient. Dans sa lettre, elle m'avait fait part qu'elles étaient très liées et qu'elle avait ressenti cette même osmose entre nous mais c'était aussi ce qui l'effrayait. Ses craintes s'exprimaient aussi par les cauchemars récurrents qu'elle semblait faire. J'avais pu le constater il y a deux jours et aux dires de Jasper, ils pouvaient être très perturbants voire totalement terrorisants. Je savais que je devais la laisser venir mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rester là, attendant qu'elle se décide. Emmett, lorsqu'il était venu me réveiller vers onze heures, avait pris le temps de discuter avec moi. Il m'avait expliqué que Bella avait pardonné à Rose et Jazz et il voulait savoir ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle semble si sereine au réveil. Je lui avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'avait dit alors de ne pas rester sans rien faire mais de lui montrer que je pouvais être là, sans lui donner l'impression de lui imposer les choses ou ma présence. Je devais faire doucement et selon mes envies de manière à ce qu'elle parle. J'avais pour la deuxième fois écouté ses conseils et je les avais appliqués lorsque nous avions discuté après que mon frère, sa femme et Jazz soient partis. Je les soupçonnais de l'avoir fait exprès et en même temps je ne pouvais que les remercier. Je ne serais pas si optimiste à l'heure qu'il est si nous n'avions pas pu nous parler.

Le soleil commençait à chauffer sérieusement et je décidais de rentrer. Lorsque je pénétrais dans le salon, j'entendis une musique qui semblait provenir de la chambre d'ami. Je posais ma tasse sur l'îlot et me dirigeais vers le lieu d'où semblait venir cette mélodie. Alors que le piano enchaînait les accords, je me stoppais à quelques pas de la porte. Il s'agissait d'un morceau que j'avais composé au moment de la mort de mon grand-père. Ma mère avait composé les premiers accords et je l'avais terminée après avoir lu la lettre que mon « pap' » m'avait écrite juste avant de mourir. Dans cette note, il m'avait cité un très beau poème de William Blake

_Je suis debout au bord de la plage  
>Un voilier passe dans la brise du matin et part vers l'océan.<br>Il est la beauté, il est la vie.  
>Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon.<em>

_Quelqu'un à mon côté dit :  
>"Il est parti !"<br>Parti ? Vers où ?  
>Parti de mon regard. C'est tout...<em>

_Son mât est toujours aussi haut,  
>Sa coque a toujours la force de porter sa charge humaine.<br>Sa disparition totale de ma vue est en moi,  
>Pas en lui.<em>

_Et juste au moment où quelqu'un près de moi dit : "il est parti !"  
>Il en est d'autres qui, le voyant poindre à l'horizon et venir vers eux,<br>S'exclament avec joie :  
>"Le voilà !"...<em>

_C'est cela la mort._

Le rythme de la musique était un peu plus vive et me ramena au moment présent. Je m'approchais de la porte et tentais d'entendre quelques bruits pour savoir si Bella était dans la pièce. Je frappais doucement mais elle ne répondait pas. Je poussais la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte et entrais. Elle était là. Assise sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre elle et le menton appuyé sur ses genoux. Elle avait les yeux fermés et son visage était détendu. Elle semblait totalement captivée par ce morceau. Je fus ému de voir qu'elle écoutait ce CD et me demandait comment elle avait pu l'avoir en sa possession. C'était un morceau que j'avais composé il y a presque quatre ans, un soir alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ma mère m'avait demandé de lui enregistrer quelques-uns de mes morceaux sur un CD en plus de celui-ci pour qu'elle puisse m'écouter de temps en temps. Elle avait justifié sa demande en m'expliquant que je ne vivais plus chez eux et qu'elle ne pouvait donc plus m'écouter lorsque je jouais la nuit et qu'elle ne dormait pas. J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'avais retrouvé ma mère assise sur le canapé alors que je montais me coucher lorsque j'étais adolescent. Elle savait que la musique était mon exutoire et qu'elle me permettait d'exprimer ce que je n'arrivais pas à dire par des mots.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Bella. Elle venait de resserrer sa prise sur ses jambes et je m'approchais doucement. Je contemplais son magnifique visage. Elle ne portait que son top et ses cheveux retombaient de part et d'autre de son visage mais ils ne m'empêchaient pas de l'admirer. Mes yeux remontèrent vers son visage alors que le rythme de la musique ralentissait. C'est alors que je vis une larme s'échapper d'un de ses yeux. Le premier réflexe fut de stopper sa course en attrapant celle-ci du bout du doigt. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son visage à l'extrémité de mon index. Alors que je recueillais cette eau, elle ouvrit les yeux. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire. La musique continuait à résonner dans la pièce alors que nous ne disions rien. Nous nous observions sans pour autant détourner nos regards. Je cherchais à déchiffrer les émotions qui émanaient de son regard. Elle semblait réellement touchée par la musique et mon cœur se serra à cette idée. C'était comme si elle avait lu chacune des émotions que dégageait ma composition.

Lorsque les dernières notes du morceau se firent entendre. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, j'avais peur d'avoir franchi une barrière et qu'elle ne me fasse remarquer que j'aurais pu signaler ma présence avant d'entrer. Mais encore une fois, elle me surprit.

_« Désolée, j'espère que... tu ne m'en veux pas ! » _

_« T'en vouloir pour quoi ? »_

_« Pour avoir écouter ta composition ! C'est Rose et Emmett qui me l'ont prêtée et je... je.. j'ai beaucoup aimé ton morceau, celui que tu m'as envoyé et... je... je voulais en écouter d'autres ! Ce morceau-là » dit-elle en désignant le poste « Il est magnifique ! »_

_« Je ne t'en veux pas.. c'est juste que je suis surpris ! Je me demandais comment tu avais eu ce disque ! Mais j'ignorais qu'Emmett en avait une copie ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Je pris place à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle avait placé ses mains sous ses cuisses alors que celles-ci retombaient le long du lit.

_« C'est un disque que j'avais enregistré pour ma mère ! Mais j'ignorais qu'Emmett en avait un lui aussi ! »_

_« Oh ! En tout cas ce morceau est sublime. Il est à la fois triste et plein d'espoir ! C'est... je sais pas... il m'a touché en fait ! »_ dit-elle alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers ses jambes tout en faisant bouger ses pieds qui pendaient dans le vide.

_« Je .. merci... je.. c'est un morceau que j'ai composé au moment de la mort de mon grand-père en fait ! Mais lui voulait que nous continuions de vivre car pour lui la mort n'était qu'une étape, enfin c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de dire ! »_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_« Mmmh peut-être mais la cicatrice que laisse la perte d'un être cher ne disparaît jamais réellement ! Elle se referme lentement et peut se rouvrir à chaque instant ! »_

_« Oui, mais cela ne doit pas cependant nous empêcher d'être heureux ! Pour eux en quelque sorte ! Mon « pap' », comme je l'appelais, disait que le bonheur et l'amour ne doivent pas être ensevelis sous la tristesse et la peine ! Nous devons être heureux pour ceux qui sont partis ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce que je lise un poème qu'il avait cité dans sa dernière lettre ! Je te la ferais lire si tu veux ! »_

_« Pourquoi pas..mais c'est personnel alors je ne voudr... »_

_« Non, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me gêne pas ! Crois-moi ! »_ la coupais-je.

_« D'accord »_ souffla-t-elle.

Une autre de mes compositions résonna dans les enceintes du poste situé face à nous. C'était une reprise d'un grand compositeur que j'avais tenté de remanier en changeant les rythmes. Ce n'était pas une grande réussite mais ma mère adorait ce morceau. Bella avait toujours les yeux posés sur ses pieds. Elle semblait jouer avec ses orteils et le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage me prouvait que cela devait l'amuser. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux d'elle et elle devait sentir mon regard sur elle car elle me jetait quelques coups d'œil avant de sourire à plusieurs reprises. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ce sourire qui illuminait tout son visage. J'avais l'impression d'être un obsédé à l'observer ainsi mais en même temps elle me fascinait.

Hormis la musique, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi serein qu'en cet instant. J'étais toujours assis à côté d'elle et le silence entre nous n'était absolument pas oppressant bien au contraire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un moment comme celui-ci puisse me rendre si heureux. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit de manière à être allongé. Je croisais mes bras derrière ma tête. Bella posa son regard sur moi et se mit à rire. Elle se tourna ensuite de manière à être dos à la fenêtre et croisa ses jambes en tailleur. Elle me regardait de temps à autre pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec le drap. Je ne disais rien mais le sourire qui était désormais scotché sur mon visage ne cachait rien de ma joie d'être là avec elle sans qu'elle ne soit gênée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés allonger sur le lit mais les morceaux du CD avaient continué de défiler.

Lorsque nous entendîmes nos amis rentrer, j'entendis Bella souffler. La voix d'Emmett résonnait dans l'appartement et Rose et Jazz semblaient rire. Bella me dévisagea et nous nous mîmes à rire doucement. Aucun de nous n'avait esquivé le moindre geste pour rejoindre les autres. Bella s'allongea à côté de moi, sur le côté, sa tête reposant dans une de ses mains. Elle fixait la porte de la chambre guettant l'arrivée d'un de nos amis.

_« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous chercher ? »_ me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure

_« Je sais pas ! »_

_« J'ai pas envie de bouger.. je suis bien là ! »_ me dit-elle en rougissant.

Ces simples mots me réchauffèrent et accélérèrent les battements de mon cœur.

_« Moi aussi je suis bien ! Et bien profitons encore de ces quelques minutes d'intimité avant de les voir débarquer ! »_

Elle se mit à rire tout en laissant retomber sa tête sur le matelas. J'adorais ce son et je réalisais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Elle plia son bras et posa sa tête sur celui-ci. Elle était désormais complètement allongée et j'étais toujours sur le dos, le visage tourné vers elle. Nos yeux se fixaient et ce que j'y vis me troubla. Son regard dégageait de l'envie, de l'affection et ce petit quelque chose qui me procura un frisson des plus agréables. Je fermais les yeux de bien-être mais je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et sa proximité me permettait de sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, ce fut pour plonger dans ses prunelles chocolat. Son regard était brillant et sa main jouait à nouveau avec un bout du drap. Elle paraissait si fragile et les rougeurs qui coloraient à nouveau son visage l'embellissaient. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

_« Je crois qu'ils arrivent »_ chuchota-t-elle.

_« Je pense aussi.. »_ répondis-je

Alors que je la dévisageais toujours je la vis se redresser et fixer la porte. Je ne détournais pas pour autant mon visage d'elle. Je préférais ne pas savoir qui se trouvait là mais au vue du calme apparent, je pouvais dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon frère.

_« Vous êtes là ? »_ entendis-je

_« Ouais, on écoutait le CD que tu m'as donné hier _» répondit Bella.

«_ Oh ! Jazz voulait savoir si tu étais prête pour aller passer tes radios et aller au poste _» reprit Rose.

Je regardais Bella l'air perplexe. Elle baissa la tête vers moi.

« _Ouais, Jazz m'a demandé d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien après le coup que j'ai reçu et d'aller porter plainte ! _» dit-elle l'air gênée. « _Mais je refuse d'aller chez les flics ! Il le sait donc dis-lui qu'il est hors de question que j'aille à l'USV ! _» reprit-elle en regardant Rose

« _Tu veux que je vous accompagne ? _» demandais-je.

« _Co.. comme tu veux mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger ! Je vais juste passer une radio »_ reprit-elle.

« _Non pas du tout, c'est un peu à cau.. »_

_« Edward..je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas responsable des actes de cette folle !_ » me coupa-t-elle.

«_ Elle a raison _» reprit Rosalie.

« _Okay_ » soufflais-je alors que je me redressais.

« _Je vais à la douche et on peut y aller !_ » nous dit Bella.

« _D'accord, je vais prévenir Jazz ! A tout de suite ! _» répondit ma belle-sœur.

« _Je.. je vais te laisser !_ » dis-je en me levant.

« _A tout de suite !_ » me répondit-elle.

Je laissais Bella dans la chambre et partis en direction du salon, là où devaient se trouver mes amis et mon frère.

J'arrivais dans le salon et mon frère me dévisageait.

« _Euh.. vous faisiez quoi tous les deux dans la chambre ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

« _Rien, on écoutait le CD que tu as prêté à Bella ! »_

_« Donné, je lui ai donné ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_ » reprit-il gêné.

« _Non, Em', je ne t'en veux pas ! »_

_« Alors vous avez réussi à discuter ? »_ me demanda Jasper qui venait d'arriver.

_« Ouais »_ soufflais-je en m'asseyant sur un des fauteuils du salon.

_« Et ? »_ reprit mon frère.

_« Et.. bien disons qu'on a mis les choses à plat, sur Tanya et tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais.. »._ Je cherchais mes mots. Je n'avais pas pu en savoir plus sur elle et sur ses peurs mais je savais qu'avec le temps, elle m'en parlerait peut-être.

_« Mais ? _» reprit Jazz.

_« Mais c'est surtout moi qui ait répondu à ses questions et je n'ai pas osé lui demander des réponses à celles que je me pose ! C'est tout ! »._

_« Bella ne se confie pas comme ça ! »_ entendis-je dire Rose.

_« Non ça c'est sûr ! »_ reprit Jasper.

_« Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à te faire confiance mais que tu essayes toi aussi de la faire parler ! Bella ne parle pas facilement, j'ai dû batailler très souvent pour savoir ce qui la tracassait ! Rien que pour savoir ce qu'Alice lui avait dit, je crois que j'ai dû user de tout un tas de stratagèmes ! »_ reprit Rose.

_« Et comme je te l'avais déjà dit l'autre matin, pour ses cauchemars, ça n'a pas été simple non plus »_ reprit Jazz en me regardant.

_« Je sais ! »_

_« Mais bon ça a l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé, tu n'as aucune ecchymose sur le visage »_ reprit mon frère en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble devant l'humour de mon frère.

_« Oui, ça c'est bien passé ! Elle accepte qu'on soit ami ! C'est déjà un bon début ! »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle t'aime tu sais ! Elle nous l'a dit ce matin ! »_ dit ma belle-sœur.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ce matin ? »_

Bella venait d'arriver dans le salon. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait un pantalon ample noir avec un top blanc en broderie anglaise. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Et elle s'était maquillée ce qui lui permettait de masquer les quelques ecchymoses qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle regardait Rose d'un regard noir qui signifiait qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle lui réponde.

_« Que tu nous pardonnais _» reprit Jasper sauvant Rose d'une probable mise au point.

_« Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit à Edward, si vous me cachez à nouveau des choses me concernant, je serais moins indulgente ! »_

_« Ouais, on a compris ! »_ répondit Rose.

_« Tu es prête ? »_ demanda Jasper.

_« Ouais mais... » reprit-elle en me regardant « Edward va venir avec nous, alors je sais pas si.. »_

_« Je vais prendre une douche, j'en ai pour dix minutes. »_ répondis-je en regardant mes amis qui semblaient surpris par ce que Bella venait de dire.

« _On t'attend ! _» me dit-elle.

Je fonçais sous la douche et m'habillais rapidement avec les vêtements que je portais la veille. Rose les avaient apparemment lavés car il sentait bon le propre. Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier. Je revenais au salon et je partis avec Bella et Jasper en direction du cabinet de radiologie. Rose et Emmett avaient décidé de rester pour préparer le repas pour que nous puissions manger tous ensemble en revenant.

Pendant que Bella passait sa radio, Jazz et moi avions parlé. Il souhaitait que Bella aille porter plainte et j'étais d'accord avec lui mais Bella refusait catégoriquement de s'y rendre. Je ne savais pas comment la faire changer d'avis. Jasper avait essayé plusieurs fois ce matin mais elle ne démordait pas. Il pensait ne pas lui dire et l'y emmener de force. Je lui avais fait part de mon doute à ce sujet lui expliquant que Bella risquait de ne pas apprécier. Je réfléchissais à comment je pourrais faire pour l'inciter à se rendre au poste mais je ne trouvais rien hormis peut-être de lui en parler de but en blanc.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand Bella revint vers nous. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et nous expliquait qu'elle devait attendre les résultats pour les amener à son médecin. Apparemment, elle n'avait rien et je fus soulager en l'apprenant. Le radiologue, lorsqu'il lui remit les résultats, lui expliqua qu'elle risquait d'avoir mal à la nuque et à la tête pendant quelques jours et il lui donna un certificat médical qu'elle devait transmettre à la police vu que cet examen faisait suite à une agression. Elle marmonna quelques mots que je ne compris pas mais elle n'avait semble-t-il toujours pas accepté d'aller porter plainte.

Nous sortions du cabinet et je proposais à Bella de retourner chez mon frère à pied. Jasper n'y vit aucun inconvénient mais le regard qu'il me jeta me fit comprendre qu'il se demandait ce que je comptais faire. Je m'approchais de lui pendant que Bella attrapait ses affaires dans la voiture et je lui expliquais que je comptais la convaincre de se rendre à la police. Il acquiesça. Bella était revenue près de nous.

« _Ça te dit ou pas ?_ » lui demandai-je.

« _Ouais ! »_

_« Ok, et bien on y va ! Tu préviens les autres »_ demandais-je à Jasper.

« _Pas de souci, à toute à l'heure ! »_

Le cabinet se trouvait à un quart d'heure de l'appartement de mon frère mais comme je comptais passer devant le poste où se trouvait l'USV, il nous faudrait un peu plus de vingt minutes pour rentrer.

Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes et je savais que nous n'étions plus très loin du lieu où je voulais qu'elle aille. Nous n'avions rien dit depuis notre départ du centre de radiologie alors que nous avions échangé plusieurs regards. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais si fébrile à l'idée de parler avec elle ou pourquoi elle n'osait pas me parler mais je décidais de ne pas m'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Alors que nous étions à l'angle de la rue, je décidais de lui parler.

_« Bella »_ dis-je en m'arrêtant avant qu'elle ne voit au loin l'enseigne du poste.

_« Oui »_ dit-elle en se stoppant avant de se tourner pour me faire face.

_« Je... on est dans la rue où se trouve le poste de police ! »_

_« Edward, je t'... »_

_« Écoute-moi s'il te plaît »_ la suppliais-je.

« .. » Elle hocha la tête.

_« Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller.. je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis mort de trouille à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'en prendre à nouveau à toi ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire ! Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas responsable, mais si je n'essaye pas de te convaincre de porter plainte contre elle, je m'en voudrais encore plus si jamais elle devait t'agresser encore une fois ! »_ lâchais-je d'une traite alors que je n'avais pas détourné mes yeux des siens.

_« Je.. »_ dit-elle hésitante.

_« Bella, s'il te plaît ? » _le suppliais-je du regard.

_« Okay »_ souffla-t-elle.

_« Merci »_ dis-je en m'approchant d'elle avant de la serrer dans mes bras dans un geste instinctif.

Je réalisais alors ce que je venais de faire et me reculais rapidement.

_« Désolé ! »_

_« Non, c'est bon ! Mais Edward ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Si je vais porter plainte, je le fais pour toi, ça serait moi, je n'irai pas ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en prenne à nouveau à moi et si jamais ça devait arriver, je ne me laisserais pas faire donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi okay ? »_

_« Bella.. je. »_

_« Non c'est bon, on y va et après quand on ressortira de là, on n'en parle plus ! »_

_« D'accord ! »_ répondis-je.

Nous reprenions notre marche en direction du poste. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous ressortions du poste de police. Les inspecteurs avaient pris nos dépositions et avaient vérifié les conditions de l'ordonnance restrictive. Ils s'étaient également excusés pour ne pas avoir assuré la protection de Bella la nuit dernière mais les policiers en faction avaient été appelés pour une agression et avaient donc dû aller prêter mains fortes aux autres policiers déjà sur place. Un des inspecteurs m'informa qu'une surveillance serait mise en place devant mon appartement et devant celui de Bella dès ce soir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez mon frère, ma belle-sœur nous invita à nous installer sur la terrasse. Nous avions mangé tous ensemble et le repas s'était passé dans la bonne humeur. Nous avions beaucoup ri et Bella et moi avions échangé plusieurs fois des regards complices sous les regards joyeux de mon frère et de Rose qui n'en avaient pas loupé une miette. J'étais heureux de cette journée qui aurait pu mal tourner. En fin d'après-midi, Jasper et Bella rentrèrent chez eux tandis que je rentrais chez moi.

Je venais de franchir la porte de mon appartement et Bella me manquait déjà. Cette journée avait été idyllique et j'aurais aimé qu'elle se prolonge. Je décidais de terminer le morceau que j'avais fait écouté à Marcus l'autre jour, celui-là même qu'il me conseillait de jouer à Bella. Je passais une partie de la nuit à peaufiner cette composition. C'est donc heureux que je partis rejoindre mon lit vers quatre heures du matin.

Le lendemain matin, je partis en direction du bar le cœur léger. Ma nuit avait été courte mais je me sentais en forme. Emmett était déjà là quand j'arrivais. Nous avions préparé ensemble la mise en place de la salle et du comptoir pour ce soir et en milieu d'après-midi, Em' repartit pour passer du temps avec Rose. Pendant ce temps, je m'enfermais dans mon bureau pour me reposer un peu sur mon canapé. Je m'allongeais dessus quand la sonnette du bar retentit. Je me relevais et descendais. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien venir au bar à cette heure-ci. J'ouvris la porte et me trouvais face à Bella. Elle semblait embarrassée.

_« Salut _» me dit-elle.

_« Salut ! »_

_« J'étais chez Rose et... et Emmett m'a dit que tu étais resté au bar ! Alors je me suis dit que tu accepterais peut-être de venir boire un café ! »_

_« Euh... »_. J'étais tellement surpris que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

_« Mais si tu es occupé, c'est pas grave ! »_

_« Non.. c'est juste que je suis surpris ! »_

_« C'est pas grave laisse tomber ! »_ me dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait déçue

Je l'attrapais par le poignet et elle se tourna vers moi.

_« Non, je suis content, tu me laisses le temps de fermer mon bureau et on y va ? »_

_« Okay ! »_

_« Viens, reste pas sur le trottoir ! »_

Elle me suivit à l'intérieur. Je fermais le bar et nous partîmes en direction du Starbucks le plus proche. Une fois nos cafés commandés, je lui proposais de nous rendre à la pointe sud de Manhattan dans le parc situé juste en face de la Statue de la Liberté. Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions installés sur un banc. Le même banc où je m'étais assis quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Je buvais tranquillement mon café alors qu'elle avait le regard rivé sur l'horizon.

_« Vous êtes bien rentrés avec Jazz hier soir ? »_ lui demandais-je pour engager la conversation.

_« Ouais ! Merci et toi ? »_

_« Oui, je suis bien rentré aussi ! »_

_« C'est magnifique la vue qu'on a d'ici ! J'avoue que je n'y suis jamais venue ! Habitant New-York depuis quelques années, je suis vraiment une piètre new-yorkaise ! »_ reprit-elle.

_« J'aime venir ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. ! »_ répondis-je avant de boire une gorgée de mon café.

Le soleil brillait mais la petite brise qui soufflait rafraîchissait l'air chaud de cette fin d'après-midi. Je regardais les bateaux qui se croisaient dans la baie et les personnes qui circulaient dans le parc tout en terminant mon café. Bella ne disait toujours rien. Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait voulu venir me voir. J'allais lui poser la question mais elle prit la parole avant moi.

_« Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu les cris des mouettes ! »_ dit-elle la voix pleine de nostalgie tout en regardant les oiseaux voler au dessus de nos têtes.

_« Pourtant, même chez moi je peux les entendre ! »_

_« Oui mais pas chez moi ! »_ me dit-elle en riant.

_« Ah ! »_

_« La dernière fois, c'était avec ma mère et mon père ! Quelques jours avant son accident ! »_ lâcha-t-elle.

**[« Comptine d'un autre été » - Yann Tiersen]**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et je ne voulais surtout pas l'empêcher de continuer étant donné que pour la première fois elle semblait vouloir me parler. Je la regardais et ses yeux étaient humides. Ce souvenir lui rappelait aussi que sa mère n'était plus là. J'attrapais sa main et entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens. Elle regarda nos mains un instant avant de serrer la mienne. Je fixais à nouveau l'horizon et je l'entendis souffler.

_« Ma mère voulait manger des fruits de mer. Alors mon père nous a emmené au bord de l'océan. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Nous allions très souvent à la plage pour regarder les étoiles dans le ciel mais ce soir-là nous nous étions installés sur les rochers de la jetée. Pendant que je sautais de rocher en rocher, mes parents s'étaient assis sur l'un d'eux, mon père serrant ma mère contre lui. Ma mère était très vive et enthousiaste, l'opposé de mon père, calme et par moment taciturne. Mais ils s'aimaient. Je crois que ma mère était le soleil de mon père, son satellite, son étoile du berger un peu …. comme pour moi »_ finit-elle dans un murmure

Je ne voulais rien dire et en même temps que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Alors je caressais doucement le dessus de sa main avec mon pouce tout en serrant sa main un peu plus fort pour lui signaler que je l'écoutais si jamais elle voulait encore parler.

_« Je... ma mère et moi, étions très liées. C'était plus qu'une mère pour moi. Je.. nous peignions très souvent toutes les deux et dans ces moments-là, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler parce que nous savions ce que l'autre pensait. Ça a toujours été déroutant pour les personnes extérieures. Nous étions si fusionnelles que lorsque nous allions chez des amis, les gens pensaient qu'elle me couvait trop mais ça n'était pas ça, c'était... juste elle et moi en fait. »_

_« ... »_

_« Elle savait quand j'allais mal, quand j'étais triste, quand quelque chose me dérangeait ou bien quand je voulais être seule ! Mon père ne comprenait pas au début mais au fil du temps et en nous observant il a surtout compris que ma mère et moi étions juste complices, peut-être un peu plus que certaines complicités mère-fille mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de parler avec elle, elle devinait tout, comme je devinais tout pour elle. Quand elle a perdu le bébé qu'elle portait, je ne lui ai jamais posé de questions. Je .. je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler alors nous avons passé toute une semaine à peindre. Il était rare que l'une ou l'autre ne peigne pendant l'absence de l'autre... même si chacune faisait ce dont elle avait envie ! Ça n'a pas été facile de rentrer en Master d'Histoire de l'Art et de peindre sans elle.. mais je savais qu'elle aurait été déçue si je n'avais pas été au bout ! Alors...»_

_« ... »_ Je jetais un œil vers elle et constatais que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je la vis les essuyer avant d'attraper son verre et de boire une gorgée de son café.

Elle ne parla plus et se contentait de regarder devant elle. J'étais ravi qu'elle me parle de sa relation avec sa mère. Elles semblaient effectivement très liées et j'imaginais bien la douleur que Bella avait dû ressentir en perdant sa mère. Je serrais toujours sa main dans la mienne.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Mmmh ! »_

_« Je.. pourquoi es-tu venu me voir cet après-midi ? Pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir, bien au contraire mais tu ne devais pas aller à la galerie ? »_

_« La galerie est fermée le lundi ! Et je sais pas...quand je suis partie de chez Rose, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer.. et je pensais à toi alors ! »_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de me regarder et de sourire.

_« Ça te dit qu'on marche un peu ! »_ lui proposais-je.

_« Ouais ! » _

Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre dans le parc. Bella m'avait parlé à nouveau de sa mère et de son père dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait angoissée de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait et si il allait bien. Elle m'avait posé quelques questions au sujet de ma musique et des morceaux que nous avions écouté la veille chez Rosalie. Elle était complètement captivée par tout ce que j'avais pu lui raconter. Vers 17h, il était l'heure pour moi de retourner au bar et je lui avais demandé si elle voulait que je la raccompagne. Elle avait refusé prétextant qu'elle devait aller rendre visite à une de ses amies de la fac. C'est ainsi que nous nous quittions devant le bar. Je lui avais redonné mon numéro de portable et elle m'avait redonné le sien même s'il était toujours en mémoire sur mon téléphone. Je n'avais résisté à l'envie de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et elle en avait fait de même juste avant que je ne la regarde s'éloigner.

Emmett arriva vers 18h et Jasper quelques minutes plus tard. La soirée se déroula sans problème et nous avions fermé le bar vers une heure de matin car il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de monde. Je rentrais chez moi et me couchais en pensant à Bella qui n'avait pas quitté mes pensées depuis cet après-midi.

Je ne vis pas Bella les jours suivants mais je savais que Jazz devait l'accompagner le lendemain pour le vernissage au MET. Je devais passer la soirée avec Emmett et nous avions donc confié le bar à Jasper. Mon frère avait embauché deux extra pour donner un coup de main à Jazz. Mon frère avait commandé des pizzas puisque Rose et Bella dînaient toutes les deux en ville. J'étais ravi de retrouver mon frère et j'en avais profité pour lui parler d'Irina. Il ne semblait pas surpris. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il l'avait croisé lorsqu'il était allé ramener les toiles de Benjamin au cabinet de son père. Ils s'étaient échangés quelques banalités et il m'avait dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Rose était désormais dans sa vie et même si elle était au courant qu'il l'avait vu, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas entretenir une quelconque relation avec elle. J'avais été soulagé d'un grand poids lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

Nous étions toujours sur la terrasse quand Rose et Bella rentrèrent vers 23h. J'étais content de la voir puisque nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis le lundi. Elle rayonnait dans sa robe bleue nuit. Rose se jeta sur la bouche de mon frère pendant que je disais bonsoir à Bella.

_« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »_ demanda mon frère.

_« Excellente ! N'est-ce pas Bella ? »_ répondit Rose.

_« Oui, le resto était très sympa et j'avoue que le repas aussi ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie ! _» dit-elle en se laissant presque tomber sur la chaise.

_« Cool »_ reprit Em'.

_« Vous voulez boire autre chose les garçons ? »_ nous demanda Rose.

_« Euh non, je vais pas tarder à rentrer de toute façon ! »_ repris-je.

_« Okay comme tu veux ! Bella tu veux quelque chose ? »_

_« Non, je vais rentrer aussi ! Je dois être à la galerie vers neuf heures ! Comme je ferme demain après-midi pour pouvoir me préparer pour le vernissage au MET ! »_ répondit elle.

_« Bon et bien comme tu veux ! »_

_« Je veux bien une bière, moi par contre ! »_ releva mon frère en regardant Rose.

_« Je vais te chercher ça ! Vous attendez que je revienne avant de partir tous les deux ! »_

_« Oui ! »_ lui répondit Bella.

_« Alors, Jazz t'accompagne toujours demain ? »_ demanda mon frère à Bella.

_« Non, il doit garder le fils de son ami Peter qui doit être à Washington demain et il doit y rester jusqu'à dimanche pour affaires ! Enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris ! »_

_« Okay, je comprends mieux pourquoi il nous a demandé de ne pas bosser demain et samedi ! J'croyais que c'était pour une femme par pour un mioche ! »_ reprit Em'

_« Le fils de Peter est autiste et Jasper y est très attaché tu sais.. »_ dit-elle doucement.

_« Oh ! »_ fit mon frère.

_« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner demain ? »_ demandais-je.

_« Non mais ce n'est pas grave ! J'irais toute seule et puis Nahuel sera là lui aussi alors ! »_ me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je me demandais à quoi elle pensait. Nous échangions quelques regards avec mon frère, interloqués par le silence de Bella. Mais aucun de nous ne releva. Rose revint vers nous quelques minutes après. Je saluais mon frère et ma belle-sœur et Bella fit de même.

_« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »_ lui demandais-je.

« _Oui, pourquoi pas ! _» me répondit-elle.

C'est ainsi que Bella et moi récupérions ma voiture dans le sous-sol et que nous prîmes la direction de son appartement.

_« Jazz va garder le fils de Peter chez vous ? »_

_« Non, il va chez Peter ! Ça fait trop de changement pour lui sinon ! C'est un enfant qui a besoin de repères alors quand Jasper doit le garder, il va chez lui. »_

_« Okay ! »_

Du coup cela signifiait que quand Bella allait rentrer demain soir, elle serait seule chez elle. Sachant que Tanya n'avait toujours pas été appréhendée, j'étais un peu inquiet. J'avais appelé chaque jour l'inspecteur Uley pour savoir où en était l'enquête mais il semblerait que cette dernière soit introuvable. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que Bella ne parle.

_« Edward ça va ? »_

_« Ouais pourquoi ? »_

_« Je sais pas, le feu est passé au vert et tu n'as pas démarré ! »_

_« Désolé, je réfléchissais ! »_

_« A quoi tu pensais ? »_

_« Euh... »_

_« Edward dis-moi ! »_ me dit-elle en me dévisageant.

_« Je pensais juste que tu allais rentrer seule demain et que Tanya était toujours dans la nature ! Et je m'inquiète c'est tout ! »_

_« Oh.. »_

_« ... »_

_« Tu veux m'accompagner au vernissage demain ? »_

_« Tu es sérieuse ? »_

_« Bah après tout j'ai une invitation pour deux personnes, tu es le fils d'Esmée, je ne pense pas que ça posera un problème ! Et puis comme ça tu pourras me ramener et ça évitera que tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Non ? »_

_« Euh.. »_

_« Mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave ! »_

_« Si si.. mais faut que je vois avec Em' s'il peut gérer le bar seul demain soir, c'est vendredi et ... »_

_« Oui vous avez beaucoup de monde ! C'est pas grave.. je t'enverrais un message quand je serais rentrée si tu veux ! »_

_« Non »_ claquais-je.

« .. » Bella me regardait surprise.

_« Je … Je vais essayer de m'arranger, je t'appelle pour te le dire okay ! »_

_« Okay ! Mais ne t'embête pas pour moi non plus hein ? »_

_« Tu ne m'embêtes pas Bella ! »_

_« Ouais.. »_

Nous étions arrivés devant chez elle et apparemment une voiture avec deux policiers surveillait les lieux. J'attendis que Bella soit entrée dans son immeuble avant de repartir chez moi. Une fois à mon appartement, j'appelais Emmett pour lui expliquer que je ne pourrais pas être là demain soir au bar. Il me rassura en m'expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas de souci et qu'il était content que Bella me l'ait proposé. Je décidais donc de lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir. Puis j'allais me coucher.

**POV BELLA**

Edward venait de me déposer chez moi. J'avais passé ma soirée avec Rose et nous avions beaucoup parlé. Je lui avais raconté ma semaine et ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward lundi après-midi. Je lui avais parlé de mes parents comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel. Cette sensation était bizarre car plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je repensais aux moments où il était venu chez moi en début d'année et la facilité que j'avais eu à lui parler de moi. Moi qui était pourtant discrète et qui n'aimait pas parler de ma vie, je m'étais retrouvée à lui raconter la relation que j'entretenais avec mes parents et plus précisément avec ma mère. Nous avions parlé de mes dessins mais aussi de sa musique. Il semblait vivre avec et pour elle. J'avais l'impression qu'il exprimait beaucoup de chose par sa musique et que c'était un peu son exutoire comme le dessin l'était pour moi. J'avais été émue par toutes ses compositions mais l'entendre parler des moments où il les avait créées était tout aussi intéressant. Edward me fascinait. Il parlait plus facilement de sa musique que de ses sentiments même si en écoutant bien chaque morceau on arrivait à déceler ses émotions voir ses états d'âmes au moment où il les avait composées.

Rose m'avait rassuré en me disant que j'avais fait un grand pas vers lui et qu'il fallait que j'avance, que je continue d'aller vers lui. Mais je savais que ça n'était pas aussi simple. Je l'aimais et cet espèce de lien que nous avions me rappelait trop ma mère et j'avais peur de le perdre lui aussi. Mais en même temps depuis notre discussion, il ne quittait pas mes pensées. Je me sentais bien auprès de lui, en sécurité et sereine alors Jasper ne pouvant venir avec moi au vernissage du MET, j'avais parlé avec Rose de mon envie d'inviter Edward. Je ne voulais pas que ça le dérange, ni le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas. Rose m'avait certifié qu'il serait ravi et effectivement il n'avait pas dit non. Il devait juste s'arranger avec Emmett pour le bar.

Je venais de fermer la porte de l'appartement et me déshabillais avant d'aller prendre une douche. Je mis en route mon pc et la chaîne hi-fi avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Je me délassais sous l'eau chaude alors que les premiers accords du « **Vide Cor Meum** » de **Hanz Zimmer** résonnaient dans tout l'appartement. J'étais ravie que ma voisine soit à moitié sourde et que mon appartement soit suffisamment isolé car cela me permettait de mettre le volume assez fort. Ces voix qui surgissaient de cette mélodie créaient chez moi un sentiment de bien être. Je sortis de la salle de bain saturée de vapeur d'eau en peignoir de bain tout en me séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Je mis ma bouilloire en route pour me préparer un thé et me dirigeais vers mon ordinateur pour ouvrir ma boite mail. Je vérifiais si mon père m'avait envoyé un courriel et je constatais que c'était le cas. M'asseyant sur la chaise devant mon bureau j'ouvrais son message.

_Ma Bella..._

_J'espère que tu vas bien ! Nous venons de revenir de la forêt amazonienne et nous sommes épuisés. Élie est partie dormir et comme je me sens malgré tout en forme, je me suis dit que j'allais t'envoyer un petit message. Ce séjour était fabuleux. La nature est si luxuriante là-bas et les populations indigènes sont tellement accueillantes. J'ai été choqué au départ de voir ces hommes et ces femmes qui se promènent pratiquement nus mais c'est leur mode de vie ! D'ailleurs il est vrai que l'atmosphère est tellement humide et chaude qu'on est bien presque nu ! Je t'ai envoyé une photo d'Élie et moi en « tenue locale » ! Ne te moques pas de ton vieux père s'il te plaît, je n'ai plus le corps d'un homme de vingt ans ! Élie a tenté d'apprendre notre langue aux enfants avec les livres qu'elle avait emporté et elle était fière car les enfants ont réussi à retenir quelques mots. _

_Nous avons, nous aussi, tenter d'apprendre leur dialecte mais j'avoue ne pas avoir réussi. Leur façon de vivre est si proche de la nature que ça en est impressionnant ! Je pense que tu ne seras pas surprise si je te dis que je me suis vraiment senti à l'aise lorsque j'ai accompagné les hommes à la pêche ! Tu trouveras aussi une autre photo où je tiens un poisson dans mes mains, ne me demande pas ce que c'est, je n'en ai aucune idée mais une fois que c'est cuit le goût est un peu bizarre mais ça se mange ! Élie n'en a pas voulu, elle préférait manger du manioc. J'ai goûté divers serpents et autres bestioles mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu manger leurs espèces de cafards ! Trop gluants et rien que l'aspect suffisait à me couper l'appétit._

_ J'ai pris plein de photos, Élie les chargera sur l'ordinateur et te les enverra demain dans la matinée. Il nous reste quelques jours encore pour en profiter et j'avoue que j'aurais aimé prolonger mon voyage mais je suis aussi très pressé de te revoir pour te serrer dans mes bras, ma fille chérie ! _

_J'ai vu que tu t'étais disputée avec Alice, j'espère que les choses s'arrangeront entre vous mais c'est ta vie alors si tu estimes qu'elle ne doit plus en faire partie je le respecte ! Je suis ravie que tu arrives encore à vendre tes toiles, ta mère serait fière de toi tu sais ! Tu as en quelque sorte réalisé son rêve ! Tu es douée ma fille, ne l'oublie jamais ! Je suis le plus heureux des pères quand je vois ce que tu es devenue ! Pourtant je te sens si seule, t'es-tu fait d'autres amis ? Tu me parlais de Jasper et de Rosalie, si je me souviens bien alors j'espère que tout se passe bien avec eux ! _

_Je voudrais aussi que tu te trouves un homme qui fera ton bonheur et que je pourrais devenir, un jour, le grand-père gâteau des plus beaux enfants de la Terre. Il est tant que tu ouvres ton cœur à un autre homme ma chérie ! Tu sais, depuis que ta mère est partie, je n'ai jamais su comment te dire que même si elle te manque et même si l'amour que tu lui portais t'as fait souffrir quand elle est partie, elle voudrait que tu sois heureuse ! Que tu n'aies pas peur d'aimer ! Après ta rupture avec Tyler je t'ai vu t'isoler, te renfermer sur toi même et je n'ai jamais su trouver les mots qui auraient pu te réconforter mais tu es forte ma fille alors vis ta vie, laisse-toi le droit d'aimer et permet-toi de t'attacher aux personnes que tu aimes ! _

_Regarde-moi avec Élie, je ne pensais pas et je ne voulais pas m'attacher à nouveau à quelqu'un de peur de perdre à nouveau une personne chère à mon cœur et pourtant Élie fait partie de ma vie ! Je l'aime, pas autant que je t'aime ou que j'aimais ta mère mais elle me rend heureux alors après tout pourquoi devrais-je m'en priver ! _

_Je sais que ta mère n'aurait pas voulu que je reste seul ! Il est tard à Rio et je vais aller rejoindre ma femme dans notre lit ! Écris-moi, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie, je sens que tu ne m'as pas tout dit dans ton dernier message..._

_Je t'embrasse très fort ma chérie._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton papa._

J'essuyais les larmes qui avaient coulé pendant que je lisais les quelques mots de mon père. Il avait semble-t-il réussi à découvrir ce que j'avais tenté de cacher. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était présent et que même ses silences me montraient à quel point il était fier de moi, même si ses mots avaient plus de valeurs désormais. Il me manquait et j'avais hâte de le revoir. Je constatais que je n'avais pas réussi à lui cacher ma solitude et qu'il avait bien cerné mes craintes. Je me demandais juste depuis quand il était aussi clairvoyant. … _**Je pense que ça date de ton retour après la mort de Tyler.. quand tu es arrivée chez lui épuisée...et que tu étais tellement maigre qu'il a cru que tu étais malade.. tes silences et ton isolement pendant ton séjour ont dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.. et puis c'est ton père... quel père serait-il s'il n'avait pas fait attention à ça.. hein... peut-être serait-il temps de l'écouter...**_

Le sifflement de la bouilloire me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je me servis de l'eau chaude dans une tasse et y mettais le sachet de thé. Puis m'installant à nouveau sur ma chaise j'ouvrais les photos que mon père avaient jointes à son message. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire en découvrant Charlie qui ne portait qu'une sorte de culotte rouge orangée. Élie quant à elle portait une jupe très courte et avait semble-t-il gardé son tee-shirt. L'autre photo de mon père était fabuleuse. Il souriait littéralement et ses yeux pétillaient. Juste à côté de lui un indigène, qui levait les deux pouces en l'air ! Un truc que mon père avait dû leur apprendre j'en étais certaine ! Je décidais de répondre à mon père tout en buvant mon thé. Mon regard se posa sur l'extérieur alors que la voix de **Lisa Gerrard** (_**« I asked for love »**_) se diffusait dans le salon. Il faisait nuit noire dehors mais une brise légère faisait bouger les rideaux laissant entrer un peu de fraîcheur dans mon appartement. Mon téléphone vibra au même instant. Je regardais qui m'avait envoyé un message. Edward.

_**« Coucou ! Je pourrais t'accompagner demain soir, je me suis arrangé avec Em' ! J'espère que ta proposition tient toujours ? Passe une bonne nuit et à demain. Je t'embrasse. Edward »**_

J'étais contente qu'il puisse m'accompagner. Je devais avouer que plus le temps passait, plus j'appréciais sa compagnie. Je composais un message afin de lui répondre.

_**« Bien sûr que ma proposition tient toujours ! Pourquoi diable crois-tu que j'ai changé d'avis! Passe une bonne nuit et ne compose pas trop tard.. même si j'aimerais pouvoir entendre ce morceau qui doit être sans nul doute magnifique.. sinon tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner demain..je t'embrasse. B »**_

J'hésitais à l'envoyer mais malgré tout, j'appuyais sur la touche d'envoi. J'espérais juste que mon audace ne le gêne pas. Je n'eus pas bien longtemps à attendre car mon portable vibra à nouveau.

_**« Je ne veux pas m'imposer alors je voulais être sûr que tu étais toujours d'accord ! Tu veux entendre ce morceau.. et bien si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te le ferais écouter tout de suite ! Mais il faut que tu dormes aussi ! Il est tard et demain tu vas être épuisée ! D'ailleurs, je suis déjà au fond de mon lit à contempler le ciel étoilé depuis ma fenêtre ! Et je vais aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée.. en attendant... ! Bonne nuit. E »**_

J'éteignais la lampe de mon bureau et rabattait l'écran de mon ordinateur. Puis je me levais pour m'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contemplait le ciel étoilé. Edward avait raison, le ciel était rempli de ces points scintillants. C'était la première fois, à New-York, que je voyais un ciel aussi lumineux. L'absence de lune en était peut-être la raison. Je restais un moment assise, là, tenant mon portable entre mes mains. Je relisais le message d'Edward. Il aurait aimé me faire entendre son morceau dans l'instant. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort en m'imaginant avec lui, contemplant le ciel étoilé pendant qu'il jouerait pour moi. Je repensais à toutes ces nuits que j'avais passé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre cherchant dans le ciel, l'étoile qui brillait pour ma mère. Mon père avait raison, il fallait que je m'ouvre et que j'accepte de m'attacher aux autres. Que j'accepte les sentiments que je nourrissais vis à vis d'Edward et qu'apparemment il ressentait également pour moi. M'attacher à lui ne signifiait pas que j'allais indubitablement le perdre. Plus je pensais à lui, plus il me manquait. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants. J'attrapais le bloc qui se trouvait sur la tablette à ma droite et le fusain qui était posé dessus. J'avais envie de dessiner. Je répondis tout de même à Edward.

_**« Je contemple aussi le ciel... merci car la nuit est vraiment magnifique ! Mais je ne peux pas dormir, je viens de recevoir un mail de mon père! Et mes doigts me picotent. Je vais donc dessiner avant d'aller, moi aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée.. en attendant mieux... Dors bien à demain. Je t'embrasse ! B »**_

Il était minuit passé et Jasper ne rentrerait que dans deux heures. Cela me laissait suffisamment de temps pour mettre en œuvre ce que j'avais en tête depuis quelques minutes. Je pris alors mon fusain entre les mains et commençait à tracer les contours de mon croquis. J'affinais certains traits et j'en accentuais d'autres. Je soufflais sur mon dessin par moment afin d'éloigner la poussière que créait le fusain lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec les grains de la feuille. Je terminais mon dessin en retouchant la forme des yeux et les ombres des paupières et du nez. J'insistais un peu plus sur l'oreiller sur lequel ce visage était posé.

Puis je débutais le dessin de la main posée juste à côté de ce visage. Après un peu plus d'une heure mon dessin était achevé. Je soufflais une dernière fois dessus et passais mon doigt sur le fusain incrusté dans le papier afin d'estomper les traits et de donner une certaine fluidité et une douceur à mon œuvre. Je tenais le dessin entre mes mains et déposais le fusain sur la tablette. Je tournais alors mon visage vers l'extérieur et contemplais à nouveau le ciel. Certaines étoiles étincelaient plus que d'autres. Nous n'étions pas encore en août mais une étoile filante vint embraser le ciel juste sous mes yeux. Je refis alors le vœu que j'avais fait il y a quelques jours. Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il se réalise.

Alors que je regardais mon dessin, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer à nouveau mes doigts sur son visage. Lorsque je l'avais contempler pendant qu'il dormait après mon réveil auprès de lui, chez Rose, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique. Je me demandais comment une fille aussi simple que moi avait réussi à faire changer un homme comme lui. Les traits fins de son visage étaient un pur bonheur pour un artiste. Si simple et pourtant si compliqué à reproduire. Mais j'étais satisfaite du résultat car mes doigts avaient réussi à reproduire ce visage d'ange endormi qui ne cessait de hanter mes nuits. Pas que je m'en plaigne, étant donné les cauchemars que je faisais depuis quelques semaines mais je n'imaginais pas pouvoir mettre sur papier, cette image gravée dans mon esprit.

Je contemplais une dernière fois le ciel et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, le dessin toujours en main. Je le déposais sur ma table de chevet face à moi avant de me glisser dans les draps frais la tête tournée vers mon dessin.

Mon portable était éclairé ce qui signifiait que j'avais reçu un autre message.

_**« Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu vas dessiner... Je suis heureux que tu es eu des nouvelles de ton père.. tu dois être rassurée.. Repose-toi bien ! Je t'appellerais demain midi pour savoir à quelle heure je dois passer te prendre ! Bonne nuit. Bx. Edward »**_

Je souriais en regardant le dessin de son visage. Si seulement il savait ce que j'avais dessiné. Je basculais sur le dos, un sourire niais scotché aux lèvres alors que mon cœur s'emballait quelque peu. Je serrais mon portable contre ma poitrine et relisais son message. Demain Edward allait m'accompagner au vernissage. Je posais mon téléphone à côté de moi et m'endormis rapidement en songeant à ce merveilleux moment que j'avais imaginé plus tôt alors qu'un regard vert attentionné semblait me regarder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà.. j'espère que ça vous a plu.. si c'est pas le cas.. et même si c'est le cas dites-moi tout.. je veux tout savoir.. car mon petit cerveau de poisson rouge.. vient de réaliser que nous en sommes à plus de 530 reviews et que WOW.. j'en reviens pas... alors Merci à vous.. pour ça...<em>**

**_Je m'excuses mais je n'ai pas répondu aux messages concernant ma note... mais merci de vos petites attentions.. ici et aussi sur facebook..._**

**_Je reste sur ff c'est sûr mais j'ai aussi ouvert un blog ou je publierais aussi mes chapitres (lien sur mon profil dès lundi) au cas où FF décide de supprimer mon histoire! on sait jamais.. une a déjà été enlevée mais je dirais normal car elle concernait des acteurs et non des personnages de romans.. ou de série ou de films! donc!_**

**_Merci à vous et je vais essayer de vous publier le suivant dans une dizaine de jours... promis.. et celui d'après arrivera vite car...vous verrez bien!_**

**_Bisous et bonne fin de semaine et bon week-end!_**

**_Mary_**


	21. Chapitre 21

_****_**CHAPITRE 21**

_**Coucou**  
><em>

_**Et bien vous ne rêvez pas le nouveau chapitre vient de vous être livré.. eh eh eh... Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais je dois vous avouer qu'avec mes écrits j'avoue ne pas avoir trop de temps à consacrer à cette fiction alors pendant le mois de juillet et août les publications seront plus espacées...**_

_**Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent un petit mot, celles qui mettent cette histoire en favoris ou encore en alerte.. ça me touche beaucoup de recevoir encore ce genre d'attention... alors MERCI**_

_**Merci à mes deux bétas, Maryon et Nassou pour leur petites notes, leurs avis et leurs corrections.. sans elles ça serait pas aussi bien... et sans vous je n'écrirais plus non plus...**_

_**Une dernière petite note pour les revieweuses anonymes.. je suis désolée je n'ai que "guest" qui apparaît alors je mettrais votre commentaire et ma réponse à la suite pour que vous puissiez vous aussi avoir une réponse...**_

_**Réponses aux anonymes : **_

_**Adilo : **Daaaa un nouveau chapitre ! Hihi trop contente ! Ca va mieux entre les deux, Charlie va bien donc c'est le principal ! Après Bip1 et Bip 2 sont toujours dehors pfff ! Et Alice qu'elle aille au diable x) Merci merci pour ce chapitre :D - _**Oui un autre et voilà le dernier... lol... Oui ça va mieux entre les deux même si tout n'est pas encore là.. mais tu verras puis les choses vont se bousculer dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant.. mais tu verras pourquoi ou à cause de qui...Pour Alice on la reverra à la fin mais pour d'autres raisons... tu verras.. bisous**

**Mlissa Swiffer : **_Que dire ... Je ne me lasse pas de tes histoires ! A chaque fois je suis plongée dans ces histoires comme si moi aussi j'étais là ! Tu as un réel talent et je suis heureuse que tu le fasse partager, même moi qui écrit un roman, je ne suis pas très douée pour les fan fiction lol_  
><em>Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai attendu ce chapitre avec une certaine impatience, je dois l'avouer. Je suis une fan très impatiente mdr<em> _Continue comme ça car tu fais un super boulot, et tu rend tes fans heureuses de pouvoir te lire._ _J'ai hâte de lire la suite, vite vite :)_ _Bon j'espère qu'ils vont vite passer un cape nos deux amoureux, tu nous fais languir __Bise bis - _**Tu ne te lasses pas et bien je suis ravie.. lol... du talent.. euh.. je ne pense pas mais disons que j'essaye d'écrire ce qui me passe par la tête et de rendre ça un peu plus réel.. et si ça marche alors.. I'm happy! lol... La suite la voilà tout de suite...bisous**

**Anonyme : Alors quelqu'un m'a écrit qu'en Master d'Histoire de l'Art, il n'y avait pas de cours de dessin et que ceux qui faisaient ces études n'étaient pas des artistes.. je le sais.. désolée pour cette erreur mais une amie a fait ce master et avait choisi un option en Arts Plastiques comme tu l'as souligné... et il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas précisé.. alors merci pour cette note... et pour cette précision et toutes mes excuses encore...**

**Allez je vous laisse lire... on se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

><p><em>« Once we accept our limits, we go beyond them »<em>

_« Une fois que nous acceptons nos limites, nous voulons aller au delà »  
>Albert Einstein<br>_

**POV BELLA**

**[« Daydreamer » - Adèle]**

Il était presque quatre heures de l'après-midi et installée devant mon ordinateur, je répondais à mon père. La pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait ma peau, malgré les deux douches prises à mon retour de la galerie, témoignait de la chaleur étouffante qu'il régnait en cette fin de journée. Les fenêtres étaient légèrement entrouvertes mais il n'y avait pas un brin d'air. Je terminais la troisième petite bouteille d'eau de l'après-midi tout en racontant à mon père ce qu'il m'était arrivée ces derniers jours.

Je lui parlais d'Alice un peu plus longuement, lui expliquant qu'elle avait été odieuse et que je ne comptais pas lui pardonner de si tôt. Je pris le temps de lui parler de Rose, Emmett et Jasper en précisant qu'ils étaient de merveilleux amis et que je pouvais compter sur eux quoi qu'il arrive. En ce qui concerne Edward, je n'étais pas trop rentrée dans les détails mais je lui avais dit qu'il était important pour moi. Lui raconter notre rencontre et les événements qui en avaient découlé ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée car je ne souhaitais pas que mon père décide de faire peur à Edward lorsqu'il le rencontrerait.

**..**_**Ah...tu comptes le lui présenter.. Bee aurais-tu enfin décidé de faire un pas vers lui.. un peu plus important.. ouais.. peut-être.. ça se pourrait bien...**_

Je joignais au mail les quelques photos de moi que Rose avait faites durant la soirée « barbecue ». Une fois terminé, je fis partir le mail et me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de me préparer un peu de thé à la menthe. On dit qu'il faut boire chaud quand il fait chaud alors dans une vaine tentative de me rafraîchir, je mis l'eau à chauffer.

Alors que je regardais les enfants jouer avec l'eau dans le square juste en-dessous, la sonnette de mon appartement retentissait.

_« Hey ! »_

_« Salut Bee ! »_ me dit Rose.

_« C'est quoi ça ! »_ dis-je en désignant les trois housses qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

_« Trois robes ! Pourquoi ? »_

_« Bah j'ai déjà une robe pour ce soir ! »_

_« Tu parles de ta robe noire ? »_

_« Bah oui ! »_

_« Tut tut tut... tu ne vas pas mettre ça ! C'est pas assez habillé pour là où tu vas et puis.. je te rappelle que tu n'y vas pas seule donc ! »_

_« Rose.. »_

_« Non Bee, tu as décidé de l'inviter et donc ça signifie que tu vas aller vers lui donc autant mettre tous les atouts de ton côté ! »_

_« Rose, on en n'est pas encore là, s'il te plaît ! »_

_« Ouais.. bon je peux entrer ou pas ? »_ me dit-elle alors qu'elle était toujours sur la pallier.

_« Vas-y ! »_ lui dis-je en m'écartant du passage.

_« Merci ! »_

Elle entra puis déposa les trois housses sur la canapé. Je la regardais ouvrir un sac duquel elle sortit deux paires de chaussures à talons.

« Rose, ne me dit pas que je vais devoir mettre ses échasses ? »

_« Bee, tu marches déjà avec des talons, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »_

_« Bah t'as vu la hauteur des talons, les miens ne font que trois à quatre centimètres.. les tiens... » dis-je en les désignant de la main « font au moins six centimètres ! »_

_« Tu t'y habitueras ! Bon allez, tu files à la douche et tu fais tout ce qu'il y a besoin de faire : épilation, gommage, lavage des cheveux et tout ce que tu juges nécessaire .. je veux que tu sois parfaite ! »_

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et Rose me regarda d'un air perplexe.

_« C'est l'eau pour mon thé, je peux en boire un avant d'aller me préparer ? »_

_« Ouais ! »_

_« Tu en veux un ? »_

_« Oui je veux bien! »_

Je me dirigeais vers ma cuisine et nous servis deux thés. Rose m'expliquait qu'elle allait me coiffer et me maquiller. Elle avait accepté de faire quelque chose de naturel et de pas trop sophistiqué.

Après quelques minutes à discuter sur la tenue qu'elle pensait être adéquate, je pris la direction de ma salle de bains. Une fois prête, je ressortis de la salle de bain et la retrouvais dans ma chambre. Elle m'aida à enfiler la première robe puis la deuxième mais elle ne semblait pas satisfaite. Il ne restait donc plus que la dernière housse. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, je ne pus m'empêcher de protester. La robe semblait magnifique mais un détail me fit tiquer.

_« Rose, non ! Je préfère encore la robe noire ! »_

_« Essaye-la, je suis sûre que c'est celle-ci qui t'ira le mieux ! »_

_« Rose elle est ROUGE ! »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« Je .. on ne va voir que moi au vernissage ! Tu sais que je déteste me faire remarquer ! »_

_« Mais non, et puis les gens verront à quel point tu es magnifique, où est le problème ? Allez essaye-la, s'il te plaît ! »_ me dit-elle dans une moue suppliante.

_« Okay »_ soufflais-je en attrapant la robe. « Mais sache que tu me le paieras ! »

_« Oui on verra ! »_ me dit-elle en m'offrant un magnifique sourire commercial.

Rose me tendait de nouveaux sous-vêtements rouge également. Mais à mon plus grand regret, il n'y avait pas de soutien-gorge.

_« Rose, je ne vais pas sortir sans soutien-gorge ? »_

_« Tu verras, ça ne te gênera pas, la robe est … elle est près du corps, allez enfile-là ! »_

_« Grrr... »_ râlais-je.

Une fois enfilée, Rose me plaça devant le psyché de ma chambre et je dus me résoudre à l'évidence, cette robe était magnifique.

_« Tu es superbe ! »_ reprit-elle.

_« Si tu le dis ! »_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me contemplais devant le miroir et je devais avouer que Rose avait raison. Cette robe, pourtant longue, m'allait vraiment bien. Rose me tendit les nu-pieds à talons. Une fois enfilés, je me regardais à nouveau dans le miroir. La robe était très échancrée sur le devant mettant ma poitrine en valeur et la dentelle qui couvrait le dos venait piquer sur chacun des côtés. Malgré les talons, elle trainaît encore par terre mais la fluidité de la robe ne m'empêchait pas de marcher.

_« C'est parfait, maintenant, je vais te coiffer et ensuite te maquiller ! »_

_« Okay ! »_ soufflais-je.

Après plus d'une heure, Rose avait terminé de me coiffer et de me maquiller. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche dont plusieurs mèches venaient tomber sur ma nuque. Elle avait, comme je le lui avais demandé, appliqué un maquillage léger mais j'avais dû accepter un rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge qui, selon elle, mettrait mon visage en valeur tout en étant assorti à ma robe.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures et Edward n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je ne cessais de me contempler dans la glace et constatais que Rose avait réussi à me rendre belle. Je tentais par la suite de me déplacer dans l'appartement afin de marcher correctement avec ces talons. Et encore une fois, Rose avait eu raison quand elle m'avait dit qu'entre quatre et six centimètres, il n'y avait pas de grande différence.

**Dring.. dring... **La sonnette de mon appartement venait de retentir. Si je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'angoisser quant à la venue d'Edward avec moi ce soir pendant l'après-midi, à cet instant, elle me submergeait. Il était là et je ne savais pas du tout comment cette soirée allait se dérouler. ..._**Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.. tout se passera bien.. alors va ouvrir et ne crains rien...**_Après avoir souffler un bon coup, je me dirigeais vers la porte et j'ouvris à mon invité sous le regard bienveillant de mon amie.

_« Hey ! »_ dis-je en souriant.

_« Bon... bonsoir ! »_ dit-il en me détaillant de la tête au pied.

Je baissais la tête et je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir devant son regard insistant.

_« Entre ! »_ dis-je.

_« Merci ! »_

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans mon appartement, je vis qu'il portait un magnifique costume noir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je pus voir sa chemise blanche qu'il avait laissé ouverte sur deux ou trois boutons laissant apparaître le haut de son torse. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille qu'il semblait avoir voulu maîtriser.

_« Salut Edward ! »_ dit Rose.

_« Hey ! Salut ! »_ dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

_« Vous êtes très beaux tous les deux ! »_ dit-elle.

_« Ouais.. c'est vrai, tu es.. magnifique dans ton costume, Edward ! »_ repris-je.

_« Pas aussi sublime que tu ne l'es dans cette robe ! »_ dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux brillaient et au-delà de la sincérité, je pus voir dans ses yeux une sorte de tendresse. Nous nous fixions l'un l'autre comme hypnotisés par nos regards respectifs.

_« Bon, il faut que vous y alliez parce que sinon, vous risquez d'être en retard ! »_ reprit Rose me sortant de mes songes par la même occasion.

_« Oui, tu as raison ! »_ repris-je.

_« Je suis garé en bas ! »_ dit Edward.

Je fermais mon appartement et saluais Rosalie qui rentrait chez elle. Edward lui avait proposé de la raccompagner mais elle avait refusé. Edward m'ouvrit la porte passager de sa voiture et la referma une fois que je fus installée, puis il prit place au volant.

Durant le trajet aucun de nous n'osait parler. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue quelques jours plutôt quand ce léger malaise régnait entre nous. Refusant, que celui-ci se réinstalle, je pris la parole.

_« J'ai reçu un mail d'Esmée, elle me demandait comment vous alliez ? »_

_« Ah, et bien tu pourras lui dire que je vais bien ! »_ me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_« Mmmh ! Tant que j'y pense, j'ai des photos que je devais vous donner à Em' et toi la semaine dernière ! J'ai complètement oublié, je les aies dans mon sac, je te les donnerais après la soirée ? »_

_« Oui, pas de problème ! »_

_« .. »_

_« Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

_« Oui, ça va ! Il y a eu beaucoup de monde à la galerie et nous avons encore vendu quelques toiles ! »_

_« Les tiennes ? »_

_« Euh.. oui mais celle de Nahuel aussi ! »_

_« C'est bien ! Voilà nous sommes arrivés ! »_ me dit-il en affichant ce sourire en coin qui ne me laissait jamais indifférente.

Effectivement, nous venions d'entrer dans le parking souterrain du musée. Comme au départ, Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de son véhicule. La sensation de sa main chaude dans la mienne ne manqua pas de m'envoyer une décharge créant un frisson qui me parcourut le corps.

Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers les ascenseurs qui nous permettraient d'accéder au hall d'entrée du MET. Edward avait placé sa main dans le bas de mon dos et je pouvais sentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait dans tout le bas de ce dernier. La sensation était des plus agréables. Une fois montée dans l'ascenseur, je fermais les yeux pour savourer cette douce caresse.

Arrivés dans le hall, on nous demanda nos cartons d'invitations. Je les sortis de mon sac puis nous pûmes pénétrer dans l'une des galeries où se déroulait le vernissage. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et je vis le directeur du MET venir vers nous. Il nous salua et nous remercia d'être venus. Après avoir été présentés à quelques personnes par le directeur, Edward se proposa pour aller nous chercher un verre. Alors que je le regardais s'éloigner, j'aperçus Nahuel qui se dirigeait vers moi.

_« Bella, je suis content de te voir ! »_ me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

_« Bonsoir Nahuel ! Oui je suis venue comme tu peux le voir ! »_

_« Tu es magnifique ! Cette robe te va à ravir ! »_ me dit-il alors qu'il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne.

_« Merci »_ lui répondis-je en baissant la tête.

_« Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter à quelques peintres qui sont présents. »_ me dit-il en plaçant sa main dans le creux de mon dos pour m'inciter à avancer.

_« Euh.. Nahuel, je vais attendre Edward, sinon il risque de ne pas me retrouver au milieu de cette foule ! »_

_« Oh.. tu n'es pas venue seule ? » _répondit-il comme s'il était déçu.

_« Non ! »_ murmurais-je.

_« Je le pensais, excuse-moi ! Comme tu m'avais dit que Jasper ne pouvait pas t'accompagner, j'ai pensé que tu étais venue toute seule ! »_ reprit-il.

M'éloignant légèrement de lui afin de ne plus sentir sa main dans mon dos, je vis Edward revenir vers nous. Il semblait tendu et je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

_« Tiens ! »_ me dit-il en me tendant une coupe tout en souriant.

«_ Merci. Tout va bien ? »_ lui demandais-je tout en le regardant.

_« Oui ! »_ répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Il se tourna vers Nahuel qui le regardait d'un air perplexe.

_« Bonsoir Nahuel ! »_ lui dit Edward en lui serrant la main.

Il semblait serrer très fort étant donné la grimace qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Nahuel. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là. Mon regard naviguait entre les deux et les yeux d'Edward exprimaient une sorte de colère envers Nahuel. Je me demandais ce qu'Edward cherchait à faire et lorsque je vis que Nahuel ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec lui, je décidais d'interrompre cet échange silencieux.

_« Nahuel voudrait me présenter à quelques artistes, tu viens avec nous ? »_ demandais-je à Edward en posant ma main sur son avant-bras.

Il lâcha la main de Nahuel qui le salua à son tour. Je me posais des questions sur l'attitude d'Edward quelques secondes plus tôt mais ne trouvant pas de réponse, bien que..._**Oui .. ma chère.. il semblerait qu'il soit jaloux... Nahuel t'a presque emmené avec lui et si tu n'avais pas dit que tu étais accompagnée, je pense que la poignée de mains aurait pu être autre chose.. **_Je secouais ma tête afin de revenir à l'instant présent. Edward me regardait d'un air inquiet.

_« Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui ! Tu viens ! »_ lui dis-je en l'entraînant derrière moi.

Nahuel se dirigeait vers un groupe de personnes. Il me présenta aux deux artistes avec lesquels il était en contact régulier. L'un était d'origine canadienne et l'autre brésilienne. Ils avaient semble-t-il fait leurs études tous ensemble à New-York. Nous passions près d'une heure à discuter. Je jetais par moment des regards vers Edward qui était placé juste derrière moi. Il n'avait rien dit à part quelques mots lorsque l'un des artistes l'avait interrogé dans le simple but de le faire participer à notre conversation. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude mais je décidais de ne pas en tenir compte, tout du moins pour l'instant.

Je continuais de parler avec les invités. L'un d'eux semblait intéressé par mes toiles. Nahuel l'incitait à passer à la galerie dans la semaine afin de pouvoir voir mon travail. Nous discutions peinture, littérature et aussi voyages quand Joham me proposa de l'accompagner pour venir contempler avec lui l'une des toiles exposées. Il souhaitait avoir mon opinion avant de proposer un montant dans le but de l'acquérir.

En effet, ce soir, chaque toile était mise aux enchères et une partie des bénéfices des ventes irait en faveur d'une association qui améliorait le quotidien des enfants dans les hôpitaux new-yorkais. Je me retournais afin de voir avec Edward mais je ne vis personne derrière moi. Je tentais de le chercher dans la salle quand Nahuel pris la parole.

**[« Pieces » (Acoustic cover) - Red]**

_« Il vient de partir! »_ me dit-il.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas ! »_ me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire tout en m'inquiétant qu'il soit parti sachant que je devais rentrer avec lui.

«_ Tu viens ? »_ me redemanda Joham.

«_ Oui.. oui j'arrive ! _» dis-je tout en jetant des coups d'œil derrière moi dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

Après quelque pas, je me retournais vers Nahuel.

« _S'il revient ! Dis-lui de m'attendre s'il te plaît ! »_

_« Pas de problème Bella !_ » me répondit-il.

Je suivais Joham jusqu'à un coin de la galerie où la toile qu'il souhaitait me montrer était exposée. Je fis face à une œuvre immense où des visages étaient peints. Ils se superposaient les uns aux autres et chacun était d'une couleur différente, seuls les yeux de couleur rouge étaient communs à chacun d'eux. Le tableau était magnifique. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de puzzle. Je ne l'imaginais pas chez moi mais il fallait avouer que la finesse des traits était impressionnante. Il s'agissait d'une peinture à l'huile.

J'écoutais distraitement ce que me disait Joham car de temps à autre pour ne pas dire très souvent, je tentais d'apercevoir Edward au milieu des invités. Mais malheureusement je ne le vis pas. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur le groupe où était Nahuel, je ne pus que constater qu'il n'était pas revenu. Déçue, je me concentrais sur ce que Joham me racontait.

« _.. il y a une certaine rage dans certains des visages _» disait-il.

« _En effet, mais aussi beaucoup de douceur dans ces deux-là ! »_

_« C'est vrai ! J'aime beaucoup cette toile ! Elle est riche en couleurs et en profondeur ! Chaque regard donne cette impression d'être habité ! »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai ! Le peintre est de quelle origine ? _» lui demandais-je.

« _Africaine, rwandaise pour être exact ! »_

_« Je comprends mieux cette impression d'avoir un visage qui semble être une sorte de totem ! »_

_« Mmmmh ! »_

_« ..._ ». Je jetais à nouveau un regard vers la foule pour tenter d'apercevoir Edward quand Joham reprit la parole.

« _Alors à ton avis, quel prix devrais-je en demander ? »_

_« Oh.. je n'en sais rien ! Je.. je ne suis pas douée pour ça ! C'est Esmée qui fixe les prix à la galerie alors !_ » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je tournais à nouveau la tête afin de l'apercevoir mais malheureusement, je ne vis que des personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

« _.. _». Joham fixait la toile tout en se massant le menton avec une de ses mains. Signe qu'il devait probablement réfléchir.

« _Désolée de ne pouvoir t'aider ! »_

_« C'est pas grave ! Nous allons aller voir le prix de départ et puis tu me diras quel prix tu y mettrais ! »_

_« Si tu veux ! »_

Nous repartions en direction de l'entrée de la galerie car c'était là que les prix étaient inscrits dans un cahier. Joham releva le numéro de la toile et d'une main dans mon dos, il me dirigea à travers la foule.

Durant notre trajet, je regardais à droite et à gauche cherchant la présence rassurante de mon cavalier. Mais je fus déçue de ne pas le voir. Je sentis alors un souffle chaud dans le creux de ma nuque et deux mains sur mes épaules qui me stoppèrent dans mon avancée.

« _Tu le cherches, n'est-ce pas ?_ » me demanda Joham.

« _Oui_ » murmurais-je.

« _Tu devrais aller voir là-bas !_ » me dit-il en désignant le passage vers une autre galerie.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » dis-je en me tournant face à lui.

« _Il est jaloux, je pense ! Nahuel n'a pas arrêté de te faire des compliments et de te dévorer des yeux et je pense que cela n'a pas plu à ton ami ! Et puis je t'ai bien vu le chercher du regard ! Tu ne m'écoutais pas vraiment pendant que je te parlais de cette toile !_»

« _Oh ! Mais.. je.. _» balbutiais-je.

« _Bella, Je ne t'en veux pas ! Et puis Nahuel ne s'est pas caché ! Depuis trois jours, il ne nous parle que de toi avec un sourire béat. Il a vraisemblablement craqué pour toi mais apparemment, tu sembles plus à l'aise avec l'homme qui t'accompagnait alors ! _» dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« _Mais je dois t'accompagner pour le prix ! »_

_« Ce n'était qu'une excuse ! Quand j'ai vu le regard qu'il a lancé à Nahuel alors que tu discutais avec lui tout en riant, je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait faire ! Puis il est parti en serrant les poings ! Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas faire un esclandre ici, alors que c'est ta place et que tu t'y sens bien ! J'ai donc trouvé cette excuse ! _»

« _Mais Joham, on ne se connaît pas et.. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais je le comprends et j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un fasse ça pour moi. J'ai aimé une femme à en mourir. J'étais chaque jour près d'elle alors que certains hommes flirtaient ouvertement avec elle. J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir le supporter ! Chaque rendez-vous, gala et autre soirée étaient un vrai supplice car elle ne souhaitait être que mon amie alors que je voulais plus ! Mais.. _» hésita-t-il sur la fin.

« _Elle n'en a jamais voulu plus, n'est-ce pas ?_ » finis-je pour lui.

« _Non ! Contrairement à toi ! …. Je t'ai vu jeter des regards derrière toi_ _comme pour t'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignait pas ! Je me doute que tu sens des choses ici _» me dit-il en pointant mon cœur du doigt « _mais que là_ » en pointant ma tête « _ce n'est pas encore prêt ! Pourtant à trop attendre c'est lui qui risque de partir ! Comme je l'ai fait, même si je savais avec certitude que cette femme ne m'aimerait jamais !_ »

« _Peut-être ! »_

_« Allez file ! J'ai un prix à donner en espérant que cette toile soit en ma possession à la fin de la soirée ! _» me dit-il en souriant.

« _Merci _» lui dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Je partis en direction de la galerie que Joham m'avait indiqué et en pénétrant dans le premier hall, je vis Edward assis sur un des bancs, le regard fixé sur une toile. Je m'approchais doucement. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence. En marchant le plus doucement possible, je vins m'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête instantanément. Il avait le regard rougi comme s'il avait pleuré. Il attrapa la coupe située à sa droite et en descendit le contenu d'un trait.

« _Je te cherchais ! _» murmurais-je.

« _Il ne fallait pas !_ » me répondit-il.

« _Je me suis inquiétée _! »

« .. ». Il ne répondit rien mais son regard s'était à nouveau posé sur la toile face à nous.

Il s'agissait d'une peinture de Monet, un peintre impressionniste français.

« _Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_ » lui demandais-je le plus doucement possible.

Il serra ses poings et baissa la tête tout en appuyant ses coudes sur ses jambes.

« _Je pensais... non peu importe... retourne avec les autres je vais arriver _! » me dit-il.

« _Edward je t'ai dit plus de mensonges ! »_

_« Je sais ! Mais.. »_

_« Mais ? »_

_« Je.. ce n'est rien de grave, j'avais juste un peu chaud et je voulais m'isoler un peu ! Je te savais en sécurité avec Nahuel et tu avais l'air d'être bien.. du coup j'en ai profité pour m'isoler un peu._ »

Je savais qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité. Joham avait vu juste et le souvenir de sa réaction quand il avait salué Nahuel en arrivant me le confirma. Mais apparemment, il ne voulait pas m'en parler. Je savais que je devrais lui dire ce que je ressens mais je ne sais pour quelle raison je voulais qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant. J'étais prête à aller de l'avant et à le laisser entrer dans ma vie.

J'avais pris ma décision dans la journée après avoir relu chacun de ses mots et après avoir écrit le mail à mon père, mais je voulais attendre que cette soirée soit finie pour l'inviter chez moi puisque Jazz n'était pas à l'appartement. Je regardais Edward qui avait toujours le regard baissé. Je sentais qu'il voulait dire autre chose mais comme il ne se décidait pas je pris la parole.

« _Okay ! Puisque tu ne sembles pas enclin à me dire ce qu'il y a, je vais rentrer ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais prendre un taxi. _» claquais-je en me levant.

Je fis quelque pas quand je sentis deux bras me serrer par la taille. Je fermais les yeux et sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

« _Non, s'il te plaît ! Je.. laisse-moi te raccompagner s'il te plaît! »_

_« Okay ! _» soufflais-je.

Je me savais vaincue. De toute façon, je savais que je n'aurais pas pu quitter le vernissage sans lui et pour être honnête, je prenais la direction du sous-sol pour l'attendre devant sa voiture. Il semblait avoir bu un peu trop, et son haleine d'alcool me le confirma.

« _Mais tu me donnes les clés de ta voiture !_ » lui dis-je en me tournant face à lui.

Il me regardait d'un air perplexe. Tendant ma main, je le vis fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon. Il déposa les clés dans ma main. Le voyant hésiter, je le regardais plus froidement lui faisant clairement comprendre que c'était non négociable. Il souffla tout en me les donnant.

« _Bien, on y va ? _» dis-je.

« _Ouais ! Je peux conduire, tu sais!_ » me dit-il.

« _N'y pense même pas Cullen ! Tu as bu combien de verres ? »_

_« Deux ou trois ! »_

_« Je dirais cinq, puisqu'il y a cinq coupes au pied du banc là-bas !_ » dis-je en désignant les coupes en questions.

Il se tourna avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi. Il avait la tête d'un enfant pris en faute. Je souris avant de me recomposer un visage plus sérieux.

« _Sans compter celles que tu as bu quand nous étions avec Nahuel et les autres ! »_

_« Tu me surveilles ? _» me demanda-t-il l'air taquin.

« _Peut-être ! _» dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui attrapais la main et nous prîmes la direction du sous-sol après avoir salué les divers invités et le directeur du musée. J'adorais sentir sa peau contre la mienne et le fait de lui prendre la main me donnait une excuse.

Une fois en voiture, je pris la direction de son appartement.

« _Tu me ramènes chez moi ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

« _Euh.. oui pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu sais où j'habite ? »_

_« Rose m'a dit où tu habitais !... Quand.. »_

_« Quand ?_ » reprit-il voyant que je ne terminais pas.

« _Quand j'avais décidé de venir te voir pour que nous puissions parler.. avant.. avant ma rencontre avec Tanya !_ » terminais-je en soufflant.

« _Oh ! »_

_« Ça te dérange que je sache où tu habites ? Parce que si c'est le cas, sache que je ne viendrais pas chez toi à l'improviste ! Ou sans y être invitée !»_

_« Non.. non.. c'est très bien.. je.. ça ne me dérange pas au contraire ! »_

_« Merci ! »_

Le silence se réinstalla dans l'habitacle. Edward regardait à travers la vitre la ville qui défilait. Il faisait nuit et les fenêtres ouvertes permettaient au vent frais de venir fouetter mon visage. Mes cheveux volaient autour de mon visage m'obligeant régulièrement à les glisser derrière les oreilles dans une vaine tentative de les empêcher de revenir devant mes yeux.

Edward posa sa main sur la mienne qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui tout en souriant mais son visage était toujours rivé vers l'extérieur. J'écartais légèrement les doigts et tentais de faire passer les miens au dessus. Alors que je regardais la route, ses doigts se glissèrent entre les miens avant de serrer ma main.

**POV EDWARD**

**[« Heaven » - Unkle]**

Je regardais les lumières défiler derrière la vitre de ma voiture. J'avais posé ma main sur la sienne et lorsque je sentis ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens, je ne pus que me détendre. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Elle était superbe dans sa robe rouge et je n'avais pas pu détourner mon regard d'elle dès l'instant où elle avait ouvert la porte de son appartement.

Dès notre arrivée au MET, nous avions été présentés à plusieurs personnes et tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux mais très rapidement j'avais perdu le contrôle, à mon plus grand regret.

Tout d'abord, pendant que j'étais allé nous chercher un verre, j'avais aperçu Nahuel qui s'était approché d'elle. Il l'avait d'abord enlacé et la manière dont il la regardait ne cachait rien du désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Alors qu'il semblait vouloir la conduire ailleurs, Bella l'avait stoppé et elle semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise puisqu'elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui à chaque fois que celui-ci établissait un contact. Lorsque j'étais revenu vers eux, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à Nahuel tout en lui serrant fortement la main dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre que Bella était avec moi et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'imagine l'approcher plus. Cette attitude avait été totalement puérile et à mon plus grand regret Bella l'avait apparemment remarqué.

Puis coupant court à mon acte de machisme peu discret, nous avions rejoint un groupe d'artistes que semblait connaître Nahuel. Ils discutaient tous ensemble et Bella avait vite été mêlée à la conversation. J'écoutais d'une oreille attentive tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire répondant en même temps aux quelques questions qui m'étaient posées. Je ne me lassais pas du son de sa voix tout comme j'étais fasciné par tout ce qu'elle connaissait et par les divers avis qu'elle avait pu donner. Observant Nahuel ainsi que les allusions et les gestes qu'il avait envers elle, j'avais senti mon calme apparent s'effriter.

Plus je les regardais, et malgré la discussion que semblait vouloir instaurer Joham avec moi, plus je sentais mon sang bouillir. Chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur elle, chaque fois qu'elle riait lorsqu'il lui parlait, chaque regard qu'il lui portait ne faisait qu'amplifier la tension présente déjà dans tout mon être. J'avais eu beau serrer les poings et tenter de me dire que ce n'était qu'une discussion, je ne cessais de penser que Bella pourrait très bien rentrer avec lui ce soir. N'étant pas en droit de faire une quelconque remarque, j'avais donc préféré m'éloigner.

Installé sur un des bancs j'avais contemplé les _Nymphéas_ de Monet pendant presque une heure tout en buvant les coupes de champagne que les serveurs m'avaient apporté. Puis Bella était apparue. Assise sur le banc juste à côté de moi, elle m'avait avoué m'avoir cherchée et s'être inquiétée. Cet aveu m'avait permis de me sentir heureux quelques instants. Mais les remords d'avoir probablement gâché sa soirée avaient vite pris le dessus.

Alors qu'elle m'avait questionné, je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de lui dire que la jalousie avait eu raison de moi et que c'était la raison pour laquelle, j'avais décidé de m'éloigner. Elle avait semble-t-il compris puisque qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à me dire qu'elle ne croyait pas les excuses ridicules que je venais de lui fournir. Quand elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle rentrait sans moi puis que je l'avais sentis s'éloigner, je m'étais levé pour la retenir. Refusant que je conduise et ne souhaitant pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, j'avais donc accepté qu'elle prenne le volant.

Nous nous dirigions vers mon appartement et j'espérais qu'elle ne décide pas de rentrer juste après.

Les lumières de la ville éclairaient l'habitacle alors que la musique de _**Unkle**_ résonnait toujours à l'intérieur. Je tentais un regard vers elle. Elle était concentrée sur la route et son regard ne cillait pas. Elle semblait néanmoins pensive et je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Une légère pression sur ma main et le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage me fit comprendre qu'elle savait que je la regardais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Son visage juste éclairé par les lumières du tableau de bord était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient quelque peu défaits et en suivant chacune des mèches, mon regard se déplaçait de sa nuque à son cou tout en descendant vers le décolleté de sa robe. Je pouvais voir l'esquisse de son sein légèrement dévoilé par le tissu qui se détachait quelque peu de sa peau. Instinctivement, je m'étais mis à caresser ses doigts avec les miens appréciant ainsi la chaleur de sa peau. Je contemplais cette magnifique femme tout en savourant la douceur de sa peau sous la pulpe de mes doigts alors que par moment, je sentais sa main serrer la mienne. Sa poitrine semblait se soulever plus rapidement, signe évident que sa respiration s'était accélérée. L'idée que je puisse en être à l'origine me provoqua un frisson de désir.

Tandis que mes yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde et qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre d'une façon très sexy, je me mis à rêver que je la tenais dans mes bras et que j'embrassais ses lèvres délicates tout en faisant glisser mes mains avec douceur sur sa peau satinée. Conscient que le moment était sans doute mal choisi pour avoir ce genre d'idée, je décidais de tourner ma tête vers l'extérieur pour tenter de me reprendre.

« _Tu rentres ta voiture dans le garage ? _» me demanda-t-elle me sortant instantanément de mes pensées.

_« Euh.. ouais ! Le bip est dans le vide poche à ta gauche ! »_ lui dis-je en lui désignant ledit vide poche.

Après avoir ouvert le garage, elle rentra mon véhicule à l'intérieur. Je lui indiquais l'emplacement où elle devait se garer. Elle relâcha ma main et la sensation de vide qui prit possession de moi, me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Une fois garée, elle coupa le moteur et se laissa retomber sur le dossier du siège avant d'ôter sa ceinture. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et le silence qui s'en suivit ne fut pas des plus sereins. Je pouvais sentir la tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Ne voulant pas qu'elle rentre dans l'immédiat, je pris la parole.

_« Tu veux rentrer chez toi ou est-ce que tu accepterais de monter chez moi boire un verre ?_ » lui demandais-je presque dans un murmure.

«_ Je ne sais pas.. Je. »_

«_ Okay, viens avec moi, je vais appeler un taxi et attendre avec toi ! _» la coupais-je déçu.

« _Edward.. ce.. okay.. _» souffla-t-elle.

Alors que nous venions d'arriver au bas de mon immeuble, j'attrapais mon téléphone afin de contacter la société de taxi. Alors que la première tonalité se fit entendre, Bella tira mon bras de telle sorte que je ne pus répondre à la voix qui résonnait désormais dans le combiné.

« _Qu'est-ce.._ » commençais-je.

« _Raccroche s'il te plaît !_ » me demanda-t-elle tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« _Mais je croyais.. que.. tu voulais rentr.._ »

« _Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis ! Sauf si ça te dérange ! _» me dit-elle alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre tout en me regardant.

«_ Euh..._ »

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire tellement j'étais surpris. Mon cœur s'était emballé et ma respiration s'était bloquée. Elle continuait de me dévisager et l'expression de son visage me força à dire quelque chose rapidement car elle semblait se décomposer à vue d'œil.

« _Si tu._. » commença-t-elle

« _Non, c'est bon ! C'est juste que … tu es sûre de vouloir monter ? _» lui redemandais-je.

« _Oui j'en suis sûre_» souffla-t-elle.

Mes yeux tentaient de cerner dans son visage la quelconque hésitation qui m'aurait poussé à rappeler cette société de taxi. Mais malgré le sentiment de malaise que je pouvais voir dans son regard et dans ses mimiques, elle semblait réellement vouloir venir avec moi. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie et je tentais de calmer les légers tremblements de mon corps et principalement de mes mains avant de l'inviter à me suivre mais malheureusement ce fut sans succès.

« _Ok...okay.. suis-moi_ » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Après avoir ouvert la porte de l'immeuble, nous nous engouffrions dans l'ascenseur afin d'accéder à mon appartement. Aucun de nous n'osait rompre le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé. Je réfléchissais à ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer entre nous dès que nous serions chez moi. Le bruit du bip des portes de l'ascenseur me sortit de mes songes.

Une fois dans l'appartement, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, moi qui était pourtant si à l'aise avec la gente féminine, il semblait qu'en présence de Bella je perdais tous mes moyens..._**En même temps mec, c'est normal c'est pas une femme.. c'est LA femme... alors bouge-toi... ferme cette porte au lieu de baver en matant son derrière et propose-lui quelque chose à boire...**_Je secouais la tête pour retrouver mes esprits et refermais la porte d'entrée.

« _Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ou de froid ?_ » lui proposais-je alors qu'elle se tenait encore dans l'entrée.

« _Chaud, s'il te plaît !_ »

« _Okay, tu aimes le chocolat ? _»

« _Euh oui._. » me dit-elle en tentant de comprendre pourquoi je lui proposais une telle boisson.

« _Okay ! Fais comme chez toi !_ » lui dis-je en désignant mon salon.

Avant de me diriger vers la cuisine, j'allumais une des lampes du salon créant ainsi une lumière diffuse ni trop agressive ni trop intimiste ne voulant absolument pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je me sentais nerveux et je décidais de mettre un peu de musique en espérant faire baisser la tension ambiante qui semblait saturer la pièce.

« _Ça t'embête si je mets un peu de musique ? _» lui demandais-je.

« _No..non... pas du tout !_ » me dit-elle alors qu'elle se frottait les bras comme si elle tentait de se réchauffer.

Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et l'emplacement de mon appartement au bord de l'Hudson me permettait d'avoir constamment un vent frais qui pénétrait à l'intérieur me permettant de mieux supporter la chaleur de la nuit.

«_ Tu as froid ?_ » lui demandais-je tout en la regardant.

«_ Un petit peu _! » murmura-t-elle.

« _Tu veux que je te prête un pull ou bien je peux fermer la fenêtre aussi ? »_

_« Non.. non laisse la fenêtre ouverte, je...je pensais..enfin.._ » me dit-elle en faisant un signe vers l'extérieur tout en faisant un pas vers la terrasse.

« _Y aller ? »_

_« Ouais ! »_

_« Pas de problème, je vais aller préparer le chocolat, si tu as froid, tu peux prendre le pull qui est posé sur la chaise là-bas _! » lui dis-je en lui montrant le lieu où mon sweat se trouvait.

« .. » elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« _Par contre, désolé mais ça ne sera pas très assorti à ta robe !_ » repris-je en souriant.

« _Oui, mais ce n'est pas bien grave ! _» dit-elle en riant.

Les premiers accord de _**Crazy Love **_de _**Van Morrisson**_ résonnait dans l'appartement alors que je regardais Bella qui était désormais appuyée sur la rambarde de ma terrasse. Elle avait enfilé mon pull et celui-ci lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage seulement éclairé par les torches enflammées de la terrasse, je vis qu'elle avait enfoui son nez dans mon sweat et que ses yeux étaient clos. Je souriais devant cette magnifique image. Je vis alors un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'elle serrait de sa main le col afin de le maintenir plaqué contre son cou tout en faisant courir son autre main sur le tissu qui recouvrait désormais sa peau. Elle fixait l'horizon et ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle.

J'adorais moi aussi la vue, surtout la nuit alors que les bateaux continuaient de circuler sur le fleuve. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber le calme hormis les quelques sirènes des cargos ou encore les goélands juste avant le coucher de soleil.

Je la laissais, à regret, sur la terrasse pour me rendre dans ma cuisine. Je décidais de préparer deux chocolats chaud made in Esmée. Ma mère, quand j'étais petit et que je refusais de parler, me préparait ce genre de chose et je devais avouer, que ma langue se déliait rapidement lorsque nous buvions ensemble cette préparation à base de lait, chocolat et marshmallow.

Malgré la chaleur étouffante de la journée, l'orage qui avait eu lieu en début de soirée alors que nous étions au vernissage avait passablement rafraîchi l'air ambiant et la proximité avec le fleuve amplifiait cet effet. C'était, je dois l'avouer, avec le calme, malgré l'axe routier important situé en contrebas, une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais aussi choisi cet appartement. J'avais dû réaliser de gros travaux pour rendre ce lieu habitable mais même les arguments négatifs d'Esmée et Carlisle n'avaient pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis.

Les chocolat chauffaient désormais dans le micro-onde et j'attrapais pendant ce temps quelques marshmallow que je mettrais au-dessus. Une fois prêts, je me dirigeais avec mes deux tasses vers la terrasse où se trouvait Bella. Elle était assise sur un des transats et semblait contempler le ciel étoilé. Je lui signalais ma présence en raclant doucement ma gorge car je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Elle se tourna vivement vers moi tout en se redressant.

« _Tiens ! Fais attention c'est très chaud ! _» lui dis-je en lui tendant son mug.

« _Merci_ ! »

Je m'installais sur l'autre transat et serrait ma tasse entre mes mains. Alors qu'elle sentait sa tasse, ses yeux se fermèrent et un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres.

«_ Mmmh ça sent bon ! Ça me rappelle mon enfance ! »_ me dit-elle alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux !

« _Esmée m'en préparait très souvent ! Souvent l'hiver mais aussi en été quand le temps était humide ! »_

_« Moi, c'était mon père qui m'en préparait les veilles d'examens ou encore le soir de Noël ! _» dit-elle en me regardant.

« ... » je tournais machinalement ma cuillère dans la tasse tout en la regardant. Elle semblait désormais perdue dans ses pensées.

« _Tu as une magnifique vue d'ici !_ » me dit-elle alors que son regard était posé sur l'horizon noirci par la nuit.

«_ C'est ce que j'ai aimé la première fois que je suis venu !_ »

Elle remonta ses jambes contre elle tout en faisant glisser mon pull de manière à recouvrir ses jambes avec ce dernier et constatais qu'elle était pieds nus. Je la vis souffler sur son chocolat avant de plonger la cuillère dans son chocolat et d'attraper un peu de marshmallow qu'elle tenta maladroitement de manger.

« _Ahmmmmmh_ » gémit-elle tout en fermant les yeux.

Cette vision et ce gémissement m'envoyèrent directement au paradis. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui découvrait pour la première fois le goût de cette douceur. Un peu de chocolat était présent à la commissure de ses lèvres et j'eus soudainement très envie d'approcher mon doigt pour m'en saisir.

Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquiver le moindre mouvement, je vis sa langue sortir et venir caresser ses lèvres afin de récolter le précieux nectar. Je sentis alors soudainement ma virilité se réveiller et pour tenter de masquer le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche, je bus une gorgée de mon chocolat sans prendre la peine d'en vérifier la température. Alors que le liquide me brûlait désormais la gorge, je ne pus m'empêcher de tousser.

«_ Edward ?_ » me dit-elle.

« _Mmmh »_

_« Ça va ? _»

« _Ouais, je me suis légèrement brûlé la gorge ! »_

_« Et c'était à moi de faire attention parce que c'était chaud ! Hein ?_ » me dit-elle l'air taquin.

« _Ouais !_ » soufflais-je alors que la douleur vive dans ma gorge se dissipait.

Le morceau de _**Van Morrisson**_ se répétait en boucle depuis plusieurs minutes mais j'appréciais tant ce morceau que je pouvais passer des heures à écouter cette magnifique chanson.

Bella savourait toujours son chocolat le regard perdu dans le ciel.

« _Je.. je suis désolé pour ce soir _! » lâchais-je

Bella ne m'avait pas répondu mais je pus voir qu'elle m'avait entendu puisque elle me regardait d'un air perplexe.

« _Ouais ! je.. disons qu'il y a certaines choses que j'ai eu du mal à gérer et j'ai préféré m'isoler !_ » repris-je.

« _Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit toute à l'heure ?_ »

« _Je.. je sais pas.. je voyais que tu t'amusais et je n'avais pas envie de gâcher ta soirée ! Mais apparemment, j'ai quand même réussi à la gâcher ! Je sais que c'est important pour toi ce ge.._. »

« Edward !_ Pour tout t'avouer, j'étais ravie de partir ! Disons que certaines personnes commençaient à être... trop.. entreprenantes ou quelque chose comme ça ! Même si j'ai apprécié cette soirée ! Joham est quelqu'un de très agréable ! _»

«_ Oui, c'est vrai ! Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir su mettre mon ego de côté pour discuter plus amplement avec lui _! » dis-je dans un murmure.

« _Moi aussi ! »_ souffla-t-elle.

Nerveux, je me levais et venais me mettre en appui sur le garde corps afin d'admirer les bateaux qui naviguaient. Ce spectacle avait toujours su me calmer même si la vue de la jeune femme située derrière moi était certainement plus intéressante. Mes pensées se bousculaient et je réalisais que j'avais mis fin à sa soirée alors qu'elle aurait aimé connaître un peu plus Joham. Joham était un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses. Les deux cicatrices que j'avais pu observer sur son visage pouvait laisser penser qu'il avait eu un accident assez grave. Je ne pourrais jamais le savoir, ni Bella, puisque par ma faute, nous étions partis. Alors que je contemplais le ciel, je sentis une douce chaleur sur mon flanc droit.

« _De quoi te culpabilises-tu encore ?_ » me dit-elle tout en regardant droit devant elle.

J'ignorais comment elle avait pu découvrir le fond de mes pensées mais elle venait de me surprendre.

« _Si tu te demandes comment je sais que tu te poses des questions, et bien, quand tu te préoccupes de quelque chose, tu as une ride qui se dessine entre tes yeux !_ » lâcha-t-elle en tournant son visage vers le mien.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et son regard semblait chercher une réponse dans le mien.

« _Je.. je ne me culpabilise de rien ! _» tentais-je.

« _Edward ? _» me dit-elle dans une attitude qui me signalait qu'elle savait pertinemment que je ne lui disais pas la vérité.

« _Je me disais juste que j'avais gâché ta soirée et que je t'avais empêché de discuter plus avec Joham !_ » lâchais-je dans un souffle.

« _Y a quoi que tu comprends pas dans « j'étais ravie de partir » ? Parce que je t'avoue que si tu te culpabilises au sujet de Joham, il doit passer à la galerie mardi et j'aurais donc tout le loisirs de discuter avec lui à ce moment-là !_ »

« ... » je ne répondis rien mais la sincérité que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux suffit à apaiser mes craintes.

« _Maintenant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec moi ? »_

_« Je.._ »

« _Sois sincère ! Tu m'as promis de tout me dire et surtout si ça me concerne alors ! Je t'écoute. »_

_« Je... _» je ne savais comment lui parler de ça.

Alors que je réfléchissais à la meilleure manière de lui dire que j'avais juste été jaloux et que son amitié ne me suffirait pas, je repensais au morceau que j'avais composé quelques semaines plus tôt. J'ignorais si nous serions amenés à nous revoir après cette soirée mais je voulais rester optimiste. Les paroles de Marcus me revinrent alors en mémoire et je décidais que c'était peut être le bon moment pour faire ça.

« _Je.. je vais te le dire mais avant je voudrais que tu acceptes quelque chose !_ » dis-je.

« ... » Bella me dévisageait tentant de savoir ce que je complotais.

« _Je.. s'il te plait ! Promis après je te dis pourquoi je suis parti _! »

« _D'accord_ » souffla-t-elle.

Je partis précipitamment à l'intérieur afin d'attraper ma guitare. Je savais que je devrais lui répondre juste après mais Marcus avait raison, je devais le lui jouer. Une fois ma guitare en main, je revins sur la terrasse après avoir couper la chaîne.

Bella était installée les coudes en appui sur le garde-corps et me regardait surprise.

« _Je.. voilà je voudrais te faire écouter quelque chose avant de.. enfin tu vois _! »

« .. » elle acquiesça de la tête juste avant de venir s'asseoir sur le transat juste à côté du mien.

Je m'installais confortablement et jouais quelques notes afin de vérifier que ma guitare était bien accordée.

**[« It's all on you » - Robert Pattinson (Sofarsoud) – Si vous écoutez la musique.. écoutez cette version.. car je l'ai coupée de manière à n'avoir que la musique : _http(:) watch?v=jgnrLYEphCk_ ]**

« Ça ne sera sans doute pas génial mais.. »

Elle s'installa de côté tout en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main et en repliant les jambes vers elle. Elle me fixait alors que je pinçais quelques cordes pour tenter de me donner du courage.

Fermant les yeux, je commençais à jouer les premier accords du morceau que j'avais composé. La légère brise qui soufflait sur la terrasse me donna des frissons qui me parcoururent l'échine mais je tentais tant bien que mal d'en faire abstraction.

Totalement concentré sur ce que je jouais, je n'osais plus relever la tête vers elle. Le regard désormais fixé sur mes doigts, j'essayais de maîtriser les tremblements de mes mains. J'avais déjà joué de la guitare mais le fait de jouer pour elle ne me rendait que plus nerveux. J'ignorais si elle allait comprendre ce que j'essayais de faire passer à travers cette chanson mais je ne pouvais plus reculer.

.._**Et puis Marcus t'a dit qu'elle n'était pas bête et qu'elle comprendrait alors relax...**_

A côté de moi dans une vaine tentative de ne pas me tromper dans le texte, j'avais la feuille où j'avais écrit chacune des paroles de cette musique. Je regardais mes doigts qui glissaient et qui saisissaient les cordes afin que mon instrument libère les notes les une après les autres. La dureté et la douceur des cordes sous mes mains étaient agréables et même si ma peau n'était plus aussi calleuse qu'avant, le plaisir de parcourir à nouveau celles-ci libérait une énergie sans pareille qui se propageait tel le feu dans chaque fibre de mon corps.

Avant que je commence à fredonner les premières paroles, je réalisais que ces notes ne serviraient à rien puisque chacune des paroles que j'avais écrite était ancrée en moi. Chaque phrase, chaque mot de cette chanson reflétait les sentiments que j'éprouvais. Alors que mes doigts courraient toujours sur les cordes et que je chantais, tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle m'assaillaient. J'avais cette douce impression de voler tout en sentant mes tripes se tordre. La tension présente dans mes bras au départ de la chanson s'atténuait au fur et à mesure des notes que je jouais.

Je fermais les yeux et repensais aux heures que j'avais mises à composer cette mélodie, cherchant chaque accord au plus profond de moi. Jamais satisfait du résultat, j'avais retravaillé chaque partie tentant à chaque fois d'en modifier la musicalité pour pouvoir exprimer le juste reflet de mes sentiments. Il m'avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour être enfin satisfait du résultat et pour le faire écouter à Marcus. Je me souvenais encore de sa réaction ce qui me fit sourire. Tout en jouant, je réalisais que la musique faisait partie de moi et j'ignorais encore comment j'avais pu m'en séparer.

Les souvenirs de mes années sans musique venaient se succéder aux souvenirs de ces derniers mois. J'avais recommencé à jouer en partie grâce à Bella et je ne savais pas comment la remercier de ce cadeau. Les notes qui résonnaient dans la nuit s'égrenaient malgré moi car à cet instant, seul mon cœur et mon âme faisaient bouger mes doigts le long des cordes. Je levais la tête vers elle et constatais qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

Mais la lumière émise par l'une des torches éclairait suffisamment son visage, ce qui me permit de voir qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long de sa joue. Mon cœur se serra et j'espérais qu'elle ait compris le sens de cette chanson. Je continuais de l'observer tout en grattant les cordes de ma guitare. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, je ne pus que plonger dans ses deux perles de chocolat si expressives. Tout un tas d'émotions explosaient en moi alors que ses propres yeux semblaient être traversés par des milliers de sentiments.

J'étais comme un automate qui, malgré toutes les pensées qui m'assaillaient, jouais ce morceau qui désormais vibrait avec le son de mon cœur. Les vibrations de la guitare se propageait dans tout mon corps qui, associés au regard de Bella, faisaient accélérer les battements de mon cœur de telle sorte que j'avais l'impression que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'exprimait. La nostalgie de mes vieux ressentis de l'époque où je composais et jouais me revenaient par vague. Je me sentais en vie et la sensation en était grisante.

**POV BELLA**

Edward voulait jouer un morceau avant de m'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était éloigné ce soir. Je m'étais installée sur le transat. Je ne pouvais quitter son visage si concentré des yeux. Il semblait totalement absorbé par ce qu'il jouait. Je constatais qu'il semblait nerveux, les tremblement à peine perceptible de ses doigts en étaient la preuve. Les notes résonnaient déjà dans la nuit quasi-silencieuse de New-York.

Chaque accord me percutait de plein fouet me submergeant d'un flot d'émotions depuis longtemps enfouis et que lui seul arrivait à faire remonter vers la surface. Je me sentais à fleur de peau. J'avais le regard fixé sur ses doigts qui semblaient voler sur les cordes comme s'il les caressait quand le son de sa voix me ramena à l'instant présent. Son timbre à la fois doux et rocailleux me donnait des frissons.

Dans un geste d'apaisement, je ramenais mes jambes plus vers moi tout en prenant soin de humer son doux parfum qui m'enveloppait depuis que nous étions arrivés chez lui. Je fermais les yeux, hypnotisée par sa voix mais aussi par le sens des paroles de sa chanson. Chacun de ses mots pénétrait dans mon esprit et accélérait le rythme de mon cœur. Il me laissait le choix de décider. Il attendait et c'était à moi de faire ce pas. Les mots de mes amis me revenaient par vague et alors que j'étais percutée par des milliers de sentiments, je tentais de retenir mes larmes.

Cette musique me bouleversait autant qu'elle me rendait heureuse. Associée à son timbre de voix, des frissons me parcouraient le corps et une des larmes que je tentais de retenir depuis quelques temps s'échappa pour venir rouler sur ma joue. Alors que je laissais cette musique prendre possession de moi, je sentis son regard sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour m'immerger dans deux prunelles vertes étincelantes. Son regard brillait d'un milliers d'émotions tout en me renvoyant à mes propres sentiments. Au delà de ses mains, c'était son cœur qui s'exprimait ce qui me fit chavirer dans un océan de douceur. Mon cœur tambourinait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine et sous l'avalanche des émotions qui déferlaient, je me levais rapidement sous le regard inquiet d'Edward afin de masquer ma sensibilité débordante.

Le morceau arrivait à sa fin et je remerciais silencieusement Edward de ne pas avoir arrêter de jouer alors que j'essuyais mes yeux du revers de la manche de son sweat tout en fixant le ballet incessant des véhicules roulant en contre-bas. Je voulais qu'il m'ouvre son cœur et il venait de le faire. Il me fallait désormais faire ce premier pas qui me terrifiait tant.

J'avais toujours été ravie d'être seule même si la solitude pouvait à certains moments me peser. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher et pourtant mon cœur et mon corps entier me hurlait de me jeter dans ses bras et de lâcher prise. « L_aisse-toi le droit d'aimer et permet-toi de t'attacher aux personnes que tu aimes !». _Les mots de mon père résonnaient tandis que je me retournais pour être face à lui.

Il venait de jouer son dernier accord. Je le regardais alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur sa guitare et que le silence était revenu. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers moi. Je devais être affreuse, mon maquillage ayant certainement coulé à cause de mes larmes. Alors que je cherchais quoi lui dire, je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du sien, qui semblait ému.

_« Merci ! »_ murmurais-je.

Je le vis sourire juste avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

_« Je.. »_ repris-je avant d'être coupée par une sonnerie.

Edward regarda vers sa porte d'entrée surpris avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »_ lui demandais-je.

_« Non et vu l'heure, je me demande qui ça peut-être ! »_ reprit-il.

_« .. »_

_« Tu m'attends là.. on.. je t'ai promis de te parler... »_

_« D'accord ! »_

_« Si tu as froid, prend le plaid qui est sur le banc en fer forgé là-bas ! »_

_« Merci ! »_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors que je me dirigeais vers le banc pour attraper la couverture. Le vent était plus frais et je frissonnais. Après m'être à nouveau installée sur le transat, je déposais la couverture sur moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel contemplant les étoiles. Tout était presque silencieux et la seule chose que je pouvais entendre était les bruits des moteurs des bateaux qui circulaient sur le fleuve.

Alors que j'avais l'impression d'entendre à nouveau sa mélodie, une voix familière me sortit de mon cocon juste avant qu'une autre voix ne me glace le sang. Je me levais rapidement et arrivait dans le salon d'Edward. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte et je cherchais Edward.

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui je le vis appuyé contre le mur tandis que celle que je ne pensais pas revoir s'était jetée au cou de l'homme que j'aimais..._**l'homme que tu aimes.. cool..les choses vont enfin bouger.. c'est pas trop tôt... oh ta gueule...**_ Edward semblait surpris mais aussi quelque peu paniqué.

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur la main de cette personne, je vis rouge et avançais vers elle sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Pleine de colère et de rage, je ne voulais pas être encore fois une victime et ma seule préoccupation fut Edward.

_« Bella reste où tu es ! »_ me hurla Edward alors que j'avançais vers lui.

Et c'est là que Tanya tourna sa tête vers moi le regard noir empli de haine, prenant enfin conscience de ma présence.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon... je vous avoue que je suis allée m'exiler sur la lune.. suis pas une habituée des fins sadiques mais là je n'ai pas eu le choix.. enfin si je l'avais mais je vous promets que le chapitre 22 arrivera plus vite que celui-ci.. en fait il est déjà écrit et j'ai presque fini le 23 donc... je vous promets de ne pas trop vous faire attendre... <strong>

**Petite info : je publie mon histoire aussi sur un blog et il arrive que je publie les chapitres avant ff..(enlevez les () et remplacez point par . pour me rejoindre là-bas si vous préférez... : http(:)/inmydarknessandmysadness(point)blogspot(point)fr/**

**Merci à vous et à très vite**

**Mary**


	22. Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 22  
><strong>

**Coucou**

**Mille excuses pour le retard mais ma béta est partie en vacances...lol et puis l'autre ... bah... voilà... alors je m'excuse il risque d'y avoir des fautes ou autres... alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop...**

**Merci pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent et à toutes les alertes que j'ai reçues pour l'histoire et pour les mises en favoris auteur..**

**Je vais juste répondre aux anonymes... et aussi faire une dédicace à Ousna pour un morceau de musique qu'elle m'a conseillé il y a quelques mois et qui va très bien avec ce chapitre.. alors merci à toi...**

**Guest "Puce" : **_Bonjour Miss, Contente que tu sois de retour. Merci pour cet excellent chapitre même si la fin nous laisse un peu dans l'expectative. Evidemment, on meurt d'envie de connaître la suite, en espérant que nous allons en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette folle furieuse sans trop de dégats pour nos amoureux. A bientôt et plein de bises. Puce -_ **Coucou Puce.. merci pour ton message... j'avoue que je lis avec plaisir vos messages et oui ce chapitre vous laisse un peu dans l'expectative... on veut connaître la suite comme à chaque fin de chapitre mais la voilà... je voulais attendre pour publier le dernier de manière à ce que le délai ne soit pas trop long entre ces deux-là... Mais oui on va en finir... sans trop de dégâts.. bah... tu verras.. la suite c'est tout de suite! Bisous et merci**

**Guest : **_Ahhhhh ! Oui j'espère la suite vite ! Tu peux pas arrêter ça la ! OMG ... Cette Tanya, déjà que je l'aime pas mais là si elle fait du mal à Edward je te dis même pas ! Mais je sens que Bella n'a pas trop aimé le fait qu'elle est eu du pouvoir sur elle, et là, elle touche à Edward, à mon avis, Tanya doit se méfier des eaux dormantes ... A très vite pour la suite, alors, Bisous -_ **Coucou.. merci pour ces quelques mots... et si je l'ai fait.. je me suis arrêtée là..lol... oui Tanya.. ah bon je ne t'en dis pas plus... mais bon.. je pense que ta rage ne décroira pas envers elle.. et Bella ne se laissera pas faire.. mais tu vas pouvoir constater ça par toi même.. bonne lecture...bises****  
><strong>

**Jenny56 : **_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH oui tu as raison exile toi sur la lune !lol il me tarde vraiment que tu mettes la suite -_ **Ouep... la lune une belle destination.. là où tous les rêves se réalisent..lol... pour la suite... et bien la voilà.. bonne lecture...bisous..**

**Mimieloo : **_Salut! __J'en étais presque au point de te sauter au cou tellement j'étais sûre que j'allais avoir droit au baiser. Et puis arrivé à la fin, je restes sans voix. Pourquoi tu as fait revenir tanya ? Et pourquoi Edward lui dit de ne pas bouger ? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas armée. Et Bella en mode tigresse, j'adore ! Ça change de Bella en mode victime. J'ai apprécié le comportement d'Edward au MET. Il a eu raison de s'exiler et ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il ne sait pas où ils en sont de leur relation. Très bonne analyse de Joham. J'apprécie ce personnage. Continues de me faire rêver en décrivant New York. J'adore cette ville. J'attends avec impatience le prochain chapitre. Je pense que j'aurais droit aux réponses à mes questions - _**Coucou merci pour ton message.. qui me touche beaucoup... Tu croyais au baiser et bah non.. mais on s'en approche.. chapitre 24 normalement... si tout va bien ou avant.. je suis en train d'écrire le 23... Bella en mode tigresse ah bah ce chapitre devrait te plaire... Bella la guerrière pour celui-là..lol... Le personnage de Joham a l'air d'avoir plu.. plusieurs me l'ont dit... vous le reverrez.. dans deux chapitres... Je suis ravie de te faire rêver en décrivant New-York et je vais donc continuer... le prochain chapitre et bien le voilà.. bonne lecture.. bisous**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_The least of things with a meaning is worth more in life than the greatest of things without it.__" _ __Carl Jung_

_"Pour résoudre les conflits humain, l'homme doit élaborer une méthode qui exclut les représailles, l'agression et la vengeance. Le fondements d'une telle méthode, est l'amour." _ __Martin Luther King, Jr._

_"Ce __n'est pas la mort ou la douleur qui est à redouter, mais la crainte de la douleur ou de la mort.__"__  
><em>_"__It is not death or pain that is to be dreaded, but the fear of pain or death.__"__  
>Epictète<em>

**POV EDWARD**

**[« Hurricane » - 30 seconds to Mars]**

Je venais de laisser Bella sur la terrasse pendant que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée afin de voir qui pouvait bien venir chez moi à une heure si tardive. Il était presque minuit et j'espérais que ça ne soit pas un de nos amis...**Bah il t'aurait appelé.. non ?... **Un coup d'œil à mon téléphone posé sur la console à l'entrée me permit de voir que personne n'avait chercher à me joindre, me rassurant quelque peu.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Tanya.

_« Mais comme... »_ dis-je surpris avant d'être coupé dans ma phrase.

_« Bonsoir Edward ! Et bien, je suis ravie de te voir aussi ! »_

_« Comment es-tu entrée Tanya ? »_ dis-je sèchement.

_« C'est simple je suis rentrée avec un de tes voisins ! Je lui ai dit que tu avais oublié de me donner un double ! »_

_« Je peux entrer ? »_

_« NON »_ claquais-je.

Et dans le même instant, elle se jeta sur moi tout en plongeant la main dans son sac. Je tentais de me reculer mais quand je vis ce qu'elle venait d'en sortir, je me tendis.

_« Tanya, range ça ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire ! »_

_« Oh que si ! Apparemment tu as prévenu les flics pour ton bar et pour mes menaces et je t'avais prévenu ! Il ne faut pas me prendre pour une conne ! J'avais aussi prévenu ta copine mais apparemment, elle aussi n'a pas compris ! »_

«_ Je.. »_

_« Et oui Edward, je sais tout ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais d'elle après comme ça je suis sûre que tu ne seras qu'à moi cette fois ! »_

_« Laisse-la tranquille ! »_

_« Tut tut tut …. tu n'es pas en position de négocier quoique ce soit ! Tu me laisses entrer ! _»

« Non ! » répétais-je.

Bella était à l'intérieur et maintenant que je savais qu'elle avait ce couteau et ce qu'elle voulait lui faire, je ne pouvais pas la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur et dans le même temps, je devais prévenir quelqu'un avant que Bella ne revienne dans l'appartement.

_« Laisse-moi entrer »_ me dit-elle en agitant son couteau sous mon nez.

Je me reculais doucement tout en me dirigeant vers la tablette. Tanya me suivait de près. J'étais pris au piège car bien entendu, elle était désormais entrée. Elle continuait d'avancer en affichant ce sourire qui me donnait froid dans le dos me détournant de l'endroit où se trouvait mon téléphone. Cette fille était complètement folle et il fallait que je la maîtrise. Mes pensées furent absorbées par le fait qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'éloigner d'ici avant qu'elle ne découvre la présence de Bella et qu'elle ne s'en prenne à elle. Les souvenirs de la soirée de son agression m'arrivaient par flash et je sentais la colère grandir en moi. Je voulais faire payer à Tanya pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Bella et malheureusement, je n'étais pas en position de force.

_« Tu es seul ? »_ me demanda-t-elle.

« _Oui _» répondis-je sans hésitation.

« _Bien ! J'ai cru voir l'autre cruche monter avec toi tout à l'heure ! _» me dit-elle en me fixant dans l'espoir de savoir si je mentais.

Et c'est avec tout l'aplomb possible malgré sa proximité évidente et le fait que je pouvais sentir la pointe de sa lame dans le bas de mon ventre que je lui répondis :

« _Elle est partie ! »_

_« Dommage ! Je me serais pourtant bien amusée ! »_

_« Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Toi, seulement toi »_ me dit-elle en se collant encore plus à moi de telle sorte que je me retrouvais acculé contre le mur.

« _Mais moi je ne veux pas de toi Tanya ! »_ lâchais-je.

Je tentais de la repousser en saisissant ses poignets mais elle fit un geste brusque qui me fit lever les mains en l'air dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre que je ne tenterais rien.

_« Ne joue pas avec moi Edward ! »_

_« Si.. si on sortait ! »_ tentais-je.

_« Non, on est bien ici ! Et j'ai prévu qu'on s'amuse un peu, toi et moi, tu sais … comme ... comme la dernière fois ! »_

Et à cet instant deux choses simultanées se passèrent. Tout d'abord Tanya colla ses lèvres sur les miennes me provoquant des frissons de dégoût juste avant de se reculer tout en appuyant un peu plus la lame de son couteau sur mon ventre.

« _Ne me repousses pas !_ » lâcha-t-elle.

Puis au moment où je tournais la tête vers la baie vitrée grande ouverte, je vis Bella. Je tentais du regard de lui demander de se cacher mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le couteau que tenait Tanya, elle s'avança vers nous.

_« Bella reste où tu es ! »_ lui hurlais-je.

Tanya tourna sa tête vers elle et elle lui jeta un regard noir empli de haine avant de me fixer à nouveau.

_« Tu m'as menti ! Cette pute est encore là ! »_ me dit-elle froidement.

Je fixais Tanya qui appuyait encore un peu plus le couteau contre mon ventre.

« _Apparemment tu ne m'a pas comprise, si je ne peux pas t'avoir, elle ne t'aura pas non plus !_ » me dit-elle juste avant d'enfoncer violemment le couteau dans mon ventre.

Je sentis alors une douleur violente là même où la pointe du couteau se trouvait quelque secondes plutôt. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche alors que j'entendis Bella crier. Tanya retira l'arme de mon ventre et je sentis alors une sensation humide au niveau de mon ventre. Un regard vers le bas me permit de constater qu'une légère tache sombre se dessinait sur ma chemise. Son regard était désormais posé sur Bella qui continuait d'avancer vers elle.

«_ Toi pétasse, tu restes où tu es ! Je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas _» cracha Tanya.

Bella se stoppa. Elle me regarda dans les yeux juste avant de les abaisser sur ma chemise qui était désormais imprégnée de sang et alors qu'elle observait toujours ma chemise, je vis ses yeux s'embuer. Je me sentais mal mais j'essayais de la rassurer en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant que son regard ne passe instantanément de la douleur à une haine peu dissimulée lorsqu'elle riva son regard sur Tanya.

« _Je reste où je suis si je veux ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une folle comme toi !_ » cracha Bella.

« _Oh mais dis-moi je n'y suis apparemment pas aller assez fort la dernière fois ! _» dit-elle sèchement alors qu'elle se décollait légèrement de moi pour se mettre face à Bella.

« _Mais tu ne croyais quand même pas que je t'avais cru et que j'allais t'écouter_ » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle la fixait froidement.

« _C'est dommage ! Je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de m'occuper de toi dans ce cas !_ » claqua-t-elle.

« _Tu te répètes_ ! …. _Et bien, viens ! Tu attends quoi ! _» la provoqua-t-elle.

Je fixais Bella en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle risquait d'être blessée en affrontant Tanya. Son regard se détourna imperceptiblement vers la porte d'entrée avant de revenir vers moi. La porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte et c'est là que j'aurai aimé ne pas être le seul occupant au dernier étage. Le temps que je tourne la tête vers ce qu'elle regardait, j'entendis à nouveau la voix de Tanya qui était désormais face à moi.

« _Toi, tu ne bouges pas !_ » me dit-elle en pointant le couteau recouvert de sang vers moi.

Je lui fis signe de la tête que je ne comptais pas bouger. Mon regard naviguait à nouveau entre Tanya et Bella. La peur me tordait le ventre et je craignais qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Je tentais un mouvement mais une douleur violente me figea sur place. Je posais pas main à l'endroit où Tanya m'avait enfoncé le couteau et je pouvais sentir le sang couler entre mes doigts. Tout le bas de ma chemise et le haut de mon pantalon était désormais mouillé par le sang qui s'échappait de ma blessure. Je soulevais ma chemise afin de voir jusqu'à quel point elle m'avait blessé mais à part du sang je ne voyais rien. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur sentant mes jambes fléchir.

«_ Et, je te rappelle qu'il est chez lui, il me semble donc qu'il fait encore ce qu'il veut non ! _» releva Bella.

_« Toi sale conne, je t'ai pas sonné ! Après en avoir fini avec toi, je m'occuperai de lui ! »_

_« Je crois que la conne ici c'est toi ! Tu te prends pour qui ! T'as pas compris qu'il ne te voulait pas dans sa vie ! Oh mais c'est vrai ça doit pas connecter là-haut ! _» lui dit Bella en désignant la tête de Tanya !

« _Ah Ah Ah..mais ma chère, Edward est à moi et si je ne peux pas l'avoir ça ne sera certainement pas vers toi qu'il ira !_ » reprit Tanya.

« _Qui te dit que je ne suis pas déjà avec lui! _» lança-t-elle en la regardant comme si elle essayait de semer le doute dans la tête de Tanya.

Cette phrase eu le don de me réchauffer le cœur même si j'aurai aimé l'entendre dans d'autres circonstances. Et puis, elle avait probablement dit ça dans le but de déstabiliser Tanya sans vraiment le penser. Je revenais au moment présent et contemplais la femme que j'aimais qui n'avait toujours pas lâcher Tanya des yeux. Le silence de Tanya fit sourire Bella qui s'approchait doucement d'elle. Par moment, elle me jetait des coups d'œil et à chaque fois je pouvais déceler de la douleur dans son regard.

« _Bah tu n'as plus rien à dire ! _» reprit Bella en fixant Tanya à nouveau.

Tanya semblait figée. Son regard naviguait entre Bella et moi. La douleur était de plus en plus violente et j'essayais tant bien que mal d'appuyer sur ma blessure. Je saignais de plus en plus et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Je regardais Bella pendant que Tanya s'approchait lentement d'elle tout en la fixant. Tanya était à quelques pas de Bella et elle se faisait désormais face. Bella semblait me faire signe mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne pouvais pas bouger alors que j'aurais souhaiter me saisir de mon téléphone. Quand elle me fit à nouveau un signe de la tête, je décidais de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de m'indiquer. Je vis alors sa pochette. Je m'appuyais contre le mur afin de glisser vers celle-ci et je l'attrapais discrètement.

« _Mais tu rêves ma pauvre fille ! Comment un homme pourrait vouloir de quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu es invisible pour les autres et surtout sans intérêt ! _» reprit Tanya tout en s'approchant de Bella la lame du couteau dirigée vers son visage.

« _Oh mais tu peux continuer à cracher ton venin, tu ne me fais pas peur ! J'étais ici avant toi et je ne compte pas laisser ma place auprès de lui si facilement ! Et la fille sans intérêt ici, ce n'est pas moi mais toi ! Regarde-toi, tu es complètement folle ! Tu crois que blesser l'homme avec qui tu veux être va faire qu'il t'aimera ! Mais tu es pathétique ! Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir d'ici avant que je n'appelle la police !_» releva-t-elle en la dardant du regard alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas.

Pendant que Tanya continuait d'insulter et d'agresser Bella, alors que cette dernière ne se laissait apparemment pas faire, pour ma plus grande joie, je composais le numéro de l'inspecteur Uley en espérant que quelqu'un décroche. Je reposais le téléphone de manière à ce qu'on entende ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant que Tanya ne puisse voir ce que je venais de faire et c'est là qu'un cri me fit relever la tête vers elles. Tanya venait de bondir sur Bella qui tentait de la repousser. Je me levais d'un bon malgré la douleur lancinante dans mon bas ventre et me jetais sur Tanya, l'agrippant par la taille tout en essayant d'attraper le couteau qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Le couteau m'entailla à plusieurs reprises les mains et les bras mais je réussis tout de même à me saisir de son arme et à la jeter le plus loin possible de nous.

Alors que je tentais d'éloigner Tanya de Bella, je reçus un grand coup dans le ventre me faisant hurler de douleur. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé alors que Tanya se jetait à nouveau sur Bella. Je voulais me relever mais ma vue était trouble et je ne distinguais presque plus rien. Je commençais à me sentir mal. J'avais froid et un bourdonnement désagréable parvenait à mes oreilles. J'essayais de me concentrer mais les seuls bruits qui me parvenaient étaient des cris et des sons étouffés. Je tentais de voir où était Bella mais je ne la vis pas. L'angoisse et la peur que Tanya ait pu lui faire du mal me donnèrent l'élan suffisant pour me redresser. Ma vue devint alors plus claire le temps d'un instant et je vis Bella. Sa robe était déchirée et elle était totalement décoiffée mais elle tenait Tanya par les poignets tout en étant à califourchon sur elle, je ne pus que me sentir soulagé. Je la vis lui frapper la tête avec ce qui me semblait être une de mes statuettes l'assommant sur le coup. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et avant d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot, je me sentis partir en arrière.

**POV BELLA **

Edward venait de s'effondrer sur le canapé alors que je venais d'assommer Tanya. Je courrais vers lui et tentait de le réveiller en le secouant légèrement mais ce fut sans succès. Mes angoisses ressurgirent juste avant que les larmes ne prennent le dessus. J'étais en train de perdre encore un être cher et je voyais mes peurs se réaliser sous mes yeux. Complètement paniquée, j'allais récupérer mon téléphone portable qui était posé par terre. J'entendais quelqu'un parler dans le téléphone.

« _Y a quelqu'un ? Madame, Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? Où habitez-vous ?_ »

« _Je... je.. vite envoyez quelqu'un au 624 west 24ème avenue s'il vous plait ! _» dis-je.

Je relâchais le téléphone et repartais au côté d'Edward. Je tentais de calmer les tremblements qui avait pris possession de mon corps. Edward saignait beaucoup et je devais faire quelque chose. J'essuyais mes yeux embués par les larmes et jetais un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions afin de trouver quelque chose pour stopper le sang qui s'échappait abondamment de sa blessure. Mais ma vue était floue à cause de mes pleurs alors je décidais d'enlever le pull qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt. Je me mis à genoux sur le canapé face au dossier et je recouvrais sa plaie avec le sweat tout en appuyant fortement sur sa plaie.

**[« Lost » - Anouk]**

« _Edward... je t'en prie réveille-toi!_ » murmurais-je alors qu'une de mes mains glissaient dans ses cheveux.

Je paniquais. Mes mains tremblaient de plus en plus alors que mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. J'allais le perdre et je n'avais pas pu lui dire ce que je ressentais. Des flashs du corps sans vie de Tyler défilaient devant mes yeux. Je me sentais anéantie et ma respiration se fit plus difficile. Je suffoquais. ..._**Bella.. calme-toi.. vérifie s'il respire...**_

« _Putain ! Mais ils font quoi ! Pourquoi sont-ils si long à venir ici ! _» hurlais-je.

Je passais inlassablement la main dans ses cheveux alors que de mon autre main je tentais d'appuyer le plus fortement possible sur sa blessure.

« _Edward..je t'en prie... m'abandonne pas... _» murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

Son visage était livide, ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte légèrement bleuté et il ne bougeait plus. Plus je le regardais et plus je voyais Tyler. J'avais l'impression de revivre cette soirée cauchemardesque encore une fois.

Flashback :

_Tyler venait de me jeter une nouvelle fois mais je ne pouvais me résigner à le laisser tomber. J'étais partie chez une amie pour y passer l'après-midi et vers vingt heures, je décidais de rentrer pour tenter d'arranger les choses avec lui mais surtout parce que j'avais peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Tyler avait perdu son frère jumeau lors d'un accident de parapente et s'en était toujours voulu. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que son frère avait pris son matériel pour faire un essai parce qu'il voulait s'acheter les mêmes ailes et que ça aurait dû être lui. _

_N'arrivant pas à surmonter sa perte, il avait peu à peu basculer dans l'alcool puis la drogue sans que ses parents ne puissent y remédier. Ils avaient tenté maintes fois de le faire entrer en cure mais il refusait systématiquement. Lorsque je l'avais rencontré, sa mère avait cru qu'il allait s'en remettre. Il avait arrêté de prendre de la drogue et avait même entamé une cure. Six mois plus tard il était sorti. Il avait terminé ses études et avait même trouvé un emploi dans un magasin de sports extrêmes. Mais la vie entre nous s'était peu à peu dégradée lorsqu'un de ses anciens amis avait débarqué à la maison. Il avait alors replongé vers ses vieux démons. Je l'avais vu se détruire un peu plus chaque jour sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Dès que j'osais lui pointer du doigt son ami ou encore son comportement ça se finissait toujours en dispute violente. Par amour pour lui, j'avais alors encaissé les coups, les gifles mais aussi les insultes. _

_Depuis trois mois, il semblait avoir repris ses anciens vices et je ne voyais qu'une seule solution, je devais le quitter mais je voulais tenter, une dernière fois, de le sortir de là. Je l'aimais plus que tout et je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je ne pouvais rien y changer._

_C'est donc après une énième dispute et une discussion intense avec mon amie, que je rentrais chez moi décidée à lui parler. Lorsque j'arrivais dans l'immeuble je fus surprise de n'entendre aucun bruit. D'habitude, Tyler faisait hurler sa chaîne quand il était totalement défoncé. Quand j'avais ouvert la porte d'entrée, je me figeais devant ce que je découvris. Tyler était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, la tête qui penchait sur le côté et les yeux clos. Il y avait plusieurs lignes de coke sur la table basse et des bouteilles de bières et de whisky renversées ça et là. Je m'approchais et la blancheur de sa peau me fit paniquer. Je me jetais alors sur lui pour tenter de le réveiller sans succès._

_« Tyler réveille-toi ! » hurlais-je à plusieurs reprises._

_Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Je me mis à pleurer tout en le serrant contre moi._

_« Tyler pourquoi tu as fait ça.. pourquoi ? » murmurais-je tout en pleurant._

_Je ne cessais de le serrer plus fort tout en faisant courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Son corps froid ne laissait place à aucun espoir. Mais je ne pouvais me défaire de lui. J'étais restée plusieurs heures ainsi, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps car malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, il était mon premier et je l'aimais plus que tout. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'attrapais mon portable dans ma poche et composais le numéro des urgences. Ils étaient arrivés vingt minutes plus tard pour constater son décès. Il était mort d'une overdose de cocaïne._

_J'étais restée prostrée plusieurs jours dans notre appartement avant que mon amie ne me pousse à repartir chez mon père plus de dix jours après la mort de Tyler. _

Fin du flashback

Un léger mouvement me fit sortir de mes songes. Je me penchais vers Edward et respirais à pleins poumons son parfum légèrement atténué par l'odeur de rouille que dégageait le sang qui imbibait ses vêtements.

« _Pitié.. s'il y a quelqu'un là haut... ne le rappelez pas... ne m'enlevez pas encore quelqu'un que j'aime.. _» murmurais-je alors que j'avais la tête posée sur le dossier du canapé.

Je ne pouvais détourner ma tête de son visage et lorsqu'il me sembla voir les lèvres d'Edward bouger je me redressais vivement m'approchant de lui.

« _Edward... ?_ »

Il ne me répondit pas mais je pouvais sentir un léger souffle sur ma joue humide. Il respirait faiblement mais il respirait encore. Je fus alors submergée par une vague d'espoir.

« _Edward.. tiens le coup...je t'en supplie... les secours arrivent ! _» lui dis-je.

J'ignorais s'il pouvait m'entendre mais je l'espérais. Je continuais à caresser ses cheveux tout en maintenant fortement le pull sur son ventre lorsque j'entendis le bruit des sirènes au loin. Je le rapprochais alors de moi tant bien que mal, le serrant plus fort. Mes larmes dévalaient le long de mes joues et venaient s'échouer sur ses cheveux.

«_ Edward..je.. il faut que tu restes en vie... accroches-toi... je.. je veux pas te perdre... pas toi.. je suis désolée... tu sais ta musique.. ce morceau que tu m'as joué toute à l'heure.. j'ai compris.. tu attends et .. bien moi je suis prête... alors ne pars pas...je t'en supplie _» lui murmurais-je juste avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Les sirènes semblaient se rapprocher et j'entendis des bruits venant d'en bas puisque la porte d'entrée était restée ouverte. Je ne voulais pas le laisser donc je guettais du regard leur arrivée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux policiers puis deux ambulanciers pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Tandis que les policiers sous les ordres de l'inspecteur Uley arrêtèrent Tanya, deux personnes s'affairaient autour d'Edward.

« _Mademoiselle, vous pouvez lâcher le pull _» m'avait demandé l'un d'entre eux.

**[« Le Onde » - Ludvico Einaudi]**

Je relâchais le pull mais attrapais sa main. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne au risque de le perdre. Je n'avais pas été auprès de ma mère et de Tyler lorsqu'ils étaient partis et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte aussi ou tout du moins pas tout seul.

«_ Melle Swan ! Venez_ » entendis-je.

Je relevais la tête et vis l'inspecteur Uley qui tentait de m'inciter à me lever. Je tournais la tête vers Edward qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« _Melle Swan, laissez-les s'occuper de lui, venez _» dit-il.

« _Non ! _» claquais-je resserrant ma prise sur sa main.

« _Mademoiselle, on a besoin de l'emmener rapidement à l'hôpital mais il faut que vous le lâchiez ! _» m'avait dit l'un des ambulanciers en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

J'étais dans ma bulle le regard rivé sur Edward comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse. Des flashs de la mort de ma mère et de Tyler revenant par bribes. Je pouvais sentir à nouveau le déchirement violent et brutal qu'avait provoqué leurs morts. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux.

«_ Je .. je.. _» tentais-je alors que mes larmes jaillissaient à nouveau.

«_ Venez, je vais vous emmenez à l'hôpital et vous le retrouverez là-bas d'accord ?_ » me proposa l'inspecteur Uley.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et me détachais de lui à regret non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur son front.

«_ Accroche-toi, je vais rester avec toi alors ne m'abandonne pas !_ » lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille.

Toujours assise sur le canapé, je regardais les ambulanciers le déposer sur un brancard. Ils lui installèrent une perfusion juste avant de poser des électrodes sur son torse. Le bip de son rythme cardiaque se mit alors à résonner dans le salon. C'était, après sa musique, la plus belle chose que j'avais pu entendre ce soir. L'un d'eux commença à nettoyer sa plaie. Il devait avoir une profonde entaille puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser le saignement. Je regardais fixement ces deux personnes s'occuper d'Edward.

Alors que le rythme du son du moniteur se mit à ralentir, je sentis les larmes monter à nouveau. Je serrais le dossier du canapé avec mes mains pour ne pas m'écrouler. Son cœur semblait ralentir et c'est tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Les yeux rivés sur les oscillations de son cœur, je regardais celles-ci qui semblaient s'éloigner les unes des autres.

Je voyais deux ombres bouger autour de lui et j'entendais des voix sans pour autant comprendre les mots prononcés. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi et que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je fermais les yeux et priait tout en serrant mes poings autour des coussins qui étaient appuyés sur le dossier du canapé. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant sur moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ceux que j'aime meurent ? Pourquoi ? Ma respiration s'emballait et je tentais de la calmer jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme ne me sorte de ma léthargie.

« _Nooooooooooooooooooon _» hurlais-je.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à bondir par dessus le canapé, je sentis deux bras me saisir par la taille. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me défaire de cette étreinte mais l'homme qui me tenait avait resserré sa prise.

« _Melle Swan, calmez-vous_ »

« _Lâchez-moi !_ » hurlais-je alors que je regardais le corps sans vie de l'homme que j'aimais.

« _Calmez-vous, laissez-les faire leur travail ! Tout va bien aller mais calmez-vous ! _»

« _Je... Edward..._ » hurlais-je.

Le corps d'Edward se souleva à plusieurs reprises lorsque les secouristes avaient tenter de le ranimer avec le défibrillateur. Cette vision horrible à laquelle j'avais déjà assister lorsque les pompiers étaient arriver à l'appartement de Tyler me fit hurler de douleur. Je voulais m'approcher de lui pour lui hurler de se battre alors je tentais une nouvelle fois d'échapper à celui qui me tenait prisonnière mais en vain. Je me débattais vivement pendant que je regardais le brancard sortir de l'appartement. Un des ambulanciers était assis à califourchon sur Edward lui pratiquant un massage cardiaque pendant que l'autre poussait la civière vers l'extérieur. Lorsque j'entendis le son caractéristique de la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur, l'homme, que je reconnus après comme étant l'inspecteur Uley, me relâcha.

« _Venez !_ » me dit-il.

Alors que je me débattais vivement il n'y avait pas deux minutes, je ne pus bouger. J'avais froid. C'était comme si des milliers de glaçons prenaient possession de mon corps. Ma vue se troubla à cause des larmes qui jaillissaient à nouveau de mes yeux. Je ne pensais plus, ma tête était vide et mon corps aussi. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je sentis alors deux bras chauds entourer mes épaules. Je relevais la tête vers celui qui venait de me serrer contre lui.

«_ Pourquoi ?_ » murmurais-je.

« _Je ne sais pas, venez_ _!_ »

Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et me laissait guider par l'inspecteur. Il me dirigea jusqu'à son véhicule. Il me fit asseoir sur le siège passager avant de refermer la porte. Je regardais à travers le pare-brise. Des lumières bleues et rouges semblaient illuminer toute la rue alors que des hommes circulaient dans tous les sens. Je vis l'inspecteur se diriger vers un groupe de personnes avant de revenir vers moi. Je tremblais encore. Je pouvais sentir mes dents qui s'entrechoquaient et le sifflement rauque de ma respiration. Mes mains étaient mouillées par le trop plein d'eau qui ne cessait de déborder de mes yeux. Le bruit de la portière du conducteur me fit tourner brusquement la tête avant que dans un geste de protection, je ne me plaque contre la portière.

« _Shhht Melle Swan, ce n'est que moi ! _» me dit Mr Uley avant de poser une main sur mon épaule.

« _..._ » Je ne lui répondis pas mais je le fixais cherchant dans son regard s'il avait quelque chose de mauvais à m'annoncer.

« _Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital Bellevue, c'est là qu'ils ont emmené Mr Cullen ! Vous voulez appeler quelqu'un ?_ »

« _Rose.. oh mon dieu Emmett ! _» dis-je avant de m'effondrer à nouveau.

« _Okay, je les fais prévenir, vous avez leurs numéros ! _» me demanda-t-il.

« _Dans.. dans mon portable _» arrivais-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

Je tournais le regard vers l'extérieur juste avant de fermer les yeux. Des flashs de ma soirée avec Edward mais aussi des merveilleux moments que nous avions passé ensemble se percutaient devant mes yeux. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses mimiques et le son de sa voix résonnèrent dans ma tête alors que ses morceaux de musique retentissaient dans mon esprit. Je serrais violemment ma robe au niveau de ma poitrine comme si je voulais empêcher cette dernière de s'ouvrir en deux. Je hurlais intérieurement.

« _Melle Swan, vos amis vont vous rejoindre à l'hôpital !_ » me dit mon voisin.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et le remerciais d'un geste de la tête incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

« _On y va ! _»

Les lumières des lampadaires défilaient devant mes yeux alors que la sirène du véhicule dans lequel je me trouvais semblait faire écho dans toute la ville. Plus nous approchions de l'hôpital plus mon cœur se serrait à l'idée de ce qu'on allait m'annoncer. Le bruit de l'alarme signifiant l'arrêt du cœur d'Edward résonnait à nouveau dans ma tête et instinctivement je plissais des yeux tout en tentant d'étouffer un hurlement qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche. Je serrais les poings au point de sentir mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes chairs pour me calmer.

« _On est arrivé !_ »

Ce fut la voix de l'inspecteur qui me sortit du cauchemar que j'étais en train de faire. Il m'aida à sortir du véhicule et nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée des urgences. Une fois dans le hall d'accueil, je vis Rose et Emmett et je courus vers eux me jetant dans les bras d'Emmett. Je serrais sa taille fortement soulagée de le voir et me sentant pour la première fois depuis des heures en sécurité.

« _Bella ! Mon dieu, tu vas bien ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _» me demanda-t-il en me détachant doucement de lui.

J'avais le regard baissé et j'essayais de calmer mes tremblements et les sanglots qui me bloquaient la gorge.

« _Bella calme-toi ! Respire doucement ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Edward ? _»

« _Je.. Tanya..Edward _» lâchais-je avant de courir vers le bureau de l'accueil situé un peu plus loin.

Je sentis Rose et Emmett juste derrière moi.

« _Je.. Ed.. Edward Cu.. Cullen a été admis ici, je veux... je voudrais savoir comment il va ? _» demandais-je la voix pleins de trémolos.

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ »

« _Qui je suis ? Je suis sa petite amie ! _» lâchais je sans réfléchir.

« _Madame, je ne peux pas vous donner ce genre d'informations pour l'instant ! _» me répondit-elle.

« _Je me fous que vous ne puissiez rien me dire, je veux savoir comment va Edward Cullen !_ » hurlais-je.

« _Madame, calmez-vous !_ »

« _Je me calmerais quand vous m'aurez dit comment il va !_ » hurlais-je à nouveau.

« _Bella, calme-toi _» me dit Rose juste avant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

Elle me fit tourner sur moi-même juste avant de me plaquer contre elle. Elle caressa alors mon dos dans un geste apaisant.

« _Rose, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! Pas lui ! _»

« _Shh Bella !_ »

« _Je veux pas Rose, il.. il peut pas m'abandonner, pas lui aussi.. s'il te plaît.. dis-moi qu'il va bien ! _»

« _Tout va bien aller, Edward va se battre, je te le promets ! _»

Emmett et Rose était juste à côté de moi. Emmett s'était approché et m'avait promis qu'il remuerait ciel et terre pour savoir comment allait son frère et que dès qu'il le saurait, je serais la première informée. L'inspecteur Uley s'était alors approché et avait tenté d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Emmett. Ce dernier s'était fortement énervé sur lui. Je l'entendais hurler après ce policier, lui précisant que s'ils avaient fait leur boulot correctement, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé et que son frère ne se trouverait pas sur une table d'opération entre la vie et la mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ne supportant plus d'entendre les cris d'Emmett qui ne cessait de rabâcher à cet inspecteur l'état de santé dans lequel se trouvait Edward, je m'effondrais au sol en fermant les yeux et en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles afin de ne plus entendre ni voir tout ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

« _Arrêtez, je vous en supplie !_ » criais-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

**[« Road » Portishead]**

J'essayais de me dire que je faisais un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller. Cette soirée n'avait jamais existé, je l'avais rêvé et j'allais me réveiller dans quelque minutes.

Je sentis deux mains sur les miennes et j'ouvrais alors les yeux. Rosalie se tenait devant moi, le visage baigné de larmes me permettant de réaliser que je me trouvais bel et bien dans le hall des urgences. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé.

« _Viens_ » me dit-elle « _On va aller boire quelque chose de chaud !_ »

Elle m'aida à me relever et nous nous dirigions toutes les deux vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Je m'installais tel un automate à une des tables et mon amie arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un chocolat chaud. Je repensais alors au chocolat chaud qu'Edward m'avait préparé ce soir. Je regardais fixement le gobelet entre mes mains alors que des souvenirs de notre moment sur la terrasse me revenaient par flashs.

« _Bella ?_ »

Je relevais la tête vers elle. Elle attrapa mes mains et les serra fortement entre les siennes.

« _Je.. tout ira bien ! _»

« _Non ! Rose rien ne va bien, rien ne va aller, il est..._ » dis-je alors que les mots moururent dans ma gorge.

« _Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Edward est fort, il va s'en sortir !_ »

« _Rose, tout ceux que j'aime finisse par disparaître ! _» lâchais-je froidement.

« _Arrête de dire ça !_ »

«_ Rose !_ » criais-je tout en me levant brusquement renversant ma chaise par la même occasion « _Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ! Ma mère, Tyler sont morts sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ! Je les aimais tellement et ils sont partis ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrête de dire ça ! Comment veux-tu que j'imagine qu'Edward puisse s'en sortir ! Je peux pas Rose.. je peux pas ! _» dis-je en me laissant glisser sur le sol.

Mon amie s'approcha rapidement de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« _Bella, shhht, je te promets qu'il va s'en sortir, je te le promets !_ »

« _Ne.. ne fait.. pas de promesses Rose s'il .. s'il te plaît ! _» dis-je entre deux sanglots.

« _Je.. viens on va aller retrouver Emmett !_ »

« _Non, je... je préfère rester ici pour l'instant !_ »

Rose m'aida à me relever et nous nous réinstallions sur nos chaises. Rose passa un bras derrière mes épaules et me caressait le haut du dos dans un geste réconfortant. Je me sentais mal et la douleur dans ma poitrine ne cessait de grandir. Je ne savais pas comment allait Edward et je m'inquiétais. Je voulais qu'il s'en sorte mais je restais persuadée qu'il ne survivrait pas. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit que je l'aimais ? Pourquoi m'étais-je attachée à lui ? Si je ne l'avais pas aimé, il ne serait pas dans cet hôpital à cet instant. Tout ceux qui m'étaient chers disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Je ne devais plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Pendant que mes pensées faisaient leur chemin, je réalisais alors que je devrais désormais ne plus laisser quiconque s'approcher de moi au risque de perdre la vie. Je relevais la tête vers Rose. Elle avait le regard fixé sur son gobelet. Elle aussi ne devait pas être aussi proche de moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle était devenue une sœur pour moi et je risquais, elle aussi, de la perdre tout comme Emmett. Je me levais doucement de ma chaise décidée à quitter cet hôpital.

« _Où est-ce que tu vas ? _» me demanda Rose qui venait de réaliser que je venais de me lever.

« _Je... _» commençais-je en baissant les yeux.

Alors que je relevais la tête vers elle, je vis son regard changer.

« _Je t'interdis de t'éloigner d'ici ! Tu ne me perdras pas, ni personne d'autres ! Alors tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu te rassoies avec moi ! Emmett va venir nous rejoindre !_ »

« _Je.. non Rose, je.._ »

« _NON ! _» cria-t-elle.

« _Tout va bien Mesdemoiselles !_ » nous demanda un infirmier qui passait à côté de nous.

« _Oui !_ » lui répondit Rose.

« _Mademoiselle ? _» dit-il en tentant de capter mon regard qui était fixé sur Rose.

« _Oui _» soufflais-je.

«_ Entendu, mais ne criez pas trop fort, vous êtes dans un hôpital et des gens dorment ici ! D'accord !_ » reprit-il.

« _Oui, désolée ! Merci !_ » reprit Rose en le regardant.

Je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers la sortie quand Rose m'agrippa le bras.

« _Rose !_ » dis-je lasse.

« _Non, tu ne vas pas encore t'enfuir ! Je te promets que tout ira bien ! Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît !_ »

« _Je.._ »

« _Non Bella, je ne te laisserais pas tout foutre en l'air une nouvelle fois ! Edward va aller très bien et tu auras droit d'être heureuse sans que rien de grave n'arrive !_ »

« _Mais.._ »

« _S'il te plaît ! Viens, on va aller rejoindre Emmett ! Il a dû certainement avoir des nouvelles d'Edward !_ »

« _Okay _» soufflais-je.

Elle attrapa ma main et la serra fortement tout en m'entraînant à sa suite.

« _Je ne vais pas m'enfuir et je sais marcher toute seule !_ » lui dis-je en la dardant du regard.

«_ Okay, je lâche ta main mais si jamais je te vois t'en aller, je te promets Isabella Swan que je viendrais te chercher par la peau du cul et que tu m'auras sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !_ » dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« _Ouais !_ » soufflais-je.

« _Promis ? _»

« _Promis _» concédais-je.

Rose retournait vers les urgences et je la suivis. Une fois là-bas, nous retrouvions Emmett. Il était en train de discuter avec un homme. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions d'eux, je pus entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« _.. très bien passé. Ce n'était rien de grave ! Il avait juste perdu beaucoup de sang mais la personne qui est restée auprès de lui à eu la bonne idée de faire un point de compression au niveau de sa blessure limitant ainsi l'aggravation de son état _» disait le médecin.

« _Il n'aura pas de séquelles ?_ » demandait Emmett.

« _Non, rien du tout, aucun organe n'a été touché !_ »

« _Pourquoi a-t-il fait un arrêt cardiaque alors ! _»

« _A cause de la chute de la tension artérielle ! Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et sa tension a donc chuté ! Celle-ci est descendue en dessous du seuil critique de 8 ce qui a entraîné l'arrêt de son cœur mais les ambulanciers avait déjà fait repartir son cœur avant de le transporter !_»

« _On pourra le voir ? _» demanda Em'.

« _Oui, dans une demi-heure quand il sera remonté du bloc mais seulement une personne à la fois_ »

« _Okay !_ »

« _Je.. je voudrais rester avec lui cette nuit ! _» dis-je sans réfléchir.

« _Euh vous êtes ? _» me demanda le médecin.

« _Sa petite amie_ » répondit Emmett à ma place en me couvant du regard.

Je me sentais mal et je fixais Emmett me demandant si je n'aurais pas dû le laisser lui avec son frère. Mais le regard qu'il me lança, ôta tous mes doutes.

« _Vous étiez avec lui alors !_ » me dit-il.

« _Oui !_ » dis-je en tournant ma tête vers le médecin.

« _Et bien il pourra vous remercier, vous lui avez probablement sauvé la vie lorsque vous avez fait compression sur sa blessure !_ »

« ... » je baissais la tête.

« _Je vais essayer de voir si je peux vous arranger ça !_ »

« _Merci _» répondit Emmett.

« _Par contre, il ne se réveillera pas avant quelques jours ! Nous l'avons mis sous antalgiques car sa blessure au ventre est néanmoins sérieuse ! Donc pour que la douleur s'estompe nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel ! Mais rassurez-vous, il va très bien !_»

«_ D'accord ! _» conclut Emmett.

Je me sentais mieux mais je savais que je ne serais totalement rassurée que quand je le verrais. Je regardais le médecin s'éloigner quand Emmett posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« _Tout va bien Bella ! Il va bien et c'est grâce à toi !_ »

« _Ouais_ » soufflais-je.

«_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! _» reprit Rose.

« _Je .. je sais mais.._ »

« _Oui mais il faut que tu passes au dessus de ça ! Ce n'est parce que ta mère et Tyler sont morts que tous les êtres que tu aimes vont disparaître !_ » me dit Rose tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux !

« _Si tu le dis ! _» soufflais-je.

Nous étions aller boire un café avec Emmet et Rose. Une infirmière nous avait dit qu'elle viendrait nous prévenir dès qu'Edward serait dans sa chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle vint chercher Emmett pour qu'il aille au chevet de son frère. Puisque j'avais obtenu l'autorisation de rester avec lui pour la nuit, nous avions décidé que j'irais le voir en dernier. Rose avait senti qu'une fois entrée dans sa chambre, je ne pourrais pas en partir et elle avait raison. Je triturais mes doigts et repensait au déroulement de la soirée. Tout se terminait bien et j'étais soulagée mais malgré tout les vielles peurs étaient toujours présentes et je savais, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, que je devrais me battre contre elle.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Rose et Emmett m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Edward. Ils m'enlacèrent chacun leur tour me promettant que tout irait bien. Je les regardais s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs. Ils reviendraient le lendemain et Rose m'apporterait des affaires de rechanges. En attendant, je portais une tenue qu'une infirmière m'avait prêtée afin que je puisse enlever ma robe qui était couverte de sang. Je me tournais vers la porte de la chambre et ouvrais doucement celle-ci.

**[****« Have a little faith in me » - John Hiatt]**

Le bip du moniteur cardiaque résonnait dans la chambre relâchant instantanément l'étau qui était au niveau de mon cœur. Je rentrais dans la chambre et je le vis. Il était allongé sur un lit, un drap blanc recouvrant son corps jusqu'à la taille. Il était torse nu et un énorme pansement recouvrait le bas de son ventre tandis que d'autres étaient disséminés ça et là sur ses bras. Il avait dû se blesser lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur Tanya alors qu'elle me surplombait. Je continuais d'avancer et mon regard se posa sur son visage. Il semblait endormi même si la pâleur de celui-ci dévoilait la fragilité de son état de santé. Je me mordis la lèvre et des larmes vinrent baigner mes yeux. L'une d'elles glissa le long de ma joue alors que j'arrivais doucement près du lit. Je savais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas mais je voulais être la plus discrète possible.

Lorsque j'arrivais près du lit je posais ma main sur la sienne avant de la serrer. Il semblait si démuni et si fragile allongé là. Les traits de son visage étaient parfaitement détendus et je pouvais voir sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier. Je déposais un baiser sur son front tout en faisant courir une de mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« _Edward.. c'est Bella ! Je sais pas si tu m'entends mais je... merci...merci d'être là.. je .. je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles et même après.. enfin si tu veux !_ » murmurais-je.

Alors que je contemplais toujours son visage, je vis un lit d'appoint de l'autre côté du lit.

Je fis donc le tour et tirait doucement le lit afin de l'approcher le plus possible du sien. Je m'asseyais dessus et attrapais son autre main. Je fis glisser mes doigts entre les siens de manière à les entrelacer. Sa peau était légèrement froide. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux et je sentais que toute la pression et la tension que j'avais accumulée depuis plusieurs heures commençaient à s'évaporer. Il était en vie et je remerciais silencieusement celui ou celle qui avait permis à ce miracle de se produire.

Je m'allongeais sur le côté tout en gardant ma main sur la sienne. Je le regardais toujours et le petit néon allumé juste au dessus de son lit éclairait partiellement son visage endormi. Je pouvais en admirer les traits qui étaient d'une finesse surprenante. Je caressais le dessus de sa main avec mon pouce appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Elles étaient tièdes et je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier le calme de la pièce malgré le léger bip qui résonnait et me rassurait en même temps. Je fermais les yeux et commençais à m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard épuisée par les évènements de la journée.

Des infirmières passèrent presque toutes les heures afin de contrôler ses constantes me sortant légèrement de ma léthargie avant de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elles me disaient qu'il allait bien.

Lorsque le jour se leva, je me réveillais. Ma nuit n'avait pas été extraordinaire mais je savais que je ne dormirais pas correctement tant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé. Je me levais et m'approchais d'Edward. Il était toujours endormi mais son visage semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs. Je déposais un baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer un «_ bonjour _». Mon regard se détourna de lui pour admirer le soleil qui se levait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel avait des teintes de roses et d'oranger ce qui signifiait que le soleil brillerait aujourd'hui.

Je lâchais la main d'Edward avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. Je m'aspergeais le visage avec de l'eau froide afin de me rafraîchir. J'en profitais pour contempler mon visage et je pus voir que de magnifiques cernes avaient élu domicile sous mes yeux. Je tentais de remettre mes cheveux en place et de tirer sur la peau de mon visage mais ce fut sans succès. Je décidais de ne pas m'en préoccuper et d'attendre l'arrivée de Rose et Emmett. Quand je revins dans la chambre, une infirmière était au chevet d'Edward.

« _Bonjour, mademoiselle ! _» me dit-elle.

« _Bonjour !_ »

« _Vous avez réussi à dormir ?_ »

« _Oui, plus ou moins mais.._ »

«_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien !_ »

« _Je.._ » dis-je en posant mon regard sur Edward qui était allongé juste devant moi.

« _Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? _»

« _Non merci !_ »

« _Pourtant, il faudrait ! Il vous faut être en forme pour quand il se réveillera !_ »

« _Je sais mais je n'ai pas très faim !_ »

« _Comme vous voulez, sonnez si vous désirez quelque chose d'accord ?_ »

« _Oui, merci !_ »

« _Je vous laisse à toute à l'heure !_ »

Je hochais la tête et l'infirmière sortit de la chambre. Je m'approchais de lui et attrapais une des chaises de la chambre afin de la mettre juste à côté du lit. Je m'asseyais dessus et repris sa main dans la mienne. Instinctivement, je fis glisser mon autre main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et j'appréciais de jouer avec mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mon visage en pensant à ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« _Et dire que tu ne peux même pas l'apprécier !_ » murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je posais ma tête juste à côté de la sienne tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne. Je faisais courir mes doigts sur les siens glissant entre ses doigts par moment. Je pensais à ce que je voulais lui dire quand il se réveillerait. Je ne voulais plus attendre. La peur de le perdre m'avait fait réaliser que mes sentiments pour lui étaient bien plus fort que ce à quoi je pensais. Je savais que j'étais amoureuse mais je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Je fermais les yeux en pensant à la musique qu'il m'avait joué la veille et je souriais une nouvelle fois. Je me sentais bien et Rose avait raison, je devais passer au dessus de mes craintes même si je savais qu'elles ne me quitteraient jamais totalement, je devais au moins essayer pour lui. Il m'avait ouvert son cœur, je devais désormais lui ouvrir le mien. Sur ces pensées, je dus m'endormir car lorsque j'émergeais, je vis Rose et Emmett de l'autre côté du lit, assis sur le lit où j'avais dormis cette nuit.

« _Hey ! _» me dit-elle.

« _Salut !_ » répondis-je.

« _Comment tu te sens ?_ » me demanda Emmett.

« _Mieux même si ça ira mieux quand.. _» dis-je en regardant Edward.

« _Oui, il va se réveiller. On a vu le médecin, c'est une histoire d'une journée ou deux tout au plus. Il réagit bien aux antalgiques et sa blessure cicatrise bien !_ »

« _Mais, j'ai dû.._ »

« _Non, l'infirmière est passé toute à l'heure et lui a changé son pansement. Elle nous a fait sortir mais elle n'a pas voulu te réveiller ! _» reprit Rose.

« _Oh !_ »

« _Elle t'a apporté de quoi manger et nous aussi d'ailleurs ! _» me dit mon ami.

« _Merci !_ »

Je me levais et mangeais un peu de pain et la brioche que Rosalie et Em' m'avait apportée avant de boire un café bien chaud en provenance du Starbucks.

Rosalie me fit passer mes vêtements et je profitais de leur présence pour aller prendre une douche et ôter les vêtements que m'avait prêtée une infirmière la veille. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou décontractant chacun des muscles de mon dos. Je restais un long moment sous la douche avant de me vêtir d'un pantalon en coton noir et d'un débardeur vert amande. Je ressortis de la salle de bains et retrouvais mes deux amis.

« _Tu veux qu'on aille un peu prendre l'air ? _» me demanda Rose.

« _Je.. _»

« _Je vais rester là et si il y a quelque chose, je vous appelle sur le portable de Rose !_ » dit Em' devant mon indécision.

« _Okay _» soufflais-je.

C'est avec réticence que je sortis de la chambre en compagnie de mon amie. Je jetais un dernier regard vers Edward avant de sortir.

Nous venions juste de sortir quand je me retrouvais face à l'inspecteur Uley.

« _Mademoiselle Swan !_ »

« _Monsieur !_ »

« _Co.. comment va-t-il ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

« _Il est dans le coma mais les médecins disent qu'il va bien ! Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours !_ » répondis-je.

«_ Bien !_ »

« .. »

J'avançais avec Rose afin de sortir dans le parc de l'hôpital quand l'inspecteur nous interpella à nouveau.

« _Je voulais vous dire que Melle Denali _» je me tendis à l'évocation de son nom « _est en prison et qu'elle passera devant le juge dès lundi !_ »

« _Merci !_ »

«_ Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de votre déposition puisque Monsieur Cullen, n'est pas en état de me répondre, afin de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. ! _»

« _Elle est obligée ?_ » demanda Rose pour moi.

« _Oui, je suis désolé mais Monsieur Volturi veut tenter de la faire libérer sous caution et je vous avouerai que.._ »

« _Non..._ » dis-je un peu fort. « _Non, dites-moi que c'est pas possible ! Pas après ce qu'elle a fait ! _»

« E_t bien.. sans votre déposition j'en ai bien peur car le montant de la caution ne sera pas insurmontable pour son père et si nous voulons qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir de prison en attendant d'être jugée et bien.._ »

« _Okay.. dites-moi quand je dois passer !_ »

« _Je peux vous envoyer quelqu'un si vous préférez, ça vous éviterait de quitter l'hôpital !_ »

« _Oui faites donc ça !_ » reprit Rose froidement.

« _Bella ! _» entendis-je quelqu'un crier.

Je me retournais et vis Jasper qui arrivait en courant.

« _Jazz ! _» dis-je alors qu'il m'étreignait fortement.

« _Comment tu vas ?_ » me demanda-t-il doucement.

« _Ça va ! _» murmurais-je.

« _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _»

« _C'est une longue histoire ! Je.. viens, j'ai envie de prendre l'air _» lui dis-je.

L'inspecteur nous salua tous les trois en m'informant qu'un de ses inspecteurs passerait le lendemain dans la matinée. Puis Jazz, Rosalie et moi prirent la direction du jardin. Nous nous installions tous les trois sur un banc. Le soleil qui était désormais haut dans le ciel me réchauffait le corps qui me semblait gelé depuis mon dernier réveil. J'expliquais alors ce qui s'était passé à mes deux amis qui restaient stupéfiés au fur et mesure de mon récit. Une fois que j'eus finis, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Jazz pour une étreinte réconfortante bercée par les gazouillis des oiseaux alors que le vent chaud caressait mon visage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Re.. alors j'espère que ça vous a plu.. le moment tant attendu.. devrait peut-être avoir lieu dans le prochain chapitre.. je dis bien peut-être.. et puis pour votre information ça sera un long.. très long chapitre.. bah ouais 27 pages rien que pour vous.. Comme d'habitude mes montages et les morceaux du prochain chapitre sur ma page Facebook... pour la publication.. je ne peux rien vous dire.. je sais mais ma priorité c'est mon examen et j'ai presque achevée mon rapport de stage.. il me reste encore mon mémoire et c'est un gros morceau.. alors voilà... on arrive aussi doucement à la fin ... et ça me fait bizarre.. je dois l'avouer (il reste peut-être 5 ou 6 chapitres maximum) - <em>**

**_Je peux toujours vous proposez un deal à vous de me dire : _**

**_- soit je publie le chapitre 23 rapidement mais ça veut dire que vous aurez le 24 vers le 20 août.. et qu'ensuite il vous faudra attendre le mois de septembre pour la suite... _**

**_- soit je publie le 23 le 2 août, le 24 le 22 août et la suite début septembre ? à vous de choisir..._**

**_Merci encore pour vos petits mots... et bonne fin de semaine.._**

**_Bisous_**

**_Mary_**


	23. Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23  
><strong>

**Coucou**

**Ce chapitre est peut-être ce que vous attendiez... ou peut-être pas.. mais le voilà!**

**Merci pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent et à toutes les alertes que j'ai reçues pour l'histoire et pour les mises en favoris auteur et/ou story!**

**Je vais juste répondre aux anonymes... mais d'abord je voudrais remercier une de mes nouvelles bétas : Lyraparleor qui m'a fait un super boulot pour ce chapitre.. et dire merci aussi à Adilou ma béta intérimaire pendant que ma Maryon est en vacances... !**

**Guest "Clairouille59" :**_Salut, Tanya est vraiment a enfermé! Complètement barge cette meuf! Heureusement pour elle qu'Edward n'est pas mort ou qu'il n'a pas de sequelles grave sinon je crois qu'il y aurait des centaines de fan sur son dos. lol Comme tu peux t'en douter, j'ai très hâte d'avoir la suite alors je vote pour ta proposition 1 soit le fait que tu postes vite et qu'on a le chapitre 24 vers le 20 août. Je suis patiente, mais il y a des limites! :-) A bientôt et prend soin de toi, -_ **Coucou..Tanya a enfermé mais tu verras dans deux chapitres après celui-là la boucle Tanya sera bouclé et vous comprendrez peut-être mieux! Pour la suite et bien la voilà...lol... alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>"The hope is a waking dream" - <em>_"L'espoir est un rêve éveillé" _

**_Aristote_**

_"Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions." - __"Le bonheur n'est pas quelque chose de prêt à l'emploi. Il vient de vos propres actions "_

**_Dalai Lama_**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

**[« Writing poems » - Ludvico Einaudi]**

Rosalie était partie rejoindre Emmett pendant que j'étais restée dehors. Jasper me serrait toujours dans ses bras et alors que nous marchions à travers le parc de l'hôpital, je regardais les gens qui défilaient dans les allées. Certaines personnes étaient en fauteuil roulant, d'autres les poussaient et d'autres encore se déplaçaient avec leur perfusion.

Elles étaient là pour diverses raisons mais mon attention se porta plus particulièrement sur la petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui était assise sur les genoux de sa mère quelques bancs plus loin. Son visage était strié de larmes alors qu'elle serrait fortement son ours contre elle. Elle avait sa tête posée contre la poitrine de sa mère qui lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux alors que ses yeux rougis fixaient l'horizon. Son regard était vide et par moment elle enserrait sa fille plus fortement comme pour se prouver qu'elle était près d'elle. J'ignorais la raison de leurs pleurs mais je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit où je commençais à étouffer alors que des sentiments d'angoisse m'assaillaient.

Jasper m'interrogea du regard alors que je me mis à trembler. Une main posée sur son torse et un maigre sourire semblèrent le rassurer, mais il n'était pas dupe. Un regard vers le banc lui permit de comprendre mon malaise. Quand il posa ses yeux à nouveau sur moi, je lui fis signe que je voulais m'en aller. Nous prîmes la direction du hall. Il me suivit en silence jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

«_ Bee, ça va !_ » me demanda-t-il.

_« Ouais »_ soufflai-je.

« _Je.. ça te dit qu'on aille manger tous les quatre ! Il est bientôt 19h et je pensais.. que la bouffe serait meilleure en dehors de cet hôpital, non ?_ »

«_ Ouais mais... tu ne devais pas garder le fils de Peter ?_ »

«_ Si, mais quand Rose m'a appelé, j'ai demandé à Makenna de le garder !_ »

«_ Makenna ?_ »

« _Ouais.. une amie_ » me dit-il en rougissant.

« _Une amie ? Ou une petite amie ?_ » lui demandai-je en lui souriant.

« _Disons qu'on apprend à se connaître ..._ »

« _Ok.. c'est cool !_ » lui dis-je.

Savoir que mon ami avait peut-être rencontré quelqu'un qui semblait le rendre heureux au vu des sourires et de la gêne qu'il venait d'exprimer me mettait du baume au cœur.

« _Alors, ça te dit qu'on mange tous ensemble ?_ » me redemanda-t-il.

« _Euh... je sais pas ... je … j'ai promis à Edward que je serais là quand il se réveillerait et je ne voudrais pas ... »_

_« Tu ne m'as pas dit que les médecins avaient prévu son réveil dans deux jours ? »_

_« Si mais ... »_

_« Donc Bella, il ne se réveillera pas avant ! Tu ne voulais pas aller dans un hôpital il y a de cela quelques jours et là tu veux y rester ? Je sais que c'est pas pareil mais..»_

_« Ok, écoute ... je vais en parler avec Rose et Em', j'irai voir le médecin puis ensuite si tu veux ... on ira manger ! Ok ? »_

_« D'accord ! »_

Alors que nous arrivions à l'étage, je vis Rose et Emmett dans le couloir. Ce dernier était assis par terre les genoux repliés contre lui, tandis que Rose lui caressait le dos. Face à cette vue qui me semblait trop familière, je me mis à courir vers eux. Rose, qui avait dû m'entendre arriver, se retourna et se leva brusquement afin de m'attraper par les épaules me stoppant dans ma course. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent alors que défilaient devant mes yeux des images du jour de la mort de ma mère. Prise de spasmes, j'avais du mal à respirer.

_« Bella ? »_

« … » Je la regardais tentant de voir dans son regard si quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Elle dut voir la panique dans mes yeux car elle me serra contre elle.

«_ Il n'y a rien de grave, ils sont en train de lui remettre des agrafes parce que sa blessure s'est légèrement rouverte !_ » me murmura-t-elle juste avant de relâcher son étreinte.

«_ Mais ..._ » l'interrogeai-je du regard.

«_ C'est Emmett qui s'en est aperçu et il a alerté les infirmières ! Ça ne devrait plus être long ! »_

_« J'ai ... eu ... »_ murmurai-je alors que mon corps semblait se détendre.

_« Peur ?»_

_« Ouais ! »_

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le médecin ainsi que deux infirmières sortirent de la chambre.

_« Docteur ? »_ l'interpellai-je alors qu'il prenait la direction opposée.

_« Oui ? »_ me dit-il se tournant face à moi.

_« Je, co ... comment va-t-il ? »_ demandai-je.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule me faisant lever la tête vers lui.

_« Il va bien ! Plusieurs de ses agrafes se sont détachées, il nous a fallu en remettre d'autres car la plaie s'était rouverte. »_

_« D'accord.. il va bientôt se réveiller ou pas ? »_ dis-je dans un murmure.

_« Demain ou dans les jours qui suivent ! Nous avons arrêté les perfusions qui le maintenaient endormi. Mais comme nous ignorons comment son corps va réagir, il pourrait se réveiller demain, après-demain ou... »_

_« ... »_ je hochais la tête tout en me mordillant la lèvre.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas ... il va bien ! »_

_« Je ... »_

_« Oui votre ami m'a expliqué.. »_ me dit-il en désignant Emmett.

Je regardai l'ami en question qui trouvait tout à coup le sol intéressant. Il balançait son pied d'avant en arrière.

_« Merci ! »_ dis-je au médecin.

_« De rien.. mais pensez à vous reposer et.. à manger »_ me dit-il en jetant un œil vers une des infirmières que j'avais vue plus tôt dans la journée.

_« Promis.»_

Le médecin s'éloigna et je retournai auprès de mes amis qui étaient désormais entrés dans la chambre.

Je m'approchai du lit d'Edward et attrapai sa main. Tout en fixant son visage endormi, je caressais de mon pouce le dessus de sa main. Aucun de mes amis ne parlait, cette ambiance lourde commençait à me peser. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett ne s'excuse. Rose lui avait expliqué la raison de mon aversion pour les hôpitaux et surtout pourquoi ma réaction avait été aussi extrême la veille. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui avais répondu que je ne lui en voulais pas. Le souffle qu'il avait laissé échapper de sa poitrine me permit de comprendre qu'il craignait ma réaction.

_« Si on allait manger ! »_ dis-je.

_« Tu ... »_ commença Rose, qui s'était approchée de moi.

_« Non c'est bon ! Le médecin m'a dit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant demain et Jasper m'a proposé qu'on aille manger tous les quatre dans le snack juste en face alors ! »_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_« D'accord, comme tu veux ! »_ reprit Rose.

_« Tu es sûre ? »_ me demanda Jasper.

_« Ouais ... et puis j'avoue que j'ai un peu faim ! »_ dis-je en souriant.

_« Ok ! »_

_« Vous ... »_ dis-je en leur faisant signe que je souhaitais rester seule.

_« Ouais, on attends dehors ! »_ reprit Emmett.

_« Merci ! »_ soufflais-je.

Mes amis sortirent de la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Je me retrouvais seule avec Edward. Tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne, je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur son front juste avant de glisser mon autre main dans ses cheveux.

_« Je vais manger ... je ... »_ commençai-je.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche réalisant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

_« Je dois être folle ! »_ repris-je plus pour moi-même._ « Je te parle et je ne pense pas que tu m'entendes, même si les médecins m'avaient dit que je devais parler à ma mère parce qu'elle pouvait m'entendre ! Mais je n'y ai jamais cru ! »_ dis-je en souriant _« Mais bon.. heureusement que je suis seule parce qu'on me prendrait pour une folle si quelqu'un me voyait te parler comme si tu étais éveillé ! Enfin ! »_ terminai-je en souriant de mon monologue.

_« Donc ... je reviens ... après c'est promis ... repose-toi ! »_ lui murmurai-je avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa joue cette fois-ci.

Je quittai la chambre en repensant à ce que je venais de faire et dire. _« Repose-toi ! »_.**_ … Bella il dort ... que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? ... Qu'il danse la gigue ? ... Non mais ça tourne pas rond chez toi ... il ne va pas s'enfuir non plus ... rhâââ lalala ..._**

Une fois dans le couloir je croisai le regard intrigué de mes amis.

_« Pourquoi tu souris ? »_ me demanda Jazz.

_« Pour rien.. juste que.. non rien laisse tomber.. ! »_ répondis-je.

_« Comme tu veux ! »_ me dit-il avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et de prendre la direction de l'extérieur.

Installés tous les quatre confortablement sur les banquettes en cuir usé du restaurant face à l'hôpital, je regardais à travers les vitres le va-et-vient incessant des ambulances tandis qu'un vieux morceau de Nina Simone résonnait dans le snack.

Mes amis discutaient depuis plusieurs minutes mais mon esprit était dans la chambre 135 avec Edward. Je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières quarante-huit heures et je réalisais que pour une fois tout allait bien se terminer. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors qu'une larme silencieuse coula le long de ma joue. Je me sentais bien malgré la situation. Il me tardait qu'Edward se réveille pour lui avouer ce que je ressentais.

_« Bee ? »_ m'interpella Em'.

_« Oui ? »_ dis-je en le regardant alors qu'il venait de me sortir de mes réflexions.

_« Euh ... qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »_ me dit-il tout en me désignant de la tête la serveuse qui se trouvait devant notre table.

_« Euh ... un cheeseburger, une portion de frites et un grand coca ! S'il vous plaît ! »_ demandai-je.

La serveuse repartit et je vis que mes trois amis me dévisageaient.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_ me demanda à nouveau Jazz.

_« Ouais, ça va mieux ... disons que je me sens soulagée.. pour une fois les choses se terminent plutôt bien, non ? »_

_« Oui ! »_ me répondit-il.

_« Ah, au fait ton téléphone Bee ! »_ me dit Rose en me tendant mon téléphone portable.

_« Où est-ce que ... »_ commençais-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

_« C'est l'inspecteur Uley qui me l'a donné hier soir et je n'ai pas pensé à te le rendre. »_

_« Merci ! »_

Je tentais d'allumer mon téléphone mais il n'y avait apparemment plus de batterie.

_« J'ai mis le chargeur dans ton sac, là-haut ! »_ reprit Rose lorsqu'elle me vit faire.

_« Oh Merci ! »_

_« Le téléphone d'Edward est aussi dans ton sac, tu le lui rendras ! »_

_« Ouais »_ soufflai-je.

Mes amis reprirent leur discussion prévoyant déjà une soirée tous ensemble dès qu'Edward pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Emmett avait fermé le bar jusqu'à mercredi et avait appelé ses parents pour les prévenir. Ils avaient voulu rentrer mais Em' les en avait dissuadé précisant que Edward allait bien et que de toutes façons, ils le verraient dans moins de dix jours maintenant. La serveuse arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec nos plats.

Nous mangions tout en discutant de tout et de rien, comme si mes amis essayaient d'éviter le sujet. Par moment, je voyais bien que ça démangeait Emmett. Il voulait en savoir plus, et je pouvais le comprendre, mais il avait respecté mon silence tout comme Rose et Jazz, pensant probablement que je lui en parlerais plus tard. Moi ou Edward.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, je décidais alors de retourner auprès d'Edward. Il me manquait autant qu'il me tardait qu'il se réveille.

Mes amis m'enlacèrent l'un après l'autre tout en me glissant des mots de réconfort au creux de l'oreille. Rose m'avait promis de revenir le lendemain tandis qu'Emmett et Jazz devait retourner au bar pour y remettre de l'ordre suite au départ précipité de Em' hier soir.

**[ « Damage Control » - Chris Pureka] - _Ecouter le lien suivant : http(deux points)/www (point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=fbdnoD6GPmc_**

Je remontais doucement croisant des malades et leurs familles dans les couloirs. Alors que j'arrivais devant la porte, je vis un policier en uniforme. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Une fois à sa hauteur, je le saluai.

_« Bonsoir ! »_

_« Bonsoir Madame. »_ me dit-il.

_« Je.. je peux savoir ce que vous faites devant la chambre de mon ami ? »_ lui demandai-je.

_« Eh bien, c'est l'inspecteur Uley qui m'envoie ! »_

_« Pour.. pourquoi ? »_ demandai-je craignant la réponse qu'il allait me donner.

_« Eh bien, Melle Denali a été libérée il y a une heure. ! »_

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut alors tout mon corps. Je serrai les poings en réalisant ce qu'il venait de me dire.

_« Co ... comment ? »_

Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'inspecteur Uley en sortit.

_« Mademoiselle Swan ! »_ me dit-il.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment se fait-il que cette folle ait pu être libérée ? »_ dis-je un peu sèchement sentant la colère et la rage revenir à grand pas.

_« Je ... son oncle ! »_ dit-il l'air navré.

_« Son oncle ! »_ dis-je un peu fort alors qu'un membre du personnel médical me fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

_« Venez »_ me dit-il tout en m'entraînant vers la salle d'attente située au bout du couloir.

Je le suivis et m'asseyais dans un des fauteuils tandis qu'il s'installait face à moi.

_« Comme nous n'avons aucun témoignage et que son oncle a réussi à faire en sorte que l'enregistrement audio, qui a été fait alors que Monsieur Cullen nous avait appelé, ne puisse être recevable, le juge a autorisé sa mise en liberté sous caution. Elle doit normalement rester consignée chez son père jusqu'au procès sauf si nous apportons de nouvelles preuves ! »_ me dit-il.

_« Je ... dites-moi que je rêve ! »_ repris-je _« Cette folle tente de tuer mon ami, m'agresse et elle peut sortir tranquillement ? »_

_« Je sais ! Je suis aussi surpris que vous ! De peur qu'elle ne tente à nouveau de s'en prendre à vous, j'ai préféré mettre un agent devant votre porte ! »_

_« Merci ! »_ dis-je à moitié soulagée.

Uley tenta de m'offrir un léger sourire malgré la situation. Je bouillais de l'intérieur, me demandant comment de telles choses pouvaient être possibles. Je repensais soudain à ce qu'il venait de me dire « ... apportons de nouvelles preuves ».

_« Je.. vous voulez m'interroger ? »_ demandais-je.

_« On doit se voir demain, non ? »_

_« Je sais mais est-ce que mon témoignage peut faire en sorte qu'elle réintègre la cellule dans laquelle elle était i peine une heure ? »_

_« Eh bien ... »_

_« Oui ou non ? »_ demandais-je sur un ton un peu plus sec le regard vrillé sur lui.

_« Oui mais ... »_

_« Mais ? »_

_« Mais il faudrait que vous veniez au poste pour que cela soit recevable, qu'on puisse entre autre vous enregistrer et vous faire signer le procès-verbal ! »_

_« Ok, on y va ! »_ dis-je d'un ton décidé.

_« Mais ? »_

_« Laissez-moi deux minutes, je vais appeler mes amis pour les prévenir, je passe voir Edward et on y va ! »_

_« Comme vous voulez ! »_

Je lui fis signe de la tête avant de me diriger vers la chambre d'Edward. J'attrapai mon téléphone portable, le branchait sur une des prises et l'allumait. Pendant ce temps je j'allais près de l'homme que j'aimais. Je lui pris la main avant d'approcher mon visage du sien.

_« Edward ... c'est Bella ... je vais devoir m'absenter ... j'ai ... j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire mais je reviens, c'est promis. »_

Tout en lui disant ça, je sentis ses doigts serrer légèrement les miens.

_« Edward ? »_ l'appelai-je mes yeux fixant son visage, guettant le moindre mouvement.

Mais rien ne vint. Ce devait être le fruit de mon imagination. Je secouai la tête et l'embrassai tendrement sur le front avant de ressortir de la chambre avec mon téléphone. J'appelai Jazz et lui demandai de me rejoindre au poste de police. Je n'avais plus de batterie et je souhaitais ne pas être seule pour faire ce que j'allais faire c'est à dire replonger dans les souvenirs trop frais et violents de cette soirée cauchemardesque.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne quittera pas son poste et ... ah le voilà ... un deuxième agent va être avec lui ! »_ me dit Uley en désignant le policier qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur.

Il lui donna ses instructions et nous prîmes la direction de son bureau.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je franchissais les portes du poste et retrouvais Jazz qui m'attendait.

On m'installa dans une salle d'interrogatoire et une femme vint m'expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Ils acceptèrent le fait que Jazz puisse être avec moi. Je ne savais pas quelles allaient être mes réactions mais j'avais besoin que mon ami puisse me soutenir.

Durant tout l'interrogatoire, Jazz n'avait pas lâché ma main. Les questions avaient été très précises et le fait de raconter chaque détail de cette agression me perturba. Jazz découvrait en même temps que les policiers ce qu'il s'était passé chez Edward mais aussi la manière dont je l'avais vécu. Nous avions dû interrompre à plusieurs reprises l'interrogatoire lorsque j'avais été prise de crises spasmodiques incontrôlables. Jasper, fidèle à lui-même, avait su trouver les mots et les gestes pour me réconforter et m'apaiser à chaque fois. J'avais pu voir la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux lorsque je croisais son regard lors de mes réponses. Il m'avait offert quelques sourires comme pour me dire que tout était fini et que plus rien n'arriverait.

_« C'est bon, je vais vous demander de patienter quelques minutes, le temps de tout mettre par écrit et ensuite je vous ferais signer les papiers ! »_

_« D'accord »_ répondis-je.

_« Excusez-moi ? »_ demanda Jasper à l'agent.

_« Oui ? »_ répondit un des agents qui avait pris ma déposition.

_« Est-ce qu'avec ça on est sûr qu'elle restera derrière les barreaux ? »_

_« Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous le garantir, mais au vu de tous les éléments que vient de nous donner Mademoiselle Swan, je pense que oui ! »_

_« Merci ! »_ dit-il avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et de me guider vers l'extérieur.

Une demi-heure plus tard alors que j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs de cette soirée, quelqu'un me demanda de le suivre pour signer les papiers. Cela fait, l'inspecteur Uley revint vers moi.

_« Je vais faxer votre déposition au procureur et je vous tiens au courant ! »_

_« Merci ! »_

_« Merci à vous ! Il faudra aussi que j'interroge Monsieur Cullen ! »_

_« ... »_ je ne répondis pas mais le regard noir que je lui lançai le fit reprendre.

_« Quand il sera en état, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »_

_« Merci »_ soufflai-je.

Épuisée et vidée par ses trois heures d'interrogatoire, Jasper me raccompagna à l'hôpital auprès d'Edward. Après m'avoir proposé de rester, il était reparti rejoindre son amie, Makenna.

Les deux policiers étaient toujours devant la porte lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre.  
>Je me dirigeai vers Edward et dès que j'eus pris sa main, je me sentis mieux, comme si ce moment au poste n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et pris la direction de la douche. J'avais besoin de me relaxer avant de tenter de dormir. Une fois fait, je décidai de m'allonger sur le lit d'appoint.<p>

J'attrapai la main d'Edward comme la veille et regardai le ciel étoilé à travers les stores vénitiens. La nuit était claire, la lune éclairait partiellement la chambre.

_« Je suis allée au poste de police, c'est pour ça que je suis partie toute à l'heure. Je ... Tanya a pu être libérée et je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à toi ! »_

**[ « Angel » - Sarah MacLahan ]**

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de ma joue. La première d'une longue série.

_« Je ... je voulais m'excuser.. je n'ai pas été très attentionnée envers toi ces derniers temps ... je ... ta musique, celle que tu as joué hier soir et bien ... Edward je ... »_ commençai-je avant de m'asseoir sur le lit déposant ma tête sur le bord de son lit. Je soufflais et mes mains tremblaient.

_« Je ... »_ je relevai ma tête vers lui avant de poser mon regard sur ma main qui tenait la sienne. Je dessinai des cercles imaginaires sur le dessus de sa main avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Je me délectai de la douceur de sa peau alors que je tentai d'ordonner mes pensées qui étaient prises d'assaut par les milliers d'émotions qui me percutaient. Des papillons semblaient prendre leur envol dans mon ventre et je commençais à avoir chaud. Je posais mon regard sur son visage. Je voulais lui dire tellement de choses. Je savais que ce n'était pas très courageux de ma part puisqu'il ne pourrait pas me répondre ni me dévisager comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais au moins je ne craignais pas de perdre instantanément mes moyens, car chacun de ses regards et de ses sourires avaient le don de me rendre fébrile. Il l'ignorait ou tout du moins j'espérais qu'il n'est pas découvert l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Je tentais de réunir mes pensées car après tout, il pouvait peut-être m'entendre. Je serrais sa main et soufflais pour me donner le courage de dire à voix haute ce qui me rongeait depuis plusieurs minutes. Incapable de le regarder, je posais mon front sur nos mains jointes.

_« Je ... quand je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que ma tête réalise ce que mon cœur ne pouvait désormais plus nier ... je crois que tu as réussi à faire ça »_ commençais-je avant de relever mon visage vers lui _« ... je t'aime Edward et ça me tue de ne pas avoir pu te le dire hier soir ... peut-être que tu ne serais pas allé ouvrir cette foutue porte, peut-être que si je te l'avais dit le jour où nous avons discuté, on aurait été chez moi ... je ... je voudrais tellement que tu te réveilles ... »_ murmurai-je.

Les larmes continuaient à glisser sur mon visage. Je les essuyais avec mon bras avant de poser à nouveau mes yeux sur lui. Il semblait si détendu. Je sentis alors ses doigts serrer ma main. Ça faisait deux fois en quelques heures, je ne pouvais plus rêver. Je me redressai vivement et m'approchai de lui sans jamais lâcher sa main.

_« Edward ? »_ l'appelai-je en caressant ses cheveux de mon autre main.

_« Edward, tu m'entends ? »_ répétai-je.

Au même moment, je sentis à nouveau ses doigts bouger. Mon cœur s'emballa et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. J'attrapai la sonnette située au-dessus de son lit afin que quelqu'un vienne. Deux minutes plus tard, alors que je guettais le moindre mouvement sur son visage, une infirmière pénétra dans la chambre.

_« Que se passe-t-il Mademoiselle ? »_ me demanda-t-elle.

_« Je crois qu'il a bougé mais.. »_

_« Je vais chercher le médecin ! »_ me dit-elle avant de ressortir de la chambre.

_« Edward ... je sais que tu peux m'entendre, reviens s'il te plaît ! »_ le suppliai-je.

Je ne l'avais pas quitté et quand le médecin entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait surpris.

_« L'infirmière m'a dit qu'il se réveillait ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas mais je lui parlais et ... »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Ne me prenez pas pour une folle mais quand ma mère était dans le coma, on m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je lui parle alors.. »_

_« Non c'est bien ... il vous entend vous savez ! »_

_« Si vous le dites.. donc ses doigts ont bougé, il a ... il a serré ma main ! »_ dis-je en regardant le médecin.

_« Ok ! »_ me dit-il en attrapant une lampe dans sa poche.

Il souleva l'une après l'autre les paupières d'Edward en agitant la lumière devant ses yeux. Ses pupilles semblaient bouger. Surprise, j'interrogeai le médecin du regard.

_« Oui, il est en train de se réveiller, ses pupilles sont beaucoup plus réactives qu'il y a une heure ! »_

_« Et ? »_ repris-je.

_« Et il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller ! Continuez à lui parler, je reviendrai dans une heure ! »_

_« Merci ! »_

_« De rien ! »_ me dit-il en souriant.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre et le silence qui régnait il y a quelques minutes était revenu. Je me sentais heureuse et impatiente. Le sentiment de joie qui avait pris possession de mon corps était en train d'exploser alors que mes nerfs qui me tenaient debout depuis presque quarante-huit heures commençaient à lâcher. Je me sentais épuisée et pourtant alerte. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir alors qu'Edward risquait de se réveiller à tout instant.

J'approchai encore plus mon lit de celui d'Edward. Assise en tailleur, je posai ma tête sur le bord de son lit tout en ayant le visage tourné vers lui. Je ne voulais pas lâcher sa main, ce contact me rassurait et c'était peut-être ce qui me permettrait de savoir s'il se réveillait.

_« Tu sais ... il me tarde que tu te réveilles ... c'est bête mais je ne serai rassurée que lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux ... je ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça en fait ... mais même si tout le monde me dit que tu vas te réveiller ben … tant que je ne le verrai pas je ne serai pas totalement rassurée ! Les profondes angoisses ont la vie dure tu sais ! »_

Je relevai la tête fixant le point lumineux de la veilleuse perdue dans mes pensées. Puis les mots sortirent sans que je le réalise.

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais tu as réussi à briser une à une les barrières que j'avais érigées autour de mon cœur. » dis-je en tournant ma tête vers lui « Je voulais te parler l'autre soir après que tu aies joué pour moi ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots, trop bouleversée par ta chanson. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse la première fois que tu es venu chez moi ! Tu semblais si fragile et si brisé alors qu'en façade tu affichais cette confiance inébranlable ! Mais c'est ce côté arrogant qui m'a rebuté au début puis au fur à mesure des séances, je t'ai vu autrement ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai accepté de coucher avec toi ! … »_

_« Puis ton silence m'a blessée ! Je crois qu'au fond de moi je voulais croire que je serais différente des autres ... tu m'as prouvé que c'était le cas or j'ai trop souffert par amour ! Et j'ai voulu me protéger mais toi, encore une fois ... tu as su subtilement détruire ce que j'avais consciencieusement mis en place depuis quelques années. Tu ... »_ soufflai-je.

_« Tu étais là, à chaque fois avec ton sourire et cette façon de me regarder comme si j'étais ... je sais pas ... la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile qui puissent exister … et puis petit à petit ma carapace s'est fendue jusqu'au moment où, sur ta terrasse, elle a littéralement explosé ! Je.. tu ne dois pas être jaloux … car depuis le début je sais que c'est toi même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre réellement. Je ... quand tu seras réveillé et que tu sortiras d'ici, je ne te laisserais plus partir ... je t'aime trop pour ça ... et s'il faut que je fasse des trucs insensés et bien je les ferai »_ dis-je en riant _« … juste pour toi ... »_

_« Tu nous manques... tu me manques... »_ murmurai-je.

_« Tu sais Emmett a déjà prévu un autre barbecue dès que tu pourras sortir ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait la connaissance de ton frère. C'est une personne extraordinaire ! Il trouve toujours les mots pour te faire rire même dans les situations qui ne s'y prêtent pas ! Et pourtant, on peut compter sur lui quoiqu'il arrive ! Mais je pense que tu le sais !»_  
>Je repensais à notre échange lorsque j'avais décidé de remonter auprès d'Edward après notre repas au snack.<p>

Flashback :

_Je venais de sortir du snack. Rose et Emmett me suivaient alors que Jasper me tenait par les épaules. Jazz m'avait embrassé, tout en m'enlaçant, il me demandait si je désirais qu'il reste. Je lui répondais que je pourrais gérer seule. Et à ce moment-là, la voix tonitruante d'Emmett résonna dans la rue._

_« Bien sûr qu'elle a pas besoin de toi ! Elle va être trop occupé avec Ed' ! » dit-il._

_« ... » je le regardais tentant de savoir où il voulait en venir._

_« Em' ? » demanda Rose qui semblait aussi perdue que moi._

_« Bah quoi ... tu crois quand même pas qu'elle le regarde dormir ! Je suis sûre que tu abuses de mon frère là-haut ! En fait il le fait exprès pour être seul avec toi et j'avoue qu'il aurait tort de s'en priver ! » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et souriant de toutes ses dents._

_« Em' » dit Rose avant de lui coller une tape derrière la tête._

_« Aïe ... ça fait mal ! »_

_« ... » Rose le regardait méchamment._

_« Bah quoi ! C'est pas vrai ? Ne me dis-pas que mon frangin n'en profite pas là-haut ! ... en même temps il rêve depuis des mois de dormir auprès d'elle et là, il l'a pour lui tout seul ! Putain et en plus il se fait dorloter par je ne sais combien d'infirmières ! Quel veinard !» reprit-il en commençant à rire._

_Jazz, Em' et moi explosions de rire sur le trottoir devant le visage déconfis de Rose. Jasper avait tenté d'expliquer ce qu'Emmett avait chercher à faire mais il reçut lui aussi une tape sur la tête. Mes deux amis semblaient être très impressionnés par ce petit bout de femme qui était devenue mon amie. Je ne cessais de rire devant la tête hilare d'Emmett qui lui-même n'arrêtait pas de rire. Il était plié en deux répétant certains mots qu'il venait de dire alors que Rose les bras croisés sur la poitrine tapait gentiment du pied sur le bitume._

_« Rose ! » l'interpellai-je en tentant de calmer mes rires._

_« Quoi ? » me dit-elle un peu en colère._

_« Je ... c'est Emmett et tu sais quoi ! Ça m'a fait du bien de rire comme ça ! Y a que lui pour sortir des bêtises pareilles dans un moment pareil mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu l'aimes non ? »_

_« Mouais » dit-elle la bouche légèrement boudeuse._

_« Rose, bébé ... s'teu plaît ... tout va bien ... il va se réveiller et tout ira bien ... excuse-moi je pensais pas que ... »_

_« C'est bon, je ... je trouvais ça déplacé vis à vis de Bee, c'est tout mais apparemment ... ! » dit-elle en me désignant alors que j'avais un sourire niais sur le visage._

_« Non je l'ai bien pris Rose, même si je me demandais où il voulait en venir mais quand j'ai vu sa tête, j'ai su qu'il allait sortir une énorme connerie et la preuve ! Tu sais Em' n'aurait pas dit ça si Edward avait été au plus mal alors je ne lui en veux vraiment pas ! Au contraire. » lui répondis-je en souriant._

_« Ok! » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire._

_Chacun d'eux m'avait enlacée avant de partir. Le mot de la fin fut bien sûr pour Emmett qui me fit rire à nouveau._

_« Hey Bee ! Bonne nuit ! » me dit-il le regard lubrique._

Fin du flashback.

Un bâillement sorti de ma bouche alors que le médecin entra à nouveau dans la chambre.

_« Désolé, j'ai frappé mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, je suis entré ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave ! »_

Le médecin releva ses constantes et testa à nouveau ses réactions oculaires.

_« Alors ? »_ demandais-je.

_« Je pense qu'il sera réveillé demain ! Reposez-vous un peu en attendant! »_

_« Mais je ... »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, son réveil est imminent mais vous avez du temps pour dormir ! »_

_« Merci »_ soufflai-je.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, j'éteignis la lumière de la chambre ne laissant que la veilleuse située au-dessus du lit d'Edward allumée. Je m'allongeais comme je pus tenant toujours aussi fermement que possible sa main. Je sentis à nouveau ses doigts bouger ce qui me fit sourire.

_« Je t'aime ... »_ murmurai-je avant de fermer mes yeux et de m'endormir au bout de quelques minutes.

**POV EDWARD**

J'entendais quelqu'un me parler mais je ne distinguais pas les mots même si les vibrations me procuraient un sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur. Une douce chaleur se faisait sentir au niveau de ma main. La sensation était agréable et je me sentais bien. J'ignorais où j'étais mais une douleur, à peine perceptible au départ commençait à être de plus en plus vive au niveau de mon ventre. Je tentais de bouger mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je commençais à paniquer et je voulus ouvrir les yeux mais je dus me résoudre au fait que je n'y arrivais pas non plus.

Puis j'entendis une voix douce qui me parlait alors que je sentais qu'on me caressait les cheveux. Cette voix me calma aussitôt. Je tentais de bouger les doigts et je sentis alors une légère pression sur ma main. Je tentais de faire de même et je fus heureux de constater que j'y arrivais. Un souffle chaud semblait caresser mon visage alors qu'un doux parfum de freesia m'arrivait par vague. Bella. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux. J'essayais en vain de me rappeler. C'est alors que le souvenir du sourire de Bella sur la terrasse me parvint puis des flashs de ce qui c'était passé par la suite se projetèrent derrière mes paupières. La sonnette de l'appartement, Tanya, le couteau, toute la soirée défila tel un film jusqu'au trou noir juste après avoir vu Bella frapper Tanya.

Une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir dans mon ventre et j'avais envie de hurler mais aucun son ne sortit. Et là, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait pu m'entendre car quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur s'estompa. J'entendais des bips réguliers et une voix. Cette voix, c'était la sienne. Elle réchauffa instantanément mon cœur même si je ne savais pas quand je pourrais bouger ni ouvrir les yeux. J'aurais dû angoisser mais la sonorité si particulière de sa voix m'apaisait. Si j'avais pu j'aurais souri.

**POV BELLA**

**[« L'origine Nascosta » - Ludvico Einaudi ]**

Les bips rapides du moniteur me sortirent de mon sommeil. Je me relevai et le visage d'Edward semblait crispé. J'appelai l'infirmière qui arriva rapidement.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ me demanda-t-elle.

_« J'en sais rien mais son cœur semble avoir fait une embardée et regardez son visage ! Il doit avoir mal non ? »_

_« Impossible, il est sous antalgique ! »_

_« Ouais bah ils ne doivent pas être assez fort vos antalgiques, donnez-lui quelque chose ! »_

_« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »_

_« Merci ! »_

Elle ressortit.

_« Edward c'est Bella, je sais que tu dois avoir mal, mais l'infirmière va venir te donner quelque chose ! »_

Je serrai sa main et à nouveau je sentis la sienne me serrer un peu plus fortement que les dernières fois. Je souriais. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je n'avais pas cessé de lui parler, le médecin entra et demanda à l'infirmière d'administrer un antalgique plus fort à Edward.

_« C'est normal, nous avons arrêté les somnifères et les opiacés du coup il ressent désormais la douleur ! En règle général nous attendons le réveil du patient pour savoir à quel niveau se situe la douleur mais là, vu ce que l'infirmière m'a décrit, je pense qu'il devait souffrir ! Ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques minutes ! »_ me dit-il.

_« Merci ! »_

_« Non, merci à vous ! Si vous n'aviez pas réagi, il aurait pu souffrir encore un long moment ! »_

_« ... »_

_« Je vous laisse ! À plus tard ! »_

_« D'accord ! »_

Je regardai à nouveau Edward et son visage semblait à nouveau plus détendu. Je lui murmurai quelques mots avant d'attraper mon téléphone. Il était quatre heures du matin. Je me rallongeai sur mon lit et regardais à travers la fenêtre. Je dus m'endormir car je fus réveillée quelques heures plus tard par la visite d'une infirmière. Elle avait contrôlé les constantes d'Edward avant de lui ôter la perfusion d'antalgiques que le médecin lui avait administrés plus tôt.

Il était six heures du matin et le soleil commençait à se lever. Je sortis de mon lit et admirai la vue sur le fleuve. Edward ne s'était toujours pas réveillé mais en repensant à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, un sourire léger se dessina sur mon visage. Je décidai d'entrouvrir la fenêtre afin que l'air frais du matin puisse pénétrer dans la pièce. Des odeurs d'iode et d'herbe mouillée me parvenaient depuis le jardin situé juste en dessous de la chambre. Le parc était désert et seuls les bruits des mouettes et de quelques oiseaux se faisaient entendre. Je levais mes yeux vers le ciel. La lune était encore présente alors que de légères teintes roses orangées coloraient le ciel. Les quelques nuages disséminés avaient pris une teinte mauve tandis que les oiseaux présents semblaient faire la course. Je trouvais ce spectacle magnifique.

_« Si tu pouvais voir ça ! C'est la première fois que je vois toutes ces couleurs dans le ciel ! »_

_« Bella »_ entendis-je murmurer.

Je me retournai vivement et ce que je vis me fit bondir près du lit. Edward avait les yeux ouverts. Je m'approchai et attrapai sa main. Il fit alors glisser ses doigts entre les miens. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui souriant à m'en faire mal. J'étais si heureuse que mon cœur se déchaîna dans ma poitrine. Je fis glisser une de mes mains dans ses cheveux savourant la douceur de ces derniers. Nous nous fixions dans le silence le plus complet. Il esquissa un léger sourire. Des frissons de plaisir sillonnaient ma peau lorsqu'il fit glisser son pouce sur le dessus de ma main.

_« Tu pleures ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

_« Non ... enfin oui mais c'est pas grave ... je ... je vais appeler le médecin. Je reviens ! »_ dis-je tout en m'essuyant les yeux.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner, je sentis sa prise sur ma main se renforcer.

_« Reste »_ entendis-je dans un murmure.

_« Je ... tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_

_« De l'eau, j'ai soif »_

_« Ok, je reviens ! »_

Je m'éloignai en lui faisant signe que j'allais juste à la salle de bains. Je le vis tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté. Et quand je revins dans la chambre avec le verre, mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Des larmes dévalaient toujours sur mes joues mais le soulagement et la joie que je ressentais de le voir enfin réveillé ne me permettaient pas de les contrôler.  
>Je m'approchai du lit. Il tenta de se redresser avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas.<p>

_« Laisse, je vais t'aider. »_

_« Merci ! »_

Je glissais une de mes mains sous sa nuque tandis que j'approchais le verre de l'autre. Il l'attrapa avec son autre main mais son visage se crispa.

_« Edward ? »_

_« C'est rien ... j'ai juste un peu mal ... »_ me dit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

_« Je vais appeler le doc ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Je vais appuyer sur la sonnette et comme ça je reste là »_ dis-je en lui souriant.

Il hocha de la tête tout en me dévisageant. J'attrapai la télécommande du lit et relevai un peu le haut du lit avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

_« Ça va comme ça ? »_ lui demandai-je.

_« Ouais merci ! »_ me dit-il avant de faire une grimace alors qu'il cherchait à redresser.

_« Edward reste tranquille ! »_

_« Ouais … je ... ça fait longtemps que je suis là ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

_« Deux jours ! »_

_« Oh ! »_

_« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »_ lui demandai-je.

_« Ouais, je ... tu vas bien ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

_« Je ... oui beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es réveillé !»_ dis-je doucement en baissant les yeux. _« Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander non ? »_

_« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs »_ me dit-il avant de grimacer.

Il semblait avoir mal et je commençais à trouver le temps long.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? »_ dis-je un peu vivement.

_« Bella ... c'est bon ! J'ai mal mais ça va ok ! »_

_« Ouais »_ soufflai-je avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit.

Je posai mon front contre le matelas ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

**_...pourtant tout à l'heure, tu as su quoi lui dire ... ouais mais il dormait ... ouais mais ma belle va falloir lui dire ce que tu ressens ... tu as promis ... et Charlie dit toujours qu'une promesse doit toujours être tenue ... ouais ..._**

Alors que je repensais à tout ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt, je sentis sa main se séparer de la mienne avant de la sentir dans mes cheveux.

**POV EDWARD**

**[« Una Mattina » - Ludvico Einaudi ]** _(NA : parfois certaines musiques n'ont pas besoin de mots)_

Bella avait la tête posée sur mon lit depuis quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas si elle dormait mais j'avais envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec moi. Je retirai ma main de la sienne et fis glisser mes doigts entre ses boucles brunes. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier l'instant priant pour que personne ne vienne nous déranger. J'avais mal mais c'était supportable à côté de la douleur que j'avais ressenti lorsque je l'avais vu pleurer. Elle m'avait rassuré mais je n'étais pas dupe.

Elle avait dû rester là pendant les deux jours où j'avais été inconscient, persuadée d'être responsable de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Quelque chose au fond de moi avait senti sa présence rassurante. Il m'avait semblé entendre sa voix et j'avais la quasi-certitude qu'elle m'avait parlé d'elle. J'avais ce sentiment étrange qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait sans en avoir le moindre souvenir.  
>Puis ces trois petits mots qui faisaient partie de moi depuis des mois sortirent de ma bouche tel un souffle.<p>

_« Je t'aime »_ lâchai-je.

Je pensais la sentir se tendre ce qui avait stoppé mes caresses dans ses cheveux. Mais au lieu de ça, je l'avais senti souffler comme si elle avait bloqué sa respiration. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce me paralysait. Je craignais ce qui allait suivre et pourtant...

_« Moi aussi »_ murmura-t-elle.

Je croyais que j'avais rêvé mais lorsque je la vis lever son visage vers moi, je sus que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle me dévisageait alors que les bips du moniteur cardiaque s'emballèrent. Foutue machine. J'arquais les sourcils tout en souriant.

_« Je vois que ça ne te laisse pas indifférent ? »_ reprit-elle.

_« Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps »_ dis-je.

_« Oui ... je sais »_ me dit-elle en se levant.

Je la vis s'approcher de moi alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Ce que je découvris dans son regard ne calma pas les battements de mon cœur. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi lorsque je la vis défaire les électrodes accrochées sur ma poitrine. Je tournai mon visage vers elle.

_« Je ne voudrais pas que nous alertions les infirmières ! »_ me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Je souriais littéralement et je la remerciais intérieurement car à cet instant mon cœur battait si fort que je pouvais en sentir les battements dans mes tempes. Ma respiration était devenue plus rapide. Elle devait être probablement dans le même état que le mien car sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement.  
>Quand je posai mes yeux à nouveau sur elle, ses yeux étaient si proches que j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans son regard. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait que je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Et là ce fut comme si une décharge électrique me parcourut le corps. La sensation de ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes me donnait un goût de paradis. J'avais tellement rêvé de pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser que je fis glisser une de mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher encore plus de moi. Elle posa une main sur ma poitrine tandis que l'autre avait trouvé le chemin de mes cheveux.<p>

Ne souhaitant pas la relâcher et malgré la douleur dans mon ventre, j'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres quémandant l'accès à sa bouche en faisant glisser délicatement ma langue sur ses lèvres. Le bonheur que je ressentis à l'instant même où elle m'y accorda l'accès calma instantanément la douleur. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Je me sentais vivant et les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle explosaient en un millier d'étoiles devant mes yeux clos.

J'entendis vaguement une porte s'ouvrir mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre. Alors que je tournais la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer, je pouvais encore sentir le regard de Bella sur moi.

_« Je vois que vous êtes réveillé »_ constata l'infirmière.

_« Ouais »_ répondis-je.

_« Bien je vais chercher le médecin ! »_ nous dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle sorte pour me tourner vers Bella. Elle me souriait et j'avoue que je devais avoir un sourire niais scotché au visage. Elle vint déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser. Je posais ma main sur sa joue tout en la caressant, savourant par la même occasion la douceur de sa peau. Lorsqu'elle se recula, je la vis fermer les yeux et plaquer un peu plus son visage contre ma main. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Des milliers d'émotions s'échappaient de ces derniers gonflant mon cœur de joie.

_« Je dois rêver ! »_ lâchai-je.

_« Non ! »_ me répondit-elle.

_« Je... »_ commençai-je.

_« Edward, je ... »_ commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à parler elle déposa son doigt sur ma bouche tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_« L'autre soir … sur ta terrasse... ta chanson, et bien je voulais te dire à ce moment-là ce que je ressentais pour toi mais je n'arrivais pas trouver mes mots. Ça fait longtemps que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi mais il y a certaines choses de mon passé que tu ignores qui font que je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais l'autre soir avec tes paroles, et ce qui s'est passé avec Nahuel au MET, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps. Mais ... »_

_« Tanya est arrivée ! »_ murmurai-je.

_« Oui, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur et quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer j'ai cru que jamais je ... c'est comme si mes pires cauchemars se déroulaient devant mes yeux ... »_ me dit-elle alors que des larmes affluaient à nouveau.

Dans un geste d'attention je l'attirai vers moi. Elle prit place sur le lit alors que je serrais sa main tout en essuyant les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues de mon pouce.

_« Shhh Bella, je vais bien ... »_

_« Oui mais ... »_

_« Pas de mais ... »_ repris-je.

Elle leva son visage vers le mien et son regard semblait déterminé. Je cherchais dans ses yeux ce qu'elle voulait mais je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps.

_« Tu as brisé ce que j'avais mis des années à construire » commença-t-elle._

_« ... »_ Je commençais à angoisser mais elle dut le voir car elle poursuivit en reprenant ma main, que je venais d'enlever, dans la sienne.

_« Edward ce que je cherche à te dire c'est que tu as su me faire prendre conscience de mes sentiments envers toi ! »_

_« Oh ! »_ soufflai-je de soulagement.

_« Je ... je ne veux plus être loin de toi ... je ... tu es important pour moi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Mon père m'a dit d'ouvrir mon cœur et je crois que tu avais déjà trouvé la clé ... »_ me dit-elle.

_« ... »_ je la regardais fixement. Ses yeux brillaient à cause de ses larmes mais pas que.

_« Je t'aime ! »_ me dit-elle alors qu'elle me fixait de son regard.

**[« Hey, Soul Sister » - Train ]**

Heureux, je l'attirai vers moi la plaquant contre mon torse malgré la douleur. Des larmes de joie dévalaient sur mes joues alors que je renforçais mon étreinte. Une de mes mains glissait dans ses cheveux alors que je plongeais mon nez dans ces derniers. Je sentais une de ses mains caresser mon bras me donnant quelques frissons. Son autre main bougea légèrement de manière à entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens. Je me sentais bien et pour rien au monde je ne voulais bouger. Je vis le médecin ouvrir la porte avant de la refermer, me faisant signe qu'il repasserait plus tard. Je hochais de la tête en signe d'approbation.

J'ignorais combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi mais j'appréciais la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, réchauffant le mien légèrement. Mon visage était littéralement plongé dans sa chevelure, me permettant de m'enivrer de son parfum tout en me délectant de la douceur de ses cheveux. Sa respiration s'était calmée et le silence presque total me donnait cette douce sensation d'apaisement. Je la vis replier ses jambes doucement sur le lit.

_« Je ne te fais pas mal ? »_ me demanda-t-elle.

_« Non bien au contraire ! »_ dis-je tout en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

La douleur se réveillait doucement mais je ne voulais pas bouger. J'ignorais si elle dormait, ne pouvant voir son visage vu la position dans laquelle nous étions, mais je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment de douceur. Je dus m'endormir à nouveau car lorsque je me réveillais, Bella n'était plus à côté de moi.

Paniqué, je me redressai vivement me provoquant une violente douleur qui me fit hurler. Je la vis alors sortir de la salle de bains en courant.

_« Edward ? »_ me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit, avant de se saisir de ma main que je serrai dès qu'elle fut en contact avec la mienne.

_« Je ... j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé ! Alors j'ai voulu voir si tu étais là ! »_ lui dis-je en grimaçant.

_« Edward ... je ne compte pas partir et non tu ne rêvais pas »_ me dit-elle juste avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, je ne pus m'empêcher de la contempler. Elle était magnifique et plus encore. Je ne trouvais pas de mots suffisamment justes pour décrire ce que je ressentais en l'admirant.

_« Tu ne bouges pas, je vais appeler le médecin, je reviens ! »_

_« D'accord »_

Je la vis sortir de la chambre et je soufflais fortement, relâchant l'angoisse qui m'avait tiraillé à mon réveil. Je n'avais pas rêvé et dans un geste d'apaisement, je fis courir mes doigts sur mes lèvres.

Je me mis alors à sourire comme un imbécile, jetant ma tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, tout en fermant mes yeux et réalisant que tout ce qui s'était passé était bien réel.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint accompagnée du médecin. Après son examen, il m'informa que tout allait bien et que je pourrais sortir d'ici quelques jours.<p>

Une infirmière vint changer mon pansement et pendant ce temps, Bella sortit dans le couloir pour appeler mon frère. Je râlais mais le regard qu'elle me jeta me fit comprendre qu'elle allait revenir et que ça ne servait à rien que je grogne. Au moment de sortir, elle me fit le plus magnifique des sourires. Lorsque l'infirmière fut sortie, Bella revint dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit avant que je ne lui tende ma main. Elle me dévisagea.

_« Viens »_ murmurai-je avant de me décaler pour lui laisser de la place sur mon lit.

La dévisageant sans gêne je pus constater qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi vu les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

_« Viens là ! »_ lui redis-je alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

_« Je... »_ commença-t-elle.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »_

_« Je vais te faire mal, non ? »_ me dit-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux tout en mordillant ses lèvres.

_« Si je te le propose c'est que ça ira.. et puis, je voudrais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.. j'ai assez attendu pour ça ! »_

Je souriais et tendais à nouveau ma main. Elle l'a saisit tout en se moquant de mon air niais et s'allongea à côté de moi, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je fermais les yeux alors que je caressais ses cheveux délicatement. Je l'entendis souffler. Intrigué, j'ouvris les yeux et la regardais. Sa main se baladait sur mon torse dénudé me donnant la chair de poule. Elle semblait soucieuse mais je ne voulais pas lui forcer la main. Je voulais qu'elle me parle d'elle-même. Alors je posai ma main sur la sienne, entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens avant de porter celle-ci à ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

Je fermais les yeux et savourais cette étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine, Bella devait certainement l'entendre car je la vis se coller un peu plus à moi. J'attrapai alors sa jambe afin de la glisser sur mes jambes. Je caressais désormais ses cheveux d'une main et ses jambes de l'autre. C'est à ce moment que je constatais la tenue qu'elle portait. Ce short bleu en jean lui allait à ravir et j'étais heureux car il me permettait de faire courir mes doigts sur sa peau dénudée. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage lorsque je l'entendis légèrement gémir et que, dans le même instant, sa peau se recouvrit de frissons juste avant que ces derniers ne la fasse légèrement trembler. J'aimais l'effet que je venais de lui faire sachant qu'elle me mettait dans le même état.

Alors que mes mains continuaient à tracer des lignes imaginaires sur son épiderme, elle reprit ses caresses dessinant le contour des muscles de mon torse. Elle s'aventurait également sur mon ventre mais ces gestes semblaient plus légers comme si elle craignait de me faire mal.

_« J'ai eu peur pour toi ! »_ murmura-t-elle.

_« Je sais »_ répondis-je en renforçant mon étreinte au niveau de ses épaules alors que des souvenirs de ses yeux emplis de douleurs défilaient devant mes yeux.

Je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je savourais littéralement son contact et je savais que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide. Je sentais ses lèvres sur mes côtes lorsqu'elle déposa quelques baisers et son souffle chaud se répandit comme une douce caresse sur tout mon torse. J'étais heureux et je ferai tout pour que ça dure. Je fermai les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Le bonheur à l'état pur, ce sentiment qu'Emmett et ma mère m'avaient décrit et que je n'avais jamais ressenti explosait en moi comme une trainée de poussière d'étoiles. Aimer ... et être aimer, ce mot pur et fort que tout le monde rêve de ressentir, ce même mot qui vous donne des ailes, qui vous laisse imaginer le meilleur et lorsque vous le touchez du bout des doigts, vous souhaitez ne jamais le laisser partir.

**[« Climb » - Miley Cyrus ]**

Bella souffla fortement ce qui me sortit de mes songes. J'ouvrais les yeux et posais mon regard sur sa main qui se déplaçait sur ma peau.

_« Il s'appelait Tyler... je ... c'était mon petit ami à l'époque.. nous nous étions disputés ... c'est ... Tyler avait perdu son frère et il s'en est toujours voulu ... alors il a cherché à se détruire ... Tyler se droguait et buvait énormément.. quand je l'ai rencontré ... puis pour nous il est entré en cure ... je pensais que tout irait bien ... puis quelques temps plus tard, il a replongé et m'a entraînée avec lui dans sa chute ! »_ me dit-elle doucement.

Je pouvais sentir sa tristesse et la sensation humide d'une larme qui dévalait le long de mes côtes me fit réaliser qu'elle pleurait probablement. Je déposai à nouveau un baiser tout en appuyant un peu plus mes caresses dans ses cheveux.

_« Ce soir-là quand je suis rentrée, je voulais lui dire qu'il devait se reprendre pour nous.. parce que sinon je le quitterai ... je l'aimais si fort que.. Tyler a été mon premier pour tout ... et c'est celui qui m'a permis de guérir de la perte de ma mère ... mais c'est aussi lui qui a rouvert mes blessures après son geste inconsidéré. Quand je suis rentrée ce soir-là, il ... il était allongé sur le canapé ! Au début j'ai cru qu'il dormait mais quand j'ai vu les bouteilles et la drogue sur la table, j'ai su ... Il était mort ... »_ reprit-elle.

_« Je suis désolé »_ lui répondis-je alors que je pouvais sentir ses larmes couler plus fort.

_« Il est mort d'une overdose alors que je n'étais pas avec lui ... je m'en suis toujours voulu ... si j'avais été avec lui, si nous ne nous étions pas disputés, il serait encore en vie aujourd'hui ... alors quand j'ai vu Tanya avec ce couteau, la seule chose que j'ai voulu faire c'était de l'éloigner le plus possible de toi mais … j'ai échoué. Alors quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer et perdre connaissance ... je ... »_

Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle en essuyant de mon pouce les larmes qui coulaient. Son regard semblait vide et malgré tout je pouvais sentir sa main se cramponner à moi.

_« J'ai cru te perdre.. comme ma mère, comme Tyler ... j'ai eu l'impression que ... tous ceux que j'aimais devait partir c'est pour ça ... que j'ai toujours voulu refouler les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi ... jusqu'à aujourd'hui ... »_ finit-elle.

_« Bella ? »_

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et j'encadrai son visage avec mes mains et essuyai les larmes qui étaient sur ses joues avec mes pouces. Je la dévisageais et ce que je vis dans son regard me troubla. Car au-delà de la tristesse et de la crainte, je pouvais y déceler de la tendresse et de l'amour. J'avançai mon visage vers elle et déposai cette fois-ci mes lèvres sur les siennes, un bref instant, avant de poser mon front contre le sien et de plonger mon regard à nouveau dans ses yeux.

_« Bella, je suis là et je ne compte partir nulle part.. je comprends ce que tu viens de me dire et je ne peux pas te cacher que je suis le plus heureux des hommes depuis quelques heures ! »_

_« Ed' »_ commença-t-elle

_« Shhh.. laisse-moi terminer »_ lui dis-je en déposant mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

_« ... »_

_« Quand j'ai vu Tanya, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi et j'avais peur qu'elle le fasse à nouveau ... tu vas bien et je vais bien ... c'est le plus important. ... Tu voulais être celle qui était différente et bien tu l'étais et tu l'as toujours été ... mais l'homme stupide que je suis ne l'a découvert que trop tard. Mais maintenant que tu acceptes d'être avec moi.. je ne risque pas de te laisser t'enfuir ou même de partir loin de toi ... hors de questions. S'il faut que je me batte chaque jour pour te le prouver, ... pour ôter ses craintes qui sont malgré tout encore ancrées en toi, je le ferai ... »_ dis-je en déposant une de mes mains sur son cœur _« Tant que je peux être avec toi ... »_ terminai-je avant de déposer mes lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes.

La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes était agréable, subtil mélange de douceur et de brutalité, comme si nous essayions l'un et l'autre de faire passer l'ampleur de nos sentiments dans ce baiser. Des milliers de décharges me parcouraient le corps alors que mes mains et les siennes tentaient d'absorber chaque détail du corps de l'autre. Je fis glisser mes bras autour de sa taille avant de la tirer sur moi. Je sentis une douleur violente dans le bas de mon ventre mais je n'en avais que faire, tellement la sensation de son corps, aussi léger qu'une plume, contre le mien me rendait ivre de joie et de bonheur. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je pouvais sentir les battements de celui de Bella contre ma peau. Alors que nous nous séparions à bout de souffle, Bella planta son regard dans le mien, souriant légèrement.

_« Je t'aime »_ souffla-t-elle.

_« Je t'aime aussi »_ répondis-je doucement.

Je regardais par la fenêtre perdu dans mes pensées. Le soleil brillait déjà éclairant la chambre d'un halo de lumière. Une légère brise passait par la fenêtre ouverte. Je commençais à entendre le subtil bruit de la ville qui s'éveille. Des voix, des cris d'enfants mais aussi les gazouillis des oiseaux et le cri des mouettes. Bella avait reposé sa tête au creux de mon épaule tandis que sa main serrait la mienne. Sa respiration, qui était plus vive au départ, se fit plus calme et la sensation plus appuyée de sa tête me fit comprendre qu'elle s'était endormie.

- _« Repose-toi, mon amour »_ murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

Je tournais ma tête à nouveau vers la fenêtre et repensais à ce qui s'était passé depuis mon réveil. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé depuis plusieurs heures, mais qui à chaque minute devenait de plus en plus réel. Je tenais dans mes bras celle que j'aimais. Je souris à cette pensée. Je n'y croyais plus et, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu me faire un cadeau, je me retrouvais ici dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec elle. Et pour couronner cet enchantement, Bella partageait les mêmes sentiments que les miens.

Je savais que nous aurions encore des choses à nous dire mais je ne m'éloignerai plus jamais d'elle. Plus rien, ni personne ne viendrait troubler ce pour quoi je me suis battu. Cette plénitude que Bella venait de m'offrir était aussi précieuse que l'amour que je lui portais. Bella m'avait permis de découvrir que je pouvais aimer mais que je pouvais aussi être aimé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qu'elle avait chamboulé dans ma vie, au point que je pouvais plus concevoir ma vie sans elle. Elle me disait que j'avais brisé ses barrières mais c'est elle qui avait détruit les miennes, pour me permettre de découvrir le bonheur auquel je ne pensais pas avoir droit, le bonheur que je refusais de vivre par peur de souffrir. J'avais souffert mais elle aussi et peut-être plus encore que moi et je ne sais pour quelle raison, je ne voulais plus qu'elle soit triste. Je voulais être celui qui saurait la faire sourire, la faire rire et qui lui permettrait d'être heureuse.

Une larme de joie coula sur ma joue alors que le soleil éclairait son visage. Je tenais un ange entre mes bras, mon ange. Je me sentais si heureux que j'avais envie de hurler.  
>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon avenir semblait très lumineux, surtout si je le vivais à ses côtés.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu ... le prochain chapitre arrivera vers le 22 août si bien évidemment j'ai écrit le 25 vous connaissez ma façon de fonctionner... je finis un chapitre avant de publier le suivant... lol donc je pars pour quelques jours de repos bien mérité avec beaucoup de lecture... mais aussi des écrits à achever... alors... je vous souhaite de belles journées aoutiennes... en espérant vous retrouver dans une vingtaine de jours...<em>**

**_Pour les montages.. j'en ferai peut-être un... ou deux ... mais si j'ai le temps!_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Mary_**


	24. Chapitre 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

**Bonjour! **

**Je sais, je suis en retard.. j'avais dis le 22 août et on est le... le... 2 septembre... en fait je vous avais dit mardi pour la suite mais l'ensemble de vos petits mots et mon dieu 660 reviews.. je n'imaginai même pas en avoir autant... c'est juste wow.. alors MERCI... Merci à celles et ceux qui ont mis en alerte ou en favoris cette fiction... TOUT CA m'a donné l'envie de vous le livrer aujourd'hui... alors bonne lecture**

**Merci à mes bétas.. Adilou et Lyra.. parce que sans elles bah... je ne serais certainement pas en train de vous livrer ce chapitre... en ce qui concerne le chapitre 25.. je vous en dirais plus en bas...**

**Réponses aux reviews des anonymes ou presque :**

**mimielo :**_ Alors mimielo.. merci pour ton message.. du portable ouep c'est pas évident.. mais merci.. pour Jasper oui il va trouver l'amour... mais j'en parlerai plus dans le chapitre 26... tout comme on en saura plus sur Alice et Tanya... merci pour tes compliments qui me touche beaucoup... bisous -_ **Clamille**** :**_ Merci pour ton message et oui effectivement ça fait toujours plaisir quand on reçoit un petit mot encourageant même si ce n'est qu'un 'j'adore', 'je déteste', 'j'aime pas' ou 'j'aime' même un 'merci' est agréable à recevoir car ça nous permet de mieux nous remettre en question et d'arranger certaines choses quand les critiques sont constructives! Merci à toi d'avoir pris ce temps! bisous - _**Canada02** :_ merci pour ton message... oui gonflée d'idées mais je ne mettrai pas tout dans cette fiction.. d'autres idées me viennent en tête elles feront peut-être l'objet d'une autre fiction qui sait... bisous - _**Vanessa :**_oui enfin mais tout n'est pas réglé .. tu vas t'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre... mais promis ça ne durera pas longtemps... bisous_

**A tout à l'heure... bonne lecture...**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Thousands of candles can be lighted from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened. Happiness never decreases by being shared.__"_

_"Des milliers de bougies peuvent être allumées par une seule bougie, et la vie de la bougie ne sera pas écourtée. Le bonheur ne diminue jamais en étant partagé."__  
>Buddha<em>_  
><em>

_"Genuine forgiveness does not deny anger but faces it head-on."_

_"Le pardon véritable ne nie pas la colère, mais lui fait face de front."_

_Alice Duer Miller  
><em>

**POV BELLA**

**[« So much Time » - Boyce Avenue**]

Le soleil se levait doucement sur New-York alors que la brise matinale venait caresser mon visage. Je tenais ma tasse de café fumante entre les mains tandis que mes yeux observaient les bateaux qui circulaient. Le ciel était dégagé et les milliers de couleurs qui habillaient le ciel, ainsi que les quelques nuages présents ça et là m'offraient le plus magnifique des paysages. Tout en observant la ville s'éveiller, je plongeais mon nez dans le vêtement que je portais savourant le parfum de ma sérénité. Il n'y avait presque pas de bruit et je repensais à ces derniers jours.

Une douce sensation de chaleur se fit sentir au niveau de ma nuque avant que deux bras ne m'enserrent et que je me retrouve plaquée contre le torse de l'homme que j'aimais.

« _B'jour_ » entendis-je alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans le creux de mon cou provoquant un frisson de désir.

« _Bonjour_ » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux, tout en basculant ma tête sur son épaule.

« _Tu es déjà debout ? _» me demanda-t-il.

« _Oui, j'aime cet endroit le matin alors que la vie s'éveille ... _» repris-je.

Je posais ma tasse sur le rebord avant de me tourner face à lui et de plonger mes yeux dans ces deux magnifiques émeraudes. Je me trouvais alors face à son visage angélique qui me souriait, faisant instantanément accélérer le rythme de mon cœur. Je m'avançais doucement et déposais mes lèvres sur la plus douce des tentations, ses lèvres.

« _Et toi, bien dormi ?_ » demandai-je.

«_ Ça peut aller ? _» me dit-il.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et je savais qu'il me mentait. Il avait voulu sortir le lendemain de son réveil et ce malgré la désapprobation du médecin. Je n'avais pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis malgré le chantage que je lui avais fait. Et ma faiblesse face à lui avait, une fois de plus, fonctionnée car cela faisait désormais trois jours que je vivais chez lui. Dire que je n'étais pas heureuse serait un doux euphémisme car depuis ces derniers jours je savourais la douce sensation d'être dans ses bras et d'embrasser ses lèvres, mais quelques tensions régnaient malgré tout. Je m'inquiétais pour Edward depuis notre arrivée ici et son silence n'apaisait pas ce malaise.

« _Edward, le médecin t'a donné des antalgiques à prendre si tu avais mal, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas pris hier soir ? _»

« _Bella ... ça va ... je n'ai pas bien dormi mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça !_ »

« _C'est à cause de quoi alors ? _» lui demandai-je sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit calme depuis son retour chez lui.

« _J'ai fait encore des cauchemars mais rien de grave rassure-toi ! _» me dit-il en me plaquant contre son torse.

« _Edward! _» soufflai-je.

« _C'est rien, s'il te plaît ... ça va passer ! _» me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« _Okay !_ » capitulai-je.

Tanya avait été remise en cellule juste après ma déposition et l'inspecteur Uley avait appelé Edward hier, après avoir appris qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, afin qu'il vienne témoigner le lendemain. Tanya devait passer devant le juge en début de semaine. Le procureur avait besoin de son témoignage pour compléter le dossier.

« _Tu dois y être à quelle heure ?_ » demandai-je.

« _Dans trois heures !_ » me dit-il.

« _Je vais aller prendre ma douche et toi … _» dis-je en le pointant du doigt « _Tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner … _»

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me plaqua contre lui tout en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je sentais ses mains qui glissaient sous mon pull pour venir caresser ma peau avec une délicatesse infinie.

« _Je ne peux pas venir avec toi sous la douche ? _» chuchota-t-il tout en déposant des baisers dans mon cou juste avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

« _Edward, tu sais ce que le médecin a dit, pas d'efforts pendant une semaine ! _» lui répondis-je.

Il me lança alors ce regard auquel je ne pouvais résister tout en faisant la moue.

« _Edward !_ » le menaçai-je

« _S'il te plaît !_ » me supplia-t-il.

« _Arghhh _» dis-je en m'attrapant la tête «_ Arrête ! Comment veux-tu que je_ _résiste si tu me tentes comme ça !_ » terminai-je en le repoussant légèrement.

Je l'entendis alors rire et ce son me fit lever la tête instantanément. Il avait les yeux plissés et son sourire illuminait la totalité de son visage. Je le contemplai dans cet état de joie et, devant cette vision mon cœur se gonfla. Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi et fis glisser sa main sur ma joue. Nous restâmes un moment à nous fixer. Ce que je vis dans son regard était magique me donnant cette douce sensation de voler. A cet instant, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre la chamade et sentir le sien sous ma main.

Je tentais de remettre mes idées en ordre ce qui était très difficile en sa présence puisqu'il n'avait pas totalement découvert l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, je pris une décision pour nous sachant que cette douche ne serait pas une bonne idée. Même si je mourrais d'envie de la partager avec lui. Je résistais à ses tentatives depuis hier et j'avais failli craquer plus d'une fois, surtout hier soir.

Flashback :

_J'étais assise sur son lit. Je lisais confortablement mes mails et répondait à celui de mon père. Il avait décidé de rentrer dans trois jours afin de venir passer quelques jours avec moi à New-York avant de rentrer chez eux. Edward était au téléphone avec sa mère. _

_Je répondais à Charlie quand Edward est venu s'installer sur le lit. Il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, juste après y avoir déposé un baiser._

_« Tu écris à ton père ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Oui ! » dis-je en terminant mon mail avant de l'envoyer !_

_« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »_

_« Et toi ? » lui demandai-je en fermant mon ordinateur._

_« Je prendrais bien un thé ! » me dit-il._

_« Okay je vais préparer ça, et toi tu ne bouges pas ! » lui dis-je en passant au dessus de lui et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en l'enjambant, c'est qu'il allait me tirer vers lui et que j'allais me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il m'avait attiré vers lui pour m'embrasser. Je m'étais laissé faire mais ce qui avait commencé par un chaste baiser, s'était terminé en une bataille douce et sensuelle de nos langues. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous mon top afin de caresser ma peau qui s'électrisait sous leurs passages. Totalement absorbée par ce baiser et par les caresses d'Edward, je sentais le feu prendre vie au fond de moi. Mes mains avaient alors commencé à se glisser sous son tee-shirt et à caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. Mes doigts dessinaient les muscles de son abdomen en prenant soin d'éviter l'endroit où il était blessé._

_ Puis à bout de souffle, nous nous étions séparés avant que lui ne continue à déposer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire tout en descendant vers mes épaules, provoquant des gémissements incontrôlés de ma part. C'était comme s'il savait où me caresser et où m'embrasser car chacun de ses gestes intensifiait le feu qui me consumait depuis quelques minutes. Puis doucement il agrippa le bas de mon tee-shirt pour me l'enlever et au moment où je me redressais, je ne pus que constater qu'il ne désirait pas seulement un câlin étant donné l'ampleur de sa virilité, que je pouvais sentir à travers mon short. _

_Il bougea alors légèrement le bassin provoquant une friction contre mon intimité qui ne manqua pas de me faire gémir. Je fermais les yeux à cette sensation. Des frissons de plaisir se propagèrent dans mon dos entraînant un léger mouvement de mon bassin. Au moment même où ce dernier venait de bouger, Edward émit un gémissement rauque qui attisa immédiatement le feu qui menaçait d'exploser dans mon bas ventre. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus rapidement attiré par son regard qui était noirci par le désir. _

_Mais lorsqu'il se redressa pour enlever son tee-shirt, je vis son pansement qui me fit hésiter. Repensant aux recommandations du médecin, je me stoppais brusquement._

_« Edward ? Ça va ? » lui demandais-je inquiète alors que je vis son visage se crisper._

_« Oui, très bien ! » me répondit-il alors que je le vis serrer les dents._

_« Edward ? » repris-je en l'interrogeant du regard « Stop, c'est pas une bonne idée ! » terminai-je en me relevant._

_« Où tu vas ?» me demanda-t-il._

_« Préparer le thé ! » dis-je._

_« Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ... Ouille » commença-t-il alors qu'il se levait pour me suivre._

_« Oh que si ! C'est pas sérieux ! Tu as encore mal ! » dis-je alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine, Edward sur mes talons._

_« Mais on s'en fout.. » me dit-il l'air penaud. _

_« Non Edward tu avais mal il n'y a même pas deux minutes, en plus le médecin a dit pas d'efforts ! » lui dis-je en me tenant face lui le regard sévère, espérant qu'il abandonne car je savais que s'il revenait à la charge, je risquais de craquer._

_« Je n'ai pas mal » me dit-il en se tenant droit face à moi._

_« Ah bon ! » dis-je en m'approchant de lui avant d'effectuer une légère pression là où il était blessé._

_« Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ! » reprit-il en se reculant._

_« Je t'ai à peine touchée ! Alors ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas mal ! » repris-je en arquant les sourcils et le regard entendu._

_« C'est bon t'as gagné ! Mais saches que je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire ! » reprit-il vexé alors que je me sentais soulagée même si j'étais totalement frustrée._

_« Oh ça je me doute bien ! » dis-je en riant avant de retourner préparer le thé._

_Edward était retourné dans la chambre et lorsque j'étais revenue avec les deux tasses, j'avais eu l'impression de me retrouver face à un enfant à qui on venait de retirer son jouet préféré. Je m'étais mise à rire devant sa bouille adorable avant de m'installer à côté de lui. Cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps car peu de temps après, il était revenu à l'attaque mettant ma volonté à rude épreuve mais nous avions fini par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

Fin du Flashback

**[« Your song » – Ellie Goulding]**

Edward continuait de me dévisager et de me caresser quand je revins à moi. C'est alors que je m'écartai puis déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres juste, avant de courir en direction de la salle de bains.

- « _Bella !_ » m'appela-t-il alors que je venais de franchir la porte fenêtre.

Je riais aux éclats en courant et je pouvais entendre Edward juste derrière moi.

« _Bella, si je t'attrape !_ » me menaça-il en riant.

« _Essaie toujours _» lui criai-je en riant.

J'eus juste le temps de fermer la porte à clé de la salle de bains avant de m'écrouler de rire derrière et entendais Edward qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

« _Je te garantis que quand tu sortiras de cette salle de bains, tu me le paieras !_ » me dit-il en riant.

« _Bah on verra !_ » repris-je.

« _Bella, tu sortiras bien à un moment de toutes façons !_ »

« _Et bien je vais attendre que tu sois parti ! Deux heures ça passera vite _» lançai-je taquine.

« _Mouais.. t'es pas drôle !_ » me dit-il alors que j'imaginais sa tête boudeuse en disant ça. Ce qui me fit sourire instantanément.

« _Edward, soit raisonnable ! Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ta blessure sinon ce n'est pas huit jours que tu vas attendre mais un mois ! _» repris-je plus sérieusement.

« _Mais.. arghhh pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours raison !_ » cria-t-il derrière la porte en tapant légèrement dessus !

«_ Je..._ » commençai-je. « _C'est aussi frustrant pour moi _» lâchai-je alors que je venais de rouvrir la porte.

« _C'est vrai ?_ » me demanda-t-il en affichant cette mimique de gosse qui me faisant tant craquer.

« _Oui _» soufflai-je alors que je m'approchais de lui.

« _Vrai de vrai !_ » me redemanda-t-il en m'attirant vers lui glissant ses bras autour de ma taille.

«_ Oui, vrai de vrai !_ » repris-je avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« _Bon ! Et bien on va attendre alors ! _»

« _Je crois que c'est mieux en effet !_ »

« _Mouais pas si sûr ... ! _» bouda-t-il.

« ... » je ne répondis rien mais lui offrit un sourire en coin tout en reculant.

« _File à la douche tentatrice ! _» me dit-il en me donnant une légère tape sur les fesses.

« _A tout de suite !_ » dis-je en riant.

«_ Mouais ! Évite les shorts pendant quelques jours parce que c'est pas gentil de me tenter avec ses jambes divines que je rêve de caresser à longueur de journée... tu es trop tentante pour mon bien ! _» lâcha-t-il alors qu'il partait à reculons vers le salon.

Je lui offris un clin d'œil et partais sous la douche. Je me glissai sous l'eau et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la sonnette de l'appartement. Je me figeai un bref instant me ramenant vers des souvenirs peu agréables. ..._**Zen... elle est en prison.. elle ne viendra pas..**_ Je soufflai un bon coup et terminai ma douche. Il devait s'agir d'Emmett puisqu'il devait accompagner son frère au poste.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard enroulée dans une serviette.

« _Edward ! La place est libre ! _» criai-je alors que j'allais m'habiller dans la chambre.

J'enfilai mon pantalon en lin blanc et ma tunique rouge à bretelle. Je n'entendais aucun bruit dans l'appartement et Edward ne m'avait pas répondu. Je trouvais ça bizarre surtout que j'avais entendu quelqu'un sonner quelques minutes plus tôt. Je pris donc la direction du salon. Il n'y avait personne.

« _Edward ?_ » l'appelai-je alors que je me dirigeais vers la terrasse.

Je constatai qu'il n'y avait personne non plus. Je me tournai vers le salon et l'appelai à nouveau.

« _Edward si c'est une blague ! Elle n'est pas drôle ! _» repris-je.

Alors que je me déplaçais vers la porte d'entrée, je vis Edward prostré assis les genoux repliés vers lui contre le dossier du canapé qui se balançait d'avant en arrière. Je m'approchai rapidement de lui.

« _Edward ?_ » l'appelai-je à nouveau alors que je déposais ma main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta au moment même où je posais ma main et lorsqu'il releva son visage vers moi, je vis qu'il pleurait et son regard reflétait la peur.

« _Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ » dis-je en posant mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

Il me regardait mais son regard semblait vide. Il ne répondait pas et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je l'avais retrouvé dans ce même état dans la salle de bain le premier jour où nous étions rentrés. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait fait un faux mouvement et qu'il s'était fait mal. Je n'avais pas relevé sur l'instant même si je ne l'avais pas cru.

« _Edward, c'est Bella ... tout va bien ! _» murmurai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Je fis glisser mon bras autour de son épaule et l'attirais tant bien que mal près de moi. Il se laissa faire. Je posai sa tête sur mes genoux et caressai ses cheveux doucement. Edward ne parlait toujours pas, le regard dans le vide et j'ignorai quoi faire. La réaction qu'il avait était plus importante que la dernière fois.

« _Edward ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur !_ » dis-je doucement alors que je sentais la panique monter en moi.

Je caressai ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots que j'espérais rassurants. Je repensai à la dernière fois où il avait eu cette réaction. Alors que j'essayais de comprendre, la sonnette de l'appartement se mit à retentir et Edward se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui et, à ce moment-là, je fis le lien. Je voulais aller ouvrir mais Edward s'était accroché à ma tunique si fortement que je ne pus me redresser.

« _Qui est-ce ? _» hurlais-je.

Mais personne ne répondit. Je serrai plus fortement Edward.

« _Edward, il faut que j'aille voir qui c'est ?_ » lui dis-je

« _Non ... non ... non_ » murmura-t-il tout en s'agrippant plus fortement à ma tunique.

« _Edward, calme-toi, c'est ..._ » commençai-je.

« _Edward ? _» entendis-je

Je levais la tête et trouvais Emmett face à nous.

« _J'ai un double _» me dit-il en me montrant les clés « _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas mais faut qu'on dégage de cet appartement et vite ! _» lâchai-je.

« _Bella qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ »

« _Je.. _» commençai-je en continuant de caresser les cheveux d'Edward tout en serrant sa main de mon autre main. « _J'étais sous la douche et la sonnette a retenti et quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain je l'ai trouvé dans cet état-là ! Je ..._ »

« _Quoi Bella ?_ » me demanda Emmett.

« _Ça fait deux fois. Ca plus les cauchemars … je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui ! Il me dit que tout va bien mais regarde-le, il est mort de trouille ! _»

« _Je vais appeler Rose ! _»

« _Merci !_ » répondis-je. « _Em' !_ » repris-je

« _Ouais !_ »

«_ Appelle l'inspecteur ! Hors de questions qu'il témoigne aujourd'hui !_ »

« _Ouais ! Bonne idée !_ »

« _Passe-moi mon téléphone s'il te plait ?_ »

«_ Ouais ! Tiens _» me dit-il en me le tendant. « _Tu appelles qui ?_ » me demanda Emmett.

« _Jazz ! On va aller chez moi !_ »

« _Ok !_ »

« _Dis, tu peux préparer un sac avec des fringues à ton frère ? _»

«_ Ça marche !_ » me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Je téléphonais à Jasper pour l'informer que je venais à l'appartement avec Edward. Tout en expliquant la situation, je caressai les cheveux d'Edward et observai son visage guettant le moindre détail qui me dirait qu'il s'était calmé. Il tremblait légèrement et je fis glisser ma main sur ses bras dénudés. Je tentai de calmer ma respiration qui s'était emballée due à mon angoisse face à sa réaction. Jasper me rassura et me donna quelques conseils pour Edward. Il en profita pour m'expliquer qu'il ne serait pas à l'appartement car il devait rester chez Peter encore quelques jours, mais qu'en cas de problèmes il viendrait. Emmett revint au moment où je terminai ma communication.

« _C'est bon ! J'ai eu Jazz !_ » dis-je.

« _Rose sera là dans quelques minutes je lui ai dit de pas sonner !_ »

« _Merci ! _» soufflai-je.

« _Il dort !_ » me dit Em'.

« _J'en étais pas sûre mais comme ses tremblements et sa respiration se calmaient et bien je le supposais!_ »

«_ Ouais, bouge pas !_ »

**[ « Turn and Turn again » - All Thieves]**

Emmett se baissa et souleva son frère comme s'il soulevait un enfant. Il déposa Edward sur le canapé et je le recouvris du plaid. Je m'accroupis à côté du canapé et caressai ses cheveux. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Il semblait si fragile, là, allongé ainsi. Des cernes étaient dessinées sous ses yeux endormis alors que la petite ride entre ces derniers était apparue, signe qu'il était soucieux. J'entendis Emmett se servir à boire dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau. Je le posais sur la table basse avant de porter à nouveau mon regard sur Edward. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de revenir ici.

_** … Peut-être que vous auriez dû aller à Staten Island ? ... NON... Mais en même temps c'est là-bas que tu te sens le mieux quand ça ne va pas … Oui mais ... Mais quoi ? ... Cette maison c'est la tienne et personne ne la connait même pas ton père ... pourquoi ? ... y a rien à cacher là-bas... c'est juste ton cocon de paix... qui lui ferai certainement du bien à lui aussi ... alors ?... Ouais peut-être … **_

Rose arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui expliquai la situation pendant que mon ami appelait le poste de police pour leur dire qu'Edward ne viendrait que le lendemain. Rose trouvait que c'était une bonne idée et n'avait pas compris pourquoi Edward avait refusé cette solution dès le départ, étant donné ce qui c'était passé ici.

« _Il pensait peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux chez lui malgré tout !_ » dis-je.

« _Ouais mais pas après tout ce qui s'est passé j'aurais pensé le contraire ! Et toi, comment ça va ?_ » me demanda mon amie.

« _Bah je te dirais pas que je dors bien mais j'avoue que dès que j'entends cette foutue sonnette, ça me file des frissons. Mais comme je sais qu'elle est hors d'état de nuire, je me calme assez vite ! _»

« _Ouais ! _» dit-elle alors qu'elle observait Edward dormir.

« _Je vais aller préparer mes affaires ! Tu le surveilles ? _»

« _Pas de souci !_ » me répondit-elle.

Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires et attrapai le cadre photo posé sur la table de nuit d'Edward. C'était une photo de ses parents et je pensais qu'il aimerait l'avoir avec lui. Je fermai les volets et ressortis de la chambre.

Je posai mon sac dans le couloir à côté de celui d'Edward, et lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, je vis Edward assis sur le canapé qui était semble-t-il en pleine discussion avec Emmett, assis juste à côté de lui.

« _Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit frérot !_ » entendis-je Emmett.

« _Je sais pas ... je ne voulais pas inquiéter Bella !_ » dit-il.

« _Parce que tu crois que je me suis pas inquiétée ! _» lâchai-je alors que je venais me placer face à lui.

« _Je.. _» commença-t-il.

« _Edward, tu fais des cauchemars depuis ton réveil, dès que la sonnette de la porte retentit soit tu sursautes soit tu... tu.._ » commençai-je alors que mes nerfs lâchaient à cause de la peur que j'avais eu pour lui «_ Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure ! _» terminai-je.

Il se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte en glissant mes bras autour de sa taille tout en le serrant le plus fortement possible, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, laissant échapper l'angoisse que j'avais accumulé depuis quelques jours, face à ses cauchemars et à ses craintes qu'il ne cessait de camoufler. Je n'avais pas été dupe et à aucun moment je n'avais cru ses excuses mais je voulais qu'il me fasse confiance et qu'il me parle comme nous avions réussi à le faire depuis trois jours. Nous nous étions confiés l'un à l'autre sur nos sentiments, nos passés et nos envies.

Pour la première fois depuis Tyler, je m'étais ouverte à quelqu'un et j'avais décidé de lui faire confiance. Il me semblait qu'il voulait en faire autant mais apparemment, il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me parler de ça, pour me parler de ce qui le rongeait depuis quelques jours. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de me reculer et de planter mon regard dans le sien.

« _On va aller chez moi !_ » lâchai-je en le regardant.

« _Non _» me dit-il. « _Ça va mieux donc on reste ici ! Je vais aller voir Uley et ensuite on ira se balader !_ »

« _Non Edward ! On a essayé de faire comme tu voulais mais maintenant on fait à ma façon ! Tu viens avec moi, chez moi ! Et tu vas prendre tes médocs tous les soirs et ensuite tu feras comme moi ! Tu iras voir la psy de l'hôpital pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé ! Ok ! _»

«_ Je ... _» commença-t-il.

« _Edward c'est non négociable et on part de suite !_ » lâchai-je alors que je le fixais d'un regard plus que déterminé.

« _Mais ..._ »

« _Edward, je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas ... _» commença Rose.

« _Me contrarier ! Effectivement ! _» terminai-je pour elle.

« _D'accord !_ » souffla-t-il « C_omme tu veux !_ »

« _Bien ! Em', on y va ?_ »

« _Ouais !_ »

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le couloir, Rose m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna vers l'ascenseur. Nous descendions tous les quatre. Edward discutait avec son frère ou plutôt son frère lui remontait gentiment les bretelles, en disant qu'il avait déconné en ne me parlant pas. Sa réaction était légitime et il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir de ne plus se sentir en sécurité dans son appartement. Emmett insista sur le fait que j'avais raison et qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un avant que ça n'empire. Edward avait le regard vissé au sol et par moment il me semblait voir une goutte tomber, comme s'il pleurait.

Alors que nous arrivions en bas, Emmett passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et le dirigea vers leur voiture. Lorsqu'il releva le visage vers moi, il avait les yeux rougis et ce que je vis dans son regard me serra le cœur. Il s'en voulait et c'était très visible.

« _Bella ?_ » me demanda Rose.

« _Ouais ... _»

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

« _Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi sèche ! Je ... _»

« _Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! _» me dit-elle alors qu'on marchait sur le trottoir pour aller rejoindre leur véhicule.

« _Bah non !_ »

« _Attends, il faut aussi qu'il te fasse confiance.. tu lui fais bien confiance toi ! _» me dit-elle.

« _Ouais _» soufflai-je.

« _C'est vrai ! Ça lui coute quoi ! _»

« _Rien ! Enfin si ça lui coûte mais ..._ »

« _Pas de mais Bella ! Vous allez en discuter quand vous serez chez toi, okay ? _»

«_ Oui tu as raison !_ » lui répondis-je alors que mon cœur se serrait à l'idée de l'avoir blessé.

Arrivés devant la voiture d'Emmett, je montais à l'arrière avec Edward alors que mes deux amies prirent place à l'avant. Edward regardait à travers la fenêtre le regard dans le vide. J'attrapais sa main et il tourna sa tête vers moi m'offrant un maigre sourire. Je tentais de lui sourire en retour mais je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui. Je serrais un peu plus fort sa main. Un silence lourd régnait dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett mette un peu de musique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant mon immeuble. Pendant que mes amis attrapaient les affaires, je fonçai à mon appartement.

Je déposai mon sac à côté du canapé et ouvrai une à une toutes les fenêtres de la salle. L'appartement était inoccupé depuis quelques jours et sentait le renfermé. Une fois fait, je pris la direction de ma chambre avec ma valise. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur appréciant le calme de la pièce. J'étais chez moi et c'était comme si toutes les angoisses des derniers jours s'étaient évaporées. J'ouvrai les persiennes et fermai les yeux appréciant la chaleur du soleil qui caressait mon visage. Je me tournais face à ma chambre et m'asseyais sur mon lit.

Mon regard navigua sur les nombreux tableaux accrochés et je soufflai de soulagement. J'étais chez moi et le sentiment de sécurité qui m'envahit fut très agréable. Je repensai aux derniers évènements alors que des bruits se faisaient entendre dans le salon. Mes amis devaient être entrés chez moi. Je m'inquiétais pour Edward et j'espérais qu'il se sentirait mieux ici. Je devais avouer mon soulagement quant à la décision que j'avais prise de quitter son appartement. Je dormais mal depuis plusieurs nuits et je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait demi-tour quand nous étions entrés chez lui.

Flashback :

_Suite à la décision d'Edward quant à sa sortie de l'hôpital, j'avais voulu qu'il vienne chez moi. Je ne me sentais pas de retourner dans cet appartement après tout ce qu'il s'y était passé. Mais Edward m'avait dit qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui, qu'il s'y sentirait plus à l'aise que chez moi sachant que je partageais mon appartement avec Jazz. J'avais tenté avec mes amis de le faire changer d'avis, mais sans succès. J'avais même pensé à l'emmener avec moi, dans ma maison à Staten Island, mais je ne me sentais pas prête pour ça._

_C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, j'étais passée le prendre et que nous étions rentrés à son appartement._

_Il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte que je ressentis un frisson d'effroi me parcourir le dos. Rose et Em' étaient venus tout nettoyer mais les images trop fraîches de ce qui s'était passé me glacèrent sur place. Je n'avais rien dit et lorsque mon regard s'était posé sur Edward, j'avais vu le même sentiment de crainte dans ses yeux. Il m'avait offert un léger sourire quand il s'était aperçu que je le dévisageais accompagné d'un « Tout va bien.. » peu convaincant. _

_Je préparai le repas tandis qu'Edward prenait une douche. Je venais de mettre le saladier au frigo quand la sonnette de l'appartement avait retenti. Figée sur place par ce son, je m'étais dirigé tout de même vers la porte. Il s'agissait du facteur. J'avais soufflé de soulagement, réalisant par la même occasion que Tanya était sous les verrous et qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir. _

_J'avais repris mes activités mais quand je posais mes yeux sur l'horloge, je m'étais rendu compte qu'Edward était sous la douche depuis plus d'une heure. J'avais frappé à la porte de la salle de bains à plusieurs reprises avant de l'ouvrir. Ce que j'y avais découvert m'avait fait paniquer. Edward était assis par terre, prostré, appuyé contre la baignoire, les jambes repliées vers lui, le regard vide et il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Je m'étais approchée doucement de lui avant de poser ma main sur son bras. Il avait relevé la tête vers moi et son regard avait changé. Je l'avais interrogé et il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait fait un faux mouvement. Ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux, ne m'avait sur l'instant laissé aucun doute, il m'avait menti._

_ J'ignorais ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais ce qui se passa la nuit suivante m'avait permis d'y voir plus clair. Il s'était réveillé une première fois en hurlant, le regard emplit de terreur. J'avais tenté de le rassurer tout en essayant de le faire parler. La seule chose qu'il avait fait, avait été de me serrer fort contre lui juste avant de se rendormir. Cette nuit-là je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi car Edward s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises refusant à chaque fois d'en parler, préférant se murer dans le silence. Le lendemain, Rose et Emmett étaient venus. Je l'avais surpris en train de sursauter dès que la sonnette de son appartement avait retenti et quand, après le départ de son frère et mon amie, j'avais exigé qu'on parle de ce qui n'allait pas, pointant tout ce que j'avais remarqué, il avait esquivé une fois de plus en prétextant que tout allait bien._

Fin du Flashback.

Je repensai à tout ça, me demandant pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il avait. Je repensai aux cauchemars que j'avais faits au sujet de mon père et je savais dans quel état ce genre de rêves pouvait nous mettre. L'angoisse de perdre quelqu'un vous ronge en attisant vos craintes les plus perverses, causant par la même occasion une douleur insupportable, déchirant vos entrailles. Un frisson me parcourut le corps lorsque les images de mes rêves refirent surface. Je me pris la tête entre les mains afin de me calmer. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi puis une main me caresser le dos.

« _Ça va ?_ »

« _Ouais ! Je suis juste fatiguée !_ » lâchai-je.

Et c'était vrai mes trois dernières nuits n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Edward s'était réveillé sans cesse et la plupart du temps quand il se rendormait vers cinq heures, je me levais pour me rendre sur la terrasse.

« _N'en veux pas à mon frère !_ » entendis-je.

« ... » Je relevais la tête vers Emmett.

« _Il ... il ne voulait pas te déranger chez toi surtout que Jazz vit aussi ici ! _» reprit-il.

« _Mais si je lui avais proposé c'est que ça ne me dérangeait pas ! _» dis-je un peu vivement.

« _Bee, mon frère ne se confie que très rarement ! Quand il était petit, ma mère devait ruser pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas et les rares fois où elle y arrivait, il partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait appris à faire confiance aux autres, grâce à quelques personnes qui ont su le prendre comme il était, mais... Lauren a tout bousillé.. depuis.. il ne fait plus confiance à personne ! Même à moi ! Ça va un peu mieux, il commence à s'ouvrir mais… il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ça ... _»

« _Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison Em' ! Il est mort de trouille et au lieu de ... de … _» commençais-je « … _De me dire qu'il veut partir ! Il préfère faire comme si tout allait bien ! _»

« _Il ne voulait pas gêner, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! Tu ne vis pas seule et ... _»

« _Bah dans ces cas-là ! On serait allé ailleurs !_ »

« _Mais où ? Tu sais que chez n..._ »

« _Mais j'ai un autre chez moi à New York !_ » le coupais-je en me levant brusquement.

« _Tu as quoi ?_ » me demanda-t-il surpris.

Je réalisai que j'avais parler de ce que je cachais à tout le monde depuis plus de deux ans. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux avant de reprendre.

« _Il y a presque trois ans, j'ai reçu une grosse somme d'argent.. c'était.. suite à la mort de Tyler !_ »

« _Oh !_ »

« _Ouais, je.. quand je suis arrivée sur New-York, la famille de Tyler m'a contactée ! J'étais l'unique bénéficiaire de l'assurance vie de Tyler et je l'ignorai ! J'avais refusé au départ mais les parents de Tyler avaient insisté en me proposant d'acheter quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir ! J'avais emménagé ici depuis quelques jours à peine et même si j'adore cet appartement, je voulais quelque chose de plus calme ! En me baladant avec Alice, du côté de Staten Island, je suis tombée sous le charme d'une maison ! Comme elle était à vendre, Alice m'a poussé à l'acheter ! Et c'est ce que j'ai fait !_ »

« _Wow ! Mais tu n'y vas jamais ?_ »

« _Si j'y allais tous les week-end ! Mais ces derniers mois, je n'y ai pas mis les pieds une seule fois ! Mon programme de cours était chargé et mes week-end aussi ! Du coup ..._ » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« _Ok !_ »

« _C'est pour ça que si ça gênait ton frère de venir ici, il aurait dû me le dire ! Il aurait dû me faire confiance ! Mais apparemment je ne ... _»

« _Non ! Bella il te fait confiance mais le problème est ailleurs ! Edward a toujours été comme ça et c'est depuis qu'il t'a rencontré qu'il fait de gros efforts pour nous parler, pour me parler mais … ne le laisse pas s'il te plaît ! Laisse-lui le temps !_ »

« _Em', je ne compte pas le laisser ! Mais je voudrais qu'il me fasse confiance ! Il ne va pas bien et même ça il ne me l'a pas dit ! Je lui ai tout dit et je ne lui cache rien alors j'aimerai que..._ »

« _Tu ne lui as pas tout dit ! La maison ?.. _» me dit-il en se moquant de moi.

«_ Em' _» dis-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

« _Ça va ! J'ai rien dit ! C'est juste un détail mais au moins tu souris !_ » me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

« _Vrai ! Merci !_ »

« _De rien !_ »

**[« Crash to me » - Dave Matthews Band (version de Jay Loftus)]**

Le silence refit surface alors qu'Emmett me tenait par les épaules tout en me caressant le bras. Je regardais par la fenêtre le jeu de lumière du soleil sur la façade de l'immeuble située juste en face. J'étais subjuguée par ces reflets qui semblaient s'intensifier par moment. Le bruit doux de la ville pénétrait à l'intérieur troublant le calme de la chambre. Ce bruit n'était pas agressif mais témoignait de la vie qui existait à l'extérieur.

Je pensais à cette maison. La vue y était magnifique. L'océan m'avait offert cette liberté que je chérissais tant. Le bruit des vagues et du ressac apaisaient mes tourments quand je me sentais mal. La nature verdoyante qui entourait la maison me donnait l'oxygène nécessaire à ma vie libérant l'oppression permanente que je ressentais la semaine en ville. Aller là-bas me semblait être une bonne idée. Pourtant, c'était mon havre de paix et je ne l'avais jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit. Même Alice qui avait été une très bonne amie n'y était jamais venue.D'ailleurs elle ignorait que je l'avais acheté. Je lui avais dit qu'elle avait été vendue et que je chercherais une maison plus tard, car pour l'instant j'avais l'appartement de mon père. Mais étais-je prête à permettre à quelqu'un d'y entrer ?

« _Je vais te laisser, je vais rejoindre les autres ! _» fit Emmett en me sortant de mes pensées.

« _Ouais j'arrive dans deux minutes ! _» repris-je.

«_ Ok !_ »

Je me levai du lit et commençai à ranger mes affaires. Lorsque j'ouvris ma table de nuit pour y glisser le livre que j'avais pris chez Edward, je vis la photo que j'avais faite sur la terrasse de la maison. J'avais pris cette photo car la scène que j'avais pu observer m'avait attendrie. Il s'agissait d'une photo du jardin de la maison. Un petit chat s'était endormi paisiblement sur le plaid, posé sur la vieille balancelle que j'avais repeinte. Ce même chat qui venait me voir chaque week-end et qui semblait avoir pris ses aises, en dormant sur cette balancelle à chacune de mes venues.

Je me souvenais de mes habitudes quand je m'y rendais. Lorsque j'arrivais le vendredi, je prenais le temps de déguster un chocolat chaud ou une orangeade en fonction de la saison, assise sur cette balancelle, tout en admirant la baie. Après quelques minutes, je voyais ce chaton pointer le bout de son nez. Il restait là et quand je repartais le lundi matin, il n'était déjà plus là ! J'aimais la sérénité que dégageait ce lieu et l'idée qu'Edward puisse y pénétrer me fit sourire. Cette maison, je l'avais décorée moi-même avec des meubles anciens que j'avais rénové ! J'avais réalisé tous les travaux pour donner un côté cosy à ce lieu.

Je fermais les yeux et revoyait l'intérieur comme si je m'y trouvais. Je pouvais voir le salon baigné par les rayons de soleil du matin et les voilages qui se soulevaient au gré de la brise. Je sentais la fraîcheur de l'océan qui parfumait la maison de ses embruns et le bois qui était le matériau principal de mon antre. Mes toiles ou plutôt mes essais étaient disséminés ça et là sur divers chevalets dans la pièce principale. J'avais même un vieux piano droit, qui ne devait plus être accordé, qui était situé juste à côté de la cheminée. Des images du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, l'hiver, me parvenaient. Je me revoyais installée sur le canapé, recouverte de la couverture au crochet de ma mère, lisant un livre de littérature tout en savourant un chocolat chaud. Je souriais.

L'idée de savoir Edward dans cette maison m'effrayait autant qu'elle m'attirait. J'ignorais s'il allait accepter de m'accompagner là-bas mais sachant que personne ne savait où elle se trouvait, y compris Tanya, nous y serions tranquilles. Je décidais donc de lui en parler ce soir en espérant que ce lieu, qui m'avait maintes fois apaisée, ait le même effet sur lui.

Je retrouvais mes amis quelques minutes plus tard. Edward était assis sur le canapé fixant un point imaginaire quant à Rose et Emmett, ils étaient assis dans un des fauteuils. Je pris la direction de la cuisine en laissant traîner mon regard sur Edward qui ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience de ma présence. J'interrogeai Rose du regard qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse avant de venir près de moi.

«_ Il est comme ça depuis qu'on est arrivé ! _» me dit-elle.

« _Ah !_ »

J'ouvris quelques placards et mon réfrigérateur afin de faire un état des lieux de ce qu'il me restait. Si nous devions ne passer qu'une nuit ici, je commanderai des plats à emporter pour ce soir dans le cas contraire, il faudra que j'envisage d'aller faire quelques courses. L'envie de partir là-bas me rongeait depuis quelques minutes. L'apaisement que j'avais trouvé ici en arrivant commençait à disparaître et j'en ignorais la raison.

Edward semblait perdu dans ses pensées et mon estomac se tordit de le voir ainsi. Son visage était inexpressif, son regard absent. Seuls les mouvements de sa poitrine me permettaient de voir qu'il était vivant car à cet instant on aurait dit que j'avais une statue dans mon salon. Em' se leva pour s'installer à côté de lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules ce qui le fit réagir. Il lui parlait doucement tant et si bien que de là où je me trouvais je n'entendais pas ce qu'il lui disait.

Je proposais aux autres une des boissons présentes dans mon frigo, ce qui se limitait soit à de l'eau soit à une bière. A ce moment-là, Edward releva la tête vers moi. Il m'offrit un maigre sourire et son regard se fit plus doux. Je lui souris en retour avant de servir mes amis.

« _On va pas tarder !_ » me dit Rose alors que je venais de lui donner son verre.

« _Vous pouvez rester ! _» répondis-je.

« _Je sais... mais je pense que vous avez besoin de parler ... tous les deux ! _»

« _Ouais ! D'ailleurs tu bosses demain ?_ »

«_ Euh … Non ! Pourquoi ? _»

« _Et bien j'aurais un service à te demander ! _»

« _Je t'écoute ! _»

«_ Voilà, je … j'ai une maison à Staten Island et je pense qu'on va aller là-bas quelques jours !_ » commençai-je alors que Rose me regardait l'air perplexe.

« _Ouais c'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai !_ »

« _D'accord mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?_ »

« _Je ... je voudrais que tu m'y accompagnes pendant qu'Emmett et Edward seront avec Uley ! Je dois aérer et aller faire des courses entre autre !_ »

« _Pas de souci ! Em' m'a dit qu'Edward était attendu à 10h, je passe te prendre vers 9h ?_ »

« _Parfait comme ça Em' restera avec Ed' jusqu'au rendez-vous !_ »

« _Ok !_ »

« _Merci !_ »

«_ De rien ! Mais ... je peux te poser une question ?_ »

« _Pour faire court cette maison, je l'ai acheté avec l'argent de l'assurance vie de Tyler et personne n'y ai jamais entré à part moi !_ »

« _Oh !_ »

« _C'était ça que tu voulais savoir ? _»

« _Oui mais tu n'y vas jamais ?_ »

« _Si j'y allais tous les week-end sauf depuis quelques mois ! _»

« _D'accord je comprends mieux !_ »

Rose et moi continuèrent de discuter. Elle me proposa de passer chez Edward pour récupérer d'autres affaires que nous pourrions amener chez moi. Je lui demandais de prendre la guitare d'Edward car je savais que la musique était importante pour lui et que s'il voulait extérioriser ce qui le bouffait, la musique serait son échappatoire tout comme le dessin l'était pour moi. Je n'avais pas dessiné depuis ce fameux soir mais l'envie de déverser mes sentiments pour exorciser cette soirée me dévorait de plus en plus. Mais pour cela, j'avais besoin de retrouver un semblant de sérénité que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis plusieurs jours.

**[« Believe in me » - Lenny Kravitz]**

Emmett et Rose partirent une heure plus tard. Je me retrouvais donc, seule, avec Edward. Je le regardais alors qu'il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Là où il était assis quelques mois plus tôt alors que je réalisais mes dessins. Je m'approchai doucement. Il ne bougea pas. Appuyée contre le mur juste derrière lui, je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux tout en regardant vers l'extérieur. Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement ne me gênait aucunement. Je restai là plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi. Il m'attira entre ses jambes et plaqua sa tête à la hauteur de mon ventre tout en me serrant la taille fortement. Je repris mes caresses dans ses cheveux et mon autre main se baladait sur son dos.

« _Je suis désolé_ » murmura-t-il.

« _Je sais !_ » répondis-je dans un murmure.

Il resserra sa prise et la sensation d'humidité qui se fit sentir au niveau de mon ventre me permit de réaliser qu'il devait pleurer. Ne trouvant pas de mots justes pour tenter de l'apaiser, je continuai mes gestes tout en fixant l'horizon. Staten Island allait être une très bonne idée, pensais-je. Le voir si mal me tordait le ventre, me ramenant à des souvenirs moins heureux. Je passai beaucoup de temps dans cette position avec Tyler lorsqu'il se sentait mal, pendant ses « redescentes » de coke.

Dans ces moments-là, il s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée puis parfois sans raison apparente, il s'énervait contre moi. Je fermais les yeux en repensant aux gifles que j'avais pu me prendre même si ce genre de comportement était plutôt réservé à ses états de manque. Plongée dans mes souvenirs, je fus ramené à la réalité lorsque je sentis les mains d'Edward sur la peau de mon dos me provoquant des frissons incontrôlables. Je soupirai d'aise et embrassai le dessus de sa tête profitant du parfum doux et musqué de ses cheveux.

- « _Je t'aime _» lui murmurai-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva son visage vers moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches alors que les miennes se fixèrent sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient rougis mais le sourire discret qui se dessina sur son visage me fit du bien.

« _Je..._ » commença-t-il.

« _Viens, on va s'installer sur le canapé _» lui dis-je en le tirant par la main.

Une fois installés, j'attrapais la carafe d'eau et nous servis un verre d'eau à chacun. Edward l'attrapa et le fit glisser entre ses mains.

« _J'aurai dû t'écouter et ne pas retourner chez moi !_ » lâcha-t-il.

« _Oui mais en même temps, c'était chez toi alors ! _» dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« _Je sais mais … quand on est arrivé chez moi, je me suis senti mal mais je pensais pouvoir passer au dessus de ça ! Apparemment ça n'a pas été le cas ! _»

« _En effet !_ »

« _Chaque bruit, chaque pas m'inquiétait et le bruit de la sonnette était le pire de tous !_ » reprit-il.

« _Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ! Surtout que j'ai voulu qu'on en parle dès le premier soir !_ »

« _Je sais mais je pensais pas que ça dégénèrerait à ce point ! Puis quand les cauchemars ont surgi dès la première nuit, puis encore et encore, j'ai senti que ça ne passerait pas ! Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça ! Tu semblais déjà soucieuse et je voyais que tu ne dormais pas bien puisque chaque fois que je me réveillais le matin, j'étais tout seul dans le lit !_ »

« _Edward, si j'étais soucieuse, c'est parce que tu ne dormais pas bien ! Tu gémissais les trois quart de la nuit quand tu ne te réveillais pas en hurlant ! Tu attendais quoi pour m'en parler ! Je t'ai tendu la perche à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne l'as pas saisi ! Tu dois me faire confiance et apprendre que parfois demander de l'aide ça ne veux pas dire te rabaisser ! Je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance et vu ce que tu as vécu je peux le comprendre ! Mais je ne suis pas elle ! _» lâchai-je d'une traite le regard rivé au sien.

« _Je sais... mais ici tu vis avec Jazz et je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer ! Ni te déranger chez toi !_ » reprit-il en baissant les yeux sur son verre.

« _Edward ?_ »

« ... »

« _Edward regarde-moi !_ » repris-je vu qu'il fixait toujours son verre.

« ... » Il leva son visage vers moi.

« _Si je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi, c'est que ça ne me dérangeais pas et Jazz est chez son ami en ce moment ! _» commençai-je « _Et puis ! Je … j'ai un autre endroit à moi ! _»

« _Hein ?_ » reprit-il surpris.

« _Je … j'ai une maison à Staten Island ! Personne ne la connait et j'aimerais que tu y viennes avec moi !_ »

« _Je … tu as une maison mais comment... je..._ » me dit-il tout en cherchant des réponses à ses questions dans mon regard.

« _C'est une maison que j'ai acheté, il y a presque trois ans avec l'argent de l'assurance vie de Tyler _» terminai-je dans un murmure.

« _Tyler ?_ »

« _Ouais … peu importe ! J'ai acheté cette maison quelques mois après être arrivée ici et personne n'y a jamais mis les pieds hormis moi ! C'est … c'est ma bulle en quelque sorte … ma cachette … et je voudrais que tu y viennes avec moi !_ »

« _Mais … si tu n'y a jamais amené personne … je suis pas sûr que.. _»

« _Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me gêne pas !_ » le coupais-je avant qu'il commence à me fournir des arguments sans fondements pour ne pas venir.

« _Bella … je ..._ »

« _Accepte … s'il te plaît ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici, j'ai besoin d'aller là-bas … mais en même temps je ne veux pas me séparer de toi … alors ..._ »

« _Je ... _»

« _S'il te plaît _» le suppliai-je.

Je voyais clairement qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise mais je voulais à tout prix qu'il vienne.

« _Je … tu permets que j'y réfléchisse ? _»

Sa réponse me serra le cœur. Ne me faisait-il pas assez confiance ? Pourquoi voulait-il y réfléchir ? Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors qu'il me dévisageait toujours. Je sentais une légère amertume au fond de moi ce qui me fit lui répondre plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

« _Ok, je vais te laisser y réfléchir !_ » dis-je en me levant.

J'attrapai ma veste et mes clés et me dirigeai vers la porte. Edward était toujours assis sur le canapé.

« _Tu pars ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

J'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je fermais les yeux ne voulant pas craquer devant lui.

« _Je ... je vais acheter de quoi manger !_ » dis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la claquer.

Une fois la porte fermée, je soufflai pour tenter de stopper les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux. Je serrai les poings et descendis les escaliers rapidement. Une fois dehors, je fus enveloppé par la chaleur suffocante de fin de journée. Je commençai à marcher sans savoir où j'allai, mais il me fallait vider ma tête et mon cœur de cette amertume malsaine. J'appelai Jazz pour qu'il vienne à l'appartement. Je lui expliquai rapidement que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et je l'en remerciai. Il m'informa qu'il serait chez moi dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Il savait qu'il ne m'y trouverait pas.

Je continuai de marcher. Je marchais vite comme pour évacuer la rage et la colère qui se propageaient en moi. Je lui avais fait confiance me dévoilant sans restriction alors qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir m'accorder la sienne. Certes il venait de me parler mais parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé. Il ne m'avait rien dit de lui même. Il ne me faisait clairement pas confiance puisqu'il refusait de venir avec moi. Ou non il devait y réfléchir. Moi qui quelques mois plus tôt lui aurait dit la même chose, je l'aurai suivi sans hésitation aujourd'hui. Il ne me faisait clairement pas confiance et mon cœur se serra violemment devant cette constatation.

Je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur en réalisant les dommages que Lauren avait causé dans sa vie, souhaitant à cet instant, pulvériser cette femme pour avoir tant fait de mal. Même Tyler dans ses excès de violence n'avait jamais fait autant de dégâts. C'est sa mort qui avait fait de moi cette femme sans attache, qui ne souhaitait se lier à personne de peur de perdre un être cher. Je craignais de perdre Edward et ça me dévorait de l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas se confier et je restais persuadée qu'il finirait par partir. Que pouvait-il bien me trouver ? C'était d'ailleurs une excellente question.

Je continuais de marcher tout en essayant de répondre à chacune des questions qui me taraudaient. Puis comme si mes pas me libéraient, je voyais de plus en plus clair. Je rangeais profondément chacune des questions qui me faisaient souffrir inutilement au fond de mon esprit.

Quand je relevai la tête, je vis que je me trouvais dans le parc où Edward et moi avions discuté la première fois. La Statue de la Liberté se tenait face à l'océan, droite et fière, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si rien ne pouvait la perturber. Je respirais les embruns à plein poumons alors que la lumière déclinait. J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi appuyée sur le garde corps face à la baie, mais je me sentais mieux. Plus aucune question ne venait perturber mon esprit malmené depuis ces derniers jours. Je me sentis soudain fatiguée, épuisée, vidée et décidai de rentrer. Si Edward ne voulait pas venir et bien soit, je partirai seule demain matin.

**[« Fade into you » - Mazzy Star]**

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'appartement Edward et Jazz était en pleine discussion sur le canapé. Jasper hocha de la tête alors qu'Edward se leva. Je le vis s'approcher rapidement de moi mais le regard que je lui lançai le stoppa dans sa course.

«_ Je vais à la douche ! _» lâchai-je un peu froidement.

« _Ok !_ » répondit Edward sur un ton déçu.

Sans lui jeter un regard de plus, je pris la direction de ma chambre. Je me déshabillais quand quelqu'un frappa.

« _Bee, c'est Jazz !_ »

« _Entre !_ » dis-je.

« _Ça va ? Tu es dans une tenue présentable ?_ » me demanda-t-il alors qu'il se tenait face à moi les yeux fermés.

« _Oui c'est bon ! Et je vais mieux pour répondre à ta question. _»

« _Il se sent mal ! _»

« _Bah il peut !_ »

« _Bee, c'est pas facile pour lui !_ »

« ... » je le regardai perplexe l'incitant à poursuivre sa plaidoirie.

« _Bee, rappelle-toi, tu ne voulais pas de lui dans ta vie et en quelques jours tu le laisses entrer ! Tu lui annonces que tu as une maison à Staten Island que personne ne connait, où personne n'a jamais été et tu lui demandes de venir avec toi ! Laisse-lui le temps de te faire confiance !_ »

«_ Jazz, je lui ai tout dit de moi ! Il sait tout, je lui ai fait confiance alors que tu sais que je ne donne pas ma confiance comme ça ! J'ai lâché prise pour l'accepter dans ma vie malgré le fait que j'ai failli le perdre comme ma mère ou Tyler ! J'ai accepté de vivre avec mes craintes de le perdre un jour persuadée que le bonheur et l'amour que je ressentais pour lui méritaient que je le vive ! Mais il ne me fait pas confiance ! Il est mort de trouille, il fait des cauchemars, il est inquiet mais il refuse de m'en parler ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_ » dis-je un peu fort.

« _Je sais !_ » dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste d'apaisement.

« _Donc demain matin, Rose et Em' viennent vers 9h et je partirais seule ou avec lui ! Mais je ne ferai pas un pas de plus vers lui ! Je pense que maintenant c'est à lui de savoir ce qu'il veut !_ » repris-je plus doucement mais sur un ton décidé.

« _Bee ..._ » souffla-t-il.

« _Non Jazz pas de Bee … je suis épuisée ! Je n'ai pas bien dormi depuis des jours pour ne pas dire pas du tout ! Je vais aller prendre ma douche et aller me coucher !_ »

« _Et Edward ?_ »

« _Je … comme il veut soit il dort dans ta chambre soit il dort avec moi ! C'est lui qui voit mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec lui ! Il sait ce que je veux, il sait ce que je ressens pour lui alors maintenant c'est à lui de décider ! Rose avait raison ! Je lui ai donné ma confiance je ne peux pas faire plus !_ »

« _Comme tu veux ! _»

« _Tu retournes chez Peter ? _» lui demandai-je.

«_ Ouais ! Il part à l'aube pour aller à Dallas et il revient dans trois jours mais je pensais venir avec le fils de Peter ici, pour être avec Edward s'il décide de rester à l'appartement !_ »

« _Ok ! Mais il t'a dit quelque chose ?_ » lui demandais-je en réalisant ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« _Ouais … euh … et bien … il m'a un peu expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui et ce qu'il ressentait !_ »

« _Génial ! _» dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

« _Bee !_ » me dit-il sur un ton réprobateur.

« _Quoi ! Tout est parfait ! Il ne me parle pas à moi, ni à son frère mais il le fait avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !_ » lui répondis-je amèrement.

« _Ça n'est pas ça ! Je ne le connais pas plus que ça... c'est peut-être plus facile pour lui du fait que je ne sois pas plus impliqué _! »

« _Ouais peut-être ! Bon je file à la douche ! _» dis-je en attrapant mes affaires.

«_ Bella, ne le prend pas mal ! _»

« _Non tu as raison ! Je suis juste déçu ou plutôt dans le brouillard mais rassure-toi, je n'en ferai pas une montagne !_ » lui répondis-je en feignant l'indifférence.

« _Ouais … je vois ! Je vais vous laisser ! Bonne nuit ! _» me dit-il juste avant de m'enlacer.

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Il sortit de la pièce et je pris la direction de la salle de bains. Ma peau était recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur et mes cheveux étaient dans un état pitoyable dû aux effets de la chaleur et de l'humidité. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer me signalant que Jasper venait de partir. J'allumai l'eau chaude et me glissai sous le jet d'eau. Je fermais les yeux en savourant la sensation du liquide couler sur ma peau. J'aurai pu rester des heures sous ce filet d'eau mais je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me coucher dans mon lit sous mes draps frais et dormir.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bains, le reste de l'appartement était plongé dans le noir. J'espérais trouver Edward dans mon lit mais quand je pénétrais dans ma chambre je ne pus que constater que ce dernier était vide. Je ressentis une pointe légère mais je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je l'avais cherché.

Après avoir enfilé ma nuisette en coton bleu, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine dans le but de me préparer un thé. La porte de la chambre de Jasper était fermée. Je me demandais si Edward était sorti mais un bruit me parvint de la chambre de mon ami. Il avait donc choisi de dormir seul. Une fois mon thé prêt, je repartis dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur le lit et trop énervé, j'attrapais mon livre, celui que j'avais commencé chez Edward. Il s'agissait d'un roman de Douglas Kennedy, « _**La poursuite du bonheur**_ ». L'histoire se déroule dans les années 50 à New-York et raconte le destin de deux femmes séparées par une génération mais liées par un même homme qui seront confrontées chacune à des choix. J'avais commencé ce livre il y a trois jours mais je m'étais rapidement plongée dans cette histoire passionnante qui avait su occuper mes nuits d'insomnies à veiller sur Edward.

Je buvais tranquillement mon thé quand j'entendis le plancher grincer dans le couloir. Je tendais l'oreille pour déceler une présence mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Sa seule présence me faisait réagir. Et le voile de frissons qui me parcourait le corps à cet instant ne laissait aucun doute, quant à sa présence derrière la porte de ma chambre qui était entrouverte. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire. N'entendant plus un bruit, je plongeais à nouveau dans ma lecture.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'écoula mais je sentis mes paupières se fermer toute seule. Je posai mon livre sur ma table de chevet et éteignis ma lumière. Il était plus de minuit et mon manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir. Éreintée, je fermais les yeux alors que mon esprit, lui, continuai de se demander si j'avais fait le bon choix vis à vis d'Edward. Mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. C'était à lui de faire un choix, dans tous les cas j'irai à Staten Island pour me retrouver, me ressourcer et continuer d'avancer.

Mon père devait arriver après-demain et je me faisais une joie de le revoir après ce long mois d'absence. Je devrais aussi retourner à la galerie samedi afin de tout mettre en ordre avant le retour d'Esmée dans moins d'une semaine désormais. Il me sembla sentir mon lit bouger mais le sommeil m'avait déjà embrassé ne me permettant pas de savoir si Edward était enfin venu ou si je rêvais que ce fus le cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam... non me tuez pas.. je sais... pourquoi il agit comme ça? Et bien tout n'est pas rose vous devez vous en doutez... on ne se fait pas agresser sans qu'il y ait des conséquences... et là elles sont présentes... mais... parce qu'il y a un mais... si je me débrouille bien je vous publierai la suite dans 10 jours où peut-être avant... tout dépendra du temps qu'il me faudra pour écrire le 26! Le 25 est chez mes bétas et j'attends leurs critiques pour avancer sur le 26... ou pour retravailler le 25... lol...<strong>

**Voilà... je vous embrasse et on se retrouve après mes exams vers le 13 septembre!**

**Bisous et à bientôt**

**Mary**


	25. Chapitre 25

**CHAPITRE 25**_  
><em>

**Coucou me revoilà... avec le chapitre 25... je vous avais dit mercredi mais voilà je suis rentrée tard hier soir de mes exams... Merci pour vos mots de soutien.. prochaine étape les oraux à la mi-octobre...**

**Comme vous avez pu le voir je vais publier une nouvelle histoire "In the silent depth of the spirit" mais je ne la débuterai que quand j'aurai achevé celle-là... nous sommes à trois chapitres ou plus exactement deux chapitres de la fin et un épilogue... snifff.. merci à toutes pour vos messages, vos mises en favoris et vos mises en alerte sur cette histoire et sur celle qui arrivera après!**

**Réponses aux review anonymes : **

**Vivii :**_De rien et ravie de te retrouver à chaque chapitre.. la suite tout de suite... - _**Vanina63** :_ Bella est un peu sèche en effet mais en même temps elle se rend compte qu'elle doit le bouger un peu pour que les choses avancent... même si elle le regrettera un peu dans ce chapitre... - _**MlissaSwan** :_ Oui Bella un peu chiante mais comme je l'ai dit il faut que les choses bougent un peu.. et cette attitude va au moins avoir l'avantage de remuer notre Edward..lol.. la suite oui de suite.. ouep faudrait que tu avance sur ton roman effectivement .. j'ai hâte de pouvoir lire ça... _

__**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas...**

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER je ne fais que m'amuser avec...**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Life is always a matter of waiting for the right moment to act...__"_

_"__La vie__a toujours été__une question d'attendre__le bon moment__pour agir__."__  
>Paolo Coelho<em>

_"_ _Someone's been trying to tell me something. Make her yours forever, and I'm working on the forever part."_

_"Quelqu'un a essayé de me dire 'garde là pour toujours', c'est le 'toujours' qui me pose un problème" _

_Tyler Hawkins_

**POV BELLA**

**[«Still Lost» - Tom McRae**]

Le soleil traversait les persiennes. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Mes rêves avaient été doux et la sensation de chaleur et d'apaisement que j'avais ressenti dans la nuit s'était évaporée au petit matin. Une brise légère pénétrait par la fenêtre entrouverte et machinalement je tirais la couette sur moi. Il m'avait semblé qu'Edward était venu me rejoindre mais par crainte de ne pas le voir, je fis passer une de mes mains derrière moi et constatais que le lit était froid. J'avais donc rêvé. Je fermais les yeux un instant avant de me tourner, la place située à côté de la mienne était vide. Pourtant, il me semblait sentir son parfum sur l'oreiller voisin.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de ma joue alors que mon cœur se comprima. Je me levai le cœur lourd et décidai de préparer mes affaires pour partir. Il était neuf heures et je savais qu'Emmett n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je ne voulais pas sortir de ma chambre et l'affronter pourtant je savais que c'était la seule solution pour que nous puissions parler.

Je soufflai et ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Le plancher grinçait sous le poids de mon corps, résonnant dans tout l'appartement. J'avançais doucement vers le salon, baigné de lumière alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Arrivée à la hauteur de la chambre de Jazz, je jetai un coup d'œil à travers la porte ouverte. Le lit n'était pas défait et personne ne semblait s'y trouver. Mon cœur se serra une première fois. Je fermais un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Je continuai ma progression, le regard rivé au sol. Une fois dans le salon, je levai mes yeux et le vide de la pièce fit tomber une chape de plomb au fond de mon estomac. Je vacillai et mes jambes se mirent à trembler alors que je reculai pas à pas. Il était parti. Je plaquai ma main devant ma bouche étouffant un sanglot.

**…** **Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? … Pourquoi ? … Tu as fait la seule chose à faire … lui ouvrir les yeux … Mais il ne reviendra pas … Laisse-lui le temps …**

A cette pensée, je me laissais glisser le long du mur et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage. Mon corps entier était pris de spasmes alors que mon cœur se serrait violemment comme si on venait de m'en arracher une partie. Des images des derniers jours défilaient devant mes yeux. Je commençais à regretter ma décision et malheureusement je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il était parti. Comme ça. Sans rien dire. Des larmes continuaient à affluer dans mes yeux alors que je serrais fortement le tissu de mon top dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur qui se déchaînait dans ma poitrine.

Il s'était peut-être écoulé dix minutes ou une heure quand la sonnette de l'appartement me sortit de ma léthargie. J'ouvrais alors les yeux et les essuyais tout en me relevant. Cela devait être Emmett et je commençais à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire.

« _J'arrive _» dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration et un coup d'œil au miroir proche de la porte me permis de constater que malgré mes tentatives, mes yeux étaient trop rouges pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

Je soufflai et ouvrai la porte.

« _Rose !_ » dis-je surprise.

« _Bella ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Emmett m'a demandé de venir chez toi et … _» commença-t-elle en me dévisageant le regard inquiet.

«_ Je … Il est parti ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air ! _» lâchai-je alors que je m'effondrai en pleurs.

Rose me prit dans ses bras et me dirigea vers le canapé.

« _Ok ! Tu vas te calmer et m'expliquer_ »

«_ Je…_ » commençai-je en m'essuyant les yeux « _Je… on a discuté hier soir après que vous soyez parti… et je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi dans ma maison… il… il a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir… alors…_ »

« _Mais quel crétin ! _» me coupa-t-elle.

«_ Rose !_ »

« _Non, c'est un crétin ! Il t'aime et il préfère tout ruiner plutôt que d'affronter et de te faire confiance ! Je le crois pas !_ » dit-elle en se levant brusquement du canapé.

« _Rose ! Je… c'est ma faute !_ »

« _Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?_ »

« _Non, je… quand il m'a dit ça je suis partie et c'est moi qui l'ai rejeté quand je suis rentrée ! Je… j'aurais dû lui parler ! _»

« _Isabelle Marie Swan, tu arrêtes ça de suite ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! Tu l'aimes et malgré tes peurs tu lui as fait confiance ! Maintenant c'est à lui de faire un pas vers toi ! _»

« _Je…_ »

« _Non Bella, on va préparer tes affaires et tu vas faire comme tu l'as dit ! Il faut que tu prennes du recul et tu vas aller dans ta maison !_ »

« _Je ne suis plus sûre de… _»

« _Bellaaaaaaaaaa !_ » me dit-elle en me faisant les gros yeux.

« _Ok !_ » soufflai-je.

« _Maintenant, viens ! On va préparer tes affaires et je vais t'accompagner faire les courses ! On passera chez lui récupérer les affaires comme on l'avait prévu et ensuite on ira dans ta maison ! Et puis ça me permettra de voir ce lieu dont tu refuses de me parler ! _»

« _Si tu veux mais pourquoi aller chez lui, il ne viendra pas ! _»

«_ Il viendra ! Je te promets qu'il te rejoindra !… _» finit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

« _Rose ?_ »

« _Je comprends pourquoi Em' m'a demandé de venir ici, il doit être avec son frère ! _»

« _Je…_ »

« _Bon allez, au boulot !_ »

Rosalie me traîna jusque dans ma chambre. Je préparais mes affaires pendant qu'elle récupérait le sac qu'Edward avait laissé dans la chambre de Jasper. Surprise de le trouver encore ici, Rose me rassura en me disant que s'il avait laissé son sac c'est qu'il comptait revenir. Malgré mes protestations sur le fait que je voulais l'attendre, elle ne céda pas. Je l'accompagnais tel un automate dans le supermarché situé à côté de chez Edward puis ne me sentant pas le courage de monter avec elle, je la laissais partir pour récupérer ses affaires.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous repartions. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées n'en sortant que lorsque Rose me demandait des indications pour se rendre chez moi. Les premières maisons de mon quartier apparurent derrière la vitre de la voiture allégeant instantanément mon cœur. J'avais déjà l'impression de respirer correctement comme si le poids que je ressentais depuis quelques heures venait de s'envoler. Je fermais les yeux, inspirant à pleins poumons alors qu'une image d'Edward, le sourire aux lèvres, apparut derrière mes paupières. Je soufflais.

« _Ça va ?_ » me demanda Rose.

« _Ouais... ça ira ! C'est là gare-toi _» alors que nous arrivions devant ma maison.

**[« Everloving » - Moby ]**

L'herbe avait poussé sur le devant et je prévoyais déjà de passer la tondeuse afin de donner un semblant de vie à cette habitation.

Chargée de mes deux sacs, j'ouvrais la porte de ma maison. L'odeur de renfermé me percuta alors qu'une douce odeur de boiserie fit son apparition dans un deuxième temps. J'étais chez moi. Je fermais les yeux pour me laisser happer par l'atmosphère intérieure. Le bruit des talons de Rosalie sur le plancher, me sortit de ma bulle. Tout en déposant mes affaires, je me dirigeais vers les fenêtres afin de les ouvrir. Après avoir ouvert la dernière, je sortis sur le perron situé derrière la maison et contemplai la vue sur la baie. Les embruns marins portés par le vent vinrent fouetter mon visage alors qu'un miaulement discret se fit entendre.

« _Tiens, tu es là toi ! _» dis-je en découvrant mon invité.

C'était le chat qui venait régulièrement me rendre visite lorsque je venais ici, il avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Je l'attrapais et entrais dans la maison afin de lui donner un peu de lait. Rose contemplait le salon et l'expression dans ses yeux me fit comprendre qu'elle trouvait la maison à son goût. Ce qu'elle me confirma presque aussitôt.

« _Bella, c'est … c'est superbe !_ »

« _Merci _» lui répondis-je.

« _C'est toi qui a tout décoré ? _»

« _Ouais !_ »

« _C'est chaleureux et simple ! J'aime beaucoup !_ »

« _Je... c'est ce que je voulais... en quelque sorte !_ »

« _Oh... tu as un chat ?_ »

« _Euh... non mais il... disons que cette boule de poil vient me rendre visite dès que je suis ici !_ »

«_ Oh... il a l'air affamé !_ » me dit-elle alors que ce dernier avait le museau plongé dans le bol de lait.

« _Ouais, je crois bien ! Viens _» lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

Je me dirigeais vers le derrière de la maison munie de deux verres et d'une bouteille de soda. Je m'installais sur la balancelle alors que Rose était en train d'admirer le paysage du haut du perron.

« _C'est... wow... tu as une vue magnifique !_ »

« _Ouais ! C'est ce qui m'a décidé à prendre la maison en fait ! L'intérieur n'est pas très grand mais l'extérieur l'est ! Alors !_ » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« _Je comprends ce qui t'a plu ! On entend seulement le bruit des vagues et ça donne l'impression d'être seul tellement c'est calme !_ »

« _Mmmm... viens t'asseoir !_ »

« _J'arrive !_ »

Après quelques minutes de silence, je pris la parole et lui expliquai pour la maison. Rose semblait passionnée parce que je lui racontais me posant sans cesse des questions tout en respectant mes silences. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle et j'avoue que je m'en sentais soulagée. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, nous avions orienté notre échange vers Edward et j'avoue que son absence commençait à me peser. Il était près de midi et je n'avais aucun signe de lui. Mes espoirs quant à sa venue, s'effritaient au fil des heures. Rose avait reçu un appel d'Emmett afin que cette dernière lui transmette l'adresse de la maison. Il allait venir avec Edward mais j'avais plus l'impression qu'ils le forçaient à venir. Je regrettai qu'il ne se décide pas par lui-même, mais peut-être qu'il ne se déciderait jamais. Il semblait être emmuré dans son silence comme si il craignait que je le laisse tomber. Il était mal et même si je n'étais pas au mieux, je ne comptais pas l'abandonner. Je voulais être là pour le soutenir quoi qu'il ressente, quoi qu'il advienne. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Le regard rivé vers l'eau, je pensais à ce que j'allais faire.

Sur les conseils de Rose, je téléphonais à l'inspecteur et lui donnais l'adresse de ma maison tout en lui précisant que s'il voulait me joindre, il avait mon portable. Je devais être convoqué dans quelques temps et il me conseilla de contacter un avocat. Rose me transmit les coordonnées de celui des parents d'Edward car il semblait être compétent. Une fois le cabinet contacté, je revenais vers elle. Elle me proposa de préparer à manger car Emmett et Edward devaient arriver dans une heure tout au plus. Le cœur serré, je lui offris un maigre sourire car quelque chose me disait qu'Edward ne serait pas avec son frère. Ce malaise s'était insinué en moi depuis l'appel d'Em' et ne me quittait plus. Edward n'était pas prêt à s'ouvrir à moi et accepter que, malgré ses angoisses et ses peurs, j'étais prête à le soutenir. Je voulais croire en un nous et c'est avec cette conviction que je rejoignis Rose à l'intérieur.

Pour me donner un peu d'entrain, je mis la chaîne en route. C'est sur les premiers accords de _**Prem sé**_, que nous entamions la préparation du repas.

**POV EDWARD**

**[ « I grieve » - Peter Gabriel ]**

J'étais juste derrière la porte, rongé par les remords de mon comportement. Elle m'avait proposé de venir avec elle dans sa maison et j'avais refusé. Une maison dont mes amis ignoraient même jusqu'à son existence. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans cet appartement sachant que Tanya savait où elle habitait et puis Jasper n'avait pas à supporter ma présence.

La main sur la poignée, je voulais aller lui parler et lui dire que j'acceptais mais **… Mais quoi ?… Tu es un crétin… Va la voir, dis lui que tu acceptes c'est pas compliqué… Mais… Pas de mais…**

La lumière de sa chambre s'éteignit et je me sentis comme un con. Je fis alors ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis quelques minutes et j'entrais. Elle était là, allongée sur le lit. La lune éclairait faiblement son visage d'ange. Elle avait accepté de me suivre chez moi alors que je savais qu'elle ne s'y sentait pas bien. Et pourtant elle était restée avec moi.

Je m'approchai du lit et mon envie de la serrer dans mes bras me poussa à m'allonger juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas et n'avait vraisemblablement pas senti ma présence. En même temps, si ça avait été le cas je n'aurai pas su quoi lui dire. J'étais tiraillé entre mon envie d'être avec elle et ma peur que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure solution.

Elle avait une maison et apparemment c'était grâce à Tyler, son premier amour, qu'elle l'avait eu. C'était son antre, son refuge et même si mon envie d'être auprès d'elle était forte, je ne voulais pas venir perturber son espace, son cocon avec mes craintes, mes peurs et mes angoisses. Ma fierté mal placée, peut-être, dictait en ce moment même ma conduite. Je devais reconnaître qu'elle ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un de si faible, effrayé par une fille qui était pourtant enfermée derrière des barreaux mais qui réussissait tout de même à m'atteindre.

Je déposais un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête tout en inspirant sa fragrance dont je ne me délecterai plus.

Je restais auprès d'elle contemplant son visage détendu tout en essayant de faire les bons choix.

Alors que les premières lueurs du jour perçaient aux travers des persiennes, je me relevai et quittai sa chambre. Je ne pouvais rester car je savais qu'elle finirait par me quitter. Qui voudrait d'une personne effrayée et si fermée. Je voulais me livrer, lui faire confiance mais ce mode de fonctionnement que j'avais repris depuis mon histoire avec Lauren était trop bien ancré en moi et je ne pouvais pas lui faire subir ce silence permanent. Elle avait raison, je devais lui faire confiance mais j'en étais incapable. **… Mais elle n'est pas Lauren !… Je sais… Alors tu vas tout foutre en l'air pour ça !… Je ne fous pas tout en l'air, je la protège !… Ah parce que t'éloigner de la femme que tu aimes et qui t'aime c'est la protéger… ou tu es sans cœur ou alors tu es le pire des crétins que la terre ait connue !… Oh ta gueule…**

Je me levai après avoir déposé un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux.

« _Je t'aime_ » lui murmurai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Jasper et me changeais juste avant de quitter l'appartement.

Emmett devait se rendre chez elle vers 9h, je l'appelai pour lui dire de me rejoindre au Starbucks qui se situait tout près du poste de police.

Je marchais tranquillement en repensant à ces derniers jours. Je n'avais pas su lui dire ce qui me rongeait et la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve la veille à mon appartement me fit réaliser qu'elle commençait à se lasser. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas revenir dans mon appartement, il me faudrait donc en trouver un autre.

Installé en terrasse avec un café, j'attendais Emmett. Mon téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises. Rose. Je ne voulais pas lui parler sachant qu'elle devait être avec Bella à l'heure qu'il est. Emmett arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

«_ Salut frangin ! _»

« _Salut ! _» lui répondis-je alors qu'il s'asseyait face à moi.

« _Bon tu m'expliques ? Je viens de recevoir un appel de Rose ! Il se passe quoi avec Bee ?_ »

« _Je... je suis parti. _»

« _Et ? Parce que je veux bien que tu sois parti mais Rose vient de me défoncer au téléphone parce qu'elle a trouvé Bella dans un état lamentable chez elle ! Alors Ed', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

« _Je... Elle m'a invité dans sa maison mais je lui ai demandé de me laisser réfléchir ! Puis... _»

« _Tu as quoi ?_ » dit-il un peu plus fort.

Je levai ma tête vers lui et le regard qu'il me lançait n'était en rien compréhensif et ne me permettait pas de garder le silence.

« _Je lui ai demandé de réfléchir !_ »

« _Mais pourquoi ?_ »

« _Je… c'est sa maison ! C'est son cocon et je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ça et..._ »

« _Foutaise »_ hurla-t-il en se levant.

« _Em' !_ » dis-je un peu plus fort.

« _Non Ed', tu joues à quoi là ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Parce que Bella te propose de vous retrouver tous les deux dans un endroit calme pour que vous puissiez souffler et vous retrouver sereinement et toi ! Toi tu lui dis qu'il faut que tu réfléchisses !_ » cria-t-il attirant les regards des personnes aux alentours sur nous.

« _Em' calme-toi s'il te plaît !_ »

« _Me calmer ! Non mais... _» commença-t-il tout en regardant les gens autour de lui « _Quoi ! Ça vous pose un problème ! Si ça vous va pas, barrez-vous ! _» dit-il en s'adressant aux personnes situées en terrasse.

« _Em'_ » murmurai-je.

« _Bon il est bientôt 10h, on va aller chez les flics mais je te garantis qu'après on va causer sérieusement !_ »

« ... »

« _Tu m'as bien compris ?_ » releva-t-il.

« _Ouais_ » soufflais-je las.

Je me levai et nous nous dirigions dans un silence total vers le poste de police. Je fus accueilli par un policier qui me dirigea vers le bureau de Monsieur Uley.

Pendant plus de deux heures, il me fallut raconter dans les moindres détails, tout ce qui s'était passé avec Tanya, de ma rencontre avec elle au pub jusqu'à l'agression de la semaine passée.

Une fois fait, l'inspecteur m'informa que nous serions, Bella et moi, convoqués au tribunal lorsqu'une date de procès serait déterminée. En attendant, il me conseilla de quitter la ville ou de partir de nos domiciles respectifs afin de ne pas être ennuyés et surtout de nous rapprocher d'un avocat. Je lui indiquai que nous suivrions ses conseils. Il me demanda de l'appeler afin que je puisse lui dire où il pouvait nous joindre. Je savais que nous ne serions pas ensemble alors je l'informai que je me rendais chez mes parents mais que Bella l'appellerait sans faute.

Je ressortis du poste avec Emmett. Une fois dehors, celui-ci, me demanda de le suivre sans discuter. Je devais récupérer mes affaires chez Bella avant de me rendre chez mes parents. Ces derniers devaient rentrer demain et je savais qu'auprès d'eux, je ne pourrais qu'aller mieux et surtout, je savais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me harcèleraient en questions inutiles.

« _Où est-ce qu'on va ?_ » demandai-je à mon frère.

« _Chez Bella, on va chercher ton sac ! J'ai eu un sms de Rose_ »

« _Oh ! Mais..._ »

« _T'inquiète pas, elle est déjà partie ! Enfin si inquiète-toi parce que t'as merdé sur toute la ligne ! Alors tu vas récupérer tes affaires et je vais t'emmener chez elle !_ »

« _Non_ » repris-je un peu fort.

« _Non ! Mais c'est pas toi qui décide cette fois-ci ! Tu commences à me les briser sérieusement Ed' ! Tu fais n'importe quoi et tu ne t'en rends même compte ! Et puis tu comptes aller où ? Hein ? Chez Toi ?!_ »

« _Non, chez les parents ! _»

« _Hors de questions ! Tu vas assumer et faire confiance à Bella !_ »

«_ Je..._ » commençai-je alors que je serrais la mâchoire tout en regardant vers l'extérieur de la voiture afin d'empêcher mes larmes de jaillir.

« _Tu ? _» commença-t-il alors que je le vis se stationner devant l'immeuble de Bella.

« _Rien Emmett mais je n'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer avec mes problèmes ! Elle est déjà assez mal comme ça !_ » repris-je.

Il freina brusquement. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et vis qu'il serrait le volant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges alors que sa respiration semblait saccadée. Il était en colère et j'attendais patiemment qu'il se calme ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses. Mon frère n'avait jamais été violent mais je savais que quand quelque chose le contrariait il pouvait être agressif.

« _Ed'... _» commença-t-il en expulsant l'air de ses poumons et en se tournant face à moi « _… tu vas m'écouter parce que là, tu es, soit stupide soit inconscient ! _»

« ... » je le dévisageai attendant qu'il poursuive.

« _On monte !_ » lâcha-t-il.

Nous grimpions jusqu'à l'appartement de Bella. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas les clés.

« _Em' je n'ai pas..._ » commençais-je alors que je le vis frapper à la porte.

Je bloquai ma respiration et quand je vis Jasper ouvrir la porte j'expirai totalement.

« _Hey !_ » dit-il.

«_ Salut _» fis-je alors qu'Emmett me fit signe d'entrer.

«_ Salut Jazz _» fit mon frère une fois la porte de l'appartement close.

« _Je... je vais chercher mes affaires _» dis-je en désignant la chambre de Jazz.

« _Euh Ed'_ » me dit Jasper alors que je me dirigeais vers sa chambre.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Tes affaires sont avec Bella ! _» lâcha-t-il.

« _Oh_ »

« _Ouais … je... Rose vient de m'appeler parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Emmett ! Elle se doutait que vous viendriez ici alors elle m'a demandé de venir vous y attendre._ »

«_ Merci Jazz !_ » dit Emmett.

« _Okay, on va passer chez moi et puis on ira chez les parents !_ » dis-je amorçant un pas vers la porte d'entrée.

« _Non _» lâcha mon frère. « _Tu restes ici avec Jazz, je vais aller chez toi, je reviens !_ » conclut-il.

« _Comme tu veux !_ » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« _Jazz tu..._ » commença Emmett.

« _Ouais pas de souci ! Tu en as pour longtemps ?_ »

« _Non, une heure tout au plus !_ »

« _Okay ! »_

Mon frère partit rapidement. Jasper s'excusa quelques minutes le temps qu'il passe un coup de téléphone à une amie pour qu'elle garde encore le fils de son ami Peter. J'étais là au beau milieu de son appartement et son parfum saturait littéralement la pièce. Une sensation de manque se fit sentir mais je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention. J'avais pris une décision et j'allais m'y tenir. Je vis Jazz entrer dans sa chambre et ses paroles m'arrivaient par bribes. Il semblait avoir rencontré une femme et j'en fus heureux pour lui. Il le méritait. J'avançais doucement vers la fenêtre me rappelant de la dernière fois où j'étais assis à cet endroit.

**[ « Life and death » - Michael Giacchino]**

Une fois devant la fenêtre du salon, je dirigeais mon regard vers le square situé en contrebas. Des enfants jouaient pendant que les adultes semblaient discuter confortablement assis sur le banc. Je ne voulais pas embêter Jasper. Et Emmett n'était plus là. Je savais qu'Em' avait décidé de m'emmener chez Bella mais je ne voulais pas y aller. A quoi bon de toute façon ! Je n'étais pas prêt à lui parler et elle devait en avoir plus que marre de mes états d'âme. Même si elle n'était pas Lauren, mon manque de communication finirait par tout gâcher. Je commençais à regretter d'avoir voulu la séduire sachant que notre relation était vouée à l'échec.

Cette carapace, avait semble-t-il toujours été là, mais elle s'était renforcée durant mes premières année d'école. Je ne supportais pas la présence des autres et je ne faisais confiance à personne. C'est ce qui avait fait qu'au fil des années je m'étais réfugié dans la musique, m'éloignant des autres dans le seul but de ne pas m'attacher.

Là où nous vivions avec mes parents avant de venir à New York, j'avais un ami, Vladimir. Je l'avais rencontré alors que j'étais encore dans le primaire. Mes parents ignoraient jusqu'à son existence et ils n'en savaient toujours rien aujourd'hui. Je ne devais rien dire à l'époque, car ses parents à lui ne devaient pas savoir que nous nous voyons et, je n'en avais jamais trouvé l'intérêt après ça.

Flashback

_Vladimir était né en Roumanie et habitait juste à côté de chez moi. Il avait mon âge. Nous nous retrouvions très souvent dans la forêt qui bordait nos maisons respectives à l'insu de nos parents. Vladimir avait toujours été très secret, il me parlait peu de ses parents mais je pouvais sentir qu'il était très seul. _

_Nous avions construit au fil des années, une amitié solide. Je lui racontais tout et il me soutenait, surtout quand les autres élèves se moquaient de moi, car je ne partageais pas les hobbys de ces enfants de 8 ans. En effet, j'aimais les livres et la musique classique. Du coup, pendant les cours, j'étais très souvent seul et au fil du temps je m'y étais habitué. Je savais que je verrais Vladimir chaque soir, alors ça ne m'était pas paru important. Pendant près de 7 ans, nous nous retrouvions chaque soir juste avant le dîner pour parler de_ _nos journées. Il me poussait à me faire des amis en me disant que la solitude n'était pas une bonne chose. Il m'avait aidé et j'avais tenté de me faire des amis quand j'étais entré dans un nouvel établissement. Ce soir-là, je devais lui dire qu'une fille m'avait proposé d'être mon amie et qu'elle viendrait chez moi ce week-end. J'étais excité à l'idée de la lui présenter. Mais une fois dans le bois, je ne l'avais pas vu. A la place, j'avais découvert un bout de papier plié en deux. C'était Vladimir. Ses parents avaient découverts qu'il sortait en douce et du coup, il me disait qu'on ne pourrait plus se voir. J'avais couru jusque chez lui mais je n'avais pu que constater que la maison était vide. J'étais rentré chez moi et avais interrogé mes parents. La seule réponse que j'eus de ma mère fut que les voisins avaient déménagé dans la journée. Je m'étais alors enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans ma chambre. Ma mère avait tenté de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais mon silence l'avait stoppé dans ces attentions envers moi au fil du temps. Vladimir était le seul et véritable ami que j'avais eu car à cette époque je ne partageais rien avec mon frère. Nous nous étions promis de rester toujours en contact et il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. J'avais attendu pendant des mois et des mois une lettre, un mot de lui mais rien n'était jamais arrivé. Résigné, je m'étais encore plus isolé des autres, repoussant même la jeune fille qui avait accepté d'être mon amie. Il valait mieux pour moi que je reste tout seul plutôt que de perdre un autre ami. _

Fin du flashback

Le souvenir flou du visage rond de mon ami passa devant mes yeux. Je repris alors pied dans la réalité. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Jasper était encore au téléphone. J'attrapais le bloc situé sur la table basse et décidais de laisser un mot. Je ne pouvais pas revenir vers Bella. Mes angoisses et mes peurs avaient ressurgi depuis cet incident et je savais qu'elles finiraient par détruire ma relation avec elle. Une fois le mot rédigé, je sortis de l'appartement. Je hélai un taxi et pris la direction de chez mes parents. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Une fois arrivé, je refermai la porte derrière moi et pris la direction de ma chambre. Je pris soin d'éteindre mon téléphone et débranchait celui de la maison. Je fermai les volets et une fois la pièce plongée dans le noir, je me couchai sur mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

Un rire machiavélique résonna dans la maison. Je me réveillai en sursaut, un frisson d'effroi parcourant mon corps. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma porte. Je descendis les marches de l'escalier le plus doucement possible alors qu'une voix froide trop familière semblait provenir du salon. J'entendais une autre voix, douce cette fois, parler. Je descendais encore jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans le salon. Tanya était en bas et menaçait Bella avec une arme. Je me figeai.

« _Ah te voilà _! » m'interpela Tanya.

« ... » La panique empêcha un quelconque son de sortir de ma bouche.

J'avais le regard rivé dans les yeux embués de Bella. Elle semblait terrifiée et je l'étais tout autant.

« _Tu vois je te l'avais dit... si je ne peux pas t'avoir, elle ne t'aura pas !_ »

Et là au ralenti, je vis Tanya diriger l'arme vers Bella et lui tirer dessus. Bella fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin sous la force de l'impact. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de son corps sans vie sur le sol alors que le sang, son sang se répandait sur le tapis de mes parents.

« _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo on _» hurlai-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

**[ « Tyler » - Marcelos Zarvos]**

Je m'approchais du corps de Bella et la serrais dans mes bras. Je tentais de faire pression sur sa blessure mais le sang continuait de couler abondamment. La sensation de son sang chaud sur mes mains me fit paniquer. J'allais la perdre et je ne pourrais rien y faire.

« _Bella, non !_ »

« _Ed... Edward... je suis désolée... je t'aime..._ » murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens.

« _Non Bella reste avec moi _» répondis-je la voix emplie de sanglots.

« _J'ai si froid..._ »

« _Chut... Shhh_..._ Bella garde tes forces..._ » tentai-je de la rassurer alors que je caressai ses cheveux.

Je continuais mes gestes tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Puis je sentis son corps s'alourdir alors que je voyais ses paupières se fermer.

« _Non Bella, reste avec moi ! _» pleurai-je.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire tout en déposant une main sur ma joue. Puis son bras retomba au sol. Je venais de la perdre. La douleur que je ressentis à cet instant fut d'une violence inimaginable. C'est comme si chacun de mes membres venaient d'être arrachés et que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Un hurlement sourd sortit de ma poitrine résonnant dans le salon. Mes yeux ne pouvaient la quitter occultant la présence de celle à qui j'allais arracher le cœur pour m'avoir enlevé l'être qui m'était le plus cher.

Mon corps était secoué de toutes parts. Je me redressais pour faire face à ce visage froid. Elle me regardait tout en esquissant un sourire, ce qui déclencha un raz de marée de colère et de haine, dévastant le semblant d'humanité qui me restait. Alors que je me jetai sur elle, une voix familière résonna dans ma tête.

«_ Edward... _»

« _..._ »

« _Putain Edwaaaaaaaaaard Réveille-toi !_ » entendis-je alors que je revenais à moi.

J'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même et quand je relevais mon visage, je vis mon frère qui était à genoux sur mon lit.

« _Edward ? Putain !_ » lâcha-t-il.

« _Emmett ?_ »

« _Ouais c'est moi !_ »

J'attrapai sa main et la serrai fortement.

« _Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?_ »

« _Je... Bella _» commençai-je en me redressant vivement sur mes dernières paroles.

« _Quoi Bella ?_ »

« _Où elle est ?_ »

« _Edward... qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ »

«_ Tanya était ici ! Elle... elle a tiré sur Bella..._ » débitai-je complètement paniqué.

« _Edward tu as fait un cauchemar, Bella va bien !_ »

« _Non Em', je te dis que Tanya lui a tiré dessus _» continuai-je alors que je me dirigeai vers le salon.

**[ « Summer » - Marcelo Zarvos]**

Emmett me suivait et me stoppa avant que je ne commence à descendre les escaliers. Il me tourna face à lui.

« _Edward... tu as fait un cauchemar, Bella va bien... je te le jure !_ »

« _Em'... je te..._ » répétai-je persuadé qu'il essayait d'apaiser ce que je ressentais.

« _Edward... tu étais chez Jazz et Bee, quand je suis revenu, tu étais parti ! J'ai donc essayé de t'appeler mais sans succès alors je suis venu ici et quand je suis entré je t'ai entendu hurler. J'ai couru jusqu'à ta chambre et je t'ai vu allongé sur ton lit. Tu étais en train de t'arracher la peau des bras tout en hurlant... regarde... _» me dit-il en désignant mes bras qui étaient couverts d'éraflures.

« _... _» Du sang recouvrait mes bras alors que des larmes baignaient désormais mes yeux.

« _Ed' tu as fait un cauchemar, tout va bien !_ » me dit-il tout en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Mon frère me serra fort et je me sentis instantanément en sécurité. Je soufflai pour me calmer. Emmett me dirigea vers le salon puis la cuisine. Il me fit asseoir sur un tabouret et me servit un verre d'eau.

« _Ed', faut que tu ailles voir le psy à l'hôpital !_ » lâcha-t-il.

« _Ouais !_ » soufflai-je.

« _C'est ce genre de rêve que tu fais depuis une semaine ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

« _Je... non... enfin si mais ça se passe pas toujours pareil mais l'issue est toujours la même... je n'ai pas su la protéger Em' ! _» lâchai-je avant de pleurer à nouveau.

« _Ed', elle va bien ! Elle sait se défendre toute seule ! … _» me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. « _… faut que tu lui fasses confiance !_ »

« _Je... j'en ai envie mais je ne peux pas... j'ai... regarde-moi, je suis bouffé par la peur de la perdre et... je ne peux pas lui imposer ça ! _» repris-je.

« _C'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Si elle, elle veut que tu sois auprès d'elle, tu n'as pas à choisir pour elle ! _»

« _Je... Em', je ne parle pas, je... je suis rongé par mes angoisses, je ne dors plus ou bien je hurle la nuit... ce n'est pas... elle n'a pas à subir ça..._ »

« _Ed', regarde-moi !_ »

«_ ..._ » je levai les yeux vers lui.

«_ Elle s'en fout de ça... si elle t'a sorti de chez toi, c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi... et là depuis ce matin, elle est en panique à l'idée que tu ne la rejoignes pas chez elle. Elle attend, elle t'attend parce que si elle a décidé de te faire venir dans sa maison, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'y sentira mieux et qu'elle pourra être là pour toi ! Alors arrête de te trouver des excuses pour ne pas aller la rejoindre !_ »

« _Je..._ »

« _Ed', la seule question que tu dois te poser c'est est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _»

« _Bien sûr que je l'aime ! C'est même plus fort que ça, je..._ »

« _Alors, ne t'éloigne pas, elle aussi t'aime et quand on aime quelqu'un, on le soutient quoi qu'il en coûte, quoi qu'il se passe ! Tu sais pour Rose tout n'a pas toujours été blanc ! Je l'ai soutenu tout comme elle m'a soutenu quand ça n'allait pas bien ! C'est pas en s'enfermant dans le silence et dans la solitude qu'on s'en sort ! Tu devrais le savoir !_ »

« _Ouais... mais..._ »

« _Pas de mais frangin ! Tu vas prendre une douche et moi aussi parce que j'ai dû courir dans tout New York depuis ce matin et j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, ensuite on ira chez elle, ok ?_ »

« _Mmmh_ »

« _Viens !_ »

J'emboîtais le pas à mon frère jusqu'à l'étage non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil au sol du salon. Il était immaculé et je devais bien admettre que tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

**[ « Give me love » - Ed Sheeran ]**

Une heure plus tard, nous pénétrions dans un quartier constitué essentiellement de petites maisons. Mon frère s'arrêta devant une petite maison en bois blanc. La porte en bois avait une vitre en verre soufflé qui empêchait quiconque de voir à l'intérieur. J'avais les mains moites et mon regard était rivé au sol. La tension dans mon corps augmenta au moment où Emmett actionna la cloche située à droite de la porte. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« _Em' !_ »

C'était la voix de Rosalie. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux fit retomber la pression même si j'ignorai comment Bella allait réagir face à moi. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre car je la vis surgir juste à côté de Rose.

«_ Entrez _» dit-elle.

Je suivis mon frère à l'intérieur. Je jetai un regard pour voir où je me trouvais et la sensation de paix qui m'envahit au même moment me libéra de toutes tensions. L'intérieur de cette maison était d'une simplicité sans nom mais l'ambiance chaleureuse qui s'en dégageait était des plus agréables. Mes yeux survolaient la pièce.

Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux, le canapé ancien gisait au milieu du salon recouvert de sa couverture multicolore, le plancher en bois brut dégageait une chaleur agréable alors que les boiseries blanches des murs donnaient de la lumière à la pièce. J'étais soufflé par la beauté du lieu. Une douce musique résonnait dans la pièce.

Mon regard dériva jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ancre dans deux prunelles chocolat emplies de tendresse. Ses yeux brillaient dégageant des milliers d'émotions accélérant les battements de mon cœur. Pourquoi avais-je agi ainsi ? Elle était là et par son regard, elle me transmettait toutes ses peurs mais aussi tout son amour et son soutien, juste pour moi.

Je fis alors les quelques pas qui nous séparaient, oubliant la présence de Rose et mon frère, et je me jetai dans ses bras. Je la serrai si fort dans mes bras que j'aurais voulu que nos corps fusionnent. Son parfum m'enivrait et sa chaleur irradiait au travers de mes vêtements. Je sentis ses mains fourrager dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle déposait des baisers sur ma tempe. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, je ne voulais plus la lâcher. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma maison, mon chez moi. Je réalisai alors qu'elle était la chose la plus importante et que je ne pourrais plus m'éloigner d'elle. Elle me murmurait des « je t'aime » et des « tu m'as manqué » tout en m'embrassant. Je la relâchais un peu et elle profita de cet instant pour me prendre le visage entre ses mains, rivant son regard au mien.

« _Edward... je ne veux pas que tu doutes... je sais que tu penses que je vais me lasser de tes silences mais ça ne sera pas le cas... tu arriveras à me faire confiance et la preuve est que tu es ici, maintenant ! Alors on n'ira à ton rythme mais je ne te lâcherai pas ! Je te le promets_ »

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre tellement ces mots firent exploser mon cœur d'amour pour elle. Mes angoisses s'envolèrent alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les miens. Mes peurs s'enfouirent plus profondément, relâchant la tension qui m'habitait. Je l'attirai vers moi replongeant ma tête dans son cou. Je déposais des baisers au creux de son oreille alors que mes mains venaient de glisser sous son tee-shirt afin de caresser sa peau douce et délicate.

J'ignore combien de temps, nous étions restés ainsi mais Bella n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle me tenait tout contre elle, caressant mes cheveux, m'embrassant par moment laissant plus qu'à l'accoutumée ses lèvres en contact avec ma peau. Je sentais mon cœur revivre et l'euphorie qui émanait de mon corps me redonna l'énergie suffisante pour croire que je ne la perdrais pas.

Je la sentis relâcher sa prise autour de moi et je me reculai instinctivement.

« _Viens.._. » me dit-elle alors qu'elle se saisissait de ma main.

Elle m'entraîna vers une porte située dans le fond du salon. Emmett et Rose étaient assis sur la balancelle. La vue du perron était magnifique. Deux arbres se trouvaient en plein milieu du jardin et on pouvait voir la baie et ses bateaux. Seul le bruit des vagues nous parvenait et les embruns marins embaumaient l'air ambiant. Bella me souriait et je lui rendis son sourire.

« _Bon ! On va vous laisser ! _» lâcha mon frère.

« _Non, vous restez manger ! _» reprit ma belle.

« _Mais c'est que... _» commença Emmett.

« _On a fait à manger avec Rose et on vous attendait ! Donc ! A table !_ »

« _Okay ! _»

Rose et Bella dressèrent la table. Ce fut difficile pour elle car je refusais de la lâcher. Cela la fit rire et mon frère n'hésita pas à me charrier à ce sujet. Je râlai pour la forme mais pour rien au monde je ne voulais m'éloigner d'elle. C'est ainsi que je serrais entre mes mains un bout de son tee-shirt me collant à elle dès que l'occasion se présentait et profitait de ces moments pour l'embrasser un peu partout ou tout simplement pour la serrer contre moi. Elle était mon oxygène, mon tout et surtout ma raison de vivre.

Nous prîmes notre repas et les discussions diverses et variées s'installèrent, détendant l'atmosphère et chassant les tensions de la matinée.

Emmett et Rose partirent vers 20h et je me retrouvais seul avec Bella.

Nous étions installés dans le canapé lorsqu'un orage se fit entendre. Bella se précipita à l'extérieur pour fermer les volets et faire entrer le chat qui avait passé son après-midi entre ses jambes, quémandant des caresses sans cesse. J'avais voulu l'aider mais elle m'avait ordonné de rester assis, prétextant ma blessure au ventre. J'avais râlé mais je ne pus que me résigner face à son air déterminé.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard complètement mouillée. Je ris en la voyant entrer mais mes éclats de rire se calmèrent rapidement devant la vue qui se profilait devant moi. Son tee-shirt mouillé faisait ressortir les courbes de son corps et je pouvais allègrement contempler les formes de son soutien-gorge. Ma virilité fut de suite allumée et je savais qu'elle ne cèderait pas avant deux jours. Je secouais la tête chassant de ma tête les idées peu catholiques qui avaient assailli mes pensées. Je me raclai la gorge.

« _Je vais me changer ! _» me dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un escalier en spirale situé dans un coin du salon.

« _Okay !_ »

« _Bah tu viens !_ »

« _Hein ? _» fis-je en me tournant vers elle alors qu'elle était appuyée contre la rampe.

« _Je vais te montrer l'étage ! _»

« _Oh _! »

Je me levai précipitamment et une douleur se fit sentir dans mon bas ventre. Ma grimace n'échappa pas à Bella qui une fois là-haut, me tendit mes antalgiques avec un verre d'eau. Elle me proposa un somnifère que je refusai ne voulant pas être assommé pour cette nuit. Je vis que je la contrariais mais je n'y prêtais pas attention en lui offrant un sourire qui je savais la ferait craquer.

Elle me fit faire le tour de l'étage. Il y avait deux chambres. La décoration était simple mais elle lui ressemblait. Une des chambres donnait sur la baie et possédait un balcon. C'était apparemment la chambre que nous occuperions puisque mon sac et le sien étaient posés au pied du lit. C'est alors que je vis ma guitare. Je me tournais vers Bella.

« _Tu... tu as pris ma guitare ?_ » lui demandai-je, ne sachant pas quand elle l'avait récupéré.

« _Ouais, ça me semblait être une bonne idée ! »_ me dit-elle en haussant des épaules alors qu'elle était en train d'enlever son jean.

Mes yeux ne purent se détourner de ses jambes expédiant la joie qu'elle ait pu penser à ma guitare au fond de mon esprit. Elles étaient fines et longues. Sa peau d'albâtre me donnait envie de me délecter de la douceur de sa peau. Je fermai les yeux et des souvenirs de sa peau sous mes doigts m'assaillirent. J'allais mourir de combustion spontanée, si elle ne cessait pas de faire comme si c'était normal.

« _Edward ? Ça va ? _» me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle déposait sa main sur mon bras.

« _Ouais !_ »

« _Oh mon dieu ! Edward Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes bras ?_ »

« _Je... c'est rien !_ » dis-je en rabaissant les manches de mon tee-shirt.

« _Non, ce n'est pas rien... Viens on va nettoyer ça ! _» me dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Elle me fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et attrapa de quoi désinfecter mes plaies. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'attela à panser chacune de mes blessures, puis fit un bandage sur chacun de mes bras. Je la vis souffler et s'essuyer les yeux alors qu'elle rangeait.

« _J'ai fait un cauchemar cet après-midi, pendant que j'étais chez mes parents !... _» murmurai-je les yeux fixés sur mes bandages « _… c'est Em' qui m'a réveillé et je me suis infligé ça tout seul ! _» terminai-je.

Je relevai la tête vers elle mais elle était déjà proche de moi plaquant ma tête contre son ventre.

« _Je suis désolée !_ » souffla-t-elle.

« _De quoi !_ » demandai-je en la faisant reculer.

« _Je... de ne pas avoir été là !_ »

« _Mais Bella c'est moi qui aie décidé de te tenir à distance ! Je suis venu te voir hier soir dans ta chambre ! et... _»

« _Je sais..._ » me coupa-t-elle.

« _Tu..._ »

« _Je pensais que j'avais rêvé mais... pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ?_ »

«_ Je... j'avais peur... je suis effrayé, je ne te parle pas et j'avais peur que tu te lasses ! Alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner avant que l'un de nous en souffre !_ »

« _Edward... regarde-moi !_ » me dit-elle alors qu'elle était à genou face à moi.

« _Ouais... _»

« _Je t'ai dit que je ne me lasserai pas... qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu le comprennes... Je... je suis autant morte de trouille que toi à l'idée de te perdre mais faut avancer ! J'ai accepté de te faire confiance malgré tout mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de_ _moi ! Ok ?_ »

« _Ok !_ »

« _Viens, on va aller se coucher ! La journée a été éprouvante !_ »

« _Je te suis ! _»

« _Mets-toi au lit, je vais tout fermer en bas et monter deux chocolats chauds ! Ça te dit ? _»

« _Ouais pourquoi pas !_ » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**[ « Only Love » - Ben Howard]**

Pendant que Bella était en bas, je me déshabillai et enfilai un tee-shirt. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et contemplai la tempête qui sévissait dehors. Le tonnerre grondait alors que les éclairs illuminaient le ciel. C'était un orage d'été et je me sentais en sécurité ici. Bella avait raison, cet endroit était très apaisant. Je souriais en repensant à la bêtise que j'avais failli faire. Mais j'avais pu compter sur mon frère qui, comme depuis quelques mois, savait trouver les mots justes et, qui plus est, était devenu un élément indispensable à ma vie.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je glissai mes mains sur les siennes tout en prenant soin d'entrelacer nos doigts.

« _Je t'aime_ » murmura-t-elle.

« _Je t'aime _» répondis-je en approchant sa main de ma bouche.

Elle se recula un instant. Surpris, je me retournai vivement l'interrogeant du regard.

« _Je reviens !_ » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle me tendit une tasse fumante de chocolat et retourna vers l'entrée de la chambre.

Je la vis éteindre la lumière et quelques secondes plus tard elle reprit sa place. Je la fis passer devant moi. Je posais ma tasse fumante sur la table de nuit avant de serrer mes bras autour de sa taille. Je faufilai mes mains sous son tee-shirt souhaitant profiter de la douceur de sa peau. Je l'entendis gémir et ce son délicat me fit la serrer plus fort contre moi. La sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien me redonnait vie alors que son parfum calmait les palpitations de mon cœur. J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête. Je me sentais bien. Nous étions restés quelques minutes ainsi avant qu'elle ne me pousse vers le lit.

Couchés, elle vint se blottir tout contre moi. La tête dans le creux de mon épaule, je pouvais sentir ses doigts fins caresser ma peau alors que sa bouche déposait des baisers humides sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'elle devait l'entendre malgré les bruits du vent et de l'orage qui grondaient à l'extérieur. J'étais au chaud auprès de la femme que j'aime et cette douce sensation me fit fermer les yeux. Ma main bougeait, telle un automate, le long de son échine et je pouvais sentir tout l'effet que je lui faisais. Sa respiration était rapide alors que ses gestes étaient désormais plus appuyés sur mon ventre.

Je sentis ses mains se déplacer de plus en plus loin, voletant désormais au niveau de l'élastique de mon caleçon. Sa jambe glissa alors sur les miennes venant buter contre ma virilité plus que réveillée me laissant échapper un gémissement peu discret. Je ne relevai pas car je voulais qu'elle prenne, elle-même la décision de ce qui pourrait suivre. Elle n'en fit rien. Je soufflai et tentai de calmer mes pulsions en pensant à des choses peu agréables mais en vain.

« _Je... j'en ai très envie mais..._ » commença-t-elle.

« _Le médecin a dit une semaine !_ » finis-je pour elle.

« _Ouais ! Je..._ »

« _C'est bon, j'apprécie aussi ce que tu fais et nous aurons tout le temps de nous rattraper !_ »

« _Mmmh _»

Je continuai mes gestes sur sa peau fine alors que ses doigts voletaient au-dessus de ma peau, m'empêchant de calmer mon envie d'elle qui devenait de plus en plus importante. Elle leva la tête vers moi et vint déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. La sensation de douceur qui se dégageait de ce baiser était euphorique et apaisant. Je fis glisser lentement ma langue quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'accorda dans l'instant. Nos langues se caressaient sensuellement et alors que mes mains avaient pris d'assaut sa peau, je vis des milliers d'étoiles briller devant mes yeux allégeant le poids de mon corps qui m'avait semblé lourd toute cette journée.

Après ce baiser des plus agréables, elle posa sa tête à nouveau sur ma poitrine. Je déposais encore quelques baisers sur son front faufilant mes mains au travers de ses cheveux pendant qu'elle déplaçait ses mains sur ma poitrine cajolant ma peau avec une infinie délicatesse.

Puis, je sentis sa respiration se calmer et ses gestes se firent moins précis et moins appuyés. Un coup d'œil, sous les éclairs qui flashaient la pièce par moment, me permis de constater qu'elle s'était endormie. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour espérant que ma nuit serait calme.

Je me relevai en sursaut, le corps en sueur, avec une douleur monstrueuse dans la poitrine. Je posai instinctivement une main sur mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je tentai de savoir où je me trouvais et quand je tournai la tête je vis Bella assise sur le lit face à moi.

« _Bella..._ » chuchotai-je alors que je croyais l'avoir vu mourir quelques instants plus tôt sous mes yeux.

« _Shhhh... Edward... tu as fait un cauchemar..._ » me dit-elle en m'attirant vers elle.

Je me laissai faire alors qu'elle me blottissait contre elle. Elle serra ses bras autour de moi tout en déposant des baisers sur mon front.

« _Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te réveiller..._ » murmurai-je.

«_ Ce n'est pas grave... j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas.._. »

« _J'ai..._ »

«_ Oui... tu as crié mais j'ai dû te secouer un peu pour te réveiller ! Tout va bien... rendors-toi..._ »

« _Bella ?_ »

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Merci.._. »

« _Je t'aime !_ »

Elle continua à caresser doucement mes cheveux et je me délectais de ses gestes. Je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux au risque de revoir se jouer les scènes horribles qui venaient de défiler derrière mes paupières closes.

« _Bella ?_ »

« _Mmmmh_ » me dit-elle doucement.

« _Je..._ » commençai-je.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais je la serrai plus fort pour qu'elle demeure là où elle était. Je voulais lui parler mais je savais que je ne pourrai rien lui dire si je la regardais, par crainte de voir quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas dans ses yeux.

« _Tu veux en parler ?_ » chuchota-t-elle.

« _C'est toujours le même rêve... » commençai-je « Je... tu es là et Tanya aussi mais... cette fois ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'en prend mais à toi, j'ai eu si peur... y... y avait tout ce sang et..._ » paniquai-je.

« _Shhhh... on est en sécurité ici Edward, personne ne connaît cette maison sauf Rose et Em' et elle est enfermée ! Elle ne peut plus nous atteindre ! Okay ?_ » reprit-elle tout en appuyant ses caresses et ses baisers.

« _J'ai peur en permanence et j'ose plus fermer les yeux... je... c'est... je sais pas comment arriver à me sortir ces images de la tête !_ » finis-je par lâcher.

« _Okay... bouge pas !_ » me dit-elle en se détachant de moi pour sortir du lit. Je la vis se rendre dans la salle de bains et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

«_ C'est..._ »

« _Un somnifère, tu vas en prendre un et demain tu viens avec moi à l'hôpital ! J'ai rendez-vous avec le psy !_ »

« _Je..._ »

« _Edward tu as besoin de dormir et je t'assure qu'il ne m'arrivera rien !_ » dit-elle en faisant courir sa main dans mes cheveux.

«_ Je sais pas quoi dire..._ »

« _Rien, avale et au lit !_ » reprit-elle. « _Je ne pars pas !_ » rajouta-t-elle.

« _Okay !_ »

Je me réinstallai et elle m'attira vers elle. Je fis glisser mon bras autour de sa taille alors que j'avais le visage niché au creux de son cou. Elle reprit ses caresses dans mes cheveux tout en faisant courir son autre main sur le dessus de la mienne. Je fermai les yeux et je m'endormis sous ses attentions. Mes parents arrivaient le lendemain et je savais que la belle-mère et le père de Bella seraient là aussi puisqu'ils avaient décidé de venir passer quelques jours avec leur fille. Je ne savais pas comment tout cela allait se passer mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, je ne voulais plus m'éloigner et j'espérais que son père m'apprécierait.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam... les voilà réunis... et le prochain chapitre promet d'être... intéressant... <strong>

**Je publierai le chapitre 26 aux alentours du 24 septembre.. je préfère éviter de vous donner une date vu que ces derniers temps je ne les respecte pas trop... j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans mes réponses aux reviews en tout cas... mes réponses aux prochains messages vous donneront le début du chapitre 26 qui devrait certainement vous plaire... comme d'habitude mes montages et musiques sur ma page fcbk... **

**Cette histoire est aussi disponible sur mon blog... (lien sur ma page facebook Mary Fanfictions)**

**Bonne fin de soirée et à très vite**

**Bisous**

**Mary**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Coucou_  
><em>**

**Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre.. je m'excuse du retard et déroge pour une fois à mes règles... je publie avant d'avoir fini d'écrire le suivant mais je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre! Je suis prof depuis 15 jours et... disons que mes journée de 24h ne suffisent pas... lol**

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos messages qui me font toujours autant plaisir... merci à celles qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte ou en favoris... merci à mes deux bétas.. Adilou et Lyraparleor car franchement vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le travail qu'elles font! Merci à vous...**

**Réponse à mimieloo : **_Oui Emmett et Rose sont de véritables soutien pour l'un comme pour l'autre.. Pour la rencontre avec Charlie ça sera dans le suivant mais je vous préviens.. il ne ressemble pas au Charlie de la saga! Désolée pour les "ouais" mais je voulais pas faire ressortir la nonchalance mais plutôt le dépit... mais il y en aura moins dans les chapitres à suivre promis! Merci pour ton commentaire ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois.. à bientôt..****_

**Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse lire... on se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>__For happiness one needs security, but joy can spring like a flower even from the cliffs ___of despair.__"_

_"Pour le bonheur, certains ont besoin de sécurité, mais la joie peut éclore comme une fleur même des falaises de désespoir. "_

_Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

_"_ _In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter, and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed.__"_

_"Dans la douceur de l'amitié qu'il y ait le rire et le partage des plaisirs. Car dans la rosée des petites choses le cœur trouve son matin et sa fraîcheur."_

Khalil Gibran

**POV EDWARD**

Je me réveillai doucement sous la chaleur des rayons de soleil qui venait caresser mon visage. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux préférant savourer la chaleur et la douceur du corps allongé à côté du mien. Bella avait son bras posé sur mon ventre alors que sa tête se trouvait dans le creux de mon cou. Je respirai à plein poumons son parfum délicat. Sa main se mit à bouger dessinant de petites arabesques sur ma peau. Je souris et déposai un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. J'ouvris mes yeux pour contempler son magnifique visage. Sa respiration était plus rapide et je me doutais qu'elle était réveillée. J'admirai son visage et la douceur de ses traits alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.

«_ B'jour _» chuchota-t-elle.

« _Bonjour !_ » répondis-je.

Elle s'étira tout en roulant sur le dos. La sensation de froid que je ressentis lorsqu'elle s'éloigna me donna des frissons. Je me tournai face à elle et déposai ma main sur son ventre avant de laisser voyager celle-ci sur sa peau découverte. Son top remontait juste au dessous de sa poitrine me permettant de la contempler. Mon regard se déplaça le long de son corps tout en remontant vers son visage.

**[ « Cold Desert » - Kings of Leon]**

Capturé par ses deux prunelles chocolat, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'approcher mon visage pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'approfondis ce doux baiser pendant que ses mains vinrent caresser ma nuque tout en agrippant mes cheveux. Sensation grisante de paix. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous son top pour venir se délecter de la délicatesse de sa peau tout en l'attirant vers moi dans l'intention de plaquer son corps contre le mien. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle se laissa faire. Je fis glisser une de mes mains vers sa poitrine prenant un de ses seins en coupe. Pendant que nos langues bataillaient avec volupté, une de mes mains massait un de ses seins avec douceur. Je l'entendis gémir ce qui ne manqua pas de stimuler ma virilité déjà bien éveillée. Je me sentais bien et je la désirais tant, que mes gestes se firent plus pressants.

« _Edwaaaaaard_ » gémit-elle alors que sa tête bascula en arrière.

Je fis alors glisser ma bouche le long de son cou, dévorant sa peau, tout en descendant vers sa poitrine désormais découverte. Mes mains avaient glissé dans son dos la rapprochant sans cesse. Mon corps désirait ardemment le sien, je voulais me fondre en elle. Je sentais ses mains partout sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'elle glissa une de ses mains le long de mon ventre. Le feu déjà puissant qui brûlait dans mon bas ventre rendait ma virilité douloureuse. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et ce que j'y vis me donna envie de plus. Je posai mon front sur le sien et sentis sa respiration, désormais rapide, sur mon visage tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de mon dos. Tous ses gestes étaient d'une infinie douceur et mon cœur s'emballa devant ce que je ressentais pour elle. Elle était à nouveau mienne. Une agréable sensation de chaleur m'envahit alors que je contemplai le corps de la femme que j'aimais. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et son regard était plein de tendresse et d'amour.

Porté par mon désir d'elle, je pris possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassai avec une telle envie que je la fis basculer sur le dos, me glissant entre ses jambes. Elle remonta les siennes posant ses talons sur le bas de mon dos. Nos intimités se touchaient et je pouvais sentir son désir à travers de nos sous-vêtements. Elle m'attira vers elle, frottant ainsi nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, ce qui nous arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Je me reculai légèrement et lui ôtai son top. Elle se redressa pour m'aider et je pus ainsi contempler la perfection des courbes de son corps. Je pris d'assaut sa peau, déposant ça et là des baisers humides tandis que mes mains s'affairaient sur elle. Je descendis doucement vers son bas ventre, savourant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Je glissai mes doigts le long de l'élastique de son string et le lui retirai. Je contemplai son corps nu, parfait. Je l'aimai et je voulus la vénérer tout en lui transmettant les sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard. J'attrapai un de ses pieds et commençai à déposer des baisers tout en remontant avec douceur vers son intimité. Avec mon autre main je caressais son autre jambe en faisant des vas et vient de ses mollets au haut de ses cuisses. Je recommençais ainsi mon manège avec l'autre jambe. Je m'approchai toujours plus près de son sexe sans jamais le toucher. J'entendais ses gémissements et chacun d'eux attisait mon envie d'elle.

« _Edwaaaaard_ » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« _Oui mon amour ?_ »

« _Plus..._ » susurra-t-elle

Je ne lui répondis pas mais soufflais doucement sur son sexe pendant qu'une de mes mains pris possession d'un de ses seins. Je titillai son mamelon, le pinçant au moment même où je vins glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres pour aller cajoler son bouton de plaisir. Le râle qui sortit de sa bouche stimula mes gestes. Je fis ensuite glisser un, puis deux doigts dans son intimité déjà humide. Je les déplaçai doucement puis de plus en plus vite tout en prenant plaisir à venir stimuler cet endroit qui je savais la ferai brûler de désir. Ses gémissements résonnaient telle une douce mélodie pour mes oreilles. Je levais la tête afin de la contempler en pleine extase. Elle avait la tête rejetée en arrière, ses deux mains serraient les draps de part et d'autre de son corps alors que ce dernier était tendu.

Son bassin venait à la rencontre de mes doigts. Je sentais son orgasme poindre alors je ralentis mes gestes. Je voulais faire durer son plaisir et pouvoir l'entendre gémir encore et encore. Je plongeai mon visage dans la chaleur de son centre et recommençai mes douces tortures. Je sentis ses mains sur ma tête. Elle agrippa mes cheveux, grattant mon cuir chevelu ce qui ne manqua pas de m'envoyer des décharges électriques de désir dans tous le corps. Je m'affairai avec ma langue et mes doigts à lui procurer toujours plus, je sentis son corps s'arquer et alors que mes doigts se retrouvaient serrés à l'intérieur de son intimité, je l'entendis crier mon prénom. Je continuais doucement mes mouvements et relevais la tête pour la contempler. Son visage était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur tandis que son corps tremblait de l'orgasme qui venait de la traverser.

Je souriais, heureux de ce que je venais de lui offrir. Perdu dans ma contemplation, elle me fit basculer sur le dos. Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et riva son regard dans le mien.

« _Si tu crois que je vais accepter tes supplices sans que je n'y réponde, tu te trompes lourdement !_ » lâcha-t-elle.

« _Je..._ »

« _Shhhh... ressens ! _» murmura-t-elle.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de continuer ses douces attentions dans mon cou. Elle déposa de doux baiser puis elle mordilla le lobe de mon oreille avant de souffler dans le creux de celle-ci. Ces petits gestes augmentèrent mon désir. Je fis glisser mes mains dans son dos voulant la toucher. Mais elle agrippa mes poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête.

« _Non... c'est mon tour..._ » chuchota-t-elle.

Je laissais mes mains le long de mon corps et relevais la tête pour mieux la contempler pendant qu'elle embrassait chaque centimètre de ma peau. Elle effectuait une lente descente vers ma virilité attisant mon désir un peu plus à chaque minute. Je pouvais sentir ses mains sur mes cuisses alors qu'elle me faisait subir la même torture que je lui avais faite subir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle posait une main sur mes bourses à travers mon caleçon attisant toujours plus ce désir qui était en train de me consumer. Je sentais ses mains partout, aussi légères que des plumes. Ma virilité était sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'elle glissa ses doigts le long de l'élastique de mon boxer. Je soulevai mes fesses pour qu'elle puisse me le retirer plus facilement.

Je me retrouvai alors nu comme elle sous son regard. Elle me dévorait avec envie et avant que je n'eus le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, je sentis sa langue lécher toute ma longueur. La sensation qui me parcourut à ce moment-là fut euphorisante. Elle prit ensuite mon sexe dans sa bouche en effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient toujours plus rapide alors que sa langue effectuait des cercles sur mon gland. Je la sentis me mordiller légèrement alors que des vagues de plaisir se répandaient dans mon corps. Mon orgasme était proche mais je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche.

« _Be... Bella... stop... je... je vais venir... _» lâchai-je tant bien que mal.

Elle stoppa alors tout geste. Je levai ma tête vers elle tentant de reprendre mes esprits et une lueur de folie passa dans son regard. Je la vis s'avancer tel un félin vers moi. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et son regard empli d'un désir qui devait très certainement faire écho au mien car tout en remontant vers mon visage, elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre. Je fis alors glisser ma main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'attirer vers moi pour l'embrasser. Au moment même où nos lèvres se rejoignirent, je la sentis s'empaler sur moi provoquant un long gémissement de sa part alors que ma tête basculait en arrière dans un râle de plaisir.

« _Je t'aime_ » murmura-t-elle au creux de mon cou alors qu'elle commençait de doux et long mouvements de bassin.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre mot face au plaisir qui était en train de me submerger, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches dans le but de lui donner le rythme. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille trop vite car je sentais déjà les prémisses de mon orgasme arriver. Mon envie d'elle dévorante et mon abstinence de ces derniers mois ne me permettraient pas de tenir très longtemps mais je voulais qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que moi.

Sentant ce feu dévorant exploser dans mon bas-ventre, je la fis pivoter me retrouvant désormais sur elle. Je fis glisser une de ses jambes sur mon épaule et entamai mes mouvements. Je venais butter au fond d'elle et je pouvais sentir ses parois se resserrer lentement autour de mon sexe. La sensation était grisante. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Je vrillai alors mes yeux dans les siens souhaitant par mon regard et par mes gestes lui faire passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Ce que ses yeux me renvoyèrent m'électrisa instantanément.

J'accélérai mes mouvements et je sentis alors ses parois enfermer mon sexe dans un étau si puissant que l'orgasme qui me ravagea me fit perdre toutes mes forces. Je l'entendis hurler mon prénom en écho au cri que je venais d'émettre. Submergé par les émotions, mes jambes se mirent à trembler pendant que mes bras, sur lesquels j'étais en appui, lâchèrent d'eux même, reposant entièrement sur le corps de ma belle. Je me décalais afin de ne pas l'écraser. Je posais une main sur son cœur pendant que je tentais de calmer ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration semblait se calmer peu à peu alors que son cœur ralentissait sa course effrénée. Elle était si belle, complètement nue, le corps repu de plaisir alors que les rayons du soleil venait caresser sa peau mettant superbement en valeur ses courbes.

Je fermais les yeux quelques instants et lorsque je les rouvris, Bella était juste au-dessus de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« _Je t'aime... _» me dit-elle à nouveau.

« _Je t'aime_ » répondis-je.

« _J'ai bien envie de profiter de toi mais nous avons rendez-vous dans moins de deux heures à l'hôpital ! Et puis mon père arrive en début de soirée et tes parents seront là vers 14h !_»

« _Mmm _» dis-je, l'attirant à nouveau vers moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, pas prêt du tout à bouger de ce lit.

« _Ed... mmmm... Edwaaaaaaard... _» baragouina-t-elle en essayant de s'échapper de l'étau de mes bras qui la plaquait désormais contre mon corps.

« ... » Je continuai de l'embrasser tout en faisant glisser mes mains sur sa peau douce et chaude.

« _Edward ! _» dit-elle plus fort alors qu'elle venait de réussir à se libérer de mon emprise.

« _Ok ! C'est bon !_ » dis-je en levant mes bras en l'air.

« _C'est important ! _»

« _Je sais ! _» soufflai-je.

« _File à la douche, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner !_ » me dit-elle.

« _Ok !_ »

Je le regardai sortir de la chambre alors qu'elle venait d'enfiler mon tee-shirt et mon boxer. J'étais toujours dans le lit, elle était magnifique dans ce haut deux fois trop grand pour elle mais qui me permettait de contempler ses splendides jambes. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers en bois et me laissai retomber lourdement sur le lit. Ma nuit n'avait pas été des plus agréable mais le réveil de ce matin était au delà de mes espérances. Je pensais qu'elle refuserait puisque nous n'avions pas encore atteint les huit jours recommandés par le médecin et pourtant ce moment que nous venions de vivre était tout simplement magique. Je fermai les yeux et les images de ce que nous venions de partager défilaient derrière mes paupières. Mon cœur s'emballa devant la vision du visage dévoré par le désir de Bella. A cette pensée, ma virilité se réveilla mais je savais que je ne pourrai pas profiter de son corps avant quelques heures. Et pourtant. Je me levai et attrapai un tee-shirt dans mon sac et un boxer. Une fois habillé, je pris la direction du rez-de-chaussée.

**[ « Colorbling » - Counting Crows]**

Mon regard se fixa sur mon amour qui était en train de préparer des pancakes. Elle tenait entre ses mains la spatule en bois alors que je regardais son corps se mouvoir dans la cuisine. Doucement, je m'approchai. Elle ne m'avait pas vu, trop absorbée par la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce. Je me trouvai derrière elle et je fis glisser mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta puis se tourna face à moi. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'émettre le moindre mot en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact de son corps semblait m'être devenu vital car la sensation de vide et d'abandon que j'avais ressenti dès qu'elle était partie, fut comblée. Je respirai à pleins poumons. Là auprès d'elle, je me sentais complet et en paix. Je la fis tourner vers moi, picorant sa bouche et son cou de doux baisers tout en laissant mes mains se balader sur son corps. Je la serrais contre moi et mes mains se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt. Je pouvais sentir ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir contre mon torse. J'attrapai ses fesses et la soulevai légèrement. Instantanément, elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je continuai à me délecter de sa peau. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher et elle se fit plus entreprenante en glissant ses mains sous mon haut. Elle me griffait légèrement le dos tout en remontant mon tee shirt qu'elle m'ôta en quelques minutes.

Je la posais délicatement sur le plan de travail tout en continuant mes caresses. J'embrassai, cajolai, mordillai ses mamelons en massant ses seins. Elle avait la tête posée sur mon épaule pendant que je fis descendre mon boxer, qu'elle portait. Puis j'écartais ses plis intimes avec mes doigts tout en la regardant. Elle était déjà humide et le gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper au moment où je la pénétrais, gonfla ma virilité de désir. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens pendant que j'effectuai de langoureux mouvements en son centre. Au moment où ses gémissements se firent plus forts, je sentis ses mains se saisir de mon caleçon qu'elle fit descendre le plus délicatement possible en prenant soin de caresser mon postérieur. La sensation de ses mains sur mes reins puis sur mes fesses me donnèrent envie de plus. Je pris possession de sa bouche comme si je manquais d'oxygène. Je caressai sa langue avec la mienne tout en continuant mes mouvements dans son intimité.

Dès que je la sentis se tendre, je la pénétrai d'un coup. Elle cria de surprise avant de gémir de plus en plus fort. Mon sexe sortait et entrait en elle doucement puis, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Nos corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection et chaque fois que je la pénétrai, je sentais mon corps revivre. Je me sentis euphorique, vivant et en paix. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de son corps, ni d'elle. Elle était un tout qui me donnait envie de m'ouvrir, de lui faire confiance. Son visage qui, sous mes assauts, était dévoré par le plaisir. Ses yeux brillants emplis d'amour, ses mains qui s'accrochaient à mes épaules enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau brûlante de désir, ses cris qui transperçaient mon cœur de bonheur et ses lèvres douces et gonflées qui voletaient au dessus de mon visage me firent basculer dans un orgasme violent. J'étais parti. Mon esprit volait au-dessus de mon corps. Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes tempes alors que j'avais la tête posée sur son épaule. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux pendant que je revenais à moi.

«_ Edward ?_ »

« _Mmm_ »

« _Je... ça sent le brûler !_ »

Je relevais mon visage vers elle et une odeur de pâte brûlée se fit sentir. Je tournais la tête vers les plaques. Le pancake qui était dans la poêle ressemblait à un morceau de charbon. Je me mis à rire juste avant de m'écarter. Elle se leva précipitamment et retira le pancake du feu.

« _Bon et bien, heureusement que j'ai encore de la pâte ! _» me dit-elle en me souriant.

« _Mmmh_ » répondis-je alors que je la contemplai.

Elle était magnifique et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« _Edward ?_ »

« _Ouais _»

« _Ça va ?_ »

« _Très bien et toi ?_ »

« _Plus que bien ! Je..._ » commença-t-elle en s'approchant de moi avant de glisser ses bras autour de mon cou. « _Je t'aime et... merci... _»

« _Merci ? _» lui dis-je en la regardant perplexe ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« _Je... j'ai eu peur hier matin et... tu es revenu hier alors que je pensais que tu jetterais l'éponge ! Le réveil de ce matin était au delà de ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! Et là... c'était... c'était juste divin... _»

« _Pour moi aussi, je t'aime _» conclus-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« _Même si je compte bien partager d'autres moments comme celui-là avec toi... _» commença-t-elle en rougissant « _… maintenant, il faut qu'on se prépare où on va être en retard !_ »

« _Ok ! Je vais à la douche ! Tu veux pas la prendre avec moi ? _» tentai-je car je ne voulais pas être éloigné d'elle.

« _Edward !_ » reprit-elle sérieusement.

« _Juste une douche ! Promis _» la suppliai-je.

« _Juste une douche !_ »

« _Oui !_ »

« _Ok, monte, je finis les deux pancakes et je mets le café en route et j'arrive !_ »

« _Sûr ?_ »

« _Oui !_ » souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

Je partis en direction de la salle de bains. J'aurai voulu prendre plus qu'une douche mais mes derniers efforts avaient réveillé la douleur au niveau de ma blessure. Je ne voulais pas que Bella le sache car maintenant que j'avais pu me délecter de son corps et d'elle, je ne voulais pas ne plus y avoir accès. Les sensations que j'avais ressenti lors de notre première fois étaient revenues décuplant mes sens et les émotions que j'avais pu éprouver lorsque nous n'avions fait plus qu'un. J'étais entré dans la douche par je ne sais quel moyen, mais ce fut Bella qui me sortit de ma rêverie en déposant ses mains dans mon dos.

Je me tournais vers elle et le sourire qui était scotché sur son visage me rendit encore plus heureux que je ne l'étais à cet instant. Nous lavâmes chacun le corps de l'autre comme si le contact entre nous était devenu vital. Je sortis de la baignoire puis j'enveloppai Bella dans un drap de bain. Je déposai un baiser sur son front alors que mes mains caressaient la peau dénudée de ses épaules. Elle était là près de moi et après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, jamais je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Une fois habillés, nous redescendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner avant de nous rendre à l'hôpital.

J'avais reçu un appel de mes parents, nous demandant de passer chez eux ce soir. Emmett et Rosalie devaient aller les chercher ce qui nous permettait de pouvoir aller récupérer le père et la belle-mère de Bella à leur arrivée sans être obligé de courir toute la journée. Je décidai de la rappeler un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Nous avions rendez-vous à onze heures à l'hôpital et nous étions arrivés avec plus de vingt minutes d'avance. Nous avions pris la voiture de Bella puisque la mienne se trouvait toujours chez moi. Main dans la main, nous franchîmes les portes du service de consultations psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Je me sentais anxieux et mal à l'aise mais pour Bella j'étais prêt à faire un effort. Je n'avais jamais voulu voir de psy et les seuls que j'avais rencontré ne m'avaient vu qu'une seule fois. Mes parents avaient, lorsque j'avais 15 ans, insisté pour que j'en vois un. Alors pour leur faire plaisir, j'avais accepté. Pensant que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, il avait pris des rendez-vous avec quatre psys différents mais au bout du quatrième c'est moi qui leur avait dit que je ne voulais plus y aller et que dépenser plus de 80$ pour que je ne dise rien, ne servait à rien. Résignés, ils avaient accepté mon choix.

**[ « Distance » - Christina Perri]**

Bella discutait avec une vieille dame qui lui demandait des informations afin de remplir son dossier. Puis ce fut mon tour.

Une fois fait, nous nous installâmes sur des chaises dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait trois autres personnes dans la salle et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais très chaud. Je n'avais toujours pas lâché la main de Bella depuis la sortie de la voiture, la pression que je devais exercer sur sa main devait être plus forte car je sentis son pouce tracer de légers mouvements. Je tournais ma tête vers elle.

« _Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer _» me dit-elle.

« _Je... _» murmurai-je alors que je déglutis bruyamment.

«_ Edward, personne ne va t'obliger à parler. Tu peux rester avec moi et m'écouter si tu veux. Le Docteur Weber est quelqu'un de vraiment bien !_ »

« _Mmmh _»

Mon corps était tendu et le regard des trois autres personnes sur moi ne m'apaisait guère. Mon esprit était en ébullition. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise pour raconter le contenu de mes cauchemars et je ne voyais pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose. Je posais mon regard sur Bella qui semblait être en pleine contemplation de mes mains. Elle jouait avec mes doigts faisant glisser les siens entre les miens. Je m'approchai et déposai un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de moi. Je voulais me fondre en elle et que personne ne me trouve mais, bien trop tôt à mon goût, le médecin fit son entrée et appela Bella. Elle agrippa ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

« _Bonjour Docteur _» dit-elle

« _Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan !_ » lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« _Je... je suis venue avec mon petit-ami, vous savez on en avait par... _»

« _Oui ! Vous avez bien fait !_ » nous dit-il avant de nous inviter à le suivre.

« _Bonjour !_ » répondis-je.

« _Bonjour, Monsieur ?_ »

« _Monsieur Cullen !_ »

« _Très bien suivez-moi ! _»

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à son bureau. Lorsque je pénétrais dans celui-ci, je vis de suite un fauteuil et un immense canapé en cuir beige dans un coin de la pièce. Son bureau situé sur la droite était contre un mur. Les murs gris taupe offraient une agréable chaleur alors que les tableaux aux couleurs vives fixés aux murs donnaient une certaine vivacité aux lieux. Je m'installais à côté de Bella sur le canapé pendant que le médecin prenait place dans son fauteuil.

« _Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan vous a-t-elle expliqué le but de cette séance et comment elle allait se dérouler ? _»

« _Non !_ » dis-je doucement.

« _Très bien ! Donc j'ai déjà rencontré Isabella par deux fois et nous avons parlé de ce qui vous était arrivé. C'est notre troisième rendez-vous et elle a voulu que vous veniez car vous faites apparemment des cauchemars ! Je sais qu'elle a voulu en parler avec vous mais vous avez apparemment refusé ! C'est ça ? _»

«_ Oui _» soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

Je sentis la main de Bella prendre la mienne et entrelacer nos doigts. La sensation de paix qui prit possession de moi au même instant m'apaisa.

« _Donc aujourd'hui Isabella va parler mais vous, par contre, n'y êtes pas obligé. Si vous ne souhaitez rien dire ce n'est pas un problème. A l'issue de ce rendez-vous, il faudra que vous me disiez si vous souhaitez vous joindre à Isabella pour les rendez-vous où si vous préférez me voir seul ! C'est entendu ?_ »

« _Mmm _» dis-je en hochant la tête.

« _Mademoiselle Swan ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ » lui demanda-t-il.

« _Ça peut aller !_ »

« _Vos angoisses se sont-elles calmées !_ »

Elle avait eu des angoisses et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je me sentis mal. Je baissais la tête contemplant nos mains jointes alors qu'elle continuait de parler avec le psychiatre.

«_ Oui ! Je... on est parti de l'appartement où avait eu lieu l'agression ! Nous sommes partis ailleurs !_ »

« _Bien ! Vous avez écouté mes conseils alors ?_ »

« _En effet !_ »

«_ Est-ce que vous auriez envie de me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?_ »

Et c'est là que Bella commença a parlé de Tanya. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Le médecin lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas parler d'elle mais qu'elle était malade. Ses réactions et ses attitudes ne sont apparemment pas les mêmes que les nôtres. Bella parla ensuite de ses peurs face à certains bruits, comme la sonnette de l'appartement. Le médecin l'informa que tout cela était normal et que ça passerait avec le temps. Il lui donna quelques conseils par rapport à certaines de ses angoisses, notamment quand elle se faisait aborder dans la rue par des passants.

En écoutant, j'ai compris que Bella avait dû parler de sa précédente agression avec lui. Elle semblait aller mieux et n'avait plus fait de cauchemars depuis deux nuits. J'en fus soulagé mais lorsqu'elle commença à parler de mes cauchemars et de ses inquiétudes face à ça, je me sentis mal. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour moi. Je soufflais ce qui coupa tout échange entre eux. Leurs regards se posèrent alors sur moi et Bella resserra sa prise sur ma main.

« _Vous voulez dire quelque chose Monsieur Cullen ?_ »

« _Je... Bella tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi ! _»

«_ Pourquoi dites-vous ça, Monsieur Cullen ?_ » me demanda le médecin alors qu'il incita Bella a ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

« _Je... ça sert à rien ! Ce n'est pas très grave ! Je peux m'en sortir tout seul et je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ! Je... tu vois, que moi je sois inquiet, c'est normal mais toi, tu ne devrais pas l'être pour moi !_ »

« _Vous entendez ce que vous dites Monsieur Cullen ! _»

« ... » je le regardais perplexe avant de poser mon regard sur le visage de Bella dont les larmes menaçaient de jaillir.

_**Merde... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !... Putain !... Je...**_

« _Vous dites que vous pouvez vous inquiéter pour elle mais qu'elle, elle ne le doit pas !_ »

« _Ouais... _» répondis-je en regardant Bella qui venait de s'essuyer les yeux.

« _Edward, je t'aime et quand tu es triste, je le suis, quand tu as mal, j'ai mal, quand tu es heureux, je le suis aussi alors tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ! Tu hurles la nuit comme si, je sais pas... on t'arrachait le cœur ! Tu m'as dit hier soir que Tanya s'en prenait à moi, et que... que ce que tu voyais était horrible alors oui je m'inquiète parce que ça me fait mal au cœur de te voir comme ça ! Et puis surtout tu refuses de me parler !_ » lâcha-t-elle.

« _Monsieur Cullen, quel genre de rêves faites-vous ?_ » me demanda le médecin.

Je voulais tout dire mais en même temps je ne voulais pas effrayer Bella. Mon regard était rivé sur le sien et la tristesse mais aussi l'amour que j'y vis me fit flancher. Les mots commencèrent à sortir. Je ne m'arrêtais plus racontant en détails chacun des cauchemars que j'avais pu faire depuis plus d'une semaine. Mes yeux étaient toujours ancrés dans les siens alors que des milliers d'émotions traversaient ses prunelles. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis la détresse et la peine dans son regard puis cette expression de confiance, qui vous porte, vous transporte, pour vous enlever toutes votre souffrance et vos craintes, se refléta dans ses yeux.

Je serrai un peu plus sa main et entamai des mouvements avec mon pouce sur le dessus de celle-ci. Je réalisai alors tout ce que j'avais pu lui faire endurer depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Et pourtant, elle était là, à me tenir la main, à me regarder avec amour et cela malgré tout. Mon cœur fit une embardée face à ce constat. J'étais chanceux mais pour combien de temps.

« _Monsieur Cullen, vos rêves sont légitimes vu l'agression que vous avez subi mais je pense que la raison de cet ampleur va au delà de votre agression. Vous vivez dans une crainte perpétuelle d'être laissé, abandonné ! Comme si vous ne pouviez pas être assez bien pour qui que ce soit ! Comme si vous ne méritiez pas qu'on puisse être attentif à votre personne. Je pense que ses rêves vont au delà du traumatisme que vous avez subi. Et tant que vous ne passerez pas au dessus de ça, vous ne pourrez pas accorder votre confiance ! Parce que c'est de confiance dont on parle ici. Mademoiselle Swan attend de vous que vous puissiez vous confier à elle, que vous puissiez vous reposer sur elle et pourtant vous la fuyez. Vous la fuyez parce que vous pensez que vous ne la méritez pas ! Mais ça, ça n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! Vous devez juste accepter que quelqu'un ait envie de vous prêter attention, que quelqu'un ait envie d'être là pour vous. Étiez-vous un enfant réservé? _»

« _Oui ! Je... je ne parlais pas et estimant que mes problèmes n'étaient pas important ! Qu'il y avait toujours plus grave ! _» lâchai-je alors que je regardai toujours Bella qui semblait désormais me couver du regard.

« _D'accord ! Bon, le rendez-vous est terminé mais Monsieur Cullen, je voudrais bien vous revoir ! Est-ce que vous accepteriez ? _»

« _Je... _» mon regard naviguait entre Bella et le médecin.

Bella me serra la main plus fortement et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage elle esquissait un sourire d'encouragement.

« _Je... _» commençai-je « _Je ne sais pas trop... je.._ » repris-je alors que je dévisageais Bella qui semblait inquiète.

« _Vous souhaitez que Mademoiselle Swan vous accompagne ?_ »

« _Je... tu accepterais ?_ » lui demandai-je en m'adressant à elle.

« _Oui, bien sûr !_ » me répondit-elle.

« _Alors oui ! _»

« _Très bien ! Prenez rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire, pour disons, dans une semaine ?_ »

« _Très bien !_ » conclus-je.

Nous quittâmes le bureau après avoir pris rendez-vous. Je me sentais légèrement plus léger mais je savais que le prochain rendez-vous serait tout aussi stressant. Bella avait raison et son visage rayonnait depuis que nous avions quitté l'hôpital.

**[ « Every breath » - Boyce Avenue]**

Il était plus de midi et nous décidions de rentrer chez elle pour manger. Bella voulait peindre un peu et ranger sa maison. Son père arrivait et elle m'avait demandé si cela me dérangeait que son père dorme chez nous. Chez nous. Je me sentis bizarre face à cette remarque. C'était chez elle et pourtant elle le considérait comme chez nous.

« _Edward, ça ne va pas ?_ » me demanda-t-elle.

« _Si mais tu m'as demandé si ça me dérangeait que ton père vienne dormir chez nous ! Mais c'est chez toi !_ »

« _Chez moi, chez nous, c'est pareil non ?_ » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« _Je... je ne sais pas... _»

« _Edward !_ » commença-t-elle en se plaçant face à moi juste avant de prendre mon visage en coupe et de river son regard au mien. « _Cette maison, je n'y ai jamais vraiment habité ! Jazz va s'installer avec Makenna d'ici peu de temps_ _et, je pense que je vais dire à mon père de vendre l'appartement ou de le louer ! Alors à moins que tu décides de retourner chez toi, je.._ »

« _Non je n'y retournerai pas ! Je comptais le vendre et acheter autre chose ! _» la coupai-je envahi par la peur en y repensant.

« _Ok, donc si ça te dit, viens habiter avec moi et cette maison sera notre chez nous... sauf..._ »

« _Sauf ?_ »

« _Sauf si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ! _» me dit-elle en retirant ses mains de mon visage.

J'attrapais ses mains qui tombaient le long de son corps et elle releva son visage vers le mien.

« _Bella, je... je suis venu te rejoindre dans cette maison parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi alors oui je veux bien venir avec toi mais je ne veux pas venir te déranger !_ »

Je vis son regard devenir colère et avant que j'ai pu reformuler ma phrase, elle s'adressa à moi sur un ton dur.

« _Edward quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu ne me déranges pas ! Non d'un chien !_ »

« _Désolé, c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire.. mais oui si tu veux de moi alors oui, je viens chez toi !_ »

« _Très bien !_ » souffla-t-elle

« _Bella_ » dis-je avant de m'approcher d'elle et de la serrer dans mes bras « _Merci... merci d'être là et je t'aime.._ »

« _Moi aussi, je t'aime mais je voudrais que tu aies confiance en moi ! Je... j'ai peur que tu partes quand tu réaliseras quelle personne je suis mais pour une fois dans ma vie, je veux profiter de ce qu'on me donne ! Je veux partager ma vie avec quelqu'un que j'aime, sans crainte ! La vie est trop courte pour que je... pour que nous passions à côté de ça ! Tu ne crois pas ? _»

« _Ouais... tu as raison ! Mais sache que je ne me lasserai pas ! J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps ! Je veux être avec toi et je vais faire des efforts pour que_ _tu ne puisses jamais regretter d'être avec moi !_ »

« _Je ne le regretterai pas ! Bon, on rentre parce que je commence à avoir faim ! _» me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle m'embrassa avant de monter dans la voiture pour rentrer chez nous. **Chez nous**. Ces deux petits mots firent bondir mon cœur et me donnèrent l'envie de me battre contre moi-même pour lui accorder cette confiance qu'elle m'avait donné sans condition.

Après avoir préparé le repas, nous avions mangé sur le perron derrière la maison. Il faisait encore très chaud mais la proximité de la baie nous permettait de profiter d'une brise légère. Nous avions discuté des jours à venir et je lui parlais de mes angoisses quant à la rencontre avec son père. Elle avait tenté de me rassurer en me disant que la seule chose que son père verrait c'était son bonheur. Et que c'était le plus important pour lui. Elle me fit lire un des mails que son père lui avait envoyé quelques mois plus tôt et effectivement, il voulait que sa fille soit heureuse et qu'elle se laisse le droit d'aimer malgré les épreuves auxquelles elle avait dû faire face.

Bella s'isola ensuite un peu pour peindre mais très vite je la vis revenir dans le salon où je me trouvais. J'avais pris ma guitare dans le but de me changer les idées mais je n'arrivais à rien.

« _Euh... ça te dérange si je viens peindre ici ? _» me demanda-t-elle.

« _Non, pourquoi ?_ »

« _Bah tu composes, tu aimes peut-être être au calme, non ?_ »

« _Je compose pas, pour l'instant je joue des morceaux que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps !_ »

« _Oh !_ »

« _Donc si tu veux venir ici ça ne me gêne pas au contraire ! _» lui dis-je en l'attirant sur mes genoux pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

« _Ok, je vais chercher mon matériel !_ »

Elle s'éclipsa puis vint s'installer avec moi dans le salon. J'attrapai des partitions vierges et comme si sa présence m'inspirait je commençai à écrire des enchaînements de notes que je jouai juste après. Pendant près de deux heures, je ne relevai pas la tête de ma guitare et de mes feuilles. Lorsque je décidai de prendre une pause, je tournai la tête vers Bella. Elle était assise sur un des coffres situé dans un coin du salon et elle pleurait. Inquiet, je me précipitai vers elle.

« _Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _»

« _Je... c'est magnifique... c'est toi qui a composé ça ? _»

« _Euh... oui mais pourquoi tu pleures ?_ »

«_ Cette musique, là... c'est exactement ce que je ressens.. c'est comme si tu avais mis mes émotions dans une boite à musique !_ »

« _Oh !_ » fis-je surpris car c'était principalement mes sentiments sur ces dernières vingt-quatre heure que je venais de mettre en chanson.

« _Désolée, je... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter !_ »

« _C'est pas grave !_ »

« _Tu peux la rejouer ?_ »

« _Tu veux que je la rejoue ?_ »

« _Oui... s'il te plaît !_ »

« _Mais je t'en prie ne pleure pas !_ »

« _Je vais essayer !_ »

Je me réinstallai sur le canapé et commençai à jouer le morceau que je venais de composer. Bella s'installa juste à côté de moi, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine le regard rivé sur mes mains qui se déplaçaient sur les cordes. Lorsque je grattais le dernier accord, le silence se fit. Il n'était ni douloureux, ni pesant. Je posai ma guitare et Bella me sauta dans les bras au moment même où je me retournai. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et je caressai son dos, doucement. Mon regard se posa alors sur sa toile. Je vis... je me vis ou plus exactement, je vis mon visage concentré sur ma guitare alors que mes mains étaient positionnées sur cette dernière.

« _Bella ?_ »

« _Mmm_ » me dit-elle en levant son visage vers moi, les yeux rougis par ses larmes.

« _Tu... tu viens de dessiner ça pendant que je jouais ?_ » lui demandai-je en désignant le tableau.

« _Oui ! Je... la première toile que j'ai peinte toute à l'heure était trop noire, j'avais besoin de voir et sentir la lumière ! Quand j'ai vu que tu étais absorbé par ta musique j'ai été... je sais pas... comme attirée... il fallait que_ _je peigne ce qui était devant moi ! _»

« _Oh !_ »

« _Ça te dérange ?_ »

« _Non... c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être revenu quelques mois en arrière et... c'est magnifique !_ »

« _Merci !_ »

Nous restâmes un long moment blotti l'un contre l'autre. Nous nous embrassions doucement par moment alors que nos mains s'imprégnaient sans cesse du corps de l'autre. J'étais avide de la sentir en permanence et je ne me sentais bien que quand elle était là. Mon cœur avait repris vie quand elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait venir peindre dans le salon. Ce besoin d'elle m'effrayait autant qu'il m'envoûtait. J'avais l'impression que mon amour pour elle décuplait à chaque minute, j'avais le sentiment que mon besoin d'elle était insurmontable et surtout je me demandais comment j'allais faire sans elle dans deux semaines. Je devais aller voir Marcus à Londres et nous n'en avions pas reparlé. Mais à présent je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne ! Alors j'espérais secrètement que lorsque nous en parlerions qu'elle accepterait de venir avec moi.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Ma mère. Pendant que je discutais avec elle, Bella rangea son matériel puis monta préparer la chambre d'amis pour son père et sa belle-mère. Ma mère me demanda de mes nouvelles tout en me rappelant que nous devions venir manger ce soir chez eux. Je lui expliquai que le père de Bella arrivait aujourd'hui et que si quelqu'un devait venir ça serait juste moi, mais que je refusais de laisser Bella même si j'imaginai qu'elle voudrait profiter seule de son père. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée de m'éloigner d'elle mais je savais que c'est ce qu'elle désirerait. Je confirmai malgré tout ma venue à ma mère. Bella redescendit au moment où je raccrochai.

« _Tes parents vont bien ?_ » me demanda-t-elle.

« _Ouais ! Ma mère te fait dire que la personne qui t'a remplacé à la galerie est géniale ! Tu es en congés payés jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août aussi ! _»

« _Mais..._ »

« _Pas de mais ! Elle ferme la galerie deux semaines à partir de demain et ensuite, elle gèrera toute seule pendant les deux semaines suivantes ! Et je vais manger chez eux ce soir, comme ça tu pourras profiter de ton père et de ta belle-mère ! Je rentrerai après le dîner chez mes parents si tu es d'accord ?_ »

« _Oh..._ » fit-elle l'air déçue.

« _Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

« _Je pensais que tu serais resté avec moi ! Mais je comprends que tu veuilles voir tes parents !..._ »

« _Mais quel crétin ! Tu veux que je reste. _» dis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

«_ Non... va voir tes parents ! Tu dois surement avoir très envie de les voir ! Ça fait un mois que vous ne vous êtes pas vu et vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire ! _»

Je me levais et la suivais vers la cuisine. Je la tournai vers moi et fis glisser deux doigts sous son menton afin de relever son visage vers le mien.

« _Bella, tu veux que je reste ?_ »

« _Mais je..._ »

« _Je te demande pas ce que je veux mais ce que TOI tu veux !_ »

« _Oui _» souffla-t-elle.

« _Je vais rappeler ma mère ! J'irai la voir demain, ok ?_ »

« _Mais..._ »

« _Bella, c'est bon ! _»

Je l'entendis souffler. Je rappelai ma mère qui comprit la situation et qui nous invita à manger le lendemain soir, Bella, son père, sa belle-mère et moi. Bella sembla emballer par l'idée même si elle craignait que son père refuse ne connaissant pas les Cullen. Mais elle avait la soirée pour les convaincre par conséquent nous avions accepté.

**[ « One and only » - Adèle ]**

J'aidai ensuite Bella à préparer les lasagnes pour le repas. Son père en raffolait et elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Pendant que nous cuisinions, Bella me raconta quelques anecdotes sur son père et sur eux deux. Ils semblaient être très proches et j'étais heureux pour elle. Elle avait perdu sa mère et la figure paternelle était devenue sa seule famille jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Élie. Elle me demanda de m'occuper de la sauce tomate. Ne voulant pas rater le repas du paternel, je n'arrêtai pas de lui demander ce que je devais faire dès que j'avais terminé quelque chose ce qui la fit bien rire.

« _Edward ne me demande pas toutes les deux minutes ce que tu dois faire ! Sinon jamais je ne vais arriver à terminer ce que je suis en train de faire !_ »

« _Mais je n'ai jamais cuisiné ça ! Et je ne voudrais pas rater les lasagnes au risque que ton père ne m'accepte pas comme ton petit-ami !_ » dis-je en la regardant les sourcils relevés.

« ... » Elle éclata de rire.

« _Bella c'est pas drôle !_ »

« _Oh si tu verrais ta tête ! On dirait que tu vas passer sous l'échafaud ! _» dit-elle juste avant d'être prise à nouveau d'un fou rire.

« _Gnagnagnagna... moque-toi de moi va ! _»

«_ Je t'aime !_ »

« _Mouais ! _»

« _Edward, tu n'as absolument pas à t'inquiéter pour mon père ! Je te l'ai dit !_ »

« _Bah tu es une fille ! Et une fille pour son père c'est... comment dire... SA fille, SON bébé ! Alors je suis pas sûr qu'il voit d'un très bon œil le rapprochement d'un homme avec sa fille ! _»

« _Edward tu ne connais pas mon père ! Il est... comment dire... un père particulier, différent des autres !_ »

«_ Ouais mais quand il apprendra tout ce que tu as subi à cause de moi je ne pense p... _»

« _Edward ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Cette fille est folle tu ne pouvais pas le savoir !_ »

« _Mais si je n'avais pas utilisé les filles comme je l'ai f... _»

« _T'as bientôt fini ! L'erreur est humaine ! J'en ai fait aussi ! Alors stop ! Tu gâches tout là !_ »

«_ Désolé !_ »

« _Mouais !_ » bouda-t-elle.

« _Bella !_ » dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

«_ Mmmh_ » alors que son regard était verrouillé sur ce qu'elle faisait.

«_ Ne m'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne te mérite sûrement pas et que ton père risque de t'ouvrir les yeux et que... _» murmurai-je sur la fin posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« _Arghhhh tu veux vraiment m'énerver ?_ »

« _Non ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser !_ »

« _Aie confiance ! Aie confiance en moi..., en nous !_ » me dit-elle en se tournant face à moi.

« _D'accord ! _» soufflai-je.

Je l'embrassai doucement en faisant courir mes doigts sur son visage. Puis à regret je m'écartai pour retourner surveiller la sauce et donner des coups de cuillères afin de ne pas la faire brûler.

La sauce était en train de mijoter depuis quelques minutes quand elle me demanda de la goûter pour vérifier qu'elle était suffisamment assaisonnée. Je plongeai la cuillère en bois dans la sauce avant de la porter à ma bouche. Je sentis alors son regard sur moi. Elle me dévisageait le regard noir. Je la vis se lécher sensuellement les lèvres. Cette vision hautement érotique me donna des frissons. Un coup d'œil vers ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains me permit de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était en train de préparer de la chantilly pour le crumble aux pommes et une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et plongeai mon doigt dans son récipient afin de prendre un peu de chantilly sur mon index.

Tout en la regardant intensément, je portai mon doigt à ma bouche mais avant que ce dernier ne l'ait atteint, Bella attrapa mon poignet et le porta à sa bouche. Je pus sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de mon index réveillant immédiatement mon envie d'elle. Je m'approchai d'elle et je la saisis par la taille, la balançant sur mon épaule. J'éteignis le feu sous les plats, ne souhaitant pas renouveler l'expérience du matin et grimpai les marches jusqu'à la chambre. Bella se tortillait alors que je renforçai ma prise.

«_ Edward relâche-moi !_ »

« _Non !_ »

« _Allez !_ »

« _Non, tu n'avais qu'à pas m'allumer petite coquine !_ »

« _Mais comment veux-tu que je te résiste ! Tu es une tentation à toi tout seul ! _»

« _Ah ouais !_ »

« _Allez repose-moi !_ »

« _Hum Hum _»

Puis sans que je m'y attende, elle glissa sa main dans mon pantalon et vint caresser mon postérieur. Un frisson de désir me parcourut la peau. Je rentrais dans la chambre en la faisant basculer dans mes bras de manière à la porter comme une jeune mariée. Je la jetai ensuite sur le lit avant de m'allonger sur elle. Je remontai vers son visage, l'empêchant du même coup de m'échapper puis je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement tout en ôtant les vêtements que nous portions. Son regard empli de désir me dévorait tandis que mes mains caressaient, agrippaient chaque bout d'elle. Je sentis ses mains cajoler chaque partie de mon anatomie laissant des traînées brûlantes sous leurs passages. Mon corps était devenu un brasier incontrôlable alors que le sien répondait à chacune de mes attentions.

« _Edwaaaaard_ » gémit-elle alors que mes mains s'affairaient sur elle.

Je la désirais tellement que mes pulsions prirent le dessus mais je me rendis vite compte qu'elle partageait mes envies. Impatients et dévorés par nos désirs respectifs, elle bougea son bassin en même temps que le mien me permettant ainsi de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'elle. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité à savourer sa douce chaleur, j'entrepris des mouvements longs et lents, attisant un peu plus le feu qui nous consumait. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans ma peau à chaque fois que ma virilité buttait sur son point sensible. Je l'entendais gémir un peu plus fort à chaque passage alors que ses parois se serraient de plus en plus. Elle était si serré tant et si bien que lorsque nous étions réunis, j'aurai voulu ne plus bougé tellement la sensation d'être en elle et avec elle était grisante. Ma respiration s'accélérait et la sienne saccadée venait caresser mon visage. Son parfum m'envahissait et me donnait l'impression de planer.

« _Je t'aime _» soufflai-je alors que je plaquai mon corps contre le sien tout en continuant mes doux mouvements

Elle ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le mien.

« _Je t'aime.. _» murmura-t-elle avant d'attirer son visage vers le mien et de picorer ma bouche.

Je fermais les yeux. Ses mains caressaient désormais le bas de mon dos en remontant vers mes épaules. Son bassin venait à la rencontre du mien comme si elle voulait entrer en moi. Ses mamelons durcis de plaisir se frottaient contre la peau de mon torse. Ma main fit alors le voyage vers l'un d'eux pour le masser dans une infinie douceur mais je sentais mon orgasme arriver. J'attrapais alors les mains de Bella et entrelaçaient nos doigts.

« _Mon coeur _» l'appelai-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Je serrai ses mains plus fortement et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« _Je... je... vais venir... jouis pour moi ma belle.. _» lâchai-je.

« _Oh... mon... Oh Edward plus vite_ »

J'accélérai le rythme mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Laissant s'exprimer les sentiments qui m'assaillaient, je continuai de me mouvoir en elle. Puis, au moment où je sentis ma virilité prise au piège aux fond de ses entrailles, je l'entendis crier mon prénom au moment même où mon orgasme me ravageait. Nous venions de nous élever ensemble vers les affres du plaisir. Je me laissais retomber à côté d'elle et l'attirai vers moi.

Je savourais cet instant en laissant mes mains parcourir sa peau recouverte désormais d'une fine pellicule de sueur, tout comme la mienne. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et elle dessinait des arabesques sur mon ventre tout en remontant sur ma poitrine. Je fermais les yeux, un instant, savourant de l'avoir auprès de moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désir pour une femme et mon envie d'elle semblait être insatiable.

Nous avions fait l'amour trois fois aujourd'hui et chaque fois fut meilleure que la précédente. Je voulais savourer encore et encore ces moments avec elle, comme si mon corps tout entier le réclamait. La lumière déclinait lentement de telle sorte que seuls quelques rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur le mur face au lit. Je soupirai d'aise tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Bella.

« _A quelle heure ton père arrive-t-il ?_ » demandai-je.

« _A 21h !_ »

« _On va devoir y aller ! C'est déjà 19h30 !_ »

«_ Mmmh _»

« _Bella ?_ »

« _Ouais ! J'ai pas envie de bouger ! Je suis bien là, blottie contre toi _» soupira-t-elle.

« _Moi aussi ! Mais..._ »

« _Ok, on prend un douche tous les deux avant d'y aller ?_ »

« _Bonne idée !_ »

Nous nous dépêchâmes de prendre une douche puis une fois habillés, nous prenions la direction de mon appartement. Je voulais récupérer ma voiture. Une fois sur place, je descendis directement au sous-sol car la sensation de mal-être qui me quittait peu à peu depuis hier revenait à grand pas. Je suivis Bella jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je n'étais pas avec elle et le manque se fit très vite sentir, j'en arrivais à regretter d'être aller prendre ma voiture mais nous n'aurions pas pu tous tenir dans sa voiture puisque l'arrière de celle-ci était encore pleine de cartons.

Nous arrivâmes trente minutes plus tard à l'aéroport. Bella releva le terminal par lequel son père arriverait et nous en prîmes la direction.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je la vis courir vers un homme plutôt grand et brun et se jeter dans ses bras. Ce dernier la serra fort contre lui et la souleva du sol. La femme châtain clair qui se tenait à côté d'eux souriait littéralement devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Bella souriait tellement que son visage semblait illuminé. Je la vis embrasser cette femme qui devait être Élie. Quand à l'homme à côté, il posa son regard sur moi. La forme et la couleur de ses yeux ne me laissa aucun doute quand aux liens qui l'unissait à ma belle.

Bella fit les présentations et comme elle me l'avait dit, son père m'offrit un chaleureux accueil. J'étais content mais j'attendais que nous soyons à la maison, pendant le repas afin de découvrir cet homme qui, à mon avis, ne se gênerait pas pour me tester. Et pourtant, j'étais loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam... bah voilà.. chapitre 26 terminé.. donc si je compte bien il reste le chapitre 27, le 28 et ensuite ça sera l'épilogue sauf si mes doigts me chatouillent... et que je décide de vous offrir un 29ème chapitre et un épilogue... du coup il resterait encore 3 chapitres plus la conclusion de cette histoire ou l'ouverture vers votre imagination...<strong>

**Merci à vous de prendre le temps de me lire à chaque fois et de me laisser de si beaux messages... chose à savoir je ne prends jamais rien mal, toutes les critiques sont bonnes et je les accepte si elles sont argumentées... bah ouais faut bien que je comprenne pourquoi vous trouvez que telles ou telles choses clochent...lol... et bien sûr pour y remédier... autant que faire se peut!**

**Le prochain chapitre... la rencontre avec Charlie... elle devrait vous surprendre car Charlie n'est pas du tout comme dans la saga enfin c'est mon opinion... même si vous retrouverez dans mon perso certains côtés de sa personnalité...lol... le retour de l'humour d'Emmett .. bah oui il me manque ce grand gaillard et vous? et bien sûr.. de l'amour par-ci par-là... lol..**

**Bisous et bonne semaine.. je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera car je suis prof depuis 15 jours et je croule sous le travail donc je ferai au mieux!**

**Mary**


	27. Chapitre 27

**CHAPITRE 27**__  
><em>_

**Coucou...**

**Bon cette fois-ci je pense ne pas être trop à la bourre...lol... **

**Merci à vous tous pour vos mises en alerte ou en favoris et aussi pour tout vos messages! Un merci tout particulier à Adi et Lyra pour leur correction et leurs avis divers et variés à chaque chapitre...**

**Réponses au review des anonymes : **

**Mimieloo alias Mélanie :** _Merci pour ton message... Merci pour tes félicitations.. et comme tu t'en doutes moins de temps pour écrire quoi que... ce chapitre sera partiulièrement long... oui le 'repassage' à l'acte a eu lieu... et non je n'ai pas meublé... en fait Edward a cherché par ce biais là à se rassurer aimer pour mieux oublier...lol... la rencontre Edward Charlie c'est bien ici...lol... oui le psy était nécessaire... pour ne pas dire indispensable! et il va s'y investir... tu verras Merci à toi de ton comm' et bisous..._**  
><strong>

**Mlissa J : **_Merci pour ton message... oui nos amoureux sont sacrément chaud... mais il y a une raison derrière tout ça... la réponse dans le chapitre 28... mais non je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim... voilà donc un chapitre long pour assouvir ce besoin alimentaire en lecture...lol... Merci encore, bisous!_

**Voilà... je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 28 mais j'ai d'autre priorité... mes oraux mercredi qui arrive, à préparer... ce chapitre est long (30 pages en traitement de texte!)... alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!...**

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire m'appartient...**

* * *

><p><em>"You have to accept whatever comes and the only important thing is that you meet it with courage and with the best that you have to give."<em>

_"Vous devez accepter tout ce qui vient et la seule chose importante est que vous y répondiez avec courage et avec le meilleur que vous ayez à donner."_

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

" _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._"

_"Être profondément aimé par quelqu'un te donne la force, tout comme aimer quelqu'un te donne profondément du courage."_  
>Lao Tzu<p>

**POV BELLA**

**[ « It's only life » - The shins]**

Je venais de fondre dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de mon père. La sensation de ses lèvres sur le sommet de mon crâne me délivrant des angoisses qui me tenaillaient depuis des jours. Il m'avait énormément manqué pendant ce mois écoulé et je savourais ce moment intime occultant totalement le lieu où je me trouvais.

« _Papa ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !_»

« _Toi aussi ma fille tu m'as manqué ! Laisse-moi un peu te regarder !_ »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et riva ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard navigua sur mon visage et son sourire se fit plus franc. Puis il leva la tête pour fixer un point derrière moi. Je me retournai et compris qu'il regardait Edward qui était resté en retrait. Ce dernier semblait embarrassé puisqu'il regardait le sol, ses deux mains soigneusement rangées dans ses poches. Mon père posa à nouveau ses yeux sur moi d'un air interrogatif.

« _Ma petite fille aurait-elle trouvé l'amour ? _» me dit-il en m'offrant un sourire étincelant.

«_ Papa ! _» le réprimandai-je.

« _Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux pour toi ? _»

« _Ce n'est pas ça mais... _»

« _Écoute, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ton regard qui brille et le sourire qui s'est dessiné sur ton visage en le regardant ! Et puis, ce garçon ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que je te serre dans les bras avec ce regard inquiet ! Le même que je porte à Élie quand un homme s'approche un peu trop près d'elle ! _»

« _Je..._ »

«_ Je me trompes ? _»

« _Non mais..._ »

«_ Mais ?... Écoute ma petite fille même si je ne parle pas souvent je suis très observateur et ce que je peux te dire c'est que cet homme tient beaucoup à toi ! Car tu vois, pendant que nous parlons, il te couve du regard... _»

« _Papa !_ » le coupai-je gênée.

« _Bon, je n'insiste pas mais j'espère que tu comptes au moins me présenter ce jeune homme !_ »

« _Ouais ! Bien sûr, comment voudrais-tu que je ne te présente pas l'homme que j'aime !_ » repris-je taquine.

« _Ah, j'avais vu juste alors !_ »

« _Arghhh ! Oui, Papa mais faudra que tu m'expliques depuis quand tu es devenu aussi clairvoyant !_ »

« _Demande à Élie ! _» dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je me tournai face à ma belle-mère qui avait, semble-t-il, porté une grande attention à notre échange. Elle me sourit et ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels je me jetai sans état d'âme. Elle resserra ses bras autour de moi en caressant mes cheveux et mon dos, avec la douceur d'une mère.

«_ Bella ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !_ » murmura-t-elle.

« _Moi aussi !_ » répondis-je en me dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

« _Comment vas-tu ?_ »

« _Bien... très bien même ! _»

«_ Et alors ce jeune homme ?_ »

Je me tournai face à Edward qui m'offrit, au même instant, un sourire discret. Il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre en attendant que je daigne lui présenter mon père et Élisabeth.

« _C'est Edward... et..._ »

« _Je sais. Si tu nous présentais ce jeune homme qui semble très charmant !_ » me dit-elle doucement en me prenant la main.

«_ Oui, venez _» soufflai-je.

Je présentai mon père et Élie à Edward. Je restai figée lorsque je vis mon père serrer la main d'Edward tout en l'attirant dans une accolade virile. Mon père n'avait jamais eu une telle attitude envers les hommes qui étaient déjà venu à la maison, même Tyler n'avait jamais eu droit à un tel accueil. Mon père murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward puis riva son regard dans le sien tout en gardant une main sur son épaule. Je sentis les larmes monter car même si je savais au plus profond de moi que mon père serait heureux pour moi, je craignais sa réaction face à Edward. Mais je m'étais bien gardée de le dire à ce dernier au risque qu'il ne prenne, une fois de plus, le large.

Élie posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

« _Ton père est heureux et je dois avouer que moi aussi ! _»

« ... » Ma gorge se serra et une larme coula le long de ma joue.

« _Si on sortait d'ici et que tu nous faisais découvrir cette maison ! Ton père était fou d'inquiétude quand il a appris que tu avais une maison dont tu ne lui avais jamais parlé !_ »

« ... » je hochai la tête en posant à nouveau mes yeux sur mon père et Edward.

Mon père se tourna alors vers moi. Edward posa un regard inquiet vers moi mais je le rassurai bien vite en lui souriant et en attrapant sa main que je serrai fortement.

« _Bon ma petite fille, pas que je n'apprécie pas ce moment ! Mais vois-tu,_ _nous sommes confinés dans un avion depuis plus de 10 heures et j'aimerai sortir de cet aéroport ! _»

« _Oui, on y va ! Par contre l'un de vous va devoir monter avec Edward et l'autre avec moi ! Un petit souci de place ! Comme j'ai dû déménager ! _»

« _Oui ce n'est pas un problème ! D'ailleurs jeune fille nous allons avoir une petite discussion au sujet de cette maison !_ » dit mon père sur un ton autoritaire.

« _Oui papa ! Bon... on y va !_ » relançai-je.

« _Oui on vous suit ! Élie, tu montes avec Bella ! Moi je rentre avec Edward !_ » lança mon père joyeux.

« _Comme tu veux ! _» lui répondit Élie en le fixant droit dans les yeux le regard réprobateur.

Je vis Edward se tendre légèrement mais lorsque mon père passa son bras autour de ses épaules, j'ouvris la bouche de surprise.

«_ Papa ! _» lui dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux afin de le mettre en garde par rapport à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« _Quoi ? _»

« _Ne... sois gentil s'il te plaît !_ »

« _Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas le tuer si c'est ce qui t'inquiète !_ » reprit-il sérieux ! « _Edward et moi, nous allons juste apprendre à nous connaître ! Hein Edward ? _» lui dit-il en le fixant.

« _Bien sûr_ » s'étrangla Edward.

Edward resserra sa prise au niveau de ma main et je le sentis se tendre. Je commençai à m'inquiéter et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte une fois que nous serions arrivés à la maison. Je lui caressai la main doucement.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas ! _» lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Il acquiesça de la tête mais son regard me disait le contraire. Je réfléchissais à la manière dont je pourrai échanger les places mais je n'en trouvai aucune. Nous arrivions près des voitures et alors que mon père aidait Élie pour mettre les valises dans le coffre d'Edward, je m'approchai de lui.

« _Ça va aller ! Mon père veut juste apprendre à te connaître ! Ok ? _»

« _Ouais... ou bien me mettre en garde ou me demander te laisser tranquille !_ »

« _Edward, je te promets que mon père est heureux pour moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas !_ »

« _Si tu le dis !_ » souffla-t-il.

Mon père accompagna Élie jusqu'à ma voiture garée deux places plus loin puis revint vers nous.

« _On y va !_ »

« _C'est parti _» dis-je en offrant un sourire rassurant à Edward.

« _Je te suis !_ » lâcha Edward.

Je partis vers mon véhicule alors qu'Edward s'installa au volant de sa voiture.

**POV EDWARD**

Je venais de monter dans le véhicule. Dire que j'étais tendu aurait été un doux euphémisme. J'étais sur le point d'exploser tellement la tension qui m'habitait était grande. Le père de Bella qui, après m'avoir salué gentiment, trop gentiment d'ailleurs en y repensant, dans le hall du terminal, avait souhaité faire le trajet avec moi. Je commençai à angoisser, me demandant ce qui l'avait motivé à vouloir faire ce trajet avec moi. Je sentais que les quarante-cinq minutes de trajet qui nous séparait de la maison allait être les plus longues de mon existence.

**[ « Alone » - Jason Reeves ]**

Je regardai la route en ayant les deux mains ancrées sur le volant. Je n'osai pas respirer de peur de troubler le silence oppressant qui avait envahi l'habitacle.

« _Alors Edward ! Comment est cette maison ?_ » me demanda-t-il en me faisant sursauter.

« _… Euh..._ »

«_ Détends-toi mon garçon, je ne te conduis pas à l'abattoir ! Et puis c'est toi qui conduit de toutes façons !_ » dit-il en riant sur la fin.

« _Euh... oui, c'est vrai !_ » lâchai-je en relâchant l'oxygène que j'avais emprisonné dès lors qu'il avait pris la parole.

« _Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ma fille ! Faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Et je pense qu'elle aussi ! Alors si elle est heureuse, je le suis aussi !..._ » continua-t-il « _… Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien ! Je te ne connais pas suffisamment mais ma première impression est toujours la bonne ! _» finit-il.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre tellement j'étais surpris de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Malgré ses mots, je ne me détendis pas. J'attendais le moment où il reviendrait sur ses dires en me demandant de m'éloigner de sa fille.

« _Donc ! Cette maison ? Elle est comment ?_ »

« _Euh... bien !_ » dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui.

« _Bien ? C'est tout ? Ma fille m'annonce qu'elle veut que je vende l'appartement parce qu'elle préfère vivre dans cette maison qui apparemment est ce qui lui correspond et toi, tu me dis qu'elle est juste bien ! Dis m'en plus je t'en prie !_ »

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse en essayant de savoir ce que ma mère voudrait savoir au sujet de mon futur appartement. Je cherchais ce quelque chose qui aurait pour but de la rassurer.

« _Que voulez-vous que je vous dise !... _» commençai-je en haussant les épaules « _… C'est une maison à Staten Island, dans un quartier calme et... ah oui, elle est toute proche de la baie ce qui fait qu'elle n'a que deux voisins, ce sont des familles, il me semble ! C'est un endroit agréable et reposant..._ » débitai-je avec le plus de calme possible même si ma voix tremblait quelque peu.

« _Ah bah tu vois, tu en as des choses à dire sur cette maison ! _» me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je priais pour que la discussion s'arrête là mais c'était mal connaître Mr Swan.

« _Et toi, que fais-tu ?_ »

«_ Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ » l'interrogeai-je en me demandant là où il voulait en venir.

« _Dans la vie !_ »

« _Euh...Ah... et bien je suis patron d'un bar pas très loin de l'appartement de Bella !_ »

« _Ah ! C'est bien ! Et c'est quel genre de bar !_ »

Je réalisai alors que l'interrogatoire d'un père venait de débuter. Je commençai à me sentir mal et tout un tas de choses se bouscula dans ma tête. Et si jamais je ne lui plaisais pas ? Et si jamais il réalisait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour sa fille ?

Je tentai de calmer ma respiration qui avait commencé à s'emballer. Ma vue se troubla, conséquence de la crise d'angoisse qui était en train d'émerger. Ce fut le père de Bella qui me sortit de mes songes.

« _Edward ! Gare-toi !_ » cria-t-il avant de continuer plus calmement « _Gare-toi sur le bas côté, s'il te plaît !_ ».

Je réalisai alors que je roulais sur la voie d'en face. J'avais occulté l'endroit où je me trouvais et nous aurions pu avoir un accident. Mes mains et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler de manière incontrôlée. Maintenant c'était sûr, il allait me haïr mais je fis ce qu'il venait de me demander.

« _Ouais... _» soufflai-je alors que je dirigeais mon véhicule vers le bas côté.

Je stoppai le véhicule et en sortis comme si j'avais la mort aux trousses. Une fois dehors j'expirai et inspirai profondément pour tenter de me calmer. Le père de Bella sortit du véhicule et vint vers moi.

«_ Je suis désolé !_ » commençai-je.

« _Ne t'excuse pas ! On a évité l'accident ! Il est tard et il n'y pas beaucoup de voitures ! Viens par là ! Ne reste pas sur le bord de la route s'il te plaît ! Je ne voudrais pas devoir annoncer à ma fille que la personne qu'elle aime est allée, elle aussi, rejoindre sa mère !_ »

« _Mmmh _» fut tout ce que je pus dire.

« _Assis-toi et respire !_ »

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda. Il prit place juste à côté de moi. Je le vis sortir une cigarette alors qu'il regardait les immeubles aux alentours.

« _Surtout, ne le dis pas à ma fille !_ »

« _..._ » je le regardai en cherchant à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« _Pour la cigarette ! Sinon elle va me tuer ! _» dit-il en me montrant la dite cigarette.

«_ Oh !_ » lâchai-je.

« _Ouais ! J'ai arrêté de fumer quand Bella a eu 18 ans ! Elle a tout fait pour que j'arrête et n'a pas hésité à user de tous les chantages possibles et inimaginables pour que je ne recommence pas ! Elle a même soudoyé mon coéquipier pour qu'il lui dise si jamais je fumais en cachette !_ »

«_ … C'est... c'est tout à fait Bella !_ » dis-je en souriant.

J'imaginai parfaitement l'expression du visage de Bella lorsqu'elle devait mettre en place ces manigances ou réprimander son père.

« _Oui comme tu dis !_ » dit-il en riant aux éclats.

« _..._ » Je me calmai lentement. L'air frais de la nuit me fit du bien et mes muscles se détendirent en même temps que mes tremblements se calmaient.

« _Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où elle a trouvé un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche d'une de mes vestes ! Ça faisait deux semaines que j'avais arrêté de fumer et...(rires) j'avais oublié ce paquet là ! Je n'avais pas mis cette veste depuis des mois et quand Bella a trouvé le paquet en voulant faire une machine ! Elle a hurlé dans toute la maison ! J'avais voulu sortir mais futée comme elle est, elle avait surgit juste devant la porte au moment où je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir ! Elle était juste en face de moi, les bras croisés, à taper du pied lorsqu'elle m'a lâché, en me montrant le paquet, un « tu m'expliques ? _» ! _Mon dieu ce jour-là j'ai cru avoir rajeunit de 20 ans et c'est comme si j'avais eu ma mère en face de moi !_ » finit-il en riant.

« _..._ »

« _Tu t'imagines ! Te faire engueuler comme un gosse par ta propre fille !_ »

«_ J'imagine bien sa tête par contre je n'ai pas d'enfants alors... _»

« _Oh mais vous en aurez ! Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez encore le temps ! _»

« _Si vous le dites !_ »

Le silence se réinstalla. Monsieur Swan écrasa sa cigarette avec son pied puis souffla fortement avant d'attraper un chewing-gum dans la poche de sa veste. Cette discussion m'avait détendu et le père de Bella semblait à l'aise. Peut-être que je me faisais des idées et qu'en définitive, il m'appréciait réellement.

« _Faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit, fils !_ »

« _Hein ?_ » dis-je surpris de ses propos mais surtout du terme qu'il venait d'employer pour me désigner.

« _Tu l'aimes ?_ »

« _Oui, Monsieur !_ »

« _Bien mais par pitié pas Monsieur ! Ça me vieillit, je suis déjà assez vieux comme ça ! Appelle-moi Charlie, tu veux bien ! _»

« _Comme vous voulez, Mon...euh... Charlie ! _»

« _Bien ! C'est mieux !_ »

« ... »

«_ Il va falloir que tu te détendes ! Tu veux que je conduise ?_ »

« _Non ça ira !_ » dis-je d'un souffle car je savais que conduire serait le meilleur moyen pour moi de garder un minimum de contrôle.

«_ Comme tu veux ! Mais sache que je ne suis pas là pour te juger ! Si ma fille t'a choisi c'est qu'elle a ses raisons et je suis heureux qu'elle se soit enfin décidée ! Elle refusait de s'attacher à qui que ce soit ! Mais bon on va pas en reparler ! Je pense que tu sais déjà !_ »

« _Oui en effet !_ » dis-je.

« _Donc, la seule chose que je te dirais, comme tout père le ferait d'ailleurs ! C'est de prendre soin d'elle et de l'aimer plus que ta propre vie ! Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à venir m'occuper de ton cas ! Entendu ?_ »

« _Oui ! _»

« _Bon !... Le sujet est clos ! On va peut-être rentrer parce que sinon Bella va ameuter tous les hôpitaux de New-York pensant que nous avons eu un accident !_ »

« _D'accord !_ »

« _Allez en route ! Et puis je commence à avoir faim !_ » dit-il en se levant.

Nous remontions en voiture. Je me sentais mieux et je pensais à ce que Bella m'avait dit plus tôt et souriais.

«_ Edward ?_ »

« _Oui Mo... Charlie !_ »

« _Dis-moi que ma fille a fait des lasagnes !_ »

« _Oui ! _» dis-je en riant devant l'expression enfantine de mon beau-père en assimilant ma réponse.

« _Ça c'est trop chouette ! Parce que la bouffe brésilienne c'est bon ! Mais les lasagnes de ma fille c'est un pur délice ! Tu en as déjà goûté ?_ »

« _Euh... non ? _»

« _Non ?_ »

« _Non ! Désolé !_ »

« _Ah mais ma fille manque à tous ses devoirs ! Il va falloir qu'elle te_ _nourrisse ! Parce que mon petit, tu as besoin de te requinquer après ce que vous avez vécu !_ » dit-il.

Je me figeai. Comment avait-il pu savoir ce qu'ils nous étaient arrivés. Bella m'avait juré qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Je serrai fortement le volant, la crise d'angoisse commençant à poindre.

« _On se détend, jeune homme ! _»

« ... »

« _Je suis au courant parce j'ai appelé Alice ! Bella m'a dit qu'elle s'était brouillée avec elle et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi ! Je connais Alice depuis trois ans et je savais qu'elle me dirait ce que je voulais savoir !_ »

« _Oh_ » soufflai-je.

« _Donc je sais ce qui l'a conduite à s'engueuler avec Bella ! Nous avons eu une petite discussion à ce sujet ! Elle est navrée d'avoir réagi comme ça et de s'être laissé influencer !_ »

«_... _» Je ne sus quoi lui répondre puisque à cette époque là, je ne côtoyais pas encore Bella et même si j'avais assisté à leur engueulade, je ne m'en étais pas mêlée !

« _Mais ma fille ne lui pardonnera pas ! Ça, elle l'a bien compris ! J'ai donc su que vous aviez eu des problèmes... ou plutôt que tu en as eu !_ »

« _Je... _»

« _C'est bon je suis au courant de toute l'histoire, j'ai gardé quelques contacts dans la police et on m'a tout expliqué ! Mais ne lui refait plus une frayeur de cet acabit là même si tu n'es aucunement responsable de la folie de cette fille ! C'est clair ?_ »

« _Oui !_ » soufflai-je de soulagement. Il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

« _Pas un mot à Bella ! Je ne veux pas gâcher les quelques jours que je vais passer avec vous deux ! D'accord ?_ »

« _Je n'aime pas lui mentir, et puis je lui ai promis de ne rien lui cacher Charlie ! Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre à cause de ça ! _»

« _Tu ne la perdras pas t'en fait pas ! Je discuterai avec elle avant de partir comme ça tu ne n'auras pas à briser ta parole ! _»

« _Merci !_ »

Le reste du trajet se fit plus ou moins en silence. Charlie me parla des exploits de Bella lorsqu'elle était enfant ce qui nous fit rire à plusieurs reprises. Il continua bien sûr à me poser des questions sur moi, mes passions, mes goûts et sur le procès qui devait s'ouvrir dans quelques semaines. Il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait avec Élie, pendant cette période, pour nous soutenir même s'il savait que sa fille était une femme forte, elle n'en restait pas moins sa fille. L'amour et la dévotion que je pouvais entendre dans sa voix quand il me parlait de la femme que j'aime était touchante pour ne pas dire poignante. Cet homme était le père dont tout enfant pourrait rêver.

**[ « Stranded » - Plumb]**

Je garai le véhicule devant la maison de Bella. Son père sortit du véhicule et resta ébahi devant la façade. J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Bella retentir dans le silence de la nuit.

« _Edward ? Papa ?_ »

« _On est là Bella, calme-toi ! _» dit Charlie à sa fille en s'approchant d'elle.

« _J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est arrivée avec Élie !_ »

« _J'ai eu besoin de m'arrêter ! J'ai été malade et on a fait une pause avec Edward ! Un truc que j'ai pas dû digérer ! _» dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil discret.

« _Oh ! Ça va mieux ?_ »

« _Ouais et je meurs de faim !_ »

« _Tu sens la cigarette ! _» lâcha-t-elle en se reculant de son père.

Elle fixait son père les bras croisés. L'expression de son visage était unique. Un mélange de colère, de surprise et de détermination émanait d'elle. Je souris devant ce spectacle.

« _Mais non ! _»

« _Papa, ne me mens pas ! Je te dis que tu sens la cigarette ! _»

« _C'est moi,... c'est moi qui ait fumé !_ » lâchai-je en fixant le père de Bella.

Il me fit un léger signe de tête pour me remercier tandis que Bella me regarda l'air perplexe, me laissant imaginer qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer.

« _Désolé papa, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu fumes ! Tu as arrêté parce que le médecin a dit que tu risquais d'avoir des problèmes respiratoires ! _»

«_ Je sais ma puce !_ »

Je me dirigeai vers le coffre et attrapai les valises pendant que Bella et son père entraient dans la maison.

Élie était assise dans le canapé et pendant que Bella la rejoignait avec son père, je lui fis signe que je montai les valises dans la chambre à l'étage. Elle m'offrit un sourire radieux avant de proposer à son père et Élie de s'installer à table.

Je redescendis quelques minutes plus tard et m'installai à table après avoir embrasser Bella.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Charlie et Élie nous parlèrent de leur séjour au Brésil. Ils semblaient avoir passés un excellent séjour et ramenaient avec eux des milliers de souvenirs. Bella était captivée par ce que son père lui racontait et je souris devant ce spectacle. Elle avait le coude posé sur la table, son menton calé dans la paume de sa main alors qu'elle fixait son père tout en souriant franchement.

Je n'écoutai plus vraiment ce qui se disait, captivé par le magnifique visage de cette femme merveilleuse. Je plongeai dans mes souvenirs de la journée et ce fut Élie qui me sortit de mes songes en posant sa main sur mon bras.

« _Edward ?_ »

Je regardai autour de moi et je ne pus que constater l'absence de Bella et Charlie.

« _Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! Où sont-ils ?_ »

« _Ne t'excuse pas ! Ils viennent de sortir, Charlie voulait parler avec sa fille au sujet de cette maison !_ »

« _Oh ! _»

« _Alors, Charlie n'a pas été trop dur avec toi dans la voiture ?_ »

« _Euh... non... non c'est bon !_ » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« _Je le savais ! Bella était inquiète pour toi ! C'est la première fois que je la voyais aussi inquiète ! Elle était prête à mettre son père dehors s'il n'avait pas été correct avec toi !_ » dit-elle en riant.

« _Ah... non tout s'est bien passé ! Disons qu'il a fait son travail de père !_ »

« _Oui, ça c'est bien lui ! _»

Le silence se réinstalla. N'étant pas très à l'aise, je commençai à débarrasser la table.

« _Je vais t'aider_ » fit Élie.

« _Ce n'est pas la peine ! Je peux le faire ! Vous pouvez aller prendre une douche si vous voulez !_ »

« _Tu es sûr ?_ »

« _Oui... oui, ne vous en faites pas !_ »

« _Bon, merci !_ »

« _De rien ! Je crois que Bella range ses serviettes dans le meuble situé sous le lavabo !_ »

« _Merci ! _»

« _De rien !_ »

Je la vis s'éloigner et commençai à mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier.

« _Oh Edward ?_ » entendis-je.

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Je... ne soyez pas intimidé par Charlie ou par moi ! Si Bella a choisi d'être_ _avec vous, alors nous ne dirons rien ! Elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix et je pense que Charlie l'a bien compris ! Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien ! Et... le seul conseil que je pourrais vous donner c'est de ne pas la fuir ! Bella est comment dire une femme qui paraît très forte en apparence mais qui a beaucoup souffert ! Sa peur d'aimer était encore, il y a peu de temps, bien ancrée en elle et je suis heureuse que vous ayez réussi à briser sa carapace car la jeune femme que j'ai vu aujourd'hui rayonne littéralement. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureuse ! Alors... Merci _» conclue-t-elle.

« _Je... _»

« _Non ne dites rien, soyez heureux et c'est tout ce que nous vous demandons ! _»

« _D'ac... d'accord... _»

« _Bon je file, si Charlie et Bella reviennent je compte sur vous pour leur dire que je reviens !_ »

« _Pas de problème ! _»

« _A toute à l'heure ! _»

« _Oui !_ »

Je l'entendis monter et repris mes tâches. Une fois que j'eus tout débarrassé et que la vaisselle fut nettoyée et rangée, je m'installai sur le canapé avec ma guitare. Bella et son père étaient toujours dehors et je me demandais de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Mes angoisses commencèrent à ressurgir mais je tentai de me concentrer sur ma guitare afin de ne pas me laisser envahir par cette sensation déplaisante...

**On se calme... ça c'est bien passé avec Charlie, non ?... bah oui... alors y aucune raison que ça change... Calme-toi... Joue... De toute façon, ils vont bien rentrer à un moment où un autre !... Ça sert à rien de paniquer puisque son père et sa belle-mère sont heureux pour vous... Alors vis bordel, aime-là et arrête de te poser trente six mille questions... **

Je jouais depuis un certain temps quand j'entendis Élie redescendre.

«_ Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés ?_ » demanda-t-elle.

« _Non ! _»

« _Il pleut dehors, ils vont attraper la mort !_ »

« _Ils sont à l'abri ! _» dis-je «_ Il y a une sorte de véranda derrière !_ » repris-je en désignant l'extérieur.

«_ Oh ! Dans ce cas ! Je vais aller me coucher ! Il est déjà plus de minuit et je commence à être fatiguée ! _»

« _D'accord ! Bonne nuit ! _»

« _Bonne nuit Edward ! _»

Elle s'éloigna et je repensai soudain au fait que mes parents nous avaient invité le lendemain soir et je devais savoir s'ils viendraient.

« _Oh j'ai quelque chose à vous demander ?_ »

«_ Oui ? _»

« _Je... mes parents nous ont invité demain soir pour dîner ! Et... vous êtes aussi invités ! Enfin si ça vous d..._ »

« _Oh pas de problème, nous viendrons et puis ça sera l'occasion pour Charlie de rencontrer vos parents ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas il ne fera rien qui puisse vous mettre dans l'embarras !_ »

« _Ah... et bien merci ! Je préviendrai ma mère demain matin ! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Madame ! _»

« _Appelle-moi Élie, s'il te plaît ! Bonne nuit Edward !_ » dit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait au pied des escaliers.

« _D'accord, merci... Élie ! _»

Elle me fit un sourire juste avant de monter à l'étage. Je soufflai de soulagement. Je repris ma guitare en main et grattai les quelques accords du morceau que j'avais composé cette après-midi.

Je repensais à cette mélodie qui m'avait trotté dans la tête lors de notre retour de l'hôpital. Mais je devais avouer que ces notes résonnaient déjà dans ma tête depuis quelques jours. Pour une fois, je ne voulais pas retoucher à ce morceau car il reflétait parfaitement les émotions qui m'avaient traversé ces derniers jours. Je jouai doucement pour ne pas réveiller Élie tout en inscrivant les notes sur une de mes partitions quand mon téléphone vibra. Emmett.

**« Alors frérot, je venais aux nouvelles ! La rencontre avec beau-papa s'est bien passée ? Et le rendez-vous chez le psy ? Donnes-moi de tes nouvelles, on s'inquiète avec Rosie ! Em' »**

Je souris devant son message et entrepris de lui répondre.

**« Hey ! Tout va bien ! Charlie est... je ne sais pas ! Gentil ? Je crois que c'est ça ! Mon RDV chez le psy, difficile mais inévitable j'y retourne lundi avec Bella ! On se voit demain chez les parents avec Bee, Charlie et Élie ! Embrasse Rose pour moi ! Ed' »**

Quelques secondes plus tard le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

**« Cool ! C'est une bonne chose si beau-papa t'apprécie, tu as tout gagné ! Pour le psy, je suis heureux ! Maman est avec moi, elle me dit que c'est pas la peine que tu l'appelles, venez vers 20h et ça sera bon ! Bonne nuit ! »**

Je secouai ma tête en repensant à cette journée. Elle ne s'était pas si mal passée et je devais avouer que Bella avait raison concernant son père et sa belle-mère. Ils semblaient être des gens aimants, se souciant du bonheur de Bella. Mais à l'instant, j'espérais juste que son père ne soit pas trop dur envers elle en ce qui concerne cette maison. Je recommençai à jouer en espérant faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas empêcher Élie de se reposer. Je sentis la fatigue prendre possession de mon corps au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et alors que je m'apprêtai à monter me coucher, la porte donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrit. Bella et son père pénétrèrent dans le salon. Ils souriaient l'un et l'autre et je fus immédiatement rassuré.

« _Désolé, nous n'avons pas vu passé le temps !_ » me dit Bella alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi.

« _C'est pas grave ! Vous aviez des choses à vous dire !_ »

« _Ouais _» souffla-t-elle.

« _Élie est allée se coucher ? _» demanda mon beau-père.

« _Oui, elle... elle était fatiguée !_ » répondis-je.

« _Ça fait longtemps ? _» reprit-il.

« _Une petite heure je crois ! _»

« _Très bien ! Bella je peux prendre une douche ? _»

« _Oui, papa, les serviettes sont sous le lavabo !_ »

« _Merci ! Je vais aller me coucher ensuite alors je vous dis à demain les enfants !_ » dit-il en venant embrasser sa fille puis me serrer l'épaule en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« _Bonne nuit _» dis-je.

« _Bonne nuit papa !_ »

Nous regardâmes Charlie monter les escaliers quand il se tourna vers nous.

« _A quelle heure doit-on être chez tes parents, Edward ?_ »

« ... » je regardai Bella surpris.

«_ Je lui en ai parlé et il a accepté !_ »

«_ Oh, j'en ai parlé à Élie aussi ! Euh... ma mère m'a dit vers 20h donc... _»

« _Parfait ! A demain alors ! _»

« _A demain _» dîmes-nous.

Je me retrouvai dans le salon juste avec Bella. La première chose que je fis, fut de la serrer dans mes bras juste avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'avais pas pu savourer la douceur de ses lèvres ni la sentir contre moi depuis des heures et je profitai donc de cet instant pour combler ce manque.

**POV BELLA**

Edward me serrait fort dans ses bras et je me laissai aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Je levai les yeux vers lui et déposai un baiser sur sa bouche. J'en avais eu envie depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés avec mon père mais ce dernier avait souhaité me parler. Je n'avais pas pu refuser.

J'avais passé près de trois heures dehors avec lui. Il m'avait fait part de son inquiétude quand à cette maison mais il me rassura aussitôt en me disant que celle-ci semblait être un lieu idéal pour un couple en quête de calme. J'avais ri devant son attitude. Il avait essayé de jouer le père autoritaire mais sans succès et il avait éclaté de rire quand il s'est rendu compte que cette attitude n'était pas faite pour lui.

Nous avions parlé d'Edward et d'Alice. Il m'avait avoué l'avoir appelé. Je n'avais pas été très conciliante lorsqu'il m'avait fait cet aveu mais je m'étais vite ravisé quand il m'avait exposé les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire. Il appréciait Edward et espérait que ce dernier se détende un peu plus en sa présence. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui expliquer les raisons de cette tension. Il m'avait alors dit qu'il tenterait à nouveau une approche afin qu'Edward puisse lui faire confiance. Il était heureux pour nous et n'avait aucun doute concernant le bonheur que j'éprouvais en sa présence.

Plongée dans mes pensées, ce fut Edward qui me sortit de mes songes en m'attrapant dans ses bras.

« _Edward ?_ »

« _Quoi ?_ » dit-il l'air taquin.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

« _Et bien ça se voit, je te porte jusqu'à notre chambre !_ »

« _Non, repose-moi s'il te plaît ! _» dis-je.

« _Non_ » dit-il en me serrant plus contre lui.

Il m'offrit un sourire étincelant juste avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Je savourais ce baiser tout en agrippant sa chemise afin de l'attirer un peu plus vers moi. Lorsque nous nous écartions, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je fis glisser mes bras autour de son cou. Je commençai à caresser les cheveux situés à la base de sa nuque pendant qu'il nous montait à l'étage.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mon père devait déjà être couché. Edward me déposa sur le lit puis retourna fermer la porte.

« _Bella ?_ »

« _Mmmh_ » répondis-je alors que je fixai plafond.

« _Ça va mon cœur ?_ »

« _Très bien ! Et toi ?_ »

« _Ça va !_ »

**[ « Our Farewell » - BrunuhVille ]**

Je me redressai sur le lit pendant qu'Edward s'allongea à côté de moi. Je me tournai calant ma tête dans ma paume.

« _Ça c'est bien passé avec mon père ?_ » demandai-je.

« _Mmmh !_ »

«_ Je suis au courant qu'il a appelé Alice !_ »

« _Oh_ » fit-il en me dévisageant.

« _Je sais que mon père t'en a parlé !_ »

«_ Oui ! Je... je ne voulais pas te mentir alors !_ » fit-il en soufflant.

Il riva à nouveau son regard au plafond.

« _Edward, je... tu sembles ailleurs ?_ »

« _Non, je suis juste fatigué !_ »

« _Oh... on va aller se coucher alors !_ »

« _Mmmh bonne idée ! _»

Je me levai pour aller à la salle de bains mais je fus retenu par deux bras au moment même où je posai ma main sur la poignée de porte de ma chambre.

« _Je t'aime_ » susurra-t-il.

« _Moi aussi !_ »

«_ Je... tout c'est bien passé avec ton père et... avec Élie aussi ! Je ne sais pas quoi en penser... en fait ! Je m'attends à ce que ça dégénère à un moment ou à un autre !_ » dit-il juste avant de déposer un baiser sur mon épaule et de resserrer sa prise autour de ma taille.

Je me tournai doucement pour me mettre face à lui. Je rivai mes yeux aux siens afin qu'il puisse assimiler ce que j'allais lui dire, une fois de plus.

« _Edward, Élie et mon père t'adorent ! Ils ne te connaissent pas encore mais ils ne rêvent que de ça ! Ils veulent connaître celui qui a réussi à faire briller à nouveau les yeux de leur fille ou belle-fille. Mon père est complètement sous ton charme car tu as redonné le sourire à sa fille unique ! Alors ne réfléchis pas et fais leur confiance, ils ne changeront pas d'avis ! Sois-en sûr !_ »

« _Mmmh_ »

« _Edward ?_ »

« _D'accord !_ » abdiqua-t-il.

« _Merci _» dis-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« _Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime !_ » chuchota-t-il en plongeant son visage dans mon cou.

« _Moi aussi, allez on va se coucher !_ »

« _Ok !_ »

« _Je vais à la salle de bains, tu veux un comprimé pour la nuit ? _»

« _Je n'en sais rien !_ »

« _Tu veux essayer sans ?_ »

« _Mmmh ! J'aimerai bien ! _»

« _D'accord, je reviens !_ »

« _Je t'attends dans le lit !_ » dit-il en souriant le regard brillant.

« _Je vais faire vite alors _» dis-je taquine.

Je partis rapidement dans la salle de bains. Je me changeai et retournai dans la chambre.

Deux bougies scintillaient sur ma commode. La vision divine du torse d'Edward seulement éclairé par ces flots lumineux réveilla mes envies de lui. Il était allongé dans le lit, le drap recouvrant ses jambes. Il était face à moi et ses yeux me détaillaient d'une manière si sensuelle que je dus gémir. Je me demandai si je serai un jour rassasié de lui. Probablement jamais. Je souris en le regardant. Il semblait détendu malgré la journée éprouvante qu'il venait de vivre et cela me rassura quelque peu.

Je m'approchai doucement du lit et le plus lentement possible je me glissais dans ses bras. Il vint alors déposer plusieurs baisers dans mon cou, sur mon visage juste avant de prendre possession de ma bouche. Quant à ses mains, elles n'étaient pas en reste puisqu'elles parcoururent ma peau créant des milliers de décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Mes mains prirent alors d'assaut sa peau me délectant de chaque centimètre et collant mon corps toujours plus près du sien. C'était comme si ce dernier avait besoin de ce contact pour vivre. La sensation était euphorisante.

Je pouvais le sentir partout sur moi et pour rien au monde je ne voulais me détacher de lui. Tous ses gestes, toutes ses caresses, tous ses baisers se déversaient sur moi remplissant mon cœur et mon corps d'amour et de tendresse. Il me fit l'amour avec une infinie douceur me noyant dans les affres du désir.

Après une ultime étreinte, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comblés et heureux d'être ensemble.

Je me réveillai alors que les premières lueurs du jour pointaient à l'horizon. Edward dormait paisiblement. Sa nuit avait été calme et j'en fus ravie. Mes yeux détaillèrent les traits fins de son visage pendant que ma main trouva le chemin de ses cheveux. Je les lui caressai doucement espérant ne pas le réveiller. Son bras était posé sur ma taille tandis que sa main était plaquée sur mes reins. Je déposai un léger baiser sur son front ce qui lui fit resserrer sa prise autour de moi. La sensation de sa main qui glissait sur ma peau me donna des frissons.

« _Bella_ » murmura-t-il.

Je posai mon regard sur son visage craignant de l'avoir réveillé mais il dormait encore profondément. Il devait surement rêver. J'osai espérer que ces rêves eurent été agréables pour une fois. Nous avions rendez-vous lundi chez le psy, et j'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait demandé de l'accompagner.

Le soleil commençait à traverser les voilages venant illuminer les traits voluptueux de l'homme que j'aimais. Ce spectacle parfait de son corps sous les rayons du soleil associé à la beauté de son visage endormi firent accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Cet homme était mien et cette douce pensée créa une agréable sensation de bonheur faisant exploser des milliers de bulles dans tout mon corps. Mon père avait raison, en sa présence, je rayonnais et ce que je ressentais pour lui était si fort que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux mots qu'il m'avait dit hier soir. « _Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime_ »

« _Et moi donc ! _» soufflai-je pour moi-même.

Bien calée dans ses bras, je n'avais nullement envie de bouger. La sensation de paix qui m'habitait quand j'étais dans ses bras était si forte que je ne me voyais nulle part ailleurs qu'auprès de lui. J'espérais qu'il en était de même pour lui mais les efforts qu'il avait fait pour moi depuis deux jours, ne me laissait aucun doute et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Il avait accepté de parler de lui et de ses craintes et je devais donc être, pour lui, un soutien sans faille quitte à lui répéter encore et encore qu'il était tout pour moi.

C'est sur ses pensées que je dus me rendormir car je fus réveillée par de douces caresses. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je tombai sur les deux plus beaux yeux que la terre m'ait été donné de voir.

« _B'jour_ » murmurai-je.

« _Bonjour mon amour._ »

« _Mmmh, je veux que chacun de mes réveils soient aussi doux que celui-là ! _» dis-je en me rapprochant plus près de lui de telle sorte à poser ma tête sur son torse et de glisser mes mains sur sa peau chaude et satinée.

« _Mmmh, je suis d'accord_ » reprit-il en me serrant plus fortement.

« _Il est quelle heure ?_ » demandai-je.

« _9h30_ »

« _Oh... Tu as bien dormi ?_ »

«_ Très bien... je... ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi en fait !_ »

« _Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu te reposer !_ »

«_ Moi aussi !_ » dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, savourant l'instant. Il n'y avait nullement besoin de mots, nos gestes s'exprimant pour nous. Des caresses, des baisers, des souffles suffisaient à exprimer la bulle de bien-être qui nous entourait depuis le réveil tout autant que les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre.

**[ « In Loving Memory » - Alter Bridge ]**

Nous nous étions levés dès que nous avions entendu les bruits de pas de Charlie et d'Élie. Nous avions pris, tous ensemble, le petit déjeuner sur le perron situé face à la baie. Mon père mis à l'aise Edward très rapidement et pour la première fois depuis des jours, je vis sur son visage un véritable sourire qui illumina tout son visage. Mon cœur se gonfla devant cette vision divine. Mon père proposa à Edward d'aller se promener dans le quartier « _pour être rassuré_ » avait-il dit. Élie et moi avions ri face à cette remarque car nous savions, toutes les deux, qu'il souhaitait par dessus tout qu'Edward lui fasse confiance. Charlie était un excellent père malgré les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre au moment du décès de ma mère. Il n'aimait pas que les gens qu'il apprécie ne soit pas totalement en confiance avec lui et c'est la raison pour laquelle, il avait tenu à passer un moment avec mon petit-ami.

Nous les regardâmes quitter la maison puis Élie me proposa de discuter un peu. Je ne me fis pas priée. Nous nous installâmes sur la balancelle après avoir rangée le petit déjeuner.

«_ Alors ma puce, comment vas-tu ? _»

« _Bien, je dois dire que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! Tout n'a pas été rose cette semaine passée mais je ne veux plus y penser en fait ! Je veux être heureuse et aujourd'hui je le suis !_ » repris-je.

«_ Ça se voit ! Tu es radieuse et il me semble ne t'avoir jamais vu si heureuse !_ »

« _Oui !_ » soufflai-je en repensant à la raison de mon bonheur. Edward.

« _C'est un gentil jeune homme ! Mais il semble qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup confiance en lui, je me trompe ?_ »

« _Non, effectivement ! Puis avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec... Tanya... ça n'a certainement pas arrangé les choses ! Je croyais que ça irait mais je me suis trompée ! _»

« _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Tous les gens ne réagissent pas de la même façon dans ces cas-là !_ » reprit-elle.

« _Je sais mais quand cette folle a débarqué chez lui et qu'elle l'a blessé... je... j'ai cru le perdre et la douleur que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là était insupportable ! _»

« _J'imagine, toi qui était persuadée que tu portais malheur aux gens que tu_ _aimais !_ »

« _Mmmh mais... c'est aussi ce qui m'a décidé à franchir le cap... je veux dire Edward a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que je revienne auprès de lui... et je... j'ai voulu tout refuser, nier ce que je ressentais mais..._ » dis-je alors que je revivais chaque instant.

Je sentis les larmes monter mais je les repoussai en repensant au bonheur que je ressentais aujourd'hui.

« _Mais ?_ »

« _Mais... c'est bizarre la relation que nous avons eu au départ... la première fois que nous avons été proches... je... j'avais l'impression de revivre ma relation avec ma mère ! Tu sais quand tu n'as pas besoin de mots pour comprendre l'autre !_ »

« _Oui, je vois très bien de quoi tu parles ! C'est pareil avec ton père ! Mais dis-moi, tu viens de dire que tu le connaissais avant que vous ne deveniez un couple ?_ »

« _Euh... ouais mais n'en parle pas à papa, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se ravise vis à vis d'Edward, d'accord ?_ »

« _Promis ! Mais raconte-moi !_ »

Je lui expliquai les circonstances de notre rencontre et tout ce qu'Edward avait fait pour tenter de me faire revenir auprès de lui.

« _Et bien ce jeune homme n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens ! C'est aussi un très bon moyen pour montrer que cette personne est importante pour nous, tu ne crois pas ?_ »

« _Oui c'est vrai mais je le savais... je crois que je l'ai toujours su en fait mais tu sais comment je suis !_ »

« _Oh que oui... têtue comme ton père !_ » dit-elle en riant.

Nous continuâmes de discuter un long moment quand je vis Rosalie et Emmett arriver par le jardin. Folle de joie de les voir tous les deux je courus vers eux. Emmett m'attrapa au vol, me soulevant pour me faire un énorme câlin.

« _Emmett !_ » soufflai-je « _Je suis heureuse de te voir !_ »

« _Moi aussi Bee !_ » dit-il.

« _Bonjour Bella _» fit Rosalie.

« _Bonjour ma belle ! _» lui dis-je avant de l'étreindre elle aussi.

« _Tu vas bien ?_ » me demanda-t-elle.

« _Oui, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse !_ » lâchai-je.

Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre échange.

« _Oh pardon ! Rosalie, Emmett, je vous présente Élie, Élie voici Rose et Emmett ma meilleure amie et le frère d'Edward !_ » dis-je.

« _Enchanté_ » dirent Rose et Em' d'une même voix en serrant tour à tour la main de ma belle-mère.

« _Moi de même _» répondit-elle.

« _Mon frère est là ?_ » me demanda Em'.

« _Non, il est parti faire un tour avec mon père en fait !_ » repris-je.

« _Oh !_ »

« _Non, Em' t'inquiète pas ! Mon père est... comment dire..._ » commençai-je.

« _Têtu ! Il veut qu'Edward ait confiance en lui !_ » reprit Élisabeth à ma place.

«_ Et bien bonne chance à lui !_ » lâcha Em en riant.

«_ Oui, en fait Madame, mon beau-frère est comment vous expliquer... timide pour ne pas dire renfermé sur lui-même ! Il ne se livre que rarement et quant à la confiance, il ne la donne quasiment jamais ! Cette jeune fille ici présente est l'une des rares personnes a qui mon beau-frère s'est confié et une des rares à savoir comment y faire avec lui !_ » reprit Rose en me désignant.

« _Oh ! Et bien nous allons vite savoir comment ça c'est passé puisque les voilà tous les deux !_ » lâcha ma belle-mère.

Nous tournâmes la tête vers Edward et Charlie. Edward avait le sourire et mon père le tenait près de lui puisqu'il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que nous les observions, ils s'interrompirent et nous dévisagèrent un à un.

Je fis les présentations et nous prîmes place sous le perron. Edward m'aida à servir des boissons à chacun de nos invités. Pendant que nous avions préparé les verres de chacun, je l'avais interrogé sur cette ballade. Mais à regret il ne m'avait dit que le strict minimum c'est à dire que tout c'était bien passé et que mon père était surprenant. Je rageai de ne pas en savoir plus mais en même temps heureuse car Edward semblait désormais totalement détendu.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à discuter. Emmett nous raconta quelques anecdotes sur le retour de ses parents et n'arrêta pas d'interroger mon père sur mes exploits enfantins. Je râlai à chaque fois que mon père ouvrait la bouche pour raconter les bêtises que j'avais pu faire enfant.

Comme la fois, où ma mère avait oublié un pot de peinture sur une étagère et qu'en voulant l'attrapé, je me l'étais renversé sur moi. J'avais été recouverte de peinture ocre qui bien entendu avait maculé le sol. Mon père m'avait fait poncer le sol du bureau à la main et ma maladresse enfantine avait encore frappé puisque j'avais réussi à me blesser avec l'arête de la feuille de papier ponce entraînant un passage aux urgences ainsi que la pose de quatre points de suture.

« _Vous plaisantez ! _» lâcha Em' suite à l'histoire que venais de raconter mon père.

« _Non ! Sa mère était folle de rage ! Elle m'a fait la tête pendant presque une semaine à cause de ça !_ » reprit mon père.

« _En même temps, qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais, moi ! C'était pas ma faute si maman avait laissé le pot plein !_ » repris-je.

« _Sacré Bella ! J'aurai aimé te voir recouverte de peinture !_ » dit Em'.

« _Gnagnagna ! _» répondis-je en tirant la langue.

« _Mais j'ai des photos à la maison en y pensant !_ » rajouta mon père.

« _Papa !_ » hurlai-je.

« _Ma fille des photos y en a pleins la maison ! Ta mère t'as aussi prise en photo, la fois où elle a voulu te couper les cheveux !_ » dit-il en riant.

« _Qu... Hein ?... Non ? _»

« _Si !_ »

L'ensemble du groupe éclata de rire devant ma tête déconfite suite au souvenir de ce jour-là.

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _» demanda Emmett à mon père.

« _Non papa, tu ne dis rien ! _» le coupai-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Edward se retenait de rire à côté de moi alors que Rose, Emmett et Élie fixaient mon père dans l'attente qu'il poursuive son histoire.

« _Bella ! C'est pas si dramatique que ça ! Elle avait quatorze ans et elle voulait se faire couper les cheveux ! Un carré plongeant avait-elle dit à l'époque ! Et sa mère a voulu le lui faire sauf qu'elle e..._ »

« _Papa !_ » le coupai-je.

« _Bella, c'est pas drôle si on ne peut pas savoir ! Ça ne doit pas être si dramatique que ça !_ » reprit Rose.

« _Oh que si _» lâcha mon père avant d'éclater de rire.

« _Papa ! _» dis-je « _S'il te plaît ! J'en assez pris par les copains de classe à l'époque ! _»

Je voyais les autres qui attendaient avec impatience la suite du récit de mon père. De dépit je m'enfonçais au fond de mon fauteuil sachant pertinemment qu'il allait poursuivre sa narration. Edward se saisit alors de ma main et se pencha vers moi.

« _Tu devais être adorable malgré tout !_ » chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

« _Mmmmh_ » répondis-je vexée par ce moment humiliant que mon père me faisait revivre.

« _Donc, sa mère lui a tellement mal coupé les cheveux que nous avons tout de même dû aller chez le coiffeur ! Malheureusement, la coiffeuse n'a rien pu rattraper, et Bella a eu les cheveux très court... pour ne pas dire très très court !_ »

« _En brosse tu veux dire ! _» lâchai-je énervée.

Emmett se plia en deux de rire tandis que Rose et Élie pouffaient en essayant de masquer leurs hilarités derrières leurs mains.

Edward resserra sa prise sur ma main et déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ma tempe après m'avoir attiré vers lui. Quand je tournai ma tête vers lui, je le vis sourire. Je me mis à bouder pour la forme car lui aussi trouvait ça apparemment très drôle sauf qu'à l'époque les railleries de mes camarades m'avaient blessées.

C'est ainsi que je passai l'après-midi la plus humiliante de toute mon existence puisque mon père raconta les unes après les autres les exploits de ma jeunesse.

Vers 18h, nous décidâmes de nous préparer car nous devions être chez Carlisle et Esmée deux heures plus tard.

Le repas chez les parents d'Edward se passa agréablement. Nous eûmes de nouveau droit aux exploits enfantins de chacun de nous. J'avais adoré voir la tête d'Emmett quand son père raconta au mien les bêtises que ce dernier avait pu faire. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire lorsque son père nous avait raconté la fois où Emmett était ressorti de la salle de bains les cheveux orange. Il avait voulu faire une blague à son frère en mettant du sel dans son chocolat chaud et Edward s'était vengé en mettant du colorant dans son shampoing. Il avait fallu plus d'un mois pour que toute trace de couleur disparaisse de ses cheveux.

Mon père et Élie s'étaient très bien entendus avec les parents de mon petit-ami et j'en étais vraiment heureuse. Carlisle et Esmée les avaient invités à venir chez eux pendant le procès qui devrait débuter dans moins de trois semaines maintenant. Même si j'angoissai au sujet du procès, je fus rassurer de voir que nos parents respectifs seraient présents à nos côtés.

Nous étions en train de discuter confortablement installés dans le canapé du salon des parents d'Edward quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'éloigna de nous. Je le regardai se diriger vers la fenêtre me demandant qui pouvait bien le joindre un samedi à une heure si tardive.

Il était désormais sur la terrasse à l'extérieur et mon regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui. Je le voyais faire les cents pas et se tirer les cheveux avec une de ses mains, signe qu'il était anxieux. Inquiète, je me levai sous les regards soucieux de notre famille et me dirigeai vers Edward.

J'ouvris la porte fenêtre et sortis.

« _Non, je ne veux pas !_ » l'entendis-je dire la voix tremblotante.

« ... »

« _Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ! Je veux dire... je n'ai pas envie de la voir !_ »

Je m'approchai de lui et glissai mes mains autour de sa taille. Il sursauta et se tourna face à moi. Quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de moi, il m'attira vers lui, me serrant plus fort que d'habitude. J'entendais une voix dans le téléphone mais je ne comprenais pas ce que cette personne racontait. Edward souffla et son corps se mit à trembler. Je tentai de l'apaiser en lui caressant le dos et le bras, tout en déposant des baisers sur sa chemise.

« _Je comprends mais..._ »

« ... »

« _Oui, bien sûr ! Mercredi à 15h j'y serais mais je vous préviens, il est hors de questions que je la rencontre !_ »

« ... »

« _Quelqu'un peut-il m'accompagner !_»

« ... »

« _Très bien ! Merci !_ »

« ... »

« _Bonne soirée !_ »

Il raccrocha son téléphone et plongea sa tête dans mon cou me serrant violemment contre lui. Je le sentis pleurer alors que des spasmes reprenaient peu à peu possession de son corps.

« _Edward, tout va bien, je suis là !_ »

« ... »

« _Edward ? Parle-moi ! Qui était-ce ?_ »

« _Je ne veux pas la voir !_ » murmura-t-il.

« _Qui ? Edward, qui tu ne veux pas voir ! _» dis-je en le détachant de moi légèrement avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il avait les yeux baignés de larmes.

« _Edward ?_ »

«_ Tanya !_ » lâcha-t-il avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux.

Je me figeai de surprise. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« _Tanya ? … Mais... qui était au téléphone ?_ »

« _Mon... mon avocat ! Elle a demandé à me voir et son avocat a organisé un rendez-vous !_ » lâcha-t-il avant de me serrer contre lui.

« _Mais personne ne peut t'y obliger n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Non mais j'ai dis que je serais au cabinet de mon avocat mercredi pour organiser ce rendez-vous ! Il n'est pas trop d'accord non plus mais il paraît que l'avocat de Tanya est prêt à faire une demande de conciliation auprès du juge !_»

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Ouais _» souffla-t-il « _En fait, elle accepterait la peine demandée par mon avocat et le tien sans qu'on soit obligé de passer au tribunal si j'accepte de la voir ! _»

« _Oh !_ »

« _Mais je n'en ai pas envie !_ »

«_ Edward peut-être que ça serait mieux qu'un procès qui risque de durer longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?_ »

« _Je sais mais... _» commença-t-il «_ … mais je... tu accepterais de m'accompagner... je veux dire d'être présente avec moi ? _»

« _Si tu veux !_ » soufflai-je.

« _Si jamais il refuse, je n'irai pas la voir de toute façons !_ »

« _D'accord ! Écoute fais comme tu le sens d'accord ? C'est toi qui sait ce qui est le mieux pour toi... et quoi qu'il arrive si je peux venir je serais là !_ »

« _Merci ! _»

Je sentais que ce moment ne serait pas encore très agréable et que la rencontre entre Edward et Tanya risquait d'avoir des conséquences. Je devais également avouer que j'ignorais quelle serait ma réaction face à elle. En y réfléchissant bien, il faudrait que j'en parle avec mon psy car je ne voulais pas exploser face à elle mais soutenir l'homme que j'aime.

« _Bella ?_ » murmura-t-il.

« _Oui ?_ »

«_ Je... si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave je demanderai à Emmett !_ »

«_ Non_ » claquai-je « _Non... c'est bon ! On en parlera au psy lundi d'accord ? _»

« _Ok !_ »

«_ Tu es sûr de toi... je sais que c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux mais si tu ne le sens pas, refuse d'accord ? _»

« _Mmmh... tu as raison ça sera forcément mieux qu'un long procès !_ »

« _Je le pense aussi !_ »

Edward plongea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et tandis que je caressais son dos, il déposa quelques baisers sur ma peau, procurant à chaque contact quelques frissons très agréables.

« _Merci d'être là ! Je sais pas si... _» murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

« _C'est rien! On va rejoindre les autres ! Tu veux leur en parler ? _»

« _Non... je préfère pas, enfin pas dans l'immédiat ! _»

« _D'accord ! Allez-viens ! _» lui dis-je ne l'entraînant à ma suite.

« _Je... deux minutes j'arrive... je voudrais..._ »

« _Je reste avec toi ! Viens_ » lui dis-je.

J'attrapai sa main et entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens avant de nous diriger vers le jardin. Je m'assis au pied de l'arbre, où j'avais discuté avec lui la première fois où j'étais venue ici, et le fis s'installer entre mes jambes. Je glissai mes mains autour de sa taille et il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe tout en caressant ses bras, ses mains et son torse. Nous restâmes au calme pendant un long moment.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva et m'entraîna vers l'intérieur non sans m'avoir embrassé. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous retrouvâmes les autres. Aucun d'eux ne posa de questions même si mon père m'interrogea du regard. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien et il n'insista pas.

Les discussions reprirent sur le voyage de Carlisle et Esmée qui nous montrèrent chacune des photos qu'ils avaient prises lors de leur voyage. Mon père et Esmée commencèrent à parler du Brésil et ma belle-mère semblait passionnée par ce que lui narrait mon père. Edward m'avait attiré près de lui et j'observais nos familles interagir dans le creux des bras de mon petit-ami.

Puis quelques heures plus tard, nous reprîmes le chemin de notre maison. Mon père et Élie devaient repartir le surlendemain et mon père voulait que nous puissions profiter de ce dernier jours tous ensemble. Edward avait alors proposé d'aller au MOMA et ils avaient accepté.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, nous partîmes avec mon père et Élie pour une ballade au cœur de la grande Pomme.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plu... je sais... un petit prénom c'est glissé en fin de chapitre... on pensait pas la revoir et bah si... mais ça répondra au pourquoi du comment... la boucle sera enfin bouclée... chapitre avant la fin : 2 normalement et un épilogue qui je vous préviens ne sera pas très long... ou peut-être que si on verra...<strong>

**Pour le prochain chapitre je vais être honnête... pas avant le 25 octobre... j'ai beaucoup de boulot et je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire la semaine prochaine vu mon planning... donc... je ferai au mieux... mais je tenais à vous le dire...**

**Je vous embrasse et profitez de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier...**

**Mary**


	28. NOTE

Note...

Désolée pour cette mauvaise blague qui n'en ai pas une...

J'avoue que je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre trop d'ailleurs... mais pour des raisons personnelles et professionnelles je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi... mais je ne vous oublie pas...

Je suis en train de réécrire le chapitre 28 mais aussi le 29... car je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon travail du coup j'ai préféré tout recommencer... je ne veux pas gâcher la fin de cette histoire et j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire pour achever le cercle que j'ai commencé il y a presque un an...

Alors voila..._** le prochain chapitre sera publié, corrigé ou pas, DIMANCHE 9 DECEMBRE ** _afin que vous puissiez relire si vous le désirez

Résumé du précédent chapitre histoire de vous remettre dans le bain : Charlie est arrivé et à fait la rencontre d'Edward et de la maison de Bella...Un repas a eu lieu entre les parents d'Edward et Charlie durant lequel Edward a reçu un appel de son avocat concernant Tanya et l'approche de son procès de Tanya .. le chapitre s'achevait sur Bella, Edward, Charlie et Elie qui avaient prévu une agréable promenade dans NY...

**NE COMMENTEZ PAS CETTE NOTE CAR JE LA REMPLACERAI PAR LE CHAPITRE 28**

** DONC COMME J'APPRÉCIE VOS PETITS MOTS**

**AUXQUELS JE RÉPONDRAI D'AILLEURS N'EN LAISSEZ PAS SOUS RISQUE DE NE PAS POUVOIR EN METTRE UN QUAND JE PUBLIERAI...**

**Merci encore pour votre patience en espérant ne pas avoir trop perdu de monde...**

**Mary**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Coucou...**

**Je vous livre le nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance... j'avais dit dimanche... et bien non ça sera ce soir... lol...**

**Merci à Lyraparleor pour sa correction hyper rapide...**

**Je suis un peu paumée dans les reviews alors je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas y avoir répondu... j'ai pas fait de montages non plus... ils arriveront plus tard ou pas... ;)... par contre merci encore à vous en espérant n'avoir perdu personne même si je pense que ça doit être le cas...lol.. bah ouais inadmissible je vous ai fait attendre plus de deux mois... mais en même temps... j'avais beaucoup de boulot et puis pleins d'autres trucs pas cools dans ma vie perso...**

**Allez je file... je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas...**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER... et l'histoire et bien c'est à MOI! lol**

* * *

><p><em>"We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies."<em>

_"Nous devons développer et de maintenir la capacité de pardonner. Celui qui est dépourvu du pouvoir de pardonner est dépourvu de la capacité d'aimer. Il y a du bon dans le pire d'entre nous et un mal dans le meilleur d'entre nous. Quand nous découvrons cela, nous sommes moins enclins à haïr nos ennemis."_

Martin Luther King, Jr.

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."_

_"L'amour est composé d'une seule âme habitant deux corps."_

Aristotle/Aristote

**POV BELLA**

**['You and me' – Ben Cocks]**

La journée avec mon père et Élie s'était très bien passée. Nous étions allés nous promener dans le centre de Manhattan avant de faire un tour au Museum Of Modern Art à la demande d'Élie. Edward avait passé le plus clair de son temps à discuter avec mon père. Il semblait enfin réaliser que mon père l'avait accepter et qu'il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Tout du moins je l'espérais.

Nous venions de déposer ces derniers à l'aéroport quand Edward reçu un appel. Il s'agissait d'Emmett. Il parlait apparemment du bar. Je ne suivis pas vraiment la discussion et restais concentrée sur la route. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation à cette heure de la journée et nous devions nous rendre à Soho, au bar d'Edward et Emmett.

Edward voulait voir où en était la comptabilité. Emmett avait embauché deux personnes en plus de Jasper mais comme il était totalement incompétent dans ce domaine, il voulait s'assurer que Jasper n'avait pas dû tout gérer.

Jasper se trouvait derrière le bar quand nous pénétrâmes dans la salle.

« _Hey ! Comment allez-vous tous les deux !_ » dit Jasper alors qu'il venait de sauter par dessus le bar.

«_ Jazz ! Bien et toi ?_ » dis-je alors que je me jetais dans ses bras.

Je n'avais pas vu Jazz depuis plusieurs jours et le voir me fit le plus grand bien. Il semblait heureux étant donné le visage serein et joyeux qu'il affichait.

« _Ça va ! Et toi Ed' ? Tu reviens bosser ?_ » dit-il en serrant la main d'Edward.

« _Ça fait aller, je ne vais pas reprendre tout de suite mais je viens voir comment va mon bébé !_ »

« _Oh... tu..._ » reprit Jasper en hésitant.

« _Non... je dois encore attendre huit jours, je n'ai pas le droit de travailler et puis le bar ferme à la fin de la semaine comme prévu non ?_ » demanda Edward.

« _Ouais, ton frère m'a prévenu. _» fit Jasper.

« _Je monte à mon bureau, je reviens.._ » reprit Edward en me regardant.

« _Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_ » lui demandai-je.

« _Comme tu veux mais je vais juste chercher la comptabilité donc..._ »

«_ Je vais rester en bas avec Jazz alors... dépêche-toi !_ » lui dis-je juste avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

«_ J'y cours... Jazz, mon frère a tout laissé sur le bureau ou bien..._ »

« _Non... il a tout laissé en plan... mais je t'ai tout classé par journée, t'as plus qu'à rentrer les recettes et les dépenses... ! _» reprit Jazz.

« _Merci, je reviens de suite !_ » lança-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait au pied des escaliers menant à son bureau.

«_ Alors ?_ » me demanda Jazz.

«_ Alors quoi ? _» repris-je.

« _Comment vas-tu ?_ »

«_ Ça va, je... je quitte définitivement l'appartement puisqu'Edward et moi, nous allons emménager définitivement à Staten Island !_ »

« _Oh !_ » dit-il soucieux.

« _Jazz, mon père te laisse l'appartement si tu veux ? _» repris-je rapidement.

« _C'est gentil mais... _»

« _Mais quoi ? Tu t'installes avec Makenna ?_ » repris-je taquine.

« _Ouais _» dit-il en se grattant le derrière de la nuque embarrassé que j'ai découvert ça toute seule.

« _Jazz, c'est bien, je suis heureuse pour toi ! Tu sembles être heureux ?_ »

« _Je le suis t'as pas idée ! Cette femme est merveilleuse ! Douce, calme et surtout très gentille ! Ça n'est pas la même chose qu'Alice mais..._ » dit-il avant de partir dans ses pensées.

Je posai ma main sur son avant bras.

« _Jazz, Alice a fait ses choix, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça !_ »

« _Je sais Bella mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur elle. Je l'aime encore tu sais et même si je suis bien avec Makenna, je pense encore très souvent à elle..._ » dit-il doucement comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende.

« _C'est normal Jazz, vous étiez ensemble depuis plus de quatre ans !_ »

« ... »

« _Jazz soit heureux c'est tout ce qui m'importe... hein ? Ça te dirait de venir avec elle vendredi, à la maison ? Y aura Emmett et Rose, on se fait un barbecue !_ »

« _Ouais... pourquoi pas ! Je lui en parle et je t'appelle ok ?_ »

« _Pas de problème ! _»

Nous continuâmes à discuter quelques minutes quand Edward revint. Nous quittâmes Jasper afin d'aller manger un morceau avant notre rendez-vous chez le psychiatre.

Nous prîmes un déjeuner léger que nous dégustâmes sur un des banc de Battery Park. Nous parlâmes un peu mais je voyais bien qu'Edward semblait soucieux. J'avais tenté de le faire parler mais il avait réussi à détourner la conversation vers le repas que nous avions organisé ce mercredi soir avec Em' et Rosalie. Il en avait profité pour appeler son frère afin que chacun amène quelque chose pour que je ne fasse pas toute la cuisine étant donné la journée qui nous attendait. Nous avions rendez-vous en début d'après-midi avec nos avocats et celui de Tanya. Vers 14h, nous prîmes la direction de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous installâmes dans la salle d'attente. Le silence était pesant comme depuis le début de cette journée. Je regardai Edward qui n'avait pas détourner son regard de ses pieds. J'attrapai doucement sa main. Il releva la tête vers moi.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward ?_ »

« _Je..._ » souffla-t-il avant de reprendre. « _Ça te dérange si je vois le Dr Weber tout seul ?_ »

Je me figeai. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais en même temps ce rendez-vous était pour lui, et si il ne voulait pas que je sois là, je devais l'accepter même si une légère angoisse me traversa le corps.

« _N... non si c'est ce que tu veux... _» dis-je en faisant fit de mon ressenti.

« _Je... ce n'est pas que je ne veuille rien te dire mais... j'ai juste besoin de lui parler seul... tu sais au sujet de Tanya..._ »

«_ Ouais, pas de souci, je t'attendrais dehors ! Je dois le voir jeudi matin de toute façon donc !_ »

« _Merci Bella !_ » me dit-il avant de m'attirer près de lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne alors que je serrais fortement sa main. Je m'inquiétais des raisons pour lesquelles il souhaitait voir le médecin seul surtout que depuis le début de la matinée, il était étrangement silencieux comparé aux deux derniers jours. J'éloignais rapidement mes pensées négatives afin de ne pas me focaliser là dessus.

Edward fut reçu par le docteur qui sembla aussi surpris que moi du désir d'Edward à être reçu seul.

Il m'embrassa avant de partir en consultation.

**['(You Want To) Make A Memory' - Bon Jovi]**

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et m'installais sur un des bancs du parc, le portable à la main, attendant son appel. Il allait en avoir pour près d'une heure. Je fixais l'horizon perdue dans mes pensées. J'angoissais au sujet de cette rencontre avec Tanya. Je me demandais ce qui allait en ressortir. L'idée d'éviter le procès était très tentante mais je me demandais quels seraient les effets sur Edward. Je pensais soudainement que mon idée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure. Je fermais les yeux savourant les effets du soleil sur ma peau et la légère brise marine qui fouettait mon visage. Je dus m'assoupir car ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

« _Allo ?_ »

« _Bella, c'est Edward... Tu es où ?_ »

« _Dans le parc, tu as fini ? _»

« _Euh oui mais le Docteur Weber, voudrait te voir... au sujet de Tanya... _» hésita-t-il.

« _Oh_ »

« _Ouais_ »

« _J'arrive _»

« _Ok_ »

Je raccrochais et me précipitais dans le service. Je fus accueillis seule par le médecin.

« _Où est Edward ?_ » demandai-je alors que je pénétrais dans son bureau.

« _Il vous attend dans la salle d'attente, je voulais vous voir seule._ »

« _Oh... _» dis-je surprise.

« _Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez et surtout comment vous aviez pris_ _le fait que Mr Cullen veuille me voir seul ! _»

« _Pour le fait qu'Edward veuille vous voir seul, je dirais que je me suis sentie un peu mal, il ne me fait apparemment pas suffisamment confiance mais en même temps, il essaye de faire des efforts pour me parler alors !_ » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« _Oui en effet, il souhaite faire des efforts pour vous parler mais ses insécurités ne lui facilite pas la tâche. _»

« _Je sais..._ »

« _Et pour Tanya, Monsieur Cullen m'a dit qu'il souhaitait que vous soyez présente !_ »

« _Oui, je ne sais pas trop... je... ça me semblait être une bonne idée mais en y réfléchissant j'ai peur des effets que cette entrevue pourrait avoir !_ »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _Et bien il a été paniqué quand il a reçu cet appel, et je me demande si ça ne va pas avoir un effet négatif sur lui..._ »

« _Peut-être mais il souhaite le faire._ »

«_ Je sais, il m'a dit avoir besoin de comprendre... _»

« _En effet mais je l'ai aussi prévenu qu'il pourrait n'avoir aucune réponse. Melle Denali est très malade, elle a souhaité que je lui fasse part de son état de santé ce que j'ai fait ! Après libre à lui de vous en parler ou pas mais je voulais que vous sachiez qu'il risque de ressortir fort déçu de cet entretien et il aura besoin de vous._ »

« _D'accord..._»

« _Nous avons beaucoup parlé mais je l'ai incité à en faire de même avec vous. Soyez patiente car ses peurs, ses angoisses et sa crainte de l'abandon sont très ancrées en lui._ »

« _Mmmh _»

« _Et vous comment vous sentez-vous au milieu de tout ça ?_ »

« _Je me sens mieux. Mes angoisses ont presque toutes disparues, si ce n'est celle de le perdre mais nous en avons déjà discuté._ »

«_ Oui en effet !_ »

« _Sinon mes cauchemars ont disparus et je suis beaucoup moins alerte _»

« _Vous semblez bien vous remettre en effet et c'est tant mieux, vous serez d'autant plus solide pour aider Mr Cullen. _»

« _Ouais_ » dis-je en pensant aux silences plus que présents d'Edward aujourd'hui.

« _On se voit toujours jeudi matin, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Oui, je viendrais !_ »

« _Très bien, je vais donc vous laissez rejoindre Mr Cullen, bon après-midi Melle Swan. _» me dit-il en me serrant la main.

« _Bonne journée docteur ! _»

Je quittais le bureau du Dr Weber et je partis rejoindre Edward. Je le trouvais assis en train de feuilleter un magazine.

« _Hey ! _» dis-je en m'approchant.

Il releva la tête.

« _Tu as fini ? _»

« _Oui, ça c'est bien passé pour toi ?_ »

« _Ouais_ » souffla-t-il.

« _Tu vas le revoir ou pas ? _»

« _Mmmh oui... _» me dit-il comme s'il me cachait quelque chose.

« _Bien ! _» répondis-je ne souhaitant pas insister.

« _On y va ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

« _Ouais, tu veux rentrer ou bien..._ »

«_ Ouais, je suis fatigué !_ »

« _Ok ! _»

Nous prîmes la direction de la maison. Une fois rentrés, Edward monta se reposer dans la chambre pendant que je décidais de peindre. Je préparai mon matériel tout en repensant à cette journée. Edward avait été silencieux durant tout le trajet du retour et il était parti s'isoler. Je craignais ses silences mais je ne devais pas le forcer à me parler. Il semblait distant et même si sa rencontre avec Tanya devait l'angoisser, j'aurai aimé qu'il m'en parle. Je soufflai tout en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je baisse les bras maintenant.

Je peignis pendant près de quatre heures. Quand je relevais la tête de ma toile, il était plus de dix-neuf heures et Edward n'était toujours pas redescendu. Inquiète, je montai à l'étage. Je le vis allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Je restai quelques minutes à le contempler. Il semblait si serein dans son sommeil. Je souris avant de refermer doucement la porte et de descendre pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Je décidais de le réveiller dès que le repas serait prêt s'il ne se réveillait pas entre temps.

Je préparai tranquillement le repas quand le téléphone résonna dans la pièce. Je me précipitai pour répondre en espérant que cette sonnerie stridente n'ait pas réveillé Edward.

« _Allo ?_ » soufflai-je.

« _Bella, c'est Esmée !_ »

« _Oh, Esmée, comment allez-vous ?_ »

« _Je vais bien merci, et vous ?_ »

« _Je vais bien, vous voulez parler à Edward ?_ »

« _Non, je t'appelai car nous avons reçu un appel de notre avocat au sujet du rendez-vous de mercredi et il cherchait à joindre Edward mais il n'a pas réussi ! _»

« _Oh, Edward dort depuis que nous sommes rentrés de l'hôpital. Il a dû éteindre son téléphone_ »

« _Oui en effet, tu peux lui demander de le rappeler demain matin, c'est important apparemment !_ »

« _Oui, mais vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? _»

« _Non il n'a rien voulu nous dire, il souhaitait juste le joindre et ça semblait urgent ! _»

« _D'accord je le lui dirais ! _»

« _Merci Bella ! Je... comment va-t-il ?_ »

« _Ça fait aller... enfin je pense, il ne me parle pas beaucoup à vrai dire !_ » finis-je dans un murmure.

« _Bella ?_ »

« _Mmmh_ » répondis-je alors que je sentais mon cœur se serrer face à ce constat.

« _Tu sais Edward n'a jamais trop parlé aux autres, se confier c'est comme..._ »

« _Je sais oui... je... le médecin a dit qu'il avait peur d'être abandonné et je ne sais pas vraiment tout alors..._ »

« _Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, ma chérie... Edward a toujours été secret... On suppose avec Carlisle que son histoire avec Lauren n'a fait qu'empirer les choses... disons qu'il s'était investi pleinement dans cette relation et quand elle est partie et en plus avec ce qui s'est passé, il a beaucoup souffert, encore ! J'avais l'impression de le revoir alors qu'il n'avait que huit ou dix ans. A cette période, il s'était déjà beaucoup refermé sur lui-même mais Carlisle et moi n'avons jamais su pourquoi..._ »

« _Ouais... pas très simple tout ça..._ »

« _Non en effet mais depuis qu'il est avec toi, je ne sais pas... quand vous êtes venus samedi soir j'ai eu l'impression de revoir mon petit garçon alors j'ose espérer qu'il commence à passer au dessus de ce qui le tracasse !_ »

« _Moi aussi_ » murmurai-je.

« _Bella, je vais devoir te laisser, Carlisle et moi sommes invités à un gala de charité !_ »

« _Ouais bien sûr ! Embrassez Carlisle de ma part ! _»

« _Pas de souci Bella, embrasse Edward de la notre, d'accord ?_ »

«_ Je n'y manquerai pas ! A bientôt Esmée !_ »

«_ A bientôt ! _»

Je retournai préparer mon repas tout en repensant aux mots d'Esmée. Edward n'avait pas toujours été si réservé et je me demandais d'où cela venait. Il parlait peu de son enfance pour ne pas dire parlait pas du tout. Il s'était bien confié au sujet de sa relation avec Lauren mais hormis ça c'était le silence le plus complet. Je soufflai en réalisant que je n'en savais pas tant que ça sur lui. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour changer ça et quelque part je commençais à angoisser face à ses silences. Et s'il décidait de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois ! Je secouai la tête refusant de penser à ça. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur ce que j'étais en train de faire à moitié perdue dans mes réflexions.

Des bruits de plancher qui craque me sortirent de mon aparté inconscient. Je levai la tête vers les escaliers et je le vis. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc et son jean tombait sur ses hanches dévoilant l'élastique de son boxer. Il était pieds nus et l'état de ses cheveux lui donnait un côté sexy. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de son corps. Ses yeux ensommeillés me scrutèrent avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur son magnifique visage.

« _S'lut_ » murmura-t-il.

« _Bien dormi ?_ » lui demandai-je.

« _Mmmh, très bien _» dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

«_ J'ai préparé un petit truc pour dîner..._ » dis-je en retournant le bacon qui était en train de griller dans la poêle.

Il se colla contre moi et fit passer ses bras autour de ma taille dans un geste tendre et doux avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

« _Ça sent bon !_ » murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille juste avant de déposer quelques baisers légers dans mon cou ce qui me fit fermer les yeux instantanément.

« _Merci..._ » soufflai-je troublée.

Nous restâmes ainsi le temps que je fasse cuire les quatre tranches de bacon. Puis il me libéra et s'assit sur le plan de travail. Pendant que je m'affairais à terminer la préparation de ma salade je sentis son regard posé sur moi. Un silence aussi apaisant qu'angoissant régnait dans la pièce mais je ne voulais pas le briser même si l'envie de le faire me tordait le ventre.

**['You found me ' - Joshua Radin feat Maria Taylor]**

Je lui fis signe de me suivre et déposai le nécessaire sur la table située sous la pergola. Il faisait encore chaud mais je pensais que nous serions mieux dehors qu'à l'intérieur où la sensation d'étouffement que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt m'était devenue insupportable. Je m'installai à table pendant qu'il faisait de même, croisant les doigts pour qu'il se décide enfin à me parler. Je tentai d'avaler quelques bouchées mais ma gorge était si serrée que je n'y arrivai pas. Je soufflai un bon coup pour tenter de me donner le courage suffisant pour débuter une conversation.

Je levai la tête vers lui. Il fixait la baie tout en mangeant. Je restai quelques minutes figée à le contempler. Mon estomac se serra d'anticipation. Son silence me bouffait de l'intérieur et mon appréhension quant à la réaction qu'il allait peut-être avoir mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je déposai mes couverts dans mon assiette et levai à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il me regardait fixement d'un air dubitatif comme s'il craignait que j'aborde un sujet déplaisant. Je lui offris un maigre sourire qui ne devait certainement pas atteindre mes yeux et me lançai.

« _Edward, je... tu es si silencieux depuis ce matin, je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait ? Enfin... si tu veux bien m'en parler ! _» dis-je doucement.

« ... » Il semblait réfléchir mais la ride qui se dessina entre ses yeux me montrait que cela n'allait pas être si simple.

« _Edward ?_ » l'implorai-je.

« _Il n'y a rien de particulier... tu sais déjà ce qui ne vas pas !_ » lâcha-t-il.

« _Tanya ?_ »

« _Ouais entre autre_ » souffla-t-il.

« _Je comprends que tu sois mal par rapport à ça mais tu ne seras pas seul face à elle, je serais là..._ »

« _Je sais_ » murmura-t-il.

« _Edward ? Parle-moi ! Je ne peux pas deviner... et ce silence que tu as instauré depuis ce matin, m'angoisse... j'ai... j'ai besoin que tu me parles..._ » lâchai-je.

Son visage se crispa. Il reposa ses couverts doucement et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Au bout de quelques secondes il releva la tête vers moi, le regard torturé.

« _Je... je ne peux pas..._ » lâcha-t-il juste avant de se lever et de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Je restai quelques minutes immobile, figée parce qu'il venait de me dire. Il ne pouvait pas ou il ne voulait pas. Les questions défilaient à toute vitesse dans mon esprit. Je me relevai brutalement renversant mon verre d'eau sur la table. Je me dirigeai vers l'intérieur. Il était assis sur le canapé la tête entre les mains, le regard rivé au sol. Je m'approchai doucement et pris place juste à côté de lui. Je fis glisser ma main dans son dos dans un geste réconfortant.

_**... Ne pas le brusquer... tu dois le laisser décider... reste calme... il parlera... quand il le décidera..**_.

Je mordis ma langue afin de ne pas exploser. Il leva alors la tête vers moi. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Les milliers d'émotions qui virevoltaient dans ses yeux étaient aux antipodes de celles de ce week-end. La peur, la tristesse, la souffrance et l'angoisse traversaient ses prunelles magnifiques serrant mon cœur violemment. Je tentai de retenir mes larmes et je fus ravie de mon self-control. Puis doucement, il se laissa glisser sur le canapé de telle sorte qu'il posa sa tête délicatement sur mes genoux. Ma main vint immédiatement se loger dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre courrait le long de son épaule et de son bras. Je fermai les yeux et une larme s'échappa malgré moi. Il semblait si mal et je me sentis si impuissante en cet instant que je ne fis rien d'autre que de laisser mes mains caresser ses cheveux espérant lui apporter un peu de paix malgré tout.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi car quand je repris conscience, nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, sa tête blottie contre ma poitrine. La nuit était tombée et seule la bougie posée sur le dessus de la cheminée éclairait faiblement la pièce. Mes mains reprirent leurs caresses dans les cheveux de l'homme que j'aimais. J'adorais faire glisser mes doigts entre ses mèches tout en grattant légèrement son cuir chevelu. Son parfum envahissait le petit espace où nous étions et je respirai à pleins poumons cette odeur qui me rassurait. Je fermai les yeux savourant l'instant. Nous n'avions pas parlé mais ce moment tendre que nous étions en train de partagé regonflait mon cœur d'espoirs. Premier moment de proximité depuis que le jour s'était levé et je m'en délectai.

J'écoutai sa respiration lente et profonde devenir plus rapide juste avant que de légers mouvements animent son corps. Il fit glisser son bras autour de ma taille me serrant plus fortement contre lui. Des frissons prirent possession de mon corps au même instant avant que la sensation de sa main chaude qui glissait sur ma peau dénudée ne m'électrise faisant exploser des milliers de bulles dans mon ventre. Je le contemplai et je le vis doucement lever la tête vers moi. Je souris juste avant de déposer un baiser sur son front dans un geste tendre espérant lui transmettre mes excuses quant à l'attitude intrusive que j'avais eue plus tôt. Il vint alors déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une infinie douceur me faisant tout oublier le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillon.

« _Je suis désolé _» murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« _... _» je le regardai tendrement mais je décidai de ne rien dire espérant qu'il poursuive. Ce qu'il fit.

«_ Je... ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler mais je ne sais pas comment le faire... _»

« ... » je ne relevai pas à l'inverse je pris possession de sa main et fis glisser mes doigts entre les siens.

« _Je... Je sais que je dois voir Tanya demain mais après ce que m'a dit le Dr Weber, je ne suis plus sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Tanya est atteinte de troubles dissociatifs de la personnalité et d'après ce que m'a expliqué le médecin, elle ignore comment elle a pu faire ça. Elle veut s'excuser car elle a dû accepter ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle ne peut pas expliquer son geste puisqu'elle n'en a aucun souvenir. Elle a fait une crise psychotique schizophrénique apparemment ! _»

« _Mmmh _» murmurai-je tout en continuant de le caresser.

« _J'ai envie de la voir mais je ne veux pas te l'imposer. J'ai envie de la voir autant que j'ai envie de la fuir. Je n'aurai aucune réponse quant à son geste et en même temps, je ne me sens pas la force de supporter un procès ! Je suis complètement perdu et je n'ai pas envie que tu subisses mes incertitudes et mes craintes sachant que j'ignore quelles réactions je vais pouvoir avoir lorsque je serai face à elle ou à l'issue de cette entrevue._ » dit-il d'un souffle.

Il baissa la tête sur nos mains jointes et commença à faire glisser son pouce sur le dessus de ma main. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Il venait de parler. Mon cœur fit une triple embardée dans ma cage thoracique mais je me calmai rapidement afin de lui répondre.

« _Edward, tu ne m'imposes rien, tes craintes je ne peux pas te dire que je ressens les mêmes mais je suis inquiète pour toi quand à ces réactions que tu appréhendes. Je t'ai dit que je serais là et je ne compte pas me défiler. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te l'ai dit_ ».

Pendant que je m'exprimai il avait relevé sa tête vers moi tentant de vérifier que je pensais sincèrement ce que j'étais en train de lui dire. Il plongea alors sa tête contre ma poitrine tout en me serrant à nouveau contre lui.

« _Je t'aime... _» murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas mais déposai un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Nous restâmes enlacés encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« _Tu crois qu'il reste de la salade ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

« _Hum, si aucun animal n'est venu piocher dans nos assiettes qui se trouvent dehors, peut-être ! Pourquoi tu as faim ?_ »

« _Ouais !_ » souffla-t-il en se redressant.

«_ Et bien allons voir au pire je ferai autre chose. _»

« _Mmmh_ »

Un rapide coup d'œil sous la pergola me permit de constater que le chat avait dû passer par là car si la salade était intacte, les tranches de bacon avaient disparu de nos assiettes. Nous ramassâmes nos assiettes et je préparais à nouveau une salade composée. Edward jeta ce qui se trouvait dans nos assiettes et les lava pendant que je m'activai à nous préparer quelques choses de consistant.

Nous mangeâmes confortablement installés sur le canapé. Nous avions allumé la télé que je regardai sans vraiment faire attention au programme en cours. Puis alors qu'une publicité pour un voyage en Europe passa sur mon petit écran, je repensai à ce que j'avais dit à mon père et dont je n'avais pas encore fait part à Edward.

« _Edward ?_ »

« _Mouais !_ » dit-il la bouche presque pleine ce qui m'arracha un petit rire.

« _Je... je devais aller chez mon père d'ici la fin de la semaine mais je... je lui ai dit que je ne viendrai pas !_ »

« _Oh ! _» dit-il surpris.

« _Je... je voulais passer ces quelques jours avec toi à la place mais peut-être que tu ne veux pas... je ne t'oblige..._ »

« _Non c'est bon... Bella c'est une bonne idée mais..._ » me coupa-t-il.

« _Mais ?_ » l'interrogeai-je.

« _Je ne sais pas... j'ai un truc de prévu pendant mes congés... c'est compliqué... ça te dérange si on en parle à un autre moment?... je... j'ai pas encore décidé en fait ! _»

« _Oh... pas de problème _» murmurai-je une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Une fois notre repas terminé, nous partîmes nous coucher, épuisés par cette journée plus que stressante.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule dans le lit. Surprise, je descendis rapidement en bas mais Edward ne s'y trouvait pas. Essayant de ne pas paniquer face à cette absence dont il ne m'avait pas fait part, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me préparer un thé. Un bout de papier posé sur le plan de travail attira mon attention.

_**Bella,**_

_**Je suis parti rejoindre Emmett en ville. J'ai appelé l'avocat et l'avocat de Tanya a accepté que tu m'accompagnes pour l'entrevue avec elle.**_

_**Je rentrerai dans l'après-midi, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Edward.**_

Je soufflai de soulagement en réalisant qu'il ne s'était pas éclipsé sans rien me dire mais en même temps une étrange sensation de malaise me traversa comme si quelque chose que je ne maitrisai pas allait se passer. Et cette impression me donna un frisson d'effroi.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner et décidai d'appeler Rose.

«_ Hey ! _» dis-je.

« _Bella !_ »

« _Rose, comment vas-tu ?_ »

« _Bien ! Je suis seule à la maison, Edward a appelé Emmett très tôt ce matin ! Il voulait le voir ! _»

« _Je sais, il est parti alors que je dormais et je viens de trouver son mot !_ »

« _Oh ! Tu sais pourquoi il voulait voir Emmett ? _»

« _Non, peut-être pour le bar ? _»

« _Mmmh possible ! Bon qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? _»

« _Rien, je voulais te proposer de venir à la maison ! Enfin si ça te dit ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu ?_ »

« _Non je n'ai rien de prévu ! Tu veux que je vienne vers quelle heure ? _»

«_ Et bien je sais pas quand tu veux ?_ »

« _Je peux être là dans une heure, ça te va ?_ »

« _Parfait !_ »

« _Et bien à toute à l'heure alors !_ »

«_ Je t'attends ! _»

« _Ok ! J'arrive !_ »

« _Bye Rose !_ »

« _Bye ! _»

Je raccrochai et mon regard se posa sur l'extérieur. J'étais ravie que Rosalie vienne me rejoindre ici car depuis que j'avais lu le mot d'Edward, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je savais que mon amie chasserait mes angoisses dès qu'elle serait ici et comme cela faisait un petit moment que nous n'avions pas pu nous retrouver, je trépignai d'impatience.

Je décidai de ranger un peu, puis je me préparai tranquillement en l'attendant.

**['So Cold' Ben Cocks]**

Une heure plus tard, Rose arriva. Nous nous sautâmes dans les bras et l'étreinte rassurante de mon amie me réchauffa le cœur. Je me sentais émotive ces derniers temps et le fait qu'elle soit là me fit du bien. Nous nous installâmes sous la pergola et nous passâmes presque deux heures à parler de tout et de rien. Elle devait sentir que quelque chose me préoccupait mais elle ne chercha à aucun moment à me faire parler. C'était Rosalie. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de patience attendant que je me décide à parler. Mais je savais aussi que si je ne le faisais pas, elle ferait preuve, à un moment ou un autre, de persuasion pour que je me confie à elle.

Nous préparâmes le repas toutes les deux. Alors que nous étions en train de déguster notre met, Rosalie engagea la conversation.

« _Alors qu'as-tu prévu pendant tes vacances ? _» me demanda-t-elle.

« _Je... Je vais rester ici ! _»

«_ Tu ne devais pas aller chez ton père ?_ »

« _Si mais j'ai annulé ! Je voulais passer ces quelques jours avec Edward mais..._ » commençai-je.

« _Mais ?_ »

« _Mais je ne sais pas, il semble avoir prévu autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi ? Il est resté très évasif et je pense qu'il a prévu de s'éloigner quelques temps ! _»

« ... » elle me regardait perplexe.

« _Ouais, je … nous avons un peu parlé hier au sujet... de... au sujet de Tanya ! Et quand je lui ai parlé du fait que je n'irai pas chez mon père pour être avec lui, je l'ai senti se tendre et il est devenu très distant tout d'un coup. C'était bizarre... _»

« _Hum... nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé ! Je sais qu'il devait aller voir son ami Marcus à Londres mais j'ignore si c'est toujours d'actualité ! Je demanderai à Em' peut-être que lui sait quelque chose !_ »

« _Non _» claquai-je avant de reprendre plus doucement « _Je... ne lui demande rien ! Je veux qu'Edward m'en parle ! Si effectivement il doit partir à Londres je pense qu'il m'en parlera ! Je ne pense pas qu'il doive partir dans les prochains jours sinon il m'en aurait parlé ! Enfin j'espère ! _»

« _Ouais surement !_ » reprit-elle. «_Et sinon comment ça va vous deux ? _» me demanda-t-elle.

« _Je... c'est compliqué ! ... le week-end c'est bien passé mais depuis hier, il est silencieux et distant. Je ne sais pas Rose, c'est comme s'il avait de nouveau érigé ses murs entre nous ! Il m'a parlé de ses angoisses hier mais quand j'essaye de le faire parler de lui, de sa vie d'avant, hormis Lauren car pour ça je sais quasiment tout ce qu'i savoir, il se bloque et se referme complètement ! Alors je ne sais pas... _» terminai-je en haussant les épaules.

« ... »

Je sentis les larmes monter. Mes angoisses quant à un nouveau départ de sa part resurgirent dès lors.

« _Rose, je suis perdue... j'ai l'impression qu'il va de nouveau mettre de la distance entre nous et je suis morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il me laisse !_ » lâchai-je.

« _Oh Bella !_ » dit-elle tout en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me laissai aller dans l'étreinte douce et chaleureuse de mon amie laissant mes larmes couler. Quelques minutes plus tard, je levai la tête vers elle.

« _Rose, je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça ! Je savais que ça ne serait pas facile ! Le psy m'avait prévenu et Em' aussi mais là je suis vidée, épuisée ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire et je me sens complètement inutile pour lui !_ »

« _Bella, ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as pas idée du bien que tu as pu lui faire ! Je crois que tu ne le réalises pas !_ »

« _Rose, il ne parle pas ou plutôt il ne me parle plus ! Je lui avais dit plus de secrets, plus de mensonges et je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose mais j'ignore ce que c'est !_ »

« _Tu comptes faire quoi ?_ » me demanda-t-elle tout en me fixant.

« _Je... je vais d'abord l'accompagner à son rendez-vous avec l'avocat et Tanya ! Je lui ai dit que je ne l'abandonnerai pas et je compte tenir ma_ _promesse ! Après, je ne sais pas ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Weber jeudi et je pensais en parler avec lui. Mais rien que d'imaginer qu'il va prendre le large alors que je commençai à entrevoir une issue heureuse après ce week-end me ronge !_ »

«_ Je me doute mais je ne pense pas qu'il décide de partir à nouveau ! Son frère l'a menacé à ce sujet et peut-être qu'Edward se sera confié à lui cet après midi ! _»

«_ Je l'espère ! _»

« _J'en parlerai ce soir avec Emmett et je t'appellerai, d'accord ? _»

« _Ok !_ » soufflai-je.

Après notre repas, nous décidâmes d'aller nous balader le long de la baie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone espérant avoir eu un message d'Edward mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'après-midi s'écoula lentement et vers 17h Rosalie reprit la direction de son domicile.

Je m'occupais tant bien que mal en attendant Edward. Mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de la journée. Rose avait reçu un appel d'Emmett qui m'avait rassurée quelque peu sachant qu'Edward était toujours avec lui.

Stressée et tendue, je décidai d'évacuer mes tensions en peignant. J'attrapai une toile sur laquelle en quelques minutes je déversai ma colère, ma tristesse, mes angoisses et cette douleur insidieuse qui se répandait depuis quelques heures dans mon corps rendant désagréable chacun de mes mouvements.

Deux heures plus tard, vidée de toutes émotions, je montai tel un automate afin de prendre une douche. Je laissai mes affaires telles qu'elles ne prenant pas soin de ranger ma toile plus qu'expressive. L'horloge de mon réveil m'indiquait vingt heures trente et Edward n'était toujours pas là. Mon cœur reçut une décharge violente me pliant en deux de douleur. Je me calmai en posant ma main sur ma poitrine et en tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Je me redressai, fébrile, et me déshabillai lentement.

Puis comme un papillon attiré par la lumière je me rapprochai de la fenêtre, laissant mon regard se perdre à l'extérieur. Vidée de toutes pensées cohérentes, je contemplai le soleil qui avait entamé sa course vers le crépuscule laissant ses rayons filtrés à travers les nuages. Des nuances de rose, d'orangés et de violet coloraient le ciel. J'ouvris doucement la fenêtre. La légère brise marine fit voleter les voilages avant de venir caresser ma peau recouverte de sueur qui sous l'effet du vent se macula de petits grains, des milliers de frissons me parcourant le corps. La fraîcheur de la baie me ramena à l'instant présent.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je laissai la vapeur d'eau envahir la salle de bains avant de me glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude de ma douche. L'eau courrait le long de mon corps telle une caresse détendant chaque muscle de mon corps hypertendu. Je fermai les yeux savourant cette sensation agréable et à la fois suffocante de la chaleur qui avait pris possession de la pièce. L'eau bouillante qui se répandait sur chaque centimètre de ma peau provoquait une brûlure violente éveillant chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon être me permettant de prendre conscience de la vie qui courrait dans mes veines.

Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes tempes alors que le froid se propageait au fond de moi malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans ce petit espace. Je plaquai ma main contre le carrelage froid de la douche et je laissai les larmes couler. Je ne contrôlai plus rien et je décidai de lâcher prise en me laissant glisser le long du carrelage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'éteignis l'eau et attrapai une serviette dans laquelle je m'enroulai. Puis doucement, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, le regard rivé vers le jardin. Fixant le décor presque irréel que m'offrait le coucher de soleil au travers des feuilles des arbres qui bordait mon terrain, je ne pensais plus. Je tirai doucement la couette afin de me couvrir, la fenêtre étant encore ouverte. Épuisée par ces deux derniers jours, je pensais à Edward et à son silence juste avant de m'endormir. Seule.

**POV EDWARD**

**['Between us' – Peter Bradley]**

Je me réveillai doucement alors que le jour se levait à peine. Bella était endormie juste à côté de moi. Je contemplai son visage avec tendresse alors que ma main caressa délicatement sa peau. Sa peau se recouvrit d'une légère chair de poule et je souris en observant l'effet que je pouvais avoir sur elle, même endormie. La journée d'hier n'avait pas été idéale.

Angoissé par mon rendez-vous avec Tanya, je n'avais pas voulu en parler avec Bella alors afin d'extérioriser mes craintes, j'avais décidé de voir le Dr Weber seul. Je sais que je l'avais déçu mais je ne me sentais pas de lui faire part de mes angoisses, elle en avait déjà suffisamment à gérer. Je fermais les yeux en repensant à cette journée, où elle avait paru inquiète en permanence. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'instaurer un dialogue avec moi mais à chaque fois j'avais détourné le sujet jusqu'à hier soir lors du repas.

Je m'étais confié sur mes peurs et sur ce que nous avions parlé avec le Dr Weber au sujet de Tanya. Elle m'avait laissé parler sans jamais rien dire. Ses seuls gestes m'avaient donné la confiance nécessaire pour que je lui parle. Elle avait promis de ne pas m'abandonner et je lui faisais confiance mais j'étais perdu quand à ce que moi je désirais. Je la désirais elle, elle était mon oxygène mais elle méritait d'être heureuse et sereine et à l'heure qu'il est, je ne pouvais pas lui offrir tout ça.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais resté évasif lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de ses congés et du fait qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus aller chez son père pour passer du temps avec moi. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que je devais partir dans deux jours à Londres car j'ignorais encore si j'allais y aller, si j'allais y aller seul ou avec elle. La blesser ne faisait pas parti de ce que j'envisageai pour elle. J'avais discuté de tout ça avec le psychiatre mais je n'avais pas trouvé le courage d'écouter ses conseils et de m'ouvrir à elle.

Je ne me sentais pas prêt, pas encore. Je lui faisais confiance mais cette peur viscérale qu'elle m'abandonne qui semblait s'être envolée était revenue au galop ce matin. Elle avait été là, à chaque fois, présente sans jamais se plaindre, ni même s'effondrer. Je sentais bien qu'elle s'épuisait face aux murs que j'avais à nouveau érigés entre nous, et ce bien malgré moi. Pourtant autant je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse avec moi autant en cet instant, elle souffrait auprès de moi. Le dilemme qui faisait rage dans ma tête depuis la veille ne me permettait pas d'avoir les idées claires. C'est ainsi que je décidai d'appeler mon frère.

Il était six heures quand je composai son numéro. Il me répondit la voix ensommeillée mais très rapidement il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir laissé un mot à mon amour, j'étais parti rejoindre Em' en ville.

Il m'emmena sur le bateau de Carlisle conscient que le large me ferait le plus grand bien.

Nous avions passé notre journée à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je lâche tout. Sa présence rassurante que j'avais retrouvé depuis peu me fit le plus grand bien. Il me conseilla sans jamais m'influencer et j'avoue que même si je n'avais encore décidé de rien, ce moment passé avec lui avait été bénéfique. Il avait appelé Rose afin de la rassurer. Elle était avec Bella et quelque part cela me réconforta de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas passé sa journée seule.

Je quittai mon frère vers 17h et pris la direction de Battery Park. Je restais près de deux heures, immobile, assis sur ce banc face à la baie. Je réfléchissais répondant à diverses questions mais chacune me ramenait à elle. Elle qui essayait de me soutenir, elle qui faisait tout son possible pour que je m'ouvre. Mes échanges avec Emmett, le Dr Weber et même avec Jasper que j'avais croisé ce matin alors que j'étais passé au bar pour déposer la comptabilité que j'avais achevé avant ma sieste hier après-midi résonnaient dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je parle à Bella mais alors que je tentais de trouver le meilleur moyen pour le faire et que mes doutes concernant mon avenir avec elle me taraudait, un nom surgit de nulle part me fit réagir, Carlisle. Mon père. Je l'avais écarté de ma vie et dans l'instant il me semblait être la meilleure personne qui pourrait m'aider à y voir clair.

Je marchai depuis près d'une demi-heure, me demandant si je prenais la bonne décision en me confiant à lui, quand je pris la direction de l'hôpital. Carlisle travaillait ce soir et je décidais qu'il était temps. Il était mon père et par conséquent il aurait dû être mon repère. Décidé à m'ouvrir à celui qui a toujours été là pour moi malgré mes rejets incessants, je l'appelai.

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il me vit il sembla surpris de ma visite mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Il m'accompagna au café situé en face de l'hôpital en m'expliquant qu'il avait prévenu son service qu'il prenait une pause. Il était de garde cette nuit et pour l'instant, le service était calme.

« _Comment vas-tu ? _»

«_ Je vais bien Papa ! Enfin presque !_»

« _Que me vaut ta visite surprise, fils ?_ » me demanda-t-il.

« _J'ai besoin de te parler !_ »

C'est ainsi que pendant plus de deux heures, je lui parlai de tout. Ma rencontre avec mon ami, Vladimir là où nous habitions avant, son départ précipité, mes années d'études et tout ce qui s'était passé, mon voyage à Londres, ma rencontre avec Marcus et Bobby. Je partageai sans retenue ma vie depuis toutes ses années, mes silences, mes peurs et le plus important l'abandon. Celui-là même que j'avais ressenti de manière violente à deux reprises, Vladimir d'abord et ensuite Lauren. Mon père m'écouta silencieusement acquiesçant par moment.

Je lui parlai de ma rencontre avec Bella, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tanya et enfin le travail sur moi-même que j'avais engagé avec le Dr Weber sur les conseils de la femme que j'aime. Il me posa quelques questions auxquelles je répondis et enfin je lui demandai conseil au sujet de ce voyage à Londres et sur mes angoisses concernant Bella.

« _Edward, c'est à toi seul de faire ce qui te semble juste. Bella est une jeune femme formidable et je pense, néanmoins, que t'éloigner d'elle vous blessera, te blessera bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ton idée de partir loin d'ici est une bonne idée, cela ne pourra que te faire du bien mais sans elle, j'ignore si tu seras capable de te reconstruire. Elle a été là à chaque fois que tu en as eu besoin alors je te dirais pose-toi une seule question, te sens-tu capable de partir si loin d'elle malgré tes craintes ? _»

Je réfléchis quelques instants mais la réponse je la connaissais. Rien que d'imaginer être loin d'elle me serra le cœur violemment. La sensation désagréable que j'avais ressenti ce matin en partant sans rien lui dire était restée ancrée dans mon esprit toute la journée. Et à cet instant, la douleur ressurgit plus violente encore en imaginant l'état dans lequel elle devait être puisque je ne lui avais donné aucune nouvelle de la journée. Des images de son visage rongé par la souffrance se projetèrent devant moi. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants afin de me ressaisir. Je sentis la main chaude de Carlisle alors que je m'agrippai au bord de table.

« _Edward ?_ »

« _Je... Non... non, je ne peux pas... je ne m'en sens pas capable !_ » lâchai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« _Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! _» me dit-il en souriant.

« _Ouais !_ »

« _Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois retourner travailler mais je te remercie de t'être confié ainsi !_ »

« _Mmmh !_ » dis-je alors que je m'imaginai déjà dans les bras de Bella.

« _Edward ?_ »

« _Ouais !_ » soufflai-je.

« _Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi de venir me voir mais sache que ta mère et moi seront toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu décides ! _»

« _Merci !_ »

« _De rien ! Allez file, va retrouver Bella ! Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude !_ »

«_ Ouais !_ »

**['Back together' – Babybird]**

Je me levai et attrapai mon téléphone. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures et composai son numéro espérant qu'elle décroche. Personne ne répondit. Je commençai à être inquiet, je courrai jusqu'à ma voiture et fonçai vers Staten Island à toute vitesse priant pour ne pas être arrêté. J'essayai encore et encore de l'appeler mais elle ne décrochait toujours pas. Mon cœur se serrait et les larmes menaçaient de jaillir mais je ne devais pas craquer, pas maintenant. J'arrivais chez nous en moins de vingts minutes. Je me garai et sortis rapidement du véhicule en me précipitant à l'intérieur.

« _Bella ?_ » l'appelai-je.

Personne ne me répondit. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée et tout son matériel de peinture jonchait le sol du salon. Mon regard balaya la pièce espérant la voir apparaître à tout moment mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors que je regardais vers le jardin, je vis quelque chose qui attira mon attention.

Je m'approchai doucement de l'endroit où se trouvait ce que je venais d'apercevoir. Plus j'approchai, plus je me sentis mal. J'attrapai la toile qui était posée à même le sol. Des couleurs toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres et ce rouge qui maculait en partie la toile déchirèrent mon cœur de manière violente. Ses toiles avaient toujours été l'expression de ses émotions et si elle pouvait vous faire pleurer, vous toucher ou encore vous apaiser, celle-ci laminait mon corps, enfonçant des morceaux de verre dans chaque pore de ma peau. Cette toile exprimait une souffrance palpable qui explosa en moi en milliers de fragments.

Je réalisai alors que mon silence avait été plus destructeur que ce que je m'étais imaginé. J'avais voulu la protéger et j'avais fait tout le contraire. Je lâchai alors la toile comme si elle m'avait brûlé et me retournai paniqué. Je me précipitai dans chacun des coins du rez-de-chaussée espérant la trouver recroquevillée dans un coin mais il n'y avait personne. Je me précipitais à l'étage. L'orage qui menaçait depuis le début de soirée, commençait à gronder, éclairant les pièces à chaque éclair attisant mon angoisse. Je sentis l'air froid et humide alors que j'avançais vers la chambre. Mes membres tremblaient rendant mes pas difficiles.

Paralysé par la peur de ce que j'allais découvrir en entrant dans la chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte, je restais figé à quelques pas de l'entrée. Puis un pas après l'autre, j'avançai. Lorsque je fus au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte, le spectacle qui s'offrit devant moi me glaça d'effroi.

_**Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? **_

Les éclairs lumineux de l'orage qui se propageaient dans le ciel éclairaient la pièce. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et les rideaux se soulevaient au rythme des bourrasques du vent froid qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Je la cherchais du regard quand une petite forme sur le lit attira mon attention. Je m'approchai doucement. Je fis le tour du lit et m'agenouillai au pied du lit. Elle était repliée sur elle même, seuls ses cheveux bruns éparpillés sur l'oreiller apparaissaient. Roulée en boule sous la couette, je ne voyais pas son visage. La couette se soulevait à un rythme régulier, seul signe qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle dormait probablement.

Je levai ma main et repoussai délicatement ses cheveux afin d'apercevoir son visage. Le tonnerre grondait à l'extérieur alors que les éclairs, tels des flashs, déchiraient le ciel. Un grondement sourd résonna à l'extérieur et Bella se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même. Je me redressai et le plus doucement possible je repoussai les dernières mèches qui me masquaient son visage. Le flash de lumière qui venait d'illuminer la pièce me figea instantanément. Son visage était crispé et elle semblait avoir pleuré. Je posai délicatement mes doigts sur son visage que je caressai avec le plus de légèreté possible. Son corps se tendit et dans un geste brusque elle se saisit de mon poignet avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« _Edward ?_ » murmura-t-elle.

« ... » je ne répondis pas face au regard triste qu'elle me lança.

Elle posa alors son regard à l'endroit où elle m'avait agrippé avant de ramener son regard à nouveau vers moi. Puis elle me tira vers elle tout en douceur. Je me relevai et m'asseyait sur le bord du lit. Elle se recula. Je soulevai la couette et me glissai en dessous tout en douceur.

Dès que je fus allongé, elle vint alors se blottir contre moi. Je fis glisser mon bras derrière elle, en même temps qu'elle déposait sa tête sur mon torse. Je posai ma main sur ses reins tout en laissant mes doigts glisser sur sa peau chaude. Elle agrippa mon tee-shirt et souffla comme si elle était soulagée. Elle tenait toujours mon poignet avec son autre main quand soudain elle fit glisser sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens. Je me détendis quelque peu alors que la rage que j'éprouvais envers moi-même de l'avoir mis dans cet état-là se dissipait à son contact. Je sentis sa jambe glisser sur les miennes avant que son corps ne se relâche complètement.

« _Je suis désolé_ » murmurai-je alors que je déposais un baiser sur sa tête plaquant ma main pour la rapprocher encore plus.

« _Je t'aime _» murmura-t-elle à moitié inconsciente.

« _Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en veux, et à quel point je t'aime..._ » lâchai-je.

«_ Ne m'abandonne pas _» murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

« _Aucun risque... je reste c'est promis !_ » terminai-je.

Sa respiration se calma à nouveau signe qu'elle s'était endormi. Je la serrai fortement et je m'endormis sous les bruits que provoquait la pluie violente qui s'abattait dehors.

Nous avions rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi avec nos avocats et je décidai de parler à Bella de tout y compris du voyage à Londres que je voulais faire avec elle. Il était hors de question que je m'éloigne d'elle et que je la fasse à nouveau souffrir. Aujourd'hui j'avais avancé grâce à mon père qui avait su trouver les mots justes pour que je me décide à faire confiance aux autres et principalement à celle qui comptait désormais le plus pour moi. Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... bon je sais... un pas en avant trois pas en arrière mais que voulez-vous... c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses mais promis... ça ne se renouvellera pas... les doutes font parti de la vie non?<strong>

**Bref pour la suite on va dire dans une quinzaine de jours.. je m'excuse si des fautes se sont glissées... et je m'excuse aussi pour le prochain chapitre qui sera publié sans être corrigé mais bon je veillerai à en éviter le plus possible... hein... Et puis ça sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... et donc la FIN... **

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et pleins de belles choses...**

**Bisous à vous toutes et tous...**

**Mary**


	30. Chapitre 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

**Reviens sur la pointe des pieds... ouais inadmissible vous me direz de vous avoir fait tant attendre mais bon les aléas de la vie ne se maîtrisent pas.. je n'ai aucune influence sur mes journées et sur les imprévus et le travail... donc JE VOUS PRÉSENTE MES EXCUSES...**

**Merci au review anonymes qui sont arrivées ces derniers jours et qui ont en plus de celles qui m'ont envoyé des MP motivée pour finir ce chapitre qui était commencé depuis quelques temps**

**J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas découragé et je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre on se retrouve en bas!**

**Mais avant je voudrais remercier ma béta Lyraparleor qui malgré le temps m'est restée fidèle et d'après elle ce chapitre est meilleur que le précédent... mais je vous laisse me dire ce que VOUS vous en pensez!**

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER et l'histoire est issue de mon imagination...**

* * *

><p><em>"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them. "<em>

_"La meilleure façon de savoir si vous pouvez avoir confiance en quelqu'un c'est de lui faire confiance"_

Ernest Hemingway

__"____Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.' ____"__

__" Un amour récent dit : 'Je t'aime parce que j'ai besoin de toi'. Un amour mûr dit 'J'ai besoin de toi parce que je t'aime'"__

_Erich Fromm_

**POV EDWARD**

[_Looking For You Again_ - Matthew Perryman Jones]

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la chambre alors que le vent frais apporté par la pluie de la nuit faisait voler les rideaux. Bella était toujours endormie, serrée contre moi. Son visage semblait détendu et je me surpris à sourire en la contemplant. Je déposai un léger baiser sur son front. Je la sentis légèrement bouger contre moi. Sa peau caressant la mienne alors qu'une de ses mains venait de se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt. Hier soir, alors que je l'avais retrouvé complètement anéantie, je m'étais glissé sous les draps après avoir ôté, non sans mal, mon jean.

« Hey ! » dis-je alors que je la regardais ouvrir doucement les yeux.

« Hey ! Tu es là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais... »

« Je croyais que j'avais rêvé ! »

« Non tu n'as pas rêvé ! » dis-je en l'attirant plus contre moi.

Je fis courir mes mains le long de son dos tout en plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Son parfum unique avait le don de me faire me sentir chez moi. Je réalisai alors que j'aurai pu tout foutre en l'air en un instant. Je repensais aux décisions que j'avais prise la veille. Il me fallait lui parler. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et un sentiment de panique commença à poindre. Bella dut le sentir car elle resserra sa prise autour de ma taille tout en déposant un baiser sur mon torse.

« Parle-moi » murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé pour hier... je... je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de devoir rencontrer Tanya ! Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça mais le psy a dit que je n'aurais peut-être pas de réponses ! J'ignore comment je vais réagir quand je la verrai... » commençai-je.

Je me sentis quelque peu apaisé après avoir lâché ses quelques mots comme si parler m'ôtait le poids qui était logé depuis des jours au fond de moi. Bella ne dit rien mais les arabesques qu'elle dessinait du bout des doigts sur mon ventre me rassurèrent. Puis je la vis attraper ma main. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les miens juste avant de serrer fortement ma main. Ce geste me donna suffisamment de courage pour continuer. Je plongeai mon visage dans ses boucles brunes afin de respirer à pleins poumons son odeur.

« J'ai peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler ! Elle a voulu s'en prendre à toi et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je voudrais qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle a fait mais en même temps tout le monde pense qu'elle est malade ! Et ça je ne peux pas le croire ! Je... »

Je me stoppai la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Des images de ce soir-là défilèrent devant mes yeux et les mots de Tanya résonnèrent dans ma tête tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je sentis la main de Bella sur mon visage et rouvris mes yeux pour plonger dans les magnifiques prunelles de la femme que j'aimais.

« Shhh... Edward calme-toi... » murmura-t-elle « Je suis là, je vais bien... et même si je voudrais moi aussi comprendre son geste, nous n'en saurons peut-être jamais rien mais le principal c'est que toi et moi soyons ensemble et que tu me fasses confiance... comme je te fais confiance.. » termina-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Ouais » soufflai-je « Je... tu viens toujours ?... cet après-midi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

« Je... »

« Edward ? » dit-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe.

« ... »

« Je t'ai dit que je serais là mais te voir t'éloigner comme tu t'es éloigné hier, je ne le veux plus ! Je t'ai dit que je serais là et je serais là quoi qu'il arrive mais ce silence, cette distance que tu as instauré ces deux derniers jours, je ne le supporterai plus ! J'ai cru que tu allais encore partir ! Je veux bien te laisser de l'espace mais ne me rejette pas ! »

Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens pendant qu'elle me parlait. La tristesse, la douleur mais aussi l'amour et la détermination qui se dégageaient d'eux me donnèrent l'élan suffisant pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avant d'approfondir ce baiser. Son souffle percuta mon visage tandis que ma langue caressa la sienne avec une infinie douceur. J'essayai de transmettre tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle dans ce baiser. J'y mis fin tout en collant mon front au sien. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Et la vue de son visage angélique et de sa bouche qui dessinait un doux sourire détruisirent mes dernières barrières.

« Viens avec moi à Londres, demain ! » lâchai-je.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et me regarda avec surprise mais aussi avec inquiétude.

« Je... » commença-t-elle.

« Viens avec moi » repris-je.

« Mais... quand est-ce... » ses yeux me fixaient toujours puis elle les ferma avant de souffler doucement.

« S'il te plait « la suppliai-je.

« D'accord » lâcha-t-elle.

« Bella, regarde-moi » dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

« ... »

Je rivai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient et mon cœur se gonfla plus encore devant le flot de sentiments qui émanaient d'elle.

« Je t'aime ! »

Elle se laissa tomber sur moi, me serrant fortement contre elle juste avant de relever la tête et de prendre à nouveau possession de ma bouche. Je laissai mes mains glisser sur sa peau appréciant plus encore cette dernière. Mes lèvres refusaient de quitter les siennes tandis que mes mains parcouraient chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Doucement je fis glisser son top tandis qu'elle entreprit de m'ôter mon tee-shirt. Peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur, je me délectai d'elle. Je la fis basculer sur le lit de telle sorte que son dos soit contre le matelas. Je la surplombai et mon regard dévorait son corps parfait. J'entrepris de déposer ça et là des baisers en commençant par son cou puis je descendis doucement vers sa poitrine, saisissant l'un de ses seins dans la paume de ma main. Ses gémissements légers me donnèrent envie de plus. Je fis alors glisser son sous-vêtement tout en embrassant ses jambes divines.

« Edward ! » gémit-elle.

Je remontai doucement le long de son corps caressant le sien avec le mien. Des milliers de frissons me parcourent tandis que j'embrassai à nouveau ses lèvres douces.

« Edward ? »

« Mmm » dis-je alors que je suçai un de ses mamelons, mon autre main descendant vers son intimité.

« Je te veux en moi » me dit-elle en laissant courir ses mains le long de mon dos.

Je levai mon visage vers elle et je la sentis glisser ses jambes autour de mes hanches afin de m'attirer plus près d'elle. J'ôtais rapidement mon boxer. Puis elle m'attira à nouveau contre elle. Sa peau était aussi chaude qu'un rayon de soleil et la sentir si près provoqua des milliers de frissons qui résonnaient jusqu'au fond de mon cœur. Cette sensation indescriptible me donnait cette douce impression de voler au dessus d'elle. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son corps, gravant sur ma peau chaque parcelle de la sienne. Alors que le soleil illuminait son visage, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens juste avant de prendre possession d'elle. La sensation divine de ne faire plus qu'un me fit l'effet d'être sur un nuage, là où rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Elle avait les yeux clos. Ses gémissements doux et suaves se firent de plus en plus intenses au fur et à mesure que j'augmentai la cadence de mes mouvements. Je me sentais léger et mon cœur qui s'emballait dans ma poitrine grossissait à chaque fois que je la pénétrais. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et au même instant, je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de ma virilité. Nous hurlâmes mutuellement nos deux prénoms alors que nous venions de partager au même instant notre jouissance. Heureux, je déposai de légers baisers sur ses lèvres avant de me laisser retomber à côté d'elle tout en la plaquant contre moi.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle.

« Plus encore » répondis-je.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mes mains parcouraient toujours son corps tandis que ses doigts naviguaient sur mon torse.

« Tu comptais partir à Londres sans me le dire ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Je... je ne savais pas ce que je voulais en fait ! » répondis-je malgré la surprise de sa question.

« Et pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Mon père... »

« Ton père ? » dit-elle en se relevant pour me faire face.

« Ouais ! Il... disons qu'il m'a incité à me poser les bonnes questions ! »

« Oh je croyais que tu étais avec Em' ! »

« Oui j'étais avec lui mais après j'ai eu besoin de me retrouver seul... avant... je ne savais pas si j'allais revenir en fait... »

« Oh... et... comment... je veux dire... » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Bella ! J'ai décidé de revenir mais en fait je le savais déjà ! Je ne peux pas être loin de toi. J'ai juste eu la trouille ! Je... comment dire ! Tu connais mon passé et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres ! Je t'aime mais ça ne suffisait pas. Mais tu as su me prouver que tu n'étais pas elle, que tu étais là pour moi ! Je ne t'aime pas parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi parce que je t'aime ! »

« Oh... »

« Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas partir à Londres en te sachant ici, seule et certainement malheureuse, j'ai réfléchi. J'ai réalisé alors que si tu souffrais c'était à cause de moi et de mon incapacité à communiquer avec toi. Je voulais mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Mon père m'a demandé si le fait que je parte seul m'aiderait à y voir plus clair et la réponse était non... donc je suis revenu ici. Mais quand je suis rentré et que j'ai vu ta toile en bas.. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » lâcha-t-elle « Je... c'est... » bégaya-t-elle.

« Bella ! Stop ! Cette toile c'est toi et ce que tu as pu ressentir ses derniers jours ! Je te connais suffisamment pour comprendre que tes toiles sont l'expression de tes sentiments et que tu en as besoin pour évacuer ça... cette merde que j'ai créé. » dis-je en désignant l'espace entre nous « Je suis le seul responsable et je m'en veux suffisamment pour ça ! Je suis heureux que tu m'aies laissé revenir et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que plus jamais je ne mettrai de distance entre nous ! »

« ... »

[_To Build a Home_ - The Cinematic Orchestra]

Son silence attisa mon angoisse mais le baiser qu'elle m'offrit quelques instants plus tard ôta tous mes doutes. Je l'aimais et je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Son ventre se mit à grogner ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je mange » dit-elle.

« Ouep ! Et puis de toutes façons, nous avons rendez-vous dans quelques heures ! »

« Ouais ! Tu files à la douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner ! » me dit-elle.

« Non... tu files à la douche et je prépare le petit déjeuner » dis-je avant de l'embrasser chastement.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, je voudrais faire quelque chose de bien pour la femme que j'aime ! » dis-je taquin.

« Oh mais tu sais que tu pourrais faire d'autre chose pour la femme que tu aimes ! » me dit-elle en se couchant sur moi tout en picorant la peau de mon cou.

« Hum... Bella... je... » babillai-je alors qu'elle laissait glisser ses mains le long de ma virilité qui à son contact s'était éveillée.

« Oui mon amour ! » répondit-elle.

« Je... »

« Chut... laisse-toi faire ! » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille juste avant d'embrasser le creux de mon oreille.

C'est ainsi qu'avec une infinie douceur, nous fîmes l'amour une nouvelle fois.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions installés sur la terrasse en train de déguster les pancakes que j'avais préparés et nos cafés. Nous discutâmes de la rencontre possible avec Tanya et de ce que cela pourrait entraîner. Mais je ne voulais pas me résoudre à ne pas la voir. Bella avait réussi à me faire admettre que je n'aurai peut-être pas de réponses même si au fond de moi, je restais déterminer à croire qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors que Bella nettoyait la cuisine, je m'occupais de la réservation de son billet d'avion puis j'appelai Marcus pour l'informer de notre venue. Je sortis à l'extérieur pour l'appeler. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres tandis qu'il me donnait des nouvelles de Bobby. Nous devions les retrouver tous les deux après-demain. Il semblait ravi de savoir que je viendrais avec Bella.

Je venais de raccrocher et regardais les voiliers qui naviguaient sur la baie. Je repensais aux dernières vingt-quatre heure et je savais que celles qui allaient suivre n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Je restais un moment à regarder ce spectacle magnifique quand je sentis quelqu'un se plaquer contre mon dos. Je me saisis des deux mains qui venaient de se poser sur mon ventre. Glissant mes doigts entre les siens je savourais l'instant.

« Faut qu'on se prépare » chuchota-t-elle comme si elle avait peur de briser le moment de calme qui nous entourait.

« Je sais » répondis-je en la faisant glisser devant moi.

Je posais mon menton sur le haut de sa tête alors que mes mains étaient jointes aux siennes sur son ventre. Je profitais du moment et de la sérénité qui semblait m'avoir envahie. Nous étions restés un long moment ainsi avant que le téléphone de la maison ne résonne au loin. Bella se détacha rapidement de moi et je la regardai courir vers la maison. Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers la baie dès qu'elle fut sortie de mon champ visuel.

Je restais encore cinq minutes peut-être plus. Le temps semblait avoir arrêté sa course pour mon plus grand plaisir. Plongé dans mes pensées, ce fut la voix de Bella, qui m'appelait depuis la terrasse, qui me ramena à la réalité. Je me tournai et pris le chemin de notre maison. Une fois dans le salon, je ne vis personne.

« Bella ? » l'appelai-je.

« Je suis là-haut ! » cria-t-elle.

Je montais les marches pour la retrouver dans notre chambre. Elle était en train de se préparer. Appuyé contre la porte je l'admirai alors qu'elle semblait me choisir des vêtements dans son armoire. Je souriais en la regardant faire. Son visage était radieux alors qu'elle marmonnait des choses que je ne comprenais pas tout en sortant puis en reposant un certain nombre de vêtements auquel je ne faisais absolument pas attention bien trop concentré sur la créature la plus exquise qui se tortillait en débardeur et petite culotte devant moi. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ma présence, elle se mit à rougir.

« Euh... j'étais en train de te choisir des vêtements mais si tu v... » commença-t-elle.

« Non c'est bon, je te laisse faire ! » la coupai-je.

« Ok ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers l'armoire.

Elle était magnifique, le regard rivé vers l'armoire, un doigt posé sur son menton réfléchissant certainement à ce qu'elle allait me proposer. Puis comme si le soleil avait anticipé sa réaction, celui-ci illumina le visage de ma belle qui avait apparemment trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit mon jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc et une chemise bleue.

« Voilà » dit-elle juste après avoir déposé mes affaires sur le lit.

« Merci » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle souriait littéralement. Je l'embrassais doucement tout en la serrant contre moi.

« Tu vas prendre ta douche ? »

« Ouais... » dis-je avant de déposer à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle mais elle trouva les bons mots pour me faire réagir. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'angoissais pas vis à vis de mon rendez-vous qui était désormais dans moins de deux heures.

Une fois prêts, nous prîmes la direction de Manhattan. Nous avions, ou plutôt j'avais rendez-vous avec mon avocat pour rencontrer Tanya. Il savait que Bella serait présente et il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Le seul problème allait être de savoir si Tanya accepterait qu'elle soit présente car elle était en droit de refuser même si son avocat et elle étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'elle pourrait être là.

Nous arrivâmes trente minutes plus tard dans le hall du cabinet. Nous fumes accueillis par une secrétaire qui nous indiqua le lieu où nous devions nous rendre.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au dixième étage et une autre femme nous accueillit avant de nous demander de patienter dans la salle d'attente attenante au cabinet de mon avocat.

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors que je me sentais comme un lion en cage et ce malgré les multiples tentatives qu'avait entrepris Bella pour m'apaiser, mon avocat entra dans la pièce.

« Mr Cullen ? »

« C'est moi ! » dis-je en me levant.

« Maitre Jenks ! »

« Enchanté ! Je vous présente Isabella Swan. » dis-je.

« Enchanté, Mademoiselle ! »

« Moi de même ! » reprit-elle.

« Suivez-moi » nous dit il en nous désignant le couloir de sa main.

[ The Seven Mile Journey - _Simplicity has a Paradox_] (le morceau fait plus de 10 minutes pour info)

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à son bureau qui se trouvait tout au bout du couloir. En nous dirigeant vers celui-ci, j'aperçus, juste à côté de son bureau, une sorte de salle de réunion dont la porte était ouverte. Remarquant que j'avais détourné la tête, mon avocat m'informa que c'est dans cette pièce que se déroulerait mon entretien avec Tanya. Je soufflai légèrement sentant à nouveau la tension prendre possession de mon corps. Bella agrippa ma main et commença à caresser ma peau lentement avec son pouce tout en serrant de temps en temps ma main.

Une fois dans le bureau, nous nous assîmes, Bella tenant toujours ma main.

« Melle Denali et son avocat seront-là dans une vingtaine de minutes. » dit mon avocat.

« D'accord. »

« Je voulais vous voir préalablement afin que je puisses vous mettre en garde sur ce que vous pourrez lui dire et ne pas lui dire suite aux recommandations de son psychiatre »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que je ne pourrais pas lui dire ? » dis-je surpris. Comme pour me rassurer je sentis Bella faire pression sur ma main.

« En effet, Melle Denali a tenu à vous rencontrer pour s'excuser de son comportement. Je sais que vous souhaitiez savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça, et je ne peux que le comprendre, néanmoins, elle n'en a aucun souvenir aux dires de son médecin ! »

« Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle s'excuser de quelque chose dont elle ne se souvient pas » lâcha Bella alors que j'étais en train d'essayer d'assimiler les propos de mon avocat.

« Et bien parce qu'elle a un souvenir qui lui est revenu mais il n'est pas complet. La seule chose dont elle se souvient s'est s'être retrouvé les mains pleines de sang après vous avoir poignardé, Mr Cullen ! » dit-il en me regardant.

Les images de ce soir là se mirent à danser devant mes yeux me glaçant d'effroi. Mon esprit fonctionnait à plein régime et je commençais à me demander si cette rencontre était une bonne idée. Il était clair que hormis ce passage effroyable, elle ne se souvenait pas des coups qu'elle avait porté à Bella, ni même de ses précédentes altercations avec elle comme la fois où... **tu l'avais retrouvé prostrée sur la terrasse le visage tuméfié... cette fois-là hein...**

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître les nombreuses images de ma tête mais les frissons de ces souvenirs me donnaient l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un bain d'eau glacée. Bella dut sentir ma panique car en même temps que sa main se serrait autour de la mienne, je sentis son autre main se poser sur mon épaule. Quand je me tournais face à elle, je compris que j'étais en train de paniquer et qu'elle tentait de me faire revenir au moment présent.

« Mr Cullen, vous allez bien ? » demanda Jenks.

« Mmmh » dis-je en hochant la tête alors que mes yeux fixaient toujours ceux de Bella.

« Bon, il me semble que cette entrevue ne soit pas une si bonne idée que cela vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes. » commença-t-il.

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui, rivant mon regard dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ! » dis-je sèchement.

« Et bien... »

« Non, je veux la voir ! J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre et malgré tout ce que son médecin a bien pu vous dire, il est hors de question que je ne puisses pas lui dire ce que je pense et que je l'interroge sur ce qu'elle a fait ! » lâchai-je.

« Mr Cullen, il faut que vous sachiez que si l'entretien ne se déroule pas comme prévu, son avocat interrompra cette entrevue ! Est-ce que vous en avez conscience ? »

« Edward, calme-toi ! » me chuchota Bella.

Ma rage était sur le point d'exploser. Je venais de réaliser que ce rendez-vous ne se déroulerait pas comme on me l'avait annoncé et qu'en définitive je ne pourrais pas lui parler librement, contrairement à elle. Je serrais mes poings pour tenter de contenir la colère qui grandissait. Les voix autour de moi étaient floues et mon regard rivé sur le dossier qui était posé sur le bureau de Jenks, celui-là même où était inscrit DENALI/CULLEN en lettres capitales me fit voir rouge.

Je me levai brusquement et sortit du bureau précipitamment. J'entendais Bella qui semblait m'appeler mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Au moment où je passais devant un bureau dont la porte était ouverte, je tournai instinctivement le tête et constatai qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse salle de réunion. Je me stoppais et entrais dans cette pièce. Une énorme table de réunion, probablement en acajou, trônait en plein milieu de la salle. Cette dernière était entourée de fauteuil en cuir. La salle semblait calme et la moquette couleur cappuccino qui recouvrait les murs donnait un aspect intime au lieu. Je soufflai et me dirigeai vers les vitres qui constituaient tout un pan de mur. Je sentis alors sa présence.

« Edward ! » murmura-t-elle comme si elle craignait ma réaction.

**Pas étonnant vu dans quel état tu es sorti de ce bureau...**

« Edward ? »

« Mmm »

« Je sais que tu attendais plus que ça pour ce rendez-vous mais en même temps il vaut mieux que tu sois prévenu avant, plutôt que de nourrir des espoirs sur quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais obtenir. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mmm »

Je sentis sa main prendre la mienne alors qu'elle se trouvait à côté de moi, le regard rivé vers les immeubles. Je regardais l'immeuble en verre situé juste en face sans réellement le regarder. Ma colère qui avait surgi plus tôt semblait s'éloigner doucement mais les doutes refirent surface. Devais-je accepter cette rencontre ? Dans quel but ? Cela me servirait-il à avancer ? Mes certitudes s'étaient envolées une nouvelle fois.

« Edward ? »

« Ouais » dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je ne sais plus ! » dis-je en baissant les yeux sur nos mains liées.

Elle me tira jusqu'à un des fauteuils situé tout près. Je m'assis puis elle prit place sur mes genoux, encerclant mes épaules avec ses bras, ma tête posée dans le creux de son cou. Elle me caressa doucement la nuque jouant doucement avec mes cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi silencieux pendant quelques temps. Je tentai d'y voir clair et je remerciai Bella de ne pas me poser de questions. Elle était là comme elle l'avait promis et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Ma tête était vide et je fixai l'extérieur sans observer quoi que ce soit.

« Melle Swan, Mr Cullen ! » nous interpella une voix.

« Oui » répondit-elle alors que je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota.

« Melle Denali et son avocat sont arrivés, je voulais savoir si vous étiez toujours d'accord pour la rencontrer ? Enfin si Mr Cullen le souhaitait toujours ? »

« Edward ? » m'appela-t-elle.

« Ouais »

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Oui, dans cinq minutes s'il vous plait ! » dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Bien entendu, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, nous sommes dans la salle de réunion située à l'opposé du couloir ! »

« D'accord nous vous y rejoindrons ! » répondit Bella devant mon silence.

Je fis glisser mes bras autour de sa taille et plaquai ma tête contre sa poitrine alors que j'entendis la porte se refermer. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, profitant de cet instant pour puiser l'énergie et le courage dont j'allais avoir besoin auprès de celle qui était devenue un soutien sans faille.

« Edward, tout se passera bien ! »

« ... » je ne répondis pas mais resserrai ma prise autour d'elle.

« Je serais là et si tu sens que ça devient trop lourd, trop insupportable, on s'en ira, d'accord ? » dit-elle tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Elle déposa un baiser au dessus de ma tête juste avant de frotter sa joue contre mes cheveux. Je la sentis inspirer profondément. Comme moi-même j'avais l'habitude de le faire pour mieux m'imprégner de son parfum si particulier. Je restai ainsi encore un instant avant de me détacher doucement d'elle tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu es prêt ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois » dis-je doucement.

« Je suis là et quoi qu'il arrive je ne partirai pas, ok ? »

« Ok »

« Alors allons-y mais Edward ? »

« Oui » dis-je alors qu'elle était debout devant moi.

« Écoute-la, dis-lui ce que tu as besoin de dire et même si tu n'as pas les réponses à tes questions, dis-toi que tu l'auras affrontée. Et ensuite tu pourras, on pourra passer à autre chose ! »

« Ouais ! » soufflai-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réunion. La tension augmentait à chacun de mes pas. Je sentais une boule qui semblait grossir au fur et à mesure que nous approchions. Ma gorge nouée, la main toujours dans celle de Bella, je me plantai devant la porte close. Je jetai un regard vers Bella qui m'offrit un léger sourire tout en resserrant sa prise. Je soupirai une dernière fois avant de frapper. Une voix se fit entendre et j'ouvris la porte. Le regard fixé au sol, j'entrai avec Bella dans cette salle où régnait une odeur de café mêlé au papier et à l'encre. Le bruit feutré et sec de la porte qui venait de se fermer me fit relevé la tête. Tanya était assise à l'opposé de la table à côté de son avocat tandis que le mien était assis juste devant nous. Il nous invita à prendre place tout en présentant Bella à l'autre avocat. Nous prîmes place sans que mon regard ne quitte celui de Tanya. Elle semblait rayonnante. Elle sourit discrètement ce qui fit remonter la bile dans la bouche. Je voulais lui faire perdre ce sourire. Comment pouvait-elle sourire alors qu'elle avait tenter de me tuer, de nous tuer. Son regard reflétait un quelque chose qui me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était comme si elle était parfaitement consciente de tout ce qu'elle avait fait mais qu'elle avait réussi à manipuler tout le monde.

Son sourire fut plus prononcé quand elle s'aperçut que je la fixais mais lorsque son regard se détourna il se fana. Je tournai la tête vers la personne qu'elle regardait. Il s'agissait de Bella. Cette dernière la fixait froidement et c'était comme si elle cherchait à trouver des réponses sur le visage de Tanya. Mon avocat prit la parole échangeant avec celui de celle qui me procurait des frissons rien que par sa présence dans cette pièce. Je pouvais sentir son regard alors que j'observais l'échange entre mon avocat et le sien. La sensation de malaise que j'avais ressenti en posant mes yeux sur elle ne fit que grandir. Je ravalai pour la seconde fois la bile qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche et soufflai discrètement afin de me ressaisir. Je n'étais pas celui qui avait blessé mais celui qui avait dû subir la violence de cette femme qui ne m'inspirait désormais que le dégoût. Je la regardais à nouveau alors que Bella serrait ma main plus fortement. Mes mains étaient moites et je tentai de masquer les légers tremblements de mon corps qui n'étaient visibles pour l'instant qu'au niveau de mes mains soigneusement cachées par la table.

« Mr Cullen, souhaitez-vous prendre la parole en premier ? » demanda mon avocat.

Je fixai toujours Tanya et celle-ci se mit à sourire à nouveau. L'éclat qui brilla dans ses yeux ne me rassurait guère.

« J'aimerai lui parler d'abord si c'est possible » demanda-t-elle sans détourner les yeux des miens.

« Mr Cullen, êtes-vous d'accord ? » demanda Jenks.

« Peu m'importe » murmurai-je.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette femme froide. C'est comme si cela m'était impossible alors que parallèlement je sentais la colère qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. Je restais calme ne souhaitant pas me donner en spectacle. Bella y était pour beaucoup car elle ne cessait de caresser ma main avec son pouce. Je pouvais sentir son regard naviguer entre cette folle et moi.

« Edward... je... » commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je t'écoute » dis-je mécaniquement. Ma voix était dénuée de toute vie, froide et monocorde.

« Ahahahahahahahahahah »

Elle se mit à rire alors qu'elle me dévisageait. Le regard froid et calculateur qu'elle m'offrit me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je commençai à comprendre.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes accompagné de cette... » reprit-elle la voix froide en désignant Bella de sa main avant de reprendre « cette chose qui ne ressemble à rien ! » lâcha-t-elle

« Melle Denali, je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici pour vous excusez et non pour insulter ma cliente ! Maître Volturi je vous prierai de bien vouloir maîtriser votre cliente » lâcha Jenks avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche.

Maître Volturi chuchota quelques mots à sa cliente alors que cette dernière me fixait délibérément, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Elle souriait littéralement alors que la haine qui faisait rage en moi menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

« Très bien puisqu'il faut que je m'excuses je vais donc le faire ! » reprit-elle.

« Oui, Melle Denali, nous vous écoutons ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » dis-je brusquement.

Les deux avocats me fixèrent alors que je venais de prendre la parole. Ces quelques mots soulagèrent la pression que je peinais à contenir. Comme pour m'apporter son soutien je sentis la main de Bella se poser sur ma cuisse tandis que je m'étais avancé sur la table, les bras croisés devant moi.

« Pourquoi ? » reprit-elle.

Je pouvais sentir Bella qui avait bloqué sa respiration attendant sa réponse. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Son regard me laissait présager ce qui allait venir. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que les mots qui allaient sortir allait provoquer ce qui suivit.

« Oui Tanya, Pourquoi ? » repris-je le plus calmement possible.

« Mais Edward, tu le sais ! » dit-elle en rivant son regard au mien.

Son regard dégageait une jalousie incommensurable, une folie indescriptible et une haine qui semblait la submerger de part en part. Ce regard aussi froid et avide me donna des frissons qui me glacèrent jusqu'aux os.

« Non Tanya je ne le sais pas » repris-je d'une voix calme qui me surpris.

Je voulais qu'elle explose, qu'elle se montre telle qu'elle était. Je voulais que cette mascarade cesse.

« Je... je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé » tenta-t-elle alors que son regard et son attitude me démontrait le contraire.

« ... » Je la défiai du regard espérant qu'elle lâche enfin quelque chose

« Je suis désolée... » continua-t-elle.

« Désolée de quoi ? De m'avoir fait souffrir, de m'avoir blessé, de m'avoir insulté, de t'en être pris à Bella» dis-je alors que je montai le ton à chacun de mes mots me retrouvant ainsi debout les mains plaquées sur la table « Alors Tanya, de quoi es-tu désolée ! D'avoir voulu nous tuer ! » hurlai-je.

« Ça suffit Maître Jenks, contrôlez votre client ou bien nous allons devoir en rester là ! » cria Volturi.

« Oh non, on ne va pas s'arrêter là ! » repris-je « J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi elle est désolée ! Hein Tanya ! »

« Edward ! » murmura Bella en posant sa main sur la mienne. « S'il te plaît calme-toi »

Je tournai mon regard vers elle. Bella me regardait et je pus ressentir une vague de calme m'incitant à me rasseoir. Mais la voix nasillarde de Tanya fit éclater ce peu de calme

« C'est ça écoute-la ! » dit-elle surprenant son avocat et le mien.

Je détournai la tête rapidement vers elle. Elle affichait un sourire machiavélique. Elle chuchota quelque chose à son avocat. Jenks, Bella et moi la regardions se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à son avocat mais nous n'eûmes pas attendre bien longtemps car elle reprit la parole.

« Pour te dire, Edward, je suis désolée ! Désolée de ne pas avoir fait correctement les choses ! J'aurai dû vous tuer quand j'en avais encore l'occasion et cette petite sal... »

Je me levai d'un bond et me jetai sur elle avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Je l'attrapai à la gorge la plaquant contre la paroi vitrée située juste derrière elle. J'ignorai d'où m'était venu cette force mais l'adrénaline et la rage qui courraient dans mes veines ne me permettait plus de contrôler mes gestes. Je fixai cette folle furieuse et alors que je réalisai que je ne m'étais pas trompé à son sujet, je sentis que quelqu'un essayait de me faire lâcher prise. Mais je ne cillai pas.

« Tu mentais... tu as manipulé tout le monde, leur faisait croire que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ! Pourquoi ? » hurlai-je.

Elle continuait de me fixer. Je relâchai un peu sa gorge pour qu'elle me parle alors que les voix des personnes autour me parvenaient de manière inaudible.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais à y gagner à me faire du mal ! Pourquoi Bella ? » répétai-je sans cesse.

« Parce que personne ne te mérite autant que moi ! Lauren l'avait bien compris ! Mais elle...» lâcha-t-elle la voix rauque tout en désignant Bella « Elle ne voulait pas te lâcher ! »

Sonné par ses mots, je la relâchai alors qu'elle s'appuya contre le mur une main contre son cou. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux d'elle. Je tentai d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait de lâcher mais rien n'y fit. Mon monde s'écroulait. Je sentis deux bras m'encercler mais ils me relâchèrent aussitôt car je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil situé derrière moi.

« Oh mon dieu ! » entendis-je de la part de celle que j'aime.

« Et oui, petite salope, tu t'es accrochée à lui comme un sangsue, je regrette juste de ne pas avoir permis à Felix de te régler ton compte la première fois que tu as croisé ma route ! Je t'avais prévenu mais il a fallu que tu restes auprès de lui et comme si c'était pas suffisant, tu étais encore avec lui le soir où il aurait du être avec moi pour toujours ! »

« Tanya, tu sais que tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à t'aimer ! » entendis-je d'une voix qui semblait s'être approchée. Cette même voix qui m'apaisait.

Je levai mes yeux vers le son de cette douce voix qui avait parlé distinctement et calmement, comme si elle essayait d'apaiser l'ambiance environnante qui débordait d'électricité. Mon regard navigua alors vers cette femme qui était à l'origine d'une grande partie de mon mal-être. Lauren. Comment avait-elle su ? Comment s'y était-elle prise ? Autant de questions dont je n'aurai probablement jamais les réponses. Mais la folie dont faisait preuve Tanya était indéniable. Je la fixai à nouveau.

« Oh mais ma chère si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je te l'ai déjà dit tu ne l'aura pas non plus ! » reprit-elle sûre d'elle.

« Tu es folle et je pense que tu as besoin de te faire soigner ! » reprit Bella qui était désormais à côté de moi.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule. Je levai ma tête vers elle. Elle me tendit sa main en me souriant et je la saisissais. Je me levai et sortit du bureau sans un regard vers les autres personnes.

« Maître Volturi, Maître Jenks, je pense que cet entretien n'a plus de raison d'être prolongé ! Je pense que les faits sont là ! Maître Jenks, je vous laisse vous charger de l'affaire. Mr Cullen et moi-même prendront contact avec vous mais je vous fais confiance pour trouver un arrangement qui nous permettra de ne pas subir ce genre de chose à nouveau ! »

« Oui Melle Swan ! » l'entendis-je lui répondre alors que mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur nos mains liées.

« Non mais ce n'est pas fini » hurla Tanya.

« Si ça l'est ! » lâcha Bella dans un souffle avant de m'inciter à la suivre.

Totalement amorphe je la suivis. Je ne réalisai rien. Les images et les mots de Tanya lors de cette entrevue défilaient dans mon esprit qui cherchait à y trouver un sens mais en vain. Perdu au milieu de nulle part, une douce musique me parvenait mais il m'était impossible d'en identifier les notes. Je ressentais seulement de l'apaisement en écoutant cette mélodie. La sensation d'une main chaude sur la mienne me permettait de savoir que j'étais éveillé mais mon esprit avait obstrué les portes vers la lumière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un doux parfum familier m'entoura que je repris pied dans la réalité. Ma vue qui semblait s'être égarée me revint me permettant de voir l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais allongé sur le canapé du salon.

Je regardai autour de moi et vit Bella recroquevillée sur le fauteuil. La pièce était juste éclairée par le feu de cheminée et une musique au piano résonnait dans la pièce. Je me redressai lentement. Les souvenirs de la journée me revinrent violemment et pris de panique ma respiration s'emballa.

**POV BELLA**

[ Ludovico Einaudi - _Ritornare_ ]

Voyant la tournure que prenait l'entrevue je craignais qu'Edward ne réagisse violemment et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Edward avait raison, Tanya avait réussi à manipuler tout le monde y compris le psychiatre qui la suivait. Voyant qu'elle ne baisserait pas les bras et qu'Edward semblait complètement ailleurs suite à ses révélations concernant Lauren, je décidai de tenir ma promesse le concernant. Il nous fallait quitter les lieux avant qu'il ne sombre plus profondément.

J'informai Jenks de notre départ et lui demandai de se charger de régler cette affaire. Edward avait saisi ma main quand je la lui avais proposée et il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis. Nous venions d'arriver à la voiture et je dus ouvrir la porte et l'installer sur le siège passager. Son regard était vide et son corps était pris de spasmes plus ou moins intenses. Je déposai ma veste sur ses genoux juste après avoir attaché sa ceinture de sécurité. Il était complètement ailleurs et je ne voulais le brusquer pour rien au monde. Je mis un peu de musique afin de tenter d'apaiser Edward même si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il puisse entendre quoi que ce soit vu l'état catatonique dans lequel il semblait être. Pour avoir vécu ça plus d'une fois, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les personnes lorsqu'elles étaient dans cet état. Il reviendrait à lui quand il aurait digéré ce qui venait de se passer.

Arrivés devant la maison, je le fis descendre de voiture et l'allongeai sur le canapé une fois à l'intérieur. Je pris soin de lui retirer ses chaussures et de le recouvrir de ma couverture. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et il ferma doucement les yeux.

« Je reste tout près, repose-toi ! » murmurai-je.

Je mis en route la chaîne. J'avais besoin de me détendre après les événements des heures précédentes et je savais que la musique m'y aiderait tout comme j'espérais qu'elle accompagnerait Edward dans son sommeil afin que celui-ci ne soit pas trop agité.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et je le contemplai. Son visage était crispé et il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. J'avais mal de le voir comme ça. C'était comme si on m'obligeait à revivre ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Les mots de Tanya tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait s'acharner autant sur quelqu'un et prétendre l'aimer. Je soufflai et fermai les yeux quelques instants. Les notes de musique résonnaient toujours dans la pièce. J'avais autant envie de hurler que de pleurer. Cette rencontre n'était pas une bonne idée et je m'inquiétais de ce qui se passerait au réveil pour Edward.

Je me levai doucement et m'approchai de lui. Je me mis à genoux au pied du canapé. Je ressentais le besoin de le toucher comme pour qu'il ressente ma présence mais je craignais en même temps de le sortir de sa torpeur. Je fis passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'adorai ses cheveux. Il était doux et soyeux. Son parfum m'enveloppa délicatement et j'aurai voulu prendre avec moi toutes les pensées qui devaient désormais faire rage dans son esprit. Son corps étaient toujours pris de spasmes mais ces derniers semblaient se calmer au fur et à mesure que je faisais courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui rompit cet instant de calme. Je me précipitai dessus en espérant que la sonnerie n'ait pas réveillé Edward. Au moment où je décrochais, il se mit à gémir. Je m'éloignai de lui malgré l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras qui me tenaillait.

« Allo » soufflai-je.

« Bella, c'est Carlisle ! »

« Carlisle ! »

« Comment va-t-il ? J'ai eu Jenks au téléphone et il m'a dit que l'entrevue s'était mal passée ! »

J'entendis alors Edward gémir plus fort. Je me trouvais près de la porte qui menait au jardin et les petits cris que faisaient Edward me tordait le ventre.

« Ouais ! Carlisle je peux vous rappeler dans quelques minutes s'il vous plait ! »

« Pas de problème ! » me dit-il.

Je ne lui laissai pas finir sa phrase que je raccrochai me rapprochant rapidement d'Edward.

« Shhhh... tout va bien... Edward calme-toi ! » murmurai-je tandis que je déposais mes mains sur ses avant-bras tout en les lui caressant.

Il s'apaisa instantanément. Je restais près de lui jusqu'à ce que je vois son visage se détendre. La tension de son corps qui le maintenait crispé jusqu'alors retomba. Je soufflai de soulagement d'avoir réussi à le calmer. Cela faisait près d'une heure que Carlisle avait appelé. Il était plus de six heures et je sortis sur la terrasse pour le rappeler.

« Carlisle c'est Bella ! »

« Ah, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! J'allais te rappeler ! »

« Désolée, mais... »

« Ça ne fait rien Bella ! Je... comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas très bien ! Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes partis de chez Jenks. Et quand nous sommes rentrés il s'est endormi ! »

« Oh... »

« Je suis... j'ai peur Carlisle, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer à son réveil ! Il semblait si... » commençai-je alors que mes larmes commencèrent à jaillir.

« Bella, calme-toi ! Jenks ne m'a pas tout dit mais j'ai compris qu'Edward avait raison ! Elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait ! »

« Oui » soufflai-je.

Vidée et épuisée, je m'asseyais sur la balancelle. Les larmes débordaient toujours de mes yeux. Ma gorge s'était nouée et je peinais à répondre à Carlisle.

« Tu veux qu'Esmée et moi venions ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je... je ne sais pas ! » lâchai-je.

« Écoute repose-toi pour être en forme à son réveil ! Tout se passera bien, il a juste besoin d'évacuer tout ça et surtout de le digérer ! »

« Je sais mais vous l'auriez vu ! Il a littéralement péter les plombs, il... il s'est jeté sur elle et vous auriez vu son regard ! Cette fille a tout détruit de lui, elle est diabolique ! Je ne sais pas s'il pourra passer au dessus de ça ! Son regard quand on est parti du cabinet était si vide, il semblait ailleurs... » poursuivis-je.

« Je sais Bella, mais Edward est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît et il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi alors fais-le parler dès qu'il se réveillera ! Il ne faut pas qu'il garde ça pour lui ! »

« Ouais ! »

« Vous devez revoir la psy ? »

« Demain, mais... » répondis-je alors que je me souvenais que nous devions partir pour Londres le jour même et avant le rendez-vous.

« Mais ? »

« Mais on sera dans l'avion pour Londres ! Edward a réservé nos billets et nous prenons un avion demain vers 11h et comme c'est un vol vers l'international nous devons être à l'aéroport au minimum 2h avant et je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent ! »

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, s'il ne sent pas de partir il restera quitte à repousser son voyage. Mais je pense que cela peut vous faire du bien ! Changer d'air, tu vois ! »

« Mmmh »

« Écoute, Esmée et moi on passera chez toi demain vers 7h avec le petit déjeuner, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, merci ! »

« De rien c'est normal, en attendant va te reposer ! »

« Entendu ! »

« A demain ! »

« A demain ! Carlisle ? »

« Oui ! »

« Merci »

« De rien file dormir ! »

« J'y cours »

Je raccrochai et pris la direction du salon. Edward dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Soulagée je m'installai tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil. J'attrapais le plaid situé dans le coffre et me recouvris avec. J'ignore combien de temps je m'étais endormie mais je me réveillai en sursaut. Edward était assis sur le canapé, son corps tremblait et il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Je me levai brutalement accourant à ses côtés.

« Edward ? »

« ... » Il ne me répondit pas mais il serrait les poings pour tenter de calmer ses spasmes. Il me fixa le regard paniqué et la respiration sifflante.

« Edward calme-toi, tout va bien... » tentai-je en caressant doucement son dos.

Je posai ma main sur les siennes en caressant doucement ses dernières en espérant l'apaiser. Je l'attirai contre moi glissant mon bras derrière ses épaules. Sentir son corps trembler et entendre sa respiration sifflante me tordait le ventre.

« Edward, tout va bien... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je... j'ai frrrrrroid » dit-il alors qu'il claquait des dents.

Je tentai de tirer la couverture sur lui tout en intensifiant mes caresses dans le dos pour essayer de le réchauffer. Il se calma plus d'une demi heure après. Il s'était littéralement accroché à mon tee-shirt et je pouvais sentir ses larmes qui se déversaient humidifiant mon tee-shirt au passage. Je n'avais pas relâchée ma prise tout comme mes petites attentions à son égard. Son corps se détendit et sa respiration se fit plus calme. Il devait s'être endormi et ne voulant pas briser ce moment de paix, je restais silencieuse.

« Tu es bien installée ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas rêver un meilleur endroit ! » dis-je tout aussi calmement.

« Je me sens vide ! » lâcha-t-il.

Sur les conseils de Carlisle, je le laissai me parler. Surprise et heureuse qu'il décide de le faire de lui même au lieu de devoir lui poser des questions, je gardai le silence.

« Je me sens vide de tout, c'est comme si je venais de vieillir de trente ans en quelques heures ! Le pire c'est que je me doutais de ce qu'il allait se passer ! »

« Je sais » chuchotai-je.

« Pourquoi moi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas mais parfois les choses se passent sans qu'il y ait d'explications. Les gens font des choses et ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils font ! »

« Mmmm »

Il se redressa puis riva son regard au mien. Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui se dégageaient de ses yeux. Je me noyais dans le vert profond de ses pupilles qui brillaient sous la lumière des flammes du foyer.

« Je t'aime » murmurai-je.

« Je t'aime plus... » me répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en me serrant fortement contre lui.

[ADELE - _Make you feel my love_]

La sensation de son souffle désormais régulier sur mon visage fit battre mon cœur plus fort. Il se leva et me tendit sa main. Je le regardai surprise.

« Suis-moi ! » dit-il.

Je le suivis jusque dans notre chambre.

« On sera mieux ici » me dit-il alors qu'il tapotait l'espace vide sur le lit.

Je pris place. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit l'un en face de l'autre. Il se saisit de ma main glissant ses doigts entre les miens.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux de savoir que j'avais raison la concernant ou bien si je dois me sentir mal. C'est bizarre ! »

« Pas tant que ça ! » répondis-je en ne le quittant pas yeux.

Il regardait nos mains tout en jouant avec nos doigts.

« Je me sens en colère parce que je sais maintenant que Lauren n'a pas décidé de ça toute seule mais je ne comprend pas le coup de l'accusation de viol du coup ! Tout est embrouillé dans mon esprit et je me sens complètement perdu ! » souffla-t-il.

« ... » Je ne dis rien car je sentis qu'il n'avait pas fini.

« Tu sais je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien que je me prenne la tête ! » commença-t-il en levant ses yeux vers moi « J'ai trouvé quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter et je ne sais pas comment je vais te remercier pour toute la patience dont tu as fait preuve mais aussi pour l'amour que tu me portes et... »

« En m'aimant comme tu le fais déjà » le coupai-je juste avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Oui mais avant, nous allons préparer nos valises parce que nous devons prendre un avion pour partir loin d'ici dans quelques heures ! »

« Tu veux toujours partir ? » demandai-je.

« Oh oui, je ne trouverai aucune réponse à mes multiples questions et si je continue à chercher ses maudites réponses, je ne pourrai jamais être heureux ! Tu sais... » commença-t-il en m'attirant vers lui de sorte à ce que je sois sur lui « Cette entrevue, bien qu'elle m'est chamboulé m'a ouvert les yeux sur autre chose. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais, tu ne m'a pas abandonné, tu m'as sorti de là et tu étais encore là à mon réveil. Alors comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne peux pas tout contrôler et encore moins les raisons pour lesquelles cette folle s'en est pris à moi et à nous donc au lieu de me torturer l'esprit à chercher des réponses que je n'aurai pas je vais plutôt me torturer l'esprit à chercher comment te rendre heureuse et m'y employer ! » dit-il doucement.

Puis délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me serrant si fort contre lui que le contact me paraissait insuffisant. L'amour que dégageait son regard me dit l'effet d'une décharge électrique réveillant chaque terminaison nerveuse de ma peau et affolant les battements de mon cœur. Je me demandai comment je pouvais autant aimer quelqu'un. Je posai ma tête contre son torse et écoutai les battements de son cœur qui faisait écho aux miens. Je me sentais pour la première fois heureuse et complète. Ce voyage à Londres me semblait être la plus belle des choses car nous serions loin d'ici, loin de nos doutes et nous pourrions ainsi commencer quelque chose ensemble.

Ses mains caressaient mon dos délicatement alors que les miennes se déplaçaient lentement sur la peau de ses bras.

« Bella ? »

« Mmm ! »

« Tu dors ? »

« Non » dis-je en me redressant.

« On les fait ses valises ! » demanda-t-il le regard pétillant.

« Oh oui ! » dis-je toute excitée.

C'est ainsi que nous préparâmes nos valises. Edward avait branché son Ipod et la douce voix d'Adèle qui résonnait quand nous étions en bas résonna à nouveau dans la chambre. Je ne me souciai pas des vêtements que je prenais trop occupé à regarder l'homme que j'aimais mettre les siens dans sa valise. Son visage était rayonnant et mon angoisse de tout à l'heure s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je pensais que le réveil serait difficile, il l'avait été mais pas autant que je le craignais. Il me semblait impossible que nous puissions revivre de telles choses alors je me mis à rêver de joie, de bonheur et de rire pour les jours à venir.

« Tu as déjà fini ta valise ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh.. non ! » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Et bien tu comptes restée toute nue durant notre séjour... pas que cela me dérange » dit-il en s'approchant doucement de moi « mais je voudrais être le seul à pouvoir contempler ce corps magnifique qu'est le tien ! » finit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

« En effet ça serait dommage que tout le monde puisse me voir toute nue ! » dis-je taquine.

« Oui en effet ! » reprit-il en déposant des baisers humides dans mon cou ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiser mon désir.

« ... »

« Tu ne sais pas quoi prendre ? » demanda-t-il en poursuivant ses caresses et ses baisers.

« Hum... si mais... » dis-je avant qu'un gémissement ne sorte de ma bouche.

« Si mais... » continua-t-il en attrapant mon tee-shirt pour me le retirer.

« Et bien nous allons voir ce que tu peux emporter ! »

« Mmmm »

« Edward ! » dis-je fermement alors qu'il venait de s'éloigner de moi alors que j'étais complètement nue.

« Patience, je m'occuperai de toi, toute la nuit s'il faut ! De toute façon nous avons plus de huit heures de vol jusqu'à Londres donc tu auras tout le temps pour te reposer ! » dit-il alors qu'il attrapait quelques uns de mes vêtements qu'il mettait au fur et à mesure dans ma valise.

« ... » j'étais excitée au possible et lui faisait comme si de rien n'était et continuait patiemment de faire ma valise.

« Il y un problème mon amour » me demanda-t-il en me souriant subrepticement.

« Non ! » boudai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

« Il ne fallait pas me détailler pendant que je faisais la mienne. Si tu avais fait ta valise, je serai en train de m'occuper de toi mais demain on doit partir tôt et je ne voudrais pas que nous manquions notre vol, tu comprends ? » dit-il taquin.

« Oui bien entendu ! » dis-je alors que je m'allongeai sur le lit.

Une idée venait de m'effleurer l'esprit. Je décidai de le prendre à son propre jeu. C'est ainsi que pendant qu'il terminait ma valise je m'allongeai littéralement sur le lit et dans une infinie lenteur, je fis courir mes mains sur mon corps afin de soulager la tension qu'il avait fait naître quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Et bien puisque tu sembles très occupé avec ma valise, je m'occupe en t'attendant ! » dis-je.

« Hum Bella.. » siffla-t-il alors que je venais de déposer mon pied sur son pantalon dont l'entrejambe semblait désormais gonflée.

« Oui.. » dis-je feignant la surprise.

Mes mains descendirent vers mon intimité. Je gémissais doucement et fermai mes yeux. Alors que ma main allait venir titiller mon bouton de plaisir, je sentis la main d'Edward sur mon poignet. J'ouvris les yeux et tombaient en face de deux magnifiques émeraudes qui me scrutaient.

« Tu as gagné ! » me souffla-t-il « Si besoin nous t'achèterons des vêtements à Londres ! »

« Merci ! » répondis-je.

« Hum... où en étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Là » dis-je alors que je saisissais sa main pour la plaquer contre mon intimité tandis que la mienne caressa sa virilité au travers de son …

« Edward ! »

« Oui » me dit-il en souriant « Je n'ai pas pu résister très longtemps »

« Effectivement ! »

C'est ainsi que toute la nuit nous fîmes l'amour comme si aucun de nous n'était suffisamment rassasié de l'autre. Ce n'est que vers les premières lueurs du jour, que nous décidâmes de sortir du lit. Nous devions nous préparer pour nous rendre à l'aéroport et d'ici une heure, Esmée et Carlisle arriveraient afin de prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous avant de nous y conduire.

Je me sentais heureuse et complète. Ce merveilleux sentiment de plénitude ne m'avait plus habité depuis mon enfance lorsque ma mère était encore auprès de moi. J'espérais juste qu'il ne me quitterait plus jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilou.. pour ce chapitre.. trop court vous me direz... hum surement mais bon... est-ce le dernier chapitre... j'avoue que j'ai du mal à me dire que ça sera le dernier chapitre mais peut-être que mon esprit, qui a beaucoup mais beaucoup de mal à lâcher ses personnages vous livrera soit un chapitre supplémentaire avant l'épilogue ou bien des bonus après l'épilogue... à voir...<strong>

**Merci à vous qui me lirez, ma plus belle récompense pour ce chapitre, qui aura été long à venir, sera de savoir que vous l'aurez lu... les reviews seront pour ma part des petites douceurs comme un chocolat ou encore une cerise sur le gâteau...**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, soyons honnêtes... il sera publié vers la fin avril... je suis en congé le 19 et je compte bien me remettre à l'écriture à ce moment-là...**

**Bonne soirée. Pleins de bisous**

**Mary**


	31. Chapitre 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

_**J'avais dit vendredi.. ouais je sais on est mercredi.. mais les corrections furent longues.. très longues et les discussions aussi...**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus on se retrouve en bas après ce trèèèèès long chapitre...**_

_**Merci à Lyraparleor et à SoSweetySoCrazy pour leurs corrections, leurs avis et leurs conseils!**_

_**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER et l'histoire est issue de mon imagination...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Life is a song - sing it. - La vie est une chanson - chantez-la.<strong>_

_**Life is a game - play it. - La vie est un jeu – jouez-y.**_

_**Life is a challenge - meet it. - La vie est un défi - Affrontez-la.**_

_**Life is a dream - realize it. -La vie est un rêve - Réalisez-le.**_

_**Life is a sacrifice - offer it. - La vie est un sacrifice – Offrez-lui.**_

_**Life is love - enjoy it.- La vie est amour – appréciez-le."**_

**Sai Baba**

_**"Where there is love there is life." - " Là où il y a l'amour, il y a la vie"**_

**Mahatma Gandhi**

**POV BELLA**

**[Parachutes – Paper Birds]**

Le vent effleurait mes cheveux alors que j'étais allongée dans l'herbe. J'entendais le rire des enfants et leurs pas lourds ou légers dans le gazon. Je bougeai en même temps mes pieds nus dans ce duvet doux qui chatouillait mes orteils tout en laissant courir mes mains sur le sol. Le regard rivé vers le ciel je contemplai ce bleu azur qui flottait au-dessus de moi. Quelques nuages se déplaçaient dans cette immensité. Avec imagination on pouvait voir un oiseau, un visage de profil, un chat ou bien une traînée de poussières d'étoiles dessinés par ces cotons qui décoraient ce merveilleux plafond. Le soleil caressait ma peau avec douceur et je fermai à nouveau les yeux. Les oiseaux gazouillaient dans les arbres qui bordaient la plage. Le rire des enfants résonna une nouvelle fois. Le bruit d'un ballon qui courait, en tapant par intermittence sur le sol. Puis une chute et des éclats de rire encore. Je soufflai doucement car je me sentais bien.

Au loin, des voix de femmes qui appelaient leurs enfants et des plaintes agréables de garçons et de filles qui ne voulaient pas partir. Je respirai profondément me laissant envahir par le doux parfum de l'herbe fraîchement coupée mais aussi des genêts et des fleurs sauvages environnants. Le bruit du ressac sur les quelques rochers situés en contrebas venait accompagner en rythme régulier la vie calme qui régnait ici. Un parfum d'iode m'arrivait par vague et je le respirai à pleins poumons. Je me sentais en paix. Envoûtée par l'ambiance des lieux, je me laissai guider par cette sérénité, loin du tumulte de la ville, loin de mes soucis, loin de ma vie trépidante de cette année. Je repensai à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ces derniers mois. Je n'étais plus triste, ni en colère.

Un peu plus loin me parvenait le son des cordes d'une guitare. Je volai au-dessus du sol guidée par la mélodie douce et entraînante de cet instrument. Je me sentais bien. Encore des rires. Encore des odeurs. La vie autour de moi semblait animer mes pensées tout en illuminant plus intensément mon cœur d'un soleil qui ne me quittait plus depuis quelques jours.

Un léger effleurement embrasa ma peau avec volupté, puis un souffle léger, doux et musqué me percuta le visage. Je souris. Je m'enivrai de ce parfum si familier juste avant qu'une caresse aussi légère qu'un papillon ne vienne survoler mes lèvres. A son contact, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. C'était doux. C'était chaud. C'était enivrant. C'était lui. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, éblouie par le soleil mais surtout par ce regard qui ne me quittait plus même quand je fermais les yeux.

Juste devant moi, il y avait ce visage viril sur lequel je fis courir mes mains, qui avaient désormais quitté le sol. Je m'imprégnai de chacun de ses traits en laissant mes doigts toucher son front, ses tempes, ses joues et sa mâchoire avant de relever subrepticement la tête et que nos lèvres ne se rejoignent dans un baiser lent, doux et intense. Tous ces petits bruits, ces odeurs. Et puis, LUI, lui qui réchauffait mon cœur, mon corps et enflammait ma peau avec ses mains qui désormais couraient sur mes bras, mon visage, mon cou et dans mes cheveux.

« _Je t'aime._ » soufflai-je

«_ Plus encore._ » murmura-t-il avant de poser son front contre le mien.

Je l'observai ainsi. Il avait les yeux fermés, un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage et son cœur qui martelait contre ma poitrine. C'était doux, c'était agréable. Et encore les rires des enfants, la mélodie avait changé mais les odeurs étaient les mêmes avec cette touche en plus qui me fit me sentir bien. Son parfum à LUI.

Je refermai les yeux quelques instants le temps de reprendre pied dans cette réalité qui me transportait depuis quelques jours. Je le sentis glisser sur mon flanc droit mais avant que la sensation de vide ne prenne possession de moi, il avait déposé sa main sur mon ventre. Mon souffle lent faisait monter et descendre sa main dont les doigts frais se déplaçaient lentement sur ma peau exposée au soleil. Je souris encore.

Il glissa lentement sa jambe sur la mienne juste avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je me sentais bien, dans ce cocon. J'étais apaisée. Je regardai à nouveau le ciel puis tournai ma tête vers lui lentement. Ses yeux m'observaient, me sondaient et s'illuminaient de cette lueur qui me chamboulait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Nous nous aimions tout simplement.

Loin de tout, loin des événements passés, juste lui et moi et parfois avec ses deux meilleurs amis, nous avions réussi à nous construire un 'NOUS', à vivre simplement, à se faire confiance mutuellement et à profiter l'un et de l'autre.

« _Il va falloir y aller !_ » me dit-il.

« _Une minute._ » repris-je.

« _D'accord._ » souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe et de resserrer sa prise autour de moi.

Je levai une dernière fois les yeux au ciel, glissant ma main dans la sienne. Je respirai une dernière fois cet air unique chargé d'embruns. Puis doucement je fermai à nouveau les yeux et laissai les sons environnants prendre une dernière fois possession de moi en espérant graver ces instants magiques, que nous avions vécus ces quinze derniers jours, dans mon esprit.

Je rouvris les yeux et me tournai face à lui. Je soufflai n'ayant nullement envie de quitter ce lieu si reposant. Puis délicatement, il glissa sa main sous mon menton pour que nos yeux se rejoignent.

«_ Moi aussi je voudrais rester ici._ » déclara-t-il.

«_ Oui je sais._ » soufflai-je avant de reprendre «_ J'ai mon année de fac qui recommence dans quelques jours et toi tu as ton bar !_ ».

« _Oui, mais je te promets qu'on reviendra ici !_ » ajouta-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Sur ce, il se redressa avant de me tendre sa main dont je me saisis pour me relever. Je frottais mon short en jean recouvert d'herbe et remis mon top par-dessus mon maillot. Marcus et Bobby étaient plus loin en train de ramasser leurs affaires. Edward les rejoignit afin de récupérer sa guitare et son sweat. Je me dirigeais lentement vers eux non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la mer qui bordait la côte.

« _On repasse au cottage et on part pour Londres ?_ » demanda Marcus.

«_ Ouais !_ » souffla Edward.

« _Vous préférez rester ici ce soir ? Parce que selon l'heure à laquelle décolle votre avion demain, c'est faisable !_ » reprit Bobby « _Tu en penses quoi Marcus ?_ »

« _Oui c'est clair c'est tout à fait possible ! Vous deviez repartir à quelle heure Edward ?_ »

« _15h._ » dis-je.

« _Et bien c'est largement bon en fait. Il nous faut 3h pour rejoindre Londres. Si vous préférez rester ici plutôt que de rentrer à Notting Hill, on reste !_ »

« _Bella ?_ » demanda Edward.

Je le fixai sachant pertinemment qu'il avait compris ce que je désirais.

Edward regarda Bobby et Marcus en hochant la tête.

« _Bon et bien vu que tout le monde est d'accord, on a qu'à rester !_ » reprit Marcus en me faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est ainsi que nous reprîmes la direction du cottage.

Marcus, Bobby et Edward partirent faire quelques courses à l'office situé dans le village.

Je marchai sur le chemin tranquillement et là, planté sur les rochers je le vis. Ce cottage* qu'avait loué Bobby. Il était magnifique sous les rayons du soleil et les éclats de l'eau. Construit en planches de lambris blanc, il dominait les autres maisons situées aux alentours.

Je franchis la porte et je fixai mon regard sur cet intérieur tout aussi magnifique. La pièce était baignée de lumière par les nombreuses fenêtres ouvertes sur la mer. On retrouvait ce bois tantôt miel, tantôt peint en blanc dans chacune des pièces de la maison. La pièce principale n'était pas très grande mais son ouverture sur la terrasse permettait d'ouvrir cet espace de vie sur l'extérieur. Quant au coin cuisine, il était suffisamment grand et j'avais pu ainsi préparer à manger pour ces trois hommes tout en les observant depuis la fenêtre.

Pendant que je m'occupais de confectionner divers plats, ces derniers jouaient de la guitare ou partageaient des souvenirs tout en dégustant une bière. Je souris encore.

Je montai prendre une douche rapidement. Je me glissai sous l'eau chaude et appréciai de me délester des embruns salés qui s'étaient accrochés sur ma peau. Je souriais encore et toujours en repensant à ces quelques jours. A nos rires, nos confidences, nos ébats et à cette bulle que nous avions créée ensemble. Je fermai les yeux alors que l'eau dévalait sur ma peau et je voyais à nouveau son sourire, ses yeux qui brillent, cette insouciance qui semblait avoir pris possession de lui.

Je sortis de la douche et enroulée dans ma serviette, je pris place sur le lit, le regard fixé sur les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur les rochers situés au pied de ce lieu presque magique. La maison était calme. Seuls les cris des mouettes et des goélands se faisaient entendre. Les voilages de la fenêtre voletaient au gré de la brise. L'air s'était rafraîchi mais nous étions fin août, cela était donc normal. Je m'allongeai doucement sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Mon regard dériva sur les différentes nervures du bois tout en repensant à ces deux dernières semaines.

Nous avions atterri à Heathrow il y a maintenant plus de quinze jours. Nous avions été accueillis par Bobby et Marcus, heureux de nous retrouver mais surtout de voir Edward si souriant. Je me souvenais encore des accolades que ses deux amis m'avaient faites à notre arrivée, ne cessant de me remercier pour ce que j'avais apporté à leur ami. Bien évidemment, ces deux-là n'avaient pas cessé de me le répéter tout au long de mon séjour dès que je me retrouvais seule avec l'un d'eux ou les deux. Nous avions passé deux nuits sur Londres avant de partir pour l'île de Wight où Bobby avait loué un cottage pour le reste de notre séjour. C'est un lieu qu'il appréciait et il voulait que nous profitions du calme de ce petit bout de terre non loin de Londres.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour de Londres et de ses quelques pubs, Edward m'avait emmenée faire quelques boutiques puisque ma valise ne contenait que des vêtements d'hiver, par sa faute. Même si c'était aussi la mienne puisque je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder faire la sienne la veille du départ au lieu de préparer la mienne. Résultat, je n'avais que mon maillot de bain, un short et deux tops dans ma valise, le reste étant composé de pulls, pantalons chauds et robes en laine.

Puis nous avions pris la route avec ses deux amis. J'appréciais beaucoup Marcus et Bobby. Ils étaient très différents mais lorsque je les regardais interagir tous les trois, je pouvais mesurer la complicité et la complémentarité de ces trois hommes. Bobby était quelqu'un de plus discret, plus observateur. C'était aussi quelqu'un de timide mais qui, lorsqu'il parlait ou chantait, me donnait des frissons tant ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens. C'était quelqu'un de simple comme Marcus et comme Edward du reste mais Marcus était le bon vivant. Un brin discret mais néanmoins joueur, il plaisantait très régulièrement sur les frasques de ses deux acolytes ne se gênant pas pour partager avec moi quelques folles histoires et mésaventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Je souris en repensant au nombre de fois où j'avais pu entendre le rire d'Edward et la sensation que cela créait au fond de moi, comme à cet instant précis en les entendant rire depuis la chambre.

Nous avions passé les premiers jours entre le cottage et la plage, le jour, et cette maison et le pub en soirée. J'avais pu faire la connaissance des amis de Bobby qui venaient ici l'été mais aussi l'hiver car le lieu était quasiment inhabité en cette période. Nous avions aussi fait le tour de l'île à pied ou à vélo avec Edward car si ses deux amis étaient présents, ils avaient su aussi se rendre invisibles, nous permettant ainsi, à Edward et moi, de nous retrouver pour des moments complices. Nous avions beaucoup discuté assis sur les rochers dans les bras l'un de l'autre de tout ce qui s'était passé, de ce que nous désirions et de ce que nous envisagions pour l'avenir. Ces moments uniques où nous étions seuls au monde dans notre bulle étaient emplis de magie et expliquaient pourquoi je ne voulais pas rentrer. J'angoissais à cette idée de retour qui pouvait tout chambouler à nouveau. Mais je voulais rester optimiste même si...

**[Uniform motion – 'Dry eyes' ]**

Je redescendis au salon pour rejoindre ces trois hommes qui étaient bien évidemment en train de boire une bière sur la terrasse.

«_ Hey !_ » m'interpella Edward.

«_ Hey toi !_ » dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en m'asseyant sur ses genoux.

« _On t'a pris de quoi préparer le repas mais on se disait que ce soir, on pourrait nous même préparer à manger vu que c'est toi qui as fait le repas durant ces derniers jours_ » proposa Marcus à mon attention.

«_ Euh..._ » hésitai-je en repensant au repas préparé la veille de notre départ qui était juste immangeable.

« _Quoi ? Tu as peur que ça ne soit pas bon ?_ » demanda Bobby en souriant.

«_ Non ce n'est pas ça... mais..._ » balbutiai-je.

«_ Les gars, votre repas de mardi en quinze n'était pas au top ou disons que Bella n'est pas habituée aux spécialités anglaises !_ » repris Edward en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

« _Ok et bien dans ce cas-là, on va t'aider ! Tu choisis, tu ordonnes et nous, on s'exécute !_ » dit Marcus.

« _Hum... d'accord !_ » conclus-je surprise et ravie.

« _Cool ! Tu veux une bière au fait Bella ?_ » s'enquit Bobby.

«_ Non, elles sont trop fortes ici et mon souvenir de notre première soirée me reste encore en mémoire donc je vais éviter !_ »

«_ Ah oui c'est vrai !_ » lâcha Marcus mort de rire.

«_ Ne te moque pas de moi !_ » grondai-je en le tapant sur l'épaule en prenant la direction de la cuisine pour voir ce que ces trois bonhommes avaient ramené de l'office.

«_ Jamais !_ » cria-t-il alors que je venais de pénétrer dans la pièce principale.

J'ouvris le sachet qu'il avait déposé et trouvai quelque chose à faire à partir de tous ces aliments. Ils avaient pris de quoi faire des grillades. J'allais donc leur demander de s'occuper du barbecue. Pendant ce temps, je préparerais la salade. Il nous restait des tomates et du riz de notre repas de la veille, ça compléterait bien le tout. Edward avait pensé à prendre des fruits. Je commençai donc à découper les pommes, pêches et fraises en morceaux pour réaliser la salade de fruits.

« _Bella ?_ » entendis-je.

« _Oui, je suis là !_ » précisai-je en relevant la tête pour voir Bobby.

« _Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?_ »

«_ Si si j'arrive, mais je voulais préparer la salade de fruits pour qu'ils aient le temps de rendre un peu de jus !_ »

« _Oh, tu veux un coup de main ?_ »

« _Non ça ira !_ »

« _Si allez, donne-moi ça !_ » suggéra-t-il en attrapant un couteau puis les pommes.

Je le vis commencer à éplucher celles-ci tandis que je continuai ma découpe des pêches.

«_ Tu as passé un bon séjour ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« _Oui très ! C'est si calme ici, tu avais raison !_ »

«_ Ouais, j'aime beaucoup aussi, même si j'aimerais y venir plus souvent !_ »

« _Je comprends !_ »

«_ Et sinon, vous allez faire quoi en rentrant tous les deux ?_ » questionna-t-il.

«_ Comment ça ?_ » repris-je en levant la tête vers lui.

«_ Eh bien, Edward et toi, vous allez emménager ensemble, non ?_ »

«_ Euh oui... enfin je ne sais pas, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé en fait !_ »

« _Ah !_ »

« _Pourquoi il en a parlé à toi ou Marcus ?_ »

« _Non, enfin peut-être. Disons que quand Marcus lui a demandé s'il pourrait venir vous voir dans un mois, il est resté évasif, il lui a dit qu'il ne savait pas où il serait. Il a dit qu'il allait vendre son appartement mais c'est tout !_ »

« _Oui, pour son ancien appartement, je sais ! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait le vendre mais pour moi il me semble logique qu'il vienne vivre à Staten Island avec moi. Ce n'est pas tout près de ma fac mais bon je m'y sens bien. Et je crois que lui aussi. Makenna et Jasper doivent emménager dans mon ancien appartement, celui qui appartient à mon père donc !_ » conclus-je en haussant les épaules.

Le silence se réinstalla un petit moment durant lequel nous avons continué de découper les fruits. Nous avions terminé et je nettoyai la vaisselle quand Bobby reprit la parole.

« _Bella ?_ »

«_ Mmmh..._ » marmonnai-je alors que je rinçais les couverts.

« _Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je voulais te le dire encore une fois. Merci pour lui !_ »

«_ Merci ? Écoute Bobby, faut que toi et Marcus vous arrêtiez de me remercier, je n'y suis pour rien ! Edward a changé parce qu'il a décidé de le faire !_ » insistai-je mes mains sur les hanches.

«_ Oui et non ! On n'est pas d'accord là-dessus de toute façon donc !_ » renchérit-il en haussant les épaules « _Je te dis merci quand même et n'en rajoute pas, d'accord ?_ »

« _D'accord !_ » soufflai-je.

«_ Je te prends quelque chose à boire ?_ » proposa-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

« _Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

« _Coca ?_ »

«_ Parfait !_ »

Bobby me tendit mon coca et nous partîmes rejoindre les deux autres sur la terrasse. Marcus et Edward jouaient de la guitare. Je reconnaissais l'air qu'ils jouaient puisqu'Edward l'avait composé ici, l'autre soir, alors que les garçons étaient allés seuls au pub. Je m'installais sur un des fauteuils en repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et observais mon homme en train de jouer.

Une heure plus tard les garçons faisaient griller les brochettes pendant que je finissais de préparer la salade avec Marcus.

« _Vous mangez vraiment bizarrement vous les américains ?_ » lâcha-t-il alors que je préparais la vinaigrette.

«_ Ce n'est pas américain ça ! C'est français ! Tu vois ça_ » stipulai-je en lui présentant une bouteille en verre «_ c'est de l'huile d'olive ! Et ça se fabrique dans le sud de la France ! C'est écrit sur la bouteille !_ » souris-je.

« _Ouais !_ »

« _Ne me dites pas que vous les Anglais ne faites jamais de barbecue ?_ »

« _Si mais on fait des ribs, pas des brochettes !_ » argumenta-t-il.

«_ Les ribs c'est américain, tu le sais ça ?_ » dis-je en rigolant.

«_ Non !_ »

« _Si !_ »

Ce petit échange dura pendant près de dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward pénètre dans la cuisine en nous regardant surpris.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » demanda-t-il en venant m'enlacer par la taille.

« _Marcus dit que les ribs c'est anglais alors que c'est américain !_ » protestai-je.

« _Et ?_ »

« _Et rien ! Il ne me croit pas !_ » m'offusquai-je.

«_ Euh à vrai dire j'en sais rien mais si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai !_ » avoua-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

« _Attends, t'es pas en train de lui dire que j'ai tort là ?_ » demanda Marcus à Edward.

«_ Euh... si... ?_ » Marcus lui fit les gros yeux avant qu'Edward ne reprenne « _enfin peut-être ! Oh et puis on s'en fout ! C'est prêt, vous venez ?_ » conclut-il.

« _On arrive !_ » affirmai-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Nous suivîmes Edward avec les deux plats et nous nous installâmes sur la terrasse pendant que Bobby servait les brochettes.

Nous passions notre dernier repas à parler et rire de tout et de rien. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté mais plus les heures défilaient, plus cela nous rapprochait du départ. Je me levai tandis que les garçons discutaient encore et faisaient des projets pour les mois à venir.

« _Bella ?_ » m'interpella Edward qui s'était levé.

«_ Oui ?_ » fis-je en me retournant.

« _Ça va ?_ » m'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant.

«_ Mmmmh oui !_ » répondis-je en me collant contre son torse tandis qu'il faisait courir sa main dans mon dos.

«_ Tu vas te coucher ?_ »

« _Non je vais faire un tour sur le bord de mer !_ »

« _Ok, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_ »

«_ Non, ça ira, profite de tes amis !_ »

« _D'accord._ » signala-t-il l'air déçu.

« _Edward, tout va bien ! Je veux juste être un peu seule et je voudrais appeler mon père !_ » rajoutai-je.

Il hocha la tête. Je l'embrassai juste avant de m'éloigner. Je descendis les quelques marches de la terrasse alors que je pouvais encore sentir son regard dans mon dos. Le soleil était presque fixé sur l'horizon, le jour était en train de se coucher. Dans quelques minutes, il ferait nuit mais les lampadaires situés le long du chemin du front de mer éclairaient suffisamment pour que j'y vois.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et appelai mon père. Notre échange fut bref mais il était aussi heureux d'entendre ma voix que je l'étais en entendant la sienne. Élie et lui serait sur New-York dans quelques jours puisque Esmée et Carlisle les avaient invités. Je poursuivis ma balade appréciant le calme de ce petit bout de terre.

L'air ambiant était désormais plus frais alors je resserrai les pans du sweat d'Edward autour de moi. J'en profitai pour enfouir mon nez dans le col et m'enivrer de son odeur. Je marchai ainsi pendant près d'une heure croisant par moment des couples ou des familles mais aussi des personnes seules. Ces dernières me saluèrent d'un geste de la tête sans jamais tenter une quelconque approche. Je me sentais bien mais malgré tout, une certaine nostalgie m'avait envahie.

**[Matt Walters – 'I will die for you']**

Arrivée tout près de la maison, je pus entendre le rire d'Edward qui résonnait dans cette nuit silencieuse. Mon cœur se réchauffa quelque peu. Je m'installai sur les marches qui menaient à la terrasse, un peu en retrait afin de m'isoler encore quelques instants.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes mails et vis que Rose m'avait adressé un message. Nous n'avions contacté personne avant de partir et j'espérais que mes amis ne m'en voudraient pas. Jasper avait été prévenu, en même temps qu'Emmett, quand Carlisle était passé au bar. Emmett et Rose devaient être en vacances tous les deux au soleil. Quant à Jazz, j'ignorais ce qu'il faisait mais je décidais de lui téléphoner quand je rentrerai. Esmée m'avait assuré un emploi stable pour l'année universitaire qui arrivait en me faisant travailler quelques jours à la galerie selon mon emploi du temps.

Je fermai les yeux en plongeant mon visage dans mes bras. Je repassais sans cesse mes souvenirs d'ici. J'ignorai ce qui nous attendait à notre retour mais Edward avait reçu il y a quelques jours un appel de son avocat. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé, Tanya avait été condamnée à 5 ans de prison ferme et qu'elle était à l'heure actuelle à la prison de Rikers. Un suivi psychiatrique avait même été mis en place. Le soulagement que j'avais vu dans le regard d'Edward à ce moment-là m'avait fait comprendre que cette histoire était désormais dernière nous.

Les images d'ici et de New-York se superposaient dans ma tête. J'avais autant envie de rentrer que de rester ici. J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais restée assise sur ces marches, mais je sentis quelqu'un se glisser derrière moi ce qui me fit redresser la tête.

« _Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?_ » se renseigna-t-il.

«_ J'en sais rien !_ » murmurai-je comme si j'avais peur de perturber le silence presque parfait de cette nuit étoilée.

«_ Tes mains sont gelées_. » dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens. «_ Tu as froid ?_ »

«_ Non ça va ! J'ai moins froid depuis que tu es là._ » avouai-je.

Il se colla encore plus près de moi et la chaleur de son corps vint réchauffer le mien doucement.

« _Où sont les autres ?_ » demandai-je alors que je ne les entendais plus.

«_ Ils sont partis se coucher. Il est presque 1h et demain nous devons partir vers 9h ! Bobby voudrait qu'on mange ensemble avant que l'on soit obligé de se rendre à l'aéroport !_ »

« _Ok !_ »

«_ Je t'aime..._ » murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille juste avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou « _cet endroit va me manquer..._ » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Je ne dis rien mais je serrai plus fortement ses mains, tout en m'appuyant un peu plus contre lui.

Là, dehors, assis sur ces marches, nous regardions les étoiles qui scintillaient sur l'eau. L'air marin caressait nos visages alors que seul le bruit des vagues contre les rochers se faisait entendre. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes à savourer la présence de l'autre. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras.

« _On rentre ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« _Ouais._ » soufflai-je.

Je me levai, lui ensuite et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cottage. Edward ferma la baie vitrée puis nous montâmes.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre, juste éclairée par la lune. Je me déshabillai lentement et sentis plus que je n'entendis la présence d'Edward juste derrière moi. Il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille me plaquant contre son torse dénudé. Mon regard était rivé sur le large. Je sentis ses mains qui caressaient avec délicatesse ma peau alors qu'il déposait une pléiade de baisers humides le long de mon épaule tout en remontant vers mon visage. Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors que mon ventre se serra de désir. Cet homme avait la faculté d'embraser mon corps et de le faire réagir d'une façon si unique qu'à chaque fois je me sentais bouleversée. Mon corps entier était parcouru d'électricité alors que mon envie de lui ne faisait que s'accroître.

Doucement il me retourna pour que je sois face à lui. Il prit alors mon visage en coupe juste avant de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres se mouvaient sur les miennes avec douceur. Le goût sucré de sa bouche associé à ses effleurements me fit haleter. Il m'attira contre lui, plaquant son corps contre le mien alors que mes mains s'imprégnaient de sa chaleur et de sa peau.

Mue par une envie irrépressible de me fondre en lui, je le fis reculer lentement vers le lit. Nous tombâmes ensemble sur le matelas ce qui nous fit sourire. Nos yeux se fixèrent juste un instant avant qu'il ne se jette sur ma bouche approfondissant notre baiser. Ce baiser était intense, doux et fragile à la fois. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux tout en les agrippant comme pour mieux imprimer son souffle, sa peau et son amour sur mon corps. Mon cœur s'était envolé et comme si le sien faisait écho au mien je le sentais pulser contre ma poitrine.

Je me sentais enivrée par l'amour que je pouvais ressentir. Ce même amour qui parcourait mon sang et réchauffait mon corps. Nos effleurements se changèrent en caresses plus intenses à chaque toucher. Nos baisers si doux au départ se firent plus profonds, plus vigoureux. Nos corps comme attirés par des aimants se frôlaient, se soulevaient au rythme frénétique de nos cœurs qui battaient, se mouvaient à l'unisson tout en créant ce lien imperceptible qui attisait notre désir mutuel. Nous ôtâmes le reste de nos vêtements en quelques secondes comme si nous ne supportions pas le manque de contact.

Puis doucement il se positionna au-dessus de moi et aussi lentement il déposa ses lèvres sur mon corps réveillant chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon épiderme. Je me cambrai attisée par ce désir violent de LUI. Je pouvais discerner son souffle erratique sur ma peau alors que mes gémissements emplissaient désormais la pièce du plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je pouvais sentir ses mains, ses lèvres et son corps partout sur moi. Mon esprit était submergé par les milliers d'émotions qui faisaient rage en moi.

Puis il remonta vers mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« _Bella..._ » souffla-t-il.

Je ne pus rien répondre tant l'intensité de ses yeux associée à ses caresses me troublaient.

«_ Si tu savais comme te sentir là contre moi est devenu vital._ » murmura-t-il appuyant ses mots en posant ma main contre son cœur «_ c'est comme si mon corps, mon cœur et ma peau avaient besoin que tu sois contre moi en permanence..._ » finit-il alors que ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur qui me faisait me sentir comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde.

« _Moi aussi, mon amour._ » certifiai-je en retour.

«_ Ça me fait peur... tu... tu tiens mon cœur entre tes mains et j'ai peur... peur que tu l'emmènes un jour avec toi... rien que de penser à l'idée d'être éloigné de toi ne serait-ce qu'un instant me fait mal !_ » chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille alors que je sentis une larme dévalée le long de mon cou.

Je fis glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux, puis dans son cou. Je l'incitai à relever son visage vers moi et quand son regard fut à nouveau plongé dans le mien, je lui répondis.

«_ Je sais... je sais parce que je ressens la même chose_ » soufflai-je « _Je t'aime et je ne vais nulle part... je t'aime et je ne vais nulle part..._ » répétai-je doucement alors que ma main fourrageait dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait doucement sa joue.

«_ Je t'aime si fort..._ »

Il m'étreignit si étroitement que j'aurais pu me fondre en lui pour ne faire qu'un.

Ce sentiment d'amour nous dévorait de l'intérieur par son intensité et sa force. Ses mains reprirent ses caresses sur mon corps alors que je pouvais sentir sa virilité contre mon intimité. Il n'y avait rien de brutal dans notre étreinte. Nos gestes, nos souffles et les mots que nous nous murmurions étaient aussi doux, aussi légers et aussi intenses que l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Cet amour empreint de cette même fragilité qui parfois nous effrayait. Mais ce lien unique que notre séjour avait permis de construire semblait être de jour en jour de plus en plus solide comme si rien ne pouvait venir détruire ce que nous avions créé ensemble, ici.

Puis alors que mon désir pour lui atteignait les sommets, il se fondit en moi, lentement. Je le sentais en moi, nos corps s'imbriquant à la perfection. Le sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahit alors fut si puissant que chacun de ses mouvements, de ses baisers me fit m'envoler encore plus haut. Mon orgasme se construisait petit à petit, alors que mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa peau couverte de sueur tandis qu'au moment même où mon désir atteignit son apogée, je le sentis prendre son envol. Je volais, mon esprit s'était éloigné de mon corps et le seul lien qui me rattacha au moment présent fut la sensation de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne. Il était allongé sur moi reposant de tout son poids pour mon plus grand plaisir.

J'aimais le sentir contre moi. Je caressais sa peau doucement jamais vraiment repue de ce contact avec lui.

«_ Je t'aime..._ » soufflai-je tout en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

« _Plus encore..._ » répondit-il.

Je sentis une douce torpeur m'envahir due à notre étreinte. Edward glissa sur le côté créant immédiatement mon manque de lui, comme si sentir son poids rendait sa présence plus réelle.

Il vint se blottir contre moi de manière à ce que mon dos soit plaqué contre son torse. J'aimais être blottie de cette façon car je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon cou tandis que son bras m'enserrait la taille. C'était mon cocon et j'aimais y être. Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard bercée par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. C'était notre dernière nuit ici, le sentiment d'angoisse de notre retour s'était évanoui cette nuit, grâce à lui.

**[Flunk - Blue Monday]**

Nous étions désormais à l'aéroport en train d'embrasser et de dire au revoir à nos amis. Même si j'aurais aimé rester, nous devions rentrer car nos vies étaient là-bas à New-York. Nous avions encore une heure à attendre en salle d'embarquement avant que nous ne soyons appelés pour monter dans cet avion qui nous ramènerait chez nous. Edward m'avait avoué ce matin, alors que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner qu'il souhaitait s'installer dans ma maison à Staten Island. Il m'avait dit avoir appelé son père il y a quelques jours et que normalement ses affaires devraient être amenées là-bas dans la journée. Esmée s'était occupée de mettre l'appartement d'Edward en vente et de stocker les affaires dont il ne voulait pas dans un garde-meuble.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions confortablement installés en première classe. Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis notre arrivée à l'aéroport et ce n'est pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre.

Notre vol dura près de huit heures et c'est épuisés que nous arrivâmes enfin à New-York. Une fois sortis du terminal avec nos bagages, nous vîmes Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient venus nous chercher comme convenu. Nous fûmes enlacés chacun notre tour et les parents d'Edward semblaient ravis de nous revoir.

«_ Vous avez bonne mine les enfants, ça fait plaisir à voir_ » lança Esmée.

« _Merci maman._ » répondit Edward.

« _Allez, on va les ramener, parce que même s'ils semblent en forme, ils ont néanmoins l'air épuisé par le voyage !_ » constata Carlisle.

Nous ne pûmes que confirmer cet état de fait. Le voyage m'avait épuisée sans compter le décalage horaire. Nous étions partis à 15h de Londres et ici il était à peine 16h.

Une fois arrivés chez nous, Carlisle et Esmée rentrèrent à leur domicile. Nous étions bien évidemment invités à venir chez eux dans deux jours. Rose et Emmett devaient rentrer demain et Esmée souhaitait avoir toute sa famille réunie. Mon père et Élie seraient également là puisqu'ils devaient arriver dans deux jours par avion.

Nous déposâmes nos bagages à l'entrée, puis nous prîmes la direction de notre chambre main dans la main. Je pris une douche, puis Edward en fit de même avant de nous glisser dans notre lit. Nous nous endormîmes très rapidement.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Mon réveil indiquait 1h du matin. Je me retournai mais je ne pus que constater l'absence d'Edward. Le son d'un instrument plus que familier résonnait en bas. Edward jouait. Je continuai de l'écouter tout en restant blottie sous la couette. La mélodie me parvenait distinctement et j'en savourai chaque note. Puis lorsque je ne t'entendis plus rien d'autre que le silence, je me levai. J'enfilai son tee-shirt qui était par terre et descendis le rejoindre. Il était assis sur le canapé. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence il se retourna.

« _Je t'ai réveillée ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« _Non, pas du tout !_ » répondis-je « _ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?_ »

«_ J'ai dormi trois heures et je t'ai regardée pendant presque deux heures avant de descendre !_ » précisa-t-il en me tendant la main pour que j'approche.

«_ Oh !_ »

«_ Viens-là !_ » me dit-il en déposant sa guitare en appui sur un des côtés du canapé, libérant ainsi la place.

Il m'attira sur ses genoux avant de glisser ses bras sous mon tee-shirt. J'entourai ses épaules de mes bras tout en me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Nous restâmes un moment à nous câliner. Puis mon estomac se mit à gronder, secouant le corps d'Edward d'un rire franc.

«_ Je crois que tu as faim !_ » plaisanta-t-il.

«_ Je crois bien !_ » ris-je.

« _Je vais nous préparer à manger._ »

« _Okay !_ »

Il me déposa délicatement sur le canapé puis me recouvrit du plaid qui était posé sur le dossier du canapé. La maison était fraîche mais je n'avais pas froid. Je regardai mon homme préparer à manger. Ses parents avaient rempli notre frigo avant notre arrivée, quelle délicate attention ! Mon regard ne pouvait se détourner de lui. J'observai avec intérêt chacun de ses mouvements. Attirée par les muscles de son corps qui se mouvaient au gré de ses gestes, je me mordillai la lèvre prise par une soudaine envie, de LUI. Alors que mes yeux remontaient le long de ce corps qui était désormais mien, je tombai sur le regard fiévreux d'Edward.

« _Si tu continues de me regarder comme ça et de mordiller cette lèvre, je crois que je ne vais pas finir de nous préparer à manger !_ » dit-il en souriant, le regard empli de malice.

« _Hum..._ » soufflai-je en le fixant avec envie.

«_ Bella..._ » me menaça-t-il.

« _Oui ?_ » couinai-je.

«_ Arrête !_ »

« _Et si je n'en avais pas envie !_ » le taquinai-je.

«_ Tu n'as pas faim ?_ » s'enquit-il en secouant sa tête comme pour chasser toute envie.

« _Si, mais là j'ai plutôt envie d'un autre genre de nourriture !_ » lançai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Son regard brûlant se posa à nouveau sur moi réveillant chaque once de mon corps. Puis je le vis contourner le plan central, approchant doucement, les yeux toujours rivés aux miens. Je haletai sous l'intensité de ses prunelles. Mon regard avide parcourait son corps tandis qu'il continuait d'approcher toujours aussi lentement. Je détaillai chacun des muscles de son torse nu tout en me léchant les lèvres d'envie. Je n'eus même pas le temps de remonter mes yeux vers son visage qu'il était déjà sur moi, me caressant, m'embrassant et frottant sans retenue son corps contre le mien.

Nous fîmes l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que chacun de nous soit enfin rassasié de l'autre. Les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient à l'horizon quand nous prîmes la direction de la chambre pour prendre un peu de repos, laissant sur le plan de travail, les vestiges de notre repas qui n'avait pas vu le jour.

Durant les vingt-quatre heures suivantes, nous prîmes le temps de nous reposer, de nous restaurer et d'assouvir ce besoin insatiable d'être en contact avec l'autre.

Nous étions allés manger chez les parents d'Edward, le lendemain. J'avais retrouvé mes amis, mon père et Élie avec plaisir. Nous avions partagé un agréable moment en famille nous racontant nos vacances. Les deux semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent en douceur entre mes moments complices avec Edward, mes instants peintures tandis qu'Edward se concentrait sur la composition de différents morceaux de musique et les moments avec mon père à découvrir New-York et ses environs. J'avais été malade pendant quelques jours après notre repas dans un restaurant de bord de mer avec Rose. Mais depuis tout semblait aller mieux malgré une fatigue persistante.

Je reprenais la fac dans moins d'une semaine désormais. Je commençais à appréhender ce retour car il mettrait inéluctablement Alice sur ma route. J'avais croisé Jasper avec Edward lorsque ce dernier avait ré-ouvert le bar il y a quelques jours. J'avais tenté de reprendre contact avec lui dès mon retour, mais ce dernier était parti avec Makenna, Peter et son fils chez la tante de celle-ci à la Nouvelle Orléans durant tout le mois d'août. Il était revenu, trois jours plus tôt rayonnant de bonheur. Makenna semblait le rendre heureux même si j'avais pu voir une lueur triste dans son regard lorsque Rose avait parlé d'Alice. Ni lui, ni moi n'avions eu de nouvelles de cette dernière. Seule Rose l'avait contactée.

Nous avions appris lors d'un dîner à la maison, que cette dernière s'était brouillée avec Irina lorsqu'elle avait découvert la façon dont celle-ci l'avait manipulée. Selon Rose, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été ainsi manipulée à son insu mais elle comprenait la réaction que Jasper et moi avions eue. Edward avait cherché à savoir ce que je comptais faire avec Alice mais je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Elle m'avait profondément blessée et les propos qu'elle avait tenus vis à vis de ma mère, de mon histoire et d'Edward étaient bien trop douloureux encore dans mon esprit pour que je puisse lui pardonner. Et puis il y avait aussi Jasper qu'elle avait blessé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû surtout que ce dernier l'aimait sans limite. Edward avait tenté de me faire changer d'avis mais je n'étais pas encore prête. Je savais néanmoins que j'allais la croiser et rien que cette idée m'angoissait. Edward avait dû sentir mes craintes car depuis quelques jours il se faisait plus présent. Je pouvais sentir son soutien dans tous ses gestes, dans toutes ses attentions mais aussi dans les quelques mots de réconfort qu'il tentait de me transmettre.

J'avais passé énormément de temps avec Rose ces derniers jours car Emmett et Edward étaient occupés à mettre en place les diverses soirées étudiantes avec les associations des multiples universités de New-York. Le bar d'Edward était désormais bien connu des étudiants mais aussi des jeunes travailleurs qui se réunissaient très souvent en fin de semaine pour partager un verre entre collègues.

Nous étions lundi matin et mes cours débutaient le lendemain. Je m'étais rendue vendredi à la fac pour récupérer mon emploi du temps. J'avais cours trois jours par semaine ce qui me permettait de pouvoir travailler le vendredi et le samedi à la galerie d'Esmée.

**[James Vincent McMorrow - 'We Don't Eat']**

Je me levai alors qu'Edward dormait encore. Je fis quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre pour respirer l'air de la baie. Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, je me sentais en forme. La fatigue qui semblait m'habiter depuis notre retour de Londres avait semble-t-il disparu.

Le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon légèrement voilé par la brume matinale. Je me retournai doucement vers le lit où l'homme que j'aimais dormait paisiblement. Il avait sa tête posée sur mon oreiller qu'il serrait fortement. J'attrapai mon portable et pris un cliché. Les traits de son visage étaient parfaitement détendus, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et ses cheveux, qui avaient bien poussé depuis notre retour, entouraient son visage. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Je souris devant ce spectacle unique car il était rare que je puisse l'admirer ainsi.

Mon esprit vagabonda quelques instants. Des images d'enfants aux reflets dorés et aux yeux verts défilèrent devant mes yeux. Je souriais à la simple idée que cette pensée ait pu m'effleurer. Mon cœur se serra subrepticement en l'imaginant, lui et moi entourés d'enfants. J'aurais 26 ans dans quelques jours et Edward avait fêté ses 29 ans juste avant l'été ce qui me rassura quelque peu. Ma mère serait là, elle me dirait surement que c'est mon horloge biologique qui s'exprime et je hausserai les épaules en souriant.

Je repris pied dans la réalité lorsqu'Edward bougea dans le lit juste avant de murmurer tout bas mon prénom, un léger sourire dessiné sur le visage. Mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois devant cette moue adorable qu'avait prise son visage. Je pris un autre cliché qui deviendrait probablement mon fond d'écran. Je restai là un moment à le contempler puis je descendis. J'avais envie de peindre mais je décidai de préparer notre petit déjeuner avant de me plonger dans mes toiles.

Il était 10h lorsque je m'installai sur la balancelle pour déguster mon thé, ne supportant plus le café depuis quelques jours. Le chat que nous avions surnommé « _Chaussette_ » avec Edward, s'approcha de moi. Il grimpa sur mes genoux. Je le caressai délicatement, ce dernier se mettant à ronronner de plaisir. Je souris.

« _Coucou Chaussette, tu vas bien ?_ »

Il se tourna comme il le faisait régulièrement pour s'installer sur mes genoux mais je le vis baisser le museau pour venir humer mon tee-shirt. Ce dernier semblait sentir quelque chose.

« _Ça sent mauvais ?_ » dis-je doucement en le caressant.

Mais à peine avais-je prononcé cette phrase que ce dernier détala aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Intriguée et surtout surprise par cette réaction, j'approchai mon nez du dit tee-shirt mais ne sentis rien de spécial. Je haussai les épaules, me demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris me disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

Je terminai ma tasse puis m'installai dans le jardin pour peindre. Edward dormait toujours et je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Il n'avait presque pas dormi ce week-end entre la mise en place pour le bar, la comptabilité qui s'était accumulée depuis la fin juillet et autre chose qui semblait lui prendre tout son temps depuis vendredi mais dont il ne voulait pas me parler. J'avais essayé de savoir hier soir mais ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement de me dire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que j'avais pu lui soutirer c'est que cela lui permettrait peut-être de travailler un peu moins au bar.

Je sortis mon fusain et mon châssis blanc que j'avais acheté vendredi en revenant de la faculté et entrepris de mettre sur toile mes pensées. Le soleil réchauffait peu à peu ma peau, et la chaleur qui se faisait de plus en plus présente déposa une mince couche de sueur sur ma peau. Je passais mon bras sur mon front afin d'essuyer l'eau qui recouvrait ce dernier.

Nous étions début septembre et l'été indien semblait s'être à nouveau installé sur New-York. Nous avions eu une semaine plus humide et depuis hier, le soleil avait repris ses droits ainsi que la chaleur suffocante que nous avions eue au début de l'été. Je levai la tête et vis que le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel. Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était mais c'était souvent ce qu'il se passait quand je peignais. Le temps défilait aussi rapidement que mes coups de pinceaux. Je rangeai mon matériel et jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma toile. J'avais dessiné la famille qui était juste à côté de chez moi, plus précisément Mr Stanley qui habitait à côté et qui jouait avec ses deux enfants dans son jardin depuis ce début de matinée. Mais contrairement à la réalité, les visages ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ceux de mes voisins, ni à ses enfants. Je souriais une nouvelle fois.

Je retournai dans la maison, mon matériel sous le bras. Je pénétrai dans la maison silencieuse et rangeai celui-ci dans le coin de la pièce. Il était presque une heure et je décidai de commencer à préparer le repas. Edward n'était toujours pas levé.

Tandis que je m'affairai, j'entendis soudainement le plancher craquer au-dessus de moi. Edward venait de sortir du lit. Puis le son de l'eau qui coule me permit de savoir qu'il était en train de prendre une douche. Mon esprit fit défiler des images de lui, de son corps nu sous le jet d'eau. C'est comme si juste en fermant les yeux je pouvais voir le trajet de chacune des gouttes qui dévalaient sur sa peau, ses cheveux et son visage. Mon ventre se serra lorsque de nouvelles images survinrent. Je n'étais jamais rassasiée de lui et de son corps qui semblait m'attirer encore et encore. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle attraction et pourtant cette sensation était aussi euphorisante que dévorante.

Je secouai la tête afin de me concentrer à nouveau sur ma tâche quand le bruit caractéristique des marches en bois se fit entendre. Je levai mes yeux vers les escaliers et vis Edward. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en lin et d'un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux étaient humides et de là où je me trouvais je pouvais voir quelques gouttes courir le long de son cou vers son torse. Ses yeux de jade me regardaient avec autant d'intensité que d'habitude alors qu'un sourire franc se dessina sur son visage.

« _Salut._ » dit-il la voix encore éraillée par le sommeil.

« _Bonjour !_ » répondis-je alors que mon visage chauffa sous son regard intense.

Je le regardai s'approcher alors que ses pieds nus semblaient caresser le sol. Puis doucement il vint m'embrasser.

« _Bien dormi ?_ » demandai-je.

«_ Oui... mais tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé !_ » spécifia-t-il.

«_ Ouais... je... je me suis levée tôt !_ »

« _Mmmh..._ » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il venait de prendre une tomate cerise qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa bouche.

Je lui tapais sur la main, plus pour le taquiner que pour l'engueuler.

« _Hey ! Si tu as faim, attends quelques minutes, j'ai presque fini !_ »

« _Mouais mais c'est meilleur comme ça._ » affirma-t-il alors qu'il se glissait derrière moi pour m'enserrer par la taille, posant son menton contre mon épaule.

Je poursuivis ma tâche alors que son souffle venait chatouiller mon cou. Je souris tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil. Il avait cette même moue que ce matin. Celle d'un enfant qui respirait la joie de vivre et c'était attendrissant de le voir ainsi.

« _Tu as faim ?_ » demandai-je plus pour la forme.

«_ Hum... oui... !_ » dit-il avant de se reculer.

« _Bien !_ »

« _On mange dehors ?_ » proposa-t-il alors qu'il attrapait la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo.

« _Oui ! Si tu veux !_ » acquiesçai-je en le regardant tandis qu'il buvait directement à la bouteille.

Je le vis me sourire car il savait que cette manie m'insupportait. Je le lui avais répété maintes et maintes fois mais c'était devenu un jeu entre nous. Je lui fis les gros yeux ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il me dévisageait désormais la bouteille à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Quoi ?_ » m'interrogea-t-il taquin alors qu'il approchait à nouveau le goulot de la bouteille de sa bouche.

« _Rien !_ » soufflai-je en secouant la tête un sourire niais sur mon visage.

« _Je vais mettre la table !_ » suggéra-t-il en déposant un baiser rapide sur ma joue.

«_ Ok je finis la salade !_ » répondis-je.

Je terminai ma préparation tandis que je le regardais faire des allers et retours entre la cuisine et l'extérieur. Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand son téléphone sonna. Il rentra dans la maison et y répondit. Je m'installai sur une des chaises et repliai mes genoux contre ma poitrine en attendant qu'il termine sa communication. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais je me doutais qu'il devait s'agir de son frère puisqu'il parlait du bar tout en plaisantant. J'observai le paysage que m'offrait ma terrasse tout en l'attendant. Perdue dans mes pensées, c'est la sensation de sa main sur mon épaule qui me ramena sur terre.

« _Mon amour ?_ »

« _Ouais..._ » soufflai-je.

«_ Encore perdue dans tes pensées ?_ »

« _Oui._ » dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

« _On mange ?_ » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« _Mmmh..._ » marmonnai-je alors qu'Edward était déjà en train de nous servir.

«_ C'était Emmett, il a besoin que je passe le voir cet aprèm' !_ » reprit-il.

« _Oh_ »

« _Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on passerait la journée ensemble mais il ne m'aurait pas appelé s'il avait pu faire autrement !_ »

« _C'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne vivions pas comme des reclus depuis que nous sommes revenus de Londres !_ » indiquai-je en souriant.

« _Oui c'est vrai ! Mais j'aime ça ! J'ai ce besoin d'être juste avec toi !_ »

«_ Je sais... moi aussi !_ » conclus-je.

**[Sarah Jaffe – 'Summer begs']**

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence relatif tandis que nous regardions droit devant nous. Nous échangeâmes quelques regards complices qui créaient systématiquement un sourire niais sur nos visages. A la fin du repas, je reposais mon dos contre le dossier de mon fauteuil tandis qu'Edward débarrassait.

Nous nous étions installés dans une sorte de routine depuis notre retour. Mais elle n'avait rien d'ennuyeuse bien au contraire. Lorsqu'il revint, il approcha sa chaise de la mienne et attrapa ma main de sorte que nos doigts se retrouvent emmêlés. Le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon, je posais ma tête sur son épaule juste avant de fermer les yeux, savourant ce moment de paix si fréquent depuis ces derniers temps.

«_ Tu dois partir dans combien de temps ?_ » le questionnai-je alors que mes yeux étaient toujours clos.

« _Je dois le rejoindre vers quinze heures au bar !_ » confia-t-il doucement.

«_ Je pense que je vais en profiter pour aller voir Rose !_ »

« _Tu veux que je te dépose en allant au bar ?_ »

«_ Ouais bonne idée !_ » dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

«_ Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps !_ »

« _Pas de souci._ » Je l'embrassai. «_ Je vais aller me préparer._ » repris-je juste avant de me lever.

«_ Ok, je te suis._ » précisa-t-il en attrapant à nouveau ma main.

Nous passâmes par le salon et je vis qu'Edward avait repéré ma toile. Il m'interrogea du regard, mais je ne lui répondis pas, préférant hausser les épaules. Il m'offrit un de ses sourires doux et intenses dont lui seul avait le secret juste avant de me tirer vers lui afin que nous montions à l'étage.

Tout en nous habillant, je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin avec Chaussette. Il parut surpris mais ne le releva pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous roulions vers Manhattan. Il me déposa devant l'immeuble de Rose puis prit la direction du bar. Rosalie m'attendait devant la porte, le visage marqué par la fatigue.

«_ Hey ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?_ » me demanda-t-elle avant de m'enlacer.

« _Très bien et toi ?_ »

« _Ça va._ » me dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

«_ Rose qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » la questionnai-je inquiète.

« _Viens on va s'installer sur la terrasse !_ »

«_ Je te suis !_ »

Elle referma la porte puis me demanda de l'attendre sur la terrasse pendant qu'elle allait chercher la carafe de citronnade et deux verres. Arrivée sur la terrasse, je m'installai sur une des chaises situées autour de la table et contemplai les immeubles environnants. D'ici je percevais le bruit léger de la circulation. Si vous viviez en ville, vous trouveriez cette terrasse très calme mais depuis que je vivais à Staten Island, je percevais beaucoup plus ce genre de petits détails.

Je respirai un grand coup en me demandant la raison pour laquelle mon amie semblait si fatiguée. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Cette dernière paraissait très chamboulée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Cela avait-il un lien avec l'appel d'Emmett de ce midi ? _**Non, Edward m'en aurait parlé ? Peut-être pas... si Emmett lui a demandé de ne rien te dire... **_

Le bruit de la carafe tapant sur la table en teck me fit revenir à l'instant présent. Rose semblait exténuée et la ride d'inquiétude qui se formait entre ses deux yeux ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

« _Rose qui a-t-il ?_ » demandai-je en lui attrapant la main.

«_ Je... je..._ » bredouilla-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à apparaître au bord de ses yeux.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras comme elle l'avait fait pour moi à maintes reprises ses derniers mois. Je caressai doucement son dos en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants dans le but de l'apaiser. Elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Elle releva son visage vers moi et ce qu'elle me dit combla mon cœur de joie.

«_ Je... je suis enceinte !_ » lâcha-t-elle.

« _Mais c'est magnifique_ » m'enthousiasmai-je heureuse « _Félicitations_ » rajoutai-je tellement cette nouvelle me bouleversait.

Mais la tête de Rosalie me fit très rapidement descendre de mon nuage. Elle semblait anéantie par cette nouvelle. Je cherchais à en comprendre la raison car je savais que Rose désirait avoir des enfants avec Emmett. Il est vrai qu'il lui restait encore une année de fac avant d'être diplômée et que cet heureux événement ne tombait pas au meilleur moment. Mais Rosalie et Emmett s'aimaient si intensément que je n'imaginais même pas que cela puisse être un obstacle.

«_ Rose, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_ » m'enquis-je doucement.

« _Si... si... mais..._ »

«_ Mais quoi Rose ? C'est Emmett qui n'en veut pas ? C'est trop tôt ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures alors que cela devrait être un des plus beaux jours de ta vie !_ »

Elle souffla un bon coup puis releva la tête vers moi alors qu'elle triturait son verre que je venais de lui servir.

« _Rose ?_ »

« _Je... non ce n'est pas Emmett, lui est très heureux et moi aussi d'ailleurs surtout que tu sais qu'on m'avait dit que mes chances d'enfanter étaient quasi nulles !_ »

«_ Oui je sais, alors si tu es heureuse et qu'Emmett l'est aussi qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là ?_ »

« _Mon père !_ »

« _Quoi ?_ » grondai-je en me redressant vivement ! « _C'est quoi le problème avec ton père !_ »

« _Bella, assieds-toi, on dirait Emmett l'autre soir !_ »

«_ Que veux-tu dire ?_ » repris-je en m'asseyant.

« _Et bien nous sommes allés manger avec mes parents l'autre soir. Je supposais que j'étais enceinte avant de partir à Cuba. J'avais du retard mais comme tu le sais, ne pensant pas pouvoir un jour être enceinte, j'avais décidé d'attendre mon retour ici. Puis quand nous sommes rentrés avec Emmett, je lui ai fait part de mon retard ! Tu aurais vu son regard ! J'avais l'impression de voir un enfant qui ouvrait ses cadeaux de Noël pour la première fois. Il était si heureux. Mais il a vite compris que j'avais besoin d'en être certaine. Alors nous sommes allés ensemble faire les examens et la nouvelle est tombée en début de semaine dernière. Je suis enceinte de presque trois mois._ »

« _Rose, c'est merveilleux !_ »

« _Merci... on l'a annoncé à Carlisle et Esmée qui ont été heureux et samedi, nous sommes allés au restaurant avec mon père et ma belle-mère, avant qu'ils ne repartent pour Chicago. Nous avions décidé de leur annoncer la nouvelle tous les deux mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je me l'étais imaginé !_ »

«_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ »

« _Mon père a blanchi au moment où je lui ai annoncé. Puis il est rentré dans une colère monstre disant qu'il était hors de question que j'ai cet enfant. Qu'il avait toléré Emmett, mon déménagement parce que mes résultats étaient toujours excellents mais qu'en aucun cas il n'accepterait qu'un bâtard n'entre dans cette famille ! Et que de toute façon, je devais faire ce qu'il fallait pour m'en débarrasser car il était hors de question que j'ai des enfants avec lui, en parlant d'Emmett bien entendu !_ »

« _Oh Rose !_ » soufflai-je en la prenant dans mes bras alors que ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« _Bella, Emmett est parti depuis samedi et il n'est pas rentré !_ »

« _Quoi ?_ » repris-je surprise.

«_ Il... Il s'est énervé contre mon père en lui disant qu'il m'aimait et que cet enfant nous l'aurions quoi qu'il arrive mais quand il a cherché du soutien auprès de moi alors que mon père lui balançait les pires atrocités au visage je n'ai pas réagi. J'étais trop abasourdie par la réaction de mon père ! Tu comprends... je... je savais qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Emmett mais pas au point de ne pas vouloir que je partage ma vie avec lui ! Je... je n'ai rien dit et il est parti. Tu aurais vu son regard... il semblait si triste... je..._»

Rose se mit à sangloter encore plus fort. Je serrai ma prise autour d'elle.

«_ Rose, je te promets que tout va s'arranger !_ »

«_ Non Bella, il est parti ! J'ai essayé de le joindre sur son portable mais il n'a pas répondu et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis samedi !_ »

«_ Calme-toi ! D'abord parce que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé et puis parce qu'Emmett va bien ! Il doit être avec Edward en ce moment même au bar !_ »

« _Co... comment tu le sais ?_ » dit-elle tout en se redressant rapidement.

« _Parce qu'il a appelé Edward ce midi !_ »

« _Oh !_ »

«_ Edward sait qu'Emmett va être papa ?_ »

«_ Non je ne crois pas... Em' et moi devions vous l'apprendre à tous les deux mardi soir. Je comptais vous inviter à manger demain après notre première journée de fac !_ »

« _Ok ! Je vais appeler Edward pour savoir comment va Em' tu veux bien ?_ »

«_ Ouais_ » souffla-t-elle « _Dis-lui que je l'aime et que cet enfant, je le désire autant que lui s'il te plaît !_ »

« _Oui je lui dirai que tu l'aimes mais pour le reste, tu le lui diras toi-même ! Tout va s'arranger je te le promets !_ »

Je m'éloignai quelques minutes et contactai Edward.

**POV EDWARD**

**[Magic hours – 'Explosions in the sky']**

Je venais de déposer Bella chez Rosalie et Emmett et je me dirigeais désormais vers le bar. Mon frère m'avait appelé ce midi. Il semblait être énervé et j'en ignorais la cause. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit c'est qu'il voulait me parler. Je le rejoignis donc comme promis au bar. Je me garai et entrai dans l'établissement.

La porte était fermée à clé. Surpris je cherchai mon trousseau et ouvris la porte de service. Je pénétrai dans le couloir qui menait à la réserve et me dirigeai vers le bar. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Arrivé dans la salle, je ne le vis pas. Inquiet, je l'appelai mais je n'eus aucune réponse. _**… Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé ?... hum... mouais peut-être...**_ J'avançai vers le boîtier électrique et allumai la salle.

Au moment même où les lumières se mirent en route j'entendis un grognement. Je m'approchai de l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit et vis mon frère allongé sur une des banquettes, une bouteille de vodka quasi vide entre les mains. _**… Et bien on dirait que ton frère a décidé de te remplacer... **_Je le secouai un peu en tentant de le faire réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans cet état-là et cela m'inquiétait grandement.

«_ Em ?_ »

« _Arghhhh chut ma tête..._ » chouina-t-il.

« _Em' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

Il se redressa doucement. Son visage était marqué par l'empreinte de la couture de la banquette. Ses yeux étaient brillants. Il était ivre. Son haleine empestait la vodka et au vu de l'état de la bouteille qu'il tenait dans les mains et... de celle qui traînait au sol, il avait dû ingurgiter une grande quantité d'alcool.

« _Em' ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?_ » tentai-je de lui demander.

« _Je... on est quel jour ?_ »

«_ Lundi après-midi !_ »

Je le vis se passer une main sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de poser la bouteille de vodka sur la table mais en vain. Celle-ci glissa de la table et vint s'écraser sur le sol.

«_ Merde... Désolé mec, je vais ramasser !_ » expliqua-t-il en tentant de se lever.

« _Non laisse-moi faire ! Je... viens on va essayer de monter dans mon bureau pour que tu t'allonges ! Je viendrai ramasser après._ » le coupai-je.

« _Hum..._ » il essaya de se lever mais retomba aussi sec sur le fauteuil. Il en tenait une bonne.

Je fis glisser mon bras sous le sien et l'aidai à monter les marches tant bien que mal pour finir par l'asseoir sur mon canapé. Il se laissa tomber violemment sur celui-ci et quelques secondes plus tard, il ronflait comme un bébé.**_ Merde qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_** Je décidai de le laisser là.

J'allais nettoyer en bas puis j'appellerai Bella mais il me fallait avant tout veiller sur Emmett. Vu les quantités d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitées, il risquait le coma éthylique. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour tout remettre en ordre en bas. Je remontai rapidement. Emmett ronflait toujours. Je m'occupai des quelques papiers qui traînaient tout en observant mon frère. **_Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas décelé son état au téléphone toute à l'heure ?_** Je soufflai.

Son visage semblait torturé comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées à chercher ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette abus d'alcool chez mon frère, mon téléphone sonna. Bella. Emmett sursauta mais il ne se réveilla pas.

« _Allo_ » dis-je en sortant du bureau.

«_ Edward ?_ »

«_ Ouais !_ »

« _Euh... tu es avec Emmett ?_ » demanda-t-elle hésitante.

«_ Ouais !_ » soufflai-je. « _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Et bien je suis avec Rose et elle est particulièrement inquiète pour ton frère._ » commença-t-elle « _disons qu'il n'est pas rentré chez eux depuis samedi soir !_ » lâcha-t-elle.

« _Quoi ?_ » criai-je presque. « _C'est quoi ce bordel Bella ?_ »

« _En fait c'est compliqué... disons juste que le père de Rose a eu des mots assez virulents vis-à-vis de ton frère et que lorsqu'il a cherché du soutien auprès de Rosalie, cette dernière était trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'elle n'a pas réagi, et ton frère a cru qu'elle acceptait les dires de son père !_ »

« _Oh..._ »

« _Ouais 'Oh' comme tu dis... faut qu'on fasse quelque chose parce que Rose a vraiment besoin de ton frère..._ »

« _Je comprends mais là... il..._ » commençai-je «_ il n'est pas en état... il… il a vidé quasiment deux bouteilles de vodka et il dort ou plutôt il récupère sur le canapé au bar !_ » terminai-je.

« _Ok, je vais déjà rassurer Rose ! Rappelle-moi quand il se réveillera ! Faut vraiment qu'ils se parlent c'est... c'est important !_ »

«_ Toi tu me caches quelque chose_ » constatai-je.

«_ Non._ » dit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

« _Bella !_ »

«_ Bon ok mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, d'accord ?_ »

« _Rien de grave j'espère !_ » n'osant pas insister.

« _Non, pas en soi mais Emmett doit revenir rapidement auprès de Rose !_ »

«_ Ok..._ » maugréai-je.

« _Merci mon amour. Je vais rester avec Rosalie et dès que tu peux, rejoins-nous avec Em' !_ »

« _Ouais entendu... je t'aime ma puce !_ »

«_ Moi aussi mon cœur... tu me manques..._ » chuchota-t-elle en fin

« _Toi aussi..._ » répondis-je.

«_ Je retourne rassurer Miss Rose_»

« _Ouais et je vais pendant ce temps tenter de faire décuver mon frère !_ »

« _Ok_. » rit-elle.

« _Allez à plus tard !_ »

«_ A toute !_ »

Je raccrochai et rejoignis à nouveau mon frère. Je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de lui faire éliminer cette quantité d'alcool qui courait dans tout son corps mais pour l'instant je décidai de le laisser dormir encore une heure. J'avais du travail pour le bar et je devais encore envoyer des mails à la maison de disques à laquelle j'avais envoyé mes maquettes en rentrant de Londres.

Lorsque nous étions à Londres, Marcus m'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'envoie mes dernières créations à une maison de disques. J'avais hésité mais Bobby et lui avaient réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé à Bella car j'ignorais si cela allait porter ses fruits. Mais jeudi soir, un appel d'une maison de disques m'avait permis de rêver un petit peu. La maquette envoyée leur avait plu et ils voulaient que je leur envoie deux ou trois autres morceaux.

J'avais donc passé beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours avec Alec qui m'avait emmené dans un des studios d'enregistrement dont il connaissait le propriétaire pour les enregistrer. Je devais les leur envoyer. Pendant que les morceaux chargeaient sur mon ordinateur je finis de régler les quelques factures et de répondre aux deux associations d'étudiants. Deux soirées étaient prévues, une dans deux semaines et l'autre dans un mois. Je pris rendez-vous avec un des étudiants qui s'occupait de la gestion de l'association pour la fin de semaine. Alors que je terminais, j'entendis mon frère grogner.

«_ Putain c'est quoi ce bruit..._ » déclara-t-il fortement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

«_ Bonjour Em' !_ »

«_ Edward ?_ » dit-il en me dévisageant comme s'il était surpris de me trouver là.

« _Ouais !_ »

« _Putain j'ai... mal au crâne...c'est comme si je m'étais pris un train en plein visage !_ »

« _Presque..._ » ajoutai-je en riant « _tu as juste un peu trop bu..._ » repris-je

«_ Shhhh.. ne crie pas s'il te plaît !_ »

« _Tiens, prend ça !_ » lui proposai-je en lui tendant une aspirine et une bouteille d'eau.

« _Merci._ » souffla-t-il avant d'avaler le comprimé et de boire toute la bouteille d'eau.

«_ Je... Emmett qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ » demandai-je alors que je m'appuyai sur le coin de mon bureau les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

« _Je... c'est compliqué_ » lâcha-t-il.

«_ Em' !_ » insistai-je un peu plus durement.

«_ Arghhhh_ » commença-t-il «_ Je me suis engueulé avec Rose et elle ne veut plus me voir... voilà ce qui se passe, t'es content !_ »

« _Non !_ » claquai-je.

«_ Non ?_ »

« _Quand je suis arrivé au bar et que je t'ai trouvé ivre mort, je me suis demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais vois-tu Bella m'a appelé pour me dire que Rose était inquiète car elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis samedi soir ! Alors non Em'... je ne pense pas qu'elle ne veuille plus te voir !_ »

« _Oh..._ »

« _Oui 'oh'... qu'est ce qui s'est passé... ? Je te repose la question !_ »

Il souffla avant de river son regard au mien. Des larmes menaçaient de jaillir au coin de ses yeux.

Je me dirigeai vers le canapé et je pris place à côté de lui en posant ma main sur son épaule.

« _Dis-moi ?_ » repris-je.

«_ Je..._ » souffla-t-il. « _Je vais être papa._ » lâcha-t-il.

Surpris je retirais ma main de son épaule. Il allait être papa. **_Wow._** C'était, il me semble, une bonne nouvelle lui qui avait toujours rêvé de fonder sa propre famille. Emmett aimait les enfants autant que j'aimais la musique alors je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi il avait fui comme ça.

« _Tu n'es pas heureux ?_ » m'enquis-je doucement.

« _Si... si au contraire mais..._ »

« _Mais ?_ »

Et là il me raconta le repas avec nos parents puis celui avec le père de Rose qui n'avait pas pris la nouvelle aussi bien que Carlisle et Esmée. Le père de Rosalie l'avait apparemment insulté en lui disant qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille et qu'il ne voulait pas de ce bâtard qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa fille et qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle interrompe sa grossesse. Il m'expliqua comment il s'était énervé parce que Rosalie et lui voulaient cet enfant et que rien ne pourrait les empêcher que cet enfant voit le jour. Mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers celle qu'il aime, elle n'avait pas réagi.

« _Voilà tu sais tout !_ »

«_ Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'elle puisse être choquée de la réaction de son père ?_ » demandai-je.

« _Non, Ed', elle m'a dévisagé puis elle a regardé son père juste avant de baisser les yeux. Tu peux me croire si elle n'a rien dit c'est parce qu'elle était d'accord avec lui ! Elle ne veut pas de cet enfant et encore moins de moi !_ » reprit-il.

«_ Non mais ça va pas... tu entends ce que tu dis !_ » criai-je en me levant.

« _QUOI !_ » hurla-t-il «_ Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, tu crois que je suis heureux qu'elle ait accepté ça ?_ »

«_ NON ! Em', mais tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'étais il y a quelques mois !_ »

Il me regardait interloqué attendant que je poursuive.

«_ Je te rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié que c'est elle qui est venue à New-York pour TOI, que c'est aussi elle qui s'est mis son père à dos pour TOI juste pour pouvoir vivre avec toi en refusant de se plier à ses exigences ! C'est encore pour TOI qu'elle lui a tenu tête alors que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tu ne serais jamais assez bien pour elle ! Elle t'a défendu malgré tout parce que TU es important pour elle._ »

« _Je..._ »

«_ Je QUOI ? QUOI Em' ? Oui elle devait se douter que les choses ne seraient pas simples avec son père c'est pour ça qu'elle a souhaité que vous en parliez à nos parents avant parce qu'elle savait que si son père réagissait comme ça devant vous tu penserais qu'elle ne garderait pas cet enfant. Elle a surement espéré que cette nouvelle arrangerait les choses et que son père accepterait enfin votre relation. Si elle a décidé d'en parler à nos parents avant c'est pour que tu sois rassuré sur le fait que cet enfant elle le voulait tout autant que toi si ce n'est plus ! Bordel Emmett, ouvre les yeux !_ » expliquai-je en me laissant emporté par la rage et la colère que j'éprouvais face à sa réaction.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de s'effondrer. Il pleura un long moment ce qui me tordit le ventre. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère pleurer et ce que je vis dans son regard était le reflet de ce que j'avais pu ressentir il y a quelques mois. Alors je pouvais comprendre qu'il se sente anéanti par les décisions qu'il avait prises ces dernières soixante-douze heures.

**[Iron and Wine – 'The Trapeze swinger']**

Une fois calmé, je lui filai mon portable et lui demandai d'appeler Rose. Je descendis dans la salle pour me servir un verre d'alcool. La tension qui m'avait habité depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon frère s'estompa petit à petit. Un long moment plus tard, je le vis apparaître à côté de moi.

«_ Merci !_ » spécifia-t-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

« _De rien... c'est un juste retour des choses, pour une fois que je peux te botter le cul !_ » dis-je en riant sur la fin.

« _Ouais..._ »

«_ Ça va mieux ?_ »

« _Ouais mais je n'aimerai pas être à ta place le jour où tu mettras Bee en rogne !_ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ » demandai-je perplexe.

«_ Parce que je viens de me faire botter le cul violemment alors on va aller chez moi, elles nous attendent._ »

« _Ok !_ »

Nous partîmes juste après avoir fermé toutes les portes. Emmett m'expliqua durant le trajet qu'il était venu direct au bar après être parti du restaurant mais qu'il n'avait commencé à boire que dimanche soir persuadé que Rosalie n'en avait rien à faire. Bella lui avait apparemment hurlé dessus en lui demandant de regarder son portable. Et il m'avoua qu'il s'était senti très con quand il avait vu les 167 appels qui provenaient tous de Rose, sans compter les quelques trente messages qui affichaient l'angoisse croissante de celle qu'il aimait au fur et à mesure du temps passé. J'avais ris lorsqu'il avait tenté d'imiter Bella la reconnaissant parfaitement dans son interprétation. Je devais le déposer chez lui et récupérer Bella. Mon frère et ma belle-sœur avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux au calme alors Bella avait convenu avec Em' de partir dès qu'il serait là.

Je retrouvai la femme que j'aimais avec bonheur au bas de l'immeuble. Elle était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un que je ne distinguais pas.

« _Ce n'est pas Alice ?_ » demanda Em'.

« _Euh... je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas bien de là où je suis !_ »

« _Avance..._ »

J'écoutai mon frère et avançai le long du trottoir. Je stoppai le véhicule. Au moment même où je coupai le moteur j'entendis Bella crier. J'ouvris précipitamment la porte et me dirigeai vers elle.

« _Alice, va-t'en s'il te plait !_ » lui demanda-t-elle.

« _Bella, je..._ »

« _Non Alice, pas pour l'instant... je ne suis pas capable de pouvoir te pardonner ça... alors s'il te plaît va-t'en..._ » la supplia-t-elle.

J'attrapai la main de Bella pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle eut un geste de recul avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de moi. Puis elle vint rapidement se blottir contre moi. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et je pouvais l'entendre renifler. Voyant qu'Alice ne bougeait pas, je me permis d'intervenir.

«_ Alice s'il te plait... pars..._ » dis-je calmement tout en resserrant mes bras autour de Bella.

« _Edward... je..._ » commença-t-elle.

«_ Je sais... et si moi je peux te pardonner car je ne te connais pas suffisamment, Bella te faisait confiance et tu l'as trahie alors si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect et d'affection pour elle, pars... s'il te plaît !_ »

«_ Ok._ » souffla-t-elle. «_ mais..._ »

« _Non Alice, pas aujourd'hui..._ »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna. J'attirai Bella plus près encore alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête plus profondément dans le creux de mon cou. Son corps se détendit sous mes caresses. Je déposai quelques baisers sur le sommet de sa tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redressa son visage vers moi.

« _Merci !_ » chuchota-t-elle.

« _De rien ! Que faisait-elle là ?_ »

« _Je n'en sais rien ! Mais je n'étais pas préparée à la croiser si tôt... et puis avec l'après-midi que j'ai passé à tenter de rassurer Rose, je n'étais pas en capacité de gérer ça en plus !_ »

« _Ouais je me doute ! Je vais être tonton !_ » avouai-je en souriant sur la fin.

« _Apparemment oui !_ » dit-elle en s'écartant.

« _Hey Bee_ ! » lança mon frère.

«_ Toi !_ » grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas décidé, le doigt pointé vers lui.

« _Oui..._ » couina-t-il.

« _Plus jamais !_ » s'indigna-t-elle en appuyant ses mots de pression sur le torse de mon frère qui semblait avoir mal, vu qu'à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur son buste, ce dernier grimaçait. «_ Ne refais plus jamais un truc comme ça à Rose... ce n'est pas bon pour elle... ni pour le bébé ! EST-CE QUE TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ?_ »

« _Oui._ » bredouilla-t-il.

« _Très bien, maintenant tu te dépêches d'aller rassurer la mère de ton enfant !_ »

« _Ouais... merci Bella..._ » dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« _De rien_ » baragouina-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Mon frère me salua et entra dans son immeuble. Bella et moi prîmes la direction de la maison pour retrouver un peu de calme avant sa reprise universitaire, demain. Je savais qu'elle risquait de croiser Alice à nouveau mais j'espérais qu'Alice aurait l'intelligence de la laisser tranquille et d'attendre que Bella puisse peut-être un jour lui pardonner. Je savais qu'un jour, elle lui pardonnerait son comportement car si Bella avait quelques défauts, l'une de ses qualités était d'aimer les gens sans limites et de leur pardonner leurs erreurs.

Nous avions pris à manger chez le traiteur chinois ne souhaitant pas cuisiner. Nous avions dîné sur la terrasse et nous étions désormais installés sur la balancelle. Bella était blottie contre moi, jouant avec mes doigts tandis que je fixais le soleil couchant.

La journée avait été riche en émotions et en nouvelles. J'allais avoir un neveu ou une nièce et mon frère allait devenir père dans quelques mois. Mon cœur se serra en imaginant le bonheur et la joie qui m'envahiraient si Bella m'annonçait que nous attendions un enfant. Nous n'en avions jamais réellement parlé même si je savais qu'elle désirait des enfants tout comme elle savait que j'en voulais. Mais pour autant nous n'étions pas entrés dans les détails tout comme nous n'avions pas pris de décision concernant ce désir mutuel. J'avais fêté mes vingt-neuf ans au début de l'été et je venais de rencontrer la femme qui partagerait ma vie. Alors que pourrais-je demander de plus pour combler ma vie ? _**Une jolie petite fille aux yeux bruns et au visage en forme de cœur comme sa maman ? Hum peut-être...**_ Je souris légèrement et je fermai les yeux avant de plonger mon visage dans les cheveux de mon amour.

« _Pourquoi tu souris ?_ » demanda-t-elle en me fixant de ses prunelles chocolatées.

« _Parce que je suis heureux !_ » confessai-je.

Elle me sourit en retour. Je l'embrassai une fois, puis deux, heureux de sentir ses lèvres à chaque contact. J'étais heureux, épanoui et comblé. Bella avait permis au soleil de pénétrer ma vie et mon cœur et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je la soulevai et nous guidai vers l'intérieur accompagné de cette douce mélodie qu'était son rire. Je voulais partager mon envie d'elle, m'imprégner de son parfum, tatouer sur ma peau chaque grain de la sienne et lui offrir tout l'amour qui débordait de mon cœur rien que pour elle.

Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, encore une nouvelle journée qui venait de s'achever mais c'était aussi encore une journée de bonheur supplémentaire qui avait commencé avec elle et qui se terminait avec elle. En la regardant ainsi allongée sur notre lit, j'étais sûr d'une chose... jamais le temps à ses côtés ne serait suffisant pour assouvir ce besoin d'elle qui me dévorait et cet amour qui nous unissait. Alors nous allions profiter de tout ce qui nous serait donné, profitant du moment présent et de l'autre comme si chaque instant était le dernier...

* * *

><p>* Pour voir le cottage dont je parle : http(:)www(point)theboathouse-steephillcove(point )co(point)uk/lighthouse(point)php

**Voilà.. j'espère que cela vous a plu... je suis en train de travailler sur l'épilogue... et vous devriez l'avoir plus rapidement cette fois...**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas... je vous répondrais... Merci à celles et 'ceux' qui sont encore là malgré l'attente très longue en cette fin d'histoire mais j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à lâcher mes personnages... mais maintenant je peux tourner la page car une autre histoire est en train de faire son chemin et j'espère pouvoir vous la livrer dès la fin de l'année...**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une douce nuit ou bien une excellente journée**

**Bisous**

**Mary**


	32. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**Hey! Bonjour à tous... Voilà une page se tourne... et une histoire s'achève...**

**Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont accompagné dans cette première histoire... je suis sur une autre histoire mais comme je l'avais déjà dit, je ne la publierai que quand celle-ci sera achevée et j'espère que je vous y retrouverais aussi parce que rien ni personne n'aurait pu imaginer et même pas moi que j'atteindrai plus de 800 reviews pour toute cette histoire alors MERCI A VOUS qui m'avez laissé un message et vous, qui m'avez lu même sans laisser de message.**

**Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus pour lire cet épilogue en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...**

**mimieloo : **_merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée et j'espère que cet épilogue répondra à tes questions et peut-être même que ce que tu imaginais va se réaliser.. bisous et merci encore_

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

* * *

><p><em>"We love life, not because we are used to living but because we are used to loving."<em>

_" Nous aimons la vie, non pas parce que nous sommes habitués à vivre, mais parce que nous sommes habitués à aimer."_

Friedrich Nietzsche

_"__Each time you love, love as deeply as if it were forever."_

_" Chaque fois que vous aimez, Aimez profondément comme si c'était pour toujours."_

_Mahatma Gandhi _

**[Coldplay - Paradise (Peponi) African Style (ft. guest artist, Alex Boye]**

Assis dans le jardin, les yeux levés vers le ciel, je regardai les nuages défiler. La brise soufflait légèrement en ce 20 juin. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants alors que mes doigts courraient sur les cordes de ma guitare. Les premières notes de cette chanson que j'avais composée il y a bientôt quatre ans résonnèrent. Je souris en repensant à cette fameuse nuit où je n'avais que peu dormi mais qui avait illuminé définitivement ma vie. Je me laissai guidé par ses notes mélodieuses qui arrivaient encore à augmenter les battements de mon cœur.

Presque quatre années s'étaient écoulées et je n'aurai pas imaginé être aussi heureux que je l'étais aujourd'hui. Ma vie avait littéralement changé depuis qu'elle y était entrée. Même les yeux fermés je pouvais voir ses deux prunelles chocolat et ce sourire si unique. Le soleil caressait ma peau et mes doigts se déplaçaient toujours avec autant d'aisance sur ma guitare. Des souvenirs me parvenaient par flash. Tous aussi parfaits les uns que les autres.

Il eût tout d'abord ce contrat avec la maison de disques quelques mois après notre retour d'Angleterre qui me permettait aujourd'hui de ne plus travailler au bar même si j'en étais encore le propriétaire. Depuis un deux ans et demi, Makenna et Jasper faisait vivre mon établissement alors que je m'accordais une pause. C'est donc tout naturellement que je leur avais proposé de le gérer pour moi de manière officielle la semaine dernière et qu'ils avaient accepté.

Je posai mon instrument dans l'herbe à côté de moi et rivai mon regard sur la baie. Les voiliers naviguaient au gré du vent croisant par moment d'autres navires beaucoup plus imposants. Le son d'une sirène résonna venant perturber le calme apparent. Je savourai ce moment. Je venais de finir d'enregistrer mon deuxième album et l'enveloppe à côté de moi contenait le premier exemplaire de ce bébé qui me tenait plus à cœur que le précédent, 'Ally' c'est ainsi qu'il s'intitulait.

J'avais composé tous ces morceaux ici, à Staten Island. Cette maison, notre maison, mon havre de paix était devenu en quelques années notre cocon. Celui qui nous accueillait tous, famille et amis. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux m'enivrant du parfum des embruns tout en laissant mes souvenirs me posséder.

Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, mon frère était devenu père en accueillant avec ma belle-sœur leur fille, Carlie. Cette jolie petite fille avait vu le jour sous la neige de janvier avec quelques semaines d'avance. Mon frère avait arrêté son travail au bar pour devenir éducateur depuis un an. C'est la naissance d'Evan qui lui avait fait faire ce choix. Mon neveu âgé d'un an et demi était atteint d'autisme. Inquiet du retard psychomoteur de celui-ci, leur pédiatre les avait envoyé à l'hôpital pour qu'il subisse des examens complémentaires et le diagnostic était tombé alors qu'Evan venait d'avoir 6 mois.

Mais malgré tout Rose et Emmett ne regrettait pas d'avoir donné la vie à ce petit bout. Les deux petites têtes blondes aux yeux verts, comme leur père, avaient envoûté tout le monde dès leur arrivée. Ces deux enfants respiraient la joie de vivre. L'amour que leur offraient leurs parents y étaient pour beaucoup. Rosalie était désormais styliste dans une grande maison de mode dont le siège se trouvait en France et avait réussi à aménager son emploi du temps pour profiter pleinement de ces deux trésors, comme elle les appelait.

Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis ces dernières années, pour moi mais aussi pour mes proches. Makenna et Jasper avaient donné la vie à une petite fille, il y a tout juste deux ans venant ainsi compléter la famille puisque Makenna était déjà la maman d'une petite Renesmée. Ma mère travaillait toujours et mon père devait prendre sa retraite dans quelques jours. Quant à Charlie et Élie, ils avaient acheté une maison dans le même quartier que mes parents l'an dernier. Pour être plus proche de nous avaient-ils dit.

Je me relevai afin de retourner vers la maison d'où je pouvais entendre des rires d'enfants. Bella avait tenu à réunir toute la famille et les amis pour fêter mon anniversaire. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le lui refuser car depuis ces quelques années, elle avait rendu ce jour très particulier. Bella me disait souvent que chaque anniversaire devait être fêté même si ma femme râlait chaque fois que nous organisions le sien. Ma femme. Bella et moi, nous étions mariés en mai de l'année dernière. Le mariage avait été très simple avec juste les amis et la famille. Nous nous étions promis de vivre heureux chaque jour que la vie nous offrirait dans ce même jardin. Et je dois dire que la vie à ses côtés pouvait s'apparenter au paradis.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser les images de ce jour idyllique et revenir au moment présent. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur ce lieu si unique. Jasper nous avait aidé à demander les autorisations auprès des autorités compétentes avec l'aide de son ami Garrett afin que nous puissions agrandir pour la deuxième fois cette maison que nous ne voulions pas quitter.

Je posai ma guitare juste à côté de la balancelle et attrapai Chaussette.

«**_ Coucou toi..._** »

Ce chat qui partageait notre vie depuis notre arrivée, ici, ronronna de plaisir tandis que je le caressai. Je regardai au travers des fenêtres observant ma famille. Makenna, Rose, Élie et Bella étaient dans la cuisine. Je posai mes yeux sur le visage rayonnant de celle que j'aime. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées comme très souvent, le regard dans le vide, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mon père, Jasper et Emmett étaient, eux, assis dans le canapé en train de discuter activement. Les gestes et la voix d'Emmett me parvenaient depuis l'intérieur, signe que le débat devait être animé. Je cherchais ma mère et mon beau-père du regard quand je tombai sur Charlie qui venait de franchir la porte d'entrée. Quant à ma mère, elle devait être à l'étage avec les enfants. Je reposai Chaussette et entrai dans la maison.

Je n'avais pas franchi la porte qu'une jolie petite tête ambrée me sauta dans les bras. Je soulevai ce petit ange qui émerveillait ma vie depuis plus de trois ans. Elle avait les yeux et le sourire de sa maman. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue juste avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre moi, glissant ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Après ce petit câlin, trop bref à mon goût, elle se laissa glisser le long de mon corps. Elle s'éloigna en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de son grand-père qui la réceptionna en la faisant tourner dans les airs.

«**_ Encore papi_ **» dit-elle en riant.

« **_Encore ?_** » répondit-il.

Elle secoua la tête tout en faisant cette moue qui faisait craquer sa mère comme presque tous les membres de la famille. Son grand-père, le sourire aux lèvres s'empressa de répondre à sa requête jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Esmée ne se fasse entendre et que la petite se rue vers l'étage tout en riant.

Je saluai Charlie d'un signe de tête avant de me tourner vers la cuisine.

**['Perfect for me' – Ron Pope]**

Les filles étaient en grande discussion. J'observai ma Bella. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe blanche à bretelle qui mettait en valeur sa peau qui avait désormais une légère teinte hâlée. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et mon cœur se gonfla d'amour rien qu'en l'admirant. Mon regard glissa le long de son corps sublime qui s'était embelli plus encore depuis quelques mois. Sa main caressait doucement son ventre arrondi alors que son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Je lui souris en retour. Ne voulant pas les interrompre dans leur discussion, je fis un signe aux filles pour les saluer et mimai un 'je t'aime' à ma femme avant de me diriger vers les garçons qui étaient en grande discussion dans le salon.

« _**Salut**_ »

Mon père, mon frère et Jasper me saluèrent. Tandis que Charlie prenait place sur un des fauteuils club.

« _**Où est maman ?**_ » demandai-je.

«_ **Avec les enfants là-haut.**_ » répondit mon père.

« **_D'accord !_** »

Je m'installai dans l'autre fauteuil. Nous discutâmes un moment tous les cinq quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je n'avais nul besoin de lever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. J'attrapai sa main, et la tirai doucement afin qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

« **_Ça va ?_** » demanda-t-elle.

« _**Très bien ! Et toi, pas trop fatiguée ?**_»

«**_ Non, je me sens bien !_** »

Bella se blottit contre moi tandis que mes amis et ma famille discutaient de tout et de rien. Je les observai, enfermé dans notre bulle, tandis que ma main caressait délicatement le dos de ma femme et que je déposai des baisers dans ses cheveux, humant son parfum unique au passage. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment à être là sans vraiment y être. Je ne prêtai plus aucune attention aux échanges me focalisant sur cette magnifique créature que je tenais contre moi. Ma Bella. Elle venait d'entrer dans son huitième mois de grossesse. Nous attendions un petit garçon mais nous n'avions encore rien dit à nos proches. Bella voulait attendre la naissance. Nous n'avions pas encore choisi de prénom mais Bella et moi étions tombés d'accord sur deux ou trois prénoms. Il nous ne restait plus qu'à le choisir, ensemble. Je souris en repensant au jour où elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de ce petit bonhomme.

Je revenais pour quelques jours après une tournée de trois mois. Ma première tournée, notre première séparation depuis plus d'un an. En entrant dans la maison, les lumières étaient éteintes exceptée celle du porche donnant sur le jardin et la maison était silencieuse. J'avais fait le tour de notre habitation, inquiet, avant de l'apercevoir assise dans le jardin. Elle tenait une bougie dans ses mains alors que son regard était rivé vers le ciel. J'étais allé la rejoindre, me glissant derrière elle.

**Flashback :**

_« Hey ! » chuchotai-je._

_« Bonsoir »_

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_« Oui... plus que bien » souffla-t-elle « Tu m'as manqué »_

_Elle se blottit contre moi reposant son dos contre mon torse avant de se retourner pour m'embrasser._

_« Toi aussi... énormément»_

_Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule dénudée savourant sa peau et son parfum que je n'avais pu sentir pendant près de trois mois. Cet éloignement m'avait torturé et la douleur s'amplifia en pensant que je devais repartir dans quelques jours pour un mois de plus. Mon retour serait lui aussi ponctué d'absences à cause de l'enregistrement de mon second album. Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux. _

_Je fis glisser mes mains sur son ventre et sentis les siennes qui se caressaient doucement le ventre. Puis mon regard se fixa sur la toile posée à côté d'elle. De là où je me trouvais et avec la pénombre de la nuit, je distinguai mal ce qu'elle avait dessiné. Un enfant peut-être. Heureux de la serrer contre moi après cette longue absence, je plongeai mon visage dans son cou et déposai quelques baisers remontant légèrement vers son cou. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué._

_« Bella ? »_

_Elle se tourna face à moi et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Ses yeux brillaient et un magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle fit glisser sa main par-dessus la mienne. Elle approcha son visage doucement et vint déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle se recula un peu plus contre moi. Sa respiration était douce et lente. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et doucement elle se servit de ma main pour caresser son ventre. Je sentis alors un petit renflement et stoppai mon geste avant de la tourner vers moi. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, sa main dans la mienne toujours plaquée contre son ventre. _

_« Je... C'est... Tu... Tu... » bredouillai-je alors que mon regard naviguait entre son visage et son ventre._

_« Oui... » souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants._

_Les larmes au bord des yeux, je l'étreignis fortement. Je la fis basculer sur mes genoux. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou alors que je déposai des baisers sur son visage, ses mains, son cou et sur chaque centimètre de peau apparent. Puis je plongeai à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens et je fus submergé par l'amour qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle semblait heureuse et sereine._

_« Je t'aime... »_

_« Plus encore... » répondit-elle._

_Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant que je ne cessais de caresser son ventre qui portait en son sein ce tout petit être qui nous apporterait une fois de plus beaucoup de joie et de bonheur. Bella frissonna. Nous étions en mars et les nuits étaient encore très fraîches à cette époque. Je lui proposai de rentrer et elle me suivit. Nous nous installâmes confortablement dans le canapé. Je la repris dans mes bras et elle se pelotonna contre moi. Je la recouvris du plaid avant de poser la question qui me taraudait depuis que j'avais réalisé qu'elle était enceinte._

_« Depuis combien de temps ? » _

_« Bientôt cinq mois »_

**Fin du Flashback**

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne le savait que depuis deux mois mais qu'elle ne voulait pas m'apprendre cette nouvelle par téléphone. Elle avait contacté mon manager pour savoir s'il pouvait m'accorder une pause car elle ne voulait pas attendre plus. Nous avions passé ces deux jours tous les deux à profiter l'un de l'autre et de ce nouveau bonheur qui allait arriver.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que j'avais réalisé que mes yeux ne m'avaient pas joué de tour quand je vis ce que Bella avait peint. C'était un petit garçon assis sur une balançoire. Je me rappelai le sourire qui avait envahi mon visage et cette impression que mon cœur se gonflait une fois de plus pour accorder une place à ce petit être qui allait arriver dans quelques mois.

**['If I Go Outside' – Marcus Foster]**

Ce fut le bruit de ma mère et surtout les pas et les cris des enfants qui venaient de pénétrer dans le salon qui fit éclater notre bulle.

« _**Elle fait dodo, maman ?**_ »

« _**Non, ma puce**_ »

« _**Moi aussi je veux un câlin avec papa !**_ »

« _**Viens-là Ally, j'ai suffisamment de place dans mes bras !** _» répondis-je avant que notre princesse ne grimpe sur sa mère pour venir se blottir entre nous.

La lumière du flash me fit lever la tête. Ma mère venait de nous prendre en photo.

« **_Maman !_** » râlai-je.

«**_ Quoi ?_ **»

« **_Tu n'en a pas bientôt assez des photos !_ **»

« **_Non et puis tu sais que ton père et moi partons pendant deux mois en Afrique dans quelques jours et je voudrais avoir des souvenirs._ **»

«**_ Mais bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te chercher des excuses... tu sais bien que je ne râle que pour te taquiner !_** »

« _**En même temps si vous arrêtiez de vous enfermer dans votre bulle, vous auriez vu que ce n'est pas la première photo qu'elle fait**_ » lâcha mon frère.

J'offris à mon frère mon plus beau sourire tandis que ma belle lui montrait son majeur discrètement. Ce qui fit rire Jazz et Carlisle. Emmett resta coi devant le geste de ma bien-aimée.

« _**Bellaaaa tu sais que ça va se payer ça !**_ »

« **_Essaye donc un peu pour voir Em' ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je ne peux plus te botter le cul_** »

Elle s'était levée et Ally se redressa sur mes genoux observant sa mère qui allait mettre une raclée à son oncle.

« _**Tu n'oserais pas** _» dit-il en se levant du canapé.

Bella le regarda, un air de défi sur le visage. Mais ce fut Rose qui stoppa toute altercation en offrant à mon frère une claque magistrale sur le derrière de la tête.

« **_Aïe, mais ça va pas !_** »

« **_Si ça va très bien, il y a des enfants ici dont ta fille et ton fils donc tu ranges tes attributs et cet espèce de... de... de machisme dont tu viens de faire preuve et tu te rassois sinon..._** »

Ma belle-sœur n'eût pas besoin de se répéter. Emmett reprit sa place sur le canapé tandis que Rose et Bella se firent un clin d'œil complice. Ma fille se mit à rire avant de lâcher du haut de ses trois ans.

«**_ Tu sais tonton, maman elle est trop forte pour toi !_** »

« **_Ça, ça m'étonnerait_** »

« **_Bah papi Charlie et tatie Rosie, ils disent que tu es un grand enfant. Et les enfants.. bah.. ça obéit aux mamans ! Hein Mamie Mesmée ?_** »

Ma mère se mit à rire. Je souris fier comme un coq que ma fille ait fermé le clapet de mon frère. Mon frère l'observa bouche ouverte en tentant d'assimiler ce qu'Ally venait de lui dire.

«**_ Bah alors Em', t'as perdu ta langue ?_** » demanda ma femme.

«_** Euh... Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ?** _»

« **_On sait de qui elle tient cette gamine !_** » ria Charlie.

« **_C'est sûr et non Em', tu viens bien de te faire moucher par une gamine de trois ans, ta nièce qui plus est !_ **» reprit ma mère.

Et tout le monde explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de mon frère tandis que ma fille se tenait droite sur mes genoux les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- « **_Tonton Nem, tu sais que ze t'aime quand même! Hein ? Même quand tu fais l'idiot_ **»

Ally se leva et s'approcha de mon frère. Elle lui offrit sa magnifique bouille qui fit sourire instantanément mon frère. Il se leva brusquement, l'attrapant à bout de bras pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

« **_Moi aussi mon p'tit microbe !_** »

Elle riait aux éclats lui demandant de la soulever plus haut ce que mon frère fit sans hésitations avant de la reposer sur le sol devant l'air inquiet de Bella.

« **_Tu sais que je ne ferai pas de mal à ma nièce hein ?_** »

« **_Ouais... mais je préfère quand elle a ses deux pieds sur la terre ferme s'il te plait_ **»

« _**Maman ours veille sur ses petits hein ?**_ »

Elle haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers la cuisine avec Rose et Elie tandis qu'Ally partit rejoindre ses cousins. Ma mère continua de prendre des photos tandis que Charlie, Carlisle et moi allions nous occuper d'installer la tonnelle, les tables et les chaises dans le jardin. Nous venions de terminer l'installation quand Bella m'appela pour venir chercher de quoi mettre la table. Emmett grogna de soulagement.

«**_ Enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! Je meurs de faim !_** »

« _**Tu as toujours faim Nounours**_ » lança Rose qui sortait avec les assiettes.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure après, nous fûmes tous installés à table en plein milieu du jardin. Nous partageâmes un délicieux repas préparé par les filles tout en discutant. Mon frère nous raconta quelques anecdotes qui fit rire tout le monde. Les enfants jouèrent dans l'herbe. Et moi, je profitai des miens, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce jour d'anniversaire fut aussi magnifique que le précédent et que celui encore avant. Bella avait su rendre chaque journée unique mais elle avait aussi su instiller chaque goutte de bonheur dans mon cœur, illuminant en permanence ma vie d'un amour qui n'avait pas de limites.

**POV BELLA**

Nous étions tous à table. Les enfants jouaient entre eux. Ally poussait Evan sur la balançoire tandis que Carlie jouait avec Renesmée. Lou, la petite de Jasper et Makenna, jouait quant à elle dans le bac à sable qu'Edward avait créé avec Emmett sous le saule pleureur au début du printemps. Je contemplai ma famille avec bonheur. Ils avaient tous pu venir sauf Alice.

Cette dernière étaient en France pour couvrir la fashion week qui devait se dérouler dans quelques jours. Alice et moi, nous étions réconciliées il y a deux ans maintenant. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps avant de lui reparler et même si nous n'étions plus les amis que nous étions à mon arrivée à New-York, j'avais fini par accepter ses excuses. Je la voyais seule ou bien elle venait nous voir quand Jasper n'était pas présent.

Ce dernier ne voulait plus la revoir après qu'Alice ait tenter de semer la zizanie entre lui et Makenna alors que cette dernière était enceinte de Lou. Je n'avais pas voulu m'en mêler et Jasper et Makenna avaient bien compris ma position à ce sujet. Même si je n'avais pas caché ma façon de penser à Alice.

Le rire de ma fille me sortit de mes songes pour mieux m'y replonger. Je la regardai courir après Evan qui riait aux éclats tandis que Carlie et Renesmée les avaient rejoint. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup mais elle avait les cheveux et la forme des yeux de son père. Cette petite puce avait vu le jour tout juste deux mois après la naissance de Carlie. Je me souviendrais toujours de la manière dont je l'avais appris ainsi que de mon angoisse avant que je l'annonce à Edward.

Edward travaillait beaucoup au bar à cette époque-là. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'en fait il travaillait au bar et qu'il enregistrait ses compositions pour une maison de disques en plus. A cette période, j'étais fatiguée. Mais à ce moment-là je pensais que c'était dû au décalage horaire suite à notre retour de Londres. Je me sentis mieux pendant quelques semaines, ma fatigue et mes nausées ayant disparues.

Pourtant tout s'enchaîna le jour où je fis un malaise à la sortie de la piscine avec Rose. Elle m'avait raccompagné chez moi très inquiète en me demandant d'appeler mon médecin. Deux jours plus tard, après divers examens, la nouvelle était tombée. J'étais enceinte de deux mois. Nous avions apparemment conçu ce petit bout juste avant notre séjour en Angleterre. Mon implant n'était plus efficace. Le médecin m'avait informé que j'aurais dû le remplacer au début du mois de juillet, chose que je n'avais pas faite. Je m'étais alors enfermée dans ma bulle.

J'avais passé des soirées entières à peindre me demandant comment j'avais pu oublier de renouveler mon implant, comment Edward allait réagir, comment j'allais faire et cherchant une solution qui ne me satisfaisait jamais. Puis ce soir-là alors que je peignais, instinctivement, j'avais passé ma main sur mon ventre. Et là, je sus. Je sus que je désirais cet enfant et que même si nous n'en avions pas réellement parlé, Edward l'accepterait.

Notre séjour en Angleterre avait consolidé notre amour et nos projets d'avenir étaient communs. Nous savions ce que nous voulions et même si cet enfant arrivait peut-être un peu plus tôt que prévu, nous étions prêts. Je me sentais prête pour accueillir et offrir tout l'amour possible à cet enfant.

J'avais contacté Esmée en la prévenant que je serais absente le lendemain. Elle avait accepté sans poser de questions. Je m'étais rendue au bar d'Edward mais n'y avait trouvé qu'Emmett. Des tas de scénarios avaient envahi ma tête m'imaginant qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre car son frère avait refusé de me dire où il était ou ce qu'il faisait. Et Rose n'avait rien pu me dire de plus.

J'étais rentrée à la maison ce soir-là. J'avais peint une bonne partie de la soirée. Vers une heure, j'étais montée me coucher. Edward n'était pas rentré mais cela n'était pas inhabituel. Le bar fermait vers 2h et il arrivait très souvent vers trois heures à la maison. Je le savais car dès qu'il pénétrait dans la maison, je pouvais sentir sa présence et j'ouvrais les yeux quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se blottir contre moi.

Mais je m'étais réveillée seule et ce n'est que vers onze heures du matin qu'il était rentré, exténué. Mon angoisse n'avait cessé de grandir et ma résolution de le lui annoncer dès qu'il serait rentré s'était envolée. Ce fut en fin d'après-midi, alors que je peignais dans la jardin qu'Edward avait fait son apparition.

**Flashback :**

_« Coucou mon ange » dit-il en venant m'enlacer par la taille._

_« Salut »_

_« Excuse-moi pour cette nuit mais j'avais beaucoup de travail et je voulais terminer avant de rentrer ! »_

_« Hum... je suis... je suis passée au bar hier après-midi et Emmett m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là ! »_

_« Ouais je sais il me l'a dit. Je voulais t'appeler mais les choses se sont enchaînées et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi »_

_« Ouais » soufflai-je_

_« Bella ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en me tournant de telle sorte que je sois face à lui._

_« Non » dis-je un peu sèchement détournant mon regard._

_« Bellaaaaa »_

_« Rien de bien important ! Tu m'as manqué ! » répondis-je aussitôt en me blottissant contre lui._

_« Toi aussi. Je... je voudrais te parler de quelque chose » dit-il embarrassé._

_« Oui. »_

_« Viens rentrons » reprit-il en me prenant la main._

_Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon et il me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Confortablement installés dans le canapé, nous restâmes silencieux. J'attendis qu'il prenne la parole ce qu'il fit assez rapidement._

_« Je... j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps mais il y a une raison à cela »_

_Je m'étais tendue et des milliers de scénarios se développaient dans ma tête._

_« Ah ! »_

_« Oui... je... » souffla-t-il avant de reprendre « j'ai dû enregistrer certaines de mes compositions pour une maison de disque »_

_« Oh » soufflai-je de soulagement._

_« Bella, je suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant que rien n'était sûr mais voilà ce matin, je suis allé signer mon premier contrat avec une maison de disques et je vais sortir un album ! » lâcha-t-il._

_« Edward... mais.. c'est... comment ? »_

_« Marcus m'a dit d'envoyer quelques morceaux à des maisons de disques. Je l'ai fait dès que nous sommes rentrés de Londres et il y a un peu plus d'un mois, l'une d'entre elles m'a contacté pour que je leur envoie plusieurs morceaux. Alec m'a aidé pour les enregistrer et voilà ils ont aimé et m'ont proposé un contrat. Je... »_

_« Oh Edward... » le coupai-je en le serrant dans mes bras « Je... c'est génial ! »_

_Je me ruai sur ses lèvres et le serrai contre moi._

_« Je.. tu ne m'en veux pas... ? »_

_« T'en vouloir de quoi ? »_

_« De ne pas t'en avoir parlé... on... on avait dit plus de mensonges mais... »_

_« Je ne t'en veux pas... si tu savais, je suis véritablement soulagée ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Et bien.. disons que je ne te voyais plus, je suis passée hier au bar et Emmett n'a rien voulu me dire et... et je me suis imaginée tout un tas de choses mais ça, ça n'en faisait définitivement pas partie ! »_

_« Oh... »_

_« Ouais désolée, j'ai confiance en toi mais... »_

_« Mais ? »_

_« Je... » commençai-je alors que des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux._

_« Bella » reprit-il anxieux._

_« Je.. c'est rien.. juste les nerfs, les hormones qui... c'est pas grave... je suis heureuse pour toi... »_

_Edward continua de me dévisager tout en me réconfortant. Il m'embrassa juste avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui. Je me sentis instantanément en sécurité._

_« Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans cet état là, je t'en aurai parlé plus tôt. »_

_« Je... c'est rien... »_

_J'essuyai mes yeux et calai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'étais soulagée et heureuse pour lui. Je savais que cette nouvelle le rendait heureux et c'était le principal. Mon esprit commença à s'activer cherchant le meilleur moyen de lui dire pour ma grossesse. Je profitai de son étreinte pour puiser un peu de courage afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je soufflai et fermai les yeux un instant._

_« Edward ? » dis-je alors que j'étais toujours blottie contre lui._

_« Oui »_

_« Je... j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire. »_

_Je le sentis se tendre._

_« Oui ? »_

_Je me redressai et rivai mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard était inquiet mais empli de tendresse. Il me dévisagea cherchant dans mon regard ce que j'allais lui annoncer. Je baissai les yeux, mes mains jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise._

_« Je... » hésitai-je alors que je sentais la tension m'envahir._

_« Bella ? Bella ? Regarde-moi. » dit-il en glissant un doigt sous mon menton pour que mes yeux rencontrent les siens._

_« Dis-moi » reprit-il doucement._

_« Je suis enceinte » lâchai-je._

**Fin du flashback**

Si j'avais angoissé pour le lui annoncer, sa réaction avait eu vite fait de me faire tout oublier. Après un moment d'absence vraisemblablement dû au choc de ce que je venais de lui dire, il s'était jeté sur mes lèvres. Il m'avait embrassé si intensément que j'avais cru voler. Lorsqu'il avait dû interrompre notre baiser, il avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens et l'intensité de son regard avait accéléré les battements de mon cœur déjà mis au supplice. Il était heureux, fou de joie et il l'avait hurlé si fort que je m'étais recouvert les oreilles.

Puis, il avait embrassé chaque parcelle de mon corps avant de m'allonger sur le canapé et de poser sa tête sur mon ventre. Ses mains avaient passé des heures à caresser mon ventre tandis que ses lèvres avaient effleuré chaque centimètre de mon abdomen. Pendant près de trois heures, il m'avait choyé tout en me murmurant des 'je t'aime' et des 'je vais être papa'. Mon bonheur, notre bonheur ce jour-là fut inexprimable.

Lorsqu'il eut repris pied dans la réalité, Edward s'était emballé en faisant des projets sur la future chambre, sur son avenir. Je l'avais écouté savourant chacun de ses mots et surtout me délectant de l'expression sublime de son visage qui rayonnait littéralement.

**[Amos Lee - 'Arms of a woman'] **

Je revins au moment présent en sentant deux petits bras menus venir se glisser autour de mon cou. Ma fille, mon Ally. Ally comme le nom du nouvel album de son père. Edward avait tenu à donner le prénom de notre fille à ce disque qui regroupait chacun des morceaux qu'il avait composé durant ma grossesse et les six premiers mois de vie de notre fille. Il composait la nuit calmant ainsi notre princesse chaque fois qu'elle pleurait où qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La guitare en main, assis sur le canapé, le pied sur le berceau et les partitions juste à côté de lui, il passait ses nuits à bercer notre bébé tout en composant. Je les avais trouvé très régulièrement endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé le matin lorsque je descendais. Je prenais à chaque fois un réel plaisir à contempler ce spectacle merveilleux.

J'embrassai ma fille sur la joue.

«**_ Je t'aime maman !_ **»

« _**Moi aussi ma puce !**_ »

Puis elle repartit jouer avec les autres. Je regardai ma famille, mes amis et les voir tous assis ici, heureux, chacun avec leur moitié, me fit me sentir bien. Certains parlaient de leurs prochaines vacances tandis qu'Esmée et Carlisle discutaient avec Jasper et Makenna de leur voyage en Afrique. Ils devaient partir car Carlisle avait souhaité participer à une œuvre humanitaire. Il partait à la retraite dans quelques jours mais Edward et moi avions vite compris qu'il ne renoncerait pas à son métier. Il aimait soigner les gens et s'il pouvait donner de son temps pour des gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se soigner correctement, il le ferait avec joie. Esmée avait décidé de l'accompagner et était excitée, si ce n'est autant que lui, à l'idée de partir à l'aventure.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur la mienne. Une douce chaleur envahit mon visage. Edward venait de glisser ses doigts entre les miens. Il remonta nos mains sur mon ventre et entreprit de le caresser. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et l'amour qui s'en dégageait me confirma ce que je savais déjà. Je l'aimais et il me le rendait bien.

Je fermai les yeux savourant encore quelques instants ce contact avant que notre bulle éclate une nouvelle fois pour profiter de ceux que j'aime.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement au gré des rires des enfants et de ma famille, des pitreries d'Emmett qui n'en ratait pas une, des anecdotes de Charlie qui revenait avec Élie de leur second voyage au Brésil et des attentions d'Edward qui avait réussi à me faire asseoir sur ses genoux en me rapprochant de lui petit à petit.

Cette journée se déroulait merveilleusement bien, comme chaque journée que j'avais partagé avec mon mari. Nous avions eu des hauts et des bas comme n'importe quel couple. Mais nous étions passés au dessus de chaque épreuve consolidant avec force notre union.

Vers 19h, Esmée et Élie proposèrent que nous rangions tout avant que chacun d'eux ne rentrent chez eux. Rose, Esmée et Élie avec l'aide des petits avaient ramené la vaisselle dans la maison pendant que Carlisle, Edward et Charlie avaient ramené les tables et les chaises dans le réduit situé au fond du jardin. Quant à Emmett et Jasper, ils avaient fait la vaisselle. Rose avait bien entendu effectué un magnifique chantage pour qu'Em s'exécute mais il le lui avait fait payer en l'arrosant avec l'eau de la vaisselle, inondant notre cuisine et provoquant l'hilarité d'un grand nombre d'entre nous.

Pendant ce temps, sur les ordres de mon mari, j'étais restée assise sur la balancelle. Chaussette s'était approché de moi. Tout en le caressant, je repensais à ma première grossesse. Il m'avait fuit à chaque fois que je m'étais approchée de lui durant les quatre premiers mois où j'attendais Ally. Puis il était revenu vers moi cherchant mes caresses et mon attention. Je souris en repensant au début de cette deuxième grossesse car sa réaction avait été la même. Il ronronna de plaisir alors que je grattouillai son cou tout en s'installant sur mes genoux. Je continuai à le caresser tout en regardant mon mari portant une table seul alors que mon père lui disait de faire attention.

« _**Edward laisse-moi porter cette table avec toi ! Tu vas encore te blesser au dos et je ne voudrais pas que ma fille accouche une nouvelle fois seule parce que tu te seras bloqué le dos !**_ »

« _**Ouais ouais**_ » râla Edward en reposant la table.

Je ris en repensant au jour où Ally était née. J'étais quasiment arrivée au terme de ma grossesse lorsque les travaux du salon furent achevés. Nous avions fait agrandir le salon, doublant ainsi sa surface dans l'objectif de créer une pièce supplémentaire à l'étage dans l'avenir mais aussi pour pouvoir mettre le piano d'Edward qui était resté au garde meubles faute de place. J'avais proposé que nous nous le fassions livrer mais Edward avait refusé net prétextant qu'il pouvait le faire lui même avec l'aide de Jazz et Emmett. Je n'avais pas voulu le contrarier mais si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, je me serais débrouillée pour passer outre sa décision.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent ce samedi-là alors que j'étais épuisée depuis quelques jours. Ally remuait beaucoup dans mon ventre et quelques contractions se faisaient sentir depuis quelques jours. Mais têtue comme je l'étais, je n'avais rien dit à Edward. Ils étaient arrivés en fin de matinée après avoir passé près de deux heures à charger cet énorme piano dans un camion loué.

Les garçons étaient en train de le sortir du camion quand je vis Edward faire une légère grimace. Il avait tenté de me rassurer mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il semblait s'être fait mal. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Alors que j'étais aux toilettes pour ma énième pause pipi, j'entendis Edward hurler. Je m'étais ruée vers l'extérieur. Edward était allongé au sol entouré d'Emmett et Jazz en train de crier. Il s'était apparemment fait mal au dos. Dans l'incapacité de se lever sans que cela ne lui provoque de douleurs, j'avais appelé les urgences.

Deux heures plus tard, le verdict était tombé. Il avait bloqué son nerf sciatique et chacun de ses mouvements le faisaient souffrir. Nous étions en train d'attendre dans la salle d'attente quand j'avais perdu les eaux. Je m'étais bien évidemment fait gronder par Carlisle car depuis que j'avais vu Edward cloué au sol devant la maison, mes contractions étaient devenues plus intenses et surtout beaucoup plus rapprochées à chaque heure qui s'était écoulée.

C'est ainsi que près de cinq heures plus tard Ally avait vu le jour alors qu'Edward était dans les vapes suites aux forts antalgiques qui lui avaient été administrés. Je ris en repensant à sa réaction quand il avait découvert que sa fille était née sans qu'il ne soit présent. C'est mon père qui avait été présent pour moi durant tout le travail et je sais que même s'il avait été heureux d'assister à la naissance de sa petite fille, il avait été triste qu'Edward ne puisse pas être présent pour le plus beau jour de la vie d'un homme, comme il nous l'avait dit.

**[Amos Lee - 'Violin']**

Ma fille venait de prendre place à côté de moi sur la balancelle posant sa tête contre ma poitrine la main sur mon ventre.

«_** Il arrive quand le bébé ?**_ »

« _**Dans un mois** _»

« **_Alors vous savez ? Garçon ou fille ?_** » lâcha mon père qui venait de nous rejoindre.

Il prit place à côté de moi passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe alors que je me lovai contre lui.

« **_Vous le saurez à la naissance_** » chuchotai-je.

« _**Un garçon... ça serait bien !**_ »

«_** Oui ! Ou une fille !**_»

« **_Ou un garçon !_ **»

« **_Pourquoi les filles c'est pas bien, papi ?_** »

« **_Si ma princesse, les filles c'est bien aussi. Tu es contente d'avoir un petit frère ?_** »

« _**Ou une petite sœur** _» repris-je.

« _**Ou une petit sœur !** _»

« **_Mouais... garçon ou fille c'est pareil ! Ça va être un bébé et un bébé ça pleure tout le temps comme quand Evan il était petit !_ **»

Mon père se mit à rire attrapant ma fille pour lui faire un câlin. Élie sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle m'expliqua qu'Esmée et elle venaient d'essuyer l'eau de la cuisine. Mon père et ma belle-mère nous saluèrent avant de rentrer chez eux. Puis ce fut le tour de mes beaux-parents, d'Emmett et Rose et enfin de Jasper et Makenna de nous dire aurevoir avant que chacun ne prennent la direction de son foyer. Ils avaient tous passé un excellent après-midi et Edward avait été très gâté par chacun d'entre eux. Je ne lui avais encore rien offert mais le cadeau auquel il devait s'attendre risquait de le surprendre.

Il rêvait d'avoir une moto et Emmett en partant m'avait informé qu'il venait de la mettre dans le garage en toute discrétion. Jasper et Emmett m'avaient accompagné chez différents concessionnaires pour m'aider dans le choix. Ils avaient tous les deux une moto et Edward râlait de ne jamais pouvoir les accompagner. Inquiète de le savoir sur ce genre d'engin je m'étais fait une raison il y a quelques mois quand Jazz m'avait dit qu'Edward était très prudent et encore plus à moto.

Il m'avait dit je cite : « _Edward sait qu'il est papa et que vous allez avoir un deuxième enfant. Il a conscience que tu vas avoir besoin de lui mais aussi qu'il veut être présent pour vous. Alors oui il aime faire de la moto mais il vous aime encore plus ! Ne sois donc pas inquiète, il fera attention !_ ». J'avais donc acheté il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, une Ducati 1199 Panigale sur les conseils de mon ami et de mon beau-frère.

Son engin l'attendait donc dans le garage sans qu'il ne le sache. Tout le monde était parti depuis quelques minutes et la maison retrouva sa tranquillité. Tout était trop calme et je constatai que ma fille s'était endormie. Edward pénétra sur le perron et sourit et en nous voyant ma fille, Chaussette et moi installés sur la balancelle.

« **_Elle dort_** »

« **_Je sais..._** »

« **_Elle a passé un bon après-midi, je vais allé la coucher_** »

« **_D'accord_** »

Edward souleva sa fille avec une infinie délicatesse. Elle ouvrit furtivement les yeux avant de se blottir contre son père.

«**_ Je t'aime papa_ **» murmura-t-elle.

« **_Moi aussi ma puce..._** »

Il lui embrassa la tête et entra dans la maison. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

« **_Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_** »

« **_Ouais.. j'étais content que tout le monde ait pu venir !_ **»

«**_ Moi aussi_ **»

« **_Hum... tu viens avec moi ?_** »

Je me saisis de sa main et il me suivit jusqu'au garage.

«**_ Pourquoi on est là ?_** »

«**_ Ouvre_** »

Edward ouvrit la porte du garage et découvrit son cadeau.

« **_Tu m'as... tu m'as..._** »

Je pouvais sentir les trémolos dans sa voix et son regard était le même que celui d'Ally quand elle avait ouvert ses cadeaux à Noël dernier. Ses yeux brillaient et je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer. Il me serra contre lui.

« **_Merci_** »

Je souris en le regardant se retourner pour contempler sa moto. Il s'éloigna pour s'en approcher et l'admirer de plus près. Puis alors qu'il regardait son nouvel engin depuis quelques minutes me détaillant toutes les options et autres détails concernant sa Ducati, il releva la tête vers moi.

« **_Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j'en ai une_** »

« **_Oui... en effet mais j'ai changé d'avis !_** »

« **_Co... comment.. je veux dire pourquoi ?_** »

« _**Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu étais très prudent quand tu conduisais la sienne !** _»

«_** Jazz...**_ »

Je hochais la tête.

« **_Tu ne m'en veux pas... ?_** »

Il s'approcha de moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras.

«**_ De quoi ? D'être monté sur une moto alors que je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas te voir sur ces engins de malheur ou bien de ne pas m'avoir dit que tu allais en faire avec Jazz deux fois par mois ?_ **»

«**_ Euh..._** »

Il semblait embarrassé et je ris de le voir si penaud.

« **_Tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?_** »

«**_ Peut-être_ **»

Je me mis à sourire tout en le regardant. J'approchai mon visage du sien et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« **_Ce que l'on ne sait pas ne peux pas nous nuire... alors non, je ne t'en veux pas surtout que je te fais confiance... je sais que tu seras très prudent !_** »

« **_Merci..._ **»

«**_ Mais je préfère que tu aies la tienne ou plus exactement celle que j'ai choisi !_** »

« **_Ah bon !_ **»

« **_Oui_** »

Je me trémoussai alors qu'Edward picorait mon cou. Il devint plus entreprenant et ce fut la voix d'un voisin qui nous saluait qui stoppa les gestes d'Edward. Je cachai mon visage contre son torse, rouge de honte étant donné la position que nous avions prise au fur et à mesure de notre étreinte. J'étais presque allongée sur le capot de la voiture qui était stationnée juste devant notre garage.

Nous retournâmes dans la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Tous les deux confortablement installés dans le canapé, nous nous câlinions attendant qu'Ally se réveille. Nous prîmes notre dîner sur la terrasse en admirant le coucher de soleil dans un silence apaisant. Edward et moi n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous étions arrivés à un tel degré de complicité depuis quelques années, qu'un simple regard, un simple geste nous permettait de comprendre l'autre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous prîmes la direction de notre chambre alors que notre fille dormait toujours.

Edward me fit l'amour avec tendresse avant de m'envelopper de ce voile de douceur dont lui seul avait le secret. Je rivai mon regard vers la fenêtre, contemplant les derniers rayons lumineux qui disparaissaient à l'horizon, blottie dans ses bras, en sécurité.

Je ne regrettai rien, ma vie était belle et pleine d'amour. Mon cœur avait trouvé sa moitié et je savais que ma mère, si elle pouvait nous voir, serait heureuse de me voir si épanouie et si aimée. Nous nous étions promis de profiter et de nous aimer chaque jour que la vie nous offrirait, c'est ce que nous faisions et c'est que nous allions continuer à faire.

L'amour avait répondu à mon annonce, je l'avais mis sur toile, je l'avais tatoué sur ma peau, sur la sienne juste avant de le graver dans chacun de nos cœurs pour les lier aussi longtemps que chacun d'eux battrait. Edward resserra ses bras autour de ma taille tout en posant délicatement sa main sur mon ventre. Je sentis son souffle sur ma peau avant qu'il ne me murmure un '_je t'aime_'. Je fermai les yeux, sentant ses lèvres sur ma peau et je m'endormis. Comblée.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà cette fois c'est bien fini...<strong>

**Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien.**

**MERCI aussi à MARYON, LYRA, ADILOU, LENA et LYDIE mes bétas qui m'ont aidé et corrigé tout au long de mes chapitres... merci à elles pour leur soutien, leurs conseils et leurs corrections.**

**Je vais faire un pdf de cette histoire alors si vous la voulez ... dites-le moi, ici ou sur facebook, et avec votre mail ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Je les enverrai dans tous les cas début septembre car je pars prendre un peu de repos et comme je repasse mes examens j'ai encore beaucoup à écrire avant la mi août...**

**Bonne après midi, bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont, profitez des vôtres, la vie est courte et il ne faut jamais avoir de regrets... :)**

**Bisous**

**Mary**


End file.
